A Wolf's Embrace
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: What if life was out of your hands? What if Fate hated you? Could you live through the obstacles? A certain wolf wants to help. Will he be able to? Or will multiple forces knock him back? Wolf Imprint story. Not everything is easy Paul x OC R&R No regrets
1. Prologue: Crash

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So I recently got a beta for this story and she's gracious enough to go through the whole thing, not just where I was in the story. So there shouldn't be any typos or spelling mistakes in this. Thanks teamCullen1600! You're the greatest!**

**So this is a Wolf imprint story. It may not seem like it from this first chapter, or prologue should i say, but i promise that this story gets a whole lot better. **

**Don't be afraid to check out my other story, Scarlet Dreams, which is a Seth imprint story and has 13 chapters so far. You won't regret it :D**

**This prologue might very well make you cry D': and i sure as hell cried when i wrote it. I felt emotional within myself while writing it and i think it may have rubbed off onto the chapter. I was in a sad mood and had the urge to write this. **

**I know it's short but it is only the prologue. The actual chapters will be longer, i promise :D It actually just got to a point where i just felt so sad and teary that i just couldn't write anymore and this is how it turned out :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! THOUGH, I OWN THE WOMAN AND THE LITTLE GIRL(whose identity will be revealed in due course :))

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Crash

* * *

**

The brake lines on her car were severed. Her brakes wouldn't work; no matter how hard he foot pressed the brake peddle down. She knew what this meant and was overcome, not by fear for herself, but fear for another soul, a soul much dearer to her than her own. What would happen to her little girl sitting in the back seat of the beat up Ford Focus, obliviously reading her Harry Potter book with so much interest that the woman wasn't surprised her daughter hadn't seen the buck that had leaped out in front of the car? The same buck that they were zooming straight towards on a sharp bend over a plummeting cliff, which dropped over two hundred feet while speeding at 40 miles per hour. The same buck that she had to either, chance their lives against and hit the poor thing or swerve and possibly topple off the edge of the cliff. Either way was extremely dangerous and probably fatal but she had to decide. There was no stopping the car. The inevitability of this was that they were going to hit something, whether it's the buck or the guard rail. Why not try to save at least one life?

She had split seconds to decide, choosing haphazardly and foolishly to swerve away from the dangerous animal. The little girl, who was secured in her 12-year mandatory car seat, was jolted to the side, simultaneously knocking the book from her feeble hands and looking up in fear, shock and confusion as she clutched, desperately at her seat with dire need.

_What was happening? _The little girl thought, _Mommy? Mommy?_

The woman's heart broke to see such fear in her eleven year old baby's eyes but there was nothing she could do. It was all happening too fast. The car smashed into the guardrail, crippling the front bumper before the back of the car was flip skyward, rolling them over the rail and plummeting over the cliff edge. They were falling, hard and fast and surely, to their deaths. The little girl was shouting, screaming now for her mommy and all the woman wished, craved she could do was unbuckle her seat belt and crawl into the back-seat and hold her baby girl one last time before they hit the ground but she was frozen in diabolical abhorrence. The woman couldn't move, holding the sides of her seat in anticipation of impact, nor could she tear away her eyes from the violet orbs locked with hers, sealed with terror in the rear view mirror.

As she looked into her daughter's eyes, she could help wondering when she'd hold her again; when she'd be able to kiss her with all her might; when she could see the exhilarating excited glint in her eyes whenever she came home from school with new stories of her adventures. But then...she never would. She'd never be able to do any of that stuff again and it's all her fault. She's taken both hers and her daughter's life away and that was unforgivable. Horrific. Her little girl won't be able to go to school or see her friends again. She won't be able to hug her daddy again. Her daddy won't be able to tuck her in at night because he loves watching when pure contentment and peace graces her face as she fall into unconsciousness.

The little girl's trembles could be seen clear as day by the woman. There was nothing she could do. Their fall seemed to take eternity, eternally sealing them in terror, fear and the nagging regret to have just hit the stupid buck. Perhaps then, hers and her daughter's chances of living might have been 40%, instead of a measly 10%. The woman had no choice at all but to watch as the last distances between the car and their doomed stop diminished before her eyes as the car crunched against the hard ground. The woman's head snapped forwards, colliding with the steering wheel as her daughter's screams echoed around in her head.

The lone thought that soared through her mind was, _Erik, forgive me!_

_**Some time later…**_

Her head hurt. Her mind was blank. She couldn't remember.

She and her mommy were driving back from having a nice picnic in the mountain range and she had taken her Harry Potter book for the trip there and back. She wouldn't read it when they got there because that was hers and her mommy's time together and she loved her dearly. She'd give up anything to spend time with her mommy. _Why does her head hurt so much? _She thought. _Where's mommy? Where am I?_

She tried to remember but it hurt too much. The pain in her head was annoying but not as much as the beeping she could hear in the distance. And what was that whooshing sound? She couldn't figure it out. She tried to move, well, anything but her mind wouldn't cooperate with her limbs. Why couldn't she move? What was going on? Her mind was becoming stressed and she was scared, immensely. The beeping sound in the distance sounded in time with her heart, which she found peculiar but she ignored it and concentrated on trying to move. She wanted so desperately to move; to know what was going on. Why wouldn't anyone tell her? Where was everyone?

That's when a voice infiltrated her mind. It was like an angel's voice- so soft and filled with so much compassion, even mixed with anxiety and fear for some reason, that it calmed her down some. "Nurse Petunia. Put the Crash Team on standby."

Crash team? What was that? What were they crashing into? That seemed like a weird thing to say. Crash. For some reason, that scared the little girl; terrified her. The beeping in the distance became even more frantic and then the voice, so much gruffer than the first, spoke out with anxiety and worry. "What's happening, Doctor?"

"I need you to leave the room, Mr. Meggan." the angel requested.

"What? Why?" the gruff man asked. There was something about that voice. Did she know it? She felt like she should know it, maybe even more so that any other voice. It made her feel safe and loved but the fear saturating it scared her to no end and the beeping accelerated. It was starting to hurt now. What was happening? The little girl was scared past comprehension and she couldn't make sense of the situation.

"Sir, please? This isn't something you should be seeing." the angel warned the gruff man.

"Please, what's happening to my daughter?" the man begged and what he called her struck a nerve. Daughter? What did that mean? I know that word but...Daddy? Was that her Daddy? She didn't know. She couldn't remember but the feeling of knowing his voice still remain. Perhaps he was her Daddy. That thought made her gasped, whether physically or mentally, she didn't know and in her mind, she was shouting out to him,

_Daddy! Daddy, I'm here! Look at me, Daddy! What's happening? Where am I?_ She shouted. When there came no response. She became more frightened and very confused and hurt. _Daddy, why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? Is that it? Daddy, why won't you talk to me? I won't do it again, whatever I did! I'm sorry! DADDY!_

"Doctor, do something!" Daddy begged and she felt a warm hand grasp, what she knew, was hers. He squeezed and squeezed but she couldn't do it back. She couldn't show her Daddy that she was alright. She was alright, wasn't she?

Even thinking that, her mind began to slip into a darkness she's never seen before. It rattled her more and the beeping sped again. She could see the edges of her mind being invaded by the darkness, swallowing her whole without any hope of resurfacing. One more second...her mind went blank...the last thing she heard was that the beeping had finally stopped; had finally taken the annoyance away. Though, the constant buzzing wasn't much better...

* * *

**There it is!**

**Did anyone cry? If you did, I'm sincerely sorry :)**

**What did you think? Please, review? I'd appreciate it :D**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	2. Mommy

******Hey Everyone!**

**This is the first chapter, as you can obviously see :D It's been very emotional for me to write this but it is done and I'm glad because it was really hard. I hope people don't cry. Believe me, it's not my goal :)**

**I'm happy with the feedback i got for the prologue. I know that some of you were confused and didn't understand fully and i hope that this clears it up for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Mommy**

**? Point of View **

As I looked at myself in the mirror, the only thing that circled in my mind was – _It should have been me._

Daddy was sitting in the sitting room. I didn't have to see, or even hear him to know what he was doing. Crying. That's all he's done for the last four days since..._that_ happened. I'd bet anything that he's sitting on the very edge of the couch, head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. Either that or he stood at the window, overlooking mommy's garden, with a picture of their wedding day in his hands as a tear after tear gave the already tear stained glass a new coat of salty water. He doesn't talk to me. Hardly looks at me. I know he blames me for what happened. I couldn't blame him for that though, I did too. It shouldn't have been my mommy that died.

It should have been me.

So I sit at my vanity mirror, blankly staring at the girl in the mirror as I attempted to comb through my uncooperative hair. My patience with it was running out by the nanosecond but I had to keep it together. Someone had to, even if that someone was an eleven year old girl. So I tugged the comb through, again and again and again, all the while wondering if I looked pretty for my mommy. Would she think I looked pretty if she was here now? I wouldn't even have to be in this stupid dress if she were here now. Would she like the fact that it was long and frilly? Or would it disappoint her? Would she like the little lacy shoulder sleeves? Or would she hate them?

The thought of the negatives to all those questions had me desperate to change but there were some many problems in doing that. One, Daddy picked this dress out for me and demanded me to wear it whether I liked it or not. Two, I had nothing else to wear that was suitable for an occasion like this. And three, there was no time...

We had to be at the church in an hour.

For the last four days, since I came out of the hospital after a two week stay, the tragic accident that stripped my mommy away from me plagued my mind. I would go to sleep, wishing that she'd be there in the kitchen the next morning, making my favourite blueberry pancakes with a glass of apple juice waiting for me at the breakfast bar just like always, only to wake up screaming after a restless night and a replay of that fatal drive in the mountains. After the first two nights, Daddy wouldn't come to me if I woke up screaming. He knew what was the matter and he had the same problem. If I wasn't waking him with screaming, he was waking me but whenever I had entered his room to comfort him like I wanted and like how mommy would have, he pushed me away, shouting at me to go back to bed. I'd cry a little when I returned, only to drop off into another restless sleep.

Every morning would be as quiet as the last. Daddy stayed in his room all the time, or sat unmoving or speaking on the couch in the sitting room, with that same wedding picture in his grasp. I made my own breakfast, crying as I did so, as I used the same utensils mommy would have if she was still here. If I burnt something, Daddy would shout at me and tell me to go to my room, without any breakfast. Though, he did that yesterday morning and about an hour later, he came into my room with a bowl of cornflakes and left without a word, or a second glance at me. It hurt not to have my Daddy so distant with me. It was like I lost both my parents on the same day, that same fateful day.

People from the community were helping. One of the village elders, Mrs Sue Swan who was married to the Police Chief, came over everyday to check on Daddy and me. Some times, she brought a young looking woman with her. I think her name was Melanie and then Sue's son, Seth, came too. They'd try to make me smile and most of the time, make me food but I'd never smile and I'd hardly eat any of the food they cooked. I knew it was rude but I just couldn't help it.

I lost my Mommy...

I was all alone.

I nearly jumped half a foot in the air when there was a light tap on my door. I gulped and fought back the tears that had been falling all morning before turning my gaze back to the mirror and continuing my brushing. Whoever it was knew I wouldn't answer so they walked straight in and I caught a glimpse of Mrs Swan in my mirror. She took one look at me and frowned, sympathetically but I didn't want their sympathy. I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't even be here. She approached, cautiously.

"Morning, Honey." she greeted, softly and trying to act normal as if today wasn't the day of my mommy's funeral. She smiled at me again but I looked away and continued to brush. Then I felt hands on mine and they gently coaxed mine from the comb. I let her, seeing her reassuring smile in the mirror. "Allow me?"  
I nodded but didn't comment, closing my eyes as she ran the comb through my hair again. It seemed less tricky now. Stupid black hair! We sat in silence as she worked, pulling my hair into a simple pony tail. No one was bothered to do anything extravagant with it. There wasn't time anyway.

"You stay by me today, alright?" she ordered, softly. I sighed and nodded.

"What about Daddy?" I asked, hesitantly. I knew he was too distraught to pay any attention to me today. I heard her sigh and then felt her kiss the top of my head.

"He's...too sad, Billie. I'm...sorry." she whispered, sadly. I closed my eyes and nodded. I knew that would be it. "Just stand by me and you'll be okay, alright?"

I just shrugged. I highly doubted that I would be okay, even if I was with Daddy. I lost my Mommy. Nothing would make that okay apart from getting her back but I knew that was never going to happen.

She finally finished my hair and fixed the last of my dress before leaving the room and letting me head downstairs in my own time. I took a deep breath after about fifteen minutes because I knew we were going to have to go. I steeled myself, opening my bedroom door to see Seth, who was standing just outside with his fist raised, ready to knock. He seemed surprised but his expression turned grim when he saw my face and he couldn't help himself as he pulled me into a massive hug. I hugged him back, fiercely and some more tears escaped.

"Shh. Billie, shh. You're okay...I'm so sorry." he whispered into my head. I sniffled and pulled back, embarrassed. I hardly knew Seth, or even any of the Clearwaters/Swans. I coughed a little and ducked my head.

"Sorry." I whispered, ashamed. He sighed and knelt before me. I looked away but he, gently, turned me to face him. He looked so sorry.

"It's okay to cry, Billie. You lost...you lost your mom. You have a right to cry." he implored, gently. I sobbed once, fighting my head out his grasp. He sighed as I walked around him, turning back to him at the top of the steps.

"I shouldn't be here." I whispered. He frowned, deeply.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Mommy should have been the one to be here. Not me. I know Daddy blames me for it." I croaked, finally turning away and descending the stairs, leaving Seth wide eyed and utterly shocked and possibly disgusted in my wake. It's true though.

There was a lot more people here than I expected. At least fourteen people. Mrs Swan, of course, as well as the Police Chief. The tribe Chief, Mr. Black and his son, Jacob were here too. I recognised Mr. Uley and his wife, Emily. There was, of course, my Daddy, who'd still not acknowledged my presence. He just kept staring out the window, though the picture was nowhere in sight. Melanie was here and she came over to me, enveloping me into a hug that I tried to return but couldn't. I noticed some really huge men here and I knew they were Mr. Uley's friends. Mrs. Swan's daughter, Leah was here, smiling softly at me but I didn't return it, looking away again as I swallowed deeply.

I just stood there, awkwardly, as I fiddled with my hands and they stared at me. Just stared. Melanie ran smooth circles into my back. They did nothing to ease the tension out of my muscles and I couldn't handle the speculating and sorrowful gazes of the people around me anymore so I looked down, walking swiftly towards the kitchen but then, the one voice I didn't expect to address me today sounded throughout the room.

"Billie." my Daddy's voice called. My eyes grew wide and I spun around in surprise. He was looking at me with a blank expression. He gazed at me for a few minutes before he whispered, "Never say that again."

I frowned, confused. "Wh-What, Daddy?" I murmured, softly, looking down. I noticed that he winced when I called him what I've call him all my life. Suddenly, he doesn't like it. That hurt. He'll always be mine.

"Don't _ever_ think for one second that you should be in Mommy's place." he whispered it but said it with so much heat, it sent chills up my spine. I gulped, deeply. I didn't think I said it that loudly. "Look at me, Billie." He demanded and I did so, without hesitancy. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you both...and I _don't_ blame you, Sweetheart. I'm sorry if you think I do, if I made it appear that way."

I couldn't fight it anymore. I ran to him. Tears streamed my face. I needed my Daddy. I needed him to hug me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I needed him to be here for me. I clutched him tightly fr dear life, never wanting to let him go. He clutched me just as tightly, burying his face in my hair as I cried, heavily. He shushed me, quietly, squeezing me tightly as he murmured that he was sorry. I calmed down after five minutes and he pulled back, looking me in the eyes before sighing and kissing my forehead for a second or two.

"Erik..." Mr. Black's voice sounded, quietly, from behind me and I was suddenly aware again that we had an audience. I gasped, hiding my face in Daddy's stomach. He stroked my hair, comfortingly.

"Yes, Billy?"  
"We should be going now. The ceremony will be starting in ten." he informed Daddy. I gulped. We'd be burying my Mommy in a matter of an hour. I would be forced to say goodbye to her when I'm nowhere near ready to do that. I wanted her here with me, as she should be.

Daddy sighed for the hundredth time this morning and buried his face in my hair again for a minute before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Alright...Let's go." he agreed, pulling my face to look at him. He looked so tired and sad but he still managed to give me a smile, however forced it may have been. A forced smile is better than no smile, which I what I was getting before. He brushed a few stray hairs from my forehead before leaning down to kiss it as he whispered, "Stay by me, Sweetheart. It's gonna be okay."

And with those simple words, I knew that they were. My daddy was here for, just as I had wished for the last four days and even this morning. There is a fairy godmother out there, even for me. I hugged him and nodded into his stomach before Daddy took my hand and led me out the front door with everyone following behind. Mommy's funeral was a small ceremony with Mr. Uley and his friends, Mr. Black, Mr. Ateara Senior and the rest of the Tribal Elders.

Daddy's sister, who didn't like me at all, was going to be there too. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again. See, Aunt Andrea never liked Mommy. She didn't like the fact that Mommy didn't have a Daddy while she was growing up. It was just her and Grams. Grams had walked Mommy down the isle when she and Daddy got married and Aunt Andrea didn't like that at all. So when I came along, Aunt Andrea just thought that I was another thing tying my Daddy down to Mommy and because of me, he couldn't escape her. I bet Aunt Andrea is all too happy to have Mommy out the picture now.

We climbed into the black funeral car and just as he requested, I stayed by Daddy. He sat me on his lap, letting me cuddle into his chest as I nuzzled my face into his face. All the way to the church, I could gradually feel his body getting tenser. I kept hearing noises in his chest that sounded like sobs but he never let them out. Whoever he was trying to be strong for, he was doing an excellent job. The whole car was silent as we drove on. No one even dared to cough because the silence was so charged. I cried silently into Daddy's neck as he soothed circles on my back.

Finally, the car stopped and Daddy's door opened. I blinked slightly at the light that had been previously dimmed by the slight darkened tint of the window and Daddy shifted me onto the seat next to him so that he could get out. He turned back of me though, pulling me right into him. I felt so safe in his arms. I glanced around the burial site at the few faces that I haven't yet seen. I got a funny feeling from the sight of the huge men that were Mr. Uley's friends but I brushed it off because my emotions were haywire and I didn't know what I was thinking.

That's when _she_ came up to us...

"Dear Brother, Erik. How are you?" Aunt Andrea asked, enveloping Daddy into a big hug without even a glance at me. She was ignoring me, like she always has.

"Andrea...I'm to be as expected. I'm happy You're here though. Thank you for coming." Daddy replied, pulling me closer when I sighed. "Lea-Rae wanted to be hre today but...i was papprehensive."

Reluctantly, Aunt Andrea's gaze shifted to me but, unlike most of the time, she couldn't look at me with the usual sneer she wore. Instead, she had a sickly sweet smile on her face that was just as bad as the sneer. "Billie. Sweetheart. Your Dad's right. You shouldn't be at something so emotional. It's not a place a young girl should be." Huh. She almost sounds like she cares. I flashed her a fake smile before I cast my gaze down to a dandelion on the grass. "You should take her home, Erik."

"No. If she wants to be here then...I can't keep her away. She was her mother, Andy. She needs to say goodbye too." Daddy said, sadly before bending to kiss the top of my head. I heard Aunt Andrea sigh. To Daddy, it would seem like she was relenting to his decision but to me, I knew she was sighing through exasperation. She didn't want me here.

"Erik, we should get into position." Mr. Black called, hesitantly. I looked up just in time to see Daddy nod and then he led me by the small of my back over to the 6ft hole in the ground. The same hole that my Mommy would be soon lowered into.

**Sam's Point of View**

Today was a day for mourning. Mr. Erik Meggan's wife, Georgia Meggan, had died in a car crash just over a fortnight ago, leaving himself and his eleven year old daughter, Billie Rae Meggan, alone and distraught. It was no secret to the whole reservation that Erik was utterly devoted to his wife and daughter. His love for Georgia rivalled that of an imprint's love. And the love he has for Billie. It reminded me of the relationship with my own daughter, Jennifer. Jennifer was a year older than Billie. They even went to school together. I had no idea if they were friends or not. I did know,however, what it would do to Jennie if ever she lost her Mom, my Emily. I couldn't even imagine how Erik was feeling. One thought of life without my Emily and it just...hurt. I couldn't imagine it but Erik was living it.

Billie and Georgia's relationship also rivalled that of Jennie and Emily's. Their mother daughter relationship was phenomenal. Georgia did anything and everything for Billie. Her husband was her soul but Billie, she was her heart. Whenever I saw them at the store or at the beach, both were smiling. It's the same for Emily and Jennie. It's hard to think what Jennie would be like if she lost her Mom. Again, it hurt to think about.

So I was here, standing around the six foot grave with Emily weeping at my side and my arm securely around her while we awaited the grieving Erik and Billie to take their places at the foot of Georgia's resting place. I watched silently as Erik led Billie over, nearly holding her whole weight as if her knees were weak. His arm was wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't fall and all the while, his eyes were on Georgie's tombstone.

_Here in lies_

_~Georgia Marie Meggan ~_

_1993 – 2020_

_A perfect wife; loving mother; amazing friend_

_May she rest knowing her legacy and love goes on_

Her grave stone inscription was heartfelt and I knew that every word rang true. She appeared to be a perfect wife to for Erik. He always smiled around her. He looked at her extremely close to the way I look at Emily. I saw on a daily basis that she was a loving mother and I knew for a fact that she was an amazing friend from the way her friend, Kim and Jared's wife, spoke about her. Though we never met her personally, we knew Kim chose good people to be friends with.

1993 – 2020. Twenty-seven years old. That's how old Georgia was. She married young, becoming Mrs. Erik Meggan at a mere 17 years old. She gave life to Billie a year before that at the raw age of sixteen. To say that she's had a happy but hard life would be an understatement. She didn't deserve to go the way she did. She deserved to die through natural causes, along with Erik, hopefully leaving Billie happy with a husband and even a few grandkids. But no. She passed even before seeing her daughter start high school, or get a boyfriend, or to see her on the greatest day of her life. Life was so unfair.

The entire ceremony, tears fell from around the resting place. It was such a sad day that even the sky began to cry. It didn't interrupt us however. We were determined to see Georgia off as she deserved, even if it wasn't fair that she was there in the first place. Erik's eyes never left the grave before his eyes, right at his feet. His eyes never let up from the tears streaming silently down his face.

I looked down at Billie. Her eyes were down cast but there was no mistaking the salty droplets falling from her eyes. She clung onto her father's hands that were draped over her shoulders. Clutching them as if they were the only things keeping held to this earth. As I watched her, I couldn't help feeling...something. I had no idea what that meant for me, or for her. Perhaps it was the mere fact that she looked so distraught and vulnerable. A girl her age shouldn't have to deal through this. I just had the urge to want to comfort her. But I figured that the whole circle of close friends and tribal elders would have wanted to do that. There was something else though. I couldn't quite explain it. It was like I had some sort of connection to her and I didn't know how I felt about that. I didn't know the girl, at least on a personal level. It couldn't be a soul mate connection because I had my Emily. I was curious but apprehensive. I would have to keep an eye on it.

The final steps of the ceremony were about to take place. People offered offerings to be buried with her and one after the other, people stepped forward to throw a white rose into the grave. A black-haired woman from beside Erik stepped forward almost reluctantly and I frowned slightly. If she didn't want to be here, she shouldn't have come. I also noticed that Billie flinched slightly when she woman moved, which made me frown deeper. Though, I was brought away from that as Emily stepped forwards and I stepped with her, repeating the actions of everyone before us. When Kim stepped forward, she was clutching a photo frame. In it, the picture that they first took together when becoming friends. She tossed it in, thankfully the frame staying intact and she back away, recoiling her face into Jared's chest as she cried. Emily went to her, cuddling her too. I took a deep breath, controlling my emotions. I was good at that. They hardly broke free and today was no exception. Some people think that I'm cold that way but, I just don't like sharing. I care just as much as the next person.

All of our attention was then captured by Erik stepping forward. His toes flush against the edge of the grave. He peered down at the gold plate on top of the coffin and his eyes closed whilst bowing his head. He then tossed a bouquet of red roses on top of the sea of white, followed by his white gold wedding band. He kept Georgia's ring and gave her his. As he stepped back, Billie stepped forward and I don't even think I heard anyone breathing. Everyone knew how much she loved her Mom. This was going to be hard for her. I felt a little anxious as she knelt down as close to the grave she was able to get. I also noticed that Erik inched forward a little bit and I knew that my worry wasn't irrational. It was no secret how clumsy Billie was. The grass was wet and she could fall in but we stood back because we knew that she needed this. She needed the closure like no other daughter needed. She needed to say goodbye to her Mom so that she could move on. Just as Erik needed to say goodbye to his wife so he could move on.

From her little shoulder bag, she produced four things. The first was a book. From where I was standing, I could see that I was a book of fairytale stories. I heard Kim whisper to Emily that it was her favourite book and Georgia read it to her every night without complaint. She tossed it in with a light thud and then, blank faced, moved on to the next thing. A little white Teddy Bear that looked like it had been through the a battle. One would assume that it was her first. A whisper from Kim confirmed that it was the first ever teddy her mother brought her. She then produced a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, peering at it for a long time before throwing it in with a sniffle. I looked down at it and saw a hand drawn picture. It was very childish and must have been from when she was a very young age but it was of her family. Georgia, Erik and herself. I noted the dog too but I can't recall the Meggan's ever having a dog so I assumed it was from longing rather than reality.

The last and final thing was a bracelet. A whisper from Kim to Emily told me that it was the bracelet Georgia bought her for her seventh birthday. It was a simple gold chain with multiple charms on it. To an outsider, it would appear to be of little value but to Billie, it must have meant everything to want to give it to her mother so that she could take it to the afterlife with her.

Then my heart just about broke as she bowed her head and a strangled sob escaped her throat followed by a shrill wail. I heard Kim and the other imprints echo her sobs, heartbroken like the rest of us as we watched the breakdown of an eleven year old girl. Erik stepped forward, dropping to his knees behind her and hoisting her towards him, holding her tight to his chest as she screamed, shrilly. He rocked her, gently, mumbling comforts into her ear that probably won't even prick her agonised mind in the slightest. She was gone, too far gone to see any sense or think anything that wasn't about her mother. Through dignity and respect, we left the duo at their love's grave, leaving them in peace to grieve. I had to hold every bit of Emily's weight as I took her towards the car. Jared was carrying Kim, full stop. She couldn't hold herself up as she sobbed hysterically. Jared looked tortured by the condition his wife was in and I genuinely felt for him. Emily wasn't as bad as Kim but even seeing Emily like this, it was painful. I couldn't imagine how he hurt.

I glanced at the other's with their imprints and I could see that they weren't faring much better. Quil was sitting with Claire on the grass. She must have collapsed. Seth had Violet sitting on a wall. She couldn't stand. Embry was carrying Melanie to the car. Steven and Andrew were holding each other up. I've never seen any other pair of guys so sensitive. But they are homosexual. They were more sensitive than straight men. They had no qualm in showing their emotions. Suvanna was the newest imprint, imprinted on by Jeremy, who was one of the six wolves that phased during the Vamp Royalty's fear with Renesmee Cullen. Steven, Andrew, Philip, Jeremy and Craig all phased at the same time when there was an influx of vamps in the area. Anyway, Suvanna didn't really know anything about Georgia. She's hardly spoke with Kim for the last three months she's been with us. Her only reaction was to cry for the little girl we've just left at the grave. Anyone, whether you knew them or not, would feel for someone at that state. She was strong enough to walk with Jerry to their car.

"Sam, we need to go." Emily croak from beside me. I hadn't realised that I stopped to assess the people around me. I looked down at her, feeling a sting of pain as I took in her sorrowful appearance; bloodshot eyes, runny nose, flushed and weak at the knees. She clutched to a tissue like it was her lifeline. I took a deep breath and kissed her lightly on the forehead before taking her weight again and leading her to the car.

**Paul's Point Of View**

I knew why I was here. I was here to show respect to the passing of Georgia Meggan. But that wasn't all. I couldn't explain it. I felt like, apart from the obvious reasons, I had to be here. I felt like fate was pulling me here and I think even if I hadn't known about Georgia, I would have been here. I felt like I was subconsciously looking for something and it confused, not to mention irritated, the hell out of me. I hated it when my mind and soul drove me. I hated it when I had urges to be some places.

It was the same a couple of time before. The first time I felt it, I had the urge to walk past the junior High school. That alone was creepy. Why would I want to do that? Hey, I love kids and all but walking passed a school on a simple urge to? No. That wasn't like me and had never doesn't it before then. But I had, and when I did collect my senses again and walked away from the building, I felt like I was leaving something important behind. Weird, right?

It happened again a couple of weeks later. I had the urge to go to the store. That might have been because I was hungry and there was no food in the house but then, if that was the case, I would have just gone to Emily's. No. It was something different and much like the first time, I followed the path I urged to go. Leading to the store. When I entered it, I saw Georgia and her daughter at the counter. Looking at the girl's back, I felt like I knew her. Okay, I've seen her multiple times before in passing but I've never spoken to her and why would I? I had no reason to. So it was confusing when the lost feeling eclipsed me when Georgia and her daughter left the store. She even said a quick goodbye to me as she walked passed but I noticed that the girl hadn't looked at me. I guess I knew why. I suppose. I was a wolf and that made me a lot bigger than most men. Add in the fact that I was a stranger and you have a very scary man.

I had spoken to Sam about it and he didn't know what was wrong. He just thinks that maybe I felt protective over the girl but then, why would I be? I've never cared before and it's just one little girl. I was so confused. None of the others seemed to know what was up. It was pissing me off because that same feeling was part of the reason why I was here, witnessing an act that tore my heart apart with every single wail escaping Billie's mouth. It took everything in me to walk away and let them be and it confused me more. I shouldn't want to comfort her so much. It's just a little girl! I don't even know her!

"Paul, man, you coming?" Craig called from his pick up. I looked over. I hadn't noticed I was listening out for her movement. But all I heard was her sobs. I took a deep breath and walked over, getting in the car and we drove back to the Meggan household for the Wake.

**Billie's Point of View**

_Mommy come back! Come back, Mommy, please? I need you!_

That's the only thing circulating in my mind as I wailed into my Daddy's arms. Seeing her grave; throwing those things in there; seeing the people around me accept the one thing I couldn't until now, made me break down. My Mommy was gone. She wasn't coming back. I've lost her forever and I couldn't handle that. I wanted her here with me. I wanted her to read the stories in the book now resting with her. I wanted her to see the Teddy Bear on the shelf with my others. I wanted her to keeping looking though the photo album dedicated solely to the pictures I drew for her. Most of all, I wanted never to take that bracelet off my wrist, only doing so that it could be taken with her. I'd give up everything to get her back. But I knew that my wishes were no use. She was gone. There was nothing I could do about it. Having said that, having accepted that, my heart was in pieces.

I couldn't calm myself. I couldn't stand up. Daddy decided he'd had enough and simply picked me up and carried me over to the car, sitting me in his lap as we drove home to greet all the people ready to give us their condolences. The entire ride home, Daddy whispered things to me that I hardly heard but his voice was soothing, even if I didn't understand and it lulled me to sleep.

**Sue Swan's Point of View**

We were all there at the Meggans' house awaiting the arrival of the grieving duo. My mind still reeled over the devastating display that Billie, Georgia's young daughter, showed at the burial sight and my heart broke in half at the sight. I knew Georgia on a personal level. She worked at the diner I owned. She always attracted a lot of business with her gorgeous looks but also her charming and sweet personality. It was so hard to believe that an innocent, beautiful young woman could leave this world and her perfect little family so...abrupt and painfully. I'm sure she would have known the desperate devastation she would have left behind in her wake.

She worked not only for the money but she loved seeing and catching up with the regulars and she even spent some time cooking in the kitchens. She came to work for the thrill of meeting new people. She met her all time friend, Kim Pelletier, Jared Pelletier's wife, in my diner while she was working overtime. Had she not opted to do it, she probably would have never met her. Georgia needed a friend in this reservation.

See, she wasn't like the rest of us. He skin was paler than ours. That opened her up to the prejudices of our tribe. Outsider. Pale-Face. They called her. Never me, nor the Wolves. They didn't know her and even Jared only met her a few times. She was a very private person and yet, she was still open. She was there if you needed to talk. She didn't judge you or jump to conclusions. And she gave heartfelt, genuine, useful advice. I'd like to think that during her time under my employment we became friends, even though we hardly 'hung out', as the younger ones said these days. She knew that I was there if she needed to talk and on some occasions, she took my offer up. They were never bad topics of conversation. Some times she needed advice on what to get her husband, Erik for his birthday or her daughter. I remember when Leah was younger, before she even met Sam, let alone gained the ability to combust into a furry creature, and she loved it when I took her out for the day on her birthday and we buy her present then. She loved having the independence of choosing her own gifts and Harry and I granted her that. Eventually, we granted Seth that same privilege.

She even came to me when she found out that she was pregnant with Billie and she didn't know if Erik would be happy or not. I remember when I was like that, carrying Leah and I was scared to tell Harry. I saw so much of my younger self in her. But after a long and insightful chat with me, she went home that evening and told Erik of her news. She came back the next morning and announced to me that Erik was already planning an extension on the house for a playroom and that he was already surfing the net for buggies and diapers. I've never seen her so happy in all the time I'd known her. Ever since she came to the reservation with her mother all those years ago, I've felt a real connection to her. So you could imagine how I felt when I found out about the crash and even more so when I was told that Billie was with her. I was close to going the same route as my husband at that point but I calmed myself because I knew that Erik and Billie would need me for these tough days.

We heard a car pull up outside. I gently pushed my way through the light crowd and went out side in time to see Erik lifting a sleeping Billie from the back-seat of the car. The sight alone broke m heart even more and, surprisingly, Paul stepped forward, offering his assistance but Erik turned it down, carrying his daughter passed all the spectators and keeping his eyes either on the path in front of him or his beautiful daughter's face. He paused in front of me and smiled lightly before kissing my cheek. I smiled and kissed his back along with Billie's before following him into the house. I watched as her took her to her room and re-emerged a few minutes later, looking very tired and distraught. I enclosed him into my tightest hug and he was content there, absorbing all the comfort he could and yet, knowing that none of it would do any good with the way he was feeling now. I only felt a fifth of what he was feeling and I dreaded to imagine how he felt.

"Thank you for being here, Sue. Georgy would have loved you being here." He murmured in my neck. I didn't have to see his face to know how emotional he was. I could hear it all in his voice.

"I couldn't leave you and Billie on your own. She would have wanted me to look after you. I'm so sorry, Erik." I almost cried and I could feel the tears welling up. I blinked, fighting them back as his arms hugged me tighter. The sudden shift in comforting each other made me chuckle slightly and pull back, taking his face in my hands. "She loved you very much, Erik. Never doubt that."

"I know...I just...can't believe it. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Bill-"

"Don't talk like that, Erik. Billie is here and she well, or as well as to be expected right now. Our ancestors spared you one of your girls. They aren't that cruel as to take them both from you." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes. "I wish nothing more than to have Georgia back. If not for myself then for you and Billie. I cared for her like she was own, Erik, you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just a shock. And to see Billie so...heart broken. It's so hard." he breathed. I sighed and guided him down on the sofa. I noticed that people around us were holding their own conversations and not being rude enough to listen in. I caught eyes with Sam and he smiled, tentatively. I smiled back and turned my full attention back to Erik.

"She's so young...she shouldn't be feeling so much. She shouldn't be going through this for another...for tens more years." I agreed. He sighed, shaking his head, almost in shame.

"I can't believe Billie thought that I...that I..._blamed_ her. I could-I could never blame her, Sue. Not my little girl." he cried. That was it. Seeing one tear cascade down his cheek was enough to break the damn containing my own and I pulled him into a tight, hopefully reassuring, hug. "I mean, knowing Lea-Rae, she would have been reading her Harry Potter book, totally oblivious. You know how she gets involved within her books, Sue. She would have never seen it coming. And Georgy has always been able to keep a calm head through anything so she wouldn't have scream or anything, alerting her. She's not to blame and the sooner she realises that, the better off she'll be and she could move on."

"You're right, Erik, you're right. She'll get through this. You need to be here for her and guide her through. She needs her Daddy right now. You're the only person she has left."

"She has you, Sue."

"It's not the same and you know it, Erik."

He sighed, pulling and and leaning his elbow on his knees while the balls of his palms pressing into his eyes and he murmurs, "I know, Sue, I know...I just don't know how I'm going to be able to. I don't know how I'm going to be able to provide for Billie and handle the loss of my wife as well. I...I can't."

"Try."

"What?"  
"Try. Try for Billie. Try for Georgia. She wouldn't want you to give up on your family."  
"Sue, how can you call this a family anymore? The heart's gone."

"But it still has a soul, Erik. You're still here. Georgia needs you to be strong for her little girl."

We were silent for a few minutes and I took the chance to look around the room. Sam and Paul were talking in the corner. Jared and Kim were crying in the armchair across from us, though they were in a world of their own, not paying anyone any attention. I looked at Kim and she was like someone who'd just lost a great friend. Georgia was a great friend and she will be missed dearly. I'd be sure to talk to Kim later.

"I know."

My mind was snapped back to Erik and he was looked at me, thoughtfully, determinedly.

"I know and You're right. I need to be strong her for. That's what Georgy would have wanted. Thank you, Sue."  
I smiled, welcomingly. "That's why I'm here, Sweetheart. I'm here to pick people back off their feet. You sure needed some help."

"Thank you. Having you here means so much. Thank you."

"I wanted to be here for you, Erik. I wanted to be here for Billie." I repeated again. He smiled. "Now, you have people to greet. People that care about you. Come."

I stood by Erik for a long two hours, greeting familiar faces that I've known for years. Erik stayed very reserved by me, never speaking more that three words at a time. His face was solemn; his posture diminished. He was going to have a long few months ahead for him. And I'll be here for him throughout them. I'll be here for Billie in the form of a mother figure, though I know that no one will replace Georgia as her mother. Not even when years have passed and Erik decides to remarry, no one ever will. Billie only had one mother and she just lost her. My heart bleeds for the poor girl. I lost my mother young and I know how she's feeling. If even she wants to talk with me, I'm all ears. I wasn't kidding when I said that Georgia was like a daughter to me and Erik like a son. Billie, in turn, was much like a granddaughter to me. Of course, I have Seth and Melanie's son, my grandson, too but the bond between a grandmother and granddaughter is special. I could feel that bond forming before this whole mess started.

I knew by the expression on Erik's face that he was distraught, even more so by every condolence that was fired at him. In a way, I suppose it made it more real. Having people tell you that they were sorry, over and over again couldn't have been easy. I should know, what with Harry's passing. I was fortunate enough to find Charlie though. He's my everything now. He loves me just right and doesn't try to replace Harry's place in my heart, or replace him as the kids' father. He knows his place but also knows that it's just as important as what Harry's was. I hoped and prayed that Erik could find the happiness I found again later in life. He's not only owed it for himself but also for the little girl sleeping upstairs through exhaustion and overwhelming sorrow in her heart.

**Billie's Point of View**

I awoke with a splitting headache. I could hardly see across my room, it was so dark. There was no light coming through my bedroom window and I knew that it was dark out. How long had I been sleeping? Where was Daddy?

I sat up in bed, feeling a little dizzy but I moved past that feeling and pushed the covers off my body, sitting on the edge of my bed. What time was it? 6:57pm. Wow, I've been asleep a long time. I hope Daddy wasn't mad at me for ignoring all our guests. I didn't think I could handle waking up to find that all the reconciliation between him and me was just some dream and he'd gone back to the cold, ignorant Daddy I saw those first few days.

Daddy?" I called out to him. I frowned when there came no answer but voices continued downstairs. Where the guests still here? Were they waiting for me? So they could say sorry to me too?

That thought had me scrambling out of bed and heading towards the door. Checking my hair and dress were presentable, I opened my door and saw Melanie, Mrs. Swan's son's wife, standing outside my door, poised as if to knock on my door. She looked down at me, dropping her hand slowly, eyeing me cautiously. I just stared up at her, wondering why she was here. Had she heard me get up? I doubted that.

"Billie...have a nice nap?" she asked, carefully and kindly. I smiled, slightly, nodding. I cleared my throat.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked, softly and apprehensively. She smiled and held her hand out to me. I eyed it, not sure.

"He's downstairs, with the other guests. You want to go to him?" she asked, gently. I eyed her some more and came to the conclusion that I could trust her. I took her hand, hesitantly, feeling like the five year old I couldn't help feeling like. I've never felt so alone; so weak; so vulnerable. I wanted my mommy. Also another five-year-oldish thought to have.

She held my hand tightly as we approached the stairs. I heard light laughter coming from below and I frowned. Melanie must have noticed and she sighed.

"It's been a long day, Billie. It's customary to have the sad part and mourning during the day and have the remembrance during the night. Usually, we have a bonfire to remember those we've lost but your Dad didn't want to leave you or move you so we stayed here. Everyone's downstairs. Everyone. If you don't want to go, that's fine. You can stay up here if you want, Billie. If you can't handle it, I'll stay up here with you but your Daddy would be happier if he saw you awake." She explained, gently, considerately. I gulped. She waited. "It's all your choice, Sweetie."

Still, I was confused. "Why were they laughing? Losing mommy isn't funny." I murmured. She sighed again, but not impatiently.

"They're remembering, like I told you. They remember the good times they had with your Mommy. Like I said, if you don't think you can handle that, we'll stay up here for as long as you want." she assured me again. I gulped.

"But Daddy wants to see me?" I asked, double checking. She nodded. I found myself sighing in relief. It wasn't part of the dream. He really does care again. I smiled, lightly and squeezed her hand. She smiled. "I want to see Daddy too."

"Okay. But if you want out, just, I dunno, wave at me and I'll get you out, okay?" she said, softly. I smiled and nodded, finding her way of communication funny. She giggled and proceeded to lead me downstairs.

Halfway down, I stopped, seeing all the people she was going on about. She was right. Everyone was here. _Everyone_. The big men were, Mr and Mrs. Swan and her children, even Mr. Swan's daughter, Bella was here. She looked weird. Mr. Black was here with his son, Jacob. He smiled, softly at me. I know that Jacob lost his mommy too. Everyone knows that. There were some familiar faces that I saw around the reservation. All in all, there seemed to be around 25 people cramped up in our little living room. Upon seeing me, Daddy shot up from his seat, watching me closely. I felt Melanie squeeze my hand and I looked at her.

"Just wave." she reminded me. I watched her a little bit but then shook my head. She smiled and gently pulled me down the rest of the stairs. I followed without resistance and I was swept up in my Daddy's arms. He sat back down in his seat with me in his lap and I cuddled into him, snugly.

"Thank you, Melanie." Daddy murmured across the room. I looked up long enough to see her smile at him and then at me. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was watching the display. Everyone I looked at gave me small, apologetic smiles. I felt so embarrassed and I had to look away.

For the rest of that evening, everyone carried on in their reminiscence of my Mommy. I listened in, though my face was firmly nestled in my Daddy's neck. They talked about the days before me, when she became pregnant with me, Mommy and Daddy's wedding. My first birthday. Mommy and Daddy's anniversary stories that they've told me so many times before. The time Mommy broke her leg and Daddy was like her slave for the whole three months. That, I admit, was funny and I actually smiled a little. The whole time, Daddy was stroking my hair or my back, murmuring questions in my ear which I'd simply reply with a shake or nod of my head.

Then they began to talk about...it. _It_. The Car crash. I tried for about five minutes as they spoke to listen...

"What was it she nearly hit?" someone asked. Mr. Swan, the Forks Police Chief, answered, "It must have been a deer or something. We did find a buck on the roadside near where they toppled off the cliff."

"But then, how did not panic? You said she couldn't have." another voice sounded out. Mr. Swan sighed.

"There's no telling if she did or not but the tire tracks leading to the edge of the cliff seemed almost...calculated. I don't know." Mr. Swan stumbled and I couldn't handle anymore when they went on to speaking about Mommy's injuries. How could Daddy sit and listen to this? I couldn't. I lifted my head, quickly and Melanie instantly looked over, worriedly. I remembered what I had to do and I waved, almost frantically. The people around me looked confused but Melanie knew exactly what I was on about and she stood, whispering something to Seth and he glanced at me. He then nodded and rose too.

"You look tired, Billie. You wanna come with us? We'll take you to bed." Seth offered and I knew that he was getting me away subtly. Daddy seemed confused but let Seth pick me up from Daddy's lap with a 'thank you' to him and then we were descending the stairs and I sighed in relief.

"We're sorry, Billie. They shouldn't have spoken about hat if front of you." Melanie cooed as Seth put me on the bed. I sighed an shrugged, climbing in and tucking the covers up tightly to my neck. They both sighed.

"We're so sorry, Billie. We're here if you want anything, okay?" Seth offered .I smiled at him, thankfully.

"We'll give your Dad our number and you can call us up any time, okay? Whenever, it doesn't matter if it's during the middle of the night, okay? If you need me or Seth, you call straight away." Melanie implored and I nodded. She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay. Sleep tight and we'll tell your Dad that You're asleep, okay? Sweet Dream."  
"Bye." I whispered and they left me in peace, thinking how my Mommy used to do what Melanie just did for me. I closed my eyes, wishing sleep to take me and when it finally did, the last thing I felt was a single tear fall down my face and Mommy's face appear before my eyes, smiling as she once had.

* * *

**So, there it is!**

**I hope people are happy with this and wasn't too sad :(**

**I also hope that things were cleared up a little bit for ya!**

**Please, if you like imprint stories, check out my other story, Scarlet Dreams. It's a Seth/OC imprint story! Yay! I love Seth! :D**

**I'd love to know what you guys think so please, please review and i promise to write the next chapter as fast as I'm able but still get it as standard as this one :D **

**Thank you**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	3. Daddy

**Hey, Everyone!**

**So you waited longer than you would have for a Scarlet Dreams update, though you probably have been waiting just as long in this instance. It's been a busy week for me this week and I apologise if this has been too long coming for some people :( I apologise!**

**It's a sad one again. Sorry D: But I have to set the distraught level from Billie right and I promise, it can only get better from here on out!**

**I hope you like the chappie and I'm looking forward to reading what you guys think...:)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! WE ALL KNOW WHO DOES! :D**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Daddy**

* * *

**Sue Clearwater's Point of View**

My house can only be described in one word at this very minute – Chaos. There was complete mayhem everywhere I looked. If it wasn't in the kitchen , with the ingredients all set out on the counters, ready to be used for the guys' lunch, it was the masses of wolf kids charging through and out the house or the noise coming from the living room where all the guys, including Billy Black, sat watching some sort of sports related program. Every single one of them had a beer in one hand and some type of food in the other, despite having their lunch in a matter of an hour. They were like bottomless pits, those wolves. I swear, they're gonna eat us out of house and home!

The kids were playing tag in the backyard. The last time I checked, Megan, Jared's second 7 year old daughter, was 'it'. She was tagged by Tyler, Sam's second 9 year old son, and one of two of a kind. Tyler had a twin brother, Levi James and was quit the opposite. They both looked so much like their father. The spitting images! Tyler and Levi, even most of the wolf sons, which included Megan's twin brother, Harvey Lee and of course, my grandson, Dylan, looked up to the respective fathers like they were the greatest man on earth. The wolf daughters, naturally, tried repeatedly to get in on the Wolf girls' antics. Annabelle, Jared's oldest daughter, 11 years of age, revered to Kim. She followed her around like a little lost puppy (no pun intended). Now, Jennifer, Sam's oldest daughter and oldest out of all the wolf kids, was a little bit of a tomboy. She spends a lot of time with Sam, not Emily, which explains the tomboy-ness. She's rather sit in the lounge with the guys and watch baseball than play outside with her girl cousins. She wrestled with Tyler quite a bit. She was totally the female version of Sam. She, too, can be a little bossy and demanding at times but we all love her so very much. Sam dotes on his girls, maybe too much. Hell, all the men dotted on their girls too much.

There's something funny going on between two wolf kids at the moment. Embry and Violet's daughter, Lilly Ann, is totally 'in love' with Tyler Uley. This little thing causes a little bit of a problem for Tyler as she follows him around as much as Annabelle followed Kim around. The girl is totally strung up on Ty and I think it freaks him out a little, bless him. Not to mention, he doesn't want to get in Embry's bad books, seen as though Tyler's four years older than Lilly. I find it all rather amusing and awing. Very cute.

Normally, all this chaos was welcome. It gave the feeling of contentment and family to my home but today...today was different...somehow. I have this horrible, sinking feeling in the pit of my heart that something was wrong. All the people I loved and cared about were here, in this house, barring two people. Charlie and...Billie Meggan.

Charlie wasn't here because he is the Police chief and he was called out this morning for an emergency. I haven't heard from him all day and I'm becoming quite worried. I know that it was part of his job to face unexpected dangers on the job but I still worried. A lot. He's been my husband for the best part of fifteen years now and I still fear for him and his line of work. But something about today seemed off and I couldn't help thinking it had something to do with why Charlie was called out so abruptly. Whenever I thought about it, the feeling intensified and some times, I could hardly breathe. I always collected myself before anyone noticed but the feeling still remained when I did. I was extremely worried and the part of not knowing why seemed to put me even more on edge.

I stood in the kitchen chopping carrots and cucumber sticks for the kids' snacks, wallowing in this feeling when Melanie, my daughter-in-law, stepped in from the backyard, muddy but smiling brightly. However, as she looked up, seeing the worried expression on my face, her smile faltered slightly, bringing on a concerned edge to her expression. I tried to compose myself but the damage was done. Bring on the inquisition.

"Everything alright, Mom?" She asked, stepping forwards to lean up against the island counter I was working at. I gave her a forced smile that she seemed to see through and nodded, trying to reign calm and innocence. I don't think it worked though.

"I'm fine, Dear." I replied, looking back down to the job at hand and thanking the Lord that I had a job for an excuse to not meet her speculating gaze.

"Mom, you don't look fine. What is it?" She asked again, feeling my forehead. Of course, at this point, Seth had to come in and investigate. His face dropped when he saw me too. Did I look that obvious? He stepped up the other side of me and took the knife out my hand, looking worried.

"Mom, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned. I sighed, shaking my head. "mom?"

"Oh, don't worry about your old mother,Sweetie. I'm fine." I lied. He knew that. I was a poor liar. He looked at me, suspiciously. He knew as well as I that that look always worked. I didn't do well under pressure. I sighed again, heavier, looking away.

"Mom, please?" Melanie urged.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. I just have...this feeling." I admitted and I saw panic flash across Seth's face. Oh God. He's jumped to conclusions again.

He frowned, deeply. "You're not sick, are you?" he became even more frantic now that the words were out. I sighed as he felt my forehead, much like Mel had. "I mean, you'd tell us, right? If you were sick?"  
"Of course I would, Baby. I'm not sick." I assured them, genuinely. They seemed a little more calmer and a little relieved. I smiled.

"So then what is it?"He asked, again.

"I just have this bad feeling about today, that's all. I'm sure I'm being silly, ignore me." I dismissed, picking up the knife again.

"What could possibly go wrong today?" Embry's voice sounded out from the fridge. I hadn't seen him come in. He picked a beer out the fridge and popped the top, taking a sip. All the while, I eyed him with my 'look' and shook my head. I rolled my eyes as nothing good ever comes form that question once it's been spoken.

At that moment, the phone rang and I shot Embry another look, fearful now. He remained innocent and shrugged, taking another sip. I shook my head once more before taking the phone from Leah, who offered it to me with an, "It's Charlie."

A sudden and unexpected fear shot through me and the bed feeling intensified. I placed the phone to my ear, glancing at Embry again.

"Hello?" I greeted, cautiously.

Charlie's gruffer than normal voice sounded on the other end, "Hello, Sue...We've got a big problem."

**Embry's Point of View**

As soon as I heard the words through the receiver, I knew I was an ass. Why would I go and say that? Am I that stupid? I knew that nothing good came form the question and yet, I had to go and ask it anyway!

"W-What's wrong, Charlie?" Sue asked, her fear quite clear now. I shouldn't have played on her bad feeling like that. I truly am an ass.

Charlie's voice dropped to a level that not even us wolves could hear on the other end but going by Sue's face in response of what he did say, it couldn't have been good. Not good at all. Tears welled up in Sue's eyes, making us all panicked and alert. Seth was already soothing his mom's back but jumped half a foot in the air in surprise when a light but long scream forced its way from her mouth.

Simultaneously, the receiver slipped form her hand, landing on the floor with a loud thud and the talking in the living room ceased. Not a second later, the kitchen was packed full with my brothers, all worried and curious as to what was wrong. Seeing Sue, gaping and teary eyed couldn't have helped their panic threshold.

"What's wrong?" Sam demanded, alert and worried. But no one was getting anything out of Sue at this minute. Her tears flowed relentlessly as a hand clasped over her mouth while the other gripped the edge of the counter as if she couldn't stand up on her own. Seth and Leah were in full blown panic mode now. Seth helped Sue try to stand but it was no use while Leah grabbed the phone off the floor to demand Charlie to tell her what was going on.

We all watched Leah's face while Charlie told her, still too low for us to hear, what had Sue in such a state and I can honestly say that I saw the colour fade from Leah's face as her demeanour changed to much like her mother's. She too dropped the phone but this time, a single word put us on even more high alert. In a cold and wispy voice, Leah whispered, "Billie," before sinking to the ground with her head in her hands. Now, I've never heard Leah cry, not since her father's death so seeing her like this, enough in shock to get this response out of her, this was very, very, very bad. Very Bad!

We all frowned. Billie. Where have I heard that before? Oh! Billie Meggan? Georgia and Erik Meggan's daughter? What about her? Was she okay? Oh God! I glanced at the others and saw their equally horrified faces.

"Billie? What bout her?" Melanie screamed, frantically. It was no secret to any of us that Melanie loved Billie just as much as Seth and Dylan. Billie might as well be her own daughter, or little sister. She loves her that much, even though she hardly knows the girl. She was there for Billie whenever she was down. Some times, even Erik couldn't get her to calm down and had rung up Melanie to come sort her out before she hurt herself. I accompanied Seth and Melanie once and Billie was nearing a panic attack, so severe it could have placed her into a coma. I swear. No joke. After that, I avoided that house at all costs. That image gave me a few nightmares here and there.

As if her name was a catalyst, Sue sprang to life. Frantically. She gasped, shrilly, moving as fast as a 51 year old woman can, through the kitchen, picking up her purse and car keys along the way. All the while, shouting, "I have to go! Melanie, finish dinner! Someone phone Charlie back and say I'm on my way! Emily, set up the guest room!"

It was hard to decipher what she actually said passed the thick tears in her voice but we pretty much got it. No one moved though, wondering what could be so bad that would evoke such uncharacteristic behaviour from Sue. From Sue! Billie. She was the source of the behaviour but what the hell was going on?

The last thing we heard from Sue just before she slammed the door behind her was, "Billy, tell them!" and then she was gone. Her car squealed out the driveway a minute later and we were left standing shock still and confused in the middle of the kitchen. Did I mention that that just happened all in the space of four minutes? What the hell?

I glanced around and everyone's expressions matched my own. I was super shocked to see that Paul was one of the worst. Almost as bad as Kim and Melanie. Why was he _that_ worried. We all were but not as much as Paul as it seemed. He's been acting really weird ever since Georgia's funeral and no one could coax an explanation out of him. After a while, we just gave up. We still don't know a year later.

However, all about that was forgotten when Billy spoke, "Sam, Embry. I need you to come with me. There's something you must know."

Sam and I looked at each other, equally confusion in both our expressions. But also, curiosity. What did Billy want with us? With me? It was quite common for Billy to take Sam aside but not me. What was up? This is all too weird. We followed Billy out the house, with one last concerned looks from my brothers as the door swung close. I helped Billy into Sam's truck. Billy seemed tense for some reason and that didn't help calm us any. Sam and I glanced at each other, worried before looking back down at Billy. He didn't speak though, waiting until we were at the Blacks' house before doing or saying anything. The tension in the car was thick and I didn't like it one bit.

We pulled into the Blacks' driveway and I helped Billy back into his wheelchair before wheeling him inside and settling him into the lounge., He still didn't speak, waiting for me and Sam to situate ourselves, very anxious and curious. What was so private that he couldn't have said in front of the whole pack? What could have been the subject if the mentioning of Billie Meggan was what drove us to be sitting in the Blacks' living room, alone and awaiting Billy to deliver some important news? I couldn't even imagine. What was this about? One glance at Sam told me that he, too, didn't have any answers to the questions swimming in head so I waited, looking at Billy, who was just about ready to speak.

"Sam. Embry. I brought you here because there's something you should know and deserve to hear it first before your brothers. They can join us later." Billy began, nervous and cautiously. We frowned. He was gauging our expressions, looking for a change in demeanour. Why? "There'll be no phasing while I'm talking. Understood?"  
I nodded but Sam just continued to look at Billy, waiting, "What is it, Billy?" he asked, huskily but calmly. Billy seemed to hesitate and my panic heightened.

"Billy?"  
"There's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to come out with it...You had a half sister." he announced, dead panned and serious. I froze in shock and utter surprise. I felt my mouth physically drop and my eyes bulged, not believing what came out of Billy's mouth.

What did he just say? Did I hear right? Half sister? Half sister? How was this possible? Who? Who is it?

I glanced at Sam and saw his expression darken. I gulped. He had much the same reaction when he found out about me being his half brother too. He wasn't pleased. Not. At. All. But he kept some composure, enough to choke out, "Who? How old? Where is she now?"

Billy hesitated again but went on to say, "She was 27." he began. I frowned. That was twice he used the past tense to address her. Did he mean to do that?

"Was?" I asked, confused. Billy's facial expression dropped considerately and h nodded, once, his eyes downcast.

"Yes, Embry. Was." Billy confirmed and I felt my heart plummet. What happened? Was she...Oh God! She can't be dead, can she? "She died last year." Billy whispered, head bowed and emotional. I just doubled over in my seat, as if I was punched in the gut. I grimaced. No, that can't be. She's not dead. She can't be. I didn't even meet her. How can it...?

From beside me, I noticed that Sam was considerately shaking. He nodded to calm down but I was in n frame of mind to tell him. My mind was reeling. Why? Who? Who was she? Sam beat me too it, asking, "Who? Who was she?" His voice was low and angry. God, he was so angry. Here's me thinking this was awesome and he's just about ready to explode! "Who?" He was losing his patience. Billy sighed.

"...Georgia Meggan..." he breathed, sadly, bowing his head again.

My heart stopped. My breathing hastened. I frowned deeper than I ever have before. Georgia Meggan? Meggan? But...No! She can't be! She lived off the reservation for the first few years of her life! But then. ,she didn't come with a father. She was paler than the rest of us too. Could it be?

"Georgia Meggan?" I croaked, disbelieving.

"Yes, Son. Meggan." Billy confirmed. I exhaled, sharply, dropping my head in my hands in sorrow.

My sister died even before I could meet her. I went to her funeral without even realising who she _really_ was! Oh God! This wasn't happening. This was dream. A cruel nightmare! Poor Georgy! My little sister!

At that moment, the front door slammed open and in walked the rest of my brothers, worried and sad. Something's happened. Nothing good. I glanced at Sam. He was still immobile in his seat, head in hands, elbows on knees. I had no idea what frame of mind he was in and as they took him in, the guys got more and more anxious about our Alpha. Was he happy? Sad? Angry? Judging by his previous reaction to me, the latter was a good guess.

I glanced at the rest of my brothers and saw that they've already taken their seats, looking between the three of us, worriedly and cautious. They have no idea what they've just walked into. I couldn't blame them for their wariness. An angry Sam was something to avoid.

"What's going on, Billy?" Jared asked, glancing between Billy and Sam, cautiously. Billy glanced at me, as if to ask permission and I just nodded, not trusting my voice or caring if he tells them. They find out as soon as we phase any way.

He continued on to telling my brothers what he's just revealed to us not five minutes ago. At first, they were shocked. Shocked at the knowledge that Joshua Uley was yet a cheater...again. I saw most of them give Sam a sympathetic look but he was still in a world of his own to catch any of them. Then, they were sad at the mentioning of Georgia and ten, confused for whatever reasons. Sympathy was in there somewhere too. Sam still hadn't moved an inch and it was really starting to bother me.

"Sam?" I called. But he didn't even flinch as my voice cut through the heavy silence. He remained unmoved. I glanced at the others, seeing their wary expressions. They remembered his reaction to me just as well as I did. I gulped. "Sam, you okay?"

I extending my arm towards him, as if to touch him but jumped back in fright as he shot up from his seat like a volcano erupting, clutching his hair as he cussed our father, Joshua Uley, out, leaving no name under the sun untouched by his mouth. I must admit, I was a little peeved off with our father but Sam was Joshua's first born. It was him who he walked out on and his mother. And now he's gone and practically done it twice. He cheated on not only his mother, but mine too!If Sam didn't hate his father before now, he must do with this hanging between them.

He was shaking dangerously. He'd phase any minute and probably hurt Billy. He had to calm down.

"Sam, calm down. You can't phase in here." Quil mirrored my thoughts, worried for Billy's safety.

"Quil's right, Sam. This isn't as bad as it seems." I added, albeit, foolishly. That was entirely the wrong thing to say. Oh shit.

"Not as bad as it seems? Seriously?" He bellowed, glaring down at me. I glare right back, hating that he was taking this out on me. He was blowing this all out of proportion! "I find out that my low life of a father cheats, AGAIN! And it's not as bad as it seems?"

"No as,. So we have..._had_...a little sister! So what! Calm the hell down!"

"Go to hell, Embry! You don't understand!" he shot back.

"T'hell I don't! He's my father too!" I shouted, shaking heavily myself. So bad that I was nearly a blur.

"Outside! Both of you!" Billy ordered and we couldn't be more happy to oblige. I will not have him disrespect Georgia's life! Not even just because she's our little sister!

"He shouldn't be!" Sam shouted, angrily. I growled. We faced each other in the backyard, teeth bared and shaking like crazy. The guys watched on, alert and ready to break up any fight that my occur.

"How come?"

"Because your mother ruined everything!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my mother into this? _Your_ Dad decided to cheat on _your_ mother! This has nothing to do with mine!" I shouted.

Sam snarled, shaking harder and harder until a ripping sound echoed throughout the air and in Sam's place stood his black, snarling wolf. I phased in the same second, my grey with dark spots fur exploding from my skin. Neither of our clothes could be salvaged but right now, I didn't care. My full attention was on Sam, who snarled and growled at me. Almost simultaneously, my brother's phased too, their mind's entering the fray.

_Guys! We don't have time for this! We need to get to-_

_I will bring your mother into this because it's all her fault!_ Sam barked, viscously, effectively cutting off anything Quil was about to say. I snarled, angrier._ Get as angry as you want! Because you know, deep down, that I'm right! Your mother is to blame. She stole Joshua away from La Push. Away from me and _my_ mother!_

I growled, lunging towards him but he dodged me easily. For a big wolf, he sure is fast! _This isn't my mother's fault, Sam! You're just angry! I get it I'm angry too but this is Joshua's mistake, not my mother's. Not yours. Not mine! Joshua's!_

_Damnit! Why did you have to be my brother? Huh? Why not Quil's? Why did you have to intrude in my life?_ Sam bellowed. There was a collective gasp from my brothers but it didn't even phase me as I just growled.

_I wish to God that I wasn't your brother, Sam! I wish my life was normal. With a mother _and_ a father that were both here, to love me and be there when I was down! To see my grandchildren! But guess what, Sam? Life isn't normal. Our life as a pack isn't normal! Nor is it fair!_ I shouted, angrily but a little hurt now. How can he not accept this? He was about to retort to that thought but I ploughed on._ SO whether you like it or not, Sam, you have me as a brother. All because a douche bag's mistake! The same douche bag that we, unfortunately, call father!_

Sam growled, flashes of Emily, Jennie, Tyler, Levi and Gracie, his children, cut through his mind, followed by, _Life is pretty normal for me, Embry! I have my family. I don't need Joshua, or my mother! I don't need my parents!_

_Guys, this is rediculou-_ I cut off Jared...

_Yeah, okay, you have your family! I have Violet! Life is happy for me too but don't you dare stand there and tell me that you don't, or didn't need your mom or Joshua when you were younger. Don't tell me that you haven't wished just as big as I have for them to be here. To be part of our lives!_ I shot back, enraged. He lunged for me this time. I narrowly missed him but missed him all the same. He may be big and fast but I was small and fast and it was easy to dodge him.

_Guys, come on! You can't fight now! There's something going on! Come on, stop it!_ Jake shouted but we paid no attention.

_Georgia was our sister, Sam! Don't tell me that doesn't make you a little happy!_ I shouted. He snarled, pictures of her and her funeral crossed his mind.

_No, it doesn't! She's just another of of his off hand children! Just like you! By-products of an affair!_

Another collective gasp, followed by a, _Sam!_

I growled, springing forwards and able to barge his right shoulder with my left, knocking him off balance which gave me the chance to swipe at his hind leg, scraping of skin. I didn't want to fight him but I would if he pushed me too far. He growled and yelped slightly, lunging away to regroup himself.

_She was our sister, Sam! Our _little_ sister! Our _little_ sister who _died, _Sam! She _died_! Don't tell me that the mere thought of that makes you cringe every time!_ I was begging now. I wanted him to be happy about this. He had to be. He can't he this heartless.

For once, he stayed silent. I knew it did. It made me cringe too. I knew he wasn't totally heartless. He proves that with the totally love and utter devotion he shows towards family and Georgia was family! Whether he liked it or not.

_Shut up! She is not my family! I refuse to believe it!_

_No, she isn't anymore, Sam, because she _died. _Our little sister died. We didn't even know her! We went to her funeral without even realising who she truly was! And that makes me sick! You're not heartless, Sam. I know you aren't and you can't convince any of us here that you are. Stop being the hard ass you usually are and grow some! Accept responsibility and acknowledge everything. A good leader would. _

Silence...

Dead silence...

A silence highly unusual when the entire pack is phased at the same time. Someone is usually always thinking something but right now, they weren't. It was totally silent. Everyone, including Sam, knew I was right. How couldn't they?

_Hell, not only that but we have Billie-_

I stopped dead in my tracks. My mind snapped as if realising something. I knew Sam had the same idea because his eyes snapped to mine, his mind in the same state as mine.

Billie. Billie Meggan. Georgia's daughter...Our niece!The same niece who lost her mother a year ago, just as we lost our little sister. The same niece who's name came out a horrified, distraught Leah's lips not 30 minutes ago. Oh God! What happened? Billie!

_She's at the Police Station with Charlie and Mom. _Seth informed me, sadly. There's something else. _There is..._

I waited but no one spoke. No one thought a thing. _Which is? _I asked impatiently.

_It's Erik...Something's happened..._ Quil's voice trailed off, his ears pressed back into his head just like the rest of my brothers' ears. Their tails sagged and their heads bowed in sadness. Brady, Collin and some of the others were even whining in sorrow. I saw Steven nuzzle his head into Andy's for comfort.

Erik? Erik Meggan? Billie's father? Oh, for god's sake, what now?

**Sue Clearwater's Point of View**

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

No! No! No!

Erik can't do this! He can't do it to Billie, not after Georgia! Billie can't survive this. There's no way she'll be able to survive this!

My mind was frantic as I sped off into Forks, destination: Police Station. Charlie's call was the final nail in my bad feeling. I knew something bad was going to happen but I repeatedly brushed it off, telling myself I was being silly. And now look, this happens. I was so foolish to have ignored this! Nothing I do would be good enough for Billie to forgive me. I know it's not my fault but I can't help it.

As I drove, nothing could distract me. I played with the stereo but it was no use. I found myself checking and double checking my phone on my way, but it was no use. All I could think about was Billie. Oh, poor Billie! I was sure that Leah had filled in the others about what has happened. Melanie and Kim must me in a mess. Mel loved Billie like her own sister and it was going to be hard to see Billie after this. Torture almost!

I thought after Billie's mother died last year, it couldn't get any worse. But nothing can get any worse than this...

When Charlie gave me the news, I couldn't believe it. So soon after Georgia. It was so unbelievable! But I was here, pulling up into the Station, frantically fighting with my seat belt, which had suddenly decided to get finicky and stumbling out the car, nearly falling flat on my face through my haste. I didn't even have the chance to approach the front desk when Charlie came bustling out of one of the side rooms, looking pale, tired and pain stricken. I couldn't hear any crying from the little room. Perhaps she wasn't in there? I can't imagine her being so calm about this!

Charlie ran up to me, as fast as a 53 year old man can, and crushed me into a body breaking hug, kissing my cheek as the tears in my eyes brimmed over once again. He held me tightly for a few minutes while I fought to control myself. Billie didn't need people breaking down around her. She needs people to be strong for her. I had to be strong for her.

"Oh Charlie, please tell me it's not true?" I cried. He sighed, pulling me back to look at him. He brushed away the tears in my eyes and frowned, sadly. He looked too distraught for this not to be true.

"I'm sorry, Honey. We found the body this morning...Billie...She couldn't wake him up...so she called us up and...we went over there, finding her curled up against him on the bed, blank faced, not even crying. I don't think it's sunk in yet but...he's gone, Sweetie...Erik's gone." he confirmed, low and emotionally.

Charlie wasn't usually an emotional guy but since last year with Georgia, he has become considerately close. Erik regarded Charlie as one of his close friends and has even tried to get close to Billie but she's still lonely from her mother passing away and insists she stays home while Erik comes to 'hang out' with Charlie. She's hardly spoken to anybody for the past year. Of all the days this could have happened. It had to happen today, on the anniversary of Georgia's death. From now on, today wouldn't be the mark of the death of her mother, but also, Billie would have to remember her father on this day too. Oh, poor Billie. This wasn't happening. It was a dream.

I sobbed a few more times before my eyes settled upon the door Charlie had exited from, wondering if she really was in there. Charlie followed my gaze and sighed, looking me in the eyes. "She's in there. Or at least...in body. Her mind is elsewhere. But not here. She hasn't spoken one bit and shows no signs of doing so in the near future. She refused all water I've offered her and I'm guessing the last time she ate was last night, before bed."

"No breakfast?" I asked, shakily. He sighed and shook his head.

"No breakfast. It was on the table when we found her. I'm guessing she cooked and went to go wake up Erik and he just...didn't. It was untouched." Charlie explained and I sobbed once more, closing my eyes to fight off the tears that threatened again.

"This is a disaster. What has Billie ever done to deserve such...sorrow and death in her life? First her mother, the one woman she looked up to and then...Oh, Erik! Tell me I'm dreaming, Charlie. Please?" I begged, pleading me with my eyes as well. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I wish, Honey. I really do." he whispered, sadly. "She's worrying me though..."  
I frowned, not understanding. I looked up at him and he had a very troubled expression. "Charlie? Who? Billie?"

He nodded, briefly. I panicked slightly. "Yes, Billie. She's blank, Sue. It's like she's under a spell, or like in a trance. I can't even talk to her. It's like my words don't even penetrate her ears let alone deciphered by her mind. She...she reminds me too much of when...Bella was like this, Sue. It scares me to think what the next few months are going to be like if I use Bella depression as a guideline. She's gonna need someone and now..."

"...she has no one..." I finished his sentence and he responded with a slightly, sad nod.

"I can't help noticing that maybe..."

"What?" I asked, as he trailed off. He frowned to himself, shaking his head as if in disbelief before replying, "Maybe it's worse than what Bella was like."

My hand flew up to my mouth in shock. I would have never thought Charlie could say that. "Oh...Lord..." I breathed.

Charlie told me all about Bella's depression, how it took its toll on Charlie's heart strings to see his daughter like that. She didn't eat or drink. She hardly moved. When she went to sleep, she'd wake up screaming. Charlie had to go in and see if she was okay. Her grades plummeted. I couldn't bare the thought of all that happening to Billie; someone much younger than what Bella was; someone who had been through so much emotional turmoil already. This was too wild to be true. This wasn't happening, surely? I couldn't be.

"What are we going to do, Charlie?" I breathed, eyeing the door to that room. He sighed, remaining silent for a few minutes before he sighed again and squeezed me tighter in his arms.

"She needs some place to go. We can't expect her to stay at her house. Not alone or with company. The poor girl won't get any sleep...Perhaps-"

"I told Emily to set up the guest room. I figured maybe she could stay with us. I feel like...we owe it to Erik and Georgia to do this. I can't turn away from her like this. I'd never forgive myself." I said, sniffling. He sighed, kissing my hair.

"I think you're right. I'd never forgive myself either. But...I have to warn you, Sue...She's not...She's really..." he stumbled, not able to get the words out. I shushed him and told him to take a deep breath to calm himself. This was so unlike Charlie. The only time he's ever been like this was when he mention Bella's condition. What was I going to find once I stepped into that room? The mere possibilities had my heart racing. He took a few more deep breaths with his eyes closed and when he looked back at me, his eyes were more troubled than I've ever seen them in all the time I've spent with him. I gulped. "I can't even begin to warn you what you'll see in there, Sue. I wish to God that you'll keep out but I know you won't because she's important to you but...she's not a sight for an innocent mind to behold. She's going to shock you. I can't warn you enough."

I just looked at him, stared at him in the eyes, unbelieving what he was saying. I couldn't even imagine the possibilities anymore. What was I going to find? The unknown possibilities had my heart racing more than the ones I imagined. I took a few more minutes glancing between him and the door but then nodded once, stepping around him and stepping towards it. I felt Charlie's hand on the small of my back, keeping close and guiding me onwards. I hesitated at the door, my hand on the knob before twisting and pushing it open, taking a deep breath as I stepped into the room.

The lighting was dim, dimmer than my eyes were adjusted to and it took a minute or two for them to catch up. I couldn't see her straight away. She wasn't at the table in the middle of the room, on the chairs that looked so uncomfortable that them alone would make you want to confess just so that you could at least be moved on to the thin mattresses on the beds in the holding cells. The windows had steel bars on them, making the room seem a lot like a prison cell in itself. The dark, plain grey colour of the painted walls added to the depressing knowledge of what this room was used for – interrogation, holding, criminals. Not keeping a twelve year old girl, who has just lost another parent, her father who she loved dearly, safe and feeling remotely protected or cheered up.

Finally, I spotted her in the farthest corner from the door, curled up into a ball with her knees tightly to her chest on the couch that seemed so out of place in this room. Charlie must have moved it in her to make her the least bit more comfortable but I don't think she would have cared. My heart bled out for the picture in front of me. The warm, kind hearted, energetic Billie I came to know and love was missing. She was gone, for however long this time. Her cheek rested on her knee, angled so that she could stared, blankly, out the barred window, staring at...well, nothing. Her eyes occupied a vacancy that seemed to be out of this world and I doubt nothing could bring her out of the thick trance she seemed to be in. I glanced at Charlie but his eyes were downcast, as if he couldn't handle the sight. I must admit, I couldn't either. It was like a dagger to the heart but I wouldn't let it rule me. I had to be strong for her.

As I moved closer, my light footfalls a lot louder than they should have been in this small room echoed off the walls, she didn't even flinch. Her eyes didn't even betray any indication that she even acknowledged my approach. As I stepped forwards, more and more of her features were revealed to me and I saw that her skin was sickeningly pale. The Cullens' had nothing on Billie right now and that was saying something considering that had the complexions of corpses. Her eyes, even in the low light which seemed to enhance it slightly but I doubted by much, looked like black pools of sorrow and despair. I saw none of the rich violet colour in her eyes. None of the violet that she had inherited for her sweet mother. They seemed pitch black. No life in them at all. I had to look away. I couldn't handle the vacant look in them. It was too painful and I knew that my pain was nothing compared to what hers was like.

"Billie?" I called out to her and again, no indication of her acknowledgement of me speaking. I noticed that Charlie stayed beside the door, as if scared to come any closer. I turned my attention back to Billie. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Billie...Sweetheart, it's Sue Swan. I'm here to take you...to my house." I could hardly say _home, _could I? But, she didn't even glance in my direction. She just continued to stare off into the distance as if she wasn't even in this world.

I found myself crouching in front of her on the sofa. My hands shook as they lingered just above her hands, wound around her knees tightly but I let my hands brush softly against hers and I almost gasped at the coldness of them. I frowned up at Charlie but he just stared back as if he knew exactly what I was worried about I frowned back at Billie to see that even touching her didn't bring her out of the trance.

"Oh Billie...I'm so sorry, Baby girl. I'm so, so sorry." I cried, softly. No response, not even a glance. I swallowed deeply, hesitating before touching her again, half expecting the coldness this time but it still made me cringe slightly. She was freezing. This bare, cold, stone room couldn't have helped. Any. "Honey, if you can hear me, I'm going to take you to my car and take you to my house, Okay?"

She didn't respond and I looked at Charlie for permission to proceed. He nodded once, indicating that I could but I had no idea how to. How do I get her to the car? Could she walk? Would she even know where she was going? Or even _see_ where she was going? I couldn't take that chance so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Charlie, would you stay with her while I make a call?" I asked him and he nodded, almost reluctantly. I smiled thankfully before turning back to Billie. "Honey, I'm just going to step out for a minute or two and then I'll be back okay?"

I waited for the response that I knew I really wouldn't get before I gave up and exited the room. I flipped open my hone and dialled my son's number. He picked up on the first ring,

"Mom? Hello? Where are you? How is she?" he asked, frantically. I sighed which didn't help him one bit. "What do you need, Mom?"  
"Honey, can you come down to the Police Station? I need to get Billie to the car but...I doubt she'll be up for walking and neither me nor Charlie are strong enough to carry her. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't despera-"

"I'll be there in five minutes." he replied, cutting me off and the line died before I could thank him. I guess I'll do that when he gets here.

When I returned to the room, nothing had changed. Charlie hadn't moved for his spot near the door, however he was watching Billie like a hawk. Billie herself hadn't moved an inch. I actually think she was even staring at the same thing and has been ever since she came in here. I sat next to her on the sofa, running small, and hopefully soothing, circles into the small of her back. I really didn't know what else to do. I felt powerless in this situation.

Not even three minutes later, Seth and Melanie was allowed into the room and I audibly heard Melanie gasp at the condition of her 'little sister'. Seth was wide eyed ad even, maybe, a few tears welled but he kept it together, stepping forwards, albeit slow and hesitantly, until he reached in front of Billie. He knelt down as did Melanie and she brushed a stray piece of hair behind Billie's ear as she murmured, "Oh, Billie...Poor Baby girl, I'm so sorry. What a mess..."

"We should get her home. She's freezing and I really don't like the colour of her skin." Seth breathed, his eyes still fixated on Billie. His brow furrowed with concern and worry the longer he looked at her. Without much warning, though it didn't seem to phase her, he picked her up into his arms, snuggling her close to share his immense body heat before he marched out the room, out the Station with the other officers staring after him. They nodded at Charlie as he left after us. I only just heard his, "I'll be back boys." and their, "Take your time, chief." before the Station doors shut and we walked to the car. I unlocked it with the hand remote and Seth climbed in the back-seat, still holding onto Billie. Melanie climbed in after them and snuggled close to Seth and Billie, stroking her face with so much love it was contagious. Seth practically laid his lips onto Billie's forehead and they looked so safe as a unit. Just the three of them. Perhaps those two would be important factors in Billie's recovery. Who knows what it's going to take this time. Erik only just managed with her recovery after Georgia. It was going to be twice as hard as not only would Billie be fighting with the grief of losing her father but probably, most likely, the despair of losing her mother would creep back in and double the pain she was feeling. If it hasn't already.

I climbed in the car, briefly wondering if Seth had ran here with Melanie as I didn't see their car but it all vanished form my mind as I sped off and out the parking lot and towards La Push and a safe, warm sanctuary for Billie.

When we arrived, the house was empty, apart from the girls. The boys still weren't back. They mustn't be finished at Billy's place yet. I knew what Billy was doing; what he was telling Sam and Embry. I could guess what both boys would react like too. Embry would be pleased but sad about Georgia. But Sam...going by the reaction he had to Embry, he'd be angry. I couldn't blame him for that though. I just thought that they had to know seen as though they were the only family poor Billie has left. They are going to have to get their acts together and help this little girl.

The elders and myself intended to keep this information to ourselves because we knew that nothing could would come of it getting out. Georgia didn't know about her relations to the Calls or the Uleys. She moved down here from Maine when she was seven years old with her mother, who was as pale as the pale faces in Forks. She never truly fit in but because of her Quileute heritage, Georgia was allowed to stay here as was Billie when she was born, seen as though Erik was full blooded Quileute and refused to leave the reservation or live without his wife and daughter.

Erik showed unmistakable, irrevocable, irreplaceable devotion and love towards his family. He showered Georgia with affection and it was plain as day that they were inseparable to us Elders. When Billie came along, Erik felt complete. He wanted nothing else out of life. He did, however, want another child but...with the complications Georgia had with Billie during child birth...the doctor had to remove her uterus. As you could possibly imagine, this devastated the pair but they had Billie and they gave her so much love that there was no denying that they were happier than most of the families in La Push, maybe even more so than mine.

As Billie got older, their love didn't diminish. If anything, it got stronger. Billie's first word was 'Daddy'. She was an utter daddy's girl. She followed Erik around everywhere he went and went as far as to cry when he left for work in the morning. Their relationship was something special and I dare to say that Erik's passing could be affecting Billie more than her mother's. When Billie started school, she'd refuse anyone except Erik dropping her off and picking her up. On odd occasions, when she knew that Erik couldn't make it, Georgia was actually able to get her in the car and take her home, all the while assuring Billie that she'll see Erik in about an hour. From what Georgia told me, every time this was the case, Billie would sit in the lounge, on the edge of her seat and keep eyeing the door every few minutes and when he finally stepped through the door, not a minute later, she'd be charging at him and hugging him fiercely. Georgia always said that seeing them like that was the best part of her day.

The reality of Erik's passing hasn't truly sunk in just yet for me. I couldn't imagine how dreamlike this would appear to Billie. Her head must be so messed up right now that I'm even surprised that she's conscious. She's going to need a lot of sleep to sort this whole mess out in her head. And while she is, I'll be here, riding it out with her. She needs a strong support network and what stronger one is there apart from the Wolf Pack?

Seth was still holding on to Billie. He wouldn't let her go. He was so protective over her. It was incredible. Perhaps it's because Melanie has such a strong connection with her and Seth knows that it would destroy Mel if Billie was lost too. Seeing her like this was painful enough to see. I couldn't cope with anything more. Seth slipped out the back-seat with Melanie on his tail, keeping her close as I bet she was still freezing. He didn't even wait for neither or us, nor the girls inside to open the door. He opened it with his foot and went straight in. The girls were all in the lounge, talking and clearly worried. As soon as Seth entered with Billie, most of them, as expected, gasped at her condition. Kim was crying, in fact, most of them were.

Seth ignored them though, taking Billie straight to the guest bedroom and laying her snugly beneath the covers. She was too cold to be messed around with. He needed to get her warm before she contracted pneumonia. He tucked her in tightly before climbing on behind her, bringing her against his chest. Melanie took the front, snuggling in the confines of Seth's long arms too., She was crying silently. Her face totally wet and there was no signs of her tears letting up. She stroked Billie's cheek but _still_, she showed no signs of even having been moved from the Police Station. For all we know, she still might think she's there. Her eyes were unresponsive as before but ever so slowly, I saw some colour return to her cheeks. What Seth was doing was working. That was quick thinking on his part. My baby boy.

It was surprisingly harder than I thought it would be to close the door to the guest room and leave them be. I was so worried about Billie, I felt like being with her ever second. I feared for her. We had no idea what something like this has done to her. I don't quite trust her to be on her own yet and right now, she wasn't so I left them, returning to the kitchen and gulping down two glass of water before I answered any of the questions that the girls were firing at me.

"Sue, please, tell us what happened?" Kim cried from Emily's arms. I took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"Erik's gone, as you know." Wow, that was so hard to acknowledge out loud for myself. It made it too real and I had to take a minute to regain myself. Leah wrapped her arms around me, protectively. I smiled up at her, sadly. It was so rare to see my little girl crying but here she was, as tear stained as the rest of us. I kissed her forehead before continuing, "It appears...he just passed in his sleep. He didn't wake up this morning."  
"But wait...who found him? Mom, who found him?" Leah asked, confused. I just looked at her and the others, meaningfully and they gasped in recognition. "Billie...Oh God, poor Billie. So what, she called the Station?"

"Yes. She seemed to be so brave, acting responsibly but as soon as Charlie and the other police officers arrived, she shut down completely. Then, as soon as Charlie confirmed that he was...gone...it just made her worse."

"How so?" Emily asked, softly.

"She hasn't eaten. Breakfast was on the table when Charlie arrived. Untouched. She refused anything and everything Charlie offered her at the station. Actually, no, she didn't even refuse him. She didn't even acknowledge that he was in the room. She hardly even blinks!" I cried, burying y head in Leah's chest. It was getting harder and harder to keep my emotions in check. She ran small, comforting circles into my lower back as her other stroked my hair.

At that moment, the front door opened and the entire wolf pack came charging in, looking as if someone just ran over their pet. Of course, it was so much worse than that. Instantly, my eyes sought out Sam and Embry and the expressions on their faces were distraught. I knew that they were looking around the kitchen for her but I shook my head, inclining my head towards the stairs.

"How...How...What...Where..."Embry spluttered. I could tell just by looking at him that his mind was in a tumble. Sam looked no better and he was waiting for me to answer just as the rest of the pack was. They looked anxious and worried for all of America.

I pulled out of Leah's hold and walked towards Embry. As soon as he was wrapped in my arms, it was like the flood gate smashed and he cried...hard, on my shoulder. "Shh...Embry, she's...she's with Seth and Melanie in the guest bedroom. She's...unresponsive."

He pulled back and fronwe,d confused. "How do you mean?"

"She just...is. Trust me, you really don't wanna know. Okay, do you trust me?"

"Yes...But...i can't believe this is happening. I mean, we just find out that...Georgia and...Billie." He was making no sense so I steered him to the lounge, setting him down in the chair and sighing as I knelt beside him. I motioned for Sam to take the seat next to him.

"So you know..."

"We do now." Sam confirmed in a hard, unemotional voice that I wasn't expecting. Or maybe I was. I bet he's not happy with this revelation but wants to keep a calm façade as to not add anymore drama to today. I sighed.

"W-Why did you keep it from us?" Embry asked, confused and sad. I frowned, apologetically. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, boys...We just...We thought that after Sam's reaction to you...We thought it was for the best. Everyone seemed happy and well...i didn't want to disrupt the peace." I explained, lamely but he nodded in understanding. Then he hesitated.

"Did...Did Georgia know?" I was already shaking my head halfway through the question. He seemed slightly relieved at this.

"No, Embry, she didn't know. I doubt even her mother knew about you. Possibly about Sam as he shares Joshua's last name but not you." I told him. As soon as I stated the similarity between Sam and Joshua, Sam growled slightly, not liking it one bit. Leah growled back at him.

"Don't growl at my mother, Sam." she threatened, quietly but ferociously. I just put my hand up, dismissively. She seemed disgruntled. Sam mumbled his apology. I just shook my head and we all settled into silence.

A few minutes later, Embry spoke in a soft, low voice but underneath, you could sense the love there. "So we had a little sister?"

I smiled, loving that he seemed to like the idea. It was just a shame that she passed before they even knew her. I nodded. "Yeah. Georgia."

"Wow." was all he could say. I chuckled once, but I couldn't put the humour in it. Today, there was nothing to laugh about.

"I know."

"How long have you known?" Sam asked, flatly.

**Sam's Point of View**

"How long have you known?" I asked, flatly as I stared, fixated, at a single spot on the carpet. My mind was still reeling over the fact that my son of a biatch of a father cheated...yet AGAIN!

Sue stayed silent and I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at her, probably more hostile than I meant or should but I couldn't help it. I was angry., She sighed, hesitating. I waited, impatiently. I guess I kind of knew the answer but I wanted her to admit it.

"Ever since her mother moved here with Georgia..." she murmured, looking away from me. I just stared at her. It was harder to hear it confirmed than I thought it would be and I was in shock. I could feel my anger rising with every minute that passed and not even when Emily crossed the room and placed her hand on my shoulder could calm me down. I took a deep breath but it was no use. I stood up carefully. I couldn't allow myself to hurt Emily again.

"Excuse me..." I mumbled in a low, angry voice. I was outside in the next second and my anger still rose.

No one followed me, thankfully. I was left on my own to vent out my anger. I let the anger consume me and exploded into my black fur before taking off in a sprint. I needed to run. I needed to be alone. I needed to sort my head out because whether I like it or not, Billie is my niece and she'll need me. I know I was angry but deep down, I suppose I am happy that I had a sister and sad that she died before I could know her. But right now, I was too angry with Joshua to think about that. Billie needed me at my best and this run will help me get there.

TIME INTERLUDE

**Several Days later...**

**Sue's Point of View**

All the arrangements were made within a couple of days. All the preparations carried out with precision and care because this couldn't be messed up. This was too sacred for the little girl sleeping in the guest room to be messed up. The ceremony was set to start at ten. That would last an hour or so, just like Georgia's. Only this time, Erik's body was being cremated. This was his wish if ever the time came. Erik and Georgia had an agreement where which ever one passed first would be buried and the second would be cremated so that the ashes could be scattered over the lover's grave. This was us respecting those wishes. A new gravestone was to be at the head of their grave, staying both of whom rested there. It would read something like this...

_Here in lies _

_~Georgia Meggan~_

_1993 - 2020_

_~Erik Meggan~_

_1991 – 2021_

_May God recognise their immense love _

_and devotion to one another_

_And may God watch over their darling Daughter..._

_~Billie Meggan~_

_...And make sure she finds the best in life_

Melanie and I had personally sat down with the funeral planners and came up with the message on the stone. Melanie had broken down as soon as it came to Billie's part in the message but soon got it together.

I just didn't want to get up this morning. The things on the day's agenda wasn't exactly a selling point. I cried as I showered; as I dressed in my black dress; as I cooked breakfast for the boys. I don't think any of them really knew what to do or say to comfort me. Leah just ended up standing with me out of helplessness. I knew that my emotional state was close to what it was like when my sweet Harry died and that it was bringing back memories for the kids but I couldn't help it. Today was going to be a very hard day. Today was exactly the same day on which Georgia was buried last year. Erik died on the exact same day Georgia did last year. I wasn't _that_ superstitious but even that was some weird working with fate. I felt for Billie as I knew that this day would hold the double impact of losing both her parents, only a year later. Poor child...

Billie wasn't coming today. She couldn't and wasn't expected to attend. She still hasn't spoken. Not a word. Melanie, myself, everyone, has tried to talk to her but no one can get through. Seth, Embry, Melanie or Kim hasn't left Billie's side. One of them were always with her. I don't think they trust her alone, just as much as myself. She has eaten something but not a lot. She hardly kept it down. She drank a glass of water when she woke up but she brought it back up. Her stomach is unstable. At times she can handle food and drink but others...she just couldn't hold it down. It was so sad to watch. It was hard to handle. Melanie and Seth have always been at her side, though. Dylan, my four year old Grandson, has even taken to sit with her while she's in the lounge, staring off into some distance that wasn't in this world. I don't even think she knows he's there but it's comforting for us to see it. She has so much support, she just has to realise it.

The guests were already there, awaiting the final elders to arrive before the small ceremony started. Not many people were here. The elders, of course, and Sam and the boys. Imprints were here too. Close friends of Erik and Georgia graced us with their presence too. Charlie and the police officers that found Erik that fateful day stood off to the side, paying their respects to this tragic death of Erik Meggan.

I could hardly stay standing throughout the ceremony, as we watched Erik's body cremate, leaving only his ashes behind. I cried silently, clinging on to Leah for dear life. Kim and the girls were no better, hanging onto their men for support and comfort. I was just thankful that Melanie was gracious enough to stay with Billie at the house, along with Seth. I think they preferred to stay with the one person that mattered more to them than Erik. It sounds harsh but there was no way we were going to leave Billie on her own and the two jumped at the chance to stay with her. They didn't even allow anyone to have a say. As soon as the request exited my mouth, the job was taken. Billie truly was like their little sister, or their daughter. It was so adorable when you watched them together and Dylan wasn't put out either. He embraced Billie. He was already fond of her, even in this state. Dylan's acceptance just made it easier for Seth and Mel too. They could bare to leave Dylan out but they could leave Billie out either. I was grateful for the way things have worked out in that respect.

The final stages of the ceremony were starting and I followed the ministers lead...

**Melanie's Point of View**

I stood in the kitchen, cooking a three person meal that I knew only two of us would actually keep down. My mind was haunted by Billie's mindless, blank state. I couldn't get it out of my head. I saw it when I slept. I woke with a scream every morning because it was horrible seeing a 12 year old girl so...traumatised. I stood in the kitchen, but it was the last place I wanted to be. I wanted to be back in the guest room, sitting with Seth as he fought to keep the nightmares away from Billie's subconsciousness that threatened to break through. Seth, Embry or myself have been the only ones that has been able to keep them at bay. We were surprised, however, to see Paul being able to as well. That was unexpected. He seemed happier within himself for being able to do that but then, it was no secret that he's been acting strange lately.

The wolf kids were here too, or the ones that didn't have school. They slept in Sue's room, in her bed. They have been for the last hour and hopefully, will remain that way until the ceremony ends. The younger ones couldn't quite understand what the problem was or why some many of their aunts and uncles were sad but the older ones, like Jennifer, Annabelle and Tyler, knew exactly what was going on and were saddened by the who thing, as was to be expected.

Annabelle had expressed to me the other day that she could imagine what Billie was feeling and wouldn't be able to cope if it were Jared and Kim. I hugged her for the rest of the day, not believing that she even thought about herself in Billie's shoes. Annabelle's only eleven and she was so bright for her age. It hurt to think that this whole mess was even hurting people that had nothing or knew hardly anything about the situation.

Erik and Georgia actually had no idea how...loved they were within this small reservation. Their family love was idolised by most families in the place. By Seth and I as well. We wanted what they had and used them as example when we were together as a family. We wanted to channel into their love and devotion to one another and I believe that we had. I love Seth dearly. I couldn't even express my love for Dylan. He was my baby boy. My everything. I couldn't imagine if it was him in Billie's shoes. I'd hate for my baby boy to be so...lifeless.

I was brought out of my reverie as light footfalls came from the stairs. My heart soared as I realised that they weren't just Seth's. I rushed out the kitchen, seeing Billie leading the way down the stairs, eyelids drooped in sadness and exhaustion. She didn't even look at me as she passed me into the kitchen. Seth was hot on her trail, never letting her out of his sight. We watched as she grabbed a glass out the cupboard, filled it with water and gulped it down in one breath before putting it in the sink and bypassing us back up the stairs without a single word. Her eyes were downcast. Evidence of recent tears stained her cheeks, though I've never really seen her cry and nor has Seth. She must wait, wait until Seth or I or whoever stayed with her at night was asleep to cry. It amazed me to think that she didn't want people to see her cry. She was braver than I thought and the thought of her not being as brave as she was frightened me. Could she be in a worse condition than this? I slapped myself mentally because she could be in a worse condition than this. I shouldn't even be thinking of that and be grateful that she was so brave.

I glanced at Seth as he sighed, heavily, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion and sadness. I clutched his arm and kissed it, resting my forehead on his bicep a she sighed again. "I can't handle much more of this. I can't...see her like this, Mel. It...hurts." he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. I grimaced as I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was so hard to see.

"I know, Seth. I find it hard too." I whispered. He sighed and turned to enclose me into his embrace. He kissed me on the top of my head and rested his cheek there for a few minutes. "I love you..."  
"I love you too, Mel. You know...it's times like these that remind you that life is just..."

"Too short." I finished, sighing. He nodded, frowning. "Life is too short, Seth. And Billie's is just beginning. She can't live the rest of her life like a zombie."

"I know. We need to do something...anything."

"Everything we possibly can." I added, looking up the stairs. He nodded. "I'm gonna go try getting her to talk. Stay down here?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, I let him go and climbed the stairs, walking down the hall to the guest bedroom.

The door was ajar and I pushed it open, expecting to see Billie curled up some but she was sat on the edge of the bed, holding a picture. I looked at the bedside and then instantly knew what the picture was of. Erik and Georgia. She mustn't have seen it. She can't have. I could see from the door way that she was crying. She was actually crying at a time where anyone can walk in and catch her. I guess she didn't care anymore.

My heart bled with seeing her cry. I couldn't just stand there at the doorway, watching so I rushed up to her and engulfed her into my embrace, shushing her and rocking her back and forth in a futile attempt to comfort her. I know it was no use. She was breaking down. This was the time we were waiting for. She needed to get it all out so that she can get her head together ad start moving on, though I know that it was still to early to ask her to do the latter.

"Oh, Billie...Sweetie, you can't go on like this." I cooed, hugging her tightly but she just cried. "It hurts us to watch you like this, Billie. Talk to me, Sweetie. Say something?"

She remained silent, wailing into my chest as she clutched onto my shirt for dear life, as if I was the only thing keeping her tethered to this world. She went the full course, tears, snot, wailing, gasping for air. Never did she let me go. Seth must have been dying as he listened because he almost ran into the room, looking so pained that my heart constricted. He rushed to kneel down on the floor beside the bed, and repeatedly stroked back Billie's hair as his own tears threatened to overspill. I was already crying. It was too late for me but I knew that Seth was trying his damnedest to keep strong. I admired his effort but a few minutes later, his tears brimmed over, unable to keep them as he watched the sight before him. He got on the bed, pulling us both together so that Billie was cushion between us, crying loudly as she now clutched both our tops, willing us to stay with her without really speaking. It was practically an insult to even think that we would leave her in this state; that we were going to leave her, ever. Never.

An hour passed. Nothing really changed. She was tiring though, her breathing becoming shallower and faster. Seth had been murmuring comforting things in her ear for the best part of twenty minutes now, when there was definite signs of this not letting up any time soon. Very slowly, they seemed to work and her wailing softened. I heard a soft click of the door from downstairs and people must be back from the cremation. I hope they didn't come up here. Heaven, please? I glanced at Seth and knew that he'd heard it too but chose to ignore it and focus his attentions onto Billie. I knew that the wolves could hear us up here and hopefully, they would warn the others not to come up. Sue was probably happy that Billie had finally broken down. It sounds awful but we'd rather her break down than remain the lifeless zombie she has been for the last four days. At least whilst she was breaking down, she was showing _some sort _of emotion.

Finally, her cries seemed to quieten and all we could hear now was her gasps for air. I glanced at Seth same time he did me and we both had to have looked relieved. I stroked her hair back from her face as Seth rubbed her arm, both looking at her for any more signs that she wasn't finished. But she appeared to be and, if possible, even more down than she was to begin with. Dear lord...

The silence in the room was deafening. Not even a fly could sneeze and it not be heard. Then, a voice I would have never recognised if it weren't for the fact that I saw her lips move came out of Billie's mouth. It was so low, we could hardly hear it. It was laced with so much sadness and sorrow that it even _hurt_ to hear it and what she said could have been the most untrue exclamation in the history of America...

"He doesn't love me...He left me...He can't love me..."

* * *

**So?**

**What do you think?**

**Did you cry? I did D':**

**Who feels utterly devastated for Billie? I do D':**

**The next chapter will probably be posted on Monday? Tuesday? Tuesday night at the latest :D It all depends on how fast I write the chappie, sorry. I hope your patience is infinite :D**

**Thanks again and please, REVIEW!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	4. Guardians

**Hey Everyone!**

**So this is a happier chapter for you, or I think it is. It may be very happy at the end, but there are gonna be some times later in the story where she's just gonna feel really down and probably break down some :( Like you'd expect :)**

**I'm getting really good feed back from this story so thank you! :D This is doing better for opening reviews than Scarlet Dreams (which is approaching 100 reviews, people! :D) and I couldn't be happier! :D**

**I know I promised some school for Billie in this chapter but I lied, sorry :) Hopefully, you'll find this more interesting though, as you should probably get from the title of the chapter. Guardians? Hmmm?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! I OWN Billie, ERIK, GEORGIA, THE WOLF KIDS, SOME OF THE WOLF GIRLS, THE SIX BD WOLVES AND THE PLOT :D**

**Without further ado..****.**

**Chapter 3**

******Guardians**

* * *

**Melanie's Point of View**

"_He doesn't love me...he left me...he can't love me."_

I froze.

That's all I could do.

The words that came out of her mouth downright horrified me. I actually felt physically sick. At first, they confused me but as they sunk in, my heart virtually broke. How could she possibly think that? He loved her with his whole heart. Anyone, even a fool, could see that. Hell, a blind man could see that! How could she possibly think such blasphemous words? I glanced at Seth at the same time he turned to look at me and saw that my horror was mirrored in his expression. I knew I was slightly teary and I could see that he was too. He gulped, frowning as he looked back, shaking his head a little but she wasn't looking at us. She stared off into the distance as she did all the time.

Erik would flip if he heard these words come from her mouth. He'd have some sort of cardiac arrest or something. I wasn't fair from the same fate. I almost felt disgusted. I swear even I could hear the loud growl from the kitchen as she said the words. I knew that the guys downstairs would have told sue and the others too. They all probably feel as heartbroken and disgusted as me. This poor girl was drawing up _all_ the _wrong_ conclusions and someone had to put her straight.

"Billie...Never say those words again." I was furious but I couldn't help but say the words softly. Her emotional state was too fragile for anyone to be shouting at hr. Still, I couldn't help the forcefulness of my words, despite their softness.

Billie blinked twice before her gaze settled onto mine as she frowned. She sniffled, glancing at Seth, looking confused. He looked at her sternly and she frowned deeper, turning back to me. "W-Why not? It's...it's the truth..."  
I heard more loud growls from below but I doubt Billie did. If she heard Seth's then she didn't let on. He looked livid but kept under control.

"Billie Rae Meggan." Seth exclaimed, quietly but sternly. Her eyes snapped to him immediately and she looked like a little girl being berated. She sniffled and the sound seemed to soften him a little. He sighed, putting his forehead to hers and shaking his head. "It's not true...Deep down, you know that, Honey. You're just hurting at the minute and want someone to blame and you're blaming him."

"But, Sweetie," I added. She looked at me. "This is no one's fault. You're daddy loved your mommy soo much. Everyone could see that. He just missed her too much. He wanted to see her again."

But then, she just frowned at this, taking a minute to think to herself. She then sighed, looking away from us both. "So he loved her more than me and he left me alone..."

"Don't look at it like that, Honey." Seth whispered. We were snuggled so close together that he didn't have to speak any louder. In fact, any louder and he'd probably burst her eardrum since his mouth was practically next to her ear. "Think of it like this. He loved you just as much as your mommy, okay? But, he knew that You're one of the strongest little ladies he knows and knew that you could move on without him. You're not alone, Honey, you have me and Mel. Sam and Emily. Everyone that's been here, cares about you and hates seeing you like this. He wouldn't have left you if he knew that you didn't have people to care for you."

"But I want my daddy to care for me!" she cried louder than we were expecting. A new round of tears welled up in her eyes and we instinctively cuddled closer for comfort. She seemed to embrace it and I sighed, kissing her forehead. She whispered in a defeated tone, "I just want my daddy back."

"We know, Baby Girl, we know." Seth almost whimpered at her tone, closing his eyes and fighting back his own tears. I took a deep breath, controlling my emotions. "But he loved you so much. We all love you. You're so much like a dau-little sister to us."

He'd faltered. I knew why. I think he knew as well as I did that it was too soon to make any reference of her being like a daughter to us. Not so soon after losing her real parents. It could have stirred up a whole other break down, which was healthy so soon after the first one. I looked down at her for a minute and saw that she didn't notice that slip up. Seth seemed relieved too.

"Really?" her voice was surprised and lowly, but light. Seth and I smiled at each other, lovingly.

"Yeah, Billie. You're very much like a little sister." I agreed. Seth beamed and kissed Billie's hair.

"Including all the love?" she mumbled, almost as if it was to herself but she sounded hopeful and maybe a little annoyed with herself for letting herself feel that hope. I sighed and then chuckled, remembering her actual question. Seth chuckled too and Billie looked up at us, confused. "What?"

"Of course all the love, Billie."

I had to be really looking. I had to be paying the closest of attention. But I saw it. The slightest of smiles that I've ever seen tugged at the corner of her moths. I glanced at Seth, quickly, over her head so that she couldn't see and he beamed. He saw it too. I wasn't imagining it. Just as fast as her slight smile appeared though, it vanished, leaving her frowning and tears filling up. I frowned deeply, confused and saddened that we couldn't make her happier or for longer.

"What is it, Billie?" I murmured. She sniffled, the tears too strong for her to hold back and Seth brushed them away but more came. She wasn't sobbing, thankfully. I hated that sound from her lips. I was so worried right now. She wouldn't stop.

"Honey?" Seth whispered, just as worried. She sniffled.

"But he still left me...He still left me alone...I know you guys are here but...it's not the same...you know? I've never felt so alone in my life. I never thought I'd grow up without my mommy and daddy."

We both sighed, deeply. This is so hard for her. It hurt to see her like this and to know that she was going to have a tough few months, possibly close to a year. I closed my eyes. They were coming, the tears. I couldn't stop them and that hurtful sob escaping her mouth sent me over the edge. I cried; I cried with her. I think I sobbed but I didn't really know or care. All that mattered was the little girl in my arms, the girl that was much like a daughter to me and the need to make her happy again.

I don't know how long we laid there, both of us in Seth's arms, who cried not long after us, and Billie wrapped tightly in mine as she soaked my shirt more. We were all trembling. Her whole body seemed to emit the raw despair she felt, with both me and Seth absorbing it as our own. My lips were a permanent fixture on her forehead as Seth's hand was a fixture on her arm, rubbing comfortingly as we all sobbed our hearts out. Eventually, her sobs evened out into deeper, long breathes. Seth's soon followed, his eyes already closed about ten minutes before, willing himself to stop. I looked at them both, seeing their finally peaceful expressions but my gaze lingered longer on Billie's. This is the girl she should be right not. The peaceful one, not the one in despair. I lightly stroked my finger from her hairline to the tip of her chin, smiling all the while. I loved her while she slept. She so easily could have been our actual daughter. I don't know what it was. I just felt so drawn to her. Most of us girls did. The guys felt so protective. Paul, Embry, Seth and Sam mostly.

I couldn't believe it when Seth told me that Billie was really Sam and Embry's half niece, though I knew they wouldn't pay any attention to the 'half' part. Embry was ecstatic about having another niece, already having two. Jennie and Gracie. But I could tell he felt differently about her. Apart from the fact that she was his youngest niece. I knew that because most of us felt it. She was special. She had this way about her that drew people in and practically gave those people no choice but to love her, to protect her.

I was slightly jealous over the fact that Sam and Embry, even Emily and Violet, had some kind of relation to her. I wanted to be _someone_ to her. I couldn't identify why. I just felt that way. At first, it confused me and it still does but not I just embraced it and followed it wholly. Now, I'm one of the few that can actually calm her down. I've never felt so happy about something that seems so trivial to most people.

It must have been another fifteen minutes until I calmed down enough to drop off the edge of unconsciousness with the other two. Or almost anyway...

A light knock on the door, which was quiet enough to not wake the other two, sounded and I looked over to see Sue enter with Dylan holding her hand. She seemed to be awed with the picture presented to her and then sympathetically smiled at me when she saw the state of me. I bet I looked awful. I looked down at Dylan, my baby boy and smiled, being rewarded with his Seth smile. He waved and I smiled wider.

"Hey, Baby Boy, what's matter?" I whispered as Sue and Dyl walked towards me.

"He missed his mommy and daddy and wanted to see how Billie was so I brought him up here...I hope you don't mind." Sue murmured, helping Dyl sit behind me, without jostling the bed too much to wake them up. He smiled down at me as he knelt and leant down to kiss my cheek. My adorable little four year old Baby Boy. Part of my everything.

"Hey, mommy." he whispered, extra quietly. I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Hey, Dyl. Billie's okay, Baby, just tired." I answered his worries, He smiled and nodded, looking at her.

"She looks peaceful, at least while she sleeps." Sue chuckled, lightly. I smiled and nodded.

"Mommy...can I stay?" Dyl asked, shyly. I nodded and shifted back very slowly, all the while, watching for changes in Billie. I couldn't wake her up, not matter what. She was so exhausted.

He moved very softly, but unsurprising for his small size, into the gap I made for him between me and Billie. It didn't surprise me when he turned to face Billie as he tucked his loosely closed fists beneath his chin and snuggled in. I smiled and cuddled close to Dylan, feeling the unconsciousness creeping in again. I saw a flash and snapped my eyes over to see Sue holding a camera and a tear in her eyes as she whispered, "Beautiful," to herself. I smiled and settled back down, closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was the soft click of the bedroom door.

**Billie's Point of View**

Surprisingly, when I woke up, it wasn't the bodies sleeping next to mine, or the fact that Dylan had crept in somehow, or Seth's obscene snoring, that I noticed first. It was the very bright sunlight creeping in past the cracks in the curtains. I didn't usually but then, it's never been that bright before. It made me...happier...which I didn't think was possible right now. Mommy loved sunshine, which always confused em because we live in such a rainy town. But one thing was for sure, she loved Daddy more and she would follow Daddy wherever he decided to live.

Talking or thinking about Mommy was a lot easier than I thought it would be but then, I've had a year to come to terms with the fact that she's gone to a better place and that she's waiting for me. I suppose, to an extent, that goes the same for Daddy but it still doesn't erase the fact that he's gone. I wanted him here, and maybe that was a little selfish. I mean, he was with Mommy now, right? Maybe he was happier than he was this past year without her? I could be happy about that, right? Of course I could be. It was just hard to go on without him here. She gets to spend the rest of her...afterlife...with him and I have to wait my whole life to see him again. It doesn't seem fair!

I knew I was blaming him, just like Seth had said last night. I blamed him for leaving me. I blamed him for letting me find him and feeling the devastation and fear after I couldn't wake him up that morning. I blamed him for the fact that he could got to Mommy and be with her and I couldn't. I just _blamed_ him. For everything. But I knew that I shouldn't. It wasn't his fault. Like Mel said, _it wasn't anyone's fault_. It was just hard _not_ to blame anyone. It felt natural to blame someone.

I glanced at the clock and was surprise to see that it was only seven. Wow, that sun was bright for seven in the morning. I was still tired, the rough crying tiring me out so much last night. I looked down at the little boy beside me and I was surprised to feel a smile, if only a small one, much like last night's, creep up on my lips. He looked so innocent while he slept an I couldn't help thinking that I've always wanted a little brother. I had asked mom and dad for one and they smiled awed at me. I was six at the time. I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes, imagining Dylan as the little brother I always wanted but never got...

**Embry's Point of View**

I've been thinking...

Which is very unusual or me, I must admit but...

I was thinking.

I was thinking about Georgia and Erik; me and Violet; my darling daughter, Lilly Ann; the fact that Georgia was my half sister; how we didn't even get to know her before the accident, though it has been a while since I thought about that. I know Billie thought about it constantly. Then I thought about going to her funeral without realising. That just couldn't get over. She was so close yet so far away. I wish I could have thrown more than a rose into her resting place but that's passed and all I had over that was regret. There was something I could do though. I could care for Billie.

Which leads me to the main thing I thought about over a cup of steamy coffee, the newspaper and the company of my beautiful wife, Violet:

Custody.

Billie had no one, at least legally. She, obviously, couldn't live and care for herself because she wasn't even in high school yet. Someone needed to step in and if anyone had a right to step forward, it would be me. I, as well as Sam, had blood relations to her. We were her uncles and, I at least, was proud of that fact. I still didn't know where he stood with that because he was good at hiding his thoughts in the pack mind but still, even though I didn't know, I couldn't go behind his back and just sign full custody for myself. We could share it; share custody over Billie. That way, both of us could be her guardians and have an equal say over her important decisions.

But then, I knew that this decision didn't just include me and Sam. For starters, there was Emily and my Violet. Would they want us to have custody. Truthfully, I saw no problems coming from their end. I knew Emily was stricken straight away with Billie. Most of the wolf girls were and that went the same for my Vi. But then, there was our kids, both Sam's and mine. Would Lilly be okay with sharing her Daddy? She was totally a daddy's girl and loved me but she also spent most of her time with Violet, having more in common with her. Jennie was about Billie's age. Surely, she'll want the company her own age. The closest to her age is Annabelle, Jared's oldest and they don't really get on for some reason. Tyler would be up for it. He'd love another girl to play with. He's a mommy's boy and loves his sisters dearly. I think he would make Billie feel welcome. Gracie already watches her apparently. According to Emily, though they've never truly interacted, Gracie is always looking at her and smiling. That may sound a little creepy but I know that Gracie doesn't do that for anyone. Only family. She hates meeting strangers but for some reason, Billie's different. She's special.

There was also another fault in the idea. Seth and Melanie. They love her. Dearly. Like a daughter. I'd hate to be the one to steal Billie away from them. She's spends most of her time with those two and Dylan loves her like a big sister already. Just last night, all three of them were sleeping on the bed in Sue's guest room. I saw the picture as well and it was adorable! So cute! I've never seen Billie look that peaceful, even after her mother died. It warmed my heart to see it and I wanted her to make it a habit, only while she's awake. I wanted her to smile and, for god's sake, laugh again. I realised just then that...I've never heard her laugh. I didn't really know her before Georgia died. I met her properly after that and she was so sad. She never laughed again during the year before Erik died and I knew that that broke his heart a little bit more. He never got to hear his little girl laugh again before he passed and for me, that would be excruciating if I couldn't hear my Lilly laugh again. It hurt too much to think about.

Having said all this, the idea was still strong in my mind and at this moment, there was nothing that I wanted more. I wanted Billie to be my family, properly, legally. She was my niece and I wanted her to know that. Perhaps knowing that she still had a family connection with her mom would make her happier. But then, I'm not so dense as to not think about how _wrong_ it could go by telling her. She might go hysterical or something and that didn't even make the _bottom_ of my -things-to-do list. It wouldn't even make the list. I wanted her happy, that's all and I have a sneaky feeling that this could be the right thing. We should tell her. Soon.

Violet, being the perceptive wife that I love, noticed my inner battle and she touched my hand to get my attention. I looked at her and smiled, widely. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. "What's the matter, Em?" she asked, concerned. I smiled again and squeezed her hand, lightly before kissing it.

"I've just been thinking-"

"Steady there, Boy. Don't wanna hurt yourself." she interrupted, chuckling. I scowled, playfully at her and took a swipe at her toast. She gawked at me and gave me a scowl of her own which made me laugh at her failed attempt to intimidate me.

"Anyway..." I continued, giving her a look to say 'let me finish'. She chuckled and waited. "I've been thinking about Billie."  
She sighed, deeply. "We've all been thinking about Billie, Em. It's tragic. But anything specific?" she asked, interested but also sad. I kissed her hand again for comfort and she squeezed mine back in thanks.

"Yeah...Um, I was wondering if...maybe..." I stuttered. Vi sighed, amused.

"Spit it out, Em." she ordered, chuckling. I took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering what your thoughts would be on me sharing custody...over Billie...with Sam?" I hesitated near the end. I watched for any type of reluctance in her face but there was none, only a huge smile erupted on her face as she launched herself into a hug. I laughed, hugging her back, tightly. "It take that as a 'hell yeah, I like it'?"

She laughed, pulling back and kissing my nose. "Hell yeah, I like it!" she repeated, making us both laugh, happily.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I double checked. She beamed and shook her head.

"Everyone loves Billie, me included and that fact that You're her uncle kinda gives you a right, right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I beamed and nodded. "So talk to Sam about it."  
"Do you think Emily will be up for it?"  
"Of course, she loves Billie more than I do. And I love her quite a bit. Call him."

"Thank you, Baby, You're the best."

She smiled, kissing me, sweetly. "I know." she agreed before jumping off my lap and prancing out the kitchen, probably to get Lilly up. I was just left in the kitchen, beaming like a freaking idiot. I couldn't help myself though. I got straight up and called Sam.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's Embry."

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Well...could I come over in a few? I wanna talk to you about something. Em will be there, yeah?"

"Is everything alright? You? Vi? Lilly?" he asked, a little worried. I chuckled.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just wanna talk to you."

"Oh. Okay, man, be here in about an hour, cool?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye."

We both hung up and I dare say I was grinning wider. I laughed to myself just as Lilly came prancing into the kitchen. She saw my grin and grinned herself, launching herself at me.

"Daddy!"

"Morning, Cupcake. You sleep good?" I asked, enthusiastically as I placed her in her seat, though she made me sit right beside her by not letting my neck go. I chuckled and sat, kissing her forehead.

"Really good, Daddy. Who were you talking to?" she asked, shovelling a spoon full of cheerios in er mouth.

"Uncle Sam. About Billie." I answered her. There really wasn't anything I wouldn't tell her unless it wasn't in her best interests.

"Awe, Uncle Sam didn't wanna talk to me?" she asked, sadly. I chuckled.

"He sounded busy, Cupcake, sorry." I replied, stroking her hair as she pouted.

"What did he say?" Violet asked over by the flowers in the window.

"We're going over in an hour, is that alright?" I had to ask her everything I do. It's habit. Nine times out of ten, she says yes anyway. But still, it's better to ask than assume. I want to make her happy, after all.

"Ooh! Can I come?" Lilly screamed, excitedly.

"Well yeah! We're not gonna leave you here all alone, are we? You're not at school until tomorrow." I chuckled, tapping her nose, lightly. She giggled, rubbing it.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. I laughed.

"Okay, you've finished so go take a bath and get dressed. Go, go!" I rallied her up and tapped her back side as she pranced away, making her giggle and run. I smiled after her. My lovely little girl.

"You need to get ready too, you know."

"Violet, I only need to put a shirt on. I'm all done." I chuckled, kissing her before tapping her bum too and walking off, leaving her scowling playfully behind me.

"You're gonna get it!" she shouted after me. I grinned, impishly, over my shoulder.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" I laughed, plonking down on the sofa.

And hour later, we were pulling into the Uley driveway. Even from the outside, you could see there was loads of activity inside. I smiled. Sam and Emily always wanted a biggish family. Two daughters and a son. It would definitely not surprise me if they tried for a fourth. I put the car in park and got out, waiting for Violet to help Lilly out the car before grasping her hand and walking up to the house, while Lilly ran before us, heading straight into the backyard. .We chuckled after her and I opened the front door.

"Hello, Everyo-"

I was effectively cut off when a excited, hyper, large Tyler came bounding up to me and bowling me over with an 'oof'. Luckily, Vi let go of my hand just in time, other wise, she would have come down right with us. I laughed as Tyler saddled my chest, weakly pinning my hands beside my head. He was grinning, widely, seeming proud to have made a surprise attack and knock me over.

"Hey, Uncle Embry!" he boomed, bouncing a little. I laughed, tickling him as I shifted so he was below me with no escape. Over his shoulder, i saw his little-by-four-hours brother, Levi, stood behind him, laughing.

"Hey there, Ty! Hey, Levi!" I replied, just as enthusiastically as he squirmed and pleaded with me to stop.

"No! Stop...it tickles! Dad!" he shouted, loudly. Ooh, traitor!

Sam came bounding from the kitchen, grinning at his son's predicament as he lent against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad! Help!" He said through his giggles.

"I can't do anything. You started it. Face the consequences." he laughed.

Then, there was the littlest, but shrillest squeal coming from the living room doorway and I looked up to see the tiny Gracie padding towards me, smiling gorgeously with her arms open wide. I laughed and straightened up, ready to catch her.

"Unca Em!" She squealed, squeezing me as tight as her little limps could. Which to me, really wasn't the tight.

"Hey, Baby Gracie! How's the little munchkin?" I cooed and she giggled. I always call her that. She loves it.

"I'ma good, Unca Em! Where's Lilly?" she screamed, her usual tone. I smiled.

"Playing in the back, go see." I encouraged, letting her down and she wobbled off, right through the kitchen.

I turned back down to Tyler, who was still squirming to get free below me. I sat there, practically saddling his whole torso, trapping his arms too, though I kept my weight off him completely, grinning down at his feeble attempt with my hands resting on my hips.

"You alright down there, slugger?" I asked, teasingly. He scowled up at me.

"Get up!"

"Nah, I think I like it don here." I teased. He huffed.

"Dad!"

"Sorry." Sam called.

He huffed again, becoming silent before a devilish grin erupted on his face. Oh, I knew what was coming, the little traitor.

"MOM!" he boomed and not a minute later, Emily came prancing down the stairs, staring down at me with her hands on her hips. Chuckled and came over to wrap his arms around his wife's waist, though she still stared down at me.

"Just what are you doing to my little boy?" she asked, mockingly. I grinned, playing along.

"Nothing. I just found a comfy seat is all." I replied. She scowled.

"And that's my son?" she asked, incredulously. I nodded. A second later, her expression softened into a light smile and she shrugged, walking towards the kitchen. "Just don't hurt him."

"MOM!" Tyler protested in disbelief. I laughed, loudly as did the other guys that were now watching.

"Hey, guys." I called. They replied as a whole. I looked back down at Tyler, who was childishly pouting. I had to laugh. "You gonna behave?"

"Maybe."

"Not good enough." and I continued to tickle him. He screamed and shouted for me to stop.

"Okay! Okay! I'll behave!" he screamed, breathlessly. I yelled in triumph, getting up off him and helping him up. He was still laugh slightly and wobbled a bit. "You're a mean uncle."

"Well, you love me anyways." I replied, grinning as I ruffled his hair. He stalked off, though I saw he was fighting back a grin. We all beamed after him, laughing when he was out of sight. "Why does he only attack me?"

"You're just...attackable, I guess." Quil replied.

"And he loves you." Emily added, handing me a muffin. I thanked her by kissing her scarred cheek.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something? What's up?" Sam asked, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh, right...It's um...about Billie, actually." I replied and his expression saddened some but he nodded.

"You want me alone or what?" he asked, glancing at the guys. I shook my head.

"Nah. They'll find out sooner or later. No kids though, just yet?" I asked. He nodded and shouted to the living room.

"Girls, could you go outside please?" he boomed and not a minute later, Jennie, her friends, Leanne and Hannah, Annabelle and Megan came strolling out, looking put off.

"Why?" Jennie asked, confused.

"We need to talk."

"Lilly's here, Megan." I informed Lilly's best friend. Megan beamed and ran to the kitchen. The others followed suit, though a little slower.

We all stepped into the living room and took seats. A few minutes later, Emily came in with beer and settled onto Sam's lap. Everyone turned to me, waiting expectantly and I took a deep breath.

"I spoke to Vi this morning about it and she agrees with me. I want this but couldn't possibly go behind your back, Sam-"

"Dude, spit it out." Paul exclaimed, impatiently. I glared at him and sighed.

"I wanna share custody of Billie with you." I announced and Sam's face looked surprised.

"I hadn't thought about it." He became thoughtful, frowning slightly. "Seth's not gonna like this."

"I know but...she'll need a legal guardian and we have a right to it, right?" I said, hopefully. He frowned but nodded, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I suppose so." he agreed, becoming silent. I waited, watching a range of emotions pass across his face, too fast for me to identify them all. Then he looked up at me. "So...you wanna tell Billie about us?"

"I...Yeah, I guess. I mean, it could help her. You know, to know about us. It could be good to have us like a connection to Georgia. She thinks she doesn't have any blood family left. But she does." I reasoned. He took what I said and thought about it but Jared decided to speak up.

"That's all well and good, Bro but...telling her could go the other way." he mused, worried at the thought.

"I thought about it, yeah." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Do you think she could handle that, though?" Emily asked, sadly. "After everything?

"I don't know. Maybe. She's a strong girl." I replied, fondly. A real strong girl.

"She is. Unbelievably strong for her age." Kim spoke. "Georgia and Erik would be so proud of her right now."

"We're all proud of her right now." Leah interceded, smiling.

Finally, Sam spoke. "I think we should."

"Should what?" Paul asked, confused,

"Tell her. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, about us being her uncles. Not being what we are, of course. That'll be too much." he replied. I nodded in agreement. There was only so much a little girl could take and surely, she couldn't take much more. She's already surpassed our expectations as it is. So strong. "And sharing custody...Alright. I do want a say in her life. I'll share custody with you."

"Awesome."

"Someone's gonna have to tell Seth about this." Quil suggested, sadly. I sighed, closing my eyes. I think something lie this would crush him. He loves her like a daughter, for crying out loud. And Melanie...she'll be happy that Billie has someone to care for her but will be disappointed that it isn't her on that piece of paper.

"It's not like You're gonna be taking her away." Paul objected. "They're still gonna see her. Love her. Be there."

"Yeah. It'll only be a piece of paper saying you two will be her guardians." Leah added.

I nodded. "I know but Seth...he actually loves her like a daughter. It's crazy. He loves her just as much as Dyl." I reminded them. They all nodded and smiled. "Whether it's a piece of paper or taking her away, it'll still crush him."

"He'll just have to live with it." Leah said, a little harsh but true.

"Okay...So it's done? We share custody and tell her about us?" I asked, hopefully. Sam smiled, widely and nodded. I grinned and we both stood and embraced, tightly.

"We'll need to talk to the elders first, though. Sue'll have to draw up the papers and someone needs to talk to Seth..."  
"I kinda already heard everything..." came Seth's sad, defeated voice from the living room doorway. All our heads snapped in his direction and my heart faltered to see that he was crying a little. He stood, leaning against the frame as if it was keeping him up with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed slightly, not looking at anyone.

"Seth..." Leah breathed, sadly. Seth sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"At least you thought about me before you stripped her away." he murmured before running out the front door, faster than we could register what he said. Leah gasped and shot up, chasing after him as me and Sam looked at each other, guilty and sad. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jared.

"He'll be alright." he assured us. We sighed.

"I wish Jacob was here. He could have talked Seth out of this." Quil sighed. We all nodded.

Jacob was currently in New Zealand with the Cullens, seen as though he imprinted on Nessie. She looked just about 21 now, having reach full physicality at seven years old, though she was fifteen now. They were engaged and would be returning to La Push in a couple of months to get married. After that, I think _Nessie_ asked _Jacob_ if they could live in La Push. Of course, he said yes and asked Sam. He said yes so hallelujah, we're getting Jake back! Whoo! Still, we could have done with him right now. He's always been closest to Seth and vice versa. I crushed Seth when Jake ordered him and the rest of us to rejoin Sam's pack. But we did, partly because it was an alpha command and partly because we loved him.

"Yeah, You're right but for now, let's just hope Leah can." Sam told us, still looking at the door.

"We should call a council meeting." I suggested and Sam nodded, heading off into the kitchen to call up Billy.

An hour later, we were all sat in the town hall, listening Sam talk our case. Different emotions played across the elders' faces. Billy was nodding in understanding. Quil Sr just listened, nodding when he agreed. But Sue...she looked sad and we knew who for. Seth. She must have heard about it by now and was worried about him. Seth, Paul or Jared wasn't here. The were at Sue's house, looking after Billie while we're here. I don't think Sue wanted Seth here anyway. I don't think Seth wanted to be here. He must have told Melanie by now, too. I felt guilty and sorry for them but I knew that this was the right thing.

"I just can't think about what this is doing to Seth and Melanie. It's a little cruel but I understand that Billie has to be with family...Billy?"

"Alright, if you want to share custody, we'll draw up the papers. You'll be here guardians by the end of the week." Billy announced and I couldn't help the massive grin that erupted on my face. I looked over at Sam to see his own. We embraced again, laughing.

"Thank you, Billy, Sue, Elders." Sam said, sincerely. He looked happier than before. He loved her as much as me. I'm so happy right now.

"That's okay. Meeting adjourned." Sue dismissed us.

Afterwards, we head off home, well...to Sue's house. I really wanted to see Billie and I thought that maybe we could tell her tonight. I knew it was soon but I really wanted her to know. I wanted to be open with her. We drove in silence, thinking about what all this meant. We were responsible for her now, or in a week should I say. It felt good to have another person to be legal for. To be responsible for.

We pulled in and entered the front door to the house, seeing instantly, Billie cuddled into Seth's side, watching TV with Jared and Paul sat on the floor in front of the couch. They'd all glance at her at the same time before looking up at us, smiling. That's when she looked up and that's more than she's done these past few days. She hardly looks at anyone. Only Sue, Seth, Melanie and on occasion, me and Sam. I think the others make her slightly nervous so she avoids them. I looked at her and she smiled. She actually smiled!

**Billie's Point of View**

I was cuddled into Seth's warm side, with his arm around me, snugly as we watched TV. Paul and Jared were here too, watching form the floor in front of the sofa with their legs stretched out in front of them. I was quiet, like always but I couldn't help smiling at some things on the TV. I've felt my mood soften out of the anger and sadness since last night and it felt better. Only slightly. None of them would see me smile but I did. If they saw, perhaps they wouldn't worry so much.

Suddenly, the front door opened and I looked up to see everyone, including Sam and Embry. There was something about them. They reminded me of my mommy. I don't know why. It was weird. That thought, like always, made me smile and they seemed in awe when I did. I suddenly felt guilty for not smiling more. They seemed to like it a lot.

I was a little uncomfortable looking at some of the people. Like Jared, Paul and the other boys. Sue was okay. She was nice and Melanie was like my big sister, as well as Seth so they were cool too. But on occasion, I would myself looking directly into the eyes of Sam or Embry. It felt comfortable to do so. They would smile and that slight smile form last night would creep in. They would smiled wider upon seeing it.

Sue walked into the living room, smiling at me all the while until she was crouched in front of me. Her hand came up and brushed some stray hair from my face and smiled wider. "How are you?"  
"Feeling a little better." I whispered. She smiled and nodded but her expression became thoughtful. She watched me for a few minutes before nodding, looking back at Sam and Embry.

"Now?" she asked, confusing me. Now what? They looked surprised, glancing at me before looking at each other. They nodded once before they all filled in, making me nervous and scared as to what this was about. I glanced up at Seth and saw that he was looking sad all of a sudden and my heart accelerated. I couldn't handle much more sadness. Then, he looked down at me, smiling lightly and stroking my hair.

"Calm down, it's alright." he assured me. I nodded and looked back at Sue.

"Okay, so...there's something we have to tell you, Sweetie and we don;t know how You're gonna react so you need to keep calm okay?" Sue murmured, softly, making me worried again. This is how Daddy started out when he told me about Mommy. I gulped, frowning but I nodded, waiting frightened for her to continue. She took a deep breath, looking at Sam and Embry again. What did they have to do with this? "Would you like to? Or should I?"  
"Oh...Um..." Embry stuttered, glancing at Sam. He shrugged, glancing at me. I frowned.

"You can, I don't mind." he told Embry. He took a deep breath, looking as nervous as I felt all of a sudden. Then, he looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"Billie...W-We're your uncles." he hesitated but it didn't matter how much. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, my eyes doubled in size and I gasped, clapping my hands to my mouth. I felt the tears filling immediately and I fought them back but it was no use. They spilled over and I closed my eyes but not before I saw the sad faces of Sam and Embry, bowing their heads. I needed to calm down by my heart was racing and the tears were relentless. I turned my head into Seth's chests, crying silently.

I have uncles? As in my daddy or mommy had brothers? I didn't know? All this time we lived in La Push and no one told me? Did Mommy and Daddy know? Why would they keep it from me? It made no sense. Did everyone here know all this time too? Why did people always keep secrets from me? I'm a big girl! I hate it when people think I'm not!

But I have uncles! I've always been an only child, despite my requests for a sibling but I also knew, or thought, that Mommy and Daddy didn't have any brothers or sisters so then, that wiped out the possibility of cousins too! I was all alone, with no one to play with, no one my age to be totally silly with. I guess that was one of the reasons why I was so shy and reserved. I never got the chance to go all out with my fellow young family members. I've never been good at making friends at School either so that's why I practically don't have any. I have girls that I sit with in class, even talk to but I've never really played with them. It was really sad. But now! I find out that I have uncles! And if I remember rightly, they have kids so I also have cousins. So while they've been here, playing I've been all alone. It wasn't fair. If they've kept this from me for so long, why did they feel the need to tell me now? Was it because mommy and daddy died? Why would that trigger it? It made no sense!

I sat cradled in Seth's arms, crying softly, but maybe more out of shock than sadness, as they all watched on silently, probably not knowing the difference. To them, it probably seems like I hated the idea. And did I? I don't think so. I didn't see anything wrong with it apart from the fact that no one told me. But I continued to cry, using the time to really get to grips with it because this was big. And so soon after my mommy and daddy, it was a lot to think about. What did this mean for me? Anything? Nothing? Not knowing frightened me a little bit but I trusted Sue, Seth and Melanie to protect me, even if Sue had kept this away from me. Seth and Melanie had only shown me love, acceptance and comfort. I felt safe with them; I felt secure with them; I felt happier with them. And what was more, they reminded me of my Mommy and Daddy which, in itself, was very comforting.

After a while, my breathing slowed and my heart returned to its normal rhythm as my tears dried. I was reducing to sniffles against Seth's chest while he rubbed my back soothingly, his heartbeat providing much needed comfort. Eventually, I was calm again and even the sniffles were gone. We just sat in silence, me cuddling Seth tightly, as we waited for someone to speak. But no one did. It was like they were expecting me to reply or something.

Suddenly, I had to confirm it, "Really?" I whispered, shakily, which made Seth automatically tighten his hold on me. They stayed silent, making me ask again more clearly, "Are you really my uncles?" I didn't look at them but they knew, obviously, who I was talking about. A throat cleared but I didn't look at them. I couldn't.

"Yeah, Billie..." it sounded like Embry...I mean, Uncle Embry. Wow, _Uncle_ Embry. That was so weird and yet...so cool. "We're your uncles."

My heart went pounding again and my breathing quickened but I was thankful that I had a handle on my tears. I sniffled once and took a deep breath.

"How?"I croaked.

"They're your mom's brothers, or half brothers." Sue explained. I frowned, looking at her.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused. She smiled, fondly.

"It means they have the same Daddy has your mom but not the same Mommy." She explained again. I frowned again. I guess it made sense...a little.

"Did...Did Mommy know? Did she keep it from me on purpose?" I asked, my heart aching at the thought of Mommy keeping something like this from me but Sue was already shaking her head before I even completed the sentence.

"No, Sweetie. Just me and the other elders knew." she answered, sadly. I frowned, looking at Uncle Sam and Embry.

"No even you two?" I asked, surprised. They smiled but shook their heads. I sighed, burrowing further into Seth. He welcomed me deeper, willingly. His warmth was so soothing. It helped me think a little better.

"We only found out last Tuesday. We haven't known longer than a week." Uncle Sam informed me, hesitantly but I could hear something underneath it. I couldn't identify it. Not right now anyway, not whilst shocked rose up in me and my eyes snapped to Uncle Sam, wide and surprised.

"Really?" I almost shouted. They smiled and nodded. I frowned and closed my eyes.

So, not only has Sue and the elders kept it from me, a child, but also Uncle Sam, Embry and Mommy, adults. I guess they didn't want anyone to know. Why?

"So why did you keep it from us?" I asked Sue. She sighed, sadly, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Billie, Sam, Embry...You all seemed so happy, too happy to jeopardise any of it with this news. I just wanted to make sure that you all stayed happy and that this news didn't tear apart families, if it went that far." she explained, bowing her head. I sighed, closing my eyes once again.

I guess I could understand that, really. She wanted to keep everything good...and it wasn't so good anymore so she told everyone. I opened my eyes and just looked at them both in pure silence. They met my gaze, smiling as they watched me watch them. I took in all their features and then found myself comparing them to Mommy's. I must admit, there were similarities. Uncle Sam had her strong jaw, or should I say, Mommy had his. He was older, after all. Uncle Embry had the same eyes as Mommy. I'm actually surprised I've never recognised them because I certainly do now. But then, I haven't really been looking people in the eyes as of late. It felt awkward to do so. Uncomfortable. It was rude, I guess but at this precise moment, I didn't really care. I'm sure they understood anyway.

They didn't waver as they stared back, probably taking in my features too. I had to think that this moment was kind of...sacred. I was looking at these two men, properly, for the first time and seeing them as Uncles and not just two huge, muscley men that kind of scared me like the rest of them that were cramped into this room. Apart from Seth, of course. He couldn't scared me, ever. Never.

"Do..."

"Go on." Sam encouraged with a smile when I trailed off. I took a deep breath and took a different approach.

"Um...D-Don't you have...kids?" I asked, hesitantly. They both smiled widely and nodded. "S-So I have...cousins?"

"Yeah, we guess so. Yeah." Embry replied, smiling wider as if he hadn't thought about that.

"Who are they again?" I had gotten to know all the kids around her by passing, when the adults called them or something but I really didn't know who was who's kid. They both smiled and Sam looked at Uncle Embry, indicating to go first.

"I only have a daughter. Lilly Ann." he told me, smiling fondly at her mentioning. He looked at Sam.

"You have Gracie. She's three. Tyler. Nine-"

"Oh, the little black haired boy?" I asked, slightly smiling. He smiled wider and nodded. I think mine grew slightly. "I like him."

"That's awesome. I think he likes you too." he chuckled, happily.

"Don't you have three children though?" if I remembered correctly, that is. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my oldest. Jennifer. She goes to the same school as you. She's a year older though." he explained.

Jennifer. Jennifer Uley. How could I have overlooked that? Jennie was my worst nightmare! She appeared all lovely and daughter-ish in front of Uncle Sam and the others but at school, she was the biggest bully there! She's teased me relentlessly throughout my years at Junior High and has made my life there more miserable than I ought to have been. This one time in 6th grade, she was a seventh grader, she spread a rumour that I had head lice and it spread like wildfire. No one would sit next to me in class, or sit next to me in the dinning hall, or even walk next to me in the hallway! That was hell! Then, she made it worse by jumping up in the middle of English class, screaming that she saw it moving! That then prompted my teacher to call home and I was forced to undergo lice treatment even when didn't need it! It was awful! And now, she was my cousin? Would that make her leave me alone, now that I'm family? I doubted it. But a little girl could hope.

"You alright there, Billie? You kinda look like you're...scared." Uncle Embry observed, worriedly. I shook my head, shaking away all thoughts of Jennie away and smiling lightly at him. His responsive smile was blinding and I knew that having them as my Uncles would only make me happier...well, apart from the Jennie part but I shook that away again.

"You're really my uncles?" I asked again, this time smiling so they knew I thought it was a good thing. They both grinned, madly and nodded. "So...You're like...my family now?"

They laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Billie. We're family. Are you...Are you okay with that?" Uncle Embry asked, hesitantly, not sure whether to really trust my happy smile or not. I took a deep breath and nodded shallowly but with, what I'm sure to be, the biggest smile I've shown even since my mommy passed away. I practically heard everyone's sharp intake of breath, combined as if from the same person and my uncles smiled bigger than ever before. I swear I saw a slight tear in Uncle Embry's eyes. Then, they looked at each other and became a little hesitant, looking back at me, calculatingly. "Can we...Can we have a hug? Maybe?"

I smiled and then looked up at Seth. He smiled and nodded, releasing me and I launched myself in between Uncle Sam and Embry, both sat on the other sofa. They laughed and threw their arms around me, nuzzling their heads into either side of my neck. I'm not sure which on e but one of them breathed in deeply, taking in a lot of my scent for some reason but I didn't mind. I had uncles! I had someone to call family again and I couldn't be happier about that. I just wished that Mommy could have known before she passed.

"Oh Billie, You're such a special little girl. SO brave and kind." Uncle Embry cooed, hugging tighter. I smiled and felt the tears coming again. Only, these were tears of happiness and I never thought I'd feel this happy again. As soon as Uncle Sam felt the water fall on his shoulder, he pulled back, frowning but smiled again when he saw my big one, wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"We thought at the beginning that you hated the idea. We thought you were sad about us." he told me, sadly. I frowned.

"Maybe just a little at first but...not anymore. I like having uncles." I chuckled. They beamed, widely.

"It's amazing to hear you chuckle, to see you smile." Sue crooned, happily. I looked over to her and she looked a little emotional overlooking our little scene. I smiled and climbed down form my uncles to embrace Sue, tightly. "You're amazing, Billie. You really are."

"Thank you..." I whispered, sniffling.

I pulled back, thinking turning to Seth with a big, excited smile but it dropped once I saw his sad face. His head was bowed and he was really quiet. I think I may have known what his problem was. He loved me. So did Melanie. And I loved them but he thought that now I had uncles that...I don't know, maybe he thought that they'd be pushed away and I'd go to my uncles for cuddles and talking but he was totally wrong. I would never turn my back on them, not after everything they've done for me. I sighed, walking over to Seth and climbing into his lap. He seemed shocked at first when I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed, closing my eyes and feeling that familiar warmth and safety within his presence. After a second, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace and he sighed in what only could be relief. I smiled and pulled back.

"I love you always, Seth." I whispered and I swear he stopped breathing as his eyes teared up. I smiled and he pulled me back in, squeezing me tightly so that I could hardly breathe. I chuckled, strained. "Can't...breathe...Seth."

He loosened up and little but chuckled. "I love you too, Lea-Rae. Like a dau-sister." I frowned and pulled back. He looked at me, fearful and a little guilty but I just sighed, looking in my lap.

"You were gonna say like a daughter, wasn't you?" I asked, quietly. I didn't know how I'd feel about that when I thought about it but I had said earlier that he and Mel reminded me of Mommy and Daddy. I suppose, in a way, that was like saying I loved him like a dad? Could it? Maybe. I'd have to think about it. Beneath me, Seth sighed.

"Y-Yeah but I know it'd upset you. I'm sorry." he stuttered, looking anywhere but me. I placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at me. Again, he seemed surprised and curious

"It makes me feel...a little weird and...awkward maybe. No, that's not it...Uncomfortable? No, that's not it either..."I was talking to myself, I know but I really didn't know much of how I felt about it right now. Though, I knew one thing... "It doesn't make me sad though. It sounds weird and stuff but, I'm not sad. I mean...you can have...more than...two...Dads...Right?"

Everyone was silent. Deadly silent. It must admit, I think I shocked myself. I only lost ,y Daddy a few days ago. This was weird but, it felt...right somehow. Like I would have found a place for Seth and Sam and Embry in my life even if Mommy and Daddy were still here. Mommy was a big believer of things happening for a reason and if Daddy had passed first, Mommy probably would have said that his death was part of the grander scheme of life. I never really understood any of it until, maybe, now. Just a little bit.

Suddenly, my face was being lifted by my chin and I looked into the wet eyes of Seth, looking relieved, happy, overwhelmed, shocked and surprised, it seemed, all at the same time. He smiled widely, kissing my forehead and pulling me into a deep hug. "Thank you, Billie." he whispered, emotionally. "You truly are remarkable."

I smiled, snuggling closer and taking in his warmth. He was the remarkable one. All the boys I've ever touched or something, are remarkable, simply because of their heat; their warmth. I've always been drawn to warmth. It calmed and soothed me. It made me happy and serene. It reminded me of cold nights in front of the fire, wrapped in both Mommy and Daddy's embrace, with me in the middle of them while we sat on the sofa, watching some sort of Disney film. That was warmth; just like this was, with Seth. I wished Melanie was here so that me and Seth could share this with her.

A throat cleared slightly and I looked up to see Sue looking at us, but wiping the tears from her eyes. I heard a few sniffles from the others in the room but I didn't look at them. Unfortunately, that hasn't changed – it still feel a little uncomfortable looking at them. She smiled at me and laughed slightly but composed herself, coughing again.

"Okay, there's one more thing...Oh, that was so sweet...Sorry, yes, one more thing..." She looked completely flustered with our display of affection and Leah kissed the top of her head, crying also. I smiled at them both as Sue cleared her throat one final time, turning serious. "Right, Billie, there's one more thing I have to tell you and again, we're not sure how you'll handle it but we're gonna come out and say it. Sam?"  
He took a deep breath, glancing at Embry, who was crying and beaming like a mad man. I giggled at him and he smiled wider. "Billie." I looked at Uncle Sam, looking so seriously at me. "We talked about this earlier today. That's where we've all been most of the day and we think that it's best for you if...your uncle Embry and I...become your guardians." he told me, taking another deep breath at the end. I frowned. What did that mean?

"Guardians?"

"It's someone that is legally responsible for you, Sweetie." Seth explained. I looked up and him and gave a face of recognition. "Before they passed away, your mommy and Daddy were your guardians, being parents to you."

"But they're gone now so I have to find some more?" I asked, confused. He nodded, smiling.

I looked at him, frowning. Surely, if a guardian was like a parent and I kinda saw Seth and Melanie as parents then...surely, they should have guardianship? But then, Uncle Embry and Sam are related to mommy by blood and maybe they have more right than Seth and Mel do. Could they even be considered as my guardians. Were they allowed to be?

"But still, what does that mean?" I asked again. What would that entail?

"Well, it's practically like what your parents did, Honey. They were responsible for you. They were the ones that we phoned if you were injured. They would be the ones to call if you were in trouble at school. They'd be the ones to go to parent/teacher conferences at school. Understand? They make the important decisions in you life and are responsible to give you shelter, food, water, clothes, love and security from now on. Understand?" I nodded, understanding. So they'd just be a replacement to my Mommy and Daddy. I get it. "Are you okay with that?"

"I think so...So Uncle Sam and Embry would do all the things Mommy and Daddy were doing?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Embry asked, hopefully, a smile playing on his lips. I nodded and that smile came out full force. I smiled too.

"This has gone better than we could have ever imagined." Uncle Sam smiled, happily. I smiled back. He sighed in relief.

"Do you mind if I go to the guest room for a little while? To think? It's a lot to take in." I murmured, to no one in particular. Sue smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Honey. Go right ahead. I'll bring you in a glass of milk before you go to sleep, okay?" she offered. I smiled and nodded, hugging Seth.

"Night, Seth. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Lea-Rae. Sweet Dreams." he murmured back, his voice emotional again. I kissed his cheek and climbed off his lap, walking towards Uncle Sam and Embry.

I hugged them separately for, it must have been, three minutes each. I was still shocked but happy over the fact that they were my uncles and I told them so. They both beamed and whispered good night, telling me that it felt amazing to hear me call them Uncle. I giggled and kissed them both on the cheeks before saying a big goodnight to the others and walking to the guest room.

Today had started out really well. I woke up on this very bed, surrounded by Seth, Dyl and Mel and we were so content and happy. Dyl kissed my cheek when he woke up before prancing off with Seth, who kissed my cheek also. Melanie stayed with me while I showered and dressed even though I was still down this morning, or more so than I am now. Then she left and everyone else, leaving just me and Seth, watching TV. Then Paul and Jared joined us and we sat quietly and content until the others came in and you know the rest. It was crazy, when I looked at the clock, that it was already seven. They must have come back around four so we were talking for three hours! In those three hours, I found out I had not only one uncle, but two! Four cousins, one of which was my biggest nightmare. And then, Seth practically loved me like a daughter and I found that I felt the same, despite my mixed feelings about it. And then! I find out that my uncles are taking me under their wing! It's been a good but crazy day and I'm emotionally exhausted. Hopefully, once I've slept through it all, I could make sense of it all tomorrow.

I realised that it was a little too early to go to sleep so I pulled up a book that Charlie's daughter, Bella had given me and started to read. I was totally content but then there was a little knock at the door and I looked up to see Melanie walk in. I couldn't help it, my face lit up and I put the book aside and opened my arms. She smiled and chuckled, surprised at this latest development and hugged me fiercely, flopping me back on the bed. I giggled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Mel!" I greeted, enthusiastically. Seeing her after the interaction/confession between Seth and me was really awesome. Did she know about that? We hugged for a few minutes before she pulled back and laid back on the pillows, bringing me into her arms as she stroked my hair.

"Hey, Lea-Rae. Had a busy day, huh?" she said, smiling down at me. I nodded, yawning. She chuckled. "Sue told me they told you. You okay?"

"Um...Yeah, I really am. Having uncles is better than I thought it would be." I chuckled. She smiled.

"You're a lucky girl. Sam and Embry are amazing men." she complimented. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"...Seth told me...about what you said..." she admitted, hesitantly, not looking at me anymore. I smiled, turning in her arms and laying on my stomach so that I could face her. She glanced at me and smiled.

"He did? What'd he say?" I asked, curiously. She smiled, appearing to be remembering.

"He said that you made him the happiest guy in the room, even over your uncles. He really loves you, Lea-Rae. I do too." she admitted, kissing my cheek. I giggled and smiled.

"I love you too, Mel. You've helped me so much these past few days, even after Mommy passed too. I owe you so much and I love you." I said, softly, paying with my fingers. She took a deep breath, appearing to calm herself. I saw the water in her eyes. I giggled and wiped away the one that escaped. She giggled too. "You know...it's cool and all about Uncle Sam and Embry being my guardians...but it would have been if you and Seth were instead. Just as good."

"Oh, Sweetie. That was so sweet. We would have loved to be your guardians but you know why they're the best choices, right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, they're my uncles. My blood relatives."

"Not only that but they could love you soooo much and protect you and give you a good living setting."

"Yeah, but you could too." I contradicted. She smiled, thankfully. I smiled back. "I think it's cool though. If they're my guardians. They seem cool themselves."

She giggled. "Your Uncle Sam appears to be a tough guy but don't believe it. He's a softie really. And your Uncle Embry will make you laugh so much. He's very funny and both are fiercely protective. Especially over family."

I smiled. "Awesome." I yawned again and she chuckled.

"I won't keep you from sleep much longer, okay? I...I just want to say that we'll always be here, Me and Seth, for you if you need us. Even though they're your guardians, we're still here if you want to talk or need some time. Just pop right on over, okay? Dylan would always love to see you, you know. He adores you."  
I smiled at that. He was a lovely boy and, as I consider Seth and Mel some kind of Mom and Dad alikes, maybe Dylan was kind of like my little brother. That would be cool. He'd be an awesome little brother. I liked the sound of that. Dylan, my little brother. Haha! "I adored him too...and thank you, Mel. I know you'll always be there and I love that you will be. I love you."

"Awe, I love you too, Baby Girl." she crooned, hugging me tightly and after that, I climbed into bed and fell asleep pretty quickly. I was more tired than I thought, or maybe it was the fact that I was in Mel's arms while I dropped off?

**Sam's Point of View**

We all sat in the kitchen. Billie had just gone up to the guest room and was probably sorting through the day's events and information. Having her in the know was amazing and for her to be so accepting of us was spectacular. The sound of her calling us Uncle was stunning. There was nothing like it. Lilly had called me uncle but coming from Billie, it meant a lot. She's been through so much and to be so accepting after going through it all was so brave and she was so strong. She was going to grow into a fine woman.

Now, we were in the kitchen debating _where_ she would be doing the growing. Embry and I were conflicting, Seth siding with me, surprisingly while Quil and Jared sided with Embry over the fact that she should move in with him, and not me. I thought that I was a better choice, considering the family life I was up keeping. She needed family around her and Embry wasn't really thinking about that.

"Guys, it was my idea, why can't she stay with me?" he asked, disgruntled. Violet was right with him on this.

The wolf girls returned not long after Billie disappeared, leaving the kids with Steven and Andy, the first ever gay imprinting and wolves. We were shocked at first but we got used to it. Of course, it wiped away Billy's theory of imprinting to procreate. Now, I think we imprint just to find happiness. They were happy though, they adopted. Little Penny Louise Calvin-Holmes was a sweetheart. She was just left on the tribal town hall's front step. To say we were shocked was an understatement but Steven and Andy soon snatched her up and called her their own and have done for the last three years. Even though she was an 'outsider' with her pale skin, she was adored, just like the other wolf kids, by all the pack.

"Embry, perhaps she'd be better off with Sam?" Paul reasoned. He huffed.

"No! It was my idea!"

"We know it was your idea, Embry but she'll need people around her. She'll need more support than what you and Vi can give her. A family setting might help. Jennie is just about the same age too. And Tyler and Levi get on well with her. She needs that love, not just from us adults but kids near her age too. She should come live with me." I argued, strongly. He huffed again but I knew I won.

When Sue agreed with me, I _knew_ I had won. "I think Sam's right, Embry. She needs all the things he's said but that doesn't mean he has more custody over her. You're still both equals in her upbringing."

He sighed, deeply and he knew he's lost. Violet kissed his cheek but he still looked down. He shrugged. "Fine...I guess you're right, Sam." he accepted.

"Like Sue said, Em. You're still my equal in this." I assured him. He nodded, offering me a small smile. "Alright then...at the end of this week, probably Sunday, we'll move her in. DO you think she'll be okay with it?" I asked Seth and he nodded with a shrug.

"I mean, she'd been okay with it so far, hasn't she? There's no reason, perhaps only to not want to leave the family home, for her not to think it's okay." he replied. I nodded and it was unanimous – Billie was to spend the rest of her youth with us at the Uley household. I smiled, knowing everything was getting better for the poor girl; for my poor niece. We'll get her back on track. We have to.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Was it happier for you? I found it was but tell me what you think, okay? **

**Please review, they make me happy :)**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	5. Moving

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So you've been waiting for this...it's finally here! I know that I've moved things along a bit but I know that most of you want Paul into the story and who am I to deny you? :D**

**I have made some adjustments to the second generations of the wolf pack (Wolf Kids) because I thought that there was too many daughters and not enough sons. But so you don't have to go back and re-read the chapters where I've fit them in, I'm going to post them here, in order of age, for your convenience :D**

**(I've fit Billie in to show you where on the age list she is, even though she isn't a wolf kid :D)**

**~Jennifer May Uley – Sam and Emily – 13 - 8th grader  
****~Billie Rae Meggan-Uley – Erik and Georgia – 12, nearly 13 - 7th grader  
****~Annabelle Marie Pelletier – Jared and Kim – 11 – 6th grader  
****~Levi James Uley – Sam and Emily – 9 - 4th grader  
****~Tyler James Uley – Sam and Emily – 9 - 4th grader  
****~Megan Kimberly Pelletier – Jared and Kim – 7 - 2nd grader  
****~Harvey Lee Pelletier – Jared and Kim – 7 - 2nd Grader  
****~Lilly Ann Call – Embry and Violet – 5 – Pre-K  
****~Dylan Harry Clearwater – Seth and Melanie – Pre-K  
****~Gracie Lea Uley – Sam and Emily – 3  
****~Penny Louise Calvin-Holmes – Steven and Andy – 3 (adopted)  
****~Reuben James Pelletier – Jared and Kim - 1 **

**If you have gone back and read the edits I've made, and you've discovered an error or you're confused, don't hesitate to PM me :D The things I've added aren't major and you probably have everything I've put in all above. If you haven't re-read the other chapters, it doesn't really matter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! IF I DID, HOWEVER, I WOULD BE ECSTATIC TO OWN JACOB, JASPER, PAUL AND EMMETT! WOW! **

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

**Moving **

**

* * *

**

**Billie's Point of View**

The past week has been...eventful, to say the least.

I found out about my Uncles, practically found myself a new mom and Dad, though I'm still not quite sure how I truly feel about that. Dylan's already taking to me as a big sister, always following me around and asking me questions about everything. At the minute, I'm still living at Sue's house with her and the Police Chief. They've been so nice to me, being supportive and quite loving towards me and that's what I've needed to get me through this.

Then, not a couple of days ago when the papers for my custody were processed and accepted, I found out that I was actually moving out of Sue's house and into Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's house. Not only that, but I would be sharing a room with my arch-enemy. On the plus side though, I would be able to spend more time with Ty, Levi and Gracie, my 3 year old cousin who loves me to bits.

Tyler was your typical 9 year old boy, I've found out, who loves Hot Wheels cars, baseball and climbing trees. He loves the forest and looks at Uncle Sam like he's the best guy in the world. He loud and very easy to excite. In contrast to his older twin bother, Levi is his opposite. He's quiet and observant. He loves to read and play with simple toys. He, unlike Ty, actually likes to read and on a couple of occasions, he's sat down with me and read next to me. Ty is the kind of boy who shies away from all things 'kitchen', whereas, Levi would pick helping his mom bake and cook over playing wrestling in the mud puddle out back. I've yet to see it but, their bedroom, or at least Ty's side, was plastered from one corner to the other with baseball paraphernalia, making him the biggest fan I've ever known. Levi's side was a simple blue paint job with Power Rangers boarder. The two sides totally contrast inside my head but maybe they'd look better if I saw it.

Gracie was a little sweetheart. She was adorable with her chubby, pinch-able cheeks and cute little button nose. Her lovely brown eyes lit up with everything she does n, and especially when I walk into the room. Her room, apparently, his baby pink with a princess theme. A totally stereotypical bedroom for a little girl aspiring to be a princess herself. She loves her Mommy, and looks at her much like Ty looks at Uncle Sam. If she wasn't following me, she sure was with Aunt Emily.

Back to the sharing part though, I was dreading it. Nothing good was going to come from sharing a bedroom, a personal space, with Jennifer Uley, the biggest bully in La Push Junior High. She was a nasty, unmerciful bully on the inside and away from home but to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's faces, she was a sweet girl who is seen as an angel to everyone around her. She was NOT happy that I would be invading her personal space and would surely become the new reason why I should hide in the bathroom from her during recess and lunch times. She always end up finding me though. It's like she goes out of her way just to hunt me down, like she takes enjoyment in everything she dishes out. I never told Mommy or Daddy about her, which on my part was foolish but there was nothing I could do about that now. If I told Uncle Sam, he'd tell her off, more than likely, he'd ground her too but that would just throw fuel onto the fire that was already blazing high. I don''t know what it is about me that antagonises her. It doesn't make sense. I've never done anything to her that would make her retaliate like this, nor have I said anything. Perhaps I just give off that vibe that screams, '_I'm weak and can't stand up for myself, come bully me_!' It just wasn't fair. I was seriously scared of what she could do to me behind closed doors of our bedroom. She could meddle in my stuff, steal stuff and sell it or something.

Uncle Sam was currently packing the back of his car with all my stuff as I watched on from the front porch. Every time he came passed me, he'd brush my hair or kiss my forehead in a totally comforting, and effective, gesture. Then, I'd give him a fake, and probably unconvincing, smile in return because I was nervous and scared and I felt like I was moving on too fast from being with my Mommy and Daddy for 11 years, and only a single year with just Daddy. I mean, what would happen now? Like to the house? Mommy and Daddy's belongings? It hurt to think that they'd sell them or something. I didn't want them to but did I have a say? Probably not, since I'm just a little girl that has all her decisions made for her.

Uncle Sam was just packing the last of my suitcases into the trunk as Sue came out and hugged me tightly. "Now, just because you're moving in with Sam doesn't mean you're not welcome here. Just pop over." she told me, kindly. I smiled and nodded, feeling a little teary. She looked at me and smiled, sympathetically. "Oh, Honey, you'll be okay. Uncle Sam will take good, good care of you, I promise. And Emily is so nice, she'll put your uncle in line if he doesn't."

"She won't need to put me in line, Sue, I'll take good care of her as you said." Uncle Sam inserted, making me jump slightly because I didn't know he was there. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I promise."

"I know, I just..."

"What?"

"It's a lot to happen in one week, that's all. I'm a little overwhelmed." I admitted, looking down at my hands. Sue stroked my head.

"It'll all settle back down before you know it, Honey, we promise. You're going through a tough time right now but you're tougher. You'll get through this." She encouraged. I smiled, lightly up at her and nodded, not truly convinced yet but I was getting there. "Charlie will come see if you're settled in okay later, okay, Honey?"  
"Okay...See ya then." I mumbled, looking over at the car. Uncle Sam smiled and guided me towards it with a warm hand on my back after one last hug from Sue. He opened my door for me and even had to lift me slightly so that I could get in. I thanked him and we settled in for the short drive to Uncle Sam's house.

I've been there only once but I could still remember the log style, two storey cabin with nice bedding plants and window boxes to brighten the front up, no doubt Aunt Emily's doing. I couldn't see Uncle Sam working out in the garden tending to his rose buds. Though, that would be a funny thing at actually see. Tyler's bike was playing haphazardly on the front lawn when we arrived, though, Tyler was no where in sight. Aunt Emily _was_ actually tending to the flower box that I knew was under the kitchen window and I smiled at the sight. Her head snapped up as soon as she heard us coming and Uncle Sam pulled unto the driveway as she did.

I hesitated before opening my door, not quite in my element here but as soon as I did, I was pulled into a massive hug from Aunt Emily, beaming wildly as she pulled back and took my face in her hands to appraise me. "Oh, Sweetie, you look better." she cooed and I smiled, lightly. "It good to have you here, finally."  
"Thank you, Aunt Emily." I murmured, looking down, embarrassed.

"Billie!" came from the back gate and I looked over to see a wobbly, but determined, Gracie padding her way towards me, or more like charging and I crouched down to scoop her up. Not quite as easy as I expected as she was so big. I expected nothing different what with Uncle Sam being her dad. "You're here!"

"Hey there, Gracie. How you doing?" I asked, cuddling her close. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Emily and Uncle Sam smiling at our display.

"I'm good! Me, Lilly and Penn are playing tea party! You wanna play?" she all but screamed and I chuckled at her enthusiasm for me being here. However, before I could answer, Aunt Emily spoke up, "Baby, let her get settled first, okay?"  
She pouted but replied, "Okay, Momma, I will." before wriggling from my hold and toddling back tot eh backyard with me smiling after her.

"She adores you." Aunt Emily stated as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled up at her.

"She's amazing. I wish I had a little sister." I said, longingly, which didn't go amiss with my aunt and uncle.

"Maybe she could be the little sister you never got?" Uncle Sam suggested. I smiled and nodded at him, looking up just in time to see Tyler practically limping his way over with Levi at his side, trying not to laugh at his disabled brother. I frowned as Uncle Sam chuckled. "What you done now, Boy?"  
"Fell off my bike, Dad, but it didn't hurt." Tyler informed him, grinning widely. Levi suppressed a snort, covering it up with a cough. Tyler pushed him, nearly causing himself to fall over.

"But, Sweetie, you cr-"  
"MOM! It didn't hurt!" Tyler protested and cut his mother off from revealing the fact that he cried, despite the fact it was clear in his eyes that he did. Levi laughed now, not being able to help it. I smiled. Stubborn but brave. He turned to me and grinned wider, throwing himself into a hug. "Hey, Billie!"

"Hi, Ty. Hey, Levi." I replied, noting his abnormal size for a nine year old, both of them, in fact, we huge for their age. They looked to be about 12, like me. They were bigger than their age would expect.

"I think it's awesome that you're moving in." he told me, excitedly and I laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, awesome." Jennie's voice sounded from the porch. I gulped, looking over to see her smiling sickly sweet at me. I smiled back, as to not raise suspicion of our feud to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily.

"Jennie, I want you to help her settle in your room, okay?" Uncle Sam called from the back end of the trunk. Levi, being the helpful boy he is, jogged to join his Dad. I saw Sam chuckle before handing him one of my smaller backpacks. Levi grinned as he walked passed me into the house.

"Right, Dad. Will do." she called back, still smiling sweetly.

"Great...Thanks...Awesome." I said, with fake enthusiasm.

At that point, Uncle Embry came bounding out and picked me up into a massive hug as he swung me around. I gasped and laughed as he did so, totally caught off guard.

"Put me down, Uncle Embry!" I laughed and he did, grinning down at me.

"How are you?" he asked, interestedly as he made his way towards Uncle Sam, who passed him a big case and then walked back over to me.

"I'm good. Tired but I'm alright." I replied, smiling. He smiled.

"Good, good. Take it easy, we'll get all this in. Typical girl, I see, bringing so much stuff."

"Hey, Embry, I resent that statement!" Aunt Violet shouted, but grinned from the front porch. She smiled and waved at me and I returned that gesture.

"Sorry, Baby." he called back, glancing at me guiltily before carrying my stuff into the house with a kiss to Aunt Violet's cheek on the way passed.

"Come inside, Billie, I'm just baking at the moment." Aunt Emily directed, guiding me into the house. I heard some of Sam's friends in the living room, shouting and some groaning and I giggled. Boys and sports baffle me.

I followed her into the kitchen and was instantly greeted with the gorgeous smell of cooking cookie dough and sponge mix. I smiled. This was how my kitchen smelled when I got home from school every Friday. Mommy was always baking on a Friday. It was tradition.

Kim, Suvanna and Melanie were sat at the kitchen table, chatting about something couldn't hear until I came in the room and Melanie bounded up to me, with a huge smile on her face as she squeezed the life out of me. I laughed and hugged her just as tight as tears came to my eyes again. God, I loved this woman. It was crazy as to how fast I came to love her like a mother figure. After all the time she spent with me, calming down and listening to all the things I've been worrying about, she, along with Seth and even Dyl, have become my rock and I would never be able to repay them fully for that.

"Hey there, Baby Girl!" She greeted, warmly. I giggled a little.

"Hey, Mel. Where's Seth?" I asked, just as warm. She pulled back and took in my teary state but didn't comment, only wiping them away with a sympathetic grimace before smiling.

"He's right here." Seth booming voice sounded from the kitchen door way and my head snapped to him, with his arms open and a huge, sun swallowing smile on his face that showed a full set of pearly whites. I grinned and squealed as I launched myself at him, jumping so he could lift me off the ground. "Hey, Lea-Rae, how's it going? Haven't seen you in a couple of days, huh?"

"I know! I missed you! Why didn't you come see me?" I asked, disgruntled but still smiling. He sighed.

"I had a lot of work. Sorry, Lea-Rae." he apologised, sincerely. I sighed, dramatically but then shrugged, burying my face into his neck. His scent has always calmed me down, after smelling it so much when I've been in an emotional mess, I've become accustomed to it. He pulled back, smiling at me, excitedly. "You excited? Nervous?"  
"Um...both, I think but I'm okay." I admitted, chuckling. He chuckled too, kissing my cheek before setting me on my feet again. I still clung to him though. He was right, I hadn't seen him for a couple of days and I really, really missed him. I'd seen Melanie but it wasn't the same as seeing them both together.

"Good to hear. You all set to be going back to school tomorrow?" he asked, softly. I grimaced but nodded.

School. Back to the land of hard math and boring English; to hiding in bathrooms as I ran from Jennie; to being alone and known as the daughter of an outsider. Oh yes, sooo excited. Note the sarcasm there. Hey, you never know, people might take pity upon me after what's happened and actually leave me a lone but I highly doubted it. Most of the people at school followed Jennie's lead, since she (secretly) dated the guy who'd you'd expect to make the Varsity football team early in his sophomore year AND make team captain. I doubt Uncle Sam knows about that though and I wouldn't dream of using it for blackmail.

"It won't be that bad. You'll get back into the swing of things." Kim assured me. I smiled and nodded. _That was what I was afraid of_, I thought.

"Right, all you're stuff is in you're room and ready to be unpacked." Uncle Sam informed me, walking into the room, smiling at me.

"Okay, thank you, Uncle Sam." I replied.

"That's okay. Jennie's up there now, waiting to help you unpack and I have to go somewhere so I'll see you later." he told me, kissing my cheek on his way out the back door. I murmured my goodbyes, anxious about joining Jennie upstairs and _alone_, without Uncle Sam in the house.

Making my way out the kitchen, I noticed that the living room was empty now and Uncle Embry and Seth had followed after Uncle Sam too. I sighed, looking up the stairs for a long time. So long that Aunt Emily came up beside me.

"You okay, Sweetie?" she asked, worriedly. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, Jennie's fine. She'll be good to you."

Oh, if only she knew. Instead of spilling the beans, I smiled again and nodded, making my way upstairs and to my doom. I took a deep breath as I approached the door with the big 'Tyler, Keep out' sign and I instantly knew it was her room, or ours, should I say. I shuddered at the thought. Taking another deep breath, I had to knock. It was silent for a minute before the door was yanked open and a scowling Jennie was revealed to me, making me shrink back slightly.

"Come in then, Left Feet." she groaned, stepping aside slightly to, reluctantly, allow me in. I gulped and stepped in and she shut the door with a thud, that appeared much louder in my ears than it actually was, making me jump a little. She snorted. "Jumpy, Left Feet?"

Left Feet...my nickname in the eyes of most of the people at school. I earned that name when I fell over absolutely nothing, not only once but three times in row, whilst I walked over to the lunch line in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. I was mortified that day and spent most of it in the bathroom. All alone. And crying. The name has just stuck after these couple of years since it happened. I sighed at the name and shrugged, moving over to my stuff that had already been delved into. I sighed again, glancing at Jennie who was playing with Mr. Snuggles, my childhood teddy polar bear. I cringed. Great, just one more thing for her to share with the whole school.

"You know, it really is a cute Teddy." she told me, conversationally but I could hear the malice beneath and I just nodded. "I wonder what Damon thinks about it."

Damon Veniers was the boy I spoke about earlier and her boyfriend. He enjoyed making fun of me just as much as Jennie did. He was like the male version of her and were perfect for one another. I knew that Damon would insist Jennie to steal it and take it to school and I would have to hide Mr. Snuggles later.

"He'll probably find it funny." I murmured, proceeding to load the chest of draws set for me with my clothes. She watched my every move, almost calculating with a sneer on her face. We were silent for about ten minutes before she spoke.

"I hate that you'll be in here." she whispered, nastily. I gulped and nodded. "There'll be some rules."

"Of course there will."

"And what does that mean?" she asked, scowling. I gulped again, avoiding eye contact as I continued to work.

"Nothing, Jennie. Nothing." I mumbled, frowning as I took a deep breath.

"Anyway...rule one, you always knock if you know I'm in here. No exceptions. Number two, you keep to your bed and stay away from mine. Number three, you do NOT touch my stuff. If you do, you'll know about it." she threatened and I knew she was one hundred percent serious. I didn't think about what she could and would do. I suddenly got a vision of Mr. Snuggles being baked to a crisp in Aunt Emily's oven, his plastic eyes melting into puddles and his white fur blackened like charcoal, and being left to explain why to her. I gulped and nodded, signalling for her to go on. "Number four, if my friends are here. You _do not_ come up. _At all_. Number five, keep your stuff away from mine. If I see any mingling. I chuck your stuff away. Got it?"

"Yes, Jennie, I got it. Is that it?"

"For now...you got anything to add? Oh, no? Great. Lovely. I'll leave you to unpack." she answered herself before throwing Mr. Snuggles at my head as she walked out the room, slamming the door with a bang. Did she get away with that? Slamming doors was a taboo in my house. As well as snacking before meal times and drinking out the milk carton. It could be the total opposite here in this house.

When she left, I sighed in relief and exasperation. Relief because she was finally gone and out my hair, though I know I haven't seen or heard the last from her. Exasperated because I haven't even been here and hour and she's already dictating. I just needed to grow a backbone and stand up to her but she really scares me. I feel really weak and inferior around her, I always have felt that way. I keep hoping that some one is going to come along and knock her off her pedestal because I was too spineless to do it.

I unpacked in relative silence and peace, only occasionally would Aunt Emily or Melanie come check to see if I was okay and I would answer accordingly, which was to say, I actually lied most of the times they asked. I placed all my stuff in the spaces provided, which must have been cleared by Aunt Emily or someone other than Jennie because I couldn't imagine her giving my this much room to put things. I bet she wasn't happy about that either. It wouldn't surprise me if she made me move some things too.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, or at least on my side. Tyler kept the conversation alive with his usual chatty self. Jennie was as quiet as me but I could occasionally see her give me some evils when Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were looking away. Levi was quiet by default. He's never been much of a talker anyway so this was normal for him. Aunt Emily helped Gracie eat as well as eating her own food so she was occupied and Uncle Sam kept asking me if I was okay, each time I would nod and go back to my food. There was no denying that Emily was one of the best cooks I've known but nothing could surpass Mommy's cooking. Her cooking was amazing and I missed it so much. Daddy wasn't much of a cook and it made an awesome difference to taste something so good again.

The rest of that day was uneventful which made a change for the hectic week I've had. I took a long shower. The warm water felt nice on my skin and helped me sooth some of my tension in my shoulders. I was dressing in to my green bunny pyjamas, the last ever present my Mommy bought me before she passed, when Jennie walked in, clean from a shower and she laughed at me. I sighed, turning away from her to finish dressing before I called goodnight to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. I was going to sit up in bed and read my book but Jennie wasn't going to make that possible, I knew so I shut my light off and curled up in my new bed, thinking what my life could hold tomorrow at school. I was just about to drop off when Jennie's voice sounded in my ear, startling me back into alertness.

"Just remember everything I said earlier, Left Feet. I meant it. One step out of lie and you're toast." she whispered so low that I hardly heard it but I heard the threat loud and clear, despite its volume. I gulped and nodded, closing my eyes and finally dropping off into my restless sleep.

The next morning, I was rudely woken when something soft collided with my head, hard enough to make however soft the object was irrelevant. I gasped, my eyes snapping open as I shot straight up in bed. Looking around, startled, I connected onto Jennie's shaking form. It took me a few seconds to figure out she was shaking with hysterical laughter. I gulped and rubbed my forehead, sighing when I felt a slight pain. I looked around me to see what she threw, I guessed, and saw a purple and pink stress ball lying out of place on the floor. I frowned, sighing again. _That's why it hurt so much_, I thought.

I looked over at Jennie again to see she was chuckling to herself, clutching her stomach, "That was so hilarious! You should have seen your face, Left Feet!"

"I'm sure..." I mumbled, glancing at the clock. I had to be in school in an hour and a half. Plenty of time for me to get ready...if Jennie left me alone.

"Oh, grow a sense of humour, Left Feet. It's not like it hurt." she laughed, throwing her dirty pyjamas into the hamper across the room. She stood in her underwear, shamelessly, like she was still the only one living in this room. I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying not to dwell on the fact that she was so much more endowed by God than me. I sighed, throwing the covers back and getting to my feet.

"Yeah, right..." I mumbled again, still aware of the slight throb of my forehead.

I rubbed my eyes as I picked up my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. Jennie made her way out at the same time as I did and tripped me so I went tumbling out the bedroom door, landing right before Uncle Sam. He chuckled, holding a hand out to me.

"Whatcha doing down there this early in the morning, Billie?" he teased, amused as he pulled me to my feet. Behind me, Jennie was giggling. He turned to her. "You probably tripped her, lil' miss."

She acted offended. "Not me! She slipped on the stress ball." she informed her father, pointing down at the same stress ball, which has been conveniently moved as false evidence to suit her story, that she threw at me this morning. I sighed, mentally exasperated over the fact that Uncle Sam was soooo right and yet, he was too blindly loving his daughter to realise. He chuckled again, ruffling my hair.

"Better watch where you're going then, Billie. Be careful." he teased some more before walking to the stairs and descending. I sighed, turning back to Jennie, who had a sly but falsely innocent, smile on her face. She shrugged, pushing past me to follow after her dad as I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was nice and refreshing after a surprisingly warm night. I climbed out and dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, some purple, flowery ballet flats and a long, purple stripy top that had a loose bow across the front. I threaded some purple button earrings into my ears and clipped on my bracelet, the one that Daddy brought me for my last birthday, before picking up my school bag and heading down stairs.

"Morning, Sweetie." Aunt Emily called from the stove, smiling over her shoulder at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I was a little hot, though." I answered, sliding into the chair between Uncle Sam and Tyler. Uncle Sam smiled down at me before kissing the top of my head. Tyler hugged me and Gracie gave me a very enthusiastic wave from the confines of her high chair. I ignored Jennie completely and she didn't seem too bothered by my choice to. I thanked Aunt Emily as she slid a plate full of pancakes and a little fruit salad on the side in front of me and I dug in, surprisingly hungry for first thing in the morning. I'm never usually a breakfast girl but this morning, I was sporting a big appetite.

"I want you to ignore anything the kids say at school today, okay Billie?" Aunt Emily told me, seriously. I knew what she was referring to. Today was my first day back since Daddy died and she and I knew that they'd be curious about it. I nodded, smiling as put a piece of strawberry in my mouth. "And perhaps, Jennie you could keep them off her back?"

I fought back a snort and the urge to laugh as Jennie smiled her sickly sweet smile at her mother and replied, "Of course, Mom."

"Good girl Jared should be here in about five minutes so go get your stuff so you're not rushing about. That means, you too, guys." That she directed not only to Jennie and me but to Tyler and Levi also. We all watched as he took no notice while he tried, unsuccessfully, to balance his empty milk glass on its edge, making it clatter to the table. When he picked it up to try again, Uncle Sam took the glass off him with a look of disapproval.

"You heard your mother, go." he enforced and with a grumble, Tyler left the kitchen table, followed by Jennie and Levi. "You not got a bag?" he asked when I didn't follow. I smiled, holding up a bag I'd dropped beside me as I sat down earlier. He grinned. "Always seem to be prepared, that's ma girl."

"I meant what I said about the kids, Billie, okay? I don't want you getting upset on your first day back." Aunt Emily repeated, looking slightly worried. I got up and hugged her just as a car pulled up up front.

"I promise, Aunt Emily. But I guess that's our ride." I told them and they nodded, both giving me a kiss on the cheek as they told me to have a good day. The whole gesture reminded me of my parents and a wave of nostalgia hit me on my way out the front door.

Jared smiled warmly as I approached, opening the back door for me to climb in with a kind, "Morning, Billie."  
"Morning, Jared. Oh, hey, um..."

"Annabelle." The girl sitting next to me answered. I smiled. "Jared's my Daddy."

"Yeah, I remember." I chuckled as Jared smiled through the rear-view at us. Next to Annabelle, Jennie climbed in and I felt her cringe into me a little bit. I smiled at her in a way that said, 'I know why you're doing that' and she replied with a 'do you want to switch places?' I sighed and looked around this eight seater minivan that you'd expect soccer moms to own and saw a few others. All of whom, smiled at me.

I recognised Megan, who I think is Annabelle's little sister and then her twin brother, Harvey, who was reading a Batman comic and . I wondered for an instant why Dylan and Lilly weren't here but then remembered that they were in Pre-K and Melanie was driving them in. Next to her, behind us, sat another boy I didn't recognise and Annabelle whispered in my ear, saying that he was Tyler's friend. _So that's why he was making a ruckus as to why the boy didn't save him a seat next to him_, I thought. I smiled at the two boys bickering across the whole length of the car while Levi seemed to shake his head at them both.

"Boys, boys, please? Not this early in the morning!" Jared protested, tiredly, as he pulled away from the curb. We all burst out laughing as the two boys blushed and Tyler turned back around in his seat, shrinking that little bit lower.

Jared dropped off Megan, Ty, Levi and Lilly off at the elementary school entrance first before he pulled up against the Junior High entrance, both school being right next to each other and practically in the same building and under the same headmaster, and the rest of us climbed out, leaving Jared alone in the oversized van. He waved us goodbye and wished us a good day at school but as I looked around at all the curious faces that were staring at me, I knew that today was going to be far from _good_.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Annabelle asked from beside me. I looked at her and the silly, shy smile she had plastered on her face before nodding, grateful that some had actually asked to walk with me. With _me_.

We made our way through the hordes of staring students and headed straight into English class. She sat next to me, making me think that maybe I was sitting in someone's seat but when Mrs. Jefferson strolled in with a trolley full of books, it must have been that Annabelle sat all alone in this class and I felt sorry for her because that's what it's like for me. I looked over at her and I could clearly see the gratitude on her face for sitting next to her. I smiled at her before turning back to the front and paying attention.

Throughout the whole lesson, I heard occasional whispers, that were loud enough for me to hear anyway, about me and my sudden reappearance in school. I ignored them, just like Aunt Emily told me too and paid attention but then the paper aeroplanes began. I ignored them too, despite the fact that some of them were pricking me in the back of the head from time to time. Annabelle would give me sympathetic glances too, seeing how, despite my efforts, the messages and whispers affected me.

I was grateful when English ended, though as soon as I stepped into Maths, every eye was on me and I then realised that I didn't even have the comfort of Annabelle's looks in this lesson. She was only in 6th grade and I was in 7th so only some of our classes were together. This day was going to be torture...

And I was right. By the time I got to the lunch line, I had counted, approximately, fourteen whispered conversations about me, 15 paper aeroplanes and, after that second lesson, nine people, that I other wise don't talk to anyway, come up to me and ask if I was okay and to ask what happened. Of course, they all meant it as a means to get gossip to send around school,or to give to Jennie so that she could twist it around or something, though I was grateful not to have seen Jennie thus far. No wait, I tell a little lie – I saw her coming out of the girls' bathroom but she walked straight passed me. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Perhaps she was more understanding than I thought.

Of course, even my luck can't run for that long without running out...

I stood in the lunch queue with Annabelle behind me, talking to me casually about her day just to pass the time when Jennie barges passed me, knocking my bag off my shoulder as she cut in line. She grinned and sneered back at me as I made to pick up my bag but she just pushed me down along with it. She laughed as she cut some more, leaving me behind, embarrassed and to pick myself back up. I saw Annabelle's hand shoot out and I grabbed it, thanking her profusely as I dusted myself off. I didn't look around the dining hall to see the snickering people staring at me and I held my head high as I got my lunch and followed Annabelle to, what I assume, is her regular table. Near the trash cans.

"She's such a cow." Annabelle nearly growled. I sighed, nodding in agreement as I pocked at my carrots with a plastic fork. "I can't believe you had to move in with her, let alone share her room!"

"I know. I can't believe it either but...I suppose it's just another thing I have to live with." I mumbled that last bit, hoping for her not to have heard it but she did and she patted my hand.

"I'm sorry about your mommy and Mr. Erik." she whispered and I just nodded, keeping gaze on my carrots as I made a sad face on the plate with them.

We were quiet for a few minutes, both deep within our heads. I moved on from the carrots to the mashed potatoes, making a castle like structure with it. I sighed, propping my head on my fist in boredom an not being very hungry. Where had my appetite gone from this morning? Perhaps Jennie knocked it right out of me? I was just about to move on from the potatoes to do whatever I felt like with the peas when Annabelle nudged the arm I was resting on, making my head knock forwards with a jolt. I looked at her and the sheepish look on her face and took it as an apology before she grinned at me. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, confused. She just continued to grin but her gaze shifted from me to over my shoulder. I frowned again, turning around to follow it right to a boy I knew as Caleb Piers, an eighth grader and certainly more popular than me. He was one of Damon's friends, his _best_ friend and in Jennie's social circle. As soon as my eyes connected with his, he dropped his head, in turn his gaze to his lunch, almost looking like he was having a debate on whether to thrust his head into it or not. I frowned deeper, looking back at Annabelle. "So what, he's staring. Just like every other kid in this cafeteria."

She shook her head. "He's looking this way again."

"As I said, everyone is." I repeated, shaking my own head in exasperation.

"No, he doesn't seem to be staring from curiosity or like 'you're-parents-have-just-died-I-want-the-scoop.' No, I think...I think he likes you." she mused out loud and I snorted, unable to stop myself from laughing into my lunch. She huffed and waited until I was finished. "I'm serious."  
"No, you're crazy. Did we see the same guy?"  
"I think so...Caleb Piers?" she asked, as if she was double checking. I sighed and nodded.

"You're wrong. He can't like me. I mean, why and how could he? He's a popular guy. He's in Jennie's social circle and...and is Damon's best friend!" I protested, though I did like the idea of him liking me, or _anyone_ liking me like that.

"Well, he's still looking over here." she pointed out, being stubborn on her guess. I sighed, shaking my head. "Okay, we'll have a bet?"  
I sighed. "Fine. Shoot."  
"Okay, if he keeps your gaze this time when you turn to him, he wants what every one else wants – gossip but-"  
"If he looks down at his lunch like he's debating then he likes me?" I finished, cutting her off. She nodded but then frowned.

"Debating?" she asked, confused. I sighed and shook my head, dismissively.

"Never mind. Let's get this over with...is he looking?" I asked, not liking the fact that I was waiting in too much anticipation for the answer and hoping that the answer was a yes.

"He hasn't looked away, Bill."

"Okay. On the count of three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

And as we both counted three, I turned in my seat and I was seriously shocked when he diverted his once again to his argument with the food tray. From the redness of his face, I was seriously suspecting that the tray of food was winning and I would have to look away before Caleb finally gave in.

I turned back around to see a smug smile of Annabelle's face. I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't mean anything." I protested.

"Ah-ah-ah! No. We made a bet so this means win and he likes you. Caleb Piers, one of the school's most popular guys, likes you!"

"Shh! Don't say that so loud, what if someone hears you?" I demanded, ducking my head. She giggled.

"He likes you, he likes you, he likes you." she chanted as a whisper just between us. I scowled at her and glanced back. He was looking again! I swear, he got dangerously close to that tray! I saw Damon start to notice his best friend's weird behaviour and when Caleb went to start looking at me again, Damon saw but when he saw I was still looking at him, he ducked his head again, alerting Damon as to what he was looking at and he looked me straight in the eyes. I was about to snap my eyes away but I was startled to see a grin form on Damon's face and he nudged his best friend, murmuring something. Whatever it was, Caleb found the courage to look back up, first to his friend and then to me. I blushed heavily as he met my gaze steadily this time and gave me a small wave after a few seconds.

I gasped and turned back, my eyes widening as I came to believe what Annabelle suspected. I looked at her and saw that she was trying, and failing, to hide her wide grin behind her milk carton. I huffed and lapped her arm before getting to my feet. She hopped up, following me silently as we walked passed the very table he sat at. I kept my head low, not meeting his gaze that I somehow sensed on me now. I gulped as Jennie looked up at me and sneered and I noticed that both Damon and Caleb looked away from me when she turned to me. I didn't expect Caleb to keep his likeness towards me obvious for Jennie to see. They wouldn't want to get in her bad books after all.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't see Jennie again, or Caleb and Damon for that matter, thankfully. I seriously didn't need this drama right now, not on top of everything else that's happening in my life. Jennie was enough drama at school. I didn't need a boy complicating that.

At the end of the day, I was at my locker. The hallway was empty, vacant of all the kids that wanted to get home as soon as possible. I was in no rush. I would only be alone at home again anyway. Perhaps Annabelle would want to hang out? She's probably already at the minivan right now. I wonder if it's Jared picking us up again?

I was alerted when a second and third pair of footsteps turned onto the hallway and I looked up only for my breathing to stop when I saw Damon and his best friend, Caleb, walking towards me. I looked away, back into my locker. I think that there's were in this hallway too. They couldn't be here for me. Could they? My heart just about stopped when someone cleared there throat beside me but I didn't acknowledge at first, hoping that some other person had walked in behind them or they genuinely had something stuck in their throat and was trying to clear it but when a soft, "Billie?" called out from behind my locker door, I froze.

I slowly closed my locker door to reveal both boys standing beside me. Damon was smiling and Caleb looked a little flustered. "Oh, hey, guys." I stuttered, looking down.

"Hey, Billie." Damon greeted but Caleb stayed quiet, looking down like me.

"Oh, um...Damon right?" I asked, breathing a little chuckle as I added, "Jennie's boyfriend."

"Oh...yeah, right, I guess. Um...You didn't tell her dad that...did you?" he asked, nervously. I snorted, very unladylike.

"And make it worse for myself with Jennie? I don't think so." I replied, incredulously. His expression turned apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her. She's just...mean, I guess."

"Why does it make a difference to you?" I asked, confused and surprised that he was saying sorry for Jennie's behaviour. He always seemed to go along with it, some times even join in. He sighed.

"I guess...what with everything you've gone through...I guess, you don't deserve it or need it for that matter. I'm sorry." he apologised again. I shrugged, surprised still and very shocked.

After a minute, I replied, "Um...Thanks, Damon. Really."

"No problem." he replied, cheerily. At that moment, Caleb nudged his side, a gesture I don't think I was supposed to see so I didn't comment. He gave Damon a meaningful look before smiling innocently, and shyly, at me.

"oh, yeah, Billie this is Caleb, my best friend." He introduced us, cueing Caleb to look up and smile at me like the nudge never happened and stretch his hand towards me.

"Hey." he greeted, nervously. I smiled, taking his hand. A little sweaty but I guess, that's a good sign. Shows he's nervous and wants to impress me. I think.

"Hi, Caleb Piers, right?"

"You know me?" he asked, surprised and hopeful. I would have laughed but he seemed genuinely surprised. As if he needed to be though. I frowned at him, chuckling slightly.

"Um...I think everyone does, Caleb. You're the second most popular guy in the school." I reminded him, like he needed to be.

He frowned a little, disappointed or something. "Right, of course they do." he mumbled, looking down. I remembered that we were still holding hands and I let go, suddenly nervous.

"Um...I'm gonna have to go, guys. My ride'll be waiting." I told them and they nodded. Caleb almost looked reluctant to let me leave but I smiled once more before walking, swiftly, down the hallway and out of sight. I inhaled a deep breath in relief once I was out of there. I've never felt so awkward in my life!

I quickly made my way out the building and ran to the minivan, which had Uncle Embry in the drivers' seat. He looked back at me, worriedly as I climbed in next to Annabelle, who looked equally as worried.

"What took you so long?" Uncle Embry asked, confused.

"Um...I had to ask Mrs. Jefferson about the English homework we got. Sorry." I lied and Annabelle knew it, seen as though she had the same class and wasn't issued with any homework. She eyed me, suspiciously but I just shrugged and looked out the window. With another minute of scrutiny, Uncle Embry eventually started the car and pulled away from the school.

"So, you had a good day, kids?" Uncle Embry asked the whole group. They all replied affirmative as a whole but I remained silent, not really registering the question as I stared out the window. I couldn't get my mind off all the things that happened today and it took a really loud, 'Billie!' from Uncle Embry to get me to resurface from my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked, lamely. He rolled his eyes but there was an undercurrent of worry in his eyes.

"You didn't answer if you had a good day or not." he said, expectantly. Everyone was looking at me and only Jennie and Annabelle truly knew the truth to my lie.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Uncle Embry. Yeah, I had a good day." I replied, trying to be convincing. He seemed to be as he gave me a genuine happy grin.

We drove the others home first when Annabelle turned to me, "You wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Oh...if you want me to. Sure." I replied, out of my element. I wasn't used to being invited back to houses. She smiled and nodded, looking at Uncle Embry.

"Okay girls, I'll drop you off at Anna's house." he agreed, turning up her street. I frowned.

"But won't I need to tell Uncle Sam?"

"It's okay. I'm heading over to your house anyway. I'll tell him." he assured me.

"Would he mind?" I asked, unsure. Uncle Embry laughed lightly but shook his head.

"Of course not. He'll be happy, like I am, for you making friends." he told me, pulling up to Anna's house. We thanked him and climbed out to be greeted at the door by Kim. She gave me a big hug.

"Billie, it's nice to see you again." she greeted, warmly before hugging Anna and Megan too. I smiled.

"You too, Kim." I replied as Anna dragged me off to the stairs.

"Don't worry about your dinner, Billie. You can have it here!" Kim called after me, but by now, we were at the top of the stairs so I shouted back, "Okay!"

I was practically shoved onto Anna's bed as she bounded excitedly beside me. She was acting like we've been best friends for years...I liked it and I smiled, widely, chuckling at her excitement. "Okay! Spill! What happened after school?"  
"What? Nothing. Why?" I replied, not being able to fight the small smile on my face and she squealed.

"He spoke to you, didn't he?" she screamed, enthusiastically.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I ordered, listening to hear if anyone heard her. She shot me an apologetic look before the excitement rolled in again.

I sighed, proceeding to retell the story in the hallway to her. She listened intently, taking in every last detail as if her sanity depended on it and at the end, she squealed, bounding up and down on the bed as she gripped my hand, jostling me in the process and making me laugh at her exuberance.

"Oh. My. God." she breathed, disbelieving. I smiled.

"I know. It's crazy. I've never truly noticed him before today but-"

"He's really cute." she finished my sentence, thought hat's not what I was going to say.

"No, well, yeah but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say I don't believe it and I think it's a trick. I mean, for all I know, Jennie could be in on this."

"Well, sure, maybe but what if she isn't?" Annabelle threw it back in my face, leaving me to ponder for a bit.

If she wasn't then multiple things would need to be considered – One, what do I do now? Two, what do I do when she _does_ find out and she flips? Three, did I even like Caleb? Answer to number three? Yes...maybe...I don't know...possibly. As for the other two questions? I had no idea and I doubt Anna would know either.

"Well...from what I've heard about Caleb, he's a really nice guy. He's the nicest out of their whole group, apparently. He _could_ be genuine, I suppose." she mused aloud. I nodded along.

The rest of that night was fun. I spent a lot of time with Annabelle and her little sister, Megan. She was a little sheep but a cute sheep. She followed Anna around like one and she didn't seem to mind one bit. I think she liked being idolised and it brought up the want to have a little sibling from deep within me. But then, I remembered Dyl and I realised that I haven't seen him for a couple of days, for about as long as Seth before I saw him yesterday. I missed him.

Dinner was funny with Jared. He was the comedian and a really good one. Anna told her parents about her day and then Megan and Harvey. I lied about mine and when Jared asked me, mockingly, if I saw any boys, I think Kim caught mine and Anna's side glance and smirk and I think she was on to us. No doubt, she'll tell Mel and Aunt Emily. It was good to be away from Jennie after today. Having to put up with her bullying after school was going to be torture.

Jared drove me home at around 8. Aunt Emily was happy to have me home and I cuddled up with her and Levi on the couch to watch TV while Jennie and Ty did their homework, thankfully, and Uncle Sam was out. He was always out working, bless him. Poor man. He came back about an hour later though and cuddled up with us. It was awesome and warm because I was sat on his lap and Aunt Emily cuddled into his side with his arm around her. Levi sat on Aunt Emily's lap and when they joined us, Jennie sat on the other side of her, snuggling in as Tyler sat right on top of me, making a three tier person cake. He wasn't really that heavy, despite his size and we all cuddled in for a nice, relaxing family evening. .

I didn't get to bed until 10:30 and I was exhausted. I knew it was foolish on my part, what with my restless nights, but I just wasn't tired tonight for some reason. When I did finally drop off, I dreamt of Uncle Sam and Emily, Uncle Embry and Violet, Lilly, Seth and Mel and Dylan the most. Once or twice though, Paul popped in and I couldn't figure out why. I just got this vibe...

The next day, I was sitting at the lunch table with Annabelle and this time, Levi, Tyler and his friend, Rory, all 4th graders. La Push Junior High School was joined up to the Elementary School, making all kindergarten through to 8th graders commingle in one big school building. I had noticed straight away this time that Caleb was staring as Damon was also staring at Caleb with a grin on his face. Both would look away once Jennie turned to talk to them, not raising suspicion towards them but once she turned away again, they picked up where they left off. Jennie left me alone because her little brothers were here and they didn't know about the bullying, which surprised me because they came here, to the same school as us. How could they not know?

"What do you two keep looking over there for?" Tyler asked as both me and Anna looked over to see if Caleb was still watching me. Every time we did, he waved at me and I would look away, blushing and nearly giggling. I looked at Ty and Levi to see them grinning. "What?"  
"We're not looking at anyone." Anna denied.

"He never said you were looking at _someone_." Levi informed us, grinning wider. That little...he was smarter than he looked. Damn!

"So, which one is it? Damon or Caleb?" Rory asked, grinning as wide as Ty. I scowled at him, looking over and Caleb waved again. Cue blush. Cue almost giggles. All three boys laughed. "Definitely Caleb."

"Shut up, Rory!" Anna commended, giggling. I scowled at her.

"Caleb's a cool guy. He's my 8th grader." Tyler informed me. I frowned. He sighed. "He's the eighth grader go to if I need any help around school."

"Oh..." was my lame reply. "You don't...I mean, he hasn't..."  
"No, we don't walk about you, though he has mentioned you a few times." Tyler knew exactly what I was talking about. He _is_ one smart kid. He smiled and I grinned at that information.

"Well...what does he say?" I asked, shyly, glancing across. I purposely positioned myself today so that I could just glance up. Surely enough, he waved. I blushed and looked down.

"He says that you're pretty and that...he's really sorry for your mom and dad...and that you're pretty." he repeated. I frowned.

"You already said pretty." I noted. He shrugged.

"He says it a lot. But, I don't think he realises that you live with me now, other wise, he would have stopped saying stuff like that to me."

"Probably. But then, Jennie would have told them, no?"

"Oh yeah, well, maybe then. Perhaps he wants you to know he said those things?" Ty mused. I shrugged.

"Either way, Caleb is totally into you, Billie." Rory summarised. I smiled and nodded, glancing back once more, repeating the notions again. By this time, Damon was chuckling at us both.

"Damon's my 8th grader and he's nicer than he makes out to be." Levi inserted as if it was relevant information at this current time. I smiled at him and nodded because I saw for myself yesterday that he was nice...or at least, away from Jennie.

The rest of school was boring. I didn't have Anna in any of my classes in the afternoon and it was lonely too. The whispers or the stares or the aeroplanes hadn't stopped but at least they didn't get worse. I didn't bump into Caleb or Damon this time after school, but then, I didn't go to my locker today. I went straight to the car but something weird happened.

As soon as I stepped out the school building, I felt this really weird vibe and I've only gotten it around one person – Paul. He was a friend that stops by Uncle Sam's all the time and every time, I'd feel him looking at me or something or he'd try to talk to me but I've always had this urge not to look at him. It's very weird and I don;t even know why I don't want to look at him. I have not reason not to look at him, he's just another guy,right? Just another one of Uncle Sam's hulk of friends. So why was he so special?

I didn't have to look at him to know that it was Paul in the drivers' seat. I kept quiet and climbed into my usual seat next to Annabelle. She also knew of this vibe I get. I told her yesterday in passing and she looked at me funnily. I smiled and shrugged, buckling up ready for the ride.

"How was school, Billie?" Paul asked from the front seat, making me jump but I kept my gaze out the window.

"Fine, thank you, Paul." I replied and I heard him sigh. He probably wants to know what my problem with him is but I truly didn't know. He...scares me a little, I guess. That would be a wise place to start. He has a temper, or so Annabelle told me yesterday and I guess, I'm wary of him too.

Once we were all in, Paul drove us home and the entire journey, I felt his gaze on me. I never met it, because quite frankly, it freaked me out. Why was he staring? That was just really weird! When he pulled up to my house, I was surprised to see everyone get out. I frowned, turning to Annabelle.

"You're hosting a BBQ tonight. No one told you?" she asked, linking arms with me as we bypassed Paul, straight into the house where I was bombarded by three year olds. Gracie and Penny were adorable and loved me so much, startlingly so, actually. I kissed them both on the cheek, making them giggle and run off into the kitchen. I laughed after them.

"BILLIE!" a scream startled me to spin around and my gaze settled upon Dylan who was bounding towards me, happily with his arms open and a wide, Seth grin on his face. Behind him, Melanie and Seth himself were stood in the living room doorway, looking on with loving smiles on their faces as they practically watched they kids greet each other. Melanie was held tightly in Seth's arms, showing the world just how much they love each other just by a simple embrace.

"DYLAN!" I screamed back, kneeling down to catch him as he crashed into me, making me topple back onto the floor as we laughed. By this point, most of the others came to watch the antics and were all laughing as Dyl plastered my face with loving brotherly kisses. I laughed hysterically, unable to fight him away. "Dyl! Stop!"

"I missed you!" he shouted in my face, grinning widely. I laughed some more and hugged him close on the floor.

"Me too! How's my lil' bro?" I asked, sitting up. His grin grew exponentially larger when I called him my little brother.

"I'm good! Daddy said we were coming to see you and I couldn't wait!" he informed me, excitedly. I hugged him closer again.

"I missed you." I whispered, softly. He sighed, happily and hugged me back.

"Me too, Billie." he whispered back before jumping up off me and half-helping me to my feet. I brushed myself off again and Dylan kept to my side as I hugged Seth and Melanie hello too.

"Hey, Lea-Rae, how was school?" Seth asked and from the corner of my eye, Annabelle was standing next to her mom, smiling behind her hand which caused me to smile too. This made Seth suspicious and Mel looked at me with a knowing look. Damn! Kim told her!

"Yeah, it was a good day today." I replied, still smiling. "Um...I'm gonna go change. Annabelle, come with me?"

"Sure." she answered, still smiling and heading up the stairs before me.

"Can I?" Dyl asked from beside me. He was still holding my hand and I frowned.

"You can once I got changed, yeah." I replied, letting go of his hands, looking up at Seth to see he was looking down at me with narrow, suspicious eyes, making me giggle and run up the stairs on my hands and knees.

I heard a low, "It's a boy, isn't it?" from Seth and I don't know who it was aimed at but a minute later, after a few sniggers, Kim answered, "Yep." popping the 'p', cheerily. I heard Seth sigh, almost growl even.

I giggled again as I opened my bedroom door to find Annabelle routing through my draws. Thankfully, Jennie wasn't in here so we could talk in piece. "I knew your mom would tell Mel! She probably told Aunt Emily too."

"Not to mention the other wolf girls. There's no secrets between them." she informed me, grinning as she threw a pair of knee length denim shorts at me. I caught them, slipping out of my leggings to slide into them, easily. I groaned.

"Oh God. Do any of them tell their guy?" I asked, worriedly. She shrugged.

"Mommy tells Daddy everything so, maybe that goes for the others too? But then, after what Mommy just announced, they probably all know now anyway." she replied, matter-of-factly as she sized up a baby blue top against herself as if she liked it. I rolled my eyes and told her to keep it. She beamed. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Do you think Uncle Sam and Embry know?" I asked, totally fearful. They seemed like the protective type and I didn't want them to scare Caleb away before I could even know him.

"Possibly, yeah. Emily is usually good at keeping secrets but Violet...not so much. She loves to gossips as much as Mommy and Suvanna." she informed me, finally throwing me a vintage, blue _Finding Nemo_ t-shirt. I slide into some black plimsolls with a blue paint splatter effect before straightening up and linking arms with Anna as we strolled out the bedroom.

We were met, quite intimidatingly might I add, at the bottom of the stairs by Seth, Uncle Sam and Embry, all looking like the authoritative men in my life that they were. All of them had their arms crossed over their chests, looking very big and businesslike. I smiled innocently, stopping just a few steps from the bottom. I glanced at Anna and saw that she was grinning and fighting back laughter.

"We want to meet him." Uncle Sam demanded in a flat, but stern voice. I raised my eyebrows and then frowned, reigning more innocence than they knew I possessed right now.

"Who? Him?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Don't mess with us, Lea-Rae. We mean it. We want to meet this kid that after you." Seth demanded again, totally serious.

"There is no guy." I lied, frowning. Anna disguised a chuckle as a cough at that and I jabbed her in the ribs.

"Don't lie. Kim seems to think there is." Uncle Embry protested .I just shrugged and that's when Mel and Aunt Emily came strolling in, rolling their eyes and looking each other when they saw Anna and me cornered on the stairs. This situation was very funny right now and I was finding it hard not to laugh.

"Guys, come on, don't corner the poor girl. She'll let you meet him in her own time." Melanie ordered, pulling Seth away and into the kitchen, all the while he looked over his shoulder at me as if he could persuade me with his eyes...that is until he disappeared completely into the kitchen. Aunt Emily gave Uncle Sam one 'look' and he sighed, unfolding his arms and stalking off after Seth, probably cutting into the backyard with the other guys.

"Embry..." Aunt Violet said as a warning from the living room doorway with a massive grin on her face. She winked at me and I giggled a little. At her legs, Lilly was sniggering at her Dad and Tyler, Levi and Megan had come out after her. They all watched on in amusement but confused. Finally, Uncle Embry sighed, giving me his 'We're not finished' look and walked out to the kitchen like it was follow the leader. I looked at Annabelle and we burst out laughing at the same time, nearly toppling down the stairs.

"That was priceless." Annabelle gasped, clutching her stomach. I nodded in agreement, words escaping me.

"We do want to know though." came Aunt Emily's voice from in front of us. We both looked up to see Aunt Emily and Violet, with Melanie, all looking down on us with knowing smiles. I coughed away my laugh, blushing madly as I chuckled, nervously. "And you can't lie to us."  
"Really, he just...looks at her all the time, to be honest. He spoke to her yesterday but...that's it. He really seems to like her." Annabelle explained, nonchalantly as I whispered, 'Traitor' beneath my breath. They eyed us for a little while before looking satisfied.

"Okay...but we want progress reports like...every week." Aunt Emily stipulated, excited all of a sudden. I rolled my eyes.

"Or when something _big_ happens." Aunt Violet added, just as excited. I sighed but nodded, shaking my head as we made our way out to the backyard.

I knew that once I stepped one foot outside, every single one of Uncle Sam's friends' eyes would be on me, wanting to know what was up and when they could do their customary 'interrogation' of Caleb but I wouldn't meet any of their gazes, knowing that I would just burst out laughing, even though not looking at them, I still had a mad grin plastered across it. I took a deep breath as we made our way over the swing set that Tyler, Levi, Megan, Harvey and Lilly were playing at and took a swing each, glancing at each other and not towards the men.

I looked at Levi and Ty and whispered, "Don't you two breathe a word about him. You hear me?" I threatened and they nodded, seriously, taking me just as. I smiled and nodded in a job well done before starting to swing.

For about an hour, Annabelle and I swung on the swings, talking about anything and everything, except for Caleb, knowing they were listening for the talk girls were known for. We laughed and gasped and giggled about everything and I truly saw Annabelle as my new friend and...maybe my only friend but that was fine with me. She was fun and happy all the time. She made me feel better just by being around her.

She was into the same things as I was, including being a Disney fanatic. She, like me, had pretty much every Disney film on DVD in her bedroom and even a few of the audio books because she was just that into it. Although, unlike most young girls, we weren't into the Disney Princesses like _Cinderella_ and _Snow White_. We were into the Pixar films like_ Finding Nemo_ (hence the vintage shirt) _Monsters Inc. _and _Cars_. She liked purple, like myself but as I saw earlier, she also liked baby blue. Her favourite pants to wear, as funny as that sounds, were cotton, pyjama pants and could easily spend the whole day lounging around in them. She hates the feel of lacy clothes and loves bed socks. Her daddy calls her 'Princess' and her mom calls her 'Sugar' and she loves them both as much as I did my parents.

Around six o'clock, Uncle Sam had grilled everything and dinner was served. We all got our food before Uncle Sam's friends could start devouring it like savages. I seriously could figure out where they put it all! I mean, if I ate that much, not only would I be sick but I would be sporting some serious love handles. From what I've seen, and I've seen them a lot seen as though they don't wear shirts, they're all sporting perfect six or eight packs! Serious, not fair! I could only just manage a cheeseburger, a small salad and a hotdog and I ate that in the time it took Uncle Embry to eat three burgers, four hotdogs and five Kabobs and he was still shovelling in by the time I excused myself from the table, unable to watch the hungry men eat any more. Just watching them made me a little sick. Eww!

Dessert of the evening happened much like the main course, we all got ours before the savages moved in. Like any other kid, I've always liked the desserts better than the meal and I ate more than I probably should have of Aunt Violet's chocolate cake to die for. I was seriously nauseous by the time I finished and Seth was devouring his fifth piece of one of the many chocolate cakes I had. He was still eating when I excused myself, yet again, to avoid feeling any sicker than I already was.

Around eight o'clock, Uncle Sam, with the help of Jared and Seth, set the bonfire alight, coating the whole yard with amazing heat and flickering light. Now don't think me weird, but I've always liked the sight of fire. It's so soothing and warm and it can send me to sleep quicker than any of Mom's lullaby's ever could. I sat on a log around the fire, resting my head on Uncle Embry's shoulder as my eyes flickered. I was just about to drop off when a loud, "BILLIE!" sounded form the back door and everyone looked up to see Gracie, smiles and all and who should be asleep but anyway, she was standing their with her hands raised and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I frowned and then shot to my feet when she shouted, "STICKY FINGERS!"

"Gracie, no! No, stop right there! No!" I was laughing by the end as she begun charging after me, faster than I expected her to be. I had to actually run! I mean, she was three for god's sake! She was giggling her head off behind me as the adults laughed hysterically at the show, none of them helping to restrain the sticky fingered three year old.

I was weaving all through the grown ups who were dodging and weaving their way out of Gracie, who didn't mind touching others in her path. I mean, Uncle Sam could have put a stop[ to this straight away but no, he was one of the ones laughing the hardest! At some times, she would get dangerously close but I would always change course, abruptly, making her nearly fall over but the little devil would always correct herself a minute later, following after me as if she was a Billie-Seeking missile.

I was growing tired, and in turn slower. I was just about ready to stop running and let the she-devil with unlimited energy get me when I collided with something that felt like a brick wall! It couldn't have been the house because that was on the other side of the yard and I was near the entrance to the dark woods. I frowned, rubbing my head and wondering what the hell it could have been when a husky, but very amused, voice sounded from above me, "Are you okay?"

I gasped, looking up into the most beautiful, wide, brown eyes I've ever seen...

Paul's...

* * *

**Duh, duh, dun! There we have it!**

**I know that it was a mean place to end it but I love cliffies and if I carried on, you would have been reading a very, VERY long chappie so I ended it here :D Don't hate me.**

**Paul's got a lot to answer for in the next chappie and some of the guys *cough* Sam, Embry, Seth *cough* aren't going to be happy :O**

**I'm also putting up Polyvores of Billie's clothes that she wore to school on her first day and then for the bonfire so check out my profile :D Also, I've posted some pictures of Georgia, Erik and Billie on my profile also so check 'em out!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, Everyone and I'll update as soon as!**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**

**p.s. Don't forget that if you're confused with the Wolf Kid additions or have seen any errors in previous chappies, then don't hesitate to PM me :D **

**p.s.s – I'm going to be posting an update for Scarlet Dreams in the next day or so but the reason why it's late is because I'm writing companion Lemon for the story. Yum...something to look forward to now :D**

**Thanks!**


	6. Explanations

**Hey, hey, everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewing. You're making me a very happy writer so thank you :D**

**Here is the aftermath of the imprinting and Billie is told :O**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID THOUGH D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**

****

Chapter 5

Explanations

**

* * *

**

**Paul's Point of View**

I froze, looking down into a pair of striking, captivating beautiful green eyes that were staring back at me with an intense mixture of wonder and confusion. And I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to! The longer I looked into the eyes of this beautiful, angelic little girl, the more and more I felt the need, the desperate need to protect and nurture her. She's the only one I saw, the only one that mattered, the only one that made sense at this very second, in this very place. I'm going to go everything in my power to keep her safe, secure, loved and happy, even if it's the last thing I ever do. I'd gladly give my life for this divine creature before my eyes, and though the thought made me a little uneasy as I wouldn't have thought it in normal circumstance, it still felt right and something in my heart clicked into place. I just hope that no one gets in my way other wise they might get hurt, even if I would regret it after, just as long as my Billie was happy and safe.

We just stared at each other, neither one breaking away as if we were glued to one another within a trance. That thought was accompanied by a realisation that we _were_ glued, transfixed with each other and I physically felt my jaw drop with surprise and happiness as the realisation hit me full force while my Billie stared on, her confusion growing.

I've just imprinted on Billie Rae Meggan...

A freaking 12 year old!

Well, nearly 13...but as if that made it any better!

The girl I was destined and made for was a little freaking girl and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for stripping away her ability to date in the distant future with no strings attached; to have made her teenage life so much more complicated that it needed to be, though I couldn't bring myself to regret anything, especially not the imprint itself. I've never felt so alive when I looked at her. He was my everything now. My tether to this existence and to this world. Being a wolf would be so much easier if she was by my side, as a little sister, a best friend. And then later in life...a lover. Though the thought of that _now_ made me cringe with disgust. I couldn't think of her that way. I just couldn't. That was just sick. I didn't want that from her. I just want her to be happy.

Inside, my wolf was rejoicing in the knowledge and the discovery of his soul mate, however young she was. My heart was thinking similarly but my head was the only thing uncertain and hesitant. She was only a little girl! I could truly understand the look she was giving me. She seemed soo confused. She's probably asking herself why I, a guy she hasn't even looked at, let alone spoke to, was gazing at her so intensely and unabashed at her like she was the only girl in the world, even though she was in mine. And I couldn't blame her for thinking that way.

But she _is_ my life now...my whole existence...Something, someone to live for...

Her gaze was suddenly pulled form me, to my dismay, as Gracie caught up to her, wiping her jammy hands all across Billie's face, making her groan and grimace in disgust as Gracie giggled wildly whilst clapping her still sticky hands. Everyone laughed to keep up the pretence but things were far from calm...things were about to get out of control and I instinctively took another step closer to Billie.

Sam, Embry and Seth looked just about to rip my head from my shoulders and to say that I wasn't a little scared was a lie and an understatement. The others looked at me with various intensities of shock, surprise, excitement, happiness, worry and a few others but the one that must have stood out the most was Quil's expression. It was filled with soo much understanding and slight worry as he glanced at Sam a couple of times. Taking in his expression, I knew that he was going to be very valuable to me these next few years in terms of knowledge about an early imprint as well as the reassurance he could possibly offer me. I knew that he was subjected to Sam's wrath when he imprinted on his three year old niece, Claire, fourteen years ago. Thankfully, this situation wasn't as bad as his because my imprint wasn't as young, 12, nearly 13, instead of three but when I looked back up to the three men that were ready to pounce at me, their pure rage undeniable, I knew that that little bit of information didn't matter, was irrelevant in their eyes. She was still young...and another one of Sam's nieces.

I gulped, peering back down to my Billie to see her beautiful green orbs still staring at me with the same level of confusion and wonder in her eyes.

That was when everything blew up and out of proportion...

They were so blinded by rage that when Sam began to cuss me out, profusely, Embry and Seth took that as their cue to lunge at me, growling. I was hardly able to blink before Seth was knocking me away from my Billie and pinning me to the floor, forcing the air from my lungs, hard.

There was a shrill scream...

I knew who it belonged to...

It sent my heart into a panicked spasm...

It only took me a second to realise what the cause was...

As they sprung at me, both Seth and Embry had phased on the fly and were now towering over me, menacingly and growling in their wolfy alter-egos, throwing caution to the wind and not only placing my Billie in the know but also putting her in imminent danger.

I growled and snarled at the thought, fear rising to alarming levels as I exploded into my silver furry self, throwing both wolves away from me, away from my Billie.

How dare they put my Billie in so much danger like this and so carelessly! I screamed so loud in my head that there was no way that they couldn't have heard me.

_How dare we? How dare we? How dare you!_ Seth bellowed back, angrily and snarling fiercely. I repositioned myself directly in front of my Billie, who was still screaming and fighting the holds of Emily and Melanie as they tried to pry her up off the floor and take her inside the house.

_She's 12 years old! 12! You son of a bitch!_ Embry growled, inching closer.

_I know how old she is, Genius! It's not how you think!_ I bit back, defensively and cringed at the thought again. They both snarled, being joined by a third.

Sam...

_You better have a good explanation before I rip you to shreds, Paul!_ He threatened, irked and ready to spring. His hackles were up and he was growling, menacingly, looking like the Alpha that he really was. To say he was huge would be an understatement and the fact that his colour was black really didn't help matters. _You should be wary of me, Pup!_

_Calm down, Sam._ Quil begged, though his focus was on me. I was slightly surprised that he spoke so...authoritatively...to Sam, when he didn't have any at all with him.

Sam snarled at Quil, not liking being told what to do by a wolf inferior to him. _Don't tell me what to do, Quil, Damnit! You have no right! He's ruined her life!_

_That's what I thought with Claire but look at us now! Damnit, calm down!_ Quil shouted back, being totally disrespectful and out of line but we all knew that his imprint with Claire has been a sensitive subject to him ever since it happened and he's always quick to defend it when it was being questioned. _You're blowing this all out of proportion! Let him explain now that you've asked for one!_

For the first time ever, Sam was silenced by a wolf lesser than him. I was utterly shocked and surprised but was snapped out of it when everyone's eyes and minds snapped to me, waiting.

_What do you want me to say, Sam? It's not like I can control it!_ I protested having to be in the spotlight. He growled, loudly.

_She's nowhere near ready for that yet, Paul! Don't get any ideas! We all know what you're like with girls. Jumping in before you hardly registered what her name was!_

_Urgh! Sam! How can you even think I see her like that? Damn! I'm not a pervert! Jesus! She's like a...like a-_

_Little sister? Best friend? _Quil offered, thoughtfully. I was relieved for his interference. I was drowning here! All I want to do I go back to Billie.

_Exactly!_ I agreed, exasperated and still slightly disgusted by Sam's assumption. Quil sighed, understanding completely. I've never been so grateful to call him my pack brother and friend. I felt him smile mentally a little at that before turning to address Sam, Seth and Embry.

_Guys, it really isn't what you think it is. His imprint is like mine. The wolf s what she needs him to be and right now, like you said, Sam, she's not ready for that. She needs protection and the love only a big brother or best friend and give her. There's nothing romantic about this, Sam, trust me. I recognise how he's feeling. I've felt it myself. It's not what you think. Just because Billie's older than what Claire was, doesn't mean his imprint is any different to mine. He's just in a later stage of the early imprinting, a stage that Claire and I have only recently come out of. Their relationship still has a few more years before she's ready for _that_. Trust me. _Quil reasoned, widely and convincingly. He seems to have slightly knocked some of the anger out of Seth and Embry. It was just Sam who was being stubborn. He shifted his glare from me to Quil, who met it steadily, willing him to trust his insight. I knew that he could tell that Quil was right, and could feel that everything was true, even if he didn't want to believe it. If only to have an excuse to rip me to shreds for imprinting on her.

_Quil's right, Sam. _Jared spoke up, the usual voice of reasoning within the pack. He's been known to be the usual wolf to calm a situation down. Between him and Quil, I could feel Sam wavering slightly and Jared went on. _I feel how he feels. We all can. It's nothing romantic. _

_Tread very, very, VERY carefully, Paul._ Sam spoke in a low, menacing voice as his glare shifted back to me. He was still flanked by Seth and Embry, though they seemed to have calmed down slightly. _One foot out of line and you're mine! One measly foot out of line and you're going to regret ever imprinting. _

I gulped, knowing he meant every word and that he could potentially kill me if he had enough reason to. I nodded, hastily. He glared for a few more moments before sighing, looking over to the house where we could hear Billie's frantic breathing and questions about what the hell just happened. Fear shot through me as I realised what we've just done.

_Holy shit!_ He exclaimed, eyes widening as he listened.

_HOLY SHIT!_ I echoed, panicking as I phased in the next second, hastily pulling my shorts on as the others followed suit, all looking panicked in their own right. We phased in front of Billie! Holy shit is right!And we phased so close! HOLY SHIT! Is she hurt? Did I hurt her? Oh, SHIT! My heart was hyperventilating and it was suddenly being echoed by her harsh breathing as she hyperventilated too. We heard Emily screaming for us and we scrambled for the back porch, me taking point as we burst through the back door. What we saw down right broke my heart into a million pieces...

**Billie's Point of View**

"Oh my god...oh my god!" I breathed, my mind like a spiral, sinking further and further into confusion and disbelief.

I stood at the kitchen sink as Emily dampened a wash cloth to wipe my face of the sticky jam covering my cheeks while I stood, almost dead on my feet as I rambled on and on to myself about what the hell I've just seen! Melanie and Rachel stood either side of me, trying to calm me down but I couldn't hear them. All I could here was the insistent drawl of words that I hardly understood myself escaping my mouth as I began to hyperventilate in Emily's kitchen. I was motionless, hardly taking notice of Emily scrubbing at my face as my eyes gazed at nothing, though I could see Paul's face everywhere I looked, trying to organise the images in my head.

I really hadnt seen that. I mean, there was no way a wolf could grow that size! I mean, why would there be a pack of wolves in Aunt Emily's backyard? And where the hell did Seth, Sam, Embry and Paul go? Were they eaten? No! They...they turned into...

"Oh my God...this is a dream. This isn't happening. They didn't just...Paul's not a...not Uncle Sam...or Uncle Embry...or Seth...no they're men. Not-"  
"Billie, you need to calm down, you're safe and nothing's going to hurt you. We'll explain. You just need to calm down!" Melanie urged, taking my face in her hands and making me look at her, even though I hardly saw her. I couldn't wrap my head about this.

Without my permission, my heart went into overdrive and my breathing became harsher than I wanted and what was comfortable. My chest actually hurt and I sunk to the ground, just as Aunt Emily began to scream for Uncle Sam. I leaned up against the kitchen counter, clutching my chest as it constricted and tears flowed down my face. This wasn't happening. Nothing like this exists. Men could NOT turn into...No, I couldn't believe it!

Someone crouched down beside me and as soon as my eyes came to rest on Uncle Sam and Seth's faces, I gasped, scrambling away from them as a sudden jolt of fear struck me. Then Paul appeared, scaring me even more. He was so close when he...It seemed so real...but it wasn't...it couldn't have been...

"No! Please don't. Stay away. Please?" I begged, wailing as I continued to scramble away while they all watched on pained and helpless. Paul looked like he might cry or something and it surprised me how much it added to the hurt in my chest. I cried out, finally finding my footing and scrambling to my feet, running out the kitchen as I looked over my shoulder to see Seth and Melanie coming after me. I stumbled on the stairs and I felt two warm hands, that felt so much like Seth's, catch me. I looked up through tear soaked eyes to see htem both peering down at me. Melanie was crying and even Seth had tears in his eyes but I was still too scared of him to really care and I struggled out his grasp, running up the rest of the stairs.

"Billie, stop! Please, let us explain! Don't be afraid of us, Baby Girl. We're not going to hurt you!" Seth shouted after me as I ran into my room and slammed the door, locking it with a clean snap. The knocking started immediately, followed by pleading and shouting through my door. It sounded like Seth, but he was joined by Uncle Sam and Embry and...Paul. My chest constricted more as I crawled to the space between my desk and bed, cowering there as they assaulted my door and I cried, silently.

Those things...Those...Those _wolves_...They reminded me of..._something_. What? Where from? They've haunted my dreams a few times. Surely, they couldn't be the same ones from...then...

_It was dark. I couldn't see a thing into this car but the first thing I noticed was the fact that everything was upside down. My head hurt, as if all the blood had rushed there and I knew that I _was_ upside down. But how? Why? I was so scared. What was happening? Where's my mommy? I peered into the front seat and gasped as I saw my Mommy was bleeding. From the nose and mouth and ears. Why was she bleeding? She was obviously hurt!_

"_Mommy! Mommy, wake up!" I screamed, though my voice was scratchy and quiet. I frowned as I got no response and tried again. "Mommy! Help me! My head hurts! MOMMY!"_

_She wasn't moving. I don't think she was breathing. But she couldn't be...no...she was just sleeping. Yeah, that's it. Breathing calmly as she slept so I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest. _

_That's when I heard something. Like twigs snapping and very heavy breathing. I screamed again for my Mommy but she wasn't listening. She wouldn't wake up. The breathing got faster and nearer and I frowned, looking out into the blackness surrounding the car. It was most obviously night time but I could still see the dark figure, black itself. It was on all fours and furry but I couldn't quite see. It was approaching and that's when it got clearer. It was a wolf. A wolf! It amazed me for a second to see one up close before I realised that they could eat me. Behind the black one was others – a silver one, a dark brown, a grey one with black spots and a sandy one. Don't ask me how I could tell that, what with my head so messed up. Hell, I could have been imagining it. The black one was sniffing at the car, whining slightly. The others in the background echoed his noises, as if he was the leader. I frowned and cried out for my mommy once the black one started to come to my side. _

_But suddenly, it wasn't the black wolf that was at my side of the car. It was a man. But...how was that possible. I'm dreaming, aren't I? My head hurts. Then I heard voices, more than one man was talking outside the car in rushed, hushed voices that I could hardly hear. _

"_We need to do something, Sam." one of them implored. _

"_I know but there's no telling if she's badly injured, Embry. We need to tread carefully. We don't want to scare her anymore than she is, nor hurt her anymore." the one called, Sam, must have replied. I frowned. Who was Sam? _

"_The one in the front, is she dead?" a gruffer man spoke. I heard a heavy sigh. _

"_I think so, Paul." Sam confirmed, sadly and I cried, shouting for mommy again. _

"_Shh..." I heard from beside my head. I gasped when I saw a man looking in from outside, lying on his front and appearing upside down in my vision. I frowned._

"_Wh-Who are you?" I screamed, fearful. _

"_It's gonna be okay, alright? My name's Seth. You;re gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of there." Seth assured me and I frowned again. _

"_H-How?" I squeaked, breathing heavily as my head got worse. _

"_We don't know yet, Baby Girl but we gonna get you out, trust me." he murmured back, stroking my hair. I wept a little, scared. "Shh...Trust me..."_

"_O-Okay..." I whispered, softly, mostly because my voice wasn't going any higher. _

"_Does anyone know who the woman is?" I heard Sam asked, softly and considerate as to my hearing, even though I did hear him. I saw someone peering into the front and then a gasp. "What?"_

"_That's...Oh God, That's Georgia." the man cried, sadly. _

"_Kim;s friend? Mrs. Meggan?" Sam asked, shocked. There was no response and the man must have nodded. "Are you sure, Jared?"_

"_I'm positive. Kim adored Georgia. I would have recognised her." this Jared replied, shocked. Another heavy sigh. "Oh God...Erik's gonna be devastated..."_

"_We can't worry about that now...We have to help-"  
"She must be...Oh God!" _

_Seth was suddenly pulled out the way and who I assumed to be Jared came up to my window, frowning. He gasped again. "Billie...Is that you? Are you called Billie?"_

_I frowned this time. How did he know me? I've never met this man. "Y-Yes. Do I know you?" I whispered, frightened and wary. He sighed, deeply. _

"_No...But you're mom knew my wife. Kimberly? Do you remember her?" he asked, tentatively. _

_I frowned and shook my head, not remembering but my head was painful right now. It was throbbing. I winced, crying out a little. "What's wrong?"  
"My head hurts. Throbbing..." I cried, clutching it. _

"_Too much blood to the head. We have to get her out." the one called Paul exclaimed, fearfully. My breathing was becoming harsher and suddenly, Seth was by my side again. _

"_Okay, we need you to grab onto something, Billie. Anything. Just make sure you secure, okay?" he requested, seriously. I gulped and nodded, my head throbbing more with every movement as I grabbed onto the seat in front of me, Mommy's seat. "You grabbed something?"_

"_Y-Yeah..." I breathed, heavily. _

"_Okay. Hold on, close your eyes and count to twenty, okay. We're getting you out." he told me before he disappeared. I did as he said and heard a 'one, two, three' before the was a huge swooshing sensation in my head and I gasped, crying out as I grabbed it, crying heavily as the feeling continued. _

_Suddenly, my door was yanked open, forcefully as if it needed a massive tug to get open and a man appeared at my side. I noticed that behind him, the wolfy figures had returned and the sight shocked me as much as the first time. As the man pulled me from the car, the last thing I saw was the sandy one looking directly as me and licked my hand..._

I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth as I remember that nigth after in that car and how those men saved me. I hadn't remebered before now and I started to wonder why this was the time to. Then I remembered why I was cowering beside my bed.

Sam. The man that seemed to be the leader int hat group. Paul. I remembered his voice and compared it to the Paul that was outside my door. It was the same voice but I also knew that because I got a funny feeling of calmness coming from it too. He made me feel...safe. How was that possible after what I had just seen? Then there was Embry. What was the chances that a Sam and an Embry knew each other and would live so close to the mountains surrounding the Olympic Peninsula? What was the chance that they knew three other men called Paul, Jared and Seth? What was the chance of the Seth in my memory being the same Seth outside my door with Paul? And Jared, his wife was called Kimberly, Kim for short, just as the Jared downstairs had a wife called Kim.

It wasn't a coincidence...It was the same men! Linking what I just remembered from that night and what I saw outside and all the people waiting for some kind of response from me outside my door, it all made sense. Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Seth, Paul and Jared were the same from that night. They saved me.

If they saved me then...surely, they wouldn't hurt me now? But then, they were much more viscious than what I remembered from that night and I suppose that they could have changed but then, these past few weeks, they've shown me nothing more than support, help and even...happiness. And Seth, he was like my father. He couldn't hurt me right? I suppose he _could_ but _wouldn't_. And Uncle Sam and Embry...they're family, right? Family's not suppose to hurt other family, right? Maybe...maybe not.

God, I was so confused!

I've been in here for an hour now, trying to debate with myself over the safety of leaving my room. Of how safe I was around them wolf men downstairs, of whom had stopped pleading and banging on my door about twenty minutes ago, thankfully. My head was throbbing and my tears have ceased. I found the courage enough to get up and sit on my bed, crossed legged and staring down at my hands as I thought, intensely.

I've just about convinced myself that I overreacted. Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I reacted right for seeing what I saw? After everything I've been through, am I allowed to react like that? I think so but there was no denying the pain I saw in all their face when I ran from them. I have definitely convinced myself that they wouldn't hurt me. They wouldn't have saved me if they were going to hurt me. No, the only thing keeping me from exiting my room now was the guilt and shame of reacting like I did. The look on Paul's face wa s the main thing I felt guilty about. He looked soo pained. He really did look like he wanted to cry and just comfort me, but I wouldn't allow him. The guilt in me for hurting him was great and it hurt.

I felt ashamed. And I couldn't shake it...

Five minutes later, there was a light knock on my door. I knew they didn't expect me to answer and Aunt Emily and Melanie's voices sounded softly from the other side of the door.

"Billie...Baby, please open the door?" Mel begged, gently. "It's just us...we won;t hurt you."

"Yeah, Billie...we're all soo worried. Open up?" Aunt Emily seconded, just as soft. I closed my eyes, fighting back the guilt that intensified with their considerate approach, knowing that I didn't deserve it. I didn't answer and a few minutes later, they left, leaving em to my thoughts and feelings. I sighed, saddened at my ignorance. Would I ever stop being disrespectful or rude to Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam? They've given me a roof over my head and food and support and I repay them by reacting this way? I had a right to be ashamed of myself .

Five more minutes later, I was resolute. I was being stupid. They won't hurt me and I have to face the consequences of my reactions face on. With that in mind, I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door, tentatively peering out to see no one in the hallway. I sighed, stepped out and closing my door behind me with a light click. I gulped as I made my way to the stairs, unable to stop the slightly uneasy state of mind towards them as I continued on, down the stairs as I peered around of any sign of them. No one was in the lounge or the kitchen...they must all be outside.

I stood in the kitchen for a minute, peering out the window into the backyard to see the wolf kids and their dad's playing as the girl watched on and I was suddenly hit with a jolt of longing. I was like that with my Daddy. Mommy would always laugh at us while we played. I sighed, looking down at my eyes, avoiding the perfect picture outside the window. I shook my head at my thoughts, thinking past them. I had some apologising to do...I better go do it.

I gulped before slowly making my way to the back door. It was open and the sounds of playing kids filtered from outside. I took a deep breath and stepped out and as soon as I did, the noise stopped as the guys stood up straight to look over at me. They all looked surprised but relieved to see me. Some were wary and others were excited. I guess they wanted me to know whatever was going on with them, even though I didn't truly understand what they _were_. I knew they weren't human though. No, not human. They couldn't be. I watched as Uncle Sam got to his feet from beside Aunt Emily, who was looking just as wary as Uncle Sam and he made to come forwards but I took a step back. He frowned, looking pained as he sighed.

"Billie..." he murmured, but just loud enough for me to hear. I gulped. "Billie...We won't hurt you. Ever. Please, believe me. Trust me."

I just stared at him, seeing the sincerity of his words and the guilt came back full force as I asked myself how I could even think that they would. I sighed, looking down at my hands, only looking up when I saw someone else get up from their seat. I looked straight into the eyes of none other than Seth, looking sad and worried from beside Uncle Sam. Then, Uncle Embry and Jared stood up, standing each side of Seth and Sam and then last but not least, Paul stood between Sam and Seth, seeming totally captivated by my whole presence. I smiled at him and his returning smile made me feel safe inside. I knew from then on that he wouldn't hurt me but as I looked at them, something else struck me and my eyes widened. They must have seen because their faces became anxious and worried, Paul and Seth taking a step forward. This time I didn't retreat, taking in the picture in front of me.

This was it...the men I remembered, all five of them...Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth and Embry. They were stood right in front of me, as a unit of strength and security and I felt like I could be safe with them. They saved me. My heroes were standing right in front of me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It was you..." I whispered, still looking at them. They frowned, confused and looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, curious and worried. I gasped at his voice, it seeming fresh as if I've only just heard it since the accident. He frowned deeper, taking another step and then another. "Billie, what's wrong?"

"It...It was you five...that night..." I breathed, in awe now. I saw recognition spark in their eyes and then they frowned, surprised.

"What are you saying, Billie?" Uncle Sam asked, warily. I took a step forward, feeling a safe pull form his voice but caught myself.

"You saved me...You saved me from that car crash. It was you." I repeated with conviction and they gasped ,looking at each other.

"You remember?" Paul asked, astonished and wide eyed, taking a step forward. I gulped and nodded. "So you should know that we won't hurt you."

"I-I know. It's just...you saved me...I saw you. Then and now and...you saved me." I mumbled incoherently.

"What do you remember about that night, Billie?" Paul asked, curiously.

It was a minute before I could respond. His voice was so calming! I was feeling my rapid heart slowing down with every word he spoke. What was up with that? The more and longer I stared at him, the two things I started to notice. One, that his face was softening into a calming, tender expression, his lips pulling into a light smile and then second, was that my heart was regulated as was my breathing. I didn't feel scared or uncomfortable and I could see in his expression that he wasn't mad or anything from my reaction so I wasn't as guilty. I swallowed when I also realised that I had taken a few more steps towards them and that I was about five steps away. They didn't approach me, probably not wanting to scare me and I really appreciated that, though they probably wouldn't, not now I know.

I answered Paul's question with the first word that came out my mouth... "Wolves."

They looked at each other, smiling but a little surprised too. I probably know why. I was really groggy that night. I was surprised that I remembered now, especially to so much detail. They looked back at me, still smiling and happy for some reason.

"And you recognised us when you remembered?" Embry asked, proud almost. I nodded. He smiled wider. "You don't seem scared anymore."

"Well...no, I guess not..." I admitted, looking down.

"Why not?" Uncle Sam asked, smiling. He already answered this but I'm guessing he wants me to say it aloud for myself. I took a deep breath.

"Because...you saved me so...I guess you won't hurt me?" it came out more like a question and they chuckled.

"No. We won't." Seth confirmed and that's all in needed for my mid to settle and I ran to him and he crushed me into a big hug, careful not to hurt me. I felt his familiar warmth and felt safe. How could I have thought that he'd hurt me? He's like my second Dad. He wouldn't. Never. He sighed in relief as soon as he had me in my arms and I felt more warm bodies around me as the other four joined the hug. Seth picked me up so I was at their eye level and they all came in, hugging me tightly. I rested my head on Seth's shoulder, my head turned away from his to see Paul stood to my right, smiling brightly and before I knew it, I was shifting to him, hugging him tightly. He seemed shocked at first but then hugged me back, breathing in deeply and sighing, contentedly. I didn't care enough to want to know what that was about.

"I'm sorry..." I was crying again but not from sadness or fright this time. They thought differently, though, and pulled back, worried.

"For what, Lea-Rae?" Seth asked, soft and worriedly. I sighed and they put me down. Melanie came to me and hugged me tightly as did the other wolf girls before I was able to answer.

"For...For reacting the way I did. I should have known that you wouldn't hurt me and yet, I ran from you. I'm sorry." I murmured, quietly as I played with my finger nails. Uncle Sam sighed.

"No, we're sorry, Billie. We shouldn't have...changed in front of you. It was irrational and we're sorry we scared you."

"Yeah, Lea-Rae. We can't blame you for reacting that way. We scared you and then after everything you've been through...we guess it was kinda expected." Seth added, gently. I sighed, still crying. Melanie bent down and wiped them away.

"Why you crying?" she asked, worriedly. I shrugged. "You've had a long day...I'm sure you're exhausted."

"A little but...I want to..." I trailed off, glancing at Uncle Sam and the other guys. They smiled back, curiously.

"What?"

"I want to know...about you." I stumbled, looking down. Uncle Sam sighed, not commenting. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Paul asked me, softly. I looked up at his brown eyes and smiled. He smiled wider, seeming awed. I nodded. He nodded and looked up at Sam. I did too and saw his thoughtful expression. Finally, he sighed and nodded himself. I smiled. "Come sit."

he guided me to the benches around the bonfire and I sat down beside Seth and Paul. Uncle Sam and Embry took seats beside them and the others filled in around us, some looking excited. I smiled at them and watched as the other wolf kids filled into, looking the most enthusiastic. Annabelle sat in front of me and I gasped.

"You know?" I asked, shocked. She smiled, sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sorry. Daddy told me not to tell you because it wasn't the right time." she explained and I glanced at Jared, seeing his apologetic smile. I shrugged and she smiled, moving to sit between my legs and snuggled in. I also noticed that Tyler and Levi were here. I sighed.

"You too?" I asked, amused now. They grinned and nodded. Uncle Sam chuckled beside me.

"Like Anna said, it wasn't the right time to tell you." he told me, seriously. I nodded. "But now...you're ready so...ask away."

Oh...they wanted me to ask questions? Oh, okay...um...

"What exactly are you? I mean, are you _wolves_?" I asked, frowning at the word. It was still a little weird to grab the concept over some men with the ability to transform into wolves. He chuckled and nodded. "How?"  
"Well...Our grandfathers could. They passed the gene down to our fathers and then from them to us." Uncle Embry answered, smiling. I nodded.

"So did your Dads change too?"

"No. It skipped them." Seth replied, chuckling. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Well...The Cullens were around then." Paul said, cautiously and I suddenly felt like there was more to this secret. I took a deep breath.

"The Cullens? Why are they special?" I asked, warily. Uncle Sam and Seth shared a look with one nod from Uncle Sam, Seth turned to me.

"They trigger the gene within us because...they aren't human." he told me, cautiously, gauging my reaction but I just frowned.

"Wait. Isn't Bella, Mr. Swan's daughter, a Cullen?" I asked. They nodded. "But she's always been nice to me."

"They aren't bad people...They just aren't...human."

"Okay...so what are they?"

Everyone looked at everyone else and all seemed to take a deep breath at the same time, making me frown deeper than before and take a deep breath of my own. Paul turned to me and sighed.

"They're...vampires, Billie." he told me, totally serious. My eyes widened in shock, just staring at Paul like he was crazy. But then, they were real...like werewolves, right? Why not vampires? This was getting so weird. I sighed, looking away and we were all quite for a few minutes.

Vampires. Like the kind that sleep in coffins and only come out at night. But no, I've seen Bella in the day time, like on my Mommy's funeral. They couldn't be. I'll tell you one thing though, they are soo beautiful. But pale. That's a little freaky, I guess. Perhaps-

"What's going on in your head there, Lea-Rae?" Seth asked, quietly from beside me. I snapped out of it, looking up at him and smiling softly, shaking my head.

"Vampires..." I murmured, nodding to myself with a little chuckle. Yep, totally bizarre.

"Yep...Vampires." Annabelle repeated below me and I looked down at her, seeing her smiling up at me. I smiled back down

"They won't hurt you." Uncle Embry assured me, seriously. "They aren't allowed on the reservation. Not without permission. Even then though, they won't hurt you."

I nodded, still quiet for a minute before I frowned, thinking of something weird. "Isn't there a Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A very good man and doctor." Melanie replied, smiling. "He's the last person from that family to hurt you."

"Well, I don't know. What about Esme?" Aunt Emily contradicted. Melanie inclined her head, giving her that one.

"The point is...they won't hurt you and you're...relatively...safe around them." Uncle Sam said, ending the girl nonchalant chatter. "Jacob Black is with them. You know, Billy Black's son?"

"Oh...Yeah, I think I remember him. He's huge like you guys, right?" I chuckled, shaking my head as they all laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. He is." Seth chuckled.

"So wait! Do they like...I dunno...like, drink, urgh, blood?" I asked, intrigued, yet disgusted. They all laughed at my reaction.

"Yeah but not...human. They didn't animal blood." Paul told me, seriously. I nodded. "If they didn't, we wouldn't be so kind to them."  
I frowned. "Why not?" I asked, curiously.

"We get rid of bad vampires that come on our land. We keep everyone safe here. We leave the Cullens alone because they don;t hurt anybody." Jared explained. I nodded, understanding.

I smiled. "So...I guess I'm in the safest place I could be in, right?" they all smiled, softly.

"The safest." Seth confirmed, hugging em. I smiled up at him. "We'd never let anything happen to you."

"No. Nothing." Paul seconded, looking at me again like I was the only one that mattered. That safe feeling resurfaced and I rested my head on his arm, smiling. He smiled too, glancing at Uncle Sam. He sighed but smiled. Paul smiled wider and it was weird but there was something else I wanted to know.

"So...do you _all_ have different fur?" I asked, curiously. They smiled and nodded. "Cool. So, I think I know five of them." I told them, smiling at the five who saved me. They grinned back.

"Ah, but do you know who was who?" Paul challenged. I laughed, thinking hard back to what I saw earlier. Maybe I could guess right if I went by which wolf was stood where the men were?

"Hmmm. Maybe. Let me try." I told them and they nodded, waiting for me to think and guess. They waited patiently when I said, "Okay. so...there was a black one and sandy one. Two grey ones but one of them had black spots on his back and the other was sorta silvery...There was one more...Oh, what was his colour? Oh! Brown!"

"Okay...so who do they belong to?" Uncle Embry asked, enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Well, Paul was closest to me earlier and then the closest wolf was the silver one. Was that you?" I turned to Paul to see him grinning triumphantly. He seemed absolutely ecstatic that I could point him out and I giggled at his face. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, that was me." he laughed, hugging me. I giggled and went on guessing.

"I saw when Uncle Sam phased. That was freaky, by the way. Your clothes ripped and everything!" I told hima and he chuckled, nodding.

"An inconvenience, I'm afraid. We burn through a lot of clothes." he informed me, grinning. I frowned.

"So...if you rip your clothes when you 'phase' on accident then...when you change back are you-"

"Naked?" Aunt Emily guessed, grinning. I blushed but nodded. She giggled and nodded back and I blushed deeper, earning a lot more chuckles.

"Ookay. That's a little awkward..." I commented. They laughed again.

"You have no idea." Leah spoke up and I felt my eyes widen and I gasped, looking at her shocked She grinned.

"Are...Are you one?" I asked, a little too excited. She chuckled and nodded. "Awesome! You didn't say girls could!" I accused Uncle Sam. He smiled and chuckled.

"They aren't supposed to. Leah is the only one...now and in history." he explained and that just made it even cooler, but a bit lonely.

"That must be lonely..." I murmured, frowning. She just shrugged.

"I deal." she replied, nonchalantly and I smiled, standing up to go sit by her. She beamed at me and hugged me close before turning back to Uncle Sam and the others. I glanced at Paul and saw that he was a little put out, obviously not liking the fact that I had just moved away from him. I frowned, not liking that so I patted the seat next to me and he beamed, coming over. I heard some chuckles but ignored them. I must admit, having not even spoke or looked at this guy he seemed to make me feel safer and calmer than I ever have before. What was up with that? He felt like the big brother I never had and I smiled, liking that thought very much. I had noticed that Annabelle had also followed me and had resumed her seat between my legs on the floor. I smiled and ruffled her hair and she looked up at me, grinning. I chuckled before finally turning back to Uncle Sam.

"I still have three more to guess after that, I don't know because I've never seen the others." I told them and they nodded, waiting patiently again with huge grins. "Okay...the grey one with black spots. He was stood the other side of Uncle Sam and when he was human, that guy was...Uncle Embry?"  
He grinned. "You caught me!" he laughed. I giggled, happy that I got another one.

"No there's just the brown and Sandy coloured one." I said to myself, eyeing both Seth and Jared. They smiled at each other, waiting as I appraised them. "Well...Jared's hair is brown...Seth's hair is sandy...So would that make your fur colour the same?" I asked, unsure. They beamed and nodded.

"As if! You guessed them all right!" Tyler exclaimed, looking disgruntled as Levi chuckled beside him.

"Why?"

"He didn't guess them all right." Aunt Emily chuckled and ruffled her son's hair, making him pout. I giggled, suddenly on high about all this. The more I thought about it, the more I found it cool.

"So what colour are the others?" I asked, looking at the others around the bonfire, who smiled back.

"I'm brown, but lighter than Jared." Quil replied.

"Light grey." came Leah beside me and I beamed at her. She smiled back.

"Jacob's russet brown." Uncle Sam informed me, as he wasn't here to tell me himself. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm cream." said Steven.

"Browny red. A little lighter than Jacob," said Andy.

"Dark grey." Jeremy.

"Very light brown." Collin.

"Same." Brady. I frowned.

"Can that happen?" I asked. They shrugged.

"You soon run out of colours and shades so yeah, I guess so." Collin chuckled. I smiled, giggling slightly.

"Brown with a white belly." Philip continued and I 'awed'. Everyone chuckled as he blushed.

"Dark grey with a white tail." Craig said. I 'awed' again and he laughed, seeming more out going than Philip.

"That's so cool." I commented, casually. They all smiled now that I was so cool about it and my reaction seemed silly now. "You know what?" I asked, rhetorically. Paul smiled at me.

"What's that?" he asked, curiously.

"Wolves have always been may favourite animal. I'm a dog person. I hate cats." I informed them and the guys began to laugh, hysterically, clutching their stomachs as the girls giggled.

They must have been laughing for a good five minutes before they settled down to mere chuckles and began to wipe their eyes. Leah high-fived me, gently and I giggled, shrugging. "It's true." I said, nonchalantly. "So wait! If you guys are like dogs, because wolves are from the same species and whatnot, then does that mean you all have a dislike for cats too?"

They all laughed again. "We definitely don't like cats. No, we hate them in fact." Uncle Embry replied, grinning madly. I laughed.

"I figured."

"Hey, I like cats!" Anna protested, pouting and Jared laughed.

"Well we aren't getting one if that's what you're getting at!" he replied, dubiously. She pouted deeper and slouched a little and I patted her head.

"Tough breaks Anna...maybe we can break him down?" I suggested, smiling evilly as she looked up at me, mischievously. Jared groaned.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" I complained, throwing his head back with a grimace, making us all laugh. I yawned widely when I was done, rubbing my yes, sleepily. That's when all the wolf kids decided to 'copy' me like it was simon says and all the adults laughed.

"Talk about a chain reaction." Uncle Embry laughed, shaking his head and I blushed as did Anna and Megan. We giggled at each other.

"Come on. Let's call it a night. You kids have school tomorrow." Aunt Emily declared but Gracie cut in.

"Me don't!"

"Or me!" Penny, Steven's adopted daughter seconded, making Steven and Andy chuckle. Reuben, Kim and Jared's little one year old tyke, stirred in his slumber a little and I smiled at Kim.

"Come on, you, let's go home." Kim murmured to Reuben and I saw Jared smile lovingly at them, ushering Megan, Harvey and Anna up too. She turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"See you tomorrow, Billie." she bid farewell. I smiled back and hugged her back.

"See ya."

"We'll talk about Cale-"

"SHH!" I exclaimed, right in front of everyone and I received some narrowed stares from my Uncles, Seth and now, Paul. Annabelle giggled, profusely before following after Kim. I glared at her back, playfully and as she entered the kitchen, she turned back and stuck her tongue out at me with a grin. I returned it, pouting.

"So..." Paul started and I knew what was coming. He didn't look all that thrilled. "Who's this Caleb?"

"Mmm." All the other three agreed with the question, looking right at me with arms crossed over chests and looking intimidating. I gulped, smiling sweetly.

"Um...Night, Everyone!" I exclaimed, dodging under Seth's arm and running for the back door. They shouted back at me, "Hey!" and I giggled as I entered the house. Overprotective much?

"They questioning you again?" Aunt Emily asked, disapprovingly again. I giggled and nodded as they entered the house, still narrowed eyed. I smiled sweetly again and their faces actually softened a little, my charm obviously working it's magic like it had on Mommy and Daddy. "Well, you take no notice of them. And date whoever you want."  
"Emily!" Uncle Sam exclaimed. I giggled and muttered goodnight. Aunt Emily replied with her own, giggling away as the others started to protest about me being too young to date and shouldn't date until I was 25 or something. I laughed all the way to bed and I had forgotten that I shared a room with my arch-enemy. She was in there when I approached the door and I remembered her rules so I actually knocked. I heard a sigh and then a reluctant, "come in," and I entered, keeping my eyes down as I went to my bed. I felt her eyes on me though, which disturbed me but I knew that she wouldn't say anything with her Dad and the guys here. They had super senses after all.

I changed, sighing as I crawled in bed and pulled the covers up high. The last thing I felt was a light kiss on my forehead and Paul's voice murmuring a soft goodnight in my ear. What did he call me? Billie-Bear? Huh. I think I like it.

"Goodnight, Paulie..." I replied, sleepily, totally not aware I was saying it but I smiled and I could practically hear his smile as he gave me another kiss on the head, stroking back my hair before he left. I dropped off, dreaming about Wolves and the guys downstairs launching an all out attack on the cat population...

* * *

**Yay! Billie knows! **

**So what do you think? Her reaction was so silly, no? Silly girl! **

**I loved that bit at the end with Paul. Awe! :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! You'll make me even happier :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	7. Bully

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**I know that this was in the making for a long time but as I explained on the SD AN, I've had a busy week. Sorry :)**

**Most of you have been asking for this so here it is. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Just to let you know, i might be posting a new story tonight so author alrt me if you want and start reading :D Thanks**

**Just to let you know, I have a very, VERY important poll on my profile regarding this story and it NEEDS voting on. You'll like the subject of the question, I hope :D Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID THOUGH D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bully**

* * *

**Emily's Point of View**

Standing before my extremely familiar stove, stirring a pan of Billie's favourite porridge, I smiled to myself, listening to the childish banter of my _three_ boys. I swear, Sam acts like the bad ass, tough leader around the guys but when it's just family, he allows himself to loosen up and be as childish as the twins. They laughed, boisterously as Tyler tried to deny, once again, that he hadn't cried when he fell from his bike at the bonfire. I chuckled, knowing from what I saw with my own eyes that my little brave boy was lying through his teeth. Unless he had something in _both_ of his eyes, like he was trying to sell his brother and father at this point.

"You keep telling yourself that, Ty, but the wet eyes after you stopped 'having something in your eyes' was a dead give away that you _cried_." Levi teased, sipping his orange juice as Ty pouted with his arms crossed and Sam ruffled his hair, grinning at him before smiling, happily, over at me. I returned it, chuckling.

"Boys, no fighting at the table and Ty, don't throw your food." I ordered, lightly after a second as he was about to throw a piece of his syrup sticky pancake at his brother. He sighed, throwing it back down on his plate.

"But he started it-"

"Do as your momma says, Ty...Morning, Jennie. Where's Billie?" Sam asked as Jennie strolled into the room, wearing something suitable for school and Sam's happiness for once. Sam looked relatively satisfied and probably happy that he didn't have to spend five minutes of his morning arguing with her after he's told her to go change to something less revealing.

"Morning, Daddy, Momma...Dweebs." She added, reluctantly, swiping Ty on the head, lightly. I looked at her, disapprovingly. She just grinned.

"Be nice to your brothers, Jen...and answer your father's question." I ordered, chuckling as I took my seat next to Sam after setting Billie's breakfast in between Tyler and Gracie's chair. She just shrugged.

"I think she's in the bathroom. I dunno." she answered, uninterestedly.

"Was she okay when she was in bed last night?" Sam asked, worriedly. He was still wondering if she was okay with what he told her last night, their 'conditions' as he calls it. He still not sure if it was the right thing to do. She's been through so much. My heart has broken so many times for her.

"How am I supposed to know?" She replied, flippantly. I sighed.

"Just answer the question, Jen." I ordered, wanting to know just as much as Sam. She sighed and I couldn't help noticing how much of an attitude she was gaining. I glanced at Sam, knowing that he was thinking the same thing. Teenage girls. Heaven forbid Gracie and Billie start acting like this. It'll drive Sam mad. Possibly in both senses.

"She, like, woke me up a couple of time, I guess." she replied, nonchalantly. Sam waited for her to go on but when she didn't, we both sighed, heavily.

"How?" he asked, impatiently.

"Well, the first time, she was like whimpering a little. You know, how Uncle Paul did the other day when Uncle Em stole his hotdog." she added with a chuckle and a ghost of a smile appeared on our lips too. That was funny, I must admit but right now, I was more concerned about Billie. "Then the second time, it was more like a scream. She calmed down after, like, five minutes both times though but I think she was still dreaming something."

"Well, if she gets too bad, make sure you wake us, okay?" Sam commanded, seriously. She nodded, hardly paying attention and Sam and I shared another significant look before rolling our eyes. He then shook his head, muttering something about teenage girls and I giggled, too low that only Sam heard and I saw him smirk, slightly.

At that moment, Billie trotted into the kitchen, looking a little exhausted actually with her head bowed slightly, her should slumped and her eyes were a little puffy and tired and I made myself believe that that was the reason and nothing else but when I asked her, after saying good morning, she just shrugged, not commenting as she sat in front of her porridge and hardly touched it, only eating one or two spoonfuls as she periodically glanced, timidly, at Jennie. I glanced at Sam, knowing that if I saw it, he did too but he just shrugged, only mildly worried about the altercation. I watched more closely after that, seeing Billie glance at Jennie a number of times with the same timid look on her face. Jennie seemed oblivious, almost as if she was deliberately ignoring Billie sat just across the table from her, like it was still only me, Sam, Gracie her and the twins.

We ate silently for a couple of more minutes, the silence only being broken when Tyler asked Jennie if she was going to finish her pancake, earning him a slap upside the head. Sam and I chuckled as Tyler rubbed his head, Levi laughed, hysterically and Jennie moved her plate away from Ty. Gracie was oblivious as she attempted to eat her soggy weetabix by herself as she asked but I was even more worried about Billie's lack of reaction. I mean, she didn't even crack a smile. Sam saw it too and frowned at me.

Billie's mood picked up a bit when Paul walked through the back door, smiling warmly at him as she already felt the familiar pull all us wolf girls did and do feel whenever their wolf was near, even if she didn't know _why_. She hopped up from her seat and gave him a tight hug and a quiet "Hello, Paulie" that we were all a little surprised about. If anyone else had called him that, even Sam, they would have gotten a punch around the face but all Paul's reaction to the name was a bright smile and some reddened cheeks, which Sam laughed at but Paul just shrugged, the bright smile turning into an ear splitting grin as he looked down at her and she up at him...

Until Jennie announced it was time for school and rose from her seat, brushing passed Paul and Billie in the kitchen doorway, making Billie's smile vanish and her to look the opposite way as Jennie kissed Sam's cheek as if it was hard to watch her do it. Even Paul caught onto Billie's abnormal, or normal depending which way you look at it, behaviour. As she made to leave after Levi and Ty, Paul kept her back, frowning. She frowned slightly, too before smiling, innocently.

"Everything alright, Billie-Bear?" Paul asked, worriedly. Billie frowned slightly in confusion before smiling, happily, no doubt at what he called her. Then, perhaps remembering his question, she composed herself, hiding her emotion as she nodded. We all glanced at each other, and from Paul's face, he knew she was lying.

"You look a little tired, Billie. Bad night?" I asked, gently, getting up to feel her forehead. She was a little paler than normal and had a slight temperature. "You don't have to go today if you don't feel up to it."

She looked like she was seriously considering it but after a minute, she shook her head, smiling. "I'll be okay, Aunt Emily, really. I just...had a little bad dream and I guess it freaked me out some. I didn't have a good start to the day." she mumbled, looking down as if she was hiding something. We watched her for a minute or two before sighing.

"Was it...because of what we told you?" Paul asked, sadly. Billie shrugged, gulping. "You know we won't hurt you, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know! But...it's still...a little scary, I guess. I dunno...I'll be fine." she dismissed, shrugging.

"Well, if you have any questions, you know were we are, okay? Ask any of us. We'll answer if we can." Sam assured her, gently. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay...Well, have a good day at school then." I said after a few minutes. She nodded, looking up at Paulie. He smiled down.

"Can we go now, Paulie?" she asked. He nodded, waving at us, slightly as he led her out, carrying her back on his shoulder as they went.

When they were driving away, I turned to Sam, who was already wrapping his arms around me. I smiled up at him, kissing him deeply. I giggled as he pulled me closer to him but I pushed him back, murmuring Gracie's name. He chuckled, looking over to her as she grinned back at us both with a mischievous glint in our eyes. We laughed and went over to her. I turned to Sam with Gracie in my arms and he lent forwards to kiss us both on the cheek.

"We need to keep an eye on her." I told him. He frowned.

"Gracie?"

"No, Silly, Billie." I clarified. He sighed, nodding.

"I know, we will. Paul especially." he added, chuckling. I giggled.

"I can't believ he let her call him Paulie." I notied, laughing, which he joined in, nodding.

"I know. He would have socked us one if we'd called him it." Sam replied, still chuckling. I giggled. "Still, if anyone else called me Sammy, I would have socked them too."

"Why, don't you like it, Sammy?" I teased and he groaned but kissed me again. We heard Grace giggle.

"Only coming form you mouth." he assured me, reluctantly. I giggled again before pulling away with Gracie and putting her in front of the TV with her morning cartoons on.

"Do you need to do anything today?" I asked, slyly. He caught my mood from the off and smirked, stalking towards me.

"Not this minute, no." he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up for a deep kiss before guiding me away from Gracie and up the stairs.

**Billie's Point of View**

Physical Education...

I wouldn't say it is my worst subject or that I don't like it but today, my mind was not in the frame of mind to be playing soccer. I couldn't focus on worrying or thinking whether or not I was going to be picked last...again, for the teams.

Ever since last night, after what they told me, my mind has been plagued with all things wolf. Everywhere I look, I seem to see one, more specifically, a silver one, even though it's not there when I look a second time. I don't know if the fear, wonder or...happy feeling is the strongest whenever I see it but, every time I do see it, I just feel like skipping class and...going to him and I just have this urge to run my fingers through its thick silver fur, even though I know it isn't there. With my mind so jumbled though, I can't recall who was the silver wolf. I did feel that safe and happy feeling I always feel around Paul now though. It made me feel better at school. A little.

Just no matter how much I 'see' the wolf, my head can't forget the dream last night...

_The vast clearing was bathed in the most blinding sunlight I've ever seen in La Push. The soft, warm grass reflected it onto every surface, blinding me wherever I looked. Even the darkness of the tree bark seemed to glow and the leaves of the trees which seemed to glisten with the remaining water droplets from a previous rain shower, was almost unbearable to look at with the intensity of its glare. _

_I was alone here. Very alone. But I felt an ominous presence in the forest surrounding me. I scanned the trees, hoping to see the creature, any creature. That's when I saw it. Something..._sparkling_...so brightly and utterly beautiful. Whatever it was standing at the edge of this spectacular clearing, it seemed to outshine the entire place, drawing me towards it. It was like the thing absorbed the sunlight, shining ever so bright it almost blinded me. Then it moved and I froze in place..._

_I gasped. It was coming straight towards me, so slowly I had to really look closely to see any type of movement. Passed the sparkling, I saw its striking crimson eyes, causing contrast in the creature's beautiful appearance and sensational, calming movements. As it advanced, I tried to move back, tried to mirror its movements but it was like I was bolted in place. My body wouldn't respond and I didn't know why._

"_It's because you're scared, Billie-Bear. Don't be afraid, I'm here now. Come to me, it'll be alright." A voice called from behind me. I frowned, trying to turn but I couldn't/ Who was that? How did I know that voice? "Don't be scared, Billie-Bear. Listen to my voice, you'll be fine, just come here. I'll protect you."_

_I tried. I really tried but with every step the creature took towards me, it seemed to dull the safe feeling I was receiving from the presence behind me. My eyes were fixated on the crimson ones, never breaking away. My fear rose with every step and for each step the creature too, it was matched by the thing behind me._

_Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the creature gripped my upper arms. I never saw it close the distance that stretched between us and my fear spiked to alarming levels, making me shaking and whimper. His tight grip was hurting and I whimpered even more when he tightened it. I jumped when a feral growl sounded from behind me and in the next second, the thing was knocked away from me by a huge...dog! I recognised it as a wolf immediately, but who? _

_I watched on as the two creatures tore into each other on the ground. Biting, snapping, clawing, gnawing, snarling, growling echoed through the whole clearing and I waited, anxiously, for my wolf to come out on top. Control switched back and forth between the two. The wolf tore off the creature's arm with a metallic screech while a dreadful, gut wrenching crack sounded from the wolf's back leg, making him limp for a second with a yelp before they carried on with this stalemate battle. _

_I screamed, throatily when the whole clearing extinguished into darkness, not letting me to see a thing. My breathing hitched as I tried to focus and refocus my eyes, rubbing them once or twice as if to wipe away any defects but the darkness remained and my heart thumped erratically the longer it stretched on. Flashes of light that seemed to illuminate different stages of the creature's fight pulsed at regular intervals. One minute they'd be at my right, and then my left. In front of me but then I'd spin around to see the last second of the flash that pulse behind me before spinning back around to catch a glimpse of another. Forty three times. Forty three times I counted these pulsing flashes before everything went black again. No light. I felt something against my neck and then..._

_Nothing..._

_No feeling..._

_No smell..._

_No sound..._

_It was unnerving to feel nothing, not even the cold on my skin that the darkness seemed to exclude from its black abyss. I rubbed my arms but I couldn't even feel _myself_. This was just too much. It was like I was dead or something. What the hell was this? I was so scared. I jumped a foot in the air when I felt something, something wet nudge my cheek, lightly. I gasped, wiping away the wetness with my hand and extending my other further into the blackness, coming in contact with something furry. I felt something like an ear and then, I could feel the whole head of a...dog! Or should the correct terminology be a wolf's head? I beamed, widely, knowing that it was him. He'd won. I moved slowly back up to the ear, slowly, scratching it lightly and giggling even though I couldn't see a thing. I could hear his grumbling, almost purring as I massaged his ear, leaning is weighty head into my hand for more. _

"_I was so scared...so worried...I-I am scared...so worried." I whispered, weakly before I was sudden;y engulfed into a man's warm embrace with his hands soothingly stroking my hair as he kissed my forehead, repeatedly, like any big brother would do when comforting a little sister. _

"_You're safe now, Billie-Bear. Don't be scared. Don't be worried. I'll always be there." the man whispered into my ear. I sighed in relief, snuggling closer into his arms before looked up into..._

_Paul's face._

I had woken up in an icy cold sweat, despite his warming embrace, panting, terrified and very confused. It was only six in the morning and I was still tired but I couldn't get back to sleep. I heard when Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily got up for the day, their playful banter that my bully of a room mate seemed oblivious to in her sleep. The twins got up at Seven, their messing around even louder which eventually woke Jennie at 7:10. During that hour and ten minutes, I just sat in my bed, resting against the head board, thinking about everything that I was told last night and then the dream I was shocked awake from.

I was just wondering and confused as to why it was Paul I saw and who protected me from that thing and who I feel the safest around and happiest. When Paul left last night when I went to be, I've never been more depressed, the exceptions only being on the two worst days of my life, which also was the same date, just a year apart. Why had it not been Uncle Sam, or Uncle Embry, or Seth that had appeared? Why him? I wasn't complaining per se, I was just confused because I had nothing to do with Paul before I really _met_ him but now, I feel like I could tell him anything and he''d understand like a..a...big brother or a best friend. I knew I could tell Anna anything and she wouldn't blab her mouth to everyone but to have that feeling towards Paul was just plain confusing. I couldn't understand.

So when 7:10 came around, I was abruptly resurfaced from my thinking when Jennie stirred and gave me the dirtiest look she has ever given me...

"_So...You know now." It wasn't a question, more like an accusation, even though she was clearly there when they told me. Glaring at me when no one was looking at her, no doubt. I gulped and nodded, wondering where she was going with this. She stared at me, nastily for a long minute before I had to drop my eyes and look at my hands resting in my lap. Then she went on in a whisper so that Uncle Sam wouldn't hear, "Stay away from him."_

_My head snapped up and I frowned. "Who?" I asked, bewildered. She sneered, getting off her bed to stand in front of me, hands on her hips and her face in mine face. Her voice was still whisper. _

"_My daddy." she clarified, seriously with a hint of jealousy. "He's my daddy. Not yours. You can't have him. He's mine."_

"_Jennie-"_

_She cut me off, viciously. "I don't want to hear it, Left Feet. You stay away from my Daddy or you'll have hell to pay. Just because you don't have one anymore doesn't mean you can steal mine. He won't want you anyway. You're so moody and depressed and have so much baggage you'd put Paris to shame. Whereas, I'm perfect. His little angel." She said, angelically, straightening up with a sickly sweet smile on her face as if she envisioned a halo above her head in her mind. I suppressed a snort building in my throat as I knew it wouldn't help my case but I could feel something else building up. Tears. The mention of my daddy and in such a horrible way made my eyes well up and I blinked, fighting them back as I didn't want to show weakness in front of my arch enemy. _

"_I mean it, Left Feet. If I see you so much as hug him, I will make sure you pay. I don't care that you lost your daddy, leave mine alone." she threatened one last time before snagging up her toiletries and prancing out the room for a shower. _

_As soon as our bedroom door closed, my tears escaped, cascading down my cheeks as I put a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs. With their super hearing, Uncle Sam and whoever else was down there, would be able to hear me if I was too loud and I didn't want them coming up here and fussing all over me, not to mention what trouble that would bring from Jennie if she came back in to see me in her father's embrace. I sat on my bed, burying my head in my pillow as I cried. I hadn't heard the door open a while later when Jennie returned but I definitely heard the snort and the, "Cry baby" remark she shot me before leaving again, which made my tears refresh but I forced myself up, thinking that a shower would make me feel better but it didn't. I even cried in there too. _

_I dressed quickly, knowing Aunt Emily would have done me some breakfast, even though I don't think I was hungry and went down stairs, hoping that my shower hid the fact that I've been crying. _

Seeing Paul this morning helped. I actually hadn't realised I'd called him Paulie until it slipped out and when he replied with Billie-Bear, I knew that his goodnight last night was real and I hadn't dreamt it. His embrace this morning felt so much like that in my dream. It was nice but still confusing.

I also think that I should have acted differently at the breakfast table too. I think Aunt Emily saw something, especially when she gave me some looks I don't even think she was aware of. They were calculating and doubtful and after looking at me, she'd look over to her daughter. And then, when Jennie made a display of her 'ownership' over Uncle Sam, I had to look away as the tears threatened again. Thankfully, I don;t think anyone saw but to see that and know that I'd get hurt, even for something as simple as a little hug from my Uncle Sam. I hurt because not only did I find it unfair but also, I wanted, needed the comfort from him and now I couldn't have it in fear of getting 'punished' by Jennie.

I was shocked out my stupor when my name was called by someone and I looked over to see Caleb smiling at me and then Jennie glaring at Caleb for the pick when most obviously, I was not the only one left and I knew that Jennie would have any of them rather than me. I gulped at the thought of having to be on Jennie's team but walked forward to standing behind Caleb and besides a blonde haired girl who glared at me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jennie smirk at her and I gulped again.

This P.E. class was a mixed years class with the seventh and eighth years participating and would be this way for the next year. When I found out, I actually groaned at having to spend two hours a week with Jennie and things that she could potentially throw or hit me with 'on accident'. The first class, she did just that, launching a tennis ball at my head so hard that it left a bump and I had to sit out for about fifteen minutes because the tennis racket had a twin in my hand. The second lesson was okay because we were running and rather than tormenting me, Jennie cared more about her running time so she zoomed off with Damon at her side. But the third lesson was a disaster. I almost broke my leg when she tripped me in basketball. To anyone else, specifically the coach, it looked like an accident but I knew better, especially with the evil smirk she'd given me as she yanked me to my feet on Coach's orders.

When the teams were sorted, we both headed to opposite end of the pitch and stretched in a group. That was when Coach called me over to tell me that someone on our team had to be an assistant referee because we had one more player than the other team and when I returned, everyone on my team apart from Caleb and Damon were sniggering at me. I ignored them, telling Caleb what coach said and Jennie instantly nominated me but instead, Caleb sent Jackie off and I think she was secretly thankful for that. That girl was a nightmare in the coordination department. I stretched some more before Caleb ordered out positions to everyone.

Damon and Caleb were our strikers, attacking the opposing goal every chance they got. Jennie, Marissa, John and Jamie were defensive players, helping Harrison, the goalkeeper, to protect the goal. Coming to me, he placed me as a midfielder, right in the middle! I tried to protest and even Jennie snorted and protested on my behalf but Caleb wouldn't let up. Suddenly, I found myself right in the middle of the game, expected to help both strikers and the defenders in their job. I wouldn't say I was bad at soccer, better than most girls, I think but even this was a job and a half. Jeremy, Kevin and Frederic were at my sides, supposed to be helping me but I knew that they'd get more action with the ball than I do. Somehow, I feel a little wary because the sniggering when I returned to the team meant something and I wasn't quite sure what it was yet so I was watching, carefully. Would my own team mates foul me? I hope not.

Finally, the whistle blew and Damon passed to Caleb, who passed to Freddie. He expertly handled it before dribbling forwards with hardly any challenges from the opposing team because Freddie wasn't exactly a small guy. I was wide open and ready for the ball but instead of passing to me, he passed to Kev, who had two people marking him and gave the ball away. I frowned and threw my hands up at Freddie but he just shrugged, running up the pitch as the opposing team charged towards our goal. A few more incidences like this happened again and I was adamant over the fact that they had resolved to keeping me out this game. They just wouldn't pass to me and I was getting even more frustrated when I got myself into even more good positions for a pass and they just wasn't coming. I nearly walked off the pitch when Coach started to shout at me and told me to participate more. I mean, what the hell? Couldn't he see that I was not the problem here? I was so frustrated and angry but I knew that walking off the pitch wouldn't help my case with coach so I went on, enduring the ignorance of my team mates.

The score was 2-2 half an hour later and I still hadn't had a touch of the ball. To say that Coach was annoyed at me was an understatement as he pulled me aside and gave me a lecture. I almost cried but held it together as both teams got ready to go back on after a five minute break. I took a drink of my water before getting back into position in the middle and Damon kicked off again, passing it to Jeremy this time, who passed it right back and so it went on. There was hope one time in the game when Caleb passed to me but Freddie intercepted it, passing it straight to Damon who scored with the feed. I sighed, stopping and I looked at Caleb, who shrugged and mouth, 'Sorry' before jogging back opposite Damon at the halfway line while the opposing team kicked off.

I think the best part of the game was when Jennie got sent off for a foul she delivered to Harrison. I must admit, even though I'm not a guy, it looked like it hurt. I was watching one minute and in the next, Harry was knelt on the floor with his hands cupping his nether regions with a grimace on his face as tears rolled down, mercilessly. Jennie was laughing but I could still see some concern on her face and I was hit with slight jealousy that she could show someone that certainly wasn't in her social circle (Harry was in Glee Club) a little bi t of concern, whereas, her own cousin only gets sneers and reminders that her daddy died and told that she doesn't care about it at all. But as soon as that red card went up (It seemed a little intense and strict for a middle school soccer game but Coach took his job seriously) that jealousy vanished and I tried to hide the laugh with a cough. I knew that Damon and Caleb heard it though as they both chuckled in my direction. I blushed and looked away before they made me laugh properly.

After Jennie had made a scene going off pitch, the game resumed and despite the fact that I still didn't get a touch, I was able to enjoy myself more, knowing that Jennie was watching from the side lines and most likely getting a lecture on the anatomy of a boy. Of course, the other players that were with Jennie on the 'no passing to Billie' policy were adamant to 'do her proud' even though she wasn't doing it with them.

There was three minutes to the game and the score was drawing at 4-4. Caleb had scored two of them, Damon one and Jeremy the other. I _still_ hadn't had a touch of the ball and Coach had given up with the shouting from his sideline about ten minutes ago, knowing that it wasn't any use. I was hoping that maybe he realised it wasn't my fault but I don't usually get my way Caleb was charging the pitch on the right, dodging tackles and fouls left right and centre like he was on a mission, his gaze totally fixated on the ball in front of him when he suddenly looked up, noticing he was nearing the goal. He took one look at me in the penalty box, just behind their goalkeeper and unknown to him and he pelted the ball, making it sore directly to me. My eyes widened at the hurtling ball but I moved back with it, knowing if I stood still it would overshoot me before it collided with my head and I sent it hurtling into the goal, making the final score 5-4 to our team. I stared at the ball bouncing around in the goal, clutching my head as I watched on in amazement and shock when I was startled out of my daze by two arms wrapping around my waist, hoisting me up and spinning me around, which didn't help my dizziness from the header but I laughed, gripping the forearms in shock as they put me down and I was pulled into another hug.

I looked up and saw Damon and Caleb at the forefront of the cheering crowd around me, both smiling manically at me as if I've just won us the world cup! I smiled again when I realised that it was Caleb who had picked me up and then he blushed when he saw that I realised it was him before grinning.

"We won!" Damon cheered, making the others cheer with him. I looked passed the crowd to see the opposing team sulking and my face dropped when I saw Jennie scowling at me. I gulped and forced my gaze away back to Caleb as his hands came up to touch the red bump that was surely forming on my forehead.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, worriedly as he pressed a light finger to it. I winced, answering his question. "I guess so. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick it so hard."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I still scored, right?" I dismissed with a grin. He laughed and put his hand up for a high five. I gave him one just as Coach came up, smiling.

"Not one touch on the ball and the first chance ou get, you scare. What's up with that? Well done, Billie." he praised before heading back to the other team for the 'loser' speech. Caleb hugged me again.

"Thanks for the pass." I whispered into his ear. I felt him grin.

"It wasn't fair what Jennie did. I'm sorry." he replied, pulling back. I just shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that, Billie." Damon responded to my shrug with a frown. "She's been bugging me for a while now. She's totally changed."

"Nope. She's always been that way...you just never saw it before." I told them. They both frowned.

"Sorry." they both murmured before turning and walking back to the changing rooms, shoulder to shoulder. Caleb turned back to me before shouting, "Nice game, Billie! Well done!"

I smiled, blushing as I waved back at him and turned around to see Jennie scowling at me with her two cronies flanking her with their hands on their hips. I froze and looked around. We were the only ones out here. I gulped.

"Nice game, Billie." Jennie congratulated. I waited, not buying it but she just pushed past me and stalked towards the girls' changing room. At the door, much like Caleb had done, she turned back, sneering, "Too bad it's going to cost you though."

I sighed, shaking my head as she disappeared. _I knew that,_ I thought as I made my way back to the changing rooms too.

At lunch, I was sat between Anna and Tyler, retelling everyone at the table about what happened just ten minutes earlier and they listened with big grins on their faces. I was so happy about what just happened.

I scored! Not only that but Caleb passed me the ball. The same Caleb who likes me and the same Caleb who is supposed to hate me just as much as Jennie seems to. I also find it an awesome achievement that I shot the ball past the top goalkeeper in the eighth grade. He wasn't happy that I was the first girl to get a ball past him but I wasn't too afraid of him. He wasn't in Jennie's social circle either so he might not share the same burning hatred Jennie feels either.

"That's sooo cooool!" Rory exclaimed once I'd finished. We all laughed and nodded with him as he grinned like an imp.

"Caleb's soo awesome. I'm glad he's _my_ eighth grader and nobody else's!" Tyler laughed, proudly. I smiled, happy for that too.

"I bet Jennie wasn't too pleased about that but then, the sending off would have put her in a foul mood anyway. I can't believe that happened. Too funny!" Anna laughed, clutching her stomach. I smiled, glancing over at Jennie and then frowned.

Jennie was stood over Caleb and Damon at their table, gobbing off at them, no doubt for the kindness they showed me earlier and the pass Caleb fed me and the goal that came from it. She hasn't said but she's probably jealous over the fact that I stole the limelight from her for about ten minutes but no doubt she'll do something to get it back. Like what she was doing now. Damon looked like he was trying to stay out of it and calm but was failing miserably. His expression was growing in irritation and Caleb was just plain pissed off! As she continued to go off on one, her voice growing louder with every word she said so the whole cafeteria was in on the conversation, Caleb stood up, sharply, knocking over his chair in the process. Damon, after looking startled for a few minutes, shot up too, to support his best friend and _not_ his _girlfriend._

"Shut the hell up, Jennie!" He shouted at her, angrily. To say she was utterly shocked would be an understatement and she even took a step back from the force of his words. "Everything is _not_ about you! What you did to Billie out there and what you have been _doing_ to Billie isn't right! She's been through so much and you making her feel worse than she is is just plain mean and awful!"

"Watch it, Caleb. You may be my boyfriend's best friend but I can have you out this circle oh so fast." she threatened, making Damon bristle.

"Don't threaten him! He's been my best friend longer than you've been my girlfriend. And much longer than you've been my _ex-_girlfriend!" There was a collective gasp around the cafeteria, including one from each of us at my table at his words. Has he just broken up with her? No way!

"Excuse me?" Jennie shrieked, shrilly. Damon smirked.

"You heard me. I've had enough of your evil, nasty attitude, Jen. It's so annoying and it actually makes me angry. I've spoken to Billie and she seems like a nice girl so leave her alone!"

"Or else?" she prompted, cockily, with a hand on her hip.

"Do you really wanna know?" Damon asked, darkly, giving Jennie a significant look that only she would possibly understand, though from Caleb's face, he knew too as he grinned, widely, at his best friend. This shut her up though, which totally baffled me and intrigued me at the same time. I frowned at Tyler and he shrugged, but seemed to be loving that his sister was being put in her place.

Without another word, she turned on her heel, flipping her hair as she went before stalking out the cafeteria with her cronies on her trail. I stared, open mouthed and wide eyed at the doors, disbelieving to what just happened. Anna nudged me and I looked over to her, seeing that her expression was the same. Tyler and Levi were smirking and Rory was fighting back laughter and seeming to be failing. I felt my own building and with a little escaping his mouth, I burst into full blown hysterics, which were soon echoed four times over. I heard chuckling behind me and I straightened up form the table to see Caleb and Damon standing behind Tyler and Rory, smiling sheepishly but satisfied with themselves. With one or two more chuckles, I calmed myself and looked at them in shock. They chuckled again.

"You heard that then?" Damon asked, hesitantly. I grinned and nodded. He laughed.

"That was...that was..."

"Awesome!" Anna screamed, still laughing but finishing my sentence perfectly. I laughed some more with her before coughing it away. Looking at them both again, Damon was the only one looking back. He looked amused, both by us and the fact that his best friend, after doing what he's just done, was staring at the floor, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. He chuckled and shook his head at his best friend, who pushed him back but he righted himself, chuckling again.

"Dude, come on..." he whisper/yelled at Caleb and he shot him some evils before looking up at me. I smiled, shyly and he returned it.

"I-I was w-wondering...maybe...I-If you wanted me t-to that is...I-if maybe-"

"Could he walk you to your locker?" Damon asked me, fighting back laughter at his best friend's unusual stutter but trying to be supportive and a good best friend at the same time. I blushed, fiercely as Caleb looked at me and smiled in agreement and I looked down before peering at Anna, who was grinning, impishly. She met my gaze and grinned wider, nodding. I blushed, deeper and turned back to Caleb, who seemed even more nervous than before.

I knew I hadn't answered yet and not for a long time and when I felt someone kick my shin under the table, I yelped, jumping slightly in my seat. I looked over at Anna to see her giving me an insistent look in Caleb's direction and I coughed to clear the lump in my throat and I caught a glimpse of the three boys' protective frowns out the corner of my eyes. I ignored them, answering. "Um...S-Sure, Caleb...Thanks." I stuttered, looking at Anna before picking up my bag and rising to my feet. I glanced at Caleb in time to see him give Damon a not-so-subtle high five and smiled, looking down as I followed Caleb out the cafeteria. Alone.

We walked in silence, closely but a safe distance between us. Every few seconds, I saw Caleb's newly acquired Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed nervously. I smiled every time. He was one of the most popular guys in school and he was this nervous? It almost seemed surreal. He offered to carry my bag as we made it out the cafeteria doors and away from the staring eyes and he was now fidgeting my bag strap on his shoulder. We didn't walk fast. Neither of us seemed to want to rush this as it was a big step. I never realised I'd start to feel _something_ for Caleb but obviously, if he made me this nervous too, there was something there? He was so cute, handsome even, despite his boyishly rounded face and features. His stark black hair was messy but a styles messy, if that makes sense. There was this one piece that he'd periodically swipe out his eyes but it'd fall right back. His walk, so unlike Damon's, wasn't a long stride that seemed to equal three of my steps but instead, he kept in pace with me, enjoying walking beside me. And I never thought that that would be possible. But here we were, at my locker having crossed the whole cafeteria, the grounds and up three corridors, in totally silence.

I opened my locker as he rested against the one next to mine...in silence. I murmured for my bag and he gave it to me...silently. He then held a hand out...silently, requesting to hold my bag again...silently, but I just shook my head. He frowned and dropped his gaze and hand, looking disgruntled. I smiled.

"I want to thank you...again. For what you did in P.E and...for what you did in there, what you said to Jennie." I murmured, shyly. He swallowed, hard and nodded, smiling. "You didn't have to do that for me. I'm used to it."

"Sure but I wanted to. After what happened to your...parents, you don't deserve what she dishes out, you know? And...I just wanted to do that for you." he mumbled back, hardly meeting my gaze. I smiled and did something that was totally uncharacteristic of me. I lifted his chin and kissed him once on the cheek. I felt him freeze, shocked and surprised and when I pulled back, his mouth was wide open as were his eyes. I giggled at his expression and that seemed to shock him out of whatever trance he was in. He grinned, widely, returning the kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said again, softly. He smiled and nodded with a shrug.

"You're welcome." he replied, happily. I nodded once more and then turned to walk away to my next class. At the end of the hallway, I heard Caleb shout, "Have a nice day, Billie!"

I turned around and smiling. He hadn't moved an inch. "Thank you. You too, Caleb!" I shouted back before heading to science.

The afternoon went so fast, I found myself at the car and I smiled widely when I saw Paul was here again. He smiled rightly at me and tapped the seat up front. Jennie sighed, not liking that I've just taken her seat but could hardly do anything or say anything with Paul here, which I was utterly thankful for. I climbed ina and Paul pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Billie-Bear. How was school?" he asked, interestedly as he pulled out the parking lot. I smiled at him and then back at Anna, who grinned back. Though, it was Ty who answered first.

"She scored the winning goal in their soccer match!" he shouted, proudly. Paul beamed at me, messing my hair. I grinned.

"That's awesome!" he shouted, enthusiastically. "Well done!"

I beamed at his praise, it making me feel so much more happier than anybody else's did. And I had no idea why...

When we reached home, after dropping everyone else off. Jennie was the first to climb out and stalk to the front door, ignoring the three men in the front yard completely. Uncle Sam, Embry and Steven frowned before looking over to us, confused.

"What has her knickers in a twist?" Steven asked me, chuckling. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. She's been like that all day." I lied to them. They all shrugged, murmuring, 'teenager' at the same time, making each other chuckle.

"How was your day?" Uncle Embry asked as he hugged me, tightly. I giggled as he swung me around and demanded he put me down. "Sorry. Well?"

"It was alright, I guess." I replied, nonchalantly. I heard an exuberant chuckle behind me.

"No tell them the truth." Paul ordered, grinning. I blushed and looked down as the other three looked at me with their eyebrows raised. Paul chuckled again when I didn't elaborate.

"She scored the winning goal in their soccer game today." he told them all and they all gasped. _Gasped._ I looked up, frowning.

"What?" I asked, defensively. They looked shocked.

"Oh...Nothing. We never knew you were good at soccer." Steven replied, smiling sheepishly. I shrugged, dismissively.

"I'm not really. It was pure luck." I told them.

"Sure, sure." Paul teased, messing my hair again.

"DO you have homework to do?" Uncle Sam asked. I rolled my eyes and made my way inside.

"Nice, way to kill my happy buzz, Uncle Sam." I mumbled, making them all laugh.

When I entered the kitchen, Aunt Emily and Kim were there, baking and I said quick hellos to them before heading off to the room, taking advantage of Jennie doing her homework in the lounge. I don't think I can face her alone yet. I dropped my bag on the desk and started, finding my maths the hardest but giving it my best shot. An hour later, I was shouted for dinner and I went down to see the whole pack was here for diner tonight. I smiled at them all, sitting in a seat next to Paul, unknowing if it was saved for me or not. I didn't care. I wanted to sit next to him.

"Hey, Soccer Star." Craig greeted, grinning. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I'm hardly a soccer star, Craig. It's not even that big of a deal." I retorted, embarrassed.

"It is, the way you were telling it at lunch." Tyler spoke up, shovelling fries into his mouth. I glared at him and he just grinned.

"I'm proud of you. You seem happy over it." Paul told me. I grinned up at him and nodded.

"Oh, you'll never guess what!" Anna exclaimed, excitedly. They all waited and I started to laugh, suddenly knowing what she was going to say. She giggled and continued, "Jennie got sent off!"

"Ha! No way!" Quil laughed, patting Jennie, who was sat next to him, on the head. She scowled up at him and then Anna. To the others, that would have looked playful but Anna and I knew it was far from.

"What she do?" Uncle Sam asked, giving Jennie an amused look. She grinned, sheepishly.

Levi snorted. "Hit Harrison James right where it hurts. He cried and everything." he laughed as a chorus of 'ow's sounded through the room. Jennie giggled.

"It was a totally accident but he sent me off." she complained, defensively.

"Such a dirty player." Paul chuckled.

"Reminded me never to play with you." Uncle Embry joked. She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

Dinner was a laugh, Uncle Embry and Paul slamming most of the jokes. I ate in relative silence, laughing when others did to fit back in but I couldn't help it, being surrounded by them all again, when my mind went back to last night and what they told me. It was all still so new and I was still adjusting it. I looked at Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry and the thought of them being able to change into massive wolves just seemed bizarre, despite their massive sizes. Uncle Embry caught my gaze and smiled. I smiled back, slightly before continuing to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, Uncle Sam was announcing it was time to go on 'patrol', which sounded funny to me but hell, all of the wolf business sounded funny to me so...They left five minutes later and with one last hug from Paul, I helped Aunt Emily with the dishes before heading off into the living room. The boys were all upstairs in Tyler's room, playing on his Xbox and some on their PC while the girls, including Anna, were fussing over Reuben's birthday plans that was just two days away. So I sat on the sofa and clicked on the TV, flicking through them until I found something to watch. An hour later, the boys were still playing andf the girls still planning so I was startled when I felt a hand grab my upper arm and yank me up off the sofa and I came face to face with a sneering and angry Jennie. My heart skipped a beat before picking up double speed as she stared me down with evil eyes. I gulped, stepped back slightly when she took a step forward. She smirked.

"Not so tough now you have your new boyfriend, huh, Left Feet?" She said, venomously. I sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend." I defended, taking another step back.

"I don't care. He can crush on any low life he wants to but Damon...that was a very bad thing for you. Him dumping me. I can't believe he did that. For you. _You_. I mean, he picked on you too. Or have you forgotten that?"

"No...but-"

"Of course you haven't. I bet you haven't forgotten the little warnings I've been giving you either, have you, Left Feet?" she asked, nastily. I took a deep breath and shook my head. "So what should we do for punishment? Spread a rumour? Shove you head down a toilet? Make every girl in school despise you? Hmm...so many options, don't you think?"  
"Jennie, please, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for Caleb and Damon to do those things." I almost begged, moving back in fright. She chuckled at that.

"I don't care, Left Feet. The fact is that they have and whether it was your intention or not, you're still going to get the blunt of it." she threatened, stretching her arm.

"Jennie! Don't be soo mean!" I shouted, desperately.

"Why not? You deserve it!" she shouted back and we were silenced by a loud, 'Ahem'. My head snapped up in shock to see Aunt Emily and Melanie stood at the door with the girls stood behind them looking worried and concerned. I gulped, looking down as fear shot through me.

"What's going on in here?" Aunt Emily asked, sternly, looking between the two of us. Jennie stepped back, looking innocent.

"Nothing. We were just talking."  
"Jennifer, you were shouting. Both of you were." she replied, strictly. I gulped again, letting Jennie take the lead on this one. I knew that this would have been my chance to tell the, everything but I was scared to. They were at school with us and so much could happen there.

"Oh, I know, we were just disagreeing on something. No big." Jennie replied, expertly. Aunt Emily assessed us for a minute or two before narrowing her eyes.

"Billie?" she asked me with a look that said, 'If there's something going on, you can tell me' but I just shrugged.

"Like Jennie said."

"So what were you disagreeing about?" Melanie asked me, suspiciously. Crap.

"Oh...um..."

"Whether Puck from Glee was hot or not. I say yes but she says no." Jennie explained with one of her sickly sweet smiles.

"Billie?"

"Right. He's so not hot, Jennie."

"Pfft. Sure." she retorted, playing along.

We were all silent for a long time and I looked anywhere but anyone else. I found the fabric of the sofa interesting and focused on that instead. The minutes clocked by and I was wondering if Aunt Emily was trying to use the silence to make one of us crack. I would not be the one, though. I couldn't make this any worse than it already is with Jennie. There was no telling what she might do.

Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, there was another throat clearing but a deeper one and my head snapped up for the second time in fifteen minutes to see Uncle Sam standing next to Emily, arms crossed and a very intimidating expression on his face. I had to look away other wise I would have cracked. Wow. He was so huge and scary when he wanted to be. I heard Jennie gulp next to me and I looked at her, surprised. She was scared of Uncle Sam when was like this too? Huh. Someone started to approach me and I looked up to see Paul smiling down at me, worriedly. I smiled back, forced because this situation was as bad s it was going to get.

"What's going on?" Uncle Sam echoed Aunt Emily's early question. I sighed.

"Nothing, Daddy. Just girl stuff." Jennie replied, sweetly and I glanced up at Uncle Sam's face to see it was still blank and I doubted that her sweetness was going to work this time.

"Billie-Bear?" Paul asked me, concerned. I looked up at him, innocently.

"Its nothing, Paulie, honest." I replied, my voice cracking and I cursed myself mentally as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Honestly?" he repeated, sceptically. "Come on, Billie-Bear. Tell me."

I stayed quiet but Anna didn't. "Billie..." I looked up, sharply, hurting my neck but I ignored it when I saw Anna Push through Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily to come to my side to give me a look to say, 'Tell them'. I shook my head and the look became insist. I sighed and then Jennie glared at me. I chickened out. "If you don't I will...It's not fair for you."

"Annabelle." Jared demanded, seriously. I've never seen him this serious before.

She sighed. "Billie?" she repeated. I sighed.

"It's nothing. I swear." I told them all. Anna sighed heavily before turning to face Jennie.

"You gonna tell them?" she asked her and Jennie just stared back, blankly.

"Tell them what, Anna?"

"You know what."

"JUST TELL US!" Uncle Sam bellowed, making me jump and Paul hugged me closer, allowing me to calm down. Jennie yelped and covered her ears. I looked over at Uncle Sam, he was impatient and growing angrier by the second. Paul didn't look so hot either. Everyone just looked between me, Jennie and Anna, expectantly but it was someone else who answered, pushing through too to come stand beside me.

Levi looked up at me and smiled before saying, "Jennie's been bullying Billie."

"WHAT?"Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily and Paul screamed at the same time and I covered my ears, sighing and looking down at Levi's apologetic expression.

"Care to explain, Jennifer?" Uncle Sam demanded, sternly and very unhappy. She looked just about ready to cry as she looekd at her father. "WELL!"

"He's lying, Daddy! Why would I bully her?" she asked, defensively.

"You tell me."

"I don't know!"

"You're such a liar." I whispered, not intending anyone to hear but I suddenly remembered the super hearing and cringed, mentally, closing my eyes and hiding into Paul's chest.

"Why? Tell us, Billie-Bear, please?" Paul begged, pulling me back, gently and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know why she does it. It's never made any sense." I murmured, sadly. He frowned.

"How long?" Aunt Emily asked, upset and angry. She directed this at her oldest daughter. Jennie gulped. "Jennifer May!"

"I'm sorry!" was all she screamed and buried her face into her hands, sobbing. I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids at her display. She was such an actor.

"Are you admitting it?" Uncle Sam demanded, horrified and livid. His fists were clenched and only slightly shaking but I think he'd have good control over his phasing by now. I hoped. She just cried harder and that was enough answer for him. "Go to your room. Now! I don't want to see you until tomorrow. I want you out of my sight! I thought I raised you better than this, Jennifer. Damn it! GO! NOW!"

With that, she ran out, head in hands and sobbing into her hands as she climbed the stairs to enter the room I _share_ with _her_. Great think, Uncle Sam. I thought. A minute later, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Uncle Sam crouching down to my height, looking confused and upset. He looked at me for a while before sighing.

"Why didn't you say anything, Billie?" he asked, softly. I shrugged, hiding back into Paul again. He stroked my hair, gently, comforting me. "Oh, you silly girl, come here."

He pulled me away from Paul and into a hug when I started to cry, softly and he held me tightly, lifting me up and placing me on the sofa. Paul sat on my other side and I turned to snuggle into him. I felt safer than I ever have before with this knowledge out but then, never have I felt so afraid at what she might do in retaliation. We sat quietly for some time. The other left for a while to give me some space. The only ones who remained were Uncle Embry, Aunt Violet, Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, Paul , Seth, Melanie, Ty, Levi and Anna. She knelt in front of me on the couch, her head resting on my knees, looking apologetic. Paul rested his cheek on the top of my head as Uncle Sam stroked my hair out of my face as the tears continued to fall. Aunt Emily was crying too, whether it was from me crying or if it was because she just found out her daughter was a bully. Maybe both. Everybody else sat silently, waiting for me to calm down. When I had, Uncle Sam spoke,

"How long, Billie?" he asked, gently. I sighed but didn't answer. "Please, Billie, I need to know."

"I can't remember how long." I admitted.

"Take a guess." Paul suggested, softly. I sighed again.

"Since...3rd grade, maybe? Second? I don't know." I mumbled.

"Four years? This has been going on for four years and you've told no one?" Uncle Sam asked, disbelieving. I shrugged. "Silly girl..."

"Didn't you tell you mom, or Dad?" Seth asked, sadly. I shook my head.

"Why not?" Aunt Violet asked, gently. I shrugged.

"Come on, Billie-Bear, give us something to work with here." Paul begged, worriedly. I sighed.

"Fine...I lied earlier." I admitted, sniffling. Uncle Sam sighed but didn't comment and waited for me to continue. "I know why she bullies me."

"Why?" Seth pressed, curiously and upset.

"You know Lindsey Wright?" I asked Uncle Sam. He thought about it and nodded, unsure.

"Jennie's old best friend when she was in third grade?" Aunt Emily asked, confused. I sighed and nodded. "What about her?"

"She just stopped being her friend, didn't she?" I asked again. She nodded.

"We never knew why thought and apparently, neither did Jennie." Uncle Sam informed me. I snorted, shaking my head. "She knew." It wasn't a question but a fact. I nodded. He sighed. "Go on."  
"Jennie was being mean to her and I stood up for her and then they stopped being friends and then we became friends and she ignored Jennie and then Jennie hated me and then she started to pick on me and it just carried on but then Lindsey moved but it still went on because I stole her best friend and she hates me." I said all in one breath and a huge gasp at the end. I slumped into Paul, totally out of breath. He chuckled.

"Take a breather there, Kiddo. I only just caught all that." he teased, kissing the top of my head. I smiled at his attempted joke and was grateful that he was making me feel better.

"So all this because of a friend she never really liked in the first place?" Aunt Emily asked in disbelief and disappointment. I just shrugged, gulping. "That girl...!"

"We're so sorry, Billie." Uncle Sam apologised. I shook my head, dismissively. "And don't worry. She'll say sorry too. It _won't _e continuing, I promise."

I highly doubted that but I nodded for his benefit. "Thank you..." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead before Paul pulled me closer. I smiled up at him.

"You should go to bed now, it's late." Paul suggested, softly and I stiffened, not liking being in the same room as her. Aunt Emily sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." she said, reluctantly and Uncle Sam looked relieved. He was livid at her right now. A minute later, we heard shouting and then a door slam. I flinched at the sound and Paul soothed me. Another minute later, Aunt Emily came back down.

"Okay...Go on to bed, Billie." she ordered, gently with a small smile. I gulped and nodded, looking up at Paul.

"I don't want to go alone." I whispered. He sighed, looking at Uncle Sam for some reason, who nodded once. Paul shifted and picked me up into his arms. "Night, Everyone."

"Goodnight, Billie." they called out collectively. I smiled when Seth and Melanie called out, 'Lea-Rae' instead of Billie and I waved at them on our way up the stairs.

When we got to my room and he opened the door on my say so, Jennie was laid in bed, facing away from us. I gulped upon seeing her, snuggling up to Paul more as he walked over to the bed and set me down, gently after pulling back the covers. He tucked me in and knelt down beside me on the floor, smiling warmly as he stroked my hair back.

"Sweet Dreams, Billie-Bear." he whispered, softly. I smiled.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, still smiling and curious. He seemed surprised with my question before he blushed. I giggled. The redness on his face seemed out of place.

"Well...Um..."

"Don't worry. I like it. I love it, in fact. I just wanted to know why." I told him and his face considerately brightened at something before settling into a lovely smile.

"I guess...Seth and Melanie have their nickname...And Billie-Bear seemed...perfect for you and...I dunno, I just like calling you it. Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his face falling slightly at the thought of doing so. I smiled, brightly, shaking my head. He beamed. "Okay then, Billie-Bear, goodnight."

"Night, night, Paulie." I murmured back and he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing...It's just that you're the only one that's allowed to call me that. The others wouldn't dare." he told me, softly. I smiled, liking that.

"Cool. I like that. Night, Paulie." I repeated and he nodded, kissing my forehead as he got to his feet. I glanced at the girl across the room with an angry frown. "Leave her alone."

"She's hurt you, Billie-Bear. She'll get what's coming to her. Your Uncle Sam'll make sure of that. Bullies are just cowards." he assured me. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess."

"I know...now, go to sleep. I'll be taking you to school tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded.

"Sleep tight."

I nodded again, drifting off to the mere sound of his voice. I heard a content sigh and I dropped off with one more click of the door.

* * *

**Soo? How was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Hate it? (No hate mail please? :D)**

**Tell me what you thought by clicking that little button down yonder, okay? :D Thanks**

**PLease check out my new story :D**

**Don't, please, forget to vote on my poll. Just click on my profile link up the top :D Thanks again!**

**Cheers for reading!**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	8. Mr Snuggles

**Hey, Hey, Everyone!**

**So here it is...Jennie's just desserts. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Although, I hate Jennie for what she does in this chappie :O **

**I hope you like it and please leave me your thoughts at the end :D Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mr. Snuggles**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

As the dull light of a La Push morning filtered through the thin curtains, I was overtaken by a pounding headache. I closed my eyes tightly, willing it away but it remained, pounding in a irregular pattern with my heart beat in my ears. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting my eyes from the long sleep before sitting up in bed. I winced, clutching my head in pain as I stripped the covers away from my body, shivering slightly at the morning cold before slipping on my slippers. I froze at the sight of Jennie at the other side of the room but she didn't talk to me. She didn't even look at me as she slipped on some skinny jeans and her gladiator sandals. I gulped, wondering if this was the calm before the storm but after last night, I knew that she wouldn't do anything that would anger her father anymore. He was, is absolutely livid with her.

I gulped again as she leaves the room without looking back, then I sighed in relief as I was left alone to get ready for another day of school in peace. I picked up my favourite towel and toiletries before heading off into the bathroom for a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair before blow drying it, lifting it up in loop ponytail. I sighed at my reflection, knowing that it wasn't going to get any better before throwing my dirty towel into the laundry hamper and taking my toiletry bag back to the bedroom.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew something was wrong, or missing, or something. I frowned, scanning the room but finding nothing unusual. I took one more step in the room and noticed that my favourite bear, the bear that Daddy got me when I was younger was missing. Mr. Snuggles. I frowned deeper, scanning the room again for him but he was nowhere in sight. I panicked for a split second because I couldn't live without that bear. He was the best reminder of my Daddy that I had left apart from the bracelet but after a minute, I calmed down again, figuring that Levi or Tyler has him. I sighed and finished getting dressed for the day, only occasionally my eyes would go to the slot at the end of my bed between my Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine teddies, which was empty however many times I looked over, no matter how I wished it wasn't.

As I entered the kitchen, I instantly smiled as I set eyes upon Paul sitting between Uncle Embry and Sam. "Morning, Billie-Bear. How you feeling?" He asked, cheerfully. I smiled, wider as I rushed up to him, giving him a hug. He chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"Morning, Paulie. I got a bit of a headache but it's all good." I replied, letting go. He frowned slightly, kissing my forehead as if it was going to take it away. I heard some sniggers from my Uncles and frowned but then I giggled, realising what I called him and that I was the only one allowed to call him it and he'd punch anyone else who called him it. Me being the only one made me feel super special and I grinned wider.

"So where's my hug?" Uncle Embry complained and I rolled my eyes, giving him a hug too. "That's more like it."

"You want one, Uncle Sam?" I teased and he chuckled.

"I'm not little girls like these two. I can survive without a hug." he laughed. I shrugged and made my way to the seat next to Uncle Embry but then frowned, thinking that I didn't like this seating plan so I turned to Uncle Embry. He raised his eyebrows, questionably. I smiled, sweetly. He turned suspicious as I heard Uncle Sam mutter, "I've seen that look before..."

"Uncle Embry..." I trailed off, suggestively like I wanted something, choosing to ignore Uncle Sam's comment. He eyed me, cautiously.

"Mmm." He hummed in response. I smiled, wider.

"You know you love me..."

"Oh God...What do ya want?" he asked, accusingly. I giggled.

"Could you move over a seat? I wanna sit next to Paulie." I requested and Uncle Sam and Paul laughed as Uncle Embry sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up and plonked on the seat next his previous one. I grinned, thankfully before sitting in his very warm seat. Paul grinned down at me, amused and happy. I giggled before digging in to my breakfast.

"Do you want any paracetamol for that headache, Billie? Is it bad enough for some?" Aunt Emily called from the sink.

"Please?" I replied and Paul frowned slightly again, looking concerned. He felt my forehead but I think his hand would be hotter than my head.

"You feeling okay, Billie-Bear?" He asked, worriedly. "You need a doctor?"

"Jesus Christ, Dude, it's just a headache. She's not gonna keel over or anything." Uncle Embry chuckled and Paul glared at him as I giggled.

"I don't need a doctor, Paulie." I assured him. He seemed calmer now so he went back to his breakfast while Aunt Emily passed me two pills and a glass of water. I took them both and muttered a thank you, not be able to wait for the pills to kick in so the pounding would stop.

At that moment, Levi and Tyler came bounding into the kitchen, smiling warmly at me as they took two seats at the side of Uncle Sam. He ruffled both their hairs and said good morning before gobbling his breakfast again. Then, things went icy cold...

Uncle Embry and Paul's conversation stopped abruptly. Aunt Emily, having been talking with Aunt Violet, turned to face the sink to wash the dishes she had 'forgotten' about. Aunt Violet, Ty and Levi's eyes were all down cast too. But the worst one was Uncle Sam – His was looked like it was made from stone and he looked like he was clenching his jaw. Jennie had walked into the room. I looked her over and saw that she looked tired. Again, she didn't look at me but I could clearly see the bags under her eyes. She hadn't bothered with any make-up this morning, which I hadn't noticed before and like the three others', her eyes were down to the floor, looking ashamed and remorseful as she took a seat next to Uncle Embry. Aunt Emily placed a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her with a little good morning to her daughter but she turned back to the sink with a glance at Uncle Sam. He was focused on his breakfast, pointedly not looking up as Jennie had sat directly opposite him. We were quiet for about five minutes before Jennie sighed.

"...Daddy..."

"Please, Jennie, not yet." he cut her off, lightly but still with an undertone of anger. He finally looked up at her. "Do you know how disappointed with you I am?"

She looked down, ashamed. I felt so awkward right now because this was all because of me. I felt so guilty because I knew that she loved her Dad so much, like I loved mine and I was the reason he was angry with her right now. As if sensing my inner turmoil, Paul rubbed my back, smiling sadly down at me. I smiled, slightly, back up at him before refocusing my eyes on my breakfast.

"Daddy, can I explain?" she whispered. He sighed.

"Not right now...Later." he replied, dismissively. The disappointment on his face was clear. As it was on Aunt Emily's face. What have I done? I looked at Jennie and saw a flicker of anger on her eyes before they returned to sadness. I sighed and Paul rubbed my back again, leaving his hand there.

We were quiet for a long time whilst everyone else ate. I finished just after Tyler and I turned to him, wanting my Mr. Snuggles back. "Ty, have you got Mr. Snuggles?"

"Your bear? No." he answered, truthfully with a frown. I looked at Levi but he shrugged, not seen him either. I frowned.

"You lost him, Billie?" Uncle Sam asked, softly. I nodded.

"He wasn't in his usual spot at the bottom of my bed this morning and I figured Ty or Levi had him but I guess not. I dunno where he is." I replied, thoughtfully. "Has Gracie got him?"

"No, Honey, she doesn't." Aunt Emily answered, frowning in apology. I shrugged. "I haven't seen him. Have you Sam?"

"Me? No. I don't go in the girls' room. I haven't seen him." he said, dismissively. He's right. He's never stepped foot in our room. I glanced at Jennie. Could she have him?

"Jennie?" Aunt Emily asked, absently. Jennie shook her head.

"No. Last time I saw him, he was on her bed with those other weird looking ones." she replied, quietly.

"Don't dis Mr. Happy!" Levi exclaimed and I chuckled at him, shaking my head. He's often asked for Mr. Happy. If he had taken one of my teddies, it would have been him, not Mr. Snuggles. It wasn't him.

"Where is he then?" I asked, confused and panicky again. Paul chafed my back.

"I could buy you a new Mr. Snuggles if you want?" He offered, gently. I sighed and shook my head.

"It wouldn't be the same...Daddy gave me him when I was younger because I said I was too big to sleep in his bed when it was thundering so he bought me Mr. Snuggles to keep me safe instead. It worked too and now I've lost him." I told them, sadly. Paul sighed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Billie-Bear." He assured me, smiling lightly. I smiled back and nodded. "But for right now, it's school time. Come on."

"Have a good day!" Aunt Emily called from the kitchen on our way out the door. I made to get in behind Tyler but Paul picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder as he circled the car and placed me steadily on my feet at the front passenger door. I scowled at his grinning face as he opened my door, chuckling. I huffed, straightened my hair out and slipped in. Tyler and Levi were laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at them, which they respectively returned.

Halfway to school, listening to Tyler and Harvey bicker on and on about some stupid cartoon show, I noticed something eerie. Jennie was grinning to herself. I frowned, spinning back around in my chair, confused. Paul glanced at me but didn't comment, looking on with concern. Maybe he thought I was still worried about Mr. Snuggles but not right now. Jennie was up to something and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be in my best interests. In that moment, ever since last night, I've glimpsed the old Jennie. The Jennie at the kitchen table this morning was gone, probably because she wasn't under the influence of her father's silent treatment and hard expression, I don't know. Her grin troubled me though. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

After dropping off the others at their entrance, we stopped outside the junior high entrance and I turned to Paul, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek before hopping out with a cheerful bye. He beamed, wildly as he waved me off and then pulled out of the parking lot when I was safely inside the school, walking alongside Anna.

"Oh, Bill, heads up. Caleb and Damon are walking over." she whispered to me at my locker and I frowned, looking around the corridor and settling on Caleb and Damon's advancing forms. I smiled, politely as they stopped up beside me but I was still a _little_ wary just from the plain history I have with them. I looked at Caleb and he didn't seem as nervous but still as good as. I smiled at him and he returned mine with a happy one.

"Hey, Billie. What's up?" Damon greeted, cheerfully. I smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing really..." I trailed off, thinking about the scene last night.

"I think you should tell them..." Anna whispered behind me. I glanced at her as the two boys frowned at one another.

"Tell us what?" Caleb asked, curiously. I sighed.

"Um...Jennie's busted." I announced and Damon gasped, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"But we're not together anymore! Oh God! He isn't gonna hunt me down is he?" He gasped, horrified. Looked at Anna, utterly confused as Caleb shook his head at his best friend, looking totally bewildered. "Shit! He knows about me and Jennie, doesn't he?"

"What? Is that what you thought I meant?" I asked, chuckling. He frowned, confused. We all laughed as I shook my head. "No, Silly! He knows nothing of that!"

He looked thoroughly relieved and his colour returned. He smiled at Caleb as he grinned back before frowning again, turning to me, questioningly.

"So, wait...Jennie's busted about what?" he asked, perplexed. I took a deep breath.

"About the bullying." I replied, quietly but they heard me good enough. They gasped with ear splitting grins ont heir faces.

"No way! How?" Caleb almost shouted, making the people closest to us turn around and stare. I ducked my head a little as they did so until they turned back. I glared at him and he smiled, apologetically but still utterly interested.

"Her Aunt Emily overheard them arguing in their living room and went to investigate but it was a her Dad's appearance that made Jennie crack. She is terrified of that man when he's angry." Anna told them, laughing.

"I think anyone would be." Damon murmured to himself and Caleb nodded along.

"But wait, in your living room? As if both yours and Jennie's? How?" Caleb asked, confused. I frowned. They didn't know?

"I live with the Uleys now...for obvious reasons." I informed them. They looked remorseful.

"Sorry, we should have known really...after what happened, you'd need some place to...live." Damon stuttered, not knowing if what he was saying would upset me. I sighed and shrugged.

"Jennie's actually my cousin." I announced out the blue, making the two boys choke on nothing. They gaped at me.

"No way! What the hell? How did we not know any of this?" Damon screamed, loudly, making the _whole_ corridor of kids turn and stare. I turned to look at my locker as my cheeks flared. Anna giggled at my side but Damon ignored them all, but thankfully, lowered his voice. "As if she was bullying her own family."

I shrugged. "It's not like she knew back then. None of us did. Not even Uncle Sam." I said, nonchalantly.

"Wow...Stuff is coming out now, huh?" Caleb chuckled, amazed. I giggled and nodded.

"So what did your Uncle say?" Damon asked me, nosily.

"He's super mad. He hasn't really said anything to her. He's giving her the silent treatment but has said that he's disappointed in her." Anna told him, amused. They laughed. "Emily doesn't want to look at her but has spoken to her. Her Mr. Sn-"  
"My stuff went missing and she asked her if she'd seen...it." I cut her off, giving her a look to say, 'shut up!' She looked guilty and smiled, lightly. I saw the guys have a glance between them and then a shrug.

At that moment, the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Anna went off with Damon, surprising me actually because it was so surreal to be even talking to the coolest guys n school, let alone walking to class with them. Then I realised that I was alone with Caleb and I blushed, looking at him and noticing that he too, was blushing, looking down at his shoes. As if sensing my gaze, he looked up, smiling, hesitantly. I smiled back and we were silent for another minute.

"Um...walk you to class?" he murmured, nervously. I nodded, slightly and he smiled. "Where to?"

"Science."

"Cool."

And then we were off, much like Damon and Anna were but in the opposite direction, silence taking over once again as we manoeuvred through the halls to the science rooms. He kept his eyes forwards, though I could see that was with some difficulty. Things with Caleb were getting interesting...

Lunch was loud. Rory and Tyler started to bicker amongst themselves over who had the biggest pile of mashed potatoes, as boys do, while Anna, Levi and me chatted pleasantly about the Thanksgiving dinner my Aunt Emily was hosting this year, even though that's not for a couple more weeks on 25th November, the excitement was there. They whole wolf pack and families were going to be cramped at our house for the festivities and it was going to be great.

"I hope Mom let's us eat first because Dad and the guys will inhale it all." Levi moaned, thoughtfully. "You remember last year?"

Anna groaned. "That gravy incident. Jennie was NOT happy, was she?" Anna giggled at that. I frowned, not knowing about it.

"Ty had been passing the gravy over to Harvey and it slipped from his hands and spilt all over Jennie new dress. She. Went. Ballistic. Cried and everything. That was a funny year. What did you do-"

I looked up at Levi as he cut off with a horrified look on his face with turned to apology. The other two had stopped talking, having heard Levi's slip up. I shrugged.

"Um...Don't worry about it, Levi. We...didn't really do anything. Mom...always cooked." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. Levi sighed.

"I'm sorry, Billie. I'm an idiot." he groaned, tapping my hand. I sighed but shrugged, smiling slightly at him. He sighed.

"Well, this year, we'll make it extra special for you, Billie!" Anna announced, happily and I smiled at her, gratefully. She grinned.

"Totally!" Tyler and Levi agreed.

"Totally what?" came Damon's voice from behind me, startling us all. The two boys behind me laughed. "Sorry. My bad."

"Hey, what you doing over here?" Levi asked his mentor, Damon, who smiled kindly back at him.

"I couldn't handle sitting over there with her anymore. Do you mind if...maybe...we could sit with you guys?" Damon asked, unsure. I raised my eyebrows, glancing at the others and their enthusiastic smiles. I shrugged.

"Sure. Take a seat...If you don't mind the trash cans." I encouraged with a chuckle. They beamed, shrugging and walked forward. Anna moved up.

"You can have my seat." she told Caleb, winking at me and I blushed hoping that Caleb didn't see it. One look at his face told me he did and he sat down, smiling at me with a quick glance. I saw Damon grin at him from beside Levi. I blushed deeper, looking down at my food. "Anyway...We were talking about making Billie's Thanksgiving an extra special one this year because...you know...last year."

Both boys looked at me much like the others did and I shrugged. "Then, 'Totally!'" They quoted the twins, who laughed and high fived the guys. I shook my head at them but appreciated that I had friends that would do that for me. I never really had any before I met Anna. I had the people I spoke to during class but I sat alone at lunch times. I was really happy to have a 'social circle' now.

"So hey, it's, like, ages away but are you guys going to the Christmas dance?" Damon asked everyone. Tyler and Rory shrugged with a grimace. Anna beamed and nodded. Levi shrugged, looking unsure and I just stayed quiet. I don't really dance and going to the Christmas dance would surely be a disaster for me. Besides, no one would probably ask me anyway.

"I am. I'm just waiting for someone to ask me, really." Anna replied, casually. I suppressed a snort. I knew exactly who she wanted to go with.

"Hmm..." was all Damon responded with, looking thoughtful. Anna glanced at me, excitedly. I rolled my eyes and grinned. After a minute, he went on, "Would you...like to go...with me?"

I suppressed the squeal that was dying to come out. Anna had just been asked to a school dance by Damon. _Damon_ the coolest, most popular guy in the whole school! I felt so happy for her! He was the guy she's crushed on these past few months and now her hopes are coming true. Damon Tallaha has just asked her to the dance! Argh! I looked over at Anna, who was wide eyed and speechless. I worried about her stability at the moment and I waved a hand in front of her face. I looked over to Ty, Levi and Rory and saw they were hiding and fighting back laughter. Caleb was grinning, looking over at Damon, who looked all of a sudden, and uncharacteristically, nervous. He watched Anna, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"So...would you like to?" Damon asked again, unsure. Anna blinked once and then blushed, probably unable to believe that she'd spaced out. I coughed slightly again when she _still_ hadn't answered.

"Oh! Um...well...I, um..." I stuttered, incoherently and I rolled my eyes, smiling at Damon as I answered on her behalf, "She'd love to, Damon. Seriously. She's love to. Right, Anna?"

"What? Oh...Yeah! Totally! Cool! Awesome! Christmas dance. Sure." she spluttered, excited and uncontrollable. I just placed a hand over her mouth, grinning at Damon who looked like he'd just won a thousand dollars.

"Really?" he asked again, excitedly. I nodded as Anna composed herself to actually answer this time.

"Yes, Damon, I'd love to go to the dance with you." she replied, politely, then grinned.

"Awesome! Dude, we just need to get you a date and then we can all go!" he said to Caleb, who ducked his head in embarrassment. I blushed, concentrating fully on my lunch. You like Cathy Williams, don't you?"  
He looked up, shocked and then glared at his best friend, who just laughed and shrugged. Both boys glanced at me, making me blush deeper. Did I want Caleb to ask me to the dance? When did I start liking Caleb? I found myself answering – yes and subconsciously, a very long time. I took a deep breath and went to eat a forkful of mashed potatoes when loud laughter sounded throughout the cafeteria. I knew who it belonged to. Her annoying cackle could be heard from a mile off. I frowned, wondering what Jennie was laughing at and if it was at me.

"Whoa...Whose is the teddy bear?" Damon asked, chuckling as he looked over at Jennie's table behind me. My head shot up, suddenly frantic and Damon frowned at me, before his eyes widened, probably thinking my suspicions. I whirled around and gasped as I saw Mr. Snuggles in Jennie's tight grip as she sat on the table with her laughing cronies stood around her. She was playing with Mr. Snuggles and then looking over to me, laughing more now that I was looking over, horrified and embarrassed. I spun back around, my eyes bulging as tears welled. I felt a hand on my arm but I ignored it, thinking how the hell Jennie could do this to me. And to do this _again_ now that her dad knows? That was just begging for it. But most of all, I was thinking how I would ever live this down. My life is ruined.

Jennie's voice got progressively louder and all I wished for was for her to shut up, saying how Mr. Snuggles was mine and that he was my favourite teddy bear. People started to turn and stare now, laughing along with Jennie and her friends.

"Billie...We should get out of here." I vaguely heard Anna murmur in my ear but I was so distraught and embarrassed that I buried my head in my hands, crying. Everyone was laughing now, probably pointing too. And as if it couldn't get any worse, I saw Jennie stand up on the table, Mr. Snuggles lifted above her head as she screamed over the laughter, in a babyish voice, "He's called Mr. Snuggles! And Billie Meggan doesn't sleep without him; she _can't_ sleep without him! Billie is so helpless that she has to find the friendship in a 'ittle teddy bear!"

The laughter intensified, horribly. A group of boys on a table not far over from me were on the floor, laughing hysterically as they clutched their stomachs. I couldn't take it anymore, springing up from my chair, knocking it over in the process as my friends got up too, shouting after me. After a couple of seconds, I heard Tyler and Levi having a go at their big sister, as I dodged hysterical bodies on the floor.

"Jennie! You're such a jerk! Dad is gonna have your head for this and I will tell him, Jennie! You're such a bitch!" Tyler screamed, angrily. Some kids laughed as he used the 'b' word.

"Give me that, Jennie! How dare you do this to her after everything she's been through! You;re a big bully and a coward! I wish you weren't my sister!" Levi shouted, livid.

"Hey you little dweeb! Give me that back!" Jennie screamed, shrilly.

"Get your own Mr. Snuggles if you like him so much!" Tyler shot back as I burst through the cafeteria doors, face in hands as I tried to remember my way through the school without having to look up. I would never be able to face anyone again! My life here is going to be horrible and hellish!

"Billie, wait!" I heard Anna scream from down the corridor but I ignored her, continuing on my blind run to anywhere where I can cry and wallow alone and in peace. Before I knew it, I was locking the bolt on a toilet stall door in the girls' restroom. I flopped down on the toilet seat, sobbing heavily into my hands.

_I want Paulie!_ I screamed in my head, desperately but I knew that he won't come. He's probably a giant wolf right now...

**Anna's Point of View**

I ran as fast as I could, though still lagging behind both Damon and Caleb, as we charged after an embarrassed and distraught Billie, sobbing her eyes out into her hands as she stormed through the halls of La Push Junior High.

"Billie, wait!" I screamed, rounding the corner into the eighth grade hallway as she approached the girls' restroom on the other end of the hall. She ignored me though, disappearing from sight. Both Caleb and Damon skidded to a halt just outside the restroom door, not being allowed to enter but I carried on, barging through the door and scanning under the stall doors until I saw Billie's familiar converse sneakers. I sighed as I heard her sob heavily, hating Jennie so much more and feeling like I should punch her clean in the face for what she's doing to my new best friend!

"Billie, Billie it's me, Anna. Please come out. Or let me in!" I pleaded, desperately but her sobbing didn't waver at the sound of my voice. She was out of it, too upset to see reason. "Billie, please? Jennie's a cow. Just...I dunno...just..." I could hardly say ignore her when the knowledge of Mr. Snuggles was circulating the cafeteria right now. Jennie is such a little cow! "Oh, please, come on, Billie, don't cry..."

"Anna!" I heard Tyler's voice from the other side of the restroom door and I sighed, leaving Billie to go see what he wanted. I opened the door, seeing the five boys standing out there looking sad and angry. Tyler held out Mr. Snuggles to me and I took him, sighing.

"How is she?" Caleb asked, worriedly. I shrugged and he sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Damon. "What the hell did you ever see in her?"

He shrugged, angry too. "I have no freaking idea, Man. I'm gonna make her life hell now." he threatened, darkly and as much as I wanted to high five him for that, I really wanted to get back in to Billie.

"Billie, Honey, come out to me. I wanna help. Please?" I cried, tearing up myself now. After everything she's been through, it was a crime if you didn't feel for her. I saw her both times when her mom and then dad died. It as awful to see her so sad and then, I didn't even know her. Being her best friend now just makes it ten, twenty times worse to see. "Here, I have Mr. Snuggles with me. Come out and you can have him."

"O-o-over th-the d-d-door." came her shaking, sobbing, heart breaking voice and I sighed, knowing she wasn't remotely ready to come out yet so I passed him over and he was almost snatched out my hands. As soon as she had him, her sobs became louder and I sighed heavier.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer so I left her in peace so that she could cry it out, knowing that we were going to miss the next class because there was no way I was leaving her like this.

All five boys looked up as I exited the restroom, the tears having finally brimmed over as I walked away from her and Damon saw, engulfing me into a big hug as I wept a little on his shirt.

"She's gonna get it when she gets home. Dad's gonna find out about this." Levi said, almost snarled. I nodded in agreement. Damon stroked my hair.

"He's gonna be soo mad!" Tyler exclaimed, almost excited by the idea. I knew what he meant by it. It was about time Jennie was knocked down from her pedestal and who better than her father to do it? I don't know what he's going to do for punishment, but knowing Jennie, she'll sweet talk her sentence to a minimum. A slap on wrist? Grounded for a week? Yeah, and then she'll carry on where she left off, I bet!

"Her Uncle looks like he can bench press a truck or something." Damon said to himself, a little scared. I just nodded, _knowing_ that was true. I'm sure if Daddy can do that, Sam could too.

We sat around on the benches for an entire hour, hoping that Billie would come out on her own. I knew that she would have normally hated missing her classes so she must be worse than I imagined for her to miss one. We were all bored, lounging against the walls with our feet up. No one spoke. No one had spoken for the last hour, since the bell, signalling the end of lunch sounded and I had come back out from being with Billie while the girls used the restroom before the next class, glaring at anyone who even took a glance at me and Billie's door. As soon as the restroom emptied out, she began to sob again and I had to leave, hating to hear it.

We were getting restless now. I've checked on Billie four times every fifteen minutes this hour and she was the same, bawling her eyes out into Mr. Snuggles fur. Caleb glanced at the door every couple of minutes, looking way beyond worried and sad for his crush. Ty and Levi sat with their heads hung, looking at nothing in particular as Rory pickled at the peeling paint on one of the posts near us. Damon sat beside me, rubbing my back as the few tears I had escaped on Billie's behalf.

"Excuse me, what on earth is this? You kids are supposed to be in class." Mrs. Gemini's voice sounded from behind me and I jumped a foot in the air, springing to my feet and spinning to face her, wiping my eyes as I did so. Hers softened some as she saw me but still wanted an answer. I glanced at the others, who shrugged and nodded. I sighed, turning back to Mrs. Gemini's expectant and questioning gaze.

"Well...see, Mrs. Gemini..." I stuttered, nervously. Thankfully, Damon spoke up on my behalf.

"Well, Mrs. Gemini, something bad went down at lunch and it upset Billie really, really bad. She's in the restroom, Miss, crying as we speak." he answered, politely as he continued to rub my back. She frowned, deeply.

"Billie...Miss. Meggan, you mean?" The teacher asked, worriedly. We nodded. She sighed. "Oh...Well, what happened?"

"See, she's being bullied by Jennifer Uley and it's gotten to her." Caleb replied. Mrs. Gemini frowned, glancing over at the twins.

"Yeah, our sister. We didn't know until recently though." Levi told her before she could ask. She nodded once, peering over to the restroom door.

"Well, go on to class, kids and I'll handle it." she ordered, lightly. I frowned, not wanting to leave my best friend.

"Please, Mrs. Gemini...Could I stay? Billie's my best friend. All our friends." I pleaded. She sighed, looking at me for a minute or two before nodding once and heading off to the restroom. We watched her as she disappeared and reappeared a couple of minutes later, looking troubled.

"What exactly happened?" she demanded, looking annoyed now. The adults of the reservation, including all the teachers, weren't oblivious as to what Billie has been through, despite the fact that she had a half Quileute mother. I sighed, heavily.

"Well, she has this teddy bear called Mr. Snuggles. She got it from Mr. Erik, her Daddy, when she was little to fight against the thunder. She's had him ever since and Jennie stole him and brought him to school to show everyone." Tyler informed her, sadly. She sighed, annoyed even more. "She's really, really upset about it."

"Yes, I can hear that. She's practically hyperventilating in there. Should I call home?" she asked, thoughtfully and we nodded. "Should I or do you think it best that you do it?"

they all looked at me, probably not wanting to deal with an angry Uncle Sam over the phone. I sighed and nodded. "I'll do it, Mrs. Gemini.2 I offered and she nodded, guiding me to the school office just a corridor away and looked up the Uley's home phone number for me to ring.

**Sam's Point of View**

We sat at the dining table, eating a working lunch as we re-evaluated the patrol schedule for a couple of weeks away. Jacob was coming home for Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays and had offered to do some patrolling to alleviate some time for the rest of us to spend with our families for the festive holidays. Jake had said he wasn't bothered what shifts he did as long as they weren't all mornings or all night times, which I obviously agreed to. He had an imprint too. An imprint who he was marrying new spring.

I was surprised when Jake had announced it a few months ago, disbelieving that Edward would have allowed his daughter to marry at only fifteen, despite the fact that she had looked 21 for over eight years prior to that anyway. Jacob had wanted to wait until she _actually_ a descent age, not just looking that way but he couldn't wait any longer. Hell, he'd already waited an extra eight years! He proposed last June, just a couple of months ago and he couldn't be happier. I was happy for him, naturally. He was a brother and a friend, despite the fact he wasn't my beta anymore but a fully fledged Alpha beside myself. And then, even I ad to admit that Renesmee was a beautiful girl. Jacob is lucky.

"Okay, who is willing to patrol Saturday night?" I asked the table. Silence. I laughed. "No one. Okay, I'll nominate, shall I?"

"Put Jake down for it." Seth suggested, almost moaning. I laughed.

"He already has three night slots, Seth but thanks for volunteering yourself." I replied, grinning as he groaned. Our brothers laughed at him and he stole Quil's burger, with a smug grin. Quil put him in a headlock until he said 'uncle' then stole a burger from Seth's pate to compensate. We all laughed at them, shaking our heads as the phone rang in the kitchen and I heard Emily answer it.

"Hello, Uley Residence." she greeted, politely.

"Hi, Emily...um...there's something you should know." came Annabelle's voice from the other end and I frowned, looking over at Jared, who was peering into the kitchen.

"What's up, Em?" he called, worriedly. Then, Emily came in with the wireless handset in her hands, frowning as she shrugged.

"What is it, Anna? Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. I heard Anna sigh. She sounded like she was upset, maybe even crying which I knew Jared could hear too as he frowned deeper, getting up from his seat.

"Not really. Can someone come down to the school and pick...um...Billie up?" she requested, hesitantly and I jumped when Paul shot to his feet beside me, looking panicked.

"I'm going to give you to Sam, okay? Tell him what happened." Emily said and I extended my hand for the phone., wasting no time to put it to my ear.

"Annabelle? What is it? What's up with Billie?" I asked, worriedly. She sighed again.

"Something happened at lunch and it upset her. She's crying in the toilets and won't come out. Mrs. Gemini said to call you to come pick her up." she explained. I frowned.

"What happened at lunch?" I asked, suspiciously and I hoped and prayed that it wasn't because of a certain girl of mine other wise she was in BIG trouble. I told her once and I won;t tell her again. This time, I'll just act.

"Well...Um...You know Mr. Snuggles?" she hedged and I hummed in response. She'd lost him this morning and couldn't find him. "Well...he was passed around at lunch...by...someone...and Billie's really embarrassed and upset."

I suppressed a growl. I really didn't like where this was going. Emily placed a hand on my shoulder, concerned. "Who was I that was passing him around, Anna? Tell me the truth." I demanded, stone faced and very angry. _Don't say her. Don't say her. I swear to God-_

"Jennifer." she whispered, hesitantly and this time I did growl, trying very hard not to crush the handset in my hands. Emily jumped beside me and I heard Jared growl back at me for growling at him daughter. I smiled apologetically before speaking to her. He sighed.

"I'm gonna...Okay, Anna, someone's on their way now. They'll be there in ten minutes." I assured her and ended the phone call. I looked up to see Paul already heading out the back door and I sighed, hitting the table as I shot to my feet. I turned to Emily. "Call your mother..."

**Paul's Point of View**

Oh God! What the hell is happening! My chest feels so tight I can hardly breathe and I'm finding it extremely hard to concentrate on the road as I broke speed limits to reach Billie's school. I could feel how upset she was. I could for ages but I thought nothing of it, thinking maybe I was missing her while she was at school but that wasn't it at all! She was crying and upset and truly tapping into her emotions now, I could truly feel how upset she was. It made me want to cry like a little girl. God, this was powerful! Who the hell created imprinting?

I felt like I was running a marathon, without werewolf abilities under my belt. My chest hurt like a- and my heart was absolutely erratic, I thought it was going to beat out my chest! Then my breathing, I was practically hyperventilating and I instantly wondered if Billie was like this too. Was I feeling _exactly_ how she was? That thought had me driving even faster and I was surprised that no police car had busted me yet. The one thought in my mind was to get to my little sister as fast as I possibly could, regardless of the consequences. I'd deal with them later.

When I pulled up into the parking lot of the Junior entrance, I hardly parked the car before turning the car off and hopping out seeing Tyler and one of his friends waiting by the door, looking anxious. I couldn't help noticing how his friend's face paled slightly as I ran towards them. He rode with us every morning to school and yet he was shit scared of us. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"What's going on, Ty?" I demanded, heatedly as we made our way in. They were practically power walking next to my strides.

"Billie's in the eighth grade toilets. Just down that corridor." and I was already off, leaving them to walk their own pace as I charged towards my little sister.

Coming to a stop at the end of the corridor, I spotted a teacher, Levi and two boys I didn't recognise. I looked at the restroom door and from the inside, I could clearly hear her sobbing her little heart out and it broke mine. I frowned, sadly as I made my way to the teacher. She extended her arm and I shook her hand as she greeted, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Gemini. Are you here for Billie?" I just nodded, briefly. "What relation are you to her?"

"Sorry? Oh...Um..."

"He's her big brother." Levi told his teacher. She frowned.

"No brothers are listed for Billie." she noted. I shrugged. She sighed, debating for a minute while I became impatient.

"Her uncle Sam sent me. He's busy right now." I informed her, fighting to keep my voice level. Then she nodded, gesturing towards the restroom door.

"Annabelle Pelletier is in there with her but no one else, you're good to go in." she told me. I nodded once, glancing at the two boys whose eyes were pointedly on the floor for some reason and I wondered what they had to do with this. If they hurt my girl I was going to kill they; skin the alive!

I rushed into the restroom and Anna's head shot up. She sat on the floor, leaning against Billie's toilet door as she cried too. I smiled at her, sympathetically as I helped her up and whispered, "Go outside. I'll be out with her in a minute Trust me." She nodded and left, leaving me to deal with my imprint in peace. I took a deep breath, listening for one more second to her heavy sobs, muffled by something or other. "Billie-Bear...It's me, Paulie. Can you come out of there, please?"

With that, the door instantly swung open, hitting the stall wall as Billie charged out, holding Mr. Snuggles for dear life as she jumped at me. I caught her, holding her close to me with no chance of letting her go while she was like this. I shushed her as she cried on my shoulder, taking her over to the skin and sitting her down as I knelt. I swept the hair sticking to her sweaty, tear stained face and frowned, my heart breaking all over again as I saw the endless tears cascading down her face. I felt like I wanted to kill, anything but no wasn't the time. I needed to get Billie out of here.

"Oh, Billie-Bear, I'm so sorry..." I breathed, pulling her towards me, tightly.

"T-t-t-t-take m-me home, P-P-Paulie." she cried, breathlessly and I nodded, picking her up and cradling her snugly against my chest. She clutched to Mr. Snuggles tighter as we exited the restroom and Anna sighed in relief and came to my side, kissing Billie-Bear's cheek.

"It'll be okay, Billie. I promise. We'll make it better." she assured her, sadly. Billie-Bear didn't say a thing though as she burrowed deeper into my chest.

Then one of the boys I saw earlier stepped forward, looking devastatingly at Billie. I frowned, wondering who the hell he was. "I'm sorry, Billie. We won't let that happen again, I promise. I hope we see you ate school tomorrow." he told her, gently. She sniffled, looking over at him.

"Thanks, Caleb. Maybe." she sobbed. He sighed, sadly as I appraised the guy who was chasing after my Billie-Bear. He wasn't weedy, I suppose. A good physique and probably handles himself well in a fight. He was tall, black hair, brown eyes like pretty much all of us Quileutes in La Push. He still had his boyish features from being so young. Though one thing I noticed about him was how he stood to his full height, feet slightly parted and his posture full of attention and interest. He looked like an alright kid but that didn't mean I liked him sniffing around my Billie-Bear. I'd have to watch the little runt.

With my assessment over, I turned my attention back to Billie-Bear, seeing her eyes closed but tears still escaping and I told the teacher that I was taking her home.

She told me that she knew about the Jennifer situation and she'd report it to the headmaster when she was finished here. I nodded and said bye to the onlooking kids, thanking them too for staying with her before I turned and walked out the school. I laid her down in the passengers' seat of my Jeep before closing her door, sprinting around it to climb into the drivers' seat but that didn't stop her whimpering a little at my absence. I turned on the ignition as she got curled up on her side next to me with her head resting in my lap. I paid as much attention to the road as I could but couldn't help the little glances I had at her as we drove. She stayed so quiet, her sobs having passed on with the calming hum of the engine and my steady breathing. She breathed heavily though, probably fighting sleep. I stroked her hair back the whole way, hoping for it to have _some_ calming and comforting effects on her.

Sam, Seth and Embry were waiting outside when I returned and they came charging over, looking super worried and anxious. Sam growled when he saw his niece, not liking her condition anymore than me. He allowed me to carry her out the Jeep and into the house where Emily was on hand with a tissue and a glass of water which she set on the little side table next to the couch as I laid Billie-Bear on it. She curled up again in a fetal position with her eyes closed still. I sat beside her on the floor, stroking her head. Violet and Melanie leaned over the back of the couch, upset as they stroked her arm and leg.

"Has she said anything?" Emily asked, worried. I shook my head, my eyes remaining on her sweet face. "She looks exhausted."

"She was drifting in the car on the way home. She's been crying since lunch. So yeah..." I trailed off, as Billie-Bear opened her eyes. They were bloodshot and droopy. She smiled lightly at me and I returned it, sadly. She sighed. "Hey there, Billie-Bear. How you feeling?"  
She sniffled and looked down at Mr. Snuggles, sadly. "I'm okay now." she whispered, her voice scratchy.

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Sam asked, softly, crouching beside me. She sniffled and shook her head, smiling lightly at him. He sighed and nodded, letting it drop but I could still see that he was livid with his oldest daughter. Hell, I was but she wasn't mine to deal with. If she was, she would have had a good hiding. That would have put her in her place. I don't have kids to have the right to give Sam parental advice but I think he gives Jennie waay too much leeway on her freedoms.

"You look tired. You wanna go to bed for a while?" I asked, softly. She swallowed and nodded, sniffling lightly as she reached up for me as I got to my feet. I picked her up, smiling at Emily on my way out the living room and up the stairs. I laid her gently into bed and she snuggled into her comforter, watching me for a minute or two as I smiled down at her. "Sleep tight, Billie-Bear. I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay, Paulie. Love you." she whispered, softly and my heart exploded with happiness as those two words came from her mouth. She said she loves me. I knew it wasn't like that and I didn't want it to be meant that way. That was just sick but she loves me. She loves me like a big brother an I've never been so happy in my life. I beamed down at her, kissing her cheek as I replied, "I love you too, Billie-Bear."

When I got downstairs, I saw everyone grinning at me, smug and awed. I frowned and then realised they would have heard and I blushed, making them all laugh so I flipped them the bird. The girls looked all mushy and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Awe that sounded so cute...or at least the way Quil retold it." Claire crooned. I rolled my eyes again but I was grinning like a fool.

"I must admit, I was seriously unsure about the imprinting between you two but it seems to be okay." Sam noted. I smiled and thanked him. "Until she becomes of age and then you should watch yourself." he added, grinning but I knew he was 100% serious. I nodded, seriously too, knowing that my feelings towards her will eventually change as she does. Honestly, it scared the shit out of me because right now, the mere thought of being with her like that was just...eww! I mean, it made me physically sick. She was my little sister. Nothing else.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Emily asked me, worriedly. I sighed but nodded.

"I think she's just really embarrassed right now." I replied, sitting on the sofa.

"You're doing really good with her." Kim commented, smiling. I grinned.

"She's his imprint. It comes naturally." Quil told her, definitely through experience. Claire smiled up at him. "It did for me."

"You want me to pick the kids up so you can stay here, Paul?" Philip offered from next to Craig. I smiled and nodded, thankful for his offer.

Now I just had to wait for my Billie-Bear to wake up so that I could comfort her and tell it was okay. If she needed to cry anymore, I will be there for her and let her get it out so that she could move on. Later on though, I knew there was a storm coming because while we sat here, chatting nonchalantly about my imprinting and picking up the kids, Sam sat in the armchair, looking seriously pissed and annoyed. I knew that coming home would be the last thing on Jennie's want list.

**Anna's Point of View**

I spent the rest of the day wondering and worrying how Billie was. She looked awful when she left with Paul and I wasn't able to concentrate on any of my school work. I wish Paul had taken me home with them, just so I could stay with Billie but I knew that Paul would take care of her. Still, that didn't stop me from worrying. Between lessons, I met up with Ty and the others and they were the same, worrying about her and they couldn't concentrate either. Caleb looked really sad and Damon just comforted me.

Despite my worry and sadness over Billie, I was really excited and amazed that Damon had asked me to the Christmas dance. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak and Billie had to answer for me. What was with that? He probably thinks I'm an idiot and was just comforting me out of pity. But regardless, I couldn't wait for Christmas to come along. Damon Tallaha asked me, _me_, to be his date for a dance, _a dance_! I couldn't believe it. Daddy was gonna flip though. I would have to butter him up before.

I did have a laugh with the others when we saw Jennie walking to her next class with her cronies. She looked worried and a little spooked and we knew that she knew she was in trouble. We couldn't wait to get home and hoped that our parents were over at the Uley's tonight just so we can be nosey.

I wasn't surprised that it wasn't Paul who came to pick us up after today. He'd probably be staying with Billie for some reason. He's always around her, and super protective like a big brother or something. It would be cool to have Paul as a big brother though. I smiled and waved at Philip as I got in the car next to Tyler. Jennie was the last one here, looking very, very reluctant to climb into the car because she knew that she was in trouble as soon as she went home. She didn't look at anyone, watching out the window as we drove out the parking lot. She kept glancing down at her hands, nervous and I caught the smirk on Tyler's face. The others, like Megan and Harvey, looked confused at the display and Philip was watching Jennie from the rear-view. I could tell she was a little relieved that it wasn't Sam who picked us up. That only delayed the inevitable though.

Then we pulled up into the Uley's drive and I knew, and was grateful, for the fact that my mommy and daddy were here. This was unmissable! I climbed out the car after Tyler, walking towards the house. Daddy came out to greet me with a big hug and kiss, which he gave in turn to Megan and Harvey before ushering us inside the house with an order to stay in the kitchen with the others. We nodded, glancing behind us to see Philip trying to coax Jennie out the car. She was scared to the bone and I didn't blame her. When we entered the house. Emily was at the stove, just pulling a tray of cookies out the oven and when she saw us, she froze, looking behind us and then looked very troubled. She called out for Sam but we saw him sat on the edge of the sofa, hands together as if in prayer and his mouth resting upon it while his elbows sat on his knees. He looked livid. Absolutely angry and I whizzed right passed the living room door, hating to see an angry Sam. Dear God, he was scary.

Taking a stool next to Megan, I turned to Mommy, "Where's Billie?" I asked, worriedly. She sighe.d

"She's up stairs, sleeping. Paul is up there with her. Don't bother them, okay?" she told me, lightly but serious. I nodded, disgruntled. I really wanted to check on her. I want to see for myself but I knew that Paul would take good care of her. Instead, I focused on having my milk and cookies as low, angry voices sounded from the living room.

Jennie had finally entered the house...

**Emily's Point of View**

After I set the tray of cookies on a plate in front of the younger kids, I reluctantly and nervously made my way through to the living room where Sam sat, where he has been for the whole afternoon, thinking to himself ever since he told em to call my mother. When he had said that, I was a little shocked but knew that it had to be done. She had to have time to think about what she's done. If Sam had a list of the six top thing he hated it would go like this:

Vampires

Child Abuse

Women Abuse

Bullies

Deceivers

Liars

If you did anything on that list, he go ballistic. Jennie has committed against three of those. She is a bully towards Billie. She deceived both me and Sam of being a sweet and innocent girl while this entire time, she has been bullying behind our backs and then, she has lied, because the remorse she had shown at the breakfast table this morning and the intentions of explaining herself must have been lies if she could do what she did to Billie this morning. Three out of six. Jennie was in big trouble.

I took my seat next to Sam and he subconsciously reached over to take my hand as he continued to glare at the floor. I glanced around and saw all the guys watching Sam, cautiously, probably looking for any signs of phasing. I trusted him though and has always kept his cool around me and the kids ever since the first time. Of which, he still hasn't forgiven himself for, despite the numerous times I've said I've forgiven him and to forget about it, though I knew that was hard what with the constant reminder staring him in the face every time he looked at me. But still, I trust him with my life and our children's lives.

I heard the front door open again and caught a glimpse of Jared and Philip walking into the living room before seeing Jennie lingering near the front door behind her. One look at her and I felt sorry and worried for her. She looked so scared and timid. I got up from my seat and crossed the living room to the doorway and her eyes dropped to the ground upon my approach. I sighed and stepped aside, knowing that if I gave her any sort of comfort at the minute, she'd have raised hopes and with what we have in store for her punishment, it would shatter those hopes She looked up on my movement and saw her entrance into the living room. With a deep breath and a sigh, she stepped forwards, finally brave enough to step up to the consequences she's faced with.

I sat back next to Sam, who hadn't moved on the arrival of his daughter and waited, glancing at Sam ever few seconds to see if he'd moved. It appeared if Sam wanted to make Jennie sweat bullets, it was working. I felt for her, I really did but I promise Sam I'd let him handle this and I had to trust him to handle it with care. We were quiet for about five more minutes until Sam's low, angry voice murmured one word that made Jennie jump out of her skin, "Explain."

"Um...I-I...Err..." she spluttered, incoherently and Sam sighed, still not looking at her.

"You asked me this morning to let you explain. Here's your chance so I suggest you take it because as soon as you're done, it's my turn to talk. Go." he ordered, lowly. I took a deep breath with my daughter, looking at her worried eyes. She closed them briefly, remaining quiet for a couple of minutes before she said,

"I thought I was losing you."

My heart broke at the same time my mind spiraled into confusion. Losing him? What on earth? Sam must have felt exactly the same as me as he frowned, finally looking up to his daughter in the same confusion written all ovr my face. "What does that mean?" he asked, bewildered.

She shrugged. "I...Umm..."

"Jennifer. What was that supposed to mean?" Sam repeated, his patience on a very, VERy short leash tonight. She sighed and bowed her head.

"Billie's trying to take you away from me..." she whispered and I frowned deeper.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"I just know." she replied, shortly. Sam sighed an dhsook his head.

"Billie has nothing to do with this, Jennie. Ever since you hit 6th grade, you've been different, bolder and more of a teenager than I've ever seen...Billie tells us this all started earlier. Even before she knew me or any of us in this room apart from you kids so how can this all be about Billie trying to take me away?" he asked, sceptically. She sighed.

"Billie also said this was because of Lindsey." I murmured, gently.I saw Jennie tense and scowl, lightly before she dropped her head. I nodded to myself. "You never really liked her anyway, Jennie, so why has this started over her?"

"Billie stole her away too..." she murmured, defensively.

"Because you were mean to her, Jennie. You were the one who pushed her away and into someone else. This isn't Billie or me or Lindsey." I told her, shaking my head.

"It is, Mommy. It's all their fault."

Sam stood up, slowly, looking at Jennie. I took a deep breath as he began to talk again, his voice louder. "Jennifer, this is no one fault but yours. This right here was because of your actions. If you'd have come to a grown up and allowed us to sort everything out, you wouldn't be here. Instead, you decided to retaliate against Billie with your own methods and that was your mistake...and now you have to face the consequences for your actions." he told her, sternly. She nodded and her eyes welled up but instead of affecting him this time, Sam remained indifferent to her crying little girl.

We were quiet for ten minutes while Jennie continued to look at the floor as her father watched her, speculating. I wondered if maybe he was about to change his mind about the punishment but when his face hardened, squaring his shoulders slightly, he announced, "You're going to Grandma Young's house."

Jennie's face snapped up, sharply, her eyes wide and the tears finally brimmed over. She shook her head in disbelief. "NO! Why? Don't send me to Grandma's! I'll say I'm sorry and won't do it again! Just please don't send me away!"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, but it's already done. You're leaving on Saturday and will be spending the rest of your school year there. You can come back for High School. It's done." Sam announced, indifferently, whereas I just wanted to stand up and hug my little girl better. I knew that this had to be done though.

"But...But what about my friends?" she pleaded.

"You'll be able to keep tabs on them on Holidays here and online, I'm sure. You'll see them again in High School. You're going Jennie and that's final." Sam ordered, sternly and she cried, face in hands. I made to move but Sam shook his head at me. I sighed, sitting back down.

"You can't send her away!" came a scream from the living room door way and our heads snapped up to see a very tired looking Billie standing there, wide eyed and watching Jennie's crying form.

"We can, Billie and we are. It has to be done." Sam told her, softly.

"But...But...No! I just thought...I dunno...you'd ground her for a couple of months or something! No send her away!" she protested and I was so confused. I thought Billie would be happy about this. "Jennie...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Billie!" Melanie shouted to her daughter, angrily. I didn't like the fact that she was apologising for something that Jennie has brought upon herself by the actions she took against _her_.

"But...But, yeas I do! She can't go away!" she went on. Sam shook his head.

"She has made her mistakes, Billie. Now you have to respect the punishment we place on her. She needs to think about what she's done."

"But she could do that here!"

"No. She's going. I'm sorry."

"You took them away from me!" Jennie screamed suddenly, her gaze directly on Billie. Billie gulped, thickly.

"Jennie." Sam warned, sternly but she ignored him, which he wasn't pleased about.

"You did it again! You steal everything! I hate you!" She screamed, viscously. Billie took a step back into Paul. "I've told you before, just because you lost your daddy doesn't mean you can steal mine. Or my mommy! If you wanted a little brother then you should have asked your parents not steal mine when you can't get what you want! You've ruined everything! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"JENNIFER MAY ULEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, absolutely livid that she would bring up a matter so sensitive to Billie and use it against her. How dare she! HOW DARE SHE! I could see Sam shaking from his daughter's out burst and Jared and Craig stepped in to get him out the house while I dealt with our nasty daughter. "Forget Saturday, young lady. You're packing tonight and will go TONIGHT! You don't speak to anyone that way! I taught you better, Jennifer! How dare you?"

"I don't care!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD! Look at her, Jennie. Look at Billie!" I demanded, pointing over to the hysterical girl crying in Paul's tight hold in the dining room chair, rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down but to no avail. If he hadn't had Billie in his arms to keep him calm and grounded, I dare say Paul would have phased just about now and probably attacked Jennifer and that would have opened up a whole new can of trouble for all of us. She is so silly and naughty! "This is NOT her fault, Jennifer! This is all you! She hasn't taken anyone away. AT ALL! It's you! You have pushed everyone away from you with you delinquent and infantile behaviour! You should care because this isn't going away any time soon! I will make sure that the only place you go for a couple of months when you get to Grandma's is school! Now go to your room and pack and I don't want to see you until you've got luggage in your hands!"

And with that, Jennie disappeared through the living room, her hard, stomping steps ringing through the house as she rant o her room, crying her eyes out. I sighed, calming myself down before shaking my head and flopping down on the sofa, exhausted, both physically and emotionally, though I knew who was more exhausted in both way than me. My head snapped up as the wailing continued in the dining room. I got up, followed by Violet and Melanie to go see Billie and Paul could hardly keep himself together. Out of the times I've spent with him, I've never seen him cry and the Paul in front of my eyes right now was damn close to crying. The sight broke my heart and I sighed, walking forwards and sitting next to Anna, who was crying along with Billie. Kim stood behind her daughter, trying to calm her too, sighing when she refused to leave Billie like this.

The rest of that night was filled with tears and exhaustion. Both from Billie and Jennie but also Anna and some of the other little girls. Seeing Billie like this had set them off and each respective mother had a child to comfort. We settled in the living room and snuggled in as Disney's Finding Nemo played in the DVD player, in efforts to help us calm them down but really, as soon as Billie calmed down in Paul's lap, the others did and never before have I seen such a power chain reaction of tears in my life. Looking at her now, I never truly knew the extent of influence Billie had not only on Paul, me, Sam, Vi, Em, Seth and Mel but the kids too, especially Anna, Tyler and Levi. I realised how Jennie's actions hurt a lot of people, not just sweet, little Billie.

I reluctantly got up to say goodbye to Jennie, knowing that the next time I'll probably see her would be at Christmas and I knew that however mad I was at her now, I knew I would miss her when I did fianlly calm down and regret not saying goodbye to her. Of course, also being mad at me and Sam, she said goodbye to neither of us, walking out the front door with her luggage with Seth on her trail. He'd offered to drive her up to Makah because he knew that Sam and I would never had been able to make it up there with her, not with how mad we were with her. We waved her off and then returned to the living room to continue with the night's cuddles...

* * *

**Oooooohhhhh! So what do you think?**

**Did she get what she deserved? Too little? Too much for the punishment? I actually wanted her out the picture for a while because I have plans for her when she returns but what you think?**

**Don't forget to vote, if you haven't already, on my Poll regarding a major detail to this story! It's super important People! Go, go, go! :D**

**I really, really love reviews so please, please, review :D I'll love you for all eternity :D**

**Thanks :P**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	9. It's Over

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**So...I have a surprise for you in this one :D You'll love me for it :D**

**I hope you enjoy and remember to vote on my very important poll. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**It's Over**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

This week has been one of the most stressful and eventful weeks of my life, barring the weeks only a year apart when both my parents died. My first day back on Monday was nerve raking but the one positive thing about that day was Anna. When she asked to walk with me and I ate lunch together with her, we've been inseparable. I could truly say that she is my best friend and I've never had one of them before. I could hardly call anyone a friend, let alone one of them. To add to a Monday that was already hectic, I find out that Caleb Piers, one of the cutest and most popular guys in the whole school, likes me, having caught him staring at me numerous times. The icing on the cake to that day was when both he and Damon Tamah came up to my locker to talk to me. What was that? That was just crazy. Never had they spoken to me before and I was just a bundle of nerves. Damon did all the talking, much like I had expected while Caleb gave me occasional, nervous glances. He looked just bout as nervous as I felt.

Then on Tuesday, my cousins, Tyler and Levi, along with their friend Rory, found out about the guy's interest in me, telling em that Caleb was Tyler's Eighth grade mentor, as Damon was to Levi. I was absolutely flabbergasted, and flattered, that Caleb had told Tyler, numerously, about me being pretty. Then again, the whole thing didn't feel right. He was in Jennie's social group and I just didn't trust him.

That night, I found out about what they were after Paulie scared the living daylights out of me when he changed into a giant wolf. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like I was hallucinating or something. I couldn't comprehend what was right in front of my eyes. When I looked into his eyes that night, it was so surreal and the look in his eyes was so soft and devoting that it knocked the breath out of me and suddenly, I knew that I could trust him with my life and tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me, only help me with my problems. I felt soo safe with him, it was unbelievable. It truly was. My reaction to their wolfy selves had me ashamed with myself. And to find out that I was living with one of them men that saved me on _that_ night was just surreal too. Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Seth, Paulie and Jared were the most important men in my life after that. I guess I don't really show Jared much loving with hugs and stuff but with the others, I took every opportunity to hug and kiss them because I was forever grateful for what they did. A small fraction in my mind would be disappointed that they could save my Mommy but I knew that she was dead even before they came. It wasn't their fault and I didn't blame them in the slightest. It still hurt though.

Wednesday was just like a dream! Caleb and Damon rebelled from Jennie! Damon dumped her! That was just...in Anna's words, awesome! Never in a million years would I have expected Damon and Caleb to take my side over Jennie's. When they came over after their little spat and cafeteria scene, I couldn't have been anymore happier over the fact of what they'd done but was floored when, on Caleb's behalf, Damon requested for him to walk me to my locker! I had agreed but it was so out of this world, of my world, that I just didn't know what to do while we walked. What did we talk about? I had no idea. So we walked in silence. There was nothing else to it. When I kissed him on the cheek, I thought I would die from...I don't know...embarrassment? Awkwardness? Nervousness after he froze? I don't know what it was but after, when we'd said goodbye, I never felt more relieved that I made a move like that. It was great. That was the first ever kiss on the cheek I've given to someone that wasn't anything remote to resembling family and it felt great. Just great.

That night though has to be one of the hardest nights of the week. Uncle Sam and the others finally found out about Jennie's bullying and I couldn't believe it was finally out. I personally hadn't admitted it. Levi stepped in for me but it didn't mean Jennie's retaliation would be aimed at anyone beside me. Uncle Sam was soo angry though and even Paulie was tense throughout the whole thing. When Anna jumped in to plead with me to tell them all, I just wanted to shut her up with a slap or smothering a pillow into her face or something. I really couldn't believe she was doing that to me but when it was all finished with, I knew it was the right thing to do. They were all right, even I knew that I didn't deserve anything that Jennie was dishing out for them four years, especially during the last two years after mommy died and then Daddy.

By Thursday, I was just about adamant that it had all been a dream, the whole week. Mr. Snuggles went missing and I couldn't have been more sad about it. I love that bear. I suppose, after what happened the night before, I should have known it was Jennie that had taken him. I just never in my right mind expected her to show him off to the whole school. I was so overcome by embarrassment that I just ran. I was so angry with her. Then I just couldn't understand why she would make her situation with Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily even worse. Surely, she knew that they would find out. If not from me, then from Tyler, Levi or Anna?it didn't make sense. Then, I found myself spiralling into such a depression over it that only when Paulie showing up did I calm down even a fraction. Having him near, which still confused me to no end, me feel happy and better with myself. I've never felt like that around anyone and I felt soo SAFE! It was unfathomable how safe I feel around him. We could be jumping off a cliff together, me wrapped up securely in his embrace and I'd still feel like the safest girl in the world.

When I found out that Jennie was being sent away, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just thought that she'd be grounded or something, not sent from her family, her friends, her home. That seemed so unfair on her part. I knew Uncle Sam was trying to teach her a lesson and everything but wasn't that going a little far? Sending her to the Makah reservation up north from us? So far away from her family? No, it wasn't and I tried to get him to change his mind, pleaded him even but he didn't budge. I felt so stricken with guilt in the end that I just _had_ to say sorry to her, wanting but didn't take it back when she started talking about my mommy and daddy again, sending me into despair again over their deaths that Paulie had to hold me close so that I didn't fall apart. Jennie was gone that night.

Aunt Emily had called up her folks up in Makah yesterday evening after I got home from an interesting day at school, but Jennie wouldn't speak to her mom. She, I assumed and expected, was still angry with her parents and very much likely feeling dealt with her punishment. I felt so sorry for her, so guilty, I had to spend the night up in my room, buried in my homework as an excuse to be left alone. The only person I let up was Dylan because I hardly got to spend any time with him alone and I really wanted his company. He must have sensed that I didn't want to talk because he just snuggled up with me and soon after drifted off to sleep. I woke this morning, him still snuggled up to me and Seth and Melanie sitting downstairs at the kitchen table to breakfast when we got down. They all, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, Melanie and Gracie, smiled up at us when we entered, holding hands and smiling greatly.

I sat down next to Uncle Sam as he took the seat next to me. "Morning, you two. How did you two sleep?" Melanie asked, smiling warmly. No doubt she got a picture of us like that last night. I smiled at her.

"Good thank you, though, Dyl snores really bad." I teased him. He pouted but grinned soon after, making me giggle and they grown ups smile at us in awe.

"Takes after his Daddy." Melanie added, sticking her tongue out at a scowling Seth. I giggled again, tucking into my porridge that Aunt Emily is a goddess at making.

"What we doing today, Daddy?" Dyl asked Seth as he tried to cut up his pancake. I rolled my eyes and took over, him giving me a grin in thanks as he turned to Seth.

"We're all off to the beach today, Sport. It's nice out." He replied. Dylan cheered.

"Who's we?" I asked, casually.

"Everyone." Aunt Emily said simply. Well that narrowed it down. So like...everyone? It would be super cool to spend an entire day with my fellow cousins and Anna. Lilly was bound to beg me to build a sand castle with her and Ty would probably beg me to join in the game of beach football. I wonder if Gracie has ever felt the waves against her. I'd have to ask Aunt Emily if I could take her out to the water for five or ten minutes before we call it a day.

"Okay...Cool." I eventually replied, finishing my breakfast and heading up stairs again for a shower, after telling Dylan that he couldn't come with me, and dressed for the day.

I've been to the beach. Some times with Mommy and Daddy. Other times on my own. But I didn't really use a swim suit. I've always loved the beach but never saw any point to go into the water. You'd only get wet right? But today, I felt somewhat compelled to slip into my two piece suit. Some stripy boy short bikini bottoms and a halter neck bikini top in a light purple colour, of which I absolutely adored. I got this on my last shopping trip with Daddy, about three weeks before he passed. I was feeling down, having it almost been a year since Mommy died and he'd taken me out to cheer me up. Things seemed so normal then. I never, even in my right mind, would I have expected to be mourning my Daddy just three weeks later, on the same day my Momma died the year previous.

It still makes me sad, as you'd expect but having so many people like Anna and Seth around made it easier. Not easier to forget. No, I would never forget them. Just easier to deal with their passing. To know that I had people to care for me helped a lot and to find out that I not only had two uncles but two aunts and a handful of cousins too. Then there was Seth and Melanie that I loved like second parents and Dylan. Oh, Dyl. He's like the little brother I never got. I loved him so much, I thought my heart would burst with it. He was just so sweet and innocent. He hasn't been roughed up by bullies and infected by the mouths of older kids. That will change, I know, when he comes over to Kindergarten next year but I'll always love him, however he may become when he's older. I'll always be there for him if he needs me, just like he's here for me now when I need him. He always seems to know what to do around me, if I want cheering up or to be left alone. If I need to be comforted or just to have some silent company as he did last night. I'll always be grateful to Seth and Mel for having Dyl because I wouldn't know what to do without him, especially last night.

Knowing Uncle Sam, or even Seth for that matter, wouldn't let me out the house in just my bikini bottoms, I slid into some short denim shorts that settled mid thigh, slipping on some purple flip flops and a pair of white sunglasses. Since I burn easy, I topped my head with a wide brim wicker hat with a little white ribbon before lathering up my body with Nivea sun lotion to protect myself against UV rays. Finally, I clipped my iPod to the waistband of my shorts and plugged in the earphones, prancing down the stairs to find Uncle Embry, Aunt Violet, Lilly and Paulie was here. As soon as I saw him, I jumped at Paulie, hugging him tightly as he picked me up some, laughing.

"Hey, Paulie!" I shouted, happily as he put me down. He grinned, it faltering slightly at my appearance. Seth, who had snagged my hats off the floor when it fell off when I jumped at Paulie, also looked at me with a slight frown. I heard Aunt Emily, Melanie and Aunt Violet sighed, chuckling slightly.

"Hey there, Billie-Bear...Whatcha wearing?" he tried to asked, nonchalantly but it was quiet clear that he could see and was no feeling my outfit choice. I played along anyway.

"My swim suit and a pair of shorts. Why?" I asked, innocently as I strolled over to Anna, taking in her pink one piece suit with a slight frill at the base, short skirt and a pair of pink flip flops. Rounding the whole outfit with her pink iPod and white sunglasses. She grinned at me, giving my outfit just as much scrutiny that I was giving her before giving me a thumbs up. I giggled and linked arms with her, turning to wait for Paulie's answer. He was sharing a look with Uncle Sam, Embry and Seth. I looked at Jared and knew that he was just as disapproving of Anna's outfit as these other men were.

"It's..."

"Revealing." Uncle Sam finished Paulie's hung sentence with obvious distaste. I reigned innocence.

"Well...I don't have anything else to wear to go swimming." I lied. I had another suit but I wanted to wear this one. They shared a look again.

"Fine...But if any guy looks at you the wrong way, I'll punch them." Paulie threatened with a frowned. Both me and Anna giggled.

"That's what daddy said to me this morning." Anna told me, matter-of-factly. I giggled again and they all shook their heads, though giving Jared a look that said, 'I know where you're coming from, Man.'

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, casually.

"Meeting us at the beach so let's go." Uncle Sam answered, ushering me out the door with Anna. We got into Jared's car, Tyler having invited Rory along for the day with us so there was no room for me in there anymore. Megan and Harvey had decided to go with Lilly in uncle Embry's car so I was good. I played with Reuben along the way, making him coo and gurgle as I pulled funny faces at him. I saw Jared smile at me in the rear-view and I smiled back, blushing slightly, making him laugh.

When we got to the beach, which was filled with the local people on this rare sunny day, us kids charged off in all directions, Dylan, Ty, Levi and Rory coming over to us straight away. We smiled at them before following Aunt Emily over to their spot, lying my blanket down next to hers and sitting down. Tyler and Rory snagged the opposite ends to me while Anna sat next to me. Levi sat on the sand the other side of Anna. Before he could sit down anywhere else, I pulled Dyl to sit in my lap, making him giggle and grin back at me before snuggling in.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked them all. Anna grinned at me. Just as the question was out, Lilly came bounding up to me, wide smile on her face. The sort of smile that said she wanted something. I held my breath, knowing what was coming.

"Billie! Let's make a sand castle!" She screamed, making the other grown ups chuckle as they lounge a ways away. I sighed, looking over at Anna, who shrugged, same as the others. I sighed again, patting Dyl's thighs in signal to get up and he helped me up too, smiling excitedly. I giggled as Lilly grasped my hand and dragged me over to a perfect spot, all the while, Aunt Emily was shouting behind me, "Billie, have you got sunscreen on?"  
I laughed, looking over to her as she continued to drag me away and shouted back, "Yeah! Don't worry about me! I'm good!" before plonking down on the sand after Lilly and getting to work.

Half an hour later, we were joined by Megan, Penny and Gracie, though those last two didn't really do much while Tyler, Rory and Levi ditched us to go play beach football with the older guys. We laughed about silly things, wrestling lightly on the sand as the sun shone high and hot above us. I had to watch Gracie and Penny to make sure that they didn't eat any sand, stopping Gracie on a number of occasions already. The sand castle was really coming along, a trench already being dug out and the other wall of the castle constructed. I could remember that the last sand castle I built was in the presence of both my parents and I never thought that I would have the want to build one again. Being with the girls surrounding me now made me happy and I knew that they liked me, Anna and Lilly have been hugging me every five minutes for the last half an hour. Just randomly hugging me. It felt nice to feel that common comfort again.

Two hours later, after having my sunscreen reapplied by Melanie, we had something to eat as a whole group, a whole family. Each wolf girl had brought something they had cooked either early this morning of yesterday and set up a table that the food was now being presented. Us kids and wolf girls got our food before the men had a go and considerably dinted the food supply and we all sat around, merrily eating and chatting about.

"You having fun, Billie-Bear?" Paulie asked, smiling down at me. I was surprised he had stopped eating long enough to ask it but of course, as soon as it was out, he started stuffing his face again. I giggled. "What?"  
"Nothing, Paulie. I'm having a blast. We're gonna finish the sand castle after this and maybe go for a swim." I told him, happily as I nibbled on a cocktail sausage. He smiled down at me. "I wonder if Aunt Emily would let me take Gracie for a splash?"  
"I dunno. You better ask. I can't see her saying no though." he assured me. I clapped my hands, excitedly and he laughed at me, kissing the top of my head before he returned to his food.

"Thanks, Paulie." I replied, getting to my feet. He frowned.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a sand castle to finish. Could you finish that for me?" I asked, pointing to my food. He nodded, grinning. "I didn't really have to ask, did I?"

"Nah, not really." he laughed. I giggled and made my way over to the castle. It has gotten considerably bigger in these couple of hours, having built over half the castle, complete with two towers and even small inner buildings within the walls. This has to be the best castle I've ever built, and of course, with the help of the wolf kids too. It was massive and some of the kids from all over the beach had even come over to admire and even help before going back to their own families to have a spot of lunch. They'd probably be back though.

"Do you think we'll finish it today, B?" Megan asked, sweetly. I nodded, smiling.

"Of course we will. We just have to put some extra elbow grease into it." She giggled. "It'll probably be done in the next hour or so." I told her confidently. She nodded and got straight to work, starting on the third tower in one of the corners while I began the other. The boys still hadn't joined us again but I noticed that Dyl had never left my side today. I frowned at him. "Don't you wanna play football with the other guys, Dyl?"  
He shook his head. "Nope. I like spending time here, with you, Billie. This is fun." he told me, grinning happily. I smiled, shrugging and dropped the subject.

Half an hour later, as the other kids from across the beach had returned to help, the castle was finished and I was presented with the honour of placing the flag on the top of one of the towers. I grinned at our finished work, loving that we'd achieved it together and I got a strong sense of camaraderie from the kids around me. Anna high fived me and Dyl hugged the life out of me before running to get Uncle Sam to take a picture.

"Wow, Kids. You've been a little busy, huh?" he chuckled as he took the picture and another to make sure we got a good one. We all grinned.

"Uncle Sam, do you think I could take Gracie for a little paddle?" I asked, hopefully. He grinned and nodded. I cheered and hopped up, brushing off the sand from my rear before jogging, as well as I could in the sand, over to Aunt Emily who was playing in the sand with Gracie. She smiled up at me.

"Hey there, Billie, having fun?" she asked, happily. I nodded and sat down next to Gracie, who hugged me, tightly.

"Billie!" she screeched. I laughed.

"Hey, Gracie! You wanna go for a paddle in the sea?" I asked her, enthusiastically. She squealed, throwing her arms up as she nodded. I laughed and looked over to Aunt Emily. "Uncle Sam said I could. Do you mind?"

"No, no! Go ahead. Not too far out though, yeah?"

"Of course not!" I assured her, stripping off my shorts as to not make them wet and Seth frowned at me, having just taken a drink.

"I really don't like that outfit." he grunted. I giggled and quickly snatched Gracie up, making her squeal again as I

made a beeline for the sea. On the way, I saw a few more distasteful glances at ,y attire from the older men but got some happy laughs and smiles from the younger ones, that soon joined me at the sea. I set her down gently in the light wavy water that was lapping up at her little legs, making her giggles hysterically. I beamed, widely at her happiness, thinking just how much I loved seeing it. If Dyl was the little brother I never had, Gracie was definitely the little sister my life was never graced with. She was everything in a little sister that I've ever asked for. She was perfect.

I laughed as she sat down right in the water, the waves now striking her up to her chest. She giggled even harder, loving the feeling. Mommy told me a story much like this one, where she had taken me into the sea and let me splash around. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to do this right now. Just to have another connection with her again, to say that I've been somewhat in her position when she did this with me. I knew exactly how she felt as I watched Gracie in the water. Happiness.

When she started to get all pruny about an hour later, I picked her up, despite her objections, wrapping a towel around her and snuggling her close as we walked back over to Aunt Emily, who was snuggling up to Uncle Sam. They both looked up at me with huge smiles, which I returned.

"Hey, you had a good time out there?" Aunt Emily asked. Nodded, smiling down at a drowsy Gracie that was drifting in my arms.

"Yeah but now she's tired, bless her. She loved it." I told them, happily.

"She's had a good long, exciting day. Thanks for what you did for her." Uncle Sam thanked, smiling adoringly as I placed her down in Aunt Emily's arms. I smiled and shrugged.

"Mommy did that with me once...I guess I wanted to see what she felt with me out there." I admitted and they smiled, nodding lightly in awe. I took a deep breath just as Anna bounded up to me, all wet as she was in the water with us and a huge, ear splitting grin on her face. The adults that were sitting on the blankets all gave her a weird, amused look.

"Look who is here." she told me, excitedly. I frowned, following her gaze to Damon and Caleb, clad in green and red just a few yards up the beach, kicking a football about. They haven't seen us but I smiled at the sight of them. I was conscious then of the adults watching us. "You wanna go over there?"

"What would we say?" I asked, nervous.

"Hello?" Tyler suggested, frowning and looking at us as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Of course, it was but I was nervous to have Caleb, dressed in just a pair of red, Hawaiian type swimming shorts and nothing else, while I was in a bikini. That must have been Uncle Embry's thoughts when he frowned and said, "You don't have to go say hi. You'll see them at school on Monday."

"...with more clothes on..." I heard Seth mumble to himself and I tried not to giggle with the other adults that had heard him.

"You know what? Why not. Let's go!" I decided, excitedly, hooking arms with her before strolling over, smiling widely as we heard the groans behind us.

"He's gonna freak seeing you in that." Anna whispered to me and I heard commotion behind me. I looked over to see Aunt Violet and Lilly holding down Uncle Embry, as he'd heard what Anna had just said and had not liked it, which made us both laugh, hysterically. Which in turn, alerted Damon and Caleb of our presence. They spun around, surprised before grinning widely. We both smiled, squeezing each other's arms, subtly in excitement. Damon hesitantly stepped forward and kissed Anna on the cheek. We heard a growl behind us and I knew that it was Jared. I suppressed a giggle as Anna blushed cherry red. I glanced over at Caleb who had been staring at me for the entire time we've been standing here. It was an ogling stare, per se, but almost an...awed stare. Damon cleared his throat as the time stretched on, grinning like a fool when Caleb blushed and ducked his head, stepping forwards.

"Hey, Billie." he greeted, shyly. I smiled, sweetly.

"Hi, Caleb. Having fun?" I asked, conversationally. He grinned.

"Yeah. It just got better though." he flirted. I blushed, along with Anna when Damon chuckled at his best friend's line.

"We didn't know you'd be here today. Who you here with?" Damon asked Anna, kindly. Even at a simple question, Anna blushed. Ever since yesterday at the lunch table, she's been a happy and high as I kite.

_It was a slow day, people talking about Jennie and teasing me relentlessly about Mr. Snuggles but I tried my best to ignore it all. Damon had had a go at a boy who called me a baby in the hallway between first and second period and people had considerably calmed down some, not wanting to get on Damon's bad side. I instantly knew that having Damon as a friend would be awesome and very valuable. _

_We sat at the lunch table, chatting about the announcement of an new school gym being built and how excited Ty, Caleb and Rory were for it when Damon turned to Anna, whom he had been glancing and staring at the entire lunch break, probably finding the right time to speak to her. It's only taken him most of the break, if not all of it. _

"_Anna." he called and she looked over to him, having been speaking to a new girl called Lindsey Parker, not Wright, thankfully. That would have been awkward for me._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Um...I just wondered...if you'd, you know, like to go out with me on Sunday?" he asked in a little bit of a rush. To his side, Caleb was grinning like a fool. Anna blushed, ferociously and looked at me, stunning. I giggled and shrugged, telling her that she had to decide. When she turned back to him, I winked at Damon, knowing that she was going to accept. She would still have to convince Jared to let her though. That would be fun for her. He smiled, hopefully at me for a minute before fixating on her again. _

"_Um...I would have to ask my Daddy but...sure. It'll be fun." she accepted and I beamed in the knowledge of Anna having her first date. I looked over to Caleb in excitement to see him already staring at me with...longing? He glanced at Damon in jealousy and I had to look away, convincing myself that I hadn't seen it. Damon and Anna finished talking and Anna turned back to me and squealed. I laughed at her, shaking my head and glancing to Damon and Caleb to see them whispering frantically. They both looked at me and I looked away, back to Anna as she gushed on and on about being asked out for the first time. _

Ever since yesterday, I couldn't help wondering if Caleb wanted to ask me out, just not having the confidence that Damon obviously has to do it. Thinking about it, I would say yes if he asked but he needed to ask first, huh? Anna still hasn't presented the idea to Jared and they were supposed to be going out tomorrow. I've told her repeatedly but I knew what her problem was. She didn't want him to say no and I know that's exactly what he's going to say. If she asked Kim first, she'd tell her to go right to Jared for an answer, knowing that Jared would flip if Kim agreed to this. I couldn't help wondering if a group date would be better, to ease Jared into the idea of his daughter dating.

"Well...Everybody." I answered him, gesturing to the huge crowd of my family behind us. Both boys paled slightly but kept on smiling.

"Which one is your Uncle Sam?" Damon asked, hesitantly. I grinned and pointed over there. He paled a little bit more. I laughed. "He's huge."

"Dude. Have you seen them? Most of them are huge!" Caleb contradicted his best friend. Damon shrugged, giving him that one. He purposely avoided gazing back over there as he turned to talk to Anna again.

"So...have you asked your dad about tomorrow yet?" he asked, hopefully. Anna turned guilty. He frowned. "I'm guessing no then."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am. I'm gonna ask him, I swear but it's gonna be hard. He's super protective over me." She told him, sadly. He sighed but nodded, understandingly. He looked over there again.

"Which one's your dad?"

I pointed over to Jared, who was sat next to Uncle Sam. He sighed and paled. "Yeah, he's huge, just like Uncle Sam. Put off?" I teased, lightly . He scoffed and shook his head, earning a beaming smile from Anna.

"Definitely not." he replied, confidently as he grinned down at Anna, who blushed, hard. I giggled and shook my head, just as Caleb cleared his throat. We all looked over to him and saw he was nervous, more so than usual. Damon gave him a significant look and Caleb just nodded, glancing at me. Damon grinned at both of us before whispering something to Anna and she squealed, making both me and Damon jump before she grinned at me and Caleb tapped my shoulder to regain my attention. I looked at him and smiled.

"Can we talk?" he asked, lightly. I nodded. "Over there?"

He pointed to a red beach towel that must have been his and I was surprised to see a guy sat on it. He looked like Caleb, a lot older though. I turned to Caleb and nodded.

"Um...sure." I agreed and he smiled, leading me over to the guy on the beach towel, who looked up when he saw us approaching. He smiled, kindly and seemed surprised to see me walking next to Caleb.

"Hey, lil' bro...who is this?" he asked, intrigued. Caleb gulped, nervously and the guy grinned at him before standing, offering his hand to me with a kind smile. "Hello, I'm Aaron, Caleb's big brother."

I took his hand with a light smile of my own. "Billie. I didn't know he had a brother." I said, conversationally. Aaron looked over to Caleb, faking shock and hurt with a hand over his hand.

"You didn't tell your new girlfriend about me?" he asked, hurt. Caleb's eyes grew exponentially as he punched Aaron in the stomach, not seeming to do any damage what so ever as Aaron laughed hysterically.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed, glancing at me with a severe blush, which made me blush. Aaron chuckled at us.

"Awe...so cute." he commented, looking between our beet red faces, which of course, made us blush harder.

"Aaron, could you give us a minute?" Caleb ground out, irritated at his big brother. I stood there, awkwardly as he chuckled.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted." he teased but I spoke out anyway.

"No, it's okay. Stay. We'll talk somewhere else. I don't want you to be pushed out your own space." I told him, nervously. He smiled, warmly at me before turning to Caleb.

"C, she's a keeper. Don't let her go." he told his little brother and I ducked my head in embarrassment as Caleb shoved Aaron away, just as red as me.

We stood there awkwardly, looking down at our feet in shock and awkwardness. I glanced over at him the same time he looked at me and we looked away, shyly. He cleared his throat and sat down on the towel, gesturing me to join him. I smiled and sat before fiddling with the corner of the towel in a nervous habit. I always fiddle with something when I'm nervous. We stayed quiet for a long time before he cleared his throat again. I spoke,

"So...you wanted to talk with me?" I prompted, apprehensively. He took a huge breath before turning to me and smiling, brightly.

"I like you." he announced like it was the most important thing in the world before letting out his deep breath with relief, relieved to finally have it out. I just stared at him, kind of already guessing that but it was another thing altogether to have it announced and confirmed. He looked so shaky and anxious as he waited for me to say something, the colour in his cheeks paling with every minute that went by that I hadn't. He gulped a few time, shifting his eyes about us, uneasy. "I-I mean..._like_ like...you."

I knew what he meant of course but that didn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. He frowned at me, slightly hurt and I calmed down, placing my hand on his shoulder, which he eyed curiously.

"I...I knew what you meant, Caleb. It was just...surprising, that's all." I admitted, still smiling so that he knew that I was okay with it. After a second or two of appraisal, he smiled too, looking down shyly. We fell silent for some time and I was left with my thoughts on whether I liked him like that. The answer? Yes. Who was I kidding? He was smart, handsome, cute. Every girl wanted to be with him and I was no different. I found it weird to think about him that way though, as I was only 12, nearly thirteen. I smiled at him, nonetheless and admitted,

"I like you too."

His head shot up, reflecting surprise and happiness at my words and I giggled at his reaction. He blushed and looked down, not resurfacing. After a while, I touched his shoulder and teased, "I-I mean..._like_ like you."

We were both silent for one more minute before we both burst out laughing. He knew how I was teasing and I just couldn't believe how nervous he was. Who could possibly be nervous around me? I'm nothing special. We fell back on the towel, breathless and smiling widely. When we fell silent once again, he broke it after about a minute.

"You really like me?" he asked, shocked. I giggled and sat up. He followed my lead and looked at me, hopefully. I smiled and nodded. He beamed. "How long?"

I just shrugged. "How long have you liked me?" I spun it around. He blushed and I frowned when he looked away. He looked reluctant. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as for comfort. He smiled, slightly at me. "Won't you tell me?"

"Well...I don't want to upset you." he admitted, shyly. I frowned and moved closer.

"Tell me."

"Um...since, er, last year." he mumbled, looking down. I frowned deeper, failing to see how that would make me upset.

"Ookay..."

"No, that's not it." he stopped me, looking back up. I waited, patiently. He sighed. "Last year when...you're mom died...when you came back. I mean, you looked so...sad... and I guess, I didn't like seeing you like that. When I saw Jennie bullying you after that, I couldn't believe it. I mean, after everything you went through with your mom, it was just so unfair and uncalled for. You know?" he spluttered. I nodded, watching him as he considered his next words.

"I remember...it was about a month after you came back to school and I guess, at least on the outside, you looked a little better. I mean...I dunno, happier? Well, I saw you. I was on my way tot the bathroom during last period and well...I saw you on he benches...crying and...seeing you like that, so out in the open and vulnerable. I guess...it got to me. I could never handle losing my Mom, or even my dad, especially only a year apart and you always seemed some shy and vulnerable anyway so it must have been soo hard. I'm sorry you had to go through that." he told me, sincerely. I smiled, sadly at him. He sighed. "I told you it'd make you sad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I mean, it was hard, is hard but I have so many people around me, you know? They look after me and love me for me. Without them, I don't know where I'd be." I added to myself as I looked down at my hands. I have no idea why I was telling him all this, not when he could just as easily turn on me and use all this against me. I don't think he would be there's always that distinct possibility.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, sadly. I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"You know, you haven't truly answered my question." I noted and he frowned. "Well, I suppose you did, basically but...what made you like me?" I asked, nervous and curious. He smiled.

"Well, when you _truly_ started to feel better, or as I saw from afar...well, I started to see just how...um...how...pretty you were and I even told Tyler, Jennie's brother, oh, ad I guess your cousin, everything I thought about you. Oh God...he hasn't told you anything, has he?" he asked, horrified. I giggled and shook my head. Of course, that was a lie. He told me that he said I was pretty but I didn't want to get Ty in trouble.

"Would you have been mad at him if he did?" I asked, softly. He shrugged.

"A little, I guess."

"Why?"  
"Maybe I would have wanted to tell you." I admitted, looking right at me. I blushed and ducked my head to hide it. "Maybe...I _do_ want to tell you."

"Oh..." I breathed, shyly and flattered.

"You're really, really pretty, Billie. And smart. And kind. Would you go to the Christmas Dance with me?" he asked, hesitantly and my head snapped up, wide eyed and totally shocked. Did he just ask me out? I tried to tell myself that I was expecting it but really...was I? I guess not if I was so shocked. He stared at me, hopeful and smiling. "I mean, you don't have to but I guessed that maybe you'd want to go because Anna's going with Damon and she's your best friend and he's mine and I just thought you'd want to go together. It can be as friends if you want." he added, seeming to be reluctant. I smiled, grateful that he'd make me feel better about the situation, assuming I felt off about it at all.

I turned more to him and smiled wider. "I'd love to go with you, Caleb." I accepted, excitedly. He beamed.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. I grinned and nodded. He sighed in relief and nodded, happily. "You'll go with me?"

"Yes. Of course, I'll have to ask Uncle Sam but yes, I'll go with you." I confirmed.

"Wow..." he breathed, almost to himself and I giggled. He grinned, just as Anna and Damon came over. The guys shared a look and as Caleb nodded, Damon gave him a high five and Anna squealed, hugging me tightly as we toppled backwards on the towel, laughing our heads off.

"We have dates!" She screamed in my ear, making me laugh harder. The guys grinned at us, sharing another high five. "Oh. My. God! We should soo double date tomorrow!"

I pulled back, wide eyed and shaking my head. "Anna, he didn't ask me about tomor-"_back_

"No, no! If you want to...we can go. Together. I don't mind. I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." he teased with a silly grin. I scowled at him, playfully and he chuckled. I knew he was serious though. I looked at him and he looked rather hopeful. Damon seemed to be okay with the idea. I didn't know if he wanted the date for just them two but he seemed okay with the idea of the four of us.

"It would probably gave us more of a chance with Daddy and Sam." Anna reasoned, giving me a pair of puppy dog eyes. I chuckled at her and covered her eyes with my hand before turning back to Caleb.

"Okay. If you want to and if you don't mind." I said to Caleb and Damon. They both smiled.

"Awesome." Damon breathed, the same time Caleb breathed, "Jesus..." making both us girls laugh.

At that point, Tyler, Levi and Rory came running over, grinning at two of their peer mentors. They smiled back, Damon placing Levi in a headlock and giving him a noogie. He laughed.

"Hey, Caleb, what you talking about?" Tyler asked, nosily, sitting down next to me.

"Finally asked your cousin to go out with me." Caleb answered, proudly. I rolled my eyes when they shared a high five. And of course, I blushed.

"It's about time! I mean, how many times have you gushed about her this entire time?" he teased abck, earning a Push from Caleb and a glance towards me. I smiled, lightly.

"How do you expect to get past Dad and Jared?" Tyler asked, still in his headlock. I glanced at Anna, who shrugged. I sighed, looking over in their direction to see Seth, Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Jared _and_ Paulie stood in a group, facing this way with their arms crossed. They didn't look particularly happy that we were over here. I sighed again.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling it isn't going to be easy." I answered, eventually.

"Good luck. I hope you get permission." Caleb told me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Me too."

**Aaron's Point of View**

Well, I feel very much pushed out. I thought as I strolled down the beach, kicking sand as I went after being shooed away from my own beach spot.

I have to give it to Cabe. He knows good taste. That little treasure he's shying around right now on the beach towel of his has to be a keeper. I'll personally beat him up if he let's her slip through his fingers. Of course, I'm not oblivious about all that she's been through. I don't think anyone was. Losing both parents in the space of a year couldn't be easy on anyone and I felt really proud of Cabe, knowing that he was trying to help her forget because I knew that I wouldn't be able to forget after so little time has passed. So I know that she hasn't forgotten. Bless her.

I had to chuckle at how long he's actually liked her. I knew that he's said since he saw her crying and everything on the benches last year but I've known him all my life and the very few times I've walked him to school or gone to a parent teacher conference because Mom and Dad could 'make it', when they were really getting it on in his car, I've seen the way he looked at her and I knew that there was something building in him even back then when he was in 6th grade and she was in fifth. I don't even think it was a conscious thing with him then but now, he's seeing it and I couldn't be happier for him. My little brother was growing up.

I know that guys are supposed to think that girls have cooties and everything at that age but not Cabe. He just played along with that muscle brain of a best friend of his. Damon has always been a cool guy in the school, his parents owning one of the coolest houses in La Push near the beach but some times, he could be a knob. Seriously. I think the guys is great and an awesome friend to Cabe but he has his moments. Seeing Caleb being so responsible makes me proud to called him my brother.

I was walking, not paying attention to my surroundings when I bumped smack bang into someone, making them topple over. I gasped, looking down to see a young girl, a young, beautifulgirl, laid flat on her stomach, face in the sand and everything. My eyes widened as I made to help her up, apologising profusely.

"I am soo sorry. Oh my God. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I apologised, helping her to her feet. She swayed a little bit but then burst out laughing, swiping the sand off her front. God, she really was beautiful and I haven't even seen her face yet. She was dressed in a white bikini with a light blue skirt draping down from her left hip down to her right knee, showing off a pair of the most smooth looking legs I've ever seen. And goddamn! Long. And her waist was so narrow, leading upwards to a chest worthy of a goddess. Her gorgeous copper skin contrasted greatly with her white bikini and her luscious, soft looking, wanna-run-my-fingers-through-it hair was just devastatingly stunning. Seriously, I just got this urge to run my hands through it. She got to her feet, a little breathless but seeming okay. I sighed in relief. "I am so sorry. I really need to pay attention to where I'm going. Are you okay, Miss?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm oka-"I frowned slightly when she cut off, worrying that she'd just found somewhere that hurt or a bone that was broken. I wanted to scan her body and check myself but I couldn't. I couldn't move my eyes from hers. My GOD! If I thought her body was beautiful, it has nothing on her face. Her eyes! They were so big and brown and beautiful that I just couldn't look away. The sun could have been replaced by the sun right now and I wouldn't have noticed. Just this black haired stunner in front of me, seeming equally captivated with me than I was with her.

I gulped, taking in her breathtaking gorgeousness, thinking if I've ever seen anyone as stunning as her but I haven't. No, I would have remembered them to this day. There was no way I was going to forget this face either. Her face was implanted in my mind forever and I would never forget. Jesus...so beautiful. So gorgeous. Nothing compared. I took a deep breath, realising that I've been breathing in little, shallow breathes for however amount of time we've been staring at one another. The rush of air felt good and seemed to help me clear my head.

Okay...what just happened? I was walking along. I bumped into this gorgeous creature in front of me. I checked her out. Definitely liked what I saw and now I was staring at her. Oh God! She must think I'm a freak! I looked away, anywhere but her but as soon as I looked away, felt the urge to look back. When I did, I saw that she was looking down, shaking her head slightly as if to clear it. When she looked back up to greet my gaze again, she was smiling and it knocked the breath out of me. No, seriously, I had to take a step back and cough slightly, just in case I had something stuck in my wind pipe that was preventing me to breathe. Once _something_ was dislodged, I took a very deep breath, still staring at the angel's smile she was flashing me. Oh Jesus...her lips! They looked so soft...so kissable!

_Whoa! Hold up there, big man! What the hell was that? I just bumped into the poor girl and now your thinking about kissing the breath right out of her? Yes. What is wrong with me?_

I had to stop this. So I did the one thing that I had to do to distract me from my inner obsession. I introduced myself with a warm smile, which was returned. I held my hand out, saying, "Hello there, I'm Aaron. Aaron Tamah."

I swear I saw her breathing hitch when I said my name but I ignored it, thinking it was something to do with the fact that I've just literally knocked the wind out of her and was trying to catch her breath. She looked between my face and my extended hand, looking a little bit lost before shaking her head again, smiling her angelic smile again, earning the same reaction from me. I anticipated it this time and I was able to keep my composure but damn! What that smile did to me!

She cleared her throat a little bit and replied, "Um...I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater." I felt the air leave my lungs in a great big whoosh again as her voice reached my ears. Damn! They were like...like...chimes or bells or the singing of a mockingbird early in the morning! Pure heaven and yet...the purest sin. Her voice sent shock waves through me so deep that I felt AJ stir. I took a deep breath, steadying myself as she took my hand, shaking it slightly but didn't let go. I closed my eyes, revelling in the utter softness of the skin on the back of her hand, running my thumb lightly over it before I could stop myself. I heard her breathing hitch again and my eyes opened, seeing that she was staring right at me, as if seeing right into my soul. I felt the most vulnerable I have in...well, ever! I felt like a blubbering fool around this girl. What the hell was wrong with me?

Catching myself again, I turned her hand in mine, bringing it up to my face and planting one, tender kiss on her knuckles, just as my father did to my mother the first time they met, never taking my eyes off hers. I saw them widen exponentially and flutter slightly when my lips came in contact with her skin there. Mmm, so soft.

Letting my lips linger there for a second, I said, "It's a pleasure, Leah Clearwater." She swallowed hard, smiling brightly as she looked at me.

"It is." she murmured back as I stood up straight, reluctantly letting go of her hand as I did so. She seemed sad of that fact but thought it be pushing my luck if I held the hand of a girl I bumped into, let alone just met.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here on her own?" I asked, smoothly. She grinned.

"What makes you think I was alone?" she asked, amused. I shrugged.

"Perhaps it was a smidgen of hope?" it came out as a question and she giggled. My mind went spiralling at the sound and I smiled wider, utterly gob smacked with this goddess in front of me.

"Well...I'm sorry to crush your hopes but, um...my family is just over there." she told me, pointing to a very large family, in both quantity and size. I mean, damn! There must be about 12 guys up there that was three times the size of me. And as if sensing my gaze, they all turned to look at us. I looked away, back at Leah as she giggled at my face, I suppose. I know I must have looked scared or something. Anyone would of them lot. Everyone knew Sam Uley. Hell, Jacob Black, who was currently out of town, was _bigger_ than Sam Uley! What's up with that? I looked back at Leah to see her having a silent, long distant conversation with one of the guys I just saw. I frowned, watching her with a huge smile on her face. She gave a small nodded and the entire group of guys looked like they'd been given an unlimited, un-expirable gym membership to the most high class gym in the world. They looked ecstatic. Some even jumping on others in their excitement. Leah laughed, captivating my attention again. She smiled up at me.

"I've, um...got to go but...I'll see you around." she told me, reluctantly as it seemed. I nodded, my smile fading slightly and as soon as she was about to walk away, I did the unthinkable and reached out, grabbing her wrist lightly. She froze and I dropped it, thinking I hurt her or she was scared of me or something. She turned back around, looking stunned for some reason before smiling, brightly. I cleared my throat.

"I'm, I'm sorry, um..."

"Don't worry about it. What is it?" she asked, slight hope in her eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Um...I just wondered if you wanted my number or if...I could have yours?" I asked, nervously. Damn! What was wrong with me? I've never been this nervous with a girl before. Not even the _first_ time. She grinned at me, playfully.

"And what use would I have for your number?" she asked, amused. I scratched the back of my neck, stumped.

"Erm...I dunno...Maybe you'd like to sue me or something?" I said, lamely. She giggled.

"For knocking me over?" she asked, sceptically. I nodded and she giggled again. God, that has to be the best sound in the world. Jesus!

"Well, yeah...It was criminal but I hope you just sue me instead of press charges. It would be nice to have some warning before hand, you know?" I said, mockingly. She gazed at me, utterly amused t my excuse to get her number but retook the steps she'd already taken from me, extracting her phone from the side pocket of her bikini bottoms. My eyes lingered there slightly before reconnecting wit her eyes. They seemed even more amused, as if she knew what I was looking at and I blushed at the thought. What the hell? I'M BLUSHING? For the umpteenth time, what the hell is wrong with me? Her grin widened, surely seeing my blush and she handed me her phone. I smiled, punching it in slower than I normally would have done because I found that I really didn't want her to go. I felt...something tugging at me, to get closer and that was just plain weird. I won't ask myself again. I've asked too many times before and I was utter baffled about this whole encounter.

Of course, even typing in your number in a phone wouldn't last long and I found myself giving her phone back, our fingers brushing and a delicious current ran through us, making me smile and her blush. I was expecting her to walk away but surprised me by extending her hand, as if she wanted something.

"Your phone? Don't you want my number?" She teased, relentlessly and I grinned, plucking my phone from my short pocket and handing it to her. She seemed to go as slow I did but in no time at all, she was handing me the phone back, murmuring her final goodbyes. I watched her go, the guys she was walking to were still smiling and were no saying something to her. This one guy picked her up and span her around and I was filled with this immense, consuming...jealousy? Jealous? Me? Aaron Tamah does not get jealous! But then, as I saw one of the other guys kiss her cheek, I couldn't deny it! Me, Aaron Tamah, was jealous of a guy kissing the cheek of a girl I have just met and have absolutely no claim over.

What the hell was wrong with me?

**Sam's Point of View**

We were standing around, laughing at Tyler getting beaten in a light wrestling match with Harvey, whom is younger than him and finding myself handing Jared a twenty, gaining a smug grin from my life long friend. Tyler got up and sulked while Levi laughed at him and Megan kissed her twin brother's cheek. I laughed and ruffled Ty's hair, telling him not to worry about it when Emily's light, heart stopping voice sounded out, sounding very shocked and I frowned, when she said, "Oh my god..."

"What? Em, what's the matter?" I asked, worried. Was something wrong with her? The kids were fighting _somewhat_ close to her. Was she hit? I looked her over but she looked fine. I frowned deeper when I realised she was looking passed us all, over the beach near the water front. "Emily?"

"Sam...Look behind you." she breathed, eyes wide and fixated passed us and I frowned, straightening up and turning around, gasping when I saw the one thing I've been hoping for ever since I hurt her to the core.

Leah's imprinted...

Well...I didn't know that for sure but the look of pure adoration and love on her face was unmistakable. I looked at Em with that look every time I set eyes on her. They were looking over right now and Lee looked soo happy. The last time I saw her this happy was the last time we spent of quality time together and I had proposed, only to crush her only a month later. No wonder she was so hurt and bitter towards me. We'd set our whole future up but this _thing_ was bestowed upon me and things just...changed. Looking at her now though, I felt something click into place. Lee-Lee was happy and that last bit of happiness that I needed and was missing from my life was finally there, in my heart, mind and soul. I looked over to Emily and saw the tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly, sharing her happiness before looking over at Leah. The guy had turned away, looking anywhere but us and I mouthed,

"Is he the One?"

her answering nod sent us all in a flurry and Seth yelled out in relief and happiness, jumping on Embry n his excitement, who hugged him back, ecstatic. Emily sobbed in my arms and I held her tightly.

"She's happy again. Oh Sam...I've wanted this for her for so long." she wept, softly. I kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Em, me too. It's over." I breathed, delirious.

We watched them as they exchanged phones and of course, numbers before Leah made her way towards us, the brightest smile on her face that I've ever seen. She ad the bounce back in her step, a bounce that wasn't this big even when she was with me.

"Get your butt over here, Lee-Lee!" Seth exclaimed, arms wide and an ear splitting, beaming grin on his face. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as she laughed.

"You finally imprinted!" Embry shouted, happily. She squealed and this was so not the Lee-Lee I remembered. She was a totally different person. Even from before Emily! I loved this one over her and the bitter one. She was just so HAPPY!

Seth let her go and she came right to me, not even hesitating as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I lifted her up, closing my eyes as I truly got to grips of this whole heartbreak being over. This was so surreal.

"I forgive you." she whispered in my ear, making my heart expand with relief and love, even if it wasn't the same kind as I felt for her before. I held her closer and over her shoulder I saw the guys looking on, smiling widely as the girls cried along with Emily. Everyone knew how much I wanted this for her. How much I wanted her to be released from the life long pain she's already had to feel. A pain that I wished above all else that I could take back. "I forgive you, Sam. I know how you felt and I'm sorry I made life you hard for you. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Lee-Lee. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear." I breathed, fighting back tears. TEARS! Sam Uley does not cry. Ever. I wouldn't now. I pulled myself together, pulling back to take her face in my hands, looking her straight in the eyes which were glistening with her own tears. I wiped them away. "I'm soo happy for you. You deserve this. I'm soo happy for you."

"Thank you." she wept and I chuckled, kissing her cheek before pulling her back to me. Pulling back, she hugged Emily and I felt my heart swell even more, seeing two of the most important girls in my life hug and make up was one of the greatest days of my life. They've been at logger heads for so long that they've exhausted the hard feeling between each other. Now they're hugging. HUGGING! I never thought I'd see this day, only hoped. Fiercely hoped and prayed.

"So? What's his name?" Violet asked, excitedly from Embry's arms. Emily let Leah go with a kiss on the cheek.

"Aaron. Aaron Tamah." she replied, happily. There was gasp. We all frowned looking down at Megan. "What?"

"Tamah?" she gasped again. Lee-Lee nodded. Megan squealed. "You just imprinted on Billie's new boyfriend's brother! Haha!"

"Caleb's his little brother?" Leah asked, stunned. Meg nodded, grinning like a mad woman but I was frowning, only just catching on to what she truly just said.

"Hold up...New boyfriend?" I asked, confused. Megan gasped again, clamping a hand over her mouth in shock. Too late, she already lipped up. "Since when?"

"Yeah, since when?" Paul exclaimed, stunned and horrified. Poor guy...he imprinted on a young girl and now he has to watch her grow up with someone else. Damn, must be hard. But then, Quil did it. Claire chose him in the end.

"Um...tonight? She was just asked, um...something by someone or other and really it's none of my business so I'll shut up." she stammered and we all glanced at each other then over to the red beach towel that had Caleb, Billie, Anna, Damon, Tyler and Levi all squashed upon. Paul, Seth, Embry and Jared all came to stand at my side, all of us with our arms crossed and disapproving expressions on our faces. They looked over, looking worried about something and I tired to relay the message to come back over here now but to no avail as she turned away, talking to the group again.

"I'm watching him. Any hand out of place and I'm gonna break it off, the little runt." Paul threatened, menacingly ad I grinned, fist bumping him in agreement. Paul being her imprinter was going to be a pain in her ass but then, she would be one of the safest girls in the world with him. Paul is fiercely protective and would fight, just like the rest of us, to his last breath for her. I'm sure a little runt like Caleb would be no sweat for a guy that fought vampires on a weekly, monthly basis. He better watch his back though because I can see Billie growing into a strong young girl that could quite easily stand up to her wolf, without breaking a sweat either. Seeing this imprint unfold was going to be entertaining...

* * *

**So, what do ya think?**

**Yay for Leah! She imprinted! I've always wanted to make her imprint in my stories because she's amazing and so misunderstood and she really needs more stories where she's a nice person instead of the bitter girl Sam made her into :D Isn't Aaron sweet, too? Awe...**

**To remind you, there's a poll on my profile regarding this story and I NEEDS to be voted on! Thank you to those who already have. The votes are shaping up very interestingly. Please vote if you haven't, it's important! :D Thanks**

**Please, please, review! I'll love you forever and will feed you some Thanksgiving Turkey in the next chapter, I promise :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**

**p.s. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I'm tired and very ill. So sorry :(**


	10. Dates

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**I know I promised some Thanksgiving festivities but I chnged my mind and wrote their first date. I guess it's a really important part in Billie's life and it couldn't exactly skip it so here we go!**

**Remember the POLL I've set up on my profile. It's important as I've said repeatedly and I really need your views on it :D Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Dates **

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Daddy, Sam, we'll love you forever and ever! Please, let us go out with Damon and Caleb, please?" Anna's persistent, and quiet frankly, annoying but necessary pleading rang mercilessly through the entire living room as we both stood on chairs, right in front of the TV (as it was fixed on the wall), preventing Jared, Uncle Sam and the rest of the guys from watching it. Some moved this way and that to see if they could see around us, others on occasion physically removing us from the chairs so that they could see but we'd just get right back up. Eventually, they all gave up and huffed, sending Jared and Uncle Sam death glares as this is entirely their fault. It was very much their fault that we've been stood, tiresomely, on these chairs in front of the TV right from the start of the game they were trying to watch. Apparently, according to Quil and Jeremy, a very important game of baseball. Was I supposed to know what a Final was?

Why was it their fault? They keep saying no, despite the fact that it was almost half time in the game, to Anna and I going out with the boys tonight on a 'group' date. So we kept on mercilessly nagging, not taking no for an answer. The entire room, except for Jared and Uncle Sam who seem to have an infinite supply of patience, seemed to be getting annoyed by the second and I knew that if we were anybody else's responsibility at this moment, we would have received yes' about five minutes into the game. As it was, we had two of the most patient guys in the whole group for an uncle and father. Just our luck.

"Will you just say yes, for crying out loud!" Craig exclaimed, irritated because I knew he and his best friend, Philip, had a high bet against Quil and Paulie, who was also dead set against me going out with Caleb and wouldn't lose his bet if his team carried on like they were doing right now, and he really wanted to 'watch' his team lose, just so he had the excuse and the alibi to say Paulie's team cheated their way to victory. Or, you know, he just wanted to watch a good game of baseball. That could be it, I guess.

"There is no way my 11 year old daughter is going out with a guy that is two years older than her! No way! I forbid it!" Jatred shouted, folding his arm, stubbornly as Uncle Sam nodded along in agreement beside him. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like she'll be alone, Jared! I'll be there with her, and so will Caleb! And before you even go there, Uncle Sam, Caleb is only _one_ year older than me, not two!" I got in before he could say anything as I saw him open his mouth to interrupt.

"He's still older." he mumbled, quietly. I huffed, annoyed.

"It's a 'group' date, Daddy! If I asked you if I could go out with friends then you'd let me! Why's this time any different?" Anna asked, disgruntled and angry as her bottom lips came out and her arms crossed over her chest. She had angry tears in her eyes, not that any of them in the room, apart from the women, would know the difference and it only took my a second to realise that I was standing in the exact same state, making the two hard faced men in front of us frown and their faces soften. Out the corner of my eyes, I saw both Aunts and Kim stood in the doorway, giving us both knowing smirks.

"She has a point, Dude-"

"Shut the hell up, Collin!" he snapped back, annoyed before turning to face Anna with soft eyes again.

"Well?" she repeated, angrily. He sighed.

"Because...because it just is, okay, Princess?" Jared replied, almost pleading.

"What sort of an excuse is that? You're being mean!" Anna cried, faking her little act. I tried not to grin as I worked on Uncle Sam. He looked like he just wanted to cave and rush up to me so he could give me a big hug to make the 'tears' go way.

"Uncle Sam...please? I really wanna go! I'm really excited! " I begged, desperately. He sighed and looked like he was going to cave when he surprised me with a sad,

"No."

"Uncle Embry!"

"Don't even come to me! I ain't interfering in this one! This is all Sam's!" Uncle Embry dismissed, amused and a little frightened that I'd turn on him. I scowled.

"Sethy...tell him!" I whined. Wow. I'm getting really whiny. I must really like this guy! Seth looked at me, scared and sympathetic and then glanced at Uncle Sam, who glared. He sighed and shrugged. I fought back a squeal in frustration just as the announcer on the TV called out a homerun, making the whole room groan because they missed it but made me feel a little bit better.

I know it was low of me, even though I didn't really know why it was, but I turned to Paulie and I saw him cringe slightly. He did everything that I wanted, and some things I haven't even asked for, and I had no idea why that was.

"Paulie." I said, simply. He sighed, heavily, mumbling something under his breath that I didn't catch but made some of the guys around him chuckle. I tried not to smirk.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Anna suddenly screamed, holding her arms out, palms forward with a look that said, 'I'm a freaking genius' on her face. She hopped off the chair, extending her hand up to me, expectantly. I frowned. "Give me your phone!"

"Why?" I asked, confused. She just shook her head, grinning madly as she replied, "Give it!"

I frowned, deeper, giving her my phone, hastily before she ran out the room, jumping over Brady's legs in the doorway and dialling as she went. The last thing I heard before she disappeared from view was, "Hey, Caleb? It's Anna.

My eyes widened when I realised who he was calling and I wanted to know why she was calling my date and not hers. I was pondering all this when a hand enclosed around my forearm, yanking me down from the chair and into Collin's lap so that he somewhat cushioned my fall. I was then instantly transferred into another lap and I looked up to see Paulie smiling down at me. Haha! Collin had shifted me out the way so that they could _start_ watching the game properly. I grinned, snuggling into Paulie's chest. He kissed the top of my head, lightly. A few seconds later, Dylan was in front of me, having come over from beside Seth and was smiling, brightly, climbing into my lap as he always did. I glanced at Paulie, wondering if he minded having _two_ people on his lap but he just smiled, rolling his eyes he knew how much I loved Dyl and probably couldn't deny me this. I sat with my back against Paulie's chest while Dyl sat sideways on me, his back against the arm rest. He snuggled in.

It was fifteen minutes later when Anna returned, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. I frowned at her, confused before my eyes were captured by a boy standing in the living room doprway, very scared but trying to hide it with great success, if you asked me.

Caleb...

My eyes widened as I looked between him and Uncle Sam, who was staring at him suspiciously, probably wondering if he was the 'little punk', as he'd called him earlier, that was trying to take me out. What the hell was he doing here? He met my gaze and smiled. I blushed and smiled back, ducking my head as I made to get up, dropping Dylan on Paulie's lap before he realised himself and hopped onto the seat next to him with a fierce blush. I was the only kid allowed to sit on Paulie' s lap for some reason. I didn't know why. I shot Anna a questioning glance as I crossed the living room all eyes on me, almost falling over Brady's outstretched feet but was caught by Caleb. I cleared my throat, loudly, blushing even deeper before murmuring, "We'll be right back. Anna!" Then I led Caleb out the living room, through the kitchen and out the back door so that we could talk without the wolves hearing everything we had to say. This was so embarrassing and how the hell did he know where I lived? Anna. I noticed that Tyler, Levi and Rory, who always seemed to be around these days, following behind me but I didn't care right now.

"Why are you here?" I asked Caleb, shocked. He smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Anna called me, I thought it was you but anyway, she you were having trouble getting your uncle to agree to our , um, date so we hatched up a plan." he explained, shyly. He really was cute when he went like that, a little blush gracing his cheeks as he did. I looked ovr at Anna and she was nodding, excitedly her eyes wide with it. I sighed.

"Ookaay...Which is?" I prompted and between them, Anna and Caleb went through this genius plan they'd come up with on the phone. I listened intently and by the end of the talk, I was grinning along with them and nodding along, also excited.

"Dude! You're a genius!" Tyler exclaimed, beaming at Caleb, who laughed.

"Thank you, thank you very much." he boasted, bowing a couple of times. I laughed and slapped his shoulder, lightly. He smiled, sheepishly at me.

"It just might work." I noted. He smiled, widely.

"I hope so...I really want you to got tonight." he admitted, sweetly and I smiled, blushing before hearing three barfing sounds to my right. I slapped each, Tyler, Levi and Rory on the head while Anna laughed to my left.

"Um...You'll probably have to call him in because I'm sure they'll want to meet him, Caleb." Anna informed him and he nodded, dashing off to the front yard as we made our way inside again.

Everyone was chatting and cheering when we walked back in but all soon stopped to look at us while we moved through the living room, watching extra close as to not trip over Brady's legs, even though he had used no initiative to move them out of people's way after I nearly fell but oh well. I grinned at Anna before retaking our places on the chairs in front on the TV. They all groaned in frustration again and I narrowly avoided Collin's reaching hand to yank me back down into Paulie's lap again.

"Okay, okay! Daddy...would you feel better if an adult came with us to keep an eye on things?" Anna asked, sweetly. Jared glanced at Uncle Sam, who shrugged.

"Who is the adult? Do I have to get my car?" Jared asked, suspiciously and I nearly grimaced at the thought of Jared or Uncle Sam having to go on our first 'group' date.

"God no! Don't get your car!" I exclaimed, freaked out, making everyone, except Uncle Sam and Jared, laugh.

"Who then?" Uncle Sam asked, impatiently.

"Leah." We both said simply. They frowned.

"And what makes you think I want to spend my Sunday night traipsing around after four middle school kids?" Leah asked, confused and amused. Anna and I grinned at each other.

"Beeccaauussee...a little birdie just told me that a certain big brother likes you and agreed to keep an eye on us just as long as you were going to keep him company."

"What birdie? Who is the big brother?" Leah screeched, her eyes wide and grinning. I giggled.

"Caleb and his big brother, Aaron." I answered and she squealed. She actually squealed. "He pretty much said the same thing as you to start off with but when Caleb told him you were practically my aunt, he changed his tune. So what do ya say?"

"Yes!" Leah screamed at the same time Jared and Uncle Sam shouted, "No!"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Sam!"

"Sam! Jared!" Anna, me and Leah shouted at the same time, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"You have no reason to say no now! You have to let us go!" I screamed, angrily and by the looks on their faces, they knew I was right. "Please?"

There was silence. No one spoke after my plea and Uncle Sam and Jared looked at a loss. Suddenly, there was a cough at the living room doorway and Aunt Emily stood there with Caleb by his shoulders and Aaron at her side. He was glancing nervously at Leah, who was blatantly staring back at him with a huge grin on her face. _Good job at being subtle, Leah. _I thought, amused.

"Sam, these young men wish to speak with you." Aunt Emily informed us with a little wink towards me. Mel stood behind her, pointing down at Caleb with a big grin before putting two thumbs up to show her approval. I blushed, heavily. I swear Paulie growled a little bit just then.

"Mr. Uley, Hello, my name is Aaron. Aaron Tamah, Caleb's big brother." Aaron introduced himself, offering his had to Uncle Sam to shake as he stepped further into the room, over stepping Brady's legs that were _still_ in the way. Uncle Sam rose from his seat, flanked by Jared as he nodded once, taking his hand, firmly. Aaron didn't flinch from his force nor his warmth.

"Aaron. It's nice to meet you." Uncle Sam greeted, politely.

"Thank you, Sir...I understand that my little brother has finally plucked up the courage to ask your little treasure eof a niece on a 'group' date" - at that he glanced at Caleb with an eye roll before going on - "And I want you to know that if you're worried about their safety then don't be. I'll take them; stay in the background to make sure that they are safe and, well...keep to their own spaces."

"Hmmm...How old are you, Aaron?" Jared asked.

"19, Sir."

"Call me, Jared."

"Jared. I'm nineteen. Twenty in January." Aaron repeated, still sounding a little formal.

"And what do you do?" Uncle Sam asked and I failed to see how that had any relevance but then I thought that Uncle Sam must be doing this for Leah's benefit, who seemed to be listening rather intently, the same ear splitting grin on her face as she stood beside Uncle Sam now. I saw Aaron try to keep his focus on him but chancing a few glances at Leah, who in response, would smile wider, making Aaron blush just a tiny bit.

"Oh, um...I'm a law enforcement volunteer, Sir. I'm training to join the Force here in Forks and La Push, Sir." was Aaron's polite but confused reply. Obviously he couldn't find the relevance either. I smiled at Anna, knowing that being a police officer, or at least in training, would earn Aaron some brownie points. And by Uncle Sam's surprised expression, I can see it did just that.

"A police officer? Well..." Jared trailed off, knowing he really didn't have any choice but to let us go.

"I'll take care of them, Sir." Aaron assured them once more. It was now or never...

"Make sure you do." Uncle Sam said with an underlying threat of 'or else'. I squealed, hugging him fiercely and making him chuckle lightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed, excitedly as he laughed.

"Jut have fun and don't make me regret it." he spoke down to me and I nodded my head, vehemntly.

"Yay! We can go!" Anna screamed, hugging Aaron, who chuckled, a little surprised.

"Nope. Billie can, you can't." Jared contradicted her and we both gasped.

"WHAT!" She shouted. "That's so unfair!"

"No."

"Jared." came Kim's voice, obviously disapproving.

"She's too young." was his simple answer.

"Jared!" she was angry now. Jared groaned.

"Fine! Go!" We squealed again, both hugging Aaron and bringing Leah into the hug, which made Aaron's heart beat raggedly beneath my ear and a very dark blush surface on the apples of Leah's cheeks. Anna and I giggled as they smiled, shyly at each other.

"Can we please watch the game now?" Quil begged, exasperated and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Aaron and Leah, who seemed not to like this and walked over to where our chairs were, picking it up to take back to the dining room. Anna followed me with hers, along with Aaron and Caleb.

"Cabe, I'll see you at the car, kay, bro?" Aaron called from the front door, kissing Emily on the cheek in parting.

"I'll walk you down there." Leah offered, sweetly and Aaron blushed, nodding as he took off out the door. Emily turned to me and Caleb, both standing at the bottom of the stairs, quietly and smiled, widely. I motioned with my eyes of her to give us a few minutes and she nodded, smiling politely at Caleb before joining everyone back in the living room.

I turned to Caleb, blushing lightly when I realised that he was staring at me. "So..."

"So...you're officially allowed to go out with me." he noted and I smiled, excited as I nodded. "It's gonna be really fun. Although, it's gonna be a little awkward to have my brother there on my first date." he chuckled. I giggled.

"And Leah." I added. He nodded, diving into silence again.

"They'll probably keep each other occupied, I suppose." he mused. I grinned, nodding because I knew that would be the case. "Well...It's 11 now. Aaron checked before we came out here that the movie doesn't start until 4 o'clock so we have time to get ready still."

"Cool. What we watching?" I asked, excitedly. He grinned.

"Step Up 3D. It's supposed to be awesome!" he commented, enthusiastically and I giggled. Of course I've heard of it. I can't get Flo Rida's song out my head. _Can't Handle Me_ has to be one of my favourite songs right now.

"Violet, Claire, no, leave them alone." I heard whispers behind me from the living room doorway and we both looked over to see Aunt Emily and Kim trying to keep Aunt Violet and Claire in the room. Behind them, I saw Quil and Uncle Embry chuckling at their partners. I glanced at Caleb to see him blushing and looking down at his shoes.

"I just wanna say hi." I heard Aunt Violet giggle as she broke away from Aunt Emily. I heard her sigh in frustration along with Kim as Aunt Violet and Claire made their way over, grinning a little too widely to be called natural. I sighed then took a deep breath as Caleb looked up at the advancing figures, blushing deeper.

"hello, Caleb, I'm Claire." she greeted, sweetly as she offered her hand. He took it, hesitantly.

"Hi." he murmured, shyly.

"Um...this is my other Aunt, Violet. She's my Uncle Embry's wife." I introduced, awkwardly while shooting her some evils before covering it up when he looked at me with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Call." he replied, politely. At this point, Aunt Emily and Kim joined us along with Suvanna and Mel. I rolled my eyes, sighing, heavily. Caleb just smiled at me, assuringly.

"Awe, so sweet but call me, Violet, please?" she crooned and I had to end this before they embarrass me past the point I was comfortable with. I turned to Caleb.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I asked, smiling. He nodded, quickly, looking grateful for the interruption to this little gathering. I smiled wider. "Okay..."

Before he knew what he was doing and ho he was in the presence of, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, making all the women around us 'awe' again, which also made Caleb blush deeper than he ever has before and cough nervously. I nearly growled at my aunts.

"Don't you have lunch to check on? All of you?" I asked, meaningfully, giving Aunt Emily a stern look, making her giggle and nod, ushering the women into the kitchen, quickly. I sighed, annoyed as I walked Caleb to the door. "Sorry about them. They can be overbearing." At that, I heard a chorus of loud laughter surge from the living room and I knew that they were laughing at what I said, even though Caleb seemed not to grasp that. He smiled, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up later at about half three, okay?" he asked, softly. I smiled and nodded. "Cool." And with that, he gave me one last kiss on the cheek before opening the front door, looking out towards his car to see Leah leant up against the drivers' side door with Aaron beside her on the car, looking down at her. Even from here, I could see where that was going.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, Caleb." I said a little louder than what was necessary and the couple at the car jumped apart, looking up to us and then at anything they could find, looking embarrassed. Caleb laughed, waving at me as he made his way over to the car, chuckling again at Aaron, who pushed him, nearly making him fall over. Leah came up the porch, looking embarrassed but a little annoyed.

"One more minute. You couldn't have given me that?" she asked, irritated and I tried not to laugh as she clambered back into the house. With one more wave, I watched Aaron drive down the street, Caleb's eyes watching me until they were out of sight.

_Meanwhile...out at the car..._

**Leah's Point of View**

My heart felt like it was about to explode. I couldn't focus my mind as his manly, musky scent infiltrated my nose, making my mouth water and other parts of my anatomy tingle. I fought to keep my breathing regular but I could hear quiet easily that Aaron wasn't trying so hard with his. His own heart seemed to be beating as hard as mine and I worried about his health for the minute. That can't be good for him. We walked, leisurely slow, down to his car, a '05 Mustang GT and a very nice car. I took a leap of faith and guessed that his favourite colour was red, judging by its colour and its pristine condition.

Before I knew it, we were at his car and I felt myself slump a little of the thought of having to let him go now. But then, Caleb was still inside talking to Billie so maybe, just maybe, he'd want to talk to me. I got my answer when he turned around, leaning on his drivers' side door with a sexy smile that sent my heart racing even more, not to mention what his penetrating, green eyes were doing to my mind. He looked at me for a couple of minutes, unabashedly checking me out, and in a normal situation, I probably would have thumped the little runt but not in this case, I welcomed the attention from him, my imprint, blushing slightly under it, which only made him smile wider. I gulped a little, glancing between him and the floor as the silence stretched on.

Finally he broke it, "So I haven't received a call...does this mean you're not suing me?" he asked, smoothly. I blushed and smiled, remembering his charming line he fed me at the beach. I shrugged, uncommitted. He chuckled and it was a heavenly sound. I smiled wider.

"Did you want me to sue you?" I asked, softly, making him shrug.

"It would have been nice to get the phone call at least." he replied, nonchalantly and my cheeks flamed. "But no worries...it seems we didn't need the phone call anyway."

"Nope...I guess not. We've been dragged out to watch over some silly little 'group' date." I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed and nodded.

"I don't mind so much now, though." he commented with a shrug. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes slightly as I took a step forward. He straightened up a little, truly showing off his tallness. He must have challenged my 6'1" with a resounding 6'5". Well, at least I didn't imprint on someone smaller than me. And then at least he doesn't have to straight his neck when he kis-_ Whoa there, Girl! Slow down the wagon a bit!_ I chastised myself, though the abandoned thought would have sounded very appealing if I'd finished it. _Stop it!_

"You don't? And why is that?" I asked, amused. He grinned.

"I'm going to like my company tonight. Much, much better than my last scheduled company."

I raised my eyebrows. "And who might that have been? I asked, nosily, hoping to god that it wasn't another woman and that she did in fact live on the reservation. _Damn! Was I jealous? No, that's not it at all!_ I tried to assure myself. Though, Aaron seemed to see right through me, smiling sexily and rather amused.

"And why would you want to know that? Not jealous that I might have had better plans for tonight, are you?" he asked, seductively, maybe even not to his attention that he was doing so. It seemed to come naturally to him. His voice was just plain sexy! Manly and I loved it.

"Why would I be? I don't own you." I replied. He raised his eyebrows.

"You sound disgruntled by that fact." he noted. I blushed and he merely chuckled. "As it happens, my company for tonight would have been a six pack of Sam Adams with the comical performances from Lee Evans and Russell Howard. Because I'm just that cool."

I giggled. "Wow, lonely...but they are really good comedians, I must admit. Sam Adams has to be my favourite beer." And it was.

He grinned. "Got good taste. My kinda girl." he complimented. I took a deep breath as to control myself from jumping him as he tongue snaked out to lick his bottom lip. I gulped when he smirked, knowing I was watching his every move. "You like dancing?"  
I frowned, confused by the weird question. He laughed. "It's not a hard question. Just a yes or no. Do you like dancing?"

"Um...Yes, I guess. Why?" I asked, hesitantly. Did he want to take me dancing? My heart jumped at the thought, really wanting it to be the case.

"Well, having been forced into going with Cabe and the others tonight, we have t also endure the movie. We're watching Step Up 3D. It's dancing and I didn't want you to be bored throughout the whole movie." he explained, sweetly. I smiled.

"No. That's fine. I could endure it if-" I cut myself off, not wanting to embarrass myself. He waited, patiently, for me to continue but when I didn't, he frowned.

"You could endure it if, what?" he asked, curiously. I just shrugged but be wanted an answer and with me being close enough, his hand encircled around my wrist, sending hot waves up my arms that spread throughout my whole body at his touch. At his hitch in breath, I took a guess in saying that he felt it too and our eyes connected instantly. His green eyes were speculative, as if he was trying to figure me out and then his face turned to shock, as if he was surprised in what he saw there. I probably would guess right in saying that he was the love and the devotion I have for him shining in my eyes. He probably didn't want to acknowledge that properly though. After all, he's only 19 and I'm 35 years old, not that he knows that. I'm ready to settle down. Him, not so much, maybe. It wasn't like I knew anything about him apart from his age, his little brother and the fact that he's training to be a police officer. _Mmm, a man in uniform- Stop it, Girl! Calm down!_ I chastised myself once again for my errant thoughts.

Very slowly, he pulled me towards him by my wrist, taking care to give me a choice as his eyes never left mine. I gulped, taking a few steps towards him. "Tell me." he whispered, softly, never breaking eye contact. I took a deep breath, being close enough for his scent to be even stronger in my nostrils. My heart pounded and I could hear his. It was so alluring that I didn't know I took a step forward until it happened, putting me closer to him than either of us expected. I heard his gulped as he looked at me intensively, shifting me so that I was leaning back against the car door with him leaning at the side of me, hovering closely.

I could feel his breath fanning across my face as he breathed heavily, catching a hint of kiwi intertwined with his musky man scent. I inhaled deeply, committing the delicious scent to memory. The hand that was resting loosely on my wrist started to creep up my arm, his hand felt so rough and calloused against my skin. Man hands. They raised goosebumps up my whole arm and I shivered, loving the feel of his hands on me.

The breath on my face got stronger as he moved in and I closed my eyes, parting my lips slightly as I awaited this sweet gift. I could practically feel his nose brush against mine when a loud, "Okay, well I'll see you later, Caleb," came from the porch and we scrambled apart, embarrassed and flustered. I almost whimpered as his scent, his breath, his hand went out of my reach but I kept it together, feeling very annoyed with that annoying little girl Sam calls a niece. Damn, I love her though, I couldn't deny that. She just has very, VERY bad timing. There was a cough from beside me and I looked up to see Aaron smirking down at me, making heart quicken once again.

"Another time, Rosie Cheeks." he murmured as Caleb made his way down the driveway. I blushed as if on cue that the pet name and I ducked my head, murmuring a light goodbye to the both of them as I made towards the front porch. I could see a significant smirk on Caleb's face when I passed him and then a , "I'ma swipe that smirk off your face, you little git. Damn, trust your timing," from Aaron, sending more shivers up my spine as I walked passed Billie in the doorway.

"One more minute. You couldn't have given me that?" I asked, annoyed and I knew that she was trying to hide a laugh, telling me that the little gremlin did it on purpose. I huffed, walking into the living room to see the guys trying to smother smirks behind their hands. I rolled my eyes and warned, "Shut up."

"What? We didn't say anything, Rosie Cheeks." Paul replied, reigning innocence and I glared at him, snagging a pillow from behind Brady's head and flung it at him, hard but he just caught it.

"You were thinking _something, Paulie_." I snapped back and his face smoothed out in serious.

"Only Billie-Bear is allowed to call me that. Hut up!" he demanded. I laughed once.

"No more Rosie Cheeks then, deal?" I stipulated. He huffed and shrugged, which was the only thing close to a 'deal' as I was ever going to get. "Right...Well, I have a 'group' date to change for."

They all laughed as I flitted from the room. Yes, you heard me, 'flitted' from the room in my haste to want to look good for Aaron. My Aaron.

**Billie's Point of View**

We had an hour left before Aaron arrived with Caleb and Damon to pick us up and we _still_ haven't found what we wanted to wear. I couldn't decide between a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain and simple white t-shirt with a grey striped cardigan over the top and my suede boots or some light blue denim shorts that ended just before the knee, my Minnie Mouse tank top with same previously mentioned grey striped cardigan and white gladiator sandals. Both outfits depended on the weather that seemed to be wavering between light, hopeful grey clouds in one part of the sky and depressing black clouds in another part.

Anna was wracking her brain about having to chose between her cute dress that was pink busted with a flowery flowing material and her pink dollies or her 'Happy Thoughts' grey hoodie, black washed jeans and pink sneakers. The deal with Anna though, despite her being a girly girl, she has phases where she just slaps on a hoodie, some baggy jeans and some sneakers just because she felt like it. Today, she was having one of those phases but she also wanted to dress up for Damon. I just told her to go with what she wanted because Damon will be happy just for the fact that she's going out with him so she gave in and slipped her thin black tank top on before pulling her hoodie over it, sliding effortlessly into her black washed jeans before putting on her sneakers. And boom! There's her outfit all done and dusted.

Mine...not so much.

"I like the grey cardigan, that has to stay." I told her, holding said cardigan in front of me in front of the mirror. She nodded in agreement.

"I think you should go for the Minnie Mouse get up. I think it's cute and just like Damon, I don't think Caleb's gonna care what you wear just as long as you go." Anna opinionated. I cocked my head to the side, switching the Minnie Mouse tank and the t-shirt up against my body. I think she was right.

"She's right. You should definitely go with the Minnie." Leah said from my bedroom door. I looked at her and my mouth dropped open, seeing Leah's outfit. She looked AMAZING!

Her hair was up in a messy bun, having grown out a lot during the last few weeks and was long enough. Her gracious neck was decorated with a simple feathered necklace and on her wrist, a weaved bracelet I recognised as what she'd said her Daddy brought her before he passed. But her dress...my God! A gorgeous black, easy flowing, spaghetti strapped dress that showed off a figure that I could only wish I would grow into. Her black pumps were divine and I could see that she's painted her toenails purple. Nice.

"Leah! You look amazing!" I shouted, awestruck and she blushed at the compliment. Anna was nodding along with me, unable to look away the same as me. "Are you trying to show us up?"

"No, girls, I wanna look good for Aaron. Do you think he'll like it?" she asked, twirling around and making her dress flourish around her. I felt really proud of Caleb and Anna for making this happen. Leah's going to love it tonight, I just know it.

"You look beautiful, Lee. He's gonna love it." Anna assured her. Leah blushed again and this behaviour was so unlike the Leah I've come to know over these past few weeks. This one's brighter...happier. I like this one better. I smiled at her, brightly.

"Okay...I see you two have gone for the innocent, comfortable looks for your first dates. Good call. You don't want to be all awkward _and_ uncomfortable with them. And then we're going to be sitting in a movie theatre for a couple of hours so at least you'll be comfortable. Awe, Billie, you look cute in the Minnie get up." she complimented, stretching my shirt out for a better look. "When did you get this?"

"I've had it for a long time, actually. I bought it on one of the many shopping trips Mommy dragged me out to." I laughed, smiling fondly at the memory. It doesn't hurt anymore to think of Mommy, only Daddy. I'm still getting to grips with him leaving me.

"Cute." was Leah's only reply before walking back towards the door. "Hurry up and get ready girls, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"'Kay." we both shouted at the same time as I turned back to the mirror to insert some butterfly earrings in my ears. I pulled my hair up into a simple ponytail and slipped into the white gladiator sandals. I was officially dressed and ready.

"Okay, so it is 3:15 and the guys are supposed to be picking us up in 15 so we'd better get down there." Anna suggested, excitedly. I nodded, linking arms with her just as Dylan came into the room.

"Come on, let's go down stairs, lil' bro." I said, cheerfully and he smiled, brightly, linking with my other arm and we descend the stairs this way, which actually seemed more difficult than it looked.

At the sound of our descent, Aunt Emily and Vi, Melanie and Kim came out from the kitchen at the same time both my uncles, Seth, Paulie and Jared came out the living room. They seemed rather pleased with our outfit choices, all giving satisfied nods of approval and there was a few 'awe's from the women.

"My baby niece going out on her first date." Aunt Violet crooned as she gave me a big hug. I laughed, embarrassed. "You look cut, Baby Girl."

"Thanks...Oh my God, have you seen Leah?" I exclaimed, excitedly, just as Leah came down the stairs behind us. There was a few gasps and Uncle Embry, Seth and now, Brady and Philip who had just come through the front door, were now gaping at Leah and her gorgeousness.

"Twit-twoo! Looking good there, Lee! You're gonna drop him dead, girl!" Aunt Violet exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. Leah blushed.

"You like it? Do you think he will?" she asked, nervously.

"He's gonna love it, Lee." Uncle Sam assured her and she smiled, gratefully.

"Well, just remember that you have four kids to look after too." Jared reminded her, making me, Leah and Anna roll our eyes but nod.

"Have fun tonight, Sweetie. Don't listen to your dad." Kim told her daughter, smiling at me also. We both nodded. "Oh, you're growing up so fast, Baby."

"I know, Mom. You said yesterday." Anna replied in monotone. I giggled, just as there was a light knock at the door. Both me and Anna held back squeals as Aunt Emily went to get the door, revealing all three of our dates, ours in the front with Aaron behind them, who was holding a bouquet of red and white lilies. Awe, so sweet.

My face erupted into a wide grin as I took in Caleb, clad in dark washed jeans, a blue cplaid shirt that looked really good on him and some pristine white sneakers. And in his right hand, a single purple rose was held and my heart melted att he sight of it. He brought a flower for me. For me. Wow. And he knew that my favourite colour was purple! He's so sweet. I took a quick glance at the other two, who were looking over there dates as well, and Damon had on a grey polo shirt, topped with a leather jacket that even I had to admit looked good on him, despite the fact that he wasn't my date. He had on some military camouflage shorts that reached just below the knee with some white Nike Airs to top it all off. Aaron was handsome in a crisp blue shirt and black jeans with black Nike Airs much like Damon's. They all looked super good and one of them was taking me out. Me.

I must say, Aaron's reaction to Leah was amazing and I hoped that a guy would look at me like that one day. She truly did look gorgeous and he definitely saw it. He had a really cheesy grin on his face as he looked her all over, his eyes never blinking as if she would disappear if he did. He looked at her like she was his world. Much like Aunt Emily looked at Uncle Sam, or Mel looked at Seth. It was so sweet and romantic.

"You're looking very handsome, you three. Come on in, come on in." Aunt Emily ushered them inside and shut the door, her eyes widening in excitement behind their backs and I had to muffle my laughter.

Caleb walked up to me, nervous and embarrassed to have an audience but it didn't stop him as he said, "Hey Billie...You look really cute and pretty." I blushed and smiled, nodding my head in thanks. He held out the rose to me with a shier smile. "This...um, this is for you."

"Thank you, Caleb." I said, taking it from him and smelling it once. He grinned.

"It was Aaron's idea." he admitted and I felt my heart melt a little bit more because he could have kept that to himself and took all the credit but he didn't. He was so sweet!

"I'll thank him later then." I replied with a chuckle. He nodded.

"Okay, kids, we want you back by...nine." Uncle Sam commanded, sternly but underneath, I could hear a bit of love. I bet he loved seeing us all so happy. He was a softie at heart. Anna and I nodded at the stipulation.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll make sure they're home safe." Aaron spoke up. Leah looked exactly right beside him, her arm linked in his and her clutch purse at her side. She was smiling so big, it was contagious. Everyone in the room was smiling as they looked at them. They looked so perfect together. I wanted that when I'm older. To be how they are, how my Aunts and Uncles are, Seth and Melanie, Mommy and Daddy. They were so in love. Some times it got a little sickly to watch but it was true and unbreakable. That's what I want when I'm ready.

"Okay. Have fun then." Aunt Emily wished and we nodded before Aaron lead us to his car.

With there being more of us that could lawfully fit in, Anna, being smaller than me, had to sit on my lap in the middle back-seat while the guys took the windows. Leah took the passenger seat and of course, Aaron was driving. I made it so the seatbelt stretched over both me and Anna so that we would be safe if ever a crash were to happen. Touch wood. In the front seat, I could see Aaron finding it hard to keep his eyes on the road, glancing at Leah every few minutes before he was forced to look back. Every time, I would see Leah silently chuckle to herself before looking out the window. We in the back-seat spoke about trivial things, the conversation being ruled by Damon and Anna because neither me nor Caleb were much talkers. He just kept glancing at me, blushing and smiling, sheepishly whenever I would catch him. I would just chuckle and shake my head, telling him that it was okay and that was his fuel to do it again, knowing that I was okay with it, even though he'd do exactly the same thing the next time I caught him.

The drive to Port Angeles took about 25 minutes so we made it in time for the movie with five minutes to spare. As Aaron went off with Damon and Caleb to buy the tickets and snacks, us girls stood by the car, talking animatedly about how it's been so far.

"This is so exciting! Damon looks soo handsome!" Anna gushed, smiling. I nodded in agreement, grinning. "Oh, and when Caleb gave you that rose! It was so sweet! I wish I got a rose."  
"Awe, Anna, maybe he wasn't as thoughtful as Aaron. It was his idea for the rose." I informed them and I saw Leah smile, probably thinking back to the beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase at home with her name on it form him. Aaron was just a big romantic.

"And it's purple, your favourite colour." Leah commented, slyly. I grinned.

"I know. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I gushed, dreamily. Leah giggled, kissing my forehead.

"I can't believe I'm witnessing the first dates. It's a lot more amusing than I remembered. I don't think I was this nervous when I went out with your Uncle Sam." she mused. I raised my eyes brows.

"You're nervous right now?" I asked, sceptically. She sighed and nodded. "Well you sure don't look it. You must be a really good actress!"

She chuckled. "My hand actually hurts because I'm holding my clutch waay too tight. I'm very nervous." she told us.

"Well, there's no need to be." Aaron came up behind her and whispered in her ear. Leah visibly shivered and looked back at him. It embarrassed me to see their faces so close together and I looked away. Caleb coughed from beside me and Aaron looked at him in question.

"The movie is going to start without us if we don't go in." he informed his big brother with a meaningful look. Aaron chuckled and nodded, taking Leah's hand before leading her towards the entrance with a bucket of popcorn and a large drink in his other arm. Looks like they're sharing. Damon and Anna also looked to be sharing with their own. I frowned, looking over to Caleb and saw that we weren't. He had one bucket of popcorn, yes, but two drinks. Huh. Didn't he want to share with me? Why not?

We headed in as I thought about it, confused as to why he chose not to share with me but as we were sitting down in our seat, Aaron on the outside then from him it was, Leah, me, Caleb, Damon and Anna, he turned to me and whispered, "I hope you don't mind...um, I didn't know if you'd want to share or not so I got two. I didn't want you to feel like you had to or feel uncomfortable."

I sighed, lightly in relief, awed by his consideration and smiled up at him, grateful. "Thank you, Caleb but I didn't mind. Thank you for thinking of that though." He grinned, happy by my answer and nodded in understanding before turning back to the screen when the movie started.

The movie was soo good! Totally worth the wait! I loved the first two so I had no doubt in my mind that I would like this one. There was dancing ALL the time. People hardly stopped and the music was brilliant. I was going to have Flo Rida in my head all night. Damon and Caleb spoke about street dancing for about fve minutes during the movie and they looked so animated while they were. I couldn't help but lean forwards a little bit at the same time Anna did and shake our heads at each other. Aaron was paying more attention to Leah than the movie, never taking his eyes of her as if he was in a daze. Ten minutes to go in the movie, I looked over to see them making out! Making out! In the movie theatre! To say I was embarrassed and felling very awkward would be an understatement. I've never seen anyone make out before and I really didn't need to see that but I guess, at least Leah's happy, right? When the movie ended, they jumped apart as the lights came on, looking flustered and everything but not before Damon, Caleb and Anna could see what they were doing. Anna was blushing very deeply. Damon looked very intrigued and Caleb just looked...nervously at me. What was that about?

It wasn't until we were back to the car that Aaron checked his watch, raising his eyebrows as he sighed. "Well...we have four hours to kill before you guys need to go home...so what do you wanna do?"

"Well, they haven't eaten so why don't we got find a diner?" Leah suggested from being tightly wrapped in Aaron's arms, where she will probably remain for the rest of the night. I noticed that Damon and Anna were holding hands and she caught my eyes, grinning widely. Damon saw her and chuckled. I looked over at Caleb to see him looking at their hands, enviously and I rolled my eyes, reaching towards him and sliding mine through his. His head snapped towards me, shocked but then settled into a really big, cheesy grin as he clutched my hand tighter. I just giggled and shook my head and I swear that I heard Aaron say something like, 'Oh, young love', making Leah chuckle.

"Come on, kids, let's go stuff our faces!" Aaron cheered, pulling out his car keys as he lead Leah to the passenger side and opened her door for her. As if following his cue or example, Damon and Caleb opened both back-seat doors, making Aaron laugh and give them a thumbs up. This made me and Anna giggle and blush and I climbed in first, getting situated before Anna came to sit on my lap again. But Caleb got in before Anna did on the other side of me and pulled me out the way to sit on his lap. His lap! I blushed very deep scarlet as he smiled, sheepishly at me, asking silently if this was okay and I nodded, smiling gently. He grinned more widely and wrapped the seat belt around us both. I saw Aaron grinning at him from the front seat as Leah winked at me. I had my legs over Anna's lap in the middle and she squeezed one of them, excitedly. I giggled and we took off towards the nearest diner. This was shaping up to be an awesome night. An awesome first date.

The diner was busy when we entered, hand in hand and grinning like two cats that got the cream. Aaron and Leah told us to grab a table and we made our way to a corner booth big enough to fit us all in. Damon and Caleb allowed us to slid in first before taking their seats and I took the chance to peek around the place. It was nice, actually. Brown leather seats with white topped tables. The walls were a homely beige colour with a thin wooden border stretching all across the walls. Underneath the wood though, the rich terracotta was warm and it made the place real cosy. The bar was to your left as you came in through the door and that too was a rich brow colour. The staff seemed nice, an elderly woman was speaking with Aaron, pleasantly and I noticed that the young male chef was checking Leah out but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

"This place is nice." Anna commented, cheerily. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's not as good as Mrs. Swan's place." Damon contradicted and I had to nod in agreement again. Nowhere could top Sue's diner. That was the go to place in La Push. Every day at five o'clock, the work rush would come in and have their dinner with their families. It was awesome around that time and I was one of those families that went in with mommy and daddy when he came home from work. It was like a ritual. I actually haven't been in Sue's place since then...

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb's voice startled me out my reminiscence. I smiled and nodded, noting the genuine concern on his face. "You just kinds phased out then. You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, thankfully. He grinned.

At that point, Aaron and Leah came up to the table carrying two coffees, two milkshakes and two cokes. He handed Damon and Caleb the cokes and me and Anna the milkshakes as they sat down next to Damon. I noticed Leah sat very close to Aaron than what was suitable for a first date. She was practically sat on his lap. Damon had his arm around Anna on the back of the leather seat and Caleb was holding my hand under the table.

"Oh, girl, this one's strawberry. It's all yours." Anna exclaimed with a wrinkled nose. I grinned and checked mine. Sure enough, it was chocolate and we switched with a giggle.

"What's wrong with strawberry milkshake?" Damon defended the luscious shake very highly. Anna wrinkled her nose again.

"I don't like strawberry. I'm much more of a chocolate person."

"Much more of a calorie person. At least strawberries are a fruit." I teased. She scowled at me.

"Actually, strawberries are, well, berries." Caleb contradicted. I scowled at him.

"Who's side are you on?" I shot. Caleb and Damon just chuckled while the older two just looked on, smirking to themselves. "It still comes under the fruit section."

"Well...chocolate is made from the choco bean and that comes from a pant so-" she stuck her tongue out at me, effectively showing how childish she can be. I just giggled and rolled my eyes, sipping on my shake jus as the waitress came over.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" she asked, while appraising Aaron wth much interest. I swear Leah just growled lightly. She must have because Aaron looked shocked for a minute before smirking, turning back to the waitress.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries, and then some apple pie, please." he ordered. Damon and Caleb ordered the same but Caleb ordered strawberry pie instead. I grinned at him while Leah gave her order of cheese burger, fries, salad, apple cobbler and a muffin, making all three guys look at her like she had three heads.

"What? I like my food." She defended with a smirk. They all laughed and shook their heads.

"My kinda girl." Aaron commented, making Leah blush, me and Anna giggle at her blush and Caleb and Damon laugh at his line. Aaron just shrugged, smirking as he turned to me. "So, Billie, Leah tells me you like drawing."

"Oh, yeah...I haven't in a while though." I admitted, frowning lightly.

"Neither has Caleb, he loves it too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm not that good though." Caleb mumbled, shyly. I grinned.

"A good artist never likes their own work. They always find flaws in it somewhere, whereas others find that the flaws you see are actually not flaws at all." I quipped, making Leah chuckle.

"Very philosophically of you." she noted, amused. I shrugged.

"He drew a whole fairytale scene once. Mom has it hung up in the hallway at home. That's awesome." Aaron said, proudly. Caleb blushed. So cute. I giggled.

"Mommy used to have my tiger picture up in her room. Well, it was actually the heads of a tiger and a wolf on either side of the page, looking inwards with part of their natural habitats around them. The different trees and flowers sort of intertwined in the middle to make it one big picture. She loved it." I told them, smiling lightly to myself as I thought about how much did loved it and what she'd said,

_One day, baby Girl, you're going to knock people dead with your art and everyone from all over the world will come to see your exhibit in the Museum of Fine Art._ She'd said. I smiled wider at the memory.

"How are you coping without them?" Aaron asked, softly. I smiled at him, shrugging.

"I have people that care about me. I have Uncle Sam and Embry. They were a godsend. I probably would have been placed in a foster home if it wasn't for them. And then I have lil' Dyl. He's so precious to me. Like the little brother I never got."

"What about Tyler and Levi?" Damon asked, confused. I shrugged.

"They're my cousins and I think of Seth and Mel as my makeshift parents so it makes sense when you think about it." I replied. They all nodded. Anna smiled, lightly at me.

"It sounds like you're managing just fine. Not everyone is as strong as you." Aaron complimented, gently. I smiled.

"Oh, she's very strong. I'm so proud of her." Leah commented, beaming. I blushed. Caleb squeezed my hand under the table, leaning towards me to whisper,

"I'll be here for you too, Billie."

He pulled back and I smiled, gratefully, thankful that he'd be so kind to be there for me when most guys wouldn't want that sort of baggage in a girl. I squeezed his hand back.

"That whisper better have been kosher." Aaron warned, sternly but smirking. Caleb blushed deeply, making Aaron chuckle. He nodded, quickly. Leah winked at me. I giggled just as our food arrived and we dug in.

The guys spoke amongst themselves about Damon's football at school. He was being watched by the High School coach and has even been approached to play in his freshman year, next year. He was soo good. Caleb wasn't on the football team. He wants to be a midwife, as weird as that sounds. He loves kids and wants to be apart of the _whole_ process. When he told me that, my heart melted that little bit more, whereas Damon and Aaron's noses wrinkled and they went on to tease him about it. That's when Leah stepped in and actually slapped Aaron upside the head for being mean to his little brother. Anna and I laughed for ages when all Aaron did was mumble his apologies and give Caleb a 'I'll get you later' look, making Caleb gulp. Us girls spoke about Anna's swimming tournament she had coming up with her swim team. That's right. She swims. She loves it. She's soo good. They are next year during summer and I was definitely going to be there.

When we were finished, we still had three hours to burn and I really wasn't ready to go home before I had to. Anna, Damon and Caleb shared my views which put Aaron and Leah on to a brainstorming session, while we chatted. They suggested dancing, which we all practically shouted our refusal to. None of us were very good at dancing, well, apart from Anna but that's from her grace in the swimming pool.

"I got it! Let's go bowling!" Leah suggested, excitedly. Well, it seems she really wants to.

"In that dress?" Aaron asked, sceptically. Leah shrugged, grinning.

"Sure. I haven't been bowling in ages!" Leah enthused. I rolled my eyes as did Anna but Aaron just chuckled, calling the waitress over for the check. Damon and Caleb tried to get in on it but Aaron refused, saying it was his treat. Really, who was to deny such a thing if offered?

"Alrighty, let's go!" Aaron ordered, jumping up from his seat and bringing Leah up with him so that she was thrust into his arms and he practically wisked her out the diner before we were even able to get up. Caleb shook his head as Damon commented,

"He's such a show off."

"He's a gentleman. So sweet." Anna contradicted him, making him roll his eyes and grasp her hand, lightly. Caleb hasn't let go of my hand since I slipped mine into his so he helped me out the booth like the gentleman his brother is.

We walked out to the car and saw that Aaron and Leah were kissing once again. I blushed and got in the car, Caleb slipping in behind me so that I was seated on his lap and the other two got in, even before the kissing duo realised we had even exited the diner. They blushed and got in, grinning to themselves and avoiding all eye contact within the vehicle. I just shook my head, giggling and Caleb squeezed my hand again, kissing my cheek, which made me blush and be quiet for the rest of the drive to the bowling alley.

"Okay, how shall we do this? You want boys vs. girls or couple vs. couple?" Aaron asked, clapping his hands together. I shrugged, looking at Anna.

"Let's do a game of couples and then boy vs. girl. Then we'll have a last game of individuals. Cool?" Leah suggested. We all nodded and approached the counter. The balding, chubby guy behind it had the audacity to check Leah out while Aaron was talking to him and that must have annoyed him because by the end of the order, he was practically spitting venom in his words. This only made Leah chuckle. When the guy gave us all our hideous bowling shoes, we sat down to change into them.

"Lee, I don't think your shoes go with your outfit." Anna giggled. Leah laughed and shook her head.

"Still looks hot though." Damon commented. Aaron narrowed his eyes at him.

"The only reason why I'm gonna let that comment slide is because I think your right. Any other time, I would have thumped you, D." he warned, making all of us except Damon laugh and head off to the assigned lane.

First round was couples and I was confident that my many games at family bowling night were going to come into my favour. After Leah got a half strike and Anna only manage to knock half the pins down, it was my turn and luck obviously being on my side, I got a strike. I high fived Caleb while the other four groaned and claimed that I cheated but I ignored them, sitting beside Caleb on the makeshift leather seats with a hard backing and spoke in hushed voices.

"So...are you having fun?" he asked, nervously. I grinned and nodded.

"This is amazing. Thank you for asking me out." I thanked, genuinely. He beamed and nodded.

"You're welcome. I can't wait until the Christmas dance though. That'll be awesome."

"Urgh! We'll have to dance, you know." I complained. He chuckled but shrugged. "I thought you didn't like dancing?"

"Well, I don't mind it but I was kinda over ruled back at the diner anyway so no big deal." he dismissed and I chuckled.

"Yo, Cabe, you're turn!" Aaron hollered from beside Leah. Caleb smiled at me before taking the blue bowling ball and launching it towards the pins. Strike!

"Dude! You guys are soo cheating! Who gets two strikes in a row?" Damon protested. I laughed and high fived Caleb again.

"Maybe it's just because of their mad skills? I know for a fact that Billie used to come bowling with her parents." Leah informed them all. Damon groaned.

"That'll be why then!"

"Hehe! I'm just that good." I teased. He scowled at me.

"We'll see." he threatened, taking the lane. I was in hysterics when he knocked all but one down, making his almost cuss and Aaron hit him on the back of the head for his near slip, saying it wasn't nice to curse around women.

The rest of the first game went by fast and was filled with laughter and booing whenever one of us got a strike or half strike or went down in the gutters, since we didn't have the barriers up. Aaron and Leah had 110 points with three strikes included between them, Anna and Damon got four strikes but had a lower score of 102 while Caleb and I won the game with a nice 130 score with four strikes under our belt. We cheered in victory for a little while, rubbing it in their faces while Aaron set up another game that would be girls vs. boys.

That games ended as a draw believe it or not. Both Caleb and I got numerous strikes for our teams but always seemed to be neck in neck on the score board. Aaron made a point that it was definitely me and Caleb who were keeping it so tied and I had to admit, it was. He was so good at bowling. I would show him who's boss in the singles match. At the end of the game, us girls were huddle cuddling as we cheered, jumping up and down in victory while the guys slumped on the seat, looking sulky and fed up. When we were done, Aaron seemed to cheer up again when Leah went over and kissed him lightly on the lips, jumping up to set up the last game. I went over to Caleb, grinning in my victory again as he pulled me onto his lap. I was surprised at first but then went with it as he grasped my hand, looking up at me again as if to ask 'Is this okay?' Of course, I nodded and watched as Leah took the first go

She, of course, had to prove a point in getting a strike for her first go, having boasted that anyone could do so if they concentrated enough. I just rolled my eyes and took the lane, also gaining a strike. Then Anna had to go ruin the momentum by only knocking four down. She really wasn't any good at this and she made a joke of dragging her family down here so that she could practice. We all laughed and went on with the fun.

The only time Caleb and I separated was when one of us were up. We would always be holding hands or me sitting in his lap. We spoke the entire time about nothing of importance, just how I'd imagined for the first date. He was quite clearly trying to get to know me and I felt really flattered that he'd want to try. Damon and Anna were much like us two the whole time. Leah and Aaron were pecking each other on the lips every five minutes, which made me roll my eyes every time. Both boys looked at Aaron enviously, which made Anna and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised, hers in excitement, mine in anxiety.

There were three people in the lead – Me, Caleb and Aaron. Not necessarily in that order. Aaron, having been able to draw up some skill from somewhere, was leading us by just 13 points. Both Caleb and I were tying at 123 points and we were determined that one of us would beat his big brother, who would taunt us over and over when we took to the lane. There was one go each left and Aaron just got a really bad score, only scoring four extra points. Caleb would have had to get a strike right now to win the game, but then, I was still to go. He did it, of course, gaining his strike and the number one sot, moving Aaron into second and me into third. I was just not having that. I had to at least become joint second with Caleb. I would not let him best me. I took a deep breath, executing the right bowling routine perfectly and watched as the ball charged towards the pins. Yes!

"You did it! You're the best!" Anna screamed, hugging me tightly in congratulations. Bless her, she of course came last place but she's being a good sport about it. I hugged her back, sticking my tongue out at Aaron over her shoulder. Caleb pulled me into a hug as well and I just had to relax into him. He was so sweet and lovely. He kissed me on the cheek as he pulled back befor egrabbing my hand.

"Okay, so that's done and dusted." Aaron announced, a little sourly. Caleb and I laughed, flicking our pouted bottom lips at him, tauntingly. He scowled at us. "Well, it's officially 8:28 so I need to get you kids back home or your Uncle will have my b-"

"Aaron!" Leah warned as he, much like Damon earlier, almost cursed in front of us girls, earning him his own slap around the head for Damn. Ha! Retribution! Aaron sighed, knowing he couldn't hit Damon back because he deserved it but just decided to lead the way back to the counter and gave our hideous shoes back. I swear, whoever came up with the design for bowling shoes should be ashamed of themselves, really. Call themselves a designer? No way.

The dirve home form port Angeles was quiet. I knew that I didn't want this date to end so I bet the others were thinking that same thing too. I have had soo much fun though. I was a little nervous at first but later on, I just settled right in and had fun. It was awesome and Caleb, following Aaron's example of course, was such a perfect gentleman! I'm supr glad I agreed to go out with him. Totally worth all the trouble it took to get Uncle Sam to agree to it.

I heard Caleb sigh when we pulled up in front of my house at 8:55. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back befor ehelping me out the car by my hand and not letting go of it.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight. I had a great time." He said, smiling kindly. I nodded, glancing at him every now and then because I suddenly felt super nervous.

"No, thank you for asking me. I loved it." I replied.

"Do you think...maybe..." he trailed off, nervously, looking down at the floor. I frowned.

"What? Maybe what?" I prompted, curiously. He shrugged and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" he asked, smiling. I watched him for a minute but let t go because he didn't want to elaborate so I just nodded. He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek, sweetly. "Goodnight, Billie."

"Goodnight, Caleb. See you tomorrow." I replied, watching as he got back into the car and Anna came up beside me, linking arms with me with a huge grin on her face.

"Damon just asked me to be his girlfriend." she whispered in my ear and I gasped, looking at her with wide, excited eyes. She beamed wider and we both squealed, making the boys in the car laugh at us. We waved goodbye as Aaron got back in the car from saying 'goodbye' to Leah and she came up beside us, waving with us as they drove down the road. I sighed, contently.

"That was amazing." I breathed, grinning at Leah and Anna, who both nodded in agreement.

"Too right, B. Too right." Leah agreed, dreamily. She sighed once more before making her way inside. Anna and I followed, arms linked and wide grins on our faces. As we entered, Aunt Emily and Kim were standing there, smiling excitedly and no doubt wanting to hear details.

"So how was it?" Kim asked, enthusiastically.

"Fantastic! Caleb was such a gentleman and Damon was sweet." Anna gushed as I nodded along.

"What did you do for the last four hours after the movie?" Uncle Sam came up behind me and kissed me on the opposite cheek as to what Caleb did. I grinned.

"We went to this diner, which wasn't as good as Sue's place but then nowhere is as good as Sue's place. Then, we went bowling. It was couples vs. couples, then boys vs. Girls, which we totally creamed them in and then singles." I explained.

"Billie is a champion!" Leah exclaimed, chuckling.

"No, I drew with Caleb. We're both champions." I contradicted, matter-of-factly. She shrugged, giving me that one.

"So you had fun?" Jared asked, smiling. We nodded, vehemently.

"And kept to yourselves?" Seth added, coming out the kitchen with Mel. We nodded, rolling our eyes.

"No, sorry. We held hands. Is that okay?" I asked, cheekily. He scowled at me. I giggled.

"Don't be cheeky. Of course it's okay." Mel chuckled, tapping Seth on the head when he started to shake his head.

"Okay, well, as long as you had fun then that's all that matters. Why don't you girls head off to bed. Anna, you can stay here if you want." Uncle Sam offered and I beamed at him as Anna nodded. We kissed the guys on the cheeks and hugged the girls before heading off to bed. Having no care in the world, we got in the bath together before I leant her some of my Pjs and we climbed in bed, talking about our night and how perfect it was.

I knew one thing for sure – Caleb was perfect and nothing between us was going to be the same again.

* * *

**Awe :) So what did you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PEOPLE! I LOVE THEM! :D**

**Don't forget the POLL :D Thanks **

**And just to let you know, I'm going to be putting up a couple of Polyvores for the last chapter and this one on my profile. Their swimming attires and their first date :D Go check it out :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	11. Forgotten Occasions & Giving Thanks Pt1

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!**

**I know that this is a very late update! It has to be the longest gap between any update I've posted on any of my stories and I'm very sorry! D: It will not happen again, I promise!**

**Anyway...**

**Hey, hey, Everyone! :D**

**This is the first part of Thanksgiving Day :D I hope you enjoy it. It gets a little emotional so beware :D**

**There will be a polyvore on my profile of the Uleys', Anna and Paul's outfits :)**

**AND! :D Some time ago, I deleted a story because it wasn't doing so well but then I thought it wasn't fair for the people that were reading it and if any of you were, I'm sorry :( But I will be reposting it so go check it out :D It's called, LIFE IS BLISS :D Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Forgotten Occasions & Giving Thanks **

**~ Part One ~**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Adjusting to life without my parents these last few weeks has been hard. Really hard. Agonisingly so, almost. But I've had Annabelle and Dylan, who have been my angels this entire time and then of course, there was Tyler's jokester personality and Levi's quiet, understanding one. Even Penny and Gracie were two little sweethearts that warmed my heart occasionally while I was spending time with them. Seth and Mel have been perfect and I dare say that I wouldn't been as happy to have them as my real parents as Mommy and Daddy. If it was them two in the little family unit of mine, I wouldn't have complained but still, I couldn't even imagine replacing my parents. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam have been my saints.

Without them, and Uncle Embry and Aunt Violet for that matter, I would be in foster care, living with a family that didn't really care about me and probably end up thinking that I owed them one in the end for all they did for me. Aunt Emily has given me warm water to bathe in and delicious food to live off while Uncle Sam has given me a safe and secure shelter with endless guys to call my 'uncle' and cousins that I loved to pieces. I'd be forever grateful towards them.

And then there's Paulie. He's been incredible. He's always around when I need him, available to talk whenever but also ready to just snuggle up in front of the TV in a comfortable silence whilst still telling me that he's there whenever I wanted to talk about it. He's so understanding and just...gets me, you know?There's nothing that I tell him that I don't tell Anna. Nothing. But it's all refreshing and appreciated to have another pair of ears to listen to me ramble. Some times, I really feel guilty for bombarding Anna with all my sorrow and problems. She tells me I can tell her anything and she'll listen and she doesn't mind but still, I felt guilty for placing that on her. That's why I was so grateful that I had my Paulie. My big brother.

They're all just made it a little easier but still, I have my moments, mere minutes of great depression so severe that I would wail and sob, curling up on myself as if the whole world was out to get me. Thankfully, all these times seemed to be whenever I was alone, whether it be in the girls' toilets at school or on a very rare occasion when nobody was home with me. Luckily, I would always collect myself a couple of minutes later, before anyone came home but more often than not, it always seemed to be Paulie that came. He'd ask me if I was okay in a casual, common courtesy kind of way, the way you would ask anyone when you greeted them, but there would always be an undercurrent of worry laced with his casualness and I would lie. I always wondered, by the still concerned look he always gave me afterwards, whether he saw straight through it, just choosing to let it go because he could see that I didn't want to talk about it. That would so be Paulie. He'd stay with me though, every time. He seemed to _want_ to. We'd do anything from watching silly cartoons that he seemed to enjoy just as much, possibly more, than me to him helping me with my homework at the dining table.

He was just _there_ for me and that meant more to me than anything else, to have stability and love and someone I could count on after everything that's happened in my life so far. All the people in my life right now – Uncle Sam and Embry, Aunt Emily and Violet, Seth, Mel, Dyl, Anna, Paulie, everyone else – have given me all this and more, not just Paulie, though he certainly has a better judgement on whether I want to talk to him or not but I can't expect everyone to be as perfect as him in that department. I hadn't even expected that from _him_. But entirely grateful all the same that he had that talent.

I was finally going to be able to meet Jacob Black, Billy Black's son, and his fiancée, Renesmee Cullen, or properly this time at least. I had met him, or seen him, briefly on the day of my Mommy's funeral but not since then, not even at my Daddy's funeral. I couldn't and wouldn't hold that against him though, I didn't even know him or Nessie. They were coming here for Thanksgiving tomorrow and would be staying for good to the obvious joys of the other wolves. I often heard them all saying that 'they missed Jake' or something like 'Jake would have loved this' or 'that'. It was obvious how much Jacob was loved by this huge family of families and I would do my best to get to know him the best I could because he was such an important figure and I wanted to know why people loved him so much. After all I've heard Paulie say about him, I was eager to meet him properly, and Nessie of course.

Anyway, Nessie, apparently according to Paulie, had decided to give Jake what he wanted and that was to return home and finally get married. He wanted to get married on his homeland, with his family and live the rest of his forever with Nessie on this tiny reservation, even though he had the world at his feet. Just for that, I got the feeling that Nessie was a selfless person, putting people before herself. Paulie told me that she got it from her mother, Bella Cullen, who had been Jake's love interest before Nessie was born. Her mother and the rest of her family were flying in with Jake and Nessie from Europe today and would be coming to the Uley's for Thanksgiving dinner, even though the Cullen's, with the exception of Nessie, didn't eat. Still, it was a family occasion and to Jacob, the Cullens were family so that meant they were welcome.

I volunteered to help Emily with dinner tomorrow, knowing there's a lot to cook. Each of the wolf girls are cooking a dish for the dinner but even then, Aunt Emily had a lot to do. I know that I was going to be the only thing that would work to keep my mind off the fact that this would be the first Thanksgiving without _both_ of my parents here for the day. Even though we really didn't do anything last year, Daddy was still there but this year...neither of them would be here. It's going to be hard.

Another thing that I had found out was that Leah had gone ahead, without telling me, and invited Aaron, along with his _entire_ family for dinner, after the okay from Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily of course, which meant that Caleb would be spending the best part of tomorrow here, at my house, under the watchful and curious gazes of my whole family. Well, the guys would be occupy a protective, maybe even possessive gaze while the girls would occupy a nosey, curious gaze with a little but of awe in there if they every saw us talking, quietly between ourselves. Anna kept complaining how Damon wouldn't be here, even though he was her boyfriend and Caleb wasn't mine but I was excited enough for the both of us anyway. I still thought about that perfect first date and smiled every time I did.

These past couple of days, I haven't been able to shake this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something. I had no idea what it could be but I knew that it had to be something important for it to be ever present in the back of my mind. I've noticed that Uncle Sam and, well, everyone, have been looking at me like they were waiting for me to say or do something. I had no clue as to what but they've been doing it for a couple of days. With each day that went by, a hint of confusion and disbelief etched in with their expectant expressions, which just confused me.

In fact, they were doing it right now. It was late Wednesday night and we, as in the Uleys, Pelletiers, Clearwaters and Paulie, were all snuggled up in our living room. Uncle Sam took an armchair with Aunt Emily on his lap and Gracie sleeping deeply in her arms. Jared and Kim were much like them on the love seat with both Harvey and Megan beside each of them, curling up as they both slept as deeply as Gracie, along with Reuben who was snug in his car seat near Kim's feet. Then, there was us on the large sofa that could seat four ordinarily sat people but of course, instead of five, there was eight of us. From left to right sat Paulie with me curled up comfortably in his ap and Dyl curled up in mine. Anna, to my surprise, was allowed to snuggle up to Paulie's arm, resting her head on his bicep. Now usually, Paulie being how Paulie is, he doesn't really let us kids, apart from me, snuggle up to him. It wasn't that he was a grumpy guy, it's just that he likes his space. Tyler sat normally, hugging his legs to him as he was totally engrossed in the movie while Levi slept under Seth's arm. Mel took residence on Seth's lap, munching on popcorn like a starving woman, her eyes big as she watched the movie too. She, currently, was the only adult not glancing at me with failing subtlety.

It wasn't until Alice in Wonderland, starring Johnny Depp (probably the reason why Mel's so transfixed) had finished and the kids that were sleeping, apart from Gracie and Reuben, were lightly shook awake, that anyone said anything.

"So Billie, you looking forward to tomorrow?" Kim asked, casually. I nodded with a shrug.

"Sure, I guess. It's only Thanksgiving after all." I replied, nonchalantly, unsure if there was a hidden meaning behind the question. They, included the kids, glanced at each other. I just ignored them.

"Nothing else?" Seth asked, dubiously. I took time to think about it but came up blank. I shook my head.

"No. Not that I can think of. Why?" I asked, curiously. He just shrugged, kissing Mel lightly on the shoulder. I frowned slightly.

"So you can't think of anything special about tomorrow?" Uncle Sam hedged, sceptically. I shook my head. His lips turned down in thought but didn't think anything else.

"Okay, well, why don't you kids head off to bed? Huh? We've got a big day tomorrow." Aunt Emily suggested lightly, glancing at me, worriedly. I nodded, kissing Paulie goodnight on the cheek and letting Dyl climb off me, though he didn't stray too far, before hopping up, stretching hugely with a light groan. Anna, Megan and Dyl followed me as he was adamant that the only way he was to sleep here was to sleep with me in my room. None of us minded so with one last round of kisses to people's cheeks and a last goodnight, we headed upstairs with the boys trailing sluggishly behind us before murmuring their 'nights' and heading into the twins' room.

Since Jennie's departure, my room has changed. It was decorated in a dark lilac with a plush cream carpet and matching furniture. My bed was also a double now, having moved the two singles together to create more space in the room. It was really good having my own room again but I always felt a little guilty whenever I thought about the fact that it was Jennie's room up until a few weeks ago when she was sent away to live with her Grandpa Young on the Makah Reservation. Only up until a couple of weeks ago, she wouldn't take Uncle Sam or Aunt Emily's calls which I knew hurt all three of them but I knew she was just being stubborn and trying to prove some sort of point when really, she just missed them terribly. When she finally took their call for the first time, Aunt Emily spent at least a couple of hours catching up with her and by the end, Jennie was bawling her eyes out and that made me feel extremely bad. I tried to convince myself that it was what she deserved but even I had to admit that the punishment was harsh, harsher than what I would have given out to my daughter. Uncle Sam must really hate bullies.

I chuckled as Dylan belly flopped across the width of my bed and sprawled out like a star fish.

If you think you're sleeping like that then you have another thing coming, Dylan." Megan said, amused and sounding more like Kim every single day, even more so than what Anna sounded. Dyl just giggled, it being muffled by the comforter. I tapped his foot, giggling along.

"Come on, Mister, shift up." I ordered and he huffed, climbing in so that he was on the edge. I grinned, moving in behind him and snuggling him close. He grinned up at me. Then Megan cuddled up to my back and then Anna, after switching off the lights, climbed in behind her. Dyl was already sleeping. He must have been super tired and I knew that he'd never wake up now that he was out. He slept as dead as Seth did. I was just drifting off when Anna decided to spark a conversation.

"So are you excited for Caleb to be spending the day here tomorrow?" She whispered, a smile in her voice. My cheeks flushed but I grinned, thinking about it.

"Very...It'll be super awkward with the family here as well though, don't you think?"

"Urgh! Yes. I can just imagine your uncles getting all possessive and everything." she groaned, chuckling. I chuckled too.

"It's a bummer that Damon won't be here, huh?" I noted. Anna sighed.

"I haven't even told Daddy that's he's my boyfriend yet." she complained and I cringed. Did she really just say that aloud?

"I think you just did, personally, but we'll find out tomorrow." I commented and she gasped, cursing herself out under her breath. "It should be an interesting day tomorrow."

"Oh, shut up, you." she joked, trying not to sound amused. I giggled just as there was a light knock at the door. I practically _felt_ Anna tense up through Megan's body and I looked over to the door to see Uncle Sam peeping in, smiling lightly.

"Night, Girls...and Dylan. Get some sleep. No talking now, okay?" he commanded, softly.

"Okay, night, Uncle Sam." I answered, snuggling deeper into Dylan. He shifted so that he was facing me and nuzzled deeper into me. I grinned.

"Goodnight, Sam."

He was just about to close the door when he peeped back in, speaking directly to Anna. "Oh, and Anna, he heard." Anna groaned, huffing her response before Uncle Sam left, chuckling.

"Great, kill me now." she groaned, burying her face in the pillow. I giggled before Uncle Sam's 'Girls' warning sounded through the door and we both fell quiet after our whispered apologies, knowing he'd hear them. My eyes drifted, the exhaustion of the day settling in and we dropped off like human dominoes.

But still, that nagging feeling remained. If nothing else, it got stronger.

I woke up alone in the morning, much to my despair. I would have loved for someone to be here, just so I didn't feel totally alone on this depressing holiday. Mommy and Daddy always made much more fuss on a holiday than it actually needed, spending the whole day, whichever holiday it was, as a family. I'd even got to bed with them th night before just so that we could wake up together. We cuddled for about an hour before making breakfast together. I would spend the morning helping Mommy prepare the vegetables for dinner before doing various family activities together and watching a movie before we all went to bed in Mommy and Daddy's room again.

That didn't happen last year...

Daddy was so swept up in his depression and grief over Mommy that he spelt on the sofa whilst I got no sleep, crying my eyes out on my bed, withdrew within myself. He made us both breakfast long before I was up and we ate it in silence. He then retreated to his study until lunch, where we repeated the whole thing and then again at dinner. No Thanksgiving dinner last year. No. That was Mommy's job, it was tradition as so. I cried most of the day last year, only collecting myself at the meal times so I wouldn't make Daddy even more sad. We both had on masks that day and everyday after that. School was a disaster that year. Christmas was even worse than Thanksgiving but that was a whole, long story or a different day.

I sat up in bed, the other definitely not here with me and I scrubbed my eyes, tiredly. I sighed, pulling back the covers, the morning chill making me shiver as I plodded to the bathroom for a shower and to brush my teeth. Returning to the bedroom, I saw a present on the bed and I froze in confusion. That certainly hadn't been there when I left. I frowned, idly stood in the doorway of my bedroom in just a towel as I just stared at it. It was rectangular, wrapped in a purple paper that was decorated with light blue and silver swirls and a curly gold tassel ribbon stuck to one corner. I walked towards it, cautiously but then rolled my eyes, reminding myself that it probably wasn't a bomb or something and even Reuben wasn't small enough to fit inside it so no one was going to jump out at me when I got there. I picked it up, shaking it lightly and hearing a couple of thuds. It was a bit heavy. I wondered what it was.

Truly confused as to what it was about or for, I looked at the tag, which read,

_'For the occasion you're still to remember,_

_love, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily and Gracie xx_

I frowned deeper, utterly baffled as to what this 'occasion' could be and why my aunt and uncle felt the need to get me a present for it. I placed it down, carefully before finishing getting dressed for the day in a white, sleeveless, ruffled blouse, a pair of dark-wash bootcut jeans and my white gladiator sandals. All the while, I eyed the present and thought about what it meant. I wanted to open it, just for curiosity's sake but it might and probably isn't mine and I'd feel bad for opening someone else's present. I picked it up, tucking it under my arm as I made my way out the bedroom just to freeze again. Okay, now this was getting creepy. Presents were just popping up out of nowhere because I was absolutely certain that this one wasn't here when I exited the bathroom.

There was a small, flat, square present, wrapped in a silver paper with a purple ribbon bow in one corner just lying on the floor in the middle of the damn hallway. I sighed after a minute or so of staring, giving up on trying to figure out what they both meant and picking it up, placing it on top of the box before continuing on towards the stares.

I took one step down before I stopped again, blatantly staring out yet _another_ present at the very bottom of the stairs. I mean, it wasn't hard to miss, what with it been wrapped in a neon yellow paper with a green ribbon crossed over it and tied into a bow on the top. It was as wide and long as the box but thin, like a book or something. I frowned as I crept down the stairs, keeping an eyes on the suspicious, but expressive, thing before leaning down and snagging it too. I tucked it under my other arm, feeling overbeared as I made my way to the kitchen in search of an explanation for these gifts.

Only to jump a foot in the air, causing the yellow present to slide from my grasp down the length of my body before I caught it again at my knee as I loud chorus of 'SURPRISE!' was shouted at me upon entrance. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights to the rest of them but my heart was beating rapidly. I mean everyone. Quil, Philip, Uncle Embry, Brady, Collin, Craig, Jeremy, both sets of twins, Anna and, who I recall to be, Jacob were all practically on the floor, rolling around in laughter at my surprise. Most of them clutched the kitchen counters to keep the upright as they held their hurting stomachs but Ty, Levi and Anna were all on the floor. _Actually rolling _on the floor with their laughter. I pouted, huffing at their display of amusement over my heart attack. Uncle Sam shook his head at them all, along with Seth and the other men and the women looked at me with awe and amusement, some chuckling as they came to hug me good morning.

My heart was frantic. I couldn't calm down. Before they revealed themselves, I honestly thought that no one was in by how quiet it was but it turned out _everyone_ was here. I don't think we've ever been that quiet when that's been the case. But hey, they do say a scare is good for the heart right? Gets the blood pumping and all that jazz.

"Oh, Sweetie! We didn't mean to give you a heart attack! We're sorry!" Mel cooed, hugging me tightly as she kissed my head repeatedly. I chuckled, nervously, shaking my head, dismissively as she passed me onto Aunt Emily.

"What's this about, People? It's only Thanksgiving." I commented, still a little dazed. Anna frowned, whilst still smiling as she shook her head.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, or at least, remembered." she laughed, exasperated and amused. I rolled my eyes. I loved her dress though, I had to admit. It was strapless with a sequinned bust and then it flowed, lightly in a plain grey material. She had her flat, mid-calve boots on, which were also grey.

"Remembered what?" I asked, confused. She sighed, just as Dyl came charging up to me, arms wide open and a silly, excited grin plastered across his face so big that I thought he was hurting himself and yet, unable not to return it, for whatever reason.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIG SIS!" he screamed, jumping up at me at the last second, almost knocking the wind out of me and me over in the process as he wrapped his limbs around my waist and neck, hugging me tightly. I frowned, deeply but hugged him back as I tried, futilely to register what he'd just said but definitely getting nowhere.

"Huh?" I asked, lamely. Everyone laughed, shaking their heads.

"Honey, Baby Girl, it's November 25th. It's your birthday. You're thirteen!" she enthused, beaming widely. I gulped. Had I really forgotten? Have I had that much on my mind that I've forgotten my own birthday? If it wasn't for these guys, my family, it would have totally slipped me by without me even realising. I grimaced, shaking my head.

"Now, now, don't you worry about it. You've had a lot on your mind and the mere thought of Thanksgiving would have been enough for you to think about." Aunt Violet ordered, lightly. I nodded, sighing and then smiling in relief when Dyl finally decided to dislodge himself from me, stepping back and kissing my cheek. I grinned, hugging him tightly. God, I loved this little boy!

"Happy birthday, Billie." he murmured, sweetly and I kissed his forehead again.

"Thanks, little bro." I replied, softly. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Seth kiss Mel on her lips, smiling happily as they watched our little moment. I then blushed, remembering that they were _all_ watching. I coughed, embarrassed.

"You brought down your presents too. I half expected you to leave them where they were because you hate sticking your nose where it's not needed and you didn't know they were yours. That would have been so you." Tyler commented, teasingly, picking at his Batman logo shirt. I inwardly rolled my eyes at that. He loves batman. He also had a pair of grey combat pants on with his black Nike sneakers. I scowled at him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And knowing you, you would have opened them up on the spot, regardless of the details. You're just too nosey." I retorted and this time, he was the one to stick his tongue out. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily was nodding their heads behind him. He looked up, suspiciously when I giggled and they smiled, innocently. Tyler pouted.

"She's right though." Levi teased, earning a sharp shove form Ty. I laughed, noting his crisp look. He wore a cream shirt with light blue jeans and a pair of white and blue Lacoste sneakers.

"Seriously though, did you really forget?" Seth asked, surprised. I sighed and looked down, shrugging. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean...we didn't really do anything last year because, well, you know...and then everything else has happened and Thanksgiving. I just had a lot on my mind." I mumbled, biting my lip. He smiled, sadly, as did everyone else.

"Well, you can bet we're celebrating it this year. You're officially a teenager!" Brady cheered, excitedly. I giggled just as four identical groans sounded out, simultaneously and then I outright laughed, knowing it was Uncle Sam and Embry, Paulie and Seth.

"Don't remind us!" Uncle Sam pleaded, only half teasing, half serious. Both Aunt Emily and I laughed. Uncle Sam was actually dressed, totally unusual from his plain cut off jeans and plain black tee. He just switched the outfit up a bit by wearing cut offs that weren't fraying at the hems and a grey t-shirt that ended at the elbows and a pair of black Nike sneakers. Not much difference really. Aunt Emily was dressed similarly to me, actually. Her long, beige linen shirt hugged her with the help of a little brown belt around her waist. She had black jeans on with a pair of brown boots, with a couple of layers of tassels at the tops.

"You know it was coming, Embry." Aunt Violet reminded her husband as he pinched the bridge of his nose. She kissed him lightly. He just grumbled.

"At least she doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Jared commented, shooting Annabelle a disapproving look and I cringed along with her. I wonder if he's actually spoke about it yet. A slight shake of the head from her tells me she knew what I was thinking and that he hadn't. I gulped, feeling sorry for her.

"Soon, Jared, soon." Kim assured him, patting his arm, smirking when Uncle Sam and Embry, Paulie and Seth shot her a glare, for which Jared growled at them, making them all look away. I blushed, scarlet.

"You should open your presents. You'll get the rest...later." Paulie suggested and I chose to ignore his near slip up about something, spinning around and grinning madly. He smiled too.

"Paulie!" I screamed, running and jumping, much like Dyl did, right into his embrace. He chuckled, lifting me up and squeezing me tightly. I was happy to have him here, more so than the others for some reason, especially today. I loved his chosen outfit too. White cargo shorts with a blue and white striped tee and a pair of grey buckle strap sneakers. Simple but he looked handsome. I heard a few sniggers at my chosen nickname for him and Paulie growled in response, only succeeding in making them outright laugh. That is until I glared at them all and they stopped immediately, causing everybody else to laugh at the culprits. Which were the usual – Quil, Uncle Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, Craig and Philip – the jokesters.

"Yeah, no one messes with Billie-Bear. You just got told!" Paulie goaded, smugly. I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Craig dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

At this point, Uncle Sam stepped forwards with Jacob and, who I assumed was his fiancée, Nessie at his side. I smiled, brightly as Uncle Sam made the official introductions.

"Billie, this is Jacob Black. You've seen him before, briefly. And of course, Renesmee Cullen."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you. Everybody here talks about you so much." I greeted, shaking Jacob's warm hands with my very petite looking one. Come to think of it, he's got to be the closest to being as huge as Uncle Sam, the only one. He's just huge. Jacob looked around disapprovingly at the people in the room, who looked embarrassed, at my little comment before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Have they now? Good things, I hope." he teased. I giggled.

"For the most part." I teased back and he narrowed his eyes.

"Dear Lord. Don't believe anything they said." he chuckled, running his hand down his face.

"I'm sure it isn't true."

"What isn't?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Well...No, I shouldn't get them in trouble. But then...no. Sorry." I teased, surprisingly well, fighting back laughter when his face lit up both time is was 'about to tell him'.

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it?" he asked, groaning, honestly believing me.  
"Dude, she's playing you. We haven't said anything bad!" Quil exclaimed, laughing. I broke and laughed with him and everyone else. Jacob gaped at me before joining us.

"I just got played by a barely teen teenager. Lovely." Jacob sighed mostly to himself, making everyone laugh again. That's when Renesmee stepped forward, giggling and shaking her head at Jake. He blushed, which just made the scene even more comical. I mean, that just doesn't look right. A man as huge as Jacob should not be blushing.

I turned my attention back to Nessie as she smiles down at me and I find myself staring at her, rudely might I add but I couldn't help it – She was gorgeous. She looked like a beautiful angel. Jacob was a lucky guy! Her smile was enchanting and I could get lost in it. Amazing.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie." She greeted, kind and politely. I smiled in response. Even her voice was beautiful.

"Ness, you ensnared another one. What will we do with you?" Jacob sighed, amused. Surely I looked a picture. Nessie giggled.

"My bad." she laughed.

"Um...Erm, sorry. I'm Billie. It's nice to meet you. You're so beautiful." I said before I could stop myself and I blushed, looking away. Everyone laughed at me.

"So people keep saying." she shrugged. Jake laughed.

"Because you are." he complimented, kissing her cheek. I smiled. They looked perfect together.

"Awe..." came out my mouth before I could stop it and I blushed and looked away again, scratching the back of my neck as I shook my head. Everyone laughed at me, yet again.

"They are sickly sweet, aren't they?" Aunt Emily agreed and I smiled, slightly and giggled.

"Not to cut this short or anything but can we eat? I'm starving here." Seth begged, earning a sharp slap across the head from Mel and a few agreeing nods from some of the other guys. Mel rolled her eyes at me and I giggled.

"Okay, we'll eat and _then_ you can open these three presents. Then we'll get the vegetables and, well, _all_ the meat prepared for dinner, okay?" Aunt Emily suggested and I nodded. She ushered everyone into the dining room. I offered to help but she dismissed me, saying it was my birthday. I still couldn't believe I forgot. Thirteen. Wow.

Our dining table was massive and I had no worries of fitting everyone in for the dinner, including Caleb's whole family as well. This table was one of the main reasons why the Uley's hosted most of the family events like Thanksgiving and such. Well, that and the fact that the wolves liked, for some reason, to conjugate where their Alpha was (I guess it makes sense) Emily's cooking was sublime and I'm sure it had nothing to do with the 50" HD LCD TV Uncle Sam had hanging on the wall in the living room. Not to mention the fact that the fridge was constantly stocked with the guys' favourite beers, which was five different brands by the way, I checked. Sad, I know but I was curious. Funny because Uncle Sam caught me and grunted a 'you're too young, close the fridge' my way before plucking one out himself with a grin and returning to the living room without another word. I had just laughed, shaking my head.

Breakfast was fun, everyone laughing and joking whilst Anna and Dyl bickered with each other on either side of me about who was going to dance with me first tonight at the Thanksgiving/birthday bonfire on First beach. I swear to God I was getting a headache but they seemed to ignore my protests, telling them that I'd dance with both of them some time during the night but both insisted that they should be the first. Some old excuses – Dyl was my little brother, Anna was my best friend, blah, blah, blah. They were bickering for about 20 minutes and most of the wolves, who'd already finished about fifteen minutes ago, watched the exchange until uncle Sam decided to contribute.

"You're wasting your breaths, guys because I get first dance." he informed them, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes but grinned and they sat back in their seats, simultaneously with matching pouts and theirs arms crossing. They were now sulking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who says you get it? I get first dance." Uncle Embry cut in, frowning. Uncle Sam snorted.

"Tough luck. I get it." Seth interjected, possessively and it suddenly turned from a childish bicker to an adult argument, albeit a light and playful argument even though I knew all three of them were serious. I laughed at it all, rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you let Billie decide since it's her birthday?" Mel suggested, amused when their argument went on for another five minutes and with no obvious outcome or compromise. I silently cursed Mel for one, stopping my morning entertainment and two, making me chose between them all, who now seemed to be looking at me, expectantly. Even Dyl and Anna perked up at this, thinking they would be picked. I took a deep breath, blushing under the attention of the whole table, of everyone.

"Um...I dunno. Do I have to chose now?" I asked, exasperated and unwillingly.

"Yes." They all replied at the same time. I sighed and gulped.

"Well, um..." I stalled, looking at them all. This was hard but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to chose between my uncles, Seth and Paulie so they were out, unfortunately. So, grinning, I made up my mind. "I chose Jacob as my first dance."

Uncle Sam frowned. "Why?" he asked, incredulously while Jacob looked surprised but pleasantly so.

"Because I don't know Jacob and and I chose him...so deal with it." I joked, grinning. The three men grumbled but then I added, "And today's like his welcome home thingy too so I guess I could share the limelight with him." I smiled. Uncle Sam actually looked pleased with my explanation while Jacob grinned.

"Why thank you, Billie. I appreciate it." He thanked, grinning. I grinned back before ploughing on.

"My second dance choice is Nessie because you look like you can dance, unlike you Seth, truthfully" - he scowled at me, playfully while Mel just snorted, nodding in agreement - "And well, I want to welcome her. My third goes to...Paulie because...well, just because."

"Good reasoning there, B." Anna commented with a roll of her eyes. All of a sudden, Jake burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but _Paulie_?" he exclaimed, hysterically with a huge grin. Paulie groaned, as if he expected this. "I mean, come on! She may as well call you Pauline."

"Hey, you there, shush! Stop picking on Paulie or...or...I'll set Uncle Sam _and_ Uncle Embry on you!" I warned and threatened, scowling. Jacob raised his eyebrows, sizing up his opposition, who were conveniently seated side by side. They both cocked an eyebrow in challenge and I was glad that they were playing along. I smirked.

"Eh, I could take them." Jake dismissed and I scowled again. I looked at my uncles. They stood as if on command and I was loving this. Jake held his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "Fine, fine! I'll stop! Christ."

"Haha!" I cheered, high-fiving Anna, who was laughing hysterically.

"I'm telling you...you don't mess with Billie-Bear." Paulie warned again, like earlier and Jacob looked like he was struggling to refrain from a rude hand gesture. One stern look from Nessie though and he sighed, glaring at him instead. Paulie just smirked, smugly back.

"Alright, alright, enough! Present time!" Aunt Emily announced, placing the same three presents I found earlier in front of me on the table. I blushed, smiling thankfully. "Now, you'll get the rest later but you get to open these now. The purple of is from your uncle, Gracie and I. The ridiculously yellow one is from the boys and ..."

She trailed off and I smiled at the others in thanks again, chuckling at the twins' protest to their mother's comment. "What about the silver one?" I asked, confused as to why she trailed off. She glanced at Uncle Sam, both smiling.

"That one is from Jennie." she finished. I gaped at her, shocked. She smiled wider. "I know, it came this morning. We had no idea that she was sending anything but here we are. We're surprised too but happy that she did."

"Oh..." was my smart response. Everyone chuckled.

"Hurry up and open them! I'm curious!" Anna screamed, excitedly, eyeing them with much curiosity. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Trust you." I mumbled, shaking my head. She grinned. I bet, if I gave her the go ahead, that she wouldn't even hesitate to tear the wrapping paper apart. "Okay."

I grabbed the big purple box from Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam and Gracie, smiling at them again as I started to tear away the paper. It was definitely a shoes box and I smiled wider, going faster. I quickly took the gold tassel decoration off, going on to explain that I collect them, making everyone chuckle which made me blush a little before opening the shoes box. I gasped, squealing a little which was echoed from my right by Anna as we both looked down at a pair of utterly gorgeous heeled boots! They were a light grey colour in suede material and would reach to my mid-calves. It had two decorative buckles on the side. I loved them. Oh my God!

"We thought that now you're a teenager" - groan - "we'd get you something 'grown up'. I noticed that you didn't own any heels and thought maybe you'd like some."

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I squealed, hugging her tightly as well as Uncle Sam, who chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I went to Gracie, who was sitting calmly in her high chair beside Penny's, silently watching the excitement and she grinned at my advance in her yellow little dress and black cotton leggings, white cardigan and cute little sandals. I smirked before plastering her little sweet face with chaste kisses while she laughed, hysterically. I laughed with her, planting her one last little kiss on her lips and giving Penny one just so she didn't feel left out. "Thank you, Gracie-bug." She giggled and I went back to my place, where Anna was still drooling over my boots. I lifted her jaw, snapping it closed with my index finger. We just giggled.

"You got another couple of years yet, Annabelle." Kim informed her, almost disgruntled. Anna sulked. I laughed.

"Ours next!" Tyler ordered, shoving his present in my face. I chuckled, rolling my eyes at his eagerness though my grin was still in place.

"Alright, alright! Jesus!" I exclaimed. They sniggered.

I tore away the paper, revealing a couple of upside down photo frames which looked to be a plain silver from the back. Just as I was about to turn them around to look at the pictures, Levi's hand shot out and stopped me. I frowned, looking at them in confusion. They shared a look and a nod that made everyone curious before Levi spoke,

"So, a few days ago we went to Chief Swan and Sue to ask if we could do something special for your birthday and they said yes, obviously. We gave them our idea and they really loved it and thought you would too."

"Yeah, so we got the pictures from Sue, who was dealing with it all in storage and bought new frames to put them in." Tyler went on. They both grinned at each other before grabbing a frame each and holding them up.

I gasped, shrilly, my hands flying to my mouth in disbelief that they'd actually think of something like this, something so perfect. Chief Swan and Sue was right; I did love it. So, so much! They were beyond perfect! I would have never guessed in a million years that...! Together, Tyler and Levi held up two photo frames, both silver with a beautiful, elegant black script etched into both of them and both messages very, very personal to me...and perfect. They both held faces of two people I was beginning to forget the faces of as of late.

In Tyler's hands, a frame with a script writing that read, _Mommy & Daddy, forever missed, never forgotten'_ and held a beautiful picture of my parents on their wedding day. They looked perfect together on their day and I wished, longed to look as beautiful as my Mommy did on the biggest day of her life. Daddy looked crisp and handsome in his morning suit, looking proud to be standing next to Mommy as her husband and to have her as his wife, that I could tell just by looking at him. He loved her so much.

In Levi's, a frame saying, _'Physically Apart; Spiritually Inseparable – Billie, Georgia & Erik'_ which displayed a picture we had done with a professional photography company in a studio. Daddy was holding Mommy in his arms, his head against hers, ear to ear as he grinned, lovingly, over her shoulder, down at a three year old me. I was almost being cradled in her arms as she looked directly at the camera, a beautiful smiles gracing her lips and I looked right back at Daddy, grinning.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I peered between them both, utterly overwhelmed by the whole sweet, amazing gesture. I couldn't believe they thought of this on their own. Upon seeing my tears, both of them frowned, carefully putting the frames back on the table before hugging me, extremely tight.

"We're sorry! You hate it! We didn't mean to make you cry!" Tyler apologised, frantically.

"Yeah, we can get you something different if you want! We're sorry!" Levi added.

I sniffled, pulling back as I hastily shaked my head, wiping my eyes as I smiled, widely. "No! I don't hate them! They're perfect! I love them! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I screamed, hugging them again.

"But you're crying!" Levi noted. I laughed.

"Because I'm happy, you big doofus! I really love them! They're the best! Than you!" I repeated, sincerely. They both beamed at me, brightly before Aunt Emily engulfed them into a hug, kissing them both on their heads. Uncle Sam ruffled their hair, affectionately, smiling down at them with pride. I looked back down at the pictures, grinning. Anna hugged my side, smiling at me. I chuckled when I saw that she was crying right along with me. I looked around to see most of the girls crying too and I laughed lightly. "We're just a bunch of cry babies. Look at us!"

We all laughed, the sad, but happy, moment behind us as I reached for Jennie's present, slightly nervous as to what it is. I truly wasn't expecting this as I thought she'd hate me forever after being sent away because of me. I glanced up at Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. They smiled, encouragingly so I took a deep breath, tearing the silver paper away from what I was sure to be a jewellery box of some kind. I frowned, opening it up to reveal a pink, heart shaped gem pendant hanging from a silver chain. On the heart though was a diamond bow and it was absolutely beautiful. I smiled, widely as did Aunt Emily, who peeped over my shoulder, nodding in approval which made Uncle Sam smile too.

"Looks like she's finally saying sorry." She commented, peering at the jewellery. I beamed up at her.

"Does that mean she can come home?" I asked, hopefully. Uncle Sam sighed.

"No, Billie. She still needs to stay over there to make sure she gets the point and the consequences of her actions." he replied, sadly. I frowned but nodded in understanding.

"What's that in the lid?" Dyl asked, reaching for a folded piece of paper in the lid of the pendant box. I frowned, beating him to it and unfolding the note as it read, "Dear Billie..."

_I know that sending you this gift for your birthday won't change my dad's mind about keeping me here but I don't really care because I wanted to send it for entirely different reasons. I'm sorry. I'm saying sorry for everything that I've put you through, knowing that your didn't deserve, or need, what I dished out after everything you went through. And as I think about it here, while I'm writing this, I can honestly and truthfully admit that I'm jealous of you._

_I'm not jealous of the parent thing, obviously. No one shoud have to go through what you did but I can say that I'm jealous of everything else in your life. You're smart, pretty, kind, loyal and hoenst. Most of all, you care. Mom told me how you pleaded my case after I left, numerous times, even though I knew that I didn't deserve that from you, but I'm grateful all the same. I'd give anything to have your personality, to have a natural instinct to help people and stand up for them. I know you did that with Lindsey but I just couldn't see that at the time. And I'm sorry. _

_I hope that you'll like the gift and that one day, you'll forgive me for what I've done._

_Love,_

_Jennie_

_p.s. If this _does _score some points with Dad, then that's an added bonus :p_

I giggled at that last bit but all in all, I was touched, deeply and utterly shocked, of course. I never expected this from Jennie, never but this was such a pleasant surprise. I smiled up at Aunt Emily, who had been shamelessly reading over my shoulder to see she was crying with a light smile on her lips. She kissed my head, hard. Considering that Aunt Emily had read it, I passed the letter to Uncle Sam with a smile. He read it quickly, chuckling and shaking his head when he got to the end comment.

"She's finally growing up." he commented, mostly to himself, handing me the letter back with a smile of his own. I smiled back. "She's still not coming home though."

We all laughed, though I was slightly disappointed by his decision. She has apologised, right? What's the point of keeping her away? Anyway, another tense moment passed us by. I clipped the necklace around my neck, smiling before pulling of my gladiators and slipping into my boots, loving the feel of them and noticing my enhanced height, which Anna was most disgruntled about. Without the boots, we were the same height. With them, not so much. I was glad that the boots went with my chosen outfit so that I didn't have to go change . I thanked my Aunt, Uncle and cousins again before heading into the kitchen to help Aunt Emily and the other girls prepare dinner, much like I had done with Mommy before she died. It hurt a little bit when I saw Aunt Emily at the counter instead of her but I got over it quickly as she put me on cabbage duty, tearing the leaves into appropriate cuttings to be steamed later.

The morning was filled with nothing but family, love and fun. The girls spent most of the morning in the kitchen, preparing, baking and cooking. Aunt Emily was fortunate to have a twin stove and oven, other wise cooking this huge meal would have taken most of the day. I was able to bake a batch of cookies that my mommy and daddy used to _love, _under the watchful supervision of Aunt Emily. Daddy used to say that he'd pay good earn cash to buy my cookies, but was fortunate enough to get them for free because I was his daughter. I would always punch him for that and even demanded a nickel for every cookie he stole from the cooling rack. I haven't baked without mommy before though so it was super weird, but refreshing to be able to do it again.

I was with Aunt Emily and the girls in the kitchen until 11 o'clock. That's when Anna, Dylan, Tyler, Levi and pretty much every wolf kid came up to be begging to play outside and wouldn't go unless I went with them. By this time, the wolves were practically pleading with me to take them all off their hands because they were driving them up the wall and the guys wanted to watch the Thanksgiving baseball game. I just laughed, running out into the backyard. We played everything from tag, which the boys had chosen, to soccer and then the girls wanted to play Mommies & Daddies, which I haven't played since I was eight an even then, I played alone. I didn't have any friends to play it with. To my surprise, even the guys was up for it when Anna declared me the mommy because I was the oldest. It was weird though because Tyler, being the oldest boy, was deemed the daddy. Dylan, Lilly and Gracie were my kids. Anna was my sister. Harvey and Megan were her kids. Penny was sleeping so she didn't play but she would have been Anna's three year old kid too since I already had one. Dylan stuck to me like glue though. He never left my side. But I noticed that he hadn't while I was in the kitchen too. He's been with me all day.

We were half way through and just about to go to the 'supermarket' when Aunt Emily's voice came calling out to us, excitedly, "Billie, Caleb's here!"

I smiled, brightly, looking over to Anna, who seemed to be just as excited as me before kissing Dyl on the head and prancing inside. I saw Aaron first, an arm wrapped around Leah's waist as he spoke to Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam with his parents, whom I haven't met yet. Looking at them both now, Leah and Aaron looked so happy together and just about as perfect as any other wolf couple I've seen. What was up with that? It was like they were meant to be together or something. When Aaron looked up at me, he grinned, widely, alerting all the others to me but he spoke first.

"Hey, Billie! Happy birthday, Treasure!" he wished, hugging me tightly. I giggled, murmuring my thanks.

Treasure. Ever since he called me it that one time when he was convincing Uncle Sam to let me go out with his little brother, it's become his bad habit. He calls me my name in his initial greeting but any conversation from then, he calls me treasure. I don't mind. It just reminds me that he doesn't have any problem with Caleb liking me and would accept me if I ever became his girlfriend. Besides, it makes me feel special, personally.

"How are you?" he asked, brightly. I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Aaron." I replied, hugging Leah as I did.

"You're right, Son. She certainly is a treasure." an older version of Aaron commented from beside him with a polite smile. I blushed, scarlet, biting my lip. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam chuckled, nodding along. "Hello, I'm David, Aaron and Caleb's father."

I took his hand, shaking it with a polite smile to match his own. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tamah." I murmured, shyly.

"Oh, David, please?"

"David." I amended.

Then an older, female version of Caleb stepped forwards, smiling kindly down at me. "Caleb's a lucky boy, Billie. Hello, I'm Joan but you can call me Jo." she greeted, sweetly. I noticed Caleb bury his face into one of his hands, embarrassed and I giggled, returning the hug she was giving me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jo."

"Oh, the pleasure's all ours, Sweetheart. I couldn't believe Caleb got a girlfriend, let alone a young lady so beautiful." Jo commented.

"Mom..." Caleb hissed, wide eyed, blushing deeply. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Jo replied, confidently and Aaron and his father chuckled silently at Caleb's embarrassment. I'd imagine that Aaron got the same treatment when he was Caleb's age.

"Mom!" Caleb pleaded, more insistently. I tried not to giggle.

"Sorry. Shutting up now." she laughed.

"I can remember when Aaron brought his first girl home. Total chatterbox, that one. Not the prettiest star in the sky either, to put it nicely." David commented, making Aaron laugh, nodding in agreement. "Why did you go out with her again?"  
"Urgh! I teased her once about her pigtails and her brother found out. He threatened to beat me up if I didn't say sorry and be her boyfriend. I was eleven! Those sort of things scare boys that age!" he replied, seeming pained by the memory and playing the damsel in distress. Leah chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Haha! I remember now. How long did that last?"

"All of two weeks and I got a wedgie from her brother when _she_ broke it off." he answered, shaking his head in disbelief. Everyone laughed. He turned to me. "You don't have any big brothers do you?"

I grinned. "Paulie. Dyl's my little brother too." I added, proudly, smiling at both Dyl, who was still glued to my side and Paulie, who was watching from right behind me. He beamed back down, kissing the top of my head.

"Unlucky, Cabe. You need to get into Paul's good books before you make your next move. I'm just saying." he advised his little brother, who looked just about ready to pop with embarrassment, becoming impossibly redder. I giggled.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed, lowly, rolling his eyes. I found his shyness quite cute and I smiled at him. He looked away, smiling too. Aaron and David laughed.

That's when I noticed the pink tulip bouquet in Caleb's hand and I blushed, looking away. Jo must have seen me eyeing them because she grinned. "Honey, give her them then." she prompted and he flushed, dangerously, everybody's eyes on him and I felt sorry for him. He handed me them and I buried my face in them, breathing deeply. I smiled, thankfully at him.

"They...um, mean...uh, caring. I-I looked it up." his voice faltered in the end, conscious about the people, now awed people, watching on. I smiled wider.

"Thank you, Caleb. They're pretty." I replied. Aunt Emily smirked down at me and I passed them to her so that she could put them in a vase when we dispersed.

"Well, come on it, come on in. Make yourselves at home, everybody else does. David, the guys are in the living room watching the game and us girls are in the kitchen, typically, Jo." Aunt Emily informed them. They smiled. David went to join said guys as Jo followed Aunt Emily into the kitchen, offering her help with anything. Aaron kissed Leah lightly on the lips before heading off to the living room also and Leah headed off somewhere on her own, leaving Caleb and I alone, well, with the exception of Dyl, who was _still_ attached to my hip and Anna, who was being her regular nosey self.

"Hey." he greeted, shyly. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Happy birthday." he wished, hugging me tightly with a kiss to my cheek. I blushed.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I chuckled.

"She forgot about it." Dyl informed him, randomly. Caleb gave me a funny look before frowning.

"I'm sorry. I bet you've had a lot on your mind." he mused. I sighed, shrugging.

"It's no big deal. I'm having fun so far though. Tonight's going to be awesome. Are you going?" I asked, hopefully.

"To the bonfire? Yeah. Wouldn't miss it. Aaron is too. Damon wanted me to beg to let him go because he wants to see Anna."

At this, Anna beamed. "Really?"  
"Mmhm. He's jealous about me spending today with my- um, with Billie and he's not allowed to." he told us, blushing at his near slip up. His what?

"Awe, bless him." Anna, crooned, sweetly.

"Of course he can come too. Let Anna call him with the good news." I suggested and she was already off, phone in hand and already ringing. I rolled my eyes and Caleb chuckled.

"You'll get your present later at the bonfire. I wanted to give you it now but Emily wouldn't let me." he informed me, sadly. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't have to get me anything though." I objected, softly. He snorted and shrugged.

"I wanted to. Besides, what type of...friend would I be if I didn't?" he asked rhetorically. I shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Sure." he dismissed, smiling. "So what we doing?"  
"Oh...um." I hesitated. I'm sure Caleb wouldn't want to play the game we were playing before he arrived.

"We're playing Mommies and Daddies, right, Mommy?" Dyl answered, smiling innocently. Blushed, glancing at Caleb. He didn't look too disturbed by the idea but still.

"Um, Caleb might not want to play it." I replied, unsurely. Dyl pouted, sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Can't say I've ever played it." Caleb spoke up, making Dyl perk up.

"Yay! Come on!" he shouted, grabbing my hand as he dragged me out through the kitchen. I clutched onto Caleb's and we became a human train, making the girls in the kitchen chuckle as we went passed. Dyl took charge. "Okay, since Caleb's the oldest boy now, he's the Daddy. Tyler, you're...Megan's daddy now."  
"Cool." Tyler replied with a shrug. I blushed, deep crimson. I was the Mommy, Caleb's the Daddy. Urgh! So messed up! But, I guess it may, kind of, seem right. Possibly. It's just awkward, I guess.

So with the families sorted out, we continued to play. It was as awkward as I thought it would be at first but then we were having so much fun that we kind of forgot about the details and just pretended along with the rest of them. I must say that Penny took a shine to him, even though he wasn't her daddy. We soon moved on from that though, morphing into races and sporty activities that had the wolves joining in when their baseball game finished. It was rather comical watching Aaron trying to outrun Uncle Embry and Seth, but he lost in goodwill, chuckling and teasing them about how they could be so fast with all the bulk on their bodies. There was a lot of wrestling between the wolves and even between Caleb and Aaron, which was funny. They looked like they did it all the time, just like brothers would. I could tell they were close.

Dinner was ready by 2:30pm and like I had anticipated, we were able to fit everyone around the table, even though some of the girls had to bring chairs over from their own homes to seat everyone. The food looked and smelled delicious. Of course, the wolves eating as much as they do, Aunt Emily had to cook a lot. The table was covered with food from chicken to beef, potatoes to sprouts, apple sauce to parsley sauce. I knew that it would all get eaten. There was over 15 wolves at the table. The entire table was charged with excitement and laughter, no one was left out of a conversation and everyone got their fair share of food.

It was only when the time to give thanks came around that the whole table simmered and calmed down, listening to each individual. There were the silly people like Quil and Craig who said thanks for the food and things like baseball but some really touched home with their thanks. Like Dyl. I could have cried when he said he was thankful to have me as a big sister and I practically hugged the life out of him next to me. And then there was Anna. She thanked me for being not only her first best friend but friend ever and at that, a few tears did come out. I had to get up to hug the life out of her as she sat between Jared and Kim to the left of me. My emotions were already fried but that didn't stop Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam thanking me for coming into their lives and being a sweet, loving girl. Uncle Sam had also said, seconded by Uncle Embry, that he was thankful that Mommy was his sister, half or no and that she was able to have a good, happy life before she was taken before they could even get to know her.

Leah had thanked Aaron for coming into her life and vice versa, which was a heartfelt moment that warmed mine. Jeremy and Suvanna, having only been together the best part of 6 months, said something along the same lines. Caleb though...Oh Caleb. He was as shy as ever, mumbling into his plate and yet, still somehow looking straight at me as he thanked me for being a good friend and being with him for his first ever date. And for being his Christmas Dance date, which I still hadn't told Uncle Sam and the others about and they gave me quizzical looks. Aunt Emily and the girls looked absolutely delirious though, asking me if it was my first dance and I, begrudgingly, said yes. There was some squealing and ear covering but it all cooled back down again.

Before I knew it, it was my turn...

I sat silently, thinking things through and thinking about where I could possibly start as I had no idea where to. I had soo much to be thankful for. I took a deep breath and started,

"Two years ago today, I was sitting with my mom and dad at home, doing this exact same thing with a smile on my face and not a care in the world. We wouldn't be thanking each other for being a daughter or a mom or a dad or a husband or wife. No, my dad thanked my mom for the delicious dinner and offering to wash up afterwards too, and my mom thanked Dad for finally making a habit out of putting the toilet seat back down after him and for mowing the lawn. You know, simple and easy stuff. Light things that we some times take for granted.

"But this year, I have to be thankful for family. I took that for granted with mom and dad but I won't be doing it this time. I won't take Uncle Sam and Embry for granted, or Aunt Emily and Violet. It was a miracle that they were here and were discovered in time to take me in, other wise, I don't know where I would be right now. I won't take Dyl, or Paulie, or Anna, or Ty, Levi or even Penny for granted because I've never had siblings to call my own and they've all become those to me. And I could never imagine not having them now that I know them. Even Jennie...though she's not here right now because of me...I'm grateful to her because, despite how awful and mean it was, her relentless teasing and bullying has made me stronger, I think. Though I never fought back like I should have, the _want_ to grew stronger with every jibe she said to me. It steeled me and for that, I'm grateful.

"I could say thank you for all that you are and what you do for me...but it seems so inadequate for what every single person at this table has done so I'm...I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you. How thankful I am. Because words will never be enough. They wouldn't be able to express even the smallest fraction of gratitude I have in my heart."

I was crying silently by the end, looking down at the table in futile hopes of hiding them from the people watching me with their own tears in their eyes. I was shaking, picking at my fingernails as I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Without a word or look at anyone, I pushed my seat back and walked calmly out the room. Uncle Embry brushed my back soothingly as I exited the room, sniffling and shaking. I went to the back porch, taking a seat on the swing chair there and curling in on myself as I watched the sky and the clouds rolling by. The occasional bird caught my attention but never held it for long as I rethought about the speech I just made and how very true it was.

I could never, ever _say_ I thankful I was to everyone. There weren't words to express what I was feeling and there never would be. I know that speech was more mature than what a thirteen year old like me should be giving out but that's truly how I felt and what came out my mouth in the moment. Every single word I said came straight from my heart and I now think that I couldn't have given better thanks to the people I've grown to love so dearly. I missed Mommy and Daddy. So, soo much but I have family still. They were a replacement, but just an extension of everything that I've known. Like I said in there, I never had siblings, brother and sisters and now I have too many to choose from. Paulie, Dylan, Tyler, Levi, Harvey, Reuben – my brothers. Jennie, Anna, Gracie, Megan, Lilly, Penny – my sisters. I've never had Uncles or Aunts to call my own, well, I guess I _have_, I just didn't know them. It was hard to believe that we've lived on the same reservation my whole life. If we'd have just _known_ then Uncle Sam and Embry could have gotten to know their sister and maybe, just maybe, Mommy's death wouldn't have been so hard on me. Maybe. I would never know if I was right or not, of course. Things only happen once, especially things like that. Mommy was gone and so was Daddy and I couldn't change that. All I could do now was honour them by living and that's what I intend to do.

I felt a lightly, but warm, touch on my shoulder and then my back but I didn't look up, my gaze now fixed on the forest, the backyard only acting like a foyer for something so much bigger and better. I felt the swinging of the seat falter as the two people sat down either side of me, one hand rubbing my back as another grasped one of my hands, massaging it with a their thumb.

"That was a pretty...ah, heavy speech you gave in there." came Uncle Sam's deep, rough but caring voice from my left. He was the one who was rubbing my back. I looked at up at him and his light, sad frown as he took in the state that my face must have been in. His hand came up, wiping away some tears. I looked the other side of me to see Uncle Embry. He smiled at me, gently, squeezing my hand.

I shrugged, lightly. "I just said what I felt." I sniffled, looking down at the porch deck.  
Uncle Embry sighed, lightly. "You're thirteen years old, Billie. You shouldn't be feeling that sort of thing. Not so intensely." he murmured, sadly.

"I can't help what I feel."

"We know, Billie, we know. We haven't even known your for six months and just by looking at you, we can see how much you've grown as a person. You're soo mature for your age, Baby Girl and I'm not saying that's a bad thing. It's good in a way. But to have so much stress at your age can't be good. We can see that it isn't good." Uncle Sam said, softly. I sighed and nodded.

"It's hard." I said, simply, pausing for a second to fight back the tears building but somehow, probably their wolf senses, they knew that I was crying and Uncle Embry pulled me into his side, resting his head on mine as Uncle Sam sat closer to us. "It's hard because...in a way...I'm just so angry with them but then...I miss them so much that it kinda overrides the anger. But it's still there, in the background, eating away at me."

"Oh, Baby Girl..." Uncle Embry breathed, sadly. "We're so sorry."

"It's normal, you know." Uncle Sam said, matter-of-factly. I frowned up at him, confused.

"What is?"

"To be angry." he clarified. I sighed. "I was, when Joshua, your Grandfather I suppose, left me and my mom. So angry. He was the reason why I changed into a wolf."

"Why?"

"Well, just thinking about him would make me angry. And all that anger built up and I just...exploded." he told me, with a small chuckle. I smiled, slightly.

"For me, too." Uncle Embry inserted. I looked up a him. "I changed because of Joshua too. He abandoned me and my mom too."

"He doesn't sound very nice." I noted and both of them chuckled, humourlessly, nodding.

"Our dad was bad, in every sense. He abandoned us, left our moms sad and lonely, forgot about us, our birthdays and Christmases. We never heard from him. He chose to leave." Uncle Embry told me, flatly.

"But your Dad, Erik, he loved you. And don't you think for a second that he left you on purpose, or that he loved you any less than your mom. The heart works in weird ways, Baby Girl. There's different types of love to experience and when you experience the kind of love that your Dad had, like me and Embry are right now, you can't live without it. However hard you might try, your heart will shatter without it. That's why he had to follow your mom, Billie. He couldn't live without your mom." Uncle Sam explained. I gulped. "I think you'll understand better as you grow up, experience tamer versions of the love we feel for your Aunts for the boyfriends, heaven forbid, you get. And one day, your soul mate will come around and you'll fully understand why your dad had to leave."

"Is that what Aunt Emily is to you? Your soul mate?" I asked, curiously. Uncle Sam and Embry shared a grin.

"I know she is, Baby Girl. I can't imagine life without her and even though I have Jennie, Tyler, Levi and Gracie, I know that I'll follow after her if she was taken from me before our times. It's just the way it is. And I'm sure your Uncle Embry would agree with me." Uncle Sam added and I looked at uncle Embry. He smiled and nodded.

"How did you know that she was the 'one?" I asked. He smiled, softly.

"I just did, Baby Girl. It isn't something that I can explain. You just _know_. When you're around her, or him in your case, you'll just know."

"Listen, Billie. That speech you said in there. That was better than anything that I've heard. Ever. We will always be here for you, okay? We're not going anywhere and you'll always have a home and place in our family. You don't need to thank us for everything we've done because as soon as we found out about you all those months ago, we've _wanted_ to do this, care for you and love you because you deserve it and quite frankly, it's pretty hard not to love you." Uncle Embry chuckled, kissing my cheek. I whimpered, snuggling deeper into his side and burying my head as the tears flowed at his overwhelming declaration. He held me tightly, murmuring encouragements and love while I cried, knowing that he not only spoke for himself, but for every single person here. I had a family and I was never letting it go.

"Everyone's worried about you in there." Uncle Embry murmured, softly. I sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just-"

"It's okay, Baby Girl." Uncle Sam interrupted, gently. "You're emotionally exhausted and you needed to let it out. Does it feel better? Just a little?"

"I...Yeah, it does." I breathed, smiling up at him.

"So do you wanna go back inside?" Uncle Embry asked, hopefully. I shrugged.

"Could I just stay here a little while?" I asked, unsurely. They both smiled and nodded, kissing my head before getting to their feet.

"You want to be alone or do you want anyone else?" Uncle Sam asked, considerately. I thought about it and there was a lot of people that I would want out here with me. Paulie, Anna, Aunt Emily, so many.

"Um...Could you ask Dyl and Anna to come out? Maybe?" I whispered. They nodded and left me alone for a minute.

Not a minute later, Anna and Dyl came charging out, both raw eyed and red faced. I frowned at them and sighed, knowing they both cried on my behalf. Dyl jumped onto me, hugging em tightly.

"I'm okay, Dyl. I promise." I murmured. He smiled and me, taking point on my lap. Anna sat beside me, frowning sadly. "Really, Anna. I'm all good now."

"Do worry me like that, Girl. Seriously." She scolded, lightly, hugging me to death. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Honest. Just an emotional breakdown. Totally over it." We both chuckled.

We all fell silent, just enjoying each other company. I stroked Dyl's back while Anna hugged my arm, looking up at the sky, comfortably. This was what I've wanted to feel these passed few months. This sense of true family, the sense that I always felt with mommy and daddy. I missed it when they left me but now I have it back. My Uncles told me to, basically, start living. My mommy and daddy left me in good hands and I was truly starting to believe that. I would live for them because I love them enough to...

* * *

***sniffle* Well...that was an emotional, but touching chapter, no? **

**I loved the heart to heart with her uncles :D**

**And Caleb's so sweet :D**

**Tell me what you thought of it, okay?**

**Don't forget the POLL on my profile if you haven't already voted :D Thanks **

**Again, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the late update. It won't happen again D:**

**I'm also posting the outfits described of the Uley family on my profile so check them out :D**

**Next chapter will be the party/bonfire and probably won't be very long but we'll see :)**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	12. Forgotten Occasions & Giving Thanks Pt2

**Hey, hey, everyone! :D**

**So this is part two of Thanksgiving and in this one, Leah has something evry hard to do and Billie celebrates her birthday, La Push style :D**

**We're approaching 100 reviews for A Wolf's Embrace, people! It would mean the world to me if you guys reviewed so that we could achieve it! You're all amzing! :D**

**Just to remind you about the poll! Vote if you haven't! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Forgotten Occasions and Giving Thanks  
****Part two**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I was freaking out. Seth knew it. Sam knew it. Emily knew it. Everybody knew it. But I couldn't help it. Tonight was the night...

These passed couple of months have been the happiest in my entire life. Happier than my moments with Seth or Dad and Mom. Even happier than the times with Sam I've never been this happy before and it's all thanks to Aaron. My Aaron. He's perfect. I know that everyone, every wolf, says that about their imprints and he may not seem perfect to all people but he was perfect for _me_. The imprinter is supposed to be anything and everything that the imprintee wants and needs and I try to be with every fibre of my being but Aaron doesn't even have to try to be everything and anything for me. It's like it comes naturally for him, without a second or hesitating thought. He seems to have this natural instinct to look after women. Whether that be his Mom, me or a complete stranger. If he had the gene, which he doesn't I assure you, he would make a perfect wolf alongside my brothers, who are just as passionate about their women and even children and protective as he was of me and his Mom. Besides, despite the fact that he doesn't _need_ to, he _wants_ to.

But then he's perfect in every other way too. I mean, he's smart and has enough common sense to realise that it's not big and cool to drink yourself into oblivion or to swear blind enough to make a sailor blush, just like other pathetic excuses for men do. He's kind and loyal to family and friends, will back them up in anything they do or say. He loves Caleb with his whole heart . It's going to devastate him when he finds out that he's going to have an inevitable broken hearted little brother but no one asked Paul to imprint on Billie. It's just one of those things. You never know, Billie might chose to keep Paul as a big brother and stay with Caleb and that would suck royally for Paul but I know that he would do anything for her, just as I would d anything for Aaron. Then there's his amazing sense of humour. Often in the past two months, we've taken the mickey out of each other, wrestled lightly, he always pinning me (I could have hurt him if I went full out but he obviously didn't know that). He's just so fun and his happy, light, easy-going personality just makes it better.

He's not a typical bloke either, thank God. He enjoys a good baseball or football game with a cold beer, a grilled burger and a group of good, loyal friends but he also loves a good book too, reading in a library or even just in bed before he goes to sleep. He reads anything from murder mysteries to Fantasy to antsy romance novels. He's not too proud enough to not let himself cry. If he feels like he needs to, he simply will. Unlike most men, he has no qualms in dressing up in his 'monkey suit' as guys call them. In fact, he loves dressing up, just so he can look smart for his family and friends. He says they aren't any more uncomfortable as his Police Uniform he officially earned a month ago.

Speaking of...When he's all suited up in his uniform, I've never been so...excited, He's never looked more like a man and combined with his musky man essence, being around him while he's heading off to work or comes into mom's diner afterwards for a late dinner or very early breakfast is just plain torture because I just want to jump him. I just want him to take control and do whatever he wants with me, while also making em feel safe and secure and loved. Which brings me to another good, but frustrating, point of hiss perfectness – he's too much of a gentleman to take advantage of me like that. What he gets is what he gives and that is no different in the bedroom, I should know.

He's perfect. I couldn't have asked or have been given someone so gorgeous and right for me and I'm so afraid that he'll open up his eyes and leave. I couldn't handle my heart being broken a second time and doing what I was going to do tonight just might be what pushes him out my life forever.

I think it was about time he was told about us, about me, about my lifestyle, about the one big things that I was dreading telling him the most.

Would he run from me? Think I'm a freak? He'll want nothing to do with me, I knew it, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. He's going to freak out, just like any other human being with the slightest amount of self reservation would do. Then I will be alone and would kill myself just because of the absence of my imprint, my life, heart and soul, my Aaron.

"I know you're nervous, Lee, but everything is going to be fine. I promise. Any one of us can see how much he adores you." Embry tried to sooth me as I practically chewed past my fingernail and down to my first knuckle just a few hours before show time. Aaron was currently in the kitchen helping Emily with something like the gentleman he is and I took the opportunity to freak out.

"He's right, Leah. Just chill out a bit. It'll be fine." Seth assured me. I sighed.

"I can't help it. How the hell did you guys do this?" I asked, amazed. They all grinned.

"Well...We were probably in the same state as you are now but that's why we're saying you're being silly, Lee. It all turned out amazingly for us guys so why would this time be any different?" Sam said, softly.

"Because I'm a girl. A girl what transforms into a wolf, Sam. I can't have children- Oh God! What if he wants children?" I asked panicked. Sam sighed, pulling me into a hug.

"Will you calm down? You're thinking way too far ahead. Let's get tonight over with before you start worrying about that, huh?"

"And besides, that's only while you're phasing. When you start to age again, and you're body continues to change then it'll be possible." Mel assured me.

"We don't know that. You never know, all this fighting and shit's probably made me infertile or something." I groaned.

"Will you listen to yourself? Trust us, okay? Just take it as it comes. You can't expect the guy not to want to think about it some. He'll need a little time, just like Kim and everyone did." Jared assured me. I took a deep breath, trying to do as they say but it was so hard. My whole life rests on this meeting tonight and it was so goddamn overwhelming and shit scary.

I forced myself to calm down when Aaron and Emily came strolling into the room, chuckling. His eyes instantly connected with mine and I could feel myself calm even more under his gaze. He smiled and that was it, I was totally serene. I couldn't help but notice how they were right. He did adore me, that much was obvious by the look he always gave me. Sam smiled down at him from our hug and winked his eyes that was out of Aaron's sight. I grinned as Aaron held his arm out to me. I went to him without hesitation and he wrapped his arms around me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Could you do me a favour, you two? Could you go wake up Billie on the swing out back? She should get ready for the bonfire now." Emily asked, gently. We both smiled and nodded as Aaron led me through the kitchen.

"I hope you're ready for a good dance tonight, Baby." Aaron murmured as we crossed the kitchen. I smiled up at him.

"You and dancing." I chuckled, shaking my head. He laughed.

"You know I love it." he replied. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll dance but you've got to keep an open mind tonight, okay?" I stipulated, addressing one of my worst fears for tonight. He frowned slightly.

"Alright...but why?" he asked, confused and a little suspicious.

"Just...please? And remember that I love you." I mumbled. He smiled down at me, stopping just before the back door to kiss me sweetly on the lips.

"I know you do, Baby. I love you too, so much."

"That's all I want and you need to remember that, okay?"

"Sure thing. Forgetting that I love you is like forgetting about _you_. I could never do that." he smiled. I chuckled.

"Such a charmer."

"You know it." he grinned, cockily. I rolled my eyes, making him laugh. "Seriously though, I love you and no one will make me forget it."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you...now we have three little munchkins to wake up. What do you say?" he asked, mirthfully. He's always so happy and that makes me happy too. I grinned and nodded as we made our way out the back door, seeing the trio snuggled up and sleeping soundly. They almost looked too adorable to wake up but orders are orders.

**Sam's Point of View**

"Do you think he's going to be alright with all of this?" Jake asked me, concerned. I sighed. We've just assured her that everything was going to be okay and I was sure it was but still, everybody is different, the things they can and cannot handle are different. Who knows if this, us, is way beyond his head or not? We were just going to have to wait and see.

"I think so." I replied, eventually. I mean, he's an easy-going, laid back guy, who loves Lee to bits. Anyone can see that. We all know he isn't going to be able to live without her now but if he needs time then she'll give it to him, I'm sure." he nodded.

"I hope you're right, Sam. I don't want her to get hurt again." Emily breathed, worriedly. I frowned, nodding, knowing exactly where she was coming from. I hurt Lee-Lee the first time and still haven't truly forgiven myself even though she seems to have forgiven me. I still love her, I really do but her love is only one of the other many stars in my night sky, whereas my Emily is my brightest star, my Northern star. The star that lights my way and guides me through life. I'd be lost without my Northern Star. If she gets hurt again then it would shatter her and beyond repair this time. If Aaron does that to her, I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself off him and pummel him into the ground. I know that would hurt Lee-Lee even more but was I supposed to just stand back while her hurt eats her from the inside out? Surely not.

"Do you think Billie will be okay?" came Caleb's low, shy question from beside Tyler on the couch. We all turned to look at him, seeing his face flush at the attention and his head dip to try and hide it. Jesus, that's one sensitive kid! He's going to be crushed, just like Lee-Lee was. Damn it!

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Champ. She's very emotional these days but it'll pass." Embry assured the kid. He just smiled and nodded.

"So you like our niece, do you?" I asked, curiously. He blushed, deeper as he nodded, hesitantly.

"Very much, Sir." he replied softly.

"Since when?" Paul asked, guarded and calmly. I knew that he didn't approve, in his big brother way, of Billie having any relationships whatsoever, especially at her age. Neither did I but Paul, Seth, Embry and I were fighting against three of the most stubborn and strongest wolf girls. Great for them, not so much for us. We had no say if the girls say yes. It goes against our nature as their imprinters and Paul is too scared of them all to protest, though he'd never admit that. Not to mention we probably wouldn't get fed for a week if we objected. None of us want that. I knew where Paul was coming from to an extent though, I'd do the same for Jennie and eventually, unfortunately, little Gracie. Caleb gulped.

"Um...since last year. 7th grade. Since...um, Jennie continued to pick on her but Damon and I saw it was wrong. Then I noticed how pretty she was and smart in the classes that 6th and 7th graders had together."

"Those flowers were beautiful. Was that your idea or Aaron's?" Mel asked, kindly. He blushed even deeper but didn't comment.

"Nah, that was the little guy, though I take all credit for his inspiration. I did help him with her gift though." Aaron suddenly spoke up from the doorway, smirking at his blushing brother, like it was a common occurrence.

"Oh yeah?" Emily asked, seeming impressed.

Aaron laughed. "Yeah. He didn't know it was her birthday until...ah, yesterday because, obviously, if Treasure forgot then how was he supposed to know but luckily, Lee told me yesterday morning and I told him then he went into full on panic mode. He was at a total loss as to what to get her, bless him, so he made me spend a good portion of the day brainstorming with him and then at like 6pm, he makes me drive him all the way to Port Angeles to get it all." he laughed. We all chuckled as Caleb's chin practically rested on his chest, a crimson colour spread across his cheeks.

"Awe, bless him! What is it?" Mel asked, grinning.

"Can't say. It's a surprise."  
"But only for Billie." Tyler protested. Caleb shook his head.

"Nope, not saying."  
"It'll be worth it though." Aaron commented, smiling proudly at Caleb. "I fed him the idea but he totally went all out on it. She's gonna love it."

"Love what?" Billie asked, lightly smiling as she came in the room with Dylan welded to her hip and Anna's arm through her on her other side. I smiled at my niece. My niece. It was still a little weird calling her that, but not a bad weird. It fit. When I first found out about her and Georgia, I was angry at my father for doing this, again but then I got to know Billie and how amazing she is and I love her like she's always been there all her life. I'm sure Embry felt the same with the smiled he had on as he watched her.

"Nothing." Caleb said quickly, flustered. She giggled.

"Oh,. Baby Girl, come here. Are you okay?" Emily asked, softly, wrapping her up n a hug. I smiled at the picture. She nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, Uncle Sam and Embry helped a lot. Thanks." she said, smiling brightly up at me and Embry. I kissed the crown of her head.

"You're welcome."

"The bonfire is in an hour, Billie, Sweetie. You should get ready." Mel called to her and she nodded, looking at Anna before turning to walk out the room but she stopped.

"So, I know you want to come but you can't, Dyl." she chuckled, looking down at him. He pouted.

"Please? I'll turn around when you change." he offered, hopefully, giving her some serious puppy dog eyes. We all watched on in amusement at their antics. Dylan adored Billie. She was the big sister he never had and you hardly catch a moment when he's without her or she's without him. They truly are welded at the hips.

Billie took one look into his eyes and you could see it in her face, the immediate cave in. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But no peeking." she ordered. Dyl made a 'ew' face.

"No way! Girls have cooties so no worries. Besides, you're my sister. That's just gross." he gushed. We all laughed as they walked out of sight and I shook my head.

"Oh, the dreadful girl cooties. I remember them." Embry chuckled, shaking his head, amused.

"They do have cooties. It's disgusting." Tyler groaned. Ha, he's not going to be saying that in a few years.

"Yeah, you grow out of that." Caleb assured him. Tyler just grimaced.

"Alright. Everyone go get ready and we'll meet over at the beach. Jared, Jake, Embry, Brady, Colin, help me set everything up." I issued orders like I always have and everyone moved into action. I kissed Emily and Gracie goodbye, winking at the boy as I always do before heading out the door with Jake, Jared, Brady, Colin and Embry.

**Billie's Point of View**

I now feel very silly with my actions earlier. I would never take anything I said at the table back because it's all true but crying and everything afterwards just left me feeling really silly and a little tired. I can't believe we fell asleep on the porch, though that was so comfortable, I almost snapped at Aaron and Leah for waking us up. But it was my birthday and the bonfire in just an hour so we had to get ready. As the day has stretched on, I've found myself getting happier and happier, leaving out the dinner mishap. I loved that I had so many people that wanted to celebrate my birthday, so much of a difference from last year.

"So what are you wearing?" Anna asked me, stroking her chin as she looks into my wardrobe. I rolled my eyes. I have no idea.

"What do you think? I know you're dying to dress me so go ahead." I ordered and she squealed, almost diving into my closest head first. I rolled my eyes again as she pulled out a simple pair of black washed skinny jeans, which I slipped into once I was sure Dyl was facing away, sprawled across my bed with his head deep into his comic book. I hardly had chance to stand up before a grey sweater came flying at my face, making me cough a little as I removed it, glaring daggers into Anna's head while she rummaged through my shoes. I pulled the simple grey sweater with mid forearms sleeves over my head, smoothing it down around where it ended at my mid thighs. Then she turned around with a pair of simple grey, woollen hug boots that had three brown buttons on the side. I grinned, loving her fashion sense and yanked them on my feet.

"You look good, if I say so myself. I wanted to to look good but also feel comfortable. Is that okay?" Anna asked, considerately and I grinned, wider, nodding. "Awesome, now me."

"And you're going to use my clothes?" I asked her, incredulously. She smiled at me, sweetly before turning back to the closest. I rolled my eyes, turning to Dyl on the bed. "How do I look, Dyl?"  
"Real pretty, B." he replied, smiling. I thanked him.

"What you wearing?"

"My clothes are at home. I'm not getting changed." he told me, sadly. I rolled my eyes. I was sure Levi was the same size as him.

I walked out the room and knocked on Levi's door. "Yeah?" I walked in, seeing him pulling some socks on perched on the end of his bed. Tyler stood at their mirror, tweaking his un-tweakable hair. They both smiled at me. "What's up?"  
"Do you mind if Dyl borrows some of your clothes. He wants to get changed but he doesn't have any to change into?" I asked Levi, politely. He shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. Help yourself." he replied.

"Thanks. You're the best."

"Hey! What about me?" Tyler protested. I giggled.

"Are you offering your clothes?" I asked, sceptically. He shook his head. Of course he wasn't. He's so finicky about his stuff. He hardly lets Levi use any of it. "Well then, he's the best."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I walked over to Levi's closest and rummaged through. This was so lucky that they were practically the same size. Tyler has always been the biggest of the two. Levi took most after Emily, including her small frame. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans that looked like they would fit him, a yellow Power Rangers top because I know that he's crazy about them right now but I knew that the one thing I couldn't use of Levi's would be his shoes because he was a size larger than Levi. I huffed.

"What's up?" Ty called from his place before the mirror.

"You know you love me, Ty." I said, sweetly.

"What do you want to borrow?"

"You mean you'll let me?"

"Depends what it is." he replied.

"Can he borrow some of your shoes? Levi's a size smaller than him."

"Um...sure, take the grey vans next to my Nike's." he ordered, still not looking up at me. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

With that, I thanked Levi and said I'll bring them back alter after the bonfire and then left the room, re-entering to see Anna already dressed in my pink symphony dress and a pair of my white flats. I rolled my eyes. That girl loves pink. Dyl shot off the bed, smiling like a fool. I chuckled and gave him the clothes to put on.

"Thanks! Levi's awesome!" he cheered, making the passing boys out in the hall chuckle on their way passed.

"How do I look?" Anna asked, twirling for me.

"Like a clothes thief now let's leave Dyl to change and go down stairs. Everyone will be ready by now." I told her and she giggled, linking arms with me as we left the room.

Aunt Emily was just taking the last of her food for the bonfire out the oven when we arrived in the kitchen. Seth and Mel thanked me for asking Levi to borrow some clothes because we all knew Dyl was too shy to ask himself, no matter how much he wants to. Seth also said I looked nice which I just blushed to and gave the credit to Anna before heading into the lounge where only Caleb and his parents sat, talking quietly. They all smiled as I entered.

"Hello, Treasure. You're a sight for sore eyes." David complimented, kindly, making me blush a little. Treasure. Now it was rubbing off on him.

"You look beautiful, Billie." Joan complimented, sweetly, before getting to her feet and passing me into the kitchen. We all sat or stood quietly, Caleb was looking at his Dad meaningfully but he wasn't quite getting the message until Joan came back in and dragged him out. I giggled before making my way over to Caleb and sat down next to him. He smiled, sweetly.

"You look really pretty." he complimented.

"Thanks. Anna." I replied, shyly.

"So what actually happens at this bonfire?" he asked, curiously. I smiled.

"Well, we eat and dance. Some of us roast marshmallows on the fire. You know, normal bonfire stuff."  
"Except at this one, we'll all be giving you gifts and singing happy birthday to you." he added, smirking. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Are you okay now? I mean, with what happened earlier?"  
"Oh, yeah, that was a bad moment. It doesn't happen often. I just miss them, you know?" I murmured. He nodded.

"I can't imagine what if all felt like. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm moving on and I have all this family and you and Damon. I'll be okay." I assured him. He grinned and nodded, kissing my cheek.

"I know."

"Kids, are you ready to go?" Aunt Emily called into us and up the stairs. I smiled, getting to my feet with Caleb and walking out, hand-in-hand. Seth eyed them, warily before walking out the front door. Mel gave me a knowing smirk, as did Aunt Emily and Leah. Aaron gave Caleb a thumbs up before heading out after Leah and we both shook our heads, blushing. We got into the cars, me choosing to drive with Aaron and Leah, which meant Dyl also took the remaining seat much to Anna's protests. She ended up riding with Aunt Emily, the boys and little Gracie.

"So are you excited, Treasure?" Aaron asked, smiling at me through the rear-view. I nodded, smiling back.

"I can't wait for you to open the present I got you." Caleb said, enthusiastically. Aaron grinned.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Caleb."

"Tough. I did and you'll love it."

"That's a bit presumptuous of you" I teased. He smirked and blushed, shrugging. "I'm sure I'll love it whatever it is. Thank you."

"You don't have it yet."

"Just in case I forget to tell you later, that's all."

"Okay. You're welcome." he chuckled, shaking his head. I swear Aaron's just said something like 'young love'. I blushed and by the same redness on Caleb's cheeks, I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Okay, we're here."

We all got out after Aaron pulled into the parking lot next to the beach, Caleb holding open my door for me with a smile just like Aaron was doing for Leah right at that moment too. I blushed and thanked him, helping Dyl clamber out before he hugged my side again. Caleb chuckled as I rolled my eyes at Dyl, who just grinned, cheekily. Then I noticed that Uncle Sam and Embry had met us here and we now forcibly taking me away from Dyl with a grin so that they could hug me tightly. Dyl just pouted.

"We have a surprise for you." Uncle Embry teased, excitedly. I groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a _surprise_. You'll see soon. Come on." he urged, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the beach entrance while Uncle Sam covered my eyes. I giggled. They helped me down the steps to the beach and I knew that it was unusually quiet for people already being here, or at least I thought there were people here by all the cars in the parking lot.

"Okay. One..two...three."

"SURPRISE!" the whole beach screamed when Uncle Sam uncovered my eyes to reveal a whole birthday party set up. There was the bonfire, yes but also a gazebo and a decking area with a dance floor and music system on. There was loads of food! But then, that's no different to ordinary bonfires they throw. There was _everybody_ here! They kids were all beaming at me, and slightly envious from hat I saw but this was amazing. I beamed, brightly, wide eyed as I turned back to Uncle Sam and jumped.

"! I love it! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" I screamed, happily as he chuckled, hugging tightly.

"You're welcome. We thought you could do with a good pick-me-up and you're birthday was perfect for that. I'm glad you like it." he whispered, softly in my ear. I grinned. "Happy Birthday, Billie."

"Thank you. You too, Uncle Embry!" I screamed, jumping from Uncle Sam to Embry. They both laughed as did everyone else.

I went around hugging everybody and saying thank you's. People wished me another happy birthday and said that my present was over by the cake on the deck. I thanked the again before Anna and Dyl dragged me over to my cake, I gasped, grinning like a fool. It was perfect! It was plain white icing with black polka dots all over it. It was a crazy 4 tiers high and at the bottom of each tier, there was a pink ribbon, tied up in a bow. It looked delicious and I can't believe someone actually baked it.

"I baked it." Aunt Emily's voice startled me a little bit and I gaped at her, amazed. She chuckled. "It wasn't hard but of course, I couldn't do it at our house so I popped over to Mel's house. We baked it together.

"Oh my God! It's amazing! You're so talented! Thank you! You too Mel!" I shouted, excitedly. They both grinned, happily. I noticed the guys eyeing it with hunger and I needed to nip this right in the bud. "If I see one finger smug on this cake, _none of you guys_ will get a piece, only the girls."

"What? No fair!" Tyler objected, which was seconded, third-ed and all that from the other guys.

"Tough luck. Keep your mitts off." I chuckled, grinning widely. The entire group of guys grumbled while us girls chuckled.

"We want you to have fun tonight, okay? Forget about the past and think about now. You deserve all this, okay? So enjoy yourself." Seth ordered, smiling brightly as he kissed my cheek. I nodded, tearing up little.

"This is amazing. Thank you." I almost cried.

"Hey, hey! None of that now! We've had enough of that today!" Uncle Embry teased. I laughed and nodded.

"They're happy tears though, do they count?" I asked. They all chuckled.

"Okay maybe a few can be released but then we want to see you smiling the whole night and when you aren't, I will personally come up and tickle you until you're laughing again. Cool?" he stipulated, only half joking. I giggled and nodded. "Okay...Now go have fun!"

I did just that, laughing and joking and having a great time. As promised, and to my uncles' and Seth's dismay, I danced with Jacob first, getting to know him and his wife. Then Nessie would fill in any blanks when I danced with her for the second song. My dance with Paulie had to be the best of the night because I felt safe and happier than I ever have before and he can actually dance! I mean, he has some smooth moves, which he had no problem showing me. I could tell my his face that he was having the time of his life and though I'm not 100% sure, I think that was because I've never been so happy before and he could see that.

I danced the rest of the evening away. I couldn't have wanted any other people around me. I danced with everyone, to Dyl's dismay because at those times, which was most of the times, he couldn't be welded to my hip and was forced to just sit beside Mel until I was free again. Anna was never too far away from me on the dance floor, smiling over to me every few minutes, which I would always return with a very happy one. She was constantly dancing with Damon, who had arrived not shortly after we did, much to Jared's dismay. Kim greeted him warmly whereas all he got from Jared was a grunt and the sight of his back. It was rather runny to see the look on Damon's face before he composed it. I danced with Caleb for the first time after I danced with Paulie. That was awkward at first, neither of us knowing where to place our hands or how fast to dance or what to say but eventually, it all kind of went naturally. I placed my hands on his shoulders, copying the women around me as he placed his on my waist _and kept them there_, unlike Uncle Embry and a few other of the men's hands going a little...south. I could feel Uncle Sam and the others watching us as we danced and entire three songs before he came to take over. That was awkward and Caleb blushed like a cherry tomato after he unthinkingly kissed me on the cheek right in front of Uncle Sam. I think if he walked away any faster, he would have been running and Uncle Sam and I couldn't help but share a chuckle at his expense.

I met the Cullens. The Cullen Family were the most beautiful people I've ever seen. The women's flawless beauty was the envy to most women and I felt utterly ugly in their present. Well, that's before Paulie came up next to me and said that I was beautiful too, which made me feel better. The big burly one, that I soon went on to find out was called Emmett, scared me in the beginning. Knowing what they were combined with his size and muscles could have been my worst nightmare. The only thing that prevented that was when he began to greet me with such softness and welcome. Not to mention his cute dimple grin that reminded me so much of Dyl's grin. His wife, Rosalie, was the most beautiful in the family and I tried not to stare at her too long because I knew it was rude. The little pixie, Alice, was just a bundle of energy that reminded me of Anna. They would get on well. Her husband, Jasper, as quiet as he may be, was nice and polite when he greeted me, kissing the back of my knuckles lightly to make me blush which prompted a loud, bellowing laugh from Emmett, making a comment about me being like Bella and then Paulie's growl at the gesture, to which I graciously thanked him for. He had an accent that I couldn't place but it sounded nice. Then of course, there was Bella and Edward, Nessie's parents. I could tell that she was their daughters because of their beauty and the same coppery hair she and Edward shared. Bella hugged me and wished me a happy birthday. The 'parents' of their family, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, were the epitome of a perfect couple and parents. They had bright, welcoming smiles and I could feel the love they gave everybody just radiating off them. They reminded me of my mommy and daddy and hugged them extra tight without realising it because of that. They all al brought me presents, to my surprise and protest but then that only made Jasper, Emmett and Edward laugh again, saying I was like Bella in that front too. Bella rolled her eyes at me and I giggled.

When the food tables we declared 'open', I had the luxury along with the other kids, of getting our food first and I have to admit, knowing how impatient they can be, we kind of went slower than normal, making them wait longer. I think they knew what we were doing too because most of them were glaring at us until Aunt Emily threatened them all with the ever present wooden spoon in her hand. I swear, she takes it everywhere she goes. We all sat around the fire eating and chatting the time away, just enjoying every minute with family and friends. Billy Black shared one of the legends with us before announcing that he'll share the rest one they've sang happy birthday to me, which in turn cued Aunt Emily to guide me over to where my cake was, readily lit and waiting. They sang happy birthday to me and I blew out the candles, wishing more than anything that nothing will change for the worst and that things can only get better. Though, right at this moment, I don't know how things could get better. I've never been so happier and thankful in my life and I owed that primarily to Uncle Sam and Embry for being my Mommy's brothers.

"Present time!" Anna screamed, shrilly after my candles were blown out and we all looked at Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily, questioningly. They teased us in discussing the matter out loud before both of them grinned, inclining their heads towards the gift table that was large and overflowing. Everybody swarmed around to get a good look while I sat sat in a chair with Anna, Dyl and Caleb all around me. I smiled at them all before reaching for my first present. "Oh! That's from me! There's two there."  
"Two? Does that mean I have to buy you two?" I groaned.

"Yes. Yes you do." she dead panned. I chuckled and opened the pink polka dotted paper to reveal a best friends photo frame. I grinned up at her, knowing the exact photo that would go in there. Along with the frame was a box, which looked like was for jewellery. I opened the lid and started to laugh because it was perfect. There was two necklaces. One was a piece of bread with a reddy colour on, signifying jelly and then on the other piece of bread was brown, signifying peanut butter.

A week ago, me and Anna were hanging out at her house and we were joking around but then it got serious, me telling her how she was my best friend and I'd never betray her and all that Jazz. Let's just say in the end, she ended up saying I was the jelly to her peanut butter and vice versa. She must have remembered that because her we have it, two friendship necklaces that make up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It had to go on now so I took them ou and handed her the peanut butter necklace while I clipped on the jelly.

"They're perfect! Thank you!" I hugged her, tightly. She grinned.

"Mine next!" Dyl demanded, planting a little purple box, that suspiciously looked like it contained a ring, in front of me. I smiled at him and flipped the lid, my breath catching at the sight of my sterling silver sister ring which had a little pink diamond just below the word. He watched closely for my reaction and I sent him a beaming smile, which made him smile too.

"I love it, Dyl. Thank you. You're the best little brother." I crooned, kissing his cheek. He giggled. "I love you."

"Love you too." he murmured. I slid the ring on my right third finger, smiling down at it, proudly. I noticed Seth and Mel grinning at Dylan and I knew that he wouldn't have thought of this on his own. Mel probably helped him pick it out for me.

"Now, I know that you've wanted one of these for a while now and you think I didn't pay attention when you were ogling it the other week but I was so it is now your birthday present." Paulie spoke from behind me, stretching slightly to pick up a medium gift wrapped in gold paper. I grinned up at him.

"What is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Open it and find out." he chuckled. I smiled and ripped open the paper. At first I was confused as to what it was but when I unfolded it, I gasped, shrilly, jumping up from my chair and placing it against me.

"No way! I can't believe you got me this. Paulie, you're amazing!" I screamed, unzipping my new black leather jacket and slipping it on. It fit perfectly, though I've never told him my size and it was so comfortable. I jumped at him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. It's great. Best brother ever!"  
"hey!"

"Sorry, Dyl. Best _Big_ Brother ever. Better?" he giggled and nodded. I kissed Paulie once more on the cheek before retaking my seat and opening the rest of my presents.

The Cullens' bought me a truck load of clothes to which I was sincerely grateful for. They assured me that it was fine and that Alice had a whale of a time buying it all. Mel and Seth gave me this really nice beige puffball coat that was amazing and also fit me perfectly. Leah and Aaron, because he always calls me Treasure, got me a white, Asian treasure chest jewellery box that looked beautiful. I got loads of gift cards for so many different stores from the pack and their families. All of them were perfect and I thanked them all profusely. I've never gotten so many gifts before, usually just from mommy and Daddy. There wasn't really anyone else to get them from.

There was only one left on the table and I knew it was from Caleb. I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me before picking it up. It looked rather heavy and that's when I noticed that it wasn't wrapped traditionally but it was a gift _basket_. There was loads in it. I gaped at him, shocked that he'd get me so much.

"You said that you don't really draw or anything anymore since...you know and I wanted you to actually have the option to start again. You told me you left it all at your house and didn't have anything left to pick t back up again." he explained while I untied the bow on top, petting the plastic fall from around the basket to reveal loads of art supplies. I can't believe he thought of this! It's the perfect gift! I know I've said that about loads of my gifts but this one really was. There was everything from professional artist pencils, to felt tips, to crayon, to oil pastels and quality cartridge paper for me to draw on. Everything I will ever need to start drawing again. He thought of everything. I turned to him, tears in my eyes as I hugged the life out of him. He chuckled. "I take it you like it then?"

"I love it. It's fantastic. Thank you."

"Aaron helped. I only found out yesterday so I had to get you something so he helped me come up with it." he explained and I smiled, thankfully to Aaron. He grinned.

"It's perfect and amazing. Thank you." I chuckled, happily. He nodded, kissing me on the cheek, not seeming as shy to do it with everybody watching. I seem to recall him blushing like crazy in front of just Uncle Sam. Where's the confidence come from?

"Okay! Who wants cake?" Aunt Emily asked from behind us, smiling down at my already cut cake, a single piece on a paper plate. I grinned as she handed me a huge bit, that I would probably end up giving to Paulie because there was no way I was going to eat it all.

"I'm...um, gonna have to go, Billie." Caleb murmured from beside me. I looked at him, frowning.

"What? Why?" I asked, sadly. He sighed.

"My parents and I are going to see my grandparents tomorrow, something we always do the day after thanksgiving. I wont be back until Monday. I'm sorry."

"Oh...Well, have fun then. Thank you again for the gifts. They were amazing." I mumbled. He smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek before heading off after his parents with Damon at his side. Both Anna and I waved them goodbye until they were out of sight and I was suddenly dejected.

"You've been fine all evening, B! You better get that smile back on your face or you have ten seconds!" Uncle Embry threatened from a few feet away. I smiled instantly, almost comically to them as they started to laugh and then I plodded down on the log near the bonfire as others came to snuggle in a and wait for r. Black.

We all got settled around the bonfire, munching on our cake. Paulie sat between my legs on the sand while I took the log. Dyl cuddled into my side, already drowsy from the excitement. Anna was on my other side, smiling as she listened to Mr. Black retell the stories as he promised. Our legends seemed almost scary when you actually know the truth behind them. I just thought that they were there to scare the older teenagers or something but they're real and utterly amazing. Mr. Black is the best story teller I've ever listened to. He has so much passion and expression in his voice that he sucks you in as he speaks. He was halfway through a story when my eyelids began to get droopy. I yawned and Paulie looked up at me, smiling softly as he exposed his soft shoulder to me and let me lay on it, it being just at the right height, despite the fact that he was sitting on the floor and I on a log. I snuggled in and felt the warmth radiating off him and was instantly asleep, the last thing I felt being his soft lips n my forehead.

**Leah's Point of View**

We were soo close now. Any minute now, now that all the kids were sleeping, we would be telling him our secret and I was seriously bricking it. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that this was going to bite me in the backside and I really wished that it wouldn't be the case. As Billy reared to the ending of the legend he was telling, my time was running out. I knew that in the next 30 minutes, he would either be right by my side or already half way home. Oh God...how I wanted him to still be here when we're finished. I've begged whatever god there is up there to give me a break and make this go right and my way for one instead of letting fate and destiny screw me over every time something good happens in my life. I deserve happiness right? I mean, Sam found it. Jacob found it. Even Billie found it after her life was turned upside down. And then, when she's older, she'll have a man that will always be there and loyal to her for the rest of her life. What more could she possibly want? Me, I just want my boyfriend not to be scared, or even worse, hate me after tonight. That's all I want. That is it, that's it, that's i-

"Leah, we're ready when you are." came Sam's voice across from me. My terrified eyes connected with his calm ones and I gulped, glancing at Aaron, who was glancing confused between us two.

"Ready for what, Lee?" Aaron asked, confused. I smiled, hesitantly at him. He frowned, deeper, probably seeing my fright. "What is it?"  
"Aaron...there's something I need to tell you and...i don't really know how to so...I'm just going to say it, okay? But first, do you remember when I asked you to keep an open mind tonight?"

"Yeah. I will. But I still don't understand why." he admitted, honestly. I smiled, apologetically and nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Just please...remember that, okay?" I implored. He nodded. I gulped, looking over to Sam and he nodded once. I sighed and closed my eyes as I said, "I'm a werewolf."

Silence. Cold silence. I could hardly hear the flames flickering. I gulped and chanced opening my eyes to see Aaron staring blankly at me. Fright struck my heart in succession as he blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" he murmured, dazed. I sighed, shaking my head. This wasn't a good start.

"I'm a...werewolf. I, um...turn into a wolf?" it came out more as a question and I saw him swallow hard. He looked to the flames and just sat there, thinking, still blank faced but I couldn't detect any feelings of fright or repulsion in the imprint link that allows me to feel tenors of what he's feeling at any given moment so that was a good thing. He's just processing. Yeah, that's it. He's thinking about it, logically. He's being open minded like I asked.

Finally, he took a deep breath, moving a little as the first of his emotions became clear on his face. Just surprise. Not anger, or repulsion or fright, just surprise. Surprise is good at this point. I mean, it's not like I'd expect any different. It's not often you get told this, right?

"My girlfriend's a wolf?" he asked, shocked. I nodded, hesitantly, though slightly hopeful over the fact that he still views me as his girlfriend and not the freaky girl or something. I waited as he processed the second confirmation. "That's...that's pretty crazy but I can see from your face that you're completely serious and that's..."

"That's what?" I asked, frightened. He looked at me for a long time, his face soft and calculating.

"That's quite amazing." he breathed and I sighed, feeling like the weight of the world has just been eased off my shoulders. He's not freaked out. He's come as far as to _accept_ it, or at least believe me and think it's amazing. The question is, would he want to still be with me?

"Well, there's something else..."

"What?"

"They are too, werewolves I mean. Sam, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady, Colin, Craig, Philip, Jeremy, Steven, Andy-"

"The big, tall, muscular guys?" Aaron cut across me with a grin. I chuckled and nodded. He took a deep breath, looking at them all. After a while, he chuckled. I frowned, though loved his laugh as always. "I always thought you guys couldn't be human, jokingly of course, never thought I would be right but damn, the amount you eat? _And _keep up those bodies? Not human."

Everyone laughed. Still, h shook his head. "This is freaking crazy. But cool. And weird. But cool. And a little scary. But-"

"Cool?" Quil guessed, chuckling.

"Right." Aaron agreed.

"So...you don't think I'm a freak or anything." I asked, nervously. He shook his head.

"Nah...well, I always thought you were a little freaky even before all this but no more than usual." he teased. I scoffed and tapped his arm. He grinned. Then he was gaping at me. I frowned. "You let me win all those wrestling matches, didn't you?"

I laughed, hysterically but nodded when I calmed down some. He scowled, playfully. "I had to hold back or I would have hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." I told him, honestly. His face softened.

"Why's that?" he asked, curiously. I sighed.

"There's this thing that comes with the wolf. An ability...to find their soul mate." I whispered that last bit, anxiously. He just looked at me, waiting. I took a deep breath. "It's called imprinting. The wolf...just looks at their other half, their soul mate and they just..._know_. Everything in them changes and you wan to be anything and everything that the person needs. That could be a friend, a brother or a lover. Anything they needed and you'd give it to them. Even if it was to leave them alone and never speak to them, even though that would most likely hurt you physically, you'd do it. I-They just want to make their imprint happy."

He looked after me for a while, calculating. "So...all the couples here...have they?"

"Yes. All of them have." I confirmed. He nodded.

"Have...Have y-you imprinted?" he asked, nervously. I gulped and nodded and hurt instantly shone on his face before he turned away. I frowned and then it hit me what he must be thinking. I gasped.

"Not on anybody else, Aaron...On y-you." I blurted out, cringing afterwards as it wasn't supposed to come out that way. He turned to look at me, eyes wide with shock and hope. I smiled, lightly, biting my lip. He smiled back.

"Haha! My girlfriend's a wolf! How many guys can say that?" he crowed, laughing. I chuckled with him.

"Actually...you're the only one." I murmured, sadly. He frowned at me.

"What do you mean?"  
"She's the only shifter in the history of the tribe. She's the first." Sam explained to him as I couldn't. I sighed, sadly. Suddenly, he lifted my chin with his finger, looking right in my eyes.

"Then I'm honoured to be your soul mate, Lee." he declared, softly and a mere whisper. My heart exploded with love and hope and happiness at his words and I smiled, blindingly. He grinned, kissing my nose, tenderly before pulling me into a hug. Sam smiled at me from over where he was and I grinned, happily. He pulled back from me, smiling widely. "i love you, Lee. I told you that earlier and nothing is going to change that. I meant it. I don't care if you run around on all fours...but I do have one request."

"Anything. Anything you want." I agreed, instantly. He beamed.

"Can I see you? As...a wolf?" he asked, hesitantly. I grinned wider and nodded, getting up from the log and heading towards the trees. He grabbed my wrist. "Where you going?"

"I'll be right back, I promise." I assured him and he nodded, letting go of my wrist and watching me as I disappeared. I gulped, nervously as I stripped, leaving my clothes where they were as I exploded into my fur. I took a deep breath before stepping out into plain sight.

**Aaron's Point of View**

Holy...Mother...Of...Jesus...

I think I gasped but I'm not entirely sure as all I could think, see, feel, smell, taste and hear was this beautiful grey wolf right before my eyes. There was no way it was a regular wolf as it was ten times the size of a regular wolf but as soon as I saw her, I knew who it was. Lee.

She looked stunning, just as stunning as when she's human. How did I get s lucky in all this? To find someone as beautiful as Leah was a once in a lifetime deal. I watched as her light grey fur shone in the moonlight, making her seem even more beautiful and I had no idea that that was possible. Her well proportioned, long limps rippled beneath her fur gracefully as she took a few steps towards and I couldn't help but mirror her. Any normal person would be running scared if they were being approached by something so large but not me. Was I weird? Did I lack self preservation? No, neither. I did know that I felt safe around this wolf, this girl wolf. My Lee. Things like this seem bizarre to most people but to me, I can't help but feel like I belong here, in this life, with Lee at my side. I love her with my entire heart and I meant it when I said that nothing would change that.

She said that the wolf becomes anything the imprintee needs and I wasn't denying that she's everything I need and more but also, I try to be what she needs. She's obviously scared and anxious of my reaction to all this and I admit that I felt slightly frightened at the possibility but as soon as that fright surfaced, it was squashed by the love I feel for her. I thought it would have been impossible to fall in love so quickly but there was no denying what I was feeling. I love Leah Clearwater, wolf and all.

I walked forwards, slowly, as if not to frighten _her_ away with any sudden movements. I heard a weird noise come from her throat and it made my heart swell with confusion and worry. She sounded sad. Why?

"Lee...You look beautiful." I breathed, truthfully, reaching a hand out when I got closer and jumping, for whatever reason, when it came into contact with his nose. It was wet, yes, but _feelin_g this wolf in front of me made it _real_. She was really a wolf and I was her soul mate, the one destined to be by her side for all our lives. Yes, I knew what soul mates are. And I was honoured to be hers.

The back of my fingers slide up the side of her muzzle, slowly as her huge head leant into my touch. I smiled, my other hand coming up t copy my other. My fingers weaved through her fur t the back of her neck. It was unbelievably soft, just like her skin is while she's human. Her deep brown eyes were exactly like hers but bigger, more expressive this way. His ears twitched when I scratched a little behind them and I grinned, scratching some more. I laughed as she began to purr slightly under the pleasure. She licked my face.

"Urgh! Gross!" I laughed, wiping my face with the back of my sleeve. She barked her laughter. Suddenly, she turned and trolled off into the trees again. I frowned, taking a step after her but Sam's voice told me to stay where I was so I did, reluctantly. Did I scared her away with my reaction?

No, because she came out a few minutes later in her human form, running to me with a wide, bright smile on her face as she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around me, hugging me tightly.

"I love you." she cried. I smiled, taking a deep breath of her fragrance and hugging her back.

"I love you too, Baby." I whispered, happily.

"So, you're really okay with this?" she asked, amazed. I grinned and nodded, sincerely This was amazing. I never thought anything like this existed but after what I've just seen, there's no denying it anymore.

"I'm perfectly okay with this, Lee. This is crazy but cool. You're so beautiful in both forms." I complimented, kissing her nose. She blushed and I chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, Aaron." Sam's voice came from behind us and I turned around, lowering Lee to the floor so that I could take his hand. I grinned and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Though...it has to be said because then I can't be held responsible for my actions if you hurt her. If you do, I swear to God, you better be fast. You hurt her and you're mine." he threatened and Lee growled from beside me. Sam ignored her though, his gaze fixed on mine, intently. I nodded.

"That won't be a problem, Sam. I swear." I replied, sincerely. He nodded once before embracing me before Lee. Seth, her little brother, seconded Sam declaration followed by some of the others and I knew that Lee was soo loved in this family of theirs. I would never hurt her like they're speaking of, in any way. She's my girl. I knew that the day I saw her on the beach. There's always been something about her and now I know what. And I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'm going to be putting the outfits and the birthday presents on my profile and also the cake :) So go check them out :D**

**Just to remind you about the poll, vote if you haven't! :D Thanks**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! WE'RE NEAR 100 REVIEWS! JUST 9 MORE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	13. First

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**I'm sorry this is so late! I've started college and so many months off hasn't done me any good as that first day of full classes just hit me hard. It hasn't been much better for the last week or so, so please don't hate me. Updates will be longer to wait for because of this same reason but just bare with me. **

**It's the Christmas Dance! Yay! Caleb's a lucky guy, don't you think? ;)**

**I must say...D: I'm a little, or maybe a lot, disappointed that you guys couldn't get me to the 100 review mark last chapter :( I was really looking forward to it and celebrating it in this chapter but oh well, I hope you guys can make it up to me in this chapter :D**

**There's still a little bit more time to get your vote in on my Poll so click on my profile :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**First**

* * *

A few weeks passed, myself growing closer and closer to the family around me. Uncle Sam and Embry, along with the rest of the wolves, have been away a lot, something to do with the Cullens but I still see them from time to time, though not as often as I would have hoped. I was lucky to get a glimpse of them once a day and it was slowly depressing me a little bit. They seemed so busy and when I do get to see them, they look so tired. I miss Paulie. I know he's in the same predicament as the other wolves but I can't help but feel like he doesn't have time for me anymore, which hurts. Maybe it's irrational but I can't help what I feel, right? I've been growing so close to him a and then he's been spending so much time away from me. Some times, if he was away for too long, it would hurt. Physically, I mean. Nothing big. Just an ache in my chest which would dissipate as soon as Paulie came back. It's been easier being away from Seth, whom I love so, so much like my second father, and it's all because Dyl practically lives here now. He won't leave my side for whatever reason and when I need to shower or have a minute to myself, I have to bribe him with something, or doing something to get it. I don't mind the fact that he's so clingy. In fact, I love it. I feel like he depends on me and I like the feeling I get when I look after him for Aunt Vi.

In fact, we've been having the kids of the other wolves, my cousins if you will, over a lot more with the their moms, my Aunts if you will. The girls were always in the kitchen, cooking and everything for when the wolves got home. I would help them sometimes along with Annabelle and Megan. They looked a little on edge though, obliviously to Meg and Anna but still, I saw. They were worried. And I had no idea why. I've been helping Aunt Emily in the kitchen a lot actually, just to pass the time, working on my cooking skills for the future whenever I chose to get a place of my own someday. She even showed me how to bake her family recipes, which she told me I was a natural at. That made me happy because I loved to bake and always loved new challenges in it. On one of those rare occasions when the guys came home, they tried some of the things I made, loving them so much and asking me to bake more. I was happy to of course.

Annabelle and I were always together, having sleepovers pretty much every night at each other's houses and spending every waking moment together, and Dyl. The younger wolf kids always wanted to be with us, playing and such and who was I to deny them? They all just followed me around like lost puppies. Hehe, puppies. Me and Anna though, we've become more than best friends. We're sisters, much to Kim and Aunt Emily's delight. Before we found each other, neither of us really had any friends so I knew that they were happy to finally see us with someone who we could tell anything to. And I could tell Anna anything and everything. She'd be so understand and never judge. Then there's the fact that she's always there whenever the memory of my parents overtook me. She'd just hold me and let me cry then when everything calmed down, she did everything in her power to cheer me back up. She's amazing and my sister. I love her.

Caleb and Damon are the best guys in the world. Damon was a great guy when he got passed the bullying-me phase. He's so good to Anna that he's right at the top of my good list. And he's also not one of those boyfriends of your best friend that doesn't speak toy ou and only hangs around to be with their girlfriend. No, me and Damon are actually great friends, one of my best. Caleb was such a sweetheart and although he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or something like that, we're so close. We're always holding hands and it's so easy, so much easier to talk to him than what it was when we first met. He makes me laugh and cares for me. He's amazing. He's also very excited about the Christmas Dance in a couple of days. He was surprised, as were my Aunts and the girls, to find out that it would be my first dance. Ever. I've never been one to attend them with having no friends. It was the same for Anna and it would be her first too.

Kim and my Aunts were going all out and had taken us shopping last Saturday for our dresses. They even bought us shoes with our dresses along with the accessories to bring the outfit together. They would be doing our hair and even make-up, much to my Uncles and Jared's dislike. They said that we were too young for it but then backtracked with the compliment of 'they already look beautiful enough without it' when my Aunts and Kim glared at them, which made us awe and laugh at the same time. Paulie and Seth were reserving judgement until they saw us dressed up, to our relief but agreed with the other three when they said we were already pretty enough without make-up.

Anna and me both loved our dresses, as you would expect. Both of them reflected what we liked. Anna like pink and frilly, which is exactly what she got. Her dress was knee length with pink frilly layers. The colour was a pastel pink but the thick band around her waist was a darker pink. Her shoes were simple white flats with little bows on them and her accessories consisted on some pastel pink flower earrings, a diamond flower pendant and a pastel pink flower clip. She'd be taking a white cardigan in case it got too cold too. Whereas, I like purple and slightly puffy. My dress was a satin halter dress with a thick black waist band. It was strapless like Anna's and reached down a little bit higher than Anna's to my lower thighs. Any higher and Uncle Sam wouldn't let me out the house. It has a black embroidered flowery pattern all over that I loved too. To round my outfit off, I was wearing some white flats like Anna along with some purple stone heart earrings, a diamond heart pendant, my bracelet that Daddy bought me and a white silk flower clip for my hair. Aunt Emily and Kim thinks we're going to look amazing but we won't know until we dress in a couple of days.

Tyler and Levi were going to the dance, along with Megan , Harvey and Rory but apparently they were taking it as seriously as Anna and I. Tyler was planning on dressing like Santa Claus, like the doofus he really is. Rory was dressing as an elf, as was Levi. Megan was wearing a dress but with bauble accessories, like bracelets and earrings and pendants that would make it obvious that she was one. Harvey was going as the Grinch. Why I don't know, but that's his choice. I feel sorry for Dyl and Lilly because they really want to go and really don't like fact that I'm going to be out for a whole evening, mostly Dyl. I knew he'll be sulking for the whole time I'm gone.

Yesterday, I found out that Uncle Sam is letting Jennie home for Christmas Break. Only. She'd be going back for school afterwards, to my dislike. She's already said she was sorry so I saw no real point in making her stay at Makah. Perhaps it Uncle Sam proving that he carries out the threats he gives, I don't know but I knew for sure that he was a stubborn man. Numerous times I've asked for her to stay and he's brushed me off, saying a simple no before he#d walk away. It was rather annoying actually but I knew that we had the whole of Christmas break to convince him and I was going to try my hardest.

The dance was tonight and I was with Anna in my room. Oh, and Dyl, of course. He laid across my bed, reading his comic book while Anna and myself sat at my desk, talking to Damon and Caleb on MSN. Anna was using my laptop, me my PC while Caleb was using his laptop and Damon his PC so that we could be ourselves and have a collaborative conversation. Damon was round at Caleb's house to get ready for tonight and would be coming to get us together. They've been begging us for the last fifteen minutes or so to describe our dresses to them or even send them a picture but we weren't going to spoil their surprise when they saw us.

FootieD: _Come on! Please? Just send us a picture :) _

ScribblerC_ (Caleb): Yeah, pretty please? :D_

Tinkerbelle (Annabelle): _Nope! :L We're making you wait! Mwahaha!_

Billie-Bear: _Hehe :P_

FootieD:_ But, why? We wanna know now! D:_

Tinkerbelle: _Well, tough._

Billie-Bear:_ Come on, Guys. It's only a couple more hours until you see us anyway._

ScribblerC: _Exactly! You may as well put us out of our misery :D_

Tinkerbelle: _No._

Billie-Bear: _No._

ScribblerC:_ :'(_

FootieD:_ Not fair..._

Billie-Bear: _It'll be worth it :) Just hold on._

Tinkerbelle: _She's right. You, hopefully, won't be disappointed :D_

FootieD: _Probably not but still..._

ScribblerC: _We're impatient. _

Tinkerbelle: _We can see that. Hehe :D_

Billie-Bear: _We're gonna have to go :( We have to get ready!_

ScribblerC:_ :( Okay, B, Anna. We'll see you in a couple of hours :)_

FootieD: _Yeah. See ya, Anna, Billie. :D_

FootieD signed out.

ScribblerC signed out.

I shut down the PC after saying bye to the guys, smiling at how we stood our ground against them. I knew that if we had that discussion in person, we would have caved to their puppy dog eyes. They seemed to have learned it from us. Damn. Though, they still work on them, thankfully. Anna grinned at me as she handed me the laptop and I put it back in its case before sliding it on top of my wardrobe.

"Do you think they're upset with us?" I asked, unsurely. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Nah. I think they were only teasing. I don't think they actually expect us to show them before they got here." she replied, flicking the back of Dyl's comic book as he was trying to read it. He glared at her, moving a way a little.

"Okay. That's good. It would have been a total bummer if they were mad at us when they got here." I chuckled. Anna nodded, flicking the comic book again. Dyl sat up, shifting further away from her. I stifled a giggle.

She did it a couple more times but Dyl, being the forever calm person he is, just moved away every time before continuing to read it. I shook my eyes, smiling as Anna giggled and I saw a slight smile reach Dyl's lips before he squashed it. Just then, Aunt Emily's voice called up the stairs, "Girls, Dyl, the guys are here."

Anna and myself frowned at each other, rushing out the bedroom and down the stairs. It couldn't be Damon and Caleb, could it? Surely not! Were they actually serious when they asked to see our dresses? I soon got my answer as we stepped into the kitchen and my face lit up like the sun. It wasn't Damon and Caleb that Aunt Emily was talking about...

"UNCLE SAM!" I screamed, launching myself at him. He chuckled, picking me up and kissing my cheek. I hugged him tightly, happy to have him home for however long it was now. Then Uncle Embry stepped in and I practically jumped from Uncle Sam's arms to his. "UNCLE EMBRY!"

"Hey there, Billie. You miss us?" Uncle Embry laughed, hugging me close. I nodded into his neck, the sadness of having them away so much creeping up on me as my eyes prickled. Behind him, Seth, Quil and Brady stepped in and I beamed at Seth as Dyl launched himself at his Daddy.

"Hey, Little Man. You been good for your mom?" he asked, smiling brightly. Dyl nodded as Mel snorted.

"It's not me he's had to be good for. Billie's had to lug him around everywhere she goes. Not me." she chuckled, rolling her eyes at me as Dyl blushed. I giggled.

"I don't mind, Dyl, don't worry." I assured my little brother and he beamed at me. Uncle Embry put me on my feet and I hugged the other two that came in.

"Why are you away so much?" Anna whined just as Jared put her down too. "We miss you."

"We miss you too, Baby Girl but we have to. Sorry." Jared replied, kissing the top of her head.

"It won't be for much longer though, Anna." Uncle Embry told her. She nodded, smiling at me. I returned it before frowning.

"Where's Paulie?" I asked, glancing around the kitchen before going to the back door. He wasn't out there either and I felt my heart drop. He hadn't come home. Didn't he want to? IU turned back, frowning. The adults looked at me, amused before inclining their heads back towards the stairs. I frowned, looking over there and Paulie was stood, leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. I squealed, running towards him and he laughed, dropping to his knees and taking my little form in his huge embrace. I hugged him closer than I ever have. The pain I get when he was away from me was stronger this time than every before and I didn't like it. They've been gone for two days and it was agony. I felt the tears collect again, more so this time.

"Hey, Billie-Bear. You miss me?" he whispered, softly. I nodded, vehemently, swallowing back the tears but they were coming and I couldn't stop them. They slipped over just as he pulled me back, smiling. He sighed, his smile changing into a sad one as he wiped the tears away. "Aw, Billie-Bear. Why you crying?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I missed you. You're not allowed to go away again. I don't like it." I cried, sniffling afterwards. He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"It's only one or twice more, Billie-Bear and then it'll be over. I promise." he replied. I dropped my gaze, not commenting. He sighed again. "Come on, wipe them tears away. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah..." I replied, wiping the tears away. I sighed. "It just...hurt."

He frowned, as did the other adults. "What do you mean?" Uncle Sam asked, concerned but also wary.

I pointed to my chest. "It hurt." Paulie's eyes widened, looking at Uncle Sam for a minute before smiling, sadly at me.

"I'm sorry, Billie-Bear. I didn't realise. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, worriedly. I shrugged.

"I figured that you had enough on your plate." I replied. He sighed, shaking his head.

"That doesn't matter, Billie-Bear. If you're hurting, you tell me. No matter how busy I may seem. Got it?" he said, sternly. I nodded, sniffling. He nodded in satisfaction before shaking his head, rolling his eyes as he embraced me again. He pulled back, wiping away the stray tears on my cheeks before standing. "I just need to talk to your uncle for a minute and then we'll do something, alright?"

"Okay but I need to get ready for the dance soon." I reminded him. He nodded, following Uncle Sam out the door. I had to remind myself that he was coming back afterwards so the pain didn't come back. Anna linked arms with me, following the other guys into the living room, happy to have them back until the next time.

**Paul's Point of View**

I feel like the worst guy in the world.

Not only had it hurt every time I left Billie but I just find out that it hurt her too, a thirteen year old girl. My imprint was hurting because of me, because I left her. These past could of days were the hardest as it was the longest I've ever been away from her. I had no idea that it would effect her as much as me. I guess I was wrong.

"Sam, why is she hurting? It's not supposed to be like that between us yet." I asked, angry at myself for not realising this, for not sensing this about her. He sighed, shaking his head. Quil came outside to help since he had been through this too. He looked thoughtful too.

"I don't know, Paul. Really. I thought the imprint only hurt if you were romantically connected to us." Sam replied, frowning.

"But we don't know that." Quil objected. We both frowned at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, warily.

"Well, there's no proof to that. I was always with Claire. I saw her everyday. I never left her long enough to feel the pain I did these few days while we were with the Cullens." Quil explained. I sighed. "I think ou don't have to be romantically connected just to feel the pain for the wolf being away. An imprint is an imprint. I don't think it'll matter what stage you're at in it. If the wolf's away, the imprint will feel the ache."

"Well, that just sucks! How am I supposed to concentrate knowing this?" I protested, throwing my arms up in exasperation. Both Sam and Quil looked at me, sympathetically. "Jesus. She's just thirteen and then, she doesn't even know _why_ she's feeling it. We could be away for a week next time, Sam. What are we going to do?" I was panicking slightly now. Damn Cullens!  
"Paul...There's nothing we can do. The Cullens need our help and we've said we'll give them it." Sam reasoned. I growled.

The Cullens need our help. They always do. They are totally capable of fighting this battle themselves. They didn't have to drag our backsides into it! Their Pack isn't even that big! The Cullens had found themselves in a stick situation up near Alaska when they were living there. They had a run in with another pack that were we aware of that lived up there but we never thought that they'd attack the Cullens with the Denali's being so close to them like they were to us. The practically lived in the next town. A member of the Denali coven, Kate, had a fight with the Pack up there and didn't come out unscathed. The Denalis and the Pack had a treaty much like ours, their stipulations similar to ours too. Once Kate and the Pack member, who we now know as Gregory, started to fight, the treaty was broken.

As the Cullens view the Denalis as their cousins, or whatever, they're considered family. When they got the call from them asking for help, Carlisle didn't even ask questions and gave them his family's help. When they finally learnt of the situation, they gave Sam a little call, knowing that we knew the Pack the Denalis were fighting against. Carlisle wanted Sam to try and negotiate with the northern Pack but their Alpha, Omar, was a hard ass, even worse than Sam in his earlier days and wasn't having any of it. His Beta was just as bad and was unable to be reasoned with. Omar's Pack only consisted of nine pack members, in contrast, Sam and Jake's Packs added up to 16 members. Even without our help, the Cullens and Denalis had 13 fighters. I don't see the need for our help. Kate has assured us that the fight between her and Gregory wasn't intentional, at least on her part. We all knew that once initiated in a fight against our sworn enemy, the instincts take over and it's extremely hard to go against them and walk away. They're always telling you to kill the bloodsucker and protect, protect, protect. That's all what Kate and Gregory was doing protecting their families.

Now, I personally believe that after becoming a father, Sam has softened. He caves into people like the Cullens that want help because of this. He answered Carlisle's call for help and now we've found ourselves running back an forth between La Push and Denali, Alaska, which takes a few hours to do, leaving our imprints behind just to fix a mess that wasn't caused, not only because of us but even the Cullens, when we could have been with our families. Now, because of all this, I was causing a thirteen year old girl's pain. That was so messed up!

Sam had a fear though now, having just returned from Denali, that something else was up. Jake had this fear too as they both claim to have smelled _two_ alpha scent coming out of their reservation. If that was the case. We were in deep shit and the need for our help could be justified because I doubt that the vamps could handle two Packs on their back. Both Jake and Sam claim that one of the scents was definitely Omar's so there was only one other Pack involved in this but still, that didn't squash their fear. Both of the other Packs know that we're helping Vampires. They could easily turn on us or something, view us as traitors to our kind. That would not be good. I didn't like that fact that Sam and Jake were juggling with their imprints' safety. With _my_ imprint's safety.

"Sam, I don't like this. I don't like the fact that we're dealing with another Pack's business. It's _their_ business. It's _their_ treaty and in their eyes, it's been broken. Would you expect some other Pack to come here and try to negotiate with us if ours was broken with the Cullens?" I asked, shaking my head. Sam just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"The Cullens have asked for our help, Paul. We can't turn our backs on them."

"Why not? All those years ago when we were just starting out, you would have." I objected.

"It's better to have allies then enemies, Paul. The Cullens are valuable allies, if you ask me." Sam almost growled. He sighed, exasperated and took a deep breath. "Listen...I know you don't like this. I don't either. Do you think I like gambling with my wife's safety? My kids'? I don't, so you know. I don't like this anymore than you do but allies are allies. It doesn't matter what species they are, if they need help then we give them it."

"Urgh! I understand that, Sam, I do. I'm not that unreasonable, okay! I just don't like the fact that Billie is hurting because of this. She's not like your imprints. She's younger and more vulnerable. I just don't like it." I sighed, defeated. I dropped my head.

"She's stronger than you give her credit of, Paul. She's been through a lot more in her life than most of us do in a lifetime. You now what she's lost, everything she's had to live and juggle with. Give her some slack. She might surprise you." Sam murmured, sadly. I looked at him, seeing that he didn't like the fact that his niece was hurting either. I sighed, heavily, nodding.

"You're right and I do know. I'm just scared for her." I admitted. He nodded in agreement. We stood there for a while, just thinking to ourselves about what's going top happen next up on Denali. It scared most of us. Those with imprints. We knew what we were juggling in this and none of us liked it. But as Sam had said, the Cullens are valuable allies and they've asked for help so we give them it.

We were both startled out of our thoughts by Billie-Bear calling us from the back door. "Paulie! Uncle Sam! Come on! Aunt Emil just finished the food and you've been out here for ages!"

"Sorry, Billie. We'll be in in a minute, Sweetie." Sam called back, smiling. She nodded, looking between us for another minute, curious before heading back inside. Sam and I looked at each other before sighing and heading back inside. Everyone was around the table, imprints and kids on the guys' laps as they ate and laughed. I knew how they felt. It was good to be home.

"Paulie! Come sit!" Billie-Bear shouted over from the other side of the table, getting up and pointing to her chair. I smiled, walking over and taking it. She crawled up onto my lap and I draped my arms around her, loosely. I watched as Billie-Bear put a huge plate of food together for me and I kissed her cheek in thanks, eating with just the one hand like most of the other guys were doing.

"So what you been doing while I've been away?" I asked, lightly. She shrugged, uncommitted.

"Stuff."  
I chuckled once. "Stuff? What does that entail exactly?" I asked, amused. She shrugged again.

"You know...stuff. Anything and everything." she replied, vaguely. I laughed, shaking my head at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, poking my cheek. She giggled and did it again and I took a snap at her finger, playfully. She scowled, making me chuckle.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded.

"Caleb wanted me to tell him what my dress looked like but I wouldn't budge." she laughed, proud of herself. I grinned, though only yo hide the irritation I had towards Caleb.

He was a great kid and I shouldn't and don't have anything against apart from the fact that he was with my Billie-Bear. She's my little sister, future lover (that's sounds twisted but work with me) and I had to watch her dating another guy? My wolf didn't like it and neither did I. Every time she mentioned him, I just wanted to slap him and tell him to jog on but I couldn't do that, for many reasons. One was that he was just a little kid, only fourteen. Another was that Billie-Bear was with him and me hitting him would be taking some points off me as her big brother. I couldn't have her upset with me. A third reason would be that he was plain and simply a good kid. He was polite and caring, not only to Billie_bear but to everyone he spoke to. I noticed that he looked up to Aaron, his big brother like he was freaking Superman or someone heroic, which was awesome because Aaron was perfect for Leah. He's an honest gentlemen.

I just didn't like his association with my Billie-Bear. I'm her big brother and every protective. I blame it on the Wolf in me.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even seen your dress, Billie-Bear." I noted, frowning. She smiled.

"Tough, you'll have to wait." she giggled as I pulled a sad face. "Too bad, Paulie. I'll be in it in the next forty five minutes anyway."

"Speaking of, Billie, you should get ready now, Sweetie." Emily suggested, smiling at Billie. She smiled and nodded back, hopping off my lap with a kiss to my cheek before linking arms with Anna. Dyl soon joined her, grabbing her hand. She grinned and shook her head at him but followed Emily up the stairs. Tyler, Levi, Megan and Harvey soon followed them up with their moms, leaving us at the table.

"Who wants to be ten bucks that Billie looks the best out of all of them?" Quil asked, grinning. I chuckled, pulling ten bucks out my pocket.

"Nah, Anna will." Jared protested, throwing a ten on the table. Claire and the remaining wolf girls all rolled their eyes at us but everyone put a ten on the table, choosing between one of the girls. The odds were on Anna and they were all going to lose. Only me, Sam, Embry, Seth, Steven, Andy and Quil bet that Billie would come out on top, the others opposing. Though we were all surprised to see Mel come down, take one look at the pile of money on the table and place a twenty down.

"Billie." was all she said, heading into the living room for the hairbrush that was on the coffee table before springing up the stairs again, giggling. Seth grinned at the opposing and then enforced the rule that you can't change bets now.

Well see...And I couldn't wait to see her.

We left the money on the table, all of us taking mental notes on who was betting for who before heading off into the living room to catch the game. We all took a beer and munched on the snacks that Claire had set out on the coffee table as we knew that the girls would take ages. All girls do. I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only an hour and a half until their dance started. Damon and Caleb would probably be here in an hour to pick them up. Maybe we would have to wait that long?

It was half time on the TV and all the snacks had been depleted. The girls were currently in the middle of making more and Aaron came strolling in, looking smart. I knew that he was a chaperone at the dance. I was going to be one but I thought that Billie would feel like I was checking up on her so I resisted to sign the sheet.

"Haha, you scrub up nice, Aaron." Jake chuckled. Aaron grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be wearing one of these soon enough then I'll be the one laughing at you." he replied, fiddling with his cuff. We all chuckled at Jake's lack of comeback and Leah walked in looking mighty fine.

"Looking good, Lee." Seth complimented. She grinned too, kissing his cheek.

"Do we all get one of them if we compliment you?" Quil asked, slyly, earning a sharp slap across the head from Claire, who had just chosen that moment to come in with the snacks and then a glare from Aaron. I swear, that boy is as protective and possessive as we are over our imprints. If he's close enough, he'd actually hit us for a comment like that. He's fit in perfectly.

"No." Aaron grumbled, still glaring. Leah chuckled, kissing Aaron cheek. He smiled at her, shooting Quil one last glare before turning slightly to the entryway. "Cabe, get in here!"

"No." Caleb called from somewhere we couldn't see. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"He's never liked suits. He thinks he looks hideous in them." Aaron explained to us all, shaking his head.

"I do look hideous. And it's tight! I hate it." he shouted. We heard the girls giggling.

"If you don't come in here, I'll tell Dad what you did with his golf club-"

"FINE! Fine, I'm in. Geez." Caleb huffed, exasperated as he stepped in from the entryway, clad in a black suit and purple tie, nice shiny dress shoes and a bouquet of purple and white flowers in his hand. This kid loved flowers. And of course, his sulky frown. He looked good. What was his problem?

"Caleb, you look amazing. What's the problem?" Andy asked, confused. Caleb groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt. We chuckled, knowing what his problem was.

"It's...tight. I hate it." he grumbled. Aaron rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Quit whining." he chuckled, pushing him a little. Caleb just pushed him back, grumbling still.

"Yeah, quit whining. I don't see any problem with this." Damon said, walking in behind Caleb, shaking his head. Caleb scowled at Damon but he just laughed. He was practically in the same suit as Caleb but his tie was a pastel pink. I assume that they had corresponding ties with the colours of the girls' dresses. But that's just my guess. He had also taken a page out of Aaron and Caleb's book by bringing Anna a small bouquet of yellow lilies or something. I think they were lilies anyway.

"Shut up. You're only saying that because you wanna get on Jared's good side." Caleb retort, making Damon resort to punching him, though his flaming face was making it obvious that Caleb was right. Aaron snickered at Damon. I winked at Jared.

"Ahem." Emily cleared her voice from behind Damon, smiling brightly as if she was proud of herself or something. We all looked at her, smiling. "You look dashing boys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Uley." They replied in unison.

"Guys, I'm sorry but...you need to give the money to the ones who bet for Billie, even Anna says." she told us guys, making the opposing groan and I high fived Sam.

"Wait, you told Anna about the bet?" Jared asked, sheepishly. She giggled, nodding.

"Yeah but she said that she expected it anyway so you're not in that much trouble." Jared blushed a little, looking sorry.

"So are they ready?" Caleb asked, excitedly. She nodded.

Yeah, but the others wanna come down first." she told us, just as Ty, Levi, Megan and Harvey came bounding in, looking like they didn't think they looked like total idiots. They were cute in a way but still, totally comical. We all chuckled, shaking our heads.

"Santa Claus? Really?" Caleb asked, incredulously, grinning. Tyler stuck his tongue out.

"Lev...you do realise what this looks like, right?" Damon asked him, standing back a little bit, smirking. Levi frowned, shaking his head.

"Well...Elves are what to Santa Claus?" Caleb prompted and I knew where they were taking this. Levi, though, didn't.

"Dude, Elves are Santa's little helpers? You're practically his skivvy right now." Damon explained and we all laughed. Levi obviously hadn't thought about that. Tyler grinned, smugly and Levi pushed him.

"He wishes." he mumbled, disgruntled, making us all laugh again.

"You look cute. Take no notice of them." Emily chuckled, kissing her boys on the top of their heads.

"Um...Harvey, why are you the Grinch?" Brady asked, confused.

"I felt like it."

"You felt like going as the Grinch? You have Christmas issues?" Quil teased, smiling. Harvey scowled at him, making us all chuckle.

"You looked pretty, Meg. What are you?" Jared asked his seven year old daughter. She grinned, showing two missing front teeth. She looked so cute.

"A bauble." she replied, twirling on the spot. She had bauble earrings in and her dress was to her knees and covered in sequins. Her shoes were glittery and she had some sort of glitter over her skin too. She looked super shiny.

I noticed that Emily had disappeared for a minute and the other girls that was helping them get ready come into the living room, looking very smug with themselves. We watched them curiously until Emily cleared her throat again.

"Everyone, I give you Miss. Annabelle!" Emily announced, moving out the way and revealing a stunning looking Anna in her place. Wow, I bet Jared was regretting not signing that chaperone sheet. If Billie-Bear looked anything like his daughter, I'd regret it too, especially with the way Damon's mouth looked a little slacked. Her dress was pink and she had on some white shoes. Her hair was in curls down her back and she had a piece of tinsel plaited into her hair. She was wearing make-up, much to our objections last Saturday when they told us about it. Jared was smiling like an idiot.

"You look amazing, Baby Girl." he called to her, making her blush, deeply. I grinned. Damon stepped forwards, kissing her on the cheek and presenting her with the flowers.

"You look beautiful." he complimented, smiling. She grinned.

"Thanks. You look smart." she replied, then looked towards the stairs. "But seriously, if you think I look good, you haven't seen anything yet. B looks gorgeous."

"So we've heard but I wanna see." Caleb replied, excitedly. Anna looked at Emily and they both nodded.

"Everybody, I give you Miss. Billie!" Emily announced again and we heard footsteps on the stairs. We all got up, walking into the hallway where we all froze. She looked stunning...

Her dress was purple, strapless and a little shorter than I would have liked but I couldn't bring myself to tell her off for that. She looked freaking amazing! So gorgeous. She was smiling, brilliantly, trying to hide it by ducking her head. She had some white flats too, like Anna and a little grey cardigan was hooked on her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun but the curls were free over whatever held the style in place. She had purple tinsel in her hair too, wrapped around the top of her bun and she had a white flower clip in too. Her jewellery consisted of her Dad's bracelet, a pair of purple heart earrings and a heart necklace. Where Anna's theme was flowers and pink, Billie's was hearts and purple. Her whole outfit seemed to make her violet eyes pop, seeming more alive than ever. You could see it in her eyes that she thought that she looked gorgeous and my God, she did.

"Wow." Quil muttered behind me and I just nodded. Caleb stepped forwards, offering her his hand as she hit the bottom step and helping her down. They were both blushing, probably from the audience they had. He leaned in and kissed her cheek for a bit longer than Damon did, which I didn't personally like but I kept my trap shut, not wanting to ruin this moment for Billie_bear. She took the flowers and smelt them, grinning and kissing Caleb's cheek in thanks before handing them off to Claire so that she could put them in a vase.

"You look perfect, Billie." Caleb complimented, more confident than I expected him to. He was usually so shy but righ now, he looked like he knew he was the luckiest guy here. He was. I knew it and he knew it too.

"I feel so pretty right now." she whispered, shyly. I grinned.

"Pretty? Billie-Bear, you look gorgeous." I contradicted her. She giggled.

"Your dress is way too short though." Sam commented, disapproving but she just rolled her eyes with the rest of the girls in the room.

"Leave it, Sam." Emily warned, smiling but the warning was in her eyes. He sighed, shrugging. "Have fun tonight, you four. Leah, make sure these two dance some too. They don't call it the Christmas Dance for no reason."

"You bet. You all ready?" she asked, excitedly. They all nodded, waving goodbye to us before filing out the door. I noticed that Damon had his arm around Anna waist but was glad to see Caleb only holding Billie's hand. I don't wanna see that.

We all stood there for a minute, replaying what we saw. They both looked stunning. I knew where Sam was coming from with the dress comment. It was too short for comfort but my Billie-Bear was happy so I couldn't say anything. She had said that she felt pretty and that had made my heart swell, hearing that from her. She's always looked beyond pretty but her acknowledging that was amazing.

"He better keep his hands to himself." Embry grumbled, scowling at the front door. Sam, Seth and I nodded in agreement.

"They're growing up." Emily sang, innocently. Sam glared at her, in denial like the rest of us.

"She's thirteen." he protested.

"Teen. Teenager. Get used to it because it's gonna get worse. You remember how Jennie was." Emily reminded him and we all groaned. Those with daughters had vowed that they'd never let them act that way but I truly think it's in a teenage girl's genes to act that way and like all the fashion and make up and stuff.

"Oh, trust me, if she gets as bad as Jennie was, she'll be joining Jennie at Makah." Sam grumbled, only half joking Well, if that's the case, Makah here I come because I'm not being anywhere without my Billie-Bear. I'll follow her to the end of the earth if I had to.

**Billie's Point of View**

I can't believe I was doing this.

After revealing myself, all dressed up , to my family and receiving some mind blowing reactions that nearly had me in tears and feeling even more beautiful than I had originally thought when I first looked at myself in the mirror after Aunt Emily and Leah had finished with my make up, being greeted by my super cute, super handsome date, dressed in a black suit, shiny black dress shoes and a tie that matched the colour of my dress and then leaving the house all flustered and excited, I now found myself driving to the school's Christmas Dance, where all my classmates would see me, dressed like this.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I sat on Caleb's lap once again, Aaron driving us with Leah in the passenger seat up front, their hands intertwined and resting in Leah's lap. It was a good thing that Aaron's car was an automatic, right? Caleb had his arms around me, holding my hand that he'd occasionally kiss or my cheek whenever he felt the need, making me blush every time he did. He was a lot more comfortable with touching now, holding hands and kissing my cheek or hand, never the lips, not yet. I wondered to myself if he could sense how nervous I was. I knew he was nervous because his knee I was sitting on was trying its best to bounce up and down, a sure sign in telling whether or not he was nervous.

Beside us though, Anna and Damon looked totally at ease, holding each other's hands with Anna's head on his shoulder, eyes closed whilst Damon just gazed out the window with a slight smile on his face. I've known every 'stage' their 'relationship' has taken, always coming from Anna herself and I know that holding hands and resting against each other seems nothing to them, not since they had their first kiss on my birthday at the bonfire. She'd told me the next day and I couldn't be happier for her. I don't know if I was ready for that stage yet, having not done anything like this before. I couldn't bring it up to him, afraid of dieing of embarrassment or something so I had no idea whether or not he was ready either. He has no trouble kissing anywhere else on my face or my hand, even my neck! But never my lips. I didn't know whether it was because he was too shy or the fact that he just didn't want to kiss me. Both could be plausible.

Caleb's reaction to me a few minutes ago had seriously increased my self confidence and I really did feel pretty right now. Of course, Paulie's compliment increased my self confidence even more and I loved that he'd be so kind. I loved him so much. He always knows how to make me feel better and he constantly tells me that I'm pretty and beautiful. Caleb had bought me flowers again, even matching our dress code of purple. It truly was my favourite colour and I loved that he could share that with me tonight. He didn't seem to mind wearing purple either so I was happy and it made me like him more.

Suddenly, the car stopped, bringing my head back to the present and seeing that we were outside the school. I could see the other kids arriving, the younger ones with their parents, all lining up to get into the Gym. I took a deep breath as Caleb squeezed my hand. He smiled at me, kissing my cheek and putting me more at ease, only a little bit before helping me out the car. Somehow, I managed to get out without tripping or flashing my knickers, fortunately, n or did I bang my head so the night was starting off great, in my opinion. Caleb held a hand out for me to take and I smiled, holding on to his hand as Aaron and Leah led the way to the end of the line.

We stood patiently for about five minutes, Caleb's arm coming around my shoulders when it started to get a little chillier and I shivered. I smiled at him in thanks and that's when our science teacher, Miss. Tierney, walked up to us, smiling hugely and quite madly. But she was mad, if you ask me and any other student she taught.

"Well, my Dear...Is that Billie Meggan?" She asked, cheerfully and amazed. I smiled, blushing.

"Yes, Miss. Tierney." I mumbled, quietly. Caleb squeezed my hand, grinning.

"My God...you look stunning, my Dear. Are you here with Caleb?" she asked, conversationally. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Wasn't it obvious that I was with his arms so clearly rapped around me? Instead, I just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied, sweetly.

"Ooh, you better hold onto this one, Caleb. She's a dime." she complimented. I blushed as Caleb grinned.

"I will, Miss. Tierney." he promised, making me blush harder. She 'awe'd before walking back towards the gym. I groaned.

"That was embarrassing!" I exclaimed. The other five just laughed at my expense as Caleb kissed my cheek.

"Dude, stop it! You're outshining me." Aaron teased, pulling Leah close with a playful scowl. We all laughed again.

"I can't help it." Caleb defended himself, not looking sorry at all. He grinned at me as I kissed his cheek.

"Next." Mr. James called and we stepped up to the desk just beside the gym doors. Leah and Aaron collected their chaperone badges while we got our entry tickets and a couple of raffle tickets as well. Then we were ushered inside the gym, the gym that was totally transformed.

The walls were decorated with streamers and banners saying 'Merry Christmas' and whatnot. There was a light sprinkling of fake snow on the floor, making it look a little more Christmas-y than what the tinsel of all colours hanging from the rafters above us did. I also noticed the disco ball up there too which hasn't always been there. But then, how often did I even look up at the rafters while I've been in here? There was food and drink tables lined up against the bottom of the bleachers, each one having a person manning it so that they could help the younger kids with anything that they needed. I recognised the eight grade technology whiz, Jeremy Sparks, manning the DJ station, making Jingle-bell Rock blast through the vast space. I didn't know what he was really listening to but the bopping of his head certainly did match up to the beat of Jingle-bell Rock, if you could say that it even had a beat, that is.

"Alright, you four. Don't cause any trouble or I'll kick your asses." Leah threatened, making Aaron laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Okay, what she really means is, have a good time and try to behave yourselves, okay." he corrected, chuckling and rolling his eyes, smiling as he began to drag Leah towards the dance floor. She turned back with a warning glare that only strengthened her threat without words. She'd kick our asses. We all laughed once they were gone, shaking our heads. They could be as bad as any kids like us when they started to act silly.

Damon chuckled a few more times before turning to Anna, smiling. "You wanna dance?"

She scrunched up her nose, smirking. "To Jingle-bell Rock?" she asked, incredulously. He grinned, shrugging.

"Eh, we'll make it work." he replied, shrugging as he dragged her away after Leah and Aaron, leaving Caleb and I alone.

"They're so good together, don;t you think?" I mused, grinning after them.

"Definitely. Like two peas in a pod." Caleb agreed. He turned to me, intertwining our hands together. "You wanna get a drink?"  
"Sure."

He led me towards the bleachers and the drink stand which Mrs. Raeburn was manning. She smiled at us both, fondly as we approached, asking if we wanted orange squash, apple squash, limeade or water. We opted for some ade and she poured us each a little plastic cup, handing it to us both with a warm smile and a 'have a good night'. He then led me towards the bleachers behind her, sitting a couple of rows up and away from any other student. I did notice that I was mostly eighth graders up here, the ones that thought that they were too cool to dance to something so cheesy. I paid them no mind as he sat close to me, putting his drink between his feet on the bleacher below us. I smiled, copying him.

"I've never really been to a dance before, you know." he told me, matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"Really?"

He shook his head. "Nope." he replied, popping the 'p'. I frowned.

"Why not? Are you trying to tell me you're an awful dancer? If you are, you're still dancing . There's no getting out of it." I teased. He laughed, shaking his head as he nudged me in the side, playfully.

"No, that's not what I'm saying and FYI, I'm a great dancer-"

"I'll be the judge of that, Mister." I interrupted. He scowled, nudging me again but I just nudged him back.

"Stop interrupting." he whined, chuckling. I giggled and locked my lips with my invisible key, throwing it over my shoulder. He just rolled his eyes at my sow, smirking. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you're the first girl I've ever taken to a dance. Ever."

I just stared at him, stunned and flattered. He looked down into his cup, nervously awaiting my response. "Oh..."

_Oh? Is that all you can come up with? You're practically the best student in your English class! Surely, you can think of something a little more literate and something that he could understand!_ My head screamed at me and I cleared my throat, trying a again.

"I mean...wow Really? I thought you'd have loads of girls wanting you to take them to dances and stuff...right?" He sighed.

"Yeah...I guess." he agreed, mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like, 'But none of them were you'. I swallowed hard, pretending that I didn't hear what I wasn't supposed to. That didn't stop the blush from taking over my face though and I hid it behind my cup as I took a sip. He sighed again, turning to look at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"You wanna dance? I'll prove to you how great of a dancer I am." Caleb chuckled, standing and offering me his hand.

"But what about the drinks?" I asked, taking his hand. He shrugged, uncommitted as he pulled me, gently, off the bleachers and over to the dance floor just as Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer came on. I groaned. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Caleb threw his head back in loud laughter that was drowned out a little by the loud music before spinning me around. I joined in with the laughter, allowing him to lead me in our dances to the silly song and all the ones that followed it. He had a right to boast about his dancing skills. He was an amazing dancer. I looked over to Aaron, who hadn't left the dance floor since he and Leah left us at the door, and saw that he was just as good. Caleb must have got dance lessons when he was younger or something, either that or Aaron has been coaching him. Damon, however, wasn't so smooth in his movements, nor was Anna but they were oblivious and uncaring to those around them as they improvised, laughing at some of the moves they came up with. They were enjoying every minute of it though, not thinking that they were being silly at all.

We all stepped off the dance floor to get another drink and a snack to replenish the energy we've just lost. Caleb and Damon began to toss little pieces of biscuit at each other, catching them in their mouths with skill and precision. Anna and I chatted about how well Marcy Leson had done with the dance decorations, giving her an eight out of ten and then debated on what Jeremy was _really_ listening to at his DJ post. Anna guessed that it would be some sort of rave music or something but if I knew Jeremy, I bet he was making good on his hip-hop fetish. We both laughed at that before the guys asked us to dance again, switching dance partners so that Caleb and I could teach them some _good_ moves. In the end, it was futile as both of them had minds like sponges that leaked every piece of knowledge you made them soak up and not to mention their poor co-ordination skills that were like a drunk monkey trying to walk a straight line. It was funny really because Damon was amazing at football. You needed some sort of co-ordination for that, didn't you? We swapped partners back again just as Kate Winslet – What If came on, forcing us to dance to its slow rhythm. Caleb stepped closer to me, hesitatingly placing his hands on my waist as mine rested on his shoulders like all the others dancing around us. We began to sway, gently, not quite meeting each other's gaze in this...well, intimate moment.

About halfway through the song though, things changed. I took one look at Caleb, seeing just how much he liked me and cared for me. I smiled, my eyes prickling with tears and I laid my head on his chest to hide them from him while my arms wrapped around his waist. He kissed my head, winding his arms around my shoulders and holding me close to him as we continued to sway.

I thought about how much Caleb actually meant to me, how much I actually liked him and realising that it was quite a lot and then he's made my first dance amazing. He's been so sweet an gentle. He;s also made me laugh more than I have since Mommy died and that was amazing. He's amazing.

He pulled back some so that he could look at me, smiling as he kissed my cheek. "You wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked, quietly. I smiled.

"Will they let us back in if we leave?"

He nodded. "They should if we have our tickets."

I bit my lip before nodding, smiling. He smiled too, grasping my hand and leading me through the masses of little kids that had finally plucked up the courage to leave their parents sides and the gym walls to come and dance and have fun a bit. He grinned back at me as we made it through, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. We stepped out into the night and shivered, his arm tightening around me as we walked in silence at first but after a few yards, I began to speak.

"I'll miss you, you know." I whispered, sadly, frowning at the floor. He squeezed my shoulder.

"Miss me? When?" he asked, confused. I sighed.

"When you graduate next year and head off to High School." I replied. He sighed too, stopping and turning me to face him. I looked at the floor though.

"B, I'll miss you too but we have the whole summer before I go there and we'll hang out after school too. It's only for a year." he comforted me. I sighed. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "B, look at me."

I sighed, looking up. He smiled.

"You'll be fine. I don't now if you notice or not but a lot of people at school really like you. You've just been...quiet and stuff, since you know and they don't know how to approach you so they just leave well alone." he told me, sincerely. I looked at him like he was crazy. He chuckled. "Seriously, they do. I don't like the way some of the guys in my year look at you though. Even some in your year or the one below. Any lower and they think you have cooties."  
I laughed at that. "Aren't _you _supposed to think I have cooties?" I teased. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No way, I grew out of that when I turned twelve." he replied, shrugging. I smiled. Then he turned sad again. "Seriously, B, everything will be fine and we can do what I said. Can we?"

I sighed. "Yeah, sure we can but...it just won't be the same. You won't be at school."

"I know. High school's going to be hard at first without you there." he said, softly. I blushed.

"You're so sweet, Caleb." I whispered, looking at the floor. We were silent for a long time before I felt Caleb's finger under my chin, lightly coaxing me to look at him. I did and saw his calculating expression.

"Billie...I-I I know that...I've never officially asked you but we've been together...for a few months now..." he trailed off, biting his lip, nervously. He sighed, letting go of me and moving to sit on the picnic bench on the playground. I frowned, following after him. What was with the weird behaviour?

I sat beside him, my hands in my lap as I waited for him to start speaking again. I knew he wasn't finished and he had a major issues with expressing his feelings. He's never been the most expressive guy and combined with his natural shyness, he keeps to himself a lot. When he has something to say, you bet he means it and is more than likely wiser than you'd expect him to be. I also knew that he was nervous again too as his knee was like a pogo stick. He straightened up with some new resolve he's just come to, taking a deep breath as he shifted to sit on the bench sideways, a leg on either side of it. He reached for my hand and I gladly took it, intertwining our fingers. He smiled, sweetly and I smiled back, blushing slightly. We sat that way for a few minutes, just looking at our hands as he continued to rearrange his thoughts. Oh, how I longed for Edward Cullen's mind reading power right now! Caleb was driving me mad with this silence. He knew what silences did to me.

It was only a couple of minutes later when he sighed, lifting his gaze to mine and I could see the conflict in his, like he was having some internal battle with himself.

"Billie. I really like you...and I know that-that I should have asked sooner but...Wi-Will you be my...girlfriend?" he stammered, nervously but with the same resolve in his eyes. I couldn't help but think that that question wasn't his main one but it made me happy all the same as I beamed, loving his cute, innocent nervousness and charm as he waited patiently for me to answer his serious question. I beamed that much wider and I saw a glint of hope in his eyes right before I answered, strongly and happily,

"Yes."

His face erupted into the widest, happiest, ecstatic grin I've ever seen. "Really?" he asked, happily but in slight disbelief. Did he really think I'd say no?

"Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend, Caleb." I confirmed, quietly. He sighed in relief, his eyes closing. We were quiet again and this time I broke the silence, "Was that why you've been stressing and tiring your knee out?"

He didn't answer apart from a slight twitch of his lips. I watched him, his eyes still closed and when he didn't answer after a further three minutes, I went to stand, saying, "We should return to the dance."

He stopped me though, squeezing my hand in protest as his eyes opened. "Wait...Billie, wait a minute, please?" he pleaded, pulling my hand gently, coaxing me to sit back down. I did, a little bit closer than before. He seemed to notice and he smiled slightly. I frowned at his voice though. He sounded really anxious and desperate. He looked at me for a minute before shifting slightly closer, the resolve in his eyes strengthening as he stammered out, "Billie...Can I...kiss my girlfriend?"

My breath caught, my heart skipping a few beats and picking up double time as I stared at his hopeful expression, wide eyed and shocked. I gulped, actually thinking that he was joking so I teased him right back.

"Really? Do you want me to go find her so you can or-"

He groaned. "Billie, I'm being serious...Please...Can I, please, kiss you?" he asked again, earnestly.

I stared at him for what seemed like forever, shocked, excited, nervous and flattered. Why all the emotions, you ask? Well, shock because I was actually in this situation right now, where my _boyfriend_ wanted to share our _first kiss_ together, excitement for that exact same reason and to kiss Caleb would be my first kiss...ever, so that made me super nervous. I mean, what if I'm really bad and he ends up never wanting to kiss me again? Would he regret asking em to be his girlfriend? But then behind all that, I was flattered, flattered over the fact that he was so sweet and innocent enough to _ask_ me. How many guys did that? I certainly haven't heard of any. Don't most guys just swoop in like they do in the movies? But then, I guess that Caleb's got the right not to be like most guys, right? I mean, Aaron isn't and he's Caleb's role model.

As this internal battle raged on forever in my head, his hopeful eyes began to dull, appearing less alive as rejection wept its way into his features. He gulped, biting his lip off as the time went by and I still looked at him, thinking to myself. His eyes haven't left mine and I can see everything pass through his eyes...i could see defeat pass through his eyes, defeat that shouldn't be there.

He sighed, breaking his gaze from mine as he looked down at our intertwined hands and watched as he unwound them, pulling away as he mumbled, "Never mind, Billie. Forget I said anything."

Panic shot through me as he went to stand and impulsively, I grabbed the back of his neck. "Wait, Caleb." I pleaded, pulling him around to me and pressing my lips to his, gently. He eyes widened, considerably, still frozen from shock at my suddenness. I pulled back before he could recover, blushing like I've never blushed before. I've never been so impulsive before but I hated that he was going to walk away from me, that he thought I wouldn't want him to kiss me. I don't regret what I just did. It may have been the best thing I've ever done. His lips were soft, pressing against mine and I could still feel the tingle I felt when our lips connected. It was a great first kiss.

I looked away briefly, looking back at him to see that he was still frozen, my hand still on his neck as his laid limp at his sides. He eyes were as wide as saucers, I didn't think they could get any bigger or more dazed. He seemed to be in some sort of trance or something. He was breathing a little shallow and the only movement from him was the convulsive swallowing of his throat.

I understand the emotions that passed through his eyes when it took me a long time to respond in some way to his question. I understand because those same feelings surfaced in me the longer he remained in his current state. My swallowing was almost as bad as his as I fought back the tears that were building. I was bad. I was a bad kisser. He didn't like it. He'll never want to kiss me again. I took a deep breath and started to pull my hand away from his neck, planning to wait his trance out and wallow but his hand caught mine, keeping it on his neck as his other brushed, softly, up my arm, causing goose bumps to pickle at the ultra gentleness he was using. I looked at his face then, his eyes. He looked right back, affectionately as a small smiled graced his lips. He was out of his trance leaning forwards.

My second kiss was even better than my first, his plump, warm lips brushed against mine, gently for a long time, making my eyes close. His lips began to move against mine and I responded immediately. The kiss was still gentle, only the lightest pressure but it was magnificent. I often wondered what would be so great about two pairs of lips touching but now, I feel it. It's like the nerve endings across your whole body come alive and you're super sensitive to everything, hyper aware.

Like I now feel that his hand was caressing my cheek while his other rested on my waist. I could feel how his soft breaths from his nose danced across my rosy cheek, making me shiver slightly. The outside world vanished the minute he pulled my face to his and all I could feel, smell, hear, taste, and if I opened my eyes, see was him.

Eventually, we both pulled apart to catch our breaths. His crimson cheeks were sure to match mine as we held each other's gaze. He smiled, softly, his hand still caressing my cheek as he licked his lips, gulping. I smiled back, chuckling breathlessly. He smiled wider.

"What?" he chuckled. I shook my head, trying to clear it. The kiss had left me in a tiny bit of a daze.

"Nothing...That was just-"

"Amazing. Fantastic. Perfect..." he supplied, grinning. Then he turned very shy and embarrassed. "That...um, that was...my first kiss."

I just stared at him, awed. Did he think I didn't know that? He smiled, shyly. I smiled back, nibbling my lip. "Mine too."

"Do you, maybe, wanna go for-"

"Yes." I cut him off before he even got the question out and then blushed. |he grinned before sliding his hand behind my neck and pulling me back to him, gently.

I swear, it gets better the more you do it. My eyes closed instantly as his lips pressed back to mine, only this time with a little more pressure. He pulled me closer, his hands caressing my cheek and thigh as he kissed me earnestly. Increasing the pressure a tiny bit, he hesitated. I frowned a little before something wet and smooth brushed along the bottom of my lip and I jumped, pulling away to see what it was. Only then had I realised that it was his tongue. He froze as soon as I pulled away, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was too soon and...I'm sorry." he spluttered, blushing ferociously, looking anywhere but me. I didn't answer for a time, thinking about how it actually felt, then I realised that I liked it. A lot. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, tasting him for the first time. He tasted like popcorn and mint, which I knew he always smelt like too and then limeade from earlier. He watched me, curiously but still worried that he'd taken things a little too far. "Billie? Y-You okay?"

I looked in his eyes and smiled. He seemed to relax considerably simply from my smile and smiled back, slightly. "I'm fine." I replied, sweetly.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like that." he mumbled, apologetically. I shook my head.

"It...It wasn't that. I was just surprised, is all...I-I liked...it. It felt a little weird but I liked it." I admitted. Caleb grinned, lightly. I blushed, watching as he leaned in again, hesitantly, kissing me normally for a few seconds before that same wet, smooth feeling swept over my lip. I jumped again, slightly but didn't pull away. I let his tongue graze my lip a couple of times before hesitantly parting my lips, allowing my own tongue to creep out. We both gasped when they softly touched, both withdrawing before going back for more. Soon, our tongues were nudging each others, trying to get into each other's mouths. I let him win and the feeling of his tongue prodding around in my mouth was strange but good. I liked it.

We sprang apart, startled, breathing heavily and flushed by a light clearing of a throat somewhere near us and we both looked up to see a smirking Leah and Aaron gazing down at us. Leah was in Aaron's arm, her hands on her hips while Aaron rested his head on her shoulder, grinning widely at us. I gulped, feeling my blush deepen and spread down my neck whilst looking anywhere but them.

"Well, well...we wondered where you two got off to but...here you are...giving each other's tongues a work out." Aaron teased, mercilessly and I heard Caleb mumble 'shut up' as Leah slapped him around the head, lightly, though still with the silly smirk on her lips and fighting back laughter.

She looked at me and said, "Don't worry, it's totally normal and okay. I promise not to tell your Uncles...or Seth...or Paul. We both know how they can get and if they found out, they'd probably lock you up in your room for the rest of your life." she chuckled. I joined in, half heartedly and embarrassed as I smiled, gratefully. She was definitely right about that, at least.

Caleb coughed, embarrassed, glancing at me with a smile. "So is there a reason why you came up to us or...?" he asked, quietly. They both smiled, Aaron wider than Leah as he was still dwelling on our kiss.

"Yeah, they're calling everyone in for the raffle. You've been out here for quite some time now, approaching about an hour, kissing face." Aaron joked. I groaned as Caleb mumbled again and Leah pushed Aaron. He just sniggered, kissing Leah on the lips with a grin. She just rolled her eyes, grinning back.

"Okay, thanks...we'll be in in a minute." he replied, flashing a smile. They smiled back, slyly, nodding once as they turned and walked back towards the gym, hand in hand and snickering as they went. I rolled my eyes at the, and got up to follow. Caleb rose with me only to grasp my hand to stop me. I looked at him, quizzically before smiling, seeing what he wanted. He grinned as I leaned in, pecking him once, twice, three times on the lips before leading him off to the raffle.

In the end, Anna was the only one out of the four of us to win anything. Ticket 56 was tagged to a very nice pair of converse sneakers, that I was secretly jealous of but I was sure that if I asked, she'd let me borrow them. We practically shared wardrobes anyway and we were the same size in everything too, which was very good.

We danced for about 30 more minutes before the Christmas Dance ended with a nice slow song and a good festive holiday speech from the principle. Caleb hasn't left my side since our first kiss, or even before that but I didn't complain about that. I loved his presence it made me feel wanted and the kisses to my hands, shoulders, cheeks and yes, even lips, made me feel every bit of what I was to him – his girlfriend. Officially. I am Caleb Tamah's girlfriend! How on earth did that happen? Thank you, Angels! Someone up there besides Mommy and Daddy does love me!

Much, much too soon, we found ourselves saying our last goodbyes for the night. I still sat in Caleb's lap as Aaron's car idled on the curb in front of home and Aaron and Leah made out against his hood. Damon and Anna were outside their own door, their heads and shoulders hidden by the top of the car as they said goodbye, talking and whatnot while Caleb just smiled at me. I chuckled.

"What?" I asked, defensively. "I swear, if I have something on my face and you're only just telling me about it, I will kill you."

He laughed, loudly, shaking his head. "No. Of course you haven't. You're beautiful. I was just thinking that you're my girlfriend now, finally and I couldn't be any happier." he admitted, heart felt and earnestly. I smiled at him, softly.

"You're so sweet, Caleb. I'm happy too. Thank you for taking me to the dance, it was so much fun. Amazing."

"You're welcome, B. Any time. It was a amazing, you're right." he agreed, smiling affectionately as he placed his hand, softly, on my cheek. I smiled back, placing mine on his as I leaned in, pressing my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He brushed his tongue across my lip and I let him in, hesitantly. This was all so new to me still but I was eager. We kissed for a few minutes before placing one last kiss on my lips and pulling away. He smiled at me, widely before helping me out the car. As he hugged me tightly, Anna linked her arm with mine. She and Leah were grinning at me, widely and I blushed. Did they see our kiss in the car? Probably.

"Okay, bye guys!" e called as they pulled away from the curb.

"See ya!" They shouted back, waving from their windows. I giggled as Damon leaned out of his and blew a dramatic kiss towards Anna, who blushed this time. Leah and I giggled again.

We smiled at each other before heading towards the house. Only Jared, Kim, Reuben, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily and Paulie were here, sitting in the living room as they watched some sort of action movie. I took a guess in saying that Harvey and Megan had stayed the night too. As we walked in, everyone looked up at us. We smiled widely.

"Hey! How was your dance?" Aunt Emily asked as Paulie got up, picking me off the ground and swinging me around in a big hug. I giggled, kissing his cheek as he put me down. I grinned up at him. He beamed right back.

"It was awesome! So fun and I won some converse sneakers in the raffle." Anna gushed, holding up her shoes. Jared and Kim looked proud of her. I smiled.

"So you've enjoyed yourselves?" Paulie asked, looking down at me. I nodded, quickly. He smiled again. "Good. You need some fun."

"We had tonnes." Leah confirmed, grinning at me, knowingly. I glared at her and it wasn't unnoticed by Uncle Sam, Jared and Paulie, who all just looked at each other and then me, suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, I'm pooped. I'm going to bed. Are Ty and the others back yet?" I asked, kissing Uncle Sam on the cheek.

"Yeah. Ty and Levi are in their room and the other twins are sleeping in the guest room. They had to come home earlier than you, apparently." Uncle Sam replied. I nodded.

"Can Anna sleep over?" I asked, hopefully, knowing she'd want to. Jared and Uncle Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Don't stay up all night though." uncle Sam ordered. We both nodded, yawning as we climbed the stairs, arm in arm. "And don't make any noise. The twins' are either side of you."

"Okay, Uncle Sam. Goodnight, everyone." we both called at the same time, making them all chuckle at our own twin like trait.

"Night, night, Billie-Bear." Paulie called from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled down at him just as we turned into the hallway.

Anna borrowed some of my pyjamas, like she always did whenever she slept here, which was usually actually. Ty and Levi strolled in after a few minutes to chat about the dance and how lame they thought it was. I had to disagree. I thought it was quite cool but they're little boys, what do they know, right? After about ten minutes, they said their good nights and went off to bed, leaving us to climb into my bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Send me a review, please? I love reviews, reviews are my best friends and it doesn't take you very long to send me one so, please, just click on the button below :D**

**Not long now until the Poll is closed and counted :) So if you haven't voted, there's still time to get your say in :)**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	14. Omar & Adam

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I have finally gotten over my writers' block! Hallelujah! I practically had a whole three hours brainstorming to break it and now I present to you – Chapter 13! Yay!**

**I hope I don't disappoint anyone and I would really appreciate your reviews :D**

**In other news, I am very proud to tell you that Scarlet Dreams is now FINISHED! YAY! I've spent a long time on that and I'm really glad with the results :D I've also started the SEQUEL Violet Vengeance so please, go check either one or both of them out :D I'd really appreciate it, thanks!**

**I wanna recommend my good friend, TeamCullen1600's stories because they're really good and she's an awesome writer :) So go check them out! I know that she'll appreciate it massively :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! D':**

**Without further ado...Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Omar & Adam**

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

Things were getting out of hand, way out of hand. We were always away from La Push, aching for our lived ones, my Emily, whom we were separated from over vast distances. We were trying to figure out and solve a problem that wasn't our own, or even the Cullens', come to think of it. It was all those other veggie bloodsuckers' fault, the Denalis. They just had to go pushing their boundaries with a neighbouring wolf Pack up in Alaska, aggravating them and breaking the treaty they had signed with them.

I knew that Pack, especially their Alpha. I'd been at logger heads with him for a long time since the Royal Vampires from Italy came to kill Renesmee. Somehow, Omar, their alpha, had found out about this and hated the fact that we were helping vampires, vegetarian or not. It didn't matter to them. Omar hated bloodsuckers with a vengeance as one killed his mate, his imprint, a few years back. Ever since, his one goal has been to kill any blood sucker that's come in his path, even venturing out his reservation to hunt down those in the distant forests. He was obsessed with killing them but for some unknown reason, he formed the treaty with the Denalis. And it has held up until now. Omar was also stricter than what I was at the very start. He's adamant about the treaty's stipulations and I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to act whenever it was to be broken.

How did they break it, you ask? Well, being the idiots that they are, the Denalis found one of their younger pack members on their land and Kate, totally ruled by instincts, attacked the pup before they could ask him why he was on their land. His name was George and a very close member of their pack to Omar. He was like his son, or something. George, of course, fought back but as it's been explained, he didn't mean it to get so gruesome, both having inflicted some devastating injuries to each other. Omar went ballistic and was subdued long enough with tending to George for the Denalis to call some back up.

The Denalis were so caught up in what they'd caused that they needed to call the Cullens for back-up, being their extended family as they call them. Now, between them, the Cullens and the Denalis have 13 fighters, plenty enough to deal with a pack the size of 11 wolves like Omar's. Why the hell do we need to intervene? Oh yeah, Carlisle. He had this _awesome_ idea of us being a mediator to negotiate on the Denalis behalf since Omar and myself were of the same species. Me, being the soft touch I've turned into and the fact that the Cullens are Jake's in-laws, I gave them our help.

Things started out calm and civil. The Cullens and both Packs went to Alaska just a month ago for the first time to survey the situation and we could see that it was the calm before the storm. Jake and myself met with Omar and his beta, Kadaj and they welcomed us, warmly, much to our surprise since we were at logger heads beforehand. The warmth of their welcome lasted the length it would take a small cave to submerge in the winter chill high up in the Himalayas. It was the dramatic, their change in demeanour, when we announced what our agenda was being in their territory. When we had arrived into the land, they thought that we were there to help them along with their vampire problem, but personally, I didn't know why we would do that either but anyway...they thought that. As soon as Jake and I stared to try and reason with Omar and his Pack, their hackles rose he was definitely not so welcoming anymore. He entertained us for just a little while longer, probably to see why we were defending our kind's sworn enemy instead of our own species, though only up until a week ago when he'd right out accused us of betraying them and our kind. He wasn't impressed at all and rather annoyed and enraged with us. I had a funny feeling that it was only going to get worse.

And boy, was I right...

As we were leaving their reservation the last time we'd been there before the girls' Christmas dance, Jake and I sensed another alpha other than Omar in the area. Entering their reservation. To say we were, are concerned is an understatement. We had no intention in fighting a war against our own kind, it goes against our instincts but another alpha being on Omar's land only means that he's called in back-up, like the Denalis had and what other use would he have with another Pack on his side? It's not like they were going to negotiate our surrender. No, if they had to, they'd take it and neither me nor Jake knew how many this new alpha had in his pack. They could be outnumbering us now. A war is the last ting we needed in our lives right now, especially with the festive holidays coming up so soon. I knew our woman and children were missing us terribly and we were missing them just as much. We couldn't be away from them any longer so we returned home, with our silent worry following, before the Christmas Dance that Billie and the kids were going to.

That dance was Billie's first ever dance and she looked gorgeous. I've never seen her that beautiful, she _felt_ beautiful and that's all I've ever wanted for her. I think she gained some confidence that night and it was truly her first step to recovery. God only knows she needs to act like a 13 year old again, not so much the mature one that she turned into when Georgia died, growing up to nearly twice her age when Erik died. I was always afraid that she'd been through too much to bounce back and be a kid again but that night, I saw that little girl I've always imagined her to be.

A week after the dance, we were welcoming Jennifer back from her grandmother's in Makah for Christmas. I must admit that I had seen a change in her. She was more subdued within herself, minding what others wanted and thought before she did something and becoming more considerate to other people's feelings before she said something. The meeting between her and Billie was an interesting one. Though, I didn't expect, to some extend, what Billie did but then, maybe I did expect it, considering Billie's personality.

_It was quiet in the car on the ride home from Makah. I'd just picked Jennifer up from her grandmother's house and she has only said hello before going into some sort of silence coma. I kept glancing at her, though I knew that I deserved the silence she was giving me, considering that I was the one that sent her away and she might hate me for that. I had to do it, she had to think about what she did and learn her lesson. _

_She seemed different though, I must say. She didn't wear clothes like she usually did, all revealing and such. No, instead, she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved jumper that was suitable for the sharp cold outside the car. She wore hardly any make-up, just sticking with some eye-shadow, mascara and a natural looking lip-gloss. Her hair was in a simple pony tail, so different to the usual buns and extravagant curls she used to spend half an hour on to perfect each morning before school. She looked more mature and I believe sending her away was a good choice and don't regret it. _

"_Your mother can't wait to see you, Jen. She's making us all a special dinner tonight. Levi misses you, but you know Ty. He does but doesn't let you know it." I chuckled, glancing at her to see that a smile played on the corner of her lips. "Gracie wants her big sister back, all she's spoken about is you since she knew you were coming."_

"_And...And what about...Billie?" she asked in a small voice. I looked at her, speculatively. She looked genuine and innocent, smiling softly as she waited though she looked a little nervous. I sighed. "I know that she has to hate me for what I did. Hell, I hate myself."_

_I sighed again, looking back at the road before back to her again. "Billie's Billie." I replied. She nodded as if she knew exactly what I was talking about. "She's quiet still, though Dyl and Anna bring her loud side out when they're together. I know that she thinks of you a lot, when she's all quiet. Her eyes keep looking at the photo of you, you know your second grade one."_

_Jennie groaned at that, though she was smiling, lightly. I chuckled. "You really still have that up? Dad, I have two front teeth missing!" she protested, laughing afterwards. I joined in, shrugging. _

"_It's cute."_

"_It's ugly. I'm taking it down when we get home." she vowed, shaking her head. I chuckled, again. _

"_Over my dead body, Missus." I threatened, playfully. That picture of her was one of my favourites and I loved looking at it. She looked so innocent and cute. The little girl that I remember, not the teenager she turned into. She laughed for a little while before becoming quiet again. I looked at her and she looked deep in thought so I left her to it, concentrating on the road. _

_After about ten minutes, her voice startled me. "Daddy...I'm sorry." she whispered and I looked over to her. I frowned, seeing tears forming in her eyes and turning away as she wiped them away. I sighed, looking back at the road. "I'm sorry for what I did to Billie. I just...I've missed home, mom, you and my brothers and Gracie. I never knew how much I took you for granted whilst you were there that it came as a shock waking up to Grandma Young's cooking and Grandpa Young's false teeth." she said, grimacing at that last bit and I couldn't help it, I laughed. They were some weird things, false teeth. Utterly repulsive, if you ask me. She joined in and the tension that her words caused broke. _

"_Jennie, I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to. It's Billie." I told her, lightly. She sighed, nodding. _

"_I know and I will, I promise. I just thought I owed you an apology too. I'm sorry. I'll say it to mom too." she added as an after thought. I nodded, smiling and kissing her hand before turning back to the road and we were silent for the rest of the ride home. _

_When we got there, Emily and Levi charged forwards even before Jennie had her door open and I watched as Emily pulled her into a hug, crying lightly. I knew just how much she has missed her daughter, I've missed her too. Levi was next, hugging her tightly and whispering to her that he'll help her with trying to get me to let her come home, making her chuckle and both of them looking towards me, conspiratorially. I sighed, looking up to the front porch as Billie came out with Gracie on her hip and Tyler walked at her side, smiling. Billie herself was smiling too, genuinely happy to see Jennie though I could see her nervousness. Maybe she thought that Jennie hadn't changed. Letting go of Levi, Jennie hugged Tyler, much to his weak protests. The little faker, he's missed her like the rest of us. She smiled at Billie lightly before turning her attention to her little sister, taking her, gently, from Billie and making her giggle and laugh. I don't think that I've ever seen her interact with Gracie like this before. It warmed my heart some. _

_Then, Emily came into my arms, turning so that she could watch the interaction between our daughter and niece. Jennie looked really sorry as Billie looked all types of forgiving. _

"_Welcome Home, Jennie." Billie greeted, softly. Jennie just looked at her, surprised. _

"_D-Don't you hate me?" she asked, shocked. Billie just shrugged, nonchalantly. _

"_I've found out these couple of years that life is way too short and I really don't want to waste any of mine having a grudge against you so...i forgive you, Jennie. No hard feelings."_

"_But...after everything I did and said...about you mom and dad...and you still don't hate me?" Jennie replied, perplexed. Billie shrugged again like it was no big deal and I felt so proud of her right at that moment. _

"_I don't think I ever did, Jennie. I guess in a weird way I knew why you bullied me. I mean, I did kinda steal a friend from you and when you accused me of stealing Uncle Sam for myself, well...I guess after what I'd been through I really wanted someone there, you know? Uncle Sam was just...there and he helped, helps me a lot." Billie explained, making me smile. Then she chuckled, "I mean, you already share him with the twins and Gracie, right? Do you think I could too?"_

_Jennie smiled. "I guess so. I've grown up since then, I think and I know that I was being a selfish cow. I'm really sorry for what I did and said to you, Billie. I know now that you didn't deserve it."_

"_Like I said, you're forgiven, Jennie." Billie repeated before she stepped forwards, giving Jennie a big hug, to which she reciprocated, tightly. Seeing that, it warmed my heart even more and I really hoped that they could really get along this time. At least over the Christmas Break before she goes back to Makah. She still has punishment to endure. That's still not changed. _

I've just been at a Pack meeting with, well, the Pack and Jake's pack, discussing the strategies and formations we could form between us as a co-ordination attack and such. Nothing really got done once Quil, Embry, Steven, Craig and Philip started to wrestle but it was a nice change from all the wolf duties we've had to do these couple of months. We were going to attempt the meeting again after the holidays, hoping that Omar and his allies would hold off before then.

Billie was sat upright on the couch, hands intertwined in her lap with a sombre face when I stepped through the door and she didn't look up. I could sense Emily in the kitchen and it smelt like she was baking cookies and strawberry pies. As I entered the living room, she didn't even look up, which I found seriously odd. I frowned, watching my niece from the doorway as I listened to other in the house. Tyler and Levi must be out with friends and I could hear Jennie writing something upstairs whilst Gracie played in the doll house in her room. Where was Annabelle? It was a Saturday and she wasn't with Billie? That was odd. And Emily was baking, if Billie wasn't with Anna but was home, why wasn't she baking with her? That, too, was odd.

I glanced once more at Billie before heading into the kitchen. Emily smiled up at me and I was instantly at her side, kissing her passionately as my arms circled around her waist to bring her closer to me. No matter how brief our separation or how much time our imprint ascends through, our bond is still strong and I love my Emily so much. She was mine and the mother of my children. Perfect.

"Hiya, Sam. Everything okay?" Emily greeted, warmly as we pulled apart, or she pulled away from me. I would kiss her forever if she'd let me. She smiled, brightly before turning back to her dough, still in my arms as I rested my chin upon her shoulder, lightly. Her head tilted to the side and I kissed her neck, softly, making her shiver. I grinned as she chuckled, heading her dough.

"Yeah, we got something done but then the usual culprits started to wrestle so we called it. I sense the boys are out." I noted, casually. I really wanted to know about Billie but I didn't want to Push it. Emily didn't seem like there was anything wrong with our niece.

"Yeah, they went down to the beach with Rory. And some other boys. I think Harvey went too." she replied, nonchalantly. I nodded. "They were meeting Billie and the girls down there, too."

I frowned, confused. "Billie's in the living room, looking like someone just told her horses didn't exist." I contradicted, seriously. Emily turned to look at me, her face filled with her own confusion. She began to shake her head at me.

"No, Billie's at the beach with Anna and the girls. She went an hour ago." she protested, adamant that the girl I just saw in our living room wasn't my own niece.

"Honey, I swear to you, Billie's in the living room, alone. I saw her when I came in. You didn't know she was home?" I asked, worriedly. She just frowned, deeper, moving from my grasp to the kitchen door way. As soon as she spotted Billie, she looked back at me, confused and worried.

"I didn't hear her come home and she didn't tell me she was. I have no idea how long she's been here." She admitted, guiltily before making her was towards Billie. I frowned, grasping her wrist, lightly, stopping her. She looked at me, questioningly.

"Let me go. You're baking." I suggested, considerately. She smiled and nodded, kissing me on the cheek as I passed. I walked over to the living room, seeing Billie had moved from her upright position to a curled up one, her head resting on the back cushion with her legs under her as she hugged her mid-section as if to provide protection. I sighed, probably knowing what this was about, considering the day and the date of the year. I leaned against the door frame for a minute, just watching her and seeing if she'd look up at me on her own. She never did.

I took a deep breath before pushing off the door frame and walking over to her, carefully. She jumped a little as I crouched beside her, smiling softly as I brushed her dark hair away from her lovely face. She smiled back, sadly and it just about broke my heart. I frowned, standing up before lifting her up, moving beneath her and setting her back down on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her in comfort and my own protection. She snuggled closer as she rested her head against my shoulder. We remained quiet, no words necessary in this moment. She'd talk to me when she was ready, if she wants to. Until then, I would be happy to just hold her to make her feel better.

We sat there for a good ten minutes before he prickly voice cut through the silence. "I thought I was passed this, you know? That it wouldn't be like this anymore but it just sneaks up on me, catching me off guard. Somehow, it hurts more that way."

I looked down at her, worried. I think my suspicions were correct. I knew what was wrong. I sighed. "Billie-"

"I mean, it should get easier, right? Less painful?" she cut me off, sadly. I sighed again, kissing her forehead.

"Billie, my mom, your grandma, died when I was young. Younger than you, actually. About nine, maybe. That was a long time ago but even to this day, I still miss her. She was my mother. You'll never forget your mother and father, Billie and for some time, it's going to hurt to think about them but you can't suffer in silence like this. If you feel this way in the future, you need to talk about it. Whether to me, or Aunt Emily, Annabelle or Paul. Someone. It's not healthy for you to bottle things like this up, do you understand?" I asked, softly. She nodded, sniffling. I wiped her silent tears away, kissing her forehead again. "You wanna talk about why you're sad today?"

She nodded, pulling back from me but remaining on my chest. I smiled at her, encouragingly. She took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh. "I know that Aunt Emily told you I was at the beach and I was but I came back. We were playing and hanging out and stuff when they all started to talk about tomorrow. About Christmas. It just got me thinking, and depressed, that not only my mommy won't be here but my daddy also. It just hurt a lot so I came home, giving Anna the excuse that I had homework."

I snorted, I couldn't help it. "That was a lame excuse. It's winter break, Billie, she knows you don't have any homework." I chuckled, lightening the mood. She smiled, slightly before giggling and lightly tapping me on the chest, though she still hissed at the impact as it hurt her more than me. I hardly felt it. I sighed, kissing her hand better. She smiled. We became serious again. "So you're sad because it's your first Christmas without them?"  
She nodded, followed by a long silence in which I just watched her as she twiddled with her fingers, sombrely. "I'm fine...most of the time, most days. Things have been getting easier and easier. I _am_ even able to think about them without crying but..." She trailed off, sighing as she closed her eyes, tightly. I knew that she was fighting back tears and I pulled her closer for comfort. She sniffled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, Baby Girl, speak to me." I encouraged, softly. She sighed.

"It creeps up on me." she whispered. I frowned.

"What does?"

"This...sadness and this...crying. I'd be absolutely fine, happy even and then in the next minute, I'd be in a heap on the floor, sobbing or something." she wept and my heart broke for this little girl, my niece.

"Oh, Billie." I sighed, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry."

"But I'm so angry with myself because I shouldn't be crying like this. Daddy always said I'm a big girl and I just...feel like I'm-"

"Don't you even think that, Billie." I cut her off, knowing where her thoughts were taking her. "You could never disappoint either of your parents. Ever. They, like me and the others, are so proud of you."

"But-"

"No. You listen here, young lady." I ordered, lightly but sternly, making her look at me. She gulped. "You are a very smart, kind, considerate, beautiful little girl and you are everything your parents, uncles, aunts and even cousins could ever want or expect of you. There's nothing worse than bottling feelings in, Billie. You should never do that."

She remained quiet and something came to mind. A few times this month, last couple of months really, Paul has been taking off, claiming he felt something odd in the pull he had to Billie, his imprint with her. He's always said he'd handle it alone, that he wanted to but every time he came back to update us, there had been nothing wrong. We'd thought that he was going crazy with over-protectiveness but linking those times with the information Billie was giving me now, there was definitely something wrong every time Paul had gone by to check on her. She's been so silly keeping this to herself.

"Billie?" Anna's voice called as the front door opened and her, along with my sons', Harvey, Damon and Caleb's scents filled my home. Billie sighed, smiling up at me as I kissed her forehead. She pecked my cheek.

"In here." she called back after a minute whilst wiping her eyes.

"I thought you were doing homework." Anna said with a smirk. I tried to hide a chuckle because it was quite obvious she hadn't believed that lame excuse as soon as Billie gave her it, though seeing that she needed a moment to herself. Anna sighed, flopping down in an armchair. "I knew you were lying but I guessed ou needed some time to yourself...You okay?"

"I am now, thanks to Uncle Sam." she replied, kissing my cheek again. I smiled before lifting her up as I stood and placed her in my stead.

"You're welcome, Billie. You kids have fun." I told them before heading back into the kitchen, surprised t find that most of the Packs were here ready for taste testing Emily cooking. I hadn't heard them come in but then, I was preoccupied with Billie to notice anything before Anna walked in. I knew that they'd all heard our conversation because every one of them had sad expressions, some worried, some disappointed that she'd kept it to herself. I sighed, taking a seat between Jake and Jared.

"What are we going to do with her?" Embry asked, exasperated as he shook his head in disbelief. I sighed, slumping down in my seat. Emily came up behind me and kissed me head in comfort.

"I don't know but it's breaking my heart seeing her like this. It really is."i mumbled, gazing at the fork I was turning between my thumb and forefinger.

"I knew that something was wrong. I could _feel_ that something was wrong! Why wouldn't she talk to m?" Paul asked, hurt and frustrated with himself. I shrugged.

"I don;t know. I don't even think she intended to talk to me. Emily and I have no idea how long she's been home from the beach. She didn't tell Em that she was home when she came in." I told them and they all frowned.

"That's unusual." Seth commented, worriedly.

"She's just upset about the holidays. She'll be fine." I dismissed, though not totally believing it myself.

"You know, if you wanna talk about someone without them hearing, you should really learn how to whisper. Seriously, you may as well have shouted the whole conversation." Billie suddenly chuckled from the kitchen doorway. We all jumped, looking up and seeing that she looked a lot better than before, thank God. I smiled, sheepishly as did the others.

"Sorry, Billie." I apologised but she waved me off, giggling so she wasn't mad at us. "Feeling better?"  
"Yep. Thanks, Uncle Sam." She replied, delving into the fridge for a bottle of water. She looked at Emily, guiltily. "Sorry for not telling you I was home. I, um...I just needed some time for myself."

"No problem, Sweetie." Em replied, kissing her forehead. We all watched in amusement as she tried to unscrew the bottle cap off her water bottle. We offered three times to help her but she refused, adamant that she would do it herself. Once she exhausted all her options after using a towel for extra grip on the lid, she handed it to Seth, pouting in embarrassment, though a smile was fighting at her lips. We all chuckled as she gaped at Seth when he opened the bottle with a flick of his wrist and she playfully glared at him, sipping her water before saying a mumbled thank you. We all laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm just a little girl, you big brutes." she groaned before giggling. "Aunt Emily, Mel, tell 'em!"

"Guys, leave the poor girl alone." Mel ordered, half-heartedly, laughing herself. She scowled at her 'mom' before pouting again.

"This is funny homework, B." Anna teased, entering the kitchen with all the wolf kids on her trail, or the ones old enough to be. My brothers and I shared a knowing look, amused by the whole thing with the kids, but so proud.

If the kids could be called a 'Pack' and be compared to one, I could tell you exactly how the rankings would go. My Billie would be the Alpha, hands down as she is like the Pied Piper, hoarding around the other kids much like Jake and I have to do. She's made such an impact on all the kids' lives that I can honestly say that they look up to her. Perhaps they realise what she's been through and aspire to be as strong as her, I don't know. She also has great leadership skills, always having something to do and is good at rallying the kids up when they get out of hand. The wolf girls loved that trait very much because then they get some sort of break. I knew that having that trait would make Billie an amazing mother.

Anna, being Billie's best friend and practically her sister too, has to be the Beta. She does everything Billie wants, though neither seem to be aware of her doing it. It's like impulse to make Billie happy on Anna part. She's also a lot of support during those times when the other kids get out of hand or start to play unkindly. She would soon back Billie up in the debates that they have and is always quick to come up with an idea when Billie came up blank. So much like Paul, m Beta, and Leah, Jake's Beta.

And of course, the rest of the kids are the loyal pack members, following Billie and Anna around like little lost puppies (pun intended) as if they were the answers to their prayers. They do everything they, especially Billie, says because, much like Anna, they all want to make Billie happy. She doesn't blatantly order them around like Jake and I do with the actual Pack. When Billie tells them to calm down, they do almost immediately and listen to her speak whilst hanging off every one of her words. It was quite amazing to watch, which the Packs and I have done from time to time. Of course, Dyl is her most loyal pack member, welded to her hip every time he has the chance. I know that Seth is proud of him. Before her, he was very quiet and subdued. With Billie here now, Dyl was a lot more outgoing and active.

"So I lied, I'm sorry." Billie laughed, making me resurface from my thoughts. I smiled.

"What are you kids doing now?" Jared asked. They all shrugged, though I notice some of them look at Billie.

"Well, there's a Christmas Eve Party tonight at the beach and everybody's going so don't be late home, okay?" Emily ordered, lightly. Billie nodded and I fought back a chuckle, as well as some of the others, when we saw, whether they realised or not, all the kids look at Billie, awaiting what her answer was before copying hers. All of us smirked at one another.

"Okay, we'll probably just go back down to the beach again." Anna said, glancing at Billie as if to check if that was okay. Watching them all now, I actually realised how much of a 'Pack they actually were. It was spectacular. Anna's making suggestion but still double checking it was alright, much like Paul did with me in the beginning. Now, he doesn't really care if I agree or not, he knows he could get away with most of his weird and trouble making ideas anyway so why bother refusing him his fun?

"I don't feel like going out again today if there's a party tonight. I think I'll just go for a bath and watch some movies until it's time to get ready." Billie said, thoughtfully. Again, the kids nodded though I could see that they were disappointed that Billie was leaving them alone. "I'll see you guys later. Bye, Caleb."

He smiled, stepping forward, less shy than he'd been in the beginning and pecked her on the lips. I was gob smacked. I probably shouldn't have been, considering that they've been going out for a few months now but I was and I almost growled because he was touching her. I looked around the table and saw that all the other guys were fighting back their own growls, glaring at Caleb, who seemed oblivious to the attention he was getting from us. She blushed and pecked him once more before he and Damon left. I vaguely saw Anna and Damon share a similar farewell and Jared barely contained his growl, it only being heard by us guys which made us chuckle under our breaths.

After they left, all the kids dispersed throughout the house, some going outside to enjoy the jungle gym we had outside from when Jennie, Anna and the twins her first born. Lilly, and the other little girls stayed in the kitchen to either watch or help the wolf girls cook and Billie made for the stairs, Dyl and Anna on her tail as usual. I aught Seth grinning after them again, loving the fact that Dyl has found such an amazing little girl to call his idol and big sister.

"God, it's gonna be hard leaving Billie-Bear again in a few weeks." Paul sighed, sadly and the mood plummeted. Nice, Paul.

In a couple of weeks, we were all heading back up North. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. After finding out about Billie's aching had me cringing for her. I knew all the wolf girls ached for us when we were gone for too long, or over a long distance but by now, they were used to it, or at least knew _why_. Billie didn't know about imprinting, even though she knew about us wolves and everything else. That was the only thing she didn't know about us and it had to be confusing for her. Billie was new to all of this and I worried for her.

"I'm worried about that other Alpha, Sam." Jake commented, strained. I sighed, nodding. "We have allies but apart from us, Omar's Pack is the largest and strongest. Who's gonna wanna fight with us against that?"

"I don't know, Jake but I'm not going to let this get to a war if I can help it. We don't need that right now, ever." I replied, thoughtfully. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it could come to that?" Quil asked, worriedly. I shrugged with Jacob.

"Who knows but we have to be ready for it, the possibility. We can have this biting us in the rear-end if it comes up." I replied, sternly.

"And we will be ready." Jake vowed, his alpha influence shining through.

All conversation of all kinds ceased when Emily placed the food in the middle of the table; it was the only that made us shut up, at least so effectively. We dug in immediately. I was determined not to talk about, or anyone else to talk about our trouble up North for a couple of days, at least, not until the holidays were over because I wanted to enjoy this time with my family. We all deserve some family time and just to relax without any worries.

Still, I had this nagging feeling was going to happen. Soon. Something big that was going to change this whole situation with Omar and his Pack completely.

**Paul's Point of View**

I was grouchy. Just plain, old grouchy because I felt like I wasn't good enough. I hated that feeling, feeling inadequate in something. I felt like a failure for a certain somebody because she just wouldn't talk to me. And I have no idea why.

In this case, I felt like Billie-Bear didn't trust me enough to share her most inner feelings and problems with me. Why wouldn't she just talk to me? I could help her. Oh God, I wanted, no, _needed_ to help her heal after her parents. A miserable Billie-Bear made me miserable. I hated it. It felt like she wouldn't let me in. I knew the Pack felt sorry for me for feeling this way, even some of the others going as far as to knowing somewhat how I feel. She was a niece and a daughter, after all and she hadn't spoken to them either, at least not until this morning.

And then, all those times I've gone to check on her after I got that feeling, I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push her into telling me in case I upset her more. But in the end, she wouldn't speak to me about it. Never. I wanted her to come to me, willingly, with her problems and as of yet, she hasn't. I'd wait for her though. I'd wait forever for her.

After lunch, we all piled into the living room to watch something random because we knew that Billie-Bear wanted to watch some movies and most likely watch them down here. We might as well watch them altogether since it's a family holiday and with us being wrapped around her little finger, we'd never pass up a chance to spend some time with her. For that same reason, of course, we'd let her pick all the movies unless she told someone else to do so. The kids that had long dispersed to do whatever kids did these days all started to trickle in, none of them able to pass up some time with Billie-Bear either even though they've been with her all morning and some of the afternoon. They all chose seats on and around our warm bodies and close to the blazing fire on the floor as it was quite cold. The wolf girls came in with some snacks, setting them up on the coffee table before going back for some drinks, beers for us guys and then settling down on their respective guys' laps. We all sat around, waiting for Billie-Bear to get finished, laughing and joking.

A few minutes later, Jennie came into the room, holding Gracie on her hip and smiling slightly as she made her way over to Sam and Emily on the second of the sofas. She handed Gracie over to Emily before, hesitantly, taking a seat next to Sam. He sighed, smiling down at her before pulling her into his side. I think deep down inside of me, I still hated Jennie for what she did to my Billie-Bear but I could see that she was sincerely sorry and was doing everything she could to make it up to my Billie-Bear.

A few minutes after Jennie, Anna and Dyl came bustling in, pushing and shoving each other as they laughed. Billie-Bear came in a second later, shaking her head at them both, grinning. When they all saw us here, ready and waiting for them to get in here, they all smiled, brightly, though I could still see an undercurrent of sadness still in Billie-Bear's eyes. She tried to cover it by widening her smile to that 100 watt smile that I loved but it just didn't cut it. I still saw it. She couldn't fool me with things like that. She bobbed and weaved through the masses cluttering the floor to get to us and Quil intentionally tripped her, gently, making her stumble and fall on to Seth, who was sat on the other side of the sofa to me, with a yelp. I growled at Quil but he took no notice, laughing with the rest of the room. Billie blushed as Seth helped her up and between him and myself on the sofa.

"Rather clumsy there, Billie." Quil teased and she scowled, playfully before giggling and snuggling close to me. I smiled down at her, weaving my arm around her for extra warmth as it was really cold tonight, even with us here. It wouldn't surprise me if we woke up to a blanket of snow covering the world outside. I wonder if Billie-Bear has ever seen a white Christmas. I know that we haven't had one in quite a few years.

"What do you wanna watch, Billie-Bear?" I asked, softly. She smiled up at me, surprised that she got to choose while various other answers were shouted out by the other kids.

"Why does she get to chose?" -Tyler

"_Ben10_!" -Dyl

"_Polar Express_!" -Megan

"_A Christmas Carol_!" -Jennie

"_Tinkerbell_!" -Lilly (That on earned a collective groan from us guys, even the younger ones.)

"_Santa Claus_!" -Harvey

"_Ghost Rider_!" Anna shouted and we all turned to her, perplexed and very amused. Billie-Bear giggled.

"Really, Anna? Ghost Rider? Come on!" she laughed, shaking her head and we all joined in. The thought was appealing though.

"Well, I was just suggesting." she mumbled, blushing as she hid her face into Jared's side, who was sill chuckling at his oldest daughter. Billie-Bear rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Let's just watch...Oh! Let's watch _Snow Buddies_!" She suggested and the kids cheered at her choice. I guess we could be watching a lot worse. Like Tinkerbell. I could live through it, just as long Billie-Bear was enjoying it.

Embry got up and set up the DVD player since he was the closest while the rest of us snuggled in with various bowls of snacks and a drink. Dyl was looking sad and Billie-Bear latched onto that immediately, frowning.

"What's up, Dyl? You don't wanna watch _Snow Buddies_? I thought you liked the _Buddies_ Series." She asked, worriedly. He shrugged.

"I do." he mumbled and Seth kissed the top of his head, fatherly. She just frowned, deeper before a face of recognition crossed her face and she smiled.

"You really wanna watch Ben10, huh?" she guessed ad Seth chuckled as Dyl nodded. "Okay, if so then we'll watch it just you and me later, okay?"

His face lit up like 10 Christmas trees as he nodded, excitedly. We all chuckled as he scrambled out of Seth's lap and into Billie-Bear's, who had shifted onto mine so it was like a Billie-Bear sandwich. Honestly thought it was odd he hadn't been there before now and wonder how long it would take him to make his way over eventually. Not long, apparently.

"How come he gets to spend Christmas Eve with you and I don't?" Anna protested and Billie-Bear sighed.

"You're not into Ben10 and he's my little brother so he always gets what he wants." was her simple answer and Seth was positively beaming with pride as she called him her little brother. Anna pouted.

"But, I'm your best friend."

"Whom I've spent the entire day with and probably all day tomorrow."

"I guess. Okay." Anna accepted and Dyl grinned, kissing Billie-Bear on the cheek in thanks and excitement. "But you gotta sleep at mine for the New Year...without Dyl."

"What? No way!" Dyl protested, clutching onto Billie-Bear almost possessively. I don't think none of them realised that the movie had started but then, all of us were watching their little discussion in utmost amusement. "I wanna be with Billie for New Year!"

"Well tough! You can't have both day!" Anna retorted. Dyl pouted.

Then came in Billie-Bear's calm voice, "Well, if you go on and don't shut up to watch the movie then I'll spend both days with...Jennie or Gracie and Penny." Both kids gaped as Jennie grinned.

"No way!" They both exclaimed together as Gracie and Penny were clapping their hands with their names being said, making Sam and Steven chuckle at them.

"That's the way it is. Shut up or deal." Billie-Bear stipulated, snuggling deeper into me as her attention diverted towards the screen with a slight grin on her face. I was proud of her for laying down the law and it reminded me so much of Sam's theory, of them being a Pack because they shut up. I shared a grin with Sam as I knew he was thinking the same thing.

We watched _Snow Buddies_ and then _Santa Claus_ for a few hours before Emily announced that it was time to set up and get ready for the Christmas Party. She told the kids to go get ready and to make sure that they were wrapped up despite it being a party because if it was cold in the house then it would definitely be cold on the beach. Tyler and Levi led the boys up to their room to get ready since most of them were the same size anyway and they didn't want to go home. Dyl kicked up a fuss because he wasn't allowed to go with Billie-Bear and the girls to get ready but Billie-Bear assured him that she'd help him after she was done. She lead the girls to her room, them already having brought a bag of clothes to change into after Emily announced the party a few hours ago. The wolves and their wives went home to get ready before the guys were heading down to the beach to set up the bonfire, the food tables and such.

I kissed my Billie-Bear on the cheek before heading home, excited about tonight but also a little bit anxious. I don't know why but I had a feeling that something was going to go down tonight. Something big.

**Billie's Point of View**

"He's so clingy, B." Anna was telling me, exasperated. I rolled my eyes, secretly loving how Dyl can't get enough attention from me. I loved that he loved me so much and I loved him just as. He's my little brother and I would always be there and give him everything he wants because that's what big sisters do. They either spoil little brothers rotten with love and affection or totally hate and be annoyed with them because they were clingy like Anna was accusing him of being. I knew he was but I didn't care. I loved it. "I mean, I get it, he loves you and all but come on! He's always there!"

"I think I'm sensing a little bit of jealousy, Anna." Jennie teased from my vanity as she added a smoky effect to her eyes.. It was really weird for her to call it my vanity now. She knew that it wasn't hers anymore, at least for now. It's also weird having her be so...friendly and actually fun to be around. She's really nice when you're on her good side and surprisingly loyal too. I would have never guessed that about her and I knew from what she's done for me these past couple of weeks that she was really sorry. I never really hated her or blamed her. In a way, I knew how I'd offended her and stuff. I can remember one day that she tried to be my personal slave and that utterly gob smacked me. She made me breakfast, with the help of Aunt Emily and brought it up to our room and then throughout the day, she kept asking if I needed anything and bringing me random snacks and drinks. She even made my bed that morning and I knew that she wasn't acting. She was sincerely sorry and that made the thought of her having to go back to Makah even more guilt tripping.

"No. I'm not jealous." Anna replied, sharply, looking at no one at all. I sighed, heading over to her and pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back, tightly.

"Anna, you're my best friend, okay? I love you and Dyl too. I spend a lot of time with you, most of my days. You know that I'm here whenever you need and then I'm with you at school when we go back. Dyl hardly gets to see me during the school year, only after and then I have homework and such. I just want to spend as much time with him as I can before we go back and then you have me all to yourself, okay?" I told her, softly. She pulled back and smiled at me, sheepishly.

"I guess I am being a little selfish, huh? It's just that you're my first real friend and first ever best friend and I don't wanna lose you." she whispered., I sighed, hugging her again.

"You won't...now it's Christmas Eve and there's a party to get ready for so what do you say we get ready?" I enthused, smiling at the girls, They all nodded, turning back to their duties as they chatted animatedly. Anna gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading over to Jennie and starting on her hair. I smiled after her before shaking my head and heading towards my closest.

Aunt Emily told us to dress warmly so I pulled out some light grey/blue skinny jeans, pulling them on without thought of the other girls in the room. They all had what I had after all. Then I was torn between my 'Love Pink' purple hoodie and my purple stripe hoodie. I settled on the stripes and slipped it over my head. I never found the point of doing my hair and make-up before getting dressed. I mean, you could easily smudge it anyway. No point. I slid into some purple high top Nikes. I knew I was wearing my knitted cream bobble beanie hat to keep my ears warm so I just told Anna to style it around that, stuffing my long hair into the beanie at the back before curling a few bits that fell out the front so that they framed my face. To top my look off, I pulled on some crème knitted arm warmers where my fingers were still free and then wrapped a cream knitted scarf around my neck.

I looked over to Anna and saw that she had ditched her pink look tonight for a vibrant yellow. Yes, yellow. She had some black skinny jeans on with a thick yellow hoodie that had a nice black pattern on the front. I didn't get know what it said. Then she had slipped on some yellow high top converse sneakers and some pastel yellow arm warmers that were much like mine. She looked good after she styled her hair into a curly bun and applied some natural coloured make-up, apart from her eyes where she brushed on some yellow eye shadow.

Jennie had some mid calf length jeans on, why I don't know but then it made sense because she pulled on some black leg warmers to warm the bottom halves of her legs before pulling on some grey ankle booties that looked awesome and had a buckle to the side. She had on a beige/crème, long sleeved turtle neck on with her hair in a clip at the back of her head. She looked pretty.

After I got ready, I knocked on Ty's door because I had promise Dyl that I'd help him get ready. He told me to come in and I smiled when I saw what they were wearing. Levi was sporting a red plaid shirt with light blue jeans and red converse. Tyler looked awesome in a black retro hoodie and black jeans with some DC skater shoes. Dyl was sitting on the bed in the clothes he's been wearing all day and his face lit up when I entered.

"Hey, you waiting for me?" I chuckled as I slid onto the bed next to him. He nodded, still smiling.

"Yep, you gonna help me get ready. I don't know what to wear." he admitted, sheepishly. I smiled, shrugging before turning to Levi.

"Do you mind if he borrows you clothes again?" I asked, nicely. He smiled and shook his head.

"Go for it." he replied.

"Alrighty." I said, before springing into action and heading towards the boys' closest. Dyl watched me from the bed while the others continued to get ready. They were all dressed so I could roam freely in their room. I pulled out some blue jeans and threw them at Dyl, making him giggle when they landed on his head. He slid off the bed and began to get ready while I looked from his top and shoes. I found one of Levi's old jumpers, grey with grey stripes and I threw that over my head at Dyl too. I knew it landed somewhere silly because I heard him giggle again. I picked up some grey plimsolls and walked over to Dyl who was already sat on the edge of the bed. I tucked in the laces before slipping both shoes onto his feet and he kissed my cheek before jumping to his feet.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, hugging me. I chuckled before kissing the top of his head.

"Love you, Dyl." I murmured. He beamed up at me.

"Love you too, Billie." he replied, sweetly. I grasped his hand before leading him out the room. The others had already left after they were ready and were waiting down stairs. Dyl and I were probably the only ones that they were waiting for now and we descended the stairs, seeing all the others in the living room while the moms sorted out the food in the kitchen. I told Dyl to go into the living room while I went into the kitchen.

"Oh, you look nice. Very purple." Mel chuckled. I giggled and nodded.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, kindly. They all smiled.

"No, thank you, Baby Girl. Just keep those kids in line, huh?" Aunt Emily giggled. I nodded, grinning before heading into the living room.

About fifteen minutes later, we all piled into the various cars that were also packed with food for the party. Anna and Dyl rode with me, Aunt Emily and Mel in Aunt Emily's car while the others went off with their moms. The sky looked exceptionally grey and I really hoped that it would snow tomorrow because I've never really seen a white Christmas before. The beach was already crowded when we arrived and the other charged off to see their dads and start to play around in the sand. Dyl stayed by me while I helped my Aunts carry the food down to the food tables and helping them set it all up. Anna had gone off with Lilly and the others to find Caleb and Damon, whom was over by the fire pit talking with their parents. I saw Leah and Aaron getting cosy on one of the logs and they smiled and waved over to me. I returned the gesture before turning back to what I was doing.

"Honey, why don't you go enjoy yourself. We can do this now." Aunt Violet suggested, smiling. I smiled back, kissing her cheek in thanks before heading over to where my boyfriend and friends were talking.

"Hey, Billie." Caleb greeted, holding my hand as he pecked me on the lips. I smiled and pecked him back. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you do too. Look handsome, I mean." I corrected with a giggle, looking at his outfit. He wore his blue hoodie and grey combats with his baby blue basketball sneakers that I bought him, randomly when I went out shopping with Aunt Emily and Mel. He smiled, kissing me again before I was engulfed into a hug from Damon. I laughed as he swung me around and over his shoulder, I could see Jennie looking over, slightly surprised and longingly. I smiled at her before pulling back from Damon.

"Hey, D. You look awesome." I complimented, looking him over. He had jeans on as well with some black high tops and his brown leather jacket that he loves.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Who in their right mind has a party on a beach whilst it's, like, minus 10?" he asked, baffled. We all laughed.

"Minus 10? More like 20." Caleb chuckled.

Anna and I rolled our eyes. "You're both over exaggeraters." Anna complained, smiling.

There was a light cough behind us and we turned, surprised to see Jennie standing there, seeming out of place. I glanced at Damon and Caleb, who were watching Jennie curiously. Anna fidgeted when Damon and Jennie shared a smile.

"Hey, Caleb. Damon. I see you've moved on." she noted, glancing at Anna. I saw Damon grasp Anna's hand, tightly.

"Yeah, I have. Anna's a great girlfriend." he replied, surprisingly kindly. She smiled and Anna looked proud.

"Good for you...I'm sorry, for how I treated you. Both of you. I was a cow back then." she apologised, looking at her hands. Caleb and Damon looked at each to her, eye brows raised slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Jen. You seem to have changed and B thinks your good now so that's all the encouragement I need." Caleb replied, squeezing my hand. Jennie smiled at him and then me, gratefully. I winked.

An awkward silence took us over and we glanced between ourselves. Anna was looking slightly possessive every time Jennie looked at Damon but he only smiled back, slightly, pulling Anna into a hug, which calmed her down. I cleared my throat to get rid of the tension.

"So..."  
"You wanna join us?" Anna asked Jen, surprising us all. She winked at me. Jennie smiled.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." she replied, enthusiastically. We all smiled before heading over to a little are that the other kids had set up for us. We all sat on a blanket, I between Caleb's legs as he hugged me from behind. I smiled back at him and he kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder.

"So, how's Makah?" Damon asked, conversationally. Jennie made a face, shrugging.

"Boring. I don't know anyone there at school so it's not very exciting. Living with my grandparents isn't very thrilling either. Grandma's obsessed with collecting dog stuff while Granddad loves fishing. Whatever." she chuckled, shaking her head. I laughed but then sighed when she added, "I wanna come home."

"I know, Jen and I promise I'll start working on Uncle Sam, okay? But you know how he is. He's very stubborn." I reminded her and she snorted, nodding.

"Thanks, I know I don't deserve your help so I really appreciate it." she replied, thankfully. I smiled, brightly at her.

"Billie-Bear, do you want me to get you something to eat?" Paulie called over to me. I smiled and got up to hug him, tightly before smiling.

"Yes, please, Paulie. Thank you." I replied, brightly. HE grinned and kissed my forehead.

"You look very beautiful." he complimented and I grinned.

"Thanks."

With one last smile, he went over to the food tables, gaining a suspicious look from Aunt Emily because it's always been that the kids and the women get food before the wolves because they eat so much. She watched him lie a hawk after he explained that it was for me and I waved to confirm that it was. He came back over to me, smiling as he handed me my plate. I kissed his cheek in thanks before heading back over to sit in between Caleb's legs. I slapped his thigh when he nicked a fry. He chuckled.

"Get your own food." I ordered, chuckling. He kissed my cheek before getting up from behind me, heading over to the tables.

"You look good together." Jennie complimented, smiling. I blushed and they all laughed at me. "Seriously, you do. I never would have guessed that he'd like you but here you are, together. Kissing and such."

"Yeah, I was shocked too, to be honest. They're the most popular guys in school after all." I reminded her, smiling at Damon. He winked at me, grinning.

"I'm happy for you, all of you." she added, glancing at Anna and Damon. They smiled at her before each other.

Caleb came back, resuming his previous position behind me and we just sat there, talking and laughing for most of the night. At around half past eight, the bonfire was lit as well as some lanterns that were dangling from some poles that had been stuck deeply into the sand and had ropes running between them to ascend some more along them. It looked beautiful. The food had long been demolished by my uncles, Seth and Paulie and they were all sat around the bonfire with their wives, chatting amongst themselves. We eventually joined them, snuggling up as the temperature dropped some more, close to the minus ten Damon had over exaggerated with. I cuddled with Paulie, his arms tightly around me and his head resting on mine as we listened to the elders tell some stories, not legends, but Christmas stories, probably for the kids' benefits.

It was about half past ten at night and most of the kids had fallen asleep or had been drowsy for some time. Anna, Jennie and myself were the only ones that were awake, most of the other families that weren't in on the wolves had gone home to spend the night with their immediate families, including Damon and Caleb. They had given Anna and myself our gifts to open tomorrow already and were resting on the sand beside us. I was surprised that Caleb had gone out his way to get me three presents. Anna got four from Damon.

I was started when Paul became as tense a boulder beneath me and I looked up at him, seeing his tense face too. I frowned, looking at all the other wolves to see that they were in the same state, all scanning the trees for something. I was startled again when Paulie suddenly stood, dropping me to my feet and he took a defensive stance in front of me. I saw that all the others looked as confused as me and Anna looked freaked out. Suddenly, all the wolves began to growl almost sounding like a warning for some reason and I bit my lip, clutching onto Paulie's arm and shaking it slightly.

"Paulie? Paulie, what's wrong?" I asked, frightened. They were freaking us all out. He pulled me close behind me.

"Shh, Billie-Bear, don't speak right now. Just stay by me and don't make a sound." he ordered, strained as he continued to scan the tree line. My heart was hammering and all that could be heard was the cackling of the fire.

Then, I heard something that sounded like thudding. Like footsteps. But they were running, slowing down as they got closer. I frowned and looked at the trees, intently, then gasped under my breath with what emerged.

I bit back a scream when I saw 12 massive wolves slithered out the tree line, eyes fixated and heading straight towards us. I was suddenly obstructed by Paulie's back as he stepped in front of me. I could hear the growl in his chest. I gulped, trembling as Paulie pulled me closer so that I was flush with his back. I could _feel_ his growl now. It was terrifying. I never seen this side of Paulie before. It was so protective and animalistic. Primal. It didn't make me scared of him but for the people that the growl was aimed at. In this case, the fierce wolves that were lined before us, eyes piercing and very ominous.

Suddenly, my view was obstructed even more by Paulie's hand covering my eyes. Why, I don't know but when he uncovered them, there was 12 half naked men standing in front of us, all sneering. They must have been phasing back. At least they had the decency to put some shorts on. The two men at the front, both with black hair and their tan skin, looked more important than the rest, standing a little in front of those behind them. One of them stepped forward, making the wolves and the newly arrived Cullens growl in warning, menacingly. All the man did was grin. Then the other, a smaller one that demanded just as much attention as the first stepped up beside him, both their eyes trained on Uncle Sam and Jake.

"Omar." Uncle Sam greeted, stonily with a slight nod. Emily was behind him, holding a sleeping Gracie like her life depended on it. I wanted to go over to her but I knew that Paulie would even growl at me if I attempted it. Each wolf was standing protectively in front of their families, looking on with a hidden warning as they watched this Omar's other Pack members, carefully.

"Sam." this Omar replied, smirking. His presence scared me. Something about him seemed so odd and yet, so, so familiar. Who was he? The man beside him cleared his throat, looking pointedly at this Omar, who smirked before clearing his own throat. "How rude of me, this here, is Tyrone, the alpha of a Pack just over east to our home reservation in Canada. We've been allies for a very, very long time."

"What are you doing on our land?" Jake asked, growling. Omar and Tyrone smirked, looking at each other.

"we could ask the same about them." Tyrone replied, gesturing towards the Cullens.

"They were invited." Quil snarled. The two other alphas looked amused.

"Are you saying we, your own kind, aren't welcome and yet those filthy, bloodsuckers, whom is supposed to be your enemy, are?" Omar asked with a light, humourless chuckle. Jake and Uncle Sam scowled.

"As Jacob said, they were invited. You, however, were not. What are you doing here?" Uncle Sam repeated, hard. Omar narrowed his eyes, darkly.

"We came to see for ourselves." he replied, quietly. My family frowned, confused.

"See what for yourselves?" Seth asked, cautiously.

"How you seem to be betraying our kind." Tyrone snarled, making me jump and yelp. Paulie clutched onto me tightly as the two alphas' attention was turned towards me. I gulped as Omar locked gazes with me. Something seemed flash in his eyes, something like...recognition? Confusion? Excitement? I couldn't pinpoint it as his eyes were so expressive. Then they narrowed again and I gulped, looking away.

"It seems my dear brother hasn't been telling me everything about his life, Tyrone." Omar's voice was speculative. I looked back up and saw that he was still watching me. Paulie was shaking, violently because of the way he was looking at me. It looked...possessive. Tyrone looked at me then, the same look that Omar had on his face occupying his own before he smirked.

"It appears so, Omar. I wonder why your dear brother hasn't told you about her?" he replied, amused and intrigued. I frowned, wondering what they were talking about. I noticed that my wolves had made a tighter circle around Paulie and myself, making all the moms and kids huddle up while they made a perimeter around us. Mel pulled me to her and Dyl grabbed my arm. I smiled down at him, reassuringly. He looked so scared. I held him close to me, wanting to make him feel better and keep him as safe as I could.

"Hmm, this is a very interesting development, wouldn't you say? Though, I have to make sure." Omar added to himself before training his gaze back to me. I looked away just as he spoke. "You there, little girl with the white hat on, what's your name?"

My head snapped up at the question and Mel tightened her grip on me. Omar was looking right at me and his gaze unnerved me. My breathing quickened as fear shot through me and I swallowed thickly.

"Don't you speak to her! How dare you! Leave. Now!" Uncle Sam bellowed, stepped forwards in his intensity but Omar didn't even flinch, studying me with much interest. Paulie growled in warning but sill, he didn't budge.

"Come now, little girl, I don't bite." he said, chuckling as if he was sharing a personal joke and glancing at the Cullens. I gulped, looking up at Uncle Sam but he shook his head, sternly. I bit my lip and looked at my feet. "Would it help if I promised to leave if you told me?"

I looked up at him, seriously considering his deal because I wanted him to leave me and my family alone. He looked sincere but you never know. I looked back up at Uncle Sam and then Paulie and they both nodded, once, though reluctantly. I took a deep breath, looking back at Omar and noticed that another man, one that looked a lot like Omar, stepped forward too, looking thoughtful but remaining quiet. I could see a softness to this man, so unlike Omar.

"M-My name's B-Billie." I stuttered, weakly. He nodded, waiting for me to go on but once I hadn't he sighed, impatiently.

"Well? And your last?" he asked, irritated, anger flashing through his eyes before he composed himself and I felt myself tremble. I looked up at Uncle Sam and his gaze looked like it was say 'lie'. I took a deep breath as he nodded and I glanced at Seth.

"Um...Billie-Billie C-Clearwater." I lied, biting my lip as I felt that usual light blush that always appeared when I lied. I saw Seth smile at me, lightly as I said it. He obviously liked the sound of that and Mel squeezed me, smiling down at me. I looked back at Omar to see him scowling at me, thoughtfully. I gulped.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked himself, quietly but I shrugged anyway.

"That's m-my name." I mumbled.

"Hmm...what's your parent's names?" he asked, nosily and he seemed determined to get any answer he was looking for out of me. I gulped.

"Um...Melissa and Seth Clearwater. That man over there and the woman holding me." I replied, shakily and Mel held me tighter in response, never letting go. Seth winked at me, smiling, slightly. I smiled too but it vanished when Omar and Tyrone's boisterous laughs filled the silent air, making me jump out of my skin. I was trembling, terribly now. I couldn't control it.

"I don't think my brother believes you, Billie." The man that I sensed the softness chuckled, glancing at the duo that was still a laughing, doubled over with their intensity. I bit my lip as I looked at him. When I didn't reply, he cleared his throat. "Where are my manners? I am Adam. Adam Meggan."

My eyes widened at his name. Meggan? What the-? How was that even possible? Was he related to me? Was that what Omar was getting at? He was watching me for any reaction I had to his last name and I silently cursed myself for giving him one when he nodded his head, slightly, thoughtfully.

"Well, do you blame me, Adam? She looks nothing like them! I suggest that you work on your lying skills, Billie. They let you down." Omar laughed, shaking his head in amusement. I swallowed, thickly as the three men looked at me again, Tyrone having calmed too. The two alphas were sneering almost, excitement in their eyes but the other, Adam his name was, he looked calm and thoughtful, even going as far as to smile, slightly at me once we connected eyes, which made me look away.

"Nonetheless, Brother, you made a promise. She told you her 'name' and so, we should leave." Adam said, calmly. Omar sighed, nodding, reluctantly.

"Very well, she can have it her way this time...but I suggest you don't lie to me the next." Omar warned me, sternly. I gulped as my wolves growled. Omar chuckled at them all.

The wolves started to disappear into the trees, leaving one by one with one last look at us all, especially me. Omar and Tyrone were the last to leave, barring Adam, who stood in his same spot, looking at me. I felt this vibe from him. He looked like someone I could trust. He reminded me of Paulie or Uncle Sam or Seth. Then he smiled, nodding his head slightly. The other wolves must be far away now and he started towards the tree line, stopping when he reached it to look back at me.

"I'm sorry for my brother's decision to invade your home like this on such an evning as this one. Though he is my alpha and am obliged to to follow him. I advised against it but...he doesn't listen to me. Most of the time." he apologised, surprising us all. Then he looked at me, smiling. "It was a huge pleasure meeting you, Billie Meggan. My brother has created a beautiful daughter."

I stood there frozen as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees and my eyes remained there, even when a figure crouched in front of me and grasped my face. I was stone frozen and extremely cold, both in body and blood. He knew me. He knew my name all along. If he knew, did that me Omar and Tyrone does? And what does that mean for me? Am I in trouble now? Why was Adam being so nice too? Was that an act? Was they really my Daddy's brothers? That would make them my Uncles too, wouldn't it? Oh, my head hurts so much. I could feel tears building in my eyes and then someone wiping at my cheeks. The tears must have fallen. My heart was erratic and I could hardly breathe.

"Billie, Baby Girl, look at me." Uncle Sam said, it only sounding like a whisper to my ears. I closed my eyes and he tried again. "Billie, look at me."  
"We need to get her home, Sam." Aunt Emily cried and then I was suddenly being lifted. I think I yelped but I wasn't entirely sure and I was engulfed in Uncle Sam's scent. Where was Paulie? Had he left me? Suddenly that thought overwhelmed me and I heard a sob escape my mouth. I burrowed further into Uncle Sam, his grip tightening in response as he carried me to...wherever. A different warmth engulfed me as I was passed to someone else. Seth. I clung to him now as I was suddenly placed in his lap and a soft roar sounded. A car engine. Someone else was stroking my cheek. It felt like Mel.

Coldness washed over me again before the warmth, telling that I've been taken out the car. I heard the doors shut and then the echo of voices you only get when you're inside. I'm home. Softness was placed beneath me and I turned my head to see that I was on my bed. I blinked once, twice before my eyes refocused on Seth, Mel, my uncles and aunts, all looking worried sick and angry. I was scared for a second that they were angry with me but when Seth kissed my hand, I knew that it wasn't me.

"B? Are you with us, Baby Girl? Talk to me." Seth pleaded, worriedly. I just looked at him, taking in his features and allowing calm and serenity to wash over me for the first time since Omar, Tyrone and their packs left. I swallowed, thickly, looking over his shoulder to Uncle Sam. He smiled, concerned but I could still see that he was fighting back his anger.

"Daddy..." came out my mouth before I could stop it and Seth looked at me, sympathetically. Did he think I mean Erik?

"Take no notice of them men, Billie. Just rest." he whispered, softly, kissing my and. I pulled my hand from his, placing it onto his cheek. I frowned.

"Daddy..." I repeated, looking him straight in the eyes and he gasped, tears springing to his eyes just as there was another gasp to his right. I looked over to see Mel, hand over her mouth in disbelief and happiness. I looked back at Seth and smiled. I don't know why I had said it. I guess my subconscious decided that it was the perfect moment as I didn't have a conscious thought previously but now, I knew that my subconscious was right. He was my Daddy now. I loved him like my Daddy.

"Billie..." Seth breathed, the tears overflowing as he closed his eyes in utter happiness and a bright, beaming smile appeared on his face, threatening to break it. I looked over his shoulder to see that Uncle Sam and the other looked just about the same as him. Then Seth climbed onto the bed with me, holding me close to him with his face level with mine. I kissed him on the cheek and he held me closer as a result. "Oh, Baby Girl, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." I whispered and he whimpered again, more tears escaping as he kissed my nose. I held my hand out for Mel. "Mommy."

I've never felt as vulnerable as this before, even in the past when my real parents died. I've never needed them as I needed Seth and Mel right now. They were the here and now, I guess. Perhaps my heart knew that my parents knew that they weren't coming back, so unlike my mind seemed to grasp right now. My heart was reaching out to the next best thing, Seth and Mel. Mom and Dad. She bit her lip and came around the bed, climbing up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, tightly.

"I love you, Sweetie. We're here now." she whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes, never quite feeling as safe as this, not with anyone that wasn't Paulie. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me?

"Go to sleep, Baby Girl. Go to sleep." Seth whispered, quietly, stroking my hair back from my face. I smiled up at him.

"Kay..."

The last thing I thought when I dropped over into unconsciousness was that no matter how much trouble and heart ache I could potentially face through my life, I knew I had my family. I had my Uncles, Aunts, Cousins, Anna, Paulie and Caleb. I had my Daddy Seth, Mommy Mel and my little brother, Dyl. They're all I really need. No one else.

* * *

**So, what did ya think?**

**Please leave a constructive review :D I'd love it if you did x**

**I'm going to post their Christmas Party outfits on my profile too so go check them out :D**

**And if you haven't already, go check out my other stories, Scarlet Dreams and Violet Vengeance :D Thanks**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	15. To Know You

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! I got a whopping 12 reviews and I'm very grateful! Let's hope that you guys can deliver again with this chapter :DD I know how loyal my readers are and I love you for it! Thank you!**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's skipped a couple of months to Billie's graduation. I know some of you are now thinking to yourself that that isn't possible because she's in 7th grade but you'll see ;D **

**I'm also doing one last call for my poll on my profile. It will be closing on 31st so if you haven't voted and want a say then go on my profile and vote! Thanks to those who already have :DD You've been super helpful. And I must say, it's very, very close! Like 50-50 close :O Can you sway it to one side or the other? I need a clear result people! It's important!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Shame... D':**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**To know you**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"Now, the next young lady that will be graduating today is a very special girl. She's only just 13 late last year but she has progressed so well this past year that she has been able to graduate a year early because of her efforts." the principle, Mr. Barker, informed the massive crowd of parents, friends and family that had gathered to watch their graduates prance across the stage to collect their certificates and an award for graduating. They were currently on the 'm's, Lisa McClaren having just collected hers and I, being Meggan, was up next.

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. It was bad enough that I was the youngest heading up on the stage today but the fact that my whole family, my _whole_ family, was watching from the crowd. I was sweating bullets, my face was flushed and my heart was beating a mile a minute. My mind just couldn't get over the fact that I was actually here, graduating with Jennie, Caleb and Damon behind me.

I guess you want to know why, huh? Well, after Christmas and all that stuff with Omar and Adam on Christmas Eve, I've really buckled down, taking my studies seriously like I once had before my mommy died. I was on a good track record with my grades and improvements before that happened and I've never truly got back into the swing of things. I got so into it, studying hard for a month or two that I gained enough credits and knowledge to skip a year, my last year, at Junior High. Come September, I would be in High School, a freshman with Jennie, Caleb and Damon whilst leaving behind Ty, Levi and Anna to fend for themselves. They weren't enthusiastic about this fact, as you could possibly imagine, but they were happy nonetheless that something seemed to be going right in my life for me.

At the start of the New Year, after those couple of months of hard studying, I took some tests that allowed me to transfer into eighth grade classes and I did surprisingly well in them, getting some of the best grades in the graduating year when we took our end of year exams. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were so proud of me, I wanted to make them even more proud so I studied for a couple of hours every night. It got so bad almost _all_ night studying, that my Uncles and Aunts made me take a break for at least a week, even going as far as to confiscating my school books, because they were afraid that I was working myself too hard and I would fry my brain. I learned to slow it down after that, making some sort of schedule that I could manage my study time with my leisure time more evenly. It helped because now, I was here, graduating.

"So please, join me in warmly welcoming to the stage, our youngest graduate, Miss. Billie Rae Meggan!" Mr. Barker announced, gleefully, leading in the loud applause.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes to try to centre myself before Jennie and Caleb practically shoved me towards the stage, grinning widely. I blushed, smiling back before stepping up onto the stage, head down but still smiling as I approached the principle. I blushed deeper when I heard my family. I looked towards the crowd, seeing them all on their feet, all at the back because of their cheer size but that didn't matter. I could still hear as they cheered, hooted and whistled, obnoxiously, all looking so proud that I wanted to cry but I held myself together and found the courage in their cheers to lift my head up whilst approaching the principle. I reached Mr. Barker and he grinned, shaking my petite hand as h handed me a folder with my certificates in and an award.

"Well done, Billie, well done." he praised, smiling. I smiled back, thanking him before I took a seat next to Lisa and the other graduates on the stage, who all smiled at me.

I looked over at my family again, who had retaken their seats but still stood out amongst the crowd, and they were still looking at me. Uncle Sam beamed, proudly as he wrapped an arm around Aunt Emily's crying form. Uncle Embry winked, grinning and Paulie looked at me so proud that I felt a tear seep down my cheek. He blew me a kiss, looking awed and I smiled back, biting my lip s I wiped the tear away. I couldn't wait for the ceremony to end so that I could hug every single one of them. I could see Dylan in the crowd, standing on Dad's lap so that he could see me properly and he waved, frantically. I blushed, waving back slightly before paying attention to the principle against as he continued to call out names.

**Paul's Point of View**

Never in my life have I ever been so proud. Of anything. I was so proud of Billie-Bear and I felt blessed to have her in my life and future. All that she's achieved in this past year has me mind boggled as to how she did it. After all, it's not easy to skip a year of school, especially the last year of Junior High. To achieve something so huge after the couple of years she's had with all the emotional and even physical hardship she's been through, it was mind boggling. She's worked so hard to get her chance to walk across that stage and be acknowledged as a graduate only in her 7th grade. She's so smart and she definitely deserved to stand up there with the others.

I knew that Sam and the others were just as proud as me too. Having the privilege to have watched the progress she'd made like Sam had was a gift. I'm sure none of us would forget what it took for her to get where she is now. She's lost so much to gain this and I hope that life treats her more kindly from now on. I knew that in the future, when we get to _that stage _even though I still cringe at the thought of her like that, I would treat her like a goddess and make sure that life does treat her the same way because she deserves that too. All I knew is that Billie-Bear was my present and future and to share this with her was pure bliss.

**Sue's Point of View**

Oh if her parents could see her now...they'd be so proud, prouder than everyone in this hall. As I watched Billie walk across the stage, I couldn't help my heart breaking a little at the thought of Erik and Georgia not being here to see this, to share this with their only daughter. She looks so happy and I knew that they'd love to see her like this, so innocent and carefree on one of the greatest days of her life. I can't help but feel that they've been robbed of this. Georgia by the deer and Erik because he wasn't strong enough to go on without her, even with Billie. They'd want to be her right now, seeing this. Anybody in their right mind would be proud of this little girl flitting across the stage, her head down and blushing whilst we cheer and congratulate her from where we were. I just hope that this was one of those times when I knew that they'd look in to check on her.

**Embry's Point of View**

If anyone deserved this, it's Billie. It still breaks my heart to think of everything she's been through but the thought of her handling it so skilfully now fuses it back together again. She had been through so much that most of us wouldn't have even experienced in a lifetime and she was barely 13 years old! I just wanted to help her get back on track with her life and here she is, graduating. A year earlier, no less! I'm so proud of her and I feel privileged to call her my niece. I was positive that Sam felt the same way as me.

I was looking forward to helping her through High School, to see her grow up, though that was still kind of daunting. Even though I hated the thought though, I was curious as to how much better she'd become. Like her personality was so golden already, it was going to be amazing by the time she was eighteen years old. Her kindness and selflessness was so rich right now. I was going to make sure that no one in High School took advantage of those traits. I'd kill 'em straight away. Though, I knew Billie wasn't a push over. She could stand up for hers when the time came. She was so strong.

**Emily's Point of View**

She's so beautiful up there. She fits in perfectly with the other graduates, like she belongs and she was merely born a year too late. I'm so glad that she's my niece, even if it is through marriage. I wish I'd have known Georgia and Erik a whole lot better. I want to know what and how they raised their daughter to make her grow up as she has. So caring and selfless. I knew Georgia was that too, but never knew her on a personal level. Too bad. They've done a marvellous job with Billie. She's growing up to be a fine young woman, even though she does still have a few more years to go, I could already see it at 13 years old.

As I've watched her study and get over the loss of her parents,, she's grown into such a fine young lady. Respectable, smart, utterly gorgeous and so kind and selfless it puts Bella Cullen to shame. She's a special little girl growing up into an amazing young woman and I couldn't wait to see what happens next in her life.

**Billie's Point of View**

The graduation ceremony didn't end until an hour later due to interludes for the choir and such but when it did, I was the first one off the stage with Caleb, Damon and Jennie on my heels as I made a beeline straight for Paulie. He laughed as he got down to my level, arms open so that he could catch me before lifting me up into a might hug and swung me around, joyfully as I laughed. I felt someone take the folder and award from my hands and I was grateful. I didn't want to get them ruined.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Billie-Bear!" he shouted, happily, kissing my cheek, repeatedly. I giggled, hugging him tighter before I was ripped from his grasp and into Uncle Embry's embrace.

"You did amazing! I'm surprised you didn't fall off the stage or something though, you looked so nervous!" he added, chuckling and I hit his shoulder, gasping but smiling all the same.

"Uncle Embry!" I protested, laughing as he joined in and then I was passed around again, my feet not even touching the floor. This time, I was passed to Dad.

"You did so good, Baby Girl. You're so smart." he whispered and I smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." I whispered back and he pulled me tighter to him, just like he did every time I called him that.

After that first time that I called him that, it just felt right and I found it hard top stop calling him it. I called Mel Mom too because that felt right too. I just feel like I have a set of parents again, finally. It felt good to have some again. And not that he wasn't before but I could call Dyl my little brother. I never called Dyl, just Dyl, anymore. It's always something like 'little brother' or 'little Dyl'. He loves it and is still inseparable form me.

"We have a big party waiting for you all, Caleb, Damon, your parents chipped in too." Mom informed us, Happily as I was set on my feet, finally, after hugging Uncle Sam until I was sure he'd been hugged enough and probably hard enough to suffocate any normal human man. He kissed my head once more and I smiled up at him.

"Come on! I wanna party!" Jennie screamed, linking arms with Anna and Me but we were stopped suddenly by Mr. Barker's voice.

"Sorry for interrupting your family moments but I just wanted to congratulate Miss. Meggan once more." He told Uncle Sam, who smiled and nodded, looking at me. I blushed. "You've done so well, Billie and I hope that the transition into High School goes well for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Barker. I hope so too." I replied, shyly. He smiled, shaking Uncle Sam and Embry's hands.

"You have a very special girl for your niece. I'm jealous." he added with a chuckle before bowing out with a, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Billie."  
"You too, Mr. Barker. Thank you." I called after him before biting my lip, looking down.

"And on that note, let's go party!" Jennie repeated, resuming in dragging Anna and I towards the school parking lot. We laughed along the way and I smiled down at Dyl was he weaved his arm through mine. I pulled my arm away before wrapping it around his shoulders, hugging him to me.

Jennie, Anna and myself chose to ride to the community centre with Mom and Dad, Dyl taking his position on my lap for the ride, making him share a seat belt for our own safety. We were going home to change for the party at the community centre. I was so excited and I could tell that the other two was as well and Anna wasn't even graduating!. They spoke about what they were going to wear whilst Dyl spoke to me about his day so far. I listened with my full attention because I loved the way his face lit up when he was speaking, especially to me and I was truly interested in what he was saying.

When we got home, Jennie dragged us towards the house in a hurry, Dyl and my parents walking behind us as they chuckled. It appears that Tyler and Levi had the same idea to change because they'd made Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily drive them back here too. I smiled and waved at them as Jennie dragged me through the front door., I found that Paulie was also here. I squealed and hugged him tightly. He laughed.

"Hey there, you know you've just seen me, right?" he asked, amused. I blushed and shrugged.

"So, I always love you being around. It makes me happy." I admitted, smiling up at him and he beamed back, kissing my on the forehead.

"That's good to know. Now, go up stairs and get changed. There's a surprise on your bed from me." he told me, enthusiastically. I beamed up at him. That's it. My curiosity was piqued and I looked at Jennie, curiously. She shrugged and motioned her head towards the stairs. I nodded, kissing Paulie once more on the cheek before taking off up the stairs, excitedly with the other two on my heels. I wonder what he bought me.

"I wonder why Paulie buys _you_ stuff and no one else?" Anna mused, thoughtfully, puzzled while Jennie shrugged, not commenting. I shrugged too.

"I have no idea but I love him for it!" I told her, thrusting my bed room door open and running straight for the white garment bag lying across my bed. My fingers itched to unzip it and I couldn't fast enough, yanking the zipper down. We all gasped when we saw what was inside.

How did Paulie pick this out himself? It was utterly beautiful. I loved this dress! It was perfect. It was a deep purple, my favourite colour, with a black satin ribbon that tied in the front. It was strapless, looking like it would hug my bust snugly. The bottom was layered and ruffled with lacy material and looked like it would fall to around my knees. Paulie really out did himself and I made a mental note to hug him with everything that I was worth when I next see him.

"Oh." Jennie breathed, shocked.

"My." Anna whispered, flabbergasted.

"God." I finished, totally and utterly stunned by this dress. I reached out and felt it's luxurious texture, so soft in my hands. I loved it. It would feel amazing.

"Aww, I want one! I hate you! You always get the best presents!" Anna complained while Jennie just nodded along. I grinned, unable to help myself.

"we _have_ to get you in that dress and I have some perfect shoes in mind to go with it!" Jennie mused, excitedly, heading over to her closest while Anna set the dress on the bed and I stripped down to my undies.

"Wow, B, blooming quite nicely there, I see, Sweetie." Mom's voice suddenly sounded from the bedroom doorway as she stepped inside. I blushed, turning away, embarrassed while the other two snickered.

"Um...thanks, Mom." I mumbled, shyly and blushing deeper.

"You're welcome Dyl's complaining and wondering why you're taking so long even though you've only been up here for about ten minutes so I've come up to help." she announced stepping further into the room, smiling.

"Well, courtesy of Paul, Billie already has her outfit so, can you help me with mine?" Anna asked, hopefully. Mom smiled, nodding before kissing my cheek and heading over to my closest to help Anna pick out her outfit. I smiled after them before changing into a strapless bra and slipping the satin dress, carefully, over my head and fixing it in place. I turned to the mirror, gasping and smiling at the girl in the mirror, actually believing, once again, that she was beautiful. Paul had the best dress sense.

"Oh, wow, B, beautiful!" Jennie gushed, gawking at me with a huge smirk. "Kudos to Paul. You look amazing!"

"I know. You get my shoes?" I asked, eyeing the pair of heeled boots in her hands. She grinned, ordering me to sit down on my bed before she slipped them on. They looked amazing with the dress. They were purple, like my dress, and were ankle boots. There heel was a reasonable height and I was thankful for that. They were comfortable too so hopefully they won't hurt my feet later on in the evening.

"Good choice." I praised as I looked at myself in the mirror once more.

"Oh, we're not finished, Silly. There's still your make-up and hair. Oh, and accessories!" she reminded me and I groaned, rolling my eyes. She ignored me and shoved me down at the vanity mirror. She began to brush through my thick black hair, probably doing an inventory of all the accessories that we had between us as she did so. I waited patiently for her to be done. It was going to take a while.

Once she'd finally finished with my hair, curling it in the front and letting the back flow freely, she painted my nails in a deep purple that matched my dress while Anna clipped on my bracelet, the one that Daddy bought me for my birthday and then slipped the sister ring that Dyl bought me onto my finger. I felt her hands tickling my neck and it took me a second to realise that she was slipping necklace around my neck t fasten it. I smiled up at her and that's when I noticed her outfit.

She had on a dress, a bright blue one!. It was strapless like mine and flowed elegantly around her knees. I noticed the silvery flower pattern all over it and thought that the dress really suited her. Kudos to Mel, as Jennie would have put it. I saw that her own nails were painted a bright blue too, to match her dress and she smiled, flicking me on the end of the nose. I glared at her, mockingly before giggling. Her hair was up in a pony tail, simple but it went well with her dress. She looked really good.

Once Jennie finished getting me ready, we waited for her to get dressed too, pulling on a yellow dress and a pair of yellow heels. That was a lot of yellow but we all knew how much Jennie loved to grab a room's attention. That aspect of her hasn't changed but that's what made her her. She's always so confident in herslef and she had a right to be. The dress she'd pulled on was really pretty, falling to her knees like ours did. Hers had thin straps though and was only partly yellow, whereas ours were dominantly purple or blue. Her yellow ended at her waist, turning into a black ribbon before morphing into a nice patterned flare which was black and white. She looked beautiful. She painted her own nails yellow and clipped in a yellow flower clip in her hair. She seemed to come to a decisions once clipping hers in to making us wear clips too, which matched our dresses, naturally.

Mom snapped a picture of each of us and then together. The last one being just Jennie and I because we were graduates and Anna, unfortunately, wasn't. After that, we prepared ourselves to walk down stairs and see the reactions from our family.

**Seth's Point of View**

My little girl was growing up so fast, too fast and I didn't like it one bit, at all. I felt like I'm losing her even before I had a good grip and that saddened me passed comprehension. I wanted to shelter, love and nurture her and now that she's going to High School, her friends are going to become more important than her family, than me.

Something Mel had said a little while ago when she went up stairs to help the girls get ready for the party still plagued my mind and hit the final nail in the 'Billie's-growing-up-too-fast' coffin:

"_Wow, B, blooming quite well there, I see, Sweetie."_

Now that was definitely not something a father needs to know or even think about but still, it's was frightening. She's growing up too fast and I hated it. I just wanted my little girl for a couple more years, that's all. Not too much to ask, right?

"Daddy, when's Billie coming down so we can go?" my little monster asked from in front of me on the back porch as he lounged between my outstretched legs on the lounge chair, both sipping on a beverage of our choice. A nice, cold beer for me and a glass of summer fruits Robinsons juice for Dyl. That's after his first choice of a beer, unfortunately. No chance in hell...yet anyway. Mel would have my hide! Possibly even when he _does_ come of age to drink it.

I smiled down at my son and his obsession with Billie, his big sister. If any of us has a bonded with Billie the most, it's Dyl. Not even Paul spends as much time with her as he does. "Soon, Little Man, soon."

"But I'm bored." he whined again, flopping his head back on my stomach. I rolled my eyes at him, grinning.

"Well then, go play with Tyler and Levi." I suggested but he shook his head, eyes widening.

"No way! Not without Billie! She always tells them not to be so rough with me. They're like animals!" Dyl shouted, frightened and I heard Sam chuckle from the kitchen. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his head.

"Then just be patient. Your momma is helping her get prettified." I chuckled.

"Oh, Dad, Billie is already prettified." he contradicted, matter-of-factly and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Yo, Dyl, I think Billie's coming down!" Tyler shouted from inside the kitchen and Dyl's face lit up like 100 Christmas trees. I've never seen him move so fast as he scrambled off the lounge chair and even making it into the house before Levi, who was practically there anyway. I chuckled, shaking my head before following them in. I almost felt the need to kiss Paul on the lips at the sight that Billie was coming down the stairs with Anna and Jennie on her arms. Almost. She looked stunning and looked like she believed it. She should.

**Billie's Point of View**

I felt gleeful watching the emotions play out on my family's faces. They looked shocked and then awed, smiling so brightly that their teeth were blinding. Jennie and Anna grinned at me and I blushed, giggling as we all hit the bottom stop with Mom behind us, beaming. She went to Dad's side, who looked proud whilst I almost fell over with the force Dyl crashed into me, hugging me fiercely.

"You look really pretty!" he complimented before kissing my cheek, brotherly. I grinned, kissing him back before turning to the others.

"How do I look?" I asked, hesitantly. They all grinned and Paulie pulled me into a hug that almost broke my back. I giggled.

"You look like a dream." Paulie complimented, happily. I giggled again.

"Paulie...need...to breathe." I spluttered and I sighed when he relieved the pressure he had on my lungs with a chuckle. I giggled again and leant up to kiss his cheek. He placed me on my feet and got hugs from the rest of my family.

"i think we should head off. They'll be wondering where we are. You are, after all, two out of four of the guest of honours." Aunt Emily reminded me and Jennie and we grinned, hugging before we all filed out the house. We all took the same rides as before, Dyl retaking his place on my lap and I shared the seat belt again. He snuggled into me and I couldn't have been happier. Apart from Paulie, Dyl made my life significantly brighter every single day. I loved him so much.

It didn't take long for us to get to the community centre and when we did, everyone was already here, even some of the graduates with their parents. I couldn't help but notice how envious they looked about us having a party but they were smiling because they were invited. I guess it just stung that Jennie, Damon, Caleb and I were the guests of honour and not them. There were balloons all over the place, all had 'Congratulations, Graduates, printed all over them. The music had already been started and some kids were dancing in the middle of the room as we entered the centre. I let go of Anna's arm and pulled away from Dyl when Caleb stepped up in front of me in his dashing suit, smiling, brightly before leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back for a couple of seconds, completely innocent as I knew that my uncles, Dad and Paulie didn't need to be seeing that. He wrapped his arms around me for a big hug, murmuring congratulations in my ear before pulling back and kissing the tip of my nose. I blushed, looking over his shoulder to see Anna shaking her head at Damon, who was stuffing his face with chocolate cake. Fortunately, he didn't get any on his crispy suit.

"This place is amazing and your Aunt's cake is heaven!" Damon exclaimed. I shook my head, giggling.

"D, my aunt didn't make that, I did." I had slaved over these cakes early this morning because I couldn't sleep a wink. It must have been about half past 7 in the morning when Aunt Emily caught me in her kitchen and even then, I had been there for a couple of hours. Of course, I had no idea that Aunt Emily would have ended up serving them at our graduation party. The first I'd heard of it was when she'd announced it after the ceremony.

"Well, it's freaking delicious!" he shouted again and I laughed, just as Jennie popped up beside Anna.

"We have to go dance to this song!" she screamed as _Magic_ by B.O.B ft. River Cuomo came blasting through the speakers that were scattered throughout the centre.

I laughed as Jennie grasped my hand, tightly, dragging me towards the dance floor. I made sure to keep hold of Caleb's hand so that he was being dragged after me. He laughed too as we settled into a dace that was obvious improvised. I saw Anna and Damon come up beside us, also laughing as they did this silly dance. Halfway through the song, Jennie and Anna began to dance either side of me, holding onto my shoulders and waist. I giggled with them both, throwing my everything into the dance and just letting myself go. It felt good and I was so happy here with my best friends and my boyfriend. Our dresses were swishing this way and that like a mirage of colours. Caleb and Damon reclaimed Anna and I and I was sorry for Jennie for a minute before a boy I recognised as Nathaniel Jones stepped in for a dance. I giggled when she winked at me and it was quite obvious that he saw it too because he smirked a little. They seemed top be getting comfortable and even passed all the lights, I could see Uncle Sam glaring at Nate's back. I laughed and went back to dancing with my boyfriend.

After we all tired ourselves out dancing to about five different songs, I lead the way over to the food tables and got something to eat because I certainly worked up an appetite. I ate one handed, my other securely in Caleb's hand. Anna was seated on Damon's lap, both sharing a big plate of food just for convenience and I could see Jennie getting flirty with Nate. I instantly looked around for Uncle Sam and saw him not so far away with Uncle Embry and Quil, all three of whom were glaring at Nate's back. Oh if he only knew what he was getting himself into. Suddenly, Dyl came bouncing into the seat next to me and I smiled over at him as he grinned.

"Will you dance with me, Billie?" he asked, hopefully, using his puppy dog eyes that I had learned he had inherited from Dad. I glanced at Caleb and saw he was grinning.

"Take care of my girl, Dyl." he ordered, lightly and Dyl's head looked like it was going to nod off its shoulders. I giggled and kissed Caleb's cheek before grabbing Dyl's hand and leading him towards the dance floor just as _Eenie Meenie_ by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber came booming through the speakers. I grinned down at Dyl, taking both his hands and leading him into an easy dance. He laughed the whole time and it was one of the best times of my life, seeing Dyl so happy. I danced with him for another three songs before my Uncle Sam cut in.

"Hey there, kids. You mind if I dance with Billie now, Dyl?" he asked, politely and hopefully. I smiled as Dyl pouted but he kissed me on the cheek before prancing off to find mom or dad probably. I smiled up at Uncle Sam as I pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. I slow song came on that I couldn't remember the name too and we just swayed. It was the most precious moment I've ever shared with Uncle Sam and I will cherish it forever. He seemed reluctant when Uncle Embry came to cut in.

I spent a couple of hours dancing with family members. I really enjoyed it. Every dance seemed to be different to the last, meaning different things according to the family member. I instantly loved the dances with my uncles and then my aunts. I laughed the whole time with Aunt Violet as we danced to _Saturday_ by Basshunter. I really enjoyed that one because I've never truly seen Aunt Vi so loose and carefree. It was nice.

I don't know why, maybe I was being silly but when it came to dancing with Paulie, I was super nervous. It was really weird. Never before have I ever been nervous around Paulie and the song didn't make it any better. _Just the way you are_ by Bruno Mars came on just as it was his turn and he was such a good dancer. I even blushed at the second chorus, I don't know why. I just...there was something about Paulie. I didn't know what it was but...i liked it, whatever it was. It made me confused and made me nervous. Just...nervous. Crazy, right?

When I came to dancing with my cousins...wow...I've never acted so silly in my entire life. I even got some really weird looks from the other graduates but I didn't care. I was having so much fun. Lilly was the funniest. She just made me jump up and down with her throughout the whole song, throwing our arms around and everything. I hit a boy in the head, to whom I apologised profusely but now I'm 80% sure he hates me and it's not even the first day of High School yet. After that incident, during which Lilly was just laughing to herself, I resolved to keeping my arms, well, not flailing about.

After so much dancing, I was even more tired and I ate some more food with Jennie and everyone. We laughed and joked, went to the bathroom and whatnot before deciding to talk to some of the other graduates seen as though they would be my class mates in September. I met a few weird boys that looked at me waay too much. I left them behind in a hurry because I didn't like the way Paulie and my Uncles were glaring at them, much like they still occasionally glared at Nate, whom hasn't left Jennie's side the whole evening. I met Carol and Janice Barker, Mr. Barker's daughters and they were, by definition, bitches. That's all I can say. They were going to be the girls, if gotten on the wrong side of, who would make your life hell in High School. The girls who think they're popular, but really aren't and everyone just humours them into thinking that they are because they can't be bothered to contradict them, the ones that need putting in their place a few times.

There was this one girl though, Olivia Martins. She was nice, petite and very gracious. I saw her dancing and she's a good dancer too. She listens to you and actually says stuff intelligent. I really liked speaking to her. She liked to be called Livi and was truly not a bitchy girl. Her hair was black and her eyes brown, just like every other full blooded Quileute. She noticed my violet eyes immediately and she didn't seem deterred to find out that my Mommy was only half Quileute which was really good. She didn't care about people's backgrounds and thankfully, even though I know that she knows about it, everyone does, she didn't bring up my Mommy and Daddy. We spoke about easy topics like our likes and dislikes. By the end of our chat, we had exchanged phone numbers and a promise to hang out some time. When I mentioned her to Jennie, she snorted and told me that if I was to ever befriend another eighth grader, it would have been Livi. She was, apparently, my doppelgänger in personality, which I had figured out for myself. Even then, Jennie didn't seem to mind my new found friendship with her, actually not minding her as a person since she even spoke to her on a couple of occasions, despite their social differences.

When I began to get dark, everyone moved out to the bonfire pit behind the community centre to watch Uncle Sam and the other wolves set up the fire. Everyone jumped when it came to life, huge and blazing. It may sound weird and a little disturbing to you, but I've always liked fire. It really calmed me and I thought it was absolutely beautiful. Beside the large on, Uncle Sam set up two more smaller bonfires either side of it so that everyone wasn't crowding around the large one. The music was turned down for the background noise as people started to have more conversations and having family time. Uncle Sam and the others snagged one of the smaller pits so we had one to ourselves and I decided to spend some more time with them, away from the other graduates and even Caleb, since e was spending some of his own time with his parents and Aaron. Leah was, surprisingly, over with us, occasionally sharing a loving glance with Aaron from across the way.

I sat between Mom's legs as she sat against the log that Dad was sitting on, between his legs. He had his arms around her while she had hers around me. It was the perfect family position and the only one missing was Dyl. I looked around to see where he was and he was talking to Levi about something and laughing. I smiled at his carefree demeanour and he turned to meet my gaze. I waved and he beamed, saying a quick goodbye to Levi before running over to me. I opened my legs for him immediately and he grinned, taking a seat between them and I wrapped my own arms around him whilst he snuggled into my neck. The next thing I know, there's a really bright flash and I had to blink a few times before I could refocus my blinded eyes on Aunt Emily, who was beaming.

"That's so cute. That's officially your family portrait for now." she announced, looking down at her camera and I grinned, looking back at Mom and Dad, who were smirking. Dyl didn't say anything and I looked down to see that he was asleep. That prompted me to check the time and I was surprised to see that it was already eight.

"Billie, I'm going home now. Mom's tired and she wants to go to sleep. It's been a busy day." Caleb's voice came from beside me and it startled me. I slapped his shoulder, smiling as he chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Bye-Bye, Caleb." I murmured, only vaguely aware of everyone watching us as I gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and kissed me once more before getting to his feet and waving goodbye until he was out of sight. I smiled after him before turning back to the fire and resting my head on Dyl's sleeping one.

I noticed that pretty much everyone had gone home now after an exciting day and before long, it was just me and my family here before the small bonfire at the heart of us.

"You and Caleb seem to be serious." Aunt Violet suddenly called and I looked up at her smirking face. I blushed and shrugged. Mom squeezed me around the waist and I smiled up at her. Still, I couldn't ignore Paulie's sad face for some reason but I let it go, thinking it was something totally different.

"I guess." I called back, eventually.

"He better be keeping his hands to himself." Uncle Sam called, sternly and I groaned.

"Uncle Sam." I whined, shaking my head. Some others laughed while Uncle Sam remained stoic.

"I mean it." he replied, seriously. I sighed.

"Yes, Uncle Sam. I promise. He's a total gentleman. Now can we change the subject, maybe?" I whined again, closing my eyes and leaning my head down on Mom's chest. They all laughed, even Uncle Sam this time now that he had his answer.

"How does it feel to be a High Schooler?" Quil asked, grinning. I shrugged

"I dunno. Ask em a week into High School. I guess it's kinda scary, new." I replied. Mom kissed my cheek.

"You'll be fine." she assured me and I nodded.

"You know what, I'm still hungry so I'm gonna go get something to eat. Can you take Dyl, Mom. He's asleep." I told her and she smiled, letting me shift from her legs and gently taking Dyl into her arms as I got to my feet, dusting my dress off. I smiled at the others before heading off to the food tables. They were sparse but I found something in everything, loading my plate with nibble foods before heading back over to the bonfire, sitting next to Uncle Sam. He smiled down at me and pulled me close to his side when I shivered.

"Did you bring a jacket out with you, B?" Dad called, concerned. I shook my head but Paulie got to his feet.

"Yeah, I got it in my car. Figured you need one." he told me, grinning. I smiled back and thanked him before he headed off to his car.

Paulie had just come back, handing me my leather jacket, the one that he'd bought me for my birthday, and retook his seat next to Jacob and Quil when I felt the air tense, as well as Uncle Sam beside me. I frowned, looking up at him and saw his tense, almost angry, face. I was so confused as to what triggered such a change in my wolves but they were all exactly like Uncle Sam. Tense and angry. I looked towards the forest and almost gasped when I saw a dark figure moving in the trees. What was that? It looked huge. Wolf huge. Uncle Sam's arm pulled me tighter against him for protection but the dark figure didn't approach any further for a few minutes.

Everyone went deafly quiet. I sat next to Uncle Sam but he stood as the shadowed figure stepped out from the tree line. I was having déjà vu as the familiar man, even though I've only seen him once before, stood in the light, his arms raised and neck exposed as if he knew exactly how to look in surrender to another wolf pack. Of course he did, considering that he was a wolf himself.

Paulie rushed over to me, pulling me against him as Uncle Embry flanked my other side. Somehow, apart from the fact that he was looking right at me, they knew that he'd come here to see me, or take me. The thought of him taking me away had me cowering into Paulie and he clutched me tighter in response. The man that name escapes me stepped forward, still in surrender as his eyes pleaded for my wolves not to attack him and I felt sorry for him. He looked slightly apprehensive and scared about the fact that he was on another alpha's land, another wolf pack's land, alone and vulnerable. In a way, he's really brave and I really wanted to know what he wanted, what would drive him to come here, out in the open but I had no idea whether I could, allowed or not, speak out to Uncle Sam about it. In a way, this was pack business and we all knew that you couldn't interfere.

He stepped forward again, making my wolves growl in warning and he stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to anger them. He took a deep breath and spoke. I remember how calming his voice was.

"Sam, I don't come here with intentions to harm or cause anyone trouble. I swear. I just…wanted to see her. She's mine too." The man called, making most of the wolves growl at his claim over me. I gulped as he looked at me and I remember how his eyes made me feel too. He looked friendly, smiling lightly, warmly.

"You have no claim over her, Adam. You have no right to come here, to _my_ land, unannounced." Uncle Sam called, angrily. Adam dipped his head in acknowledgement, knowing that Uncle Sam was right but I really wanted to know what he wanted.

"Please, Sam…Perhaps we should ask if Billie wants me here. After what she found out." Adam suggested and I blushed as every pair of eyes around me turned to stare for my decision. I bit my lip, ducking my head as I fought over what I wanted and what I thought they wanted me to say. Paulie dipped down and whispered in my ear,

"Say what _you_ want, Billie-Bear. We won't be mad if you want to hear him out."

I looked up at him to see his sincerity before glancing at Uncle Sam and Embry. They nodded, but looked guarded and I nodded.

"I-I wanna know what he wants." I whispered, glancing at Adam and he smiled, brightly, slowly lowering his arms but keeping his neck exposed.

"Thank you, Billie." He murmured, kindly and he spoke to me with such adoration, even after only one meeting with me. I smiled before looking up at Paulie and my Uncles. They sighed, leading me over to the logs around the bonfire, my Uncles sitting either side of me and Paulie kneeling behind me as I sat on the log. They were all watching Adam as he sat on the ground directly in front of me, still smiling as he looked me over. We were quiet for a long time before he smiled wider and decided to break it. "You look so much like them, mostly Georgia but you have some of your father in you too."

I perked up immediately at the mention of my parents, smiling. "You knew my mommy?" I asked, quietly. He nodded.

"I did, yes, a great loss. I'm so sorry." He breathed, sadly. I smiled, shaking my head dismissively. I've gotten over it now; I can think and talk about them without getting sad.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking at my hands.

"Omar and I knew of my Dad's engagement and commitment to your mother but…never about you. We both kept badgering him about whether he was going to have any kids but here they were, already with a beautiful daughter. We're baffled as to why they kept you a secret from us but…no matter, we know now." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"D-Does Unc-I mean, Omar know that you're here?" I asked, hesitantly and I saw the wolves scanning the trees for any other life forms lurking in there. Adam shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. I would be dead if he knew. He'd be right here with me if he knew. He'd never let me go into a foreign alpha's territory on my own; goes against his nature as an alpha and brother."

"He'd really kill you?" I asked, surprised. Adam just shrugged.

"Who knows? Perhaps. He takes his role as alpha very seriously, even with me. I'm not above his commands." He replied, nonchalantly.

"So why risk coming here if you could get hurt by both Omar and my family?" I asked, confused. He laughed, shaking his head as he looked at his hands.

"I'm not sure." He murmured, but he sounded off, like he was lying to me and didn't want to tell me the truth just yet. I let it drop. "But I was, secretly, hoping that you'd be curious enough to save me from your family's wrath and hear me out. Risky, I know but I really wanted to be here."

"But why did you want to be here? How did you know this was going on?" I asked, confused. He smiled, sheepishly.

"This may very well place your family back on alert but…Omar is, watching you." He admitted and I tensed just as my wolves growled.

"What?" Uncle Sam shouted, angrily. Adam sighed.

"I haven't. It didn't feel right. The only thing I've really done and mostly because I just wanted to know you, was looking through your files. Personal and medical. I knew that I couldn't be able to do this face to face; I'm surprised you're letting me now but nevertheless, I wanted to know you. I've gone your whole life not knowing about you and I felt…robbed. I feel betrayed by my brother, though I wouldn't hold it against him. With a brother like Omar, I'm not surprised he kept you from us but let's not go there…"

"I'm sorry he kept me a secret. Daddy never mentioned that he had brothers." I admitted, shamefully. He just smiled, warmly.

"I'm not surprised, believe me, Billie. I don't blame any of your family." He assured me, sadly.

"What are you doing here, today?" Uncle Embry asked, impatiently and I gave him a look of disapprove. He sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. Nonetheless, Adam answered his question.

"I heard of your early graduation and I wanted to say congratulations. You must have gotten your intelligence from your mother, not Erik." He added with a chuckle. "When we were younger, Erik was an idiot. Pardon me if I insult your memory of him but that's what I remember. Both Omar and Erik turned to me for the game ideas and what we could do to get in trouble around our reservation. We were so close…until our father brought him here, to La Push, leaving us with our mother in the North."

"But Grandma Meggan was here, in La push. I remember her before she died a few years ago." I protested, confused.

"No, Billie, I'm sorry but our father remarried after he moved here. Our mother, your real grandmother, still lives up North. Very old and wise, might I add. She's pushing on 80 now." He added with a chuckle and I just stared at him, shocked. Grandma Meggan wasn't really grandma Meggan? I had another grandma somewhere, my real one?

"What's her name?" I asked, interestedly. He smiled.

"Rae." he replied, grinning at me and my eyes widened.

"My middle name is Rae." I noted, watching him for any sign that I had that connection with Grandma Meggan up north. He smiled and nodded.

"I know. She knows of you now. Omar and myself couldn't keep you from her. She's so proud to have a grandchild with her name. Omar named his son after some warrior in our legends but oh well." Adam dismissed with a flourish of his hands but I was smiling at the knowledge of another cousin.

"I have a cousin?" I asked, curiously. Adam smiled.

"Two, in fact. He has a son as do I. Jeremiah, his, and Gregory, mine. They don't know about you though. Only Jeremiah has begun to phase. Gregory is only about your age." he informed me and I beamed, taking in the information. "I'm sure they'd want to meet you as well when they come to know you."

"Would Omar let Jeremiah see me?" I asked, sceptically. He sighed.

"Probably not. Jerry, as we call him, is eighteen years old so I suppose he can't stop him legally. Supernaturally though, is another matter." Adam sighed, shaking his head.

"Omar sounds mean." I noted more to myself than him but he laughed anyway. I smiled at him.

"You have no idea, Billie. He can be very cruel at times, even to me." he whispered, looking down. I frowned, feeling the want to hug him, to comfort him but I knew that there was no way I was getting anywhere near him. "But this wasn't about me. It's about you. How has your day been?"

"I'm sorry." Paulie interrupted, sceptically. I looked up at him, frowning but he ignored me, looking straight at Adam, who looked calm and approachable. "But what is with all this small talk? What the hell are you doing here?"

I sighed and shook my head at Paulie's behaviour but I wasn't going to change him. Adam smiled, looking innocent and I believed him when he replied, "I simply want to know my niece, Paul. There's no catch or ulterior motive. I simply want to know my brother's family."

"But why? Why now?" Uncle Embry asked, confused. He sighed.

"Like I said, Erik never told us about his daughter. We knew of his wife, Georgia. A wonderful woman, great cook but never about Billie, for some reason. We still can't figure it out. All I ask for is a chance." he almost pleaded, looking me straight in the eyes.

I looked at him for a long moment before peering at my uncles and Paulie and Seth. They all looked reluctant before Uncle Sam sighed. "I want to know you...I guess I feel robbed too." I murmured and Adam beamed, brightly. I smiled back and we fell into more conversation.

Throughout the evening, Adam and the rest of the pack spoke amongst themselves and I watched as my wolves became almost comfortable and used to Adam being in this circle. Quil, Uncle Embry and Jacob were even laughing and joking with him at one point but I saw Uncle Sam and Paulie, even Seth, though not as often as the other two, look at Adam like he was suddenly going to spring at me or something and snatch me up and away. Paulie kept hold of me for a long time before I convinced him to let me get up and get my own food.

Once I got inside the community centre, I huffed, making some of the girls cleaning up the food tables chuckle at me. "What's up, B?" Aunt Violet asked, softly.

"Oh, nothing, just having to endure the over protectiveness of my Uncles and Paulie. It's quite annoying. It took ages to get Paulie to let me come in here and get my own food." I complained, shaking my head as I scooped some pasta salad onto my plate. They all laughed at me.

"You know, Paul and Uncle Sam. They're most protective of you." Aunt Emily reminded me and I nodded. I wondered if they knew anything about this weird feeling I have towards Paulie?

"Aunt Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Paulie so protective? Why do I feel the safest with him, even more so than when I'm with Uncle Sam or Dad?" I asked, confused. She looked at me, surprised before sharing a look with the other girls. They all smiled and shrugged, going back to their cleaning.

"He just loves you, dearly, Billie. That's all. He doesn't want to see you hurt." She replied, smiling and kissing the top of my head. I sighed I knew that I wasn't going to get anything out of her and I knew that Uncle Sam would be even harder to get information out of. I sighed again, shrugging. I guess I should go back out there and get to know my uncle some more. Uncle Adam. Why did daddy keep him a secret from me?

**Sam's Point of View**

I can't believe this! How dare he! How dare he come onto my land without permission or invitation and expect a little girl to get him out of trouble for it. It was blasphemy. Has he no backbone for himself? Why was he here in the first place? Was it really to do with Billie or was he here to spy on us? Get our guard down and learn some secrets? I had no idea but I could assure you that I was keeping a very close eye on Adam Meggan. He seemed fishy and devious to me but Billie seemed to trust him. Why? Because he was her uncle? Did she _want _to trust him because of that or was it genuine? These questions plagued my mind as I constantly had an eye on the trees, searching for any signs of other wolves but as of yet, there hasn't been none.

Then there was the plain and simple fact that he'd risked the sneaking away from Omar, who was notorious for punishing traitors with a death sentence, and then riding even more on the hope of a little girl saving him from our wrath once he got here because there was a good chance that Billie might not have granted him immunity from us for a while so that she could talk to him. His whole plan could have landed belly up and we would have killed him for trespassing on our land. He risked a lot to come here, more than other wolves would have. Maybe he was genuine?

I was just so confused and it angered me being so. I was just to keep an eye on him and the forest for the entire night until he left us alone. I pray tell when that would be. I was already getting sick of him with his cheery demeanour. Call me a sour puss but anyone with this life style was NOT that cheery, except if you were Seth but that's another matter all together. He was just cheery all the time. But Adam, no, especially with the life he seems to be claiming he had with Omar and Erik. I'd get to the bottom of this once and for all.

**Paul's Point of View**

How dare he! How dare he come into our land and place a claim over _my_ Billie-Bear. Sure, it wasn't the same sort of claim but I didn't care! She was mine and no one was taking her away. I have my eye fixed on Adam. One wrong move against Billie-Bear and he's mine. I wouldn't allow her to get hurt on my watch, not even by her so called Uncle. I mean, come on, who keeps their daughter a secret unless they knew they were no good? Erik had to have had a good reason for keeping Billie-Bear a secret from Omar and Adam. I could either trust in Erik's judgement and keep her away from them or go by what Billie-Bear wants and let her get to know Adam, at least. I knew as soon as I put the choice out like that that I would go by what Billie_bear wants. I am, after all, her imprinter and I'm alive to make her happy. If she wants to get to know Adam then who am I to get in the way? All I could do was protect her from him whenever that scenario cropped up and she needed me.

**Billie's Point of View**

I was growing tired, I could feel it. My eyes were drooping as Paulie held me on his lap, my head in his neck because it was getting a little more cold out. The jacket helped but Paulie was better. He was like my heater. My own personal space heater and I loved it. It also turned out that Paulie had brought a pair of my yoga pants just in case my legs got cold and now I looked funny in them as well as my beautiful dress. No one seemed to care though, we were all family after all.

Adam had been eyeing me for a few minutes now, during which time I had managed to yawn over three times. I saw him frown and then he spoke up, "Perhaps I should be on my way? Billie looks like she is about to fall asleep over there." I suggested, raising to his feet. Uncle Sam rose with him, holding out his hand.

"Perhaps, yes." he replied, politely, lightly shaking Adam's hand after he grasped it. They nodded at one another in that male sort of way before Adam made his way over. Paulie tensed a little but I kissed his cheek in assurance whilst Adam crouched beside me. I smiled at him.

"I'll see you another time Billie. It was a pleasure meeting you properly." he whispered, gently, lifting my hand and kissing it once. I blushed and smiled, nodding.

"You too, Unc-Adam." I murmured, sleepily. He smiled and rose to his feet. He walked a few paces towards the tree line before stopping and turning to look at me, thoughtfully. Then he smiled, kindly and hopefully.

"Before I leave…Billie, do you think you would be comfortable spending a little time with me? I really want to get to know you." Adam asked, hopefully but with an undercurrent of doubt. I looked up at Uncle Sam and saw his reluctant and careful expression. I guess he didn't like that idea, or at least the idea of me going off alone with him. I had the feeling that he would never hurt me but I hardly knew him and wasn't about to take that chance.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea…" I murmured, sadly but thoughtfully. I saw his face visibly drop and I instantly felt awful. Here he was trying to get to know me, his niece whether I acknowledged it or not and I was shooting down his every chance to. I looked up at my uncles and then Paulie, all of whom shook their heads. They wouldn't let me go alone with him but if I had someone with me…someone watching closely for any suspicious behaviour of Adam's part. I bit my lip and looked at Uncle Sam to implore him to trust me. He sighed and nodded, once before I turned back to Adam. I could feel Paulie tense behind me as he knew that I was going to give him what he wanted. "I would love to spend some time with you, Adam."

"Really? You'd spend the day with me?" he asked, hopeful and excited. I nodded and I felt the tension in the air I knew that none of the wolves liked what I'd just granted Adam but I wasn't finished.

"Yes, I will…but on one condition." I told him and he nodded, eagerly. I looked up at Paulie and smiled, assuring him. "Someone has to accompany me. I don't think they like the idea of me being alone with you so…Paulie has to come with me."

"I expected nothing less, personally. I knew I wouldn't be trust to be alone with you…yet." He added, understandingly and I nodded. Did he intend to stick around, or come around enough to get us to trust him? Could we trust him with what Omar and his pack out there, with a grudge against Uncle Sam and my wolves? "How about tomorrow? Are you at school?"

"No. I graduated, remember. I'm off school from now on until September." I told him and he nodded.

"How about I speak about it with your Uncle Sam? I'm sure he'll have some things to speak to me about anyway." Adam suggested, kindly and I nodded, smiling up at Uncle Sam. He returned it and kissed my forehead.

"Paulie, can you take me home now?" I asked, politely. He nodded, helping me stand before tucking me tightly against his side, protectively. I knew that he didn't trust Adam out of all of my wolves. Why _did_ Paulie seem to be the most protective over me? I was curious but not enough to ask him about it yet since I was tired. If he wanted to protect me then I have no qualms in that. Besides, I love spending time with Paulie.

I waved goodbye to Adam, who watched me go with adoration and love shining in his eyes. Instantly wondered how he could feel those things towards me when he'd only just met me but then, I realised that Uncle Sam and Embry were pretty much the same when they met me. I guess I have that affect on people. Huh. I wrapped my arm around Paulie's waist as he led me over to his car. He lifted me up, helping me get in before heading over to his drivers' seat. There, he turned to me, smiling.

"You did well today." He praised, lightly. I smiled.

"I only walked across a stage, Paulie. Nothing major." I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, no, not just with the walking, Billie-Bear. You looked so confident up there, even when you were as red as a tomato and your head ducked. It was a different kind of confidence. One I love seeing coming from you." He told me, proudly. I smiled at him, shyly, biting my lip. He chuckled. "You're so shy, B-B. You don't need to be around me."

"I know but I just can't help it." I mumbled, looking out the window. We went quiet as he drove me home. I shivered and he picked it up immediately, opening his arm out to me so that I could snuggle into his side. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead before placing his eyes back on the road. I felt so safe with Paulie. The talk with Adam had shaken me a little, not having expected it at all. I was happy, I think, that he wanted to get to know me. I was happy that Daddy had family other than me and Mommy but was a little hurt that he never mentioned them. They were his brothers after all, my uncles. Adam seemed nice enough but to be honest, Omar scared me to death.

I felt Paulie squeeze my upper arm, lightly and his voice in my ear. "What you thinking about so hard?" he whispered, softly. I looked up at him and shrugged. He sighed. "Come on, B-B, it's me. You don't have to pretend that you're not scared around me."

"I-I know. I'm not." I lied, looking away from him when he raised his eyebrows in question. He knew I was lying to him.

"Billie." He warned, softly. I sighed. He never called me Billie unless he was dead serious. I looked back up at him and he watched me, expectantly after he pulled up in front of my house. "Tell me, Billie-Bear. Remember what we said. Don't bottle things up."

"It's not Adam. I feel…I feel safe around him. I really do. It's just…"

"Omar." He finished, gently. I looked up at him and nodded. "What about him?"

"Well…I guess, it's just the fact that he seemed really mischievous when he saw me that time and I guess, I'm a little scared what he's gonna do." I whispered, looking down at my hands, worriedly. I felt his finger under my chin, lifting my head to look at him. He looked stern but gentle.

"I swear to you, Billie-Bear. I won't let him, or even Adam hurt you. I'm here to protect you. That's my main focus so you don't have to worry because I'm here." He vowed, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him, thankfully. "Now, come on, it's late and it's getting cold so let's get in."

I nodded and he got out. I opened my door but he was right in front of me before I could even remove a foot from the car, lifting me up and placing me down, lightly. He slammed the car door, locking it before leading back up to the house. I don't know why but ever since he started to be around so much more, Uncle Sam gave him a key to the house. He unlocked the door and let me in first, closing the door, hastily because the house was warm and he didn't want to let any heat out. I removed my jacket in silence, heading off towards the stairs so that I could get out of this beautiful dress. I didn't keep Paulie waiting long, slipping into a pair of blue Burberry pyjama pants and the cupcake tank top that wen with them, brushing my hair and washing my face before slipping into my blue dressing gown and sliding my feet into some blue slipper. I felt comfortable so I headed back downstairs.

He was in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich he'd made while waiting and I smiled when he offered me a second plate with a PB&J sandwich on. Grabbing a small bottle of pure orange juice from the fridge, I shot him glances because he was watching me, curiously. I just smiled, shyly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked after a few minutes. I smiled and nodded, passing him to go to the living room. He just followed and settled down next to me on the couch while I flicked through the TV channels. We were quiet for half of Vampire Dairies until he broke the silence with his soft, considerate voice, almost careful in what he was saying. "You wished they were there, didn't you?"

I bit my lip, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them and looking right at him. He knew he was right and sighed, pulling me towards him without a word from either of us. He held me for that entire time, watching the rest of the Vampire Diaries, which he constantly scoffed and laughed at throughout but I ignored him. Then we watched The Time Traveller's Wife, over which I cried, much to his amusement. Uncle Sam and the rest of my family came home around half past nine, looking tired. Gracie was already asleep in Uncle Sam's arms and Jennie's eyes were dropping. She looked like she'd had fun. Tyler and Levi were practically holding each other up and I smiled at them all while Paulie laughed.

"Good night?" he asked, chuckling. Uncle Sam smiled.

"Yeah, they went crazy when you guys left." He replied, heading towards the stairs so that he could place Gracie in her bed for the night. I smiled and held my arms out for Levi, who was in the process of half sitting across my lap, his eyes tired and he smiled, sleepily. Tyler sat next t his twin, resting his head on the arm rest and closing his eyes.

"You boys should go to bed. You're tired." I told them, stroking Levi's hair. It was growing long now, wrapping around his face and really straight. Like an emo hair cut. I always thought they were cool. Levi just groaned, snuggling closer to me.

"No, we hardly got to spend any time with you today." He complained, whiny. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"We're not at school on Sunday, we'll do something then. Just you me and Ty. Maybe Gracie." I told them and they both looked at me, smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Awesome. Okay. Night." Tyler wasted no time once I announced that, charging up the stairs, dipping under Uncle Sam's arm that was sliding down the banister on his way up as he was coming down. Levi sat up, kissed my cheek and made for the stairs, tiredly. I smiled after him as he climbed them and went out of view.

"They love you." Aunt Emily commented, dreamily as she took a seat on Uncle Sam's lap in an armchair. Jennie took the seat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder as her own eyes drooped. I smiled at my Aunt.

"I love them too. Their like my brothers." I replied, honestly and I could see the pride in Aunt Emily's eyes.

"I love you too." Jennie mumbled, snuggling against my arm. I rolled my eyes at her, chuckling as she fell asleep.

"It's hard to believe she used to bully you." Aunt Emily noted. I looked at her. "I mean, you girls are inseparable now."

"I know. I guess it's a little weird." I shrugged. Uncle Sam rose to his feet.

"I guess I'll take her too then. Billie, you should probably head off to bed too. You have a busy day tomorrow." He reminded me, indifferently. I couldn't gauge how he felt about me spending time with Adam tomorrow. I needed to know.

"Uncle Sam?" I called when he was half way to the stairs. I stopped and looked back at me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind? I mean, does it bother you?" I asked, shyly. He frowned, confused.

"About what?" he asked. I sighed.

"About me spending time with Adam?" I clarified. He sighed.

"I don't like it but not why you think. I don't mind that he's your Uncle too but…it's Omar that worries me. I just want you to be careful tomorrow. Call me or tell Paul if anything happens. If Paul wasn't going tomorrow, then you wouldn't be." He told me, sternly. I nodded, smiling at Paulie, who didn't look overly enthusiastic about his plans tomorrow.

"Okay, thanks, Uncle Sam." I called. He smiled and continued towards the stairs with his oldest daughter in his arms. I sighed. "I guess I'll head off to bed like Uncle Sam says, Paulie. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Billie-Bear." He replied, kissing my cheek, softly. I walked over to Aunt Emily and kissed her goodnight too with a hug before heading to the stairs. I met Uncle Sam in my doorway.

"Night, Uncle Sam."

"Night, Billie. I'm proud of you for today. You did well." He complimented and I smiled, kissing his cheek too. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." I replied just as I shut the bedroom door quietly. I looked over at Jennie to see that's he was spark out and smiled, shaking my head as I clambered into bed. I switched of my side lamp, snuggling in deep against my pillows and drifted off with wondering what Adam had planned for us tomorrow.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**What are your impressions of Adam so far? Do you think he's genuine or not? :D**

**Any ideas of what they would be doing tomorrow? I bet you don't guess :D**

**And how cute is Dyl! :D I love him :)**

**This is the last chapter that I will be mentioning the poll on my profile since it's been up for a while and I've had a lot of feed back on it :D Thank you to all who voted, you've helped a bunch! The poll closes on the 31st so if you haven't vote and want a say on the topic of the question, please click on my profile and vote! Thanks!**

**I'm going to be posting a couple of polyvores on my profile as well. One of the graduation outfits and then I think Billie's polka dot pyjamas just to give you a visual :D Check them out :DD **

**I'm going to be rounding off Persistence if not tomorrow then Tuesday at the latest :D I hope those who are reading it have enjoyed it so far :D**

**Life is Bliss is in need of some reviews so if you'll be so kind as to leave me a little one, doesn't have to be long and takes about two minutes, that would be great and a huge help :D Thanks to those who have reviewed if you are reading this :DD**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to your reviews! :D Thanks!**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	16. Horses

**Hey, Hey, my lovelies!**

**First of all, I want to thank all those 39 readers that voted on the Poll. It is officially closed as from the 31st of October and I'm grateful for the feedback and views :)**

**Secondly, I will not announce the results if you don't already know them. I want it to be a surprise, which ever way it goes for Billie :D**

**Lastly, I'm super, super, super glad with the reviews, story alters, favourite stories I'm getting for this story :D It's so much better than what Scarlet Dreams was at this point and you cannot fathom how grateful I am. I hope that you'll all stick with me to the end like some of you did with SD :D Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WHISH I DID, BUT I DON'T!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Horses**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"Are you ready for today?" Adam asked, warmly as he leaned almost uncomfortably against the doorway in the kitchen, waiting patiently for me to finish my breakfast whilst trying to ignore the fact that not only was he invading a household of a wolf from another pack, but that wolf also happens to be the Alpha of the pack.

Adam had arrived some time this morning while I was still getting changed and ready for my day out with him and Paulie. I had no idea what he had planned and I think that it bothered Paulie a little bit but I trusted him, for some unknown reason. I was very excited as well. I had this feeling that he had something fun planned. I had a feeling that whatever we were doing today was going to be epic! At least for me. When I arrived down for breakfast, I instantly saw Adam, who gave me a nice, warm smile. I was surprised to see him there, looking be feel so out of place with my family, who were sitting and eating at the kitchen table. I could tell that my family was a little tense but not overly so. They were just protective of me and didn't want me to get hurt. They were giving Adam side glances, watching his every move.

The silence that fell over us while I ate my porridge was substantial and it made me kind of nervous and slightly fidgety. Adam's question was the first thing to be said since after my family said good morning when I came down and it had been silent ever since. It didn't seem to bother Adam as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, as if not wanting to impose on the family breakfast time, sipping the cup of black coffee that Aunt Emily had offered him, whether out of common courtesy or that she wanted him to feel comfortable and welcome. Was he welcome? I couldn't figure that out by the look on Uncle Sam and Paulie's faces.

Once I finished my breakfast and had washed out my bowl, I got a glass of milk. After I drained it, Adam finally broke the silence that had occupied the kitchen for the last twenty-five minutes. "So…I guess you'll want to know what we'll be doing today, huh?" he asked, grinning. I smiled and nodded, excitedly. He smiled wider at my excitement. "Well, I found out that you liked horses. Don't ask me how yet, please but it gave me an idea."

I waited in anticipation as he smiled. Uncle Sam and Paulie looked nervous to find out what he had planned, watching him carefully as if he would suddenly snatch m up and sprint for the door. "And?" I urged him, excitedly. He chuckled.

"Well, a friend of mine. One that Omar doesn't particularly know about so it's not pack related, I assure you, Sam." He added just for their benefit and when they nodded, he went on. "Well, he owns…a stable just an hour away from here."

"Oh my God…Are you saying-?"

"And he's given me free reign of the premises as well as…his horses." He interrupted me, grinning widely. I gaped at him in shock and wondered if he really was saying what I think he was. I really hoped he was really saying what I think he was. Oh God, I prayed. He grinned wider, almost as if to answer my questions that were floating around in my head. I noticed Aunt Emily smiling at Adam in appreciation, even Uncle Sam and Paulie peering at him, appreciatively, and I knew I was right.

"A-Are we…riding?" I squeaked, trying to hold in my excitement but barely managing it. Adam smirked, nodding.

"Among other things...if you want to, that is. We don't have to. We could do something else if you'd prefer. I just thought you'd like it." He rambled on, probably reacting to my stunned face, staring blankly at him. I shook my head slightly before I squealed, jumping up and down in my excitement. I heard him and my family laughing at me but I didn't care. I've wanted to go riding for so long but the last time I asked, Uncle Sam said that I was a little too young, even though I knew some girls that had been riding Shetland ponies when they were, like, four. I bet he just did it because he's my over protective Uncle and wanted to keep me safe.

Without realising it, before I could even think about it, I was hugging Adam around the waist tightly, thanking him repeatedly. I felt him tense slightly, his arms extended slightly out to out sides in shock and I hopped back, back to my senses and mumbled an apology. I could feel that my Uncles and Paulie were tense because of the contact between us. But after a second, Adam pulled me into him again, hugging me back.

"You're welcome, Billie. I wanted to do this for you." He told me, gently, letting me pull away for our embrace when I was ready. I smiled up at him and stepped back a few paces nearer to Paulie so that he could relax, so that he knew I was safe. He did so, rubbing my arm to silently tell me that he was okay now and to thank me. How on earth did I get all that from a touch? I don't know but every time he touched me to convey something, I knew exactly what he was trying to say. The silent communication between us just came natural now, especially after these few months.

"What do I wear for riding? Do I have to change?" I asked, excitedly. He smiled but it was Aunt Emily that answered me.

"Honey, I don't think it would be very comfortable riding in those tight jeans. Why don't you put on some of those joggers, you know the grey ones? If they get ruined, we'll just buy you some more. Take an extra pair with you just in case it rains or you get too dirty to get back into Adam's car." She told me and I smiled, nodding before heading to my bedroom to do what I was told.

I changed in a flurry. My mind was so focused on the fact that I was an hour away from meeting a real life sized horse had me forgetting where most of my furniture was in my room, the room I've been sleeping and living in for the last year. I stubbed my toe three times on my dresser, desk and bedpost. I turned too swiftly, causing my fingers to slap into the wall and that hurt. A lot. Stung, in fact. As I was practically jumping into my joggers, I turned abruptly but unfortunately, I was right in front of my bed and I toppled onto it face first, my hands otherwise preoccupied in pulling my trousers up. I huffed, finally righting myself and checking myself in the mirror. Not that it mattered. Despite my inexperience at a horse stable, I knew that I could get messy. I might be coming home with hay in my hair for all I know.

When I got back down stairs, Adam and my family looked more comfortable, even to the point where Uncle Sam and Paulie were laughing at something he'd said before I came in. Aunt Emily smiled approvingly at me and the others looked up, amused.

"Much better." Aunt Emily commented.

"Who were you wrestling up stairs? We heard at least five bangs." Uncle Sam asked, smirking. I blushed, ducking my head in embarrassment. Paulie and my cousins laughed at me whilst Adam just chuckled, shaking his head.

"My, um, clothes weren't co-operating." I mumbled, reluctantly when I saw that Uncle Sam was expecting at answer. They laughed at me again, including Adam and I pouted, looking at Aunt Emily for help. She composed herself from her laughter in barely enough time as I looked.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop." she assured me, poorly, especially as she finished the sentence with a small giggle. I pouted again, crossing my arms over my chest, stubbornly. Thankfully, Aunt Emily decided to change the subject. "You know…you're going to make a certain girl very jealous when she gets to hear about this."

My mind instantly went to Anna. She loved horses just as much as me and I felt guilty that I couldn't share this with her but this was a day for me and Adam, and Paulie in the background, I guess. It was a chance for us to bond, I suppose. I'd feel a little rude and awful if I asked for her to come as well. It wasn't my fault Adam decided to take me there and I really wanted to go. Would she begrudge me this?

"Make who jealous?" Anna's voice sounded from the kitchen doorway. 'Speak of the devil and she shall appear' is the line that springs to mind. I turned around to see her and Megan, arm in arm, walking into the kitchen with Harvey walking a little behind them. Kim came in, smiling at me before going off to help Aunt Emily with some more breakfast for when the wolves got here. Jared came in with Reuben bouncing in his arms.

"No one. Morning Jared, Kim." I greeted, politely and they answered in kind. I put on a goofy grin, walking up to Reuben and he squealed at my advance, clapping his hands, excitedly. "Hey there, Rue! How's my Buddy?"

"Hewwo, Biwwie! Daddy pway brum-brum wif me!" he squealed back, his hands flying high in the air in his excitement. I giggled, plastering his cheeks with kisses and making him laugh. He reached out for me and wrapped his arms around my neck tightly. Jared gave him up willingly with a happy grin to me and I cuddled my cousin close. I looked up at my family, who was all smiling at me, apart from Anna who was still eyeing me suspiciously. She thought she knew I was lying, which I was of course. I blushed slightly under her gaze.

"I'm your best friend. If anyone, I can tell when you're lying to me. " She dead panned, seriously. I smiled at her and sighed, bouncing Rue absent-mindedly on my hip as he played with my hair.

"I'm going some stables with Adam and Paulie today." I announced, getting it out there and I watched as her face flickered through emotions. Shock, excitement when she realised what that meant and then sadness when she knew that it didn't include her. I sighed. "Anna, I'm sorry."  
"No! No, no! Don't worry about me! There'll be other chances to go in the future. This day is for you! Go. Have fun. For me. Take pictures though! And I wanna know everything!" she implored, excited for me as she bounded forward, pulling me, and Rue, into a big hug. I giggled a little with Rue at her abruptness and I pulled back, smiling.

"You sure? You're not mad or anything?" I asked, unsure. She was still grinning as she shook her head.

"I mean it! If you ruin this day thinking about me not being with you I'll kick your as-"

"Ahem."

"-butt." Anna corrected, embarrassed and blushing after Jared's not-so-subtle warning about her language. I giggled and Jared winked at me before shooting his daughter a disapproving look. She blushed a little deeper before clearing her own throat. "Anyway, my point is, I don't want you ruining your day because of me. Just make sure you get those pictures of the horses. And the grounds too. I bet they'll smell a bit but you'll get over it." We both laughed and Adam spoke up, appearing thoughtful.

"Perhaps...if this day goes well for us, Anna, your dad and Sam might allow another trip where both of you can come along. I'm sure Billie will get attached to the horse there today, no doubt." Adam offered and both mine and Anna's eyes brightened in excitement and hope as we looked at Uncle Sam and Jared. They shared a look and both shrugged, simultaneously.

"_If_ the day goes well. We'll see." Uncle Sam finally answered and we squealed, hugging both of them, happily. Rue was laughing at the whole thing, not that he truly knew what was going on. If you show a baby a happy face or laugh at them, they'll reply in kind. Rue was just that innocent right now. And so cute and sweet. Though, nearly being two years old, he's become a personality of his own, taking after Megan and Anna in their outrageously outgoing demeanour.

"Thank you, Uncle Sam! Jared!" I shouted.

"Yeah, thank you, Daddy! Sam!" Anna echoed me in the same tone and they both chuckled, kissing our cheeks before going back to their fourth or fifth breakfasts or whatever.

"Rue-Rue down. Down, down!" Reuben shouted, wriggling in my grip and I obliged, setting him gently on the floor and watched him pad away into the living room after Gracie who had just hopped down from her booster seat.

"Unfortunately for today, Anna, I would be grateful if you allowed it to be me and Billie...and Paul." he added on as an afterthought, smiling kindly. Anna looked at him for a few seconds before smiling brightly and nodding.

"I like you, Adam. Okay, but I want pictures!" she reminded me before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. Did she say she liked him? Really? Just from that? I looked at Adam and then my family and saw that they were just as surprised at her declaration. I shrugged, grinning.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I asked, enthusiastically. Adam and Paulie chuckled.

"Well, we can leave after you uncles get here, so that you can say goodbye to them for the day. You won't see them until about six or seven this evening. As long as that's alright with you, Sam, of course." Adam tagged on, directly to Uncle Sam, who nodded, sipping his coffee. I smiled at him and he winked. I knew that I was taking a lot out of him to be letting me out with Adam, practically a stranger to all of us, but I guess having Paulie with me was easing him into the idea more easily and I was never so grateful for having Paulie here with me right now.

We didn't have to wait long before all the wolves and their families came in through the front door like a big stampede of laughter and excitement. Some of the wolves became a little bit more reserved when they saw Adam standing near me in the living room as I played with Rue and Gracie. Penny soon came over a joined in so I left them to it, much to their dismay. I re-entered the kitchen with Adam on my trail, patient as ever and very calm. I smiled back at him as I hugged Uncle Embry around the neck.

"So where you going today, B?" Steven called out from beside Jared at the kitchen table. I beamed at him.

"We're going to the stables about an hour away from here. Adam knows someone with some horses and he's taking me to meet them! It's that awesome?" I screamed, excitedly and they all grinned at my exuberance.

"Well, we hope you have fun." Andy replied, warmly. I nodded and Aunt Emily handed me a camera with a wink. I giggled and nodded, giving all my uncles a hug goodbye for the day as Adam suggested, complaining how there were so many of them to get round every time I did and making the chuckle, before grasping Paulie's hand as he lead me from the house towards a massive car, or I think it was a car, out front.

"Dude, nice Escalade." Paulie complimented, impressed as he gave the car an appreciative look over. I rolled my eyes as Adam grinned.

"She's my beauty." Adam replied in such a guy way, tapping the hood of the beast and making me roll my eyes again. Paulie opened the back seat door for me and lifted me up into the seat as it was way too high for me to get in by myself. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek in thanks as he proceeded to buckle me up. He grinned at me, warmly, kissing my forehead in return before walking to the other side and climbing in next to me.

"You're not riding up front?" I asked, confused. He shrugged. "I don't mind if you want to."

"You don't want me to sit here?" he asked, pouting. I giggled because it looked funny for this big, burly man to be pouting the way he was. I shrugged.

"Of course I want you to sit here. I don't mind at all." I replied and he beamed, pulling me against him warm side and settling down for the hour drive ahead of us.

I snuggled against Paulie in the back seat of Adam's Escalade for the whole duration of the trip. I was taking in all the scenery flashing past my window as well. It changed from browns and greens of the forest to the vast greens of the countryside, into a town-y place I'm not quite sure the name of before settling back into the browns and greens I had grown up with. The radio was playing softly in the background and sometimes I sang along softly, forgetting that both of the wolves sitting in the car with me could hear every word, despite how low I do it. Every time I caught them smirking, I'd stop and blush, thoroughly embarrassed. Well, until I forgot again.

Halfway there, I began to talk to Adam about random things. He asked me those usual 20-questions questions that you'd ask anyone you'd first meet before moving on to more complex questions like how school was for me and what type of childhood I had a such. He told me about his life up in Canada with his family and his Pack. Even going as far as to tell me a bit about Omar.

Omar was the oldest of him, Adam and my Daddy. He had a hard relationship with Granddad Meggan before he took Daddy and brought him over to La Push. He's always been a hot head. He could be described as Paulie when he was such a short tempered man like he'd told me about. He's not so much like that anymore though, for some reason. Omar also had a wife, an imprint, whatever that meant. I felt Paulie actually tense when the word 'imprint' came out of Adam's mouth and I vaguely saw him glaring at him in the rear-view mirror in warning. The word was never mentioned again so I let it go. His wife was called Clara. I guess she would have been my aunt, like Aunt Emily and Violet. His son, Jeremiah, is older than me, four years older in fact. He's seventeen and apparently takes after his father with his temperament.

I noticed instantly when I had asked him about his family that he'd tensed slightly. He seemed reluctant to say anything about his wife and skipped straight onto telling me about Gregory, or Greg as people over there call him, his son. He was 14, a year older than me but a freshman like myself this coming year. He looked a lot like Adam, or so he says. He's a very calm young man with a very intuitive mind. He's very kind and caring to his family members and Adam truly thinks that we;'d get along. I wasn't sure how I felt about the thought of meeting his family, especially Jeremiah. I've already met Omar and if he was like him then I'm not sure I wanted to. Greg was another matter. He sounded nice and kind. Perhaps Adam was right?

Adam asked me about my own childhood, wanting to know what type of girl I was and what I loved and hated. I told him that Mommy and Daddy loved me greatly and that they gave me a perfect childhood. I mumbled something about it being cut short by what happened and the next thing I know, I'm on Paulie's lap as he cuddled me. I wasn't crying but it still saddened me from time to time, like I had explained to Uncle Sam that time when I was supposed to be at the beach with Anna. I explained how Mommy made me strawberry pancakes every year for my birthday because they were my favourite and how Daddy would spend a couple of hours just lounging around watching TV or reading with me after he came home from work at 4pm before a family dinner. I knew Paulie was listening extra close because I hadn't spoken much about my childhood to anyone that wasn't Anna.

I thought it was said that I regarded it as my childhood, as if I wasn't in it anymore. I knew I was thirteen and a teenager now so perhaps I wasn't but some girls were still playing with dolls at this age. I'd stopped when I was ten, just before Mommy died. That's when everything turned upside down for me and I had to just grow up, become maturer than my actual age. I wish that they were here just so I could have a little bit longer childhood but I knew that that wasn't going to happen.

We dropped the discussion about my childhood and went onto general thing like what we liked and disliked, what scared me and then my habits. He listened with so much interest, meeting my gaze in the rear-view every few minutes and his eyes shining with curiosity and enthusiasm. It was oddly refreshing. I've never had anyone so interested in getting to know me before.

He told me a little about his friend, called Hector, who was allowing us full reign of his premises and his horses for the day. Apparently, there was six horses he owned and then two more on loan. There were three mares, female horses, called Sally, Mary and Hilda. Adam says that the only horse he's comfortable with me riding today was Sally because I was small and so was she. She's also the youngest horse at the stables so the less temperamental. Five of the eight horses were males, stallions to be exact. All of whom, apparently, towered over me too much and practically were the size of the wolves when they were in form. Massive. Their names were Hitch, Cole, Calvin, Shadow and Victor. Shadow and Victor were dangerous and powerful horse that I weren't allowed near, no argument whatsoever. Adam, or Paulie for that matter, didn't want to risk it and get me hurt. Only Adam and Hector could control them after they had broken them in. They came from the wild. Victor was Hector's own personal horse, the one he rode the most and then Shadow was Adam's personal horse. He's only ever rode him at this stable. If he wanted to, Paulie was going to be riding Hitch today.

The ride took an hour as Adam had said. I watched with interest as the countryside flashed passed out window. I was so used to trees and the beach that the change of scenery was refreshing. Paulie watched with me, laughing and joking with me the entire time. Halfway there, I had asked for the radio on and Adam kept me entertained by singing along with the lyrics. I laughed but he wasn't actually a bad singer. Paulie on the other hand, was. I didn't tell him though. That would have been rude. Eventually, we pulled up in front of a big red house that must have been three storeys high with a wrap around porch in dark wood. Off in the distance, I could see a barn and I wondered whether they had other animals apart from horses here but then I realised it must have been a hay barn, where they store all the hay for the horses.

Paulie's arms tightened around me as we caught sight of a man that Adam was hugging warmly in greeting. He looked Native American with his copper skin that matched my own, Paulie's and Adam's. He had long black hair with sharp facial features. He was shorter than Adam and Paulie but then, everyone was shorter than Adam and Paulie sot at wasn't out of the ordinary. They finished greeting each other before just standing there, chatting whilst they waited patiently for me and Paulie to join them over them. I smiled up at Paulie and I caught his apprehension.

"Come on, Paulie. I'm sure he's safe enough. He seems nice from here. Besides, I have you here so I'm as safe as can be." I assured him. He smiled and nodded down at me and I smiled, opening the car door and jumping down the long way. I stumbled and Paulie was right there, steadying me with a light chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him before giggling. He just shook his head, smirking as he took my hand and lead me over to the two waiting me.

Both turned to us with warm smiles and Hector looked even more friendly up close. He had that vibe abut him and I knew, by how they simply _were_ together, that Hector and Adam were like brothers. They had each other's arm over their shoulders, comfortably. I smiled at them both whilst Paulie stayed quiet.

"Billie, Paul, this is my good friend, Hector Tims. Hect, this is my...niece, Billie and her-"

"Big brother." Paulie inserted automatically, though a little tensely. He stood behind me with his hands resting on both my shoulders, protectively. I think Hector took note of that because he simply offered me a smile and didn't try to shake my hand or come closer.

"Right, this is her big brother, Paul." Adam finished. I smiled politely, at Hector. He returned it, warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Billie. Paul. Adam has told me some about you and your love for horses and I offered him this lace you today." he informed me with a richly accented voice. I wasn't sure from where but it was heavy. I smiled at him, wider.

"Yes, thank you so much. This is like a dream come true. Thank you." I gushed, happily. He smiled wider and nodded once, curtly.

"You're very welcome. It's been a while since the horses have seen a fresh, beautiful face and it'll do them some good. They've been well ridden so you'll have no trouble on that part. Just remember to stay clear of Victor and Shadow, especially if you're alone. I still don't truly trust the two of them so that's why they're Adam's and my own horses." he told me and I simply nodded. "well, I'll leave you to it, Adam. Don't burn my barn down or anything. I know you."

Adam laughed loudly before putting a hand to his chest, feigning shock and hurt. "Me? Hector, what do you take me for?" he asked, horrified before winking at me. I giggled as Hector just gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, smirking slightly before turning back to me. "Well, I hope you enjoy you time here. Paul, a pleasure."

"Thank you again, Mr. Tims." I said, politely.

"Call me Hector, Sweetie and it's perfectly fine. Farewell." Hector left us to it, climbing into a blue car that was just left of us. I honked once more in farewell before peeling out of his driveway and down the dirt road. I was briefly curious as to where he was going but then remembered why we were here and turned back to Adam to see him watching me, smiling.

"So what we doing now?" I asked, enthusiastically. Both men chuckled at me and I felt Paulie kiss the top of my head.

"We introduce you to the grounds and then the horses." Adam replied, grinning before taking off towards the house. I smiled up at Paulie and grasped his hand, walking in after Adam.

The house looked as grand inside as it did on the outside. I wondered if Hector lived alone here and then also wondered why he needed so much space. We stood in a huge foyer, as they would be called in a manor like this. The stairs laid to our left, curling up and along the wall to the second floor. I could see a door leading below the stairs and suspected that it would lead to a basement or cellar. Above us was a overhanging balcony on the second floor. You know, the ones where you can lean over and see the entire first floor. I loved that. To our left, passed the stairs, was the kitchen and dining area. The open door in front of us showed something like a library behind it and then on our right, an archway made way to a lounge/sitting area room. I could see the massive TV from where I stood. What was it with men and big TVs? It was baffling.

Adam showed us around the first floor of the house like a tour guide before moving out the house and into the yard. I could see a detached garage to our left as we stepped out from the kitchen, onto the porch. Heading down the porch steps, I noticed the hay barn again, closer up this time. It was massive and red to match the house, I guess. A couple of tractors laid stationary beside it. We had to walk down a off hand dirt road to get to where the horse fields were. Paulie walked close by me the entire time whilst Adam talked on about the grounds.

I was looking everywhere with interest, taking pictures the entire time. I had taken pictures inside the house because I knew that might have been rude. I knew I wouldn't have wanted strangers making a catalogue of my private living spaces, no matter how nice they were. Nothing stopped me from photographing the grounds though so I took one of the barn, up close. The dirt road and the trees on our left side. The trees stopped and two dirt roads stretched before us. One in front and one veering off to the left. We turned down that one and came to what I knew a stable. My excitement grew when I heard the distinct noises of braying and horse hooves on the stony ground.

As we entered the stable, there was a picnic table right in front of us, in the middle of the space. I saw a few cats lounging around in the sunshine, on their bellies and what not. Some others were watching the chickens clucking with much interest whilst others noticed our presence and even brushed up against Adam's legs as he walked by. I saw Paulie's face scrunch up in distaste as a ginger tomcat did the same to him. I saw his leg twitch and he was probably fighting the urge to kick it away or something.

"What's wrong, Paulie? Don't like cats?" I teased, grinning. He scowled down at me but shrugged. "I guess it's the wolf in you, Old dog."

He gaped at me, playfully and I giggled. "You didn't just call me 'old dog'!" he protested, chuckling in disbelief. I shrugged uncommitted and giggled, rushing off after Adam as he approached a big storage trailer before Paulie could retaliate. Adam turned to me, smiling.

"This is where Hector keeps all his equipment for the horses. Each horse has their own cupboard with their own equipment. This is also where were keep the chicken and cat food. As you can see, the cats know that." he chuckled, inclining his head to the ground where all the cats had conjugated at our feet, looking at us with expectation. I giggled and leaned down to stroke the same ginger tomcat who had brushed up against Paulie. He purred under the attention and did the same to me. I smiled and straightened up.

I watched as Adam took out some bottles of liquids and hand brushes that he'd said we'd need to groom the horses. He explained, when I asked, that a funky smelling ointment was used to protect hooves or something. Another was to make the horse's mane and tail all shiny and stuff. I listened with interest, fascinated by it all. Whilst I was waiting for Adam to finish setting up, I took some pictures of the stable, the cats and the chickens. I was lucky enough to capture Paulie's disgusted face as he was sat at the picnic table and a cat jumped up to brush itself all across his chest. It was funny and all Paulie did was scowl, playfully at me. I also snapped that and he pouted.

I would have said hello to some of the horses that were in their individual stables already but besides Victor and Shadow, who were both in already, I had no idea what temperament the other horses were. I didn't want to approach any that I wasn't supposed to. I watched them from afar though and I guessed which two were Victor and Shadow.

Victor was massive. They weren't joking. I probably came to his shoulder. Barely. He was a dark brown colour with a slash of white across his cheek. He looked at me and brayed loudly, aggressively. I looked away, not wanting to aggravate him unnecessarily.

I took in Shadow and his name reflected his colour. He was jet black and from what I could see, with no markings whatsoever. He was as big as Victor, maybe a big bigger if I dare say. His head was the length of my whole torso. He was slightly calmer than Victor but even then, it wasn't saying much.

"He knows I'm here." Adam's voice said from beside me. I jumped, chuckling. He smiled, sheepishly. Then I frowned, confused. "Shadow is my horse, remember? They can sense when their owner is near (An: Dunno if that's true or not. Made it up ;D) but then, he's also seen me. He's probably grumpy because I haven't said hello yet."

I giggled and nodded, looking back over to see Shadow looking at Adam, intensely, braying in excitement. Adam chuckled, shaking his head at the horse before turning back to walk over to an empty stable on one of the ends. I noticed that there was a gate beside the stable that lead to some sort of horse school, which was just an empty space of dirt where you coached and broke in horses. He placed down all the equipment that he's deemed necessary before turning to me with an excited smile.

"How about we go get your mare so we can get her ready for riding, huh?" he asked, grinning. I beamed and nodded, vehemently, making the two men chuckle at my exuberance. Adam inclined his head towards the entrance of the stable that we entered, walking over there. We walked back up the dirt path and then turn left again, heading up the second path we'd veered from. I followed excitedly, my heart hammering with anticipation.

We approached a little grass field that was saturated with bight sunlight. Right in the middle of the field, munching on a tidy hay bale, was Sally, I assumed. She was a gorgeous brown colour from head to toe, or hoove, with one single patch of white on her forehead, right in the middle between her eyes and a shiny black mane and tail. She looked so beautiful and she definitely wasn't as big as Victor or Shadow.

I watched as Adam flipped a switch on one of the posts of the gate, he explaining to me that the fences were electrically charged slightly to give the horses a slight shock if they got too close. He then opened the gate and stepped in, Sally coming to meet him when she saw the rope in his arms. He smiled, fondly, stroking her nose before fixing the rope in place. She stayed calm as she was restrained and allowed Adam to lead her out the sanctuary of the field. I stepped back a slightly, letting Adam go first to lead her back to the stable. I didn't want to get too close because, suddenly, I was aware o how big they were, even sally. They certainly beat any dog I've ever known.

Paulie took my hand again and began to lead us after them, not too close. I guess he could sense my apprehension now. I've never been near one before and I was super nervous. I read once that if you were nervous, the horse could somehow sense it and make it nervous too. I didn't want her to become difficult for Adam. When we got back tot eh stable, I watched as Adam removed the first rope and replaced it with one that was readily secured to the wall beside the stable door. She just stood there patiently, sniffling at the ground near her feet and sighing every so often. I vaguely heard a ruckus behind me and whirl around to see Victor going ape. Adam chuckled, seeing my fright.

"Don't worry. He won't get out. He's just excited, is all." he explained to me, smiling knowingly at Victor. I frowned, confused. "Sally here is his mare. He's very fond of her."

"Oh, right. So...they're, like, n love?" I asked, curiously. He smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah, sure. Sally is Victor's. He's very territorial over her." he said, matter-of-factly. Suddenly, Sally started to bray and shift about in response to Victor and I stepped back, clutching onto Paulie's arm in even more fright. Victor answered in kind as Adam calmed the horse I would be riding later today. "Whoa! Whoa there, Sally. That's a good girl. He ain't going anywhere. Whoa."

I watched mesmerised as this massive creature calmed down. Seriously, I've only ever seen the wolves in their form twice now. The first time being on that fateful night at the very bottom of that cliff, seeing them all approaching the upturned car. The second was the night I learned about them, though only as a result of that. I remembered my Uncles and Seth flipping out at Paulie for a reason that was still unknown to me. Both times had shocked and fascinated me at the same time, even if it was subconsciously at the time. It was the same with this beautiful mare.

I smiled widely as Adam began to stroke Sally along the side of her entire neck while her head bowed towards the floor again, sniffling the ground. I looked at Paulie, who was smiling just as I was so, even though he might not admit it, he was enjoying himself like I was. I turned my attention back to Adam and Sally when she brayed, happily. Adam was scratching her between her ears, right on the white spot and I guess it was sensitive for her because her head was shaking back and forth with him chuckling along, fondly. You can tell that he loved these horses and spends a lot of time with them in his free time.

Then, Adam turned to look at me with a mischievous grin on his face, wriggling a finger back and forth in signal for me to come closer. Suddenly, I felt even more nervous than before. I've never even been this close to a horse, let a lone right next to one, stroking one like Adam was right now. Adam chuckled, beckoning me for insistently and I gulped. I looked up at Paulie but he simply shrugged, grinning.

"Come on, Billie. She's a little sweetheart, can't you see? You'll be fine. I promise." he called over to me, kindly. I gulped again, taking a hesitant step towards them.

"I'm so nervous." admitted, giggling. Both men chuckled and Paulie grasped my hand, smiling down at me reassuringly. I smiled back and let Paulie lead the way to Sally. I could hear all the other horses that were in their stables braying, especially Victor as I got closer to his mare. The closer I got, the more and more my eyes widened.

She looked even more beautiful up close. Her shiny brown coat looked so soft and I loved that single white speck. She brayed, excitedly as I approached and I smiled in response. She likes me. Adam chuckled and reached for my hand. I gave it to him and he felt my resistance as he guided it towards the side of her face, slowly. When I touched her, I gasped, grinning like a fool. It was as soft as it looked and so silky. I stepped closer to reach my other hand up with my other. I stroked her either side of her neck, looking her in the eyes. She shifted a little so that she could nudge her nose into the side of my head. I giggled, nudging her right back. Adam and Paulie chuckled.

"She loves you." Adam noted, proudly. I beamed, happily. "All as well because you wouldn't want to be riding a horse that doesn't trust you."

"Will she freak out if I take some pictures of her? For Anna?" I asked, hopefully. He smiled and shrugged.

"As long as the flash isn't on. You probably don't need it in this light anyway." he commented, thoughtfully. I smiled and nodded, taking out my camera and snapping a few pictures of the mare. She didn't even bat an eyelid. I grinned, taking one more picture before I was satisfied and replaced the camera back in my pocket.

"When are we riding? Now?" I asked hopefully, eyes bright. He just chuckled at my eagerness.

"Patience. Not yet. We need to introduce Hitch to Paul first." Adam informed me. I grinned at Paulie, who smiled right back, excitedly. Yep, he was definitely enjoying himself.

"Paulie's pretty big, Adam. Do you have a horse big enough?" I asked, teasingly grinning at Paulie, who gaped at me, chuckling.

"Oi, Cheeky, I'm gonna shut that pretty little trap up if you don't do it yourself." Paulie warned, scowling playfully. I giggled.

"Did you just threaten and compliment me at the same time?" I asked, amused. Paulie just shrugged, blushing slightly. I chuckled, shaking my head. Adam watched the whole exchange with interest, looking thoughtful before snapping out of it and grinning down at me.

"Oh, trust me, Billie. Hitch is plenty big enough." he assured me, knowingly. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Let's go meet my steed!" Paulie enthused, clapping his hands loudly, slightly startling Sally while he was at it but paying her not mind as I giggled at his silliness. I kissed Sally on the side of the head, already loving her like she was my own before taking Paulie's hand and following Adam out from the stable and back out to where we fetched Sally. We walked a little further down the path until we reached a field much like Sally's that had a massive black brute cantering around it, excitably. I froze at his size. I could honestly say that Adam wasn't joking when he said he was plenty big enough for Paulie. Hitch had to be the third largest horse here! He had to be! He was pretty much the same size as Shadow! In fact, what with his sleek black coat, mane and tail, Hitch could be Shadow's twin.

Paulie chuckled from beside me, leaning down to my ear and whispered, "Plenty big enough for you, Billie-Bear?" he asked, amused. I nodded, stunned and he chuckled again, straightening up to take in more of his stead.

I was startled slightly when Adam whistled high pitched, capturing Hitch's attention immediately and he changed his course toward the gate. He came barrelling across the field so fast and powerful that I thought he wasn't going to be able to stop himself before slamming into the electrified fence but he did, almost abruptly. I took a step back because he was even bigger when up close, possibly even the second largest horse in my eyes. Victor still took the first spot. I could honestly say that I was scared. Paulie stepped up close behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, probably sensing my fright.

"I'm sure he's okay, Billie-Bear. Adam and Hector wouldn't have let him out with us if he wasn't." he reasoned, quietly. I just nodded.

"But, they're letting Shadow out." I replied.

"Yeah, but he's Adam's horse. He'll be able to control him."

"He's right, Billie. Hitch's fine. A good temperament. He's just very excitable, that's all. Not aggressively so." Adam called to me and I looked over at him to see that he'd already gotten Hitch out from the field and was walking towards us with the rope securely around his head. I took a involuntary step back as he approach closer and gladly let them both pass us towards the stables. I felt Paulie pull me after them, probably eager to meet his 'steed'.

I hung back the entire time Paulie got acquainted with Hitch, getting off immediately. Hitch was as calm as Sally was, only one stable over from him but I think it was his sheer size that was putting me off getting any nearer. I took the opportunity to take some pictures of him. No one back home would believe how big he really was if Paulie hadn't been in every shot I took. Paulie was really, really big but suited Hitch perfectly. I took some pictures of Shadow and Victor in their stables but I knew that I would only get the chance to get more of Shadow later. I doubted Adam wanted to get Victor out with Hector here if he's the only one that can control him.

When they had enough time together, Adam showed us both how to groom the horses, brushing their coats and hair, applying the ointments that really did reek badly. Paulie's nose was scrunched up the entire time and I doubt that mine was any better. Adam just chuckled at us both, used to the whole routine with the horses as he prepared Shadow across the stable to us. He worked efficiently and effectively, Shadow simply standing there and letting him do everything just like Hitch and Sally were for us. I smiled at them and turned my attention back to Sally once she nudged me with her head again. I chuckled and continued to brush her mane. Her tail was swishing contentedly and I knew how she felt. I could easily do this all day. I wished that Anna was here to witness this. She's have loved it here today and it wasn't even lunch yet. There was still more to come yet.

We went right up to lunch grooming the horses and Adam showed us how to saddle them up ready for riding after we've eaten. We had to strap them tight otherwise we might fall sideways with the saddle when we mount them. Just picturing Paulie doing that was so funny, I had laughed and Paulie looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about because he was scowling playfully, which just made me giggle some more.

Once the horses we saddled, Adam lead us back into the house when we stepped into a genuine country kitchen. I swear, it was perfect. The ceiling was lined with genuine beams that were original to this hours,e I would assume as I had noticed some in the living room also. The floor was pastel terracotta coloured tiles throughout with light wooded cupboards and black, marble counter tops. There were island counters in the middle which also held the sink and a pot of utensils and the appliances themselves were black and state of the art. A nice, light wood breakfast table and chairs sat next to the island counters and the whole room had the most homely and cosiest feeling to it I've ever felt. Well, apart from in Aunt Emily's kitchen. Nowhere can beat home, of course. I truly loved it. I certainly wouldn't mind a kitchen like this when I get my own place in a few years.

Paulie and I took a seat at the kitchen table as Adam made for the refrigerator. He pulled out some ingredients for some sandwiches, along with bread, chips and fruit for afters. Taking into account his and Paulie's massive appetites, he made around 15 sandwiches. I only had one of them and I watched, totally stunned, as they both gobbled theirs up even before I finished my first half and half my bag of chips. I just shook my head at the both of them, amused as they smiled, sheepishly and I continued to eat at _my_ pace. They chatted leisurely, patient as ever for me to finish. I would put in my opinion when I could but that wasn't often. I've never been known to eat fast even when I was younger. They were on their seventh piece of fruit each and probably the fourth topic of conversation when I finally finished my lunch.

When we got back out there, Adam clapped his hands, looking excitedly at me. "Alright! You ready to get going?" he asked, grinning. My eyes flew open wide and I nodded quickly. They both chuckled and we made our way over to Hitch and Sally. Paulie untied his own horse whilst Adam got mine and they both lead them into the schooling field to our left. I held the gate open for them before shutting and latching it closed. They lead the horses over to a big block that I assumed would help me mount Sally. I was still short, despite Sally smallness. Adam settled Sally sideways against the block and ushered me over.

"Alright, Billie. I want you to slip into those wellies I've put there and climb up on the block for me, please." Adam instruct, gently and I did as I was told. The wellies fit snugly and I hesitated before climbing the couple of steps into the top of the block. Paulie was stood back with Hitch still in his grasp but from his eyes, I could still see that he was anxious for me. I smiled at him, reassuringly and he returned it, still worried. I sighed and concentrated on what Adam was saying on the opposite side of Sally to me. "Okay, you see that stirrup near the side of her belly there?"

I looked down and saw something that a foot would fit into. I nodded. "Lift your foot and rest it in there before don't stand on it yet." he instructed and I nodded again, doing as I was told. Sally moved a little and I panicked slightly, my foot still in the stirrup. Adam quietened her back down easily though and it was fine. "Okay, grab hold of the reins with your right hand." I did. "Now, together, I want you to rest your weight on the foot in the stirrup whilst keeping a tight grip on the reins and swinging your leg over Sally. I'll be here to steady you and once you're settled, you should be fine. I won't leave you side yet, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, quietly and I took a deep breath, going over what he'd told me to do before I did, standing on the stirrup as my fist clenched around the reins and swinging my leg over Sally, fast. My heart was hammering when I realised that I was actually sitting on an actual horse. One of me dreams in life is now fulfilled and I started to laugh, throwing my head back in excitement and triumph. Sally shifted under me and I froze, my knees locking either side of her for support, "Whoa."

"It's okay. She's fine. She's just excited as you are." Adam assured me, stroking Sally's nose. I beamed down at him.

"I'm sat on a horse. Adam, I'm actually sat on a horse! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" I gushed, disbelieving. I looked over to Paulie, beaming to see that he no longer look anxious but just as excited as me. He looked so proud of me and I grinned. He gave me a thumbs up. Suddenly, he tied Hitch to the railing of the school field and jogged from the confines. I frowned for a minute until he came jogging back in with something in his hands. I beamed when I realised it was my camera and Adam moved out the way so that Paulie could get a few shots. I smiled widely at the camera, not having to force it one bit. A few shots later, Paulie returned the camera back wherever he got it from before coming back and untying Hitch from the railings.

"Alright, Billie, I'm going to slowly move you to the side so that Paul can mount Hitch, okay? Hold on and don't freeze up when she starts moving. You'll scare her." he warned, softly. I nodded and tried my hardest to relax as she began forward. It was the best feeling in the world. I was grinning from ear-to-ear and I couldn't wipe it off. Finally, I was off to the side and Paulie was already mounting Hitch by the time I looked over. He was grinning, stroking him between his ears, affectionately. I beamed at him.

"This is awesome." Paulie laughed, getting a good feel of the reins in his hands. I nodded in agreement. Adam smiled at the both of us before taking off out the school. I panicked mentally a little when he left, thinking that without him here, Sally might become shifty but she didn't. She just stood there with me on her back as calm as ever. I smiled and patted her head.

Paulie and I looked over to see Adam trotting into the school on Shadow's back. I stared, stunned at the size of Shadow now that he wasn't obscured by his stable. He _was_ bigger than Hitch. How was that even possible. I hated to see Victor out his stable. I'd probably run. He grinned at us both, looking confident and in control of Shadow. You could tell that he's done this a lot of times and I tried to copy his posture; back straight, legs locked. It helped with my steadiness on her too.

"You two doing okay up here?" he asked, happily. I nodded, as did Paulie. "Okay, we're just gone walk around the edge of the school so that you can both get used to each other. Then perhaps we'll move the walk into the middle before we try trotting. Good?"

"Anything you say. You're the instructor." Paulie replied, shrugging and I nodded in agreement.

We spent about ten minutes getting used to our horses. Sally was as good as gold, she really was. She was patient and never did anything I didn't want her to. I would have even gone as far as to say that I was safe on her back. Paulie looked as confident as Adam did on Hitch. He'd even suggested that Adam concentrate more on me because he was doing fine. He'd began to trot around the school about three minutes ago whereas I was moving to the middle to walk. I had to go slow because Adam didn't want me falling off. He reminded me that I might not be able t just get back up if I fell off and then get back on with injury like he and Paulie, to which I pouted to, making them both chuckle.

When I did get around to trotting, Paulie and Adam were at either side of me, making sure I was secure. Silly overprotective wolves. I was doing fine and I felt great up there. I felt in control and empowered. It was like Sally was giving her whole self to me, trusting me like I trusted her. It was magical. After another five minutes of this, Paulie was allowed to canter. I watched him in wonder as he gave himself to it, totally focused in cantering to one end of the school to the other. Hitch seemed to be just as intense. I smiled at them both before turning back to Adam, who was watching me, curiously.

"You wanna try?" he offered, gesturing towards Paulie, who had stopped when he heard Adam ask the question. He trotted back over to me, grinning widely. I hesitated. "We can do what we did for the trotting. Each of us either side of you so you won't fall if you slip. You'll be safe."

"Promise." Paulie added for reassurance. I looked at them both, thinking before smiling and nodding. They both grinned and took their places beside me. I took a deep breath and followed their lead, starting off as a walk, then a trot before Sally copied her companions into a stead jog. I held onto the reins tightly as my heart hammered harder at the increase of speed but there was a huge, silly grin on my face the whole time. Paulie was watching me, happily, loving the happiness radiating from me.

**Paul's Point of View**

She was in her element here, on Sally. She looked so happy and carefree, just like she should be all the time. It warmed my heart to see her like this. It was my life mission to make her this happy and I was glad that I had some part in doing it today. She looked radiant in her happiness, even with frazzled hair and muddy clothes and boots and red, flushed face. If only Sam and Embry could see her now.

I looked over at Adam, seeing that he was concentrating solely on Billie so that he would be ready at a nanosecond's notice if she showed signs of slipping from the saddle. Throughout the day, I've watched him and how he's spoke and acted around her and I could see that he was genuine. He truly wanted to know her, especially judging by the sheer curiosity and interest in his eyes when she spoke to him. His reactions when he was around her told me that he truly cared. Like when she was mounting Sally, he kept a very close eye on her and held her steady for at least a minute when she was sat, just to make sure. Even when we were walking back to the house for lunch, he watched her every move as if ready and waiting for it she tripped or something. It was intense, like how Sam or Embry was with her, even Seth. I'm her imprinter; being intense around her was natural for me anyway but these guys, they truly cared, including Adam.

This whole situation with Omar and the rest of his pack still made me cautious around him, but only because of that. I could say with 80% of certainty that he won't hurt my Billie-Bear. That sole 20% rests on the fact that he is still a part of another pack, brother to an alpha and is still in jeopardy of being _ordered_ to help in whatever Omar has planned, if he has anything planned, for Billie in the future. I won't drop my guard totally but as for right now, Adam is in my good graces, my good list, even if he is near the bottom. He still had a lot to do to prove himself but for now, he's done enough. He's showed that he genuinely cares and that's all I need right now. Billie-Bear's safety comes first for me, not exceptions. If I thought he was a danger, she would be nowhere near him. I'll show the pack what's happened today when we're all phased and see what they make of it, after all she not just my responsibility. She has Sam, Embry and Seth, along with the rest of the pack.

"So, how was that?" Adam asked, lightly, grinning madly as we slowed down from a canter to a simple walk and then stopped. Billie-Bear was breathing hard, whether with exertion or excitement, I'm not sure. Probably both. She was beaming like the sun and looked even more radiant. She laughed with pure bliss.

"That was freaking awesome! I can't wait to gallop!" she enthused, leaning forward to kiss Sally on the top of her head. I chuckled.

"Lets practice cantering a little more before we think about galloping. That's at high speeds and I want you to be more confident on her before you attempt, okay?" Adam instructed and she nodded, understandingly. "You already look quite confident but I want to make sure."

"Well, come on then, let's canter." I enthused, grinning. She grinned back, giggling before taking off. Adam and I quickly took our places, Hitch and Shadow taking to her pace easily.

We spent another half an hour doing this and it never got tiring. We both loved it and I never thought that I would in a million years. I've never though much about horses but I'm truly glad that I came out here with them today. It's been a blast! I think it was safe to say that this day has been a success and I couldn't wait to come back with Billie next time. And Anna. I knew that she'll enjoy it as much as Billie and I have today and I hadn't even had even a inkling of horse interest.

"Can we gallop now?" Billie-Bear asked, desperately after another five minutes. "I feel totally safe on her I feel on top of the world, actually. Please?"

Adam and I shared a glance and I shrugged, it being hard to begrudge her anything. Adam looked at her for another minute, probably accessing her confidence before sighing and nodding. "Alright. But we can't do that here. We need to go on the woods trail." he instructed, inclining his head over to a little break in the tree line that I could see lead on a trail. I nodded once to Adam and let the both of them walk before me so that I could take the back for security. It's still the woods, even if I don't smell leech so I'm still not risking anything.

So we galloped and I truly have to say it was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed. Don't get ,me wrong, she did perfectly but to someone who was watching and didn't know any better, she was having a total panic attack atop a galloping horse. She scream. The whole way. But not in fright, well, maybe a little bit in fright, but mostly in absolute bliss and adrenaline. I thought her face was going to break in two with the fierce grin on her face during and after we stopped and I heard her little heart hammering so fast that I thought it was going to burst from her chest. She was shaking with the amount of adrenaline that one gallop gave her and I had to hold her awkwardly to help her calm down a bit so that we could go back to the school and dismount. She begged Adam to go again but he thought, as did I, that she'd had a big enough adrenaline rush today and needed to eat something. This whole day does not want to be ruined by her collapsing. I shuddered at the thought.

So when she'd calmed down enough, we _trotted_ back to the school, much to her dismay, and I dismounted easily, not needing the block this time. I patted Hitch on the side of the neck and he brayed, happily. I grinned from ear-to-ear at this magnificent beast before tying him to the railing. I saw that Billie was still sat on Sally and I walked over to see what was wrong. Adam was chuckling to himself so I knew it wasn't serious.

"What's up, Billie-Bear?" I asked, confused. She giggled.

"I can't dismount. My legs are stuck, like frozen. With muscle cramp or something. It doesn't hurt or anything. I just can't move my legs." she informed me, giggling and slightly embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head. "I think I need help, guys."  
"Alright. Wrap your arms around my neck, Billie-Bear." I told her, already wrapping my arms securely around her little waist. Adam held Sally steady whilst I pulled Billie-Bear, carefully, from the horse. She groaned in protest when he legs were moved by force and I attempted to set her on her feet. She fumbled and would have fallen to the floor if I hadn't have held her up. Adam and I laughed, shaking our heads at her. She pouted in my arms but giggled at the silliness of the situation.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have ridden for that long for your first time." Adam admitted, chuckling. Billie scowled at her uncle, playfully.

"You think, Uncle Adam? Jeez!" she giggled but both Adam and I froze at her words. She stopped giggling and took in both of our expressions before frowning in confusion.

Adam looked totally dazed, amazed and happy at what she'd called him. It was the first time she had and I knew that he must be feeling good right now. I would imagine that he did. I know how Sam and Embry felt when we'd phased after the first time she'd called them uncle and then the time after Seth phased when she'd called him Daddy. Even now, I still can't believe she'd called him that, even he couldn't believe it. She frowned deeper.

"Uncle Adam? You okay?" she asked, worriedly. I smiled down at her when she looked up at me for reassurance. I'm sure he was fine. Just shocked. I was right when a huge, face splitting grin erupted on his face and he rushed forwards, taking her face into his hands and his her plain on the forehead, hard. She giggled at his suddenness and I smiled. "What was that?"

"Y-You...You call me...You call me Uncle Adam." he gasped, shocked and happy. Then she finally blushed, realising what the whole thing was about. I could tell by her eyes that she hadn't meant or realised she'd called him that twice now. It must have just come naturally to her and I knew in that instance that she trusted him completely. 100%. Still, I couldn't help that slither of doubt in my mind because of the reasons I've stated but now, I could say I trusted him around 85%, which was good considering who I am and the fact that this was mostly to do with my imprint. My Billie-Bear.

"Oh...right...um...I'm sorry?" it came out more as a question. She was probably unsure what in him had caused this reaction. Adam chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, no don't be sorry, Billie...Thank you." he whispered, kissing her forehead again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. I lightly let her go, into his arms as they embraced and I smiled lightly at Adam when our gazes locked. I threw a little bit of warning into it just to make sure he knew his boundaries since he was still in another pack but he took it is stride, nodding one to tell me that he understood. If he remembered those boundaries we'd be fine. Although, I'm sure Sam might want to add a few more when we get back.

**Billie's Point of View**

I can't believe I called him that. I didn't even realise that I had. I guess, after today, my mind was at ease on the Adam front and it slipped into a easy roll in recognising Adam for what he is. He's my Uncle, my Daddy's brother and I have no reason to not trust him right this minute. He's shown me repeatedly today how kind, caring and _safe_ he was. He truly cared about me and wanted to get to know me. I know that Paulie approved somewhat as well because of the way he acts around him. He would have never allowed Adam to take me from him if he didn't trust him somewhat. I never truly realised how much I depended on Paulie's approval of Adam. I was elated that he did. It made things a whole lot easier to spend more time with him.

But of course, all days come to an end; the good ones even faster and we found ourselves saying a goodbye to Hector, who had arrived back home about ten minutes after we'd put the horses away, and on our way home to La Push. I was sad to be leaving Sally but I knew that with the success of the day, Uncle Sam would let me visit again. Hopefully. And then Anna can come too, as long as Jared lets her. I hope he does because I really wanted to come out and experience what I had today. I took plenty of pictures to give her a feel of the place and so many stories and feelings from the entire day to share with her as well.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today, Billie?" Adam asked from the front seat of his Escalade as he pulled out of the Manor driveway, heading home. I beamed at him in the mirror and nodded theatrically. Both of them chuckled and I felt Paulie kiss my head. "Good. It's been amazing getting to know you."

"You too, Uncle Adam. I really did enjoy myself. A dream come true." I told him, sincerely. He beamed.

"Well, I spoke to Hector and he said we can come back and visit the horses. After all, Sally's new owner needs a say on her life, right?" Adam riddled, glancing at me in the rear-view. I frowned at him in confusion. Sally's new owner? Hector was selling her? Was she leaving the stables? My heart sank at the information and I felt tears prickle my eyes. Adam chuckled. "I know what you're thinking, Billie and stop it. That's not it."

I was even more confused now. What the hell did he mean then? I looked up at Paulie and saw his stunned expression. He was looking at the back of Adam's head in shock and Adam was still smirking at me in the rear-view. Suddenly the pieces fit together and I screamed. Shrilly. Paulie and Adam had to cover their ears at the pitch but I couldn't help it. ADAM BOUGHT ME A HORSE!

"YOU BOUGHT ME A HORSE?" I screamed in disbelief and Adam laughed, madly, nodding his head. I screamed again. "AN ACTUAL HORSE?"

"Yes, Billie, an actual horse. You don't have to pay anything or do anything. I'm up there frequently enough to take care of her myself so all you have to do every time you come to visit is ride her." Adam explained, beaming. I was still frozen, unable to comprehend.

"But, you bought me a horse?" I whispered, quietly, unable to raise my voice. He nodded. "Why would you do that?"  
"I saw how attached you do to her today and I didn't want anything to suddenly happen to her whilst you were in La Push so I made sure nothing did. I'll keep my personal eye on her, just like Shadow. And don't go saying that I didn't have to do that for you. I know. But I wanted to. Call it making up for all the birthday and Christmas presents I've missed out on over the years."

"Oh my God, Uncle Adam. I can't believe you. Thank you so, so, so much!" I gushed, sincerely. He just smiled and nodded. I turned to Paulie, gob smacked. "What's Uncle Sam gonna say?"  
"I have no idea. He'll probably argue that you don''t have the money or time to look after her but with Adam here already offering to do all that, he can't really argue." Paulie told me, shocked. I nodded, numbly and rested back into my seat.

I owed a horse. I owned SALLY. My Sally. The horse I rode today and love more than anything else in the world, beside my family of course. I couldn't believe that Uncle Adam would do something like that for me. Ever. He was the most generous man I've ever seen and he must have a lot of money if he's able to buy horses for people. I just...couldn't believe it. Anna's gonna flip!

The ride back home took longer than the ride there because ran into some traffic and I'm sure that my excitement to tell my family about my day was a contributing factor. I was getting more and more tired from the day's events and I found myself slumping against Paulie's side, his arms wrapped, securely and warmly around me, sending me further and further over the edge of unconsciousness. I was fighting it though, not wanting miss any time I had left with Uncle Adam.

"Just go to sleep, Billie-Bear. I'll wake you up when we get home." Paulie murmured into my ear and I did as I was told without fuss, my eyes closing as I dropped off the edge.

The next thing I know, I'm being shook awake lightly and I opened my eyes with a groan to see Paulie smiling down at me. I smiled back and sat up on my own, stretching big as I yawned widely. He chuckled, leaning over me to unbuckle my belt before lifting me from the car. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and kept me in his arms, carrying me towards the front door. I grinned at Uncle Adam as he held the front door open for us to pass through and we were instantly greeted by Anna and the rest of my cousins.

"Billie!" they greeted, happily and I giggled, telling Paulie to set me down and I cuddled Anna and Jennie tightly, kissing Dyl on the cheek and giving him a huge too.

"So, how was it?" Anna asked, her eyes wide with excitement and utmost interest. I giggled.

"it was amazing! I swear to God, Anna, those horses were fantastic! We rode as well and there is no feeling like it! And guess what?" I said, loudly. Anna shrugged, beaming at everything I was telling. I laughed, clapping my hands, excitedly.

"Come on! Spill!" Jennie ordered, impatiently.

"He bought me a horse!" I screamed, loudly and they echoed me, ambushing me with hugs, jumping around me.

"No freaking way! That's so unfair!" Anna shouted, disbelieving. "Adam's the best uncle ever!"

"You bought her a horse?" Uncle Sam asked from the kitchen door way, totally stunned. I wasn't sure if he was angry or anything yet. He was still shocked like Aunt Emily beside him. Adam nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, I did. She grew attached to the horse she rode and groomed today. Sally. She was only on loan to my friend and I didn't want her to be disappointed if and when she visited again by Sally being gone. This way, I can make sure she has the best care and life. I'm there pretty much everyday so I can do everything for her. All Billie needs to do is ride her and love her when she's down there." Adam explained, unsure and careful. Uncle Sam was still shocked and was joined by equally shocked Daddy and Uncle Embry.

"I can't believe you bought her a horse. Who does that?" Uncle Embry breathed, surprised. Adam shrugged.

"You're not mad are you, Uncle Sam? Uncle Embry? Daddy?" I asked, cautiously. They all looked at me for a minute before smiling, shaking their heads.

"No, of course not. I just didn't want you getting into something you can't maintain but if Adam's offered to do that then I guess I can't argue." Daddy gushed, softly, enveloping me into a hug. I cheered and hugged him tighter. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head before pulling back.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. He smiled and nodded, as did my Uncles. I squealed and hugged all three of them.

"So I take it the day was a success then?" Aunt Emily asked, grinning. I nodded, beaming. "Good. And you rode too?"

"Oh my God! Yes! We walked, then trotted and then cantered and GALLOPED! I only did it once but it was amazing! Uncle Adam wouldn't let me do it a second time though." I replied, pouting at Uncle Adam, who simply chuckled in return. I was met with silence and I looked over to see my family's surprised faces. I frowned, confused. "What?"  
"You called Adam, 'Uncle Adam'." Uncle Embry explained, shocked. I shrugged, already having had this conversation.

"Well, I guess the day was a HUGE success then." Daddy commented and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was. She enjoyed every minute of it." Paulie informed them, leaning my head back and brushing my fringe out my face at the same time as I grinned up at him. He beamed down before kissing my forehead. Then he laughed. "Yeah, she was enjoying herself so much we were practically riding for hours. When we came to dismount, I had to lift her off because she was frozen in place on Sally."

I pouted and crossed my arms when everybody began to laugh at me. Damn you, Paulie. He chuckled some kissing the top of my head, comfortingly.

"Yeah, she screamed the whole time we were galloping too." Uncle Adam inserted, amused. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I hate you both." I grumbled, pouting. They both laughed.

"We love you too." Paulie replied with mirth.

"Did you get my pictures?" Anna asked. I nodded, handing her the camera from my pocket. She beamed and wasted no time in flicking through them, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at them as she went. She laughed at some of them and I looked over to see they were those of Paulie with the cats.

"I think that ginger Tomcat really liked you, Paulie." I commented, causing a round of laughter to come from the wolves at Paulie's expense. I love payback. He scowled at me, playfully but I just answered with a cheeky grin.

"well, it sounds like you've had a brilliant day. What do you say?" Mommy prompted and I beamed, turning to uncle Adam.

"Thank you! I've had the best day ever!" I thanked, hugging him around the waist, tightly. He chuckled and returned the gesture, even kissing me on the top of the head.

"You're very welcome. You welcome back any time, as are you, Anna." he added, smiling over at my best friend, who beamed back excitedly.

"Yay! I wanna go! Daddy can we go?" Anna pleaded, desperately. Jared and Uncle Sam shared another look, a longer one this time before shrugging.

"I guess so. If the day's been successful. We did say this morning." Jared allowed and Anna and I squealed, embracing.

"Paul has to go with you again though." Uncle Sam stipulated and I nodded.

"I think Paulie will want to ride Hitch again anyway."

"Dude, you rode a horse?" Quil asked, dumbfounded. Paulie glared at him and nodded. "Damn, how big was the horse?"  
I giggled. "Massive. I only just came up to his shoulder. Uncle Adam's horse, Shadow, is even bigger than Hitch though. I would go near him. He freaked me out a little." I admitted and Paulie and Uncle Adam chuckled at the memory. "They could have been twins though, if you ask me. Jet black, the both of them."  
"Yes, they were from the same mare and stallion. They're brothers. I didn't tell you that then?" Uncle Adam asked, confused. I shook my head, smiling at the new information. "Sorry, slipped my mind."

"S'okay." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sure you;re hungry after today. I have dinner on and it should be ready in about ten minutes. Make yourself at home, Adam. You're welcome to stay for dinner." Aunt Emily offered but Uncle Adam politely declined.

"I would have loved to but I should probably get back home. I'm usually on my way around this time when I'm on my own. I don''t want to alert Omar with any suspicious activity."

"Oh, okay, well have a safe trip back home then." she wished before heading back into the kitchen.

"You really won't stay for a little longer?" I asked, sadly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I can't. We can't afford for Omar to find out about this. He'll have my hide." Uncle Adam admitted and I was worried for him. He must have seen that on my face. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets from the pack. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you another time then. Thank you again for today. It's been magical." I thanked and he nodded, kissing my cheek before heading for the front door. "Oh! Do you think...that maybe..."

"Yes?"  
"Well, I was just wondering if I could meet Greg?" I asked, hesitantly and he smiled.

"I will certainly ask him about it. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you. Perhaps I could bring him the next time we go to the stable?"

"Okay, I'd like that. Thank you, Uncle Adam." I called. He nodded and exited the house, hopping into his Escalade before driving down the driveway and out of sight. I looked after him in a daze for a few seconds before Paulie lead me back into the house and took my coat from my back. I thanked him and entered the kitchen. "I really like him."  
"I can't believe he bought you a horse." Uncle Embry gushed and I grinned, shrugging.

"Who's Greg?" Uncle Sam asked, carefully. I smiled.

"He's Uncle Adam's son. My cousin. He's about my age. Uncle Adam seems to think we'd get on so I want to meet him." I explained. They nodded.

The rest of the night wasn't very exciting compared to the day. We spent it as a family, eating dinner together before settling down in the living room to watch Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. It was Tyler's night to choose but I didn't mind. Jennie kicked up a little fuss but she soon quietened down once Captain Lenox came onto the screen. I curled up against Paulie with Dylan in my lap as its always been. Mom and Dad were beside me, Anna and her family having gone home after dinner, whilst Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily took the love seat to our left. Tyler and Levi was laid on their stomachs, feet in the air and their chins resting on their closed fists as they became engrossed in the Autobot/Decepticon violence. Jennie was in the single chair, curled in on herself as she hugged a cushion to her chest, her head resting on it and her eyes were drooping.

After Transformers 2, Uncle Sam carried a sleeping Jennie up to bed and then came back down for Dyl. He was sleeping here tonight. I told him to just place him in my bed. When he came back down, we slid in Life As We Know It, starring Josh Duhamel and Katherine Heigl. I laughed my socks off until I could feel the lethargy creeping in on me. My eyes began to droop by the end on the film and I noticed that it was 10pm. The end credits rolled and Paulie shifted beside me. I hadn't realised that my eyes didn't open the last lime I blinked.

"Come on, Billie-Bear. Let's get you to bed." Paulie murmured into my ear as I felt myself become airborne. Paulie carried me out the loving room and up the stairs, the light good nights from my family behind me as Paulie took me to bed. I curled into him, enjoying his warmth.

I heard my comforter being moved aside before softness padded my left side. I felt a body next to me and knew that it was Dyl. I could already feel him cuddling up to my back. I opened my eyes briefly to smile at Paulie.

"Night, night, Paulie. Thank you for coming with us today." I whispered, groggily. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you, Billie-Bear. For now, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day." he murmured back. I nodded, slowly, turning to cuddle into Dyl beside me. He was still asleep, moving unconsciously closer to me as Paulie covered us both back up. I grumbled a last good night before my mind slipped away. The door closing after Paulie the only thing I heard before silence.

* * *

**So what do you think about Adam now? Did you enjoy reading about their day and much as they enjoyed living it?**

**I'd love some reviews, people! I'm super pleased with the response I'm getting already. It's better than what Scarlet Dreams was at this point and I sincerely thank you :)**

**I'm going to post a polyvore of Billie's riding outfit and horse paraphernalia, as well as Sally and Hitch. Also a link to Hector's kitchen can be found on my profile too :) Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
**x


	17. Explosion

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**How is everybody? I know that this has been a long time coming but I've been stumped with a lot of stuff :D I hope you can forgive me :)**

**So there's a little bit of action in this one and a tiny little cliff changer :) I hope you enjoy it. **

**There's also going to be some polyvores for this chapter too so check them out on my profile. **

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter, you're saints :D**

**Please check out my new story, Pawprints in the Sky :) It's a Jacob story and it's only one chapter so far but I'll be updating that either tonight or tomorrow :) I'd love some feedback on it. Thanks!**

**Giving a big shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's amazing, as are her stories! Please, go check her out :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Explosion**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Summer was finally here, stretching right before me and my friends to enjoy and simply relax. I couldn't wait! It was the summer before we, except Anna, go off to high school, where I knew the real work would start. More classes, more homework, less time to hang out and mess around like the kids we are. In a way, I was sad about that, being more caught up to hang out with Anna because we wouldn't see each other at school and I'd be doing work all the time but in another, I loved having the work to distract me from the light ache in my chest for my parents and then the constant worry for my Paulie whenever he's out with Uncle Sam and the other wolves, which was more frequent than I would have liked but I knew his job and wouldn't change it. He did love it after all, even though he's told me every time he's come back that he's missed me.

There was something about Paulie. He was no longer my big brother, more like a best friend. I found myself wanting his company so much more, watching movies and messing around a lot more than we did. He made me laugh at the slightest things he said. I was more appreciative of the smaller things he did for me, like helping down the last step coming down the stairs, or lightly helping me in the car every time we went somewhere, or even when he pulled my chair out like a gentleman. The other wolves always teased him for it but I thought it was sweet. I tried to get him out of the habit of getting me random stuff too. Just the other day, he came home with a stuffed horse that looked exactly like Sally and then a new rider's helmet for whenever we head back out to the stables with Adam.

Speaking of Adam, I've not heard from him since that day we went to see the horses. I was slightly worried, even though it's only been about a week now. I expected him to call, or something but then Paulie told me that he might not want to risk it, because if he was found out, he might be in a lot of trouble with Omar. I really hoped he didn't because I really loved that day with him. I also couldn't wait to meet my cousin, Greg. Uncle Adam had said he'd try to coax his son down to the stables one time so that we could meet. I was a little anxious as to how he;d act with the knowledge of me. Would he be mean? Or would we be the best of friends? Time would only tell, I guess.

We kicked the start of summer of with some extreme fun. Paulie and some of the other wolves took us wolf kids cliff diving. Caleb and Damon came along for the ride too because Leah had invited Aaron, who in turn invited the boys. I was actually going to invite them but Aaron beat me to it. I wore my new purple bikini and Dad nor my uncles liked it one bit, telling me to go change into something more appropriate but Aunt Emily shot them down in a heartbeat, telling that I looked 'divine' as she'd said. Of course, I blushed at that. Jennie also wore her bikini too so that meant double trouble for Uncle Sam.

It was amazing and so exhilarating. All the wolves jumped first and we all listened to their screams and howls of excitement and adrenaline. Personally, hearing fully grown men scream at the the fall made me slightly apprehensive but everything was better when Paulie offered to jump with me. I screamed. Shrilly. I may go as far to say that I burst Paulie's ear drum. Thank God for super healing. Anna and me jumped, though there was Paulie and Jared at the bottom for our safety. And then Anna and Damon jumped. I screamed when Caleb practically lifted me up into his arms, bridal style and dove feet first off the cliff with me. I swore that I heard Paulie growl but thankfully, Quil and Brady were already down in the water after helping Jennie and Lilly to the shore. I could also swear that I thought Paulie wanted to tear Caleb to bits for hi little stunt, judging by his red, angry face at least. I managed to calm him down though, thankfully. I really didn't need my best friend beating up my boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend was a 14 year old boy whereas my best friend was, like, nearly 30. I wasn't truly sure on how old Paulie was, never thought to ask really.

When it came to me and Dyl to jump, he clutched onto me for dear life, excruciatingly so during the fall. He screamed louder than I did and vowed that he'd never jump again in his life. I laughed at him but then promised to make it up to him with a bar of chocolate and a nice cuddle when we got in. Which is exactly what we did. We snuggled up in an armchair at my house, watching Ben10: Alien Force on DVD. He fell asleep so Uncle Sam just carried him to my room and let him sleep that whole night. We did that a lot, both Uncle Sam and Dad were so used to it that they didn't even bat an eyelash.

Most days of the summer, we spent it at each other's houses, playing in the backyards and on some of the consoles that Damon and Caleb had. I would openly admit that I was not a gamer girl. I couldn't even beat one of those guys on my best day whilst they were on their worst. I was that bad. We played C.O.D: Black Ops and I died within 5 seconds. Caleb shot me. I teased him by not speaking to him for a whole 30 minutes. Eventually, he went out to the grocery store with Damon to get some more junk food and came home with a bunch of pretty, purple flowers for me. I loved that about him. He had flowers for every occasion, even when there wasn't one at all! He also bought flowers for his Mom every time her previous ones died. He was so sweet.

About a month into summer, my friends and I ventured out to the beach because it was a really nice day. Damon and Caleb wanted to go swimming whilst Jennie and Anna wanted to sunbathe. Personally, I would have preferred to go swimming with the boys but Jennie made me lay with them. She said it was just _the way_. The guys messed around with each other whilst the girls sunbathed and gossiped. It was all a load of rubbish if you ask me. Mostly I listened to Jen and Anna spout of loads of gossip that had no interest to me at all. I mean, who cares if Carol Martinson waved for the first time? I hardly even knew the girl!

Halfway through the day, a infrequent but familiar face stood above us and I immediately jumped up to greet my graduation day friend, Olivia. She smiled widely when I gave her a hug.

"Hey, Billie. What's up?" she greeted, friendly. I smiled.

"Nothing much. Sunbathing. Watching the guys have fun, as usual." I rolled my eyes but had a smile on my face. She giggled and glanced over at the guys.

"You should join them. Hell, I'm going out there once I've found a good spot to put my stuff, well, our stuff." she amended, looking over her shoulder at a boy about our age, maybe a year older. He was bare-chested, not that I cared. I had Caleb. But he had on a pair of blue Hawaiian board shorts and looked slightly uncomfortable being the only guy over near us girls. I smiled at him, kindly. He returned it and stepped forwards.

"Hey, I'm Brandon, Livi's big brother." he announced, shaking my hand that I'd offered.

"Hey there, nice to meet you. These are my friends, Anna and Jennie, she's also my cousin." I added, smiling down at her but she wasn't looking at me. No. She was having a staring contest with Brandon and I knew that I was seeing something special here. You know, one of those moments that people get themselves stuck into. I glanced at Livi and saw her smirk so I knew she saw exactly the same thing I did. We both giggled and Jennie got to her feet.

"Hey...I'm Jennie...Billie's friend, I mean, cousin. Well, no, I guess both-"  
"It's great to meet you, Jennie." Brandon cut her off, gently, shaking her hand with a broad smile. She blushed and we giggled again.

"Weeellll, we'll leave you two to...get to know each other." I giggled, linking arms with Livi whilst simultaneously grasping Anna's arm and yanking her to her feet. She protested lightly but then saw the duo and giggled too.

We joined the guys in the water, much to their glee. I guess they didn't like being the only ones to have the fun and eave the girls to do their thing, huh? Poor Anna got dunked about three times by Damon but was too weak to get him back. Caleb tried to get me but with the help of Livi, we managed to get him instead. He tried to do my trick and give me the silent treatment but he ended up giving in in the end anyway. I've always been better at that. He's just so helplessly devoted to me that he hated it when we weren't talking. Bless him, he's amazing! The day didn't end so good though because Caleb got stung by a jelly fish. I tried, I really did and managed to hold it in until I was out of his presence and after I'd given him a goodbye kiss and everything but when Jennie and I got home, we laughed. We couldn't help it. It's not every day that you get to witness someone being stung by a jellyfish but it was hilarious. I was a little worried of him though and guilty for laughing at him behind his back. When I called him later that night, he had a laugh with me so I knew it was all good.

A couple more weeks passed and I noticed, whenever I was at the Clearwater house, that Mom and Dad were acting a little strange. He was always around her, helping er with every little thing he could. She seemed to be a little green when I woke up early one morning and was helplessly worried when she'd even vomited! Dad was as bad as me, in so much of a panic that he didn't leave Mom's for the whole day. It was weird and I knew that they were keeping something from me and Dyl but I also knew that if it was something important then they'd tell us in their own time. I hated to think that my parents would have deliberately kept something from us to keep us from worrying. It wasn't long until both me and Dyl got to find out what that something was...

_(Memory)_

_Today started out as normal as every other day that I spent with Dyl lately. I could hear Mom vomiting a little this morning and Dad's usual panicked voice asking her if she was okay. She seemed absolutely fine at breakfast though but I could see the both of them sharing significant glances across the table before glancing at both of us. I'd always looked away in time for them not to meet my gaze so that they didn't know I was watching them. I wanted them to trust us enough to tell us in their own time. _

_After breakfast, Mom and Dad sent us off into the living room to watch some TV whilst they talked about something they didn't want us to know yet. I was getting suspicious but I would remember the trust I wanted to have for them and let it be. Eventually, Dyl and I moved up into his room and played with some of his cars that he's gotten a couple of weeks ago from me for getting a good behaviour report. We were there for about an hour before there was a soft knock on the door. I called out, 'Come in' and Mom and Dad popped their heads in, smiling warmly at us both. We stopped playing and I got up to hug them both, hoping to God that this was the time that they'd stop having this secret against us. _

"_Hey, Mommy, Daddy. What's up?" Dyl asked, sitting crossed legged on the bed, a car still whirling in his hands. Mom and Dad smiled at each other before sitting down on the bed with us. I sat next to Dyl, wondering why they were acting so fidgety and excited. They were both smiling so I guessed it was something good. We both waited patiently, Dyl being a little oblivious to the fact that our parents wanted to tell us something important. _

"_Okay, you to, se we have some news to share." Dad started, grinning but careful in what he said. His hand held Mom's tightly and she was beaming, radiantly. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Your Mom and I are really happy and excited about this and we want you two to be as well, hopefully."_

"_Okay, lay it on us, Dad. WE can take it." I encouraged, smiling. Mom and Dad beamed and Dyl still seemed oblivious. "Dyl, pay attention."_

"_'Kay." he mumbled, putting down his car and folding his hands in his lap. I smiled and turned back to Mom as she spoke,_

"_Just try to stay calm, okay?" She urged. We both nodded. "Okay, so you know when you wanted a baby brother or sister, Billie?"_

"_Yeah. I want a baby sister." I replied, confused. They smiled. "Why?"  
"Well, that's gonna be sooner than you expected." Dad announced but m and Dyl still looked lost. They both chuckled at our expressions, both of which I was sure looked sorta like cave men expressions. _

"_Baby, I'm pregnant. You're gonna get a baby brother or sister next March." Mom clarified, grinning and my eyes widened, the meaning behind her words becoming clearer and clearer. Pregnant? AS in Mom's having a baby? A real baby? I felt my face erupt into a giant, beaming grin as it sunk in more and more. I was going to be a big sister again! I turned to Dyl to see that he still didn't get it. He was frowning. _

"_What does that mean? I don't get it. He said, confused. I chucked, gleefully, playfully ruffling his hair. "What? Why are you laughing?"  
"Dyl, you're going to be a big brother. There's gonna be a baby around her. A little brother or sister." I explained, excitedly and I knew he got it because his face also erupted into the brightest grin he could muster up. He laughed, joyfully and together, we launched ourselves at our parents, who were crying tears of joy. They laughed with us, clearly glad that we seemed so accepting of this news. _

"_I take it you're happy then?" Dad laughed. I nodded, vehemently. "We were so worried that you wouldn't be very happy."_

"_How can we not be happy about this? I get a baby sister! You know how much I wanted one!" I gushed, giddily. "Does anyone else know?"_

_They shook their heads. "No. We wanted you two to know first. We were going to tell everybody in a couple of days when we know everything's okay after we've been to the doctors."_

"_You haven't been yet? To the doctor's, I mean?" Dyl asked, hopefully. They shook their heads. Dyl looked at me and I nodded. "Can...we come too?"_

"_You want to?" Mom asked, surprised and we nodded, quickly. They smiled at each other and nodded. "Alright, babies, you can come with us. We never imagined you'd want to."_

"_When?" I asked, totally pumped. The idea of seeing my little sister in side Mom's stomach before she's born just appeals to me. _

"_Monday morning. We'll tell everyone Monday night. Will you help cook dinner for everyone with me, Billie?" Mom asked me and I happily agreed. Of course, I couldn't let Mom do everything now. I was going to be helping anyway I could, just like Dad. _

_(End Memory)_

Monday morning came in no time at all. Since I found out about the pregnancy, I've practically lived at Mom and Dad's house. Of course, this has even Uncle Sam suspicious that something was happening but apparently, Dad was like a master at hiding his thoughts away in the Pack mind so none of the wolves could accidentally find out and it was frustrating them. I slept at their house again last night, helped Mom in the bathroom since Dad was patrolling this morning before the doctor's appointment and then even helped her cook breakfast. Everything for dinner was set out ready for when we got home. Everyone knew that they were to come here for dinner tonight.

I helped Dyl get dressed for his day, watching him and making sure he brushed his teeth properly because he had a habit of doing it half heartedly since he hated the feeling of the brush bristles on his gums. Once I got showered and dressed, we were ready to head off to the doctors and I could hardly describe what it was like...

_(Memory)_

_I practically bounced with excitement in my seat in the back on the way to the doctors. Dyl was no better beside me and Mom and Dad were holding hands on the centre console between them, his thumb drawing light circles into the back of hers. Every now and then, Dad would lean over and kiss Mom's cheek or smile at me and Dyl in the rear-view. I loved seeing him so happy. The closer we got, the more impatient I was getting. I just wanted to see my little sister! I wanted to know that she was alright in there._

_Pulling into the doctor's surgery, I practically jumped out the car before Dad even had the chance to get out. Both Mom and Dad chuckled at me and he kissed the top of my head. I helped Dyl out from my side and held his hand while we walked behind Mom and Dad towards the doors. In the doctor's waiting room, Mom and Dad had to fill out some sort of form before she could be seen by the reservation doctor That took a big toll on my patience too since it was taking them awhile but was refrained from groaning and joined Dyl in playing with the rubbish doctor surgery toys. There was a few other kids a little younger than us but they didn't pay us any mind, fascinated with the bead toy where you slide the beads along the twisted routes. _

_When we finally got to go into the doctor's room, I was so excited that I was squeezing the daylights out of Dad's hand. He kissed the top of my head before helping my Mom onto the little bed beside a machine thingy that I knew would let me see my little sister. Dyl sat in one of the little plastic chairs beside the bed, wringing his hands in excitement as he watched everything and everyone in the room with anticipation. This was both of our first time in this situation and it was all very thrilling. I took the other beside him whilst Dad stood beside Mom next to the bed. Dr. Moore was a nice man, not like those doctors who speak to you like your mentally retarded or anything and he actually used words that we understood. In a way, I guess you could say he dumbed down his vocabulary but at the same time, talking to us like we weren't dumb. He spoke kindly and clearly, and he even answered some questions from Dyl and I. I was a little gutted to find out that we couldn't have seen the gender of the baby yet. Mom had to be at least 20 weeks for that to happen and that just seems ages away. _

_When Mom lifted her shirt after Dr. Moore did some shifty examinations on Mom's lower regions (that seemed weird), I knew that it was time to see that baby on the screen thingy. I heard a light thud, thud, thud when the doctor turned the machine on and was mesmerised when the he said it was the baby's heart beat. Dad had tears in his eyes, whispering that he could already hear that anyway with his super hearing but hearing it even louder and clearer was even better. I looked at Dyl beside me and he looked a little confused. _

"_But why is it so fast, Daddy?" he asked Dad, confused and a little worried. Doctor Moore and Daddy chuckled at him. I simply smiled. _

"_Well, Buddy, the baby's heart is still growing so it needs more blood. The faster the baby's heartbeat s, the more blood she/he gets. Understand?" Dr. Moore explained, kindly. Dyl bit his lip as his face twisted into his thinking face._

"_I think so, yeah. So the more blood the baby gets to her heart, the faster it grows?"_

"_Not faster, but the better it grows." the doctor amended, gently. Dyl smiled and nodded, happy with himself for understanding. Dad winked at him and he giggled. _

_The doctor then went on to take some measurements of the baby from the screen, talking about good proportions for the stage and how healthy the baby was and so on. I revelled in it, taking in everything he was saying mostly to my parents. The more he went on, the more it really sunk in. I was getting a baby sibling. There would be a baby around the house, waking us up in the night and I'd be able to help Mom with changing her diaper and feeding her milk. I would have someone else to love and protect and I vowed right then that I would never let her get bullied or let boys pick on her for being whatever. I would make sure that she looked for the best boys and find the nicest girls as friends. I would never let her fall into the wrong crowds or even get drunk! I would be the best big sister ever!_

_The baby herself looked like a mere blob. Just a blob! It was hard to imagine that she would continue to grow into a little person. The only real things that resembled to an actual person was a little round stump for her head, two little arms and two little legs. It was so weird to see her like that. Dyl kept saying that Mom was having an alien to which we all laughed. Doctor Moore said Mom was about 9 weeks along, which was only 2 months and a week. _

_I was on such a high when we got home to cook dinner for the big reveal later that the people who were already there was looking at me like I had three heads. I practically danced around the kitchen I was that happy. My aunts continually asked me why I was so hyped whilst Dyl endured an interrogation from our uncles. We kept our mouths shut though, already having made a pinky promise to Mom and Dad and to each other before we arrived home. Our happy moods had Anna and the others in a hyper mood as well so the entire house was bustling with more energy that usual and that was saying a lot!_

_Once dinner was ready, all the wolves squeezed around the dining table that was just across from the island bar where us kids and wolf girls situated ourselves. Mom, however, sat with Dad and that there was a signal to everyone that something was up because they all kept shooting them curious glances and whatnot. I was constantly fighting the urge to shout to the roof tops about mom and I actually had to clamp my hand over Dyl's mouth when he was caught off guard by Jared asking him straight out and he nearly blurted it out. Dad gave me a thankful look with an eye roll and I giggled, Mom rolling her eyes as well as Dyl blushed. I mouthed, 'Hurry up!' to Dad and he only chuckled. _

_Not fifteen minutes later, Dad stood up with Mom in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulders. They were both smiling brilliantly and they winked at us. I beamed, excited that it was time. _

"_So...we have an announcement." Dad told everyone and they all waited for him to go on. He smiled down at Mom, who returned it in kind before his hands moved down to her lower stomach. I heard the gasps as soon as he did and they smiled dramatically larger. _

"_We're having a baby." Mom whispered, tears filling her eyes with happiness and Grandma Sue and Aunt Leah shrieked, pulling them both into huge hugs. The two and the rest of the wolf girls launched straight into baby talk with Mom whilst Dad received man;y slaps on the back. Why do guys do that? Are they allergic to hugs or something because I've noticed that Caleb and Damon are starting to do it too and they used to hug and everything? It's only something recent so I'm guessing that it comes with getting older or something. Weird. _

"_So...you're gonna be a big sister." Paulie smiled, hugging me. I beamed and nodded. _

"_Hey! She's my big sister too!" Dyl protested, pouting. Paulie chuckled and ruffled his hair while I kissed his cheek. _

"_Yeah, Dyl, you'll just have to share me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I told him and he beamed, hugging my side. _

"_They came to the doctors with us this morning. They're so excited." Mom cooed, smiling at us both. He grinned, widely. _

"_I'm gonna help every step of the way." I vowed, animatedly. _

"_Me too!" Dyl declared, loudly. We all laughed at him and he blushed. I squeezed his side. _

_We all sat back down for dinner and it was one of the best days of my life so far..._

_(End Memory)_

A good portion of my summer was then spent with Mom at the Clearwater residence. Dyl loved it because I slept with him rather than in my own room. I actually haven't slept in there yet. Anna, not so much but she understood completely and I loved her more for it. She told me that if Kim was pregnant, she'd want to be as involved as she possibly could. Dad was grateful to have me there, especially when he was on patrol or working at Jake's auto-shop that he'd opened only last February since he and Nessie were living on the reservation for a while instead of travelling with the rest of the Cullens. I knew that Mom loved my company as well. She had me helping her with cooking and housework but I was willing. I would do anything to make her pregnancy easier for her. I could do it with Dyl but I was definitely going to make up for that with this little one.

We celebrated a few birthdays during the holidays. One was Dyl's 6th birthday, bless him. I spent the whole day with him. Another was Jennie's 14th and we spent the day shopping with Livi and Anna, having a little slumber party at our house. The last was Damon's and we spent the whole day at the beach. Around 6pm, all the adults came and turned the place into a bonfire site. It was amazing. Anna and Damon got a little cosy, much to Jared's dislike but he put up with it when Anna AND Kim glared at him.

I spent a whole weekend with Anna because it was her 12th birthday and she was my bestest friend, even though I have Jennie and Livi now. Anna was my first friend, back on that first day I went back to school. I still owed her so much for that. I slept at her house on the Friday, ready for her birthday on the Saturday. We spent the whole night watching movies and messing around. Jennie and Olivia joined us and it was great and fun! Olivia painted her and Jennie's finger and toe nails whilst watching movies. I cried at _Dear John_; I got freaked out by the mad hatter Johnny Depp in _Alice In Wonderland_ and then laughed until I nearly peed myself when Olivia stuck in _Confessions of a Shopaholic_. That was soo her movie! She loved to shop, maybe even just as much as that little Cullen, Alice I think her name was. We scoffed out on cupcakes, chocolate and sweets, drinking soda after soda. I swear, I think I put on a good stone from eating so much.

On the Saturday, Damon took Anna out for the day with Leah and Aaron as chaperones so that she could be out the reservation while we organised everything for the Saturday night. She was having a party; a surprise party. I don't think she new about it, hoped would be more like it. She was going to love it! Mom, Kim, my aunts and I cooked the whole day, making everything from Pizza to cheesecake, brownies to Salad. With the wolves being there as well as all of our friends and wolf kids, we were going to need a lot of food. In fact, the other wolf girls were bringing some food over to Uncle Sam's house so we'd have even more.

As I expected, she was surprised. She even screamed and buried her head into Damon's chest when she came out the back door and we shouted 'surprise'. Of course, she turned crimson when we all laughed at her and she hugged me tightly, thanking me, breathlessly. Uncle Sam grilled some food on top of the food that we've cooked during the day so there was plenty to go around. Uncle Embry played some music and we danced our socks off. I danced mostly with Anna but Dyl, Caleb, Dad, my Uncles and Paulie stole a dance or too as well. The dance with Caleb was sweet. It was a slow song so I had my head rested against his chest whilst my arms wrapped around his torso. His wrapped around my shoulders and I loved it.

Caleb and I have been growing closer these past few months. There was rarely a day that went by, even on the days I was with Mom, that we didn't see each other. He was always around, even helping me help my Mom. Some times he'd bring Damon and then Anna would come around too. For our half year anniversary, he took me to Port Angeles (with Aaron and Leah too but they were in the background the whole day, just in case) and we did everything from go bowling (with Aaron and Leah), play in the arcades for a couple of hours, walked on the beach, went swimming and we all had dinner at a pizza place that was cute on the inside and out. He even paid for our meal! Well, mine and his anyway. Aaron told Caleb not to waste his money on them and then sent us off to a fair ground that was in town for that weekend. In typical date fashion, he won me a teddy, well, a stuffed panda, on the game where you have to knock milk bottles down by throwing balls at them. When we met up with Leah and Aaron, she was carrying a stuffed giraffe. We both laughed and then Aaron announced it was time to go home. At the end of the night, Caleb left me with a stuffed Panda, a single white Casablanca lily and a good, long kiss goodnight.

There was one day that I would never, ever forget. The day I met my cousin, Greg. Yes, that's right, Uncle Adam's son. Like he'd promised, Uncle Adam returned with Greg so that we could go to the Stables and see Sally and the other horses. To say that we got on well was an understatement. We were laughing with each other after the first ten minutes of tension and we'd got on for the rest of the day. I could tell that Uncle Adam was relieved. He'd probably been frightened that we'd come to hate each other or something but we had become quite good friends. He was only a year older than me but we were both going into High school thanks to my advancement. He'd been the smartest in his class and had graduated with top grades, the highest in his class. He was down to earth though, never letting his obvious intelligence go to his head at all. He had a nice sense of humour and knew how to have a good mess around.

He looked like a clone of Uncle Adam. His black hair fell around his face like a skater's and his deep brown eyes held a lot of emotion tat I could practically read. When we were at the stables and he was excited to see his horse, Hilda, who was one of the three mares at the stables. I, of course, had my Sally. He was surprised that his Dad had brought me a horse too but didn't seem disgruntled or begrudging of the face All he said was that we could ride together now.

This time, as promised, Anna came along as well as Paulie again. He had Hitch to see, having grown quite fond of him and I noticed that Anna grew a likeness to Calvin, who was the smallest male but still big. It took her a while to convince Paulie and Uncle Adam to let her ride him but she succeeded. Her initial excitement to seeing horses never faded so she was smiling the whole time we were there and when she got onto the horse, she was even happier. She got the hang of it a little slower than me, what with Calvin being a bigger horse but she never gave up or fell off, thankfully. By the end of the day, we were bushed and Anna ended up sleeping with me at my house because we were asleep by the time we pulled up into the driveway, along with Greg. That's why Uncle Adam ended up staying with Greg in a guest bedroom.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily got the house extended. There was now two more bedrooms on top of the existing four, one being in the attic and pronounced the new master bedroom with an en-suit so they took that. Jennie was appointed their old room for herself, also with an en0suit so I regained our room for myself. The boys stayed as they were, as did Gracie and then the last bedroom was turned into a guest bedroom. On the ground floor, the living room and dining room was extended and a little computer room was put in so that Jennie and I could study in peace at the back of the house whilst the other kids were here. The house was huge on the inside but still looked average on the outside. They got the exterior to match the other part of the house, obviously and it looked amazing. However, it mad me think that they were hiding something but they assured us not. They just realised that it was getting a little cramped what with them and six kids and they needed the space. Hell, I wasn't complaining, I had my own room now. They boys were disgruntled that they weren't moved but shrugged it off and Gracie was as obvious as the next 3, nearly four, year old.

All in all, it's been a good summer...and it hasn't even ended yet. We still had three weeks left and I had no idea how much more we could get up to. What else could possibly happen?

* * *

26th August, only two and half weeks left until we start high school. To say I was getting a little nervous was an understatement. Paulie was continuously calming me down with those little coos that he's a master of. He knows exactly what to say to me to ease my nerves and I was so grateful to have him. He's my cool best friend and I couldn't swap him for anything in the world. He was my ray of sunshine whenever I saw him. He just brightened up my day. His smiled made me smile; when he was mad, it felt like second nature to try and calm him down. Uncle Sam didn't like it when I got too close when Paulie was shaking but as soon as I touched him, he stopped and it made me feel special somehow. I knew that no one else could do that to that effect. Hell, they'd probably make him worse if they touched him. I was super happy that I was the only one.

Olivia was now officially a part of our group, as was Brandon. They hung out with us as frequently as Damon and Caleb did and I knew that Jennie liked it very much. She was getting closer to Brandon and I knew that they liked each other. Once, I saw them staring at each other. Just staring. I felt like I was interrupting 'moment' between them it was that intense. Just yesterday though, they had made it official.

It had been Brandon's birthday, 15 years old now and he'd asked Jennie to spend the day with him. Of course, she'd said yes with a smile but made the mistake of telling Uncle Sam. As you could imagine, he wasn't so thrilled to have his daughter going out with a boy hat was older than her but she was already out the door and on the back of Brandon's bike before Uncle Sam could even protest. I had to endure a whole day of Uncle Sam asking me questions about Brandon. All of which I refused to answer because he was practically spying on his daughter, one of my best friends and wasn't going to betray her like that. He wasn't very happy. At all. But at the same time, it was totally funny because it wasn't directed at me!

Today, we, as in me, Mom, my aunts and cousins, were going out to Seattle shop for stuff we'll need for school. I heard Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily arguing last night because he didn't want her and even the rest of us going all the way to Seattle when Port Angeles was sufficient or the fact that we were going alone without any of the guys but she held her ground and now Uncle Sam was in an even bigger rut, only added on from the Brandon thing because he had to give her what she wanted. Why he had that urge I didn't know. I thought it was weird but I wasn't complaining. Then this morning, at about half past 7, I was woken up because there was more shouting.

"You're not going to Seattle, Emily!" Uncle Sam shouted, angrily.

"Sam! I will be perfectly fine! Stop worrying! I'm my own person!" she screamed back.

"Sam's right, Emily. I don't want you all going either." Jared cut in, just as annoyed as Uncle Sam. I heard some grunts of approval and knew that he and Jared wasn't the only wolves down there.

"Jared, don't even start! Emily is 100% right! You can't stop us doing things just because you don't think it's safe! Seattle will be in broad daylight. All day! No one is going to try anything!" Kim tried to reason.

"That's not the point, Kim! Plenty could happen to you guys while you're there! It doesn't have to be supernatural!" Jared shot back.

"Oh, like what?" Aunt Violet asked, flippantly.

I sighed as the fighting continued. I was starting to wish that we were even going. I could have easily asked Leah and Aaron to to us when it was closer to the time. Uncle Sam was kind of right, we didn't have to go all the way to Seattle but Aunt Emily wanted to make it a whole day and treat us all by going to the zoo. When she told us, we were so excited so we've been looking forward to it for a couple of days now.

I got ready for the day with the screaming and shouting as my theme tune. I pulled on some blue skinny jeans before slipping into my light purple All Star Converse. I walked over to my draws and retrieved a baggy, light purple tank top that ended to my mid thighs. I clipped on the bracelet daddy bought me, which I only take off for bed or showering so that it doesn't break before fluffing up my hair, leaving it down for today. All the while, the fighting downstairs didn't stop, though it calmed down a little. As you could imagine, I was rather depressed by the time I came to the stairs. They were still shouting when I walked into the kitchen, so involved with their 'debate' that they didn't even see me come in, or make myself some cereal, or actually eat the whole bowl before I decided I would intervene in the argument that seemed unnecessary to me.

"Aunt Emily, it's okay. We don't have to go to the zoo or Seattle today." I mumbled, spooning my remaining milk into my mouth, my eyes down. I knew they were all looking at me though, probably with expressions of surprise on their faces. I sighed, put my spoon down and looked at them all. Yep, surprised.

"When the hell did you come down?" Quil asked, perplexed. I giggled and shrugged.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I've been sat here for the last ten. I already finished my breakfast, if you must know." I informed them, folding my hands in front of me. It felt a little good to be able to sneak up on them, usually they would either smell or hear you from yards away. It was nearly impossible to surprise them most of the time. They still looked surprised and shocked.

"Oh. Right. Well...I could have done that for you, Sweetie." Aunt Emily sighed, moving to pick up my bowl but I beat her to it, washing it in the sink.

"No big deal. Like I said, we don't have to go if Uncle Sam doesn't want us to." I repeated and she sighed, angrily.

"No, Billie, I want us to go. You've been stuck on this reservation for most of the summer. You deserve to go other places too." she reasoned and I shrugged.

"Fine, but can you stop fighting? I don't like it." I mumbled, frowning and she sighed, apologetically.

"Yes, sorry, Billie. We'll stop." Kim promised me guiltily, smiling lightly. I smiled back and nodded, leaving them to 'talk' on their own again as I entered the living room. Paulie was there and I beamed, jumping into his lap as he chuckled. He kissed the side of my face with a huge smile.

"Morning, Billie-Bear. Sleep well?" he asked, happily. I nodded.

"Yep, thank you. Why aren't you in there arguing?" I asked, surprised. I would have thought he'd be right in there. He shrugged.

"I trust Emily. If she wants to take you to Seattle, then that's fine. The guilt she feels if anything happens would be enough punishment, I think." he replied, nonchalantly. I smiled.

"You're awesome, Paulie." I murmured, cuddling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed that way for a little while. I've found it even better to be around Paulie lately. He makes me so happy, even when I'm down. He knows exactly what to do, what to say. He empathises with me and I loved him for it. He's the greatest.

We were interrupted by Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily. I smiled at both of them. They looked apologetic for their fighting.. I only smiled wider as they took a seat on the love seat.

"So, we came to an agreement." Aunt Emily announced. I nodded.

"For today, you and all the girls are only going to Port Angeles but I've promised that we'd go to Seattle Zoo as one big family for your birthday. Is that alright?" Uncle Sam asked, lightly. I beamed and nodded.

"Yeah! Thank you, Uncle Sam!" I screeched, hopping for Paulie's lap to his. They all chuckled and Uncle Sam kissed the top of my head.

"Did I hear we're not going to the zoo today?" Jennie asked from the living room doorway, disgruntled. I smiled at her out fit. She wore black leggings with a striped, belted top that ended at her mid thighs. She had checked dolly shoes on her feet with her hair in light curls. I sighed and nodded. "Damn!"

"Language, young lady." Aunt Emily chided, rolling her eyes. Jennie blushed and plonked down in the recliner.

"Sorry, Mom...So what we doing then?" she asked, sighing.

"Just Port Angeles and then we're going to the Zoo for my birthday." I explained and she grinned.

"Awesome. So when we going today? Can Olivia and Brandon come?" Jennie asked, hopefully. Aunt Emily frowned as Uncle Sam tensed at the mention of her new boyfriend. I nearly failed to stifle a laugh at the fact that Brandon wasn't her first boyfriend. He still didn't know about Damon.

"Olivia can, Honey but I wanted it to be a girls day. Do you mind? Caleb or Damon aren't coming either. The girls already asked." Aunt Emily replied. Jennie simply nodded and shrugged, going off somewhere to probably call Livi to see if she could come.

"Alright, well, you girls have fun today, alright? The pack and I are patrolling whilst our women and children are away." Uncle Sam said, disgruntled. Both me and Aunt Emily laughed at Uncle Sam and Paulie's pouting faces.

"Gonna miss you today." Paulie told me, sadly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Me too. You're the greatest." I replied, grinning. He beamed.

"Biiilllliiieeee! I'm heeerrreee!" Anna's obnoxious voice carried through from the hallway and I laughed, shaking my head and kissing Paulie's cheek one last time before heading over to meet her. She gave me a big hug. I laughed. "Hey! I'm so excited for the zoo." I sighed and explained the situation. "Aww! Well...at least we still get to go, right? So we're only shopping today then?"  
"Yeah, still just us girls. Jennie's asking Livi if she wants to come." I told her.

"And it is affirmative. Livi's on her way over. Brandon's bringing her in his new car." Jennie announced, excitedly. I haven't seen it yet but he loves it, apparently."  
"Cool." both Anna and I replied, smiling.

"Anna, what's with the boyish look today?" Jennie asked, appraising her outfit, though not in a disgusted way. I looked her over too. She wore grey sweats with a bright yellow tank top with frill at the hems. Her choice of shoe was bright yellow Nike high tops. She looked exceptionally boyish today. She blushed and smiled.

"I dunno. I liked something different today. Mom nearly choked on her coffee this morning too." she laughed at the memory.

"Well, you don't usually wear that stuff so she had some reason." I chuckled, shaking my head. She simply shrugged.

"Alright, Girls, we're just awaiting for Livi and then we'll set off, okay?" Mom called to us. We called back affirmative just as Brandon's car pulled up outside. Jennie grinned at his car, launching herself out the house and into his unsuspecting arms. I saw him laugh as he fell back against his door. I heard a growl from the living room and knew that it was Uncle Sam and then a slap around the head and knew that Aunt Emily just slapped him for being such a caveman. I giggled and hugged Olivia at the doorway.

"Hey! Thanks for inviting me. I would have been stuck with going to Port Angeles with Brandon if you hadn't have called. Thanks." Livi gushed, smiling. I smiled back and appraised her outfit. She was on the bright side actually. She wore a white, belted tunic with pale blue leggings and a pair of white sandals on her feet. She looked really good.

"You're very welcome." I giggled, kissing her cheek.

"Mom! Livi's here!" Jennie called to the living room and a minute later, Aunt Emily came out, smiling wonderfully.

"Hello, Livi. How are you?" she greeted, kindly.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs. Uley." she replied, politely.

"How many more times, Sweetie? Call me Emily." Aunt Emily chuckled with a shake of her head. Livi blushed.

"Sorry, Emily." she amended, giggling. Aunt Emily smiled, approvingly.

"Alright, Sam, we're heading out, okay?" she called to the living room and not a second later, Uncle Sam was pulling her into a passionate kiss. I looked away, embarrassed as Jennie gagged.

"MOM! DAD! EWW! STOP!" she screamed, covering her eyes as if they've just been bleach. I laughed and watched as Uncle Sam gave her a disgruntled look and Aunt Emily giggled, kissing him once more and exchanging a few more murmured words before grabbing her car keys and heading out the front door. I caught Dad and Jared giving Mom and Kim a similar goodbye and then jumped when Paulie appeared walking next to me to the car. He chuckled as I scowled at him.

"I only wanted to say goodbye for the day but have it your way." he teased, pouting as he turned to walk back inside.

"No!" I gasped, jumping up at his back and wrapping my arms and legs around his massive back and neck. He chuckled, holding onto my forearms so that I didn't fall whilst peering at me over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. I squealed when he turned me too fast to his front and hugged me tightly. I hit his shoulder. "Warn me next time! You scared the bejesus outta me!"

he chuckled. "I'm sorry. Have a fun day okay? Don't be worrying about me being bored without you at home." he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm not going to now." I grumbled, climbing down from him. He chuckled again and kissed my forehead.

"You better go. Emily's waiting for you." he ordered, lightly squeezing my sides as I walked away from him. I scowled over my shoulder but he just peered back with mirth in his eyes.

We took two cars. Mom and Kim hoped into Mom's car whilst we four girls joined Aunt Emily. I sat up front with her, turning back in my seat to join in their playful banter and gossiping. Even Aunt Emily joined in with that! I couldn't wait to get to Port Angeles and shop. I had a feeling between Kim, Mom, Aunt Emily, Jennie and Olivia, we were going to come back with at least both trunks full. I made a mental note to get some stuff for Dylan to keep at our house because he's over there all the time. I had clothes at his house so why not? It wasn't fair on Levi to ask him to lend Dyl some clothes. Now let's shop!

**Paul's Point of View**

I watched as my Billie-bear left me for the day. I hated it when she wasn't home. Mostly because I knew that she was safe there but I also missed her company. I wouldn't see her for the whole day today and the mere thought had me down in the dumps. Having said that, I bet it would do her some good to get off the reservation for a while. I was glad that Emily was only taking them to Port Angeles. I voted impartially on the Seattle thing because I knew that Billie-Bear was really excited about it but I'd be a down right liar to say that I was okay with it. I didn't want her, or the other girls for that matter, going all the way over there anymore than Sam or Jared did. I was worried what they might get themselves into and was grateful that Sam and Emily had come to a compromise. They go to Port Angeles for today and we, as a family, as in the whole pack, would make it a weekend in Seattle for Billie's 14th birthday. I could live with that.

As Sam had said earlier, we were patrolling today. We've come across an uncomfortable amount of trails in the last couple of weeks, all of which belonged to a different vampire. To say it had us worried was an understatement and I was fighting with the urge to bring Billie-Bear home today. In a way, she'd be safer away from the reservation but in another, she wasn't safe away from me. However, I had to stay here on the reservation so it had to be this way. It wasn't like I was going to be home, with her because I was going to be patrolling, just like the rest of the guys. I don't think that they'd appreciate me staying home whilst they protested their loved ones by getting rid of the problem. I had to help my brothers, no matter how much I wanted to hold Billie-Bear through it all. I think, even then, she'd think I was weird and wouldn't have appreciated me keeping her from her friends for the day, or until the vamps were dead.

Sometimes, it was extremely hard with her not knowing about our bond, about our imprint. In fact, she didn't even know that we _could_ imprint. She knew nothing about it whatsoever. Often, I thought that it might have been easier if she knew, if she knew why I was so protective and how much I loved her. Not in _that_ way, not yet but I did. She was like my little best friend. Sure, I made her smile and laugh but she did to me too. She was so carefree and happy nowadays and that certainly rubbed off on me. It made me happy to see her happy. That's all I've ever wanted. In the bottom of my heart, in the back of my mind however, I knew that it was best that she didn't know. As much as I wanted her to choose me when she became emotionally able, I couldn't be that selfish and take her choices away from her. If she knew, she'd feel obliged and wouldn't be able to face going through all those teenager milestones. I hated to think about it though. I couldn't think of her doing all _that_. I could even _go_ there.

I was bought out of reverie by a nudge from one of my brothers. I looked over to see Jake and then the others looking exasperatedly at me. I smiled innocently. They just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"You with us now? You've been out for like, ten minutes." Quil chuckled from the sofa. I couldn't even remember coming back inside. I wonder what else I missed.

"Stop wasting anymore time then." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Awe, is Paulie missing his Billie-Bear?" Craig taunted, complete with pouted bottom lip and babyish voice. I glared at him, sniffling in irritation. I cracked my knuckles once, leaning forwards.

"Call me that again. I dare you." I challenged, menacingly, my eyes directly on his. He gulped. I smirked. "Yeah, thought so."

"Alright, alright. Calm it. We need to head out." Sam said, fighting back his chuckles. I must admit, it felt good to know I could still make them squirm. I'm still the most volatile, even though I do have Billie-Bear now and she's calmed me down exponentially...but she wasn't with me all the time and I could still make them sweat.

We all got to our feet and followed Sam out the back door. As we hit the trees, we all stripped our shorts and phased. Leah heading behind a tree as she's always done, still not comfortable with her nudity. We mentioned it in front of Aaron once before and I swear he was going to have an aneurysm. He didn't like it one bit.

_Alright, I want Jake, Leah, Quil and Embry to patrol the south boundary whilst Brady, Collin, Andy and Steven patrol the north. I know they won't like it but Seth, Paul, Jared and I will go further north and make sure no leeches are hovering around Port Angeles. The rest of you, take the west and east. ANY new trails of leech are NOT to be pursued alone. _Sam ordered, already running with Seth, Jared and I towards Port Angeles. Everyone dispersed to their designated area and I was glad that Sam allowed me to go with him. _It's not just my imprint up there, you know._

_Yeah. Thanks._ I replied.

It didn't take us long to run all the way to Port Angeles. We didn't go in. that would endanger our secret so we settled on patrolling around the area. It was the best we could do with what we were presented with. We broke off in pairs, Sam and Jared and then Me and Seth, so that we could take half the perimeter of the town. We could hear the others idly chatting on their job but Sam ignored them, concentrating more on his imprint and child. Jared was the same.

_Don't any of you guys find it fishy that these leeches appeared just as Omar and Tyrone did? _Craig asked, thoughtfully. I admit, he has a point. _It happens occasionally, Paul._

_Eh, not as often as you may think._ I retorted.

_No, Craig, it's just really bad luck. Omar hates, HATES leeches. He wouldn't team up with them. I'm surprised at their treaty with Tanya's lot._ Embry reasoned, unsure with his question.

_Yeah. Fate just can't give us a break. _Everyone chuckled at Quil's grumble.

_Pay attention, Guys. Come on._ Sam cut in, absently. His nose was practically to the ground.

We all fell silent, paying closer attention to our jobs. Only the younger ones, Craig and the other new five, were the ones to hold nonchalant, meaningless talking in the back of our heads but it wasn't loud enough to annoy Sam so it was all good.

OH CRAP! BRADY! SIX LEECHES COMING YOUR WAY! Jake screamed through the pack mind, making us all jump out of our fur before jumping into action.

Through the pack mind, we saw Brady and his team spin around to try and head them off. Andy, Philip and Jeremy were also joining them, coming from the east. Jake and his team were sprinting at the speed of light, heading them off from behind. There was no way that these leeches were going to get away. Over our dead bodies. There was enough of us for that not to happen!

_Seth, Jared, stay here and make sure it's not a diversion. Make sure no leeches enter Port Angeles. Paul, come on!_ Sam ordered, dashing at the speed of light towards Brady, Collin, Andy and Steven. B and Col weren't much older than the new six but we all knew that they'd be able to take on four leeches between them. Still, we had to be there for back up.

_Four males and two females. Steven, Andy, take the women. _Brady commanded his little group, already making haste on a fleeing blond guy. He's super fast though and he was losing him.

_Damn, one of the women has a gift! I can't touch her!_ Steven exclaimed, confused and frustrated and sure enough, he wasn't landing one paw on her. She was faster than Edward but when one of his paws looked to be hitting, it wasn't. What the hell! Andy had a challenge with the other she-leech too, what with her being the size of a freaking she-male! Seriously, she was at least Edward's size. I would have thought her a man if it weren't for-

_Focus, Paul! Jesus! _Sam snapped.

_Andy, help him. Distract her or something, it might make her lose focus on her gift._ Quil instructed. Sam and I were nearly there. Leah was helping Brady catch the blond guy whilst Jake was already ripping the leg of a petite grey haired guy. We could hear the metallic screech through the pack mind and it made us all cringe.

_Yeah! Go Jake!_ Seth encouraged. Just as he did, the guy made a good swipe at Jake's open jaw that was ready to bite. His shrill howl of pain rattled through us all and through Embry's mind, we could see his jaw out of its socket.

_Aarrgghh!_ Jake screamed in his head, falling to the ground, whimpering. Embry and Quil were at his side in an instant and I panicked a little when all three of their minds left.

_What are they doing? Damn! _Sam growled. No one should phase whilst vamps are near! It's too dangerous! Idiots.

_It's alright, Sam. Paul. I'm covering them._ Craig assured us and we could see through his mind the Embry and Quil were bracing Jake, ready to snap his jaw back in place before it could heal incorrectly. Eww, I wasn't watching that crap!

I turned my attention to Brady and Leah who was still chasing the blond leech. How could they not have caught him yet? Leah was the fastest of us!

_Can it, Paul and let me concentrate!_ Leah snarled, obviously angry that she couldn't catch him.

_Guys! Do you smell that?_ Quil asked, alarmed. He was looking towards the north, the direction was were approaching from. _Humans._

Then, everything seemed to become much slower than I would have liked. I mean, come on! This wasn't a movie! You couldn't just slow shit down! We broke the clearing that humans were hiking in just as the as red headed leech dashed in from the other side. There were three people in the middle, two men and a woman. Nothing would have prepared me fro what we witnessed next.

With the proximity of the leech, the largest guy, and I mean, wolf large, spun around, eyes widening as he took in the leeches vibrant red eyes only 50 feet away from him. Then he spun around, gasping when he saw the both of us dashing towards them. The other guy grabbed the girl in a protective hold, crushing her face to his chest so she couldn't see whilst simultaneously moving backwards to the the side of the clearing. The other guy hadn't moved, looking on as the leech charged at him at ferocious speed. Something seemed to click inside of the guy and the whole pack mind gasped when they saw the dark grey and white wolf exploded from the guy's body and his mind joined ours. We heard a shriek and it seemed that the other guy had been unsuccessful in hiding the girl's face.

A deathly growl snapped my attention to the grey and white wolf and I was amazed when he pounced, totally overtaken by instinct as he ripped the leeches arm from his torso. He spat it to the side with another snarl, going straight for the kill. A sick, metallic screech echoed through the clearing as a black and brown wolf tore the leech';s head from it's shoulders. WAIT! Black and brown? But the wolf was- Beside the black and brown wolf stood the other, grey and white one, standing tall over the leech with pride obviously shining in their minds. The whole pack was watching on with utter confusion and shock.

_NOOOOOO!_ came a shrill cry from our left and we felt yet another shimmer in the air of someone phasing. WHAT THE HELL! How many more? _Delvin! What out!_

We sprang into action then when a cream coloured wolf dashed forwards, knocking the black and brown wolf to his side just before a black haired leech could sink his teeth right into 'Delvin's' shoulder. I sprang, leaping over the duo and landing right on top of the leech, my teeth sinking into it's neck. With a howl of pain, the leech was dead, his head rolling away from us as it detached from my muzzle. I felt pride course through me, with even more adrenaline and I was panting. Sam moved into action, tearing the rest of the body up for burning whilst I tuned in with the other pack members.

Steven and Andy had successfully torn both leech women apart with the help of Craig, Philip, Quil and Jake, whom had his jaw fixed apparently and was back in the game. The grey haired guy had been toast ages ago by the hands of Craig and Collin. The two leeches we had fought we obviously killed and that only left the blond. Turning towards their thoughts, I knew it wasn't good. Leah was cussing up and army and Brady just felt ashamed.

_Don't worry about it, you two. We've all done great. We fought six leeches un prepared and that alone was an achievement. Jake...you alright? _Sam asked, worried. Jake gnashed his jaw a couple of times.

_Yeah, I'm good. Hurt like a b-atch though._ He replied, totally fine. He can take a punch well. _You should know_. I grinned at that. I sure did.

_Uh...Guys...WHY THE HELL ARE WE WOLVES?_ a female voice shrieked, making us as well as her cringe. Leah gasped.

_OH MY JESUS! Another female! AWESOME!_ She shouted, gleefully. The rest of us guys grumbled incoherences but I swear I heard someone say, '_Oh great, another Leah...Lovely_'. I share the guy's pain, whoever it was.

_Sam, how is this possible? Surely there aren't 19 descendants!_ Jared protested, stunned. Sam sighed.

_Apparently so, Jared._ Sam replied, sadly. He turned to the three wolves in the clearing we were all in. Already, the others were racing over to meet the newbies. Brady and Steven dashed off to the nearest house to get them clothes.

_Why will we need clothes?_ A male asked. _I'm Delvin. This is my brother, Duncan and my fiancée, Brianna._

_Bree._ The cream wolf corrected and Delvin rolled his eyes.

_Whatever. Clothes?_ Duncan repeated, curiously. It didn't seem to bother him that he was currently sat like a dog, as a wolf. _Sure, whatever, it's cool. Why do we need clothes?_

_Oh, uh...well, dude, we don't magically store our clothes when we phase. We'll be naked when we change back human._ Jake explained and we heard a strangled gasp from Bree, followed by a possessive growl from Delvin. Duncan just laughed.

_Well, this should be interesting._ He chuckled, shaking his big head.

_Don't worry, Bree. We can move behind trees and stuff to change. These pervs won't see._ Leah assured her just as the others broke through the trees, entering the clearing we were in. I visibly saw the three newbies cringe back in fear.

_Don't be afraid. We're brothers and sisters. We won't hurt you._ Sam vowed. Delvin, in the front, nodded. It appeared that he was their 'leader'. Must be the oldest.

_I'm the oldest. 21. Duncan's only 17. Bree's 19. _Delvin informed us. They're descent ages. At least they aren't young like Seth, Brady and Collin were.

_At least that's something._ Sam agreed.

_I wonder who they're related to. Anybody?_ Seth asked, curiously. No one answered and then Brady and Steven phased back in, clothes in their mouths as they ran towards us. _Guys, are you related to any of these three?_

_Uh...Dunno. Names? _Brady asked, looking at the wolves through our vision.

_Delvin, Duncan and Brianna. _I answered, nonchalantly but the spark in their minds jolted.

_Brianna? _Steven bellowed, horrified.

_Dunc? Del? _Brady yelled, awfully excited. All three wolves perked up.

_Big bro?_ Bree asked, enthusiastically which then turned to hurt. _I can't believe you kept this from me!_

_I'm sorry...secret and all. I couldn't. I blame Sam._ Steven defended, passing on the blame. We all chuckled as Sam scowled at Steven.

_Hey, Cuz! You went wolf too? _Duncan asked, happily. The duo then breached the trees and playfully, Duncan wrestled Brady to the ground to fast for him to realise. He went down with a 'ooft' and we all laughed.

_Get off me, you big lummox!_ Brady ordered, huffing. Duncan snickered, hopping off his older cousin before shaking out his coat. Delvin came up and pushed Brady back down as he got himself up. Brady growled, playfully, pouncing onto Delvin. In typical brother fashion, Duncan dived in. Sam just shook his head at their antics before ploughing on as he usually did.

Alrighty_, you should all calm down and phase to human. Steven and Brady. Stay. The rest of you go home and rest for a while. Great job today. _Sam praised, proudly and we all trotted off, though not before giving the three a playful nudge with our muzzles to show our acceptance beforehand. They seemed to relax at that and Duncan was already human before we even exited the clearing.

We all raced off in different directions but most of us ran together towards Emily and Sam's place. Jared and Seth were still up near Port Angeles but by the looks of the sky, they wouldn't be much longer. I hoped. I wanted to see Billie_Bear. I missed her.

_Awe, poor Paulie._ Craig taunted and unfortunately for him, he was too close to me so I took that opportunity to strike, taking a chunk out his hide. He yelped. _OWW! What the hell was that for?_

_Dude, you asked for it. He did dare you back at the house._ Quil laughed, shaking his head as he raced on before us. Craig sulked the rest of the way home and I laughed, racing past Quil and phasing just on the inside of the trees, pulling my shorts on before jogging to the house.

Violet, Suvanna, Claire and Nessie were here, opting not to join the girls' day with the other because they knew that we'd need feeding. Not that we were incapable. They just loved to baby us, not that I'd ever tell them that. I kissed each of them of the cheek before taking a seat that the table and chowing down. A wooden spoon hit the back on head.

"Ow! What the-"

"Save some for your brothers and sister." Violet demanded, sternly. I chuckled.

"Sisters." I amended, smirking. They all just looked at me, confused. The guys just snickered.

"Huh?" Claire asked, dumbly and Quil chuckled, kissing her forehead. Embry had his arms around Violet whilst the other two held their imprints too.

"Three more phased. One was a girl." Jeremy explained, smiling. The girls gasped.

"How did Leah take it?" Violet asked, beaming. I laughed.

"Oh, very well, I'd think." Quil answered.

"They're Steven's little sister and Brady's cousins." Jake said, chowing down on a muffin.

"Oh...Wait, why would more wolves phase right now? Is something happening with leeches?" Violet asked, worriedly, looking up at Embry. He looked torn between telling his imprint everything and wanting to protect her. Finally, he sighed.

"We've just disposed five of six leeches. One got away. We're all fine." Embry added in response to her horrified face. Still, it didn't stop her from checking him over for injuries. I snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, except Jake got his jaw knocked off." I laughed and Jake shot me a glare as Nessie gasped, clutching Jake's head.

"I'm fine, Ness. Paul's messing around with you. Well, no, it happened but it's all healed, look." he proved a point by kissing her soundly and I rolled my eyes, though slightly envious. I couldn't have that yet with my imprint. I couldn't wait until. She pulled away, giggling and blushing.

"Alright then." she mumbled, kissing him once more before moving back to the stove.

About twenty minutes later, Sam and the other came back in. Delvin and Bree were looking quite cosy and I had to ask. "Let me guess? They imprint?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "The first double imprint that's between a man and woman. No offence, Steven, Andy." Sam added, hastily. They both shrugged, Eskimo kissing. Now, I'm no homophobe, really, far from it actually but it's still weird, you know? Huh. "They imprinted on each other. I'm going to talk with the Elders tomorrow, just in case they think anything might be different because of the genders and whatnot."

"I want to imprint." Duncan whined, pouting and we all laughed at him. Just then, the kids that didn't go out with the others came rushing in from living room. Two of the girls ran smack bang into Dunc. He turned and steadied them and we should have seen it coming.

Look.

Lock.

Levitation.

Duncan was staring at Jared's youngest little girl like she was the only thing in this world. Jared was not going to be happy when he finds out that Megan has been promised to someone. I'd pay good bucks to be phased when they rip out. With a cough from Sam, Duncan broke his gaze from Meg and she skipped back towards the loving room as if nothing had happened. I could see in his face that Dunc wanted to follow but with another cough and direction from Sam, he reluctantly plonked himself down next to me at the table. I clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. He smirked.

"You were saying, Dunc?" Brady laughed, shaking his head. "Jared's going to kill you."  
"Who am I going to kill?" Jared's voice flitted from the front door as it opened. He and Seth came clambering into the kitchen, looking suspicious. Sam defused the situation before it could start. Spoil sport.

"Does your presence here mean they're on their way back?" Sam asked, smiling. Seth nodded.

"yeah. They left Port Angeles about fifteen minutes again. Should be home in about another half an hour. We wanted to be back here so that they don't suspect." Jared informed him and he nodded. He turned back to us. "So, who am I killing?"

"Oh, that? No one, man. We were just talking." Quil shrugged, glancing at Duncan. Then, Meg came back in, holding her toy.

"Will you play with me?" she asked sweetly, biting the tip of her index finger. Duncan looked torn. Torn between answering his imprint, in turn being obvious that he was the one she was talking to and then saving his own hide from her father. He sighed and smiled.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." he replied and she took his hand, beaming. Jared growled, fiercely and it was a good thing that Megan had Dunc, otherwise they'd be brawling in the kitchen and I don't think Emily would have appreciated that at all.

"Tell. Me. He. Didn't!" he snarled, glaring at Duncan's back. I was finding it hard to bite back my chuckles because I knew that it would not help the situation.

"He couldn't help it, Jared. Calm down." Sam ordered, lightly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jared growled through clenched teeth.

"You won't kill him. That'd make Meg sad." I told him and he redirected his hostile gaze to me. I held my hands up. "Just sayin'"

"Well don't because I know you're right. Damn you!" Jared sighed and I chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Come on, dude, you know it's not romantic. Look at me and Billie-Bear. It'll be fine." I argued him, nonchalantly, tearing at a chicken drumstick with my teeth. He sighed, defeated without much of a fight, I might added and flopped down the other side of me. I clapped him on the shoulder, sympathetically.

"I still don't like it." he whined. Seth laughed.

"Join the club." he grumbled, looking at me. I smiled, innocently and cheekily. He just rolled his eyes.

Just then, we heard the girls pull up into the driveway and I was the first one at the front door, yanking it open before rushing to Billie-Bear's door and pulling it open before she was even able to unbuckle herself. She giggled and reached out for me and I pulled her out and into a big hug, kissing her temple. She sighed, happily.

"Missed you, Paulie." she whispered. I smiled, happily.

"Me too. You have fun?" I asked, placing her on her feet. She beamed up at me, nodding.

"Yeah. We bought soo much too!" she laughed, gesturing to the trunk of Emily's car where Sam and Embry were pulling out bag after bag. Then she redirected my gaze to the back of Mel's car and my jaw dropped.

"Damn, did you buy the whole mall or what?" I teased and she giggled.

"Close to." Mel laughed. She looked divine, of course, with her five month bump. Seth had his arms around her, hands on her stomach, protectively and it was making it harder for her to pick up bags. I think that was his goal, actually. Even with Dyl, she was still independent in her pregnancy. She hardly let Seth do anything for her. I prayed to God that Billie was the opposite. Eww, don't go there yet, dude! She's thirteen! Urgh!

"Let us guys get all this in. You've had a strenuous day as it looks." Embry suggested, chuckling and surprisingly, Mel nodded, handing Seth her bags and he beamed in triumph. She must be tired then. I kissed Billie-Bear's cheek, smiling.

"That' means you too, Missus." I told her and she grinned, practically skipping to the house. I shook my head after her, amused.

"Jesus, how much did they spend?" Jared laughed, about eight bags in his hands. I shrugged.

"I'll check the shared account, I think." Sam chuckled, shaking his head on his way back into the house with at least five bags in each of his hands. I picked up about the same and there was still more to get. I chuckled to myself and got on with my task. How the hell did they carry all this around with them? There must be at least 30 bags between them!

Once we all got settled in the living room and Billie and the other girls had met the new wolves, there was a knock at the door. We groaned and I buried my face in Billie's fragrant hair, waiting to hear whomever it was when Craig trotted off to answer the damn thing. There was silence for a few minutes before Craig's head popped in.

"Uh...Billie. It's for you." Craig called and she sat up, frowning.

"Caleb? Livi?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Middle-aged woman." he replied, shrugging. She frowned deeper, getting to her feet and rushing over to him. I watched her go, worried that she didn't know who it was.

"Hello, Billie." the woman greeted, polite and formal. There was a gasp and I was up, beside Billie in a heart beat. I looked down at her, concerned before locking gazes with a woman that I swear I've seen before. I just could remember from where. She had a thick envelop under her arm, white, leather gloves in one hand and her purse in the other. I looked back down at Billie to see her eyes wide and teary. She looked...scared. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me, accepting the safe and secure feeling I gave her. She gulped, just as Emily and Sam came to investigate. Sam frowned, recognition in his eyes as he greeted,

"Mrs. Gilliand."

The woman nodded once. "Mr. Uley. May I come in?" she asked, politely, her eyes never truly leaving Billie's.

"Aunt Alexandra..." she breathed before fainting in my arms and I caught her, flipping her up into my arms as I looked her over, frantically. I saw nothing externally wrong but that didn't calm me down any. She fainted. Suddenly, I growled at Mrs. Gilliand, hating that she'd caused this. She looked taken aback and Sam ushered me up the stairs before I could do anymore damage.

The only thought that was running in my head was what the hell did she want and why did she cause such a reaction in Billie? Did it have anything to do with that envelop? I wanted nothing more than to go back downstairs, snatch the thing from her and read it but Billie was more important. I'd deal with 'Aunt Alexandra' when I was next able.

* * *

**Ooo, so what's in the envelop?**

**Did you guys like the action enough?**

**Just one more chapter I think and there'll be a time lapse. One or two years closer to an intimate Paul and Billie :D I hope you guys can hold on until then :D**

**I'm gonna be posting some polyvores for this chapter :d Check them out on my profile :D **

**I'm also posting a polyvore that should have been with chapter 12, their Christmas dance outfits. I honestly thought I posted it but obviously not :/ I'm gonna find some profile pics for the three new wolves too :DDD**

**Again, please go check out TeamCullen1600! She's crazy but awesome :DD**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it. I love feedback and it only takes a couple of minutes with one click of a button. Thanks :)**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	18. First Day

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I hope that everyone had a fab Christmas and A New Year! I hope everyone gets what they want from the months to come :DDD**

**This would have been updated a lot sooner but I've been ill for the entire Christmas Break so I haven't really been up to writing but here it is! I hope you enjoy it and please, review at the end. It only takes a few minutes. Thanks!**

**A couple of polyvores and other stuff is going up on my profile so check them out afterwards, yeah?**

**And then there'll be a poll to vote on for the next couple of days for the next chapter :D I really need a unanimous vote too so please got visit my profile, yeah? :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**First Day

* * *

**

**Seth's Point of View**

She strolled in like she owned the place, which I could see rubbed Sam the entirely wrong way, looking so confident and untouchable with her little official-looking envelope tucked underneath her arm. Her nose was held high in the air like a posh snob as she walked right on through to the kitchen. I heard a chair scrape back on Emily's lino, something that Emily hated when we did it and more often then not, reprimanded us for, and knew that she'd made herself home in Emily's kitchen. I could just imagine her sitting ram rod straight in the chair with her hands knotted in front of her and a small smirk on her face. The mere image was nearly enough to make me growl.

I looked at Sam, waiting for his reaction but all he did was scowl and follow her through with his fists clenched at his sides. The others continued on after him, leaving Paul, Billie and I alone in the hallway. I looked at them both, catching Paul's gaze immediately as he cradled my little girl's head to his chest, trying to hold er together as I knew he could smell the salt on her face as well as I could, even if we couldn't hear her sobs. He looked livid with Alexandra but scared for Billie and the agenda of her aunt's unexpected visit at the same time. I knew that I was. All I wanted to do was strangle the pompous woman but she was here for a reason and it involved Billie so we had to hear her out.

Billie herself was trembling up a storm. I could see it clearly. She was terrified of Alexandra and that alone was enough to cause a resounding dislike of her throughout the pack. She was scaring one of our young and that did sit well with us. Not one bit.

"Billie, she refuses to start without you in there." I told her, lightly, crouching down beside her but she hid her face some more into Paul's chest. She whimpered and shook her head, frantically.

"We should get it over with, Billie-Bear. The sooner it's over, the soon she'll leave. We'll be right there with you. We promise." Paul assured his imprint, his attention only on her. I might as well not be here right now. She whimpered again but nodded, allowing Paul to pick her up and I followed him into the kitchen, sitting next to him as he took a seat next to Sam, sitting her on his lap. I grasped her hand and she squeezed it. I returned the gesture and then watched at Sam started.

"So…What's the purpose of your…unexpected visit, Alexandra?" Sam asked, tensely, eyeing the brown envelop resting on the table in front of her. At her term of address, her nose shot up and she looked like she had something sour in her mouth. It took everything in me not to laugh at her sudden change of expression, though Paul and Quil weren't so lucky and let a small chuckle out. I simply smiled at that.

"Mr. Uley, I would be preferred to be addressed as Mrs. Gilliand. Were you not taught to respect your elders?" she said in a posh, clipped tone. I glanced at Sam to see he was fighting back a growl. His eyes shone with anger at her rudeness in his own home.

"_Mrs. Gilliand_, why are you here?" he snapped, his fists clenched. As Paul was sat next to Sam with terrified Billie in his lap, she held out a hand to him, placing it on his arm to calm him down. He glanced at her smiling figure and relaxed. I had to bite back a growl at Alexandra's smug smirk at being under Sam's skin.

"Mrs. Gilliand. I would appreciate it if you got to the point. We were about to have dinner as you can very well see and would like to get back to doing just that. So if you will please begin?" Emily cut in from beside Sam, her back tense and her tone professional. Being the nice woman that she is, I knew that Emily being so…restrained was something to be shocked about. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Alexandra started.

"We'll, Mrs. Uley, since you asked so nicely." She replied, shooting Sam a glare. She plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face as she turned to Billie. She gulped, turning her head into Paul's chest slightly, as if to hide. "How are you dear?"

"F-Fine, Aunt Alexandra." Billie's voice shook; the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Very good. I came here for two things. One I shall get to in a minute but however…I received a call from my brother's solicitor this morning." She informed us and I tensed as Billie gasped. Her eyes were wide and curious.

"What did he say?" she asked, timidly.

"I'm getting to it, Billie." Alexandra snapped, impatiently. Billie flinched and Paul growled but Alexandra paid no notice. She took the envelope and we watched curiously as she tore it open. It looked as if it had once been opened and that she was just readdressing it. There were several pieces of paper that she took out, a bit of which she set aside. I was guessing that it had something to do with the second half of why she was here. She placed her horn rimmed glasses at the end of her abnormally straight and pointy nose before scanning over the sheets of paper in her hands. Sam sighed with impatience. She really was taking her sweet time. It was doing all of our heads in.

"Alright, so, these are the papers which had sent me. They are his will as well as _hers_." Sam and Embry growled at the terse tone she'd said 'her' in, obviously indicating Georgy. Again, Alex paid them no mind but just smirked lightly to herself before handing the papers over to Billie. Sam reached over for them but she snapped them from his reach with a reprimanding glare before smiling sweetly at Billie and offering her them again. I could see Sam and Paul shaking slightly but Billie calmed them down before she took the papers with trembling hands.

"What do they mean?" Billie asked, softly, frowning down at the papers. "I don't understand."

"No surprise there then." Alex said under her breath, not allowing Billie to hear her but we heard her perfectly, making us all growl in warning. We wouldn't hesitate to chuck her out if we needed to. By the look on Emily's face, I would say that time was close. "They state who is to be there when his Will is read out in court. You, obviously."

"When is it?"

"Next Thursday. 11am." She replied, shortly. Billie simply nodded, handing the papers back to her Aunt. She shaking of the papers was visible and as soon as Alex had hold of the papers, she snatched her hands away, quickly. "They say that Sam, Embry, Sue Clearwater and Billy Black are to attend as they will receive something or other. Of course, myself and Billie."

Sam and Embry sat shock still, eyes wide and confused. Why would they give them something. Neither Georgia or Erik knew either of them before they'd died. Well, not personally. It was only after their death that I became known of their relations. I could see the questions burning in both of their eyes.

"Do you have any idea what we're getting?" Embry asked, surprised.

"No. I do not. I don't read minds nor do I tell the future, young man. You will have to wait just like the rest of us do." She shot, irritated. Embry scowled and sat back in his chair, probably to stop himself saying something back.

"Instead of disrespecting my family, why don't you get to your second point before you are removed and are unable to?" Emily suggested, annoyed. Her face was hard, not an expression I don't think I've ever seen on her face before. Alexandra was disrespecting her family and she wouldn't have that. She was, after all, the Momma Wolf of the Pack. Alexandra sniffed at Emily's tone but other wise didn't react before she reached over for the sheets of paper she had set aside. She smirked to herself again as she looked them over. It looked evil and we all heard Billie's tiny whimper as she saw her face. I frowned, looking over to her but she had her head buried in the nook of Paul's neck. He was glaring at Alex with anger.

"Very well…however, you might not hear from me ever again if this goes my way." She smiled, conniving and I frowned, wondering what the hell she was up to.

"Get to the point." Sam shouted, angrily. Alex just chuckled.

"I will be applying for custody over Billie within the next few weeks. She should be with her…_real_ family." Alex sniffed and I tensed, uncontrollable anger washing through me as Billie's shrill gasp resonated through the room. In a split second, Emily was on her feet, red faced and screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND DISRUPT EVERYTHING! OUT!" she bellowed. Sam shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around Emily for comfort and restrain. She was about to launch herself at Alex and a fight would ensue. "GET OUT YOU EVIL, CONNIVING WOMAN!"

"Paul, take Billie to her room. Calm her down. Now!" Sam ordered, sternly, all the while glaring intensely at Alexandra, whom was now on her feet but as calm as ever.

"Oh, I'll leave, I assure you, Emily but I will be back. And the next time I am, Billie will be leaving with me. And count on it when I say she will never be returning." Alex threatened and that's when Leah snarled, shot to her feet and marched towards Alex. For a fraction of a second, I saw the fear in her eyes at my advancing sister but that soon disappeared and foolishly on her part, she stood her ground against the strongest and most passionate woman alive.

Leah kept advancing, ceasing Alex by her upper arm and dragging her to the front door, roughly. None of us tried to stop her. All of us wished that we could be in Leah's position right now. Alex should be taught who not to mess with. We followed them out the front door, eager to see what was going to transpire. As soon as Leah pushed Alex down onto the front lawn, a weedy mid aged man stepped out of the passengers' side of what I'm guessing is Alex's car and came rushing over. Embry intercepted him, getting in his face and the man squeaked. Really, he freaking _squeaked_! Coward.

Our attention turned back to Leah as she began to shout. "You little b*tch! I should tear you apart, you silly little c*w! How dare you come in here and threaten to take our Billie away! She's going nowhere. She _is_ with her real family. We've stuck by her through everything! Where the hell were you, huh? I'll tell you where.

"You were in your posh, classy house with a husband who probably doesn't even love you whilst you steal money from his pocket! Part of me is interested to know how you and that weed could possibly handle a teenage girl in your perfect little life! I know more about being an aunt to Billie than you do and SHE'S NOT EVEN MY REAL NIECE! YOU'RE A JOKE! TAKE YOUR OFFICAL HEADED PAPER AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU THIS NOW! IF YOU FILE THEM, YOU WILL LOSE. WE WILL FIGHT YOU TOOTH AND NAIL BECAUSE WE LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL MORE THAT YOU'RE EVER GOING TO BE CAPABLE OF SO GET INTO YOUR FLASHY CAR AND DRIVE INTO THE SUNSET WITH YOUR STICK OF A HUSBAND AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!"

The respect I had for my sister had just doubled and tripled throughout her whole speech. Everything she'd said was true. We would fight tooth and nail for that little girl. My little girl. She's my daughter, whether by blood or not and I will protect and keep her for the rest of her life. I knew that the other guys felt somewhat the same as I. I could see Aaron's mouth hanging open at his girl's display of dominance and passion. The other guys were grinning like fools as I knew I was and the girls had tears in their eyes, no doubt a by-product of Leah's words. I looked down at Alexandra's shaking form. She was terrified. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her hands were shaking. Her husband wasn't much better. Embry was still in front of him, practically staring him out, though it looked quite creepy now that he had a massive grin on his face from Leah's outburst.

"How d-dare you speak to me in that manner, you ungrateful little brat. I should have you charged with assault!" Alex stuttered, flabbergasted.

"How about I arrest you for trespassing and disruption?" a voice came from another vehicle that we'd hadn't realised pulled up. All of our heads snapped up and I was surprised and grateful to see Charlie in his uniform, coming off from work, with Sue at his side. She looked confused but cautious at the sight in front of her and Charlie was in Chief mode, glaring at Alexandra like she was his new interviewee.

"I'm not the one at fault here! She practically assaulted me! I want her arrested." Alexandra shrieked, now being feebly helped to her feet by the weedy husband, who was just pushed aside once she was standing with a huff. He stayed obediently at her side, a little bit behind with his eyes on the ground.

"Really? I saw no such thing, I'm afraid. You however, seem to be causing quite a ruckus. I think it best you leave, Mrs..."  
"Gilliand. Erik's older sister." She replied, stiffly. Charlie's eyes shot up whilst Sue frowned, glancing at Sam and Embry.

"I believe he'd disagree with that, Sister." Another deep voice sounded from the woods. I was surprised to see Adam strolling out the tree line, a scowl on his face as he looked over his big sister. She looked older than him, anyway. I noticed a little boy behind him and recognised him as Greg. He looked unsure of the situation. "Especially with the way you're treating our niece's family."

"Adam…" Alex gasped, taking a step back towards her car.

"Surprised? You should be. Thought you saw the last of us, huh? If only Omar knew you were here, what would he say?" Adam taunted, striding over to stand beside Embry and Sam. Alex yelped at the sound of Omar's name and I smirked at her uneasiness. What the hell caused that reaction? Why was she so afraid of Adam and Omar? This was so interesting. "So, I suggest you go, forget about the custody papers and leave the poor girl alone."

Without another word, she grasped her purse and the collar of the weed before dragging him towards her car. She practically threw him against his car door before clambering into her side and speeding out the driveway before the guy even had his door fully closed. As soon as she was out of sight, we all breathed a sigh of relief before bursting out laughing at their insane exit.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you right now, Adam." Embry laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. He chuckled, glancing once again down the street in the direction his sister went.

"I can smell my sister's stench from a mile away. Figured you'd need my help." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Sam thanked, shaking his hand. Adam simply nodded.

"Why is she so scared of you and Omar?" Quil chuckled, confused. Adam laughed.

"It's a very long story. She made our lives hell when we were kids. We made her life hell when we were teenagers. She emancipated herself at the age of 16 because of us." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Wow. That's epic. Must have put her through total hell."

"Oh yeah. Payback's b*tch." Adam chuckled. We all laughed.

"Hey Greg. How's it going?" Craig greeted, cheerfully, ruffling the kid's hair. He scowled up at him. Adam chuckled.

"Ignore him. He's in a strop." he informed us and Greg redirected his scowl to his father, who just grinned right back.

"What'd he do?" I asked, chuckling.

"He hit a guy, broke his nose. Then decked his father. Omar is not happy because he's worried about the pack's 'reputation' and thinks Greg here is a liability." Adam shook his head. "He's taken his gaming console from him as punishment, even though both the guys deserved it."

"Sucks for you." Jeremy laughed, then got scowled at.

"What'd the man do?" Sam asked.

"His son had a go at Greg because he was helping the guy's 13 year old sister home at around 11 pm. You would have thought he'd be grateful, huh? Nah, Greg got angry and popped him one and then his dad came out and had another go for popping his son so he hit him too." Adam explained whilst Greg got a superior look of pride on his face. "Of course, he's crushing on the girl."

"Dad! Shut up!" Greg shouted, loudly. Adam simply chuckled.

"That's always the case." Jake replied.

"You should know." Quil quipped, smirking and Jake was just about to retaliate with a good punch to the jaw when Sam diffused the situation...again.

"Come on inside if you want. We need to check on Billie anyway." Sam offered, kindly, leading the way inside with Emily under his arm. Jake glared at Quil, who was still smirking before jogging on after Sam into the house.

We all follow through to the kitchen and sat back down at the table for dinner. We could hear Billie's light crying from her room and Paul's soft assurances that she's not going anywhere with her aunt. Damn straight she wasn't. Everyone here was going to make sure of that. If not for ourselves, then for Paul and Billie. Paul couldn't be away from Billie for a very long time and we had no idea where Alexandra lived. The only option was not to find out by keeping her here.

**Billie's Point of view**

Oh god…

No, I couldn't go anywhere with that woman! She hates me! Why would she even want possession of me? The thought gave me shivers. Possession. I couldn't bare the thought of her having any say over my life. She would make it pure hell. I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends. No more Anna or Dyl or Jennie or Caleb. I wouldn't be able to see anymore of my family, including Uncle Sam or Embry. I wouldn't be able to see Paulie! No! I had to see Paulie. I could imagine life without him now!

I lay curled up beside Paulie, my head buried into the crook of his neck as I sobbed my heart out over what I could possibly be losing whenever the decision was made. She hadn't even applied yet, or so it seemed but I couldn't help with the 'what if's'. The mere thought of not having any of them in my life made my heart hurt. I could bare it.

"It's going to be okay, Billie-Bear. Everything will be fine. I promise. No one is taking you away. I would never allow that in a million years." Paulie whispered in my ear, calming me down some until those damn thoughts over took my mind again and I'd be crying all over him again. "I promise Billie-Bear. You'll always have me no matter where you are in the world. I promise."

"But she wants to take me away! I don't want to go, Paulie!" I cried, shrilly, clutching at his rare shirt. He clutched to my small frame tighter in response and I knew that he'd never let me go. I needed him right now. He's always there when I needed someone and I've never been so grateful that it's Paulie.

"You're not going. You're staying here. Just clam down. We'll sort it out, I promise." He soothed, rubbing small circles into my back.

I jumped a mile in the air when a shrill yelling sounded from outside, I frowned as I heard what Leah was saying,

"You little b*tch! I should tear you apart, you silly little c*w! How dare you come in here and threaten to take our Billie away! She's going nowhere. She _is_ with her real family. We've stuck by her through everything! Where the hell were you, huh? I'll tell you where.

"You were in your posh, classy house with a husband who probably doesn't even love you whilst you steal money from his pocket! Part of me is interested to know how you and that weed could possibly handle a teenage girl in your perfect little life! I know more about being an aunt to Billie than you do and SHE'S NOT EVEN MY REAL NIECE! YOU'RE A JOKE! TAKE YOUR OFFICAL HEADED PAPER AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU THIS NOW! IF YOU FILE THEM, YOU WILL LOSE. WE WILL FIGHT YOU TOOTH AND NAIL BECAUSE WE LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL MORE THAT YOU'RE EVER GOING TO BE CAPABLE OF SO GET INTO YOUR FLASHY CAR AND DRIVE INTO THE SUNSET WITH YOUR STICK OF A HUSBAND AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!"

Paulie's laughing is what took me out of my shocked reverie. I couldn't believe that Leah would say those things. I felt my heart swell at her words. She was right; she was more of an aunt to me than Aunt Alexandra. I wanted her as an aunt unlike Aunt Alexandra. Leah was kind and she made me laughed and smile. She had my back in times like this as she's just demonstrated. I loved her like an aunt and all I felt for Aunt Alexandra was hate. Pure hate. She's never liked me, even when my mommy and daddy were alive. She hated mommy too. She never thought that mommy and me were good enough for her little brother, even though she didn't even go to his funeral!

"You go, Leah!" Paulie mumbled, chuckling. I smiled up at him, tearfully. He sighed and wiped the tears flowing down my face away. "it's going to be alright, Billie-bear. You heard what she said. It's all true. I love you too much to let you go, Honey."

"But she has connections, Paulie. She's gonna get me." I cried, helplessly. He sighed and just held me as I sobbed my heart out to him, thinking about her and then the Will of my Mommy and Daddy. What were they giving me? I bet it wasn't much. I didn't care what I got as long as it was something from them. It'd be just something else I'd have to remind them of them.

**Paul's Point of View**

She was sleeping. The poor thing cried herself to sleep, my calming ministration hardly do anything to help which meant she really was worried and scared about this, despite my reassurances. I felt helpless and useless. I've never seen her so scared of anyone as she was of Alexandra. I felt myself shake at her mere name but reminded myself of whom I had in my arms and the shaking stopped. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt Billie-Bear. It'd hurt me too, it'd kill me. Just like losing her to that monster would hurt too. I needed my Billie-Bear. I couldn't breathe without her in my life, in my future.

I watched her as she slept, her chest rising and falling with every calm, deep breath she took in her unconscious state. I stroked her matted hair from her forehead, smiling down at my beautiful angel. She was perfect and was going to grow and grow into the most beautiful young lady I'd ever set eyes on. Of course, I was slightly biased. She was my imprint after all but I don't think that anybody else would disagree with me. We all loved her so much and thought the world of her. She was my angel.

I looked towards the door when a knock sounded through the room. I watched as Sam, Embry and Seth crept in from the hall. I smiled at them briefly but refocused my eyes on to Billie as she stirred but didn't wake. They each took a seat around us, Seth sitting on the other side of my Billie-Bear's head as he stroked back her hair like I was doing. He smiled, fondly.

"How is she?" Sam asked, softly. I sighed.

"Exhausted. Today took a lot out of her." I told them, my eyes never leaving Billie-Bear's peaceful face.

"She's gone now, and her weed of a husband. Pathetic. Did you hear what Leah said to her?" Embry asked, grinning. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, so did Billie-Bear. Made her a little better, I think." I told them. They nodded.

"We saved you some food." Seth informed me. I snorted.

"Wow, you feeling okay? You never save me food." I laughed, quietly. They chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we did. Don't get used to it." Seth teased. I just rolled my eyes and watched as my Billie-Bear stirred again, her eyes fluttering open. She groaned a little.

"Paulie?" she sighed, confused. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey there, Billie-Bear, how you feeling?" I asked, gently. She smiled up at me.

"Better." She admitted. I smiled at that. "Hey, Uncle Sam, Embry, Dad."

"Hey there, baby Girl. You hungry?" Seth asked, smiling widely at her term of endearment. He loved her like a daughter; we could all see that in his thoughts whilst we were phased.

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"Come on then, dinner's up." Sam ordered, lightly, helping Billie-Bear from the bed.

"Is she gone, Uncle Sam?" she asked, frightened. He sighed but nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, she's long gone now. Adam and Greg are here though." Embry informed her, softly. She beamed at this and practically ran from the room. We all chuckled and followed after her.

Adam was sat at the kitchen table with his son, Greg, whom we had met at a previous bonfire a few weeks ago. He was a nice kid, like his father in so many ways. He loved Billie and she loved him. As soon as he saw her, Greg was up and beaming, crushing her into a hug.

"Hey Billie!" he shouted, happily. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Hey Greg, Uncle Adam. What're you doing here?" she asked, cheerfully, the thought of the earlier sad mood far gone. Adam chuckled.

"What? I'm not allowed to come and see my favourite niece?" he asked, defensively. She giggled again.

"Uncle Adam, I'm your only niece." She pointed out, matter-of-factly. He shrugged.

"It's all the same then. You're my favourite niece after all." He teased. She grinned and gave him a hug.

She turned to Sam. "Can we all watch a movie tonight? I feel like some family time with these two here. Can we?" she asked, hopefully. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Billie!" Dyl's obnoxious voice shouted from the hallway as he saw his favourite person standing there without him at her side. I was wondering how long it would have taken the little munchkin to spot her. He was like a heat-seeking missile. A Billie-seeking nuisance. She beamed again and caught his flying figure, crushing him into her own hug.

"Hey there, Dyl. Miss me?" she giggled, kissing his cheek. He beamed and nodded.

"Always." He replied, simply. She 'awe'd and hugged him again.

"Alright, come on, let's go watch that movie, shall we?" Adam suggested, cheerfully and we all nodded, following Billie and Dyl to the living room where everybody else was. I knew Billie counted every single person in this room as family, barring Caleb and Olivia who weren't here. She smiled at each and every one of them before taking her seat on my lap on the couch, Dyl on hers. I'd gotten used to the both of them now so it didn't annoy me like it did in the beginning. I knew that Billie and Dyl were a package and I would have to deal with that.

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Thursday morning, I think I just about woke the whole neighbourhood up. Uncle Sam, Paulie and Dad came bursting into my room at around 8:00am after I practically screamed up a lung. I'd just woken from a nightmare. My mind was reeling with what happened. I woke in cold sweat; I was panting and my heart felt like it was playing bowing with my ribcage and was close to winning the round.

"Billie, Sweetie? What's the matter?" Dad asked, frantically, cradling me against his chest as I sobbed. "Shh, shh…it's okay. Calm down."

"Billie-Bear, it was only a dream. It's okay. You're safe." Paulie crooned, stroking my back in smooth, soothing circles as his mouth whispered in my ear.

"What happened, Baby-Girl?" Dad asked, softly, kissing my temple multiple times before I calmed down enough to answer.

"S-Sh-She t-took me a-away." I cried, hoarsely. There were three big sighs around me and I sniffled.

"Billie-Bear, we promise you. You aren't going anywhere, okay? Your Aunt Alexandra will NOT get custody over you, alright? Trust us." Uncle Sam murmured, close to my ear. I sighed, licking my dry lips before biting my bottom one.

"Promise?"

"Promise." they replied in unison.

"When do we have to leave again?" I asked, quietly.

It was Thursday, the day of my parents' will reading. I had to be there and so did Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry long with a few other people. _She _would be there but I tried not to dwell on that fact. I was curious as to what I was going to get. I bet it wasn't much. I was surprised to know that Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry had to be there though. I truly was. I thought she didn't know them? I guess we would have to wait and see. I was frightened that Aunt Alexandra would confront me and my family at the court house in Port Angeles. I really didn't want to see her but I knew I had no choice. I would just have to stick extra close to Paulie. That's all there was to it.

"In an hour, Honey. Mel has breakfast on the table for you when you're ready." Dad informed me, stroking my hair. I nodded and got up from my bed. I smiled at them all. Paulie kissed the top of my head and then followed the other two out the room to give me some privacy. I sighed, shaking my head because even though they've just assured me that I was staying and stuff, there was still a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that she would somehow win and I was dreading if and when that day came because I could see myself never seeing my family again, or at least until I was 18 and could move away without her taking legal action over me.

Despite my time limit, I took my time getting ready. I hoped in the shower for ten, fifteen minutes, hoping that the warm water would help me relax like it has done in the past. I was so tense right now and it felt like nothing was going to help me relax, not even water or Paulie. After my shower, I slipped into some dark denim shorts and a grey top, not really caring what I wore today. I slipped on some grey Vans and realised that my choice of colour today reflected my overall mood. Gloomy. I really wasn't looking forward to today. Not. One. Bit.

The Uleys, Clearwaters, Calls, Mr. Billy Black, Grandma Sue and Paulie were in the kitchen when I walked in, surely looking like someone just ran over my puppy or something. Dyl, probably sensing that something was wrong with me, hugged me tightly and kept his hand in mine and Lilly, being the perky girl that she was, kissing me soundly on the cheek with a loud 'shmack', making me smile lightly as I walked to the table and sat next to Paulie in silence. He kissed the crown of my head as Mom set my breakfast n front of me. Again, I ate in silence as the adults spoke around me about anything but today. Seems there'll be some sort of party going on. I didn't really listen well enough to get the whole details so I just kept my nose out, eating as my mind went over and over those doubts and fears from earlier.

"Honey, are you going to eat that or just lay with it?" Mom broke my haze, softly, leaning over the table to me with a concerned look on her face. I noticed the rest of the room looking at me too and I blushed, shaking my head as I pushed it away from me. She sighed.

"Billie-Bear, you need to eat." Paulie said, disapprovingly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Maybe we should just head off. If you're hungry afterwards then we'll eat out, okay?" Uncle Embry suggested and I shrugged, getting to my feet.

"I doubt I will be though, Uncle Embry." I mumbled, looking at the floor as I made my way out the front door to wait by Uncle Sam's car.

They all came out five minutes later, Paulie, Billy Black, Grandma Sue, Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry and they all smiled sadly at me. I turned back from them, not wanting to see it and waited for the click of the door lock before pulling the car door open and climbing in before Paulie could get to me. He sighed and climbed in after me, wrapping his arms around me as Uncle Sam started out the driveway.

The ride to Port Angeles was slow and silent, not that I minded. Whatever conversation there was between the men, I didn't contribute in it anyway. Paulie never let me go from his embrace and it helped for a while but as soon as we entered the parking lot of the court house, I started to breathe heavier. Paulie tightened his hold on me, instinctively as the other two turned to look at me from the front seats, looking worried.

"It's going to be fine, Billie-Bear. I promise. Let's just get this over with and then we can go home, okay?" Paulie whispered to me and I nodded, taking a deep breath as I let him help me out the car. He pressed me against his side as we walked towards the front door but I felt them stop and Paulie's chest rumble with a growl. Looking up, on one side of the doors was Uncle Adam and Omar, looking as menacing as the first time I'd seen him. Uncle Adam smiled at me, without Omar seeing and I knew that he still didn't know about him coming to see me, which I sighed in relief about and returned the smile. Then on the other side was Aunt Alexandra, shaking in her boots as she glanced at Omar and Uncle Adam every few minutes wit her husband, Carl, by her side, looking as cowardly as ever.

I moved closer to Paulie as Uncle Sam pushed Mr. Black on through the front doors. I didn't make eye contact with any of the others, keeping my eyes forward as we came across a suited man with a folder tucked under his arm and a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Mr. Jenks and I will be doing the reading today. I'm afraid only recipients may enter the room. Have you all been requested to be here?"

"Paul here, he hasn't but he's the only thing keeping Billie calm right now. I ask permission to allow him in otherwise she might not be able to attend." Thank you, Mr. Black! And he was totally right! The mere thought of Paulie leaving made me clutch to him tighter and he ended up picking me up bridal style altogether. I wrapped his arms around hi neck, making it clear that I didn't want him to go anywhere. Mr. Jenks sighed, eyeing the two of s before nodding once.

"Very well, if you could all proceed into the room and take a seat, thank you." he instructed, opening the doors to a room that looked like big businesses would have their staff meetings in. A board room, I think it was. I allowed Paulie to carry me to one end on the table, sitting me at the very end as he took my right. Uncle Sam took my left with Mr. Black beside him, Grandma Sue beside him and Uncle Embry on the other side of Paulie. Even from where I was, I could see that Aunt Alexandra wasn't happy that I had made myself the centre of the room at the end of the table but with one little shove from Omar, who was walking behind her, she quickly took off to one side of the table while the men took the other side. Her squeak had us all smiling.

We sat silently and patiently as we waited for Mr. Jenks to come back from wherever he went,. U could hear occasional snickers sound throughout the room and I saw that Aunt Alexandra looked extremely uncomfortable sitting opposite her brothers. Paulie and my uncles were snickering along with what Uncle Adam and Omar was doing, whatever it was, to Aunt Alexandra. They stopped though when Mr. Jenks strolled in with a box file and a briefcase. He sat opposite me at the other end of the table, offering me a kind smile as he gathered his bearings before he started.

He opened a big thick envelope that he extracted from the brief case as well as setting many objects papers and such out on the table as well. I watched him curiously but paid attention when he cleared his throat.

"It seems that Mr. and Mrs. Meggan wants the minor objects in their will to be acknowledged first and in what order." he stated, thoughtfully as he read through the will. I glanced to the side of him and picked up a photo album. I gasped as I knew which one it was. It was from their first meeting, their first date, right up to their wedding day. Only putting in anniversaries in as the years progressed. That was _their_ album, none of me except of them holding me when I was born. After my birth picture, they started a new album for me, not really adding to that one.

"I shall read what they have written as a message: 'To Sue Swan, a great friend, mentor and mother figure, we give you our lives, our photo album from the very beginning. We hope that you shall find some comfort and laughter from it.'" Mr. Jenks recited before getting up and walking around the table to a weeping Grandma Sue, who took the album from his hands, shakily. Mr. Black patted her hand, lightly, smiling.

Mr. Jenks retook his seat and moved on through the 'less important' items in the will, as Mommy and Daddy had called them in their will. I doubt to the people in the room that they weren't important but oh well. I watched as Uncle Adam was given a ring that he had apparently brought Daddy when they were younger. I swear that he got a tear in his eyes too as he slipped it onto his middle finger on his right hand. Omar was surprised when he was handed a letter and a baseball bother from Daddy. He smirked at the ball but didn't fully smile nor did he open the letter. I guess he was choosing to open that later. Aunt Alexandra seemed shocked and disgruntled when she only received another photo album, apparently this one from when Daddy was really young. Even though she was disgruntled, she seemed emotional as she looked through it briefly. The will wasn't over yet and I think she thought she might be getting something much bigger, after all, these were only the small items.

I watched as Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry were shocked out of their minds when they were both handed a letter addressed to them from Mommy. I was surprised too. I though that she didn't know about them? Whatever was in those letters, I could tell that my uncles were itching to open them. But they chose to wait, like Omar had.

"This item is rather special and is to Mr. Billy Black for safe keeping, if you will. Georgia's engagement ring. For if and when she finds the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Georgia wishes that Billy keeps an eye out for that day and approaches said man with this ring at the right time so that Billie can be presented with it when she is ready." Mr. Jenks said, walking around the table to hand Mr. Black a purple velvet box. He opened it and smiled. I heard Grandma Sue gasp a little and smile and watery smile. I couldn't see it but I knew what it looked like. I would spend hours simply looking and swirling the ring around her finger, along with her wedding band when we had mother/daughter moments.

It was white gold with three gems. Two small diamonds flanking a heart shaped ruby in the centre, it was beautiful and I spent a very long time wishing that my boyfriend when I grew older would care about me enough to buy me one of them, or one similar. I hoped Mr. Black chooses right in who he gives it to. I smiled when Mr. Black winked at me and then looked at Paulie beside me, weirdly. I thought it was weird, anyway. The look was short, hardly even a glance but it seemed that it held some significance between Mr. Black, Paulie and my uncles. I just brushed them off, thinking that it was grown up stuff. #

Mr. Jenks went on to handing out things to me. I was surprised. I guess I shouldn't have been but I was. I cried when he handed Grandma Sue a daughter locket that Mommy always wore around her neck, from her mother. My Grandma. Apparently, I wasn't allowed it until I was 16, like Mommy was when she was presented with it. Apparently, the locket has been passed down for five generations from mother to daughter and I felt blessed to be the one to get it next. I giggled when Mr. Jenks placed a teddy bear in front of me. The same teddy bear that I had admired for the best part of my life. It was Mommy's from Daddy. He bought her it when I was only four and had pinned over it for as long as I could remember it. I held it close to me. It smelled like her. It might not seem much to some people but to me, it will now be one of my most prized possessions. He also handed me a letter from them that I was bursting to open but I knew I would cry in I read it now.

"Alright, now to the finances of Mr. and Mrs. Meggan such as their house, cars, possessions and their accounts, of which there are three. Mr Meggan's, Mrs. Meggan's and their shared account." Mr. Jenks moved on, reading from a slip of paper that he'd taken out of the thick envelope. "Starting with that house and all possessions that reside within it, will be given to their daughter, Billie Meggan, under temporary custody of her Mr. Charlie Swan until she is the age of 18. Could Mr. Swan not be here today?"

"No, he's the police chief of Forks and I'm afraid he was needed today." Grandma Sue replied, politely. Mr. Jenks nodded, putting aside some papers that must have been meant for Charlie. "However, I am his wife and would be glad to hand anything he needs once I arrive home." Mr. Jenks nodded once.

"Furthermore, the house has been fully mortgaged upon request from both Mr and Mrs. Meggan using funds from their own accounts." Mr. Jenks went on. I was shocked. I would have thought that they'd have had it sold or something. "The two cars, both currently in a Port Angeles storages facility at this current time, are to be under the possession of Billie Rae Meggan to do with as she sees fit when she gains her license to drive a vehicle.

"Do you follow so far, Miss. Meggan?" he asked, kindly, smiling lightly. I smiled and nodded. "Alright then, in a matter of bank accounts, I shall read out individual amounts and then a total that will be rewarded to Miss. Meggan-"

"How is this fair?" Aunt Alexandra suddenly burst, standing from her seat. I flinched back as she glared at me and I felt Paulie growl deep in his throat. Mr. Jenks seemed taken aback by her outburst before he collected him self and rose from his chair, his face deathly calm.

"Mrs. Gilliand, this is the will and testimony of your brother and his wife. I do not have any sway on what is given as a result of this will so therefore, you will have to deal with whatever inconsistencies you are facing with the results. These are the wishes of Mr. and Mrs. Meggan and I request that you respect them. If you find that you are unable, I suggest that you leave this board room and not upset this poor girl anymore. I shall not tolerate it." Mr. Jenks demanded, flatly. It was only then that I realised that I was crying and I was suddenly in Paulie's lap. I didn't even feel him move me.

Mr. Jenks waited, after Aunt Alexandra sat back in her seat, until I was calm again before carrying on. He smiled at me kindly again when I nodded once, though I stayed in Paulie's lap, the teddy bear in mine, close. "Very well, Miss. Meggan. I shall continue." he said before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, contents of the previously stated accounts will be awarded to Miss. Billie Meggan and will be placed into one single account of which she will not be able to access until she is 18 and with written consent of her guardians at the time. Whom, I believe, are you, Mr. Uley and Mr. Call, correct?" he asked and both my uncles nodded, smiling proudly. Jenks nodded once before continuing on. Though, I noticed Aunt Alexandra's sink eye to both Uncle Sam and Embry. Even Omar looked jealous and I wondered why. "Now, in Mr. Meggan's accounts, there is the sum of $35,276. In Mrs. Meggan's, $21,035. In the shared account, it is significantly more at $67,396. So, as a net total, Miss. Billie Meggan will be granted $123,707 in a trust fund until she is 18."

"So...she's pretty much set for life?" Grandma Sue asked, astonished Mr. Jenks smiled and nodded.

"With Miss. Meggan being the only child in Mr. and Mrs. Meggan's marriage, it was to be expected, personally. With the stories that I heard, I don't think there was any doubt in my mind that Billie would have been granted with what she has been." Mr. Jenks told us and I smiled, thankfully. "I think that is all. I want to thank you all for coming and I hope that this has give you all some sort of closure to Mr. and Mrs. Meggan's passing. I hope you all have happier lives from here on out. Mrs. Swan, if you could follow me, I will get you to sign something which will allow you to take the deeds to the house home with you. Please, if you could get Mr. Swan to ring us at the number I shall give you?"  
"Of course, please, lead the way. I'll meet you all at the car, okay?" Grandma Sue replied, gesturing with her hands and a small smile. She smiled at us all before following after Mr. Jenks. I could feel my aunt and uncles looking at me and I didn't dare catch their eyes.

"I hope you were happy with the outcome, Billie." Uncle Adam called to me. I looked up and smiled,m lightly, nodding. Omar gave Adam a side look before forcing a smile on his face as he looked back at me.

"Yes, I hope you were. Enjoy your life...while you can." and with that cryptic message, Omar exited the board room after one last glare at Aunt Alexandra, whom shrank back at the aggression. Uncle Adam sighed and smiled at me before walking out after him without even sparing a glance or word at his sister, which seemed to suit her just fine by the look on her face. She looked absolutely relieved. That is, until she turned to me and a scowl erupted onto her face.

"Just to let you know, I've filed for custody. I suggest you get a lawyer, Mr. Uley, Mr. Call. I hope you can get a good one." she called over her shoulder as she left the room with Carl hot on her heels like an obedient little sheep. I stared after her,m wide eyed.

"Damn her!" Uncle Embry growled, angrily. Uncle Sam didn't look any better. Paulie smiled down at me.

"Just remember what we'd said this morning, Billie-Bear. You're not going anywhere." he promised and I nodded, biting my lip.

"Let's go to the car. Sue should be done soon." Mr. Black suggested and allowed Uncle Sam to wheel him out of the room and through the building. Paulie was still carrying me and I was clutching onto the teddy bear for dear life. I just had a vision of Aunt Alexandra or even Omar jumping out from behind a corner and running off with me. I was being silly, I know but I couldn't help it. I was so spooked.

The drive home was as silent as the journey there. I bet Uncle Embry and Uncle Sam were thinking about their letters and I too was thinking about mine. I bet Grandma Sue was thinking about the photo album, probably wanting to have a thorough look through it when we got home. I didn't really care about the money or the house or cars. I guess I will when I'm older but not right now. I was far off needing them at the minute even though I was entirely thankful to my parents. I just wish that they hadn't have gone so that they didn't have to give their stuff away, even if it was to their family. It should still be theirs.

Driving through La Push, I actually hadn't realised that every time we did, we had to drive past my old house. I felt my chest tighten up when I saw the front porch, the swing where Mommy used to sit with me on the warm days and even the cold nights when I felt down, always coming out with a coat and a cup of hot cocoa. I saw the driveway where I remember greeting Daddy home from work with a warm hug every day. Through the front window, I caught a glimpse of the fridge, where Mommy and Daddy used to pin up all my stuff I made them at school when I was younger. From what I saw, it was still there. Even the shopping list that Dad had made half heartedly when he saw that we had no food left in the house a couple of days before he passed away. I don't think he got around to do it actually.

I felt Paulie's arms tighten around me, pulling me closer as his chin rested on my head. I sighed and turned back, pulling my eyes away from my ex-home, heading over to my new home. I suddenly felt really down. I didn't feel like doing anything at all. I still wasn't hungry, even after not eating breakfast this morning. I felt sick. I couldn't get Aunt Alexandra's voice from my head, or the fact that I could be leaving this place possibly in a couple of months or weeks with her and Carl. I still find it hilarious that he's called Weed by my uncles and his best friends are called Bill and Ben. No joke. I met them once at a family dinner thingy when Daddy was attempting to get her and mommy to get along. It didn't work. They still hated each other by the time the dinner was over.

"Billie, Honey, we're home." someone said from beside me and I looked over to see Grandma Sue looking worriedly at me. Paulie was frowning down at me, worriedly too and I sighed. "We've been calling you for the last couple of minutes. Are you okay?"

I nodded and without a word, got out from the car. I felt Paulie get out behind me but I walked on ahead of him. Still, he followed silently and I could practically feel the concern rolling off the grown ups behind me. When I entered the living room, Dyl looked once at my face and frowned before coming over and hugging me around the waist. I hugged him back tightly, loving him in my arms. He calmed me down so good when he was near. Just like Anna, Paulie and Dad does. I don't know how long we stood there for. I had my eyes closed and everything, taking in his scent. He was the best little brother ever.

"Billie, why don't you go lay down for a bit, huh? It's been a long day." Uncle Embry suggested. I opened my eyes to see that we were in the living room doorway with practically every wolf looking at us, worriedly and sad. I smiled and nodded, leading Dyl up the stairs. I needed him with me right now.

We ended up falling asleep at around 3 in the afternoon and sleeping all the way through to the next morning at around 10 am. To say I was refreshed was an understatement and I felt better after my nap with my little brother.

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

The last remaining weeks of Summer Vacation passed too fast for my liking. Way, way too fast. We spent the days at the beach again or at other people's houses. Paulie was with me for most of those days, never wanting to leave me alone, not that I minded at all. It was becoming more and more of a need to have Paulie close to me. Anna and Dyl were like my second pair of arms or legs. They were practically moulded to me. Olivia was around a lot more and with Jennie being part of our group, so was Brandon, much to Uncle Sam's intense dislike. He seemed to go out of his way to scare Brandon away from Jennie but he seemed to be immune to his antics. It appeared that Brandon was used to intimidating fathers.

Tonight was the last night of freedom as we were all going back to school tomorrow. I was super nervous about my first day at a new school, a new High School. Instead of being in one of the oldest years, I was going to be the youngest of the youngest year. Everyone in freshman year will be 14 and there would be me, still 13 years old and very small. I was terrified personally but I knew that I Jennie, Caleb, Olivia and Damon. Wed have each other's back. I was just getting everything ready for school tomorrow and for once, everyone were at their own houses getting ready. I would have my bed to myself tonight, thank God.

Every night of the summer holidays, I've had either Dyl or Anna sharing my bed with me. Every night. It was awesome, don't get me wrong but nothing compares to being able to stretch out and relax on your own.

"Billie, Sweetie, you should take a bath ready for tomorrow now." Aunt Emily called up the stairs to me.

I sighed, leaving my school bag until after my bath and gave Jennie a small smile on the way out the door. The house was super calm and quiet compared to the other days and nights here. I think it was because of school and things needed to calm down so that we could prepare. Uncle Sam was out, patrolling probably. Jennie was preparing her own school bag, already having had her bath for tomorrow. Tyler and Levi were lightly bantering in their room as they played their game console and Aunt Emily and Gracie were enjoying a Dora the Explorer DVD in the front room. The whole house just seemed to be serene and I found it a very good atmosphere. I didn't really have anything plaguing my mind except for tomorrow. I just really felt like I should right now, only worrying about a new school like a kid around my age should be, nothing more. It was refreshing.

It didn't take me long to have my bath, taking longer than I normally would have because I wanted to be extra clean and prepared for tomorrow. We left at 8:20am tomorrow morning so we wouldn't have had time to have a shower then. Besides, Aunt Emily didn't want us messing around on our first day. Jennie was lounging around on my bed, reading one of her math text books she'd found out about before school even started. I looked at her funny and she giggled, blushing.

"What?" she asked, defensively. I just grinned and shrugged. "No what?"

"You're reading a text book?" I asked, incredulously. She shrugged. "Nothing better to do?"

"Not really. Brandon's going online in about ten minutes so it's all good." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Tell him I said hi." I told her before getting back on with my task, making sure I had all my resources and such in my bag once last time before booting the computer.

We were all sent our time tables online when they were completed to save time on the first day. I hadn't looked at it yet so I was going to print it off and memorise it as much as I could. I sat down at my desk, scrolling through the relevant web pages to get to my timetable. I felt Jennie's looming presence behind me and I smiled up at her.

"I want to compare schedules. We might have classes together. Hopefully we will." She explained, pulling her own schedule out of her bag and set it on the desk beside us.

Once mine loaded, I took a long look:

1 - Home-room

2 - English

3 - Spanish

4 - Calculus

5 - Chemistry

6 - Lunch

7 - Biology

8 - Music

"Oh, cool, we have the same home-room. That's handy. We also have English, Calculus, Chemistry and Bio together. Awesome." She gushed, grinning. I chuckled and sent it to print before retrieving it from the printer and folding it into my bag. "I think you have Music with Livi and Caleb though."

"Really?" I asked, excitedly. She nodded.

"I think. They both e-mailed me theirs." She replied, booting her own laptop sitting upon the bed and signing into facebook. I rolled my eyes at her. I've never had any patience with facebook to be honest. I preferred to text or even call. I wasn't constantly at a computer to keep updating so what was the point? Jennie loved it though. I'd even go as far as to say that she was hooked and obsessed. I shook my head at her as she gave her full undivided attention to the social network before exiting the room.

"You all set for tomorrow?" Aunt Emily asked me as I walked into the living room. I smiled and nodded.

"Biwwie!" Gracie shouted, her arms up with a huge smile on her face. I chuckled and walked over, sitting down next to them both and Gracie crawled into my lap.

"Hey, Gracie." I cooed, snuggling up to her. She wrapped her little arms around my neck as my circled around her waist and she settled in for half an hour of more Dora with me.

"Emily, I'm home." Uncle Sam called from the hallway and I felt the draft that accompanied him coming through the front door.

"Why don't you get off to bed now, Billie. It's getting late." Aunt Emily suggested, taking Gracie from my lap, much to her protests. I nodded, getting up from the sofa and hugging Uncle Sam goodnight on my way passed him to the stairs.

"Night, Billie. Have you set your alarm for 7:30?" he asked, lightly. I nodded. "Alright, sweet dreams then."

"Night." I called on my way up the stairs. Jennie was already out of my room and in bed when I passed her room to get to mine. I could hear her light snoring through the door. She denies it all; she doesn't think that she snores so I recorded her one night and she turned as red as a tomato. I giggled at the memory. The twins' door was open when I went passed and I waved goodnight to them. "Night, guys."

"Night." They replied together, their attention solely on the game console in front of them. I shook my head, giggling as I entered my room, climbed under the covers and snuggled in deep. I heard a loud howl outside and just knew that it was my Paulie saying goodnight to me. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

I groaned at the shrill beeping of my alarm, blindly reaching out to slap the offending gadget off. I sighed when it silenced, turning onto my back as I simply stared at the ceiling. It took me a minute to realise what today was and I shot up straight in my bed, eyes wide with nerves and excitement.

"I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL TODAY!" I screamed without meaning to and I heard a chuckling from behind my door.

"Sure thing, Billie. Come on, up and at 'em." Uncle Sam ordered, cheerfully and I sighed, biting my lip as I climbed out of bed.

I shivered at the morning chill but shrugged it off, slinking over to the bathroom to wash my face and such. When I got back to the bedroom, I routed through my draws until I found my light denim skinny jeans and pulled them on. I couldn't decide between my purple jumper or my purple plaid shirt but after a minute or so of deliberation, I went with the latter, slipping it over my head. Smoothing it down, I headed over to my dresser and pulled a brush through my hair, opting to keep it down because I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it and sliding into a pair of black ankle boots that had a cute buckle on the side. A present from Jennie. A random one at that. I clipped my bracelets on my wrists as I exited my room, turning back at the last minute to pick up my school bag before bounding down the stairs.

"Morning, Billie-Bear." Paulie greeted, happily and I beamed, hugging and kissing him on his cheek as I sat beside him at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, Paulie. I can't believe I'm going to high school today!" I gushed, excitedly. He chuckled.

"I remember the first day of my high school freshman year…gave a weedy kid a swirly." He added, chuckling. I gasped and hit his arm lightly, shaking my head.

"You're such a bully, Paulie." I scolded, teasingly and he pretended to be ashamed. I giggled, shaking my head again.

"At least you've put something modest on today for school. I dread to think what Jennie's going to come down in." Uncle Sam grumbled before inhaling a pancake. I giggled; I knew what she was wearing today. I think he's going to be pleasantly surprised.

"I heard that, Daddy and I'm thoroughly insulted." Jennie's voice called from the stairs. A minute later, she strolled in and I smiled at her outfit.

She wore blue skinny jeans, much like mine with a blue plaid shirt that was opened a few buttons, though not so many to show off _too_ much. She had silver sandals on with yellow painted toenails. Her hair was up in a bun and she had little make-up on. She grinned at me and sat beside me, thanking Aunt Emily for the breakfast she'd offered.

"I think you should say sorry, Sam." Paulie chuckled, earning a slap across the head from Uncle Sam. I glared at him. How dare he hurt my Paulie? I calmed down some when Paulie just laughed it off.

"I wish we were going to high school." The twins groaned, coming into the kitchen looking like the walking dead. I chuckled at them.

"What's up with you two?" Jennie asked, smirking.

"They stopped up last night until 11:30. I told you boys to go to bed. You'll learn now." Uncle Sam chided. Both boys looked down. I giggled.

"It's only a few more years for you two and then you'll be there with Billie and Jennie." Aunt Emily assured them.

"No, they would have graduated about a year before they go to high school." Uncle Sam commented.

"Awe! Mom!" they whined. I giggled. "Can we skip some years too?"

"Only if you work hard, you will." She replied, smiling. The boys looked at each other and then nodded in silent agreement.

"Okay."

"Okay, so Billie, Jennie, Aaron's taking you to school this morning. Your father/uncle has to work and I need to get Gracie up and ready for the day. I wish I could be there to see you but oh well. Boys, Jared's coming to pick you up." Aunt Emily informed us all and I nodded. "I'll be picking you up though. I want to know how your first day went."

Beep! Beep!

"Oh, that'll be Aaron. Off you go. Don't want to be late." She ordered, clearing up our dishes. I hopped off the stool, kissing both Uncle Sam and Paulie on the cheeks and rustling both boys' hair before shouting goodbye and charging out the front door with Jennie right on my heels.

"Hey, Treasure, looking nice today." Aaron complimented through his open window. I blushed and smiled as Caleb climbed out the back seat, holding the door open for me. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you, I'm so excited!" I gushed, kissing him soundly on the lips before climbing in. He chuckled and climbed in after me. Jennie got in the other side and hugged Damon, who was in the front seat.

You would have expected him to simply sit there and let her do it and he did but I wasn't really surprised to see him lean back and kiss her on the cheek too. Since she came back from Makah, they've been getting closer. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way but in a brother/sister way. They weren't interested with each other anymore. They both had Anna and Brandon anyway. Damon wouldn't give Anna up for the world.

"Alright, let's get you to school, people!" Aaron demanded, pulling away from the curb. I cuddled up to Caleb the whole way there, happy, when he'd recited his timetable out to me on the way, that we were together in five of the seven classes we have. I have him for the first four classes in the morning. He doesn't have Chemistry with me but then I have lunch with him. No bio though and lastly, Music.

"Good, I can keep an eye on the other guys in our year. You're my girlfriend and no one else's." Caleb murmured, smiling down at me. I grinned, kissing him. Damon snorted.

"Possessive much, C?" He chuckled, shaking his head. Jennie slapped him across the head.

"Yeah, right, as if you aren't as bad as me with Anna!" he retorted, good heartedly. Damon simply shrugged, not denying it.

"We can all agree that the most possessive here is Aaron." Jennie commented.

"Hey, don't bring me into your teenage squabbles. Though, sure, that may be true." Aaron chuckled. We all laughed.

As we pulled up into the building for the last four years of our compulsory education, I couldn't help but feel the nerves again. Everyone here was older than me. It was frightening. Even my own class mates were _all_ older than me! I stayed close to Caleb, knowing he wouldn't have had it any other way.

The first half of the day went faster than I would have expected. My teachers were really nice, it was only the other students that weren't, or at least, they weren't hospitable to me invading their school a year earlier. I've had more guys stare and smile at me today than the rest of my life. I've never felt so awkward under one of their stares either. It was like they were unpicking me with their eyes, especially those in the older years. I even had a damn senior walk up to me this morning. A senior! Come on!

The girls were a little b*tchy if you ask me. Every single one that I've tried to talk to has either brushed me off or said something nasty o me _before_ they brushed me off. I was grateful to ave at least one of my friends in my classes, otherwise I would have been a very alone, very embarrassed freshman that shouldn't even be here. I was even almost regretting taking the test to get me to this point but then I remembered the proud looks of my mom and dad, my aunts and uncles and Paulie and it made this whole morning worth while. I couldn't make my real parents proud so I would make it my life goal to make everyone else so.

Then there were those people who still remembered what happened with my real parents, their deaths and my own inflicted isolation. Numerous of them came up to me, some even teachers, to offer me their condolences. It just made me a little depressed, honestly. Although, I do appreciate them and all that, don't get me wrong. It's just when people mention them does those feelings come back. I tried to forget them otherwise, my feelings not my parents. I could never forget them. Ever.

"What you thinking about so hard?" Caleb asked form beside me, his hand squeezing my waist a little to get my attention. I blinked and looked up at him before smiling. He smiled back and leaned down to peck me on the lips.

"Nothing really. Just how my morning's been. In a nutshell, it's been good. How about yours?" I asked, casually.

"Good, I guess. Got a ton of homework." He moaned. I giggled and nodded. I had too. It was going to be the death of me and this was just the first day.

"Ditto, man, ditto." Damon came out of nowhere, grinning down at my startled expression. "Gotcha."

"Don't do that! Damn, I'm telling Anna on you!" I threatened. His eyes widened.

"Now, now, Billie, we're supposed to be out of Middle School. You're a freshman now, act the part." Brandon teased, grinning as he walked up with Jennie around his waist. I giggled and shrugged.

"Well, I'm really am supposed to still be in Middle School so meh!" I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully. They all laughed at me and I joined in.

"Are we eating or not? I'm starving." Livi moaned, rubbing her supposedly empty stomach. I grinned.

"You're always hungry, Livi. Where do you put it all?" Jennie asked, amazed. She laughed and shrugged. I knew though. She's a sporty girl. She plays a lot of sport and even this morning, she signed up for cheerleading and the girls' volleyball team.

I smiled and we both lead the way into the cafeteria. Some people looked our way when we entered, some even bumping their friends to look too. God, you'd think we were the royal family or something. I just didn't get why we had so much attention. The boys told us to go snag a table whilst they got our lunches. I tried to protest but Caleb was adamant and told me that he already knew what I'd want. I eyed him, suspiciously before he laughed and gave me a little shove towards the table the other girls were already sat at. I smiled back at him and took a seat next to Jennie, a free seat for Brandon on her other side and Livi next to that one.

"Those boys are so sweet, aren't they?" Jennie cooed, smiling over at Brandon, who grinned back. Livi and I nodded in agreement. "Brandon asked me to go out with him this Saturday. Dinner or something. I'm not sure. I'll need your help to get ready B."

"Of course. If you're with Brandon and Anna's with Damon like she'd told me yesterday then I suppose Caleb will end up at our house with me." She hummed in agreement just as the guys came to the table. I beamed at Caleb as he set a Chicken and Mayo salad sandwich in front of me, along with a strawberry yoghurt, green apple and a bottle of peach flavoured water. I thanked him and kissed him on the lips, lightly before tucking in. I chuckled to myself when I saw his predictable cheese burger and fries, along with a strawberry milkshake.

"Who has what next?" Livi asked, looking at us all.

"Bio." I answered, automatically and then smiled over the fact that I actually remembered.

"Awesome, you have that with me." Damon smiled.

"And me." Jennie seconded.

"Cool. At least I'm not alone this time too." I chuckled. "All the staring is really getting on my nerves."

"We know, Babe but you're beautiful so who can hardly blame them?" Caleb complimented, sweetly. I blushed and smiled as the others pretended to gag. Caleb threw a fry each at Damon and Brandon, who both caught them and ate them, smirking. I just giggled.

"He's right though." Jennie said after a minute. I blushed and rolled my eyes, not believing a word of it. She was much more pretty than me. The fact that she's already gotten four guys' numbers on our first day at school was nothing but evidence. Seeing the look on Brandon's face when she's told him about them was worth it though. He looked livid and he had said that he knew every single one of those guys and was going to beat them up for trying something with his girl. That, of course, made Jennie grin like a mad woman and swoon.

* * *

"Well, hello there," a deep, rough voice sounded from behind me at my locker and I frowned up at Livi before turning around to see a bulky, black haired guy with dull grey eyes, wearing a football jersey and holding a football under his arm smiling down at me.

"Oh great, jock alert." Livi whispered into my ear, making me giggle a little before turning back to the jock.

"Um, hi." I replied eventually, glancing at his smirking jock friends behind him. He grinned and I think it was supposed to be sexy. It wasn't quite there though if you ask me.

"Hey, you're Billie, right?" he asked. I nodded, really curious and irritated at the same time. What did the guy want? I just wanted to go home. Didn't he have football practice or something? "I'm Bret. Bret Shore."

"Hi Bret, she's happy to meet you, really she is but we gotta go now." Livi answered for me, tugging on my arm, not that I put up very much resistance to begin with. I was so grateful for the interruption. God bless, Olivia!

"Yo, wait up, Billie!" Bret shouted behind us as we heard his running footsteps catching up to us. He grabbed my wrist to stop my escape and I sighed, spinning around to see what he really wanted. Livi was stood behind me, impatience clear in her posture as she stood with her arms crossed, feet slightly apart and her tongue rolling around in her mouth.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"How about you and I go out this Friday?" he asked, flashing his not-so-sexy smile. I raised my eyebrows before frowning but before I could reply, Caleb appeared almost out of nowhere, wrapping his arm around my waist as his other hand to mine, placing a kiss on the back of it. Bret watched the act without a deference, not taking in what it was as he still kept eyes on me and that stupid smile on his face. Damon pulled Livi out the way as Brandon slipped both his arms around Jennie's waist, his eyes glaring up at Bret, like the other two were. I saw his jock friends come closer too, looking wary even though they obviously outnumbered us. But still, Bret seemed unaffected.

"Bret, I don't think she's interested." Brandon gritted out, almost politely. He was a sophomore here at LPH so he probably knew everything or at least, most of what there was to know about this Bret character and his friends. He4 turned to Brandon, a hard edge in his eyes.

"Oh, Brandon, I didn't see you there, Man." he replied, sarcastically. Yep, definitely some animosity between these two.

"Dude, you're a Junior." Brandon said, disgusted. Bret shrugged.

"Your point is...?"

"She's a freaking freshman. Well, no, even younger than that. She should be in 8th grade. She isn't even 14 yet. You're 17. You're sick. Leave her alone!" Brandon demanded. He's 17? Eww, that's four years older than me! Disgusting. Caleb pulled me closer.

"Besides, she has a boyfriend so back off." Damon seconded, stepping up next to Brandon. Bret just seemed amused by the whole situation. Finally, he shrugged.

"Fine, okay. I'll leave her alone...for now." he conceded, turning to walk away but threw me a sly smirk over his shoulder that made my skin crawl. I shivered but then shook my head when they were out of sight.

"Well...that was weird. Let's not mention that again." I laughed, pulling Caleb towards the exit.

"What? Are you kidding me? That guy has just hit on my girl and you want me to drop it?" he asked me, incredulously. I sighed and nodded. "But-"

"C, Man, she said drop it. She laughed it off. It's all good." Jennie cut him off, rolling her eyes with me. We giggled. Caleb huffed but did as she said, thankfully as we approached Aunt Emily's car.

We all said bye and thank you to Livi and Brandon before climbing in. Aunt Emily smiled at us all.

"How was your first day of High School!" she asked, excitedly as she turned back into her seat to pull away from the curb. I rolled my eyes at her exuberance. Anyone would think it was her first day.

"It was good, Mrs. U. Hectic, hard and fast but it was good." Damon replied, smiling.

"Oh, I wanna hear all about it! Did you make any new friends? What of your teachers? Who do you like, not like? Did you find your subjects hard or easy?" she gushed, happily. I giggled and Jennie rolled her eyes, smiling at her mother.

"Later, Mom, we promise." Jennie laughed.

"Anna's home, she's gagging to see you. She missed you today."

"Oh Gosh, she has no idea! I missed her too." I gushed. Today really was harder than I would have expected without Anna with me. She's been there for the last year or so in Middle School and I had become accustomed to her presence in most of my classes. This year was going to be weird without her there.

"At least Caleb got to be with his girl today and for the next two years! I have to wait for my Anna." Damon complained.

"Aww, bless." Aunt Emily crooned, teasingly and we all laughed as he blushed scarlet.

We dropped Damon and Caleb off at his house. Stepped out with Caleb to say goodbye and saw that he was still tense, probably from the Bret incident. I sighed and assured him that I was fine and that he had nothing on him. I sealed it with a nice, rewarding kiss goodbye and a peck on the cheek to Damon before getting back into the car. His mom came out to wave at me as we pulled away from the curb, smiling brightly. It has been a while since I was at his house for anything. I would have to see what I could arrange with Caleb later.

Once we got home, we had hardly parked into the driveway before my door was burst open and I was practically dragged from the car and into Anna's excited arms. I laughed and hugged her back, rolling my eyes when she pulled back to reveal he crazed grin.

"I missed you so much today!" she screamed in my ear, embracing me again. I laughed.

"Me too, you have no idea!" I replied, kissing her cheek. "Damon did too. Whined all day like a goddamn baby."

"Oh yeah, I know. He called me when he got to Caleb's house."s she giggled. "I want to know everything about today!"

"Okay, I will tell you everything but I _need_ to get this homework done beforehand okay?" I groaned. I really didn't want to be going into the night with this stuff! She sighed and nodded. "I can foresee loads of it too. Better take all the time you can get with me."

She laughed and nodded before linking arms with me and leading the way towards the house. She sat in my room with me whilst I was doing the darn stuff. Jennie had sprawled herself out on my bed with her own work, though most of it was the same as mine. She kept complaining that it was too hard, even though I didn't understand her point. I thought it was okay. I ended up having to help her with it. Calculus didn't seem to be her best subject, or English, or Spanish or...Well, school didn't really seem to agree with her at all, really. Tyler was the same. Levi and Gracie loved learning new things. Just the other day, I saw Levi propped up against his headboard in his room, reading a history novel. History novel! And it wasn't one of those ones with pretty pictures either. It was pretty advanced. And then Gracie loves her building blocks and number cards. There's not a minute that goes by when she's not playing with them or at least, has them nearby. They have a knack of learning things, unlike Jennie and Tyler.

Once my homework was finished, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. That had taken me about an hour and a half, mostly because none of it was that hard. If it was hard, I'm sure it would have taken longer. I got up from my desk, stretching, thankful that the hard work was over. Anna had given up trying to talk to me when a math problem distracted me so much I missed everything she had said so she left. Jennie left, giving up on her homework. I'll probably help her again with it later.

I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 5pm. Aunt Emily said that dinner would be ready soon so I didn't want to go out. I guess I would just see who was here and hang out with them. I exited my room and instantly heard the ramblings and obnoxious laughter of my uncles and Dad. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I hit the bottom step and like I was north or the centre of the planet, Anna and Dyl were hugging me at the same time.

"About time! Jesus, how long did it take you?" Anna exclaimed, smiling. I giggled.

"Sorry. It wasn't hard, just a lot of it. I'm finished though so I'm free for you to do as you will with me." I told them.

"Will you play in the tree house with me?" Dyl asked, hopefully. I chuckled.

"Maybe after dinner. Right now, I'm beat." I moaned and he pouted but nodded. I ruffled his hair before moving over to the living room. They followed me like little lost puppies. All my uncles and Dad looked up and smiled at me when I came into view. Paulie opened his arms open to me and I walked over, jumping into his lap.

"How was High School?" Uncle Sam asked, smiling.

I groaned. "Hard work. I had loads of homework and it's just the first day!" I exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Nothing's changed then. They're still slave drivers after all. " Steven joked. They all laughed.

"Who do you have in your lesson? What lessons do you have?" Brady asked, interested.

"Well, I have at least one of the others in my classes so I wasn't alone today. I have Mr. Carl for home room. I think he's new though. Mrs. Jefferson for Spanish. She seems like an old hag to me." I commented and they all laughed.

"Ol' Mrs. Jefferson. You know, she's been there ages. We had her for Spanish and sounds like she hasn't changed a bit." Jacob laughed, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrows.

"You had her, really?" I asked, surprised. They all nodded. "Wow, she'd said she had years upon years of experience and such." I mumbled to myself.

"That she does, Billie-Bear, that she does. Anyone else? We might not know the younger ones but do you have any older teachers?" Paulie asked.

"Mr. Henderson for Calculus." I noted. They all groaned.

"Oh God, no. We feel for you, B, we do." Quil empathised, shaking his head. I giggled.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean why? He's the grouchiest person on the whole planet!" Uncle Embry shouted, exasperated. I raised my eyebrows. He'd been nothing but nice to me today.

"He was fine today. Gave me a smile and everything." I told them, nonchalantly. They all stared at me, seeming in total shock, even Uncle Sam.

"You what?" Collin asked, blankly. I giggled and nodded.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be alive to hear that. Ever." Steven breathed, surprised.

"He was that bad?" I asked, incredulously. They all nodded. Their faces dead serious.

"Oh, you seem to ave no idea." Uncle Embry commented, rubbing his eyes.

"He failed us all because Quil the dumbass called him Mr. Grumpy Gils. As in, from Finding Nemo. I mean, come on!" Jacob crowed as Quil chuckled at the memory. I giggled.

"Alright guys, Dinner's ready but Billie better be the first one to enter this kitchen form in there. I don't want her toppled over! If she is, none of you get dinner!" Aunt Emily called from the kitchen and Paulie helped me to my feet. I smiled at them all when I just stood there, obviously seeing their waiting faces.

"Well, you heard her. Get going. We're hungry." Quil moaned. I giggled and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh God…" Paulie breathed, probably seeing the evil glint in my eyes. I grinned up at him and he gave me a warning glare. I giggled and started my way over to the kitchen as a super slow pace. Like a step every second, knowing that they were literally right behind me and super annoyed.

"Billie." Uncle Sam warned. I just giggled, grinning over my shoulder as I slowed my pace even more. Aunt Violet and Mom were at the kitchen archway, chuckling to themselves at my antics and their husbands' faces.

One step. Two step. Three Step. Four step. Five step. Six step…

"Billie!" they all shouted together and I laughed, hard.

"What? I'm walking! I have little legs, you know!"

"You may be small but you don't have dwarf legs!" Craig said, irritated. I giggled.

"And you can certainly go faster than three miles per hour." Jacob inserted, huffing.

"What on earth is taking so lo- Oh." Aunt Emily stopped at the kitchen archway with Mom and Aunt Violet, smiling like they were. "Having fun there, Billie?"

"Oh yeah, extreme fun. I'm trying to re-enact the way Neil Armstrong was so slow on the moon. I need to for…science." I lied, giggling. She nodded, mocking understanding. I heard a few growls behind me and then another echoing it, knowing it was Paulie telling the others off. I grinned.

"Okay. That's it!"

"Wha- Argh!" I screamed as I was suddenly airborne, clutching onto whoever picked me up to move me at a faster pace towards the kitchen. The women in the doorway moved out the way with silly grins on their faces to let us through and whoever held me made sure that my feet were the first to touch the floor in the kitchen. I looked back and saw Uncle Sam grinning down at me. I pouted.

"That was cheating." I dead panned. They all laughed.

"Serves you right. Has no one told you not to come between a wolf and his food?" Jacob asked, rhetorically. I giggled.

"I'll certainly keep that in mind." I retorted, smirking before taking a seat of Paulie's lap at the table. He just shook his head at me, kissing my cheek.

Dinner was hectic as it always is. They wolves fought over the remaining food and I had trouble eating the plate that I had up for myself. I was a small person after all. I ended up giving it to Paulie, which made the others groan in protest. I just giggled when Paulie flashed his triumphant grin and dug in. of course, Mom gave the wolves a run for their money with the amount of food that she ate. I swear, that baby is going to be six stone before she/he's even born.

I helped Aunt Emly serve dessert, including some cookies that I made a few days ago and are still surprisingly fresh. I hadn't given them to any of them on the day because they were teasing me so that was their punishment but they needed eating now and so I lifted it. Of course, Paulie had a whole plate of cookies to himself as I had made sure, which roused another round of protests from the others. Cue triumphant grin. At least they seemed to like my cookies. After everybody ate, I helped clear up like I always did before dragging Dyl upstairs for an hour of brother sister time like every night. I try to do it so that he never feels the least bit of left out. After that, Anna and I alternated in the shower before bed.

It was in bed where I laid, letter in hand. The letter I had been given by Mr. Jenks at the will reading. I still hadn't opened it yet and I don't think I even wanted to yet. I was too afraid of what it might say. That it will say to forget them. I would never be able to, despite the fact that I have Seth and Mel now. I had no idea whether or not Uncle Sam or Embry have read their letter but that wasn't for me to know. All my concern was for this letter in my hands, the one that I was too scared to open. I sighed, stuffing it back into my bedside before rolling over and tucking the comforter tight under my chin as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so, tell me what you think? I would really appreciate it :DDD**

**Reviews are one way to bring in more readers, they like to know if it's any good and according to your comments in earlier reviews, you guys like it so please, review? :DD**

**There will be a couple of polyvores on my profile for this chapter also :D As well as the locket, teddy bear and ring from the will. I hope you like them :D**

**Also, I'm opening a poll on my profile that will only be on for two days because I need it for the next chapter so please, could you vote? :DDDD Thanks!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack**

**x**


	19. Fascinated

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed, story/author alerted or story/author favoured me in the last chapter :D **

**Every review makes me that little bit happier and you guys made me ecstatic last chapter :D See if you can do it again this time, okay? I'd really appreciate it :D I would like to get to 200 reviews by chapter 20! That's my goal! Help me achieve it, please? :DDD**

**Also, thank you to all of those people who voted on the short timed poll I'd placed up after the last chapter. It was a very clear result, so thank you :D**

**There will be a polyvore for this chapter...**

**there is some time lapse in this chapter so I hope that is going to make people happier. Feelings for Paul are going to gradually change starting properly from this chapter so it won't be long before the duo are truly feeling the imprint. Just bare with me. I hate making drastic time lapses. I feel like you miss so much by doing that and I'd hate it for that to happen. So please, be patient. You shall get some Paul/Billie action more and more throughout the next chapters :D Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...please enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Fascination**

**Billie's Point of View**

The first few weeks of High School was pretty much the same. I got to know the people in my classes pretty well as well as note which teachers to avoid and those who were Push overs. I knew the campus well enough not to need my map and not get lost and I really loved my schedule. I had at least one of my friends in each of my classes so I never felt alone or uncomfortable. Plus, they provided the best distraction away from the persistent staring eyes of my other classmates. The stares didn't relent and they were just as annoying and uncomfortable as they were on the first day.

I was the youngest person in High School and smart enough to skip a grade, not to mention I seemed to be smarter than some of the rightful freshman students. That earned me some resentment from both genders, but the male attention I seemed to be getting from not only my own grade but even those above, earned me even more from the females of the whole school. Something that I didn't need. I wasn't even interested in any of them. None of them were Caleb.

The homework was keeping me on my toes as well. Class work wasn't as challenging as I thought it would be, what with me being a grade behind so I had no trouble with the difficulty of the homework either. No, it was the sheer mass of it we were set each day. I had to spend at least an hour every night as well as Sunday evening, which I had dubbed 'Homework Night;' since the amount was becoming too much. If I didn't have that Sunday night then I would certainly get behind, which was something that I just could not do. I hated being behind in anything and I'd hate to fail the year and prove some of the rumours of me not being smart enough to pass the year.

Dyl was complaining that he didn't get to spend much time with him and I didn't, not as much time I would have liked anyway but I also had Tyler and the other wolf kids on my back. Who knew I'd be so much in demand? I didn't, that's for sure. Anna said she understood the demands my school work had on me, already suspecting what high school would be like before even I started. She was happy with all the time she could get with me. She couldn't wait to join me and Damon and the others in high school so it could go back to the way it used to be between me and her at school, even though we weren't going to be in the same grades. I think some freshman and sophomore classes were combined though so that was something to look forward to.

Damon was a lot more whinier than usual as the school year progressed. He was grouchy without Anna with him like Caleb was with me. He said it was injustice, which just made us all laugh. Brandon and Jennie were getting closer and she'd said that they'd been 'exploring'. I told her I didn't want to know anymore, which was seconded by Livi, who was also in on the conversation, claiming that she didn't want to hear anything like that about her brother. They're closer though, that's all I'd say. I was pretty sure that Uncle Sam didn't know. The roof of the house was still in place. If he'd have known, it'd be blown off, I'm sure. Livi was slightly lonely. I felt sorry for her because she had no interest in any of the boys in our ear and anyone older than her, she shied away from. I just wanted her to find someone like Jennie, Anna and I have done.

A few weeks passed, creeping into October and before I knew it, it was the one and two year anniversaries of my parents since they'd died on the same day, only a year apart. I still haven't read their letter that I'd received from the will. I was too terrified to. The morning of their death, I'd spent a couple of hours curled up in bed, having woken earlier than usual due to nightmares and just stared at it in my hands, debating whether or not to open it. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily knocking on my bedroom door had answered that for me and I shoved it back under my pillow. I knew why they were here. I was up early, but they were up before me, probably anticipating what I would be like on the day. They both look solemn when they entered and simply looking at the sadness on their faces made me burst into hysterical tears. They held me for a long time before Paulie was there. They allowed him to replace them and he'd finally been able to calm me down. After I'd finally pulled myself together, it was around 8 am. I didn't have any breakfast, or lunch, or dinner that day. Everyone was so worried about me. All I would drink was caramel tea, which was my parent's favourite drink above all else. I think it was to make me feel closer to them...It didn't work though.

I was like this for the week that followed. I went to school but I was a robot on autopilot. Caleb was constantly asking me whether I was okay and I would snap at him a lot but he didn't take any of it to heart, which I was thankful for. He was there for me at school, just as Paulie was there for me at home. Anna tried to make me feel better and I knew that my mood was rubbing off on Dyl because he was so sad, I thought I would cry seeing him as sad as me. He would never leave my side if he didn't have to. It helped having him near me.

By the end of the week and with no improvement from me though, it took both my Uncles, Dad and Paulie taking me unwillingly to my parents' grave in the La Push crematorium for me to snap out of it. I've never screamed so much in my life and it helped so much. I never knew how much I'd kept bottled up and I felt such a heavy weight lift off my shoulders when I was finished screaming and crying to their headstone that I hated them for leaving me and all that malarkey. I was shocked to see four very wet pair of eyes staring solemnly at me when I'd finished and was ready to go home. Paulie stayed with me that night and everything got better from that day too so my family gradually stopped worrying so much about me, thank god.

Thanksgiving and Christmas passed in a blur. We spent it as a family like every year. Aunt Emily and the other wolf girls slaved in the kitchen all morning on Thanksgiving making certain dishes before bringing them all to Aunt Emily's house for the meal. I baked my famous cookies that everyone seemed to love so much. Everyone found it funny that I wrote people's names on the cookies to say who they belonged to in dark blue icing, that way the wolves didn't have any excuse if they stole someone else's cookie. They all got the same amount anyway so they shouldn't have. I was grateful that there wasn't any mishap like there was last year with me. I was glad to say that it was a nice, enjoyable dinner with my family.

I spent Thanksgiving night at Anna's house and her family. It was rare nearer the end of the school semester that we got to spend any time together, what with me having some small exams in the beginning of November and hang to study a whole lot. Christmas Eve, I slept at Dyl's house with him since he begged me, almost crying. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were reluctant but conceded. Jennie was disgruntled about the fact that I wasn't going to be home for our first Christmas together, or at least when I was being bullied by her and were best friends, somewhat sisters.

Christmas morning, Dyl had me up at 6:30. to say I was peeved would be an understatement but I couldn't deny him anything nor the levels of excitement rolling off him in waves. Christmas afternoon, we all went to Grandma Sue's house for dinner, which was chaos. But then what would you expect with 19 wolves, a dozen or so wolf kids and a pregnant wolf girl? I swear, Mom ate more than Dad did...

Going into the new year made way for more school, homework and assignments. We finally got to find out what mom was having too and I helped mom decorate the baby's nursery in different hues of blue. One wall was navy blue, where the crib and his little draws would be resting against. The other three walls were to be medium blue with little teddy bears detailed onto the walls by Paulie. I never knew he had such an artistic mind or such a steady hand to apply some of the detail he'd gotten in.

I couldn't believe I was getting another little brother! I couldn't imagine two Dyls but at the same time, craved more of them. He was so sweet and I couldn't wait to meet my new little brother because I knew that he'd be exactly the same. I was going to make sure that no other boys were going to pick on him. He would never be at a loss of who to come to with his problems and girl questions. I would even be willing to play some soccer with him at some point, I'm sure. Dyl told me that he was going to help me with beating up any boy who picked on him and would teach him how to catch a baseball. Though, Dad protested that that was his job so Mom just suggested to teach him how to play basketball. I just thought they were getting a little ahead of themselves with that one.

Mom was due in a couple of weeks, on February 28th and today was her baby shower. I've spent most of the day with aunt Emily, cooking all the food for the party. The men weren't allowed to come, much to their disgruntlement but they helped decorate Grandma Sue's living room for the event. Mom was in Seattle with Dad so that she was out the way but she knew what was going on.

I was now at Grandma Sue's house, setting out all the food we had slaved over through the entire day. All the other girls were here, even Anna and the other female wolf kids. There wasn't a wolf in the vicinity. Apparently, they're going to Uncle Embry's house to have a gaming night. Typical of them.

"Honey, make sure you set the cheesecake in the fridge until later." Aunt Emily called to me from the sitting room. I did as I was told before heading back to the living room and getting comfortable next to Anna, who had taken it amongst herself to claim the entire bowl of mini cheddars. I shook my head at her in disbelief and she only answered with a cheddar grin. I rolled my eyes at her. She giggled.

"When's your mom getting here?" she asked around a mouth full of cheddars.

"Dad text me a few minutes ago saying they'd be here in about ten. She's on her way now." I replied, checking my phone again for any messages or calls. I watched as she stuffed her face with four cheddars at once and I finally rolled my eyes, taking the bowl out of her grasp. She pouted but then smiled cheekily, stealing couple more before I could get them totally out of her reach.

"Actually, she's just pulling up now up front." Leah called from the kitchen. I knew she had a perfect view of the front of the house from that window.

I shot up from the sofa in time to open the door for mom and dad, who were laughing at something, holding hands. I beamed, throwing myself towards Dad. He chuckled, catching me as I jumped, wrapping myself around him. He pulled em extra close.

"Hey there, Lea-Rae. You had a good day?" he asked, some of the laughter still swimming in his voice. I nodded. He hadn't called me that in a long time. He kissed the top of my head, knowing what I was thinking.

"Hey Dad, Mom, little brother." I giggled, kissing Mom's huge baby bump that looked pregnant with more than one baby. They're been assured that there's only one though, unfortunately.

"Awe, you're too sweet, Baby Girl." Mom cooed, stroking my cheeks before kissing one.

"You know, you technically can't call me that. I have a younger sibling and when Junior's born, there really will be a baby in the house, even though he's not a girl." I told them, giggling. Dad pulled to him, kissing the tip of my nose.

"You'll always be my Baby Girl, Lea-Rae." Dad replied, smiling. I beamed.

"Sells good in here." Mom called out as she passed me into the house. I followed.

"Sure does. You sure I can't stick around?" Dad asked, hopefully, eyeing the spread on the coffee table as well as on the kitchen counters. I giggled but still shook my head. He pouted.

"Nope. Get outta here, lil' bro."Leah ordered, teasingly. He pouted hard. She gave him a playful shove when he didn't leave fast enough and he raised his hand sin mock surrender before kissing Mom on the cheek quickly and leaving to his car. I waved before shutting the front door.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Grandma Sue encouraged, clapping her hands.

We spent all evening at Grandma Sue's, opening present after present after present. The people of La Push were very generous. Mom received everything from baby bottles to pacifiers, baby grows to dresses, little rattles to small soft toys. One of my favourite things she got was from the three new wolves – Delvin, Duncan and Brianna. It was an electronic rocker that had bears and clouds dangling down like a mobile. It was blue, for a boy and looked super cute. I wouldn't wait to see him in there and watch his eyes roll back as he drifted off to sleep. It was going to be perfect.

I was in the kitchen with Mom and Leah, getting the cheesecake ready to be consumed by the ever hungry girls that occupied the house right now. Mom was complaining about her backache, blaming it on the amount of food she'd eaten. Leah simply rolled her eyes at me, smiling as she mouthed 'hormones' before going ahead with cutting up the cheesecake. We were all laughing over something Leah had just said when the next thing I know, Mom was doubled over, gasping with her hand clutching her stomach. I was by her side in an instant, my mind rushing a thousand miles an hour as I tried to stay calm for her but it was easier said than done. How did the fathers do this?

"Mom? Mom, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly as I rested one hand on hers at her stomach and the other on her back for support. She was gasping and panting, red in the face and almost crying. I had no idea what to do. By this time, all the girls were huddled into the small kitchen, making me somewhat cramped and claustrophobic.

"Mmm...Baby's coming. Baby's coming!" she gritted out through clenched teeth. It was only then that I noticed the pool of water at her feet. Her waters must have broken!

"oh my God! Mom, are you serious?" I gasped, excitedly as a huge grin spread across my face. Her gasp and scream were y only answer. Aunt Violet was on the phone to whoever, talking quietly but quickly to the other person.

"Alright, Mel. We're taking you to the La Push Clinic, okay? The doctor is on standby and I'm gonna call Seth and the boys when we have you safely in a hospital bed and not before, okay?" Aunt Violet informed Mom, who had already been directed towards the front door and into her coat.

I held mom's hand all the way to the clinic, which might not have been my brightest idea because it hurt so damn much! She had it in a vice grip I had no hopes of escaping and I was pretty sure I was four squeezes away from my hand being broken. She was also screaming up a lung, busting my ear drum so I thought I'd really be deaf in my left ear by the time we got out the car. I swear to God, if all pregnancies and labours are like this one, I swore to never have children. No way was I going through all that! Rubbing her back seemed to help a little and squeezing my hand seemed to be her only pain outlet.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, Baby Girl. You think this pregnancy is dramatic? You should have been here for Dyl's." she laughed, shaking her head. They could be worse than this? Oh, I was definitely never having children now...

She was wrecked with another contraction and I honestly think I screamed with her that time...

**Seth's Point of View**

"Dude, quit cheating!" Paul laughed, shoving Quil as he was once again having his butt handed to him at Fifa. Quil simply laughed, grinning in triumph.

"It's not his fault that you suck, Bro." Craig taunted, which earned him a dirty look and a slap around the head. He laughed it off though.

"Craig, Man, how long did it take for me to kill you yesterday?" Duncan teased, smirking. For once, Craig was rendered speechless and Duncan shared a high five with Paul, laughing.

"Awfully quite there, Seth. You good?" Embry asked, throwing a beer in my direction. I caught it with one hand, cracking it open and taking a sip before answering.

"Yeah, Em, I'm good. Thanks."

"You sure?"

"Oh, he's probably just thinking the mini-cheddars at the shower are gonna conspire against Mel. Oh, or maybe the gummy bears." Brady laughed.

"Hell, we've all seen the blighters' true colours, thanks to Perry." Collin chuckled. I threw my empty beer bottle at him but he caught it before it could impact with his face. He laughed harder at my expense and probably my face. He laughed so hard that he didn't see the second empty beer bottle I had at my feet flying at his head. It hit with a clunk and I chuckled at his stunned face.

"I'm not that bad. Not as bad as what Jared was like with Kim whilst she was carrying Anna. I remember him cushioning every sharp edge in their house in case she fell or something. Or you could attack Embry and his need to carry Vi everywhere she needed to go or the skivvy services he offered up willingly for her entire pregnancy." I laughed.

"Dude! Don't attack me! That's the last time I care about your sorry ass!" he grumbled, flopping down next to Sam, who was smirking at the exchange. He never joined in on the squabbling but found it amusing at least.

"Sorry, but it's true." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Be that as it may but I remember you making Mel breakfast in bed for the entirety of her pregnancy _and_ you enjoyed the breathing classes more than she did." Embry smirked as I blushed. I was embarrassed to say that that was true.

"Actually, she didn't even want to go. It was him that forced her to." Jake laughed. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, smirking.

"Harvey was awesome with Kim though. He wouldn't even let Jared near." Paul grinned as Craig high fived him again.

"Yeah, that bugged me to no end. I understood what the lad was feeling and all but I couldn't even kiss her without him watching." Jared groaned, shaking his head at the memory, despite his proud smile towards his 8 year old son.

"Yo, Jake, I'm dead. You're up." Paul called, tossing the controller across the room to him. He caught it in one hand, skilfully.

"I wondered when you were gonna give up." Jake laughed, which made Paul growl and us join in his laughter.

"Watch it, Pup." Paul warned, growling.

"I ordered pizza. Paul, if you break another controller, you'll be replacing it this time, not me." Embry warned, glaring. Paul smirked. He's broken the last 3 controllers because of his anger.

"Sure, sure, Em. Whatever you say." He chuckled, stuffing his face with _my_ Doritos. I growled, snatching them away to fill my own face with them. He simply shrugged, indifferently.

"So, bets on when you think she'll drop?" Paul called, smirking. Duncan threw then bucks on the coffee table.

"In the next three days." He bet. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Dude, that's two weeks early." I noted.

"You said earlier that the doctor said she could drop any time now and everything'll be fine. And she seems a little fed up now too." Dunc observed with a shrug. I answered in kind and watched curiously and amused as each of my brothers took bets on my wife and baby boy.

Sam said on her due date. Emily was right on time with all of her kids, as was Mel with Dyl so it wasn't took outlandish. Delv, Jared, Paul, Quil and Collin all think she'll be late. Thanks Guys, appreciate it. The rest of them think it'll be in the next couple of weeks but before her due date on February 28th. I just hoped that she didn't arrive on 29th because that would be unlucky. The poor kid would only get one birthday every four years. It can happen though. I'd totally suck for her.

"Come on then, Daddy. When do you think the little man will grace us with his presence?" Jake asked, smiling. I shrugged. "Oh, come on. You must have some idea."

"I really don't know guys. I just hope that it's son." I groaned, shaking my head. "I can't wait to meet him. Though, I'm slightly bummed that he's not a girl."

"Ha! You wouldn't be saying that when she grows to be a teenager obsessed with make-up and barely there clothes that you're constantly battling with her over. Not to mention the boys." Sam complained, shaking his head at all the memories of the encounters he's had with Jennie. We've all seen them and some were not pretty. We all laughed at his pain. Jennie certainly was a handful, though she's calmed down a lot after she began to hang out with Billie more; my Lea-Rae.

"Billie doesn't seem to be as bad at least." Quil echoed my thoughts perfectly. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank God." Sam mumbled, making us all laugh at him again. "I don't think I could handle two Jennies at once."

"Poor Alpha. Boo for you" Paul teased, earning himself a sharp slap across the back of the head from said alpha. We all laughed as there was a knock at the door. Em moved to pay for the pizza and we all grabbed two each, chowing down immediately. Sam handed out beers to everyone and only got grunts of thanks in return. We had excellent table manners, no?

A couple of hours later, everyone was actually stuffed for the time being, what with the constant stream of snacks we've inhaled. We've all had at least 2 sessions with the X-Box controllers and some guys were wrestling. Quil was ruling with the gaming and Jake was dominating with the wrestling, pinning down Embry as I watched, laughing. While I laughed at all the guys Jake managed to embarrass, I stood and tossed a football over the gamers back and forth with Duncan. I was caught off guard when a sharp, excruciating pain shot through my chest, making me double over in pain, missing Dunc's pass while I was at it. Jake was beside me in an instant but I was gasping too harshly to hear what he was saying. He had to really speak up.

"Seth! Man, are you okay? What the hell is the matter?" he asked, worriedly. I was panting, hanging off him as my pole of support. What the hell was all this?

"Seth! Answer him!" Sam demanded, concerned. I couldn't; I couldn't speak. The pain was too much.

At that moment, the phone rang in the kitchen and Quil rushed off to answer the damn thing. I heard Violet's rushed but excited tone and I knew exactly why I was feeling this way. I don't know why I didn't recognise it before. I felt this way when Mel went into labour with Dyl. All us guys felt it and needed to be with our wives. My baby boy was ready to meet his Daddy. I knew it. Looks like Duncan won the pot; he was the closest.

"Vi! Violet! Calm down, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." Quil cut her off, confused. Embry politely took the phone from Quil. If anyone would be able to make sense of Vi while she was like that, it was her husband.

"Alright, Babe, it's me. What wrong?" Me soothed his wife as if it was her that was in trouble. I think we all knew who it was.

"Me, you have to get Seth to the Clinic now. We took her in before we called you to be on the safe side. Billie's by her side with Leah at the minute but she's ask8ing for Seth now. You need to get her a.s.a.p." She said, quickly. Embry beamed at me.

"Alright, Babe, we'll be right there." He replied, slamming the phone down in its cradle but I was already out the door to my car before he could tell me what was wrong. Mel's having a baby, my baby, my second son. I had to be there, just like I was for my first baby boy, my little ma now. I had to be there like Billie was for her mother, my brave Baby Girl, my Lea-Rae.

I was vaguely aware of Sam, Jake and Embry climbing into the car before I was peeling out of the driveway like a man on fire. Well, my wife was in labour. It was enough, right? I tore through the streets of La Push a lot faster than I was supposed to and more than what the guys seemed to be comfortable with me going but none of them told me to slow down, knowing what I was feeling and the needed to be with my wife as soon as I could. I was aware of more cars following after me and knew that my brothers had my back.

Tearing through the Clinic parking lot, I found a space close to the front entrance and only thought to put on the handbrake before I was peeling from the car without a second glance. I ran past some of the wolf girls, who were smoking and straight up to the front desk, probably looking like the half-crazed expectant father I really was, demanding to see my wife.

"Mr. Clearwater, your wife is in room 37 with Dr. Leon. She's comfortable and progressing nicely. Miss. Clearwater and your daughter are in there with her. Please, proceed on through." Nurse Clara told me and I did so before she even got the whole sentence out her mouth.

_Room 37…Room 37…Room 37…_

"Room 37!" I gasped, happily just as a loud scream echoed from within, which was then echoed by another that strangely sounded like Billie. I glanced behind me, looking at Sam and Jake in confusion. They shrugged.

"Seth! Get your butt in here!" Mel screamed and I burst through the door like a bat out of hell, going straight to her side. My hand automatically hovered over her body, looking for injuries. _Protect, protect, protect!_ My mind was chanting at me before I shook myself out. _She's in labour you idiot! Get a grip! You've been here before!_ I screamed at myself. I mentally rolled my eyes as I smiled at my beautiful, blotchy wife.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?" I asked, gently. She glared at me.

"How am i doing? How am I doing? Seth, I'm in pain! How do you think I'm doing?" She yelled, red faced and sweating. She still looked beautiful.

"I'm sor-"

"And I'm pushing something the size of a watermelon out of delicate places! You have no idea how that feels! No bloke does!" she cut herself off through another contraction. I was then made aware of other people in the room when another little whimper sounded from the other side of the bed, next to Leah, who was looking down at the source with worry. Billie was sat there, cradling her left hand with her right to her chest. I frowned. "for God's sake! I even broke our daughter's hand! I'm despicable!"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. I promise." Billie assured her, smiling, despite the tears in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, Baby. This is all about you. Can I get you anything? Water? Something to do? Drugs? Have you had any drugs?" I asked, softly. She sighed, smiling up at me. It was going to be like Dyl. Her mood swings are going to give me whiplash.

"Oh, Honey, I could do with some water. Thank you. Oh! But no drugs. You know that." She reminded me.

Of course she never wanted any drugs, my brave wife. She didn't have any drugs giving birth with Dyl either. That was an experience and half. I never wanted to kill the midwife so much before in my life when Mel started to scream for drugs but she wouldn't give her anything. She was declining my wife pain relief. It was a good job Jake was in here the last time or I would have lunged at the midwife and then where would Dyl have been?

I rushed to the other side of the room to get her water and held it to her with shaky hands. She giggled at me. "Will you calm down? I'm fine." She told me, taking the water and a sip.

"You…Need anything else?" I asked, anxiously.

"Seth, you already got me water!" She snapped, exasperated and I bit my tongue.

She then gasped sharply and reached for me. My hand was perfect for her because she could squeeze as hard as she wanted and I wouldn't feel any pain. That's exactly what she did and I panted with her. It seemed to help so I kept at it. I was grateful to have some sort of experience in this situation this time because the first time with Dyl was truly terrifying and I was an anxious mess. I had no idea what I was doing. I was scared beyond my wildest dreams and yet, so excited that I was practically vibrating. It was the craziest feeling I've ever felt and I was feeling it all again, only this time, I was feeling less fear and more, much more excitement.

"Argh! Seth!" she shouted, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Shh, shh, Baby, I'm here. You're doing so well. What should I do?" I asked her softly brushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. Another contraction hit, much closer than the last and she screamed. I did the whole routine again. Panting, squeezing, encouraging.

"Alright, Mel, you're 10 centimetres. It's time to push on your next contraction." Dr. Leon instructed from Mel's feet. I beamed and held her hand tighter. She giggled, giddily. "Can you do that for me?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled before it turned into a grimace with her next contraction.

"Push." Dr. Leon commanded. I held my breath for 10 seconds as I remembered that it's what I'd done with Dyl. She let her air out with gasp when it was over and I started to kiss her face all over in comfort.

"Oh God, Seth, I need you! Do something!" She screamed with her next contraction and I did the only thing I could think of. With the help of Leah, we sat her up slightly so that I could slide in behind her on the bed. I then proceeded to link my hands with her, bringing them towards her chest whilst holding our breaths as she pushed and pushed and pushed for ten seconds. Leah was down near the midwife, watching her nephew being born like I had done with Dyl. Best experience ever, as well as the most gross.

"One or two more pushes, Mel and you're done." Dr. Leon encouraged. "You'll be able to meet you baby boy for the first time. Use that as motivation. 10 more seconds for me now. Nice and strong. You can do it!"

"You try this, Trudy and tell me how it feels!" Mel shouted, growling. The doctor laughed and I swear, I nearly growled. Or even nearly killed her, again.

"I have Honey, five times. Trust me, it doesn't get any easier." She told her but Mel started to scream again halfway through her sentence. I counted to ten out loud. "Honey, the head is out. Just the shoulders now and you're home free. Come on. It might not even take 10 seconds this time. You're so close."

"I love you. I know you can do it. Use me to help you. I'm here, Melissa. I'm right here with you. Come on, baby." I whispered in her ear, kissing her sweetly before her, hopefully, last contraction surged through her body. She squeezed my hands harder than ever before and I was actually worried that she'd broken her own hands, not mine. She pulled me forwards as she pushed and strained towards the end, her screams were shrill right in my ear. I _knew_ the guys could hear them from the waiting room.

My heart soared as my baby boy's little cries penetrated the air and Mel relaxed against me, exhausted. I cut the cord, still behind Mel before the baby was passed from the midwife to the Paediatrician to be checked out and stuff. I looked at the time briefly. 11:31pm. February 11th. His high pitched cries still echoed through the room and I couldn't help but laugh joyously as his huge set of lungs. They were like music to my ears because they screamed life, the life that Mel and I created out of love and love that we'd have for the rest of our lives, growing, changing, living right before our eyes. She was already a part of my heart, just like Mel, Dyl and Billie. Forever.

"You have a very healthy baby boy, Mel, Seth. Congratulations. You both should be very proud." Trudy told us as she passed our baby boy to the nurse, who handed him to Leah.

She cried silently as she slowly walked our son towards us, peering down at him the whole way like she was in a trance. She handed the bundle of blue to Mel and for the first time, I looked down at my beautiful, breathtaking little boy. He had Mel's beautiful black curls, so sleek and shiny. His strikingly blue eyes were wide open, taking in anything and everything around him with fascination. Neither Mel nor I had blue eyes but apparently, all newborns have blue eyes when they're born. I don't know why. He had Mel's nose though and ears. He had my lips. Perfect Magnificent. Ours. My little boy. My second son.

"Come on, Billie, let's give the new mommy and daddy some space." I heard Leah whisper to Billie, softly. Oh damn! I totally forgot that Billie was even in here!

On their way out the door, I called, "Lea-Rae, don't you wanna meet you new little brother?"

She smiled, weeping but shook her head. "No, I wanna meet him with Dy. It wouldn't be fair on him if I met him without Dyl. It won't feel right, you know?" she replied, walking out the door. I smiled after her. She really was something. My little Lea-Rae.

"He's so perfect, Seth. I love you so much. You're amazing. God, I love you so damn much." Mel gushed through her tears. I chuckled, beaming from over her shoulder down at our little boy. I kissed her hard, pouring everything I was feeling into that one kiss. She pulled back and beamed from ear to ear, nuzzling her nose against mine before looking back down at the boy.

"I love you too, Melissa. You've made me the happiest guy on the planet right now. You're my light, my star, my moon, my sun. I can't wait to be able to share just how much with you again." I murmured in her ear, never taking my eyes off our son.

"Neither can I." she giggled. "Are we still using the name we picked out?"

"Of course we are, if you still want to. I think having his face to place against the name makes it even more right. More perfect." I told her. She beamed and nodded, kissing our baby on the nose as she fell asleep against my chest. Holding them like this, both sleeping soundly and safe made me and my wolf purr. I smiled, snuggling against her neck as I allowed my eyes to close with hers.

**Sue's Point of View**

We were in the waiting room, every single one of us, just like always when a new child is born into the pack. All the kids, barring Billie, were with Charlie, Billy, Old Quil and Bella, whom had graciously offered us her help when the news reached the Cullens via Jake and Nessie. We were anxiously waiting for any sort of news about mom and baby but nothing had come through just yet. It had been a few hours since Mel first came in here and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly worried by now. There were no complications with Dyl so I shouldn't be but still, this was a different pregnancy and I just had to. She was my son's wife, my daughter-in-law. It was my job to worry. I wanted to meet my second grandson so badly. I was exactly like this with Dyl too.

It was around 11:42pm when room 37 opened and out stepped a crying duo. Leah looked like she was the happiest woman on earth besides Mel whilst Billie really did look in pain but still crying with happiness too judging by the wide smile gracing her face. Then I noticed her arm. Paul did too and a light growl escaped his chest. He was right at her side in an instant, fussing and looking frantic.

"Billie-Bear, what on earth happened?" Paul demanded, carefully taking her hand from her right and examining it with half crazed eyes. I would have laughed if I wasn't worried too. Though I have an idea of what happened.

"Mel happened. She broke it whilst squeezing the living daylights out of it." Leah answered for her, amused. Surely, she's on a high right now, despite Paul's growl.

"this isn't funny! She's hurt!" he snarled. Leah just rolled her eyes, rushing over to the girls to tell them everything about the birth. No matter how much I wanted to be over there listening too, I knew I had to look after my granddaughter too.

"Honey, let me see." I cooed, sitting her down. Paul just picked her up a little and placed her on his lap, hugging her closely as I examined her arm. She blushed, which surprised me but I had other matters to attend to so I brushed it off. I was vaguely aware of her shooting Paul nervous glances every couple of minutes. "Okay, you definitely broke it, Honey. I'll put it in a cast now if you'd like?"

"Yes, please. Can it be purple?" she asked, hopefully. I smiled and nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, come on. You coming Paul?" he nodded, stiffly, obviously still upset that Billie was hurt in some way and his wolf was on his back for it but he stood up, cradling Billie in his arms as a way of keeping the wolf at bay as we strolled down the hallways to the appropriate medical room. He was tense abut she was content in his arms.

**Dylan's Point of View**

Mommy's having the baby! My little brother! Billie's with her. I wish I was too. I was a little worried but with daddy and Billie there with her, I knew she was fine. They wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby. Still, I was so excited! I want to meet my little brother! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!

Grandpa Charlie was finding it hard for me to keep seated ion his lap. He just kept chuckling though. I knew he was as excited as I was. I wanted to the clinic! Right now. But Aunt Violet or Aunt Leah said they were going to call first before we could go. It was getting really late. 11:35 and I was tired. Grandpa Charlie was trying to get me to go to sleep. I wanted to meet my baby brother! I wanted to see Billie! I miss her too. And Mommy! I she okay? I bet she's tired and Billie. Why wasn't Billie home yet? How long does whatever happens take? I heard Mr. Billy say it's been a few hours too. That's long right?

"Calm down a tiny bit, Dyl. Your Dad will call soo, I bet" Bella assured me but I was still bouncing on Grandpa Charlie's la. I bet the sports presenters were bouncing too if I was watching with Grandpa's eyes. He didn't complain though. He was just smiling.

"But it's been ages!" I whined, pouting. Everyone chuckled. I yawned.

"Mister, you should go to bed. What will Mommy say?" Bella said, disapprovingly. I pouted, stubbornly but she kept staring at me. She's really pretty. Should I do as she says this one time? Fine.

"Okay" I grumbled, climbing off Grandpa's lap and waving goodnight to them all. Just as I hit the stairs, the phone rang in the kitchen and I beamed. Bella sighed, probably because she knew I wouldn't be going to be yet, as Grandpa answered the phone,

"Hello...Really? That's fantastic!" h beamed. I found myself smiling with him. Contagious much? "What about Mel? Billie?...Good...What? She didn't!... Oh, hey there, Billie. Everything okay? Your hand won't drop off I assure you...well, I can't arrest my own daughter-in-law for breaking someone's hand, sorry...Yep, sure, Honey...i know he should be in bed but you know Dyl, he wanted to hear from one of you first."

He laughed at something Billie said in response before handing me the phone receiver. I smiled widely and took it eagerly, almost slapping it against my head.

"Billie, you there?" I shouted, excitedly into the headset. She giggled.

"Yeah, Dyl, it's me."

"Do we have our baby brother yet?"

"Yeah! I haven't met him yet though. I wanted to wait until you was with me. I was there though! Mom broke my hand." She chuckled. She what?

"Oh no! Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, Dyl. Oh, and you should be in bed, Mister!" she scolded, half giggling but I knew she was half serious. I gigged anyway.

"But I'm too excited! You know I hardly sleep when I'm excited!" I told her, bouncing on the spot. She laughed. "Am I going down to see? I wanna!"

"No, Dyl, I'm tired and I know you are so I'm coming home for some sleep and then we're both going back down tomorrow to see the baby. Mom and our little brother are asleep anyway." she told me and I pouted, my shoulders sagging as I stopped bouncing.

"But why? I wanna go now!" I cried.

"Dyl, stop being so whiny." she laughed. "I'm really tired and I've already told you that Mom and the baby are sleeping so there's no point until tomorrow. I'm sure they aren't going anywhere through the night." she assured me.

I huffed. "Fine but you're coming here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming now. Go to bed, yeah and I'll be there soon, okay?" she said, gently and I could hear the tiredness in her voice. I guess she wasn't joking. I smiled softly. I loved it when she spoke to me like that.

"okay, hurry though!" I demanded. I was never going to get to sleep if she didn't get here soon. She chuckled and said her goodbye.

"Honey, you're beaming like a mad man." Bella laughed, kissing the top of my head. I giggled.

"I just spoke to Billie. I always smile when I speak to Billie. She's my big sister and she's the best." I gushed, giggling. Bella 'awe'd, grinning.

"Alright, bed time for you, Sport. Enough is enough. Come on." Grandpa Charlie ordered, leading me by the back of the head towards and up the stairs. Exhaustion began to creep up on me and I fell to sleep as soon as I had gotten changed and my head hit the pillow.

I woke up sometime later to someone climbing into the bed with me and I smiled, sleepily when I saw it was Billie, my biggest, bestest sister. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I snuggled into he like I always did.

"Hey, Billie." I whispered.

"hey there, Dyl. Go back to sleep. I'll tell you about Mom and the baby in the morning, okay?" She replied, quietly. I smiled and nodded before dropping back into that special place reserved for only me and my sister...and now my lil' brother.

**Billie's Point of View**

I woke up a little groggy the next morning. My hand was throbbing painfully and the long night had played on my mind. Dyl was still sleeping, again probably a result of the late night that he had. I know he had, silly boy. I snuggled closer to him out of habit, calming in his sweet scent. He began to stir but not wake and I kissed his cheek before carefully climbing out of the bed. I looked back to check if he'd woken and sighed in relief when he hadn't. I quietly pulled on my dressing gown and slippers, not really being bothered to get dressed at the minute.

Double checking that Dyl was still asleep, I crept from the room as quietly as I could, down the hall and stairs. There was a ruckus in both areas of the house, the living room and kitchen. I decided to sat hi to the men first. They were all watching the sports news and I rolled my eyes. Paulie spotted me first and smiled, beckoning me over. I hugged a few people before I was able to make it there but when I did, I climbed into his lap, snuggling in as he wrapped his arms around my cool body, smiling down at me. Everyone else tore their eyes away long enough to give me a warm smile before the news captured their attention again.

"Morning, Billie-Bear. How'd you sleep?" he asked, cuddling me closer. I smiled up at him.

"Good, guess. I hate late nights." I groaned, tiredly. It took my ages to go to sleep last night, long after Dyl had gone back to sleep because I was still so excited and my hand was throbbing a little but eventually, I did, the time being close to 2:30 in the morning.

"Do you need aspirin for your arm, Billie? Does it hurt?" Aunt Emily called to me from the archway. I smiled and nodded, affirmatively.

"Yes, please." I said, snuggling deeper into Paulie. He was so warm and inviting. I could fall asleep on him like this without difficulty and have a good long nap for a couple of hours.

"Your Dad called this morning. Your mom and baby brother are coming home around 2pm. He said to take you and Dyl down for one o'clock so you can go home with them as a family." Uncle Sam informed me, smiling. I beamed and nodded.

"'Kay but Dyl's still sleeping."

"Yeah, we know." Quil chuckled, shaking his head. Dyl's been known for his loud snoring. I hardly notice it anymore because I've slept with him so many times but I guess the wolves could hear it from his bedroom. But then, I had a feeling that that wasn't why he was saying that, what with the amused looks everyone was giving me.

"How so?" I asked, confused. They all laughed, even Uncle Sam and Paulie. "What?"

"Because he'd be on your lap right now if he wasn't." Duncan joked, mirthfully. I pouted as I glared at him.

"Your telling me that you were never super close to Delvin when you were younger?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Both brothers laughed as they shook their head. "Hell no! He was my own personal bully." Duncan laughed, shoving Delvin, who just shoved him back. I giggled.

"Well, Dyl loves me, so what?" I defended my little brother. Again, they all laughed.

"Oh, Princess, that's not just love. That is utter obsession." Delvin mocked. I scowled.

"Isn't."

"Is." Duncan shot back, grinning.

"isn't."

"Is."

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"How old are you two? Six?" Uncle Embry asked, amused. We both stuck our tongues out at him, making everybody else, including Uncle Embry, laugh harder.

"Nah, man, you're one year too many on that guess." Duncan retorted, winking at me. I giggled before rolling my eyes, smiling.

"Here ya go, Sweetie, your aspirin." Aunt Emily appeared next to me and I took them both with a sip of water. I thanked her and she kissed the top of my head. "Stop picking on my niece, all of you. I won't hesitate to agree on any and every punishment she could ever come up with."

"What? Oh, come on, Em. She's just a teeny little girl." Quil laughed.

"Hmm, Aunt Emily, I think for that little remark, he should get one less portion at dinner tonight." I told her and she nodded in agreement as Quil groaned, paling.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he grovelled, making me and Aunt Emily burst in loud fits of giggles. She high fived me and she left the living room, still chuckling to herself. I did realise that neither of us had verbally retracted his punishment and he was no looking between me and Aunt Emily, as she left, waiting for us to say, 'Alright, Quil, you're forgiven' or something like that. Yeah, it never came and he looked panicked. "You forgive me right, Billie?"

I sniffled. "Dunno. Depends on how I feel at dinner time. You'll just have to wait and fret for my answer." I told him, curtly, looking at the screen with my arms crossed and biting my cheek to keep from laughing. I saw him pout from the corner of my eye and I swear I heard him whimper. The wolves laughed, confirming my suspicions. Paulie kissed my forehead, grinning.

"That's my girl." he laughed. I giggled.

"You're gonna be a great mom one day, B. You'll keep your kids in line, no prob." Uncle Embry laughed. I nodded, seriously.

"Time outs and 'no supper' rules it will be." I joked, nodding. Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe Mel broke your hand." Brady laughed after a few minutes of silence. I smiled and shrugged, looking down at my dark purple cast that has already been signed by a couple of the wolves without me realising.

"I can't either." Paulie growled, protectively. I patted his cheek, softly, smiling.

"It's okay, Paulie. It was for a good cause." I told him. "I have my second baby brother! Finally!" he grinned at my happiness and kissed my cheek. "What time is it anyway?"

"11:30. Dyl's getting up though so it's all good. We will get you to the clinic, don't worry yourself." Grandma Sue assured me. I smiled and nodded

"Billie?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Delvin quipped, rustling a still sleepy eyed Dyls hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He made a bee-line for me and I opened my arms wide so that he could climb up. I caught the smirks on the wolves faces and I realised that they were right. I blushed, choosing to ignore them.

"You weren't there." he accused as he closed his eyes, resting his head on my shoulder. He looked just about ready to fall back asleep.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

Suddenly, his head shot up, eyes wide and grinning with excitement. "Can we go see Mommy and my baby brother?" he screeched, half deafening me.

"Nope, you're having lunch before you go anywhere." Grandma Sue told us, coming in with a couple of plates holding sandwiches and two small bags of chips.

"But I wanna see her now!" Dyl whined, pouting.

"Do as your Grandma says, Dylan Clearwater. I'll take you once you've finished." a voice came from the opening front door and Dyl was up like a bullet, running to the hallway before I even registered that it was Dad who had walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Dyl screamed in greeting, jumping at the last second so that he could wrap his legs around Dad's thighs and his arms around his waist. He laughed before hoisting him up fully into his arms and kissing his forehead. He grinned at me and I returned it. He looked tired, bless him.

"What you doing here, Seth? Where's Mel?" Uncle Sam asked, worriedly.

"Oh, she's washing up and getting something to eat. I said I'd come and get the kids to go see her and go home." Dad replied, putting Dyl back down on his feet. "As soon as they've eaten. I wanna talk to you and Emily later too, if you don't mind. And Em, Vi, you too."

"Sure thing, if you can drag yourself away from that little boy for long enough." Uncle Sam chuckled. Dad grinned.

"Ooh! What did you call him?" Aunt Violet asked, grinning. Dad got this look on his face filled with awe and love and happiness. It melted my heart to see it. He looked at Leah and Grandma Sue, smiling softly.

"Harry James Clearwater. Harry for Dad. James for Mel's dad." he announced and I watched as Grandma and Leah's faces brightened before tearing. They both hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Baby Boy." Grandma Sue cooed, kissing his face over and over. He just chuckled and hugged her close. He looked warily at Leah.

"You okay with this? I didn't know if you wanted to call your son Harry or not. I hope you're not mad." he said, softly. Leah beamed, shaking her head as she pulled him to her.

"No. No way. Congratulations. I wanna see Harry as soon as possible though." she stipulated. He chuckled and nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Sure, sure."

"We'll be hosting a bonfire at the Black's for you all, as a family, in a few days." Mr. Billy announced and Dad smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, though I doubt Mel will be up for it for a few days."

"Why do ou think I said a few days?" Mr. Billy laughed.,

"Come on, you two, stop being nosy and eat. The sooner you finish, the sooner we'll be with your mother and baby brother.,. Chop, chop!" Dad ushered and I've never eaten so fast in my entire life. Dyl was finished before I was! "Whoa, guys, did you even chew?"

"Of course, Dad. Can you ever say the same?" I taunted, cocking an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Not always, no...come on then. Coats, shoes, whatever else!" he ordered, clapping his hands.

We got ready in record time, chatting the whole time about the baby. I couldn't wait to meet him. He's my little brother. I would try to be as good to him as I was to Dyl. I will do anything and everything for him. Dyl, Dad and I climbed in his car about ten minutes later and he drove us to the clinic. I was practically vibrating with excitement. Dad couldn't get us there fast enough!

**Seth's Point of View**

I needed to get back to them. The longer I stayed away from my vulnerable wife and helpless son at the hospital, the stronger my chest hurt. I knew it was irrational but throughout the years, my brothers, sister and I have found that when one of our imprint and /or pups were involved, the wolf's feeling were rarely ever rational, nor was his actions. It's primal instinct to protect your family, especially your young and Mel is at her most vulnerable right now, as she was when she gave birth to Dyl. And of course, she was also the most beautiful I'd ever seen her.

There are three times in Mel's life when I had thought she has/is at her most flawless. One was our wedding day (including the night). Another was giving birth to Dyl and then the last was being at her maternal best, being such a perfect mother to Dyl. It was mesmerizing to watch. Add in what I just witnessed with Harry and that makes four times. She was born to be a mom. She was utterly perfect.

But however, Mel wanted to wash herself and the baby was sound asleep so she told me to come get our other kids so that they could meet their little brother. She was missing them and wanted to see them desperately anyway. Billie and Dyl were so excited. I swear to God, they didn't chew their lunch, which can't be healthy if you ask me. Sam, Embry and the others puled me into the kitchen whilst the two was messing around with their shoes and coats and stuff, talking merrily about the baby.

"So? What did you wanna talk about?" Embry asked.

"Well, I guess it's more Sam's decision but you, of course, have a say too. Mel and I would really love it if...if you let Billie move in with us? But before you say anything, hear me out!" I rushed on when he and Sam exchanged a look. They nodded for me to continue. "Well, with me working at the diner and garage as well as patrolling, I'm not going to be around as often as I would have liked. Mel's really tired and had always had her hands full with Dyl. A new Baby is just going to shatter her. She's just gonna be run off her feet, especially the first few weeks. You guys know how it is. Maybe Billie could move in with us to help out a little bit?

"You knew she's gonna wanna be with Mel and the baby all the time anyway. Dyl would love it to have his big sister sleeping down the hall and it's not like we don't have the room." I explained, nervously. I want this more than anything.

"He throws up a good fair range of arguments, Sam." Emily reasoned. He looked down thoughtfully.

"We can't just move her like that. We'll have to talk to her about it first." he said, authoritatively. I nodded, quickly, expecting nothing more. He sighed. "Then I see no reason why not. Emily?"

"She'll be missed at home but Mel will need the help, as well as be grateful for it." she replied. I beamed.

"Em? Vi?" I asked, hopefully. They both smiled.

"We'll all talk to her about it in the next couple of days before the bonfire. Move her in after it if she wants to. Though, I foresee no objection from her."

"So you're all cool with it? She can move in if she wants to?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam agreed. I beamed, happily. My family will be together. Dyl shouted impatiently from the hallway. I chuckled.

"Alright, come on then! I'll see ya later, everybody." I called over my shoulder, opening the front door for the other two before following them out.

"Send Mel my love!" Emily called from the front door as I opened the drivers'. I waved in acknowledgement before climbing in the car.

The whole drive to the clinic. I was bombarded with questions about Harry and Mel. I'd just chuckle and tell them to wait until er got their. They wouldn't relent though, asking really cute, silly questions like if her cheeks were chubby or if Mel could walk yet or not. Dyl was thoroughly confused at that question, baffled as to why his mommy would be able to walk and neither of us wanted to set him straight. His mind could remain innocent for a few more years yet. Mel would kill me. Even then, I wouldn't torture the poor boy with _that_ information. He'd never look at his little brother the same way again if he knew he'd come out of _there_. They quietened down as we approached the clinic entrance. Whether it was because they were too excited or nervous or if they respected where they were and their surroundings, I don't know but they remained that way whilst I checked back in with reception before leading them down the hall to room 37, my Mel's room.

"Knock, knock, Baby. Are you descent?" I asked, opening the door a crack to see my beautiful wife propped up against the pillows, holding our baby tight to her chest, her face so close to his as she smiled and nodded. "I grinned when she caught me staring and grinned wider at me.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in. I hope you brother my other babies with you, Mister." She teased, beckoning me into the room. I nodded, revealing the quiet duo behind me.

"Mommy!" Dyl whisper yelled as he rushed into the room. She grinned, hugging our son awkwardly with her free arm as she kissed the top of her head. She then tapped the bed beside her.

"Hey, Baby. Have you been good for Grandma Sue?" she asked, softly. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, right Billie?" he looked at Billie for a second opinion but she wasn't really looking to be up for giving him one.

She was looking awestruck at Mel. I realised that the baby was angled perfectly for her to get a good look at his face. She had obviously frozen at the sight., looking as emotional as I was. Tears prickled her eyes and she looked totally in love. I smiled watery at Mel, who had seen it too before I gave her a gentle Push towards the bed. Without a word, she climbed up on the bed, the other side to what Dyl was on as her eyes trained on the little blue bundle in Mel's arms. A smile played at the edges of her mouth as her fingers reached out to brush the black curls atop her little brother's head.

"You okay there, Billie?" Mel asked, softly. Finally, Billie beamed and nodded, vehemently. I beamed.

"He's so beautiful. He's perfect." she said, dazed, her tears finally peaking over and down her cheeks. She made no move to remove them so I did it for her, wiping her cheeks with my thumbs as I kissed her forehead.

"He is, isn't he?" I murmured. She nodded.

"Why you crying, Honey?" Mel asked, gently. Billie sniffled.

"Because you gave me another sibling. Another little brother. I can't believe it. He's so amazing and I helped. You've given me everything I ever wanted. A family, one with brothers and sisters. Thank you." she wept, happily. I smiled and pulled her to my chest, sharing a teary smile with Mel, who was out right crying for our daughter. Darn hormones.

"You're very welcome, Sweetie. Without you, this family wouldn't be whole right now." Mel cooed at her. "I love you four so much."

"We love you too, Mommy." Billie and Dyl replied together, smiling and giggling at each other afterwards.

"Can I hold her?" Billie asked, hopefully. Mel smiled and nodded.

"Sit in the chair there." I instructed, pointing to the chair beside the hospital bed. She did so immediately, looking like a little girl who had just gotten everything she'd ever wanted for Christmas.

"Can I sit on your lap and we hold her together?" Dyl asked, shyly. Billie smiled, knowingly and opened her arms for him. He beamed and crawled off the bed, running around the bed and hopping up into his arms.

Once he got comfortable, I gently took the baby from my wife's arm, shushing him when hee fussed only slightly before kissing his head and settling him between our eldest children in the chair. Billie cradled his little head and his back whilst Dyl made sure his legs didn't flop about everywhere. Dyl's smile nearly broke his face and Billie's smile was soaked with fresh tears cascading down her face. They both had the most cutest awed expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God, get a picture of them please, Seth?" Mel ordered through her own tears of joy.

I realised that this would be the first ever picture of all my children together and jumped at th e chance to get this sight on record. I grinned and snapped the first photo. Seeing them all there in that tiny chair, close and cuddling made my heart soar and my eyes prickle as I snapped a second and third picture to make sure we got a good one. Looking back through them with Mel as they continued to hold Harry, I couldn't help my tears falling free. Billie was looking at the camera, a lovely smile on her face, reflecting the happiness in her heart as Dyl sat sideways on her lap, looking down at Harry like he was a God or something whilst our newest arrival slept through the whole thing.

"Beautiful," made it out her lips before she could stop it but I didn't care. They were exactly that.

"They sure are, Baby. You've done so perfect. I'm so proud of you. I love you." I told her, emphasising it with a loving kiss. She smiled through it, pulling back.

"I love you too...Although, that's only with two of them. I wish Billie was really ours." she whispered so that only I could hear, though I doubt that the kids would have hear anyway. They were so caught up in their new little brother. I shook my head.

"Nah Babe, Erik and Georgia were the ones meant to bring her into this world, into this life. I believe that, I really do. We're here to make sure that she explores that world and lives her life to the fullest and the way she wants to." I told her. She smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek.

"When are you allowed home, Mommy?" Dyl asked, never taking his eyes from his little brother.

"Well, Baby, whenever Dr. Leons comes in and says so." Mel replied, lightly

"Which is any time now." Dr. Leons announced, smiling as she strolled into the room. Holding a clipboard and pen. "I simply need a signature from Mom and Dad."

We both signed, happily and willingly. The kids reluctantly handed me Harry back, being as careful as can be, as if he was made from the finest china. I dressed him properly and snugly before getting him settled into his little car seat. He was so tiny! I smiled the whole time, being as gentle as I could. He's was fragile, breakable. All it would take it too much pressure and I could snap one of his little bones. I was terrified to hold Dylan fro the first time, or change and dress him. I always thought I'd break him. I was over that though. I knew exactly how much pressure to place on him.

He fussed a little bit as I tucked a thick, warm blanket around him but he soon fell back to sleep. I hooked the handle of his carrier in the nook of my elbow, securely before grabbing my car keys from the side. Mel and Billie had a bag each and Dyl had the baby's bag in both of his arms. We were all set. Walking out the clinic, several nurses came over to say goodbye to the baby and Mel, cooing and all that stuff they do around babies before I could make my escape. Getting him strapped into the back seat was also a challenge for me. Mel usually did it with Dyl so I had no idea. In the end, Billie took over, saying she'd read the instructions to the car seat a few days ago.

Once everyone was seated, we made our way back home. I was excited, even though the baby wouldn't even be awake to begin to understand where he was, to get him home, warm and safe. I couldn't wait for him to wake up at irregular intervals in the night where he sleeps the night through and get to see him wake first thing in the morning. I just couldn't wait to get him home and if and whenever Billie moves in, the family will be complete. I couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

I could tell Mel was still tired from the delivery and she had breastfed him before we left, making him good for a couple of hours to three hours, so I ordered her straight to bed. Husband's orders are more powerful and respected that Doctor's orders in my world. She went without squabble which told me that she was really tired. I took Harry out his seat, still asleep and placed him in some sort of rocking devise that Mel got at the shower. I think Dunc and Delv brought us it, along with Bree of course. Dyl had seated himself directly in front of his little brother, simply watching, staring at him like he was the only person in the room. Billie came in with a beer for me and two sodas for them, taking a seat beside him. He snuggled into her side. Of course, Billie could never not exist in his world. It was just the three of them then.

I watched them watch him sleeping. They looked so fascinated with him, like they've never seen a baby before but of course, they had. They were around Reuben, Penny and Gracie all the time, though two of them, the girls, were little four year olds now so would technically be classes as toddlers/children now. They looked pretty transfixed though. I smiled at them, shaking my head to myself as I continued to watch them watch him, only getting up to get more beer or use the rest room quickly. But other than that, none of us moved and it was so quiet in the house. Mel woke up around the same time as Harry did, who needed a feed so she took him upstairs to breastfeed the lad and I cooked us some dinner. After that, Billie reluctantly went home to Sam's house and Dyl was readily tucked up in bed, meaning Mel and I could cuddle up with our baby boy without a care in our little world.

**Billie's Point of View**

A couple of weeks ago, Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, Aunt Violet, Uncle Embry, my parents and Paul all sat me down at our kitchen table, all smiling at me because they wanted to talk to me about something very important. To say I was a little nervous was a very big understatement but they assured em that it wasn't bad or that I was in any trouble so not to be worried. But come on? Wouldn't you be a little nervous if the most authoritative and influential people in your life all sat you down at a table, in such a formal way, to talk to you? I damn well was!

It turns out that it wasn't as bad as my head was making it out to be. Mom and dad just wanted me to move in with them to help with Dyl and the Baby because Mom was tired all the time and had a mild case of that post birth depression thingy whilst dad was a wolf and had to patrol and work and stuff. I wanted to move, so bad but my main concern had been how Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily would have thought about that, especially when they had taken me in with no hesitation or objections from my cousins. Would it be right to just move out and throw it all back in the face? I didn't think so.

But, no matter what, they wouldn't let me get my argument across, knowing what I was going to say and just saying that they didn't mind and that they knew it was something I wanted. They just wanted me to be happy and they knew that being with Mom, Dad, Dyl and Harry was going to make me feel very happy. However, Aunt Emily did stipulate that I had to go and bake with her some times and Uncle Sam said that if my grades suffered because of the chaos of a new baby, he would move me back in with them. They were fair stipulations and instantly agreed.

I moved in not two days later. Uncle Sam pulled his resources and put every single wolf on moving duty. I felt bad for them because they complained about it and as a punishment, Aunt Emily said she wasn't going to cook for them until they'd finished. Of course, the other wolf girls were right on track with her, leaving the wolves with no choice but to help because one of the main reasons they lived for was their life long mission to eat as much food as they possibly can. Besides, it was a total bummer when Aunt Emily tells you she's not gonna cook because she was the best cook in the pack, barring Grandma Sue, who had also been on board with the punishment.

So they helped to move the heavy furniture such as my bed and wardrobe and such whilst Dyl, Anna and the other kids helped me pack up all my stuff into cardboard boxes and that was no easy task. Anyone would think I was leaving the Res altogether with the way they were asking to keep stuff to remember me by. It was really weird. I had to remind them several times that I was simply moving across the reservation, not to another state. Getting it all unpacked was also a bigger hassle than I could have done with. It was supposed to be quick and easy, already deciding that my room set up was practically going to be the same as the one at Uncle Sam's house so everything practically already had its place. But, when you count of my fellow wolf kids to pack away your stuff, you never know where anything is or if they'd taken anything because they'd liked it or something, not that I minded really. I also questioned their organisational skills. I swear to God, I opened one box and my underwear was in with the bubble wrapped pictures from my walls. It was the last time I was going to ask for their help.

My room was the second largest bedroom in the house. The first obviously belonging to Mom and Dad. They thought that Dyl was too little to be able to cope with such a large room and they also didn't trust him with the medium balcony leading from the left of the room, even though it could lock firmly. They used to use it for a guest room before I moved in but they had another one anyway so it wasn't much of a big deal. I never really thought about how big their house was. They had five bedrooms and three bathrooms for god sake, but apparently, they had their house extended a while ago, before I came into their lives as they had anticipated a big family. It was their ambitions to have lots of little feet prattling about the place and Seth was such a great Dad so I knew they'd have so problems.

My room had obviously been painted before I moved in because I couldn't remember it ever being the colours that it was. That also told m that they must have been considering it for a few days to get the job done. I loved it, of course. Three of the walls were split right across the middle. On the top half, the walls were an ivory colour which contrasted well with the soft lilac colour at the bottom. The fourth and final wall was as you entered the room and it was a deep lilac colour. It made the best vocal point of the room so that was what my bed resided against, smack bang in the middle of the wall with two side tables either side of it. The carpet was a light, tanned beige colour and was so soft under my toes, though it felt weird and tickled a little bit. Dyl had always loved the carpet in there though, the one thing they hadn't changed before I moved in and had always loved to rub his cheek across it like the Fabreeze advert. He was such a weird kid...but I loved him.

My bed, like all my other furniture, was a light oak, as it has always been and had a bedspread set that matched the soft lilac on my walls. Beside on of my side tables, my desk lay with a computer and various other office paraphernalia for school. The other side of my bed was my little vanity that Mom had insisted I have so that she could fiddle with my hair whenever she wanted. On the wall opposite my bed, the one that held the door, had my wardrobe and chest of drawers side by side. My mirror had been fixed upon my wardrobe door to make it easier.

There was ample light in the room. I had two big windows that gave way to most of the day's sunlight, in the morning and evening. The light cast amazing shadows across the walls as did the moon light. It was very calming when I needed to go to sleep and I had occasionally taken to leaving the curtains open just to fall asleep looking at the moon.

The spring dance came and went and as you'd expect, I went with Caleb. Jennie went with Brandon and Olivia went with a new guy in our group but Damon didn't go, opting to spend the night of the dance with Anna at her house., under the watchful gaze of Jared, of course. He never allowed them into her room and if/when Kim overruled his orders and allowed them in there, they had to have the door open., something Kim could never budge Jared on. He was adamant. I felt sorry for them, truly. Even Caleb were allowed on our own at my house, even in my room with my door closed. A, because Mom trusted us, God bless her; b, because Caleb rarely came when Dad was home and if he was there when he came home, he'd already be up in my room and Mom wouldn't let Dad to disturb us; and then c, because we were in no way, shape or form, ready for anything like _that_.

My dress for the dance was beautiful. Mom wanted me to be comfortable but pretty and also wanted me to reflect what spring was all about – new life, including plants and flowers. So my dress was a strapless and hugged my bust nicely. I wore a strapless bra too. It was easy flowing and end around my mid-thighs, nearer my knees, which made Dad, my Uncles and Paul happier. Jennie and Livi liked her idea so decided to follow suit, picking out floral dresses that would match the theme. **(AN - pictures of dresses on my profile) **The boys wore suits, of course.

Harry was a few weeks old now and had become more active. He was awake for longer in between naps throughout the day and he'd begun to smile more., even though Grandma Sue kept teasing that it was just trapped wind. His eyes had changed colour to Dad's dark, chocolate brown, much to Mom's delight. She loved Dad's eyes. He was still small and everything but he had such a pair of lungs on him. It was unreal. My room was on the other side of the house to his and he still woke me up. I spent as much time with him as I could, which living with him made easier. The only times that I didn't see him was when I was at school or if Anna or Jennie or Caleb dragged me out to socialise. If I had my own way, I'd spend all day in with him. Honestly.

I loved him so much and it had only been a few weeks. He'd be a month old on Sunday and Mom and Dad were having a get together at our house, cooking a huge meal to celebrate. Apparently, they always did it for the first months of any and all of the wolf kids' lives, every month. That was a lot of get togethers. I think they just wanted another excuse to have a party to be honest. I loved how fast he suckled on the teat whilst he was feeding. Looking down on him, it increased my desire to have children in the future, especially if they turned out anything like him. They might be with Caleb, they might be but all I knew was that I was going to have some. Perhaps 2 or 3. I guess it all depend on what my partner wanted. I don't know.

We celebrated Reuben's 2nd birthday. With him being able to walk and saying half constructed but coherent sentences, he was everywhere at his party at Jared and Kim's house, speaking a load of gobble-de-goop to everyone, making them all chuckle and 'awe' at him. Harvey kept teasing and laying with him like the bestest big brother. Megan doted on him and Anna did everything she could possibly do to make him happy It was Penny, Steven and Andrew's four year old daughter, who he couldn't keep away from. He was totally captivated with her. Penny loved the attention like the little dramatic princess she was. We had a great time and everyone loved the birthday cake I had baked for his big day. Mostly the wolves demolished it but we all got at least one piece. I did make sure that Reuben ate two descent sized pieces before letting the wolves tear it up.

Caleb and I were getting closer and closer. We were inseparable at school and missed each other during the classes that we didn't have together and the nights when there was just too much homework preventing us from getting together. Either that or I was babysitting for one of the wolf girls, mostly the ones with young kids, especially Mom. On the weekends, we'd either go out on our own or have a double or even triple date with our friends. We felt a little sorry for Livi because she always felt like the third wheel when she was out with us. Jennie and I had vowed to find her someone and that's exactly what we did. She found her someone that she's known for a while but has never really hung out with but she knew that he'd be perfect for our Livi.

She took to Joey Noel straight away, hitting it off with a bang. He was so sweet and smart but looked a little bit like a geek. He had the stereotypical glasses, the smartness of course and the un-gracefulness really didn't help his case but I've always looked passed that though, even in Junior high. He was so kind whenever we spoke on those very rare occasions because, like I'm sure he's done to most of the people in the school, he's literally bumped into me around the school since his nose has always been buried in the books. No wonder he graduated Junior high with the best grades in the whole year. That guy was dedicated to school! When Livi had been with him for a couple of weeks, Jennie decided to get her claws into him and now, instead of his 'mop-head' of hair, he sported a clean-cut buzz cut. Aunt Emily helped her out with that though. She also decided to steadily change his style, to one that he also liked, of course and I was seeing a gradual change to his whole look, going from the geeky bookworm to a very hot, cool freshman that just so happened to be the smartest guy in the grade. People around school, the girls especially, have been taking more notice of him and that made Livi both jealous and proud to be with him.

Caleb and I have also been taking it to the next level...physically. Sure, we've kissed a lot after that first peck at the Christmas dance but lately, he's taken them into full-blown make out sessions. Not that I was complaining or had anything to compare it to but he was a very good kisser! He has also taken to exploring over my clothes, which I found I really liked and had felt, up the top, some places that no other has not. I wasn't ready for anything more, not even for his hands to have no barrier like my clothes but let's not get into anymore of that.

Me and Paulie have also been getting closer, not that I ever thought was possible. I mean, he was already my best friend. I spent whole evening s and occasional Sundays with just him. We did everything from going to the beach for swimming and a little volleyball to staying at his house, watching movies with a vast amount of junk food. My time with him was always fun and he had me laughing and smiling at every chance he got. He was so funny and sweet and was my best friend. I loved that he did everything he could to make me smile. But it was annoying when he got all overprotective if I cut or hurt myself or whenever Caleb kissed me in front of him.

Anyone would think he was a jealous ex-boyfriend or something with the way he always growled or glared at Caleb, which he never could be because we've obviously never been together. But that was bizarre. He's over twice my age, for one thing and the thought of him, my best friend, being my boyfriend was weird. Uncle Sam, Embry or any of the other wolves would never allow it anyway and that's not to mention what Jennie and the other girls would think., what with the age difference. Why was I even thinking about it? It was weird and didn't even matter. It was never going to happen. Damn it heart, calm down, what the hell is wrong with you, you stupid organ? Why was it beating so fast at the thought?

Crazy.

**So...what did you think?**

**Please, be kind enough to send me a little review. Again, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME! YOU'RE STARS! Please be kind enough to do it again this time, it would make me very, very, very happy. Thank you! :DDDD**

**There's one polyvore for this chapter, the dresses for the spring dance so please, go check them out. A profile picture for Joey might be up in a couple of days once I found one. **

**There will be the results of the custody battle, a bi of a time lapse before something is going to happen to our poor characters. I wonder who is in trouble ? D: Let me know your thoughts on that!**

**Please excuse any typos, I do not have a Beta and have limited time to update. Having said that, if anyone is interested in becoming the Beta for this story, please PM me :D Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**Love**

**MrsWolfPack**

**x**


	20. Hilt

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**How's everybody? I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favourite-d and/or alerted this story last chapter :D You're stars :D**

**A big shout out to my FFBFF, _TEAMCULLEN1600! _She's an amazing author! Love ya :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Hilt

* * *

**

**Billie's Point of View**

I was sitting at my desk, trying to get on top of the homework I still had to sift through thanks to my godforsaken teachers who didn't want me to do anything fun over Spring Break. I had piles upon piles of it and I was beginning to think that my teachers had a sick sense of humour. I had practically locked myself in my bedroom in a weak effort to get the stuff done, not resurfacing if it wasn't for bathroom breaks or to eat with my family at meals times. I was tired, having mild social withdrawals and if I had to look at one more calculus problem, I think I was going to lose my mind. Oh wait...Damn! I still have another sheet of the friggers to do! Urgh!

I was brought out of my work induced haze by a swift, firm knock on my door. I allowed them to enter, though still focused on my art project, sketching and shading the petals of a black rose amongst vibrant pick ones on the canvass. I heard a few chuckles behind me but paid them no mind as I groaned, seeing that I'd shaded a whole petal wrongly. I huffed, rubbing it out when Paul's voice sounded out, making me jump despite the fact that I knew someone was behind me.

"Billie-Bear..."he sighed and I felt him approaching me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "You work way too much to be healthy, Sweetie."

Paul was always looking out for me this way. I found it a little childish to be calling him Paulie now and had stopped a few days ago. I honestly forgot to answer him as I started my second attempted at the wronged petal. I heard a sigh.

"Earth to Billie-Bear. Come back down to the living, Sweetie." Paul called, chuckling. My head snapped up.

"Huh? What was that, Paul?" I asked, confused, spinning around to see his, Uncle Embry and Jacob's smiling faces, all of them shaking their heads at me in amusement. I blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You were saying?"

"I said, you work too hard and much to be classed as healthy, or something like that anyway. You need to come out of your Bat-cave, Sweetie." Paul chucked. He'd taken to calling me Sweetie nowadays too. I found I liked it so I never called him out on it.

"Bat-cave, Paul? Really, a Batman reference? Come on." I teased, grinning. Eh chuckled but I got serious again. "I need to get this done. I'll come out later, okay?" I said, turning back around to the half finished canvass. I was swiftly turned back around, since I was on a spinning office chair, by Uncle Embry, who was now looking at me disapprovingly. Geez, you'd think that the parentals would be happy I was spending so much time on my school work. A kid these days can't win!

"B, you have all week to do that." he reminded me, sighing. "You're gonna work yourself into a coma and besides that, we all miss your presence."

"Don't be silly, Uncle Em. I doubt anyone could work themselves into a coma, really." I protested, absently, moving to turn back towards the desk but his hand that was still on the back of my chair held me in place. I huffed.

"If you don't stop what you're doing and come out then...we'll have to resort to getting Dyl, I'm afraid. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Jacob laughed, smirking. I scowled at him.

"If you do that, he'll never let me work for the rest of the week." I told him. He grinned.

"Yup, we know and now, fetching him seems all the more appealing." he chuckled. I huffed.

"Was there any particular reason why you decided to interrupt this crucial time for me or were you just trying to be annoying?"

"is it working? Being annoying, I mean?" Paul joked, grinning. I scowled at him and said nothing.

"Can't say it's not both of them, truthfully..." Uncle Embry chuckled, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"And so...?"

"There's a bonfire tonight at Uncle Sam's house to celebrate Jerry and Susie's engagement." Jacob informed me and I really don't know why they just call Uncle Sam, Sam when _they_ were the ones talking about him. They do the same for Uncle Embry too. It's not like I'm sudden;y going to pick up just calling them Sam or Embry if they do it. Despite all that, I smiled at the news of Susie saying yes to Jerry's proposal. I heard him talking to Dad about it a few nights ago and have been waiting in anticipation every since. They were so good together, just like every other couple in the pack.

"Urgh! I guess I'll have to got then, huh" I teased, scrunching up my nose. They all chuckled.

"Yeah...I know, it's such a hard life but any normal kid would be jumping at the chance to get away from their school work, especially over Spring Break." Uncle Embry jabbed. I scowled at him.

"I'll have you know I'm, perfectly normal, thank you very much." I replied, curtly.

"You keep telling yourself that, Kid. One day we might actually believe you, or better yet, you might believe yourself." Jacob mocked, pinching my cheek. I slapped his hand away, lightly, knowing if I did it any harder then I would really hurt myself. I smiled in spite of myself and they all chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I would think that you were happy about the fact that I was doing so much work and that my grades were better than average in the year." I quipped, lightly, putting all of my charcoals away in the tub.

"We are, B, really. You grades are awesome but damn, we don't want your brain to fry either." Jake laughed. I grinned, shaking my head.

"I can handle it...does mom need help in the kitchen? Is she cooking at all?"

"No, she's with Harry but your Aunt Emily and the other girls are cooking at their places." Jacob answered.

"Jennie and Anna are coming over to change with you, by the way, so be prepared to open up your closet for them. You know they'll rummage on their own accord." Dad told me as he walked past the open bedroom door carrying a blue onesie and a pacifier. I could hear Harry crying faintly downstairs. "Paul, get the hell out of my daughter's room."

The words made me confused and Paul's blush on made it worse. He chuckled nervously, shooting me small smile before he took off out the door, following Dad down the hall. I frowned, glancing at Uncle Embry and Jacob, who were both smirking for some unknown reason. I got the feeling that I was missing something, something major.

"What was that all about?" I asked them. They shrugged, still smirking before they left me standing like a dilly in the middle of my room. 2 minutes later, Jen and Anna came strolling in as if it was their own bedroom, smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Chick, how's it going?" Jen asked, flopping back on my bed with an 'ooft'. I rolled my eyes with Anna at her slobbery. Anna had graciously taken residence in my vacated desk chair and was absent-mindedly spun from side to side. , studying my canvass in her own little world as she does.

"I'm good, you?" I asked, cleaning up my school books that were scattered across the other side of the bed she was lying on.

"Me? Swamped with homework. I've still got so much to do and I'm finally seeing why all the older grades hate the Art teacher...what's her name again?" she asked, almost groaning. I chuckled.

"Mrs. Grim." I giggled, smiling at Anna.

"Urgh! She makes me grim, that's for sure." Jennie groaned, flopping back onto my pillows and covering her eyes with her forearms.

"Well, if you spent less time _frolicking_ around with Brandon, _exploring_ and such and more time on your school work like Billie here has then perhaps you'll be at the same stage at her – nearly finished." Anna berated her, superiorly. Jennie shot up straight, glaring at Anna whilst I fought back a laugh.

"Will you shut up! My dad could still be here! You know how far they an hear!" Jennie whisper yelled and we both cracked up in giggles, shaking our heads at her. "I do not need him knowing what I do with my boyfriend. He's already had to endure the ;boyfriend; hurt her I'll hurt you' talk from Dad. I can't imagine what he'd do to him if he found out about this."

"What who'd do to who?" Uncle Sam asked from the bedroom door, eyeing the three of us suspiciously. I swear, Jennie paled considerably and resembled a vampire, despite her skin tone. I smiled innocently in the middle of the room whilst Anna held one had to her mouth and one to her stomach, trying to fight back the laughs, letting a few giggles through which made it harder for me to restrain mine, though I did.

"Nothing...I mean, no one, Daddy." Jennie replied, sweetly but a little panicked as she worried her lip. Uncle Sam glanced between the three of us for a few more seconds – Jennie ridged on my bed; Anna almost howling in laughter in my desk chair and then me, standing in the middle of the room holding a calculus text book like an idiot, also nearly in howls of laughter.

"Right...well...Don't be taking too long with the prep, okay?" he ordered, meaning us getting change, obviously and we all nodded, obediently. He looked at us each in turn once more, probably seeing if we'd crack under his last gaze before nodding shortly and leaving the room, closing the door briskly behind him. We listened and waited until we could hear his heavy footfalls on the stairs at the other side of the hallway before Anna and I burst out into laugher and Jennie groaned, loudly, flopping back onto the bed, resuming her position.

"I hate you guys." she whined.

"no, you love us, otherwise you wouldn't be here...Now, how's about we get to it?" Anna suggested, getting out of the desk chair before marching over to my closet.

I rolled my eyes at her but allowed her to have her fun. Between her and Jen, they'll have me done in no time. Jennie was relentless when she was playing stylist/make-up artist/hairdresser. Anna wasn't much better to be honest. They both lived for fashion and whatnot and whereas I've been able to appreciate it, my world doesn't revolve around it like theirs does. With them being together, it was pure torture. Singularly, sure, they were okay. I could just about hack them but together, they were hell. As you could possibly imagine. Of course, they insisted that I get ready first. Fun times.

That's how I found myself sat at my vanity, Jennie and Anna standing either side of me as they curled half of my hair each so that they could get it done quicker. My head was getting ragged this way and that and whenever I tried to protest or even say something, they'd shush me. Good hairdressers they'd make out to be. I thought hairdressers were supposed to be the most gossiping people on the planet **(An: no disrespect to hairdressers. My friend is one :D)** my butt was numb because they insisted that curled every strand of my hair into perfection, not that I cared about that. But no, they had to be satisfied before I was granted 'permission' to get up and gift my butt cheek with a good rush of blood supply.

I hadn't even gotten dressed yet and they still expected me to sit here before that so they could do my make-up. It boggled me to think how people always did their make-up before getting dressed. Surely, it would only smug? I knew that I was going to be tired by the end of this night.

"Okay, B, dress or Jeans?" Anna asked, holding up a nice, tight looking pair of dark denims and a strapless purple dress that Paul had brought me a few weeks ago for no particular reason. Despite how much I loved the dress, I went for the jeans.

"Jeans. I can't be doing with the draft. It's a bit windy tonight, isn't it?" I told her. She nodded and turned back to the closet, deep in thought.

After Jennie had finished with everything to do with my head, I slipped into the jeans Anna had laid out on my bed. I felt a little awkward standing in the middle of the room, as room someone could easily come into, in nothing but my jeans and a simple white bra so I rushed over to my drawers to select a top.

"I'm jealous, you know." Jennie commented, disgruntled. I turned to look at her, questioningly but she wasn't looking at my face. She was at my vanity, applying some of my foundation whilst taking in my topless top half.

"Oh yeah? How so?" I asked, confused. Anna giggled.

"She's jealous because she's a year older than you but you've got a bigger rack than her." Anna informed me, smirking. I grinned, shaking my head, blushing only slightly.

"You've got nothing to worry about. You are just a late bloomer, is all." I laughed with Anna as Jennie glared at me through the mirror.

"I am not a late bloomer! You're just...too fast or something." she huffed, shaking her head. Anna and I chuckled.

"Girls, Uncle Sam asked you not to take too long." Uncle Embry called up the stairs.

"Nearly finished, Uncle Embry! About three minutes tops!" I called back down as I pulled on a long, grey top over my head and slid my feet into some comfortable, well worn Doc Martins, shoes that Paul also bought me because he believes that everybody should have at least one pair of Doc Martins and thought it blasphemous when he'd found out I didn't have one. He went into the nearest shoe shop and bought me a pair.

Anna was all ready in her comfortably worn jeans, shirt and pink Nikes whilst Jennie was just putting the finishing touches to her dressy outfit with a pearl necklace, which was also mine. They both smiled at me, all done and we made our way out the bedroom.

Uncle Em, Paul, Jacob, Dad and Mom were all in the kitchen, the majority of them eating something. Silly wolves... I beamed as I spotted Mom feeding Harry his bottle, suckling greedily what with this huge appetite, courtesy to one's father and I flocked over straight away, stroking his little forehead. Mom smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Baby Girl." Mom complimented and I smiled, kissing her cheek back before pecking Harry's forehead softly.

"Thanks."

"You girls have everything you need?" Uncle Em asked, looking at the three of us. We nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Paul ordered, leading me out the front door by the small of my back. I smiled up at him and snuggled closer to his side. I swear, Daddy just growled. Weird. He helped me into his car, buckling me up as he's always insisted on before circling around to the drivers' seat. Anna and Jennie climbed into the back whilst all the other adults climbed into their vehicles. Mom and Dad was the last to pull out because they had to get Harry secured into the car seat.

Everyone was at the house when we arrived, the front yard looking like a truck stop if you asked me. I clambered out the car, eager to congratulate the happy couple. The girls followed me through the wolves outside in the front yard for whatever reason, who all smiled and greeted me warmly as we weaved through. I smiled at them all and scanned the faces for Jerry and Susie. I found them in the kitchen, both smiling hugely as they shared a kiss. I crashed into Jerry's back and he staggered slightly, chuckling as he peered behind him to see me smiling back at him. He turned and hugged me properly, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey there, Kiddo. Looking beautiful as always." her complimented, making me blush slightly.

"Congratulations! It's about time you tied the knot. I heard you talking to Dad about it a couple of days ago and was waiting for the news that you said yes, Susie." I told them, smiling brilliantly as I hugged her. She giggled and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Billie. I can honestly say I was waiting for it, well, more like hoping for it." she glanced at Jerry, smiling and blushing. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"may I see the ring?" I asked, excitedly. She giggled and held her left hand but to me. I smiled widely at her simple but very elegant ring sitting upon her third finger. "It's super pretty! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, Billie." They replied together, Jerry wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"You better get some grub before the wolves are set free." Susie chuckled, pecking Jerry's cheek. I giggled and nodded, leading the girls over to the food that was set out on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Billie!" I looked up at the sound of my boyfriend's voice, confused as to why he was here because he didn't even know Jerry and Susie. But there he was, clad in black trousers and a shirt, hair gelled with a wide smile on his face. I beamed and opened my arms for him, hugging him tightly before pulling back and kissing him softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't know the happy couple?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Aaron and Leah asked me to come. Aaron specifically. He wanted me here for some reason tonight. Who knows why. You looked gorgeous." he complimented, happily. I smiled and kissed him again.

"You're looking very smart, Caleb." Jennie teased, fingering his collar. He blushed, swatting her hand away. We girls giggled.

"So is Damon here?" Anna asked, hopefully. Caleb shook his head. "Oh..."

"Not that he didn't want to come because he did but he wasn't invited and didn't want to, like, gate crash or whatever. So he opted out. Sorry." he explained. Anna shrugged.

"I'll just call him later then, I guess." she mumbled.

"Anna, if you want Damon to come, just call him. The more the merrier." Jerry called to us and she beamed, blowing him a kiss before pulling her phone out to make the call. Jerry chuckled and made a show of catching it, smacking it to his cheek, which Susie giggled at and mockingly clutched Jerry possessively, scowling playfully at Anna. Those two were such goof balls.

Wolves drifted in and out of the party as it progressed, except for Jerry since it was his night and I guessed that it was to share the patrolling since it was a special occasion. The food was regularly being topped up which was a good thing and I was highly entertained when Jennie and Uncle Sam argued about Jennie having a glass of wine and him being adamantly against it. Aunt Emily ended breaking it up, letting Jennie win, much to Uncle Sam's dismay. He eyed her like a hawk whilst she was drinking it and then after just in case she tried to get another one and tried to pass it off as her first. I know I wouldn't put it past her at all.

I spent a lot of time with Susie, asking her about the wedding plans and such. I personally haven't fantasised about my dream wedding; I wasn't one of those girls really but other people's weddings, I loved. She said I could help if I wanted to and then Jerry suggested me as a bridesmaid. Susie nodded and of course, I was totally up for the idea so I was now Susie's first bridesmaid. I don't know how many she wanted. I spent some time with Paul but mostly, he goofed off with the other wolves, eating more than his fair share of the food. I even gave him some of the plates that I would have never finished, which made him happy. Of course, Dyl was everywhere I was but sometimes, drifting over towards Mom and Harry if he began to get fussy, just to offer his help if she needed it. He was an amazing big brother.

Anna was off with Damon somewhere and Caleb was in a really big debate with Tyler about some sort of video game they'd just bought. I had no idea what it was. Jennie stayed by my side until Aunt Emily asked her to go do something with Gracie so now, I was all alone, even with all these people here. I looked around for anybody and frowned when I saw Aaron sitting off on his own near the tree line. I glanced around for Leah but she was in a discussion with Mom and Claire, not paying any attention. I shrugged and made my way over, wrapping my arms around his neck before behind. He startled, grabbing my wrists at his neck before chuckling, glancing back to see me.

"Hey there, Treasure. Enjoying the party?" he asked. He didn't sound sad. Not at all. He sounded...nervous. I smiled.

"Sure, it's alright...so what's going on?" I asked, suspiciously he frowned and shrugged.

"Jerry and Susie just got engaged. Did I miss another reason for the party?" he asked, innocently. I scowled at him playfully.

"You know what I meant, Aaron. You're acting all shifty and flustered. What are you up to sit all alone over here?" I asked, inquisitively. He smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ever the perceptive one, you, huh?" he laughed, looking down at his lap. I giggled and nodded. He was silent for a couple of minutes before he whispered, "I'm nervous."

I chuckled, lightly. "Yeah, Aaron, I gathered that. What about though?" I asked, smiling. He sighed, biting his lip.

"I, um..." he trailed off, sighing before glancing around and leaning in closer to whisper in my ear. "I want to ask her to marry me. Lea, I mean."

I gasped, pulling back with wide eyes and a huge smile. He chuckled, looking red hot and sheepish. I grinned wider. "Really? That's awesome! You should totally do it, Aaron! She'd be so happy." I replied, hugging him. He hugged me back, tightly.

"Yeah, so, I was nervous because, well... maybe she says no because she doesn't want to get married. Like, ever." he rushed on. I frowned.

"Why would she say no? Come on, do you really think she would? Have you spoken to her about it?" I asked, weaving my arm through his. He pulled me closer, wrapping said arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on it.

"Marriage? No. Not at all. Neither of us have brought it up so I have no idea if what I think could be right or not but it could be. She might not want to get married or if she does, it might not be with me." he gushed, anxiously. I sighed and looked up at his face. He looked really worried about this. Stupid boy!

Aaron. I don't think you have anything whatsoever to worry about. Leah loves you. I mean, she really, really loves and adores you. Why wouldn't she want to get married to you, not spend the rest of her life with you? You two are perfect for one another. I can tell that by how you are with each other...you remind me of Mom and Dad actually." I added in a small voice, barely above a whisper. He looked down at me, frowning.

"Seth and Mel?" he asked, confused. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Erik and Georgia. Mom and Dad." clarified. I saw something flash through his eyes and he hugged me tightly. I sighed again.

"I heard you parents were inseparable their entire lives, that they loved each other like imp- like all the wolf pack couples did. It was truly a tragic loss, Treasure...I'm so sorry." he whispered to me. I sighed, shrugging.

"I guess I'm over it. I mean, it doesn't really hurt anymore. It just aches but I don't think I'm ever going to get rid of that, personally. I'll have that for the rest of my life; always feel their absence from it. But you two do. You remind me of them and they were so in love, even at the age of 11, I knew that; I could see that. It was hard not to." I told him, smiling sadly. He kissed my temple. "So I really don't have any worries for you, Aaron. She loves you and I know you love her because of the way you look at her. Daddy looked at Mommy the same way you look at Leah. I think you should throw caution to the wind and go for it because you won't know until you try. If, by some awful turn of events, she knocks you back. Get back up and try again another time. No matter the answer, Aaron, you and Leah are solid. You two will never part, I know."

He just stared at me in astonishment. I blushed and ducked my head. I never knew I could be so deep, honestly I didn't but everything I said was so true. He needed to fight for Leah, not give up if she knocks him back because they love each other. I smiled up at him, sheepishly before I was suddenly engulfed into a massive hug. I giggled as Aaron began to plaster my face with kisses. I shoved him off, still laughing.

"Get off me, Weirdo. Don't let Lea see you or else." I told him, feigning sternness. He chuckled but there was sincerity in his eyes mixed with awe and pride.

"You're right, Billie. Everything you just said; you're right. You are so smart and love every single person at this party and then some. You're amazing and whoever you end up with in life is going to be very happy to be with you. Thank you for shedding so much light. I think I'm going to go for it. Not tonight but definitely soon." he told me, kissing my forehead. I smiled and nodded. "Come on, their about to light the fire so let's go get a good spot and sit down huh?"

I smiled and nodded. We walked together to a log and he pulled em into his lap. I chuckled and snuggled closely. Damon and Caleb were long gone so it was just everyone who knew about wolves here now. Leah came to sit next to Aaron and she moved my feet up to her lap whilst Aaron wrapped an arm around her, securely. He winked at me and I smiled. Some of the Elders told some stories but not all of them since it was more of a party than a council meeting and everybody knew them anyway. We sang songs. Paul and some others played their guitars whilst we all made s'mores. It had to be some of the best family time I've had in a long time and I was thoroughly enjoying it.

I was getting sleepy and restless but I couldn't bare to close my eyes and have this night end so abruptly so I fought the sleep. Aaron knew I was and tried to coax me into it by rocking us back and forth and breathing heavily down my neck to give me calming sensations. They made it harder but it didn't work. After a while, he chuckled and gave up, kissing the crown of my head.

"You're tired, Lea-Rae. You should go to sleep." Dad called from across the fire. I looked at him and shrugged., smiling when I saw that Dyl wasn't as strong as I am and had fallen asleep in his lap.

"I'm not that tired, really." I protested but was cut off by a yawn. I giggled.

"You want me to take you home, Billie?" Paul offered, softly. He'd taken his seat next to Aaron after we'd sat down and hadn't left my side the whole evening, just like Aaron had never let me off his lap. I shook my head but yawned again.

"Really, I'm not tired at a-"

I was interrupted by a loud wolf call from the woods surrounding us, waking me up instantly and I looked up to see Uncle Embry running out of the tree line. He looked super alert and serious. Uncle Sam and Jake were on their feet as soon as he came into view, followed by the rest if the wolves. Aaron pulled me closer, seeming to know that something was definitely wrong. I looked up at him and he looked as serious and alert as the wolves did.

"Embry-"

"Omar's pack is here with some of Tyrone's. They aren't confronting us as we've chased them. They just seem to be messing with us. Challenging." Uncle Embry cut Jake off, breathlessly.

Uncle Sam didn't wait another second before he was sprinting off into the woods followed by the rest of the pack on his tail. My heart beat frantically with worry and anxiety as I saw Paul was amongst them, not even looking back as eh was focused solely on this. Only Jacob, Craig and Philip remained. Jacob was talking authoritatively and frantically to the two other wolves as well as Aunt Emily before he too took off towards the woods, leaving the other two behind. They looked tense and serious, eyeing the tree line as if something was going to jump out at them at any moment. Which I guess was plausible.

"Alright, don't worry. Everything'll work out. Aaron, I want you to keep an extra tight hold of Billie. Don't let her out of your grasp or sight, no matter what." Philip ordered, sternly which sent my heart flying because he'd mentioned me specifically, even with all the other wolf kids that were just as scared as me around us. Why? What had he mentioned me specifically?

"Why? Are they here for me? Oh my God, they're here for me, aren't they?" I asked, frightened, cringing into Aaron. His arms instinctively tightened around me.

Craig knelt in front of us on the floor as he and Jennie grasped a hand each. I smiled at her, briefly before Craig recaptured my attention, looking me straight in the eyes. "I promise not to let anything happen to you Billie. No one is taking you away from this family, okay? I, we promise to protect you." He vowed and Philip moved closer behind him, smiling and nodding.

"Tsk, tsk, Shifter. Why would you promise the poor girl something that will never be a possibility?" a deep, menacing voice asked from the tree line and I gasped as Mar, Tyrone and three wolves in form stepped out of his darkened depths. My heart felt like it was going a mile a minute and was probably going to burst from my chest cavity any moment.

Craig and Philip growled ion warning, crouching into defensive positions in front of me, Aaron and the other families, who was stood close together and visibly scared. Craig ordered the wolf families to go inside as fast as they could as the two men at the tree line smiled condescendingly at the two wolves. Aaron lifted me up still in his arms, swiftly before running towards the back door as fast as he could. I clung on tightly but I nearly jolted out of his arms as he skidded to a halt. I looked up and gasped as the three formed wolves stood between us and the back door, all the other wolf families having made it back alright. It was just me and Aaron out here now and I could see my family crying out for us in alarm and fright.

We were trapped between three menacing wolves and two evil men who wanted to take me away, one of which was my own uncle.

"Omar, I suggest you leave, this is our Alpha's home. I'm sure he'd kill you for even trespassing." Philip warned, calmly. Tyrone snickered as Omar feigned hurt.

"I'm not welcome? When my own brother is?" he asked. I gulped. I don't think he was talking about Daddy.

"Erik would have always been welcome if he were here with us still." Philip replied. Pride and gratification shot through me at his word. He hadn't even known him.

"Be that as it may, I was speaking of Adam." Omar snarled, making me jump. "How dare you tempt him into betraying me?"

"If he betrayed you, it is all on you." Craig snarled right back. It was obvious that he was the more volatile of these two wolves.

"If? Oh, come now, we both know he's gone behind my back to see own _niece_. Wasn't he, Billie?" my head snapped up and I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"N-no, of course n-not. W-why would he?" I stuttered.

"Bless, trying to protect an already condemned 'uncle'." Tyrone sneered, condescendingly. I gulped at his harsh tone. He's never spoken directly to me before.

"Luckily for him, he's nowhere to be found and neither is his son." Omar sighed. I found relief at his words. They were safe. I would hate myself if anything happened to either of them, especially Greg. "Luckily for us…he's out of the picture and won't be able to interfere in this like I know he would have done."

I felt myself being pulled in three different directions. Two of the wolves had phased back into human for, butt naked, which I instantly looked away from, unable to subject myself to such sight violation and they were trying to pry me out of Aaron's grasp. It was proving more difficult for them as I expected as Aaron wouldn't relinquish his hold on me and I tightened my arms around his neck to make it even harder. Squeals and screams were escaping my mouth involuntarily. The wolves weren't being gentle at all and I could feel their sharp fingernails digging and piercing my skin, drawing blood that seemed to spur them on and the two alphas simply watched on with mirth and amusement in their eyes.

"Get away from her you filthy mutts!" Aaron shouted, angrily as he retained his hold on me.

I screamed as one of the fierce wolves punched my boyfriend's big brother in the mouth, making him stagger back with me in his arms before falling to the hard ground below us with a loud 'Urgh!' His head flopped to the side as he was overcome by the darkness surrounding him. I screamed for him until my lungs were sore and even then, I didn't stop shouting at him to wake up and help me, to protect me from these beasts that were trying to cause me harm. My hands scrambled over his face as I shouted for him but I was jerked up off the ground, roughly and into some equally rough, hard arms. I struggled, screaming shrilly the whole time, hoping that a wolf, one of mine, would be close enough to hear me.

I turned to see where on earth Craig and Philip were but gasped as I saw them fighting off three more wolves that had them at bay, preventing them from coming to my aid. I cried out in fear as the three wolves tore into them with their ragged teeth, making them immobile and faint. They both became limp but I was relieved to see their huge chests heaving with life. Good, they were alive…but for how long? My heart quickened.

"Look at what you made us do, Billie. How many more do you want to be hurt because of your defiant behaviour?" Omar asked, evilly, approaching me and the man-wolf who had me in his arms. I struggled again as I was passed over to my 'uncle' who only shushed and cooed like he really cared into my ear, stroking my hair like I was a troubled case or something. I whimpered in fear as he started to walk back towards Tyrone, back towards the woods. They were taking me away. I would never see this place again. The thought made me struggle harder, screaming for hell from anyone, just somebody!

"help! Help me! Craig! Philip! Aaron! Wake up! Please? Oh my God, please wake up! Don't let them take me!" I shrieked, desperately. The two alphas laughed cruelly.

"No one's going to help you know, Sweetie. Just accept your fate." Tyrone chuckled, darkly. I whimpered.

"Oh my god, no! please! Mom! Aunt Emily! Aunt Violet! Oh god, please somebody help!" I cried helplessly as he got closer and closer to the trees.

"Let her go, Omar!" a voice shouted from the darkness of the forest. I gasped. I knew that voice!

"Adam…I wondered when you were going to show your treacherous face again! How does it feel to betray your family?" Omar snarled, viciously, making me cringe since his mouth was right next my ear.

"I betrayed the right person in my mind. I couldn't bear to have a hand in whatever you were planning on doing to her. She's our _niece, _Omar! I thought you looked out for family?" Adam shot back, angrily. Omar scoffed.

"She's not my niece. You may claim her as such for yourself but all this weak, insignificant little girl is to me is an opportunity and a business transaction." I whimpered at his words. I didn't like him at all but he was still my uncle and Daddy's brother and he saying those words hurt me more than I liked them to.

"Weak? She's stronger than the best of us, you foolish prick!" Adam shouted, advancing fast and growling. Omar backed away into the yard with me, placing a sharp metal object to my neck which made Adam freeze, his eyes widening with utter terror and fright. "Omar…what the hell are you doing?"

Omar laughed, evilly. I glanced down to see a hilt of a blade. I gulped; my eyes wide. "Don't seem to be in such a threatening mood anymore, do you, brother? Not now that _your_ niece's life is in danger."

"Omar…you don't want to do this. You don't want this type of blood on your hands." Adam tried to reason, calmly.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you brother?" Omar sneered. Adam looked ashamed but held strong.

"Yes, I would and let me tell you that you don't want this over your head." He tried again.

"Do you think I want to kill her? Not that it would affect me personally but the business transaction I have will certainly suffer." He replied, nonchalantly. I whimpered.

"Omar, please…just let her go. She's only a girl!" Adam almost begged. Omar and Tyrone smiled, vindictively.

"no." They replied together, defiantly.

"I suggest you do as your brother says." Uncle Sam's voice boomed, calmly from behind Adam. I gasped, relieved.

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Embry! Daddy! Paul! Oh my God, help me!" I cried, weakly. I saw the pain flash through their human and wolf eyes and then the horror as they assessed the dire situation that I was in. I saw Uncle Sam take in the absence of the wolf families, terror surging through his eyes until he locked onto something behind me, probably the house, and saw his brief relief. He then looked concerned as his eyes brushed over Aaron and the two incapacitated wolves lying hap-hazardously on the floor. He then glared at Omar.

"Let her go, Omar!" he bellowed, viciously. All the men and wolves growled too.

"Make me. Let's see how far you'd stretch to protect this precious little girl of yours." Omar taunted, pressing the blade to my neck, harder, drawing some blood but not cutting deep enough to cause any real damage. He then proceeded to press the tip of the blade to my collarbone, cutting down, down, down in between my breasts. I winced and whimpered as he began to cut deeper and deeper than lower he get, down my waist, slicing my shirt as he descended. I fought back the screams, though I doubt they would have been able to be heard over my family's curses, growling and snarls. Paul's wolf looked ready to kill, his teeth bared and snapping but he was being held back by uncle Embry, Quil and Leah. Dad had to be held back by Jacob and Jared, even though all of the captors looked just about the same and wanted to let them go.

The tip of the blade stopped just above my belly button, slicing so deep that stream after stream of hot liquid was pulsing from the ragged laceration stretching from its source, my collarbone. I was shaking with silent sobs as the pain wrecked my body and I could see that the wolves were suffering right along with me but I would never let him here or see me react to the pain he was causing. I would never give him that satisfaction.

Omar's eyes had never and haven't let Uncle Sam's since he started to slice, taunting him further. I'm sure as sick as I knew he was, he was enjoying the pure rage that was dilating Uncle Sam and everyone's eyes as I continued to bleed and show blatant suffering before them. He was shaking so hard that he was blurring and I knew that as soon as he phased, it would be my family's signal to charge.

There was sudden commotion behind me and Dad just started to go ballistic, pushing and shoving against Jared and Jacob to get to whatever was going on behind me. A high pitched, 'DYL!' pierced through the air and my heart stopped. I gasped and Omar turned around to see what the deal was. Dyl had run out the house at top speed, determination shining on his face as he glared down Omar the best he could. I was about to shout, to plead for him to turn back and to not get involved but I was suddenly jerked to the side in Omar's arms, hitting the floor hard. My breath was suddenly stolen from me and I was unable to get it back, gasping for something but nothing hardly came. It was then that I noticed a sharp sting in my side, progressively getting sharper and sharper until I was gasping even more with pain. I frowned, my gaze hazy as I peered down, seeing that same hilt that was at my neck now protruding from my side.

Oh. My. God! HE STABBED ME!

it was then that everything came crashing down on me. The lack of oxygen I was taking in was taking effect as a sudden blanket of fatigue and weariness washed over me, making my eyelids heavy and my will to keep them open seriously dented. I wanted to sleep so much but was startled when a body was jerked away from me and those frantically worried voices started to panic around me. My ears were bombarded with, what sounded like to me, incoherent words, even though I knew that they must have been speaking with grammatically correct sentences, even if they were laced with panic. My brain was failing me and I don't know how much long I would be able to carry on, to stay awake.

I felt cold hands on me; flashes of blond and copper hair mixed in with black and brunette swirls. Tan skin and brown eyes with occasional blues and ambers. It was like a painting. You know, one of those ones that meant difference things to different people; they saw what they wanted, not what the artist had envisioned in the first place. Only, I had no idea what I was truly seeing; I couldn't get my brain to work so that I could decipher that little piece of information, however irrelevant it was compared to the fact that I was stabbed and most likely dying.

In all logic, I knew that the swirls above me were people, the people who most likely belonged to the panicked voices my ears were picking up. I couldn't focus on them though; I couldn't focus on anything. My mind was fading. All I wanted to do was sleep. I _had_ to go to sleep.

"Stay with us, Billie. Don't go to sleep." a heavenly smooth voice said above me with a following flash of blond hair. But why not? Sleep sounded so good to right now.

"Please, Billie, don't go. Don't leave me." a deeper, rougher vice called out, followed by a flash of tan. Leave who? But I was going to see Mommy and Daddy again, right? I wanted to see them again.

I had to sleep. There was no fighting it now. Just before my eyes closed, even though they hadn't been truly seeing anything at all, the last thing I saw was a flash of deep, sensual brown. Two flashes to be precise...

Paul's frantic eyes.

**Sam's Point of View**

_Embry, to your left!_ Jacob bellowed through the pack mind that had now become one just moments ago when he'd taken his rightful place, merging both his and my packs together as one.

I could feel the power and authority leaving me, like a wave washing away, now being absorbed by our new alpha, our true alpha, Jacob Black. I don't know what happened. I have no idea whatsoever. All I knew was that I was no longer alpha of my pack and that Jacob had taken over both of them. I knew that my pack brothers, the ones that I had commanded before the merge, were truly accepting the transition, even only two minutes after it. Most of all, I knew that I positively, absolutely fine about this fact. Both Em and I had decided that it was about time for me to stand down. I have 17 years of alpha and wolf service under my belt and I think it was time to hang it up. I don't think that anyone would begrudge Ems and I my resignation. Or I truly hoped so at least...

Embry dodged a foreign grey wolf from biting his hind legs and pounced almost instantly. Jake was fighting 4 smaller wolves of his own, single handedly and I was fighting three that were slightly bigger than his. Each of my fellow pack brothers and sisters were taking on wolves that were either larger than themselves or more than one at once whilst still backing each other up with ease. It was obvious that Omar and Tyrone's pack brothers weren't really fighters. Or perhaps with the years and years of experience that most of us had, we were simply too good for them. They were falling easily, though each of us were hesitant to give the final blow to any of them. They were still the same species as us after all. We shouldn't even be fighting like this. It's like going against of natures.

_Paul! Jerry's falling, go! _Jacob ordered Paul who was now the closest to Jerry, being pinned down by a wolf that was clearly bigger than him.

I gnawed on a beast's front leg, forcing him to the ground with my brute force, roughly. I let go and back kicked a thick log into its face, knocking it out completely. I huffed and moved onto the next one only to find that he'd made exactly the same decision only a second before and was now hurtling towards me. I tensed, preparing myself for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see Leah riding the beast's back, her teeth fully implanted in the back of its neck. He threw her off and she hit a tree, yelping weakly and I saw red. The dance begun again...

**Jacob's Point of View**

I felt it, the raw power coursing through my views as if someone had come along and had lit the readied sparks deep within me, causing a full blown flame to boil me from the inside. I felt stronger, which I never thought could be possible. I felt swifter and more agile. I think I might actually be able to challenge Leah to a race and be able to hold a good challenge to her. Could you get taller in a matter of minutes before I felt it. So much taller. I towered over everybody, including Sam. I could see my whole pack and how they were doing. I've already been able to warn Embry of an attack and order Paul to Jerry's side with this new found height and I was finding that I absolutely loved it. I felt in control, which was ironic because I doubt anyone, not even me, could control this what was going on around us.

I hated that we were fighting our own kind. It almost felt as if we were fighting long lost brothers or something. Even some of them were less enthusiastic in the fights as others, as if they felt exactly the same way and wanted to be anywhere but here, fighting us. I wondered if Omar and Tyrone had alpha commended these wolves into these fights? That wouldn't be right.

Speaking of...where the hell were they? I didn't sense them anywhere and I most certainly would have done if they were close because they were alphas on my land. Strange.

**Paul's Point of View**

_What do you mean you can't sense them?_ I growled, shooting down a tiny wolf that had just decided to launch itself at me from the top of a boulder. It went down easily, whimpering in pain. I couldn't bring myself to care right this instant. _They have to be around her somewhere._

_I tried. They aren't here with their packs. I don't know where they are._ Jacob replied, kicking a brute in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

_How could they just leave their packs here to get slaughtered like this?_ Quil asked, confused and disgusted before he himself was then launched into a tree, totally contradicting the 'slaughter' comment. Thankfully, he got up unscathed.

_I don't know_

_This is weird. I don't fee l right._ Sam commented, cautiously.

_Same here. _

_Ditto_

_Yeah. Strange. _

Came from some of my other pack brothers and I felt exactly the same, if not stronger from what I was sensing from them through the pack mind. What the hell? I felt like something bad was happening at this very moment but I couldn't figure out what. Then it hit me. All those replies came from my brothers who had imprinted.

_The imprints! This is a trap!_ I yelled at them, killing the nearest wolf I could get my jaws around. _ Our girls and pups are worth more than these scum, same species or not, kill 'em!_

No one argued with me and we changed tactics. To kill, kill so that we could get back to our families, so I could get back to my imprint, my Billie. I gave on mercy as the pain in my chest alone increased, no one else's. There's just told them that the girls were threatened. Mine told me that Billie was in imminent danger and I killed faster, bruter.

**Bella's Point of View**

Everybody's eyes flashed to Alice as her eyes glassed over, signifying that she was out of this world. We all waited in anticipation, watching carefully as her facial expressions changed from anger, to horror, to sadness all in the space of a millisecond. When a small gasp escaped her mouth, her hands flying to her mouth in shock, I was by her side in an instant, knowing it wasn't good at all. I looked to Edward. He seemed tortured. I looked back to Alice as she resurfaced from her vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" I demanded, sternly. Her eyes widened and she looked to Carlisle, who frowned deeper with concern and confusion.

"I saw you treating a little girl. She's pretty banged up and I think she's from the Reservation. I can't remember her name though. What the hell was it?" Alice asked herself, frustrated.

"Billie Meggan. That's her name. She's Sam and Embry's half-niece. Her parents died a couple years back, remember?" Edward informed us all.

"Alice, what was wrong with her?" Carlisle asked, concerned and making the transition into his 'doctor mode'.

"She...She's gonna get stabbed...in the side of the chest. Oh God! We can't let her die! A lot of people depend on Billie! It'll kill Sam and Embry if they lose her!" Alice exclaimed, worriedly and alarmed as she took off towards La Push with the rest of us on her trail, going without question.

She seemed to know where Billie lived so we followed her blindly. We heard a shrill 'Dyl!' coming up to a house and she took straight towards it. Dyl, Dylan, that was Seth's little boy. I suddenly had a burst of speed in concern for one of my greatest friend's little boy and the next thing I knew, I was shoving a brute of a man, who was holding Billie in his arms tightly, to the ground and began to wrestle with him.

I didn't realise he'd had the blade poised at her left side, not seeing it as I had charged him from the right, knocking him away from me...

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I rushed to Billie's side. It was obvious that she was having trouble breathing which told me that the blade had punctured her left lung, the bottom of it as it looked like the blade was nestled between her bottom two ribs on her left side, pointing downwards. She wasn't bleeding all that badly from there, which told me that the blade couldn't come out. It was acting a plug, some sort of cork that was preventing her from bleeding to death, which would surely happen if that blade were to be removed. However, I still smelled blood and then I could see where it was coming from. There was a very long laceration stretching from her collarbone, down between her breasts to the top of her navel. I was most likely going to scar, at least the bottom of it as it looked deeper than the top.

She needed to go to the hospital and quickly. Every minute we wasted now was going to cost her later on. I pulled my medical bag over to me, ignoring the frantic, worried ramblings around me and concentrating on Billie. I took out a syringe and could hear Edward explaining to the questioners what I was doing since I wasn't really responding to anything around me. I injected the morphine into the crook of her elbow, silently instructing the nearest hand to hold a piece of cotton wool to the tiny hole so it wouldn't leak back out with her heart beating.

I saw a russet hand flash near the hilt of the blade and shot my hand out quickly, halting it in what I think it was trying to do, but better not have been doing. I looked up at a surprised looking Paul, who looked like a dying man the longer he peered down at this little girl. Oh, yes, that's right. Billie is his imprint. I looked him in the eyes.

"That blade cannot come out. It is the only thing that is preventing Billie from bleeding to death right now. It's acting like a cork. If you pull it out, she will die. Leave it." I ordered and Paul's face paled even more, snatching his hand back away from the hilt as he staggered back onto his rear, burying his face in his hands.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Esme whispered from beside me. "She's dying lying here."

"I know. But I need to stop the bleeding from her chest; otherwise we're not going anywhere." I replied, pulling out some sterile gauze and handing it to her. She pressed it to her chest immediately, trying to stop the light blood flow.

"Oh my God! Carlisle, will she be okay?" a young woman screamed at me. I glanced up briefly to see Melissa Clearwater, Billie's surrogate mother. I smiled tightly.

"If we move quickly. I need one of you to start your car. We need to go as soon as we stop this." I called out and there was movement all around that I didn't pay attention to. I could hear wailing and screaming all around me and I knew that it was all with fright and worry. This little girl was beloved to this whole pack. I think I underestimated just how much.

"Carlisle, it's not stopping near her abdomen. But has near her chest. It's like it gets deeper as it descends." Esme told me, pressing harder on her stomach. I frowned, looking closer at the wound to see that she was right.

"We need to move her. We need to move her NOW." I ordered, swiftly lifting her up into my arms, Esme moving with me easily as we rushed towards the running car that had Sam behind the wheel. He shot out of the car, looking like he was halfway from murdering someone and a breakdown as he yanked the back-seat open for Esme and I to get in. Someone else got into the front passenger seat and then Sam was peeling away from the curb, down the streets at a furious speed to get his niece to safety. He had a long way to go…

**Dylan's point of View**

I was scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life! Not when Daddy had to chase away those spiders in my closet; or when he had to check to see if that big, green monster was still in my closet. I was scared because my sister was being sped towards the hospital because she was stabbed. All I wanted to do was help. I just wanted them to stop and I felt that the only way that they could have was if I tried to stop them. I had to do something for my big sister. She looked so scared and that huge bad man was so scary.

I think mommy was mad at me. She wasn't talking to me but then, she wasn't talking to anyone because she was crying so hard. Harry was crying too, probably with all the shouting and screaming. My eyes were wet. I guess I was crying too. I didn't even know that I was one of the people contributing to the massive round of wailing echoing through the backyard. I didn't know who was holding me, restraining me against doing whatever I was trying to do. I didn't even know. My mind was so boggled. I couldn't think straight at all.

I needed Billie. I needed Billie to help me get my head straight. I needed Billie to be okay. I needed Billie to be back here with me and smiling and happy. This was supposed to be happy, right? Jerry and Susie were getting married and it should be something happy right? So why was I so sad?

"Dyl! You silly, silly, silly boy!" mommy suddenly screamed at me and I whimpered at her volume. It wasn't often that she shouted at me but when she did, I hated it. I never wanted her to be angry with me and I often worked hard so that she wasn't. I knew that was in a lot of trouble. "What on earth did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt too, stupid boy!"

"I'm sorry, mommy." I whimpered, looking down. My tears were falling faster and I was shaking so hard that I thought I wouldn't ever be able to stop.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted, shaking my shoulders. My teeth chattered with her force.

"Mel, baby, you need to calm down." Daddy voice came from behind me. I guess he was the one that was holding me. I shrank back into him and he held me tighter. "I'm angry with him to but a lot has happened tonight and look at the poor guy. He's shaking like a leaf and he's cold. Just calm down, baby."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? My daughter is in the hospital right now because her own _uncle_ stabbed her in the chest and my little boy risked his life to save her! He could have been killed if one of those wolves got a hold of him. Our daughter might not even make it through the night and you want me to calm down?" Mommy yelled, angrily and hysterical.

I was suddenly being passed from Daddy's arms to Auntie Leah's and I snuggled up to her. Two more arms circled us and I looked up at Aaron. He was about to say something but was cut off by my Daddy's booming voice. He was so angry. I've never heard him shout before.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU PREDICT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR DAUGHTER! HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH NEGATIVE, HORRIBLE THINGS! SHE IS GOING TO BE FINE!" he bellowed right into Mommy's face and that seemed to bring her back down to earth as she collapsed into a fits of sobs right into Daddy's arms. The sight made me cry harder and I could only hope that Daddy was right, that she was going to pull out from this because I don't know how to survive without Billie now. I don't remember how to anymore.

"Mommy…Daddy…Mommy, I'm gonna be sick!" I cried, hunching over in Auntie Leah's lap and throwing up all over the grass. She jumped back in surprise before coming back, soothing my back to get the ripples in my stomach to die down but it was no use, with every minute Billie spent in her life threatening state, I felt myself getting worse and worse. It was going to be a long night for me…

**Paul's Point of view**

I felt like I was going to be sick. My palms were sweating rivers. My chest felt like it would have a heart shaped hole in it any minute. My whole body was aching the only a fraction of the pain that my imprint, my Billie was feeling. I felt that she was scared and confused and utterly out of it and I had no idea how I was going to change that. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do next. I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any word on how Billie's surgery was going.

When I went to pull the blade protruding from her chest earlier, I never thought about the consequences. I never thought about the lack of blood that was coming from the wound and what the blade was actually doing was helping her live, even though it placed it in a life threatening situation. I was scared stiff when Carlisle had stopped and called me out on my actions. I wasn't thinking but I thought that if we took it out, then maybe everything would be alright again. How naive could I have gotten?

I wanted so much to kill Omar and that other good for nothing Alpha that I couldn't even remember the name of. It sent me seething with rage when I found out that they had somehow escaped during the mayhem after he'd stabbed her. Some of the guys chased after them but it was no use. They and their packs were nowhere to be found. I didn't know what their actual purpose of their invasion was and I didn't really care at the minute but I doubted that it was to do what they'd done. I think that Omar planned to…to take my Billie away, probably back to their home or whatever.

I owed Adam everything. He kept her safe when I couldn't, or at least, held Omar and the other off until we could get to them. He was forever in my debt. As was Aaron, who had tried his hardest to keep Billie from them but being a human with human limitations, he was obviously no match for the brute strength of Omar and the other wolves.

Most of the pack was here now. Just waiting, heads down with our hands over our face. They were probably thinking exactly the same thing as me. I knew that they were sick with worry for Billie too. None of us would allow the kids to come, but some of the wolf girls had arrived not long after the rest of the guys. Dyl was literally worried sick. He started to throw up after we'd left, apparently and was no really sick. Mel was going out of her mind and couldn't place Harry down in case something bad happened to him as well. Seth had stayed with her, even though I know he was dying to get down here with us.

"I'm, uh, going to get coffee. Anyone want any?" Craig called quietly, raising from his chair next to Sam. I sighed and shook my head, negatively.

"Yeah, man, I'll come with." Quil replied, getting to his feet with Embry, who looked like he was about to pass the hell out or something. Some other said okay, but hardly did anything else. As soon as they left, everything was still again.

Minutes passed. Hours. I couldn't get the worry out of my mind and I was going insane with the lack of information that was being given to me. I had already started pacing and Embry and Sam had joined me not long ago. I bet we looked a right sight. I had the most persistent headache coming and it was making it harder and harder to think. I was starving but I couldn't bring myself to leave this waiting room until I had some sort of news on Billie. I HAD to know before I went or did anything. It was non-negotiable.

It must have been funny if it had been in any other situation but when we heard and smelt Carlisle coming down the hall in his crisp white lab coat, clipboard and pen in hand as he wrote whilst walking straight towards us, our heads simultaneously snapped to look at him. He didn't seem tense. He seemed quite casual actually so I took that as a good sign, or I hope it was a good sign at least.

"Doc, what you got for us?" Jacob asked, anxiously, getting to his feet with the rest of them. I was already on mine. Carlisle looked up at us all and smiled, tightly.

"She's in ICU. She's still critical but I was able to remove the blade without any complications, thankfully. We had her on a ventilator because she is unable to breathe on her own. I have also connected her to a drip for fluids, drugs and nutrients so I have to warn you on the amount or wires and tubes you'll see when you got to her." Carlisle informed us and my heart broke for her. She was like a freaking experiment or something.

"The laceration stretching from her collarbone to the top of her belly button does indeed deepen as you descend. We have done everything we could have to fit the pieces of skin back together before stitching but it was rather ragged and misplaced. The top, near her collarbone, will heal nicely and probably will not scar as it isn't at all that deep. However, I'm guessing that it will scar heavier and heavier as you descend, the worst being at the top of her belly button…the bottom will most probably be permanent scarring. I'm sorry."

"Oh my God…" I heard Embry mutter behind me as other disbelieving remarks went off too. Me, I was frozen. I couldn't even attempt to interpret the information he'd just given me right now. I would need some time to think it through or something. I could hear the light weeps from the few wolf girls that had come. Emily and Violet being two for them, along with Kim and Susie, each of whom were being held by their wolves. I wish I could hold my imprint. She needed me.

"But…sh-she's going to be okay right? I mean, she has to be." I stuttered, agonised. I felt Emily and Kim hug either side of me, still crying their eyes out. Carlisle smiled, softly.

"I'm keeping my hopes up. These next few hours are crucial and these next couple of days will be just as important. I know that Billie is strong, especially after everything that she's been through already so I have no doubts that she will fight her hardest. But even then…you need to remember that she's still only a 14 year old girl. There's only so much her body will be able to take and she's reaching her limit, I think." Carlisle told us, gently but firmly. My respect for the guy was sky-rocketing. He could have totally lied to us then but he told us both his opinion and some facts, knowing that we would be able to take them. I gulped, thinking over his words before nodding slightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I don't know what would have happened if you and your family hadn't have shown up. You keep helping us and we are truly grateful." Sam thanked, emotionally. I think this was the worst I've ever seen him, the closest to crying I've ever seen him. Carlisle nodded in respect and appreciation.

"You're welcome, Sam." He replied, sincerely. "Jacob is my grandson-in-law and any family of his, is then my family. I've known many generations of your tribe and I would do anything to help, despite some of the prejudices and mishaps we may have had in the past. I also care for Billie."

"Thank you," was all he could say and I knew that he couldn't think of anything else.

"May we see her? Is she awake or…?" Embry trailed off, helplessly.

"You may see her but no, she's not awake. There's no telling when she'll wake up but as of now, she's still under the manipulation of the anaesthetic from surgery. Her room is 251." He informed us and I was off like a bullet, unable to even think that running in the hallways of a hospital could be really dangerous. All I could think of was getting to my imprint, my Billie and making sure with my own yes that she was going to be okay. I had to see her with my own eyes to appease the slightest inch of my mind. I could hear all the others behind me and I knew that they were as eager to see her as I was.

I felt my heart stutter as we passed through the ICU doors but I kept going, slowing down on the nurse's request. I stopped outside her door. I could feel her in there but also hear all the machines that were around her. I could heart the beating of her heart as well as the beep of the heart monitor, giving me double confirmation that she was essentially okay, despite her condition or appearance. She was still alive and really, that's all that I cared about. All the rest I could handle.

I took a deep breath and felt a hand on my shoulders. I smiled over at Sam over my shoulder before opening the door.

I nearly collapsed with the sight I was presented with. I felt the air leave my lungs abruptly and the hand on my shoulder became one that was holding me up. Tears instantly sprung to my eyes and I didn't even try to hold them back. Fate was cruel. Where the hell was my Billie's guardian angel or whatever? Did she even have one anymore? She was laid still, not a muscle even twitching apart from the forceful air that was being pushed into her lungs by the ventilator. No amount of warning could have prepared me for the amount of wires and tubes that were sticking to her and the whole of her upper chest was bandaged tightly. She looked so pale and weak. She looked so vulnerable.

"She looks…she looks so…" Embry trailed off in a ghostly voice, unable to carry on. He silently approached the bed, his eyes never leaving her body as his fingertips brushed over her blanket covered feet, so gently that I would have thought he hadn't touched her at all.

"This is not going to go without punishment." Sam growled lowly but I paid him no mind. I walked towards my imprint, my eyes fixated on her peaceful face as I leaned over her. I gulped, hard, taking one of her hand sin mine, though I needed to keep her IVs in mind as I did so. Despite the bluish tinge to her skin, she was rather warm. I cherished the softness of her skin against mine and begged her to just…squeeze mine to tell me that she was okay. But of course, she didn't. I didn't really expect her to but a guy can dream right?

"Damn right." Jacob agreed, angrily. I nearly forgot that Jake had taken over Sam as Alpha now, during the fight. None of us had addressed the matter yet though.

"Paul, are you okay, man?" Quil asked me, softly. I didn't respond. All I could concentrate on was her face. That's the only thing that was keeping me sane, or from hunting down that Omar scum and beating the shit out of him, slowly torturing him until he begged me to kill him; even then I wouldn't do it until I felt like it. "Paul?"

"Leave him." Sam murmured his hand on my shoulder again. "This has to be hard for him. I couldn't even imagine if this was…no, I couldn't imagine."

"Paul, we're so sorry." Embry whispered, sadly. I took in what they said but I guess to them, it would look like ignored them as I leaned forward to rest my forehead against the back of her hand. I felt the tears falling again and Sam's hand squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

She needed to get through this. I wouldn't survive if she didn't. I wouldn't be able to go on without her in my life. She needed to fight, if not for herself then for me. I needed her. I would follow straight after her if she gave up…

* * *

**Oh dear...what's gonna happen? Any speculations?**

**Please leave a review! They make me happy :DDDD**

**There's a polyvore for the girls' bonfire outfits on my profile**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D  
**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	21. Scars

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I want to thank all those who reviewed, alerted and/or favourite-d my story! :D Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is shorter than some of the others, I know but it's only a little filler. All the drama is to come in the next chapter as it will be the custody hearing! :O I promise that there will be a big time lapse too and Billie will start to see things that she's thinks she ought not to ;D**

**Also, anyone who loves a good SLASH story, please check out my new story – CLOUDED JOY! It's a Seth fic so if you're interested, check it out and please review :D I'd really appreciate it :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID...BUT I DON'T D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Scars

* * *

**

**Billie's Point of View**

I heard voices. Or at least, murmurs. I knew where I was and partly why I was here in this hospital room. I knew most of the people in here with me, though I felt other presences too. I couldn't move any of my limps, semi-paralysed. Perhaps it's something the doctor gave me. I knew from the lack of pain throughout my body, pain that I should most definitely be feeling right now, was due to some sort of morphine. I could heard the dripping of an IV bag in my left ear. I don't think my hearing has ever been this good before. I could hear most of everything. Including what everyone was talking about.

"Paul, just have faith. She'll wake up and make a full recovery." Uncle Embry assured the man who was sitting to my right, Paul.

"It's been three weeks, Em and I feel like I'm dying." He whimpered, brokenly. His words broke my heart. "I don't know how much more of this I'm going to be able to take…it hurt so much."

"Paul, maybe you should, you know, go get something to eat. Go home and sleep, freshen up or something? You look like hell." I think Jacob's voice suggested and I hated the thought of Paul leaving me right now.

"No." his reply was sharp and angry and I felt relief of him not leaving me, of him not _wanting _to leave me. "I can't leave her. I need to be here for when she wakes up. You don't understand, not fully between you and the Cullens, Nessie hasn't even got a paper cut. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I feel right now and it will probably kill me if I leave her right now. I can't leave. I would never leave her."

"Alright, Paul, alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset or offend you, bro. I'm just trying to look out for you. I know Billie would appreciate it if I did." Jacob back tracked, softly. _Thank you, Jacob, you're right. _I thought out to him. Paul sighed, heavily, tiredly.

"I know, I'm sorry too, Bro. I didn't mean to snap." He apologised, weakly.

"No one can blame you, Paul. We'd be acting the same way if we were in your shoes." Quil assured him. He just sighed.

"She needs to wake up. Has the Pixie seen anything?" Paul asked, helplessly. I felt the need to hug and comfort him.

"No, we don't know how she could be seen the first time, what with her captor being a shifter like yourselves." Carlisle's voice replied and there were several growls around the room he continued on, "Whatever allowed Alice to see Billie the first time isn't in place any longer. She can't see her, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Doc. You did and are doing a great job." Jacob praised.

"We can't thank you enough." Uncle Sam added, sincerely. Carlisle just sighed and left the room.

They continued to talk as my mind slipped further and further back into darkness. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay and listen to their calming voice but I couldn't control it and the last thing I felt was a warm drop of water on the back of my hand.

**Seth's Point of View**

Dyl was a wreck. He would hardly eat or drink anything over these last 4 weeks or sleep well at all. Mel and I were seriously worried and when he began to wail and burst into tears randomly during the day and then randomly in the middle of the night, I had to resort to sleeping with him, something that Billie would have ended up doing if she were here and he'd had a nightmare, and making sure that there was always someone with him during the day. It didn't really help. He still cried constantly and woke up in the middle of the night crying out for my daughter. He was totally and utterly lost without her right now.

Apart from Paul, Dyl seemed to have the strongest bond with our Billie. Even Anna, Jennie or even Caleb weren't as bad as what Dyl was for the time she's been out of commission. I never truly realised how much he actually depended on Billie. She was his everything. It was like a different type of imprint or something. One that defined true siblings, no matter whether they shared blood or not, instead of defining soul mates. Of course, the elders dismissed the idea immediately just because it wasn't in the legends. But I seriously thought that I had something and so did Jacob and Sam!

Mel cried all the time, keeping Harry with her at all times as her maternal instincts were in overdrive and was driving herself and all of us crazy. She was worried about her two oldest and was keeping Harry close to make sure that nothing came to him and to give herself that assurance that he was constantly okay. She panicked a few times when he started to cry but soon got a handle on herself when she found out what was wrong. She was a mess, a maternal mess. Billie might as well be my wolf's blood pup because he was as protective of her as my other kids. Paternally, my instincts were going into overdrive and I was constantly looking for danger towards my little one.

I was irritable because of that. My wolf and I were in a foul mood for failing to protect our young and I was snapping at all the others to vent it all out. Of course, I don't mean to and apologise right afterwards but in the act, I can't seem to stop myself or manage the brain filter I have between my mouth and brain. They all understood and didn't hold anything I said against them. They've all been inside my head when we've phased and to say that the whole pack is either irritable or on their toes was an understatement.

Aaron felt like an absolute, unforgivable failure and nothing Leah says or does could change how he felt about the part he played in Billie's injuries and capture. He failed to protect her; the girl who had captured his heart as a little sister and the girl who held his little brother's heart. He hasn't even been able to look Caleb in the eyes since it happened and now Caleb was worried because he didn't know why his big brother was avoiding him and was probably thinking it was something to do with something he did. So there was tension at his house. His parents have also sensed the obvious tension between their two sons and are worried about their relationship.

Paul was going out of his mind with worry and failure. He hasn't left her side yet and looked like he hasn't eaten in the four weeks she's been there. Sam and everyone were worried about him and I knew it has to be worse for Paul than the rest of us, considering his imprint was only 14, she was more vulnerable than the other girls. His job was harder but he never complained. He loves it. He loves protecting her; we all did. And we failed. I hoped that she woke up soon, otherwise we were all going to go out of our minds.

* * *

2 months. That's how long our Billie has been sleeping. Carlisle thinks that she may have hit her head when she was knocked to the floor because it was unusual for someone to be asleep for so long after sustaining a simply stab to the chest. I was sure that when she did wake up, her chest would feel better than it would have done because it was healing nicely. Though, she still depended on the ventilator, which broke my heart to see every time I visited. She just looked so helpless and vulnerable and every single one of us had the strong urge to protect her every time we saw her because she couldn't do anything for herself.

Her custody court hearing has been postponed until a month after she wakes up so that she can recover properly. We received a letter five weeks into Billie's unconsciousness stating that she had to appear in court with Sam and Embry so that they could battle out with Alexandra for custody. We got right on it and explained the situation to the court judge and he rescheduled the hearing, loosely, for when Billie was physically fit. I could only imagine how much that raked on Alexandra's nerves.

Dyl was bad. Really bad. Never in his life had he been sick for even one day but now, for these last couple of months, he's been puking and bawling everywhere. He was out of control and he spent nearly everyday beside her for a couple of hours. He was so worried. He was so lost and there was nothing that neither Mel or I could do about it. Dr. Shaw had to regularly pay us a home visit just so that she could check on him. He was on some meds to ease down the vomiting and some sleeping pills to help him sleep at night. I can't remember the last time Mel and I slept in the same bed. If it wasn't me sleeping with our son to drive the nightmares away, then it was Mel instead. We didn't begrudge him, we'd never but I missed having my wife by my side as we slept.

Jared and Sam were worried about their girls too. Jennie and Anna were doing terrible in school and Jennie was being hounded by her classmates for gossip on Billie's condition and what happened. Sam's had to go in numerous times to complain because Jennie's always come home crying. Damon didn't know how to console Anna, doing his best and so far having it pay off but I knew that she was pulling away from him. Anybody could see it. And anybody, even blind people, could see how much Damon truly cared about Anna. It was breaking his heart for having her pull away and he didn't know what to do.

Aaron had somewhat forgiven himself but I knew there was still a ways to go between him and Caleb. I felt sorry for the kid. He's going without his girlfriend and now his brother was being all distant. He used to be so close to Aaron and now they hardly spend any time in the same house together. I felt sorry for the both of them.

Billie just..._needed_ to wake up!

**Alex's Point of View**

How could things get anymore complicated? I was right there, I did everything that I was supposed to. I was fighting for custody, even though I definitely didn't want it and now when the time comes to fight the freaking this out, it's postponed because she in the god damn hospital! Couldn't things go my way for one second?

"Carl!" I screeched from the top landing. He came bustling out of the library, reading glasses on his thin, dtraight nose and a book in his hand, one that he seemed troubled in holding. Weak man.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asked, softly. I rolled my eyes at the endearment.

"Send for my car! I need to go do some errands...And NO, you aren't coming!" I added, halting anything eh was about to say. He looked dejected and nodded, leaving back to the library before heading to the phone. I left him to sort everything out whilst I put my make-up on, or at least applied more. I can't step out without it, not now.

"Alex, Dear, the car's outside." Carl's nasal voice called from the stairs. I rolled my eyes again. _Why does he insist on the pet names? He knows how much I hate them!_ "Alex?"

"Yes, Carl! I'm coming!" I snapped, slamming my hand mirror shut before slipping it in my bag. I left the room, brushing past Carl and his attempt for a kiss and out the front door. I heard his disheartened sigh behind me but it didn't affect me in the slightest.

"Where to, m'lady?" my driver, Shalan, asked in his deep, rich voice. I found myself smiling at the mere sound of it.

"You know where, Shalan. Thank you." I replied, lowly. I saw him smirk before setting off. I sat quietly as we drove towards my next line of business.

**Paul's Point of View**

I don't know how much longer I could so this. I don''t know how much longer I could see her like this but there was no way in hell I was leaving her side.

I stood over her, my fingers stroking up and down her pale cheek as she slept. Still. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was like I was willing her to wake up with my mere stare but I knew without a doubt that it wouldn't work. She'd wake up in her own time. _So why the hell was she being so stubborn? What the hell was taking her so long?_

I sighed, taking a seat next to her bed whilst keeping my grip on his small, soft hand. I placed her knuckled to my forehead, feeling the tears filling my eyes as the emotion from the whole day crept up on me. Doctors were worried, Carlisle not so much but the others were., they were all battling against Carlisle on his decisions regarding Billie but he wouldn't back down. They wanted to take her off the ventilator and we all know what would happen if they did that. Carlisle held strong though, fighting Billie's case. Even if he gave in, there was no way in hell they were getting anywhere near her whilst I'm in here and it was going to take they whole security team, if not more to get me out of this room and away from my imprint.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with the room door opening and Dyl came running in, looking as bad as he had yesterday with tears running down his face and a deep frown scarring it. Seth was right behind him, his eyes connecting with Billie's still form immediately. He glanced at me and I gave him a small smile. He returned it before approaching the bed. Carefully but quickly, Dyl crawled onto the bed beside his big sister, curling into her better side as he cried, just like he'd done for the last couple of weeks. I looked at Seth worriedly but he simply shook his head, sadly. I sighed.

"How's everything?" Seth murmured to me, watching son break down as he does every time he visits. I sighed, heavily.

"No change. They;'re still talking about it though, or pestering." I growled. Seth snarled silently, looking angry. I knew the feeling.

"There's no way in hell are they doing it. They need family consent and there's no way in hell we're giving it." he growled, lowly. I nodded in agreement. He sighed. "Apart from that though. Nothing's changed?"

"Nope. Just loads of nurses poking and prodding her for vitals and shit." I mumbled. He nodded. I watched Dyl for the minute, who had stopped cry and was now hovering over her face, stroking her cheek like I had been doing. "How is he?"

"Not good. Hardy slept last night with Mel. Woke up screaming. I had a little nap with him earlier on the couch but it wasn't for long. He didn't eat breakfast so Mel forced a larger lunch on him. He brought it all back up again. He was alright with dinner though. I think lighter food like noddles and mashed potato are easier for him to keep down right now. He's scaring me and Mel to death and we just didn't need this on top of Billie. Mel's hardly put Harry down today, carrying him everywhere she goes. I just don't know what to do with myself during the day. All I want to do is be here with Billie." he confided, sadly, his eyes fixated on Billie. I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head at what he'd just told me.

"Why do you think I'm constantly here? I'd be lost at home, especially knowing that she'd be here alone." I murmured.

"Sam or Embry not been in today?"

"Sam has, with the twins. They wanted to see her but they were only here for about five minutes before they had to leave from the sight. Sam took them home. Jared's been in with Kim and Anna. She lasted slightly longer at ten minutes. Seeing her like this is so hard for the kids." he nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it's like us seeing Sam or Jake this way. Most of them think of her as their leader or something." Seth chuckled slightly. Their 'pack dynamic' depended on Billie. I smirked at that.

"They depend on her so much." I agreed.

"Oh my god! Billie?" Dyl suddenly cried, shrilly.

"Dyl, you need to calm down. What did I say before we came, huh? Keep your voice down." Seth murmured to his son, slightly scolding. Dyl shook his head vigorously, sitting up on his knees to get a better look down at Billie. I frowned. Something seemed to be wrong with him.

"No, Daddy, no, look! Her eyes flickered. Her eyes flickered, Daddy, I saw them. I saw them!" he shouted, excitedly, his whole face lighting up. My eyes widened and I stood, looking down at Billie just in time to see her beautiful violet eyes open and slam shut again at the light. Seth turned them down slightly for when she tried again, his face happy and light at the sight of his baby girl's eyes opening for the first time in months.

"Do you really have to shout, Dyl?" her beautiful, no matter how raspy, voice murmured and my face broke out in a wide, ear splitting grin at the sound. Dyl gasped, leaning down to plaster her face with kisses. She was giggling, softly. Her hand came up to brush his hair, gently. He pulled back, bawling his eyes out in relief and happiness. I glanced at Seth and saw he was in exactly the same condition. Warmth on my cheeks told me I was too.

"Why's everyone crying? I can go back to sleep if you want." she said, seriously. Three loud shouts from us made her wince and I instantly felt guilty.

"We're sorry, Billie. We're just so happy to see you awake. How're you feeling?" I asked her, softly, stroking her cheek. She smiled up at me and my heart just about stopped and swelled at the same time. I smiled back, brightly.

"I feel okay but I'm guessing drugs have something to do with that. I'm still a little tired, to be honest but other than that, I'm okay. Could I get some water, please?" she requested, creakily. I nodded and grabbed the patcher of water, filled a little cup and stuck a straw in it. I held the cup as she took three small pulls. She smiled in thanks.

"I'll do get the Doc." Seth said, happily and burst out the room. Dyl was still stroking her face as if trying to force himself to believe she was here and awake and very much okay.

"Hey, Dyl, please don't cry. You'll make me start." Billie whined, wiping away the tears that kept falling from his eyes. Dyl whined and buried his face into her neck, holding on for dear life as he sobbed. She frowned, the warned tears falling from her eyes as she tried to console her little brother. "Dyl? Baby boy, what's wrong?"

"He's been sick, Billie. He was so worried." I whispered, emotionally. She frowned and held him as close as she could.

"Oh Dyl, you silly boy. I'm okay. See, I'm smiling. I'm okay." she cried, forcing him back from her neck to see her smile. That only made him worse and his sobs more violent. She whimpered and pulled him back to her.

"I l-love you, Billie. You can't leave me again!" she wept. She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dyl. I won't. I promise. I'll never leave you." she whispered. I was vaguely aware of Seth returning with Carlisle and he sighed, deeply and emotionally.

"Billie, how're you feeling? Does anywhere hurt?" Carlisle asked, softly. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, nothing hurts. I'm guessing it will if the meds wear off or something but not right now. I'ma little hungry though." she admitted and he nodded, writing it down. "You gave us all quite the scare. Paul here hasn't left your side this whole time and I think if he'd had the chance, Dyl wouldn't have ever left either." Dyl nodded his head in agreement to that. Billie sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"How long was I out for?" she asked, hesitantly.

"9 weeks, Baby Girl. I've...We've been so worried about you. We thought...we thought you'd never wake up. Can you remember ever hitting your head on something when you went down that day?" Seth asked, gently. She shook her head, frowning.

"Really? 9 weeks? That's so long! What about school! I'm already at a disadvantage with me being a year younger! This can't be happening!" she whined. I shook my head at her priorities. School? She's worried about school right now? Come on!

"Billie, don't worry about school at the minute. I'm sure you can catch up and all your teachers know the score too. Don't worry about it." Seth told her, sternly.

"But I'm so far-"

"No, no more worrying about school. Concentrate on you right now. Only you." he cut her off. She sighed and nodded.

"So...what time is it? Where is everyone? What've I missed?" Se fired off in one breath. I smiled.

"It's 7pm. Everybody is at home but we'll be telling them about you soon enough. Anna and Jennie will be so excited and I know Caleb is waiting for you too." Seth told her. I growled lowly at Caleb's name. He was a great kid, don't get me wrong. It just so happens that being my imprint's boyfriend has lost him some brownie points. "You haven't missed much. Nothing's really happened since you've been out. Harry's biig now, Baby Girl. You should see him! He's wanting to be off on his feet. If you lay him on your chest he's pushing up with his legs. He's so strong too."

She beamed at that. "Really? I can't wait to see him. It's been forever!" she gushed, excitedly. "How's Mom? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. Just worried sick. She's kept Dyl within reach at all times but she's okay." he assured her. She nodded before frowning, looking down at Dyl.

"And you, you silly boy! Why would you go make yourself sick, huh?" she scolded. Dyl looked at her, sheepishly.

"I missed you and...I don't know. I just really, really missed you and I wanted you back home." he sniffled, blushing. She sighed.

"You ave to take care of yourself, Dyl. Do you know what it'd do to me if you ever got hurt, or...worse?" she squeaked, pulling him close. He sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Billie. I'll try not to do it again but I couldn't help it." he whispered sadly. She sighed and nodded, kissing his cheek multiple times and making him giggle. I could already see the perkiness of Dyl's skin coming back and he looked so much better already. It was like his whole condition was in the hands of Billie's. When she woke up, he was released from whatever had him sick.

"I think we should all leave and let Billie have some rest." Carlisle suggested, seeing her eyes droop. I sighed and stood up, preparing to leave her hospital room for the first time in weeks. Seth picked up some sort of bag I hadn't even realised he'd brought and waited for Dyl to climb up off the bed...but he never did. He stayed exactly where he was, only clutching tighter.

"No, I don;t wanna leave. Daddy, I don't wanna." he whined, desperately. Seth sighd, running a hand through his hair as he exchanged a lookw ith Carlsiel.

"Son, she needs some rest." he told him. Dyl shook his head vigorously. He sighed. "Dyl..."

"Dad, I think he should stay. I don't mind, really. I doubt he's been sleeping very well and he's already starting to fall asleep now anyway. He'll be alright, I promise I want him to stay." Billie cut in on Dyl's behalf. He smiled up at her, kissing her cheek, softly. Seth sighed again, looking at Carlisle.

"As long as he stays on her right side, I believe it'll be alright. We can't risk opening the wound again, no w=matter how well it's healing." he told him. He nodded.

"Fine. You can stay but you better be good, Dyl, or so help me..." Seth trailed off, allowing Dyl to fill in the threat with his own imagination. Dyl gulped and nodded, snuggling to Billie's side. She beamed.

"Thank you, Dad!" she gushed, grinning. He nodded and gave her a small kiss on her cheeks and forehead.

"You're welcome. I love you, Baby Girl. I'm glad you're finally awake." he murmured. She smiled, watery.

"I love you too, Dad. I'm glad too." she smiled. I approached her and did the same as Seth. "Bye, Paul. Thank you for being here with me all this time. It means so much."

"You're welcome, Billie. Remember that I'll always be here if you need me. I love you." I told her, brotherly. She smiled and nodded.

"Love you too, Paulie." she murmured into Dyl's hair, shyly. I beamed, loving her call me that name, the name that'll always be reserved for her.

"See you tomorrow, Billie-Bear." I waved as she giggled, grinning.

It was hard leaving her alone like this, even though she's with Dyl. She's finally awake and I have to leave. It sucked, to be honest but I know that she'll get some better sleep without me there. Hopefully. Seth sqeezed my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"She's awake. She's alright. You can't calm down now, Dude." he chuckled. I grinned and nodded.

"You were as bad as me, Man, as bad as me." I laughed. He shrugged.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news." he gushed, running the rest of the way out of the hospital to the car lot. I laughed, running after him, feeling lighter than I have in the last 9 weeks.

**Billie's Point of View**

Well, today was the day! I was going home after two and a half months in hospital and I couldn't wait! Dyl was ecstatic that I was going to be at home whenever he wanted or needed me and Mom really cried when Doctor Cullen gave the okay for my release. Dad just loved that I was okay and that my chest didn't hurt enough anymore for me to have Vicodin or whatever. Just a couple of paracetamol was doing the trick but my breathing was still a little wheezy. Doctor Cullen said that I had a chest infection and it was in its latter stages of clearing up. I had the most monstrous scar down my side and _the other_ was a topic of conversation that my family knew to avoid whilst around me.

When Doctor Cullen took the bandages off my chest for the first time and allowed me to scope out what my 'uncle' did to me, I cried. I bawled my eyes out once they set sights on that ragged scar disgracing my chest from my collarbone to the top of my belly button. It wasn't as bad at the top at it was in the bottom but Doctor Cullen said that that was because the cut wasn't as deep at the top than the bottom, that Omar had probably done that purposely, knowing exactly what he was doing. The scar was hideous, all red deformed and I couldn't even look at it without bursting out into tears. Who would want something that had a ragged scar all the way down their body? How could someone ever find something like that attractive? To say that my self esteem and confidence has taken a severe hit would be a really big understatement.

Doctor Cullen has offered to do some sort of skin surgery on it but I don't really care. I'm still going to have a scar that'll be there for the rest of my life so why fiddle about with it? It'll just cause me more pain in the recovery from the surgery and it'll just make me have to think about it longer. All I want to do is forget about it and try to avoid looking in the mirror for the rest of my life, at least when I'm getting in and out of the bathtub.

A loud bang followed by a shrill, scolding shout came through the bathroom door as I showered and I frowned at it, listening for any other noise. I heard someone say sorry and figured Dyl had been up to no good again. I rolled my eyes and continued to shower, trying my hardest to not think about the ridged crevasse my fingers glided over as I washed my torso, trying not to let the tears in my eyes trickle down my cheeks or the sobs escape my mouth. I fingered the scar on my side, where that godforsaken knife stole my breath away from me.

"Billie? Sweetie, are you nearly done?" Mom called through the bathroom door. I swallowed the lump in my throat so that I could clear my throat and answer her without causing suspicion. I guess my long pause was long enough to do that anyway. "Baby Girl? Sweetheart, you okay?"

I coughed again. "Um, yeah, Mom. I'm alright. I'm nearly done." I could still hear the tears in my voice. I was met with silence and I knew that she heard them too. I heard her sigh.

"Baby Girl…" I knew that she didn't know what to say. I sighed too.

"I'll be out soon, Mom." I called, softly. She sighed again and moved away from the door. The tears in my eyes cascaded down my cheeks without my permission and I couldn't even try to stop them.

It was another 10 minutes before I was able to control myself but I think I did well hiding my noises. I turned off the water and stepped out, staggering slightly as I was still wobbly on my legs, just a little. I sighed and wrapped one of my towels in my hair before starting to dry myself off with the second. I kept my eyes closed, unable to glance at my body in the mirror I knew was on the wall opposite me; the full body mirror. There was no way I would be able to exit this room if I did so I avoided doing so at all times.

Biting my lip, I prepared myself before opening the bathroom door. I kept my eyes down, feeling slightly better with all the layers I had on my body, that no one, not even the wolves, could see my faint scar at the top of my collarbone. I saw several pairs of feet so I knew that there were a lot of people here but I couldn't meet their gazes. I shoved my wet towels in a plastic bag and wrapping it up before putting it hap-hazardously in one of my duffle bags and sealing it up. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge the person behind me. I wondered if they could see the remnant tears on my eyelids. They probably could but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Come on, Lea-Rae, let's get you home." Dad murmured behind me and I nodded, turning into his embracing arm and allowing him to lead my out the hospital room.

I smiled lightly at Doctor Cullen on our way passed and I vaguely heard Uncle Sam stop to thank him, sincerely. I felt like there were too many eyes on me, my head betraying me by replacing all my self confidence with paranoia and speculation of the people around me so I kept my eyes down on the floor. Dad opened the back seat for me and helped me in. Dyl slid in after me, wrapping his arms around my waist and tucking his head underneath my arm. I sighed and pulled him closer, revelling in the brotherly affection. I saw Mom slide into the front passenger seat and then Dad drove us all home, silently. No one would speak. Maybe they all sensed that I wasn't in a talking mood. I was grateful either way.

Pulling up to the house, I climbed out the car silently before skulking towards the front door. Dyl bounded in front of me, smiling as he had the front door keys in his hands. He loved opening the front door for Mom or Dad. I found it cute. I smiled and ruffled his hair as he let me in before him. I went to the kitchen to a long awaited drink of iced tea, sighing in contentment as the cool liquid poured down my throat. I heard Dad take my duffel bags up to my room as Mom entered the kitchen, smiling at me, softly. I smiled back, lightly before turning and placing my glass in the sink. Even my mother had pity in her eyes for me. I hated it. I knew that every one in the pack was going to be looking at me like that.

"Are you hungry, Sweetie? Do you want a sandwich or something?" Mom asked, gently.

I smiled and nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast bar to watch her make it. Dyl hopped up beside me, still quiet as he leaned his head onto my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, pulling him closer. Dad came down then, entering the kitchen. I felt his warm hands on my shoulders and then he kissed my cheek, softly. I smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling/ Good to be home, huh?" he smiled, raising his eyebrows. I smiled and nodded.

"I think anyone would prefer anywhere that wasn't a hospital room." I told him, looking down at my hands. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed.

"Do I start school on Monday?" I asked.

"Not if you're not feeling it. We don't want to push you." Mom told me, gently. I sighed.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm ready or not, Mom. I probably won't be for a while but I need to go. I have a lot of catch up to do, after all. As if being a year younger wouldn't have made it hard enough." I grumbled, bitterly. Mom and Dad sighed.

"You look tired. Why don't you go have a nap?" Dad asked, tenderly.

"Mom made me a sandwich." I informed him, pointing to the sandwich mom was sliding towards me. He smiled.

"After then." He amended. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled, biting into the sandwich. I saw mom slide another sandwich towards Dyl.

"You don't have to, Billie. I'm just suggesting." Dad backtracked, probably seeing my crestfallen expression. I smiled up at him.

"No, it's okay. I'm pretty tired…Thanks for the sandwich, Mom." I mumbled, hopping off the chair and leaving the room with my head low. Climbing up the stairs, the front door opened and all the pack came clamouring in with the deep laughter that followed them around everywhere they went. Most of them stopped when they saw me on the stairs and beamed, others didn't see me and continued onto the kitchen. I smiled and waved, softly before climbing the rest of the stairs without a look back. I just saw their worried expressions as I turned to go down the hall.

I sighed, flopping down on my bed as I ignored the sharp stinging that shot through my chest when I did. I just lay there, hap-hazardously as I stared at the ceiling, just listening to the loud, idly chatter and the boisterous laughter coming from the living room. I wished that I could get over myself and go back down to spend time with my family but I couldn't get over the fact that this scar made me ugly, even though no one could see it with the amount of layers I had on but mentally, I knew it was there and was afraid that any wrong movement could show it off. I couldn't let people see it. It was hideous.

I sighed again, sitting up slowly as the ache in my chest strengthened but I ignored it, moving to slip into my pyjamas so that I could sleep easier. Before I took any item of clothing off, I grabbed a clean towel and threw it over the mirror I had hanging on my wall. Breaking down was not something I wanted to do with a whole room full of wolves downstairs that could hear everything. Slowly and carefully, I started to undress, my eyes tightly closed as I slipped my button shirt down my shoulders. My fingers brushed the mark and I bit my lip to stop the tears building. I managed to change and then I crawled under my covers, falling asleep instantly as my whole body sank into the familiar sheets and pillows.

It was dark when I awoke again and I glanced at the clock. I was surprised to see that it was three in the morning but I don't think I would have been able to get back to sleep. I needed pain killers. My chest was throbbing painfully and I could hardly sit up in bed without tears prickling my eyes. My breathing was heavy but not unmanageable and my chest felt really tight, but not too tight. I got up from bed and glanced around the room. I saw some water on the bed side and figured that Mom had come in and left it for me. I hated to think that she might have seen my chest. I scrambled over to my robe and slid it on, trying to create some layers between my skin and the eyes of potential penetration. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, knowing that no one would be able to see it now.

Shaking my head at my own absurdity, I glanced at the clock again. I missed lunch and dinner and I was seriously in need of some sustenance. I stood thoughtful in the middle of my room for a few minutes before shrugging and heading out the room. I checked in on Dyl, seeing that he was still spark out, lying on his stomach across his bed. I smiled and shook my head at the sight before shutting his door again. I stood at the top of the stairs, looking at mom and Dad's bedroom door for a minute before quietly heading down the stairs. I slipped on the last step but managed to right myself quickly and quietly. My chest throbbed hard and I brought my hand up to see if it would be able to reduce it a little. No such luck. I bit my lip against the pain as I hunted around the kitchen for my pain meds. I had no idea where Mom put them and I couldn't find them anywhere. I was gasping at the pain now, tears streaking down my face.

I could have shouted in joy when I found the pills on a shelf with all the other meds. Reached for them, I cringed as I pulled at my stab scar before swallowed back the pain as I popped the lid and slid two pills into my mouth. They were easy to swallow but I washed them down with some water before returning the bottle of pills to the cupboard. I moved to the fridge, grabbing a small bow of fruit before moving to the table. I sat gingerly before snacking on the fruit. I was sat in silence for about twenty minutes when the back door opened. I almost screamed in terror as the huge black figure appeared in the door way and flashes of Omar surged through my brain.

"Billie? Sweetie, what are you doing up this early? Or late? Whatever you want to call it?" Dad's voice asked, worriedly as he hurried to shut the back door and come over to sit beside me. He stroked back my hair and brushed his thumb over my cheek. I smiled and shrugged.

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago and I was hungry because I missed lunch and dinner so…" I trailed off, quietly. He sighed, and kissed my cheek.

"Why didn't you get your mom up? Or call someone?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged.

"Didn't want to disturb anyone. It is three in the morning after all." I chuckled, humourlessly. He watched me for a few minutes, thoughtfully before sighing.

"Billie…Don't do this." He begged, softly. I frowned and looked at him, questioningly.

"Do what?"

"Don't think poorly of yourself…I know you, okay? I know that you think that this" – he pressed his hand to my stomach where the worst part of the scar rested – "makes you ugly, but Lea-Rae, it's doesn't. You're beautiful." He whispered, pulling me gently into his lap. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, tiredness catching up on me once again. I'm sure it was the meds. "You can't let this get to you, Sweetie. You're so strong and this scar, as well as the one on the side, is proof that you are just that. Don't do this to yourself."

"Sure, Dad, whatever." I mumbled, burying my face into his neck. The over head light flicked on and we both looked up to see Mom standing in the door way, robe tied tightly as she looked on us with worry.

"You okay, Baby Girl? Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, walking closer to kiss the top of my head. I sighed.

"I don't want people fussing over me; okay...I'm going back to bed." I murmured, hopping up from Dad's lap. He stood with me and pulled me into a light hug. I sighed and hugged him back before Mom did the same.

"Sleep tight, Lea-Rae. Make sure you remember what I said." He added, sternly. I avoid his gaze and nodded, knowing that I wouldn't be able to yet. The idea was planted too deeply inside my head and it was going to take a lot to get rid of it. "Good night, Lea-Rae.

"Night, Baby Girl."

"Yeah, see ya." I called back, climbing the stairs, disrobing and climbing back into bed. It took me longer to get back to sleep, Dad's words circulating inside my head. I couldn't believe him yet, not yet. Maybe in time I would be able to but no way could I now. It was too soon. I sighed, closing my eyes and slowly allowing sleep to capture me once again.

Caleb came around the next day and I have to shamefully admit, I was a little off with him. It was nothing he did and I made sure that he knew that but I could still see the hurt in his eyes when I pulled away from an embrace too soon or a kiss. I felt bad because none of this was his fault. He didn't even know what had happened. I know that Aaron was still funny with Caleb as well and I hadn't seen him yet since getting out. I knew that he was avoiding me but he was the one who was picking Caleb up so I wasn't going to let him go without speaking to me first. He can't blame himself for all of this.

Caleb and I were curled up on the couch, watching some sort of action movie he chose because I was feeling guilty and wanted to make it up to him in every way. I'd said I was tired so he laid down with me. I was on the edge, my back against his chest and he had his arms around me. It took me a while to be comfortable with him in this position, not only because of my insecurities and self-consciousness but also because my whole chest was aching a little. After a few pain killers, I was able to relax and we'd laid that way for the entire duration of the film. When it was over, he didn't bother getting up to take the DVD out but just turned the player off to watch ordinary TV. I knew why he had. He didn't want to move because it has taken him all day for me to be this close and again, I felt guilty. I sighed.

"You alright, Baby? You ready for some more pain meds?" he asked, worriedly, peering over my shoulder to see my face. I turned my head and smiled up at him, shaking my head.

"No, I'm good at the minute...Caleb, I'm sorry." I whispered that last part, turning my head to look back at the screen again. I bet I was the worst girlfriend in the world. He's probably been hurt for the majority of the day, if not now still. I saw his frown in the corner of my eye.

"What for?" he asked, confused, dipping his head into my neck and planting a small kiss. I sighed again, both against the feeling of his lips there and my own self pity.

"Being so..._off_ with you today. I know I hurt you earlier." I mumbled, biting my lip so that I could fight back the quivers. He sighed.

"Billie..." he whispered, disapprovingly as he gently coaxed me to lay on my back. I let him, still keeping my head to the side and on the screen as he now looked down at me thoughtfully. He stroking my cheek with his index finger before curling it around my chin. He pulled my face to look at him and I was sure he found the tears lurking in my eyes. He frowned and sighed, pulling me towards him into an embrace. I bit my lip against the sobs as I cried into his chest. He held me tightly but not hurting me. "Shh. Come on, Baby, please don't cry. It's alright."

"But I hurt you...I'm such a bad girlfriend. I'm sorry." I wept, clutching his shirt. He held me tighter.

"Hey now, come on, sit up with me, Baby." he whispered, gently. I let him lift me, smooth and gently into sitting position. He sat up straighter and manoeuvred me into his lap sideways. He then pried my hands away from his shirt and moved me back a little so that he could look at my face. He sighed and smoothed my hair out of my face, cupping my cheeks before leaning in gently.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me, softly. I whimpered as he began to pull away, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him near. He rested his forehead on mine briefly before brushing his nose against mine and recapturing my lips. We moved together clumsily as he pulled me closer and following my lead as I deepened the kiss. Our tongues met and we both responded with moans. My hands fisted in his hair and he groaned, pulling back.

"Billie...mm, Billie, stop a minute, Baby." he mumbled against my lips, slowing down and forcing me to right along side him. I sighed and ducked my head so that he couldn't see me. My tears were relentless. I couldn't stop them. He doesn't want me anymore. His finger coaxed my chin up again to look at him but I kept my eyes down. We sat like that for a while and I knew he was waiting for me to look at him before he said anything. "Billie, look at me, please?"

I sighed and slowly lifted my eyes to connect with his. They were so soft and caring and it made my heart soar and plummet at exactly the same time. How could I treat him like tat all morning just for him to look back at me like that? I was so horrible. He sighed and leaned in for one little chaste kiss, pulling back before I could deepen it anymore. He then proceeded to rest his forehead to mine, never breaking eye contact.

"Billie...I think I know what this is about and let me tell you...You. Are. Wrong." he murmured, firmly but softly. He brought his hands up to my jaw, cradling it so that his thumbs could stroke back and forth over my cheeks. I closed my eyes against the feeling, leaning into his touch. "You're beautiful. No matter what people say or how they look at you, that's all you need to remember. I think _you_ are _beautiful_. Yes, you hurt me earlier but that's nothing compared to what you're feeling right now and I understand that. I haven't taken it to heart, trust me. I understand.

"You take no notice of the people around this reservation. Do you hear me? You ignore every last one of them because they have no idea what they're talking about. You are one of the best people I know, one of the best _girls_ I know, if not the very best. You are the perfect girlfriend and never let yourself think any different...

"Do you remember the first time you caught me looking at you? Back in 7th grade?" he prompted. I nodded. "I was so nervous to approach you. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because not for one second did I think that a girl like you would give me the time of day-"

"What? Are you craz-"

"Please, let me finish, Billie." I cut me off, gently. I sighed and nodded. He kissed the tip of my nose before continuing on, "Like I said, I never thought you'd give me the time of day because you were so _genuine_ and _beautiful_ and _amazing_. The loyalty you show to your friends is staggering and the care and love I constantly see in your eyes makes me feel inadequate because I know, no matter how hard I try, I would never be able to love so wholly, so truly for anyone.

"You _care_, Billie. You care about everyone, no matter their situation or circumstance. Even after everything the kids at school were saying about you and acted towards you, Jennie in particular, you never let it affect the caring spark you had for them in your eyes. Look at you and Jennie now. You're practically like sisters. You forgive people so easily, unconditionally." he expressed, heartfelt and I knew that my tears were falling with a vengeance at the sweetness and the truthfulness I knew that were in his words. "You're perfect. You're too good for any guy out there, especially me and I feel honoured that you're my girlfriend. You make everything worth while and so fun that I can't help but smile around you. You make me laugh and I feel amazing when I manage to somehow get your breathtaking smile on your face or make you laugh.

"But most of all, you gave me a chance. A chance to experience and feel what it would be like to be with you, to kiss and hold you. And I...I..."

I frowned at his hesitance. "Caleb, what is it?" I asked, worriedly. He looked down briefly before reconnecting our eyes. I gasped at what I saw staring back at me, unable to mistake it for anything other.

"Billie...I love you." he murmured, lovingly.

I stared at him. That's all I could manage. I couldn't believe what my ears had heard. I couldn't believe my eyes watched his lips form the words I thought I heard. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would penetrate my chest and my breathing was shallow. Something bubbled up inside me, deep from within and it only took me a few minutes to figure out what it was.

"Billie? Oh God, Billie, please say something? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. Please, Billie." his voice was frantic and apologetic. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. I frowned and cupped his face. He paused, biting his lip worriedly. He gulped and I moved in for a kiss. He kissed me back, desperately. I pulled back and smiled. He seemed wary and waited for me to say something. I smiled wider.

"Caleb...you really love me?" I asked, excitedly. He gulped and nodded his head, softly. I giggled, joyously. He looked more hopeful, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Billie, I love you." he whispered, gently. I smiled wider and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too, Caleb. I love you too." I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. He sighed in relief and laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around my torso, holding me to him, tightly. He pulled back slightly and captured my lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." he murmured like a chant and every single one sent my heart soaring. I giggled and kissed him again.

We were interrupted by a cough in the door way and we broke apart to Uncle Sam and Embry stood there, glaring at Caleb s they'd just seen him kissing face with their niece. I bit my lip and smiled, hesitantly at them.

"Hey, Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry. What's up?" I asked, innocently. They stared at us for a few more seconds before sharing a look.

"Nothing really. Just came to see how you are." Uncle Embry said, lowly, walking into the living room and taking a seat opposite us. Uncle Sam took the seat next to him and it was looking freakishly like a stand off right now. Caleb coughed uncomfortably beside me. I smiled at him. "So...How're you?"

"I'm good. I'm really good. Caleb's been keeping me company all day. We watched movies and stuff." I todl them, rushed. They nodded.

"And stuff...what stuff?" Uncle Sam asked, suspiciously. I frowned and blushed.

"God, Uncle Sam, not that stuff." I groaned as Caleb blushed cheery red beside me. They both looked at me, suspiciously.

"Right...Caleb, your rides here." Uncle Sam informed us as a car pulled into the driveway. He nodded and kissed me once more, making the men on the couch growl but we took no notice of them. He smiled at me.

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he murmured. I beamed and nodded

"I love you too. Bye." I replied and he made his way towards the door, waving gently before leaving. I smiled to myself before turning back to my uncles. They didn't look happy, their arms crossed and frowning. I smiled, innocently.

"How said you could be here with a boy on your own?" Uncle Sam asked, disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad's at work, Dyl's at school and Mom just popped out with Harry to get groceries. You wanted me to be here alone?" I asked, frowning.

"Why didn't you call Jennie. It's a teacher conference day. She's off as well you know and she's been sat at home bugging me and your aunt all day." he replied, exasperatedly. I giggled.

"Sorry." I shrugged, standing up and stretching before grabbing my empty glass and returning into the kitchen. They followed.

"We don't want you alone with him, Billie." Uncle Embry grumbled. I sighed and turned to look at them.

"Why not?" I asked, exasperatedly.. They glanced at each other and I swear they both blushed.

"Billie...you're only fourteen." Uncle Sam mumbled, disapprovingly. My eyes widened in shock and horror as I held my hands up as if to ward something off.

"No, please, no...Just no. Stop, please stop. Don't say anything else!" I begged, desperately as I tried to get them to stop this sex talk before it even began. They blushed darker. I know they did.

"Billie, I think we need to talk about it, so you know." Uncle Embry reasoned. I whimpered, covering my ears.

"Not with you guys! You're my uncles! That's just so weird! Urgh! I have a mom, you know! And aunts and cousins! I really don't want to talk about this with you!" I shrieked, disgusted. I heard a cackle from the kitchen door way and saw Mom standing there.

"You really trying to have the sex talk with her, Sam? Embry? Come on!" she laughed, shaking her head as she placed Harry on the kitchen floor. He was off crawling immediately. Both men blushed even darker.

"It needs to be discussed." Uncle Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, with me. I'll do it. Don't torture the poor girl unnecessarily, guys." Mom laughed. They sighed.

"Fine but make sure you talk about it. I don't want to be a great uncle right now, or in any years close to come." Uncle Sam demanded. Mom giggled ad nodded, promisingly.

"Thank you for saving me from that headache, Mom." I groaned, putting the groceries away. She grinned as they other two sighed.

"no problem, Sweetie. Why don't you go see where Harry's gotten to?" she suggested. I nodded, eager to get out of the kitchen and leave that scene behind. That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life...

* * *

**Thank you to all those who are being so patient with this story! I know that most of you want to see the time where Billie's feelings for Paul begin to change and I promise that it's coming very soon. Just be patient that little bit longer and please, review because you know that it makes me very, very happy and worthwhile! :D**

**A touching chapter though, no? It was hard to write Dyl's bit but I did it :D**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	22. Noticing

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**OMHMIGOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! WE HAVE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! I CON'T BELIEVE IT! THE STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED AND WE ARE SOOOO CLOSE TO SURPASSING MY FIRST STORY, SCARLET DREAMS IN REVOEWS! AARRRHHH! YOU. ARE. AMAZING! :DDDDD**

**Anyway...I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter especially :) Your comments were amazing and I even had some suggestions so thank you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Noticing

* * *

**

**Billie's Point of View**

It's been a month since I was discharged from the hospital, with simple orders of keeping it easy and suggested counselling for my scars that I didn't take them up on. I wanted to forget them, not talk about them. It was bad enough that I had to constantly touch them as I got dressed or showered.

Caleb was round at my house everyday and Dyl, for the first week back at school for him, cried every morning, adamant about not going, begging to stay with me for the entire day but in the end, was forced to go, mostly by me. Mom was a whole lot happier and was easing up a little bit on how close she kept Harry and Dad was getting back to his happy-go-lucky demeanour from before the incident with Omar, whom seemed to be a lot quieter than normal. He's nowhere to be found and the wolves have claimed to not have caught any of their scents around the forest anymore.

Uncle Adam lived on the reservation now, only a few houses down from mom and dad's house with his son, Greg. He was inducted into the La Push pack just the other day because he wanted to help with his brother and his ex-pack. Having three of my uncles closer was amazing. I felt like I was getting all of my family truly back and much, much more, though no one would ever replace my parents. Ever. Greg was at LPH now, in the same year as us. He's only one year older than me. He was getting on with Damon really well and Caleb and Brandon thought he was a laugh. To say he's fit right in is an understatement.

My scars have forever plagued on my mind. I was still unable to look at myself or even speak about them. I couldn't remember the last time I wore a tank top or bikini at the beach, let alone swim in the ocean. Everybody has tried to talk me down; getting me to see past my self loathing and to get me to talk to them but it was no use. I was unapproachable. Caleb constantly told me how beautiful I am but…I just couldn't believe him. I've been keeping to myself a lot more, not being so involved at pack parties or and celebrations. I think everyone knew what was wrong and didn't push me to join in but I could still see their longing to get the old Billie back, the one who would die before she missed a family gathering or the one who had a babble of kids following her.

Teachers were unable to get me to join in on their classes, growing more concerned with my gradually falling grades. Uncle Sam and Embry had a 'parent' conference with my principle to discuss the best 'course of action' for my 'condition'. His words not mine. He was still covering the bruise the shape of Uncle Sam's fist on his jaw. The students of La Push high were merciless, constantly reminding me, indirectly, of what happened by their insistent questions and gossiping. They wouldn't let me forget and m school day was becoming harder and harder to get through.

Jennie has ranted at more people to back off than she bullied in junior high. Brandon got into a fight with Bret, the creep who has been 'after' me since that very first day because he said something that Brandon refused to repeat to me. He was suspended for the rest of the week and I felt really bad. Anna must have spent most of this month back at school with me in the girls' toilets than she did in the cafeteria. When the whispers and staring got too much, I often found myself in there, crying.

I spent most of my time back in my room, sometimes even with the door locked, doing homework or reading. Dad constantly got me to come down and the only time I did, it was to eat or get a drink, or school. Dyl spent most of his time with me in there, or Caleb, to Uncle Sam, Embry and Dad's dismay. I was socially isolating myself and no one liked it, not one bit.

It was the day of the hearing. My custody battle. There have been a couple of visits from the social workers that were working the case so that they could assess my current living conditions as well as Uncle Sam's lawyer, who explained to us all what was going to go down. Uncle Sam and Embry were on edge, not knowing which way it was going to go whilst also knowing how much money and power Alexandra seemed to have. Aunt Emily, being ever practical and ready, had packed some of my stuff for me, in case it didn't go the way we wanted it to. Uncle Sam was not happy with her for that! Jennie and Anna's been crying all morning, as if the decision has already been decided and it wasn't very encouraging. They were making _me_ feel that I was already leaving. Dyl slept with me last night, holding _very_ tightly and this morning, he wouldn't let me get up until Dad came up and picked him up off me. To say he flipped out for being taken away from me was an understatement. He kicked and screamed and I could hear him all the way down to the kitchen. Dad wasn't his favourite person today.

"Billie, sweetie, we're leaving in ten minutes. Make sure you have everything, okay?" Mom shouted to me from the kitchen. I sighed, picking up my small suitcase to take down stairs and load into the car. I took one last look around my room, just in case it was going to be the last time I'll see it. I closed the door behind me and nearly screamed when Paul suddenly popped up beside me. He chuckled.

"PAUL! Don't do that!" I shouted, clutching my thickly covered chest. He grinned wider and grabbed the suitcase from me. I gave him it willingly because it was quite heavy.

"You shouldn't be so jumpy, Billie. Everything'll be fine." He assured me, smiling. I smiled, lightly, not believing him at all. I had no idea how this was going to go, just like everybody else. They were all afraid, just as much as I was.

"You should learn not to spring up on people! You'll be the death of me one day!" I bit back, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"I surely hope not." He laughed, dryly. I rolled my eyes and moved past him to walk down the stairs. He followed close behind, carrying my case.

"You all set?" Uncle Sam asked me, tensely. I smiled and nodded, looking at the floor. His hand brushed my hair back and I looked up at him. He smiled, softly, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as he said, "Everything'll be fine. You'll be coming home with us."

"Right…Are we going or what? I'm sure Aunt Alexandra will find a way to use our lateness against you guys." I grumbled, brushing past them all and out the front door. I sighed, resting against the trunk as they caught up.

Dyl came charging out, despite Dad's protests and orders, right to me, crashing into my body, hard. I wrapped my arms around him as he wailed, clutching my shirt in his hands. I crouched down and he pushed me until the only thing holding me up from the floor was the car. If it wasn't there, I would have gone toppling backwards.

"Please don't go! Please?" he cried, desperately. I closed my eyes against the tears he simulated with his wails, biting my lip against the sobs threatening to escape.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, please, Dyl?" I whispered into his ear. He whined and whimpered, holding me closer. I sighed. "Dyl, I'm not going anywhere. I need you to be strong for Mom and Harry, okay? They need you here and I want you to look after them if this doesn't go our way and I'm sent away with my aunt."

"NO!" He wailed. I kissed his cheek, hard, lifting him up in my arms before walking him towards the house. Jennie and Anna were on the porch, crying their eyes out as they've done all morning and my aunts looked like they were going to join them. I walked up to Jared, because he was the closest, kissing Dyl once more on the forehead before I gave him to him. Dyl kicked and screamed, reaching out to me and struggling against Jared's hold but I closed my eyes, the tears finally falling as I walked away. He screamed for me and it was going against every instinct and fibre in my being not to go to him and comfort him. "BILLIE! NO! COME BACK!"

I yanked the car door open, practically falling into the car beside Paul, who instantly wrapped me in his arms. I turned my face into his chest, letting the full force of my tears go as his shouts were drowned out by the closing car door. He murmured soft reassurances in my ear but I paid him no mind, trying to get my breathing and heart rate back to normal and get myself together before going before a room full of officials.

"You're so strong, Billie. We're so proud of you." Uncle Embry told me, gently, stroking the back of my head. I nodded into Paul's chest, otherwise not acknowledging he ever spoke.

The ride was quiet, quieter than I was really comfortable with but I was more uncomfortable with the thought of speaking at all so I kept my mouth shut. I knew I was trembling in fear of the outcome of this hearing and Paul was doing his best to stop them. I simply watched the trees zoom by the window, eventually thinning out into buildings of Port Angeles. We pulled up into the Port Angeles Courthouse parking lot. I looked at all of the expensive cars and the big grey building stretching above us. I let Paul lift me out the car and hold me close to him as we walked towards it. Uncle Sam and Embry were behind us. I glanced back and stopped.

What I was sure to be the purest look of horror erupted on my face and Uncle Sam and Embry frowned, worriedly. Behind them, at the tree line, was Omar, a youngish boy beside him. He was grinning evilly at me and I whimpered, cringing into Paul as Uncle Sam and Embry rushed forward. A growl resonated in Paul's chest and I knew that he'd seen them too.

"Why the hell are they here? The nerve!" Paul growled, fiercely. Uncle Sam frowned, following Paul's gaze before a growl of his own erupted from his chest. Uncle Embry echoed him.

"Paul, Embry, take her inside. Don't let her out of your sight." Uncle Sam ordered, sternly. I gulped and allowed Paul to pick me up in his arms, bridal style. Uncle Embry seemed reluctant but followed us inside. I saw Uncle Sam start walking towards Omar and the boy. My fear spiked.

"No, what're you doing? Stop. Please, come in with me, Uncle Sam. Don't leave me!" I begged. Uncle Sam stopped at the sound of my voice, peering over his shoulder at me and looking very torn. I must have looked so scared.

"Billie, he needs to leave. He's not allowed anywhere near you." Paul gritted. I shook my head, vehemently.

"Please, Uncle Sam. He can't do anything here. He'll get arrested or whatever. Please, if you leave, it'll mean less protection for me." I cried in a last attempt to get him to come with us. His jaw tensed at my words, throwing one last glare towards Omar and the boy before sighing and turning back to us. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around Uncle Sam's neck. Paul let me go easily as Uncle Sam's arms wrapped around me, securely.

"I'm sorry, Billie. Alright, you're right, let's go inside." he whispered to me and the other two. They nodded and Uncle Sam proceeded to hold me whilst we walked. His lawyer, Mr. Thomas, stood as we approached a set of chairs down a hallway lined one side with walls and the other with glass. I could see a garden on the other side of the glass and I admired it as he, Paul and my uncles discussed something I paid no mind to.

**(AN – I don't know how a custody hearing goes so humour me :D)**

I was shaking as we were beckoned into the courtroom, my eyes instantly locking onto Aunt Alexandra's, who just smile falsely and too sweet. I cringed back from her into Paul as he led to the first row of seats behind the defending table on the right of the room as you go in. he sat close beside me, keeping em close as the primary inductions and introductions were done. The whole thing was boring, men speaking in monotone voices that raked on my nerves and mind.

The room was so quiet apart from the person that was speaking at the time and I was just praying that something like Fred and George Weasley could happen to this poor excuse of a silence. Great, now I had the whole Order Of The Phoenix movie running through my mind, smiling and stifling chuckles in all the right places. I got some peculiar looks from Paul but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to love that wasn't as tense anymore and in turn, he seemed to relax to.

Some statements and reviews of my uncles and Aunt's living conditions were read out briefly and then Aunt Alexandra was called up to speak, asked to state why me living with her was the best thing. I didn't pay attention, not interested in what the wicked woman had to say about me. After her, each of my Uncles were called up but still, I didn't listen, though for an entirely different reason, to be honest. If I listened, there was no doubt that whatever they had to say would play on my already frazzled emotions and I'd burst into tears. Then, I would miss the verdict of my own freedom hearing, which is exactly what was at stake her, up against Alex.

I was startled when the Judge addressed me personally. My eyes wide with wonder and fear as he said, "Miss. Meggan, would you like to step up and say anything? Perhaps what you'd prefer and any worries you may have about this whole ordeal?"

I gulped, glancing at my uncles and Paul. They smiled, nodding encouragingly and I sighed, turning back to the Judge and nodding. I stood up, slowly, my knees feeling like jelly. I was conscious of every person's eyes on me as I slowly made my way through the middle of the courtroom, my head low as I wrung my hands in front of me, trying to take deep breaths so that when it was time for me to actually speak, I could do without choking up.

A man held his hand out and helped me up into the box stand before closing the little door softly. He smiled at me, kindly and I blushed, glancing at the Judge, who nodded for me to continue with a smile. I knew that everybody could see the fear on my face, as they were all looking at me with pity and sympathy. My uncles and Paul just looked concerned for me.

"Um...I, uh..."

"Do you think it would be easier if I were to ask you questions, Billie?" Uncle Sam's lawyer spoke from our table, startling me. "Sorry...What do you think? Easier?"  
"Um, yeah, I think. Thank you." I stuttered, biting my lip. I've never been so nervous in my entire life!

"Okay, so first and foremost, who do _you_ want to have custody over you? To reside with?" he asked, gently. I smiled. That was an easy one.

"Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry." I said, strong and true. I could see them smiling at me, lovingly. I smiled wider.

"And can you tell the court why?"

"Because I love them. I _know_ them, whereas I hardly know Aunt Alexandra. She was never around, even though she's known me my whole life. I feel like I've known my uncles longer than my Aunt. I know they love me and take good care of me. Paul, the man with my uncles, sitting just behind Uncle Sam, is like my big brother and my little brother is at home too. I couldn't even imagine leaving them behind. It would hurt, maybe even physically.

"I've established a life in La Push. I have friends, best friends even, ones that I didn't even have when Mom and Dad were still with me...and I'm doing good in school too. I skipped a whole grade because I had the support of a large family behind me. We've got such a tightly woven family and I'm so used to being around other kids that it would be weird living as the only child again with Aunt Alexandra.

"And honestly...the thought of living with Aunt Alexandra scares me." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Why does your Aunt scare you, Billie?" the lawyer asked, gently. I looked at him, not daring to look in her direction.

"It's not her personally, I don't think. I don't know. I think it's just being away from family, being in another state even and then there's the fact that I have never met her husband. Ever. The unknown surrounding him scares me. I'd have to make new friends, which I'm not good at and adjusting to a whole new school would be so difficult. I hate being the new girl." I confided, fidgeting. I sighed. "I just really want to stay with Uncle Sam and Embry. I want to live with them."

"Thank you. Billie, you've been most helpful. You can go back to your seat now." the Judge smiled and gestured down the room to my seat. I smiled and nodded, looking down as the same man helped me down from the platform and I scurried quickly to Paul, Uncle Sam and Embry forcing me into a hug on my way. I smiled and took my place beside Paul, hugging his side as I waited for what was going to happen next.

The jury was sent away briefly and Paul took me to get something to eat from a vending machine and a coffee. Uncle Sam and Embry were talking with their lawyer again. I had no idea what about and Paul sat with me whilst I ate in silence. The melted chocolate of my candy bar felt and tasted like cement in my moth but I forced it down because I knew Paul would make me eat it. I smiled up at him as I moved to dispose of the wrappers and he smiled at me, triumphantly. I rolled my eyes in spite of myself. He looked like he'd won the damn lottery.

Fifteen minutes later, we were called back into the courtroom where I saw the whole jury re-enter the room from the back. My heart was in my throat and I could hardly breathe but I tried to keep it together because I knew that I would regret passing out before I heard verdict later. Uncle Sam and Embry retook their seats beside the lawyer at the front table on our side whilst Paul and I sat behind them in our seats.

The Judge gestured to a man on the jury bench and he stood, clearing his throat and I knew that it was now or never. I tensed beside Paul and he felt it, pulling em closer to him whilst stroking my hair, smoothly.

"Throughout the past three weeks prior to this hearing, social workers have been assessing both lives of both the defenders and appealing. Although Miss. Meggan does not live with either Mr Uley or Mr Call, instead with Mr Seth Clearwater, alleged foster father as chosen by Billie herself, we believe that Billie's current living conditions are very much satisfactory. Financially, we believe that Mrs Gilliand would be more suitable to care for Billie's needs and education however; the lack of family structure at the Gilliand household may not work in Billie's favour." The jury representative summarised from his place on the jury panel.

My heart was working hard within my chest and if it wasn't for Paul being here with me, holding me close to him, I seriously think I would be having a panic attack right now. I really didn't want to go with that wicked woman. She hates me and has done for my entire life. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to. She was doing this because I suddenly had a huge inheritance and she wanted it for herself. There was no way that was going to happen, and yet, that decision wasn't in my hands. It was in the hands of these strangers, this jury.

"Furthermore, the extensive working hours both Mrs Gilliand and her husband, Carl Gilliand work every day would not be suitable whilst trying to raise and nurture a fourteen year old girl.

"In the eyes of the jury, we believe that custody should remain with Mr Sam Uley and Mr Embry Call and their wives because of the strong family structure, satisfactory financial support as well as high standard living conditions with Mr Seth Clearwater that has been provided for Billie already. We do not believe that it would be fair to Billie if she were to be taken from the life she has constructed, especially after the devastation of losing both parents. Mrs Georgia Meggan, bless her soul, mentioned both of her half-brothers specifically in her will and purposefully told the two of their connection to her. I believe it was Georgia's intentions for young Billie to remain in La Push, the place she was born and raised, to be with family.

"But alas, the final decision rests with you, Judge Johnson. You have the jury's opinion and recommendations." The man finished off, glancing at me with a small smile. I swallowed consecutively, not believing what I'd just heard. I could practically hear Aunt Alexandra's teeth grinding as well as a low, murmuring growl in the background.

"With both assessments of Mr. Sam Uley and Mr Embry Call and Mrs Alexandra Gilliand's household and living conditions as well as their personal life and family circles, Billie's declarations and the practicality of Billie going with both parties, we have decided that custody of Miss. Billie Rae Meggan will, remain with Mr. Sam Uley and Mr. Embry Call and their wives." The judge announced, formally, hitting his table with the little hammer thingy and I could have jumped up with joy but I didn't. Uncle Sam and Embry looked like they'd just won the lottery and I've never seen Paul so relieved in my life, his eyes practically filling with tears as he pulled me even closer to him, as if afraid I was suddenly going to disappear. I grinned up at him and he kissed the tip of my nose, softly. I blushed, looking away.

All I could think about was the fact that I was going home with my uncles and I didn't have to go away with this wicked woman. I was going to be able to fulfil my promises to both Dyl and Anna, not leaving them for a very long time, if ever. Dyl was going to be so happy and I couldn't wait to tell him the good news. I doubt that he was settled right now. I hated to think of the trouble he was giving my aunts and uncles.

I glanced at Aunt Alexandra and she looked like she'd just been slapped with a wet fish. I almost giggled at the thought. I could practically hear her teeth grinding from where I sat. I could hear low growling behind us at the back of the room become louder and louder and knew who it must have been. I could sense his presence behind me throughout the entire hearing. I suppose if the man who stabbed you was sitting right behind you, you'd have a super hypersensitivity to him.

The court was adjourned and Aunt Alexandra was the first one to stalk out the room with her lawyer hot on her heels. I glanced behind me and saw that Omar and the boy had left already. I wondered where he went and then thought to myself that I didn't really want to know. All I wanted to do was climb back in the car with my Uncles and Paul and go _home_. The thought of losing it has made me appreciate it even more and I just wanted to go back to it.

I was suddenly engulfed into big, muscular warms and I laughed, hugging uncle Embry back with everything I could muster up. He kissed my entire face with relief and happiness and all I could do was beg for him to stop whilst laughing my head off. Uncle Sam then proceeded to do exactly the same thing and I've never loved my uncles so much as in that moment.

"You're coming home!" Uncle Embry bellowed, joyously. I laughed and nodded, jumping up and down happily.

"Everyone is going to be so happy!" Paul cheered.

"I can't wait to tell Dyl. I bet he's in a right state." I sighed, shaking my head as I remembered our tearful, dramatic 'goodbye' this morning. I've never done something so hard in my life before. Well, maybe.

"Come on, let's get you _home_." Uncle Sam suggested, grinning like a fool as he led me from the courtroom by the small of my back. Paul led me towards the car whilst my uncles stopped to shake hands with some of the jury and the judge that over looked the case. I didn't hear what had been said but the looks on my uncles' faces told me that they were elated.

"I was so scared you were going to be taken from me, Billie." Paul breathed as he pulled me close in the back seat. I sighed and snuggled into his broad chest, loving his warm and security.

"You're my best friend, Paul. I'll never leave you, I promise. Besides, who's going to watch cheesy chick flicks with me or toss me into the ocean when we have a family day at the beach? It wouldn't be the same without you there." I told him, smiling up at his tearful face. I frowned and shook my head. "You're so silly, Paul. I'm here and I'm coming home. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." He grumbled, looking away. I smiled, amused.

"You sure because you're pretty watery." I teased, trying to look him in eyes but he kept dodging me. We were both laughing.

"I have something in my eye. Stop it." He laughed, grabbing my wrists as he twisted me around so that my back was to his chest and my arms were effectively crossed at my chest, retraining me. I laughed until I cried as he then proceeded to tickle the life out of me and I knew that all this was in aid of the happiness that we both felt. I couldn't help but constantly smile now.

"Alright, alright! Stop, Paul! It tickles! You're not crying!" I gasped, shrilly, failing to restrain his fast moving hands at my sides. He chuckled loudly, still keeping his magic hands going. "Paul! I'm gonna pee myself!"

I've never seen him move so fast before. He stopped immediately, his face horror stricken as he sat back in his seat, righting me in my own. I laughed, hysterically, shaking my head as he paled. At that point, Uncle Sam and Embry climbed into the car, grins a permanent fixture on their faces as Uncle Sam started the car and drove us _home_.

**Seth's Point of View**

He wouldn't stop crying. He was wailing hysterically and I didn't know what to do. Mel couldn't get him to calm down, nor could Mom. Dyl had convinced himself that Billie wasn't coming back and was in some sort of grieving process, like she'd died or something. I knew how he felt. I was scared shitless about the outcome of today. I kept having visions of the guys coming back without Billie in hand and the thought terrified me more than I was willing to admit. She was my daughter, my baby girl. I couldn't bear to lose her now that I had her. I don't care if she wasn't blood. To my wolf, she was his, his cub. To me, she was family, my daughter. Neither of us was willing to let her go but we could hardly fight the whole U.S government on the matter if things didn't go our way.

We just had to wait.

And for Dyl, that was proving to be quite the problem.

He started to hyperventilate some time ago but we managed to calm him down slightly to stop it. His face was red and blotchy and he looked so lost that I felt helpless, like a broken flashlight deep in the dark forest. I was worried because he hasn't stopped wailing since she left and that was a few hours ago. We all thought that he'd cry himself to sleep but he was still wide awake and showing no signs of stopping, let alone calming down.

Jared was trying but it was no use. There was only one person who would have the ability to calm my little boy down and we didn't even know if she was coming back or not. He was going to make himself really sick like before and I really didn't want to repeat the process. I watched as Jared rocked him back and forth on his lap, all the while Dyl was clutching at his shirt and fighting him off at the same time. He didn't let go though. We had to do something.

"Dyl, Buddy, you need to calm down, alright? You're gonna get sick and then Billie will worry about you. Do you want her to worry?" Jared murmured to him, softly. Dyl shook his head, vehemently. "Then you need to calm down, alright?"

"I WANT BILLIE! I NEED HER! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME! SHE PROMISED! SHE PROMISED ME THAT SHE'D NEVER LEAVE AND NO SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" he wailed, hysterically, burying his face into Jared's chest. Next to him, Kim was trying to hold back tears and in the other room, I could hear Anna and Jennie also crying their eyes out. As a result of all the crying people, Penny, Gracie and Reuben were unsettled and whiny. Things just weren't looking up.

"Hey, hey, we don't know that, Slugger. She could come home with Uncle Sam and the others. Don't give up now. She'll come home." Jared whispered. He shook his head, adamantly.

"No! She took a bag with her and her Aunt Alexandra's evil! She'll find a way! I KNOW IT!" he cried.

"Shh, you know nothing, Dyl. I'm sure everything will go okay. Billie will come home."

"You promise?" Dyl sniffled, hoarsely. Jared closed his eyes, debating with himself. I knew he couldn't bear to promise the kid something that he might not be able to keep but he seriously needed to calm down. He was going to get really sick. But then, if Billie didn't come home, there was no guarantee that we'd find ourselves in the exact same position.

Jared looked to me for help but I couldn't tell him what to do in this situation. He was on his own with this one. He sighed, looking down at my son's large doe eyes as he waited for the answer we all knew he wanted to hear. Jared sighed again, shaking his head before saying, "Yeah, Buddy…I promise."

I closed my eyes, begging for all our sakes that that wasn't a promise that would inevitably be broken. She had to come home. She just had to.

A couple of hours later and we were still waiting for Billie and the guys to get home. Dyl had finally cried himself to sleep and was sleeping against Jared's chest, tightly. Looking at him, it broke my heart. He loved Billie so much, depended on her even more. I've never seen him like this with anything in his life before and I knew that he was only going to get closer to Billie as they both grew older.

Mel was quiet, rocking Harry to sleep on her shoulder and the two girls had gone out to the beach with Damon and Brandon, to see if they could be cheered up a little. With Dyl and the girls either asleep or gone out, the littler kids were finally settled and Quil sat on the floor with Reuben, playing building blocks with him. The little girls were in the kitchen with Steven and Emily, eating cupcakes. I sat staring at the TV without really seeing it, only able to think about Billie never coming home.

My heart raced frantically as a car pulled up outside but was hugely disappointed when it was only Craig and Philip who walked through the door. They both laughed as they saw all of our faces of disappointment.

"Sorry, we could leave if you want us to?" Craig offered, trying to lighten the tense mood of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, guys. WE thought you were Sam and the others." I told them, ushering them in. Philip took as seat next to me whilst Craig joined Quil with Reuben. The little tyke welcomed his attention, laughing.

"Still no word? It's been quite a few hours, hasn't it?" Philip asked, worriedly. I sighed and nodded, glancing at the clock. 14:56pm. They've been gone for four hours at least. What the hell was taking them so long?

"Nope. Not even a phone cal-" I was cut off by the phone ringing and I rolled my eyes with Philip at the timing whilst Mel practically sprinted to pick it up. I carefully took Harry from her, resting his head against my shoulder as I rubbed circles into his back and watched Mel intently.

"Hello?" she asked, worriedly.

"Hey, Mel. Is everyone there?" Sam's voice came through the receiver and as good as an actor he was, no emotion as betrayed in his voice. I hated his uncanny ability to mask them and all I wanted to do was hit him and force the news out of him, whether it is bad or good. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, Sam. Please, tell me!" Mel begged, desperately. She was biting her fingernails and I pried her hand away from her mouth with a disapproving frown. She rolled her eyes at me, listening intently to Sam on the other end.

"It was a close call but the votes were unanimous. There was no doubt who the jury recommended. You should prepare everyone for the news." Sam told her, flatly. My eyes bulged as the words were said. What the hell did he mean? 'Prepare everyone for the news'? He can't be frigging saying what I think he was! No! NO!

"Sam Uley! You stop this cryptic shit right now and tell me whether or not my baby girl is coming home!" Mel screamed down the phone, tears collecting in her eyes. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, wanting to rip Sam to pieces even more now for making my wife cry and indirectly waking my baby up on my shoulder by making her shout at him. I bounced him up and down, lightly, shushing him softly until he settled back down.

"Mel, calm down, will you?" Sam chuckled, finally an emotion in his voice. "How about you ask her yourself?"

"Wha-"

""Hey! Mom I'm coming home!" Billie's voice screeched down the phone and my face erupted into a huge grin, elated that my little girl was coming home, that she wasn't being taken from me so soon. Ever, if I had my way. "I'm really coming home, mom!"

"Oh my God! Baby Girl! That's amazing! Oh Jesus! YES!" Mel screamed, jumping up and down on the spot with her happiness. I'm sure if I didn't have my son on my shoulder then I would be doing exactly the same thing right now! My baby girl was coming home! She wasn't leaving us! I looked around the kitchen and saw that Steven had obviously heard and had told Emily because both were beaming and Emily had happy tears flowing easily down her face. Gracie was grinning toothily and Penny wasn't quite sure what was going on. In the living room, I could hear the low murmur of excitement from the rest of the pack and I knew that I was going to have to get the girls on the phone quickly because they'd kill me if I didn't tell them straight away that their best friend was coming home.

"I love you, Sweetie and so does your Dad!" Mel cooed, gleefully. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you guys too! How's Dyl? Is he a mess?" she asked after a minute, worriedly. I sighed as Mel gave the phone to me and I passed her our son back. She smiled and kissed the side of his head, softly.

"Hey, Lea-Rae." I greeted, happily.

"Hey, Dad!" she yelled, making me cringe and laugh at her volume. "So? How's Dyl?"

"He's…sleeping. He got himself into quite the state earlier but we got him calmed down eventually, enough to allow himself to get to sleep. He misses you, profusely, Lea-Rae. He was so afraid that you weren't coming back and it took Jared promising that you were to get him to calm down. I know we shouldn't have done it but that's the only thing left." I sighed, running a hand down my face in frustration.

"Silly boy." Billie mumbled to herself and I could imagine her shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her little brother. "Well, don't wake him up to tell him then. He must be exhausted. Could you do me a favour and take him up to my room as well? I'm pretty tired and I wanna lie down with my little brother."

"Of course, Lea-Rae. Get home soon, okay? I want to hug the life out of you." I joked, chuckling. She giggled.

"Okay. I love you." She called back. I smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yep. See ya."

We both hung up and I turned, beaming at Mel as she stood there, crying her eyes out. I pulled her to me, closing my eyes as relief coursed through me, intensely. Never in my life have I been so tense! I kissed Harry on the top of his head, now being totally awake from all the commotion and looking around like he was seeing everything for the first time. I chuckled, tearfully as he yawned tiredly, pulling one of his cute faces.

"She's coming home." Mel whispered, awed. I smiled and nodded, placing my forehead to hers.

"Yeah, she is." I chuckled. "I need to go move Dyl to Billie's room. She's gonna lie down with him when she gets home. I think it'll be the perfect way to tell him, let him wake up to her."

Mel nodded in agreement. "Alright. That sounds perfect. Go." She ordered, lightly and I grinned, kissing her on the lips, lightly as I moved towards the living room.

"Congrats, Dude." Philip said, hugging me close. I grinned.

"Thank god, she's coming home." I breathed, shaking my head to expel the horrible scenes of her being put in a car with _her._

"I doubt that Alex had any idea what she was doing when she fought against us for that little girl." Craig chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course she didn't think. The woman's a snobby nut job." Quil laughed, shaking his head. I grinned as I leaned down to scoop my oldest son into my arms. He shifted slightly but settled again as I made my way to the stairs. It didn't take me long to get him snuggled up into Billie's bed and if it was even possible, he relaxed even more being surrounded by her scent.

With one last smile, I left him to sleep. God knows he needed to. I closed the door, softly, returning down stairs to the living room.

"Dude, you better call the girls otherwise they'll kill you for breaking your promise." Jared called to me, grinning. I chuckled and nodded, heading off towards the kitchen to make the call. I stopped at the door way though and turned back to Jared, smiling.

"Good call on that promise to Dyl, by the way." I called to him. He smiled and shrugged.

"It was on my head if I broke it, I guess. I'm just glad that luck was on my side this time." He smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No sweat." He shrugged.

I nodded and continued on to the kitchen. I dialled Anna's number and she picked up immediately, obviously seeing that it was me that was ringing.

"Oh my God, have you heard anything?" she screamed in my ear and I winced, chuckling.

"Calm down there, Anna. Jesus, you just screamed my ear off." I chuckled, shaking my head to stop the ringing.

"Quit yapping! Start talking!" she ordered, sternly. I laughed.

"You should get back here now." I suggested, smiling.

"Why? Oh my god, is she there? Is she home?" she yelled. I laughed.

"No...But she's on her way." I teased, grinning and I was met by utter silence. I frowned as it stretched on and suddenly had to yank the receiver from my ear as two very loud, very _shrill_ squeals came from the other end. I winced, holding my ear. _Curse you, sensitive hearing! _I heard two male chuckles in the background and knew that they were still with Damon and Brandon at the beach. I swear I felt the guys wince with me.

When the screaming stopped, I cautiously put the receiver back to my ear. "Hello? Seth? Where'd you go?" Jennie's voice enquired from the other end.

"I was trying to save an ear. Did you have to squeal like that?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. They all laughed.

"Yes! Oh my God, we're on our way home, like, right now! Can Damon and Brandon come too?" Jennie asked, excitedly.

"Sure but try to be quiet when you get here, Dyl and Harry are sleeping. Billie's on about going to bed too when she gets here so come quick." I told them.

"Sure, sure, see ya in a bit." Anna rushed quickly before hanging up. I shook my head at her excitement and her use of Jacob's phrase.

I replaced the handset back on its hook before heading off to the living room. Halfway there, the door slammed open and there, in the middle of our doorway, stood Billie, smiling hugely with happiness and relief. I beamed, scooping her up swiftly before swinging her around in a circle. She giggled, holding on tight as I held her close to me. I kissed her cheek and set her down, stroking her hair back at the sides of her face to get a good look at her, as if I hadn't seen her for the last three years.

"I'm home! She laughed, happily. I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank god!" I breathed, grinning.

"Is that my Baby Girl? Oh my god, it is!" Mel cooed from the living room doorway where everybody now stood, grinning like utter fools. Mel rushed forward, engulfing our little girl into the biggest hug she could manage. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear? I nearly had a heart attack. Where on earth have you been? We expected you back hours ago!"

"Not my fault. Uncle Embry and Paul double teamed Uncle Sam into taking us to get something to eat. I wanted to come home but they insisted. You know, to celebrate." Billie explained, lightly. I don't think I've ever seen her so light hearted before. I guess she had a lot to worry about and after everything that's happened in these last couple of months, she deserved some relief.

"Well, wait until I get my hands on them." Violet threatened just as Embry came in grinning like a fool. As soon as he looked at Violet, he bowed his head, guiltily. Paul laughed behind him, shaking his head as he passed him through the door, picking Billie up by the waist. He spun her around as she laughed.

"What were you thinking? Keeping the news from us for this long?" Emily scolded Sam, angrily. He had the decency to look remorseful but the relief and happiness of the news still showed on his face.

"We're sorry but we wanted to celebrate and I was double teamed." Sam defended, holding his hands up. Violet slapped Embry around the back of the head whilst Emily took care of Paul, who just grinned, defiantly.

"We were hungry and like Sam said, we wanted to celebrate." Embry explained, smiling sheepishly. Violet rolled her eyes before hugging Billie to her, closely. She smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Welcome home, Sweetie." She wished. Billie grinned.

"You guys are acting like I've been away for years." She giggled.

"Oh, these last few hours might as well have been years so that analogy would be rather correct." Mel defended, smiling. Billie rolled her eyes just as the front door was barged through again and the next thing I know, there was a three body pile up on the front mat with Brandon and Damon stood in the doorway, shaking their heads whilst grinning. Immediately, I knew who the three people were and if that was her at the bottom, I felt sorry for Billie.

"Yay! You're not going anywhere! Thank freaking Jesus! I don't know what I would have done if you were taken by the witch." Anna cried, happily.

"Anna." Kim scolded lightly, in spite of the grin on her face at her daughter's description of Alex. She really was a witch.

"Oh, you were thinking it, mom." Anna rolled her eyes. Kim shrugged, still grinning.

"I swear to god, if you ever leave me, I will kill you!" Jennie threatened, darkly. Billie rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Sure, sure, Jen. If you say so." Billie laughed, pushing them both off her so that she could stand up. Both Brandon and Damon hugged her too, whispering congratulations.

"You people really need a new phrase, instead of stealing mine." Jacob grumbled from the living room. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You shouldn't say it so much so then it won't catch on, Jake." Billie called back, laughing.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled. Billie rolled her eyes.

"You look tired, Baby Girl." I noted, softly. She smiled and nodded. "I moved Dyl up so he's there waiting for you if you wanna go up."

She nodded, kissing us all on the cheek before heading up the stairs, swiftly. I smiled after her, relieved that she was here, at home, where she belonged and she was going to be spending some much needed quality time with her little brother.

**Dylan's point of view**

My head hurt. Really bad. I could still feel the crispy feeling of the tears on my cheeks from earlier and my throat was so sore that I could hardly swallow. I was still so tired but I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to know if she was here. I mean, she should be back by now, right? It shouldn't have taken…seven hours? No, she should be here. Jared promised. She should be here. She has to be.

Opening my eyes, my senses coming back to me fully, I was aware of someone in the room with me, in this same bed. Then I took everything in and noted that I was in Billie's room. I beamed, looking at the familiar walls and belongings. I've spent so much time in here. It hurt to think that I wouldn't be any longer. No, I wouldn't go there. She was home. She had to be. That's all I was riding on this very second.

Again, I was aware of the person in the same bed as me, in Billie's bed with me and I wondered who it might be. Perhaps it was Daddy. I knew he was worried about me earlier and he's taken to sleeping with me when Billie couldn't. But the body behind me didn't feel like Daddy. It was too small and cold to be Daddy. I frowned, rolling over lightly before gasping.

"Billie…" I breathed, my eyes raking over her face as she slept beside me. She was actually here, beside me right now. She was really here. She didn't have to go away. I cursed my head if this was some sort of sick dream and she wouldn't be here when I woke up. I reached out and touched her cheek. She was here! She was real; I could touch her.

Tears instantly prickled in my eyes, falling over in the next second at the sight of my bog sister, the feel of her arms wrapped around me tightly, protectively. I loved being in her arms. She made me feel so safe and secure. I laid back down, resting my head close to hers as I took in her scent. It always calmed me and lulled me to sleep. It was my favourite scent in the whole world and I knew that I couldn't be without it.

Billie was everything to me, so much more than a big sister. She was my best friend and hero. She was so strong and I wanted to be just like her when I grow older. I hoped that I could be as good a big brother to Harry as she was a sister to me. But I knew that it would never happen. Billie was the best sister in the whole world. No one would ever top her in my eyes. I smiled, snuggling closer into her as I tucked my fists under my chin, lying like we always do when we slept together. A small smiled graced her lips as she pulled me closer.

I giggled as she peeked out of one eye, her smile growing into a grin when she saw my happy face staring back at her. "Hey there, Dyl. Go back to sleep, Silly boy." She whispered, softly.

"You're home." I breathed, grinning. She chuckled and nodded.

"I know." She replied, kissing my forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay…I love you, big sis." I murmured. She beamed as a few tears slid down her cheeks. I felt mine fall again too and snuggled deeper.

"I love you too, little bro" she replied, happily as she dropped back off to sleep. I followed right after her, dreams of our whole time together circling in my head.

**

* * *

**

**Billie's Point of View**

I don't know what was happening. I think my mind was defective, personally, making me think things that I knew I shouldn't be. I was fifteen years old. I shouldn't think these sorts of things. But as I sat here, in clothes tat didn't suit best for a beach, on a picnic blanket laid out on the sand here on First Beach next to Aunt Emily and all the other wolf girls, I couldn't stop looking.

The way he moved; his back muscles rippling with every single hit of the ball. I couldn't take my eyes off the way the sun was absorbed by his russet skin or how his whole face stretched with the power of his amazing grin. I wished I could hear his laugh from where I was but with the combination of the waves and all the other people conjugating here on this sunny day, I couldn't. I would have thought that my mind would have prevented me from thinking and feeling these things towards him but I couldn't help it. He was beautiful. And he knew it. But he didn't know that I knew it. I didn't want him to know I knew it. I would die if he got to know that I knew it. He would think of me as a freak, or a little girl with a crush she would just grow out of or something but this was more than a crush.

You know what the worst part of this whole thing was?

I wasn't even talking about Caleb.

You know, the Caleb who just so happened to be my _boyfriend_.

The boyfriend I've been with for over the last _2 years._

To say I felt guilty was an understatement. I felt horrible for thinking about another guy when I should have been thinking about him. He told me constantly how much he loved me and how much he thought about me and I reply in kind, but I was ashamed to think that it was becoming less and less. I don't know whether he knew, or noticed rather but I realised every day and I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. We'd been to about second, almost third base and there was no denying that I liked him _that_ way but we've never gone further. I know neither of us are ready because we talk about it occasionally, you know, just to remain on the same page but there was no denying now that my attention was split my boyfriend...and my best friend.

I didn't want to hurt Caleb. That was the last thing in the world that I wanted to do because he was so kind and loving. He was perfect in his own way. He placed my every need before his and does things that I never even ask for. You be surprised to know that the flowers thing was a constant with him. We didn't even have to be going out on a date. He just randomly gives me flowers and much more lately. Part of me thinks that it's him trying to reach out to me, because he does notice I don't pay much attention anymore and the flowers are his way of showing me how much he still cares and how much he's still devoted to me.

But it was no use…

I felt so guilty for something that felt so natural…

I felt guilty for feeling something that I couldn't control and seeing things that my mind gave me no choice in seeing…

Paul.

Yes, you heard right. I said Paul. That same Paul who, up until about six months ago, I viewed as my most trusted friend, my best friend and big brother. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just felt so attracted to him and it got worse when puberty did. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to develop feelings for a guy who was twice my age?

Yeah. Twice my age. Maybe more. I am 15 years old. I know for a fact that Paul is NOT only 30 years old. In fact, I think he was closer to forty than thirty, even though he doesn't look a day over 25. I wasn't quite sure how old he was but I knew that it was too old for him to even give me the time of day in that sense. I bet he's had so many women in his long life and I was ashamed of the jealousy that coursed through me whenever I thought about them. I had to remind myself that I wasn't Paul's owner. I didn't dictate what he does in his life, things that he'd probably done even before I was conceived.

I just felt lost. I didn't know what to do but it wasn't like I could just talk to someone about it. Not even Anna, Jennie or Livi. They would think I was silly and that it was foolish of me. Aunt Emily and Violet would probably think the same thing and some people might even be disgusted. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if it came back Paul. What would he think? I shuddered at all the possibilities.

"You can't possibly be cold. It's really warm out here, not to mention the long sleeves you have on but I know that you don't want to go there." Aunt Violet chuckled. I smiled and blushed, shrugging.

"Not really." I mumbled, looking down at my bare legs.

"How's school getting on? When do you leave for Summer Vacation again?" Claire asked me, conversationally.

"It's really boring at the minute because, obviously we're approaching the end of the year and finals have been over and done with already, so we're not really doing anything substantial. It's just really tedious. I don't know why they don't let us go early but whatever, we leave in about two weeks." I answered, smiling excitedly.

My freshman year ended with amazing results. I gained some of the best results in the whole year and both my teachers and my family was so proud of me. Jennie couldn't believe it because she was older and she was only pretty average in the year. Anna couldn't stop teasing her about it and I knew that it thoroughly got on Anna's nerves. That Bret guy was a constant thorn in my side and had tried to get between Caleb and I numerous times. I think it shocked him how hard it was. Caleb and I grew pretty close throughout the whole year. Brandon and Damon were with me if Caleb couldn't be and if it was just me and the girls, there was always one of Damon and Brandon's team mates around to put a stop to Bret's advances.

Yeah, Damon was on the football team. He'd been playing in a gym lesson and coach loved how he played. He's really fast and so he was ushered onto the team not only by the coach, but Brandon too. They were on the same team s Bret so the whole of the guys on the team were divided between them and him, because of me. Thankfully, more were on our side than his, as he was a huge prick but still, it didn't stop him. I was tempted to tell Paul or one of my uncles but Damon and Brandon said that it wasn't something that they couldn't handle. I trust them and for the whole of freshman year, they kept their word and kept Bret away from me as often and effectively as possible.

Being friends with two of the school football team (Damon and Brandon) as well as a cheerleader (Livi), the best drummer/singer (Caleb) and the captain of the girls' volleyball team (Jennie), I was regarded as being pretty popular, a feat that I wasn't sure I even wanted. I mean, the attention I received, though it was no more than the other girls, was annoying and I felt like my whole face was on fire all damn day. I hated it but that's the penalty of having popular friends. I just grin and bared it. I was recognised in the whole year as the best artist in the year. I wouldn't go as far to say in the whole school like some of the other pupils but I suppose my final art exam result spoke loud volumes and proved what everyone had been saying the entire year. Mrs. Apple was amazed by my A+ work that I had submitted.

It was a series of portraits of my family and various wolves that looked a lot like the whole pack. Of course, no one made the connection because our whole tribe was derived around wolves so it was no big. The pack loved them though, each requesting a copy of their wolf. I just found them silly. Quil was smug when I told him that my teacher told me that the sketch of him was the one that got me my A+. Without it, it would have only gotten an A-. to say it stroked his ego a little too much was an understatement but that was Quil for you.

After a long Freshman summer, we moved on into Sophomore year, well, Junior for Brandon and the hard work started again. I was placed into AP English with Livi and Damon whilst I was with Brandon for AP Biology. Some sophomore and junior classes were combined.

Jennie turned 16 and was graced with her first car (a small but practical red Honda Civic that she absolutely loves), which meant that we didn't rely on one of the pack, mostly Paul or Sam, to take us to school anymore. It gave us some of the independence we craved for. We even went as far as to take Anna to 8th grade every morning because then it would give Damon and her some time before school. I hated that id have to endure another year of high school without my best friend with me but no matter, she'd be with us next year and Damon and I couldn't wait.

Sophomore year was a blast. We all grew closer as friends and Bret had finally backed of a little, though I doubt I'd heard the last out of him. Caleb gained his level eight certificate in drumming and was the leading act in every school production with his amazing singing. I swear to God, he's been holding out on me. I had no idea of his amazing talent but then, he's always been a humble, shy guy. Jennie and her team came second in the regional championships for Volleyball and with a little more training and practice, they might be able to represent La Push and Forks in the state championships. She was mega excited.

Damon and Brandon were going up in the football team. Brandon had just been stated the captain of the team when last years captain graduated and was now playing ball for Seattle University. To say that Bret was put of was an understatement, especially when the last captain was his best friend and he hadn't put in a word for him, but for Brandon instead. Damon was on the starting line for every game now, partly to do with the fact that his best friend was the captain and half to do with him being a really good player. Coach loved them both.

I've been going far with my art and had a whole collage of my work lining the main reception. Mrs. Apples and Mr. Black were trying to convince me to use my 'exceptional talent' to draw portraits of the Quileute elders to go in the town hall after I'd kinda stolen a picture out of Mr. Black's attic when Caleb and I were cleaning it out so that I could draw it and it turned out to be Emphriam Black, the Alpha of the last pack. Billy had the portrait duplicated so that the original could hang in the town hall but the other, in his living room. Jacob had been amazed and ever thankful, even though initially never did it for them.

"Well, you'll be excited for the summer to begin and relax before you become a Junior." Claire smiled. I nodded.

"Have you given anymore thought to doing those portraits for the elders?" Grandma Sue asked me, gently. I knew that they wanted me to do it and were trying not to Push me but I wasn't sure.

"I dunno...I don't think I'm confident enough in my artistic skills to do something so big yet. I mean, they're the _elders_.I mean, what if I dodge them up or something? I'd never forgive myself and the little confidence I have in it now will diminish." I confided, softly. She nodded. "I mean, maybe something will change in the year and maybe I'll attempt to do it for my final Senior piece. I dunno."

"So you're planning on going all the way with art? Is that what ou want to study at college?" Aunt Emily asked, smiling. I smiled back but shrugged.

"I don't know what I want to do after school. I love art but I also want to, I dunno, teach something." I shrugged.

Everyone chuckled. "Billie, you could be an art teacher or something." Kim told me, thoughtfully. I honestly never thought abut that and I smiled, thankfully.

"I guess I have another two years of high school to get through before I fully decide but thanks, Kim." I replied. She nodded.

"Yo, Billie come play!" Paul's deep baritone called from over the sand and I looked up to see him and the others looking at me. I was the only 'wolf kid' sitting down now with my aunts. All the others were having a wide spread volleyball game with my uncles. I mean, there must have been around 10 on each team. How could they even move? I blushed as Paul called me and ducked my head, waving back.

"I'm good thanks! Go ahead." I called back, loudly. Even from here, I could hear the collective sigh as I puled the thick t-shirt I had on down my crossed legs. I diverted my gaze from my aunts' worried and concerned ones. They all sighed.

"Billie...Sweetie, when will you learn?" Mom murmured across from me. I couldn't look at her, ashamed.

Yeah, I was still self-conscious. The scars on my chest and side had faded some but they were still there and near my belly button, it was still well pronounced. I still hated being naked and I'd only just began to look at myself in the mirror again, hating what I saw there. In my own eyes, I was still ugly and I hated to think of myself like that. I hated what my 'uncle' did to me, not only physically but mentally and emotionally. I'd only just stopped having nightmares about that too. It was hell this past year for sleeping. If it wasn't about the actual time I got stabbed, it would be the first time I'd show my whole naked body to a guy, not necessarily Caleb and he'd always Push me away in disgust and say that he couldn't bare to look at me or that he didn't want me. I woke crying silently and I hated it. I just hated feeling this way. Period.

I knew my family were getting frustrated with me because none of them could get through to me properly. I tried to listen but it was no use. Caleb was constantly telling me how beautiful I was and Paul always trying to get me to join in with everyone when they were playing sports or in the water, doing something that involve little clothes. I appreciated their efforts but nothing was working and I just didn't know what to do.

I was brought out of my musings when I was suddenly flipped up onto someone's shoulder, laughing whilst I screamed for this invader to put me down. I kicked and screamed and I could here all the others around the beach laughing at this display. I glanced upwards, seeing who it was.

"PAUL! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs, making everyone laugh louder. "I SWEAR TO GOD, PAUL! I MEANT IT!"

"Oh, what you gonna do?" he laughed, swinging me around in a circle and I clung onto his hips for dear life. I blushed, realising I was so close to his backside and my full chest was pressed up against his back. He started to bounce up and down and I found myself laughing with everybody. Trust Paul to know exactly what to do to make me laugh and smile.

"Alright! Alright! Put me down. Please?" I laughed, breathless.

"Nope." he said simply.

"Please?"

"Nope."  
"Fine. You made me do it."

And with that, I gripped the edge of his underwear, as rare as it was, and yanked hard, giving him a full frontal wedgie. He grunted and I slide backwards off his back, landing on the sand easily with my hands stretched in front of me to lessen the blow. I grunted as I hit the floor, glancing over to see everybody standing around Paul as he gripped his junk. I felt slightly guilty but he had it coming. Caleb jogged up to m and held out a hand, helping me up and into his arms with a light kiss. I smiled and kissed him back, turning to see Paul getting to his feet shakily.

"I told you to put me down or else." I told him, flatly. He glared at me playfully. I grinned cheekily.

"You now, I do want kids in the future, right? Was there any need for that?" he coughed slightly. I laughed, heartily, as did most of the girls. I could see the guys all smiling, sympathetically at him.

"I said I told you so already." I shrugged, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on, you're playing." he ordered, sternly. My playful mood evaporated as I shook my head.

"Come on, Babe, you don't have to take it off. Just throw the ball back and forth. You might not even have to do any work because you have six very tall, very eager guys on your side, not to mention the volleyball captain." Caleb whispered in my ear, softly. I looked at him, biting my lip nervously. He sighed.

"Billie, everything'll be fine. Just come play." Paul called to me. I sighed and nodded in defeat. Caleb grinned and pulled me over to the makeshift volleyball court they'd constructed. Duncan, Quil, Uncle Embry, Paul and Dad were all on my team, as was Jennie and Livi whilst everyone else was on the other. It was clear that they'd had the most team mates and I was right, none of us could really move at all. Jennie was flying everywhere though, like the amazing player she was. There was no wonder she was the captain.

I didn't take my shirt off, but I was sweating like a pig. I still refused though. Despite all that though, the game was amazing and of course, without much doubt actually, my team won. After it, we all ate in pleasurable conversation, laughter and grumbling from the guys who had food stolen from them by us girls. I was a little awkward but tried not to show it as I had Paul and Caleb on either side of me, offering me food and conversation that I tried to take both of. Caleb was so laid back that he didn't notice a thing and Paul was acting like Paul so therefore, he didn't notice anything either Everybody else was so involved with their conversations that I was left alone with my inner thoughts and dwellings without havcing to worry about anyone seeing the changing expressions on my face.

But I knew, sitting where I was now, that I was going to have some trouble this coming year. I don't know what was happening to me but I knew that something big was coming, whether it involved just me and the two guys either side of me or my whole family. But I knew. After this year, nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

**Oooooh, what's going on with Billie? She's in a bit of a jumble, huh?**

**I hope you liked he chapter enough to review, Readers! I love you all for the support you're showing so far and I hope that you continue on with me. 200 REVIEWS, PEOPLE! YOU ARE AMAZING! **

**Please review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	23. Confusion and an Incident

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed for the last chapter :D 10 reviews for the last three chapters. Can we maybe break through that? :D I'd love it if you did!**

**This chapter doesn't have a happy ending, just so you know but I think you'll like the content. I hope :D Please, tell me if we're going to fast!**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's an amazing writer and I love her opinions! Go check out her many stories because they're awesome! Love ya, girl!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Confusion and an Incident**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

I stood in the kitchen, at the window, watching as everyone danced and laughed in celebration. The night was plain, not star in sight and the massive fire blazing in the middle of the garden warmed all in its vicinity. I watched as everyone slapped Duncan around the back or kissed Lillian, Duncan's new imprint, on the cheek.

Duncan imprinted a couple of weeks ago. He'd been jogging down the beach, something I would never fathom out how he did, and Lilly, as we call her now, was swimming. She nearly drowned for some reason but Duncan saved and imprinted on her. We've just finished telling her the legends and of the imprinting and she took it well. This was obvious because of the huge, proud grin stretching from one ear to the other on her face. Duncan looked like he'd won the lottery thrice over and I was genuinely, overbearingly happy for the both of them.

When they'd explained imprinting to me, I felt slightly betrayed since they'd kept it from me for so long. I've known about then for at least four years now and I thought I knew everything there was to know. It made me wonder what else they were keeping from me, to be honest and my trust with them might have taken a slight knock. I still trusted them, don't get me wrong but I was being careful now. But the thought of imprinting. It was so romantic and awesome. To find your soul mate has to be the greatest thing in the world, knowing that someone was made just for you and vice versa. I wanted that. Someone that I could call my 'one. _The_ one.

It made sense though. Seeing all my aunts and uncles so cosy together and so much in love. They were all made for each other. Even Quil and Claire. Aaron and Leah! I was surprised at them. Knowing that Aaron was going to be in my life for a very long time made me want to hang onto Caleb even more. That would be awkward, no?

Seeing them happy together brought my mind over to Caleb and me. I smiled, having left him on the beach earlier today, reading. We'd spent the whole morning together, just us and it was perfect. He was truly amazing. I love him. We'd made out and everything but nothing past that. At least not in public. Even though we hadn't gone as far as Jennie and Brandon (which was all the way, mind you) we still weren't prudes. He could make me feel really good and in turn, I made him feel really good. It was fun.

Jennie and Brandon were inseparable and I knew that Uncle Sam was annoyed by this fact. He hated her having a boyfriend and still didn't know about her and Damon. To be fair though, their relationship paled in comparison to her and Brandon. Anyone could tell how much they loved each other. Being juniors now, love and everything was more understood and even more so for Brandon since he was senior this year. Jennie hated that he was graduating this year but was willing to wait for her before heading off to college. I thought it was really sweet and, of course, Jennie took him up ion his off.

Damon and I were excited for this year of high school because Anna was finally starting as a freshman. He's been a real whiny baby at lunch times and free periods because missed her but this year, that would stop. I was excited to have my best friend at school again, because I've missed her and her rolling commentaries of the day. The only thing that was dejecting was that she wouldn't be in any of my classes and the only time that I would see her is before/after school and lunch times. Still, having her there then is better than not at all like it has been these couple of years.

"Hey you, what you doing in here?" Aunt Emily asked from the back door, her hands full of plates and cutlery. I smiled at her.

"Getting a head start on the washing up, Aunt Emily. There's so much to do and you can't be expected to wash them all up." I told her.

"Oh Honey, you didn't have to. Your Uncle Sam was going to help me do them later. Leave them. Come out side and celebrate with us." She ordered, putting the dishes on the side next to the sink.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I told her, smiling. She frowned before folding her arms, leaning her bum against the counter next to me.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked, seriously. I frowned, shrugging.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" I asked, defensively. She eyed me, saying nothing. I sighed. "You worry too much, Aunt Me."

"You promise? Nothing's wrong?" she asked, worriedly. I nodded, smiling. She eyed me for another second before shrugging and kissing my cheek. "I mean it though, leave them and come outside."

And with that, she left for the backyard, leaving me no room to argue. I sighed heavily, dropping the dish I was washing back into the bowl before drying off my hands. I was extremely hesitant to go back out there. Paul was here and he's been catching my eye more and more these past couple of months. I've been avoiding him, honestly. He'd only get glimpses of me around the house and when he wanted to do things with me like watch a movie or go swimming, I'd make up some excuse, mostly about homework. Summer was coming up though and I was going to have to start finding another excuse.

I took a deep breath before stepping out into the yard. People were dancing and laughing. The wolf kids were charging around and I saw Dyl, now seven years old, charging towards me. I chuckled, capturing him around the waist.

"Where have you been?" He admonished me. I giggled.

"Sorry, Bud, I was washing up for Aunt Emily. I didn't know I had to report my every whereabouts to you, lil' bro." I teased, poking his side. He laughed.

"Of course you do! How else am I going to just pop up out of nowhere? I missed you." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was only in the kitchen, Dyl. Jesus, it's not like I went to New Zealand for a week." I said, shaking my head. He stuck his tongue out at me and I pinched it between my thumb and forefinger. He spluttered, laughing. "Keep it in your mouth, Bud."

"That was so gross. Now, all I can taste is soap suds. Not cool." He grumbled, wiping his tongue with his sleeve. I giggled, ruffling his hair.

"You'll get over it." I dismissed, grinning. He glared at me, playfully. "Where're mom and dad?"

"Dancing. Where else?" he rolled his eyes, pointing at Mom and Dad who were slowly rocking from side to side to the slow song playing through the garden. I smiled at them because they looked so perfect together. "You wanna?"

"You're asking your un-cool big sister to dance?" I asked, incredulously. Over these past couple of weeks, Dyl's been moving from his clingy little brother stage to the not-so-clingy-still-dependant-but-semi-independent stage. Long title, I know. I'm working on it, trust me but essentially, you get the idea. He's not so clingy anymore but he shows me affection whenever he still can. He goes off more on his own and does more mature stuff like read and draw on his own. He has more friends from school over and bothers me a lot less, not that he was beforehand. I don't know whether I was happy or a little sad that he didn't seem to need me as much anymore.

"You're not un-cool. And yes, I wanna dance with my big sister, so come on!" he urged, snagging my hand as he pulled me towards the dance floor. I let him drag me, not really feeling in a dancing mood at all. The closer we got there though, the less and less I wanted to be on it.

Paul was dancing. With a girl I knew came with Lilly to celebrate. And they looked pretty close. A huge green eyed monster flared up inside me and I had to bite my cheek in an effort not to tear the blonde bimbo away from my big broth-. Why didn't that seem right anymore? God, I was so confused! Deciding not to let it get to me like my heart was trying to, I turned my back away from them, lightly swaying with Dyl wrapped around my waist. I held him close to me and smiled down at his happy face. I kissed the top of his head before resting my cheek on it. He was really tall for his age, but then he had a werewolf as a father so that wasn't very surprising.

We danced for a couple of hours, Dyl making me forget everything else as usual because he was awesome and my little brother. Some other people tried to dance with me but I really didn't want to dance with any other than Dyl. I had a small dance with Gracie and Penny as a three but pulled Dyl right back to me. For the entire time, my back was to that duo I'd rather not think about, trying to forget that they were even there. I hated that she got to touch him and I couldn't and yet, I felt disgusted and confused with myself for wanting that at all. What the hell was wrong with me? I had to stop thinking about him. Where was Caleb when I needed him? He was always able to keep my mind off everything, just like Dyl could.

When the second batch of food was being set out for the night, I led Dyl over to the tables since the women and children got to eat first. He piled his plate with more food than I _knew_ he was never going to be able to eat before almost skipping towards the picnic tables.

"Dyl, you are never going to be able to eat all of that." Anna challenged, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes at her, nodding.

"Watch me." Dyl replied, defiantly. We both watched in amazement as he scoffed the whole plate, even some of the wolves were shocked and some proud of the amount of food the little man ate. "See, told you!"

"I'll be the one laughing when you're sick later." I told him, smirking. He stuck his tongue out at me. I did it right back.

"Sure, you'll laugh but then you'll be in the bathroom, comforting him the whole night." Paul's deep voice sounded from beside me and my whole frame tensed slightly at the amazing baritone. I closed my eyes and inhaled, shallowly as he took the seat beside me. I glanced up and smiled and prayed that no one saw my strange behaviour around this perfect man. His own plate was heaping, more so than Dyl's and again, it flabbergasted me. Before I could stop the words, they were out.

"How can you maintain that eight pack when you eat so much?" I blurted before looking away and blushing. He chuckled, eyes sparkling.

"You've noticed my eight pack?" he teased, smirking. I scowled to hide the embarrassment I was feeling. _I will not blush. I will not blush_. I thought to myself. I pushed his shoulder, playfully.

"You're not exactly discreet with your body, Paul. You walk around with no shirt on, day in day out." I replied, rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"So…"

"So?"

"What's with avoiding me all night?" he asked, curiously. I stared at him, blankly. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he'd noticed when I spent a lot of time with him before this year but that doesn't mean I liked that he had. This time I couldn't stop the blush. He chuckled.

"I promised Dyl that I'd spend tonight with him." I replied, only half lying. I didn't exactly promise him, but myself.

"But I didn't even get a dance!" he whined, pouting and I had to laugh. I patted his cheek, condescendingly.

"Poor Paulie! There are plenty of people to dance with, you know." I said in a childish voice. He sat there stunned a little and I realised I called him what I did when I was younger. He smiled, brightly.

"Well, _Billie-Bear_, I wanted to dance with _you_." He shot back, playfully poking my side. I jumped, pushing his shoulder again. I think I moved me more than him.

"Why? You looked quite cosy with the blonde girl." I noted, pointing at the girl sitting next to Duncan and Lilly. Paul shrugged.

"She's a good dancer. Why? You jealous?" he taunted and I snorted to replace the urge to shout, 'Hell Yeah!' but that would just embarrass me beyond my level of coping with.

"Do be serious, Paul!" was my only retort as I shook my head. He chuckled.

"I know Kimberly from school, Billie. We just danced." He told me, softly. Why did he feel the need to explain his dancing partners to me? I didn't care.

_Yeah, sure you don't. _My mind retorted. I mentally shoved her into the back cupboard, locking the door.

"Sure, whatever. You can dance with whoever you want, Paul. I don't own you." I replied, shrugging. He watched me carefully, thoughtfully.

_You wish you did though._ It appeared she had a spare key. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

"So, if I wanted to dance with you, you'll let me then?" he replied, smirking. I sighed.

"I told you, Paul. I'm spending tonight with Dyl." I repeated, stubbornly. That was true, but I also didn't want to be in such close proximately to Paul when I was feeling like this. I didn't want to do anything stupid.

"I'm sure the Slugger wouldn't mind me stealing you for a few songs, would you, Bud?" Paul asked Dyl, who was slurping coke through a straw from a plastic beaker. He smashed four glasses a few weeks back and was forbidden to use anymore until further notice. He looked up and between us at the mention of his name, or his nickname as designated by Paul. I shook my head slightly but whatever Paul was doing must have been more persuasive because he shrugged, smiling.

"Sure, whatever." He allowed, going back to his slurping. I closed my eyes briefly, sighing. Paul chuckled.

"I promise I'm a good dancer, Billie. Just follow my lead. You won't get hurt with me." He promised as he stood, extending a hand to me in invitation. I hesitated slightly, hating that I was being pushed into this but I found I couldn't deny him anything since he asked so nicely and was who he was. Sighing, I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up. I squealed, laughing as he spun and swirled me to the fast paced song now beating over the yard.

"See, you haven't tripped so far." He encouraged, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. Now you jinxed me, Paul!" I grumbled. He laughed, whole-heartedly, grasping my hands and dancing with me like a pro.

A couple songs into the dancing, I felt myself let go and enjoy myself, unable to deny myself such fun and enjoyment any longer, especially with Paul. His laughter was contagious and he really was an amazing dancer. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw _Kimberly_ looked over at us with jealousy once or twice and that too made me want to look like I was having an even better time. This pleased Paul loads.

"I don't know what you were worried about, Billie. You're an amazing dancer, like I knew you were." He laughed, hip twisting with me. I laughed, grabbing him by the shoulders when we were both crouched and pushing him onto his backside. He gasped, looking at me with shock and amusement. I giggled, hysterically. He shot up and flipped me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly, making eyes all around snap to us. I heard everyone's laughter as Paul proceeded to spin on the spot in a very, _very_ fast circle. I shrieked, begged him to stop whilst I held on to his back for dear life. Still, I couldn't ignore the fact that our faces were so close to each others rear ends, or the fact that his warm, strong back muscles were rippling under my chest and cheek. It felt amazing!

"Paul! Stop it, damn it! I'm gonna be sick!" I laughed, digging my nails into the back of his thighs. He laughed, slightly groaning at the pain as he stopped spinning and placed me lightly in my feet again. I swayed and staggered as my brain attempted to right itself but he was spinning for so long and so fast that it was proving difficult. Though I did like the effect of three Pauls standing in front of me. "Urgh! You're such a jerk!"

"Oh, you loved it. Here, come sit." He chuckled, guiding me away from the dance floor to picnic tables. Uncle Sam, Jared and Delvin were sitting on this particular table and they all chuckled at me.

"You alright there, Billie?" Delvin chuckled. I tried to glare at him but ended up glaring at Jared instead, who put his hands up, laughing.

"I didn't say it!" he protested, grinning. I groaned.

"Uncle Sam, you should punish Paul. Please, for me?" I begged, clutching my head. All of them chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you love me." I grinned. He chuckled.

"You're fine, Baby Girl." Dad chuckled, sitting down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my cheek. "You having fun?"

"Mmhm."

"You sound tired." Uncle Sam commented.

"Just dizzy." I moaned. They chuckled.

"Paul, come dance!" a shrill, female voice called over the music and I looked over to see _Kimberly_ waving right at Paul. He lanced between her and me and I smiled, tightly.

"Go on, I'm too dizzy to dance now." I said, pushing him away. He hesitated before shrugging, standing on his feet before walking right over to her. I watched as he scooped her up and even from here, I could hear her excited squeak and his boisterous laughter. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"You alright, baby girl?" Dad asked, confused and concerned. I smiled up at him and nodded.

Suddenly not feeling very dizzy anymore, I stood briskly, keeping my back to the duo on the dance floor once again. The four men at the table watched me curiously and I smiled, walking over to the house. Aunt Emily, Kim and Claire were all in the kitchen when I entered and smiled at me together.

"Hey, you better not be back in here for these dishes, young lady." Aunt Emily admonished me. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"No… just need the restroom, Aunt Emily." I replied, nearly running past them. They frowned, calling after me.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Kim shouted after me, worriedly. I didn't reply as I slammed the bathroom door behind me, sliding down onto the floor as I began to hyperventilate.

**Claire's Point of view**

I watched curiously as Billie dodged and weaved around Paul for the entire night. Something was going on with her and I found it surprising and funny that no one else seemed to realise anything of the sort. Perhaps it's because I was in the same position that she's in before. My Quil and I have been in every step of this platonic imprint for almost the entire duration of my life. It was stunning to know that Paul was also totally blind to it as well.

It was obvious Billie's thoughts towards Paul were no longer platonic and if she was thinking anything like I was, she was probably thinking how wrong it is to feel something so strong towards someone who was twice, almost three times your own age. Quil is twice my age and at the age of fifteen and during the transition between the two of us, I felt disgusted with myself that I thought of Quil _that _way, placing him in_ those _situations with me. She must be so confused right now.

I watched as she glanced at Paul with that adoration and aspiration I had looked at Quil with for an entire year until I'd plucked up the courage and gotten over my confusion to kiss him, making the first move towards the romantic side of our imprint. She probably thought that sunshine shined out of his backside, hanging on every single word he uttered and taking everything he does around her or to her, to heart. Still, she's been keeping her distance, unlike what I did and hung on him like he was the only one in the room and all that mattered. Which really, it _was_ that way for me. Billie was going exactly the opposite.

I wondered if she'd been talking to her friends about it. Jennie and Anna doesn't seem to realise anything is going on either but Caleb keeps shooting Billie curious glances here and there whenever he and Paul were in the same room as her or even when it was just the two of them. He wasn't here right now but I knew that he'd be able to spot her weird behaviour like I have. I wondered if he suspected anything about the two, or at least, how Billie was feeling and acting towards him. I felt sorry for him because he had no idea what was going to be happening so soon, so fast. We all knew that it was going to happen; we were all just waiting on Billie, until she realised herself how good Paul would be for her, being the best choice she could take. I wish it wasn't that way and that Caleb and Billie could work and have a future but I know first hand that the imprint catches up on the both of you and it is _strong_, almost irresistible.

I jumped as I felt Quil's large, warm hands come to rest on my waist, pulling me backwards into his chest as his lips kissed my ear. I smiled and looked up at him, wondering just how I'd survived without this. I know that I was young and wasn't exposed to anything like this before but now I had it, the thought of never being able to be like this with him was painful.

"Should I be worried?" he asked, amused. I frowned up at him, confused. He laughed. "Well, you've been staring at Billie for the better half of the night and I'm getting rather worried that you're slipping through my fingers, baby."

I snorted, turning in his arms so that I was facing him. He tightened his arms around me. "You silly man, you're the only guy for me." I abolished him. He grinned and pecked me on the mouth.

"Good. I love the girl and all but I'll kill her if she took you away from me." He threatened, glaring playfully. I giggled, rolling my eyes as I glanced back over to Billie. She was avoiding Paul's gaze and company as they both sat together on the picnic table, eating. He was trying to get her to dance but she was having none of it. How in the world couldn't he see it? I frowned when Billie dropped her gaze, shyly. Quil noticed. "Claire, what's the matter? Seriously, you've been staring at her for a long time. Everything okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I mean, nothing's wrong. I think it might be just right actually. Especially for Paul…" I trailed off, lost in thought. He squeezed my waist to bring me back to the living, looking very worried. I sighed and patted his cheek. He's always been too much of worrier, in my opinion. "You worry too much."

He scowled, playfully. "Speak, Woman. Tell me what's wrong." He demanded. I sighed, leading him away from the party and into the woods. He frowned behind me, allowing me to lead him to where I want him to go.

"You know…if you wanted to do _that _then we didn't have to come out into the woods, baby. I have a house." He called behind me and I blushed, glaring at him over my shoulder. He grinned, cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet, you. Can the other wolves hear us?" I asked, simply. He shook his head and I finally stopped, turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"You're freaking me out, Babe." He noted, impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm worried about Billie." I commented. He frowned, confused.

"I thought this wasn't something bad. What are you worried about? Maybe Sam and Embry should have come with us?" he thought to himself as he turned to head back to the party. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, don't. They'll kill Paul. Even though, he hasn't technically done anything wrong yet. But anyway…it isn't bad. I'm just worried because…she's changing." I told him.

"How so?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I think…I think…Urgh, I think she's starting to feel something for Paul." I spluttered quickly. He cocked an eyebrow in question.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, curiously. I sighed.

"Well, as you've so helpfully pointed out, I've been watching her for the best part of the night and I've seen…things." I answered, cryptically. He waited for me to continue, looking black. I swear he can be so dense sometimes. "How she acts and stuff."

"And how's that?" he asked, dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"You remember how I acted around you? You know, the blushing, avoiding eye contact, always around you?" I asked, blushing. He grinned and nodded, remembering. I rolled my eyes. "Well, she's being the exact opposite with Paul. I've been in her position, I know what to look for and I say that her feelings are changing. At the point in the imprint she seems to be at, I think I was just starting to recognise things about you, like how you moved and how deep and attractive your voice was, and how it also calmed me better than anything else."

"So, wait, how acting the opposite indicates anything. Wouldn't that be the other way around and that she really hated him and stuff? He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes, amazed at how dense he really could be.

"No, Quil. She's avoiding him and everything but I think it's for the same reason. I mean, I could have been that way and avoided you because of everything I was feeling and everything. It's just the way she's dealing with it." I told him. He nodded.

"You seriously think that because of this behaviour coming from Billie, the imprint is transitioning?" he asked, smartly at last. I sighed in relief, happy that he finally got it and nodded. He let out a low whistle. "Paul's gonna be stoked!"

"What? No! You can't tell Paul!" I protested, loudly. He frowned, confused. _And here comes dumb Quil again_. I thought to myself, dryly.

"What not?" he asked.

"Because, if someone had told you how I was feeling at the time, I think I would have died from embarrassment, not to mention the fact that we could have forced the transition faster before I was ready. You say you don't know that the transition was taking place? That you felt the same way about me up until I kissed you that first time and everything then started to change on your end?" he nodded. I nodded. "I think if we tell Paul, he'll be aware of everything that Billie is going through and that way, he might force it. You never had any warning and so, everything progressed how it was supposed to.

"I think we should leave it to play out on its own." I concluded, finally. He sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

"I don't know, baby. I think I would have loved to know that you were beginning to feel this towards me. I think Paul would appreciate the warning, if you ask me." He commented. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Be that as it may, it's not fair to Billie. We should grant her the same courtesy I got. I was able to work through it by myself, in my own head. I don't know if we'd even be here right now if we'd forced it. You might have driven me away if you had."

He paled at the thought and pulled me close, nuzzling my neck with his face before planting loads of kisses across my entire face. I calmed him down.

"Alright, alright. We'll keep it to ourselves…but, Babe, you're forgetting one thing." He noted, looking worried. I frowned, waiting for him to continue. He sighed. "Pack mind."

"Just don't think about it."

"Some times I can't help it. I'm not as good as some of the other guys at hiding my thoughts, things slip out occasionally." He told me, guiltily and I vowed to get back to that later. I scowled at him briefly. He smiled, sheepishly.

"Then…I dunno, get Sam to give you an injunction or something." I suggested. He sighed and nodded.

"I think that's the only way we're going to be able to do it." He agreed, taking my hand as he led me towards the party again.

"Do you think Sam will force you to tell him what's going on before he gives the injunction?" I asked, worriedly. He sighed but shrugged, not knowing. "I think it would be best if he didn't. We don't want him acting off with Paul or keeping Billie away from Paul or anything like that. One, it'll hurt Billie's relationship and transition to Paul in the long run and two, the relationship between her and Sam."

"Has anyone told you how smart and perceptive you are, babe?" Quil asked, grinning. I blushed and shrugged.

"I have my moments, you know. And I guess I'm kind of an expert on how Billie's acting and feeling at the minute, being the only other having to go through it." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"I think you'll be the only one to be able to help her through it all so you should tell her you're here if she needs you." He suggested. I nodded.

"I will." I replied, just as we re-entered the party. Embry shouted some crude comment over to Quil, leading him away from me as I rolled my eyes and blushed. I looked back over to Paul and Billie, who was still right beside him. I watched as Paul awkwardly pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. She acted lie she didn't want to but her eyes were lying. She loved the contact between them and I knew it. I would have to keep any eye on her…

**Billie's Point of View**

Why did it hurt so much to see him walk away from me that way, especially towards another woman?

_Because you're an insignificant little girl, remember? He doesn't notice those things about you._ My inner mind reminded me and a pain stabbed through my heart, sharply. I winced.

_Shut up! I didn't ask for your input!_ I argued back. Nice, now I'm talking to myself. What is this man doing to me?

_Making you feel things that you've never done so before. Things that you _like_. _She replied, smugly. I groaned.

_Just, please, shut up? I don't need anymore confusion from you. I already have enough._

_But how else are you going to sort through this without me?_ She asked, pig-headedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll cope." I mumble to myself, standing up before splashing my face with some water from the faucet. I looked up and wished I hadn't.

My eyes appraised the slim, pale russet girl in the mirror and I felt my heart plummet. No wonder he pays no attention to me that way, look how plain I am.

_I could have told you that._

"Shut the hell up, you is not helping!" I almost shouted at myself in the mirror. My violet eyes stared back at me, glancing over my warped features and black locks of hair coming out of my head. The light cover of make up seemed insignificant and ineffective on my face. I just felt…so ugly.

I mentally compared myself to _Kimberly_ out side dancing with my Paul- No, just Paul. Just Paul - dancing with _Paul_. She was curvaceous, pouty lips and blonde hair that flowed to her ultra thin waist. Her make up only enhanced her beauty and her clothes fit her perfectly, like a second skin. I, on the other hand, was thin, slightly bony with baggy clothes, no curves at all and boring, flat black hair. I had love handles, despite my thinness and my face was boring too. The only thing I'd say I had over her was my russet skin, but even then, she carried her pale skin better than I could ever hold mine. She was beautiful, preppy and could obviously get any man she set her eyes on and I was boring, plain and had next to nothing in the experience department.

Sudden guilt over took my whole being and I slumped down to the floor with my back against the counter. Why was I thinking about Paul wanting me like Kimberly wanted him when I did have someone who wanted me? I had Caleb and here I was thinking about someone else. What kind of a girlfriend was I? A poor excuse of one, that's what. I should be thinking of how Caleb saw me, not Paul. He seemed to like what I had to offer. Why did Paul have to have such high standards or whatever he had? Why did I even care?

_Because you like him. You wished that you met his high standards._ My mind shouted at me. I shook my head, ducking my head in between my knees as vertigo overtook me.

_No, I don't. I don't care what Paul thinks. Only Caleb._ I replied, forcefully.

_Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that._

_I wish you'd stop trying to tell me different!_ I snapped back, annoyed. I sighed, slamming my head back into the cupboard door, as if that was going to knock some sense into me at all.

_A hit to the head is not going to make this go away._ She told me, condescendingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Billie? Everything okay?" Paul's warm voice echoed through the door. I tensed up, my eyes as wide as saucers. "Billie? You've been in here for an hour and a half, Sweetie. You okay?"

"Um…*cough*…yeah, Paul. I'll be right out!" I called back, my voice thick.

"You sure you're okay? You sound upset." He asked, worriedly and slightly frantic. I closed my eyes. Why does _he_ care now? He didn't earlier.

"I'm fine, Paul. Go back to the party. I'll be back out in a minute." I shouted back annoyed. He stayed silent and hoped that he'd left me alone. Why was I so angry that he didn't think of me that way? I SHOULDN'T CARE!

"Alright…See you down there then." He replied, softly. He sounded hurt. More of my own guilt and hurt coursed through my heart. I sighed. I heard him walk back down the hall and down the stairs. I wish we were at home and not Uncle Sam's house. I could have just hid out in my room and locked myself in but I couldn't and I had to go back down there before Paul told my uncles and they all came up here to ambush me.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up, unlocking the bathroom door, not that I remembered locking in the first place, before heading back down stairs. No one was in the kitchen anymore, everybody out side in the party. I watched for a minute through the kitchen window before I screamed when someone pinched my sides. I spun around, seeing Jennie and Anna practically weeing themselves, leaning on each other. I frowned, shaking my head before turning back to the window without any further response, leaving them to laugh it off. In the meantime, because I'm a masochistic fool, I watched Paul and _Kimberly_ still dancing in the middle of the garden. My heart constricted but I did not let the tears fall. I wouldn't.

"Oh, that was priceless. You should have seen your face!" Jennie gasped, clutching her side in laughter. I smiled, shaking my head. I'm sure it looked as fake as it felt.

"Why aren't you out there?" Anna asked, still chuckling. I shrugged.

"I went to the bathroom. Why aren't you?" I redirected.

"Jennie was showing me the new dress she was talking about. You know, the red one?"

"Yeah, they've got it in green, purple and yellow so you guys _have_ to get one!" Jennie gushed, smiling. I nodded. They watched me for a second before simultaneously frowning. It was weird how they could do that! It was quite freaky.

"You okay, B?" Jennie asked, confused. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why'd do ask?"

"You look…lost somehow. You sure?" Anna asked, worriedly. I nodded. They obviously didn't believe me because they frowned deeper.

"Okay, spill it. Right now." Jennie demanded, sternly, crossing her arms over her chest whilst tapping her foot. I rolled my eyes. She knows that doesn't work on me.

"We know something's wrong, so spill." Anna repeated, copying our best friend's stance. I sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, is all."

"Okay, I call Bullsh*t. Come on, it's us you're talking to, B. Spill it already and stop making us pull blood from a stone." Jennie said, heated. I sighed, annoyed.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Jen. Leave it." I snapped, tiredly. She huffed.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you finally want to talk about your silly problems." She shot back, storming out the kitchen into the back yard. Anna stayed but remained quite. I sighed, turning away from her.

"Well…I'm here if you do want to talk about it, okay? Just come find me, yeah?" she asked, tentatively. I nodded, smiling in thanks. She nodded back before following Jennie out the back door but she didn't take the hurtful guilt I was now feeling. How many more people am I going to upset because of this 'silly problem'?

_When Paul notices you the way you want him to._

_Ha! Never then._

Sighing, I found that I didn't want to rejoin the party. I just wasn't in the mood. I haven't been from the very beginning. I was just...too overcome with these feelings and trying to make sense of them. How sad is that? I'm going to be one of those girls who are forever pining after their best friends whilst watching them hook up and get with other girls that you don't think is good enough for him. The only thing you did think was that the only girl good enough for him was you and yet, you didn't seem to _be_ enough. I pitied them girls...and now I was turning into them.

"Billie? What you still doing in here for? I was waiting for you outside." Paul's ever present voice asked from the back door and I closed my eyes. I was glad that my back was towards him so that he couldn't se my face. Couldn't I be left alone for a single second? Just so that I could gather my thoughts in peace? Was it difficult? I knew it was a party but come on!

"I'll be out in a minute, Paul. Go dance with _Kimberly_ again." I told him, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I said her name. Great, no he'll probably _know_ that I'm jealous. I wondered how that was going to go down.

"Don't be silly. Come on. We'll go dance again if you want?" he offered and I just knew he had his hand out for me to take, even though I couldn't see. His persistence was quite annoying and all I wanted was to be left alone. Before I could stop it, the annoyance was seeping into my reply.

"Don't you get it, Paul? Leave me alone!" I almost growled, pushing away from the counter and stalking away into the living room. I swear I heard him whimper but at this very moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. I sighed, curling up on the sofa for a little quiet time. That's all I needed; just a little quiet time to calm down and to be able to have fun again.

I don't know how long I sat there but eventually, I realised how silly I really was being, no matter how strongly I was feeling about everything. I shouldn't be taking whatever this is out of anyone, especially Paul or the girls. It wasn't fair. They didn't know what was wrong with me.

_Because you wouldn't tell Jennie._

_Shut up!_

Sighing, I hopped up from the sofa, cautiously moving into the kitchen. No one was in here, once again and I glanced out the kitchen window. Things had calmed down now and I found that to be a bad thing because that means more people would notice when I went back out there. I knew I had to. I could see Uncle Sam and Dad nervously glancing at the house, as if they were worried about me and contemplating coming in to get me. They probably were. I didn't want either of them to have to get up, since Uncle Sam had Gracie curled up in his lap and Dad had Mom in his. I glanced around the circle surrounding the huge bonfire in search for Dyl and my heart quickened at where he was – curled up in Paul's lap. It was unusual to find Dyl anywhere near Paul without me anywhere near but on odd occasions, I'd find them curled up watching a movie.

Through these past few years, they've been growing closer because they were both very important people in my life. I guess it was only natural that they'd find their own bond. But still, I was nervous in approaching them. I'd just ignored Dyl for the last three or so hours and Paul...I was really rude and I swear I didn't imagine that whimper. I knew I heard right and knew enough to know that when the guys whimpered, they were in intense pain. Stronger guilt surfaced in me and I took a deep breath.

"It's about time you joined us again. Where you been?" Mom called to me as I made my way through the garden to them. I smiled and blushed under the stares coming my way, avoiding some in particular., I could see that Jennie was still in a humph with me and I didn't feel like resolving that tonight. I'd let her sulk for not getting the latest gossip.

"Too much excitement, I guess." I replied, sitting down next to Uncle Sam and Gracie. She smiled toothily at me and I chuckled, kissing her cheek. She giggled, crawling into my lap. Uncle Sam wrapped his arms around the both of us and I felt amazing in the arms of one guy that really did see past my looks. Uncle Sam was one of the best guys I knew. I was thankful for him everyday. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

I glanced over at Dyl and Paul again. Dyl was looking at me, frowning. He probably wondered why I wasn't over there but I don't think I could be so close to Paul when _Kimberly_ was sitting right next to him. I got the almost uncontrollable urge to rip her fake-looking blonde hairs out of her head, mercilessly. She was hanging onto his arm like she owned him and he was doing nothing to push her off. He wanted it, probably liked it. Dyl didn't though. That was obvious and I smiled to myself for my little brother's involuntary support.

We all listened to Duncan and Lilly tell stories of how they met, mostly for the wolf girls' benefits since most if not all of the wolves would have seen it in their freaky pack mind or whatever. Some people laughed and others 'awe'd. I just sat and listened, half to their stories and half to Uncle Sam's heart beat. It didn't send me off to the sleep but it was very calming. Any of the wolves' heart beats were. I glanced at Paul and Dyl every few minutes and the blonde bimbo kept getting progressively closer and closer. Dyl was obviously uncomfortable whilst Paul didn't seem to pay attention to her at all. Either that or it didn't bother him one bit. My mind preferred to think of the first option.

Eventually, people beg to go home. Jared and Kim were the first to break away, taking Anna and her siblings with them. She pulled me aside and tried once more to get me to talk to her but I wouldn't bite and told her I'd see her tomorrow or something. She'd sighed but conceded, giving me a long, hard hug before following after Megan. Others then followed their lead, including the happy imprints so the only people left were, obviously, the Uleys since it was their house, me, Mom, Dad, Dyl, Paul...And _Kimberly_, who was doing her damnedest to get him to go out with her. I couldn't watch her make a fool of herself, nor could I watch Paul lapping up everything she gave him so I turned back towards the house. Entering the kitchen, Aunt Emily was sat at the table with Uncle Sam, looking dead on both of their feet. I smiled at them.

"Hey, you two okay?" I asked, smiling.

"Could ask you the same thing, Billie." Uncle Sam turned on me, smiling dryly. I shrugged, not commenting.

"You should take her to bed, Uncle Sam. She looks shattered." I suggested, gesturing to Aunt Emily. He glanced between us before sighing in defeat, scooping her up and kissing me on the cheek as he passed to the stairs. I watched them go.

"You ready to talk yet or not?" Jennie asked behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see her in the same stance as earlier. I sighed and shook my head I couldn't talk about it, not if she was going to laugh like I think she would. She huffed loudly before barging past me on her way to the stairs. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when she got this way, when she doesn't get her way. It really did bug me off.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the dishes still left6 in the kitchen sink. I was vaguely aware of Tyler and Levi shouting good night to me and I gave them one back but my mind was focused on the dishes in front of me, on the way the soapy bubbles covered and glistened on my head or the warmth of the water.

Two arms wrapped around me waist and I turned my head back over my shoulder to see Dyl grinning up at me. I grinned back, putting down the cup I was washing and drying my hands before puling him in closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked, smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah. We're going home now. You coming?" he asked, looking towards the front door. I smiled.

"I'm gonna finish these up, okay? Tell mom and Dad that I'll walk home, yeah?" I told him. He frowned for a second but then just shrugged, running off towards our parents. Turning back to the sink, I heard him tell them that I was staying and briefly felt their gazes on me before hearing the front door close shut behind them. I sighed in relief as everything was quite again.

"Oh, you still here? I thought I heard Seth and the others go already." Uncle Sam said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, you don't need to do them, Sweetie. Go home. It's been a long night."

I shrugged. "It's alright, Uncle Sam. You look tired too. I started them earlier anyway. I don't mind finishing. Really, I don't mind. Go to bed." I told him, seeing his apprehensive expression. I smiled for good measure until he nodded, sighing.

"Alright. If it gets too late and you're not finished, just leave them, yeah? We'll do the rest in the morning." he ordered. I nodded. He kissed my cheek before bounding up the stairs with a quiet, 'Goodnight' over his shoulder. I called back, softly.

I stood there, humming to myself as I got through some of the monstrous piles of dishes still yet to be washed when I heard it. That little fake giggle from the back door. I closed my eyes before glancing over at the door. Sure enough, there was Paul with that _Kimberly_ wrapped around his arm and waist. The sight made me physically sick but the pain and hurt in my chest was worse. I bit my lip, turning back to the sink as tears prickling in my eyes. I hated that I had to stand here and listen to any dialogue that is exchanged between the two, or worse the actions. I don't think I'd cope if they ended up kissing and thus far, it appeared that they hadn't noticed me hear, even though the back door was right next to the sink.

I tried to concentrate on my task and shut off my ears, but that stupid curios, masochistic side of me found itself listening. She sounded drunk actually. "Oh, Paulie, you should come home with me, you know." she slurred, almost incoherently. I don't know which hurt more, whether she asked him home or the fact that she'd called _my_ name. _My Paulie._ I should be reserved only for me, even if I'm not using it right now.

"Kimberly, don't call me that. Only one girl is allowed to call me that!" he demanded, still not seeing me. It made me feel better knowing he felt and thought the same way I did in that respect.

"Oh, you mean that Megan girl?" she asked, confused. Megan? Jared's daughter? Urgh, no! Unless she meant to say Meggan. I guess that would make sense. Blonde moment anyone? **(AN: I have nothing against blondes. I have a lot of blonde friends and even brunette friends that have blonde moments :D)**

"Billie." he growled back, irritated. "Her name is Billie _Meggan_. And yes, that's her."

"Oh, Paulie, don't be like that, Baby. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." the slut replied. I bit my lip to stop myself from replying for Paul. _I most certainly would, Slut!_

"I won't tell you again. Don't. Call. Me. That. Only Billie can call me that. Don't make me regret helping you to your cab." he shot at her and I had to smirk.

"You sure know how to hurt a girl's feelings, Paulie." the slut pouted, sadly. Paul rolled his eyes. (Mind you I was watching all of this in the reflection on the kitchen window so I only think he did).

"I'll hurt any girl's feelings you talks about Billie that way. You know what, get to your own damn cab." he sighed, pushing her towards the front door. Everything fell quite for a few seconds and then at the same time, the front door slammed closed and a gasp filled the kitchen. I knew that he'd spotted me. I could feel his eyes on my back and head. I pretended not to hear him, letting him break the silence and announce that he was behind me on his own, for _him_ to get _my_ attention, even though he already had it and had done since he entered the kitchen. I don't even think he lost it the whole night, personally.

I continued to wash up and I heard him approach closer. His nervous, apologetic voice sounded behind me. "Um, Billie?" I only hummed in acknowledgement. He cleared his throat. "I'm...sorry about that. She was drunk and...I was trying to be the Good Samaritan to help her to the cab she called. H-How long...I mean, how much did you hear?"

"The entire time and everything." I replied, my eyes trained on the dish in my hands. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry she called me...you know." he mumbled stepping up beside me with a dish towel. I glanced and smiled at him, thankfully and he began to dry the dishes I handed to him. "I asked her not to."

I nodded, smiling. "I heard. Don't worry about it. I don't care who calls you it, really." I lied. We fell silent as we worked but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I kept mine on the task though, not letting him break me and meet his gaze.

"Well...I kinda thought that, maybe, it was just a name you called me, you know? Something special?" he asked, uncertainly. I had to fight back the smile the words enticed out of me.

"Why would I have a name only I'm allowed to call you? What makes me so special?" I asked, teasing. He sighed.

"You've always been special." he mumbled, sadly. I took the chance to look at him and he was staring right back, smiling. I smiled shyly and looked back to the dish in my hands.

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, nonchalantly, even though my heart was doing somersaults in my chest. We fell silent again for a few minutes, washing and drying together.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did earlier too. I didn't mean to overbear you." he apologised after about fifteen minutes. I shrugged, not really liking where that particular conversation would take us. He'd end up asking me what's bothering me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to not tell him or lie and I didn't want him to know of these weird feelings deep inside of me. "I mean, I should have sensed that you wanted some time alone but I didn't and I wanna say I'm sorry. That wasn't descent of me and I'm so sorry-"  
"Paul, it's okay. Really. Chill out, will you?" I laughed slightly, smiling. He relaxed some and nodded as he smiled.

"So...you wanna talk about it or not?" he hedged, curiously. I sighed.

"Or not." I replied, quietly. He sighed, deeply.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he told me, firmly. I glanced and nodded at him.

"Sure I do." _Just not this particular anything_. I added with a mental sigh.

"So then what's up? You've been weird all night, Billie, don't think because I've been dancing with what's-her-name I haven't been paying attention." he told me, sternly. I sighed up at him.

"You certainly didn't _look_ like you were paying any attention to anything apart from her cleavage, which there was loads of, by the way. It was awful." I added, rolling my eyes. He laughed, nudging my shoulder.

"You've got that jealous vibe going on again, B." he commented, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Again, do be serious, Paul!" I replied, sighing. "There is no way that I'm jealous. Why would I be? In a relationship, remember?"

"Getting defensive too. Sure sign of jealousy, especially when getting called out on it." he noted, lightly. I could practically _feel_ the smirk I know was on his face, even though I daren't to look at his face. I was sure I was blushing.

"Will you shut up, Paul? I thought you were drying?" I shot back, even more defensive. I wish I could just shut up myself. I could feel his smirk getting larger.

"You look pretty when you're jealous." I think he was supposed to be complimenting me but I took it for anything but that. I growled in frustration, flinging the dish I had in my hands back down in the blow before turning away from the sink and Paul. I felt him tense and worry seeped from every pore of his body but I didn't care.

"I said shut up! I'm not jealous!" I shouted angrily, gripping the back of one of the kitchen chairs tightly. I felt angry with myself mostly because he was getting a raise out of me that he wasn't even looking for. He was just messing around and here I was taking it all to heart. He was hitting a lot of nerves though and I couldn't help my reactions to his words.

"Billie, Sweetie, I was kidding. I know you're not jealous. You couldn't be." he chuckled, uncertainly and a sudden anger exploded throughout me, one I'd never seen before. So what? Wasn't I allowed to be jealous? Oh, wait, of course I'm not because I'M ONLY A LITTLE GIRL TO HIM! But I'm not a little girl! I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen. What made me so different to _Kimberly_? I couldn't have stopped anything that happened in the minutes following even if I wanted to.

"I couldn't be? What if I am, Paul? What if I told you that I hated every single woman that ever looks at you or gets to dance with you like she was all night? What if I told you that the main thing that was wrong with me tonight was you and the feelings that are confusing me to no end about you? Do even have any idea how confused and lost I am right now? No, you don't because you're a guy and totally oblivious to everything around you!" I ranted, pacing across the length of the kitchen as he stared on in utter shock and surprise and still as a statue. I don't think he was expecting this at all.

"I mean, it isn't you that has this...this _crush_ on someone that is twice your age, MORE THAN THAT even. You don't know what it's like to feel all these feelings for a guy that is like you best friend and big brother? Feelings that you _know_ could _never_ be reciprocated from the guy? Do you know what it's like feeling something for someone that is so perfect and amazing and so much _better_ than you are?

"I mean, there's you! Tanned, muscular and gorgeous and here's me! Plain, thin and boring to the very core. Never in my life have I felt so inadequate but you make me feel that way, Paul! You make me feel so ugly because compared to you, I'm nothing."

By the end, I had rounded on him and had tears streaking my face fast. I didn't even try to reign it in and try to hold any prettiness that I may have still had because I knew that there wasn't any, not with him in the room. He was still stood there but not as inanimate as he too had tears streaking down his face. Shit, I made him cry? I made him cry! I made Paul Meraz cry? What the hell was wrong with me? Hurt coursed through my entire being but I fought the urge to comfort him with a huge hug. I couldn't put myself into temptations like that. There was not telling what I'd do.

"B-Billie..." he breathed, softly as he took a step forward. I gulped but found myself bolted to the spot. I couldn't move as he advanced upon me so I ducked my head, ashamed of everything I'd just confessed, everything I'd fought to keep hidden for the past year or so. It all came flooding out and there was no way for me to stop the verbal vomit.

He was closer now. I could practically feel his body heat radiating through my entire body. My eyes closed and I inhaled deeply. "Billie, look at me, Sweetie." he said in a voice much stronger, firmer, one that I couldn't deny. Taking a deep breath, I raised my gaze to his. I almost flinched at the anger in his eyes and frowned, slightly.

"Let me tell you this. You certainly are not plain, thin or damn boring." he almost growled, adamantly. I gulped. "You are a beautiful, smart, sweet girl who deserves so much more than she's been dealt in her life so far. You not inadequate to _anybody_. On the contrary, you are better than anyone I've ever known and anyone who says anything different can deal with me. I don't know what's given you such a warped view of yourself but never have you been more wrong. You're just...wrong, Billie. So wrong."

I don't know what happened or what drove me to do it but in the next second, after his amazing, heartfelt speech...i found my lips on his. He gasped and tensed against my mouth but that didn't stop me. I kissed his unresponsive lips with everything I had whilst feeling his feeble attempts to push me off. It was like my brain and body were two separate entities and neither had control of the other. As soon as my hands clasped behind his neck, he had them unclasped and was pushing me away, almost roughly. I stumbled and fell onto my back side. Hurt rejection and pain coursed through my body, pain intensifying on my right hand. I gasped, looking down to see a knife inched deeply into my palm.

Tears streamed down my face, faster than ever before at the emotions and pain surging through me like a heartbeat, never relenting or easing me from it's constant pump. The silence that surrounded us was deafening and I didn't dare move. My body was frozen with shock, my breathing ragged and shallow at the same time as sobs threatened to escape. I couldn't bare to look up at the man who'd just Pushed me away from him, who'd just rejected and hurt me so badly. I knew, deep down, that he;d never want me but...for it to be a reality was too much for me to bare and a quiet, heart broken sob escaped my throat.

I didn't look back. I couldn't. I stumbled to my feet frantically, ignoring the pain in my right hand as the knife was forceful dislodge from my palm on my way up. I nearly fell twice as I fumbled to the front door and yanked it open. Only when the cold night breeze gusted through the house and brushed against Paul's warm, stunned skin did he thaw and by which time, I was already out the house, running home sobbing.

"Billie! No, no, no! Stop! Please, Billie, stop!" he screamed after me, desperately but I didn't stop, not until I reached my front door. He wasn't following me, thankfully and I burst inside, bypassing Mom and Dyl on the Sofa and Dad in the kitchen as I ran directly up the stairs in front of me.

"Billie? Sweetie, is that you?" Mom called from the living room but I didn't reply, at the top of the stairs now and I didn't stop. I heard her footsteps on the wooden floors, as well as Dad's from the kitchen.

"Lea-Rae? Honey, you okay?" Dad called after me but was only answered by my bedroom door slamming behind me. I locked it swiftly before leaning back on it. My grief and rejection overtook me then and I sunk to the ground, silently sobbing into my hands. My limps and joints seemed to lock and freeze and I slid sideways to my side, falling asleep there instantly.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gawd! What the hell was that? Did you like, love...hate?**

**Was it too soon or not soon enough?**

**Who's hating Paul right now, just a little bit? :)**

**I know it wasn't as long and I'm sorry. Stuff's going on in my life right now and it's quite...distracting and stressful. Bare with me, please :D Smaller chapters are better than no chapters at all, right? :D**

**Please, send me a review! We can't seem to break the 10 threshold yet but I know you guys can do it! **

**Love,  
MrsWolfPack  
x**


	24. Caleb

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Oh my Golly Good God! Did the error ever want to make any of you rip your hair out too? Because it did me :O I've had this chapter ready for you since last Friday. LAST FRIDAY! STUPID ERROR!**

**Sorry that you had to wait so long but this time, it wasn't my fault. i hope that this chapter and it's content will either make you happier or a teenie bit sadder :(**

**Before you read this chapter, some of you might be interested to know that I've added some content to the last chapter (confusion and an incident). It's a little bit of Claire and her take on Billie's avoiding of Paul :o There's a little interaction with Quil too :DDDD I hope you enjoy, those who are interested :D**

**Huge shout out to TeamCullen1600! SHe's amazing :D You best love her!**

**Discalimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Caleb**

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

My mind was blank. I couldn't wrap my head around what just happened. It was like a massive 10000 watt bolt of electricity coursed through me and shut everything down and bit by bit, everything was rebooting, my brain being the last.

Billie kissed me. Said she was jealous. And kissed me. And said that she felt…things. And kissed me. And said that she was plain, and boring and thin. And she KISSED ME! Did I mention that before? Why would she kiss me? I had no idea how _strong_ she felt about everything. Why didn't I sense it? I was so unprepared for it and it just…made me lock down with shock and surprise. For a split second, a tiny nanosecond, I had to admit, that if felt AMAZING. Her soft lips against mine were like pure heaven. It was only until the realisation of me kissing my best friend and _sister_ was what made me freeze and struggle against her. But it was weird. It was like she made me weak because it was one hell of a job pushing her away.

Something I couldn't believe I'd done…

The look on her face when she looked up at me broke my heart into a million pieces before shattering each tiny little piece into a further million. She looked so heartbroken and…_rejected_. Never again do I want to see that expression on her face. I was angry and disgusted with myself for even being the reason she looked that way. Every tear that rolled down her face was like a knife to my heart.

The knife!

She cut herself on a knife! Because of me _pushing_ her! I could smell the blood as soon as the sharp edge of the blade and it was worse than the stench of 10 leeches' stenches coming at me from every direction. Something in my heart died as the source of the smell registered in my mind and knew. I had physically hurt my imprint. Guilt and horror overtook my heart and I fell forward onto my knees, kneeling at the edge of the La Push cliffs as I bowed my head and fisted my black hair in my hands. It was early morning, still very dark and here I was, wallowing in my despair and self-pity.

Tears streaked my face like hot streams and quiet sobs wrecked my chest. I hadn't phased since last night, not wanting anybody to know about what went down. Sam, Embry and Seth would have my tail if they found out and I was pretty sure that Billie wouldn't want to talk about it. I knew that I couldn't rely on that though and I wouldn't be mad if she did, of course. I would never deny her something like talking about it to someone if it helped her.

I just hoped that she could forgive me for acting so…horrifically and like a total, utter dick. I hadn't even meant to push her that hard. No, I'm not even sure I even meant to push her away at all. It was like my mind and body weren't working in synch with each other, that my body had its own mind.

I don't know if I would have or not if I was in my right mind because the whole situation was bizarre and unexpected. Other factors still came into play like her age, my relationship to her, or what it was anyway. I hope I didn't hurt her other than the cut on the palm of her hand, I don't think I could I've with myself. I'd hurt my imprint, like Sam hurt his and now I had to live with it, like he hardly could. I wanted to hurt myself ten times as bad.

I could feel it though. It was like a dam or switch inside me and everything I'd felt before was just…non-existent. I didn't think of her as a sister, though still my best friend hopefully. I could imagine a future with her now. The thought of other guys all over her bothered me more than ever before and was entirely comfortable with right now and I found myself growling into the morning dawn as the thought passed through my mind. I could picture, though, kissing her the way she kissed me and at other times, tender and light. I could see myself cuddling with her in front of the fire or watching TV in the evening. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with this 15, nearly 16 year old girl and loving every second of it.

I wished now, looking back on the entire night, that I'd kissed her back. As sick as part of my mind thinks it is, another part, the part that was now thinking about this girl in a non-platonic way, wished that our first kiss could have gone in a totally different direction. But then another thought came to me – if it had, and it went too far, what would the others think? How would they react? Seth would have surely had my tail detached from my body and I would have been running night shifts for the next year, maybe two. Would they have been disgusted with me too? She was only fifteen and I was, what, 38 or so? Ha, I couldn't even remember my own age! My mind was an utter mess and I couldn't' think straight. It didn't help that I still look like that 25 year old since I began phasing.

How could my feelings change so much and in seconds though? A few hours ago, I would have probably made myself sick thinking about Billie the way I was now, thinking that I was a disgusting incest pervert but now, all that happened was a warm spread through my chest and I found myself smiling. The thought of never having that life with her after what I'd just done was too painful and I collapsed to the grassy cliff top, my breathing hard as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Billie's Point of View**

The morning wasn't the best I'd ever had, let me tell you. I was still on the floor in front of my bedroom door and I had the worst crick in my neck known to man kind. My head was foggy and my face sticky with the dried up tears that I'd cried last night and even in my sleep. I had fallen sleep in the clothes I'd worn to the party last night and I had marks on my skin where the material had bunched up or dug into my skin between me and the carpeted floor. Though, it did act like a half descent mattress, in a credit.

I sat up slowly, vertigo overtaking me again and I clutched my head. Sharp pain shot through my hand and I gasped, my eyes locking on the knife wound I'd inflicted upon myself last night.

Last night…

Part of me wanted to believe that it was all just a silly little dream, or nightmare should I say but the evidence of my hand told me it wasn't. I'd flipped out on Paul last night. I'd…kissed Paul last night. And…he pushed me away. Like he didn't want me, like I knew he didn't but I forced my 15 year old self onto him. Who the hell does that though? I felt like an utter slut with how I acted. He clearly didn't want me and yet, there I was, kissing him. I mean, that wasn't even something _I'd_ normally do! I don't even know what happened. I just…I felt this pull. I felt this burning…_need_ just kiss him and find some sort of comfort from him. I'm sure I freaked him out royally and now, I could never face him again. He thinks I've been avoiding him? He's seen nothing yet.

Sighing, I climbed cautiously to my feet, gripping the door frame for support as my head spun again. I knew that the first thing I needed to do was clean my hand up. It was a good job that my carpet was white because I needed to bleach it to get all that blood out. I hoped that Mom or Dad wouldn't come in before I could because they would FREAK OUT! I didn't want to have to explain myself anymore than I had to already.

Loving that I'd had my own bathroom, I walked into it, squinting at myself in the mirror like every other morning. Same old, same old. Plain, boring me staring back in the reflection. Nothing special. I sighed, diverting my gaze to the sink as I cleaned my hand. Blood red water circled the drain and I knew that I'd have to bleach the sink too. I assessed my wound and it didn't seem that bad, not as bad as I thought anyway. The cut stretched from the pad of skin just under my thumb to the middle of my palm. It wasn't that deep, about a quarter of an inch. I cleaned it up and dug out the first aid box that Dad made me keep under the sink. Rummaging through it, I grabbed some gauze and a bandage and proceeded to cover the cut up, tapping it in place.

A light knock on my bedroom door made me jump and the first aid kit slid into the skin, though none of it got wet, thankfully. I sighed, glancing at myself in the mirror before heading towards my bedroom door. The knocking was even harder and more persistent now and I sighed, heavily.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Jesus." I groaned, grabbing the handle. I stopped, my eyes flashing down to the stain behind the door and I winced. Great.

Unlocking the door and opening it an inch to peer out, I saw Mom and Dyl standing there, looking worried and anxious. I smiled lightly, trying to look happier than I felt. Mom was frowning at me and down at my clothes whilst Dyl looked happier now that I answered the door.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before I eat all of Dad's strawberry pancakes." Dyl shouted as he stormed down the hallway towards the stairs.

"I swear to God, if you fall down them stairs again, I ain't picking you up this time." I heard Dad shout as Dyl bounded down. I heard him slip on the bottom step and Dad groan. I rolled my eyes before settling them back on Mom, who seemed to be waiting for something. I stayed silent, waiting for her to say something.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you came in last night like a bat out of hell and refused to open the door when we knocked?" she asked, stern and worried. I shrugged.

"Jennie and I had a fight. I didn't want to talk to anyone." I only half lied. Technically, it did happen but just wasn't the reason for my behaviour form last night, obviously. She watched me for a minute, assessing.

"Yeah, Sam called me this morning. Saying Jennie was in a mood because you refused to tell her what the matter with you was." She ended emphasising every single word with a stern edge to her voice and a sharp, firm look in her eyes. I swallowed hard, looking down at the ground. "So? What _is_ the matter, Billie? Is it linked to your fight or something totally different?"

"Mom, it's nothing. I promise, okay? It's nothing I can't deal with." I told her, smiling. She sighed.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" she told me, softly. Her anger or whatever it was ebbed away and concern took its place. I nodded, smiling.

"I know. There's just nothing to tell." I lied, smoothly. She eyed me for a little while before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. But I'm here, remember that, okay?" she ordered. I nodded and then watched her walk down the hall and descend the stairs. I sighed in relief before shutting my door, my eyes instantly going back to the blood stain on my carpet. I had to clear that up a.s.a.p. I rushed back into the bathroom and found some bleach and a rag. I knew that dad would be able to smell the bleach and hoped that he didn't mistake it for a leech or something because that would be freaking bad. I made a split second decision and opened my bedroom door, shouting, "Dad, just to warn you. I'm using bleach up here so if you smell it, it's not leech, okay?"

"Why are you using bleach? What have you spilt this time, Billie?" Dad called back, amused. I spluttered for a second.

"I, uh…I knocked some nail varnish off my vanity and it, uh, smashed." I lied, praying that he'd believe it. I heard him chuckle.

"Alright, I won't freak out. Go ahead." He called back and I sighed in relief, closing my door and getting to work.

Once I was finished, I sighed, flopping back against my door in relief. The entire stain was gone and I hoped that the bleach got rid of the bloody smell too. It baffled me to think that dad didn't smell it. Or perhaps, he did and didn't want to question me on it? They would see my bandaged hand and was surely going to question me on it. Do I lie or only half tell the truth? The half truth seemed to be a best bet.

I decided to get changed before going downstairs because as soon as they see me in the same clothes I wore last night, they are going to have even more reasons to worry. Though, I think mom already saw what I was wearing anyway so it's not like it was going to make a difference. Still, I guess it was better to only have mom knowing and on my back than both her and Dad. I changed into some comfortable grey jogging bottoms and a tank top because I really couldn't be bothered to dress for a day that was now designated my 'lazy day'.

I love Saturdays. Despite what's happened during the week, I always let everything go and just relax, ready for a ton of homework on the Sunday. Though, summer was almost here and there's been less and less homework to do every Sunday. Not that I was complaining or anything. It just meant that my 'lazy day' turned into my 'lazy weekend'.

I slid into some white sandals before unlocking and exiting my room, tying my hair up awkwardly into a messy bun. I cautiously descending the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, where Dad was stood at the stove, Dyl sat at the table with mom whilst she _attempted_ to help the almost 2 year old Harry eat his breakfast. Dad looked over his shoulder as I entered, obviously concerned and suspicious about last night still. I smiled and sat between Dyl, who I kissed on the forehead and Harry, who I pecked on the sloppy chops. He giggled.

"Biwwie! I eat! No kissy!" Harry giggled, throwing a piece of banana at me. I gasped theatrically, making him giggle louder.

"If I want to kiss my baby brother good morning, Mister, you will not stop me." I teased, tickling his side a little.

"Don't you be throwing your breakfast, baby Boy or no park for you later." Mom threatened lightly.

"Don't worry, Mama, I eatin'" he promised, attempting to shove a piece of kiwi into his mouth with epic failure as it slid down his bib. I giggled and picked it up, popping it into his ready mouth. He grinned, toothily. "See, Mama? Biwwie help me!"

"That's good." Mom smiled at her little boy before turning to me, seriously. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked innocently as I picked at the bacon and eggs Dad had just placed in front of me. She narrowed her eyes, reaching over to pick up my injured hand. I pulled it back, frowning. "Oh, that."

"Yeah. That." She mocked, glancing to check on Harry before giving me her attention again. Dad had also stopped cooking and was sat at the table with his own breakfast, shamelessly listening into our conversation. Dyl was sat oblivious, switching between eating his eggs and ready the comic book he had sat beside his plate. "So?"

"So it's nothing. I was washing up last night at Uncle Sam's house and cut myself on a knife. I sorted it out this morning." I half lied.

"I thought I smelt blood. It seemed like quite a lot. How deep was the cut for Christ sake?" Dad asked, eyeing my hand critically. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that bad. Enough to bleed obviously." I replied, nonchalantly. They exchanged a lot before looking back at me, seriously.

"Why were you were your clothes from last night?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"It was a long night. I fell asleep before I could change."

"Mmhm. Okay." Mom accepted, nodding as she went back to her breakfast.

"You were pretty distant with everyone last night. Especially Paul. Only stuck with Dyl. Was everything okay last night?" Dad asked, casually but little did he know about the storm he ignited in the pit of my stomach at his name. I didn't think that other people would notice the space that was usually absent between me and Paul last night but apparently not. Damn it. I dropped my knife and fork, standing up swiftly from the table. They both frowned, following my every movement. "Billie, where you going? What's wrong?"

"Why can't you accept that nothing's wrong?" I snapped, throwing my hands in the air as I shook my head. They frowned even deeper. "I'm just in a foul mood, okay? I'm not allowed to be?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing. Please, just drop it and leave it alone." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Honey, are you sure? You look like you're about to- Billie, Sweetie, you're crying. Tell me this instant!" Mom urged, standing up from the table and coming to my side. I brushed away the traitorous tears and pushed her away.

"I'm going out." I announced, pushing passed her and Dad at my other side. He tried to grab my forearm but I dodge him, heading for the door. I needed out of here for a little while.

"Billie, can I come?" Dyl shouted behind me but I had already slammed the front door shut and was on my way to my Baby. I could hear them all calling after me but none of them followed, thankfully.

Remembering that I had a spare set of car keys in my clove compartment, I climbed straight into my black Mini Cooper D Convertible. This car had belonged to Mom and I was able to take it out of storage when I passed my driving test. It was either the mini or an ugly truck that had certainly seen a lot of road that belonged to my dad. I had a feeling I was going to sell that. Maybe. If I could bring myself to. I sighed, taking the keys out and starting the car, zooming off with Mom and Dad watching from the front porch, worried expressions on their faces.

I drove around the Reservation for about twenty minutes before I suddenly decided on the beach. Pulling into the parking lot, I could see that Duncan's car was parked just over the lot. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to talk to any of them right now but I wanted to go on the beach to think. I sucked it up and got out the car, locking it up before making my way towards the beach. I glanced up and down it and saw Duncan, Megan (his imprint), Delvin, Bree and Harvey playing in the water a few ways away.

I hurried in the opposite direction towards the cliff face lining the beach and sat down on a piece of drift wood. I saw a couple of initials – B'n'J. I frowned, not knowing what that meant but caring nonetheless anyway. Shaking my head, I turned my face towards the ocean, a thousand thought running through my head at a million miles an hour. I didn't know where my head was at and was more confused than ever. I just needed someone to talk to but I have no idea who that was going to be-

"Billie? Sweetie, is everything okay?" a small, female voice as from a couple metres to my right. My head snapped up to see Claire standing a ways from me with a small, approachable smile on her face. I returned it, shyly before looking back over the ocean, nodding.

"Yeah, Claire. I'm good. What you doing out here?" I asked, curiously. She smiled and shrugged, slowly approaching me.

"May I sit?" she asked, unsurely. I nodded and she did so. "I saw you drive in here. Mel called me to see if I could see you anywhere. She was worried."

My face fell even more. "I didn't mean to worry her, or Dad. I kinda snapped at them this morning." I admitted, shamefully. She was silent for a minute, her face watching the waves just as mine was.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked after a minute. I shrugged.

"I do and I don't. I feel so confused and alone but then I know that I have all these people I can talk to. I just...I don't know who to trust with my problem." I told her. She nodded as if she understood. Did she? Did anyone?

"I was in a position like you once." she whispered. I frowned.

"What do you know of my position?" I asked. It wasn't harsh or accusing, just as calm, simple question. She turned to look at me.

"Maybe I don't. I won't know unless you talk to me. Which you can, you know? You can talk to me about anything. I won't judge or punish you. I'm not a executioner or a Judge so it's not my place. I can just listen...if you want me to." she offered, sincerity shining brightly in her eyes but doubt and caution was still dark in my heart. I looked away from her, my head drooping to look at my hand sin my lap.

"I don't know..." I mumbled, uncertainly. She sighed and stood from the log. I quickly looked at her, worried that I'd offended her but her smile was just the same as it was when she arrived. I frowned slightly,. Unable to truly make anything of Claire right now. She wasn't one of the girls that I was most around. She was constantly with Quil, since their relationship was still rather new compared to the other wolves. I've never been that close to her like I was with Susie and the others that weren't family by marriage.

"Well I'm here, whenever you need me, okay? Don't be afraid to call. I know we haven't spent that much time together but I know so much about you from all the others. I feel like I know you and all I want to do is help. Please, just call if you need me, okay?"

"Um...Okay...Thanks, Claire. Say hi to Quil for me, yeah?" asked, smiling thankfully. She smiled wider and nodded before waving and taking her leave. I watched her go, trying to figure out what just happened and what her intensions were. Why did I have so many trust issues? I never have before.

When she was gone, I was subdued into silence and thought once more. The waves became a soothing sound track and I found myself lying down on the log, my hands bundled under my head as my eyes closed on their own accord.

It was getting dark when my eyes opened again and I shot up, my eyes wide as saucers as I scanned the beach. Everything was silent and no one was about. Duncan and the others mustn't have spotted me earlier because they were nowhere in sight. It was chilly and the tide was coming in for the night. I glanced at my phone. It was already six in the evening and I also saw that I had eight missed calls as well as three texts. I bet my family was worried to the bone and I felt guilt ignite within me.

Rubbing my arms from the chill, I rose from the log, stumbling my way over the dark, empty beach towards my car, in the parking lot that was also empty. I mentally prepared myself for the verbal beating I was going to receive for being so late coming in and out for the whole day as I climbed into my car, fastening my seat belt before starting the engine. I rubbed my stomach since I was super hungry, having missed breakfast, lunch and dinner, which would have been at five.

Pulling out of the beach parking lot, I saw a flash of silver to my right and instantly knew who it was. The sight made me want to slow down and speed up at the same time. I didn't want to see him and yet, knowing he was there made me feel better than I have since last night. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore him as I drove home but it was harder said than done, honestly. Just the mere thought of him made my heart thunder and my breathing spike. What the hell did he do to me? What the hell was wrong with me?

All the lights were on when I pulled into the driveway, as I expected them to be. What I did expect was for everyone else to be here. Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Jared and Craig's cars were here but even then, it didn't mean that all the others weren't here too. Sighing heavily, I turned off the car just as the front door slammed open and Dyl came running out, looking like someone had kidnapped me rather than just being out for the day. He yanked open the driver's door and practically jumped into the car with me.

"Where were you? You've been gone all day!" he cried, though he wasn't actually crying. Yet. I sighed, unbuckling my belt and helping him climb out so that I could. He stood and waited before grabbing my hand.

"I just went for a walk and fell asleep somewhere. Sorry." I told him, sincerely. He pouted.

"I asked to come with you. You must have been bored without me." he gloated. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"You big head, of course I wasn-"

"Billie, can we talk?" Paul's soft, deep voice requested from behind me and every bone in my body locked, every muscle tensing as the ends of my nerves became hyper aware that he was only metres behind me. I couldn't bear to turn around and look at him, not after last night. I couldn't. I felt the blush burn my cheeks and tears prickle my eyes as the night flashed before my eyes again. My right hand clenched and I winced as I remembered the cut on my palm. "Billie?"

"Come on Dyl, let's go inside. I'm hungry." I ordered, gripping his hand tighter and leading him into the house. I saw him look over his shoulder, frowning as he looked up at me.

"Are you mad at Paul?" he asked, curiously. I smiled and shrugged.

"A little. Nothing for you to worry about." I assured him. He shrugged and nodded, letting go of my hand to run the rest of the way inside. I silently cursed him for still leaving me out side. I could still sense Paul behind me...and getting closer.

I began to walk after Dyl into the house but a warm, hard hand grabbed my wrist and it felt like I was suddenly rooted to the spot. The warmth of his skin radiated up my arm and my eyes closed against the feeling as I tried to repress a shiver and moan. We stood there for a couple of minutes, neither saying a word nor moving an inch. I tried to walk a couple of steps but his grip tightened, effectively stopping me.

I sighed. "What do you want, Paul?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. He sighed heavily behind me.

"Billie, can you just...stop and hear me out? Please?" his voice begged and he had no right to beg me. Anger shot through me like a fire and I yanked my wrist from his grip, turning to him sharply. He looked so ashamed and could hardly keep my gaze.

"Hear you out? Why? So you can tell me something I already know? Paul, you said everything you needed to with your actions. _You_ pushed me away. _You_ couldn't stand the feeling of my lips on yours or in your arms. Not _me_. Right now, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear or speak your name because what you did, it hurt. Leave me alone, Paul...Please." I squeaked towards the end, tears prickling my eyes heavily. The look on his face wasn't helping one bit – so heartbroken and gutted. I had to fight the urge to rush towards him and hug both away, kiss both away. I couldn't and wouldn't though. I was too hurt.

"Billie...I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't. Just don't. I can't do this right now. It's too soon. I'm sorry." I told him, spinning around to run towards the house. He didn't call after me or follow me into the house which I was grateful for.

I leaned against the front door as I shut it behind me, only having three seconds to compose myself before Mom, Aunt Emily and Aunt Violet came charging out the door to my left whilst Dad, Dyl, Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry came from the one on my right. I froze at the furious expressions on their faces, barring Dyl's. I smiled hesitantly before sighing.

"Where on earth have you been?" Mom shrieked at me. I gulped.

"D-Didn't Claire tell you?" I asked, biting my lip. Mom frowned.

"No./ She's been in Seattle all day with Quil. They don't come back until tomorrow night." Aunt Emily informed me and I sighed.

"She came to see me, I guess before she left for the weekend with Quil." I replied, shrugging as I gently pushed past those in the kitchen doorway. My Uncles and Dad followed me across the hall, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, that's doesn't answer my question, Billie. Where have you been all day? No breakfast. I suppose you've had no lunch or dinner either, have you?" mom asked, disapprovingly. I looked away towards the sink, gulping down a glass of water.

"Billie Rae Meggan, you answer your mother right this second!" Dad shouted across the kitchen at me and I froze in memory. No one has said that to me, especially in that tone, since before mom died. Surprise and sorrow struck me and I turned slowly to face Dad. We stared at each other and I could see the concern etching onto his face with every second that my face remained blank. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Where have you been all day?"

I ignored his question, choosing to say what was on my mind. "No one's said that since before." I told him, cryptically. He frowned, glancing at Mom and then the others.

"Said what since before when?" Mom asked, confused.

"Said what Dad had just said since before...since before _she_ died. Before Mom. Dad always used to say that when I wouldn't answer one of mom's questions." I murmured, looking at my feet. Silence met me and I couldn't bear to raise my gaze.

"Lea-Rae, I'm so sorry." Dad breathed, apologetically as he came to my side. I looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not mad or anything. I was just surprised, is all. I haven't heard it since before Mom died...I dunno, it was kinda nice." I told him. He frowned and nodded, thoughtfully. I continued on, "I was at the beach."

"Dunc or Delvin never saw you." Uncle Sam contradicted.

"I was on this weird piece of drift wood. It had a couple of initials on it or something. I guess it was kind of secluded, more than I thought it was. I kinda fell asleep on it." I explained, blushing.

"You must be talking about Jake and Bella's log." Dad told me, thoughtfully. I frowned, confused.

"That would explain the J'n'B etched into it." I nodded.

"You need to call us the next time you go off like that. I've been worried sick all day. Not to mention, Paul's been running around like blue-ass fly trying to find you." Mom informed me, frowning. I tensed slightly at his name but controlled myself, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll call, I promise. I just needed some time, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Why would you need time?" she pried, curiously as she crossed her arms. I frowned and crossed mine in defiance. I didn't want to tell her or anyone yet. After a minute of silence, she threw her hands up and sighed. "Fine, just remember that you can talk to me if you need to, okay? Don't bottle things up because it's not healthy, physically or mentally. Got it?"

I nodded, honestly. "Okay, that's what Claire said but I'm fine, really. Just thinking on some stuff."

"Hey, B!" Anna screamed as she skipped into the kitchen. I knew that she must have been in my room and rolled my eyes at her as she grinned.

"Hey, Anna. You been in my room again?"

"You bet. I've been utilising your Wii, of course." She replied, smugly. I rolled my eyes again and Jennie entered the room, glaring at me with her arms crossed. I saw my parents and Uncle Sam eyeing the two of us, curiously. Technically, we're still in the middle of a 'break up' after the little fight last night not that you could call it much of a fight when she only went off in a strop.

"Billie." she nodded once, stoically. This was one of the times that she reminded me so much of Uncle Sam, that same expression.

"Jennie, how's it going?" I asked, smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to spill yet or are you being stubborn still?" she asked, flippantly. I glared at her.

"I can't deal with you tonight so if you want to be a cow, don't bother coming back up stairs." I snapped, pushing passed her to get to my room. Dyl charged in from the living room, coming after me and Anna. I heard Jennie sigh.

"Billie, honey, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Aunt Emily called after us and I shouted back my 'yes, please' as we turned into my room.

We played on the Wii for a couple of hours, only stopped so that I could eat, creaming both Anna and Dyl at Mario Kart several times before winning a few games on Pacman Party and Tennis. At some point, Jennie came up and sat on my bed but she didn't make a sound nor did she join in. suit herself, I was having tons of fun, which is what I needed after everything that happened.

Other wolf kids drifted in and out of the room, some joining in until it was time for everyone to go home. I hugged Anna goodbye, ignoring Jennie as she ignored me before seeing them off. Uncle Sam gave me a warning about not going into the woods by myself again, though I didn't even go in them this time, I was just on my own. I nodded along anyway and kissed his cheek before he took Aunt Emily and my cousins home. Some of the other wolves gave me the same warning before they too left and it was just me, Mom, Dad, Dyl and Harry left in the house.

"Caleb called a couple times today, Sweetie." Mom informed me as we all curled into each other in front of the TV. I looked at her, surprised, not that i8 should have been really. He was my boyfriend, after all.

"Really? What did he want?" I asked, curiously. She shrugged.

"What does he ever want?"

"Just to speak to me." I smiled. He's always saying that because he loved the sound of my voice. Guilt shot through me as that and the events from that night co-existed in my head at the same time and I sat up from Mom's side. She frowned at me. "I think I'm off to bed. I'm tired."

"But I thought you slept all day. It's only nine, Sweetie." Dad told me, frowning. I shrugged.

"I'm tired." was my only answer before I got up and moved towards the stairs. "Nigh everyone."

"Ni-night, Sissy!" Harry shouted at me from Dad's arms. Dad chuckled and kissed his cheek as he waved at me. I waved back ascending the stairs, quickly.

I got changed and washed quickly before climbing into bed for the night. I sighed in relief as the soft pillows hit my head and it wasn't as hard as a log. It wasn't the comfiest thing to sleep on, let me tell you. Lying silently in my bed, staring up to my ceiling, I snagged up my phone.

_Sorry I missed your calls today. I was out somewhere. I love you. Xx_

I texted, smiling softly as I laid the phone next to me on the bed and waited for my boyfriend's reply, which came not too long later.

_:D That's okay, Babe. I hope you had a fun day. I love you too xxx_

_Not a bad day. It would have been better with you. Good night :) xxxx_

_Aw, I'm flattered. My day was boring so I'll not bore you by telling you. Nan night, Baby xxxxx_

Smiling to myself, I put my phone to charge for the night before switching off my lamp and turning onto my side. Snuggling in, I closed my eyes, wanting sleep to capture me but it wouldn't. The smile faded from my face as I huffed, turning to face the ceiling once again as Paul took over my mind yet again. I wanted to wish never to think about him again but the mere thought had me cringing in pain. I sighed heavily, willing sleep to come for me but I knew that this was going to be a long night.

**LINE**

About a month passed and we'd found ourselves comfortably in the middle of Summer Vacation. Jennie was still in a huff with me because I still didn't want to talk about Paul, whom I'd been avoiding like the plague and my God, did my body know it.

I ached. I ached a lot. I didn't know what was wrong with me or the cause of it was but I hurt all over. It reminded me about the time Paul and the other wolves were away that time around Christmas, when they were trying to diffuse the Omar situation up in Denali. But then, this was nothing like back then. It was more, much more. Not only did I hurt physically but my heart and soul were also calling out to him, hurting every second that he was separated from us.

I would hold strong though. I wasn't mad at him anymore. How could I blame him for not wanting something like me? I could see why myself. No, I avoided him because I was embarrassed and ashamed. I was embarrassed about my behaviour and ashamed that I'd blamed him for the consequences of my actions. I kissed him, he pushed me away, I lashed out at him for something he couldn't help. How was that fair? It wasn't.

I think that my family has caught onto who the problem was. They kept asking me why I was avoiding Paul and all this and that but I'd never tell them or anyone. Uncle Sam and all the other wolves had apparently been badgering Paul for answers too but he wasn't budging and his mind cloaking skills were some of the best in the pack.

Summer Vacation started with a bang. Leah and Aaron surprised us with their engagement, which was overdue if you asked me and there was a huge bonfire to celebrate. It was the usual scene – light, fun, warm and family centred. Aaron and Leah looked so happy and I couldn't help but feel enious of them, honestly. I spent the most of that night wrapped up in everything that was Caleb, in his arms, sharing food with him, dancing and laughing with him. But still, ever so often, my eyes would stray towards Paul, only to find that was already watching me, every single time.

Part of me wanted to blush with flattery and warm but the other half wanted to know why? It was angry and confused because he was the one who didn't want me and yet, here he was staring like I was the only girl on the beach. He needed to make his goddamn mind up. It didn't make sense for him to want me and I understood that but didn't he know not to send mixed signals, especially to a fifteen, nearly sixteen year old girl that was utterly infatuated with hiom. Obviously not.

The days of summer so far were filled with long trips to the beach, swimming, a minute bit of fishing with Chief Swan, as Dyl wanted me to come along and I was more than welcome in the eyes of Mr. Black and Chief Swan, who occasionally commented on the lack of my fishing skills and how much his daughter, Bella and I were so much a like in that department. Caleb and I spent a couple days around Port Angeles, some times on our own, other times taking Damon, Anna, Livi and Greg with us. Yes, Greg as in my cousin. He and Livi instantly hit it off when they met at the start of summer and were now an item only a month later. They don't waste time at all.

We had a bowling party for Anna's birthday and she loved it. She had tons of fun and fell even more head over heels for Damon the entire night.

"Billie, Sweetheart, someone's here to see you!" Mom called up the stairs, bringing me out of my musings of summer so far. I sighed, hopping up off my bed before exiting my room, my head and eyes down on the floor as I descended the stairs. I should have known who it was with the soothing sensation in the pit of my stomach, which radiated throughout my whole body but alas, I didn't and I found myself face to face, in genuine eye contact with none other than Paul.

I froze on the spot, my hands falling to my sides as dread and embarrassment overtook the soothing calm he radiated through me. Instantly, the ache was gone and I cursed him for being the only one or thing that could take it away. I knew that Mom had disappeared back into the kitchen and everybody else was out for the day. It had only been us two. Now Paul was here and I was on my own with him. I gulped, looking away from his intense eyes.

I mentally took stock of the little of his face and body I noticed before looking away. He looked thinner, gaunter. His muscles were more prominent, unattractively so and his eyes were rimmed with dark purple, much like mine would have been if I had no foundation on. His shoulders sagged as did his face into a sad frown. Is shorts didn't fit him as soundly anymore and I knew that he'd lost some weight. He looked like hell, just like I felt and wondered what the hell we were doing to each other. _Why and how _ we were doing this to each other. None of it made no sense.

"Billie, can we please talk?" his low, raspy voice penetrated the air and it sounded nothing like him at all. He sounded pained and weaker. My heart hurt for him and my mind screamed at me to stop being a selfish cow and hear him out. I didn't know what was holding me back though.

"What is there possibly to talk about, Paul?" I whispered, softly. He sighed heavily, scrubbing his face roughly.

"You know what, Billie. You know what this is all for, what we need to talk about. I...I don't care why you did it, or that you did it at all but this, what you're doing right now, avoiding and ignoring me, is too much. I can't take it. Seeing you so miserable makes me miserable and I can't take it. What happened? What changed? It's all so fast that I can't keep up! Just...please, just talk to me, stop avoiding and ignoring me. It hurts too much." he whimpered out, stepping slightly closer. I closed my eyes, frowning against the tears that were forming. He was too close; I couldn't think.

"I'm sorry...that you hurt so much. I'm sorry what I said to you a month ago. I'm just sorry. I'm selfish and I'm sorry, okay? I'll try not to ignore and avoid you anymore, I will." I told him, still not meeting his gaze. He sighed in relief and moved closer. I screwed my eyes tight shut against the feelings that he enticed within me. He was so damn close.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." he breathed as his arms engulfed me into a long, hot hug. I sighed, softly as my arms wrapped around his waist. This was something that my feelings could never change. The feel of Paul's hugs was like nothing else and even if I ended up hating him for whatever reason, I doubt that these hugs would ever make me feel anything different to what I was feeling now. I felt so safe and protected. I felt like nothing could touch me, not even my own inner thoughts.

"Do you wanna hang out today? Since, you know, you're gonna try to stop avoiding me?" he teased, smirking down at me. Something inside me stirred at the sight and I had to repress a shiver. It always amazed me how he could just brush off a serious conversation like it'd never happened. He was acting like we were the best of friends again but could we really be after the kiss? I wanted to spend the day with him, I did but I didn't know if I could stop myself like I just had every time he speaks or smirks at me. It should be illegal what he does to women and young girls.

"I dunno…What would we do?" I asked, hesitantly. He shrugged.

"Since when do we plan to do anything? We're kinda spontaneous, don't you think?" he chuckled. I shrugged and nodded but was still at a loss. I didn't like the fact that we don't plan anything as I really wanted to know where this would lead as we went on. Between me and Paul, I didn't like our unpredictability, not right now.

"Yeah but…It'd be cool to know what we'll be doing, if I say yes." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Shall I make you say yes?" he threatened, jokingly just as his hands shot out to tickle me senseless but I dodged him, running towards the living room, screaming as he chased after me. He was laughing all the while and I was seriously thinking that Mom had selective hearing. "Damn, you're fast for a midget."

I gasped in mock hurt, placing a hand on my chest as we stood face to face with only the couch between us.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I shouted, laughing. "I am not a midget. I'll have you know I'm pretty average and it is you, you behemoth, that is freakishly tall."

"I blame the wolf in me." He chuckled, shrugging before straightening up. I frowned as he stood down, looking almost relaxed. I copied him, which I probably shouldn't have done as I gave him an opening and he sprung, vaulting over the couch and making me crash into the one behind me as his fingers tickled me at the speed of light. I screamed, laughed and panting as he continued mercilessly and I couldn't even pry his hands away due to his super human strength.

"Paul! Stop it! Arrgh! It tickles! Stop!" I screamed with laughter and he bellowed above me, his grinning, red face directly above mine.

"Say it!" he chuckled.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Alright, alright! Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled, breathlessly and he laughed even hard, hopping up off me, leaving me sprawled out on the couch with my shirt half up my stomach and my hair an utter mess. I panted deeply and simply laid there. I could hear him laughing in the corner and glared over at him. "Totally uncalled for."

"Maybe but it was fun." He grinned, breathtakingly. I blushed, thankful that I was still flushed from him tickling me as I sat up on the couch.

A throat cleared at the door way and our heads snapped over to see Caleb stood there. My heart dropped before running a thousand miles an hour. He didn't look upset or anything. In fact, he was smiling slightly, looking totally at ease. I glanced at Paul to see him glaring at my boyfriend, which was odd. What was his problem? He's never had one against Caleb before.

I cleared my throat to speak passed it. "Hey, Baby, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the shake out of my voice. He smiled and walked further into the room, taking the seat next to me on the couch and obviously oblivious to the glare that Paul was sending his way. I glared at him when I caught his eye and he sighed heavily, jerking up from the couch and leaving the room without a backward glance. I sighed before smiling and looking back at my boyfriend. "So?"

"I wondered if your Mom would allow me to take you to Port Angeles today, just me and you." He told me, hopefully. I eyed him, my eyebrows raised.

"Perhaps, yeah but it'll be my Dad that you'll need to get around. I don't mind. I'd love to go, really." I told him, grinning. He grinned back, pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I'll go ask my Mom."

"Ask your mom what?" Mom asked as she came into the room. I heard the backdoor slam and knew who it was. Mom gave me a sad smile and sat in the armchair next to the couch.

"Caleb wanted to take me to Port Angeles today but I said I'd have to ask you and Dad."

"That's fine with me but it's your Dad you'll need to grovel at more." She chuckled. I nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater." Caleb said politely. Mom rolled her eyes, obviously giving up with correcting him to call her Mel, though Dad loved it when he called him Sir or Mr. Clearwater.

"Don't thank her yet, Baby." I warned him. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

We watched TV whilst we waited for Dad to come home from wherever he was. I curled up into Caleb's side, still loving the feeling of his side even though I was beginning to feel these things for Paul Throughout the whole programme, I thought about them both and wondered if Paul would even be hurt like Caleb would if and when I ever broke his heart. I knew something had to give and these feelings towards Paul were growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. Even now, Paul had walked out on us and he was all I could really think about, even if it was in the back of my mind to Caleb.

Things were going to get worse around here and I don't know if I was going to be able to cope…

**Caleb's Point of View**

Driving towards Port Angeles a couple hours later after Billie gave out the best grovelling I'd ever heard towards her Dad, was a quiet job. Billie was silent, watching everything fly passed her window as my eyes remained on the road in front of me. If it weren't for the fact that I had her soft, small hand in mine over the middle compartment then I would have said that she was ignoring me or something. Her occasional squeezes of my hand were encouraging too so I just figured that she had a lot on her mind. I wished that she'd talk to me but I couldn't force her. She's always been one to suffer in silence so I didn't take it personally.

Even though it was quiet, it was comfortable, which was also encouraging and relieving. I hated it when things were all awkward and uncomfortable between us in the beginning and loved that she was so open and her self with me now, even if she couldn't talk to me fully. The radio was playing softly in the background so it wasn't totally silent but still, it would have been nice to actually hold a conversation with her.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived in Port Angeles and were debating on what to do, I just wanted to get off the Res and didn't really think about what we'd do once we got here.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat and then have a long think about it?" she suggested, pointing over at a pizza place just up the street. I smiled and nodded, parking right outside the place and hopping out the car. I hurried around the car and helped Billie out before locking up and leading her into the building.

We divided so that she went to snag a table and I approached the counter to order. I ordered a large pizza that had half ham and pineapple and the other pepperoni and mushroom with a couple of cokes and two muffins for after. When I went back to the table, Billie was fiddling around with her straw, looking totally distracted from her current surroundings. She didn't even notice when I sat down opposite her and was really starting to wonder if something was seriously playing on her mind. I frowned and reached across the table to seize her fiddling hands. She looked up, sheepishly and smiled. I smiled back, softly.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." She admitted and I nodded, figuring as much.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" I told her gently. She smiled and nodded as she squeezed my hand.

"It's nothing major. Don't worry about it. I'll save it until later. Right now, it's just me and you okay?"

"You bet." I grinned, just as our pizza came towards us. She chuckled and smirked at me when she saw what I ordered and I grinned. We'd always done this. She loved her ham and pineapple and I love pepperoni and mushroom but neither of us could eat a whole pizza to ourselves, at least not back then. Once we'd got into the habit, it was hard to stop so even though we could eat more than we ordered, we'd always get this and make do because it was almost like tradition.

We settled in to eat, talking about nothing in particular but joking around and laughing all the same. As usual, she stole one slice of my side of the pizza and so I stole a piece of hers. It was also something that was always happening. Something always tastes better when you steal it from someone else, don't you think?

"Okay, so have we come to any decisions?" she asked as we walked out the pizza place had in hand, opting to walk around a little since it was a super nice day. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Typical, Caleb." She laughed. I grinned and blushed. "Okay, so there's the arcade or there's the Port. We could go window shopping but I hate that, it's so boring and rather depressing if you think about it because when you see something that you want, you can't buy it because you have no money."

"Did you want anything in particular when we came the other week?" I asked, remembering that she was eyeing a part of knee high boots in the window of a shoe shop just down this road. She blushed and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, tell me. It's about time I treated you to something."

"Caleb." She whined, throwing her head back. I laughed, tugging her along. "I don't want you to keep buying me stuff."

"Tough, I want to. Please, humour me?" I begged, standing outside the shop I thought of earlier. The shoes were still there and she eyed them with longing. I chuckled, tugging her towards the door but she resisted.

"No! I don't wanna!" she whined, making me chuckle. She had a smile on her face so I knew that she did but was being stubborn and selfless again. I tugged her hard, making her gently bump into me and I wrapped my arms around her, grinning.

"Let your boyfriend treat you, Billie. You deserve it. Pretty please?" I asked, pouting slightly and I knew that my eyes were sparkling the way she hated because she could never resist.

"Fine but I'm buying you something too." She protested, letting me drag her into the shop and over to the sales assistant. I watched with a smile on my face as she tried on the right sized boots with a huge grin on her face. Every so often, she threw me really grateful smiles and grins and I'd just shrug, my smile growing much wider every time.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed as we walked out the store ten minutes later with a bag of fully paid boots. I grinned down at her, pulling her into my side.

"You needed cheering up so it was the least I could do." I replied, lightly. She leaned up and kissed my cheek but I smirked, stopping where we were and shaking my head. She rolled her eyes, blushing before leaning up and capturing my lips with hers. I kissed her back in earnest, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips and she hummed in reply, making me smile.

"Love you too, Caleb…Now let's go see if I can find something to get you, shall we?" she grinned, pulling totally away from me and running down the sidewalk towards a game store. I rolled my eyes, grinning as I chased after, catching up and wrapping both my arms around her waist before hoisting her up and around. She screamed and giggled, making other people around us turn to see what the commotion was but right now, none of them mattered. It was just me and her.

I ended up leaving the shop with a bag with two PS3 games inside. I protested wholly because they cost a lot more than what her boots were but in the end, I just settled on buying her something else to make us even. That, of course, made her protest and it was just one vicious cycle. We had fun though.

"How's about we go visit that arcade over there?" she suggested, grinning as she pulled me over to the heavily lit building. I followed willingly, it having been a long time since I'd played in any sort of arcade.

We spent a good three hours in the arcade, losing total track of time with the amount of fun that we were having. She creamed me at table tennis and air hockey whilst I ruled over her when we played the virtual shooters and fighters. I surprisingly won her a little blue bunny soft teddy in one of those prize machine that usually rip you the hell off but I was lucky and it was utterly worth it with the kiss she gave me in return.

Deciding that it was time to go home, we went to a McDonald's drive-thru and ordered a Bacon Tasty each with strawberry milkshakes and Mcflurries. It was rather funny to see Billie try to feed me whilst I drove at first because she placed the whole Tasty to my lips to take a bite but in the end, she settled for ripping bits off and feeding me that way. I was going to suggest that we pull over and eat but then she looked so happy feeding me this way so I kept my mouth shut. Anything that made her happy was fine by me. The ride home was a lot more animated than the ride over and knew that I'd succeeded in my task of cheering her up. That made me happier and we walked into her house with a bag each and huge smiles on our faces.

Her parents, little brothers, Aunts and Uncles were there in the kitchen when we entered and Dyl hopped off his chair to give Billie a huge hug, surprising me by wrapping me in one too. I hugged him back before nodding and smiling my hellos to the guys in the room. Mel gave me a hug, like always where the others just gave me friendly smiles.

"Hey Kiddos, did you have some fun?" Mel asked, smiling. I grinned and nodded as Billie began to tell them of our day in Port Angeles. I noticed her uncles glaring at me and tried very hard not to make eye contact with them.

"I think you're Mom wanted you home now, Caleb." Sam said to me and I nodded, smiling slightly as I turned to Billie. She grinned and grabbed my hand, leading me out the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she told me and I nodded, leaning in to kiss her hard. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back with as much vigour. I smiled against her lips and pulled her flush to me, loving how close she was. She was the one to pull back first and I pouted, making her giggle again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. My Uncles are watching through the kitchen window." She told me, inclining her head towards the window. I followed her gaze and her uncles were stood there with their arms crossed, not even bothering to move when they saw that we saw them. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks and laughed nervously.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then." I replied, grinning as I gave her one last kiss, regardless of her uncles watching or not before hopping off the porch towards my truck. I felt as high as a kite and waved as I drove away from her house.

Ten minutes into the drive, I remembered the real reason I asked her to Port Angeles and hated myself for not bringing up the subject like Aaron told me to. I know that I needed to do it but I had no idea how or when. It was going to break her heart.

**Billie's Point of View**

Heading closer towards the start of our junior year at high school, only one week away, everyone was actually buzzing and excited for the new year of school to begin. This summer vacation seemed longer tan the others and it was easy to get stuck in days of boredom and monotony as they ploughed on. There was only so many times you could swim or go lounge on the beach when you've done it for most of the days this summer. It gets pretty old. Just the other day, I found myself reading the new English books for this next semester.

Caleb's been acting weird lately too, especially this past week. He's been shifty and nervous when we're together and when we're hanging out with the others or his family, he's not even bothered to talk to me. Physically, it's getting more frequent and in more quantities. Not sexually, just intimately. He's been holding and kissing me a lot more, as if his time with me was running out and he wanted to get as much in as he could. It had me worried. I didn't know what was wrong and I was silently begging him to come out with it.

When we're together, his actions speak a lot louder than his words. I was worried that it was something that I'd done to upset him but when I'd ask him about it, he'd brush me off and get this guilty look about him, like it was his fault that I was doubting myself. He'd hold me for the rest of the time we had together after that particular conversation, which happened quite a lot these past couple of days.

Whilst Caleb and I have been drifting further apart due to something playing on his mind, Paul and I haven't been much better. I've stopped avoiding him like I'd said I would but still, we didn't spend half as much time together as we usually did and the time we did spend together, there was a slight charged atmosphere that I could have done without. We haven't uttered a single word about the kissing/knife incident, for which I had a pretty prominent scar too. Just another to add to my collection. We chatted and everything but things between us were different; totally and uttered changed either for better or worse, I'm not sure.

I was cautious about w I handled myself around him now. Every word I said was thought about beforehand and every action or movement around or to him was carefully calculated. I even gauged how far away from him I was sitting and if I was sitting too close, how much I moved away without him noticing too much, if at all.

Everything about him made me, not uncomfortable per se but definitely nervous. And I think he's beginning to notice. I couldn't help it; I was still hurt about his rejection and the fact that he hasn't brought it up was even more hurtful. I mean, he was acting as if it didn't happen but damn it, it did and I just wanted to talk about it but I was too much of a coward to bring it up myself. He should know this. Perhaps he did know it and was trying to dodge it by not bringing it up since he knows he'll be the only one out the two of us to do so.

Aaron's been giving me this look, like he knew something that he thinks I know and was being sympathetic and stuff. It was beginning, not only to worry me but to become annoying too. I had no idea what he was giving me it for and it made me even more nervous. There was no need for it in my mind and it was like they were keeping something from me. It's got me all kinds of paranoid. Leah's began to do it too, which is even weirder. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on!

One thing I've began to do more at home was spend more time with Harry. He's gotten so big and was beginning to really come out of his shell, not that he had much of one to begin with to be honest. He was so loud and boisterous. He's so close to Dyl and me that he went through a phase of not wanting anyone but us to do everything with him, like take him to bed or help him eat, or even play with his number blocks. Not even Mom or Dad could get any time in with him because he wanted to be with us all the time.

"Billie." Caleb's deep, soft voice sounded from behind me as I sat with my knees bent and my arms wrapped around them on the beach. The sun was setting and it was so quiet. His voice made me jump and I screamed softly before spinning to face him. I smiled brightly until it vanished with the expression on his face.

I frowned, turning slightly as he stepped towards me nervously. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he's had for the entire duration that I've known him, at least. He looked everywhere but my eyes and I could have sworn that I saw red rims around his. What was up with him? Did something happen to his family?

"Caleb, hey, what's up?" I asked gently, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. He smiled somewhat sadly and slowly sat next to me on the sand. I scooted closer but he didn't immediately place his arms around me like he usually would have done. Instead, they were slowly and hesitant, as if he didn't know how to act around me all of a sudden, like he was walking on eggshells with me and like he was the one who'd done something wrong, not me.

"Nothing much…" he mumbled, looking in the opposite direction of me. I frowned deeper, fear igniting inside me.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense, Babe." I noted, kissing his bicep. He sighed heavily, guilt wrecking his face. "Please, Caleb. What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, really. I just….I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. It's pretty important and big and I have no idea how to start. I'm sorry." He explained, rushed. The fear in me doubled and I closed my eyes.

"A-are you b-breaking up with m-me?" I stuttered, pained and weak. He sighed heavily, a massive amount of pain on his face.

He didn't deny it or answer for that matter and I really couldn't sit here and listen to someone tell me something that I already know, something I knew that was coming. Tears prickled my eyes as I scrambled to my feet, determined to get as far away from him and his heartbreak as soon as I could. I got about four metres away from him before he grabbed my wrist, gently, pulling me into a tight hug as he whispered in my ear.

"I don't _want_ to, Billie…but you said you'd hate a long distance relationship." He told me, emotionally. I frowned in confusion, stepping away from him to see his face, where he finally met my gaze. I was surprised to see him crying, which made me start again.

"What do you mean, Cale-?"

"We're moving to Austin, Texas, Billie. Mom, Dad and I are moving south because of this job offer Dad couldn't pass up because it was too good an opportunity. I have to go. I don't _want_ to go, believe me but I have to. I'm so sorry." He cried, ashamed and distraught.

"Texas?" I gasped, utterly gobsmacked. He'd always wanted to go there. "But…What about school? Leah? Is Aaron going?"

He shook his head, negatively. "No, Aaron's moving in with Leah. They're getting married, after all." He chuckled slightly but I wasn't even smiling. "As for school, I'm going to transfer for junior and senior year."

"But…but…but…" I stuttered. I was at a total loss of words. I couldn't believe this. I had no way to respond. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream.

"I know, Billie, it's a lot to take in but I can't help it. I've told them that I don't want to go but the job is too good for Dad. I still wanna be friends though, Babe. I don't want us to lose contact, you know? I'm so sorry that it turned out this way, really." He cried desperately. I just stared at him. I could feel my heart shattering; despite how much he couldn't help it. It still goddamn hurt!

"But…but why do you have to go? Couldn't you move in with Aaron or someone?" I asked, breathlessly. The tears were relentless now. I hated looking so weak but right now I didn't care. He sighed heavily, scrubbing his face.

"Billie, I have to go. It wouldn't be fair to Mom and Dad if I left them. They can only just cope with Aaron leaving with Leah. It would break them if I left in the same year." He reasoned, sadly. "I seriously doubt that Aaron would want me hanging around since they will be newlyweds and all. Not to mention – Eww!"

I laughed a little, in spite of myself. He sighed, grasping both of my hands in his and kissing both sets of knuckle, softly.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Baby. I would have never done anything like this if I had the choice, you know that. I'm sorry that I broke your heart." He whispered, agonised. I closed my eyes.

"But I love you…You can't do this. Please don't go." I whimpered, softly. He let out a shuddering breath before puling me into a huge hug whilst I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back comfortingly and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Billie. I always will, believe me. All I wanted was for you to be happy; for me to be the one to make you happy but that can't happen now. You deserve to be hugged, kissed and loved every single day and I can't do that all the way from Texas. He murmured, pained and sorrowed. I clutched at his shirt, silently begging him not to go, not like this. "I love you and I'm sorry, so sorry for all the heartbreak that you're about to go through. I'll be right there with you, Baby. I'll miss you every second that I'm there. I'm so sorry."

I'll miss you too. I can't believe this." I whimpered, looking up into his sad, wet eyes. He sighed, wiping away my tears with thumbs and kisses.

"Neither can I, Baby, neither can I." he whispered.

We stayed there for 30 minutes, just holding each other on the sand. This was going to be the last time we'll ever get to do this and the mere thought had my heart squeezing. Neither of us spoke, the moment didn't call for it and neither of us would have known what to say even if we wanted to speak.

I thought about all the good times I've spent with him, all the dates and even study sessions. We worked so well together. No one would ever be able to replace Caleb and I was going to miss him dearly. I also thought about all the bad times he's stayed by my side for, all the kind, comforting words he's ever uttered. I'd forever be grateful to him.

10 minutes later, he began to shift beneath me and I looked up at him in question. He smiled, sadly. I frowned in confusion.

"I've gotta go, Billie." He whispered, reluctantly. I frowned deeper.

"Now?"

He nodded. "Yeah…It's eight and…I leave earler in the morning for our flight."

"TOMORROW? YOU'RE GOING TOMORROW MORNING?" is creamed, shrilly. He looked away, ashamed and I gasped, scrambling to my feet in utter shock. He wouldn't meet my gaze and all I could think of was 'coward'.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe that you waited until the night before you're set to leave to tell me! I thought I meant more to you than that? Don't you think I deserved to know before this?" I screamed, irate. He still wouldn't look at me. "How long have you known?"

He remained silent. He still wasn't looking at me and I've even noticed that he'd moved a few steps back from my irate figure. I scowled, running straight at him and shoved him in the chest lightly. He stumbled slightly but righted himself, finally looking at me.

"Tell me! How long have you known about this?" I yelled. He sighed, scrubbing his face, heavily.

"Since before we went to Port Angeles that day." He mumbled and all I could do was stare at him. That was a week ago.

"How long before that?" I whispered, feeling utterly betrayed. He gulped.

"A couple of weeks." He admitted, bashfully as he scratched the back of his neck, looking at the ground in shame.

"So…So you've known about this for…for the last _three_ weeks and you…you didn't tell me?" I gasped, appalled. He remained silent. "I can't…I can't belie…I've got to go. I can't even look at you right now."

"Billie, please wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wait this long! Billie, please stop and let me explain!" he shouted behind me but I kept walking, breaking into a jog and then a run. Before I knew it, I was at my car with heavy tears streaking down my face without mercy. I gasped, falling against my car as the pain in my heart crippled me beyond what I was able to cope with and I slid to the ground against my truck.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying into my hands. Darkness took over the parking lot and I knew that it was a long time but I physically couldn't get up from the floor. I felt so heavy. I vaguely remembered shouting and pushing Caleb away from me when he returned to his car and then vaguely remembered him leaving me sat here because of him. I felt so hollow. He was yet another person who I loved who had left me. Why me?

"Billie?" a deep male voice called from the tree line but I didn't acknowledge them. It wasn't Paul because I didn't feel that usual tingling feeling throughout my whole body. "Billie, Sweetheart, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

The worry in their voice was intense and I looked up to see Jacob and Craig towering over my crumpled form. They frowned even deeper when they saw my face and they glanced at each other. I sniffled, shakily climbing to my feet and nearly toppling over if it weren't for Jacob righting me before I could. I tried to smile in thanks but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Billie, what the hell happened? Why are you crying? Talk to us." Jacob demanded, softly. I sniffled again, staying quiet as I turned to climb into my car. A hand on my shoulder stopped me and I sighed.

"Let me drive, Billie. You're in no state to." Craig whispered behind me and I nodded, shakily handing him my keys before climbing into the back. Jacob took the passenger seat and purposefully positioned himself so that he could look at me for the entire drive. I didn't look back at him though, tears silently staining my face as I looked out the window at the passing greenery. The tension in the car was thick and I could feel both of their intense gazes on my face.

"Billie, Sam and Embry are at your house. If you don't calm down, they'll go out of their minds." Jacob told me, climbing into the back with me. It was only then that I realised that I'd began to hyperventilate. He pulled me to him, wrapping his thick arms around me whilst telling Craig to step on it. None of them said another word, driving in silence as Jacob kept me as calm as he could until I got home.

"Do you wanna tell us before we go in?" Craig asked as he parked the car. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it to anyone yet. It still hurt too much.

The people in the house must have been watching out the window whilst we arrived and got out the car because both of my uncles, Dad and Paul came rushing out the house as Jacob cradled me to his chest, walking me towards the house.

"What the hell happened? Billie?" Paul shouted, frantically and I felt Jacob pass me over to another set of warm arms. I gasped and clung to him tighter; loving that Paul was the one that had me now. He shushed me, rushing me into the house and onto the couch as I continued to cry and weep. He rocked me back and forth and they all settled into the living room. Dyl had sat himself so that my legs could be on top of his and I smiled at him, gently through my tears.

"Billie, did he tell you?" Uncle Sam asked from his seat opposite us. I looked up and frowned at him. He sighed. "Did he tell you that they're moving?"

I gaped at him. The betrayal I felt inside doubled and I looked at my Uncle Embry only for that betrayal to triple. "You knew? You knew he was moving and you didn't tell me?" I asked, broken. They sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, but he wanted to tell you himself. We didn't think it would have taken this long." Paul said above me and I gasped, scrambling from his lap to glare at him, betrayed. He gulped and the pain in his eyes was intense.

"You too? How long? For the whole three weeks he's known?" I screeched, making them all wince at my pitch but I didn't care. Paul looked away in shame and I frowned, shaking my head. More tears fell from my eyes but I wiped them away in anger. "You know that this was going to happen and yet, you…you didn't do anything to stop it? Or even soften the blow?"

"Billie, we're sorry."

"I've heard that so many times today but it doesn't mean anything! You're not the one who had their heartbroken today!" I shrieked, dropping to the floor in wails. Mom scrambled up from her seat, pulling to her chest, tightly as I cried.

**Sam's Point of View**

We had always thought that Caleb was going to be the one to have his heart broken in the end but never had I even thought about Billie being the one in the firing line. The thought hurt and to see my niece this way, especially when I could have prevented it, made me feel like the worse uncle in the world, the worst human being in the world. I could have saved her this pain but instead, I granted the little scum permission to tell my niece himself, in his own time when he was only going to break her heart in the end.

I know that Aaron had been on his case for the last three weeks since their father got the job offer and had accepted it for him to tell Billie as soon as he could but to wait until the night before, the was low and I found myself wanting to break the little runt's neck for doing this to my Billie. He was lucky that he was moving across the country early in the morning and that he'd never see me again.

**Paul's point of View**

I wanted to hunt the little shit down, break his neck, and allow it to heal before breaking it all over again and again! I wanted to see at least the same level of pain on his face as I was seeing on my Billie's face right now. I wanted him to suffer as much as he made Billie to. She didn't deserve this, especially being this way.

I felt awful knowing that I could have prevented this. If I'd just told her when I'd found out, maybe her heartbreak wouldn't have been as bad? Perhaps she wouldn't have looked at me with that severe amount of betrayal in her eyes that was so clearly directed at me. I felt like I wanted to hurt myself for putting such an emotion there.

I just wanted to hold and kiss her, tell her that everything was going to be okay and that she didn't need him because she had me but I knew that she must have been confused about me still and possibly even still angry so I couldn't risk doing anything that would push her away any more. I already had to explain myself for not telling her about Caleb's moving.

I just hoped that I could fix this between me and her otherwise our future wasn't looking so bright after all…

* * *

**I hope that this was satisfactory for people :D Leave a review if you'd like! :D It'd be awesome if you did!**

**Love**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**

**p.s. I've updated Violet Vengeance for anyone who is interested. If this is the first you've heard about it, you'd be better off reading Scarlet Dreams first :D Reviews are most welcome !**


	25. And then there were three

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I'm so sorry for the severe lateness of this chapter :( I would have updated sooner but I had final deadlines for my college work and then I got ill over Easter and my computer was overrun with viruses anyway so even if I wasn't ill, I couldn't have done anything. **

**However, I have just written this whole thing in the same of around 12 hours over the last 2 days and it's about the same length as I usually have them so I hope you're not too disappointed with the lateness. SO SORRY!**

**I bet you're all going to get a big surprise by the end of this chapter. I hope it's a twist that you like and not hate :/ Please tell me if it is and I'll try to avoid others like it. Unfortunately, this one is done and will not be reversed. :)**

**Please review! I know that some of you might have gotten bored and moved on but thank you to those who have stayed patient with me and waited graciously for this chapter :D**

**A huge shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's awesome! She's not writing at the minute as she also has computer problems but her stories so far are amazing. She doesn't get nearly enough credit for her work so please, check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**And then there were three**

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

A couple of months passed since the incident with Billie and Caleb and rumour has it, neither was doing particularly well at all. They were both miserable and missing the other desperately but there was nothing that we could do. Caleb lived all the way in Texas and was apparently doing well, other than the Billie thing. Billie spent most of her time in her room either alone or with Dyl or Anna. She hardly spoke to any of us and all of us could still see the betrayal and hurt she felt towards us on the rare occasions that she makes eye contact with us. It hurt to see it directed towards us but Em and I had no idea what to do to change that. We knew we'd acted wrongly and without Billie's best interest at heart so there wasn't much we could do. We could only hope that things got better and soon.

I still felt like the worst Uncle in the world, as did Embry. Knowing that we could have done something as little as giving her a warning on the break up was really tearing us up with guilt. Of course, the whole pack was feeling what we felt on top of their own guilt so to say that the pack mind wasn't a very happy place right now was an understatement. It tore me up when we'd be in the same room and she hardly made eye contact with me, let alone speak a single word to me. It was the worst at the breakfast table when she comes over for breakfast once or twice a week. Embry says it's the same at his house as well. None of us knew what to say so we hardly said anything at all. Whatever conversation there was at the table, Billie never took par in anyway. She had closed herself off from us and it was all our fault.

Jennie and Billie's friendship was still on a rocky road but they were making it up, slowly but surely. Jennie still seemed to think and wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her best friend but Billie had always said that it was nothing. One would think that at this minute, it was Caleb that was playing on her mind but I think Jennie was right. I think there was something else going on in her head and I had a small inkling that it had something to do with Paul.

Yes, Paul.

He's been acting very strange this past month and everyone wanted to know why. He has always been the best of us at hiding his thought whilst phased so he didn't let anything slip while we were all phased and on patrol. He would just brush us off whenever we straight out asked him and he wouldn't voluntarily offer up information on his own. He was stubborn like that. It was something that had often annoyed me about him because he's one of my best friends and I hated to see him down. I just wish that he'd talk to me or even Jared but he wouldn't.

One of the things that's also worrying me is that Paul has become weak. Not overly so but he wasn't not as active as he once was. He's half-heartedly participating in his patrols, the only thing he'd let slip was Billie and his appetite hasn't been the same either. However, I knew the reason for that. I just wished I knew the reason why Billie and Paul were so distant with each other, or at least Billie was being distant with him. I wanted to believe that it was because she felt he betrayed her with Caleb as well but I could shake the feeling that something else was also going on between them. I thought this because even before Billie found out that Caleb was moving, they were on a rocky road. It was like Paul didn't even know how to act around her anymore, like he didn't know how his actions or words would be taken by Billie. He was acting like one of us other imprinted guys when we'd done something wrong to our imprints. The only question is though, what the hell had he done to my niece to make her ignore and distance herself from him?

"Sam, sweetie, could you come and lift the platter off the top shelf, please? Why we put it up there when we need it every other week is beyond me." Emily called from the kitchen as I sat watching the game with the guys. Some of them smirked and coughed comments towards me but I just flipped them the finger and hopped up to help out my beloved imprint. When I entered the kitchen, Em was bent over rummaging through a cupboard and I took the opportunity and stood back to ogle my wife. She giggled and grinned over her shoulder and I smirked, shrugging as I pushed off the door frame. She straightened up and leaned in to kiss me on the lips whilst I reached up without stretching to snag the platter she had requested. I stepped back and offered it to her and scowled. "You're such a show off, Mr. Uley."

I chuckled. "Well, that's no way to thank someone who did you a service." I told her, frowning with mock hurt. She rolled her eyes and condescendingly tapped my cheek as she turned to load the platter with sandwiches she'd been slaving over all morning.

"There'll be no talk of servicing the wife whilst there are children about, Samuel." Jared teased as he lopped into the kitchen to get a beer. I punched his arm and glared as he chuckled and Emily giggled.

"Oh my God, that's DISGUSTING, Uncle Jared. What the hell?" Jennie shrieked as she'd just entered the room after him and heard every word. Jared and I laughed as Emily blushed even harder. "I mean, come on! I don't want to hear about the 'rents getting it on! Shouldn't they have stopped, like, ten years ago?"

I snorted as Emily laughed. Fat chance of that happening. "Says who?" Emily laughed, making our daughter roll her eyes.

"Mom, it's like, common knowledge now. Get with it." she replied, sighing as she took a soda from the fridge. Jared was stood off to the side, trying to hide the massive grin he had on his face behind his can of beer. I could hear the chuckles from the guys in the living room.

"Oh, what y'all talking about?" Tyler asked as he entered the room with Levi.

"Your parent's having sex." Jared supplied right as Levi sipped a bit of water, which was now sprayed across the kitchen floor and Tyler was in hysterics.

"WHY?" Levi exclaimed, horrified as he wiped his mouth. I chuckled, shaking my head as I tapped Emily's shoulder.

"It's all yours, Babe." I told her as I led Jared back into the living room. I heard Emily's indignant sigh behind me and chuckled. The guys all burst out laughing when we sat down.

"Daddy?" my little girl's voice asked from beside me and I redirected my whole attention to her, my Gracie. She was five years old now and so beautiful. I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

"Yeah, Pudding?"

"What's what Uncle Jared said?" she asked, innocently. I frowned and glanced at him but he shrugged. I turned back to her.

"What did Jared say, Pudding?" I asked, confused.

"In the kitchen. When he answered Levi." she replied. I was still lost. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "He said sex. What's sex?"

The silence that followed was charged with humour (from my brothers), nervousness (from Jared, and rightly damn so), anger (from me). Had my little, FIVE YEAR OLD daughter just asked that of me? Really? Was I dreaming? No, no I wasn't because I would have never dreamt something like that. She was looking up at me with that super sweet and innocent look on her face, the look that always got everything she asked for out of me. I hated that face whilst loving it and thinking that it was the most precious face in the world at the same time. Jennie had that face too. I blame Emily, personally. She always gave me that face. I knew one thing for sure though. Jared was going to die and by the look on his face, he knew that he was.

**Seth's Point of View**

I watched Billie across the breakfast table, watching her every change in facial expression and trying to judge for myself how she felt. My assessment wasn't one that reassured me. She looked like hell. She really did. She had hardly slept last night and I didn't have to stay up all night, constantly checking on her to know that, but I did anyway. She looked drawn and fragile, to be honest. She looked very thin and knew that it was from the lack of food, especially if she'd played around with all of her meals like she was doing her pancakes. Mel was worried too but neither of us knew what to do. This was a day that none of us could help her with, not even Dyl, who'd tried numerous times even before nine this morning. He was lost, because Billie was lost and with them both lost, so were me and Mel. I just wasn't a happy household this morning, or for the last week and I suspected that the next week would be the same too.

I suppose you all think that it's to do with Caleb moving but it wasn't. All that happened a couple of months ago and she'd long since gotten over it, though she'd still not speak to any of us. She seemed to be able to endure our presence for a longer time but still, that was hardly anything. She still blamed us but that wasn't the problem.

Today was October 3rd. The exact same day that Billie's life was turned upside down one year after the other. Yeah, her mom and dad died on this day. Today was the five year anniversary of her mother's death, only four years for her father. I suspected that we'd go through this next year too but I wanted to get through this day first. We were all worried about her, today especially. She hasn't said a word since she surfaced from her room. I didn't say since she woke up because she never went to sleep. I could hear her weeping in the early hours of the morning. It's been building up all week when she realised that this day was approaching and we all expected her to blow out today, to release the pent up emotions she's been storing for the entire week. It was only a matter of when in the day she's going to do it.

"Billie, Baby Girl, are you going to eat that or just play with the poor things?" Mel tried to joke but she didn't get even a smile. All she got was a sigh whilst Billie paced down her fork and stood from the table. Dyl was sat next to her with tears in his eyes as she hadn't said a word to him either, which was highly unusual, before she stalked from the room. I sighed and put my fork down before standing. I stopped Dyl from going after her before following her up the stairs. I didn't know whether she wanted to see anyone yet but I couldn't let this going on. She needed to snap out of it before she drove me crazy.

I approached her door hesitantly. I could hear her weeping behind the door and it broke my heart to hear. I fought back my own tears as I cautiously knocked on her door twice before speaking, "Lea-Rae, Baby, open the door please?"

Nothing. Nada. Only cries that didn't falter. I closed my eyes as they felt heavier with tears before trying again, "Billie, Baby, please open the door. Let me help."

"Daddy..." she breathed from within the room and I fought back a whine of my own. "Daddy, she's gone..."

"I know, Lea-Rae, Baby, I know. Just, please, open the door and let me help." I pleaded, helplessly. When I received no reply, I tried the door knob and sighed in relief when it clicked and the door swung open. What I saw broke my heart and then some.

My little girl was curled into a foetal position in the middle of her bed, clutching a picture of Georgia to her chest with one hand whilst the other traced the puckered scar above her belly button. Her face was buried into her pillow and I could hear her sobs louder with the door open. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in another whine before cautiously approaching the bed. I didn't know how to handle this, no matter how many times she'd been in it. I don't think that it was something that any parent could truly deal with or prepare for. All we could do was comfort them the best we could but that was easier said than done when you had no idea how to comfort your 15, nearly 16 year old daughter.

"Baby Girl..." I sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed and hesitantly placing my hand on her shoulder. She simply continued to cry and I sighed heavier. "Baby, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I know what it's like, losing my father. I just...wish that I could help somehow. Let me, please? Tell me what you need."

"H-Hold me." she cried, reaching out behind her. I sighed in relief as she let me in and laid down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and rested my head atop of hers whilst she cried it out of her system. I couldn't help but cry with her the longer that I held her. It was just so devastating to see. This was going to be a long day...

**Paul's Point of View**

I could feel her. I could feel everything she did and it tore me up inside. I wished I knew what to do but I was as helpless as I felt. I felt useless and was angry with myself for not being able to comfort my own imprint, regardless of our conflicts right now. She was mine to comfort and to hold and I craved that more than anything but she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me because of the mistakes that I made.

First, I pushed her away that night she kissed me and what a sweet kiss it was. I couldn't stop replaying it in my mind, well, the first part anyway. The only thing that I regret about the actual kiss was that I didn't kiss her back. I'd give anything to rewind time and do exactly that, to take her in my arms and give her the best kiss she's had in her entire life. A part of me wanted to best Caleb in that department too but most of my mind knew that hew as irrelevant now. She was over him and I couldn't be happier about that aspect o her life. She was free. She was free for me to pursue and befriend, just hoping that our friendship could grow into something more. If only she'd let me.

The second thing that is hanging over my head was the fact that I didn't give her a heads up on Caleb's moving. It angered me knowing that I could have don something and numerous trees in the forest are now lying horizontal on the ground because of said anger. I just wished that I'd done something because now she wouldn't talk to me and it killed me every day.

I wasn't eating as well as I could, or as much. I just didn't have the appetite. My sleeping was out of whack, even more so than usual with patrol. I'd be lucky to get more than three hours at a time and it was wearing me thin. I knew that the guys and even some of the imprints could see the change in me and I bet that each of them had their own theories as to why. None of them knew though because I was good at keeping things to myself. That kiss was safety locked in the back of my mind when everyone was phased or I was phased with someone else but if I was on my own, everything came to the front and I wallowed in my own self pity and loneliness. It was just becoming harder and harder to stay away from her and I was truly dying without her. I just...I needed her to live and she had to see that!

I was lounging around on the couch in my overly messing living room when my front door burst open and an intervention of my brothers came clamouring through the door. I heard a few of them sigh but I ignored them and took another sip of my beer. I just wanted them to go away and leave me alone because I didn't want them here right now. I wanted to be alone so I could wallow on my non-existent future. I went to take another sip of beer when it was yanked out of my hands and now I was pissed. I growled and leapt up from the sofa, only to sway.

"Jesus Christ, Paul! What the hell are you doing to yourself? If you could only see yourself right now, even you'd be disgusted." Jared scolded, tossing the open beer to Jake, who dropped it in a black bag that Embry was dumping beer cans into. I laughed, dryly.

"Cheers, Jared. I love you too man." I replied, sarcastically before flopping back on the couch and flicking open another beer. He sighed again but I didn't give a damn right now. If he didn't like it then he could just get lost like I wanted him to.

"Seriously, man, do you even know what day it is?" Embry asked, pissed. I sighed and looked over at him. I shrugged. This pissed him off even more. "You're a dic-"

"Embry, calm down. He's not in his right mind right now, how do you expect him to remember?" Jared interceded and Embry huffed, crossing his arms, angrily. I looked at Jared, waiting for him to clarify his last sentence. "I don't know whether I should even tell you or not because quite frankly, the state that Billie is in right now, I'm not sure whether seeing you like this would make her better or worse. Buck up your ideas, Paul because this isn't you. This isn't the guy I grew up with and is certainly not the man I wanted to see my best friend turn into, despite whether or not his imprint is speaking to him."

I snarled, jumping off the sofa to Push him. He didn't retaliate but held his ground as I got up in his face. "Oh yeah. It's easy for you to say Jared, isn't it? You've never gone a day without Kim speaking to you, let alone months on end! You don't know what it's like to be me right now, you son of b*tch! Shut the hell up and learn facts before you start shouting out orders because quite frankly, I don't give a rat's ass right now! Just get lost!" I shouted, turning away to fall back on the sofa. Jared gave a pitied sigh.

"See, there's the thing, Paul. You're right, I've never gone a day without my Kim but the Paul I knew wouldn't have given up and not fought for a girl's attention. With this instance regarding your imprint, I would have thought that you'd have even more drive to make amends but here you are, bumming around and acting like the whole freaking world is on your shoulders." Jared said, calmly and I really hated him when he was like this. Why couldn't he shout and bawl with me? Things would be a lot easier if he did. "You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself when Billie, your imprint, is laid on her bed at home, being consoled by her father as she cries over her mom!"

My head snapped over to him and I frowned in confusion at his words. The only ones I really got were _consoled, cries _and her _mom. _Why would she be crying over her mom? She's dead for Christ's sa- Oh CRAP! I knew that they could see the recognition in my eyes as they watched me for a reaction and Jared sighed again, nodding at my silent questions haunting my head. I dropped my face into my hands as I thought of my Billie crying at home over her mom's five year anniversary. I couldn't believe that I'd let her go through half of this day by herself, without me there. What kind of imprinter am I? I'm a failure. I couldn't even console my girl! Someone grabbed the tops of my arms and hoisted to my feet. I looked up to see Sam standing there looking seriously down at me.

"Get up. Get showered and get your backside over to the Clearwater's. Now. This has gone on long enough and Jared's right. You aren't the Paul we all know and love right now. Bring him back to the surface...and go to your imprint." he demanded, though not with his alpha tone. I frowned in confusion at his words. Was he really telling me to do what I think he was telling me to do? He sighed. "She's nearly sixteen, Paul. I think she's more than ready. I asked Claire about it and she said that she started to feel something for Quil when she was 14. Go to Billie."

I beamed widely as I nodded, racing towards the stairs so that I could shower and look my best for my imprint. There was no way I was going to reconnect with her smelling like cheap beer and BO. I took a record breaking three minutes in the shower and got dressed in under two. I bounded down the stairs and was thankful to see that the guys were kind enough to clear up the living room of my mess. They didn't have to so I'd thank them later. The only thing I could think of my imprint and the fact that I needed to get to her. I was just about to bound out the front door to my truck when Sam's voice stopped me from the kitchen.

"Oh and Paul, just because I gave you my blessing to court my niece doesn't mean I don't have my eye on you. One foot out of line and you'll be running triple patrols for a month...with Leah, got it?" I actually gulped at that one. I was unfortunate enough to do double patrols and even them were a nightmare so I quickly agreed, promising that I would never hurt her before I was out the door and into my truck in 20 seconds flat, peeling down the street towards my Billie.

The pain in my chest become progressively duller the closer I got to Seth's house but at the same time, it was like her sobs became progressively louder and they broke my heart. I was practically in tears myself as I pulled up in their driveway and charged towards the front door, entering without knocking and heading straight for the stairs. Mel peered out the kitchen and I could hear her sigh of relief instead of her greeting me. She sounded glad that I was here, I could only hope that Billie was too. I hesitated at her door, unsure of how to proceed. I could hear her clearly now and I closed my eyes, unable to halt the single tears coursing down my face at the sound of my imprint's heartbreak.

**Seth's Point of View**

I could hear him out side of her door and I was hesitant to say that he could come in. I knew that he was her imprint but I had no idea what state he'd be in and I didn't want Billie more upset than she already was, heaven forbid. My arms tightened around her as her sobs became softer, calmer almost as if she could sense that he was out there. She looked up at me, frowning slightly and there was without a doubt that I knew that she could feel him. I smiled at her lightly, speaking in whispers that even Paul couldn't hear on the other side of the door.

"Baby Girl...Paul's outside your door. He wants to come in. Can he?" I whispered, unsurely. She bit her lip, thoughtfully before taking a deep breath and nodding. I sighed and went to move but she whimpered and clung to me. I sighed again but kept her in my arms, turning my head towards the door. "Come in Paul, we know you're out there."

I heard his heart rate pick up and his hand on the door knob. He seemed nervous and hesitant and I knew that this was a big thing. Before this, Paul would have hardly spent any time with her and she'd hardly even spoken two words to him in a month or so. I waited patiently as he entered the room, slowly and I was pleasantly surprised that he'd had the decency and sense to wash up before he came over. I saw the pain in his eyes as he took in Billie and I truly felt for him. I couldn't be able to bear it if this was Mel, I could hardly cope with it being Billie. His gaze connected with mine and I nodded, shortly. He smiled slightly and silently approached the bed, his eyes never leaving Billie as he got closer.

I went to move again but Billie whimpered, her face in my neck, though she was no longer crying. I sighed and motioned for Paul to come closer, sitting up with her in my arms. She clung tighter for a fraction of a second before letting go. I quickly stood so that Paul could take my place and it was like a whole other dam was broken and Billie broke down in fits of hysterical sobbing once again, clutching Paul for dear life and he's never looked more liberated and tortured at the same time in his life. He was happy to have Billie in his arms again but I was sure that he wished it was under way better circumstances. I did too. Paul nodded to me and I nodded back in mutual understanding before leaving them to it. I knew that she was in extra good hands right now, the best she could be in however painful for me that might be to admit. He'd take care of her I knew.

I returned to the kitchen to see the boys sat at the table eating their lunches whilst Mel stood at the stove, very quiet. I hated it when she was quiet. That was how she dealt with her troubles. She hardly spoke about them unless it was to me or Emily. I sighed, kissing the boys' heads on my way past the table to my wife, wrapping my arms around her waist and making her jump slightly. I murmured sorry before kissing her neck slightly. She sighed and kissed my cheek back.

"Paul's with her. She'll be fine now." I promised her, honestly. I truly believed that he could help her through this day. If he couldn't then no one could. She nodded at me and went along with her cooking. I turned towards the table to see Dyl looking at me sadly. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to his, pulling his head into my chest and kissing his forehead. "She'll be okay, Buddy. I promise. She's just missing her mom right now."

"I know...I just wished that she was okay now. I hate it when she cries. I wanna cry too." he sniffled and I wiped away a tear that escaped.

Dyl's connection to Billie amazed me. I've never seen any siblings so close, especially me and Leah. She cried; he cried. Billie laughed; Dyl laughed. They were so in tune with each other that they could have been twins, if it wasn't for the obvious age gap then anyone who was around them would have assumed that they were. It was like their moods were tied to one another. When Billie was taken to court for that custody hearing and when she was in the hospital, I'd never seen Dyl so messed up before. Not even when the hamster he spent almost every second of the day with died. They connection was so strong and true that it rivalled a imprinting. Of course, that was impossible. I knew that. Neither were shifters and an imprint couldn't occur without one being able to turn into a giant dog so that was out of the question.

I don't know; they just clicked and it was like Fate giving them the little brother and big sister that they'd always wished for. In Dyl's case, it could have never happened naturally because he was the first born and any kids that Mel and I were to have were going to be his younger sibling and in Billie's case, without her Mom and Dad, she was never going to get _any_ younger siblings so maybe this was Fate's way of giving them both what they want, giving them a bit of happiness in their lives, especially in Billie's. Hell, she needed a lot more in her life, it was unreal.

"I know, Bud. Let Paul work his magic and the old, happy Billie will be back in no time, I promise." I assured him, smiling down. He grinned back up and nodded before pulling away from me. All I could hope was that Paul made good on my promise and did what hew as supposed to do and make her better.

**Billie's Point of View**

He was here. I never even realised how much I missed him whilst I had my head in the sand and was ignoring him but damn it, I did. I've never missed someone so much in my life and crying with Dad earlier has never made me realise it so quickly or strongly. I wished that I'd never ignored Paul. I wished that I hadn't wasted all this time ignoring and I hoped that he could forgive me and truly help me move on, so that I only shed a few memorable tears on days like this instead of whole rivers. I hoped that he never left me and held me like this for more times to come in the future. I didn't have to be with him. He could be my friend, my best friend but all I knew was that I needed him in my life and I would never ignore him ever again.

I knew that he was only shocked when I kissed him that night in Uncle Sam's kitchen and I knew that I over reacted slightly. I should have stayed and let him explain when he called for me but I'd been so hurt and all I wanted to do was cry over my rejection. Of course, that's what I did and I forgave him for that. We never spoke about it and the subject was buried for the time being but then that whole incident with Caleb's moving and them not telling me. That hurt even more because it wasn't just him. It was all of my family and I'd felt so betrayed. I hated it when they kept things from me and I just wished that there was no secrets between my family and I.

But now, all I wanted to do was forgive and forget about everything because I knew that they only gave Caleb the courtesy to tell me himself, like he should have done. He should have told me a lot sooner and I was still slightly miffed that he hadn't but in regards to my family, I knew that they only had my best interests at heart and in a way, I was thankful. I would have only shot the messenger if they'd have told me and I would have been more angry with Caleb if they had too so in a way, the way that it happened was the right way, despite how much it initially hurt.

And now, I was laid with him, my Paul whilst he comforted me. I've never felt so happy and sad at the same time. Happy to have him so close but sad because of the day. Five years. It's been five years since I lost my mommy to Fate and I was still feeling the ramifications of Fate's interruption in my life. It pains me to know that she's missed five years of my adolescence and she was going to miss the rest of my life too but it also amazed me that she was gone and still, here I stood five years later, ready to move on and wondering if it really was possible to live without her if I'd survive, though barely, the five years so far. I've moved past wishing her to come back to me. I've moved past being angry about her death. I was just sad, sad that she was gone and never going to be able to see me grow up with her own eyes, here on earth, only in the sky in heaven with Dad by her side.

I was aware that I'd stopped crying minutes ago and that I was merely sniffling to myself. Being in his arms helped a lot and was truly thankful that he was able to endure me like this. I bet there was guys out there that would have walked away or something and I was grateful that Paul wasn't one of them. I needed him here and I was thankful that he knew that as well. He always knew when I needed him, from the very moment I looked in his eyes that night at that bonfire. It was weird really but ever since then, we've just been so...connected. Some times I didn't even question it but others, I wondered just what that connection means between the two of us. What can I say, I'm a curious girl? But this wasn't the time to get into that. All I could concentrate on was where I was and whose arms I was in right now.

Numerous times over the past few months, I've dreamt of being exactly where I was but never ever thinking that it could happen for real. I knew that he wasn't holding me for that purpose at all but a girl can imagine right? I just wanted to remain here for the rest of my days and for him to never let me go. But I knew eventually that he would. I didn't deserve him. He could have any woman he wanted, especially at his own age instead of a fifteen year old, naive girl that was halfway through her high school career.

I tensed as he shifted below me and I worried that he was going to get up and leave I wondered for a minute what I did and clutched his shirt tightly in my hands. As soon as he saw my reaction to him moving, he stopped and tightened his arms around me, whispering shushed, soothing reassurances in my ear and I relaxed.

"It's alright, Billie I'm just going to lay us down on our backs, alright?" he whispered, softly. I frowned and saw that we were on our sides and very tangled. I blushed and nodded, only letting him go briefly whilst he rearranged himself on the pillows before I was right back and moulded to his side. He sighed in what I could have mistaken for contentment as I locked my left leg around his and wrapped my arm around his neck. I could have sworn that I felt his lips on my hair too but that was just my imagination getting the better of me. I closed my eyes but didn't sleep. This was something that I didn't want to miss a second of, especially sleeping.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner." he murmured into my ear, making me shiver but I repressed it the best I could. His voice sounded so pained and I hated it. I shrugged. "I should have been but I wasn't. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone today."

I sighed. "It's alright, Paul. I had Dad with me." I whispered back, hoarsely. I heard his breath hitch when I said his name and then he sighed and shook his head.

"_I_ should have been and wanted to be but I was caught up in my own self pity that..." he trailed off, tightening his arms around me. He wanted to be with me? No, no don't get your hopes up. He just wanted to make sure that I was alright, to comfort me. He still doesn't want me that way, don't get your hopes up, Billie.

I frowned. "Your own self pity? What does that mean?" I asked, confused. He sighed.

"That's not important. I'm over it, I think."

"No, tell me, please?" I urged. I had an inkling that it had something to do with me and guilt overtook me. I felt my eyes tear up. He sighed in resignation and went quiet for a few minutes before he answered, like he was trying to think carefully of how to put his answer.

"It's just...I've missed you, Billie." he sighed, reluctantly. I frowned, even more confused. Before I could ask, he went on, "I mean, y-you haven't been talking to me, really and I know that that is my fault. I should have told you what Caleb was going to tell you however I can't change that and all I can think of now is a way to make it up to you. I've come up blank though. I'm so sorry, Billie. I shouldn't have kept that secret from you. I'm sorr-"

"Stop, please? I know you're sorry and I'm over that now, really. It just hurt, you know? You guys knew that I was going to get hurt when he told me and you didn't give me a heads up. I don't care now though. I just want my family back." I told him. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Just them?" he asked, sadly. I frowned and looked up at his face. I froze as my eyes connected with his and an electric charge surged through us. By the shocked look on his face, I knew that he'd felt it too but I couldn't decipher how he felt about that. I gulped and ploughed on with what I wanted to say.

"No, not just them. Everyone. My friends...you too. I miss my best friend." I admitted, smiling lightly. His answering smile was blinding and made my heart stutter. He froze for a fraction of a second as if he'd heard it (which he probably did) before he was laughing and pulling me up to sit, crushing the life out of me as he hugged me. "Paul. Need. To. Breathe."

He let go immediately, looking me over as if looking for injury before smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and hugged him a lot softer, my arms wrapped around his neck whilst his rested on my waist. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of his body against mine. I knew that it wouldn't last for long though.

"I'm just so happy. This is what I've wanted, for you to forgive me. I didn't know if you'd ever but I'm so thankful that you did." he gushed, grinning. His happy mood was infectious and I found myself laughing at him. E seemed momentarily stunned by the sound and he was laughing with me. It was like we were laughing at the other laughing. It was so silly and I haven't felt like this for such a long time. I couldn't remember the last time I just acted like...like a kid. We calmed down and just sat there, holding each other. This was perfect. I couldn't get any happier than I was right here, I knew.

It was then that I realised that Paul had just managed what I thought would be impossible on today. He made me laugh. He made me forget what happened today five years ago. With my eyes wide, I pulled back and looked at Paul. He frowned, alarmed at my expression and the reason behind it. We just sat there, staring at each other before an overwhelming amount of gratitude and longing took over me and I found myself leaning in, my gaze fixed on his lips. His breath hitched and he tensed beneath my hands. I froze, a strange sense of deja vu taking over me as my eyes snapped up to his. I could see his apprehension and I frowned, tears springing to my eyes as I began to pull away. He didn't want this! Why would I be so stupid as to do the same thing twice? I should have learnt that the first time when he pushed me away. I was so stupid! I scrambled up and away from him, tears streaking down my face as I turned my back to him. I went over to the window, feeling my heartbreak all over again.

"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to do that. I should...I should have learnt the first time." I wept, wiping away my tears. Everything was quiet behind me and I worried that he'd left. I couldn't bring myself to turn and check so I just waited for his reaction.

It must have been a good five minutes before I felt two warm hands grip my waist, making me jump. Those hands continued to circle around my waist. There was no sound but the rustle of clothes between us and I even held my breath. I kept as still as I was able, unsure of what he was doing. I felt his heat all around me and I closed my eyes as it coursed throughout my whole body. My mouth ran dry and my heart just about stopped when I felt his lips against the side of my neck. My heart rate picked up as my eyes flew open when it happened again, only a little higher and higher and higher. I bit my lip against the moans that wanted to escape. As he kissed along my jaw, his hands retracted from around my waist, gripping it as he rotated me slowly.

I kept my eyes down, unable to match the gaze I knew was on my face.

"Billie." he whispered and I couldn't help my body's reaction. My eyes snapped to his seconds before his lips connected with mine. I gasped and he took that chance to slowly slide his tongue into my mouth. My eyes rolled but I managed to keep them open. When I looked back at him, he was watching me for my reaction but I only kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as his tightened around my waist.

The kiss was slow and unhurried. It was perfect. It was like nothing I've ever felt before, not even with Caleb. His hot tongue circled mine, sensually and I moaned. He groaned in response and pulled away, panting. I felt like I was about to pass out. The kiss itself was mind boggling but the fact that it actually just happened was another thing entirely. He threw me for six and confused the hell out of me. Did I just kiss my best friend? Who cares? He doesn't appear to. He pulled back briefly to look me in the eyes. I held his gaze and I'm sure he could see my uncertainty and confusion. He sighed softly before cupping my hot, flushed cheeks to kiss me once, twice before pulling back and resting his hands back on my waist. His eyes were closed as he licked his lips and I gulped, watching him. What the hell was he doing to me and why? It made no sense at all.

He sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine as his eyes opened and instantly locked with mine. A beautiful smile took over his face which confused me even more. He kissed my nose before speaking in the softest whisper, "Billie...That should have happened the first time."

I frowned at his words as his thumb trailed down my forearm to the scar on my palm where the knife had cut me that night. I gulped and bit my lip. I was afraid to say anything right now in case I snapped him out of some sort of trance and he ran from me. I just listened as he went on, breathlessly. "I'm so sorry for that night, Billie. I didn't mean it. You have to believe me. If you gave me half a second more, I'm sure you would have gotten the response you wanted and the one I so wanted and wished that I'd given."

"I don't understand...What are you saying?" I whispered, pained. I was so confused right now, it was unreal. I just wanted everything explained so that I could make sense of this stuff. I was tired of being confused all the time. He looked me in the eyes, his so sincere and open that it was like I could see into his soul or something. His free hand on my waist came up to my face, stroking the back of his fingers across my still flushed cheeks, which only made me blush more and lean into his touch. He smiled at the action.

"You're very special to me, Billie. Very, very special. I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you. It hurts to think about, truly. Never, please, ignore me again. I can't handle it. Promise me?" he pleaded, softly. I nodded, vehemently, still strung up on his words beforehand. I was special to him? Did he mean it? "Yeah, I did. You're very special to me, Billie." I said that out loud? He chuckled. "Yeah, Baby, you said that out loud."

"Oh, right. Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. He chuckled again and lifted my chin with his index finger. I blushed deeper under his gaze. He pecked my nose before stepping away.

"Everyone's worried about you, Billie. How's about we head over to your Uncle's house? Everyone'll be there, I'm sure." he suggested, kindly. I bit my lip and nodded, hesitantly taking his hand and allowed him to take me down the stairs. He was right. No one was here anymore and must be at Uncle Sam's house. I sighed and followed him, the past events of this day creeping back up on me from its temporary residence at the back of my mine. Tears prickled my eyes and I stopped, making him jar in his stride and turn to look at me in confusion and concern. He frowned at my tears and wrapped his arms around me, tightly. "What is it, Baby Girl? What did I do?"

I shook my head, sniffling. "N-Nothing. I just...remembered." I lightly wept. He pulled back, looking me in the eyes before sighing, heavily.

"I promise, I'll get you through this day, Billie. Stay by me and you'll be fine, okay?" he told me. I nodded but wasn't entirely sure. I wished I could fully trust his words but something inside me just wouldn't let me. He silently led me towards his truck and helped me in. I smiled at him in thanks and he simply nodded, squeezing my hand before circling the truck to get in the drivers side.

The ride over was quiet but not uncomfortable. It was like we were made to be in each other's company. It was so strange. I felt so safe and protected, like nothing I've ever been before. I'd glance at him every few minutes to see that he was already staring and it would make me blush every time at being caught. His chuckle every time made me blush harder. I resisted the urge to look at him after the fourth time and resigned to looking out my window until we pulled up into a very familiar driveway.

The front door was open and there were some kids on the front lawn playing as I was sure there'd be more in the back too. A couple of my 'pack uncles' (my uncles' and Dad's brother wolves, of course) and their wives were outside watching them and all looked over when we pulled up. I recognised Uncle Sam and felt guilty at the relief on his face. He must have been really worried like everyone else. Paul smiled and kissed the back of my hand before hopping out the truck and coming to help me out even before I was able to unbuckle myself. I rolled my eyes at his annoying werewolf speed and he chuckled, holding my hand to hoist me out the truck.

"Billie!" Dyl shouted as he bounded towards me, knocking me against the truck as he jumped and wrapped himself around me. He was getting way to big for all this! I laughed.

"Hey, Dyl. Could you so kindly let me up, please?" I giggled and he grinned, picking himself off me and helping me steady myself. I rolled my eyes at him and ruffled his hair. He glared and ran off to play with the others. I smiled after him. Uncle Sam and Dad came strolling up to us, glancing between me and Paul. Something silent passed through Uncle Sam and him but I didn't quite catch it since Dad had picked me up and swirled me around in a circle.

"You scared me, Baby Girl. You have got to stop doing that!" he laughed, placing me back on the floor. I smiled sheepishly and hugged Uncle Sam.

"Sorry. It was just...hard this morning. It still is really but I'm trying to keep my mind off it, you know?" They nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yeah. How's about we throw a small bonfire/[arty this afternoon, just the Pack and everyone. No 'outsiders'?" Dad suggested, hopefully. I knew he was suggesting to help me in my quest. I smiled and nodded.

"It's a nice enough day. I don't see why not." I told him, smiling thankfully. He winked and kissed my cheek before heading off inside to tell the others. I smiled up at Uncle Sam and Paul, keeping his gaze a second longer than Sam before heading over to the porch swing where Anna, Damon and Jennie were lounged across. They all smiled when I came in their sight and Anna waved, hopping up to pull me into a big hug.

"Hey! I thought you'd still be at home. You okay?" she asked, tentatively. I smiled and nodded, lightly. She sighed and pulled me over to the swing. It was large enough for two of the wolves so fitting the four of us on was a piece of cake. I smiled up at Jennie before resting the side of my head on her shoulder. She sighed and laid her cheek on the top of my head, wrapping her arms around me for comfort.

"Dad said that we were going to have some sort of party at the beach. Just family so that I could take my mind off everything." I told them all and they beamed.

"Do you think Dad'll let Damon come?" Anna asked, hopefully and Damon smiled, kissing the top of her head. I smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe." I replied. She hopped up quickly and headed inside to confront her father. Jared was cool, he'd probably let him come

"So...Um, Caleb called me last night." Damon announced, awkwardly. I looked over at him, questioningly.

"Oh yeah, how'd that go? Is he liking it down there?" I asked, interestedly. Just because he left me the way he did, doesn't mean I had anything against him, not really. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He's loving all the sun they get. He says he's got a brill tan. Way dark. He told me to tell you hi and that he's thinking of you today, you know." he told me, smiling. I nodded back.

"That's kind of him. Tell I said thanks and that I don't blame him, 'kay?" he nodded, smiling.

"Yay! Dad said you could come! You wanna head off to your house and get your swim trunks. My suit is still there anyway from the other day we went swimming." Anna suggested, coming out the house. Damon nodded and hopped up, taking her hand as he led her towards his car. I waved them off before resting back on Jennie. We sat in silence. She knew how hard this day could be for me, especially anniversaries like this one.

"You wanna borrow a suit?" she asked after a while. I hesitated. She knew I was still very depressed, even if it was in the back of my mind these days, about my scars and that I was still hesitant to where clothes that could potentially show them off. I looked up at her but her jaw was set. I had a feeling she was about to come down on me like a hammer. She'd had enough of my insecurities.

"Would you make me if I said no?" I asked. She just stared at me, reproachful. I sighed and sat up. "Fine, let's go do this but if I'm not comfortable, I'm not wearing it."  
She didn't say a word as we entered the house and hopped up the stairs to her room. I sat on her bed as she rummaged through her underwear draw, silently discarding suits she knew _knew_ I would never wear. She stopped at one suit and looked at it for a few seconds. I couldn't see it because her back was to me so I just watched her curiously. I was stunned to see that she turned around with a two piece in her hand. I was already shaking my head before she'd even completed the turn. She looked serious and beyond reproach.

"No. No, Jennie, I'm not wearing that. I can't and you know it." I pressed her but she just continued to stare. I shook my head "NO! I'm not wearing that!"

"Billie, wear the damn suit! Why do you even care what people think about you outside the Pack? Everybody here loves you and would never be so shallow as to dislike you for some silly scars! Pleas,e for me, just put the suit on. Enough is enough, Billie. You need to stop." she pleaded, desperately. I stared at her and then at the suit, switching between the two several times before I could feel my walls cave. She was right. I needed to stop being so self conscious but I think it was easier said than done. She sighed, pressing the suit into my chest one final time before I was forced to take it in my own hands. I looked down at it. It was a blue and white striped two piece with tie strings. This was ridiculous I couldn't wear this, surely. I looked back up at her but she was simply pointing to the door and the bathroom. I gulped but got to my feet, slowly making my way to change.

It took me fifteen minutes o come out of the bathroom, five of those minutes was with Jennie badgering me from the other side of the bathroom door, encouraging and nagging. I knew she was trying to help but like I said, there was no way I could wear this. It showed my entire scar from collarbone to my belly button, barring the tiniest half of an inch where the top strap crossed it. It was there for the whole reservation to see and I was not comfortable with that. AT ALL!to top it off, the scar on my side was also visible, increasing my uncertainty and apprehension about going to the beach like this. I knew that Jennie was right about the Pack not bothering about my scars but I knew that it wasn't just going t be us there at the beach. Others were going to be there with their families and I didn't like that thought.

"For crying out loud, Billie! Get out the bathroom! You're fine. Besides, I NEED TO PEE!" she screamed and I could hear her dancing around outside the door, desperate for relief. I smirked at that, despite the situation I was in and then sighed. Was I really going to do this? Could I risk it? One final slam on the door from Jennie had me moving and I hastily opened the bathroom door, holding my breath. She stood there for a second, smiling before pushing passed me to use the toilet. I giggled and made my way quickly to the bedroom. There was no way I was going in just this. I needed something to place over it. Perhaps I didn't have to take it off at the beach. I could still be able to cover myself. "Thank God for that! I thought I was going to pee myself. You took your time...You look great by the way. Really. No joke. Honest to God, Best Friend and cousin's honest opinion, you. Look. Amazing. Who knew you'd grow out so perfectly?"

I blushed at her comments but also couldn't trust them completely. She was one of my best friends. She had to say stuff like that, no matter what she thought about it. "Thanks" I mumbled as my hands absent-mindedly cover my stomach and my scar. She saw me and rolled her eyes. She'd changed into a red version of my suit and look amazing also.

"I'll find you something to cover up with until we get to the beach and in the water but don't think for a second that you'll get out of that. You're swimming with me and the others today and there's nothing that you can do or say to change our minds, even if we have to pick you up and throw you in, got it?" she threatened, looking at me over her shoulder. I gulped and read filled my heart. There really was no getting out of all this. What was I going to do?

She threw a pair of white shorts with a thin brown belt and I slid them on. I was thankful that she was kind enough to give me a top that would cover my stomach, even if it was only for a little while and pulled that on too, tucking it in. I slid on some flip flops because they were only going to come off when we got to the beach and took a deep breath. I was ready and I was scared to set off to the beach. Suddenly, the party didn't seem such a good idea anymore. Once she was done, she turned to me, smiling.

"I know that you don't want to do this but, Babe, you're not going to if you're not pushed. I know you. You want to keep yourself private but there's being private and shutting yourself off from the world. You've got a banging body and you should show it off, screw all those who want to be horrible about the scars. It doesn't matter what they think, okay? Just come on, they'll be waiting for us now."she told me, offering me a hand. I stared at it for a minute before sighing and taking it. She led me over to her car and hopped in. Everyone else had already left, even Paul, which I was slightly sad about but damn, I didn't own him or anything. He could do what he wanted.

She peeled out of the Uleys' driveway and made her way towards the beach. It wasn't a long drive but I felt my anxiety building as we got closer. She spoke to me the entire drive, trying to keep my mind off what she was about to make me do but it was easier said than done. I was scared to the bone. When she pulled up into the parking lot that lined the beach, I was sweating bullets. She turned to me.

"Alright, girl. Big breath and just...step out the car. It'll be fine. Trust me." she encouraged, hopping out herself and waiting for me at the bumper of her car. I took a deep breath as she'd instructed and just got out the car. Without thinking about it, I made my way towards the beach with her and was greeted with the sight of my entire family, the whole Pack, either stuffing their faces, dancing to the music they'd got going or goofing around and playing some sort of sport. I smiled at the scene, loving it when we were able to do things like this. I adored family time.

"Hey!" Anna shrieked as she ran up to us with a bright smile on her face. She seemed shocked at what I was wearing and then turned to Anna. "Damn girl, if I'd known you were going to do it today I would have stayed and borrowed a suit. You should have told me. How you doing, B?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're in on this. Are you too?" I accused Damon and he grinned, not too sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You'll be fine, Billie. Ignore anyone who decides to waste their days and stare and talk crap. Just have fun and shut everyone but your family out, okay?" he advised and I smiled, thankfully. "now, I don't know about you girls, but I'm going swimming. Coming?"  
"Oh definitely. Jen, B?" Anna asked, eyeing me. I looked at all three of them, a slight panic overtaking me as I turned to look into the ocean then at my family. Some of the wolves that were closer to us, which included Paul, Uncle and Uncle Embry, were watching us and I knew that they could hear the conversation. They looked curious as to what I was going to decide. I blushed.

"Could you give me a little more time, just to get my head around it? I'll come in a little later, I promise." I told them, shyly. They all exchanged glances and nodded, smiling. I knew that they were going to hold me to my promise.

I sighed and glanced over to my family that were watching me. They looked quite proud and I smiled, waving. They waved back before going back to what ever they were doing. The only one who continued to look this way was Paul and he was looking right into my eyes. He smiled, brightly and I felt my heart melt and smiled back. He beckoned me over and I told the other three to go have some watery fun whilst I spoke to Paul. Cautiously, I approached him, unsure if he'd changed his mind on whatever decided to kiss me earlier with the time we've spent apart. He seemed happy enough as I got closer until I was stood right over him and he pulled me down to sit with him. I squealed slightly and slapped his arm, blushing. He chuckled.

"Sorry, Billie. You look very...nice." it seemed that he didn't want to use that word but a different one. I wondered whether it was a better or worse one. I blushed anyway at his compliment and smiled. I couldn't help but notice the fact that he was only wearing some shorts and no shirt or shoes. He looked like a god and wondered if I'd imagined that kiss earlier because someone like him would have never gone for someone like me. "So...I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Anna and the others. You planning on going in the water?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Um, yeah, I suppose. I'm dreading it." I admitted, nervously. He smiled.

"You do realise that you'll have to, you know, strip down, right?" he asked, unsurely. I gulped and nodded, reluctantly. He sighed. "Billie, if you don't want to, that's fine but they're right. You need to get passed this self consciousness. It'll only bring you down. You have no reason to be self conscious, trust me." he assured me and I wondered what he meant by that. He smirked and something about it made me blush. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Would you? I mean, you don't have to. I can do it by myself." I told him, slightly hopeful that he was genuinely offering and not teasing or whatever. He smiled and nodded.

"Billie, if you want me out there with you then I'll do it. You don't have to do everything alone when I'm here you know. I'll always be around to help and support you, okay?" he told me, smiling. I nodded and grinned back.

"Then please, come into the water with me." I asked. He nodded and stood. I frowned. "Now?"

"No time like the present, Billie. There's nothing to be afraid of. Anyone says anything. They'll answer to me. I've got your back." he promised, holding out a hand to me. I bit my lip and took it, raising to my feet. He stood back a little, waiting on me to get undressed but could I do it? I peered around me and noticed that no one was watching. I wondered if my family had been in on this as well and were giving me the privacy and support I needed by not watching? I looked back at Paul to see him smiling encouragingly. "Come on, Billie, you can do this, Baby Girl."

I gulped but nodded, hastily stripping my shorts as they were the easier item. I didn't have any scars on my legs, thankfully. I glanced up at Paul to see him watching me close and intensely. I blushed under the attention as he essentially watched me get undressed to my underwear before gripping the hem of my shirt. With one last smile from him, I yanked the top off, closing my eyes as it dropped to the ground and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around my stomach. Sudden sheering sounded around me and my eyes snapped open to see my whole family standing and clapping at me. I blushed and moved to cover up but Paul was quick to grab my wrists.

Shaking his head, he let go of one and gestured towards the ocean with his head I gulped, keeping my eyes over there whilst I made my way over to my friends. I've never seen them look so proud before and it gave me strength. Jennie hugged me tightly as I reached them, followed by the others. Paul kissed my cheek and I flushed cherry red, smiling up at him.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so happy for you! Remember what we said. Ignore everyone and you'll be fine." Jennie assured me and I smiled tightly, nodding. "Come on, don't worry. Just let go and have fun. Here, I'll help."

And with that, she kicked a shit load of salt water up in my face, getting it up my nose and in my mouth. I gagged and gasped, looking at her in utter shock as she and the others bent over whilst clutching their stomachs. Their laughter fuelled me and I kicked some back, making her splutter as well. This only made them all laugh harder and I joined in. She shrieked and tackled me into the water, both of us laughing all the way. The others soon joined in on our water fight and somehow, Jen and I ended up on the same team with Paul against Anna, Damon and Dyl, who'd decided to come out with us. I gasped as two thick, warm arms wrapped around me, tugging me backwards into the water. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was. I'd know his touch anywhere. I giggled and as we both made to get up, I giggled harder and pushed him back in.

"There is no way you're getting away with that, Sweetheart!" he called, menacingly as I ran away as best I could in the water. I could hear the water splashing behind me and knew that he was following. I squealed and laughed as he began to tickle the life out of me, trying in vain to restrain his hands. "i bet you regret it now, huh?"

"Oh my God, Paul stop!" I laughed, breathlessly. He only bellowed with laughter until someone jumped onto his back, effectively coming to my aid. I laughed when I saw that it was Dyl. "That's it, Dyl! Let's double team!"  
We both pounced on him and took him down into the water. He was somehow managing to give Dyl a noogie at the same time as tickling my side. I can't remember having this much time in a long time, well, in a week or so and it felt liberating.

"Whoa, I'm surprised you're wearing a bikini with _that_ thing scarring your body. What you thinking girl?" someone said from behind me and I froze, the words circling in my mind and cringing as they registered. Instantly, my arms wrapped around me as another pair wrapped around my shoulders.

I turned to see none other than Lindsey Parkings, the whole reason Jennie began to bully me back in Jr. High, was standing not ten feet from us with a girl to her right. They were both unnatural blondes and were obviously trying to flaunt something that they obviously didn't have in the chest and butt areas. Her friend was sneering at my stomach and then gave a disgusted face as she saw the scar on my side. I bit my lip and turned my face away in shame.

"I mean, come on, I'm surprised they even want to be seen with you. I wouldn't want to be. Not in a ten mile radius." Lindsey went on and her words stabbed me in the heart harshly. The arms around me tightened as Jennie stepped up, getting right in her face.

"You little cow! How dare you come over here and spout off hurtful things to _my best friend_ and _cousin_. Haven't you caused enough trouble between the two of us. Get lost, skank and go back to where you came from." Jennie almost growled. I was shaking in my comforter's embrace and I felt like I was on a break down. My palms were sweating and my head felt light. My hands were absent-mindedly scratching at the puckered line on my stomach, almost as if I could peel the thing off. Lindsey sneered in Jennie's face as the other girl snorted.

"Oh, that's rich, Uley. Best friend? Come on, you bullied the girl. She couldn't mean that much to you." Lindsey laughed, bitterly.

"Billie means more to me than even she knows. You don't know a thing about me, so just get lost!" she shouted, capturing the attention of most of my family and I felt my cheeks flame, hotly. I was exchanged in embraces to a warm one and knew that I was in my Paul's arms now. I felt slightly calmer but I was still on the brink of a mental break down. I could feel it. It was like I was waiting on the edge of a cliff for that final push from my tormentor.

"Know nothing about you? I know enough about you to know that you wouldn't be caught dead with a disgusting, ugly freak like her. She's practically mutated with those scars. Stop kidding yourself, open your eyes and see just how appalling she really is." Lindsey snapped and it was like my whole world stopped, her words sinking deeper and deeper into my soul as they registered. The arms around me tightened and I vaguely heard a deep, sensual voice uttering in my ear but I didn't hear a single word.

Everything happened at once and so fast I couldn't even b sure that it happened. Jennie lunged, drawing her hand back and slapping Lindsey clean across her face with a loud 'thwack'. Not a second later, from the other side, Anna stormed forward to do exactly the same thing, only harder. It was like the sharpness of their slaps that resonated across the beach was my awakening and I began to struggle against the arms that held me. It was obvious that I surprised them because it wasn't easy to escape them. I gasped for air as my arms wrapped tightly around my torso, making a beeline for my stuff across the beach. People were shouting for me but all I could think about was her words. All I could feel was the tears spilling down my cheeks like rivers and the scars that seemed to have become molten hot on my skin. The salt from my tears were the only thing that I could smell and seeing was out of the question as they bombarded my eyes.

I shoved the hands that tried to stop me away almost frantically before falling down near my things., I snatched my clothes back up and slid them on clumsily, all the while fighting off the hands. So many hands. I didn't want anyone touching me right now. I felt hideous. I couldn't handle the thought of tainting their hands by touching my ugliness. Scrambling back to my feet, I made a beeline for the parking lot. I left so fast that no one could even follow me. I remembered that I wasn't the one who drove here but there was no way that I was going back into that beach to ask someone to drive me so I took off on foot, not stopping until I crashed into my front door.

Fumbling with my keys, I managed to unlock the darn thing and stumble inside. I tripped up the stairs numerous times before falling into my room. I slammed the door shut, unable to take anymore as I slid down onto the floor, sobbing my heart out. I clawed at my stomach, wishing that I could peel the damn scar off but I knew that it was impossible. It was there for life and there was nothing I could do about it. I'd be this ugly forever. The thought shattered me and I crashed sideways to the floor, curling in on myself as I wrapped my arms around my knees. There, I sobbed until I couldn't produce anymore tears, drifting off into a restless sleep where every inch of my skin was marred like Aunt Emily's face...

**Sam's Point of View**

"You little bitch! I'm going to freaking kill you!" Jennie shrieked, jumping on Lindsey, causing them both to fall to the ground. I stared in shock as my daughter began to throw punches left and right at her childhood best friend and only a second later, the rational, responsible side of me resurfaced, taking charge of the situation. I was about to issue orders when the most horrifying thing was brought to my attention. I gasped as I saw the severe trembling of my 17 year old daughter. MY 17 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER! I shook my head in disbelief, my eyes widening in terror as her shaking got worse. There was no doubt about it...

"Get her into the woods, NOW! Paul, go to Billie. I know you want to. Stay with her, take the night off and make sure, for goodness sake, that she's not freaking out." I called out to Embry and then Paul as I raced off towards the trees myself, Paul rushing in the direction Billie had run off to. I stopped and turned towards the girl that was the reason for this entire crapfest. I felt a strong sense of hate towards her but knew that I couldn't be harsh with her, no matter how much I wanted to kill her. I should be the adult here. She looked a little freaked out but I didn't really care. "You, go home and don't think I'm not going to call your mother, young lady."

She gulped. "Yes, Chief Sam." She mumbled, embarrassed and fearful. I didn't care. I had my daughter to calm down.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected my Jennie to phase but then, I doubt that Harry ever expected it either, or Bree. I knew that it was possible with me being her father but I've never wanted this for her. Being a teenager was hard enough without all this bull. I felt sorry for her because I knew that life was going to get a lot harder and I wished that I could stop it but if I can, I would have never phased myself.

I could hear her screams from where I was running towards her as well as Embry and Leah's calming words directed towards her. I broke through the trees into a small clearing and my knees nearly buckled at the sight before me. She looked so…crumpled. Her face showed her obvious agony and my heart bled for her. She was knelt on the ground, her body threw forwards onto her elbows as she arched and screamed. In the next second, a beautiful cream wolf stood before our eyes, black spots painting her back and she had little black boots on three of her paws. She looked gorgeous and was proud to call her my daughter. I also guessed that black was the running colour in our family, since Embry also had black spots on his back.

Instantly, I stripped myself of my shorts, throwing them in a random direction and was phased in the next second. Her terrified and confused thoughts were the first ones that bombarded me and then Leah and Em's thoughts soon joined mine. Her thoughts were jumbled, as was to be expected I suppose. Most of the others reacted this way as well so I knew what she was going through and how to handle it.

_Oh my god. Oh my God! OH MY GOD! This cannot be happening! I have freaking PAWS! And…oh my GOD, slap me and call me Jesus, I have a tail. A TAIL! There is something serious disturbing about this picture right now! Urgh!_ Jennie rambled in her mind as she danced around the forest, trying to look at herself in every angle possible. She actually looked like she was chasing her tail and tried to hold back my chuckle at the amusing sight but then I remembered what had just happened and I sobered immediately.

_Jennie, Sweetheart, you need to calm down for me, okay? Just take a deep breath and concentrate on me. It's alright. Just calm down._ I said gently. She froze as my voice ran through her head before my movement in her peripheral caught her eye and she jumped back at the sight of me. I knew that I was twice her size. All the girls were smaller than us, but a lot faster. I'm sure that Jennie was going to be no different.

_D-Daddy?_ she stuttered, unsurely. My wolf whined as I replied,

_Hey, Sweetie, it's me._

_W-Where?_ she asked, freaked out. I dropped to the ground, to my belly and her wolf watched me, cautiously. My head just came up to hers so we were the same height right now. Hopefully, it would make her less intimidated.

_Right in front of you, Honey. The black wolf is me. Come on, you know all this_. I told her, softly. She just stared at me, blankly, no thoughts rushing through her head and she was beginning to worry me. _Jennie?_

_I seriously cannot be what I think I am right now!_ she shrieked through the pack mind just as the others phased in, making us all cringe at her shrill pitch.

_What do you think you are?_ Quil asked. Jennie's wolf whined, dropping to her belly as her paws covered her snout. My heart broke for my baby girl and I shuffled towards her slightly. This was never supposed to happen.

_Daddy! I can't be a freaking wolf! I thought it was just guys…and Leah and Bree! I am so dreaming right now! Make me wake up!_ she begged me as her wolf whimpered.

_It's going to be alright, Baby Girl. I promise. Leah has gone to go get you some clothes and then we'll help you become human again. It's gonna be fine._ I assured her as my wolf finally gave in to protecting its young, climbing to its feet before lopping over to her. I laid down behind her, my body curling protectively around hers. _I'm sorry this happened. I never thought…I never expected…I'm so sorry._

_Suppose there's no going back now anyway so…no big. Whatever._ Jennie replied, nonchalantly. Her whole demeanour had changed in a second and I was baffled by her weird teenage mood swings, always have been. I rolled my eyes at my daughter as she laid her muzzle on her paws, looking bored.

_Damn girl! You just literally transformed into a bitch, freaked out like anyone would and a split second later, you're like 'no big. Whatever'?_ Bree laughed, shaking her large head. Jennie snorted.

_Who you calling 'Bitch', Bitch?_ she retorted.

_Jennie, language. Bree, don't encourage her, for goodness sake._ I ordered as I nipped Jennie's ear in reprimand. She yelped, shaking the pain off.

_Sheesh, Dad. No need to bite or anything._ She grumbled, making us all chuckle.

_Sorry._

At that moment, Leah broke through the trees with a sun dress in her hands. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes before turning to Jennie. I could see the same camaraderie and protectiveness that she still feels for Bree shining in her eyes as she looked at my daughter and knew that she was going to be in good hands between Leah and Bree.

_Guys, let Bree and I handle this. We'll meet you back at your place, Sam._ Leah said, approaching Jennie. I reluctantly nodded before licking Jennie's muzzle affectionately and climbing to my feet. The others followed me as we trekked to my place, keeping tabs on the girls until we phased just behind the tree-line outside my house.

**Leah's Point of View**

_Okay, Chicka. Just take a deep breath and relax. Try to think human._ I coached, watching as the cream and black wolf unsteadily rose to her feet, still unfamiliar with walking on four legs instead of two and I'm sure she was still a little sore from the first phase. I felt for her. I still remember the horror of my first time. It was something that I would never be able to forget and something that had plagued me with nightmares numerous weeks after that terrible day, the day I killed my Dad.

_Think human? Easier said than done, Aunt Leah._

I chuckled. _Just think about you, as if you're looking into a full length mirror or something. It'll work, I promise. It might take some time, since you still seem a little freaked out but it'll work eventually._ I promised her, surely.

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long for her to change back human, something I was very proud of her for as I'm sure the others will be too. She quickly hid her nudity from us though we had exactly the same stuff and I used to change her diapers but I knew where she was coming from. At least the guys weren't here like they were for me. That would have been embarrassing. She got dressed into her sun dress, slipping it over her head effortlessly as we waited their patiently.

"I can't believe that this is happening! Why me?" she whined as I placed my arm across her shoulders and proceeded to guide her towards her house through the trees. She was going to need to know the route anyway so why not? She was shaking, despite our warm temperatures so I knew that it was more to do with her shock than the sudden cold that had taken La Push into its grip in the last 20 minutes.

"Honey, we asked ourselves the same thing and guess what? We still don't know the damn answer. It's just something that has happened and there's nothing we can do to change it. You can only accept and go along with it. Trust me, it's easier that way." I told her, thinking how much I rebelled in the beginning, because of Sam.

"But…But…why me?" she whined again. Bree giggled.

"Probably because your Dad's the current Alpha, or at least in your pack. Jacob has his own, as you know. You have the gene. I bet the others do too, in your family." She mused. My gut twisted at the thought of little Gracie becoming like us and begged whoever was up there for the vampires to be gone by the time she becomes a teenager.

"but I don't want to be this! I'm a freak!" she cried. I yanked her to a stop and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't you dare! You are NOT a freak! Don't let me hear you say or even think that again, young lady. Yes, we are against the norm but we are as natural as the guys. It's in our genes and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Please, don't say that again." I reprimanded her. She looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry." She mumbled, biting her lip. I sighed and kissed her cheek, continuing on towards her house. "I bet Mom's freaking out worse than I am."

I laughed, nodding in agreement. "Probably but she'll love you all the same, trust me. She hasn't got a bad bone in her body and you're still her daughter, even if you do have a hairy problem." I teased her. She scowled, pinching my arm. I chuckled. "Come on, we're here and I bet your parents are going ape."

She nodded and followed me out the trees where the pack stood awaiting our arrival. Sam rushed forward, scooping his daughter up in his arms as he hugged her to death. I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary worrying before continuing towards the house. Emily hugged me gently, whispering her thank you in my ear before making her way towards her family.

"And so there were three. How does it feel not to be the only chick?" Quil asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly as I punched his arm. He winced and rubbed the spot, making me grin.

"Awesome, if you must know. I just wished that it didn't happen in the first place, especially to J." I sighed, shaking my head. They nodded. "How's Paul and Billie? Do you know?"  
Embry sighed, heavily. "She's locked herself in her room. She won't let him in and it's breaking him. He can hear her crying through the door. That Lindsey chick might have done some lasting damage with what she said." He ended with a growl and it was echoed by the others, including me.

"The little cow, I wanna rip her to little shreds! How dare she!" I growled, angrily. "My niece is freaking beautiful and anyone who says different is just god damn jealous."

"Wasn't she the girl who started Jennie's bullying off? The one she accused Billie of stealing from her?" Seth asked. I shrugged.

"Yes." Jennie snarled, harshly as she approached with her parents behind her. She was shaking slightly with the mention of her ex-childhood best friend but seemed in relative control. I was proud of her once again. "The stupid cow never could resist sticking it where it doesn't belong, even when she was my friend back then."

"She sounds mean." Brady commented, thoughtfully,. Jennie snorted, grinning.

"You don't know the half of it."

"How you feeling now?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Pretty good actually. I'm beginning to see what the fuss is about. You guys always made it sound so cool when I heard you talking about it but I was unsure back then. Now, it's cool. I get it now." She replied, smiling.

"We'll go on a long run later and you can run off that ache you're still feeling. Don't even deny it. I was in your position once as well you know." I told her, smirking. Jennie just rolled her eyes, yawning.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I think I'm off to go crash." She told us, walking towards the back door. "I'll talk to Billie late- Oh my God, Billie! Is she okay?"

"Calm down, Sweetie. She's…okay. Paul's with her. Everything'll be okay." Sam assured her but she was still freaking out.

"Oh my God! She is going to hate me!" she shrieked, clutching the sides of her head in panic. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is she? You're no different." Bree asked, confused. Jennie shook her head, vehemently.

"No, no, no, no! I'm a wolf now! She's not gonna want me for a best friend! Think about all the times I'm gonna have to bail on her and all the things that I can't tell her! I can't lie to her! Oh no!"

"Jennie, Jennie honey, calm down. Don't think so silly. She'll still love you like a sister. Stop freaking out. We'll figure out the bailing and the secrets." Emily told her, gently. Jennie just groaned. "Seriously, calm down.

"She'll get fed up with me. I know she will!" she went on.

"Will you go off to bed already and stop giving yourself a head ache? She'll be fine with this. I'll talk to her." Sam offered, considerately. Jennie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay…okay, thanks, Dad. Night." She called as she rushed into the house.

"Will Billie be okay about this?" Collin asked, unsurely. Sam nodded as well as Embry and Seth.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Sam replied.

"It'll be a little hypocritical if she's not, considering she has uncles, a Dad and a big brother/best friend/imprint that are also wolves." Quil noted, thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Say what now? Who imprinted on Billie?" Jennie's voice shouted form the kitchen and I cringed, forgetting about her now super sensitive hearing. We all glared at Quil, who looked just about ready to run from the lot of us as Jennie came storming out the house, looking furious and slightly panicked. "What do you mean she's got a big brother/best friend/imprint? Isn't imprinting supposed to be, like, soul mates?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, Honey. Pretty much all of your uncles and aunts, as well as us, are imprinted." He explained, gesturing to himself and Emily. Jennie just stood there, gob-smacked. I waited for the blow out but it never came.

"I always knew you two looked too cosy and disgusting. You have that extra love mojo going on. Eww." Jennie shuddered, making all of us laugh and her parents blush. "But seriously, people, if Billie's been imprinted on and no one's told her, she's going to FREAK!"

"Why'd you say that?" Quil asked, confused. Jennie sighed, impatiently, crossing her arms as she gave Quil a 'WTF' look.

"Are you serious right now? Do you think after the stunts you pulled with not only Caleb but all the other stuff that happened in her life that she's going what one more betrayal under belt? How long? Who? Who imprinted on he-? Oh no, you have GOT to be kidding me! PAUL? Paul imprinted on her? Seriously? He's like…twice her age! AT LEAST!" she protested and I knew that we were busted.

"Honey, Billie was 12 when Paul imprinted. We couldn't tell her then, especially with everything that happened. And age doesn't matter. Paul isn't ageing and Quil was 16 when he imprinted on Claire, who was only 3." Emily explained, sadly.

"That's not that point, Mom! It doesn't matter when or where or why or how. The fact still remains that she doesn't know and when she finds out, especially after all this time, she's going to go back to ignoring all of you. Just saying." Jennie said, holding her hands up. And the age thing, just eww. Let's not get into that."

"So then what do you propose?" Sam asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing. This is your mess. Night." She answered, waving as she walked back into the house. We stood there, looking baffled at her back.

"God, what's with the mood swings, Man?" Craig asked Sam, who shrugged.

"Just because she's my daughter doesn't mean I understand her. Em?" Sam looked down at his wife, who giggled.

"You're her father. I'm her mother. You weren't supposed to understand her. I was. And trust me, there isn't even any point in me explaining because you still won't understand." Emily replied, smirking. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling.

""I think she's right though, Guys." Embry interceded, seriously. "I think we should tell Billie sooner rather than later. I don't think I could cope with her ignoring me again."

Sam and Seth nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll talk to Paul about it. He might want to do it." Sam agreed, sighing.

At that note, we dispersed, disappearing to do whatever we do. As for me, I had patrol with Embry and I just knew that it easy going to be boring. I also knew that we were going to annoy the hell out of each other. Fun times!

* * *

**So...please tell me what you think!**

**I'll try to be prompt with my next chapters but since it coming to the end of the school ear, my work should come first. Luckily for you guys, I've written half the next chapter anyway so hopefully, it won't take too long to get it to you! :D**

**Please review! I love your reviews and would appreciate them so much! :D Thanks!**

**I'm putting up a poll in regards to the story's rating. There will be about four different options and if there isn't an obvious decision then the rating with stay the same anyway so all that are interested in this story, please vote! I've also decided to reopen my 'Should Billie phase' poll because i know i have a lot more readers since back then and i wanted you to also have a say so please, check that out too :D Thanks!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	26. Say what?

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Okay, so the rating to this story has been changed! THE NEW RATING IS NOW (M) BUT IT WILL HAVE WARNINGS! I've done this because there was quite a few who wanted them but the majority of voters wanted the changed so everybody is happy :D Thanks for voting!**

**I've reopened the poll for Billie's phasing. Those who haven't voted, mostly my newer readers, can you please vote and tell me what you want :D**

**Please check out Violet Vengeance. It has just been updated :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Paul AND Billie FLUFF :DDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY… D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Say what?**

* * *

The weeks following the hiccup with Lindsey were slow and dreary, to say the least. Billie was quiet. She didn't ignore us, per se but she certainly didn't go out of her way to be a part of conversations or to start them. She kept to herself, bottling her emotions up worse than she had done when she first came to us.

Though it didn't take a genius to see or know what the problem was. The progressively thinner clothes she'd been easing her way into had vanished and returned did the bagged hoodies and thick jeans. The confidence she had gained, as well as the self-respect, had given way to her self-consciousness and wariness to what people thought about her. It was sad to witness.

Any one of us had the mind to march on over to that Lindsey's house and rip her a new one but apart from the fact that she practically still a child, we knew that Billie wouldn't wish any harm to her, no matter what she'd said to her or how much she'd been hurt by Lindsey. She just wasn't like that, something I admired about my little girl. She was stronger than anyone I'd ever known and I was so proud of her.

When she'd found out about Jennie, she'd surprised us all by laughing. We could see that it slightly pissed Jen off but once Billie made a 'Bitch' comment, she was soon falling over in laughter with my little girl. She'd been perfectly fine about it, as we'd assured Jennie of and for Billie, it was like nothing had changed between them.

Jennie had imprinted! Yeah, really! When it happened, we were shocked, not that we should have been what with the other two females in the pack had been imprinted on, or had imprinted on someone. I wasn't that she had but the timing. She'd only been phasing in total of 19 hours and then Brandon came round the next morning to see her as she'd been ignoring his calls the entire night. She answered the door and BAM! Imprinted! Jen had told him that night and now he spent loads of time with the pack and Aaron, considering that they were the only two male imprints, not counting Delvin because he was a wolf as well.

They were inseparable now and even happier now they knew they were soul mates and in it for the long run. Anna was jealous though because she couldn't tell Damon, her boyfriend of three years now, about the pack when Jennie could tell Brandon, her boyfriend of only one year. She knew the rules though and no one that wasn't a wolf, imprint, wolf kid or elder could know.

Billie was becoming closer to Paul. We could all see it in the way she was around him and the way she looked at him. I was unsure of how I felt about that. I've known Paul since I was a little kid myself and knew that he's never hurt her but based on the same fact, I felt that the even bigger age difference between them than with Claire and Quil could work in Paul's ill favour with me. All I wanted to do was protect. Billie was constantly worried about what others thought of her and the whole tribe knew how old each of them was.

Paul was doing his damndest to talk to her though but we could all see, including Paul, that it wasn't working. What Lindsey had said had cut her deeper than anything else and we weren't sure how much work we'd have to do to get her out of her funk, if we could. He'd tried everything though. Speaking to her was a moot point because it went in one ear and out of the other, he tried encouraging her back to the beach and wearing thinner clothes but she'd just turn around and say something like he's pressuring her or not taking what she was feeling into account before slamming her bedroom door in his face so that she could get changed into her regular jeans and hoody. He even calls her 'Beautiful' as her pet name now, as if he could imprint it onto her brain. I just hoped that she's realise one day that what he says is true, that she was very, very beautiful, so very beautiful.

"Dad, I'm going to the library in Forks. I'll be back around five, okay? I'm gonna take the boys with me because they want to check out the fiction they have." Billie called from the hallway where she was helping Dyl and Harry into their shoes and coats. It was coming up to late November and it was cold!

I peered over to the hall, as I could see her from where I was sitting in the living room and nodded. "Alright, Baby Girl. Keep them safe and rive carefully, okay?" I called back to her/

"Always and of course. See ya, Quil, Uncle Embry." She tagged on as she opened the front door and let the boys out before her, Dyl holding his little brother's hand as he unsteadily made his way outside. Harry's been walking for over a year now but he was so clumsy. They replied and then we heard B's mini cooper pull out of the garage and peel down the driveway. I sighed.

"She's still wearing the damn hoodie." Embry cursed, frustrated.

"Give her time, Em. She'll believe us sooner or later when we say she's beautiful." Quil assured him and he nodded.

"So, B's birthday is in 8 days. Whatcha doin'?" Quil asked me, curiously. I sighed and shrugged.

"We haven't a clue. We want to do something special since it's her sixteenth but we're at a loss at what to do." I replied. Nothing we came up with seemed right.

"You spoke to Sam?" Em asked. I shook my head. "Might be worth a shot. He might come up with something you haven't, or Em. I haven't a clue though, sorry."

"Typical, Em. Anything to do with brainstorming and you're out." Quil laughed. Em grinned, shrugging.

"We'll figure something out, I'm sure." I said, smiling. They nodded.

"Yo ho diddly oh, Baby. I'm home!" Mel's sweet voice called from the front door and I chuckled at her greeting, climbing to my feet to greet my everything.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush against my body. She grinned, tilting her head up towards me to meet me hallway as I kissed her deeply. I heard my brothers fake gagging behind me and blindly flicked them the middle finger, never breaking my connection to my wife's lips.

"How was work?" i asked as we broke apart. She smiled.

"Good, but we had that foul Lindsey girl in today. She has a disgusting mouth on her, even in public." Mel frowned, obviously disgusted by her memory. "It's a tad quiet. Where're the kids/"

"Oh, they went to the Forks library, until five. Something about checking out fiction with the boys." I told her, following her into the kitchen where she proceeded to put away all the groceries she brought in with her and to make dinner.

"She's an amazing big sister. She'd do anything for them. I tried to read harry a bed time story last night but he kept saying no and that he wanted Billie to read to him." Mel pouted. I smiled, kissing her pout.

"He's just close to her, Baby. Don't think anything of it." I assured her. She nodded, smiling.

"Forks library, you say?" she asked after a minute. I nodded, frowning. She sighed in relief. "Good because I heard Lindsey saying something about going to the small one in La Push. We do not need any run ins between them two at the minute, or ever for that matter My baby had been through enough heartbreak for a life time."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed, frowning.

"Yo, Seth! Your boy's calling you!" Quil hollered from the living room and I entered to see and hear my phone vibrating on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes.

"You could have answered him for me." I grumbled, accepting the call and putting the phone to my ear. "Hey, buddy. Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer for a second and I frowned at the background noise. Was that…screaming? Squealing? _Cheering_? What the hell was going on? I thought that they were at the library.

"Dyl? What's that noise?" I asked, confused.

"Dad! You need to come quick! Billie's getting beat up by that girl and since we're technically not on the library grounds, the staff won't do anything! Dad, come quick! Ow, that looked like it hurt a lot." Dyl said frantically into the phone and my heart dropped. Quil and Em were already on their feet, ready to head out behind me.

"We'll be right there, Son. Don't worr-"

"Oh no!" Dyl shouted. My heart dropped lower. What the hell happened now? "DAD! Oh God, no, don't! DAD!"

"What? What?"

"Jennie just got here!" Dyl said, panicked.

"Shit!" I mumbled, dropping the phone as I shot out the door. This wasn't good. _Not at all_.

**Billie's Point of View**

"Well, well. If it isn't Scar-on-legs I'm surprised you can even bear to show your face in public, let alone make the two cuties beside you endure the staring with you. They must feel so embarrassed." A nasty, sarcastic voice called from behind me and I froze on the spot. No, please tell me she really isn't here. Please tell me this was one of those times were I imagined I could hear her voice.

Dyl squeezed my hand from below me and I glanced down at him. He looked worried, sparing glanced behind our backs. I knew then that I wasn't imagining her. Lindsey was standing behind us. My heart began to hammer as I squeezed his hand back and smiled, tightly.

"Oh, you little cow, I'm speaking you!" Lindsey shouted from behind me and I flinched at her voice. I pulped, steeling myself before turning around to face her. She had four others with her, all sneering at me as she was. "What? Cat got your tongue? I suppose that'll be another scar for your collection. At least nobody would be able to see it."

"Shut up! Leave my big sister alone! She did nothing to you guys! Just leave her alone!" Dyl screamed at them angrily and I squeezed his hand to get him to stop. I didn't need the three guys standing behind her to get defensive of their obvious 'leader' and attack Dyl in retaliation. I'd never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me. Lindsey laughed at him, making me bristle.

"Aww, you're adorable. It's a shame that you wasted your big sister spot on her through. I'd make such a better one, Sweetie. As for what she's done to me, well, her 'Uncle Sam' called my mom after that day and I got grounded for the whole month! She has to pay for that one, I'm afraid."

"But you started it! You said hurtful words and everything! Just leave us alone!"

"What's this, B? You still can't fight your own battles, huh? You need your little brother to fight them for you? No wonder Jennie bullied you all the time. You were just so easy to get a reaction out of, an easy target. Seriously, B, get a backbone." Lindsey laughed, disgusted. The others behind her laughed also.

"Get lost, Lindsey! Can't you see I'm busy right now? Just because you're bored and have no life doesn't mean you can intrude in mine." I gritted out, angrily.

"Ooo, she can speak! Wow!" she mocked, sneering. She glared. "Bush? That didn't stop me at the beach, now did it? And where is this life you keep claiming to have, the one that I'm butting into? Last thing I knew, I heard your life stopped as soon as your parents' did."

I gasped as the words escaped her mouth. How can she be so hateful? How dare she bring them into this! Anger built up inside of me until I snapped.

"You hateful little cow! How dare you speak about them! Are you _that_ hateful or just plain stupid? Why don't you go take a very long walk off a very, very short pier and do us all a favour! You should have stayed wherever the hell you ran off to because no one wants you here!" I screamed.

The crowd behind her gasped as she shrieked, having obviously struck a nerve as she charged towards me like she was going to strangle me to death or something. I put my hand sup over my face, pushing the boys behind me but she went low and shoved me in the stomach, causing me to stumble and fall on to the floor. The wind was knocked out of me and the next thing I know, she's atop of me, throwing slaps and punches anywhere she could land them. All I could do was try to protect myself whilst she lashed out and the crowd cheered 'fight, fight, fight' or supported Jennie. I could hear Dl shouting out for me to get up and little, three year old Harry bawling his eyes out in his arms.

I don't know how long I had to defend myself for, sometimes even landing a punch of my own here and there on her face in retaliation, one of which I was sure broke her nose judging by the pop, crack and shriek coming from her. The next second, Lindsey was being dragged off me by a growling individual and when I looked up through tight, painful eyes, I actually feared for Lindsey's health and wellbeing, despite what she'd just done to me.

Jennie had arrived and I recall her having patrol this afternoon with her Dad and Leah. She always had it with him, or Leah or Uncle Embry to be on the safe side, since she was young and a newbie. Uncle Sam was so protective of her and didn't want her to face a vampire when he or the other two weren't with her, even though Jennie was rather strong, the strongest and biggest of the three female pack members. That's why I feared for Lindsey now because I knew that even human Jennie could inflict a lot of damage with the punches she was throwing at her. I was thankful that not all of them hit their intended target.

"DAD!" Dyl shouted from behind me and I looked to the trees to see Dad, Quil and Uncle Embry storm out onto the scene. Dyl must have called them, thank God!

As Quil and Uncle Embry sprang over to Jennie so that they could pull her shaking form into the woods, Dad made a beeline for me, worry and fear straining his face as he took in the state of me. When he grimaced, I knew that it was bad.

"Oh God, Baby Girl! What happened?" he asked, concerned. I went to speak but she must have landed a punch on my throat because words were lost to me and it throbbed. I winced and my hand shot to my neck as I tried to swallow. "Okay, don't speak. Come on, I'll take you home. Paul should be waiting there for you."

My heart flew at that piece of information and I grinned, until my cheeks flared with the effort and I grimaced. Paul was going to be at home when I got there and that seems to be the only thing that I can concentrate on.

Over the last few weeks, could feel the crush I'd had on him grow and flourish into so much more. He was so sweet and careful with me but also fiercely protective and slightly possessive. He always seems to know exactly what I need and when. He was just that attentive towards me. Like I'd said, he's protective but he didn't try to control me. He lets me make my own decisions and mistakes but promised to be there for me when it all went wrong he was always there for me.

It was also getting harder and harder to dent what his body made mine respond like. He was the whole reason why I paid extra attention in health class because I was so damn confused of how I reacted. I could never help it either. I had no control over what my body did when he was around and the first time it happened, it freaked me that hell out. He just made me feel warm inside and squirm, all the time. His scent; his muscles; his dark, deep, sexy voice. Everything about him caused a reaction out of me and it was becoming tiresome that I couldn't act upon it. He was still my best friend after all. My best friend _only_. After that intense, immense kiss we'd shared, he's never tried again. I got the picture but I just wished he didn't send out mixed signals all the time.

I don't even know if he realised he was doing it but sometimes, I'd cat him staring at me like he wanted to jump me or if we hugged, he'd squeeze me that little bit tighter to his chest or allow his hands to linger for a little too long when we broke apart. If we were sat together watching TV, he'd let his hands run soothing circles on my arms or back, always making sure to have skin to skin contact which would make me suppress a shiver every time.

But that's all they were, innocent touches. He didn't progress them, pulling away before he could or was willing to. I figured he didn't want to and everything he did was a mistake, that he _didn't_ realise he was doing it. The thought hurt but I tried not to let it get to me. I was only his best friend after all.

Dad helped me up and over to my car, Dyl carrying Harry as he followed. I felt guilty for ruining their day but I suppose it couldn't be helped now. Maybe we could do something tomorrow or sometime. I climbed into my car, buckling up as Dad helped the boys in. Dyl climbed in behind me and when he was done, Dad hopped into the drivers' seat and started the engine. We sat in silence for a little while before Dad burst out laughing, shaking his head. I frowned.

"What?" I asked, confused. He just continued to laugh. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and let him ride it out. It was a good job he had awesome reflexes otherwise we'd be a wreck on the side of the road right this minute.

"I can't believe you got into a fight!" he exclaimed after he'd calmed down. I cocked an eyebrow, questioning what he'd meant. He chuckled. "Come on, Lea-Rae. You're hardly the sort of girl to throw punches back and forth with another girl. You haven't got an aggressive bone in your body, or so I'd thought."

"I suppose not…So you're not mad?" I asked, unsurely. He snorted.

"No, not really. I mean I can name plenty of people who would have loved to be in your place and plant the girl right on the end of her noggin'. I mean, she started it right?" he asked. I nodded and he shrugged. Well then, it was practically self-defence.

"Thanks, Dad. I can't believe she went so psycho!" I said, shaking my head with disbelief.

"Mmm, did she say anything to you?" he asked, concerned. I remained silent, not wanting to repeat what she'd said, as I knew he'd make me. He sighed. "She did, huh? Ignore her, B, okay Nothing she says is true and deep down, you know it. You're beautiful and don't let people tell you otherwise." He ordered, stern but gentle. I smiled and nodded…then winced at the pain. "Wow, she did a number on you, Lea-Rae."

"Do I look bad?" I asked, self-consciously. He frowned and shook his head.

"No, not bad. It just looks like it hurts. Does it?" he asked, worriedly. I shook my head. My face and throat felt kind of numb now actually.

"I'll be alright. I promise." I assured him, doing my best to smile. He sighed.

"You better be or this is going to be the one and only time in my life that I wish I was a chick so I could beat the crap out of her myself." He threatened, only half teasing. Dyl and I giggled.

"Yeah well, while you work on that, just let Jennie handle it." I laughed, cringing against the pain. Damn, did she savage me or something?

Finally, we pulled up into our house and I was hardly out the car when Paul came bounding out the house like it was on fire, making a beeline for me and growling as he took an inventory of my appearance. I sighed in relief as he pulled me into a hug, mindful, always mindful, of my injuries. He pulled back and growled again before kissing my forehead softly. My whole body relaxed at the contact and I felt right as rain again in his presence and embrace. Still, in his face is could see the anger towards Lindsey and the fear for me.

"Come on, Beautiful, let's go clean you up." He suggested, wrapping his arm over my shoulders and turning me towards the house. I shivered at his pet name and I swear I heard Dad growl behind us. What was that about? Paul ignored him, his entire attention on me as he led me up the stairs to my room and into the joining bathroom.

I squeaked as he lifted me by the waist to sit on the counter in front of him. He smirked mischievously, sending shivers through my entire body. He ducked down to retrieve a first aid kit from under the sink and I gulped as he straightened back up, stepping closer so that he stood in between my legs to get a closer look at my face. I watched him as he tended to my cuts, only meeting my eyes and smirking every other minute.

I looked down at his bare chest, which was just as bad as looking at his face but at least he couldn't see mine right now. I followed the contours of his muscles with my eyes, fiddling with my fingers nervously. His touch was so incredibly soft as he worked and I smiled. He was always so careful with me, like something that was precious to him.

"Okay, this is going to sting and I'm sorry but I've gotta clean your ear so it doesn't get infected, okay?" he murmured to me softly. I nodded, closing my eyes as he tilted my head to the side, giving him better access to my ear. His fingers were like feathers on my chin and I shivered, unable to help it. I heard him gulp as he tipped the peroxide bottle and I winced, hissing as I felt the sting and burn on my ear. He sighed, frustrated, though I knew it wasn't with me. "I'm so sorry."

"S'okay, Paul." I whispered back, smiling up at him. He only nodded, proceeding to clean my ear. "Did she rip my earring out? Is it still there?"

"No, it's gone. I'll go back to the library and find it later, I promise." He vowed, sincerely. I grinned.

"You'd do that, really? I don't mind. Though…they were the ones you bought me." I added, quietly.

"I thought we'd gone over just how much I'd do for you. You're my main priority, Billie. I'd do anything for you, including buy you as many pairs of earrings you could possibly want." He told me, softly, not meeting my gaze as if he was embarrassed. I smiled, blushing.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling before taking a deep breath, putting down the peroxide and then the kit away back under the sink. "All done."

I grinned, kissing his cheek. "Thank you" I told him, shifting forward on the counter. I planned to jump down from the counter but he didn't move and all I succeeded in was pressing my chest against his. I gasped, blushing as I went to move back again but he pulled me into a hug, not allowing my movement or any space between us. I sighed in happiness, as my body relaxed against his and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He pressed his face into my neck, inhaling deeply before sighing heavily. I shuddered and he pulled back, smirking. He leaned in and I held my breath, thinking he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes but disappointment gripped me when I felt his lips on my cheeks and then the tip of my nose.

"Tell me what she said." He whispered in my ear and my eyes snapped open, connecting with his instantly. He looked serious but gentle. I frowned before looking away but his fingers curled under my chin, pulling me back to face him. "Tell me, please?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. His thumb ran across it, freeing it from my top lip. I sighed. "It was nothing."

"Don't insult me by lying to me, Billie. I know when you lie." He demanded, softly. "Tell me."

Why? What good will it do, Paul? It won't change their truth or anything!" I snapped, pushing him away from me so that I could get down. I did, crossing the bathroom with my arms over my chest.

"Billie, it will do plenty of good. You know what keeping things bottled up does to you. Stop being so stubborn and tell me, damn it! Let me help." He shot back, frustrated.

"You can't help, Paul! No matter how much you want to, you can't! No one can help now." I mumbled that last part, turning my back on him to hide the tears.

"Billie, you need to tell me what she said. It will drive me crazy and I'll assume the worst. Just tell me!" he ended shouting and I bristled, turning on him with my own anger staining my eyes.

"Stop it! Why do you always have to know what's going on inside my head? It's none of your business but since you insist, I'll freaking tell you!" I screamed, angrily. He stood there stunned, not quite knowing what to say, not that I gave him a chance anyway. "She called me ugly again! She is disgusted with me, saying how I should be ashamed to show my face in public and that I shouldn't subject my little brothers to all the staring and my mere presence! She called me Scar-on-legs! She said it with so much hate that I hung my head in fear and shame!

"Have you any idea how it feels, to be called such hateful names, for your worst insecurities to be thrown back into your face by someone you called a _best_ friend. She says it, it's like I have to believe it because she's only repeating what my head and heart are telling me every single day! I. Am. Ugly. I feel dirty and repulsive! These scars are like black holes on my skin, sucking every inch of beauty from my body and the confidence from my chest. You have no idea what I see in the mirror every day, Paul. You don't want me to tell you because I can't bear the thought of you seeing me the exactly the same way I see myself."

"Billie, you can't-"

"NO! I can and I do! I can't help it! I can't help how I feel or what I think. I can't stop it! Do you think I want to? Because I don't, just to make that clear! I _want_ to feel beautiful and sexy. I _want_ to think that I have a chance of a guy giving me that second glance over his shoulder when he walks past. But they don't and it kills me!" I shouted, tears streaking my face. "I just can't-"

"That's enough!" he bellowed, enraged as he pressed me between him and the bathroom door. "Stop it, you stupid, naïve, sexy, beautiful, amazing woman! You. ARE. Beautiful. _I_ see you. I see the beauty that you don't, the beauty that that little brat is either so oblivious about or too goddamn jealous to admit. She uses it against you, making you doubt it but damn it, it's there. You are the beautiful woman I've ever seen and I don't need that second glance at you because the very first time I saw you, I could tear my eyes away. How the hell could I?

"I've told you Billie. As long as we have each other, and family and close friends, we don't need anyone else. They don't matter. Stuff them. They don't get to interfere with us. It's none of their business. It's ours and we can be, think, feel and say whatever we want." He implored. "Please Billie; stop this train of thought because it will get you nowhere good. It kills me to know how you think of yourself. Please, if not for yourself then for me? Please?"

"But-But how? How do I do th-that?" I whispered, desperately. He sighed, wiping away the tears staining my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll help you. I will. I promise. I'll tell you every single day how beautiful I think you are so then they'll be no doubt in your mind at the end of each day. Don't close yourself off from me either. Talk. About. Everything. No matter how miniscule, okay?"

"Okay. Can I do this?"

"With my help, yes. Alone, no. You _need_ to let me in. Promise me, please?" I nodded, whispering 'I promise'. He took a deep breath, swallowing hard before sighing heavily with relief. He pulled back from me, smiling brilliantly as he kissed the tip of my nose softly. Even though it wasn't the contact I was craving for, it never ceased to amaze me how powerful the shivers would overtake me. I mean, it was a simple kiss on the nose, right? Why do I react so powerfully? He must be doing something to me, it's the only way but then, I'm not about to ask him to stop either. I liked what he did to me. It felt nice.

"You must be sleepy from stepping out the ring. Nap?" he teased, smiling. I blushed and giggled before nodding.

"Tylenol first?" I asked, sheepishly. He smiled and nodded before slowly pulling me away from the door. I missed the contact between us as I watched him get me two pills and a glass of water from the faucet. Turning back to the bedroom, I climbed into bed, sitting up as he perched on the edge, offering me the water and pills. I took them gratefully, taking each one singularly before draining the whole glass of water. He smiled at me the whole time, seeming content in just watching me take pain medication. I smiled and thanked him, handing him the empty glass before lying down against the pillows.

He left the room, supposedly to take the glass back into the bathroom and I closed my eyes, feeling the pills working already and loving the pain leave my body as I just lay there. Everything was quiet but I could feel his eyes on me, which made me blush and squirm a little. After a few strained seconds, I _felt_ him approach and sit down on the bed again. I kept my eyes closed, wondering what he was going to do but he just kept stroking my hair back from my face. It felt nice and soothing but I forced myself not to go to sleep because I really wanted to know what his deal was. Why was he doing what he was doing to me? Was there feelings behind it or was he just messing with me, a fifteen year old girl?

After a minute more of silence, he whispered, "You scared me today."

My eyes snapped open at his confession and I frowned up at his slightly fearful face. He looked so vulnerable and I hated to see him this way, not when I've seen him so strong. I sat up slightly, brushing his cheek with my fingertips before panicking slightly, making to move my hand away but he caught it, holding it to his face as he closed his eyes. It was awkward for a moment but I soon relaxed as he placed a kiss on the inside of my palm. We sat like that for a few more minutes before I broke it,

"Why, Paul? I was alright. Just a few scraps." I assured him. He sighed, pulling my hand away from his face but keeping it in his as he rested them in his lap. He looked me straight in the eyes and I've never felt so exposed before. It was like he could see directly into my soul with those massive, deep brown eyes.

"She nearly tore your ear off, Billie. It was more than a few scraps." He gritted out, his free hand clenching on the bed sheet as he thought back in his memory of the day. I sighed, shrugging.

"Wounds heal, Paul. Physical ones, at least. I'll be okay, I promise." I told him, smiling gently. He stared at me for a while before smiling back, amused.

"You're too smart for your own good." He chuckled, softly. I grinned.

"Smarter than you." I teased back. He cocked an incredulous eyebrow. I giggled.

"Me no thinks so." He joked, pocking my side. I laughed.

"Yeah, and what did you get in your English/" I jibed, making him growl and push me back on the bed. The next second, I was giggling my head off as he tickled me to death.

"Take that back!" he ordered, laughing as I tossed and turned under him.

"No!"

"Say I'm smarter than you and I'll stop!" he ordered again.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"ARGH! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME! STOP! HAHAHA, STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my voice. He laughed and finally eased up, leaving me a panting, ruffled mess beneath his thick thighs holding me down. He peered down at me, seeming dazed all of a sudden and I frowned in confusion. He stared at me for the longest time, both of us regaining our breaths but my heart was hammering dangerously against my chest.

I think it stopped all together as he leaned forward, hovering above me with his hands holding all his weight off me either side of my head. I gulped, glancing away with awkwardness before peering back. I gasped as his gaze was fixated on my lips and I closed my eyes, waiting.

I could feel his breath on my face and it took everything in my to close that gap between us on my own but I waited. I almost moaned as the lightest pressure was placed on my lips. I could barely feel his but jolts of electricity surged through me, lighting up every inch of my body. I nearly cried out in protest in the next second as he launched himself off me, breathing hard and cursing under his breath. I sat ramrod straight in my bed, eyeing him cautiously as he got his bearings. Did he hate it? Was that a mistake on his side? Pain and rejection coursed through me and I ducked my head.

"I'm sorry." He called to me, pained. I glanced at him and shrugged. "I shouldn't have done that. You're not- I've- We shouldn't- I should go."

My head snapped up as my heart dropped. He really did regret it. He didn't feel anything, not even an inch of what I felt for him. I didn't want him to go. I need him here after today. He was almost to the door when I called, almost pleadingly,

"Please stay? P-please? I…I need you here."

He froze at the door, totally stock still. I was afraid that he'd act like he didn't hear me and ignore me; just walk out but he didn't. He turned slightly, his eyes connecting with mine and I wrung my hands together, nervously. I could see the conflict in his eyes and almost regretted asking if he was having so much trouble deciding but when I was about to tell him to forget about it, he nodded and slowly made his way towards the bed. I gulped and moved aside to make room for him and with only a little hesitance, he took of his shoes and shirt before climbing into the bed. I smiled slightly before laying down on my side.

He sighed something that sounded like 'Fuck it' before moving closer and wrapping his arms around my waist. My whole body was shaking at the contact and I never wanted to go to sleep but as he rested his head close to mine, his breath cascaded over my face, sending me off into a deep sleep.

The next few days passed without incident. I avoided Forks like the plague, having found that Lindsey seemed to liked it there better than her own home and has claimed it as 'her territory'. Whatever. I didn't care; it was more peace for me around La push that way. I really didn't need a repeat performance of that day since my wounds were healing nicely. My ear hurt the most though, having my earring ripped out my ear.

Paul had totally found it as well! I was amazed when he came back the next day with my feather earring dangling from his index finger. I hugged him so hard that my arms ached for the rest of that day and he had a huge grin on his face that no one could wipe off, no matter how much Quil and Craig tried.

Paul has been my rock through the memories though. Her words still stung me deeply whenever I thought of tem but I was trying and it hurt less every time I thought about the, mostly because Paul's words always pushed them away and I'd be floating on a cloud whenever I thought about them. I still couldn't believe that he's said all that he'd said. It was too good to be true.

Even though it was too good to be true, he still made good on his promise. He called me 'Beautiful' for the last few days and it was getting easier to believe him. He says it with so much sincerity and adoration that it was hard not to, to be honest. Every time it sent shivers through me.

"Okay, so it's your birthday in a couple of days and we all wanted to make it special for you." Dad was telling me as I sat in Paul's lap in the living room, surrounded by everyone else. Dyl was sat beside us, since he was a little too big to sit on my knee now; something he was not chuffed about when we'd told him so. I groaned at my father's words and Paul chuckled. I didn't want a big fuss for my birthday but everyone seemed to insist. I wished that they wouldn't.

"Now, now, you'll be quiet. It's not every day that my Baby Girl turns 16, now is it?" Mom scolded gently and I rolled my eyes, smiling. There were chuckles all around.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked. They all smiled.

"Well, several things, actually but most of them you won't find out about until your birthday on Saturday. For now, we can tell you that you won't be spending your birthday weekend here in La Push but in Seattle. It's all paid for, so there'll be no objections and we can't refund the trip so you have to go." Aunt Emily announced, smugly. I stared at her, stunned. A weekend in Seattle. Say what?

I felt a huge grin spread over my face and I squealed, excitedly. "No way! Are you serious? This weekend?" I asked, beaming. Dad chuckled, nodding.

"Yep. We leave this Friday evening, after you get back from Anna's. I know that Friday is your day together. We don't get back until late Sunday evening. How's that sound?" he asked, smiling. I squealed again.

"Perfect! Freaking perfect! Oh my God! I can't believe this! Wait, surely not everybody is going?" I asked, peering at everyone in the room. Mom shook her head.

"No, no. I, your Dad, brothers and Paul are definitely going. Jennie and Anna also. They're going to ask if Brandon and Damon want to go too so you'll have your friends with you for your birthday. The other kids want to come but it's not practical. I doubt you want to play Alpha on your birthday." Mom told me, smirking amusedly. I frowned in confusion, looking at everyone in the room, who was snickering to themselves.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, perplexed. They all laughed louder and Jennie snorted from beside me.

"I'll tell you later. It's rather funny and scarily plausible. I've never thought about it before but it's kinda awesome." She told me, grinning. Her words confused me more but I shook my head, shrugging it off with a smile.

"Okay, whatever. That sounds awesome, Mom. I really can't wait!" I gushed, grinning. They all smiled triumphantly. "So, what will we be doing in Seattle?"

"Ah, oh. No, we're not saying. It's a surprise. Uncle Sam grinned. I pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled, good-heartedly. They chuckled.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Paul told me and he said so then I believed him. I had no right not to.

Okay, so Friday came a lot slower than I really wanted it to and they only told me on the Thursday! I got no sleep at all and I was tired throughout the day with Anna. We just lounged around and packed up some stuff for the weekend whilst Anna chatted my ear off, saying how Damon had to practically beg his parents to let him come. I was so excited. Paul was coming, so how could I not be?

"Are you excited?" she asked me, grinning.

"Overly so. I can't believe I get to go off the Res for my birthday. I think it'll do me some good." I replied, smiling as I jumped on my suitcase so that I could close it.

"We're driving right?" I nodded. "It'll be long but so worth it. I can't believe this. ARGH!"

I grinned at her. "Believe it, 'cause it's happening"£ I gushed.

"It's so unfair though! You always get the best things for your birthdays! You got that Mini Copper last year and that trip to the Zoo too!" Anna complained, good-naturedly. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"True, very true." I replied. She threw a pillow at me and I caught it, throwing it back. "You have to admit though, I've shared them all with you, every year."

Her grin softened and she nodded, hugging me. "Yeah, that's 'cause you're the best friend and sister ever! I love ya, girly." She replied, sincerely. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Love ya too, Babe." I replied.

"Girls, Seth and Mel are here! Time to get on the road!" Jared called up the stairs and we both squealed in excitement, grabbing our cases and rushing out the room as fast as they'd allow us.

"You do realise it's only _one_ weekend, right?" Dad asked us, eyeing our big suitcases. We both rolled our eyes. Mom giggled.

"Leave them alone. Come on, girls. You need to decide you you're riding with. Let the guys get those." She told us and we nodded, smiling innocently at Dad and Jared as they scowled playfully but dutifully picked up our cases. We followed Mom out to the cars.

I could see Jennie, Brandon and Damon sat in his car and instantly, Anna took off towards them, after giving her mom and little siblings a farewell hug, with her father on her trail. She kissed Jared on the cheek once before climbing into the front seat with Damon. I knew instantly I'd want to ride with Paul and there was no way there would be enough room in that car for us so I looked around for him. My eyes gravitated towards instinctually and saw that he was already watching me intensely with a silly grin on his face. He opened his arms for me and I ran.

He laughed as I jumped at the very last second, wrapping my legs around his waist as my arms circled his neck. I giggled along with him, kissing his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth but he didn't seem to care about our proximity. In fact, he squeezed me closer to his body and I blushed as he chuckled, kissing my cheek back.

"Excited?" he asked, teasingly as he put me back on my feet. I giggled.

"You have to ask?" I laughed. He joined in. "Where you riding?"

"Kim and Jared lent your parents the minivan because both of your brothers wanted to sit with you, Mel couldn't be away from Harry in case he needed anything and there was no way you were going to leave me with either the Munch Bunch or the Dynamic Duo." He explained, gesturing his head to the other car and then the one with my brothers within. I laughed, screaming inside that he _wanted_ to ride with me. FOR 2 HOURS!

I grinned. "Awesome. Let's snag the back row." I told him, pulling him by the hand towards the car. He chuckled and let me drag him. There was no way I was going to be able to otherwise. I climbed in with him and without any hesitation whatsoever; he wrapped me in his arms, placing his cheek on top of my head as he sighed, contentedly.

Oh yeah; this was going to be the best 2 hours of my life! Seattle here we come!

* * *

**So guys, how was it? I know that it's not its usual length but I still have exams in college so bear with, okay?**

**The rating to this has changed, as you can probably see. THE NEW RATING IS NOW (M) BUT THERE WILL BE WARNINGS! I've decided this because even though there was more **_**for**_** the change rating without any warnings, there was still quite a few that wanted the change and the warnings. This way, everybody is happy. Sorry to those who didn't want it to change but I made a poll for a reason and the majority rules :D**

**I've now reopened the poll for 'Billie's phasing' so that my new readers can have their say. Thank you to those who have already voted the last time :D**

**Please leave a review! I'd love to read them!**

**I love it if you went to check out Violet Vengeance as well, which has just been updated. Please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	27. Seattle Shopping

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So, the poll had a different outcome this time! I knew it'd be worth it reopening it back up! Now, I know that some of you (quite a lot of you) still don't want her to phase so I need you to tell me what not to do if/when she phases in the future. I need to know what the things about other imprints phasing that you don't like so that I don't do it and lose you and your valuable opinions. Tell me either in a review(preferable) or PM me with your suggestions because your opinion counts for everything. Thank you!**

**There's a bit of Paul/Billie fluff in this chapter...Okay, no I lie. There's QUITE A BIT of fluff between them in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! They're in Seattle for Billie's birthday for the next two chapters so it's all happy times! :D Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Seattle Shopping**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Snuggling up into Paul's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me was one of the best places I've ever been. It felt amazing and I didn't want to be anywhere else. Even though the two of us was quiet for most of the journey, the whole van was bustling with noise and activity. Harry had whined and whined until Dad gave in and put the radio on to play his 'silly songs' CD. We listened to everything from 'Oh McDonald' to 'Dry Bones' to 'Bear went over the mountain'.

Harry sang along with them the entire way and all we could hear from Dyl for a while was his complaining and telling our little brother to shut up. Mom was laughing at her boys, alternating between that and whispering conspiratorially to Dad, who occasionally peeped in the rear-view at me so I knew they were either talking about me or about what we were doing for the weekend.

As for me, I was content. I didn't want to talk. If I did, it would drown out the steady heart beat I could hear beneath my ear. Paul's heart beat was the most soothing sound I've ever heard and I loved it. Occasionally, he'd ask me if I was okay and we'd separated briefly to get a drink and have a light snack. But when we'd finished, we cuddled back up again and spoke in whispers about what I was expecting and what I wanted to do. I didn't care what we did, as long as we spent the day as a family.

I wondered how the others were in the car and felt slightly guilty that I wasn't sitting with them but they were in their couples so I'd be like a third wheel. Besides, Paul wanted me to sit with them and there was no way that I could deny him something, not now. Anna did text me constantly though, giving me details and updates of where they were. They were still behind us on the interstate but Dad assured me that they knew what hotel to meet us at.

Three hours, a lot of screaming and shouting, as well as a light nap later, we pulled into a hotel and when I looked up at the sign, my jaw dropped. Paul, who was watching for my reaction, laughed at my expression and snapped my mouth shut with a finger under my chin. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You have got to be joking!" I exclaimed, grinning madly. Mom and Dad laughed as they got out the car and was met by a valet, who was dressed smartly and looked super professional.

"Hello, welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel. May I park your car for you?" he offered, politely. Mom smiled and nodded as Dad handed over the keys with a thank you. Paul got our entire luggage from the trunk whilst Mom helped Dyl and Harry from the middle row.

All the while I was stunned, stood in one spot as I looked up at the huge hotel stretching above me. I couldn't believe that they were letting us stay at the Four Seasons Hotel. I never expected this! I turned to Mom and Dad, who were grinning at me wildly.

"How? How can we afford this?" I shrieked, happily. Paul laughed and hugged me.

"Thank Bella Cullen. She paid for our rooms and told me to tell you to have an amazing birthday." Dad told me, excitedly. I screamed, launching myself at him and wrapping my arms around him in a huge hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Oh my God, really? Bella is the best!" I shouted, happily. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she is. She's always cared about others. She felt that you deserved this after everything you've been through." Mom replied, softly. I smiled and nodded just as a second car came barrelling into the hotel entrance and recognised Damon's car.

They stopped beside us and Jennie got out the car, screaming much like I had. I screamed with her and met her with a jumping hug.

"We're at the Four Seasons. We're at the Four Seasons. We're at the Four Seasons!" she chanted, excitedly. Anna got out and shook her head at us but we could see that she was just as excited as we were. "Oh, bugger off, Anna. You're just as excited as us!"

Anna shrugged from a second before grinning and bounding up to us. As a three, we continued our jumping hug until Dad announced, rather loudly might I add, that it was time to check in now. That got us moving. I thanked Paul as he picked up my case but helped Dyl with his as it was still a little too heavy for him. All the other guys got their luggage and Damon handed his keys over to a different Valet from ours before they all followed us in. A bellhop announced his presence when we entered the front entrance into the hotel. He packed our luggage onto a baggage cart and waited.

Mom and Dad went to the front desk and checked into our rooms. They came back grinning. "You will never guess what she's done." Dad told me, gob-smacked. I frowned, shaking my head.

"Well, for the two couples, Jennie, Brandon, Damon and Anna. Bella's booked a double room suite for the four of you. You have your own room and own beds." Mom told my friends and they screamed and shouted, including the guys. They looked so excited. I laughed and grinned along with them. "And for us, Bella's booked the Presidential Suite. Two double beds and by request from Bella, they've moved in another single in with mine and your Dad's bed for the boys! We have our own kitchen, bathroom, dining area and living room!"

"Just for two nights?" I screamed shocked, making most of the other guests in the lobby look at me. I blushed and smiled nonetheless. Mom nodded and I was overwhelmed. Why would Bella do something like this for us? I'd have to thank her in person. Something like this should not be thanked for over text or something!

"We're as shocked as you, Baby Girl." Dad laughed.

"Let's go check out our rooms!" Damon bellowed, dragging Anna towards the elevators, laughing all the way. I smiled and shook my head at them. Jennie and Brandon were much more tamed in their excitement but excited nonetheless. They stayed long enough to get the key card from my parents before they were bounding off after them. Brandon had to launch himself at the elevator doors and put his hand out to stop them from closing. Damon and Anna was laughing from inside and I rolled my eyes. Did they actually realise what hotel they were in? God help the staff. I think they should keep the guys away from every luggage carts at all times.

I turned back to mom and dad to see them looking embarrassed, then noticed that all the guests were still staring, some disgusted and some amused. I shrugged and grabbed Paul and Dyl's hands. "Come on, let's go crash. I'm soo tired." I groaned, leading them towards the same elevator the others entered, only in a more civilised and polite manner.

"Me press the button! Me press it!" Harry shouted, jumping up and down in the elevator floor as he pointed up at the many buttons to operate the contraption. I grinned down at him as Mom helped him press the floor button that we needed and then we were off. I was still standing in Paul's arms and it was like it came naturally. It was awesome. He was being super quiet and I looked up at him to see if he was okay. He smiled, brightly and I returned it.

The elevator took a lot longer in my mind than I think it did in reality. I was buzzing with excitement but more importantly, the only thought swimming in my head was the fact that mom said there was two double beds and one single for the boys. Was I sharing a bed with Paul? Would he want to? Would that be too weird? I was a mess of nerves and excitement the whole walk down the hallway and I think he could sense it or something because he kept rubbing soothing circles on my upper arm. I smiled up at him, tightly and he frowned, concerned but I just shrugged him off.

I grinned wider though when mom inserted the key card to the room and the boys practically barged past mom and dad to get the first look. I was blown away when I entered, bright crème walls staring at me. We had our own kitchen, as mom had said but I didn't expect a double oven, double fridge, dishwasher and even a blender! Come on! This was practically mom's dream kitchen and I could tell by her face that I was right. Dad was thinking about the possibilities of the kitchen, I could tell. He was thinking about the amazing meals mom was about to make for us. Just beyond the kitchen, there seemed to be what looked like a computer with comfortable chairs behind and (two) in front of the desk.

Turning the corner of the suite, I was met with a HUGE table that could seat at least 8 people. I bet that it was some kind of conference table but could easily be used for dining too. Past a room dividing wall, there was a smaller table, one that could seat about four people but I skimmed past that. My eyes were drawn to the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that lined a whole corner of the suite. It made the whole room so bright and open and the view!

The view was mind-boggling and took my breath away. The walls of this part of the suite was a rich crème too as was the corner sofa that lined up against the window-walls. However, opposite to the couch, there were a couple of armchairs that looked like they could swallow you up if you sat in them. Back-dropping the warm terracotta chairs was a whole wall of horizontal wood panelling, which made the chairs pop out in the room. Up on the wall, there was a huge 48' LCD HD TV and knew that we were going to be in for a tough ride getting Dad and Paul out of this room. Sky was linked up to the TV and that seemed to be the final nail in the coffin as both men made a beeline to the couches. I looked at mom and rolled my eyes, smiling fondly at the two main men in our lives.

Dyl and Harry were looking around all the rest of the hotel suite and then I could hear them jumping on the large, king-size bed in Mom and Dad's room, giggling their heads off.

"Mom, this is freaking amazing! I'm gonna have the best birthday ever!" I screamed, launching myself at her. She giggled and hugged me back tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"You're my Baby Girl, Billie. I'll do anything for you to make sure that beautiful smile remains on your face. Besides, I had to do something extravagant to thank you for keeping the baboons we share a house with in line." She added, teasingly. I laughed as Dad shouted indignantly from the couch, making us laugh harder.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Lea-Rae. You're set up for a big day tomorrow." Dad called from the couch. I pouted but smiled at the thought of tomorrow being a surprise. I don't usually like them but something was telling me that it was going to be the best.

"B! Oh My GOD!" Jennie screamed as she burst through the open door to our suite. Huh, we should have shut that. I turned and only just caught her hug, only just keeping us on our feet. "Our room is AMAZING! I can't believe where we are right now!"

"Our room is amazing but yours is BETTER! You have a whole apartment in here!" Anna exclaimed, giddily. Damon and Brandon were shaking their heads at their girlfriends but were obviously in the same boat with the opinion of our suite. I grinned.

"Oh, look at the size of that beast!" Brandon hollered, bounding up to the couches where the other two guys were and practically drooling at the TV. Damon was right behind him and not in a much better state than his best friend. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Trust you guys to go straight to the TV. No wonder men are like cavemen!" Jennie scolded, shaking her head with her hands on her hips but none of them were paying attention to her. She just huffed, linking arms with me. "Let's go check out your bed."

I grinned and nodded and then proceeded through the suite to the second door passed mom and dad's room. She threw the door open and gasped, pulling me in after her. I gasped too at the sight of this magnificent room. The bed was four poster, like Mom and Dad's was, with dark purple sheets. I had a long wall of windows opposite the bed, giving us a perfect view of the starry sky from right in the bed. I ran and jumped straight onto it, sinking into it like an air bed. I sighed in contentment and I really don't think that I was going to be able to get back off this bed again.

"Damn girl. And to think you've got that hunky Paul in here with you all night." Jennie whistled, appreciatively. That got me up off the bed! I gasped, horrified that she'd even say that and slammed the door shut.

"Shut up! He'll hear you! And no, there will be no such activities. One, I'm nowhere near ready. Two, he's twice my age. Eww! And three, he totally doesn't see me that way!" I protested in whispers. She giggled.

"And nowhere in there did you say that you didn't _want_ to or haven't even _thought_ about it." She teased, grinning. I blushed bright red and shook my head. She sighed. "Relax, okay? I was just teasing."

"He's my best friend. Nothing more, you know?" Even I could hear the disappointment and longing in my voice when I said that. She looked at me for a long time, thoughtfully.

"You want him to be more though, right?" she guessed, softly. I glanced at her and sighed, looking down at the soft sheets of my bed, wrapping and unwrapping them from my fingers, nervously. I've never admitted it to anyone before. I was afraid of what they were going to think and say. I felt her sit down beside me, sighing. "Hey, don't shut down on me. I've been wanting you to talk to me about this for ages, since like, last year, remember? What happened then, by the way because you still haven't told me?"

"Um…I, erm…kissed…him. He pushed me away and I cut my hand. I ran from him, feeling utterly rejected and then I ignored and avoided him because I was so embarrassed." I blurted out, my face beet red and feeling utterly stupid. She probably thought I was desperate or something.

"I'm going to kill him!" she whisper-yelled. I looked up at her. She looked livid and was shaking. I put a hand on her arm and she stopped, sighing. She smiled in thanks but still looked peeved off. "I can't believe he pushed you away. That was cold."

I shrugged. "I've forgiven him. It's water under the bridge. We've even shared another kiss since then but…I don't know what it is. I just feel…something and I can't understand why. I shouldn't, you know? He's twice my age. Normal girls don't go for guys twice their age, right?" I asked, unsurely. She shrugged.

"Not most, but some." She replied, nonchalantly. I sighed.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed, sadly.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

Jennie and I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice coming into the room. I looked up, wide eyed at the man at the door, who looked back with concern and worry in his eyes. He rushed up to the bed as Jennie slid off it, looking between uncomfortable with the situation and wanting to hit him for pushing me away. I looked at her meaningfully and she sighed, leaving the room. Paul sat where she was previously and I smiled up at him, trying to look innocent. He didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, worriedly. I shrugged.

"Nothing. Just girl talk, really." I assured him. He frowned.

"Why are you nearly crying?" he asked, perplexed.

"I, erm…laughter. We were laughing." I lied, quickly. He didn't seem placated. He sighed, almost angrily.

"I wish you'd talk to me." He huffed, getting up off the bed.

"There's nothing to talk about. Please, don't fight with me?" I begged, sighing tiredly. I heard him sigh heavily before coming back over to the bed. He rubbed my back, softly.

"I won't. I'm sorry. Just…I'm here, okay? If you want to talk." He reminded me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. He nodded, thoughtfully before getting up off the bed.

"You should go to sleep now, as your Dad said. I'll be in in a minute." He ordered, lightly and I nodded, pulling my case up from the floor and opening it as he left the room.

I picked out my pyjamas and toiletries before heading off into the bathroom, which was beautiful by the way. I went about getting ready for bed, slowly. I didn't want to face Paul just yet and I had to steel my nerves for sharing a bed with him. I wish I was able to open up to him but I was so afraid of rejection that it held me back. I knew that he was getting frustrated with me but I couldn't help it.

After getting changed, I slipped out the bathroom, searching the room for Paul and gasped when I spotted him. I covered my eyes but not before I got a very nice glimpse of his backside as he slid on some sleep pants. At my gasp, he quickly pulled up his pants and spun around to see me with my hands covering my eyes, dressed in some small shorts and a tank top. I could feel his eyes all over me for a second before he burst out laughing. I uncovered my eyes, glaring at him but he continued to laugh. I huffed, moving towards the bed and climbing in with my back to him. He was on the floor now, breathless and I simply turned the lamp off, trying to get the deep red on my cheeks to dissipate.

Slowly, his loud laughter died down to soft, under-the-breath chuckles and I just lay there silent, waiting for him to get it out of his system. The majority of me knew that he was laughing at the whole situation, with me walking, well, out on him pulling on his sleep pants but the small part of me kept chanting that he was laughing at what I was wearing…and how I looked. I wondered if he could see the scar that was peeking out from my tank top, even going as far as to wonder if he could see the one on my side through the thin cotton of my top. I gulped at the thought and could feel the tears but I kept them at bay.

I felt the bed dip and my heart accelerated, fast. I closed my eyes and listened to him get comfortable before turning off his lamp. We both lay there in silence, waiting for the other to speak and it's a long time before his voice makes me jump, penetrating the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." He whispered, softly. I sighed, getting more comfortable before I answered, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. It was kinda funny, I guess."

He sighed and I felt him turn to face my back on the bed. I could feel his fingertips close to the small of my back. Their heat was radiating off them, being absorbed by my cold skin. "Hey…"

"Hmm?" I answered, softly.

"Come over here? I…I don't like the space between us." He admitted, quietly and my heart stuttered as I took a deep breath. "Please? It doesn't feel right."

I sighed and nodded, scooting back a little so that he could wrap his arm around my waist and pull me flush against his chest, swiftly. I gasped slightly at the contact between our skin and I had to hold back a moan. His whole body was flush against mine, innocently enough as he spooned me. His other arm served as a pillow for my neck, his and bent up to rest next to me on the pillow. I stared at it, smiling to myself.

"There…That's a lot better, don't you think?" he asked, gently. I nodded, smiling wider. We were silent for a long while and I thought that he'd gone to sleep before he made me jump again. "I wasn't laughing at you, you know."

I nodded. "I know." I half-lied. He sighed.

"Really. You look beautiful. You know I think you look stunning, now even more so. I was just laughing at the situation." He explained himself, like he had to. I sighed and nodded.

"I know, Paul. It's fine, really. I was being silly." I told him, smiling over my shoulder at him. He sighed again but nodded, smiling back and I was fixed. His eyes held mine in their depths and there was no chance of escape. I bit my lip and his eyes zeroed in on them, making him lick his own and lean in slightly. My heart was hammering against my chest and I wanted nothing more than to kiss this amazing man.

My breathing was hard and fast and part of me couldn't believe that this was happening again. But his eyes were fixed on my lips and the desire in them was obvious. They were so sharp and piercing. They sent shivers down my spine. I released my lip and his eyes snapped towards mine again, black with lust. Surely, this wasn't for me?

His hand that was on my waist slid upwards until it came to rest on my face. I gulped, looking down shyly but he lifted my chin to make me look back at him. My breath left me in a whoosh as his lips touched mine, softly. I couldn't think; my mind was spiralling out of control. How can he have such a strong effect on me? It was so confusing. He pulled back, his face calmer and tenderer as he watched me for a reaction but all I could do was take in a shuddering breath before pulling his head back to me softly. He sighed in relief and kissed me again, firmer.

"Billie, you didn't say good night!" Dyl shouted as he stormed into the room, totally oblivious to what just transpired only 30 seconds before his entry. Paul and I had broken away as soon as we heard the door opening and I was blushing madly. Paul had this weird, superior and smug look on his face and it made me smile before turning to Dyl and Harry, who'd followed his brother into the room like the little lost sheep he has been since he found the use of his legs.

"Sorry, Bud. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Come give me a kiss." I blushed when I said it but pushed the feeling away as I gave Dyl a small family kiss on the lips, doing the same to Harry before they both bombarded me with a huge hug. I laughed, hugging them back and then they left the room, leaving a silence in their wake. I swallowed hard, settling back in bed, but a little further away from the man beside me.

"I thought I told you about that? It doesn't feel right with you over there. Come here." He demanded, gently. I smiled slightly and nodded, scooting back once more as he wrapped his arms around me. "Good Night, Beautiful."

A huge smile that he never fails to bring out of me when he called me that spread across my face and I smiled back at him. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Night, Paul." I replied, snuggling into my pillow and finally allowing sleep to overcome me. I felt his fingertips brushing my face and the smile remained on my face for what I was sure the whole duration of the night.

The morning was reeked upon me very rudely if I say so myself but I didn't mind because they've always done it. I think Paul minded a lot more than I did when Harry and Dyl came charging into our room, shouting at the tops of their voices that it was time to get up. I smiled into my pillow, feeling Paul's arms still wrapped around me as they were the night before and giggled.

"Come on, Billie! It's your birthday! Mom made strawberry pancakes, like always!" Dyl shouted, excitedly as he hopped up on the bed beside me. I looked and smiled up at him. He grinned back before leaning down to hug me. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, lil' bro. harry, Baby, get up here." I called as he paddled through the room towards us. I grinned and Dyl helped him up onto the bed as he hugged me tightly.

"Happy Biwthday, Biwwie!" He shouted in my face and I giggled, kissing his cheek, sloppily.

"Thank you, lil' Man. How's about you two go tell Mom that I let you guys start eating without me whilst I get up and dressed, okay?" I told them. They cheered and nodded, giving me one last kiss before hopping off the bed and bounding out the room. I giggled after them, shaking my head at their exuberance.

I moved to get up from the bed but two strong, chain-like arms kept me from moving even an inch. I gasped as he pulled me back to his cheek and left a small kiss on the back of my neck. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful." He whispered into my neck, making me shiver violently. He chuckled, kissing the back of my neck again before loosening his hold on me. I smiled over my shoulder at him.

"Thanks, Paul. We best get up before the dynamic duo eats all of my favourite pancakes." I told him, matter-of-factly. He grunted with a nod and I giggled at his caveman response. He helped me out of bed and let me go to the bathroom first. I thanked him and went about my morning routine, deciding to have a quick shower as I didn't know what they had in store for me today but I was rather excited.

Since it was a really nice day in Seattle today, I decided to slip on my thin strapped maxi dress with matching sandals. It was nice and floral and knew that it was going to keep me nice a cool today. I brushed out my hair before pulling it up into a messy, but styled bun, choosing to forego the make-up because Paul's always said that he liked me and I looked better without it. I sprayed some perfume, one I've used for a couple of years now and slipped on the jewellery that all my family gave me before declaring that I was ready.

As I moved to exit the bathroom, my heart raced and I decided to shout out, "Paul…are you, um, decent?" I heard his booming laugh from the other side but his affirmative answer. I sighed in relief as well as disappointment before opening the bathroom door, cautiously. He was sat on the end of the bed, grinning like a fool and trying very hard not to laugh his head off. He was dressed in some white cut of shorts and a thin white wife-beater. He looked sexy in white, what with it contrasting nicely against his dark skin and I smiled in approval, which he could easily read.

He chuckled, loudly, standing on his way towards me, "I'm glad you approve." He quipped, grinning still. I blushed scarlet and ducked my head, smiling. He chuckled a little more and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look stunning. Is this the dress I bought you?" he asked, curiously. I smiled and nodded. "It suits you perfectly."

"Thank you, Paul." I murmured, flattered. All he did was smile back at me.

"Come on, Birthday Girl! The boys are having a pig out, out here." Dad called from the other room and I giggled, shaking my head. Paul chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading me out the bedroom and towards the smaller dining area. I could see a huge pile of pancakes in the middle and Dyl had three on his plate, whilst Harry had two half eaten ones. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I sat down next to Harry and ruffled his hair.

Dad came up behind me and kissed the top of my head, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Happy Birthday, sweetie. Did you sleep okay?"

I smiled at just how well I slept and saw Paul smirking beside me as he ate his pancakes. "Yeah, Daddy. I slept great." I replied, blushing.

"Come on; eat up, Baby Girl because you've got a big, long day ahead of you today." Mom told me as she placed some fresh, warm pancakes in front of me before leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I replied before digging in, hungrily. Mom's pancakes really were amazing. "So what _are_ we doing today?"

"All in good time, Lea-Rae, all in good time. But first, it's present time from your family." Dad announced, pulling three boxes out from under the opposite side of the table, grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes but appreciated that they spend the time, money and effort to get me something. I learned that if people wanted to get me stuff, they did it because they cared and loved me. Who was I to deny them a way to express that towards me?

"Oh, thank you, everyone." I said them all. Dyl giggled.

"You need to open them first." He told me. I giggled and nodded, pulling a golden wrapped parcel towards me.

"That one is from me and your Dad." Mom told me, smiling. I smiled back in thanks before opening it, quickly.

There were several things inside the box, a collection of little presents to make a huge one. I smiled. I loved it when they did this. They did it last year too. I smiled up at them both before sifting through the box. There were a couple of gift cards for clothes and accessories, as well as a few pieces of jewellery, one of which I clipped straight on as it was a daughter necklace. I grinned up at them and saw that they were beaming with pride. It brought tears to my eyes but I fought them back, going back to my present. There were a few little pictures that they'd taken of Harry and Dyl, some of them with them together and made a mental note t place them into my scrap book I have of my little brothers. Yeah, they have their own scrap book because I love them that much. Mom and Dad had one too.

Like last year, there was one big present within the box. Last year, it was driving lessons as well as my test paid for in advance. This year, I saw a box to an Samsung Galaxy S II. I gaped at it and then up at Mom and Dad in utter shock.

"You can't give me this!" I exclaimed, god-smacked. They both laughed, as did Paul… I glared at him. "Seriously, Mom, Dad, this must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh, Sweetie. Your Uncle Adam pitched in too because he had no idea what to get you. He has a little something extra for you too, something small but this was from us and him…and you will use it because we don't have the receipt. Therefore we can't send it back." Mom told me, smugly. I glared at him, playfully before launching myself at her for a massive hug.

"I can't believe this. Jennie is going to flip. She's wanted this phone for ages!" I laughed, jumping up and down. They grinned at my happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Just enjoy it and for heaven's sake, look after it!" Dad laughed, shaking his head. I smiled.

"Dad, my name isn't Anna. I do not throw phones at walls in a fit of rage." I reminded him, making him burst out laughing. "Jared still refuses to buy her a new one. It's her own fault."

"Might I remind you who made me mad?" Anna's voice laughed from the opening door. I grinned and laughed. She bounded up to me, hugging the life out of my torso. "Happy Birthday, Best Friend!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, B." Damon added, smiling as he tamed his girlfriend. I hugged and kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

"Where's Jennie and Brandon?" I asked, curiously. Anna blushed as Damon laughed.

"You don't need to know. Let's just say they're laying in and have decided to celebrate your birthday for you." Damon laughed. I blushed as Dad groaned.

"I'll have to try and pretend I didn't hear that. Sam will kill me as you're all my responsibility." Dad groaned, dramatically. I giggled.

"Yeah, we shared a wall. It wasn't appreciated. At. All." Anna dead-panned, sighing. Damon laughed yet again. I could see that best friend pride shining in his eyes for Brandon and rolled mine.

"Tell me they were safe?" Mom asked, trying to hide her laughter.

"Eww, Aunt Mel, I didn't ask!" Anna exclaimed, disgusted. She finally let go of that laughter and leaned on Dad for support.

We all settled down and I continued to open the presents from my little brothers and the one that Anna and Damon came over with. I laughed in awe as I opened a pair of wolf slippers from Harry. Mom told me he picked them out all by himself, making this the first present he's given me off his won back. I gave him extra kisses until he giggled. Dyl got me a phone casing and charm for my new phone. He must have been in with them. I loved the casing though, as it was lilac with a tiny silver wolf on the back and the charm itself was a silver wolf, making Paul beam with pride as I fixed them both onto my phone. Anna and Damon decided to be funny and buy me lingerie. I was thankful when Damon told me that Anna picked them out and that he hadn't seen them at all. I blushed scarlet and I saw Paul giving the box thoughtful glances a couple of times, which made me blush harder.

"Right, so the first thing we have in store for you this morning is…on behalf of Alice and Rosalie, shopping. They gave you this to spend it on anything you want and they won't be happy if you don't use it." Mom told me, slipping a card out from her purse and handing me it. I eyed it and her.

"A credit card? Really?" I asked, incredulously. She smiled and nodded.

"There's $1000 on that card." Dad told me, smiling. My jaw dropped further and Paul chuckled, closing it for me.

"One thousand dollars? To shop with? Are they crazy?" I shouted.

Mom laughed, "You've met Alice, correct?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"She told me to tell you not to complain and just use it. They're going to check the credit card balance online too and use everything that you haven't for you. They said they'd just bring everything over to you when you get home." Paul told me.

"Well…okay. But, wow." I gasped, shaking my head. "This is crazy. You guys do realise that I'm only 16 today, right? Not something like 18 or 30!"

They laughed. "Yes, we know but you deserve it. Quit complaining."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to but it's all so much!"

"We know but like I said, you deserve it." Dad repeated, smiling. I sighed and nodded.

"Hello, Birthday Girl's Best friend/sister in the room, people. Make way, make way." Jennie obnoxious voice shouted from the suite front door and I rolled my eyes, turning to see her running at me. I screamed but caught her before we both burst out laughing.

"You're crazy!" I laughed.

"And you're getting old!" she quipped back. I frowned at her.

"You realise…you're older than me right?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Shit." She muttered, making us all, including her boyfriend, laugh at her.

"Only you, Babe, only you." Brandon laughed, hugging me. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I heard you guys already celebrated enough for the three of us already." I teased, making them both turn to Anna and Damon, glaring. They both grinned and bowed their heads.

"You didn't have to broadcast it into the whole room, Dipshit! Hello, my Dad's friends are in here! They could tell him!" Jennie shouted at Anna, who giggled.

"Dude, what the hell?" was all Brandon said to Damon, but was smiling all the same. Damon just shrugged, not sorry.

"Can we not talk about this?" Dad asked from the table. Jennie huffed.

"Yes, let's not!" she shouted. I giggled and held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright." I laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no! You cow! I can't believe you've got my phone!" Jennie shriek as we all moved to the larger table so that we could all sit down. I laughed, holding my phone out to her and she snatched it from my hands, grinning and glaring at the same time. "As if! You know how long I've wanted this!"

"Sorry. I didn't know they were getting me it. Blame Mom, Dad and Uncle Adam." I laughed, shrugging. She glared at my parents, who laughed.

"Take it up with your Dad, not me." Dad told her. She huffed, pouting but continued to doodle around with my phone.

"I hate you." Jennie mumbled my way and I grinned.

"You'll hate me even more when you find out what Alice and Rose has given me." I told her, matter-of-factly. She looked at me, waiting.

"Well? Put me out of my misery!" she demanded. I giggled.

"A $1000 credit card. All to be spent today or they spend the rest for me." She stared at me, blankly.

"I repeat: I hate you." She mumbled again. "Damn, _you_ could buy me my phone!" her face lit up like she'd invented the next advance in technology that will change the world and I laughed.

"Um, how about no?" I told her. She glared and Brandon rubbed her back, so9othingly. I knew that she was being like this in good nature but knew that she was going to be spending half the time on my phone.

"Right, are you all ready to head out? Have you kids eaten yet? There's still pancakes left." Mom offered my friends but they shook their heads, smiling.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Clearwater. We ate before we came up here." Brandon replied, politely. Mom chuckled.

"No need to call me Mrs. Clearwater. Call me Mel, Brandon." she told him. He nodded. This wasn't the first time she'd told him to but he was stubborn and refused to call her anything that wasn't as formal as Mrs. Clearwater.

"Oh, guys, you realise that each other doesn't class as breakfast, right?" Damon teased, already running out the door as Brandon sprinted after him. Jennie was beet red. Anna and I laughed at her as Dad groaned and covered his ears.

"I do not need your father on my ass. I'm leaving. I'll be in the lobby." he told me, kissing her cheek and then mine before heading, more like running out the door. Mom and I giggled at him, shaking our heads.

"I suppose we'll all go then. If Paul's finished stuffing his face." I I teased, glaring at him playfully. He just grinned at me, making me blush. Jennie caught my eye and she smirked, which made me blush harder. I shook my head. "Come on, anyone would think you never get fed."

I grasped Paul's forearm and he allowed me to drag him up and out of his seat, towards the front door. I noticed, as well as the others I'm sure, that Paul never let go of my hand as we rode in the elevator, or walking through the lobby, or getting into the car. Dad eyed the pair of us in the rear-view with slight anger as well as defeat in his eyes but said nothing. I frowned in confusion and looked at Paul but he was looking out the window. I could just make guilt but smugness on his face. That just confused me further but I let it go, not willing anything to get me down on my birthday, at least this year.

We drove around Seattle centre for a while. Surprisingly enough, traffic was light and we could easily take our times taking in the sights and discussing what shops to go in first. Mom told me that we were going out for a birthday meal tonight so I would need a dress. I smiled and nodded whilst Paul pointed out a really cute dress shop coming up on our left. I smiled and kissed his cheek, telling Dad that we wanted to go there. Damon, seeing us stop, stopped and parked behind us.

"So, we're dress shopping, huh?" Jennie asked, linking arms with me as she held Brandon's hand/ it wasn't lost on me that Paul still had a hold of mine. I nodded. "Sweet."

We all entered the shop. The girls looked excited whilst the guys, not so much. They took seats outside the dressing room and got comfortable. I kind of felt sorry for them but I couldn't bring myself to fully care. We must have spent about any hour in this one shop[ trying on different dresses that seemed cute but were never right. Some times, I'd like them but the other girls would say they were wrong but then they'd like them and I'd say it wasn't comfortable enough or I didn't look right in it.

It was Paul's comment on the dress that I'd just slipped on that made up my mind. "Beautiful, you should totally get that one! You look stunning, really." His comment made all the guys tease him but he took it in stride and smiled at me. I grinned back and nodded, turning to the mirror to see myself.

The dress _was_ beautiful. It hugged my bust nicely, showing only a bit of cleavage. It was strapless and hugged my curves perfectly. The base colour was a grey/white but on my left side, there was a beautiful purple flower. I smiled at myself in the mirror until my eyes snapped onto that faint, dying scar on my collarbone, stretching down in between my cleavage. Before I could even comment or think more about it, Paul's voice rang out, making everyone look this way.

"Ignore them. We don't see them and neither should you. It doesn't matter what other people say. You're beautiful." my head snapped to him and saw his serious, genuine face smiling at me lightly. I gulped and smiled back, nodding once before looking back in the mirror.

"He's right and anyone who says anything will get a punch in the gob from each of us." Damon seconded, earning a grin from Paul. I giggled and nodded.

"Ooh! Look what I found!" Jennie shrieked, launching herself over towards the shoe section and coming back with a pair of open toed heels that was complimentary with my dress. I grinned at her and took them from her, slipping them onto my feet. They were comfortable and I made a mental note to paint my nails a similar colour to the purple on my dress.

"You should totally buy that dress, and the shoes!" Mom shouted, grinning. I nodded, smiling back before heading back into the changing room to change back.

I then sat with the guys to watch the others pick dresses. Mom picked a bright red dress that had Dad drooling. Not something I personally wanted to see but oh well. Jennie decided to go outlandish and picked out a bright _yellow_ dress with matching heels. Brandon just laughed at her, shaking his head. Anna was the only one who was safe and picked out a tan/orange dress with a pair of white flats. Damon always said he loved it when she dress simple. She was going to forego make-up like I was because he actually hated it on her face, though he didn't say that in so many words. He put it a lot more tenderly and romantically that she just couldn't deny him anything.

"right then, we've have dresses so where next?" Mom asked as we exited the shop. I smiled but shrugged.

"Well, Brandon and Damon wanted to go check out the game store. We said they could." Jennie told Mom.

"I want to go to Toys R' Us!" Dyl shouted. Dad shook his head but shrugged in agreement.

"You better keep shopping otherwise we're going to have a lot of parcels to sign for when we get home, young lady." HE told me, grinning. I smiled and nodded.

"How's about we split up and go our separate ways. In about two hours, we'll meet up and go find some place to chow down?" Dad suggested to everyone and we all nodded.

"Yay! Toys, toys, toys!" Harry chanted, jumping up and down before running after Dyl, who stormed towards the big toys store in front of him. I smiled after them and shook my head.

"We better go after them before they take anything out the store." Mom told Dad, smiling. He nodded and with one last wave, they took off after their two sons. I waved to my friends as they took off in the opposite direction and suddenly found myself alone with Paul. I smiled up at him and gestured my head in the direction my friends just went.

"Don't you want tot check out some games?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't want him to leave me but it was his choice. He chuckled.

"Well, I don't think _you_ want to and this day is about what _you_ want to do, not me. Besides, there is no way I'm leaving you to wander Seattle on your own. It's a massive city and I'll never even be able to concentrate on the game covers if I'm constantly worried about you getting yourself into trouble." he told me, matter-of-factly. He looked rather scared and worried actually. I smiled up at him.

"Well, as long as you don't mind being my mule for the next two hours, you can stay. Otherwise, eh." I teased, making a dismissive gesture with my hand and turning away, grinning. He laughed, and pulled me back to face him.

"Fine but you twisted my arm when you said that'd be the only way." he replied, smiling. I giggled and pulled him towards another shop.

Paul, surprisingly enough, didn't moan or complain when I led him into shop after countless shop. He even offered me his opinions and even brought me some things to try on. At first, I was surprised and embarrassed when he asked me t model for him but after a while, it was rather fun and the looks he'd give me if he really approved of a pair of jeans or a tight top gave me the confidence and want to carry on doing it for him.

After about an hour, I felt sorry for him because he was carrying quite a bit but never let me carry anything for myself. Don't get me wrong, he was struggling and looked like he could easily carry more but the males around him were giving him pitied glances or stared at him with shock or awe and it made me chuckle.

"You want to take some of that back to the car? I don't mind." I told him, smiling sympathetically. He shrugged as if he didn't care so I led him to a shop where I saw Mom, Dad and my brothers move into. "Hey Dad, can I borrow the keys?"

"Oh wow, you've been busy. I can hardly see Paul in there." Mom laughed, shaking her head. Paul laughed too and shrugged.

"I don't mind." he replied.

"Yeah, sure Lea-Rae. You having fun, yeah?" Dad asked, handing over his keys. I grinned and nodded. "Good. Hang on to them keys. I'll get them off you later. Besides, if she's not finished, you might need to make a stop there before we all meet up anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." I told them, giving Dyl and Harry a peck on the cheek before exiting the shop. Once Paul was relieved of bags, I hugged him. "You didn't have to carry all that. I could have handled some."

"Really, B, I don't mind. I want to." he assured me, smiling. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Fine, it's your choice, I guess."

"Okay, so where to next?" he asked, glancing around. I thought about it and then blushed, scarlet. He frowned. "What's with the sudden blush?"

"I, erm...I kind need to go...there." I told him, pointing over to a specific little shop, making him blush and his eyes smoulder.

"Vicky's Secret?" he asked, grinning. I blushed and nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

My head snapped up, my eyes wide as saucers. He laughed at my expression. "What? You're coming with me? Uh, no!"

"Why not? I don;t mind." he replied, slyly. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I do." I retorted. He grinned.

"And why's that? Something you don't want me to see?" he asked. I blushed.

"Well, no. I mean, yes. I don't know! Stop confusing me." I spluttered, flushed. He laughed again.

"B, seriously, just come on." he told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Victoria's Secret. I blushed the entire way, it only getting deeper as we entered the shop.

"Paul, maybe you should wait outside." I suggested, unsurely. He sighed and turned to face me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, seriously. No, he didn't but...well, I don't know what was wrong with me.

"Well, no but..."

"Then relax and just, shop." he told me, pushing me lightly towards the racks of underwear and lingerie. I glanced back at him as he took a seat near the front of the shop, his eyes following me everywhere I went. His eyes smouldering my way. I took a deep breath and sucked it up, keeping my mind focused on the garments in front of me and not the tingling I could feel all over my skin. I tried on a few items, always feeling like he could somehow see through the curtain separating me from his gaze. I know I was being silly but I don't know. It just felt...I don't know. Weird. Good Weird.

When I was done, I glanced over to where I knew Paul was sitting to see him gone. I frowned, looking around me until I'd turned 360 degrees to see him stood right behind me. I almost screamed but he placed his hand over my mouth, chuckling.

"Easy. You look a little tense, Beautiful. You okay?" he asked, smirking. I blushed and smiled, tightly.

"Uh huh. I'm, uh, ready to pay and then we'll, uh, meet up with everyone, yeah?" I told him. He nodded, eyeing the items in my hands and his eyes glazed over. I coughed, turning towards the check outs with him following me. The cashier rang up my items and we left the shop. I breathed a sigh of relief as we did but Paul seemed saddened but pumped up, making me blush at what he might be thinking.

"Right, so where are we meeting them?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Back at the car?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way over there. Everyone was waiting for us as we were the last of us to get back. They all smiled t my blushing face and Paul's tense, tortured face before settling on the couple of Vicky's bags he was holding. They all burst out laughing as Dad glared at Paul.

"Damnit, Seth, it wasn't like I was in the dressing room with her!" Paul shouted in response, which only made Dad glare harder. Paul sighed. "I was sitting near the front of the store."

"I don't give a damn, Paul. You should have waited outside." Dad bit back. Jennie and Mom sighed.

"Leave them. Seth." Mom ordered, giving Dad a meaningful look, to which he sighed in response to. I saw Jennie warning Paul with her eyes, only making him smirk. She glared at him and the whole altercation made me curious and confused. They were hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was. Now.

* * *

**Alright! It was longer than last because I had some time on my hands this week! My next exams isn't until Thursday so you're probably looking for another update from me any time after then :D **

**The poll is now closed and please, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO HANDLE THE PHASING (if I do it.) I have final say :D I probably will though :D**

**I don't want to disappoint you guys so please, either review or PM me with your suggestions and 'don'ts'. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**

**p.s. There's some Polyvores to check out too :D**


	28. Suspicions

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Short chapter but it's a big one. Billie's suspicions get the better of her! :o**

**I hope you enjoy. Polyvores will be up on my profile as well!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...D:**

**Without further ado... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Suspicions**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"What was that silent altercation between you and Jen about earlier?" I asked Paul as he slid a shirt onto his dark skinned torso. I could hardly form the question as I watched but I also didn't want the silence between us to become too uncomfortable as I could foresee it becoming. I saw him become ridged for a second, shooting me nervous glances before sighing, turning to smile at me.

"Nothing. It was nothing. She was just being a protective best friend, I guess. Don't worry about it." He lied to me. I knew he was lying. He couldn't keep eye contact with me when he did and he was looking everywhere but me right now. I suppressed the sigh of frustration and nodded, smiling tightly. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was hurt and upset by him. I didn't want to fight with Paul tonight, or ever and if I made it obvious, he was going to inquire about it and that would make me snap.

"Right, okay…Well, I guess I'll get ready then." I told him, turning away to my suitcase. I heard him sigh and he probably nodded. Without another word, he left the room to give me privacy and again, it hurt slightly. I closed my eyes for a second, pushing back all the suspicious thoughts I had of my family before concentrating on the task at hand.

I and my family were going out for a birthday meal and they wanted to get all dressed up for the event. I wasn't fussed but I suppose the dress I brought earlier would have gone to waste if I hadn't so I slipped it on, along with the shoes and accessories I'd bought along with it. I left my hair straight because I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it before picking up my purse and leaving the room. Dad beamed at me, kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful, Lea-Rae." He complimented and I smiled, blushing.

"Thanks, Dad." I sighed, embarrassed. He smiled.

"Sissy looks beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, thrusting his hands up in the air with his excitement before clapping excitedly. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I lifted him up into my arms.

"Thanks, Bud." I told him.

I glanced beside me, feeling Paul's intense gaze on me but never met it. I was still slightly upset that he'd lied to me, or kept something from me at least. They didn't seem to realise that I'm much more observant than they think and it was slightly insulting. Even now, I could see Jennie glaring at Paul again and Dad having another silent conversation with Mom. It annoyed me and I sighed, clenching my teeth. Thankfully, before Paul could get the words he was about to say out, the door opened and Anna, Brandon and Damon strolled in, all looking handsome and gorgeous. Anna squealed at me, wrapping me, and Harry, up in a huge hug. Harry giggled.

As we pulled apart, I surveyed her outfit and smiled. She wore the same dress she bought earlier and it looked amazing. She added a cardigan I've known her to wear to occasions such as this and she'd slipped on a few pieces of jewellery. Her nails were orange, to match her dress and I smiled up at her.

"You look amazing." I complimented.

"Says she." She replied, laughing. I giggled.

"Right, since we're all here, how's about we head off?" Dad suggested, looking away from Mom and effectively ending their silent conversation. I smiled tightly at him and nodded, linking my arm with Anna's as she held Damon's hand on her other side. I could practically feel Paul's confusion as we both know that I would usually walked beside him but I didn't feel like it at the moment. I sighed and followed Mom and Dad to the cars.

"You're not riding with us?" Paul called, concerned and slightly hurt, though he was trying his hardest to hide it. I smiled and shook my head at him. He frowned.

"No, I'll ride with these guys, if you don't mind." I replied, quietly. He frowned but shrugged in agreement.

"Sure. Whatever you want." He replied, slightly pissed off. I frowned in confusion at his reaction and thought he was being a tad childish but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was the one lying and I think he knew I knew he was but was doing nothing about it, and for that, he didn't have a right to be pissed off. I had the right. Mom and Dad shared a questioning look with Paul but he shrugged with a scowl on his face as he got into their car. I smiled at Mom before climbing in beside Anna.

The ride to Ipanema Brazilian Grill, one of the finest restaurants in Seattle, wasn't too long. It was a perfect restaurant for people like my Dad and Paul because they serve the finest meat in the area. This meal, apparently, was also paid for by the Cullens, who had given the restaurant their credit card details only an hour ago to pay for anything and everything we ordered tonight. Apparently, this was another birthday present but from Carlisle and Esme. I knew that the wolves with us were going to take them up on their offer, especially Paul since he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to take hundreds of dollars from his worst enemy.

When we entered the building, the hostess, who was checking out my father and best friend thoroughly, much to my annoyance came over to us with a nice, polite (not-so-seductive) smile. She spoke with mom and Dad, something I wasn't privy to listening to as I waited with Anna and Damon near the back of the group. Paul kept giving me shifty glances behind him but I only smiled at him, not allowing his deceitful ways to ruin tonight.

"Of course, Mr. Clearwater. Please, this way." The hostess finally said, picking up five menus before leading us through the restaurant to a nice cosy, quiet part. I smiled at the place, loving the rich colours and the staff that was bustling with energy. They appeared to love their job.

We were seated at a big table, considering there were about 10 of us. Mom requested a child booster seat for Harry and it was placed beside her at the table. Dad took her other side and then Paul. Reluctantly, I took my seat next to Paul, Anna next to me with her boyfriend at her other side. Brandon seated himself next to Damon with Jennie between him and Mom.

I glanced to the side of me, seeing that Paul was doing the same but I turned my head again, starting a conversation with Anna before the waiter came up to us with a bright, polite smile.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I'm Rolando Jeremiah and I'll be your server tonight. May I take your drink orders?"

Dad and Paul ordered beers, Mom a wine whilst the rest of us opted for cokes, except for Harry, who had some orange juice. Rolando smiled politely again and nodded before returning to the kitchen to get our drinks. I turned to Anna again to resume our conversation when Paul's hand was placed on my upper arm, capturing my attention. I tried to ignore the shots of electricity that shot through my entire arm but the key word was 'tried'. I shivered and turned to look at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I smiled and nodded, turning again to talk with Anna but he stopped me again. I sighed. "You sure, you seem a little...off with me?"

"Yes, Paul, I'm fine. I just really want to have a conversation with my best friend right now. So, please..." I said, turning my head back to Anna, who gave me a questioning look before both of shrugged. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Dad whisper a few words to Paul, who was quite crestfallen, I'm ashamed to say, before both glanced at me, worriedly. I saw Mom and Jennie share a similar exchange and it made me even more suspicious than before.

"Right, Sweetie..." Dad said across the table, capturing my attention at once with a smile. He was grinning right back as if he knew something that I didn't and looked around the restaurant to see if I could spot what. I eyed him suspiciously, grinning. "Before we order anything more, we wanted to give you another present for the night. I think you'll love it and hopefully, you won't scream the place down when he comes in."

I frowned in confusion, "He?" I asked, perplexed. I ran through all the guys that I know in my life and frowned even harder. Everyone chuckled at my face, including a new masculine chuckle that I could identify anywhere. My eyes popped wide as I spun around in my chair, coming face to face with my ex-boyfriend and one of the best friends I've ever had. I sprung up from my chair, nearly knocking it backward to the floor, if it weren't for Paul catching it just in time, and launched myself into the guy's arms, hugging the life out of him because I haven't seen him in nearly a year. "CALEB!"

He chuckled into my neck, pulling back to kiss my cheeks, softly. I grinned from ear-to-ear, revelling in his presence. He was darker skinned, the result of living in such a sunnier place like Texas. His hair was fairer but still held that Quileute look about it. He still had his emo-skater type hairstyle that I loved so much when we were together. He'd bulked up a tiny bit, his arms holding me securer to his body now.

"Hey, Babe, how's it going? Happy 16th Birthday!" he cheered into my ear, picking me up and swinging me around in a circle. I grinned and laughed, clinging to him happily.

"Thank you! I can't believe you're here! How? WHEN?" I screeched, attracting attention from across the restaurant but I didn't care. I haven't seen this guy for ages! He laughed, putting me back down on the floor, still grinning as wide as me.

"I got in late last night from Texas. My Mom and Dad came with me. They're at the hotel now." he informed me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, confused. He looked at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"You really didn't think I was going to miss your birthday, did you?" he asked, feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes at his silly acting and hugged him again.

"Well..." I played along, hiding my grin. He scowled at me, playfully and I giggled. "Come sit, we were about to order."

He grinned and nodded, holding my hand up to the table where Mom must have asked for another chair, placed between Brandon and Damon and we both retook our seats. I was minutely bummed that I wasn't sat next to him but part of me was happy that I was still sat next to Paul, no matter how mad and hurt by him I was. I was also aware that Paul had watched mine and Caleb's interaction with what I could only describe as jealousy and envy shining in his eyes but that didn't even make sense. Even now, he inched his chair infinitesimally closer, something that I wouldn't have picked up on if I wasn't always watching Paul out the corner of my eye, whether I was even consciously doing it or not.

"Told you you'd like the present." Dad told me, smugly. I grinned and got up from my seat, hugging him tightly before retaking it.

"Thank you, Daddy." I told him, making his face erupt with a bright smile. I've only called him that not even a handful of times because it was always a name that I'd always associated with my real father. However, lately it was easier to call Seth that now. It seemed right and I knew that my real father wouldn't mind someone like Seth standing in his stead.

When everything settled back down again, Rolando came over to take our order and all I can say is that thank God this whole meal was on the Cullens because I think between Dad and Paul, they spent close to $300 dollar just for them! Never in my life have I seen so much meat, unless you counted that one pack barbeque where every pack member brought their own meat to grill. That was a lot of meat!

As for me, having stolen a piece of meat from Paul's plate because there was no way I was going to eat eight pieces of meat that you got for the special, I grabbed a plate full of salad to go with the meat with a side of fries. I wasn't going to eat a lot, knowing I'd like my dessert better and I wanted to be able to finish it by the time the night is out.

We broke out into a table conversation, asking Caleb what he liked about his new home, Texas and what he missed back home in La Push. I saw his eyes briefly glance to me and it made me blush and duck my head into my plate, smiling slightly. I also knew that Paul saw the interaction and knew that he didn't like it, judging by the growl he emitted that only me and Dad could hear. He also said that he missed the rainy weather, which we all thought was weird but he said that if you grew up in a place like La Push, anything different was going to be weird in itself. I guess he was right. I couldn't imagine living in a place like Texas. It was just too hot for me.

"Really, you get used to it, just like you would get used to La Push weather. There's hardly any rain though, I kinda miss it." he confessed.

"You're crazy! I'd give anything to get out of this God forsaken place! The weather is awful!" Anna protested, shaking her head. I giggled.

"I dunno...I like the rain too. It's soothing a little." I contradicted and both Jennie and Anna looked like I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes, smiling.

"What about you Paul? Would you move to some place hotter?" Caleb asked the man beside me, who has hardly kept his eyes off me for the whole meal. That was also something that I knew contributed to the pissed off look on my father's face. He didn't look very friendly towards Paul at all and again, Mom kept shooting her husband dirty and meaningful looks that would only get him to glance away for a second, waiting for mom's attention to go back to Caleb before glaring at my best friend again. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Um...Nah, Man, I like cold weather and besides, I have too much tying me to La Push. My job's kind of important to me and the tribe, as well as some of the people who live there." Paul replied, honestly, glancing at Dad and Jennie before giving me a long sideways glance, smirking as he looked away. I heard Dad growl at Paul but with a slap on the arm from Mom, he quickly looked down at his drink.

"Oh, well that's cool." Caleb nodded, smiling, glancing between Paul and I. I was super confused right now.

Why in the world would Dad growl at Paul? It was just like earlier when we came back from shopping too, with the Vicky's bag and he's been in a foul mood towards Paul all evening. What the hell was Dad's, and even Jennie's, problems for goodness sake? I wasn't feeling much love on the table for Paul, including from myself but that was only because I knew he was hiding something and I think that Mom, Dad and Jennie were in it also. I also think that it's the very same thing that my Dad doesn't appear to like about Paul.

They were one in the same and I wanted to know what the heel they were keeping from me before my head explodes with thinking up so many damn possibilities. My head couldn't help but think up the worst things and it wasn't helping with my resolve to not let anything ruin this dinner.

I stood abruptly from my chair, making everyone look up at me questioningly and with concern. I smiled at them all tightly, as calmly as I could before picking up my purse and Anna's arm, trailing them both towards the rest rooms.

"Whoa, B, what the hell?" Anna asked, concerned and worried. I sioghed, letting go of her arm as we stopped near the mirrors in the girls' toilets. I leaned against the sink counter on my p[alms, dipping my head before splashing my face with some water. I felt her hand on my back a minute later and her concerned face staring back at me in the mirror when I looked up. I smiled at her, drying off my face. "Billie, what the hell is the matter?"

I sighed, heavily. "Nothing, Annie, nothing. I'm being silly." I assured her, turning to rest my bum against the side of the sink, folding my arms across my chest as I looked at the floor. She sighed too, moving in front of me to capture my attention.

"B, you wouldn't have brought me in here, like you did, also looking like you were about to be sick, for no reason." she told me, folding her own arms across her chest. "What's up?"

"Well...I dunno. I'm just...Do you feel like you're missing something?" I asked her, cryptically. She frowned, looking around the bathroom as if someone was going to jump out at her before shaking her head.

"Um, no?" she said as a question. It was clear by her face that she was utterly confused by my behaviour. I sighed, shaking my head. "Come on, B, you're freaking me the hell out!"

"Well, I just think they're hiding something form me." I confessed, watching her reaction. She frowned, thoughtfully.

"They who?"

"Mom, Dad, Paul and Jennie." She nodded. I frowned. "This isn't the reaction I was expecting, Annie. I was expecting a 'what the hell are you talking about? You're insane. Let's go back to the table and you can stop being such a maniac' sorta thing."

She laughed at me, shaking her head at me silly impersonation of her before shrugging. "I've noticed the silent conversations and the glaring. I heard the growl as well at the table. That was weird but don't worry, I don't think Caleb noticed."

I did feel some sort of relief from that and I smiled. "So, it's not just me? I'm not imagining anything? What do you think they're hiding?" I asked, happy that I wasn't off my rocker and seeing things. She shrugged.

"I dunno...something for your birthday, maybe?" she guessed, thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. I mean, Dad has been glaring at Paul all evening. Why would he do that if it was for my birthday?" I asked, frowning. She sighed.

"Maybe not then...Pack related? Maybe something's up?" she offered. I shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know that I wanna know because it's really doing my head in. Paul actually lied to my face earlier and it hurt more than I really want to admit, you know? I'm just confused as to why they're keeping things from me, from us really, especially today." I told her, looking at the wall. She pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek and I smiled. One simple hug from my best friend and things seemed a lot better.

"Hey, just hang in there. They're bound to tell you eventually, i'[m sure. Don't worry so much about it, okay?" she told me, smiling. I smiled back and nodded, kissing her cheek as she did me before taking her hand. At that point, someone knocked on the rest room door.

"Erm...Billie? Anna? Everything okay in there?" Paul's deep, sexy voice called through the wood, worriedly. I glanced at Anna and she smiled.

"Yeah, Paul. We'll be out in a minute." she called to him before taking my hand and dragging me towards the door.

Paul looked up, concern shining in his eyes as he looked over both of our faces. I smiled at him, tightly, as I've done the whole night and he frowned slightly. Anna's smile was much more relaxed.

"You didn't have to come looking for us, Paul. We were just coming." she told him, linking arms with me as she led me past him.

"Yeah,w ell you girls were in there for about 15 minutes. We were waiting on you to order dessert." he told us, following us back to the table where the others proceeded to look at us, questioningly. I smiled and retook my seat. Paul did the same, brushing my bare arm with the tip of his fingers as he did so. I don't know whether he did it on purpose or not but I shivered, giving him a small smile in return. Dad had seen the interaction and was now wishing Paul dead with his eyes. Paul ignored him though but Dad's look didn't help the raging suspicions in my head out at all. I sighed.

"You ready to order dessert?" Mom asked me, smiling. I nodded and as if that was his cue, Rolando came strolling up with his usual polite smile, handing each of us a dessert menu before heading back to the kitchen for a few minutes.

We looked over our menus in silence, mostly. Anna and Jennie were holding a critical conversation about the desserts that they offered whilst Damon and Caleb caught up on their year apart in more depth. At one point, they were even shooting me and Anna glances. No guess as to what, or who they were talking about there.

When Rolando came back a few minutes later with a pen and paper at the ready, smiling at us all, I ordered Piri-piri pepper molten chocolate, vanilla ice cream with cashew twille because it looked and sounded so god damn delicious. I saw Paul smile in appreciation to my choice and ordered the same. I smiled up at him, forgetting the lying he did to me earlier and pushing it to the back of my mind.

I've always known it was easy to wind down and forget everything with Paul if you let yourself and it was hard not to let myself any more. He grinned and reached across the space between us, brushing his fingertips over the smooth skin on the back of my hand. I closed my eyes and smiled, turning my hand palm up to catch his. He grinned even wider as I opened my eyes and intertwined our fingers together. My eyes widened slightly as he did so, not expecting him to do something so...couple-ish but I smiled anyway.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb shoot us a curious glance and he gave me a questioning look. I blushed and that seemed to answer some sort of question inside his head as he smiled, nodding as he looked back down at the dessert that had just arrived. I looked away from him sharply as Dad yanked himself up and away from the table, abruptly, glaring daggers at Paul before stalking from the restaurant. I sat there is shock, looking at mom to see if she knew what was wrong with him but she was peering after him, seeming to be stuck in some sort of decision. I frowned as she smiled apologetically at me before getting up and following after Dad. I frowned deeper when Jennie followed them. I was half expecting Paul to get up and go after them, since it was the four that was keeping something from me but he simply squeezed my hand, smiling down at me, softly.

"Uh, what's up with your Dad?" Caleb asked, confused and wary. I frowned and shrugged.

"I have no idea...Some birthday dinner this is turning out to be." I grumbled, looking down at my dessert. Paul sighed beside me but said nothing.

"They're just discussing something." Paul told the table and I shot Anna a look, as he'd just practically admitted that he was hiding something. I looked at Paul, questioningly.

"And what would that be?" I asked, suspiciously. Paul's eyes widened, as if he's just realised that he;'d slipped before shrugging.

"I have no idea. Probably what's wrong with your Dad, I guess." he lied. Again! I glared at him and stood from my seat.

"You know what? You don't have to tell me. I don't care that you don't want to but I would rather you tell me that straight up than you sitting here and lying to my face, just like you did earlier as we were getting ready. Don't try to deny it because damn it Paul, I know you! I know it when ou lie and you've lied both times!" I told him angrily as he started to protest. He looked in so much pain but couldn't bring myself to care right now to be honest. Actually, right now, I wanted to go home.

"Damon, can you take me back to the hotel? Would you mind?" I asked, sweetly. Damon smiled, unsurely before nodding. Anna came up to me, linking arms with me as she gave me a small, reassuring smile. I tried to return it but I just sighed, allowing her to lead me from the restaurant. All the while, Paul was calling after me, probably attracting a lot of attention from inside the restaurant and obviously not caring.

We ignored him, coming outside into the cool, Seattle night air only to see Mom glancing around the street. We stopped. "Mom? Where's Dad and Jennie?" I asked, softly. She turned to look at us in shock, obviously not expecting us to be there before smiling.

"Oh, Honey, they're just out in the forests." she replied, glancing at Damon. Little did Mom know that Anna had slipped up and he knew everything about the legends, that they were true. None of the grown ups knew. She didn't want to get into trouble. "Why don't you go back inside and eat? We'll be back in in a couple of minutes."

I shook my head. "No, Damon's taking me back to the hotel. I'm tired and I'm no longer hungry." I told her, looking away. She sighed.

"Come on, Honey, just go back inside and enjoy yourself, okay? I'm sorry your father stormed out. He just...didn't like something." she told me, cryptically. I hated this shit!

"No, Mom, I'm sick and tired of you, Dad, Jennie and Paul skirting around me, hiding something from me! I know there's something! I'm not stupid! Just tell me!" I shouted, impatiently. Mom sighed, crossing her arms.

"Billie, what on earth are you talking about?" she asked, confused. I gave a short noise of frustration, throwing my hands up. Paul then chose to exit the restaurant.

"Paul, how's about you? Wanna tell me what you, my parents and best friend is keeping from me?" I asked, crossing my arms and turning to look him straight in the eyes. He looked like a deer caught in heads lights.

"Billie, what- No...i mean, there's nothing to tell. I don't know what you're talking about." he spluttered and I suddenly felt like crying. I looked away, shaking my head before walking over to the back seat of Damon's car. His hand on my wrist stopped me, stunned. "Listen...th-there is something-"  
"Paul!" Dad booming voice objected from across the parking lot but he carried on.

"There is something but I cant' tell you. I'm sorry. I want to but..."

"Paul, shut the hell up! Sam told you no!" Dad shouted again and I glared at him.

"Uncle Sam? He's in on this too?" I shrieked, loudly. Dad stopped and stared, wide eyed. "What about Uncle Embry? The other wolves? Does he know this oh so secretive secret?"

"Billie..."

"No! Dad, stop hiding things from me! I would have thought after all the other times you've hidden things from me, you would have learned your lesson but oh no, you continue to do exactly that! I'm sick and tired of it! I just wanna go home! Thanks for the brilliant birthday! It was a blast." I thanked, sarcastically before yanking the car door open and clamouring inside. Anna climbed in after me and saw the tears beginning to stream down my face. She sighed, sadly, pulling me into her chest as I cried. We drove in silence back to the hotel, both following me to my suite and into my bedroom.

"You want a shower or anything?" Anna asked me, softly. I smiled and nodded and Damon headed into the bathroom to start it. I smiled at how they were taking care of me, even though I could have done it all myself. I was emotionally exhausted from today and my suspicions and I just wanted to shower and sleep. "Everything'll be okay, B. I'm sure it will."

"I don't know. I just want to go home, you know? I thought this weekend was going to be amazing but I still have tomorrow and I'm just...I just wanna go home." I told her, sighing. She sighed too and nodded just as Damon came back in and stroked my head with brotherly affection.

"It's all ready for you when you are." he told me, gently. I nodded and smiled up at him before heading over to the bathroom and stripping. I folded my dress neatly and laid my heels next to it before climbing into the perfectly heated water. I sighed in relief as it relaxed my muscles, making me even more tied than I was before. I washed and dried myself, thankful that Anna had brought in some underwear and pyjamas for me whilst I was showering, changing into them.

Anna was sitting on my bed when I returned to the bedroom and she smiled at me, pulling back the bed covers for me to climb in. I smiled and hopped in as she covered me back up. I melted into the pillows, already finding sleep taking over me slowly.

"Get some rest, B. Maybe we can just have an 'us' day tomorrow, maybe do a little more shopping before we head back home, huh?" she suggested and I nodded, smiling. She kissed my forehead. "Alright, night, Chick."

"Night, Chicka. Love you." I replied. She grinned.

"Love ya more." I giggled and she left the room, flipping off the light.

It's been an hour. I'm still awake. Even though I was tired beyond belief, my mind just wouldn't shut off. Possibilities of what they were hiding from me were springing to my mind and being discarded faster than I could comprehend and still, no sleep. It frustrated me even more because all I wanted to do was escape from the night's drama, if only for a few hours. Damn you, over thinking brain! I began to toss and turn after a while, becoming hotter as I did so until I had to kick the covers off.

I lay staring at the intricately patterned ceiling when the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing made my eyes snap shut and my heart race. I knew that pretending to be asleep wasn't going to fool him but perhaps he'd leave me alone if he thought that I was doing it to avoid him. I didn't hear anything for a moment but felt his eyes on me as I lay there. I swallowed hard and he sighed, walking towards me, slowly as if he didn't know what to do.

Neither of us said a word as I listened to him rustling around, probably changing for bed. My heart was still racing and my eyes started to sting again as I thought about everything that happened tonight. A few minutes after the rustling had stopped, I felt the bed dip and I froze, holding my breath as he got situated and slowly pulled the covers back of us both. He sighed again; he sounded and felt close as his breath fanned across my neck slightly. I felt his body heat near me and it made every pore in my body hum in anticipation or something.

His deep, emotional voice made me jump and I squeaked a little. "Spend the day with me tomorrow?" he asked, softly. I stayed quiet, not knowing why he'd ask something of me. Surely, he had to know that I was super mad at him and didn't even want to think about spending the day with him tomorrow. Though, part of me practically vibrated with excitement at the thought. "Billie, please? Spend the day with me tomorrow and I'll...I'll, uh...I mean, I'll tell you."

I frowned, reaching up to flip the bedside table light on before turning to look at him. He also looked like he'd been crying and he looked scared shitless right now. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You'll tell me what" I asked, suspiciously. He sighed, reaching his hand forward as if he wanted to touch me but pulled it back at the last second, sighing again.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'll, I'll tell you...what your parents, Jennie and all the wolves are practically keeping from you. I promise." he told me, sincerely and I had to believe him. The only question is: was I going to be able to wait until tomorrow?

"Why not just tell me now?" I asked.

"Because...because I'm not ready right this second, okay? I need some time to think about what I'm gonna say to you, how to say what I need to say because I've only got one shot and there's no way in hell that I want to get that wrong. I can't get this explanation wrong...It's been four years in the making." he whispered that last part, thinking I couldn't hear but I heard perfectly well.

"Four years? Really? That's how long you've kept this from me? FOUR YEARS?" I screamed, amazed and appalled at the same time. He sighed, looking utterly ashamed and I calmed down some. At least he looked like he didn't want to keep this from me for the four years.

"You...You were too young to know then and even now, it's not just up to me, okay? I'd tell you right now if I could but...please, just come spend the day with me tomorrow, let me show your with affection and then we'll...go out to dinner or something and I'll tell you. Please?" he pleaded, his eyes bright with hope and uncertainty. I stared at him, wondering if I could trust him and then mentally snorted at myself. This was Paul we were talking about! Of course I trusted him! I trusted him with my life in an ocean filled with sharks, knowing he'd get me out alive no matter how many there were. I nodded and he beamed.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow then...I mean it though Paul, if you back out, I'm never speaking to you again." I threatened, firmly. He grinned and nodded, finally allowing his hand to stroke down from my shoudler to my wrist, intertwining our fingers together and it felt so right and so wrong at the same time. My heart was screaming at me that it was oh so right but my mind was still swimming with the suspicions and persistent thoughts of how he was double my age and that I was hideous.

He pulled on my hand lightly, coaxing me to lie down as he reached over me to click off the lamp. He scent washed over me as he did so and I revelled in it and the sight of his bare, broad chest above me. My heart raced and when he pulled back, I saw the small grin on his face. I blushed and looked awaya s I realised he knew I was checking him out and I suddenly became oh so hotter, or maybe that was Paul's fault. He laid back down beside me, closer than he was before and turned me onto my side. I almost gasped as he pulled me close to his chest, flush against one another as his arms wrapped around me, softly. His breath was on my neck and he kissed the back of it, tendely. My eyes closed at the small contact and from then on out, sleep pulled me under and I fell asleep with the one wolf I knew would never want me like I wanted him, the wolf that would never see me anything other than a little sister and best friend.

The one wolf what was going to change my life forever tomorrow...

* * *

**Yes! This next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! Billie comes to learn about the imprint and I hope I don't disappoint! :D**

**Please, send me your reviews! They are much appreciated! **

**There'll be a polyvore or two to look at as well, of the dinner outfits :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	29. Creativity

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who wished me luck in my exams, they went well so I thank you! :D But they're over now so I'll be able to concentrate on these stories now. I've only got three more weeks of college and then I'm all yours for 9 weeks of summer from 6th July! :DDDDD YAY!**

**This is Paul and Billie's day out together, on their own :)**

**there's a polyvore for this chapter so go check it out if you want to :D**

**A huge shout out to TEAMCULLEN1600! She's awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Creativity**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Feeling Paul's arms around me in the morning when I woke up set me in a deep peace that could have lasted me the whole day. The thought of spending that whole day with the man that held me in his arms made me grin into my pillow, inhaling a huge dose of Paul. Throughout the night, we had shifted to a spooning position on his side of the king size bed. It felt like heaven and I'd be a very happy girl if I could spend the rest of my life exactly where I was, with him softly snoring in my ear as his warm, tantalising breaths cascade and tickle the sensitive skin of my neck, face and shoulder.

I didn't want to move, not an inch but there was one, or maybe two minor problems. One, I was scorching. Paul's body temperature made me hot enough without the warm Seattle morning and thick hotel duvet that we shared being added to the problem. I felt like I was about to go into heat stroke and I tried to shift from him but he mumbled incoherently before tightening his arms around my waist, effectively pinning me to his chest. He nuzzled my neck, which I admit made it worth the heat and I suppressed a shiver and moan at his actions, turning slightly to tell him to let go.

That was my intention but I was struck dumb by the peaceful and utterly content expression on his face. I brimmed with pride at the thought of me being the reason for such an expression to grace his face but I pushed it down when I thought that there might be plenty of other reasons why he looked that way. It pained me to think that I might not be one of them reasons at all. I sighed, hating to wake him up but the my second reason for wanting to get up was building in pressure, reminding me that I really, really needed to pee!

Moving my hand from his forearm to his face, turning to face him completely (about the only movement I could manage) I stroked his face, smiling lovingly as his small, content smile turned into a full blown grin, though he was still asleep, I think. I leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly before opening my mouth to say something but I was cut off by his groggy, low voice.

"Billie, Baby, you missed." he told me, sleepily as he grinned slyly. I frowned in confusion.

"What-" I began but was again cut off by him, only this time it was the over powering sensation f his soft, plump lips pressing against mine, passionately. I gasped into his mouth, not expecting it at all and he took complete advantage of my shock, slipping his tongue into the seam of my lips so it could mingle slowly and sensually with mine. My breath hitched as his taste bombarded my senses, catching me completely off guard as I let a soft, pleasurable moan escape my lips and flow right into his open, ready mouth.

He moaned in return as his hand s roamed my back and sides, brushing the sides of my breasts. I mewled and he pushed me back to the mattress, taking complete control. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss even more. He groaned, pulling away from my lips to trail kisses down my jaw, to my neck before making his way back up to my ear. I gasped and moaned again as he nipped at my earlobe, pulling it into his mouth.

I knew what we were doing wasn't right, though it felt completely right but my parents, or even brothers could walk in any minute and I actually think he may still be sleeping. Was that a light snore? Still, he continued his assault on my ear and neck, making me putty in his hands but I knew I had to stop it.

"P-Paul, you n-need to stop." I gasped, breathlessly. He only groaned, biting down on my lobe. My eyes rolled back and I tried again, stronger. "Paul Meraz, get off me now."

He jumped, pulling away from me with his eyes dazed but wide as he peered around us in confusion. I was breathing heavily underneath him, knowing now that he actually was asleep and he had no idea what he was doing to me. Pain struck my heart but I kept it off my face as he peered back at me, his eyes widening even more as he took in our...uh, predicament. Then he proceeded to jump off me and the bed as if both if us were on fire, the look of pure panic crossing his face as he started to curse under his breath, pulling at his hair whilst glancing cautiously at the door. His behaviour baffled me but also hurt.

I bit my lip, looking away from him and out of the wall length windows. I vaguely heard his cursing stop and felt the tell-tale tingling on my skin, telling me that he was looking at me and intensely too. I stayed silent, looking out the window as I wondered what his next move was going to be. I heard him approach the bed but not get back up. Was he disgusted by his actions? Did he hate me for not stopping them sooner?

Finally, he climbed up onto the bed slowly, still leaving some space between us as he laid back down next to me, looking up at the ceiling. I swallowed hard when he began to speak.

"Billie...Beautiful, I'm so sorry." he breathed, sounding ashamed of himself. I took a deep breath to fight down the pain and disappointment growing within me as I turned to look at his frowning face with a smile. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Paul. You were asleep. It's not like you knew what you were doing right?" I asked, smiling. For some unknown reason, he blushed scarlet, only appearing faintly under his darkened skin as he briefly glanced away from me, nodding. Well, that was interesting...he only looked away and avoided eye contact when he was...lying. I shook my head, telling myself that it was for another reason. Maybe he felt uncomfortable?

"Yeah, right. Of course not." he agreed, quickly. I frowned before sighing, sitting up on the bed. He followed my lead, glancing at me, shyly. "So, uh...my actions haven't, erm, made you change your mind about today, has it?"

he looked so worried and frightened that it had that I had to shake my head to reassure him, even though I was sure I wanted to spend the day with him still. "Of course not, Paul. When do we leave?" I asked, smiling. He beamed and hopped off the bed, acting like what had just happened, didn't as he moved over to his suitcase, excitedly.

"Well, that all depends on how fast you get ready. I've got some cool stuff for us to do today, places to see. I'm sure you love it...i hope you will." he mumbled that last part, not expecting me to hear.

"I'm sure I will." I told him, making him grin over at me before heading over to the en-suite bathroom. I watched him go, finding myself lost in the way his upper body swayed with his movements slightly and how his bare back rippled with every breath that he took. I blushed scarlet when he turned at the last minute as he reached the door, smirking as he watched me watching him before shaking his head with a chuckle. He entered the bathroom, leaving me feeling like a dirty little girl who has just perved on a guy that was not only twice her age but also out of reach. I sighed, flopping back on my pillows and covering my face with my forearms for a minute. God, I was such a silly girl! He probably went in there just to get away from me!

Regardless of his reasoning, I had a day to get ready for so I hopped off the bed, making a beeline for my suitcase. I had no idea what to wear, mostly because I had no idea what this day was to him. Was it a date? Was it simply a day out as best friends, or even worse, siblings? I haven't seen Paul as a sibling for nearly three years. A best friend, yes but not a brother. It felt too wrong and...restricting. I mean, you could never go _anywhere_ with a brother but...best friends fall in love all the time right? What was I even thinking? I was seriously going to need someone to talk to otherwise I was going to scream.

I shoved all the thoughts of what today could mean to the back of my head and just went with my gut instincts. It actually turned out quite alright for me as I slipped into my light denim skinny jeans and a crème white tank top that flared out a little at my hips. I decided to paint my nails a light blue colour so that they matched the same blue accessories and sandals I put on to complete my out fit. As I was getting ready, I vaguely wondered what was taking Paul so long but I pushed him to the back of my mind, which was hard for me, and finished getting ready.

I curled my hair and pulled it back into a loose, high pony tail, allowing them to fall around my head naturally. I decided to go light with the make-up for two reasons. One, I couldn't really be bothered with the whole malarkey and two, Paul genuinely hated it when I wore make-up and voiced his opinion every time he saw it on my face. I think if he thought he could get away with it, he'd scrub it from my face himself. As it were, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that shit and so puts up with it when I refused to remove it myself.

I was half aware that the bathroom door opened behind me but I was concentrating on applying my lip gloss so I didn't bother turning around. I felt him watching me and then stop short, dropping whatever he had in his hands. It sounded like fabric so I think it was his sleep pants, maybe. I tried to keep the smirk off my face at his reaction and finished my make up, ruffling my curly pony tail a little as I stood up from the stool. With one last glance in the mirror, I turned to see Paul standing in the open doorway to the bathroom, his jaw slack and eyes roaming up and down my body like he freaking _owned_ it. It made me feel powerful and oh so wanted and I blushed under his intense, critical gaze. I also took his temporary freeze to check out his outfit and my decision to be sexy casual was quite accurate.

He was wearing a tight, long sleeved tee that showcased his muscular body beneath it perfectly. I fought the urge to run my hands down his torso and moved on with his outfit. His legs were clad with not tight but certainly comfortable looking dark denim jeans and he had on his black, high top Vans. He looked god damn sexy. He'd styled his hair into a subtle spiky Mohawk and that must have been the reason why he'd taken so long. It looked styled to perfection. He was wearing the necklace I'd brought him for his birthday earlier this year. It was a black fang with two silver bands across it. He loved it and has never taken it off since he got it, or at least, not that I've known. Perhaps he takes it off for patrol but he always keeps it on his person, which was something I took pride in.

I stopped looking at his body at the exact moment he snapped out of his funk and we connected gazes. I melted beneath his and smiled, shyly, biting my lip as I glanced away from him. He grinned, sexily and picked up the fabric he'd dropped at his feet, looking embarrassed that he had as he walked over to his case. I watched him, wondering if he was going to say anything but he didn't for a time. I was disappointed a little and swallowed hard, fiddling with the bracelet that Daddy had brought me all those years ago.

"You look gorgeous." his deep, husky voice called to me from across the room and I looked over at him to see his gaze back on me, intense as ever. I smiled and blushed scarlet.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I replied, grinning. He rolled his eyes, smiling as he approached me but frowned when he neared. I frowned as a reflex, wondering what the problem was but knew when he fingered the corner of my lips.

"You're wearing make-up." he sighed, frowning deeper. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed his finger away.

"Not much." I retorted, silently loving the fact that he liked my 'natural beauty' as he always called it.

"Too much." he replied, looking at me pointedly. I sighed and he brushed my blushed cheek with the back of his fingertips. I fought the urge to close my eyes and lean into his touch.

"You know it hate it. You don't need it." he murmured softly, watching his hand against my face,m seeming to be in a daze. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat, making him snap out of it and smile brightly. "You'll see it my way, sooner or later, Beautiful. Either that or I throw away every inch of make up you own as well as all of it you'll buy in the future."

I scowled at him playfully and shook my head "Yeah? Well then I'll never bake for you ever again, how's that?" I replied, cocking an eyebrow and he actually looked horrified.

"What? Why go to such drastic measures? No baking is like...is like...no air! I mean, it's to die for!" he exclaimed, pouting. I rolled my eyes but loved that he adored my baking. I'd bake for him for the rest of his days if he wanted.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so melodramatic, Paul. Seriously." I laughed, pushing past him playfully to get my bag. He huffed, pouting.

"Seriously, no cookies?" he asked, giving me those damn puppy dog eyes. The ones that I had no hope to resist. I caved instantly and smiled.

"Yes Paul, you can have cookies."

"And muffins? Oh, and your chocolate cake?" he asked, excitedly. I laughed and pouted playfully.

"I'm getting the vibe that you only love me for my baking." I teased, sniffling slightly. His eyes widened and then he grinned, pulling me closer to him. I gasped and looked up into his face, shocked by his forthrightness.

"Oh, trust me, Beautiful, that's not all I love you for. £H whispered in my ear before pulling away with a smirk on his face. It only grew as he watched the scarlet blush on my face spread down my neck and chest. "But certainly one of the main reasons."

he vanished so fast that I was momentarily stunned before I gaped in shock and laughed. "Hey!" I shouted, hearing his booming laughter from the living room, followed by other quieter ones. I rolled my eyes and joined everyone in the living room. Harry must still be asleep because he wasn't here but Dyl hopped up and gave me a big hug and kiss.

"You look nice. You off out with Paul today?" he asked, pouting slightly. I smiled.

"Don't worry Dyl, I'm riding with you later so we can have a snuggle on the way home, okay?" I offered and he grinned, kissing my cheek once more before going back over to Dad, who was switching between watching the game and talking to Paul, quietly. His expression was harder than I was used to so I knew they were talking about something that he didn't like. Paul said one last thing angrily before heading back over to me, Dad scowling at his back all the while. I frowned at the pair of them and he took my hand with a reassuring smile, leading me towards the door.

"Why does dad always scowl and glare at you nowadays?" I asked, confused. He sighed as he helped me into the rental car that he'd rented for the day. Damon was using his and neither of us particularly wanted to drive around in a mini van. I smiled in thanks as he helped me in, shutting the door behind me before circling to the drivers' side. He hopped in, gracefully (something that has always baffled me since he had a rather large frame) before igniting the engine. Smiling at me, he buckled his belt, telling me to do the same and then we were cruising through the streets of Seattle Downtown.

"Does he have something against you spending time with me or something?" I asked after a while when he didn't answer my first question. It appeared to be that way but I wanted him to tell me so I had it right. He sighed, glancing at me.

"He's just being protective, Beautiful. Don't mind him." he told me, smiling. I frowned.

"Does he have a reason to be protective?" I asked before I could stop myself and a blush crept up my face like fire. He turned to look at me, driving all the while and I swallowed hard, determined for him to answer but feeling my insides clench at his potential answers, both of them.

If he said yes, it would be like telling me that he felt _something_ for me, cared for me deeply. My insides vibrated with the possibility but then dropped again when the other possibility. He could say no and all hope would be lost. I'd feel very uncomfortable in this car with him and very fast if that was the case and I prayed that he didn't answer at all if it was because I really wanted to spend this day with him.

Finally after a few minutes of look me over, intensely might I add, he just shrugged, smirking to himself as he replied, "If I had a daughter who was half as beautiful as you, I'd be protective as well. He's just filling his role as Dad, looking out for the rotten eggs that are a threat against his little girl."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if he'd been saying yes or no. he paid me a direct compliment, something I was still flushed over but then he spoke about other guys and not himself. Maybe he'd meant to do that and was indirectly telling me no? Damn, I was so confused. He eventually turned back to the road, still smirking to himself, which only confused me further and I shook my head of the thoughts plaguing it, looking out my window.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until he quiet but strong voice broke through. "Hey, so what did you want to do? I haven't got plans for us until about two o'clock so whatever you want to do before then is totally up to you." he told me, smiling. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are we doing at two?" I asked, suspicious and excited. He grinned, tapping the side of his nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out at two o'clock, Beautiful." he teased, laughing at my pout. I smiled through it and slapped his arm, lightly, making him chuckle harder. "No, seriously, it's a surprise and would really love it if you let me keep it that way. We both know I'll tell you if you really asked me but please don't?"

I stared at him for a minute or two before smiling, shrugging one shoulder. He smiled. "Sure, sure. Whatever. I'll find out eventually right?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay so our morning is in my hands?"

"Sure is. I'm completely at your service until two o'clock." he replied, grinning. The sight sent my heart off and blushed when his grin widened, and I knew then that he could hear everything that was about my body. I took a deep breath, glancing out the window slightly before saying, "Okay, so we'll go shopping. Is that alright? I still have some money left on that credit card from Alice and I really don't want her to buy my clothes for me, you know?"

He smiled and nodded, turning his next right towards the Seattle department store. "Of course that's fine. Wherever you go, I'll follow." he vowed, looking over at me with a slightly more serious expression than the situation needed and knew that he was saying the words with a double timbre. I blushed and smiled, turning to get out the car as he parked in a spot near the door. Before I could even get it open though, he beat me to it, holding out a hand to help me out. Blushing even more, I took it, smiling in thanks as I stood tall beside him and he shut the door again.

I was hyper-aware that he hadn't let go of my hand as we made towards the revolving doors and my heart hammered against my ribcage at the thought of him actually wanting to hold it. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to let it go so I took all the time I could get with holding his hand. The only time he allowed me to let go was to try something on or go to the restroom one time. Even then, he stood outside the changing room or bathroom doors, waiting to retake my hand. That also told em that he intended not to let go of my hand that first time and my heart glowed at the revelation. Some time during the shopping visit, he'd even intertwined our fingers, which had me smiling the entire time when I actually realised he had. People all around us were either looking at us in awe, me in lust or envy and Paul with anger and lust also.

I couldn't tell by his expression if he like the attention our hands were getting from these total strangers but if his smirk was anything to go by then I think he actually liked it. He seemed to love the anger and jealousy he received from the guys but totally ignored the lust in the girls' eyes, though I saw anger on his face when a couple of girls whispered something to each other, knowing that it was about me and he didn't like what they'd said. As for me, I was simply blushing and even though I hated the attention, I loved that they thought Paul and I were together. Even thinking about it felt right, sounded right.

"So...Do you think they have a Vicky's here?" he asked, peering down at me with his panty-dropping smirking. Mirth shined in his eyes and I blushed scarlet, turning away with a small, nervous chuckle. He laughed at my reaction and squeezed my hand, gently. "Hey, I was kidding. Are you done?"

I chanced a glance back at him and saw actually disappointment on his face. I frowned slightly in confusion at seeing it but shook it off, smiling. "Yep. There's just one thing I need to get before we head back to the car, okay?" he nodded and allowed me to lead him towards a shop I knew he knew I'd never personally shop at.

In front of the shop, he frowned up at the sign and then down at me, cocking an eyebrow in confusion and question. I giggled, shaking my head as I pulled him inside by his huge bicep. He followed willingly, though he still looked like an adorable confused puppy. No pun intended.

"Seriously, Beautiful, what are we doing in here?" he asked, utterly perplexed in my choice of shop. I saw a couple close to us look up as he spoke. The woman had the look of awe on her face and knew that it was her response to him calling me 'Beautiful. The man was smirking, mumbling something about young love. I blushed and he chuckled, making his wife or whatever tap his chest and smile warmly at me. I smiled hesitantly back before turning towards Paul, who was grinning, having hear and seen the whole interaction.

"I wanted to buy something." I told him, shrugging as I scanned the shelves for something in particular. Where the hell was it? I guess it would help if I could remember what the hell it was called.

"In a game shop? You're not into video games." he noted, obviously. I rolled my eyes and remained silent, wracking my brain for the name of the damn game!

"I know." I replied simply. He frowned at me but then shrugged, going off to look at games for himself whilst I still scanned through the X-Box 360 games for the game that he's wanted since it was announced a few weeks ago. I glanced around to see where he was in the shop and saw his bulky form only one isle over, his back to me. I cleared my throat and asked innocently, "Hey, Paul?"  
"Mm, yeah, beautiful?" he asked, distractedly. I smiled.

"You know the other week when you were flicking through a game magazine whilst I was doing my homework?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What was that game you said you wanted?" I asked, lightly. I prayed that he wouldn't kick up a fuss but knowing who I was dealing with, he probably would.

"Fifa Soccer 12?" he answered as a question, though he was still being distracted by something. I was silently glad for that fact as I located that exact game and made a bee line for the counter to pay for it before he could realise why I'd asked.

The young games clerk smiled at me from behind the counter as he rang up my item. I was half tempted to shout at him to go faster but thought that it'd be a little rude. I just prayed that he finished it up before Paul came around. He bagged it, typing some stuff on the till and asked for my credit card, as he already knew that my form of payment. I was just about to hand it over when a large, hot hand pushed my hand and the credit card down to the counter top. I cringed and looked up to Paul's glaring face. The clerk was eyeing us warily but didn't say anything. I smiled sheepishly up at the nearly 7' wolf above me but continued to try hand the clerk the card. He growled lowly so that only I could hear and I bot my lip, still smiling.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, lowly. I shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Buying a game. Is that a crime?" I asked, innocently. He glared harder at me and then the game sitting in the bag next to the clerk.

"And since when were you into soccer?" he asked, calmer this time. I shrugged.

"I figured I'd give it a try." I replied, lying my ass off and he knew it because he scowled.

"And why would you have to buy a new and latest Fifa to do that? Why not ask any of the guys for theirs?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. He knew he'd caught me but I didn't care.

"I dunno." I replied, lamely. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You better not be buying this game for me. It's $74! I cannot let you spend that much on a game, let alone for me!" he exclaimed, adamantly. I huffed, snatching my hand from under his and giving the clerk my credit card before he could react. He growled, trying to take the card back from his hands but I slapped his hand down to the counter, angrily. He glared at the clerk, who looked just about ready to faint or mess his pants. I'd have laughed if it weren't for the situation. "Give me the card."

"No, don't. Run it." I ordered, looking the clerk in the eye. He nodded, hesitantly but Paul slammed his hand down on the counter, making both him and me jump.

"Give me the damn card!" he almost shouted. The clerk stepped forwards, about to hand it over but I shoved his hand away as gently but as fast as I could because I wasn't angry with him. I was angry with the man currently shooting daggers into the side of my head. I looked at the clerk.

"Hi, I'm Billie. Your name?" I asked, politely. The clerk blinked, surprised.

"Uh...Dylan." he replied, making me beam.

"Cool, my little brother's called Dylan. We call him Dyl. Can I call you Dyl?" he nodded with a shrug. I smiled. "Well, Dyl, I'd really appreciate it if you could run the credit card and finish my purchase. You see this man behind me? Yeah, he's harmless so just ignore him. He's all bark and no bite so please..." I asked, smiling sweetly and fluttering my eyelashes a tiny bit. He seemed stunned for the minute but nodded his head, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

Despite his anger, Paul chuckled softly behind me, making me glance at him. He was still glaring but looking equally amused by my tactics as well as amused and pissed by the guy's reaction. Was that jealousy I saw just then, Mr. Meraz? I stored that away for later.

When he disappeared into the back, Paul and I stood silently. I knew he was still angry with me but I didn't give a damn. He got to buy me stuff all the time, even when it wasn't my birthday. The only times I was allowed to buy stuff for him was his birthday and Christmas. It was hardly fair and I thought that this was a perfect way to get my own back. When he reappeared, he looked like he was grinning, whilst glancing at me a few times as he printed out my receipt. This alone made Paul growl again but I ignored him, smiling as he gave me my card and receipt back to me, along with the game bag.

"Thanks for shoppin'. Come again soon, yeah?" he tried to flirt and I smiled, amused whilst Paul growled behind me, grabbing my free hand and marching me out of the shop. I followed obediently, giggling.

"Did you think that was funny, huh?" he asked as he opened my car door and helped me in. I was still giggling and had been on our way out the department store. "Did you like get a rise out of me, huh?"  
He didn't give me time to answer as he shut my door, circling the car to hop in the other side, a scowl still set on his face as he started the engine. I was _still_ giggling. I just couldn't stop. I could see a small smirk appearing on his lips as I continued on and soon, he was full on grinning at m, shaking his head in amusement.

"I have a good mind to go back in there and tear that guy a new one for flirting with you." he growled, pulling out the department store parking lot. I rolled my eyes as my giggles finally slowed down.

"No, you wouldn't have because that would have mad me sad and you'd never do anything to make me so." I told him, smugly. He glared at me but it held nothing behind it. We both knew I was right.

"Still, you shouldn't have bought the damn game! It's too much!" he protested, half-heartedly. I knew he wanted the game and now it was purchased, he really didn't want me to take it back. I teased him anyway, digging into the bag for the receipt.

"Here then, let's go back and I'll hand it in for a refund." I told him, smirking as he glanced nervously at the receipt with reluctance. After a minute, I giggled and whooped. He huffed, knowing I'd won. "There. You want it. You're just being stubborn."  
"Yeah, well...thanks. You _really_ shouldn't have." he replied, looking at me meaningfully but I didn't take any notice, smiling.

"You're welcome." I replied, proudly. He smiled, shaking his and letting a small chuckle out after a minute or two.

"Damn, did you see the guy's face when you smiled that sweet smile and flirted?" he laughed, shaking his head. I joined in, blushing.

"Yeah...It got me the game so whatever." I played it off but really, that was the first time I'd ever used my 'cuteness' and 'beauty' as Paul called them, to my advantage. Apparently it worked for me, which genuinely surprised me.

"I was just about ready to tear his eyes out though." he told me, seriously. I rolled my eyes and then smirked.

"If I didn't stand corrected Paul, I'd say you were a tiny bit jealous." I teased, grinning. He laughed, shaking his head

"Oh, Baby Girl, I wouldn't say just a tiny bit." he replied, grinning mischievously as he peered over at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. My heart skipped and spluttered at his words, my breath catching as my eyes widened enormously. My reaction obviously amused him because he burst out laughing. We pulled into a café and I was still struck dumb when he got out to get my door. I didn't move so he grabbed my hand and coaxed me out, grinning. "You alright there, Beautiful?"

We were so close and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up at him and his eyes softened, though they still held that wicked glint. I gulped and nodded, slowly. He smiled and glanced down at my lips, his hand coming up to stroke my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and smiled at his touch. I loved it. It was perfect. He sighed into my face, sending my mind into an even bigger daze as he touched his forehead to mine. I didn't dare open my eyes but a minute later, he pulled away, stroking my cheek one last time before stepping away slightly, not too far, and taking my hand with his. He intertwined our fingers again with a small grin and gestured his head towards the café. I nodded, smiling and let him lead me over there.

"You get a table, okay? I'll place the order and no, I'm not getting you a salad." he added before I could even say. I scowled at him and knew that he was serious. I was only trying to watch my weight. What was wrong with that? He was acting like I'd said I was on a full blown diet. I watched as he approached the counter, smiling politely at the young girl behind it but never letting his gaze linger too long on her like she was doing to him.

I watched in jealousy (I admit it) as she flirted with my Paul and he took it, though he didn't give it. His order took a lot longer to place with her acting that way and I was half minded to get up and slap her. Finally, he nodded once more and came back to the table looking crossed between annoyed and amused. I smiled at him and he smiled back, sheepishly.

"Sorry...the chicks dig me." he mocked, smirking slightly as he half-shrugged. I rolled my eyes and threw a napkin at him, my mood brightening slightly at the thought of him not liking her advances. "Not my type though."

My heart breathed a sigh of relief at his words. Okay, so blonde, big boobed girls weren't his type. Good to know. Really. I smiled genuinely and nodded. He seemed to relax at my obvious ease and we engaged in comfortable phatic talk as we waited for our 'brunches' to arrive. When they finally did, I breathed a sigh of relief when he hadn't ordered me totally greasy foods. I smiled at him in approval as I unwrapped my char-grilled chicken burger (which had salad in it) and took a bite. I watched as he also unwrapped one of his many cheeseburgers and practically inhaled half of it in one bite. I chuckled and shook my head as he smiled at me around his burger.

We ate in companionable silence, stealing glances from each other every one in a while. It wasn't lost on my that our hands were touching in the middle of the table or the fact that our legs were intertwined beneath it either. Being here with Paul was one of the easiest things I've ever had to do in my life. It was so right and I was always smiling in his presence. I wondered vaguely why it was just him. Why was it that I only felt this way around him? Did he do it on purpose or was it something that he was never aware of? Whatever it was, I liked it and never wanted him to stop.

He'd finished his food long before I did, event hough he'd had a ton more so I pushed my fries over at him. He smiled sheepishly as he took a few, shoving them in his mouth with a thankful smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're a garbage can." I laughed. He joined in and threw a fry at me. I gasped and threw a piece of lettuce. I giggled as he picked it from his arm with a disgusted face and threw it back at me from between two fingers, like it was diseased. I picked it up off the table and wagged it at him.

"Don't worry, _Paulie_, it's only lettuce. It's not alive, nor is it poisoned. You're safe." I teased in a baby voice and he scowled at me, playfully before sticking out his tongue. I took my chance and threw it, laughing as it landed on the tip of his tongue he gagged and spat it out, glaring at me.

"You'll pay for that, _Billie-Bear_. You just won't see it coming." he threatened, darkly and I'd be lying if I said it didn't do things to my body. I swallowed hard and he smiled, triumphantly.

"We'll see, Paulie, we'll see." I bantered back, smiling. He glared one last time before getting up from his seat to put our trash into the trash can, turning to take my hand before leading me out the café.

"It's a nice day. You wanna walk for a bit?" he asked, peering down at me. I smiled and nodded and leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close as we made our way through a heavy forested park.

We walked in silence but not uncomfortable. Being where I was, under Paul's protective arm, was somewhere I always wanted to be. It felt right, as I've said before but never more so than now. I could hear his heartbeat in his chest against my ear and if we were more comfortable, I had no doubt that I'd be asleep by now. Instead, I looked over all the other people here in the park, playing with their kids or doing exactly what we were doing – taking a pleasurable stroll. I even saw some dog walkers and stroller pushers. I chuckled to myself as I relieved that it looked like a total park cliché, something you read about in a book or see in a movie. Paul peered down at me, curiously but I just chuckled again, shaking my head.

A few minutes later, we decided to stop in a little park that was deserted. I had no idea why. It looked like a child's haven, especially on a day like this but selfishly, I loved that we were alone in this park. He sat us both on a bench and pulled me tighter in his arms, sighing in contentment. I sat there for some time, relishing in the touch and attention from him but something was still plaguing my mind and has been for the entire day.

"Paul...?"

"Mmm?"

I sighed, knowing our calm and peaceful atmosphere was about to be broken. "What was last night about? I mean, why did Dad kick off like that? And Jennie? You're keeping something from me, you all are. I know it. I just...don't know why you would." I whispered, looking down at the ground, shyly. As soon as I'd brought last night up, he'd frozen up, going ridged next to me and I sighed. There was no helping that though.

"Billie..." he hesitated, pulling away from me slightly and something in me snapped. I yanked myself away from him, knowing that I was overreacting but not quite able to get a grip of myself. I glared at him, not caring how remorseful or fearful he looked.

"No, don't 'Billie...' me. I know you're hiding something from me. You, Dad, Mom and Jennie. I wouldn't put it past you to include all the other wolves too since you all seem to do that so well. Why can't you just tell me? Why? Is it...is that you don't trust me or...?" my voice cracked and trailed off at the end and all the fight left me as I wrapped my arms around myself. He shot off the bench, wrapping me up in his arms as he breathed in my scent as if to calm _himself_. I waited to see if he was going to say anything and for a time, he didn't. I sighed, leaning against him because there was no doubting what he still did to me, not matter what the heel was bothering me or what we were talking about. That would never change.

"You know what I said last night? About telling you everything today?" he asked after a while, his voice so low and strained that I had to look up to see if he was okay. He looked pained, as much as his voice sounded. I frowned and brought my hands up to touch his face in comfort. I nodded.

"Yeah...you still haven't." I pointed out, dropping my gaze to his chest. He sighed heavily.

"I know...but I will, later, I promise but...for now, can we just enjoy being us? Enjoy this time together?" he pleaded, lifting my chin so I'd look at him. His pleading eyes were hard to deny so I nodded, sighing. He looked relieved but still wary. "...Are you going to be able to?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He sighed.

"Well, you're not mad that I won't tell you know, are you?" he asked, timidly. I truly had to think about it but I knew that I wasn't. I think I'd wait a long time for him to tell me in his own time. It's just that I had a feeling that this thing he needed to tell me had everything to do with me and it was driving me crazy not knowing.

"No, I'm not." I replied simply with a small smile on my face as I turned to walked towards the swing set. Glancing back at him again, smiling brighter, I climbed up onto the swing, standing as I swung with my whole body. My back was to him but I could feel him watching me.

The tell-tale tingling over my skin was all I needed to feel to know he was. It was a sensation that I've grown to love and maybe...even to depend on. It told me that he was there, watching me and protecting me. I felt safe when that tingling overtook my body and I loved it. All I've wanted was to feel safe... He made me feel that way with his mere gaze. Even on this swing, standing tall as I built up momentum and the threat of falling off loomed over me and was a possibility, I felt invincible. All because that tingling grew from one mere spot he was looking at one my body, spreading to every inch in seconds.

I'd been swinging for quite a while and had built up so much momentum that I was beginning to feel that I had to slow down so that I really didn't fall off if I went horizontal. The only problem was, with nothing to put anywhere to create some friction to slow down, I had no way of doing so. I was just constantly swinging until I felt something collide with my back and what felt like two hard but soft steel girders wrap around my body. I squealed, thinking was being abducted but a mere second later, his scent bombarded my senses and knew that I was the safest I was ever going to be. My squeal turned to a laugh as the momentum from the swing threw us both backwards, Paul breaking my fall with his chest as we hit the ground.

His breath left him with a whoosh as I landed on top of him and fear and worry instantly gripped me. Frowning, I rolled over to the side of him, peering down into his face to see that he had a pained but smiling expression on his face and his eyes were closed. I touched his face, worriedly and he opened his eyes. His smile widened into a grin and he laughed. I scowled down at him and hit his shoulder for making me worry.

"You evil man! I thought I hurt you!" I scolded, fighting off my smile. He kept laughing but rolled over to that I was the one under him with him peering down. My heart stuttered but kept my expression the same. He calmed down and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Hurt me? Beautiful, you barely weigh 115 pounds. You could hardly hurt me. I, however, could easily hurt you, hence why I broke _your_ fall." he told me, matter-of-factly. I continued to scowl.

"But you were out of breath." I pointed out. He sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"From the impact with the ground. I regained it for a second. Don't worry so much, makes you sound like you care." he teased but I could see a glint in his eyes. Hopefulness? Longing? I stared at him, assessing the glint and smiled when I was sure it was one of the two.

"Do you want me to care about your health and well being?" I asked, softly. His eyes softened as he peered down at me and his head dropped only slightly. It was enough to send my heart into frenzy and my head into a tail spin. My throat dried instantly and my bodily reactions were ignited as I truly took stock of our proximity.

"Oh, Beautiful...I know you care. You care for people with your whole heart so I'm not worried. The question is – will you let me care about yours?" he asked, his eyes shining with something that I didn't want or even couldn't identify.

"Of...Of course you can." I breathed, quietly. He pulled me closer to him, our chests now flush against each other and his face was so close to mine that we were sharing each other's breaths. His nose tickled mine and I closed my eyes with the sensation.

_Just kiss me already_...I pleaded in my head.

My eyes popped open wide as he did just that, as if he'd read my mind, pressing his lips to mine softly. My hands fisted his shirt as sparks building from deep in the pit of my stomach ignited into a full blown electric current, spanning the vast expanse of my body and flowing directly into him. I moaned as my eyes closed again when he stroke my bottom lip with his tongue, tantalisingly. The feeling was weird but I didn't pull back. It took me a minute that to realise that he was requesting entrance to my mouth and with another moan, I granted it. He groaned as my tongue mingled with his and he tightened his arms around me, deepening the kiss even further.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I weaved my fingers into his hair and scratched his scalp, to which response was to growl into my mouth before pulling away, panting. I felt like I'd just ran a marathon, my breathing was so hard and my whole body was still on fire. I doubt that the whole of Seattle's fire department could put me out. Paul's grip on me tightened exponentially for a split second before he was pulling away, sitting us both up. My arms were still around his neck so I stayed close. His eyes connected with mine and in them held so much desire that I almost fainted.

"Damn..." he breathed, closing his eyes briefly before connecting them back to mine with a new glint in his eyes. A wide grin erupted on his face and as if he couldn't resist, he leaned in again, pecking me once, twice, three times more on the lips before pulling away completely.

"Yeah..." I agreed, totally at a loss for words. I was still confused but more over the moon than anything. I never wanted this feeling to end.

As we stood from the ground, he pulled me into a back breaking hug before pulling back slightly to wrap my jaw and neck up with his hands. Forcing em to look at him in the eyes, which held a soft tenderness that was unusual for his eyes as he was always so abrasive and hard headed, he leaned in and kissed me once more, lingering for a long time before leaning back again. I swallowed hard, bringing my hands to rest on his on my face as my eyes remained closed.

"I want to be there for you, Beautiful...I want you to let me be there and care for your health and well being because I do, Billie, I care so, so much." he whispered in my ear, skimming his nose across my earlobe. My breath hitched as my eyes opened wide.

"Wh-What?" I gasped, shocked. Had I really just hear them words come from his mouth? Did I hear right or was my mind playing tricks on me? This was too good to be true for all my wishes to be granted.

"Hey, hey, take a breath for me, Beautiful. A deep one, come on." he crooned, stroking my face. I frowned; I hadn't even realised I'd held my breath and let it out with a whoosh, swallowing hard. He continued to stroke my cheeks until I calmed down entirely and then I looked at him, right in the eyes.

"Y-You care for me?" I asked, quietly. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Such a silly girl. Of course I do. Who couldn't?" he asked, softly. I swallowed, shaking my head. "Don't think so much on it, okay? Just know that I do and know that I'll be here whenever you need me, even if it's in the middle of the night. Just call and I'll come running. If you need someone to talk to, to hug you, to make you laugh; I'm your man." he vowed, resting his head against mine. I took a deep breath, absorbing his words and taking them with trepidation. Was he for real or was this a joke on the little, naive girl? Somehow, I didn't see Paul as being one of those guys who'd do that but surely, this was too good to be true?

"O-Okay...Thank you." I whispered (what else could I say?) as a small smile spread across my face, growing into a wide grin as I shyly peered up into his face. He grinned back and pecked my lips again before letting go of my face and taking a hold of my hand. He intertwined our fingers again and I grinned even wider.

"Right, well, it's two and we're officially starting on my planned portion of your day. So, follow me, m'lady." he told me in a proper, posh tone whilst bowing exaggeratedly. I giggled and walked ahead of him towards the car. He laughed, jogging up beside me and holding my hand again. We walked with energy that didn't seem to have been there before the park and we couldn't stop smiling at each other. It got that silly that I had to giggle and rest my head against his bicep, just to get me to stop.

I kept asking him where we were going after we'd climbed back into the car but he remained silent, laughing silently to himself the whole way to...wherever. I sat back in my chair and pretended to sulk but we both knew I was messing around. My eyes widened and I turned to Paul with a gaping mouth when we pulled up to Seattle Art Museum. I grinned widely and practically flew out the car. I've wanted to come here forever since I've been into art. True, I haven't been doing that a lot lately but just being on these premises made me want to take it up again. I still had half the fixings that Caleb had bought me for my birthday a few years ago and I was going to have to dig them out again before next week was out.

I heard Paul laughing behind me as I sprinted up the stone steps without falling, thankfully and he had to jog to keep up with me as I'd already gotten a head start. He caught up with me just as I entered the building and I stopped to look around in wonder. People had briefly turned to see my excited entrance before they once again became transfixed with the paintings and art work showcased before their eyes. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder as he grinned at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Happy?" he asked, knowing full well that I was. I giggled and nodded. "Good. That's what I love to see – that smile gracing your beautiful face."

I blushed but my smile got bigger. He chuckled and grasped my hand, pulling me over to view some art. I knew that Paul didn't particularly have an interest for art but he seemed to love to watch the reactions on my face as I viewed the spectacular talent of the U.S.A. He'd smile when I smile or frown when I frown, though that was only because I couldn't make an interpretation of some of the paintings. Some held such a complex amount of emotion and meanings that it was hard to settle on which it showed more.

One painting that struck me simply because of the subject was on hanging between an intricate weave of colours and a huge woman nursing a child. It was simple, only a painting of a black horse with his face turned away from the painter as if shy or ashamed. The delicate brush strokes almost showed how...fragile the horse was, not physically but emotionally. I thought it was beautiful and had spent a lot of time looking at it before moving on.

The second painting that struck me was that of a simple, orange flower. So simple but made me feel all sorts of things. The simple colour of orange was eye popping and meanings of the colour flashed through my head. Power, desire, healing, a new start, warmth, life and even creativity and curiosity crept to mind as I peered at the flower. I gazed at it so long that Paul wrapped his arms around my waist once again, brushing his cheek against mine as he whispered,

"What's so fascinating about this picture? You've been staring at it for about 35 minutes now." Wow, 35 minutes? Obviously it invoked a lot more out of me than I'd thought. "What're you thinking?"

"That it's warmth and life. It makes me feel creative. This whole building makes me feel creative. I feel like I want to start drawing and painting as soon as I get home. I never realised how much I missed it until you brought m here. Mommy used to love watching me draw. I forgot that. Thank you for bringing me here." I whispered back to him, turning to smile at him. He grinned back and unabashedly brushed his lips against mine. The feeling was still so new, at least where he'd do it without thought, that I had to blush and turn away, smiling. With one last glance at the painting, I sighed and led Paul by the hand through the gallery.

He followed obediently, smiling with me as I continued to make my way through the gallery. People around us were smiling at my enthusiasm but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt happier than I've ever been right now and I never wanted the feeling to go away. Walking past one picture in particular, I froze as I huge amount of amusement coursed through me. In the picture, it might as well have been Uncle Sam, Paul and Leah howling at the moon, with a backdrop of trees behind them. It made me beam and Paul chuckled behind me.

"Figured you'd find this one amusing." he murmured into my ear as he, again, wrapped his arms around my waist. He was being so open today with his affection towards me and I wondered, in the back of my mind, if it had anything to do with what he had to tell me later. "I saw it on the website when I was scouting for things to do with you today and thought that you'd love to come and see it."

"It's amazing. They might as well have just painted you guys from life. It's cool." I commented, smiling. He chuckled as he pecked my cheek, grasping my hand as he led me away from it.

"You hungry?" he asked after we walked around for a while. I smiled up at him, amused.

"You mean 'can we go eat because I'm hungry?'" I retorted, smirking. He blushed but laughed, nodding. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I smiled fondly.

"Sure, let's go feed the giant." I teased, pulling him towards the exit.

"I don't mind if you want to stay a little longer. I can wait." he offered, though his stomach gave a loud protest at precisely the right time. I giggled as he blushed harder.

"Okay, sure, _you_ can wait but the monster residing in your stomach _can't_. So let's not anger him anymore. I'd hate for him to eat me instead." I laughed. He joined in and poked my side gently. I yelped in surprise and slapped his arm. He chuckled.

"I'd hate that too. I'd be at war with myself over that one." he replied, grinning. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"So, where do you want to eat? There's a nice café around the corner. How about-"

"Can we have a picnic? Go somewhere quiet so we can...talk?" he hesitated, glancing away from me before smiling at me. My heart flipped as the word 'talk' came from his mouth. Did he mean _talk_ talk about what he wanted to tell me? Suddenly I wasn't hungry but I knew that he wouldn't not let me eat so I nodded, slowly. He smiled, taking my hand and leading me towards the café I'd mentioned before.

I watched as he ordered a bunch of stuff that I hardly caught whilst watching him and the other patrons in the room. Girls leered at him; guys sneered at him. It was rather funny. What was funnier was that he was totally oblivious. Seriously, he hardly gave the girls a parting glance as he made his way over to me with three bags in his hands. I cocked an eyebrow and he shrugged, smirking.

"I'm a growing wolf, what can I say?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes, leading the way out of the café. I was about to ask him where we were going when he pulled me in the opposite direction we were walking, claiming that we needed a couple of blankets. I didn't question him, as usual and followed him into the fabric store. He picked up any two blankets he could get his hands on first and went to the counter to pay.

I peered around the store, a few pieces catching my eye but nothing elaborate. I stopped at the baby clothes in the corner, glancing at Paul who was still in the queue before shrugging and strolling over there. I've always found baby clothes cute. They were so tiny and had the most cutest designs. I smiled as I fingered a little pink onesie with 'Daddy's little angel' on the front and then another blue onesie with 'Mommy's little devil' written across the chest. I giggled, shaking my head before moving on, stopping with a gasp as my eyes caught on a blanket to my right.

I walked over, mesmerised by the simply fabric. It was woollen and so, so soft. I closed my eyes, rubbing it across my cheek and sighing. I opened my eyes to finger the embroidered wolves in the fabric. Grey and silver wolves dominated but there was spots of brown and black ones too. It made me think of Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry and Paul, even Leah. I vowed to keep this shop in mind whenever I was to fall pregnant in the future, the very far off future at that but still, I hoped that they had something like this closer to the time. It would have been perfect.

"Something I should know?" Paul's voice inquired softly behind me and I was only just aware of his heat pressed against my back. I gasped and dropped the blanket, my face flaming at his question. I spun around to look up at him and saw his eyes smouldering.

"Um...no, no of course not." I laughed embarrassed. He chuckled.

"I know. I would have otherwise." he told me, confusing me. He chuckled again. "When your mom was pregnant with Harry, all us wolves could hear his heartbeat from within her. Perks of being a wolf."

"Oh...that's pretty cool, actually." I smiled. He nodded, looking at me with deep thought.

"What you doing over here?" he asked, quietly. Again, my face flamed.

"Oh, well, I just...wanted to look. I've, um, always found them cute, you know." I told him, hesitantly. He smiled and nodded.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, gesturing to the blanket. I smiled and picked it back up, handing it to him. He grinned as soon as he saw it, fingering the wolves as I had. "Wow, that's...kinda perfect."

I laughed. "I know right? The wolves remind me of you, Leah and my uncles. Look, I found these too." I told him, pointing to the onesies. He laughed, fingering the blue one.

He looked thoughtful at the onesie, glancing at me almost shyly as he asked, "Was that something you wanted in the future? Kids, I mean?" he added just to clarify. I blushed and looked away.

"Well...it depends." I told him, cryptically. His interest and curiosity piqued and he turned to look at me, fully. I smiled up at him.

"On what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side on a wolf-like gesture.

_On what you want_. I thought to myself but answered, "On circumstances. Timing. Resources...the father." I added, shyly, looking back down at the onesie in his hands. They fisted around it when the words escaped my mouth and I hated to see his expression. I heard him take a deep breath and mumbled something to himself that I couldn't catch.

"And...who might that be? The father I mean?" he asked, lowly. I shrugged, still not meeting his gaze.

"Haven't decided yet." I replied, taking the blankets that he'd just purchased from his arm and heading to the door. He followed sometime later and took my hand. I smiled up at him and he grinned back, swinging our hands between us as we headed to the car.

He was unusually quiet as we drove to some place he wouldn't tell me about. I was curious as to that and where we were going. I'd called Dad saying that we'd be home in an hour or so, depending on how long and how much Paul had to talk about and he seemed very tense and angry, like he wanted to say something but wasn't allowed. He seemed standoffish and rebellious but then, why would he be? Did it have anything to do with what Paul was going to be telling me or for an entirely different reason? I was just...confused.

Hopefully, whatever Paul had to say would clear up and few things for me and I'll be able to look at my life with a little more clarity and ambition.

Who knows?

* * *

**I do! I do! You will in the next chapter :D**

**Please, leave a review if you'd like. I'd love it if you did! **

**There's a polyvore to accompany this chapter so please, check it out if you want a visual of what they wore on their day out. **

**Who loved Paul in this? I did. :)**

**Check out TeamCullen1600's page. She's awesome! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	30. Throwing in the Towel

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**AHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! WE BREACHED 300 REVIEWS AND YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! THIS IS MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY, EVEN BETTER THAN SCARLET DREAMS! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE ALSO ALERT AND FAVOURITE-D THIS STORY! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME! (Excuse my French :D)**

**So...How's it all going?**

**I hope this chapter turns out like you expected and hope that none of you are disappointed. You've all been waiting sooo patiently for this chapter :D Please leave a review at the end, even if you hated it!**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY..._ D:_**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Throwing in the Towel**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

The silence that stretched long and far between us as we drove through the evening city might have crippled me if it weren't for the fact that as soon as he'd climbed into the car, after helping me inside, he had pulled me towards him gently, wrapping his arm snugly around my body and had inhaled a huge dose of my scent at the same time. His warm, right hand was drawing circles on the slip of skin exposed from under my shirt as his other remained constant on the top of the steering wheel. His touch sent me into overdrive, every nerve ending his light touch trailed over tingled and flared and his scent was driving me crazy. I loved being so close to him.

I was worried about what he was going to tell me, especially if it had him silent and speculating like this. He was usually such a guy who spoke his mind and _always_ had something to say but looking at him right now was like looking at a totally different Paul altogether. It made me nervous and fidgety. Three times already he's had to stop the knee I was bouncing up and down with nerves before he'd silently calm me down and reassure me with a squeeze and kiss to the top of my head. It worked, every time but as soon as his magic wore off, I was doing it all over again.

I didn't know where he was talking me or how long we'd been driving but I trusted him and soon, we pulled up into a small park with very dense trees an forests surrounding it. I peered out the window in wonder and curiosity. Why would he bring me here? I was 100% sure that Paul wasn't a serial stalker rapist so I had no qualms about following him out the car as he exited but really, what did he need to say?

I stood in one place, watching him closely as he strolled to the back seat, talking out our café bags and the blankets before smiling at me, tightly but tenderly as he inclined his head behind him, towards the trees. I didn't hesitate, though I was confused, to follow him towards the dark trees and soon caught up enough to wrap my hand around his. He smiled, lifting my hand up to his the back of it before smiling down at me.

"Don't worry so much…it'll be fine." He assured me, though for what I don't know. I smiled and nodded and allowed him to lead me further and further into the forest.

Eventually, he stopped deep into the forest, turning and moving to face me. I smiled up at him, hoping to portray my 100% trust in him and he smiled, leaning down slowly to kiss me on the lips tenderly. I don't think I'd ever be able to get used to it. The feeling was such a rush that I craved for more. He lingered for a few minutes, sharing breaths with me before sighing and pulling back. My eyes had closed during the kiss and they opened when he pulled back. They instantly connected with his dark, almost black orbs and I smiled. He smiled back, stroking both my cheeks with his thumbs before nodding.

"Come on, let's eat and then…then we'll talk, okay?" he suggested, pulling my hand gently to a spot, where he proceeded to lay out a blanket on the ground. I smiled and crawled onto it, making myself comfortable. I smiled up at him thankfully as he laid another blanket across my shoulders, even though he'd proceeded to climb under it with me after he'd laid out the food between my legs.

His arms wrapped tightly around me and he kissed my cheek, tenderly. "Dig in. Have anything you want, Beautiful." He whispered close to my ear as he perched his chin onto my shoulder, making my shiver as his warm breath hit my neck. I smiled and reached out for a pastry treat. He watched me as I ate, not eating himself but I didn't find it as uncomfortable and awkward as I thought I would. Having him watch me was always so natural to me. It didn't bother me in the slightest.

Eventually, after I'd eaten two pastry buns and a few strawberries, he decided to join in on the eating. I watched him contently and comfortably like he'd done to me and he looked no more bothered by it than I did. In fact, he smirked the entire time, always catching my gaze and smiling when he did. The calm, soothing atmosphere between us was so relaxing that I almost forgot why we were even here. Almost. In the back of my mind, I was screaming and biting my nails in worry and anxiety because I had no idea what he was about to say and it was killing me the longer he left it.

It even seemed like he was eating slower than his usual pace because he didn't want to talk to me but he wasn't getting out of this and the occasional worried glances he'd give me told me that he knew that. The food was dwindling and I was getting fidgety. He knew it and sighed every once in a while.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore…

"Paul…can you please tell me already? It's killing me here. I don't know what to think and this silence between us isn't helping." I told him, anxiously. He froze and slowly lifted his gaze to meet mine. I held it steadily, intensely and he swallowed hard. "How bad could it be?"

"Billie…Beautiful, I-I don't know where to start." He stuttered, showing me a side of Paul that I'd never seen before. He always been so confident and fiery and seeing him like this is very disheartening and worrisome.

"How about…at the start?" I suggested, unsurely. He inhaled deeply, biting his lip hard before nodding and moving to sit crossed legged in front of me. I copied his posture, waiting anxiously for him to start. After a few minutes silence, he reached forward and grasped both of my hands, stopping my nervous twisting and held them in his tightly, as if he was trying to ground himself and not me. I gulped as he began to speak.

"Right, so…you know that we, your uncles and I, transform into, um, wolves, right?" he reminded me. I nodded, silently. He took a deep breath. "There's a lot of perks and…well, curses that come with the wolf. I would think it obvious that the curses are the stuff that affected our opportunities outside the reservation and the secrecy, not to mention the lack of privacy. Super speed, strength and agility are three of the perks, as well as super senses. But…well…I know you know about…Imprinting, yeah?"

I frowned. What did that have to do with this? Sure, I knew about it and everything but what did that have to do with me? "Um, yeah…what has that got to do with anything?" I asked, cautiously. He stared at me intensely, breathing a little harder as he tried to push his next words past his lips.

"It…has everything to do with you." He told me, strong and sincere. I frowned in confusion, wondering what he was getting at and frightened of where he was going. I don't think I would be able to cope with another secret, another lie or another deception. I watched him carefully as he watched me, frightened.

"Paul…What are you getting at? I don't understand. You're confusing the crap out of me. Stop talking in riddles and just tell me!" I almost shouted as my fright and confusion exploded from me.

"Billie…Billie-Bear, I…I…I imprinted…on…you." He stammered, his eyes haunted and his hands sweating in mine.

I froze, confusion being flooded out of my entire body and replaced with utter shock and surprise. My eyes widened and I could feel the tears, caused by an emotion that I couldn't quite decipher, filled my eyes. I didn't let them fall yet. Had he really just said what I think he had? Did he just say he'd imprinted on me? ME! How was that even possible? How the hell did that happen?

I froze. _When_ did this happen? _How long_ has he kept this from me?

I looked up at him, but he would meet my gaze. I couldn't bring myself to care about the panic and shame he portrayed through his deep, dark chocolate eyes. I couldn't bring myself to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. Slowly, I slid my hands from his, numbly. His face snapped to mine, panic crippling him even more as his eyes widened and his breathing accelerated, dramatically. However, he held my gaze, begging me to try and stay calm and to just believe him.

But I couldn't.

I jumped up from the blanket with him close behind me. I began to stalk towards the car but he grabbed my wrist, halting me on the spot before moving to stand in front of me. I struggled in his grasp but he was too strong, I gave up.

"Let me go, Paul. How? How could be so cruel and tease me with the thought of imprinting? You know how I think about that! How could you use that against me! What did I do? Did one of your brothers put you up to this? No! Wait, it was Jennie wasn't it?" I shouted in his face as tears of betrayal and shock threatened to roll down my cheeks. He shook his head, bringing his hands up to my face to wipe away the tears but I pulled away from him. His face nearly crippled me, filled with so much pain and hurt that I felt the urge to comfort him but I fought it down.

"Billie-Bear, please? I didn't use this against you. No one put e up to this, especially not Jennie. She's been telling all of us to tell you but we were so frightened of you ignoring us again, looking at us in betrayal and hurt like you had with the Caleb's incident." He pleaded, moving forward again to capture my face in his hands. I tried to move away again but he was fast and I couldn't escape him. Despite the situation, he handled me with such care and tenderness that it nearly melted me right there on the spot. I shook my head. "It's true. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It was involuntary but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Why? Why would you imprint on me? There are so many other girls out there, ones _your_ age. I'm nobody! Why would you choose me?"

"My wolf chose you and I have to agree with his choice. You're so perfect, sweet and caring. I don't want anybody else as my imprint, only you." I whispered, resting his forehead to mine. I shook my head and finally escaped his hold, moving away from him to put some much needed space between us. His pained expression darkened and it nearly broke me.

"When did this happen?" I cried after a minute. It must have happened recently otherwise I would have known, right? For once, he was silent, watching me carefully as I panted a few feet from him. Yeah, I felt light headed and dazed but I wouldn't allow myself to pass out. No. I wouldn't; I would wait until he explained himself and his lies. I turned my gaze to him, to his shoulder as I wasn't able to meet his gaze yet. If I did, I would crumble and I would be in his arms in the next second.

"Billie-Bear…Imprinting is instantaneous…it happened the first time I saw you properly…The first time we looked each other in the eyes." He breathed, quietly. It was like the whole forest wasn't breathing, watching this loud altercation. I frowned as his words began to register in my mind.

Flashes of bonfires and sticky jam fingers belonging to Gracie flashed through my mind. Me tripping, no, me bumping into someone. Paul. Me looking up into…Paul's dark eyes. I remember the feeling like it was yesterday, the tingling deep inside my body and the strong sense of safety and security in the man's gaze. I remember the love, adoration and devotion he'd stared back at me with and how it calmed me better than anything in this entire world. I thought about how he was the only one who was able to calm me down properly, how I'd always wished that he'd walk through back door during breakfast or stay with me while I slept through the nightmares.

I remember the calm, safe feeling that always enveloped me when I knew that Paul was near, especially at night. I remember how whenever he was close, the nightmares wouldn't come and I'd be able to sleep the entire night, peacefully. Deep inside, I knew that it was him allowing me to do that but I never in my wildest dreams chalked it up to be due to a connection I envied my aunts and uncles so much for.

Imprinting was always something that I'd fantasize about. Just the way they explained it to me made it sound so perfect and unconditional. To be able to know who your soul mate was; a man that would love you wholly and unconditionally for the rest of your life was a concept highly attractive to me. All I've ever wanted was to feel the love of someone else, whether it was friends, family or a boyfriend. I run on love and the thought of having something so pure and true was such a miracle and a godsend to me.

But if what Paul said was true, he'd imprinted on me nearly five years ago. FIVE YEARS! Betrayal sparked and burned throughout my entire body and I became ridged. What hurt more was that once again, it wasn't just Paul but everybody. They'd all kept this from me, even Jennie who happened to be one of my best friends. I briefly wondered if Anna knew about this but pushed it aside. I held onto the hope that she would be different and she'd have told me everything the minute she'd found out.

As this war raged inside my head, I could feel Paul's anxious and panicked gaze on me, following my every move as I paced back and forth on front of him. I felt his yearning and longing to come to me and hold me in his arms. I _felt_ that from him. I felt his panic and worry. I felt his remorse and shame.

"How could you keep this from me for so long?" I asked in a voice that was not my own. It made him jump and grimace. It made his breath hitch harshly at the despondent tone to my voice. "how could you keep this from me for nearly five years?"

"Billie-Bear, Beautiful, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't want to hurt you. You were so young and innocent. I wanted you to have the opportunities that a normal teenage girl would have; the opportunity to date whoever you wanted without this imprint hanging over your head and deciding your every decision. I _needed_ you to do that, for yourself and for me. I'm so sorry." he tried to explain, panicking as I turned away from him. He took a step forward but I just mirrored his actions, stepping away. He looked hurt but didn't comment on it, only going on with his explanation. "I only wanted what was best for you. I didn't think it was time-"

"Do the others know? Of course the others know! Who am I kidding?" I shrieked, throwing my arms up in the air in exasperation. Again, it made him jump. He knew he was walking on egg shells.

"They felt the same as me. They didn't want to see your life being dictated. They wanted you to be protected from all this bullshit that little bit longer. We knew that we'd have to tell you eventually but...I don't know...you've grown up so fast and your feelings are changing."

I froze, having heard his words and something struck me. My eyes widened and I looked at him. He looked freaked out for a minute, until I said,

"All these things I've been feeling…it's because of this? It's because of this imprint that I've been feeling...so close and safe with you?"

His face relaxed slightly as he nodded. "Yeah...you'll always be safe with me. Always. Even when I'm shaking, one touch from you and everything in my world is calm because I know that you're near and I would and could never hurt you. I would never. That, I can promise you. We've needed to be so close otherwise we would have both become sick and I didn't want that for you. I've already cursed your life with this imprint. I didn't want to screw it up further by fighting it and making you sick."

"I've been so confused and lost, thinking that no one would believe me and that they'd think of me as a silly little girl with a silly crush and laugh at me. All this time…" I was suddenly lost in my own world as I babbled to myself. My mind was in a spiral and I needed out. I needed to think through the stuff that's already been given to me otherwise I thought I was going to explode with information overload.

"Billie-Bear, please-"

Suddenly, hearing my childhood name come from his mouth made me snap.

"Don't call me that right now. I thought you were my best friend? How could you keep something so important from me? This is worse that the Caleb thing!" I almost shouted, feeling that I may be overreacting but unable to help myself. His head hung in shame and it made my heart clench. I didn't act on it though, not finished being mad at him.

"Billie, I'm sorry. I was trying to make it so that your life was as normal as possible. What would have honestly done if I'd turned around to you when you were 12 years old and said that you were mine, no one else could have you and we'll spend the rest of our lives together? What would you have done if I'd said you'll marry me as soon as you wanted to and would have my children and only mine?" he asked, desperately, trying to get closer.

I knew he hated the space I'd put between us and I knew that I did but I could be close to him right now because I knew that if I was, I'd cave and let him hold me and sway my mind until I was seeing everything his way. He just had that effect on me. I vaguely wondered if that was part of the imprint and knew that Emily or Uncle Sam couldn't be away from each other for very long.

I knew he was right though. He and I knew that I would have freaked out and put him at arms' length for a very long time. I might not have even been comfortable around him like I always was, simply because of that knowledge of belonging to him, being dictated to be with him, without having known him at all.

Everything he'd said though – being only his, marrying him, _and having his children_. It all felt…right and I thought that I did want that but I'd be damned if I was going to admit that right now. We stood across from each other and I was trying to avoid his gaze but failing. He looked so pained and pleading, begging me to understand. He looked so vulnerable, so vulnerable. I've nerve truly seen him this way and it was discerning. I wanted my Paul back-

_My_ Paul.

I was startled into realising just how…right that felt to even think! I thought back to all the times I've spent with Paul, all the happy moments and all the times he's held me as I've cried myself to sleep. He_always _was there. I just thought it was simply because he was a nice guy who cared, and yeah, maybe he still is that but it was because of the imprint! He hated it when I cried, even to the point of crying himself and he was always around when I was upset, like he _sensed_ that I was. I don't know whether it freaked me out or made me feel special that he could sense that about me. It was just so much, too much to take in and think about. I needed to sleep on this. I had to.

"Paul…"

"Yeah?" he whispered, strained. I gulped, fighting back the urge to comfort him. Was that the imprint too? I shook that thought away, not wanting anything else to think about on our drive back to La Push. I had enough already.

"Can you take me back to the hotel, please? I think Dad'll want to get on the road soon." I asked, sadly. I looked up and the sadness in his eyes nearly crippled me. He watched me for a minute before sighing and nodding.

I took a deep breath as he approached me and I was suddenly rooted to the spot. He hesitated slightly as he slowly reached towards me, lightly grasping my hand in his. I was still frozen but the electric current running between us had my eyes closing. I heard Paul's light, content sigh as he squeezed my hand and pulled gently. I opened my eyes and saw him incline his head towards the direction we came. I smiled lightly, unable to help myself and nodded. That simple smile seemed to invigorate him with hope and he beamed back, hooking my hand in the nook of his elbow.

"I'm gonna fix this, Billie. I know that your head has to be everywhere right now but I'm not going anywhere. I _can't_. I'm here for you, for life. There's going to be no way you'll be able to get rid of me." He whispered to me as we reached the car. I gulped, hard. I knew his words were true, if the other imprints were anything to go by. To tell you the truth, I didn't want him to go anywhere either.

"I don't know how to react to this, not properly. I know that it's big and that I need to think about it. I just can't think right now. Please, just take me back to the hotel and let's go home. I think…I think I know where I need to go to think about this." I told him, softly. He didn't reply, only nodding as he opened the car door and helped me in. I didn't miss the lingering hands either but I didn't comment on them. They felt good anyway so who was I to make him stop.

He closed my door gently and circled the car to hop into the drivers' side. I glanced at him and he smiled at me. Despite everything, I blushed and looked away, making him chuckle. He started the car and we drove in a surprisingly comfortable silence between us. I thought that what he'd told me would have the opposite effect but I think deep down, I was more comfortable because I slightly knew more of what and why I was feeling as I do.

The ride back to the hotel didn't last very long and we both entered the lobby, seeing Jennie and Damon there. Jennie's eyes snapped to mine, questioningly and she must have seen something in my eyes because hers turned sympathetic. So she did know…I diverted my gaze, hurt by her betrayal and I heard her pained sigh as we passed. Damon looked between us with a curious look but didn't ask questions. He knew not to. I pressed the elevator button to go upwards, Paul standing close to my side. I felt Jennie and Damon come up behind us but ignored them.

The elevator dinged and we all walked in. I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life. With Paul alone I was fine but with him, a guy who knows nothing of the supernatural really surrounding his girlfriend's family and a supposed best friend who kept everything to do with the imprint away from me, I was out of my element. We were all quite. I don't think anyone knew what to say. I briefly heard a few mumbled words pass between Paul and Jennie but they were too low to hear anything that was truly said.

We reached our floor and I vaguely heard Jennie and Damon say goodbye as they entered their room. Again, I ignored them, not so much Damon as I smiled at him in return but Jennie wasn't on my 'smile-in-farewell' list right now. I hesitated at our room door, feeling Paul's intense heat behind me as he reached around me and put his hand on mine on the handle. I swallowed hard at his touch and slid the key card in, slowly. The door clicked and he pushed it open. He let me enter first and everyone's attention turned to me.

I smiled softly as harry rushed over to me, as fast as his little legs could carry him and I scooped him up, kissing his cheek in greeting. I purposefully avoided my mom and dad's gaze, not ready to face them yet. I glanced at Paul, seeing he was initiated in an intense staring match with Dad. I sighed softly and headed towards my bedroom, Harry in tow. Dyl tagged along, slipping his hand into mine as we entered.

"My boys, what did you do today without me?" I asked them as I sat Harry in the middle of the bed. Dyl climbed up after him, making sure that he didn't fall off or anything. Dyl grinned at me.

"We played in the park with mom and dad. They took us swimming too!" he gushed, excitedly and I knew that they'd had a good time. I beamed, reaching for my suitcase to pack everything up for the trip home.

Part of me hated that we were going home but at the same time, I felt that there was nowhere else to be right now. I needed to go see them. I needed them to do…something. Help me. Guide me. Something.

"That sounds fun." I replied, lightly.

"Yeah but I wish you'd come with us. Swimming's not the same without you there." Dyl contradicted.

"Biwwie! Me go swimmin' an' try dunkin' daddy!" Harry squealed, excitedly as he clapped his hands together. Dyl and I chuckled and I kissed his cheek.

"That's awesome, Harry! Do you dunk Daddy?" I asked, slipping onto the bed with him and he crawled over, tucking himself against my left side and Dyl lounged close on the right. He grinned, cheekily and nodded.

"Yeah! But then Daddy tickle me!" he giggled, demonstrating. "OH! An' I swim wivout my balloons!"

I raised my eyebrows, beaming widely. "No balloons? You're such a clever boy!" I cheered, plastering his face with little kisses. Harry calls swimming bands that you put around their upper arms balloons because they're filled with air like a balloon. He's such a clever boy.

"Mommy says so too!" he told me, enthusiastically. I chuckled and kissed his cheek once more before resting back against the pillows.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see Dad's head pop in. my heart clenched as he met my gaze with questioning, sad eyes and I looked away. I heard his sigh even across the room. "Are you kids ready to head out? Have you got everything, Billie?" he asked, walking up to my suitcase with the intention of picking it up. I climbed off the bed and stood beside him, taking the handle before he could.

Without meeting his gaze, I replied, "Yeah, I'll get this, Dad," before lifting the case of the drawers and heading for the bedroom door. I heard Dyl help harry from the bed and a minute later, there was a tiny hand in mine. I grinned down at Harry and lead him into the living area. Mom was stood at the kitchen table, sorting through everything to make sure it was all there and she turned to look at me as I came into view. She saw my face and frowned. I just shrugged at her and walked towards the door.

Paul and everyone else were already waiting in the lobby and Anna rushed up to hug me. Right in my ear, so that no other could hear, she said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know he imprinted on you. I swear. Please don't be mad with me." She pleaded, tearfully. I pulled back and kissed her cheek. She sighed at our sign of forgiveness; one we had only between us.

"You didn't do anything to forgive. Come on, let's go home." I told her, letting her lead the way out to the front of the building, where our cars were waiting. Mom and Dad was checking out and Paul was waiting next to their car with Dyl. He was looking at me, expectantly and I hesitated.

How was I going to think about anything if I was sat next to him for a four hours journey? I couldn't and made the decision instantly. Regretfully, I shook my head and he frowned in confusion. I turned towards Damon's car before smiling apologetically. His face fell, pained and saddened but he nodded with understanding, turning to help Dyl into the car.

There was a little tug on my hand and I looked down to see Harry still there. "You comin' Biwwie? Me wide wiv you." He told me, tugging me towards mom and dad's car. I sighed and held up a finger to Damon, signalling I was riding with them. He nodded and climbed in is car whilst I tried to break it to my little brother that I wouldn't be able to entertain him for the next four hours.

I kept quiet whilst I strapped him into his seat. Dyl was looking at me with sad eyes, knowing that I wasn't riding with them this time. Paul was ad too but held so much understanding that I wanted to slap him for being so understanding. Mom looked like she was wanted to cry, since I haven't said a word to her since I found out and Dad…Dad looked _angry_. He looked like he wanted to kill something, mainly Paul who he was eyeing every so often through the rear-view mirror.

"Cwimb in Biwwie. Next to me!" harry shouted, excitedly and I sighed, hating this bit.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm riding with Auntie Anna, okay? I'm sorry." I told him. He frowned and shook his head.

"No! Biwwie wide wiv us!" he protested as his bottom lip quivered. I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, little buddy. I'll see you at home." I told him again before shutting the car door. I could hear his crying through the car window and his red, tearful face was nearly enough to make me open the door and climb in but catching a glimpse of Paul in the back, I knew that I'd never be able to survive the journey with him and my own mind at the same time right now. I sighed and waved to Dad to set off. He sighed through the glass and nodded, driving through the parking lot and out of the hotel grounds. It felt like my heart went with them but I fought it back, turning towards Damon's car.

Everyone was silent as I climbed in next to Anna. She smiled at me, softly, wrapping me up in her arms whilst telling Damon to step on it. Jennie kept looking at me from the other side of Anna and the boys were keeping the car to become uncomfortable with their soft bickering in the front seat. I just remained wrapped up in Anna's arms, feeling exhausted and lonely all of a sudden.

I tried to think about what all this meant. I was Paul's imprint. He was never going to leave me and would love me so much that he couldn't bear to leave me for any amount of time during the day or night. Being his imprint meant that I was supposed to be his perfect match, someone who he can relate to but also someone who could teach him the other parts of himself. How could he have found his perfect match in a little, naive girl who was young enough to be his daughter?

What was expected of me? What did Paul expect from me? I didn't know and part of me didn't want to know. But another part of me wanted to be anything and everything to Paul. I just didn't know how to. I was just so confused that I didn't know where to place myself.

I think I understand why they kept this from me. I understand that they wanted me to have a normal life, or as normal as I could have it. They wanted me to experience dating before I was tied down to one guy, even though I was before I even started dating; I just didn't know about it. I understand that they thought I was too young to know of such ties and responsibilities. I was sure that a lot of responsibilities came with being an imprint of a wolf. I just didn't know what.

Still, even though I understood, I couldn't help but feel betrayed…again. I couldn't stop thinking that if they kept this from me, and the Caleb thing, what else were they keeping a secret? What else weren't they telling me for my own good? Part of me wanted to know, the other wanted to leave well enough alone.

"Billie, you alright, girly?" Brandon asked from the front seat. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him, gently.

"Yeah, thanks, B." I replied, weakly. He frowned.

"You've been awfully quiet back there." He commented. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll be fine, promise. "I told him. He nodded again.

"Alright, as long as you promise." He warned me teasingly, making me smile. I silently thanked him for making me smile and cheering me up.

"I do. Promise." I wished that I could have faith in my own promises like Brandon does.

When we reached La Push, we dropped of Brandon and Jennie first. She was sleeping at his house. I gave Brandon a big hug and he reminded me about my promise. He wished me a happy birthday again and went to get their luggage from the trunk. Jennie turned to me and stood silently, remorsefully.

"I wanted to tell you…but it wasn't my place. I told them o tell you, I swear, I did but Dad wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry." She sighed, wringing her hands, nervously. I stared at her for a minute and realised that she was on my side; she wanted to tell me but couldn't. I sighed, approaching her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed in relief and hugged me back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just need to think about stuff. Have fun with Brandon." I told her. She smiled slyly and I rolled my eyes, blushing.

"Oh, you bet I will, B." she giggled, kissing my cheek before following Brandon to his doorstep. They both waved as we drove off and they dropped me off next.

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Promise?" Anna told me as she hugged me farewell. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Thanks for spending my birthday with me, Anna." She grinned.

"I could have missed it for the world, Missy. Happy birthday." She wished. I hugged her and then Damon before taking my luggage from him. I watched them drive away from the front porch and glanced at the minivan in the driveway. So they were home then…

I sighed and turned to face the music. The front door opened and Dad appeared, smiling hesitantly as he reached out to take my luggage. I smiled back, just as lightly and followed him into the house. I glanced sideways at the living room, both relieved and disappointed that I didn't see Paul in his usual seat in the recliner (or at least when he was sat alone).Mom appeared in the kitchen doorway, assessing me silently as I slipped off my jacket.

"Honey…Are you okay?" she asked, softly. I smiled tightly and nodded.

"Just…a lot to take in and…I'm tired so…I'm off to bed." I stuttered, not really knowing how to act around my own parents right now. They both knew. They could have told me any time. I _was_ there place to tell their daughter about her future but they chose to step out of it, to keep it a secret.

"Just know that we're here…if you want to talk, okay?" Mom called after me as I climbed the stairs. I waved my hand in acknowledgement, not knowing if she saw it or not as I reached the top of the stairs. I trudged to my bedroom, smiling at Dyl on my way past his bedroom and stepped into mine, closing the door with a resounding click and locked it. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I had so much thinking to do.

**Seth's Point of View**

My little girl was hurting. I knew she blamed us. I knew that she thought we betrayed her again. I hated that we kept doing it but this really was for her own good. She couldn't have known about this when she was younger. She would have grown up so much differently and I didn't want anything about my little girl to be different. The mere thought of her being anything less than she is made my heart hurt and with that, I knew no matter how hurt she was right now, I knew that I was the right decision.

The ride home without her was quiet, apart from Harry's sniffles and Dyl's murmurs to his little brother to try and calm him down. Mel was quiet, watching the scenery pass her window and my eyes stayed on the road, only cutting to glare briefly at the idiot in the back of the van.

I knew he had to do it eventually and also knew that he'd tried to do it the most delicate way he could think of but still, he was the reason my little girl was this way. If he hadn't have imprinted then there would have been no reason to keep anything from her.

But then, I knew that that wasn't fair to Paul. He couldn't have controlled it. No can. He imprinted on her without thought or intention. He adopted the imprint into his life with ease because of who Billie was. It was easy. I knew he didn't mean to and I knew that he didn't do it to hurt me or anyone else. I think I was just unwilling to blame myself in this situation and the easiest person to blame was him, even though it wasn't fair.

I just wished that things wouldn't keep creeping up on her like this. I know that it was our fault but she's had so much surprise in her life that she doesn't need anymore. I wish I knew what to do for her.

"Honey, why don't you go out for a run? You look a little tense." Mel suggested, stepping behind me as I sat at the kitchen table. I looked up at her and smiled lightly. She leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'll hold the fort. Go on."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Baby. I'll be back soon, okay?" I told her, kissing her briefly before heading towards the back door. The night air hit me and allowed some of my senses to clear but only slightly. I sighed, taking a deep breath before stripping down. I folded the clothes and put them on the railing for when I came back before taking off towards the woods. As soon as I hit the tree line, I exploded into fur and my mind was joined by three others.

_Seth, hey! How was your weekend?_ Quil asked, cheerfully. I flashed him, Embry and Sam the events that took place on Saturday, including the arguments between Paul and I about telling Billie everything.

_How did that go? Is she alright?_ Sam asked, worriedly. It was him, Embry and the elders that agreed for Paul to tell her everything and event though I still resented him for his decision, I knew it was the right one. _I' sorry, Seth. We thought she deserved to know._

_Yeah, yeah I know. It's fine. She's um…she wasn't very talkative. She wouldn't even look at Mel or me. The only ones she paid any attention to was the boys and Anna. I don't know whether they fixed anything or not but she and Jennie aren't talking, or she's not talking to Jennie at least._

_And what the hell did you expect?_ Jennie's teenage shriek coursed through the pack mind, making us all wince. She was furious, which was of course to be expected. Ever since she found out about it, she's been telling us that Billie wasn't going to take it very well. _Yeah, and did anyone listen? No, no you didn't because I'm the newbie, not to mention the teenager. I know jack-shit!_

_Jennie, language!_ Sam abolished. _We know our mistake but you can't fault our reasoning behind it. She knows now. Just let her work through the information he's given her_. Sam tried to soothe his daughter. She was still unhappy, cursing out everyone in her head like she sometimes does when she forgets that we can hear her.

_I'm just glad that she understands and believes me when I say I wanted to tell her when I found out otherwise you'll be hearing so much more crap right now. I'm so pissed at you guys!_ Jennie shouted, making the two who just phased in wince as well as us.

_So she knows?_ Craig asked, nervously. I nodded. _Wow, how'd she take it?_

_I'm guessing not very well. We don't actually know. Paul hasn't phased yet._ Sam told them. Craig nodded.

_Where did Paul go? _Jacob asked me. _I figured he'd wait for Billie to come home._

_I think he wanted to give her some space. He's at his house._ I replied, thinking of how much I wanted to hate Paul right now.

_It's not his fault he imprinted. _Sam told me. I sighed and nodded.

_Yeah, I know but…it's just easier to blame him. I know we were all in the wrong. I wish we'd done things differently._ I sighed. They all nodded.

_We did the best with what we were offered, Little Brother. That's all we could have done._ Leah comforted me. I nodded, knowing that she was right._ Of course I am._

I rolled my eyes, smiling. _Yeah, yeah._

_Jake, we have leeches. North boarder._ Quil informed our alpha, calmly. If you've encountered all of this multiple times before, you learn to keep your head.

_Are they Cullens?_ Jacob asked, calmly. Quil shook his head.

Through his mind, we all saw three males leeches crowded around each other, talking rapidly. They hadn't noticed Quil but he had them in plain sight. One was burly, like Emmett but he had think blonde hair running down his broad back. The smallest male was rather weedy, short dirt coloured hair. The third and obvious leader of the group was a red headed male, about the size of Jacob and looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. What were they doing here then? Jake sent out a low howl, low enough for the leeches not to hear but high enough for our brothers to hear. When they all joined the fray, Jacob issued out orders. Sam didn't seem to mind one bit.

_Em, Jeremy, Craig and Steven, take the east. Circle around and try to come at them from the other side. Brady, Bree, Duncan and Collin, take the west. Jennie, you are to stay near your and Seth's houses. Leah, stay near Jared and the other's imprints houses. Make sure no one comes close. Quil, keep them in sight but __**do not**__ attack. We're coming._ Jake ushered out orders, steam rolling directly towards Quil with Sam, Paul, Jared and I on his trail whilst everyone moved to where they were sent. We watched the leeches through Quil's mind, who was still unnoticed. They seemed to be arguing about something.

As Quil listened more carefully, we could faintly hear what they were saying.

"What are we even doing helping them? They have no business!" The long blond snarled, fists clenching at his sides.

"He's offering us protection against the Volturi. You know we need it. This can't be that hard." The leader replied, calmly.

"I don't know about this, Boris. It seems like a trap to me." The weedy one commented, looking around him shiftily. They were momentarily lost from sight as Quil ducked when he looked his way but they appeared again as he turned back around. "And there's something off about these woods."

"All we need to do is get the package and high tail it out of here. Simple and easy. What could possibly happen?" the leader asked, sarcastically as Embry's group slipped behind the group, a few miles out so that the leeches were sandwiched between them and Quil. Our group was t-minus 3 minutes from Quil and the other groups were closing in. We were all wondering what they were waiting for when out of nowhere, I was ambushed from the side.

I was launched several feet across the forest, slamming into a thick tree trunk. I felt and heard my ribs crunch and I whimpered in pain as I dropped to the forest floor. Several shouts for me went out but my head was hazy.

_Seth, are you alright?_ Jacob asked, frantically. I grunted in response.

I looked up to see Sam fighting with another pitch black wolf, the only difference between them being a strip of white fur spanning from the tip of its muzzle to the point of its tail. Snarls and growls surged through the forest's silence around me and I struggled to my feet. Jacob was next to me, letting me use him as a crutch as Paul and Jared tried to get in at the unexpected wolf.

_Guys, take care of the leeches. We have a problem here!_ Jacob ordered but did a double take when we saw the three fleeing from sight. Were they a diversion? What the hell was going on? _Leah, Jennie, close in on the houses. Brady, Collin, Bree and Duncan go join them. I do not like this._

_Jacob! Your left, think fast!_ Paul bellowed to him and my head peered over Jacob's broad back to see another wolf, a bright silver one, come steam rolling towards Jacob's hind legs. I pushed him out of the way and took the full impact of the wolf's attack, whining in pain as we were launched across the forest again and toppled down into a ravine.

All I heard was _Seth!_ And then everything went black…

**Jacob's point of View**

The stupid pup!

I watched horrified as Seth and a silver wolf toppled over the steep ravine edge and heard their vicious snarls and whimpers of intense pain as they fell. I could feel when Seth was injured and his pain was pain. I winced with him but fought back the feeling. I looked over at the three of my brothers who were having too much difficulty with the one wolf they were fighting. How could he be that experienced? He should have been dead already, especially fighting three of the pack's best fighters.

What's worse…I could hear additional heavy footfalls of wolves heading our way. The leeches were well off into Canada and had no intention other than to be some sort of distraction for these wolves.

I wasn't stupid. I knew who these wolves belonged to. We weren't expecting an attack from Omar and his pack, though we really should have done. They've been so quiet for so long that it should have become very suspicious to us. We should have been on our guard and we weren't but there's another time to dwell and fix that fact later.

_Quil, abandon the leeches. They're gone. We have a dilemma here. Come back. Now._ I ordered, turning just time to for a small sandy wolf to come charging at me. I braced myself and absorbed the impact. I hardly moved and I so obviously overpowered the small wolf but it was so fast that I could hardly get the drop on it.

_What the hell? Where'd all the wolves come from?_ Embry exclaimed, t-boning the small wolf I was tussling with and freeing me to survey the scene.

Everyone that weren't guarding the imprints were fighting one wolf or another. Jared, Paul and Sam were still being overpowered by the large, black wolf they were fighting and only one thought crossed my mind.

_It has to be Omar._

_No, it's not Omar. This wolf doesn't smell like Omar, only similar._ Sam contradicted. I nodded.

_His son?_ I queried as I helped Quil take down a medium brown wolf he was going for. Sam nodded, not taking his eyes from the wolf. I stopped talking for a minute to, regretfully; tear the brown wolf's throat out. They were attacking us but we didn't think kindly to killing our own kind. It was almost like killing a brother.

_It had to be done, Jacob. Get your heart from your throat, back in your chest and think like an animal for a while._ Paul gritted, grappling with the wolf before being thrown over head into a tree. He was up in the next second, shaking off his haziness before springing back into the fight. I heard Jared whimper and was knocked unconscious as he hit his head from a boulder, hard. I whimpered with him.

A howl pierced the snarls and growls of battle and the invading wolves froze for a second before fighting their way free from my brothers before darting off into the woods, in the direction of the howl. The large black wolf howled back, whilst simultaneously throwing Sam off his back before darting after the other wolves.

Me and my brothers were so shocked by the turn of events that we didn't even bother fighting their escape or chasing after them. I checked the status of Jennie and the others who were guarding the imprints and none of them seemed to be approached so I turned my attentions back to my brothers.

Jared was still down and out and his fur was matted around his shoulder. Sam checked on his status and nodded to me, signalling he was alright. Movement from the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I peered over to see Seth being hauled over the ravine edge by Quil and Embry. I heard Leah's worry for her brother but assured her that he was still breathing and was only cut up a few places.

_Yeah, Lee, the other wolf is far worse off. _Seth's gravely, strained voice sounded through the pack mind and we all saw how he had ripped the wolf's throat out like I had. Most of me was proud that he was able to defend himself and win but the smaller part of me was mourning the loss of one of our kind.

_You're entirely too soft for your own good, Uncle Jake._ Jennie teased, shaking her head. I chuckled but something in her mind caught my attention. The back door to Seth's house was opening and I was surprised to see Billie stepping out in her night gown, looking nervous and slightly scared. Jennie turned, as she was in plain sight of Billie and she came closer.

"Jennie? Is everything alright?" she asked, worriedly. Jennie nodded her head before snorting to herself. Seth was so much more alert with his daughter the focus of the pack mind. "What's the problem? Leeches?"

Some of us chuckled at the word we all used for vampires escaping her mouth; it seemed out of place coming from her. She was always so kind. Others like Sam, Embry and Paul were focused solely on Billie and I realised that this was the first time that they'd seen her since coming home. She looked extremely tired with remnant tears on her cheeks. She was so obviously cold and Jennie nodded and shifted closer to her, so that she could share her body heat.

"Is everyone alright? No one hurt?" she asked, more worried now. When Jennie didn't reply, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it's not Paul is it?" she nearly shrieked, making Jennie wince but she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Billie obviously relaxed and we all felt Paul's relief that she wasn't totally upset with him. "What about Uncle Sam? Uncle Embry? Dad? Leah? Are they okay?"

_Guys, I'm gonna phase back and tell her. It's really frustrating not being able to reply._ Jennie told us, irritated. We all knew how she felt.

_Alright, be careful._ I warned her. We didn't know whether there was any wolves still out there.

_Yeah, sure…_

_What Jennie? _Sam asked, knowingly.

_Do I tell her about…about the wolves?_ She asked, uncertainly. Everyone hesitated, not liking the idea.

_Tell her. I'm not keeping anything else from her. She deserves to know everything. If we keep anything more from her, she'll hate us and I can't have that._ Paul ordered, though it wasn't his place but I agreed with him. I nodded and Jennie nodded back, phasing out. I sighed.

_How did everything go tonight?_ I asked, carefully. Paul sighed and finally replayed everything he and she spoke about. Our heart went out to him because a lot of us have been in exactly the same position as him. Telling the imprints about the imprinting never have gotten easier, no matter how much experience was passed down form the imprinters.

_I just hope that she doesn't hate me. _Paul muttered, disheartened.

_She won't. Billie's not like that. Knowing her, she' just needs to think about it. What it means to her and everything. I don't know how long it'll take but she'll get there. Just be patient._ Seth told him, wisely. He nodded.

_Come on, let's get everyone home. Guys, you okay with Seth?_ I asked Quil and Embry. They nodded. Seth was already nearly healed and by the time he's home, he'll be fine. Jared was awake now but still hazy.

_I'll get him home, Jake. Good job tonight._ Sam praised and I grinned, wolfish.

It was becoming easier to embrace the alpha in me.. I think it was something that came with my 'ageing' and the experience that I've culminated. Sam said it would be that way.

_Actually…there is something I wanted to talk to you guys about.._ Sam edged, clouding his thoughts. I sighed.

_What is it, Sam? Spit it out._ I told him, amused. He hesitated.

_Emily…wants me to retire._ He announced and most of us gasped. The oldest of us, however, knew that this day was coming. We'd all agreed that as soon as our first born were phased (if they did) they were allowed retire when they see fit. Otherwise, if your first born and any of your kids didn't phase, you were allowed to retire after 16 years of service or if there truly was an emergency. It was a pact that was made between us, imprints and the elders a long time ago and it's held until now, where it was going to be cashed in for the first time. It made sense for Sam to retire first, he's been at this the longest.

_But..but, no! You can't retire! We've been in this together since the beginning! _Jared protested, knowing that it was slightly selfish of him but Sam was his best friend and for a short time, his only companion. I felt sorry for Jared but both he and I knew that Sam deserved this and with Emily getting to being nearly 35, he needed to stop now so that he could age with her. She was already 10 years older than him physically, even though he's right there with her in actual age.

_I'm sorry, Jared but I'm ready. I've been in this pack for over a last decade and a half. There's only so much a guy can take and with being the keeper of all you rabble for the last fifteen years, I deserve that and the badge of honour._

_Hey, we weren't that bad! _Quil protested, saddened that his first alpha was truly going for this. He sighed.

_I'm sorry. I truly am but it's time. _Sam said after a few minutes of silence. _I'm going to speak with the elders tomorrow. I'd love it if you came with me, Jacob..._

_I know what this means, Sam and I think I'm ready, really. If you want to retire, I'll make sure to keep this rabble in line. You could be some sort of advisor to me or something._ I suggested with a chuckle. Sam chuckled too but I could see in his mind that he was truly contemplating that position. Again, we'd bring it up to the elders tomorrow.

_I'll do it too._ Jared's determined and adamant voice rang out, strong. Everyone's attention snapped to him in shock. Did he really just say what he think he did? _Yes, Jake, I did. I've been in this for nearly as long as same, a little past the 16 year mark and even though none of my pups have phased, and truly I hope none of them do, I've paid my dues too. I want out. I know that Kim has been wanting to ask me for a while down anyway; I can see it in her face every time I get ready to leave on patrol. This way, I get to surprise her._

_Damn Jared...are you sure?_ Paul asked, surprised and slightly put out. Jared nodded. He turned to Sam and he nodded too. We all watched silently as the three oldest wolves sin the pack shared a significant look and all nodded. _I'll miss you guys. It won't be the same at all._

_Thanks, Paul...I bet you'd love to put this wolf shit behind you too but you've got a special girl to wait and... not age for._ Sam reminded him with a grin. Paul beamed and nodded, his mind flashing towards Billie and we all basked in the feelings of an imprint between two people.

_Nah, believe it or not, it's grown on me these past few years. It was a giant pain in my ass in the beginning but seeing what we were able to do with it, it gave me a sense of purpose and now, with Billie, I'm not giving it up for the world. Knowing I can protect her while I'm this way, it's the best feeling in the world. _He expressed, proudly and the sentiment was echoed by all the imprinted wolves. This was rather deep shit for the younger wolves, since they haven't been through half the shit we have but they listened and was in awe.

_Alright guys, head on home an be with your families. I know I have mine to get back to._ I told everyone as Nessie and her baby bump flashed through my mind.

_Thanks, Jake. _Quil said, running off towards his and Claire's house. I grinned.

_Say hi to Ness for me, Jake. Night._ Seth called, fully healed now whilst we've been talking before he phased out in his back yard. One after the another, my brothers and sisters began to phase out, going back to their homes until it was just me, Jared and Sam left.

_So, we'll go over to the council hall around noon, after they've finished their morning meeting?_ Jared suggested and Sam nodded.

_I won't mention anything about it until you're there, Jared. I know they'll all understand and cannot doubt or question the amount of time and duty we've put into the Res. They'll grant us this for sure._ He told him. Jared nodded, saying goodbye before he phased out. Only Sam and Me._ Thanks for this Jacob._

_Don't worry about it. It's my birthright after all, isn't it?_ I shrugged, nonchalantly. He nodded.

_Still...I don't think I would have done this if I didn't know I could leave the pack in some capable hands. I know you'll do an amazing job and like you said, you could always come to me for advise once in a while. You know where I'm at._ He reminded me.

I nodded. _Thanks, Sam. Goodnight._ He nodded and phased out, leaving me to my own thoughts. I made a beeline for the opposite side of the Res, close to the treaty line where our house resided. Nessie's home sweet cooking filled my nostrils as I got nearer and I knew that things were going to be fine.

* * *

**Soooo...how was it?**

**Please leave a review! I need to know what you guys felt about this, even if you hated it or didn't imagine it particularly this way. Thank you!**

**You almost might have noticed that Billie hasn't particularly commented much about the imprint but all that will come in the next chapter. She's going to be testing out her observation skills and Claire plays a big part in her decision :D**

**Huge shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's awesome!**

**Leave a review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**

**p.s. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN! THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU REACHED 300! THIS IS MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY AND THAT INCLUDES BEING BETTER THAN SCARLET DREAMS!**


	31. Detention

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Sorry this was longer than usual getting out. I had to tie up my first year of college and now I'm officially out for the summer! YAY!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600! She's awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 30**

**Detention**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Jake, do you have to go to this council meeting? I want you here." Nessie whined, good-naturedly. She and I both knew that I needed to attend this meeting. I wasn't sure whether or not the Elders would let Sam retire _right now_ because of the looming threat of Omar and his pack but I was 90% sure that we were going to be losing two of our best in the next year and I was saddened by that fact. I sighed, strolling into the kitchen to see Ness stood at the kitchen sink, washing the breakfast dishes from a little earlier.

I smiled and came up behind her, wrapping my long arms around her middle so that my hands could reside snugly against her huge, beautiful baby bump. She smiled and glanced back at me, kissing my cheek as my chin rested on her shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes before I decided to answer her.

"You know that I have to go, Baby. I'll be back a little later, okay?" I told her, kissing her lips softly before pulling back from her. She sighed, dramatically but smiled as I waved, walking out the back door towards the woods.

I stripped and phased as I entered the tree-line, connecting with the patrolling few straight away.

_Morning, Jake._ Quil greeted, cheerfully and I could see exactly why he was so cheerful. I cringed in disgust, thoroughly disturbed by one of my best friend and brother's thoughts.

_Dude, thoughts PG, please? I don't need to see little Claire that way; I've known her since diapers. Jesus._ I groaned, shaking my head as if I could expel them out. He chuckled but changed the course of his thoughts towards Sam and Jared's retirements. I sighed.

_Do you think they grant them their dues and requests?_ Embry asked, sadly. I sighed and nodded.

_Probably, eventually. They might want them to stay until we've taken care of this Omar issue, just to be safe and I have to say that I'd agree with them. I mean, we'll be pretty worse off if they leave right in the middle of a threatening time._ I told them. They nodded.

_Mom's excited but Tyler wanted Dad to be phasing when he does, which he's totally convinced that he will._ Jennie informed us, shrugging as she patrolled the northern border. _I mean, what's so special about it anyway? He's only retiring like any other old guy so what's with all the fuss? Personally, I can't wait for him to get out my head. There are boundaries and everything and he totally, like, crossed every single one when he purposefully looked in on what I was up to everyday as a ways to keep tabs on me and make sure that I'm staying out of trouble. Besides, that way I can think of Brandon without my Dad growling or spitting curses about him every other minute. You guys know it pisses me off and he totally does it on purpose…_

We all groaned as she rattled on and on as she normally does. I swear, Leah was never this bad but then, she wasn't a girly girl like Jennie is. I'd rather endure Leah's bitterness than this. Hell, even Bree wasn't like this, though she was the shy type. The possibility of hearing about Jennie's sex life _more _often when Sam retired was torturous to even think about and we all groaned again, not liking the thought of being in a teenage girl's head when she's thinking about _that_. Jennie cackled in amusement and continued on her patrol.

_So who's going to be at this meeting besides you, Sam, Jared and the elders?_ Embry asked as I made my way towards the council hall.

_Probably Emily and Kim as well, that'll be about it_. I told them. _But I want to call a pack meeting afterwards in the usual place so meet there in about 30 minutes, okay?_

_Sure thing, Boss Man._ Quil teased and I rolled my eyes, smirking as I phased out and pulled my shorts back on. I could see Sam and Jared's cars so they were obviously already here. I must be the last one.

I entered the council hall, seeing everyone sat in place and waiting for me. I smiled sheepishly at Dad before taking my seat at the end of the council table, facing Sam and Jared. They smiled at me and I nodded in greeting.

"Alright then, with Jacob now here, we can start. We are under the impression that the both of you wish to retire from your wolf duties and age with your imprints and families?" Old Quil asked, peering between the two wolves. They nodded in unison.

"Yes, Sir, we believe it's time. We've paid our duties to the tribe and have killed many of vampires to protect it. We want this time with our families now." Sam replied, politely and sincerely. Anyone could see the longing in his eyes, as well as Jared's. Billy nodded.

"We understand that and you both qualify. Sam, you have a pup that has phased as well as the 16 years of service. We understand your need to be with your families but you haven't chosen the best time to decide this." Dad spoke, gently and calmly. Some of the elders nodded along with his words. Sam and Jared did too, knowing what Dad was saying. I stayed still and silent, watching the whole meeting, thoughtfully. I think I was slightly biased about this topic. I didn't want either of them to leave but knew that it was going to happen eventually. It was selfish of me but I didn't want to see my brothers leave and reduce our pack family.

"We understand that and will still offer any help that Jacob is going to need. Our phasing isn't going to stop overnight anyway, we know that. We're simply asking to be placed on the back burner and taken almost off the patrol rota so that we can work more on our self-control to stop phasing." Jared asked.

"Alpha, what do you say of this?" Elder Kia asked and it took me a second to realise that he was in fact talking to me. Wow, that was going to take some getting used to.

"I've known Sam and Jared's minds for a long time, and know that the thing they desire most is to be with their families now. I may be biased and selfish in saying that I don't want them to stop but this isn't about me, it's about them and Emily and Kim. I believe they done enough for this tribe and even Forks so with the Elders' blessing and agreement, I'm willing to drop their patrols to one, maybe two shifts a week, probably morning whilst Emily and Kim are busy and the kids at school so they wouldn't be missing much, and allow them that time with their families until they eventually stop." I announced, loud and strong as the alpha I am. Billy nodded in pride and I could see the grateful, appreciative expressions on Sam and Jared's faces. I smiled at them and continued,

"However, I want them on hand if Omar's pack comes around again. I do not like the fact that they were able to use a vampire's presence as an opportunity to blind side us, and almost effectively so. We were not prepared for it and a couple of us were injured in the battle. Sam and Jared are two of the best in the pack and we're going to need them for what's to come."

"Alpha Jacob's words are shared in viewpoint with the council and we agree to everything he has said. You have our blessing, Jacob, to rework the patrol rota and gently ease Jared and Sam out of their duties. I hope that all goes well with your progress and that you are happy with the stipulations placed on your retirement. Again, you have chosen a difficult time to retire but we can work around it. As of now, the meeting is adjourned and we can all return home. Any further issues will be discussed on Wednesday's weekly meeting." Billy announced, nodding to me and then my two pack brothers and their wives before wheeling away. I sat still as the other elders filled out and didn't stand until it was only my brothers, sisters and I.

Emily rushed forwards, tears in her eyes as she embraced me hard. I hugged her back, kissing her scarred cheek as she pulled back so that Sam could embrace me as well.

"Thank you, Jacob." He breathed in relief. I pulled back and smiled, hugging Kim tightly.

"You'll be missed but it can't be helped." I told Jared as he slapped my back. "I'm calling a meeting after this, at the usual place so meet me there, yeah?"

"Sure thing, alpha." Sam smirked, making me blush and chuckle, shaking my head as I exited the hall. I waved the two couples off before sprinting towards the woods, stripping as I did.

_Hey, Jake, how'd the meeting go? _Paul asked as he raced towards the meeting place. I replayed the whole meeting, which wasn't very long and they all sighed.

_So it's happening then? They're retiring after Omar has been dealt with?_ Embry asked, sullenly. I sighed and nodded.

_It's unavoidable. None of us can be this way forever, nor do most of us want to be. _I told them, empathetic to my brothers.

_Except you, with your gorgeous, hot, non-ageing wife._ Quil grumbled, good-heartedly. I chuckled and nodded, choosing to ignore his comments about my imprint.

_Maybe not. We don't know whether the baby will age normally or not, what with it being half human._ I contradicted.

_Yeah, but you gotta think that it'll be a quarter vamp and a quarter wolf too._ Brady noted. I nodded.

_I guess we'll wait and see._ I replied, breaking through the trees to the usual clearing that we have all of our pack meetings in. most of the guys were already there, as well as Leah, Bree and Jennie, who were sunbathing in human form a little ways away from the rest.

I phased back and slipped on my shorts, watching as the others followed my lead. I smiled at everyone as they took seats and began conversations as we waited for the rest of the pack to arrive. I walked over towards Paul and sat down beside him. He looked sullen and I knew exactly why. It wasn't a secret that Billie took the imprinting…not well but not as bad as we'd originally thought either. She was doing what any of the other imprints had and was thinking it all through.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked, softly. He sighed, glancing at me as he lounged back on his hands. I copied him and looked up at the sky, relaxing.

"She's not ignoring me or anything, which I'm grateful for. I was just over there but…she's not the same, you know? This knowledge has changed her, matured her almost and I don't know what to do. I was reluctant to leave her to come over here but I knew that this meeting is going to be important. I just wished that I was with her, so that we could work through this, so that I could help her think this through." He replied, forlornly. I sighed and nodded in understanding.

"She'll come around, Paul, you know she will. The imprint or imprinter can never fight the imprint, Sam tried and failed. It'll all work out. It might not seem like it right now but it will, I promise." I told him, patting his shoulder. He sighed and looked over at me, smirking.

"You'll make a great alpha one of these days, Jacob." He complimented and I feigned hurt.

"You're saying I'm doing a piss poor job now then?" I asked. He laughed and his sullen mood was broken. I smiled in triumph as he continued to laugh and replied,

"Hell yeah but you'll learn."

I chuckled. "I have two big names to live up to. My great-grandfather and Sam. I just hope that I don't disappoint." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. I've never controlled such a large pack before. We were pushing onto 19 and if any of the other pups phase any time soon, we'll be reaching 20. Of course, numbers will drop when Sam and Jared leave, back down to 16 but along with that, the experience within the pack will too. When they leave, only me, Embry, Quil and Paul will be the last of the first 6 of us. That thought alone was quite depressing.

"Nah, don't be stupid, Jake, you're gonna be awesome. A natural." Seth assured me, smiling. I smiled back gratefully and nodded.

"Sorry we're late. Penny's in a right mood today." Steven's voice called from the forest as he and Andy came strolling out, holding hands. I smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the last. I did kinda call it last minute." I conceded, smiling. They nodded and flopped down onto the forest floor.

"It's only J and Sam now anyway, isn't it?" Leah asked, coming closer for the meeting. I nodded.

We waited for about ten minutes before we heard their heavy footfalls in the forest. Another two minutes later, they came strolling out the tree line, shoulder to shoulder and the pack looked at them sullenly. They'll only be here for these meetings a few more times and it wasn't going to be the same.

I was just about to start the meeting when the emotions of the pack boiled over and most of them hopped up to hug them. I glanced at the girls to see Leah with secret tears in her eyes, though she'd kill me for pointing them out. Bree looked sad but she hasn't really known the two wolves for very long and Jennie just rolled her eyes, flopping back to the floor to catch some rays. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"Alright, guys, come and sit down and let's get this under-way." I called out softly and they immediately followed my orders, sitting back down with tearful and sullen faces. I smiled at them all before starting. "Alright…I know that this is going to be difficult, saying goodbye to Sam and Jared but for now, we're going to have to put it on the back burner. We have bigger problems right now and they seriously need attention.

"First off, how are you Seth? I know you took quite a beating." I asked him from across the circle and nodded.

"I'm good. I healed mostly by the time I reached home. I'm perfectly fine now." He replied. I nodded and moved on.

"What I want to know is how the hell we didn't sense them coming and how they were able to synchronise their ambush with the leeches' appearance." I said, worriedly. I wanted it to be a simple coincidence but the more I thought about it, the more I doubted.

"Do you think they're recruiting vamps? They know that leech stench would most probably mask their scent and might have used it to their advantage. I wouldn't put it past Omar to do that." Embry suggested, frowning. I nodded, knowing that that was a high possibility.

"But Omar hates vamps, why would he recruit their help?" Craig asked, confused.

"Omar would do anything to win a fight, much less a war. He uses everybody to his advantage and despite what you know; Omar has several alliances with surrounding covens in Alaska." Adam informed us. I growled. "He uses everyone and every resource around him to make sure he gets what he wants. However, right now, we don't know what he wants. He never discussed that part of his 'plan' with me."

"He's not the only one with vamp alliances. If it came down to it, we'd have to call Carlisle and see if he could bring back some of his friends."

"Jacob that might be a bad idea. That many vamps-"

"I know, Paul, it would probably initiate a lot of fevers but if it came down to it, what could we possibly do? If it's necessary to protect our families then…it'll have to be done. But we'll come to a decision when we have more information. Alice has been looking out for anything but she still can't see werewolves, which puts us at a disadvantage. All we can do is train and keep up our attributes and be ready when they do come." I told them all and received a collective nod.

"That aside, Seth, how was Billie this morning?" I asked, looking over at Seth to see him sighing with a grimace.

"She's not…angry or anything but she's a little upset. She spoke to everyone this morning and Paul came round. She was fine with him too, maybe a little more reserved than usual but that's to be expected." He replied, hesitantly. "She wouldn't look or speak to any of us last night on the way home or when we got in but having slept on it, she's more…open to the idea, I think."

"Did you really expect her to speak to you? Really?" Jennie asked, incredulously. I sighed.

"Well, no but-"

"I mean, you kept something from her, yet again; something, by the way, I told you that you should have told her. I'm just thankful that she's on good terms with me or else I would have kicked your ass." She snapped at Paul, cutting Seth off. Some of the others chuckled but Paul, Sam, Embry and Seth looked down in shame. "Quite personally, I think she took it rather well actually. You're lucky that she's still talking to you, Paul because if it was me, I would have never spoken to you again."

"Yeah, I know I'm lucky with how she's taken it. I know." He nodded, peering at the ground, sadly.

"She's my best friend and sister and I don't care if you're bigger, tougher or whatever than me, I will find a way to frigging castrate you if you hurt her." Jennie threatened, darkly and completely serious.

Most of the guys gulped at her threat, almost imagining it themselves but Sam and Embry looked proud, as Seth looked grateful for Jennie's protective nature over Billie. Paul met Jennie's gaze and nodded, seriously. I knew that he took her words for what they were – a warning and I doubt that he'll fight her off if he did hurt her. Jennie nodded in satisfaction and leaned back on her palms, smiling.

"Okay…so on that note, meeting is dismissed. I'll look over the patrol schedule as I'm cutting Sam and Jared down to a couple shifts a week. I'll get back to you with your shift time probably tomorrow." I announced, hopping to my feet, lithely and brushing the grass from my legs. "Go on home. Craig, Duncan and Bree, you're on patrol."

"Hey, you're not alpha yet, dude." Duncan protested but I just chuckled.

"Really? I'm not? You wanna test that theory?" I asked, smirking with a mischievous glint in my eyes. Duncan hesitated, glancing between me and Sam, who was smirking at the floor.

"Well, holy shit, you're not alpha anymore?" he exclaimed towards Sam, who chuckled.

"It was kinda automatic, really. As soon as I stepped down, Jacob stepped up. Simple as." Sam shrugged, smiling at me. I grinned back before looking back at Duncan.

"As I said, Craig, Bree and you are on patrol. Now, get." I teased, rolling my eyes as he saluted me with a silly grin and ran off towards the woods. I watched as the other two followed him and then the rest filed back into the trees. I stood still, smiling to myself.

I could get used to this alpha stuff. I thought as I jogged off in the woods, stripping as I went to make it home to my beautiful, pregnant wife. I wonder if she was busy…

**Billie's Point of View**

**(Earlier in the morning before the meeting)**

Waking up from my dream, I just lay there in complete shock and amazement. I couldn't get the dream out of my head and it seemed so right but was it all too good to be true?

Last night, I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of Paul being the perfect man for me and that I was his soul mate, both tied together forever. I was his imprint, of apparently four years but let's not go down that road. We had a chance to become and have everything that Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam has, or even Mom and Dad. I always wondered how they could be so in love and now I knew my answer. I've always wanted that.

But he lied to me…Well, sort of. I guess he didn't _lie_, per se but he kept something extremely important in my life from me and it wasn't fair. I wanted to believe that he'd have learnt his lesson from the Caleb incident but apparently not. I wanted to forgive him, to let him wrap me up in his large, warm arms but another part of me couldn't help but feel betrayed still.

I sighed, sitting up in my bed as I glanced at the clock. 7:34. I suppose I'm going to have to get up for school but I was dreading the entire day. I couldn't be bothered with school right now but the US government made it compulsory so I sucked it up, throwing my covers off my body and hopping to my feet. I glanced in the mirror and grimaced at my bed hair and overall sad face. Shaking my head, I turned away from the mirror, marching over to my drawers to get my clothes for the day before heading into my bathroom.

I didn't take very long in there, having washed my hair last night so it was an in-out job. I roughly towel dried my hair before straightening it in the mirror. I kept my eyes on the hair, instead of my face, not wanting to see the sadness in my eyes anymore. After my hair was right, I moved onto getting dressed. I pulled on some black skinny jeans with a loose, off-the-shoulder, white top and some white sandals. I pulled on my sentimental jewellery sand declared myself ready for a horrible day of school.

I hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, hearing my family's happy, morning voices in the kitchen but I sucked it up again, heading in the kitchen with my head held high. Harry cheered my name as I entered, bringing everyone's attention to me but I was stunned still by the pair of dark, deep black eyes staring at my very soul. I took a deep breath and held his gaze, seeing the questions and the sadness lying within their depths. I bit my lip and smiled softly. What? I couldn't deny what he did to me and it was becoming progressively harder not react to him, whether it was to smile at him, hug him or…kiss him senseless.

His answering beaming grin made me feel guilty and I thought about how hard this was for him too. I smiled a little wider before looking at my parents. They both looked hesitant and sheepish. So they knew what they'd done, keeping this from me. Thinking of their reasons, I couldn't blame them. Dad was hardly going to encourage Paul's pursuit on me anyway. He was just being a Dad. Before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging him tightly around the waist. I felt him sag with relief above me and wrap his arms around my shoulders. I smiled, happy in my father's arms and kiss his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled back, peering up at him.

"Love you, Dad." I whispered, more emotional than I would have liked. His eyes softened and he smiled gently, kissing my forehead once before pulling me back into a hug.

"I love you too, Lea-Rae, so much." He breathed back. "I'm so sorr-"

"Don't, not yet, it's alright." I sighed, pulling away from him completely so that I could hug Mom. She sniffled and held me tightly, repeating Dad's kiss on my forehead before releasing me.

"You want some breakfast before school?" Mom asked and god bless her. She had a knack for keeping things as normal as possible. I smiled up at her and nodded, slowly turning back to the table, where Paul was still watching me from.

I gulped and approached, hesitantly. Paul watched my eyes move and I said, fuck it. I sat in the seat to his right, smiling up at him lightly as I greeted, "God morning, Paul. How are you?"

He seemed stunned for the minute before grinned back as he answered, "Better now, Baby. Better now." Shivers coursed through me at his term of endearment and I smiled up at him, shyly. He grinned smugly and went back to his breakfast, occasionally glancing at me as I dug into my pancakes, bacon and sausages.

I could feel Paul's gaze on me throughout the whole of breakfast and I couldn't deny that it made me feel special and wanted...and extremely hot around the collar. I loved the tingles that erupted around my body whenever he looked at me. I was slowly, but surely getting addicted to it. Dyl spoke enough to prevent the table from becoming awkward. I knew that Dad was scowling at Paul for staring at me and Mom was glancing between us with a smile on her face. Harry was in his high chair, totally oblivious.

I kept glancing at Mom and Dad, unable to help myself from taking notes on how they simply reacted to one another. They sat close, kinda like me and Paul was right now and they were always…touching. If Dad didn't have hold of her hand, she had her hand on this arm or thigh or even her head resting on his arm. They were always touching and seemed to be comforted by it. I thought back to what Paul's touch does to me and how calm and relaxed he always made me as well. Was it because of the imprint? It must have been if Mom and Dad were acting that way too.

I took note of the way Dad looked at her, loving to see such devotion and adoration thrown straight at her, only her. Mom looked back at him with so much love that I nearly felt like I had to look away to give them privacy. I thought about how happy Dad always made Mom, giving her anything she wants and making sure that she was okay every second of the day. He took the time to text and sometimes calls her, no matter how busy he was. It was so sweet and caring…like Paul was sometimes.

"Thanks for that, Mom. I need to get to school now though." I announced, standing up from my seat as I tore my eyes away from them. I smiled at Mom and allowed Dad to hug me goodbye. I hesitated before turning to Paul's guarded but hopeful face. I smiled lightly before leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly. His breath hitch and my lips tingled at the contact as I pulled back. He was beaming and he returned the gesture. I blushed and turned around, picking up my school bag before waving behind me on the way to the door.

Approaching the porch steps, I felt a warm hand grasp my forearm. Thunderbolts surged up my entire arm and I gasped, stopping still as they made their way through the rest of my body. The spot where he was gripping was humming and was super sensitive. Slowly, I turned to face Paul, freezing once again when I realised how close he was to me. I refused to meet his gaze, afraid of what I'd see there but he lifted my chin with his index finger, making me stare back into his eyes. I gulped audibly and he smiled lightly, loosening his grip on my arm to almost a caress.

"Paul…I need to get to school." I whispered, my eyes trained on his. He simply stared for a few minutes before smiling.

"I just wanted to say have a good day and that…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make our friendship awkward or anything…I just wanted you to know." He murmured back, trailing his eyes over my face. I took a deep breath and smiled, nodding.

"Thanks…I will." I replied, carefully taking his hand from my chin, squeezing it before letting go. He smiled and nodded. "Bye, Paul."

"See you later, Baby." He called after me, softly and my heart stuttered as I climbed into my Mini. I waved at him slightly as I back up out the drive way and he lifted his hand in response, watching me leave. When I was out of sight, I sighed in relief and disappointment, driving towards Anna's house.

She came clamouring out her front door as I saddled up against the curb, shouting her goodbyes to her parents and siblings over her shoulders. I chuckled, shaking my head as she tripped on her way over and she blushed, climbing into my car. I giggled as she scowled at me.

"Morning, Tripalot." I teased. She blushed but rolled her eyes, stuffing her bag down the side of her feet.

"Morning, how was yours?" she asked as I peeled towards the school. I shrugged, uncommitted. She sighed.

"Was he over this morning?" she asked, carefully. I smiled, remembering his term of endearment.

"Yeah, he stayed for breakfast. He was there before I came down stairs." I told her, quietly. She nodded.

"Any idea about what you're going to do about…you know?" she asked, hesitantly. I sighed heavily, parking up next to Jennie's car before turning to look at her, shaking my head.

"Nope, I want to but…I don't know." I shrugged, sadly before climbing out the car. Jennie engulfed me into a hug immediately and I hugged her and the guys back.

"Hey, B, you look a little off. You okay?" Damon asked, slightly worried. I smiled my best smile towards him, which seemed to appease him as he smiled back, brightly.

"Come on, we better get to class. Mrs. Leona will have our hides if we're late." I told them all, rolling my eyes as I took Anna's arm with mine and led the way.

Spanish was a pain in my ass. Yeah, sure, I could speak it and understand it any other day but today, I had too much on my mind and it kept drifting off to other topics. Like Paul. I felt the pull that he'd described pulling behind my navel and I fought the urge to just skip school and follow it. Dad wouldn't appreciate me skipping school anyway, much less for Paul so I decided to suck it up and wait the whole school day out. It's a shame that it's only first period…

By the time lunch came around, I was depressed. I missed Paul, no matter how much it confused me, I missed him and all I wanted was for him to take me into his arms. But my fears and insecurities were nagging at me from the back of my mind, stopping me from acting. I hated what they did to me; that they prevented me from taking a leap that my heart wanted to take.

I sighed, pushing the doors to the cafeteria open and was bombarded with the noise level. I winced and shook my head, walking over towards the lunch line. I didn't feel like eating but Paul always seemed to know whether or not I'd eaten and was pretty good at spotting the difference. He's always been that way and it was kind of annoying. Now I knew why he did it.

"Hey, B." a deep, rough voice greeted from behind me and I inwardly groaned, rolling my eyes before turning my head to meet none other than Bret's little brother's face staring back at me. Kevin was a senior, a year above me and had picked up the slack since his brother graduated a year ago when I was a sophomore. He'd become captain of the football team like his brother and was practically his younger twin. His goons were smirking behind him and I hated that I'd caught his and Bret's attention when I first started. Bret hadn't backed off like Brandon had warned and now, Kevin seemed determined to get me to go with him to the winter dance. I sighed before turning back in the queue so I could be served, effectively ignoring his greeting.

I ordered a simple chicken salad and a bottle of water. If I was hungry enough, I'd probably come back for a slice of apple pie but right now, I just wasn't feeling it. Reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, a hand stopped me and I sighed in irritation, pulling my hand politely from his and continued to reach for my water.

"Aw, come on, B, don't be like that. I was just saying hi but _you_ ignored _me. _I say you make up for it by coming to the winter dance with me." He persisted. His friends seemed to think that it was a reasonable apology. I turned and glared at him. He didn't seem deterred, simply standing there waiting for my answer, which was going to be the same as the last twenty times he's asked me.

"Kevin, seriously, please take a hint. I'm not going to the dance with you. I'm not going, period. Just stop asking and leave me alone." I almost pleaded, shaking my head as I moved over to pay. He and his friends were right behind me and I sighed heavier.

"Come sit with us, Babe. It's got to be more fun than your table. We could discuss what time I'm picking you up tonight." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. I frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, perplexed. He grinned and his friends snickered.

"Apology accepted but I really think you should come out with me tonight, let me show you a good time. Let it be a test run before the dance. Perhaps I could change your mind about going with me." He said, cockily. I glared at him.

"Oh for god's sake, Kevin. Just go away! I've been nice. I don't know how much longer I can be." I exclaimed, exasperated. He chuckled.

"Well, if you'd just go out with me then I'd back off a little. All I need is a yes and a time to pick you up. Please?" he asked, smirking. I almost growled, like Paul could. This guy just wouldn't take a hint, just like his god damn brother.

"Kevin, I said no to your brother and I'm saying _no_ to you. Accept and deal and leave me the fuck alone!" I hissed, barging past him towards our table, where Brandon and Damon were glaring from. They looked at me in question and I smiled, signalling I was alright. They knew that I could hold my own against Kevin and his goons so they never got involved unless it really did get out of hand. Brandon had a scholarship at Seattle for his football and he couldn't jeopardise that.

As I sat down, Anna smiled at me, both worried and as irritated as I was. "The dance again?" I nodded. She sighed. "He needs to take a hint. Seriously, I think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Nah, it's just their family." Brandon laughed, shaking his head. We all giggled and I began to eat my salad. The rest of the lunch period was uneventful apart from Damon laughing so hard that cola squirted out of his nose. Ouch.

At the end of the day, having to wait for Anna to get out of her half hour detention, I was bending over into the driver's seat of my car, searching for my car keys as I'd just dropped them in when I felt two hands grip my hips, pulling my back side into their body. The parking lot was empty apart from my car and another.

I gasped and tried to pull away but Handsalot just chuckled and squeezed, grazing my ass with their front. I struggled and was finally able to remove myself from the car, straightening up to see Kevin leering down at me, cockily. I scowled and pushed on his chest. He was entirely too close but he didn't move far. I tried to move to the side, to get around him he followed me, pushing me up against my car and trapping me with his hands either side of my head.

"Get the fuck off me, Kevin! What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked, trying to push him away but he just chuckled, which was echoed by his friends. He dipped his head down into my neck and I made a noise of panic, which he mistook for pleasure. I pushed on his harder but that only encouraged him to press harder into me, making me feel everything. "Kevin, get the fuck off! Now!"

"You see, you deny me, time and time again…It just forces me to have to take what I want." He hissed in my ear as he nipped my neck and his hands kneaded my stomach and sides. I gasped in fear and pushed on him almost frantically. All the while, his friends simple laughed and joked behind him. He chuckled along with them. I shook my head, hardly believing what was happening.

His hand infiltrated the bottom of my shirt and I shuddered in disgust at his touch. It was so rough and completely wrong. I found that it simply wasn't _hot_ enough. I tried to fight his hand out but he was so much stronger than me.

"Oh my God, please don't…let me go." I cried, tears falling freely down my face as he refused to stop or move. I peered over his shoulder helplessly and was surprised to see that some of his friends had stopped laughing and were now looking at us with concern and slight fear.

"Kevin man, stop. She doesn't want it. Dude, you're making her cry. Stop." One called, hesitantly, as if he was scared of him or something.

"Shut up, Johnson, it was your idea." Kevin bit back from my neck before he licked me from my shoulder to the edge of my jaw. I shuddered in disgust and cried out for them to help me but they were too scared of their captain to even move. Cowards.

"Kevin, let her go. You're hurting her, man." Another called but they were completely ignored as his hand trailed up my torso, inching further towards my bra. I shook my head, trying to push him away but he was like a rock.

"Don't…please don't do this." I wept, shaking as his hand cupped my clothed breast, squeezing too hard. I whimpered and I could fight anymore. There was no use; I was too weak. "Please…"

He was pressing into me, rubbing up against me as he kissed my neck and squeezed my abused breast. Everywhere he touched was like needles piercing my skin and everywhere hurt from my excessive trembling. Inside my head, I cried out to Paul, begging him to come and rescue me but it wasn't happening. His hand moved from my front to the back, trying to unclasp my bra as his other hand descended lower, to my jeans. I continually shook my head, pleading for him to stop with my eyes closed. His friends had fled a long time ago. It was just me and him now. I could only pray that Anna came out soon.

**Anna's Point of View**

Detention was a drag. All I had to do was sit there and wait my time out. She didn't even give me lines to do or anything. It was so boring. How the hell was I supposed to know that Vete a la mierda meant fuck you? I mean, seriously? I was a freshman doing Spanish for the first time and I improvised! Could she seriously blame me for that? Apparently so.

"Miss Pelletier, you can go now. I suggest you revise your Spanish vocabulary so this doesn't happen again." Mrs Leona grumbled, not even bothering to lift her head from her book on Spanish cuisine to see me leave the room as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. I didn't even want to go to Spain!

Shaking my head, I made a detour to my locker, stuffing my books in without much organisation before taking out my gym kit for washing later. Slamming my locker shut again, I made towards the parking lot, hoping that Billie hadn't become too fed up and had left without me. I really couldn't be bothered to walk home and I could drive. Sigh.

"Oh, hey, Anna. What are you still doing here?" a guy's voice called down the hallway and I turned to see Billie's cousin, Greg, smiling as he came towards me from the music department. I smiled and waved.

"Nothing really. Just detention. What about you?" I asked, hitching my bag up my shoulder. He smiled wider.

"Piano practice." He replied, simply. I nodded. He was an exceptional piano player. "I'm getting assessed in a few weeks so I need all the practice I can get."

I snorted, very unladylike. He chuckled. "Please, you don't need the practice, Greg, you're amazing." I contradicted, hitting his arm. He chuckled again, shrugging.

"Thanks."

"So hey, I'll catch you later, okay? I need to go meet Billie." I told him, smiling in farewell.

"Oh, I'm leaving now anyway. I bet mine and Billie's cars are the only ones out there." He laughed. I smiled and nodded, walking alongside him towards the parking lot.

As we got closer, my stomach began to turn randomly. I frowned, rubbing my stomach as if it would get rid of it but Greg seemed to the same way. We shared a look of confusion before shrugging. Only when we heard whimpers and pleas did we quicken our pace with worry towards the parking lot. I gasped as the scene was revealed to me, Billie lifted and pressed up against her own car as the scum-bag Kevin trapped and sexually abused her, ignoring her pleas for him to stop, they were the only ones out here but I don't doubt that his friends _were_ here but had fled.

I panicked and sprinted towards them. "Billie! KEVIN GET OFF HER, YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked frantically, with fear for my sister. Billie gasped and cried out louder, to me for help and I began to cry with helplessness.

I was getting to her fast enough. I only made it half way towards her when a huge gust of wind nearly blew me over, and I gasped, seeing a huge chocolate and sand wolf tearing Kevin off my best friend, off my sister. I gasped and ran faster than I have ever before, falling beside Billie, who was curled in on herself on the ground, wailing. I cried with her, pulling her into my arms as I whispered quiet reassurances in her ear. She seemed to calm down some and I rocked her back and forth. She was clutching to me and I felt helpless and useless. I couldn't protect my sister form this. I just had to get detention!

"Oh my God, B, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Shh, it's okay. You're safe now." I crooned, holding her head against my chest. She wept softly and sniffled and her whole body was shaking.

It must have been quite a long time until someone came running towards us. I looked up to see her Uncle Adam crouched over us, anger and fear strong on his face as he trembled slightly. I knew he was in control though. He stroked her head. I didn't need to say anything because I knew that wolf was Greg, who had phased for the first time at seeing Billie in such a situation and his Dad probably received the whole scene from Greg's memory.

"Billie?" another voice bellowed across the parking lot and I looked over to see Sam and Leah storming towards us, worry and anger dominant on their faces, which worsened as they caught sight of Billie in my arms. "Oh my God…"

"Billie, Baby Girl, can you hear me?" Leah crooned, shuffling closer to us and I felt Billie nod vaguely. Leah sighed in relief and stroked her head, kissing her temple. She whimpered and held me tighter. I rubbed her back and arm in comfort. "We need to get her home. Adam, you need to go get Paul and her Dad, like, right now. Paul would never forgive us."

Adam nodded; his eyes still on Billie before he ran into the woods. I glanced at Sam, who stood a way off trying to control his shaking, which had become considerably harsher. Leah helped me climbed to me feet and to also hold Billie because I wasn't strong enough to do so on my own. With some convincing to me and Billie, she was transferred into Leah's arms, who wrapped her up in a blanket spread across the back seat of her Mini before lying in her down there. I debated on getting in back there with her or taking the front seat. I decided to give her some space and hopped into the front seat with Leah.

She peeled out of the parking lot, a lot faster than what was legal but neither of us cared. We just needed to get Billie home and fast. She was so cold and I think she was going into shock. I kept glancing back at her, worriedly but she was just laid there, still and I think she even went to sleep, only whimpering once in a while.

We swerved into Billie's front driveway and I looked up to see Seth already tearing out the house, his eyes intent on the back seat. I quickly got out and away from the car so that they could get in easier and I watched as he lifted her out the car, carefully. He was trembling but also crying so I think it was from the mixture of that and wanting to phase to kill Kevin. Dad ran up to me, looking me over for injuries but I just clutched at him and he lifted me up into his arms.

"You okay, Cupcake?" he asked, worriedly. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I was in detention. Sorry for that. And I came out with Greg to see her being pressed up against the car. Greg phased. Not too close to me, don't worry but I don't know where Kevin is or what he did to him." Not that I was worried what he'd done. The scum-bag deserved every single thing he received. Dad growled and held me that little bit tighter.

"Kevin is at the hospital, treating his wounds. I think Greg hit his head because the fucker's claiming to have been attacked by a bear. He must have confused him or something." He explained, heatedly. I nodded, snuggling into his arms.

I was startled by a deafening growl/roar and I looked over wide eyed to see human Paul launching himself out of the trees, looking around frantically until his eyes settled on Billie's still form. His body went ridged and he only had eyes for her now. He was trembling fiercely but I knew that he was going to be in control, what with being so close to Billie. Robotically, he walked over to Seth and Billie, his eyes never leaving her as he took her from Seth's arms, which let her go willingly. Without another word, Paul took Billie into the house and straight her room. His eyes never left her face. His eyes haunted.

**Paul's Point of View**

I couldn't think anything except her. I couldn't see anyone except her. I couldn't move an inch from her body. My imprint. My Baby. My Billie. I couldn't believe that I was sitting here, on her bed with her curled up in my arms as she whimpered for her demons to stop and to leave her alone. I couldn't believe the memories I saw from Greg's mind as he phased for the first time and I certainly couldn't believe that I wasn't able to get a piece of that little fucker.

I wanted to rip his dick off and feed it to him and then tear his heart out and give it to the person who was closest to him. I wanted him to suffer like my Billie has tonight and I wanted him to go through it as slowly and painfully as possible. Killing him would be doing him a favour; that would be letting him off easily. No, he deserved no mercy for manhandling and _touching_ my sweet Baby. Pain. Pain is what he deserved and a shit ton of it. And I wanted to be the one delivering it every second of his sentence.

I held Billie tighter as she squirmed a little with her nightmare. I murmured nonsense and cooed into her ear in an effort to calm her down and I was thankful that it seemed to work. I sighed in relief as she settled back down in her sleep, though clutched herself closer to me and my warmth. I didn't care; I loved it and loved that I could share something as simple as my body heat with her; whatever she needed.

"...No..." she whimpered in her sleep and my arms instantly held her tighter, in comfort. "No, please...don't."

"Shh Baby, I'm here. You're safe. You'll always be safe form now on. No one will come close to hurting you ever again, I promise. Shh, it's okay, Sweetheart." I murmured into her ear, gently., she whimpered.

"Paul..." my heart soared as she whined my name and I kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"I'm here, Baby. God, I'm never leaving. I promise." I breathed, tears filling up my eyes. She fisted my shirt. "That's it, Baby, you hold onto me. You'll be okay."

She whimpered at the same time there was a knock on her bedroom door. I tightened my arms around her tighter than I probably should have but my wolf instincts were telling em to protect, protect, protect. I was on red, high alert and I didn't want anyone near my imprint right now. I needed her to be okay before I allowed anyone to come within ten feet of her. I growled and the knock faltered slightly. There was a sigh.

"Paul, it's me...with Dyl. He wants to see her. I know how you must be feeling right now but he's a mess. Please?" Seth called through the door, hesitantly. I growled again.

"Paul, please? Can I see Billie,m please?" Dyl cried, obviously heartbroken. My heart softened at the sound of his voice. I had to keep reminding myself that this little boy was her little brother and she would want him in here with her when she wakes up. I hesitated, growling softly to myself once again at my inability to protect my imprint before I replied, "Fine, but only Dyl."

I heard Seth sigh in relief and slowly, he opened the bedroom door. I fought the urge to growl at him for coming closer with Dyl but as soon as both guys saw her, their faces fell in despair and Dyl approached the bed, quickly but still cautious of me. He eyed me warily but I smiled tightly, telling him that it was alright to come closer. He smiled and slowly climbed up onto the bed. Still eyeing me cautiously, he reached out to touch her arm and I had to bite back a growl again at someone touching her.

_He's her little brother. She's her little brother._ I chanted in my head like a mantra.

He crawled closer, snuggling up to her back as he let his tears fall onto her shoulder. Stroking her hair, he let his eyes close and he proceeded to drop off into unconsciousness like his sister. I sighed, watching the both of them before noticing that Seth was still in the room, anger and sorrow clear as day on his face as he peered at Billie.

"I can't believe this. The scum should die." he growled softly. I nodded in agreement, angrily. "Thank you for taking care of her. I know that you always will but...I just wanted to say thank you." I nodded in understanding and watched like a hawk as he left the room and us in peace. Looking back down at the precious duo laid next to me, I couldn't help but sigh as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep with them.

I dreamt of everything I would have done to the little fucker if given half the chance...

* * *

**Wow, so there you have it! **

**Please leave a review!**

**Love y'all!  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	32. Insecurities

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So, I know this chapter is later than I wanted it to be but I have no excuses. I hope you enjoy it :) Don't worry, this imprinting mess will sort itself out in the next chapter :)**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're both awesome and deserve your reviews and shit :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Insecurities**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

My head was pounding when I awoke some time later. A moment of panic surged through me as Kevin's face flashed through my mind but I beat it down, recognising the soft warmth of my own bed sheets and the comforting body of my little brother lying beside me beneath the thick comforter. I took a deep breath, glancing around the room to see it empty beside Dyl and I and I sighed in relief, smiling slightly as I pulled Dyl closer, letting his arms wrap around me subconsciously and tuck his head under my chin.

I closed my eyes again, inhaling to further sooth my panting heart and wrapped my own arms around his waist. Even with his relaxed in my arms, I knew that he was growing up. He was only nine years old but damn, he was growing to become taller and wider than me. I chalked it up to being my Dad's son, the son of a wolf and figured that Dylan was probably going to phase later on in his life. I was slightly scared for him but I knew that it was the natural path for his life to take and he would be fine on it.

I sighed deeply, too deeply it seemed as Dyl jolted awake, groggily. He groaned slightly, peering around the room before locking gazes with me for a second. I smiled and his eyes widened, comically. I giggled lightly as he gasped and threw himself practically onto of me in his exuberance.

"You're awake! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he gushed, panicked and worried. I sighed, smiling lightly as I gently pushed him away to lay back beside me. His gaze flickered over me, as if looking for any injuries but my chuckle snapped his attention back to my face.

"Dyl, I'm fine, honestly. I was just a little shaken up but I'm fine after sleeping on it. I promise." I told him, pressing my head to his. He sighed in relief and smiled brightly hugging em closely again. We revelled in each other's hold before he fidgeted and blushed. I frowned.

"I need to go to the bathroom." he admitted, shyly. I giggled, kissing his cheek and practically shoving him out the bed.

"Then go before you wet yourself. If you pee in my bed, you'll be changing the sheets." I threatened, teasingly. He blushed deeper, scowling playfully at me over his shoulder as he scampered out the room. I giggled again, shaking my head as I got out of bed as well, stretching largely before sighing in relief as my joints popped.

I rubbed my eyes before getting dressed for the day, forcing my mind to stay away from what happened yesterday and choosing to simply move past it. It happened, thankfully not to its fullest extent but I had Greg to thank for that. I also needed to know what he was okay, knowing that he phased for the first time. I owed a massive thank you to Uncle Sam and Adam, and Leah of course for getting me out of there. It was thanks to them I even made it home at all.

And then there was Paul...

_My Paul_...My inner self corrected but I beat her down, still unable to think of him as such, not yet. I still had a lot to think about on that front and I really wasn't prepared to do so right now. I just wanted to get dressed for school, eat some breakfast and possibly carpool with Jennie. I didn't feel up to driving this morning to be honest.

I sighed at myself, pulling out a pair of my common black skinny jeans, pulling them up my legs as I stumbled all over the place. I chuckled to myself before taking down a frilly, lightly flowing tank top with a nice floral pattern on a white backdrop, slipping it over my head before sliding my feet into some calf high boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, assessing myself before sighing. _As good as I was going to get_. I thought to myself before heading towards the bedroom door.

I prepared myself for the barrage of questions I knew I was going to receive as I entered the kitchen and slowly descended the stairs, biting my lip nervously. I took a deep breath as the talking in the kitchen stopped and I entered to see Mom, Dad, my brothers, Uncles, Aunts and their respective children sitting at the kitchen table, all of whom were now looking at me in worry. I smiled shyly, looking down and Uncle Sam rose from his seat, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me into his chest. He sighed in relief at seeing I was okay and I smiled up at him.

"Morning, Uncle Sam." I greeted, more cheery than what was to be expected. He smiled worriedly.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" he asked, hesitantly as he led me towards the kitchen table. Jennie and Dyl pulled me down between them and she kissed my cheek, softly.

"Good, better with Dyl there." I smiled at my little brother, who blushed and smiled.

"B...Are you okay? Be honest." Jennie asked, breaking to the point and making the tension in the room spike. I looked at her, biting my lip as I took a deep breath and nodded. "Seriously? Don't lie to me."  
I sighed. "I...I'm okay, Jen, really. It was just...frightening at the time. I'm fine now. Nothing really happened and I'm in one piece so that's all that matters, right?" I told them and they all smiled, nodding and sighing in relief as they processed my words. "No, what's for breakfast?"

Dad laughed, placing a plate of three strawberry pancakes in front of me. My favourite. I grinned up at him, digging right in and that effectively ended my family's worry over what almost happened last night. I watched and laughed with them all as they joked around and discussed what they were doing for the day. I laughed as Harry initiated a food fight with Tyler and Lilly. Mom tried, in vain, to stop it. I say in vain because soon after they started, the grown men began as well. Jennie and I ducked out before we were hit with anything, thankfully.

Jennie was laughing as she picked up her school bag. "I keep believe them. I sweat Dad's never grown up." she chuckled, shaking her head before stopping short when she saw I had my school bag too. She looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked, innocently. She gave me her 'wtf' look and I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Seriously, you're going to school?" she asked, sceptically. I shrugged, nodding. "Damn, even if I was alright like you say you are, I would have used it as an excuse to, I dunno, skip or whatever." She admitted, laughing Someone cleared their throat from the kitchen door way and I smirked as I saw Uncle Sam leaning up against it, his eyebrow cocked at his daughters statement. She blushed and backtracked.

"Daddy, I mean, uh, I would have never used it as an excuse. Good for you, B, for going to school, exactly what I would have done if I were in your place." she spluttered, swallowing hard and smiling innocently at her father at the end. I stifled a giggle and he raised his other brow to meet his other, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Jennifer." he mumbled, shaking his head in amusement. She grumbled under her breath at the use of her full name and I giggled. Uncle Sam turned to me, worriedly. "You sure you want to go today? I don't mind calling you in sick for the day."

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, Uncle Sam, I'm fine, I'll be fine. Kevin was suspended anyway so...he won't be there." I assured him, smiling. He frowned, angry at the mentioning of the dickhead. I sighed again. "Seriously, I'll be fine. I doubt that Jen will let me out of her sight anyway."

He glanced at his daughter, who nodded and understanding passed between them. I rolled my eyes at their silent conversation and strolled over to the kitchen doorway. "I'll see everyone later. I'm off to school...and yes, Mom, I'll be fine. Uncle Sam already asked." I told her before she could protest. She sighed and nodded, blowing me a kiss. Harry waved enthusiastically and I smiled at him. "Dyl, you want a ride to school with me and Jen?"

He grinned and nodded, kissing Mom on the cheek before picking up his back pack and marching over to me. I smiled down at him, draping an arm around his shoulder as I lead him out the front door. I poked his sides, making him gasp back over his shoulder at me before taking off towards the car. I laughed and chased after him, fingers wiggling in threat. I was just about to tickle his sides when a deep, beautiful voice called out, making me jump.

"Billie?" Paul called, hesitantly. I gasped, straightening up before spinning around to face a half naked Paul coming out the tree line across the road. His eyes were intent on me, a small smile across his lips but the worry and concern in his eyes were evident and it hurt to see, especially knowing that I put it there, albeit indirectly. I smiled and waved.

"Morning, Paul...Thank you, for last night...for being there for me. It helped me out a lot." I told him shakily as he slowly walked towards me, his eyes never leaving my frame as he looked me over for injury he may have missed last night. "I'm fine, Paul. Honestly."

His eyes connected with mine when he was only a few feet away from me and I almost gasped at the uncovered, almost violent love I saw swimming in their depths. It made my whole being tremble and he smirked slyly, seeing the reaction he elicited out of me. I swallowed hard, not knowing what he was thinking or what his next move was. I really did gasp in surprise as his arms extended fast, gripping my waist so that he could pull me into his warm, tight embrace. He buried his face in my neck, deep within the black curls I left hanging loose around my shoulder. He inhaled deeply, almost shuddering as my scent hit his nose. I took the chance and buried my nose in his chest, doing exactly the same and I knew exactly why he shuddered.

He smelt so good...I've never smelt anything like him and he was always my favourite scent out of everyone. Now, I knew why that was and I felt uncertainty course through me, making me pull away from his embrace slightly. He pulled back too, frowning slightly before looking into my eyes and understanding crossing over his face. He sighed as he brought his hands up to cup both of my cheeks, his eyes staring intently into mine as his hot breath cascaded across my cheeks and down my neck. I shivered but never lost eye contact, biting my lip as he began to speak in a whisper.

"Billie...I know that you need time...time to think this, everything, through...But know that I'm gonna be here, waiting for anything that you decide. You're everything to me and I can't wait until you come to me, at my house with your decision. I'll be waiting, I promise, so very eagerly." he told me, resting his forehead on mine. "Even if you just chose to have me as a best friend or...brother..."

I could tell that that word was like garbage or something rotten on his tongue and that it almost pained his to say it. A best friend can develop into more if I so pleased...but a brother wasn't as easy.

"...I'll always be there, in your life. I'm to stay. You cannot and will never get rid of me, even if you tell me to go. Whatever you decide for me to be, I'll first and foremost be your protector and no matter how much time or distance that stems between us will ever change that. Keep that in mind as well as the fact that any decision you make from all of this isn't permanent. Bonds and relationships between people change at the time, especially between wolves and their Imprints. I'll be whatever you need me to be. That I promise you."

I didn't even get to put a word in edge ways as he pulled away from me totally, leaning forward to kiss my lips tenderly before walking past me towards the house. I gaped after him, both at his actions and his words and couldn't help the soft, soothing warmth that spread through me at the sound of them. I touched my fingers to my tingling lips, almost craving to call him back to me and kiss him like my life depended on it but I knew that I had a lot to think about. I needed to make a decision for both our sakes before we get out of hand and become ill. I knew that much. It was just making sense of it all that I was finding so difficult.

"Yo, B, you gettin' in or what?" Jennie yelled out her car window, making me literally jump back into the present. I turned to look at her before smiling and nodding. She beckoned me impatiently with a flick of her wrist and I rolled my eyes, glancing briefly at the house before sighing and walking towards her car. I hopped in the passenger seat and she proceeded to drive off towards the middle school.

**Emily's Point of View**

"Do you really think she's alright, Em?" Seth asked me, worriedly. I smiled at him and nodded. "But what if she's just keeping it all bottled in like she usually does?"

I sighed. "Seth, this happens to girls all over the world, everyday. I'm not saying that it's a good thing because it's an horrific, unforgivable act but all those girls deal with it in their own way. Billie is no exception. You get the weak girls, the ones who let it take over their entire lives, let it rule over them to the point where they can't even bear to step out their own house and then you get girls like Billie, who sweep it under the rug, telling herself that it happened, even though nothing actually happened, and it's in the past. Girls like Billie can move on from it because they're strong young ladies and they know that it can't be changed. I have every faith in Billie when she says she fine, Seth. I trust her to come to me, or Mel, or Vi, to tell us when she isn't."

Seth took a deep breath, absorbing my words with a grateful smile and nod of the head. I smiled back, turning to help Mel wash the breakfast dishes and she leaned over to kiss my cheek. I kissed hers back and we washed with the background noise of our boys and children.

After breakfast, all the guys that were here left for a morning patrol, having caught a fresh scent earlier in the morning and they wanted to be safe. I kissed Sam goodbye, waving as he disappeared into the trees and I sighed. I couldn't wait until he truly stopped phasing, after this wolf pack from Canada situation was over and done with. I wanted my Sam with me now; he's done so much for this tribe and I think he deserved time to his own life, not just his and the tribes. I sighed again, catching Kim's longing eyes as well and we shared a smile.

Halfway done cleaning up the kitchen, the front door opened and Aaron's cheerful baritone called through the house, making us girls smile at each other. He's truly taken to being an imprint. We can't truly call ourselves wolf girls now with male imprints but it was amazing to have him with us. He was so good for Lea and I was so happy for her. Of course, he wasn't the only male imprint because there's Brandon, my future son-in-law. Sam hates it that I call him that but he knows that it's inevitable. He was just sulking still over the fact that Jennie has grown up and isn't his little girl anymore. I don't know why he was complaining to be honest, he still had Gracie.

"Hello, my ladies?" he called, making us all chuckle. He's called us that ever since he truly settled in, even more so after he proposed my Lea. He was a pleasure to be around. We all looked up as he entered the kitchen with a 100 watt smile, one he was truly recognised for. He stepped up to me, kissing my scarred cheek sloppily and I giggled, pushing him away. "How is everyone this fine day?"

"We're good. What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Kim asked ,accusingly with a smile. He feigned innocence.

"Why, Kimberly, I haven't the foggiest idea what you're speaking of." he defended with a silly smirk on his face. We all eyed him suspiciously before peering up to see Leah walking in, a smirk to match her fiancé's.

"Hey Stranger. Everything okay? Did he take some sort of happy pill this morning?" Mel asked, giggling. Leah laughed, kissing Aaron's cheek.

"Everything is perfect, Dear Sister-in-Law of mine." Leah sang, making us all look up in surprise. Leah never sang. Anything. I cocked an eyebrow at her and the happy couple laughed.

"Alright, what's going on?" I asked, suspiciously. Leah's grinned widened impossibly, making me shake my head in amusement and disbelief. "Well then, out with it!"

"We set a date!" Leah laughed excitedly, jumping up and down. Aaron laughed at all our expressions as her words sunk in and when they did, I beamed, squealing as I hugged my favourite cousin. She squealed too, gripping em back as we jumped up and down on the spot, in a circle. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the other girls hugging Aaron tightly and his grin matched Leah's.

I pulled back, grinning like a mad woman. "Well? When is it? Do I have time to plan everything?" I asked, exuberantly. She smiled and nodded.

"We want it in the new year. January 10th. It's a Saturday so none of the kids have to worry about school and most of us have days off on Saturdays too. But I'm sure that the ones who have to work can have it off maybe." Leah announced, suddenly nervously excited as well as really nervous about her day decision. I gripped her shoulders, smiling.

"I'm sure everyone can come, Leah. We're not going to miss it for the world." I laughed, hugging her tightly again.

"Have you told Seth?" Mel asked, excitedly. Leah shook her head smiling as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"No, I haven't. I'll tell them later." she decided.

"Tell them what later?" Seth asked as he strolled in through the back door, instantly scooping his sister up into a hug before shaking Aaron's hand.

Aaron grinned. "January 10th." he told Seth, smirking. Seth looked confused.

"Huh? What about it?" he asked, confused. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Be prepared to wear a monkey suit." Aaron replied, happily and I could see it took Seth a minute to figure out what hew as trying to tell him. I laughed as his eyes widened comically and he turned to his big sister, a wide grin spread across his face.

"You gettin' married?" he shouted, ecstatically. Leah giggled and nodded, squealing when Seth scooped her up again and twirled her around fast. She laughed.

"Put me down you big lump!" she shouted, joyously. Seth did as he was told, though the grin on his face was threatening to break it in two.

"It's about freaking time you did something about it, Aaron!" he laughed, hugging his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Aaron laughed and hugged him back, just as excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean we've been engaged for a few months now so...yeah, we wanted to make it official." he replied.

"Congratulations, Guys, I'm so happy for you!" Seth cheered, hugging Lea again. She giggled.

"Thanks, lil bro." she smiled.

"So...who's your best man?" Seth asked, curiously. Aaron chuckled, shrugging.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet." he laughed.

"Do you know who you want for bridesmaids?" I asked, smiling. She grinned at me, meaningfully.

"Em? Would you?" she asked, excited but nervous and I never thought I see this day. After everything that happened with Sam, I was surprised she could even forgive me but I had Aaron to thank for that. As soon as she imprinted, she understood and we worked on mending our lost sisterhood. Now she was asking em to be her bridesmaid like she was for me and I couldn't be happier. I squealed and nodded, jumping up and down. "Yeah?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I laughed, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I was yours and so you need to return the favour." she laughed.

"Well, I don't mind wearing pink, unlike you." I told her, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not wearing pink at my wedding."

"If Lee-Lee had her way, it'd be black and red." Aaron chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She rolled her eyes, though she didn't look too opposed to the idea. I rolled my eyes. Typical, Leah, typical.

"No, maybe not. I was think a royal blue and purple. Maybe. I dunno." Leah mused to herself. Aaron kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, you can have whatever you want. Hell, we can fly to Vegas if you want to and have Elvis marry us." he suggested, chuckling. Leah laughed.

"I do not think so, Young Man. You will be wearing a suit and she a wedding dress and you will either be married on the beach, in a back yard or the church. Understand?" Aunt Sue ribbed as she came through the front door, obviously hearing what Aaron had to say. He blushed scarlet and ducked his head, making Leah laugh.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am." he mumbled, though I could see a slither of a smile on his lips. We all burst out laughing and Seth slapped him on the back.

"I could have told you that Mom wouldn't have gone for that. She didn't with Mel and I." he laughed, leaning over to kiss his wife. Aunt Sue nodded, smugly.

"And was it the best day of your life?" she asked. Seth and Mel nodded, smiling. "And so, I did everything right, am I correct?"  
"Yes, Mom. You did amazingly." Mel assured her, smiling. Aunt Sue grinned.

"Will you help Em plan it, Mom?" Leah asked, hopefully. I grinned, knowing that it would be spectacular with Aunt Sue's help. She nodded.

"Of course, of course. It's not everyday my Baby Girl gets married." she replied, giddy. Leah laughed and hugged her mom. I couldn't wait to get my hands into it and start planning. I wanted to make up everything I've ever done wrong to her and this was my way to do so. She would have the best wedding ever.

**Billie's Point of View**

News spread around this damn reservation too freaking fast and now everyone in school knew what Kevin tried to do to me last night. Everywhere I looked, someone was looking at me with pity, mostly from the girls but most of the guys too. I was very disturbed by the fact that the minority of the guys were leering at me, like they thought they had a right to try because Kevin tried and failed before them. Every time I caught the gaze of one of them, I shivered in disgust and walked the other way, taking note of their faces to try and avoid them later.

Jennie and Anna never left my side, as well as Brandon and Damon. Both of them were kicking themselves for not being there to stop him, Damon especially since Anna was with me last night and it could have easily been me in detention and her waiting on me outside. The thought scared both of us and I thanked the gods that it was me in that position and not her. I knew that Damon was grateful that she wasn't in that position too but I also knew he was angry for me too. Both he and Brandon hated that scum bag Kevin and all of us were happy that he was suspended from school last night until further notice.

I had also noticed that the 'friends' that were with Kevin last night were nowhere to be found. I don't know whether they just wasn't in school or if they were avoiding me like the plague, maybe out of a guilty conscience but I was happy that I didn't have to face any of them today. None of them helped me and I hated them for not doing anything to stop their 'friend'. It just made them all cowards and I wanted nothing to do with them. The more they stayed out of my way, and the guys' ways, the less they'd get hurt because I knew that Brandon knew who was and wasn't there with Kevin last night.

Brandon also had first hour gym this morning and was happily promoted to team captain, which explains why he knew who was there last night. The guys that were came forwards, as if to try and get into his good books but he made them run lap all morning. He told that was the best he could do whilst in school because he would get detention or suspended if he did anything more severe, jeopardising his scholarship to Washington State. Was grateful that he did that much, to be honest.

The morning passed without incident, though the stares were relentless but I ignored them to the best of my ability. I walked with Jen and Damon to the cafeteria and bought a chicken salad sandwich, blueberry muffin and a bottle of watr for lunch before following them both to our regular table.

When we got there, I stumbled a little, seeing that Brandon, Anna and Olivia wasn't the only ones sitting at out larger table. The first person I noticed was Greg, which surprised the hell out of me because he only phased last night. Wasn't he, like, supposed to take a fortnight off or something to get his control in check? I looked him over and besides looking extremely tired and run down, he looked in control. I vaguely questioned why but chalked it up to being who he was as a person. He was a lot like Seth, who also had exemplary control when he first phased, apparently.

He looked up as I approached, his eyes scanning over me like Paul had done this morning. When he reached my face, I smiled at his worried one and it smoothed out into its own smile. I sighed, glancing over the rest of the table only to catch Brandon's apologetic smile at all his team mates sitting on the opposite side to me and my friends. It was funny because it was like he was the only thing separating us all out. Jennie sat the opposite side to Brandon, though not before giving him a kiss and I took my seat next to Livi, opposite but one to Greg and e smiled at me again.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am, Greg. Thank you for last night." I told him, sincerely. He smiled tightly and I noticed the slight tremble to his form before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yeah, amazing self-control there. He opened his eyes again and I smiled proudly. He blushed, glancing at Livi, which confused the hell out of me. I frowned at him and he rolled his eyes, looking at her with more meaning. It was a good job that Livi seemed to be occupied with Jen or she would have thought her boyfriend was crazy. I looked back at him and he sighed, reaching into his backpack.

I frowned, watching him scribble on a piece of paper in his messy penmanship before balling it up and discretely throwing it to me. I don't know how you discretely throw something across a crowded table but he managed it and I caught it out the air, glancing around the table before unfolding it in my lap. I gasped quietly and smiled at what was written.

_I imprinted on Livi this morning :D I told Dad and he's asking your Uncle Sam if we can tell her! :)_

I wrote back: _Oh my God, G, I'm so happy for you! She's perfect for you!_

I threw the piece of paper back, not so discretely because Jen cocked an eyebrow at me in suspicion but I just smiled, looking as Greg read what I put. He looked thoughtful for a second before glancing at me in mirth, writing something else on the paper before giving me it back. I frowned and opened it up and I felt my heart accelerate.

_Like Paul is for you?_

My eyes widened and I looked up to catch his gaze but he purposefully avoided it, a slight smirk on his face as he knew that he caught me out. I stared down at the words again, shocked that he'd be so direct but I thought them through, knowing in the back of my mind that they were true, that Greg was right. Livi was perfect for Greg, that's why he imprinted on her but if you imprint on the one who is perfect for you then...that means I'm perfect for Paul. Somehow I doubted that and I started to question whether he really imprinted on me. How could I be perfect for him? It made no sense.

I sat quietly for the rest of lunch, his written words repeating through my mind as I picked at my muffin and sipped m,y water. I was that silent that Anna and Jennie both asked me if I was alright and I caught sight of Greg's apologetic smile once as well. I shrugged at him and rose from my seat just as the end of lunch bell rang. I sighed and picked up my bag and trash, dumping that in the bin before heading off to my next class.

The end of the day came quickly and I was justr about ready to go home and crash. This day had been more exhausting than usual and all I wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed for the next 10 hours or so to sleep. I followed Jen to her car and waved Damon and Anna off to his. Brandon hopped in with us, having caught a ride froim someone else this morning and I let him in the front. He tried to protest but only half-heartedly. I slid in the back, watching everything go by as we drove down the road a little for get Dyl. He was standing out side, talking to Lilly and some of the other younger kids and he smiled as he turned to look at us arriving.

He waved to his friends before runnign towards the car, hopping in the back beside me beore kissing me on the cheek, hugging my side. I smiled brightly and did the same back to him whilst Jennie peeled out the parking lot. We took Brandon home first before she dropepd Dyl and I off at home. Waved her off as she drove back to Brandon's house. Why she didn't just drop us off first was beyond me but I never truly understood that girl.

Mom and Dad were in when we came through the front door, as well as Grandma Sue, Leah, Aaron and my Aunts. I smilied in surprise at them hugging Aaron back as tightly as I could sicne I'd not seen much of hm lately.

"Hey, guys, have fun at school?" Mom asked Dyl, kissing the top of his head.

Dyl shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. Lilly kissed me. It was weird." Dyl admitted, making Dad choke on his beer a little. I giggled at him, shaking my head as he grinned proudly at his oldest son.

"You had your first kiss?" he asked, laughing. Dyl rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, Dad, no. I've been kissed plenty of times. But it just kept getting weirder and weirder." Dyl admitted again, making Dad laughed hard, holding his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, sorry, if you don't tell your old man these things, how am I going to know?" Dad asked, feigning hurt at the lack of father/son communication. Dyl just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Mom and I giggled.

"Dad, I'm not telling you anything, it's embarrassing." Dyl whined, shaking his head. We all burst out laughing at Dad's pout and crossed arms.

"How so?"

"Because you're my Dad." Dyl replied, simply. Dad scowled playfully and I giggled.

I was interrupted by Leah, who bounded up to me like a kid on Christmas morning. "Guess what!" she screamed in my face, making my brow shoot up in surprise and take a step back.

"What?" I asked, confused. She squealed.

"I'm getting married! January 10th!" She screeched and I gasped, squealing with her as we jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, no way! I'm so happy for you. Congrats, Aaron!" I shouted, happily., he chuckled and I moved to hug him tightly.

"Thanks, Treasure." he laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"And now there's only one thing to ask!" Leah shouted, excitedly. I looked at her questioningly. "Will you be my bridesmaid? I've already got your Aunt Emily and Mel. I think I was Gracie as well, I think."

I beamed. "Oh my God, yeah! Of course I will!" I shouted, hugging her. She cheered.

"Okay, now you need to choose your best man." She told Aaron. He sighed and nodded.

"I know but there's so many people to choose from. I want them all." he admitted, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Well choose _one_ mister greedy pants before I choose for you." she threatened, making him chuckle and stick his tongue out. She giggled and I smiled at them. They were so happy. I was genuinely happy for them and I couldn't wait to stand beside her as she got married!

"Sweetie, that was Anna on the phone. She wanted to know if you wanted to go round and hang out, have dinner over there?" Mom called from the kitchen and I smiled.

"Yeah, sure, Mom. Just tell her I'm hopping in the showing and then I'll be right over." I called back, kissing both Leah and Aaron on the cheek before running up the stairs.

I didn't take loong in the shower, dressing comfortably because I knew I'd only be around at Anna's place anyway before went back down stairs. Everyone was gone except my family and I kissed Dyl on the head as I walked passed towards the door. I told them all goodbye and that I'll see them later before I climbed into my car.i paused briefly, eyeing the slip of paper that was sitting on my passenger seat next to a blue rose. I frowned, picking up the rose to smelll before reading the note. My heart accelerated seeing who it was from.

_I hope you had a good day at school. Here's a blue rose to remind you that I'm always thinking of you. I'll be waiting. _

_Love Paul x_

I inhaled sharply, biting my lip as I closed my eyes. My heart was beating erratically at some simple words and Paul wasn't even in the vicinity right now. I should have known then that I was a goner but stubborn little me just placed the note and rose back down on the seat and drove towards Anna's house, trying not to let the words circulate through my mind on the way.

* * *

I watched as Anna and her family interacted around their dinner table, bright smiles on their faces with laughter echoing between them. I watched how Anna helped Reuben eat his vegetables and how Megan and Harvey bickered over whose mountain of mashed potatoes was the biggest. They were all cute to watch, true brothers and sisters but it was Jared and Kim I had taken to watch more closely.

I took notice of how she always seemed to lean towards him, into him and then how he always seemed to have at least a hand on hos person, always touching, just like Mom and Dad acted around each other. It amazed me just how much they resembled magnets. The look in their eyes was almost as sickening as I was in mom and dad's eyes...but it was the same look Paul had given me, every time he looked at me. It was the same look that sent intense electric currents coursing throughout my body, to the very tips of my toes and the one that made my very soul shiver with an emotion that was older than time itself.

But could I do this? Could I throw away everything I was afraid of to give him what he wanted above all else? I wasn't sure if I could or not but I also didn't want to disappoint Paul either. I felt it, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I felt the intense need and desire to give him anything and everything he wanted, to make sure that he was happy. But could I keep him happy when I couldn't give him what he wants? I couldn't give him me, could I?

My mind went back to that rose sitting in my car right this minute and the words that accompanied them. _I'll be waiting for you_. I sighed inwardly, wishing I could just go to him and not let anything hold me back but I was too afraid. What the hell was wrong with me?

Across the dining table, Anna gave me a questioning look, frowning slightly in concern. I shook my head, telling her to ignore me and drop anything she might be thinking before I lightly pushed my plate away from me, suddenly not very hungry at all. "Jared, can I please be excused?" I asked, softly, causing the entire table to turn to me. Jared frowned in confusion and concern, much like Anna had before nodding, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, of course, Billie." he allowed, eyeing me with worry before sharing a concerned glance with Kim, who looked no better than her husband and eldest daughter. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

I frowned at him, wondering what had them all worried for some reason. "Yeah, Jared, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused. Anna rose from her seat, with every intention to follow me out the room but I shook my head. "No, Anna, stay and eat with your family. I'm fine."

She frowned, biting her lip. "B, you know you're crying, right?" She asked as if she was talking to a five year old. I frowned, reaching my hand up to touch my face and sure enough, my cheek was wet. I blushed, wiping away the tear from my cheek and then the other before shrugging.

"I'm fine, Anna. I just need some fresh air." I told them all, leaving the house with my jacket before they could say anything to stop me.

I took a deep breath of the darkening night, willing myself to stop crying as I walked down the road. I stuffed my cold hands into my too thin jacket, wishing I'd brought a thicker coat with me for the cold. I didn't watch where I was going; I simply followed my feet as my mind swirled with Paul, Mom and Dad, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily and even Mommy and Daddy.

I thought of how much my life had changed and how drastic it was about to. My heart, mind, body and soul didn't think it could handle much more change but it was always inevitable. I just didn't know how much it was going to change and that's what's scared me on the Paul front, or at least part of the reason.

Part of me wished to go back to the time where my Mommy and Daddy were alive but another couldn't bear the thought of losing everything I'd built since they'd died. I couldn't bear the thought of living without Seth, Mel, Dyl or Harry. My heart physically hurt and ached with the thought of never knowing them. And what of my Uncles?

Would I have learnt the truth about my relations with them if Mommy and Daddy were still here? Would they have? Maybe Mommy would have been able to meet her big brothers. But who knows now? No one. It was the what ifs that I was dwelling on, clinging to. It was something that I ought not to do if I wanted my sanity in tact but some times, I couldn't help myself. My mind just took me there without my permission and I'd never know until I was in the thick of the thoughts, unable to tear myself away from them.

Just like my feet at this exact moment in time...

I startled, eyes widening as I peered up at the tall, iron gates of the La Push crematorium. My heart rate accelerated fast and my palms became sweaty. I rubbed them together nervously, trying in vain to dry them off but it was no use. My breathing became panting as I deliberated what to do. I could see that the gates were unlocked, open for anyone if they wished to seek the guidance of their loved ones any time . I could easily go in. I could remember with perfect clarity where my parents resided side by side.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward hesitantly with my hand stretched out to Push open the gates. I swallowed hard, taking one more look up at the large sign above my head before steeling myself and pushing the gates aside. I've visited my parents every year on their anniversary, laying flowers and sending silent messages to both of them. I never visited any other time of the year and I felt a twinge of guilt shoot through me at the admission.

But I was here and as I made my way slowly and silently through the rows and rows of resting souls, my eyes remained ahead of me, glued to the dual headstone at the head of their graves. I felt tars filling my eyes but just like every other year, I never let them fall, in respect to them, knowing that they'd hate to see me so upset and weak.

I knelt down beside them, taking shaky breaths as my hand passed along the top of their headstone, reading the words etched into it with love, sorrow and reverence.

"_Here in lies, __Georgia Meggan, 1993 – 2020 and Erik Meggan, 1991 – 2021. May God recognise their immense love and devotion to one another and may God watch over their darling Daughter...Billie Meggan...And make sure she finds the best __in life._" I found myself reciting aloud, tears springing to my eyes as I trailed a finger over my mother's name. "God, Mom...Dad...I miss you so much. Why'd you leave, huh? Why did you go? It's just...It's not the same without you guys. It's not fair. You should be here with me, alive. I miss you and I love you...

"I don't know what to do, guys. I don't know what I want. I'm lost, especially without you. I would have valued your opinions above all else right now but I know that it's impossible. I know that I'll never hear what you have to say ever again, never to receive your guidance." I murmured weakly, looking down at my hands as I wrung them together. "I like Paul, I know I do but...how can I let everything go? Everyone I get close to always leaves eventually. You, Dad...Lindsey. I'm lucky to have kept my family for this long so far. I keep imagining, expecting to wake up one morning to see my family gone, everything packed and the house empty. I know that it wasn't your fault, either of you but...

"You left me too and with that, you took away everything I was secure with in life. I'm afraid of being alone again, seeing someone I love dying right before my eyes. I'm afraid to open up _that_ part of my heart again, the one the two of you resided, still reside in right now, up to Paul. How can I? I'm so scared and confused. I don't know what to do. My soul and mind are at logger heads and my heart doesn't know which side to choose. I'm...I'm so scared."

My voice trailed off in the darkening graveyard and I was left staring at them. I have no idea how long for or if I even moved. I just basked in the silence and love that seemed to surround them, even in death and I wished they could speak back to me and give me the guidance that I was craving, that I was so desperate for.

But no, ere I was, alone and dwelling in my own mind, my own thoughts...

**Jennie's Point of View**

"Alright, see ya later, Baby." I murmured against Brandon's lips, smiling as I pulled away slowly. He grinned back, kissing me chastely once more before stepping back a little.

"Yep, tomorrow. I love you." he replied, sweetly.

"Love you too." I answered, pecking his cheek once last time before turning toward my car. I squeaked loudly as his hand snapped forward, slapping me across my ass before grabbing and squeezing gently. I kept walking, glaring but smiling at him over my shoulder. He grinned back wickedly, winking as he waved again and I giggled, waving back before climbing into my car.

"I'll text goodnight a little later. Still picking you up for school tomorrow, yeah?" he called as I wound down my window. I smiled.

"Yeah, please. Can't wait for that text, Baby." I called back before starting the car. He smiled and waved, watching em as I drove down the road towards my house. Damn, that boy is fucking fine!

It still blows my mind that he knows everything and still wants to be with me. I was dreading it when we told him, expecting him not being able to accept the fact that I truly was an utter bitch and that he wanted nothing to do with me. But no, he's been amazing and so loving that it almost too good to be true. Yeah, sure, he gets way to protective when I leave for patrol after being at his house, saying that it's too dangerous and he doesn't want me out there but it's tough. He knows what my job is and he's just going to have to suck it up. I know that Leah has the exact same problem with Aaron. Bree, not so much because Delvin can be phased with her, making sure she's not in the thick of things when they go down.

I drove past B's house, noticing that every light was off but thought nothing of it as I wondered if she'd be up for talking later. She hasn't said much to anyone since we got home from Seattle and I wanted to know how she was dealing. Knowing her, she was probably totally freaking out and over thinking everything. She did that a lot and was one of her flaws, but that's what I loved about her. I couldn't believe that I bullied her when we were younger. I feel like such a dick now. She deserved none of it and now I was so thankful that she forgave me and was no practically one of my sisters.

I never expected to be so close to Anna either. She used to be so geeky, and still is, but she was quite cool as well. She was the perky one. Billie was the shy, quiet one. And me, I was the feisty, bitchy one. The three musketeers but I wouldn't have it any other way. Those two girls were permanently cemented in my heart and we would be there for each other through everything. I just knew it.

Suddenly, I got this weird feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't pin point what but something was about to happen. I frowned the rest of the way home, my speed picking up in my anxiety. My fingers tapped nervously against the steering wheel and my eyes darted around the windows, as if something about to jump in front of the car. Not that I was worried about that, considering my super fast wolf senses but I would really not want to crash my car. Dad would never let me drive again.

My mouth dried as I pulled up into my driveway, sensing that there were a lot of people inside and the kitchen and living room lights were on. It was nearly 11 at night and I knew for a fact that Mom would be asleep. And it was Monday. Tonight was Dad's patrol shift so there shouldn't be any lights on at all. Frowning, I turned off the car and climbed out, worry spiking drastically inside me as my wolf instincts began to kick in. I beeped my car locked on my way towards the front door but it opened as I got there, revealing a very scared looking Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, gripping the tops of her arms as I lead her backwards back into the house. She just burst out crying and fell into me. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around her, fright and confusion reaching dangerous levels.

"Oh, Jennie, Honey, you're home. We've been trying to call you all night! Where the hell have you been?" Mom asked, worried and frantic. My head snapped up towards the living room to see everyone gathered there. I frowned deeper, wondering what the hell was going on here. I rubbed Anna's back, picking her up easily before handing her off to her Dad, who cradled her against his body, comfortingly. I sighed, pulling my phone out my bag to see a blank screen. I held it up.

"Dead battery. I was at Brandon's, like I always am." I told her, concerned. She sighed and leaned into Dad, who wrapped an arm around her.

"We were hoping that she was with you." Seth told me, thickly. I frowned at him, perplexed before shaking my head.

"Who the hell are you talking about? No, it was just me and Brandon." I told him. He sighed, burying his face in his hands with worry and fear. "What the fuck is going on?"  
"Billie's missing. She went to Jared's for dinner with Anna but she left, claiming she wanted some fresh air." Uncle Embry explained, holding Aunt Violet closely. "Paul and the others are out looking everywhere for her but so far, they've had no luck. We were all hoping that she'd tracked you down and stayed with you."

"No, she didn't call me or Brandon's phone. Did you try Damon?" I asked Anna. She sniffled, lifting her head to look at me, red eyed.

"Yeah, he said he hasn't heard anything but he rounded up Aaron and they're looking down the shops and stuff." She wept. "This is all my fault. I should have gone with her like I wanted to."

"Shh, Annie, it's not your fault. You were only doing what she wanted. It's alright." Jared tried to placate her. She just shook her head, falling into more sobs whilst burying her face deeply into his neck. He just rocked her, murmuring to her, comfortingly.

"What about the Beach or the library?" I asked, wracking my brain for anything, anywhere she might be. Quil shook his head.

"The library closed at 10. I suppose it could be possible that she _was_ there but not anymore." he answered.

"The beach is a no go as well. We checked there first." Claire added, biting her lip in worry.

"She was crying and everything. I should have gone with her! I should have been there for her! I'm such a bad sister. I suck!" Anna sobbed, fisting Jared's shirt. He sighed, shaking his head but didn't say anything, knowing that nothing was going to console her at the minute.

"Come on, Jen, you know her better than everyone here, barring Anna but she is in no fit state to think of anywhere she could have possibly gone. Come on." Dad encouraged, his voice thick with worry for his niece.

"Dad, there is no where else she could be, I don't think. When she's upset, she goes to the beach to watch the waves. When she's bored or tired or just needs to get away for some peace and quiet, she goes to the library to read. That's all she does. She's too smart to go into the woods by herself and there's nothing else to do around here on your own." I ranted, pacing now as I gave myself a headache over my best friend's disappearance. He sighed, sifting a hand through his hair in frustration.

"There's got to be some place, Jen. Think." he implored. I growled at him.

"I am thinking!" I shouted back, angrily. Mom stepped forward, hands outstretched.

"I think we all need to calm down and _help _her. We may not know her as good as Jen but we still know her and what she's like. _Everybody_ think of where she could be." She suggested, calmly. I nodded, still pacing as I thought.

Where would she have gone? Where would she go to sort out her demons and to think clearly. The beach. But she's not there so where else? Urgh! There is _nowhere else!_ No that I could think of. Billie may be a lot of things but above ll else, she was simple. She liked the simple ways of the world, like the waves and the ability to lose yourself in any book. And with that, she was usually predictable. Only circumstances that she wasn't ready or willing to deal with would make her become wilder, unpredictable.

"Okay, okay...let's think of this logically." I said, stopping still with my eyes closed in concentration. "She has a lot on her mind, which is probably why she needed to get away. Let's start with that. It's so obviously the imprint, and Paul. Maybe she's still not totally over the Kevin thing."

"But she's said nothing about that to any of us. She was fine with Paul yesterday morning and this morning though. We thought she was taking it well. And she said she was fine with the Kevin thing as well. Emily seemed to think that she's fine too." Seth mused. I shook my head, smiling at him.

"Billie...she's a very independent woman. She doesn't like asking for help and that includes with her inner battles. She keeps it in and works with a mask on her face. She acts strong on the outside but on the inside, she's breaking apart, trying to dissect things to decode, to make sense of. It is something that you perfect with practice and with her life so far, she obviously had a lot of it. She had to wear that mask so many times that she's probably not even aware when it slips down over her face anymore." I mumbled to myself, my pacing picking up once against as I thought out loud whilst the others look on at me with various expressions. "If I was a teenage girl who had lost her parents only a year apart, I would have a lot of issues and insecurities. A lot of trust issues and...definitely a lot of abandonment issues. Yeah, that's probably why she's finding it so hard to let Paul in. She needs answers and reassurances.

"If I was a girl in her position, where would I go to find them?" I asked myself, thinking harder than I'd ever before. I bit on my nails, raking my hair with my hands repeated as I thought for the answer but it just wouldn't come and my worry was mounting by the second, so much so that my body had begun to shake slightly.

"If I was her, I'd go to some place where I felt safe. Loved. Trusted. I'd want to be with loved ones. Someone who would listen and not interrupt so I could get my thoughts out. Somewhere quiet, some where serene. I'd want to be with the people who I loved the most." Craig speculated, almost to himself as he stared off into a bank space. I looked up at him, hearing his words loud and clear and allowing them to swirl in my mind. I was missing something, something that would lead me to her but what the hell was it?

"So the question is: who does Billie love the most?" Claire asked, biting her lip. I looked to her, feeling the question trigger something to the front of my mind. Before I could dwell on it, Dad spoke up.

"Her parents. Seth and Mel. And her brothers. Maybe she went home?" he asked, unsure but hopeful. I stared at him, letting his words sink into my mind.

Her parents. Seth and Mel...

Seth and Mel...

Her parents...

_Her parents..._

_Erik and Georgia!_

My eyes widened and my head snapped towards Claire. I knew what she had been thinking when she'd asked the question and was waiting for me to have gotten it. Something past between us, a common knowledge and she nodded, adamantly. I nodded back, a smiling erupting on my face as I snatched my keys up.

"Jennie?"  
"I know where she is." I replied, shortly and rushed out to my car, Claire on my heels. Quil was shouting after her but she didn't answer. They all piled out the house, wondering where the hell we were going.

"Jennie, tell me right now." Dad ordered, though he wasn't alpha anymore. I sighed.

"Dad, I'm going to bring her home. I promise. I'm certain she's going to be where I think she is so just, go back inside and I'll bring her home." I told him, rushed. He scowled. "Dad, just go back inside!"

I didn't give him time to answer, simply turning on the car before I peeled out the driveway, making my way towards La Push crematorium and hoping that she hadn't done anything stupid to hurt or endanger herself. I'd kill her myself if she has.

* * *

**So what did you think? Happy for Leah and Aaron? :)**

**Let me know in a review. I'd greatly appreciate it :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	33. Slow

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**I hope you like this chapter as it's the one you've all been waiting for. Will she accept the imprint?**

**Please leave me a review with your thoughts! **

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're awesome so go check them out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Slow**

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

_She's got to be around here somewhere. She can't just disappear. _Embry growled angrily, his fear for the young woman that held a huge section of all our heart, if not all of mine, coming to the surface in frenzied waves of fire. A low rumble escaped my chest, knowing exactly what he was saying, sharing his anger and fear for her life and safety.

No one had seen Billie since she left the Pelletiers' house, where she was having dinner with Anna's family. It was irrational and unfair of me to do so but I partly blamed Jared for all of this. If he had just not excused her from the table or told her to tell him where she was going, we'd know exactly where she was right now but he could see the pain in her eyes and the tears streaking down her face, something I still had no idea or the reasoning for. Another part of me blamed Anna for not going after her when she knew Billie was upset. She even admitted that she had the feeling she should have done at the time and all I could ask myself was, _why the hell didn't you then?_

I knew no one was to blame but it was easier on my wolf if I did. We both knew that I should have been the one with her, the person to take care of her when she felt down and yet I was nowhere near her when she left the Pelletiers'. I felt failure creep into my heart and I knew that it was irrational because I could _feel_ that she was okay. Sad, yes but she was okay. I've been feeling her emotions for the last four and a half hours she's been missing and they've ranged from sadness and loneliness to confusion and even love. It was like an echo inside my chest, like it was picking up physical waves of her emotions and making them vibrate deep within me. It was a weird feeling.

So I knew that my anger and fear was because she wasn't here in my arms, where I knew she would be safe. She wasn't in my sights and therefore, I worried and feared for her safety. I needed her with me for these feelings to go away and with that, I knew that I had to find her straight away. But where?

We'd been looking for hours. We'd looked everywhere. Checked all the houses, the beach and the library but she was nowhere. She couldn't have gone into the forest otherwise the patrolling wolves would have sensed her instantly and would have definitely kept a very close eye on her, since it was extremely dangerous in here. Besides that, she wasn't stupid enough to go into the woods without a wolf. She had common sense and knew how and when to use it. So we had no idea where she could be and it was driving us all crazy with worry. Only a few of us weren't phased like Sam and Em, just in case she came home and so that they could comfort their wives through their own worry.

_Circle around the beach again. Is she at the store?_ I called, racing through the woods.

_No, she's not at the store. Not even a trace of her there. _Philip informed me and I growled in frustration, as I also saw that the beach was still empty of her presence.

_Paul, man, calm down. She's fine. I know you feel that she is so just take a deep breath and continue searching. It'll do her no good if you're angry and frustrated when we do find her._ Jacob encouraged and I knew he was right but she was my imprint and she wasn't with me. I needed her by mind side. _Yeah, we know, Paul and we're doing our best to find her. Just stay calm, alright?_

_Yeah, sure, whatever._ I mumbled, knowing that he had gone through something similar to this when Nessie was threatened by those leeches. He knew the fear and anger I was feeling from living through that time himself. _Let's just find her_.

I was about to circle towards Second Beach to check there again when more minds phased in. I stopped in anticipation, hoping that they had some news for us and the hopeful tenor of Sam and Embry's minds made my own hope soar.

_Jennie and Claire seem to think they knew where she is but they wouldn't tell us. Jennie seems 100% sure that she'll find her and bring her home, Paul. Let her handle this._ Sam informed me and I felt something lift from my chest, receding some of its weight though it still idled there.

_Trust Jennie to figure it out._ Craig chuckled. I nodded absently, my mind going back to where Jennie could possibly be with my imprint.

_I don't know why Claire went though._ Quil mused, confused.

_Jen said something about Paul's imprint. I figured Claire's probably the only one whose been in Billie's shoes and knows how she's feeling right now._ Embry replied, thoughtfully. Dread coursed through me.

_Holy shit, this is my fault!_

_Who'd you figure?_ Jacob asked, confused and slightly amused.

_Well, dumbshit, I told her about the imprint. She must be confused and shit. It's my fault she went off on her own and went missing._ I groaned, shaking my head. Everyone snorted. I growled.

_Paul, man, she would have found out anyway and she would still have to figure everything out when you did tell her so it's best she gets it over and done with now. Let Jennie bring her home. _He assured me. I sighed.

_Yeah, and if I know my Claire, you can probably expect a little visit from Billie tomorrow as well. There's a reason why she wants to be a shrink – She's so darn good at it. _Quil bragged, smiling. We all rolled our eyes, though we knew that he was right.

_Let's just go back to Seth's house and wait. I think she's taking her back there._ Jake ordered and I nodded, sprinting over that way with haste and want to be with my imprint, whether she has truly accepted me or not.

**Claire's Point of View**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as we peeled up the long road towards the cemetery. I believed her to be right, it made sense for Billie to want to be near her blood parents when she was so confused but I just wanted to make sure. Jennie sighed for the thousandth time, since it wasn't the first time I'd asked her this question.

"You know what, Claire, I'm not going to answer that question anymore. You know my answer so just shut the hell up. Damn, you're worse than Quil." she groaned, shaking her head and I glared at her, playfully.

"I resent that statement, Jen. I love him and everything, he's my world but Quil's a dumb-ass and I refuse to be called one too." I replied, airily. She laughed and nodded, agreeing with the Quil comment.

"He's is quite..._special_, isn't he?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I turned to look out the window. My breath caught as I spotted Billie's black Mini convertible.

"Oh my God, Jen, look! You were right, she's here." I gushed, shaking her hair to capture her attention and pointing out eh passenger side window at the car. She beamed and swiftly swerved around to park parallel with Billie's car, not to mention giving me a heart attack as she did so. I turned to stare at her blankly and she just shrugged innocently before launching herself out the car. She checked Billie's but it was definitely empty, telling us she was at her parents grave.

She jogged towards the tall, iron gates of the crematorium and I had to run to keep up with her. Damn her wolfy strength. I hated that about Quil too but also loved everything that came with it as well, though I think that may have something to do with the fact that I loved him. Maybe. She didn't pause when she ran through them, looking all around her for any sign of Billie but when she saw none, she kept going further into the cemetery. We jogged for a few minutes until I heard her sigh of relief. I followed her gaze to Billie's still form but even from back here and my human eyes, I could see that she had simply fallen asleep, curled up into a tight ball next to her parents' grave.

I sighed too and we made our way carefully to her side. She was obviously cold, judging by the slight quakes of her body but her cheeks were streaked with old tear tracks and her face was still red from her obvious crying. My heart broke for her as I knew partly what was plaguing her mind to come here. I felt bad that I hadn't made the time to talk to her about the imprint sooner, like on night she came back from Seattle. I couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

"Billie, what are you afraid of? Why won't you give him a chance?" Jen asked, gently. We wouldn't have guessed at first because her back was to us but with the light sniffles coming from her direction, it was pretty obvious that she was crying. My heart jumped and I rushed over to her, pulling her trembling frame into mine so that I could calm her down. The night was chilly and it really helped warm both me and Billie up when Jennie joined the hug, rocking the three of us.

We sat there besides Billie's parents' grave silent as we rocked her back and forth. It was clear that something bigger was plaguing her mind about this imprint thing and I knew that Jennie wanted to get to the bottom of it as much as I did so that Billie could accept Paul like I knew both of them wanted her to.

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually, Billie pulled back from me, sniffling and wiping her eyes before smiling up at us sheepishly. I smiled at her softly and let her gather her bearings before I asked, "Billie, Sweetie, what's the matter? You know you can talk to us and you know that I've been in exactly the same position as you are right now in regards to the imprint. Ask me anything you want."

"I know...it's just hard, I guess. I'm so confused. I don't even know what to ask." she mumbled, shakily. I sighed.

"What are you so afraid of?" Jennie asked again, just as softly and I prayed that she didn't break down again. Thankfully, she didn't, only looking up at Jennie with a thoughtfully expression on her face. She surprised us both by chuckling and shaking her head in amusement. I briefly wondered if she'd finally lost her mind.

"You know, some times I forget that you're a wolf like him, imprinted as well." she chuckled, looking back up at Jennie, who smiled. I knew for a fact, judging by the goofiness of her smile, that she was thinking of Brandon and I rolled my eyes. It was like every single imprinted wolf had that same smile every time they thought of their other half. Quil's amused me to no end because he's already as goofy as he can get.

"Yeah, so do I." she replied, laughing but soon turned serious again, "But because of that, I'm more than happy to answer anything you need. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." she mumbled, biting her lip nervously. She took a deep breath, nodding slightly to herself before asking, "What does it feel like? You know, the imprint? For the wolf?"

"Well...It's just like...When I looked at Brandon for the first time, after my phase that is, I couldn't stop thinking about the many different ways I'd make him happy and safe. It was like my whole life's purpose revolved around that and I was determined to do the job to the best of my ability. I'd die for him, B. He's so amazing. He's perfect for me." she sighed, dreamily. I smiled at her, thinking of my Quil. "At first, when I imprinted on him, even though we were already together, I thought that he'd hate me and call me a freak. I didn't think he'd be able to take a back-seat and allow me to be the protector, you know? But again, he was perfect and even though he let's me be all overprotective and shit, he still takes care of me you know?

"When I get up after sleeping at his for the night, breakfast is waiting for me. When I come in from patrol, he's running me a bath for us to relax in, or whenever I go round to _his_ after patrol anyway. I don't know, maybe it's different for me because I'm a girl but the feelings behind any imprint, whether it's a male or female wolf, is the same. You become our whole universe. You're all we see, breath, think and dream about."

"That's...sweet. Who knew Brandon could be such a romantic." Jennie giggled, shaking her head.

"But you could have that too. Paul would be...ecstatic to do all that for you and more." I told her. She sighed.

"I'm so scared." she whimpered. I bit my lip as my heart broke further for her.

"We know. Just talk to us."

"Wh-When my Mom died...I felt so alone, especially because I thought the reason why Daddy wasn't talking to me was that he blamed me for her death. I thought I'd lost both of them when she died. I never thought it was possible to feel so alone but I felt it and it hurt." she mumbled, weakly. She was on the verge of tears again but she tried her best to bite them back. We didn't care if she did or not. She needed to let all out and talk to us. We'd deal with the tears. "When he told me he didn't blame me, I've never felt so much relief in my life because I suddenly wasn't alone anymore, even though he was still sad and a part of his had really, truly died with Mom. He wasn't the same for that year after. Always depressed; we did nothing together, only dinner in the evening. Nothing on the holidays. The loneliness I felt on the day of Mom's funeral was still in the back of my mind and I couldn't shake it.

"It nagged and nagged and nagged until I believed that I was supposed to be alone. And then...And then he followed Mom and it was like...it was like it cemented everything in place, locking that built up insecurity until it was like a 100 foot high, 50 inch thick wall around my heart. I truly was alone. For that brief period of time, I was and it crushed me." she wept, finally giving into her tears. Jennie took her into her arms, cradling her with security so that she could continue.

"Then I found out about Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry. Yeah, sure, I didn't feel so alone anymore but...it was still there, you know, in my head all the time and I couldn't get rid of it. I was half expecting them to leave me too because that's almost what I'd come to be accustomed to." she whispered, tearfully. I felt my own tears building and I didn't even try to stop or hide them in any way. "And then there was Caleb...He made me happy and feel so special. Then he left me. Just like they did. Why did he leave me? I was sure that Aaron would have taken him in, despite him being engaged to Leah at the time. Caleb knew he had that option and yet he left anyway...so I figured it was me. I figured that I was at fault, that there was something wrong with me."  
"What? No way, no way! You're amazing and he missed out on an fantastic girl, Billie. Don't for one second think that it was your fault." I told her, soft but firmly. She sniffled.

"Everything was getting better. I was feeling better about everything, barring my Mom's five year anniversary thingy and then Paul...he tells me that I'm practically his Soul Mate, have been for the past four years and yet, he keeps it from me. I can't help thinking that...that he repulsed by that fact, that he imprinted on a 12 year old girl. I couldn't help thinking that that was his reasoning behind not telling me and that only added to my insecurities.

"I'm afraid that...if I get into this, if I accept him and form a relationship past friendship, he'll be disappointed and just leave me as well. I-I don't think I could handle one more abandonment...especially from him, not from him!" Her voice rose and rose until she was eventually screaming with pain and panic and Jennie held her close, crying along with her and me as we tried to calm her down. I bit my lip against a sob and mildly wished that Quil was here to make me feel better. "I mean, what if I'm not like he wants? What if I do something he doesn't like and he leaves? What if he resents the fact that I can't trust him completely or that I have doubts about everything? What would he do then?"  
"He'll stand by you. He'll help you through everything you're feeling and comfort you when you and they hit rock bottom. He'll always want you because he already loves everything about you and he could never hold something you've done against you, even if it hurt him directly because of this connection. Billie, it is physically impossible for him to leave you" Jennie told her, empathetically with a small chuckle. Billie frowned in return, obviously not knowing what she meant by that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"With the imprint, it creates such a strong bond that too much distance or not enough contact is extremely painful for the wolf. The imprintee feels something like it as well but not nearly as powerful since they're only human. The imprint makes it so it's damn near impossible to be apart from each other. Billie, I can guarantee that Paul already loves you. You've got to think that relationships strengthen over time and girl, you and Paul have been working on yours since you were 12, whether you were aware of it or not.

"Billie, even if he'd want to, Paul is physically unable to leave you but he'll never want to. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're perfect for him and he for you. He's never going to want anybody else because he has all he needs right in front of him. He'll know what you want and need even before you do. He'll be whatever you want him to be and be happy that you're happy in what ever relationship you choose. Friends, siblings...lovers." Jennie added with a smirk, making Billie blush at the thought and I chuckled, also seeing that she didn't seem opposed to the idea at all.

"So what you're saying is...he has to be with me?"

Jennie sighed, dramatically and shook her head. "No, that's not what you're saying at all. Billie, have you not heard a word I've literally just said? He'll be _anything_ whatsoever...just as long as he's in your life. You guys don't have to be romantic at all but really...what a waste! Would you seriously waste him?"

I saw something pass through Billie's eyes and I swear it was jealously, of which made me smirk. She didn't like the fact that Jennie was paying Paul a lot of attention and praise, despite the fact that she's imprinted to Brandon. Judging by Jennie's sly smirk pointed my way, she saw it too and I returned her smirk before looking back at Billie.

"Billie, Sweetheart, I know what this feels like." I told her, grasping both her hands in mine. She sniffled. "You know Quil imprinted on me when I was two, right?"

"Yeah. I always thought it was a little creep, to be honest. "She admitted and I giggled, shrugging.

"I suppose to outsiders, it would have been weird to see a huge, over six foot, muscle man having this obsession over a little girl...Wow, that sounded bad even to my ears...Okay, whatever. The point I'm trying to make is that Quil and I have practically been through every stage of an early imprint. When I was two, he was my baby sitter and big brother. When I was seven, he was the best damn playmate I'd ever had. When I turned 11, he was my best friend, the person I could turn to and never be judged for whatever I told him or did. And then...when I turned 14, I began to feel what you're feeling for Paul and yes, it confused the hell out of me.

"On my 16th birthday, do you know what I did?" I asked, smiling widely. She smiled with me slightly and shrugged.

"No, what?"  
"He, Uncle Sam and Jared were all in the kitchen getting some more steaks or whatever at the time. I can't be sure but I think that;s what they were doing and they all turned around when I stormed into the place right after them. Now, we'd been avoiding each other's gaze the entire night and we both knew it but the more I thought he'd make a move and he didn't pull through, the more frustrated I got." I told her, smiling. Then I chuckled, "So I took things into my own hands, cornering him in Aunt Emily's kitchen. He looked terrified and if I wasn't so angry and frustrated with him, I would have peeled with laughter. As if was, I wasn't in a very good mood. So I cornered him, grabbing his face in my hands before planting a kiss right on his lips."

Jennie giggled at the story but Billie just sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, so you made the first move...but so did I. On the night of Dunc's imprint bonfire, I kissed Paul when everyone went home. He pushed me away. Now, we sorted that out and yes, we've shared a lot more kisses after that but...that doesn't take away the fact that I'm scared. It doesn't change anything."

"Billie, love isn't straight forwards, especially imprint love. You've got to trust him. You've got to place your safety and well-being in his hands and just...leap. Take that leap of faith and give him a chance because according to Quil, Paul's losing his mind. He wants to hold you, kiss you, love you but he's a patient guy. If you'd have been around when he first started out, may be he wouldn't have been. Back then,. He was a very angry guy and would have probably pursued you a lot sooner than this but he's changed so much, into a man that is perfect for you." I told her, adamantly. I pleaded her with my eyes to believe me.

"Billie, Paul is one of the most genuine guys I've ever met, barring my Brandon, of course. I've been in his mind, literally and I know how he thinks, what he thinks about. You're in his thoughts every second I'm in his head and he's beginning to miss you so much. Don't waste him, Sweetie. Not a guy like him. Please?" Jennie implored, gripping her shoulders and lightly squeezing.

Her final words seemed to be some sort of catalyst for Billie because she suddenly erupted into sobs, making both me and Jennie panic as she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked. I felt a tear fall as I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around her coiled one, Jennie around us. Again, we just sat there, eventually shifting so that we were laid down. Jennie spooning her form behind whilst I faced her, pressed up as far as we could go to offer her our comfort. Sometime during, it became to rain but none of us paid any attention.

It became much of a relief to us when Billie's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She'd cried herself to sleep between us, besides her parents grave, in the pouring rain. What the hell had her life come to? She should have to still go through this and it broke my heart that it continued to happen. I peered won at her face, gently wiping away the tear tracks on her face before kissing the tip of her nose. She'd become very special to me and every single person in this huge wolf family. If they were here in my stead, I knew that their hearts would have broken as mine did.

I glanced over her head to see Jennie burying her face in her Billie's hair. I knew that Quil did that with me sometimes and knew that it was for comfort, to simmer their wolf down by telling them that their loved one was alright. I watched as she inhaled deeply and sighed, pulling her face away before catching eyes with me. She smiled sadly and I could see the tear tracks from her crying. I'm sure he could see mine too.

"Come on, we better get her home. I bet the others are going wild." she suggested, carefully getting to her feet whilst manoeuvring Billie in her arms, bridal style.

"I'll drive Billie' car home if you're okay with her?" I offered, eyeing Billie in her arms and she nodded in reply, absently as she marched over towards her car. I watched her place her into the back-seat carefully before rushing into the drivers' seat and peeling out the graveyard. I sighed, following after her.

It didn't take us long to get back to the Clearwater's house and every light was on, notifying us of the activity inside. Hearing the cars pull up into the driveway, the door flung open and I was surprised to find that Dyl was the first one out the house, closely followed by the others, including Paul. His face was horror-struck as he caught sight of Billie and soon overtook Dyl with his bounding strides to get to his imprint. Quil made a beeline to me, pulling me out the car after I barely pull on the handbrake. He inhaled me, sighing in relief as I buried my face in his neck. Pulling back, he frowned, wiping at my cheeks. I knew he knew I've been crying and I just shrugged, looking over at Jennie.

She was lifting her out the back seat and not a minute later, Paul had his imprint in his arms, ignoring the audience around hi as he plastered her face with soft, innocent kiss. Anyone could see the tears in his eyes and he continued to ignore everyone as he walked towards the house. He took her straight to her room with Seth and Mel following behind anxiously. Quil led me towards the living room, still refusing to put me down until he sat me in his lap on the sofa. I curled into him, trembling slightly and Sam began to ask me questions.

"What happened? Where did you find her?" he asked, worriedly. I inhaled deeply.

"The cemetery. She was visiting Erik and Georgia." I whispered, biting my lip. The mood instantly dropped further at that news. "She was asleep when we found her curled up next to them and she'd obviously been crying."

"Was she okay? Not hurt or anything, right?" Embry asked, concerned. I shook my head

"No, I don't think so. She was just upset. She just needed to talk to someone, get her worries and fears out." I told him. "I don't think any of us realised how scared she was."

"Why'd you say that?" Quil asked, frowning. I sighed.

"Jennie was right when she guessed Billie had abandonment issues...I just didn't think they'd go that deep with her. She's afraid that Paul will leave her and everything, like her parents did and...she's just a scared little girl." I sighed, turning my face into Quil's neck to hide my tears. He shushed me and rubbed my back in comfort, kissing my head.

"Oh, Baby Girl, why didn't you talk to me?" Mel wept. I didn't even realise she'd come down the stairs from taking Billie up. I glanced around the room and saw hat Seth had come back down too. No sign of Paul though. No surprise.

I watched as Seth wrapped his wife up in his embrace and then Dyl and Harry make their way over to help comfort their mother. "It's not your fault, Mom. Billie doesn't like talking to people. She thinks they'll worry about her and she doesn't want that." Dyl told her, gently.

"She told you that, Dyl?" Sam asked, sadly. He nodded. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, she doesn't want people fussing over her so that's why she never speaks to anyone."

"But she speaks to you?" Seth asked. Dyl shrugged.

"A little. I know she doesn't tell me everything but I know she's been sad." he replied, sadly.

"I bet Paul's beating himself up about this." Nessie mused from Jake's arms. She was probably right.

"Well, right now he's growling under his breath so I wouldn't put it past him." Embry said, being closest to the stairwell and therefore Paul so he could hear everything that was going on. I sighed.

"How did you know she'd be at the cemetery?" Craig asked, curiously. Jennie answered for me, from her Mom's arms.

"Well, you said that she'd want to be with the people that she loved the most, mostly likely her parents. No disrespect or anything but I would have thought she'd have gone to Georgia and Erik, considering they were her blood parents and who she loved the most." She directed towards Seth and Mel, who both nodded in understanding. I yawned widely, which seemed to start of a chain reaction between us girls in the room. All the guys chuckled and hugged their respective partner.

"Maybe we should all go home. There's no doubt Billie's not waking up tonight and even then, Paul wouldn't let us anywhere near her so we should get some sleep." Sam suggested, getting to his feet with his arm around Jennie and Emily. I felt Quil nod and stand up, me still being in his arms. I sighed and burrowed deeper into him.

"Come on, Claire, Baby, let's go home." he whispered in my ear and I gave him an incoherent hum of approval in return, making him chuckle and carry me out the house.

**Billie's Point of View**

School the next morning was a serious drag. I was still tired from last night, having slept most of the evening on a hard grassy ground before Jen and Claire found me. My mom and Dad had been so worried this morning and my brothers wouldn't stop fussing me, saying I shouldn't go to school because it's too strenuous. Well, they didn't use that worried specifically but you get the idea. Mom and Dad shared their view point but I wasn't going to miss a day of school. Being a year younger, I was already behind so I didn't want to worsen it.

I felt ashamed of my behaviour last night. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so down and I had to get out of that dinner with the Pelletiers. Part of me wishes that Anna had come after me but another part was glad that I had those few hours to myself and my own mind. The talk with the girls was enlightening. Truly, it was. I almost felt silly for my insecurities now but I knew that they wouldn't just disappear. They were still there and quite strongly but I was hoping that what Jennie and Claire had said last night would ring true and also hoped that giving Paul a chance wouldn't be digging me a slow, early hole for the depression I'd feel if he left me. I wanted them to be right but again, it'll depend on whether I had the guts to get over my fear and go talk to Paul later after school.

Jennie had been pestering em all morning, along with Brandon and Anna, to just go talk to him. They had even suggested that I ring him to pick me up from school and they'd drive my car back to my house. No way. I at least needed some time to prepare myself. Jennie had also been watching me warily and I knew that it was because of last night. I new that I had worried her but it couldn't be helped. I didn't mean to fall asleep there.

And now, I found myself at the end of the day, the final bell just having rung and I was now standing at my car, debating on whether this was really such a good idea. I mean, what if he was busy? Or in the shower? Or not even at home? He might be patrolling for all I knew and I'd look like an idiot ringing his doorbell the half an hour before I'd realise it. Indecision was close to becoming my worst enemy when I felt someone nudge me in the side. I gasped looking over to see Jennie standing there with her arms crossed.

"You infuriate me, Woman! What did we talk about last night? Huh? Are you going to take that leap of faith or not?" she asked, irritated. I took a deep breath and held her gaze. I knew that this was crunch time but damn, if I didn't feel like I was going to be sick.

"But...-"

"No. No buts. Just get in your car and go to him...You know that he's waiting." He finished off softly before reaching forwards to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. "I love you like a sister, B. I just want you to be happy and I know that we both know he'll make you the happiest girl on the planet. Just leap. Please, for me?"

I stared at her for a few more seconds, only just grasping how far we'd come. She'd gone from making my life hell as my school bully to one of the people who loved the most. I sighed, pulling her into a hug before letting her go and nodding. She beamed and I let that become my strength as I climbed into my car. I took another deep breath and started it, peeling out the school parking lot with Jen, Brandon, Anna, Greg, Damon and Livi waving after me.

_Why the hell did Paul have to live so close to the damn school?_ I thought with a groan as I pulled up on Paul's street, only literally around the corner form the school. My hands were trembling on the steering wheel and my breathing was more like panting by the time I slowed in front of his house.

I stopped and turned off the car on the curb, simply sitting there as I surveyed the house. I didn't look like any one was in but then, Paul wasn't one to make much nose or movement. Knowing him, he's probably lounged across the couch with a beer or something, watching a baseball game or a stupid documentary.

I smiled fondly at my thoughts, having pride at the fact that he's only ever shared that he watches those documentaries to me and that I'm the only one he'd watch them with as well. I sighed, my final decision made for me as I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out the car. I saw a slight flutter of the front room curtain and my stomach seemed to match its movements as I played with my keys in my hands. I hesitantly approached the front door before telling myself that this was still Paul and he was still my best friend. This imprinting thing should effect us this much, even though I knew it did.

I decided to Push it all into the back of my head and that made it easier to approach his front door. I was only able to knock once because Paul was right there, ready to swiftly open the door at my arrival before sweeping me up into his arms for a huge hug. I gasped and laughed as he began to spin me around on his porch. He laughed with me, looking up at me with the love and adoration I was growing used to seeing there whenever he looked at me.

Eventually he stopped spinning and gradually let me down. I gasped slightly as my body slid down his front, so close that I could feel everything on my way down. His eyes never left mine and they were smouldering. I bit my lip and his eyes zeroed in on it immediately, making him lick his lips at once. I stopped immediately, knowing that it wasn't fair to tease him like that but the damage was already done. The look in his eyes made me shiver and I only had a split second to react before his lips were pressed softly to mine.

I melted like ice cream on a hot, Texan summer's day. His lips on mine were like kissing a rose. They were so soft and plump, pressed and moving deliciously against mine. I found it impossible not to react as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He groaned, weaving his arms around my waist and I felt myself go air-borne, moving from the chilly cold of November into a warm, cosy house. I vaguely heard a slam behind me but I paid no attention to it, my mind focused solely on the man in front of me, the one with his arms wrapped around my middle and his lips moving against mine.

I froze as his tongue slithered out to trace the crease of my lips, bringing me back to the present and reminding me why I was even her,e in Paul's house, in the first place. He felt me tense and tensed in reaction before pulling away cautiously. We were both breathless and I just stared up into his mesmerising eyes, almost becoming lost against until I caught myself, pulling back lightly from his embrace with a sigh, he allowed me to leave his embrace, one I admit that I missed as soon as I left but if I was to talk to him, I needed a clear head. I certainly didn't have a clear when we he was touching me, any way, shape or form.

"Billie, I'm sorry...I just...I missed you." he breathed, sadly. He looked so bashful and ashamed of his actions and admission that I had to smile. He beamed in response and cautiously tucked some hair behind me ear. I closed my eyes as his finger brushed the length of my ear, continuing down my jaw and across my bottom lip before pulling away. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him smiling still.

We stood there I silence for a long time before he decided to break it, "So..."

"So..." I repeated, shakily. He chuckled and hesitantly reached for my hand. I allowed him to grab it and lead me towards his living room. I smirked slightly at his choice of program – some documentary of African Elephants and he saw, smirking back at me with a shrug. My smirk only grew with the beer that sat open on the coffee table.

"What?"

I chuckled. "I knew you'd be here doing this. I know you." I told him, gesturing to the whole room and then the beer. He laughed and shrugged, picking up his beer before flopping back on the sofa.

"Passes the time and I enjoy it so why stop?" he asked, nonchalantly. I smiled.

"I guess you shouldn't." I told him. He smiled wider and patted the seat next to him on the sofa. I hesitated but reminded myself that this was Paul and no amount of imprint knowledge was going to change the fact that I was his best friend and he was never going to hurt me. I was safe with him. Always.

I smiled and sat down a safe distance away from him. He pouted at me but I shook my head slightly, making him sigh. We sat in silence for a period of the documentary, which I admit was quite interesting before I decided to joke a little.

"So...do I get a beer too?" I asked, grinning. Paul turned to me with a cocked eyebrow and a disapproving look and I giggled. He chuckled as well, shaking his head.

"I would. You know I would but...Sam, Embry and your Dad would kill me, not to mention you Mom and aunts." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Can't blame a girl for trying, right?"

He chuckled. "Certainly not." he agreed before turning thoughtful. I watched him curiously as he muted the TV, placing the remote and his beer back on the coffee table before turning his entire body to face mine on the sofa, crossing his legs beneath him. He leaned forwards slightly, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands loosely in his lap. I gulped and bit my lip as I waited for him to speak. His eyes were burning a hole of love and desire through me and it almost became too much when he asked, "What else are you willing to try at, Billie?"

I just stared at him, caught off guard by the question. It was as clear as day on his face what he meant but I didn't even need to see his face to know what he meant. The tone of his voice did all at that for him.

"I-I don't know." I whispered, quietly. He watched me for a few minutes before going straight for the jugular.

"Billie...Have you thought about it? The imprint? Have you thought about...us?" he asked, hopefully and cautiously. I looked at him watching me, realising that I'm not the only one here in the firing line for their heart to be broken. He had a lot riding on this...like the rest of his life.

Wringing my hands and maintaining his gaze, I replied, "Yes."

I could see by his face that he tried not to let hope overrule him because he didn't know the direction of my thoughts but he took a deep breath, relaxing only a fraction before he met my eyes again. "You must know...I'll never hurt you, or leave you. I will make you the happiest young woman on the planet...if you'd only let me. Please...please, Billie?"

"I...I don't know, Paul. I mean...I'm scared and I don't know where this is going to lead." I whispered, nervously. He sighed, scooting closer to me on the sofa. My heart raced as he did so.

"Don't be a afraid of me, Billie. I'm never going to hurt you." he implored me softly. "Jennie told me."

"Wh-What?" I asked, confused and wary.

"She had early morning patrol with me this morning. I saw what happened last night in her head, as well as the conversation you three had. I know why and what you're afraid of and I can't promise you that I'll never do any of them. I _can't_ do any of them."

"She mentioned that to me...I just don't find it fair that you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Is that what you think? Oh, Beautiful, I would never be _stuck_ with you in anything. I thank the spirits every day for making me imprint on you, for choosing you for me. There's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for that." he said, gently taking both my hands with his. I gulped, thinking over his words.

"But...What would people think? What would they say? The age gap between us is huge, Paul...Surely they're gonna gave something to say about it." I told him, sighing. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Okay? None of the people outside the pack matters. None of them. All that matters is what we think and our family."

"But that's it; another pint. What about my Uncles? My Dad? Uncle Sam is your best friend. You've known each other for ages. Wouldn't it be weird for you to date his niece? What if your friendship gets strained? I'd hate to do that to the both of you."

"Billie, both of your uncles and your dad know about this. They know the nature and the inevitability of an imprint. They knew, though they might not like it, that we'd end up eventually and they've had plenty of time to accept that these past four years." he assured me. I sighed. "Listen, like you've said, Sam and I have been best of friends for a long time, okay? Do you think it'll end that easily, even if they didn't know? He may be retiring from being an active wolf but we're still brothers. He'll be okay with this, just like Embry and Seth will be too. Ignore your peers at school. If they have something to say about it, if they're guys, refer them to me and I'll deal with them."

I must admit, that made me giggle a little. He smiled at the sound and carried on. "And I'm sure that Jennie could deal with the chicks. Don't get me wrong, I love you and everything but I'd never hit a girl for anyone."

"You love me?" I squeaked softly, feeling a lump forming in my throat at his admission. He sighed gently, cupping my face with one of his hands to make me look him directly in the eyes. They were smouldering and just like any other time, I found myself lost in them, swimming within his soul.

"Yes. Since the day my eyes met yours and I will continue to do so for the _rest of my life_. Imprinting is for life, Billie. There's no way out for me. All I know is that I have to have you in my life, in one form or another. It doesn't particularly matter to me what I am to you, as long as I'm there."

I looked at him sceptically and he chuckled at me calling him out on it. "Really? You wouldn't care if I turned around to you right now and told you that I wanted to be brother and sister for the rest of our lives?" I asked, dubiously. He cringed even as I said it and I giggled.

"Yeah, okay, you got me. I totally care. I would love nothing more than to be able to hold you at any given moment of the day, to be able to kiss you with asking permission first and to hold you in my arms at night when we fall asleep. I would want nothing more than to be the one to make you smile and laugh every day for the rest of our lives and I certainly would not mind if you were...if you were the one I see walking towards me, dressed in white and to be the mother of my children in the long, long off future. But it's not about what I want, Baby, it's all about you. It's always been about you.

"Don't you get it? I didn't tell you about all this when you were twelve because I was afraid that if you knew, you'd have it in the back of your mind and you;d never be able to experience those regular teenage experiences, like Caleb and stuff. Yeah, I hated that you dated him. In the beginning, it was just the feeling of protecting my little sister and best friend. Later on in your relationship, before he left, it was more of a protecting-my-best-friend, bordering on jealous thing." he told me with a chuckle. I must admit, I felt some sort of pride when he told me that. I smiled slightly and he continued on,

"When I decided to tell you on Sunday, all I could think about beforehand was how unfair it was to keep it from you any longer. I mean, you'd had the experiences I wanted you to experience, most of them anyway and you'd just turned 16. I wanted you to decide for yourself, Billie because I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to choose, not after the kisses we'd shared before. If I'd had my way, you'd already be mine, living in my house...in my bed."

"Oh my God..." I breathed as I ducked my head in embarrassment, my face flaming at his words even though the rest of my body loved the sound of that. Traitor body. He chuckled lightly, lifting my chin back up with his index finger. His eyes were shining with amusement and mischief when I peered hesitantly into his eyes.

He chuckled, darkly with a sly smile on his face. "You like the sound of that, don't you, Baby?" he asked, amusement. I gasped and tried to hide my face again when I felt it become redder, hotter but his grip on my chin didn't allow me too. So I simply closed my eyes, willing the redness away.

"Na-ah, look at me, Beautiful. You don't need to feel embarrassed about that stuff with me. Hey, Baby." he coaxed, rubbing my chin with his thumb gently. I sighed, opening my eyes slowly even though I could still feel the redness on my face. He was smiling softly now, fighting back a low chuckle. I bit my lip and he sighed, shaking his head. His thumb came up, pulling my lip from their confines as he shot me a reproachful look. "Do you remember the last time you did that? Huh? You remember what it resulted in?"

I blushed harder because it most definitely ended up with him crashing his plump lips to mine. I was almost tempted to do it again to see if he gave the same reaction but I refrained, knowing that when I decided anything, I wanted it to be slow. I knew that much.

"Yeah, I think you do remember." he teased, grinning. I sighed and giggled. He remained silent for a long time, watching me with soft, gentle eyes that held so much love and hope that I almost had to look away but I knew that he'd hate it if I did that so I retained eye contact to appease him. His eyes flickered across my face and neck, almost as if he was trying to commit me to memory or something before he returned his intense gaze to mine. I saw him gulp hard once before he spoke, quiet but hopeful.

"So what do you say, Beautiful? Do you think you can give this old dog a chance? Huh? A measly little chance to show you just how much he loves you and wants you by his side? Will you let him lead you through a long and happy life like no other can and let him give you everything you could ever want and need? He'll treat you _so_ right, Baby. He'll never leave and never, ever intentionally hurt you." he murmured, his hand cupping my cheek as he stared intently into my eyes.

"Now, he can't promise that you'll never argue because, come on, it's Paul Meraz, the most hotheaded wolf in the pack but you make him so calm when he's with you. Please, Baby, please give me the chance I'm so very desperate for?"

He looked more vulnerable than I'd ever seen him before with his wide, earnest eyes that we so unguarded I almost felt frightened for him. I knew that I was looking into the soul of the real Paul Meraz and I loved what I saw. His body trembled slightly with anticipation and the fear of being rejected. I wanted to take that fear and certainty away from him and replace it with all the things he gave me. Love. Happiness. Joy.

As I looked into those eyes, I found it extremely hard to deny him what he wanted. I was falling at his feet under his puppy dog eyes and I knew that if I denied him now, it would crush him. It would send him into a spiral of despair that neither of us wanted him to go through. He'd be so devastated that he'd neglect himself, thinking that there was nothing else to live for and I certainly didn't want that. It would kill me and honestly, how could I deny him this?

I swallowed hard, trying to think of my future if I allowed this, if I gave him the green light to pursue a relationship with me. I tried to think of a way to make us both happy in that relationship because I knew for a fact I wasn't ready for anything that extended remotely past kissing, making out at the most. It would have to be slow but would he understand that? Would he allow that courtesy?

I knew that my eyes were glazed over as I thought this through and I could feel Paul's deep gaze on me as I did. I was vaguely aware of his hand still caressing my face and I leaned into his hand, finally coming out from my daydream as I closed my eyes.

"Baby, I can see those clogs in your head moving super fast...What are you thing?" he whispered into my ear softly and I shivered, suppressing the moan that was dieing to escape my mouth in that very moment. I inhaled deeply, opening my eyes and they were instantly caught by his. He smiled lightly, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"About what? Talk to me, Baby. If you've got questions then ask them, please?" he pleaded, lightly. Stared at him for a second or two before nodding.

"Say I give my okay...we'd be what?" I asked, nervously. He smiled.

"Whatever you want. Boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe?" he asked, shrugging. I smiled at that and nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, I wouldn't mind if we were." I admitted, blushing. He smiled and moved onto my next question.

"And...if I said that I...wanted to go slow...What would you say to that?"

"Baby, as long as we're together, we can go as slow as you could possibly want. I'd be happy simply holding your hand if that's all you were ready for." he answered, chuckling. Again, that was the perfect answer. Although...

I blushed and ducked my head a little, making him chuckle and pull me to look at him again. His mischievous, amused glint was back in his eyes. "And what are you blushing at, Baby? Do I want to know?" he asked, grinning. I blushed deeper making him laugh out loud. "Hmm, yeah, now I definitely want to know."

"I was just...uh..."

He chuckled. "Yeah?"

"I was just, erm...thinking that...I'd be ready for, uh, a little bit more than...um...holding hands." I stuttered, feeling like a complete tool. I watched him nervously as his grin turned even more mischievous and his eyes darkened slightly. I gulped as he slid a little closer and cupped the back of my neck.

"And just how much more, Beautiful?" he breathed, sexily and I blushed, coughing over my moan. He smirked anyway, hearing it. He leaned in, closely. "A little of this, maybe?"

I gasped as his lips pressed to mine firm but gently and I melted beneath him, becoming putty in his hands as he kissed me chastely but lingering so that our breath mingled as he pulled away. I inhaled sharply, biting my lip in pleasure as I opened my eyes to meet his. His dark eyes were shining with laughter and I blushed, nodding slightly.

"Um...Yeah...Just kissing though." I replied finally, making him smile and nodded. He was still fairly close to me and didn't show any intention of backing off, not that I wanted him to or anything.

"Okay, Baby. Next question." he agreed, smoothly. I smiled and thought for a minute. His kiss had scattered by brain waves and I needed to organise them again before I could continue. He seemed to know this and was smirking smugly.

"i think that's it...I don't have anymore questions." I told him with a shrug. His eyes brightened and guarded at the same time, knowing that this was crunch time and I was very close to telling him my answer. I knew it was cruel to make him wait so long but I needed to be sure, for the both of us.

He became his shy, nervous self when I said that and his eyes shifted this way and that. I smiled and made him look back at me. He did so immediately but I could tell that he was shit scared beneath the usual love he showed me in his eyes. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, steeling himself for my answer.

"So...W-What do you say? Can you love m-me?" he asked, quietly. His whole demeanour seemed to be the final trigger and I felt a wide smile spread across my face. Paul seemed momentarily dazzled by it until he matched it, hesitantly.

"I...think I could find that heart to adopt this old dog for my own." I whispered, unable to wiped the huge grin off my face as he exhaled in relief, his whole face softening and his eyes closing with its intensity. He shouted a joyous laugh as his eyes opened and began to swim with unshed tears. I gasped and I felt my own built up, watching as both his hands cupped my face.

"Really? You want me?" he asked, smiling deliriously as a tear slid from his right eye. I followed it down his cheek until I caught it with my fingertip at the edge of his jaw. I smiled up into his eyes as I wiped away the track before nodding, happily. "Oh God...Thank you...I love you."

His lips pressed against mine and tried to portray everything that he was feeling. I felt every bit of it – love, hope, joy and happiness. I kissed him back, hoping that he could feel the same in my kiss and he whimpered, tilting his head slightly so that he could deepened the kiss a little. I kissed him back with as much vigour, wrapping my arms around his neck before fisting the hair at the nape of his neck in my hands. His hands gripped my waist, pulling me further into him. We both moaned as our clothed chests pressed against each other and I suddenly found myself straddling him as he sat back against the sofa.

I knew I said I wanted to take it slow but I think this was about as far as I wanted to go, especially as his tongue slithered out to trace the crease of my lips, asking for permission we both wanted. I moaned as his tongue brushed up against mine and he tasted so good! I couldn't get enough of him. He let me explore his mouth, every tooth and crevasse whilst he gently suck on my tongue every now and then, making me moan every time.

Soon he'd had enough of being submissive, pushing up against me until I gave in and allowed him the same courtesy he did me. I shivered as he licked the roof of my mouth before swirling his tongue sensually with mine. It made me shudder with pleasure and pull myself closer to him until our chests were tight, no air between us. As soon as I began to buck against his hips, I found myself slowing down the kiss, knowing that we were getting beyond my comfort zone. Paul seemed to realise this and promptly stilled my hips, pushing me back up his thighs a little as he slowed the kiss down to a tender, sensual one.

My heart raced as we slowly calmed down. I tried to ignore his gently rubbing up and down my spine because it did nothing but build me back up again. I let my fingertips massage his scalp, something I found really helped him calm down as he kissed me lazily before pulling back after three chaste but sweet pecks. Our breathing was off the charts and I thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any given moment but all I could think about was that kiss, and the man beneath me right now.

My eyes opened to see him already staring up at me, a beautiful smile on his face and a spark that I'd not seen earlier shining in his eyes. I knew that my face was flushed and combined with Paul's body heat, I was sweaty. He tenderly wiped away a drop of water from my temple, stroking his one fingertip down the length of my face and I smiled brightly. We sat there for a long time, his hands rubbing up and down my sides in an effort to calm me down but it had the opposite effect like the spine rubbing. I closed my eyes again and hummed in appreciation and contentment as my head lolled forwards onto his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the side of my head, affectionately, making me smile wider.

"This is what is should be like...Me and you. I'm going to love you so completely, Baby and I'm going to make you the happiest woman on this earth whilst you're with me." he whispered into my ear and I sighed happily, pulling back until my forehead rested against his. He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled, chuckling lightly.

"I can feel you." I whispered, awed and slightly confused. Every since I truly accepted him as my imprinter, I've felt him. I could feel everything he did, which right now was a lot of down right happiness. It added to mine and made me delirious. It was so weird but amazing. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Beautiful. We have that connection now." he replied.

"i like it."

He chuckled. "Me too."

We sat there in silence for a long time, still in his lap with his arms wrapped around me whilst I continued to stroke his scalp. His eyes had closed and I just watched him with a small smile on my face. Now that I had him, formed this true connection between us, I couldn't fathom how I'd lived without it or how I could have been so sceptical. This was the greatest feeling in the world.

Eventually, he reopened his eyes and smiled up at me, gently tapping my sides before helping me climb off his body and sit next to him. Then, he proceeded to get to his feet and stretch largely, realising a long yawn in the process. I smiled as I watched him and his muscles ripple. It truly was a sexy sight. He turned to me and grinned, somehow knowing that I was checking him out and I blushed, making him laugh.

"How's about we chill out here and watch a movie or something? Would you like to spend the rest of the evening with your _boyfriend_?" he asked, smirking slyly. I blushed deeper and nodded, smiling right back. He grinned and nodded, pointing towards the DVD shelf. "Pick out a movie, Baby. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he strolled off to the kitchen. I smiled, watching his ass as he left and he smirked over his shoulder at me, catching me once again. I blushed and turned swiftly towards his DVDs, hearing his booming laughter as he entered the kitchen. His movie collection was rather vast and I truly had a hard time picking one out. I hadn't watched a lot of these films and by effect, wanted to watch them all. Still hadn't chosen one by the time he came in with a couple sofas for me, beers for him and a bowl of chips. He chuckled when he saw me still kneeling at the shelves.

"Need some help there, Beautiful?" he asked, walking over after placing the drinks and chips onto the coffee table. I smiled and nodded and he sat down next to me. "What do you feel like watching?"  
"well, if I'd known that I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He stuck his tongue out and faster than either of us expected, I reached out and pinched it between my thumb and forefinger. I spluttered and laughed, though he was shocked I'd done it at all. I giggled and shook my head. "Well don't point it at me then. It's not nice."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I shall refrain from putting my tongue anywhere near your body." he teased, smirking slyly. I blushed and bit my lip as I rolled my eyes at the innuendo. He chuckled as I turned back to the shelves.

"I haven't watched a lot of these but...I feel maybe action?" he hummed in appreciation and nodded, reaching to the shelves and pulling a DVD called _I am Number 4_ out. He cocked an eyebrow and I smiled, nodding. "Sure, the guy's kinda hot."

I got up quickly, leaving him there shocked at my statement. I'd just sat down on the sofa when he finally growled in irritation and dare I say, jealousy. I giggled and stuck my own tongue out at his scowling face. He huffed and trod over to the TV in a sulk, putting in the DVD and grabbing the remote before flopping down next to me on the couch. I smiled at him innocently.

"But not as hot as my new boyfriend." I finished, sweetly. He tried to sulk a little longer but I could see the corners of his lips twitching with a grin. I giggled and he couldn't stop it, his face erupting in a smug grin as he threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled my side up flush against his. I sighed in contentment and laid my head on his chest, settling into the movie.

We were halfway through the movie when a knock sounded on the front door, making the both of us jump. I giggled and shook my head as Paul growled and stomped over to the door. I paused the movie and watched as he opened it, irritated.

"What?" he asked, impolitely at whoever was at the door. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Hey to you too, Paul. Thanks for inviting us in." Jennie quipped in reply, ducking under his arm that was on the door to enter the house. I heard a male chuckle and knew that Brandon must be being more polite and waiting until Paul actually invited him in, which he did so not a second later. I smiled and got up form the sofa, moving over to hug Jennie.

"Hey Girl, how is everything?" she asked, giving em a meaningful look. I smiled and shrugged.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paul asked, annoyed and I frowned at him.

"Paul, be polite to your house guests." I scolded as I hugged Brandon. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I cocked an eyebrow in warning. He chuckled.

"Yeah Paul, be polite to your house guests." Jennie mocked, smiling widely. He just rolled his eyes. "But to answer your question, my Dad seemed to think that it wouldn't take Billie long to accept the imprint, after I told him she was here, so he ordered me to come around and keep the love-birds in line."

"How so?"

"We're staying for, what apparently looks like, a movie night." Brandon announced, sharing a manly shoulder hug with Paul, who didn't look too pleased with the idea.

"Dad doesn't trust you guys, well, Paul mainly." Jennie corrected, giggling. I blushed and Paul smirked, shrugging.

"So...Are you guys the shit or what?" Brandon asked, grinning. I shared a glance with Paul and neither of us could fight the grins off our faces, giving us away immediately. Instantly, Jennie squealed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I laughed and smiled with her. I saw Brandon and Paul exchange another man hug, Paul looking awfully smug.

"I'm so happy for you! Finally! Maybe you'll be a lot happier now!" She shouted, happily. I smiled and nodded as Paul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can count on it, Jennie." Paul assured her, seriously but with a smile on his face.

"You make sure you keep to that or I'll castrate you with a spork. Same goes for if you hurt her." she threatened, only half joking. I saw Brandon and Paul wince at the threat and Jennie and I shared a smirk.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Jen. I'll take very good care of my girl." he assured her again. She nodded once before running and launching herself across one of the sofas, putting her hands behind her head. I rolled my eyes at her, sitting on the other sofa. Brandon and Paul disappeared for a second and Jennie took that chance to rib me on how everything went.

"I was nervous, as you could probably guess. He practically kissed me to death when I got here but we calmed down again and kinda made small talk, watching some elephant documentary." I told her and she rolled her eyes at the program. I smiled, knowing what her problem was. They bored her to no end but Brandon also liked them and since she couldn't deny him anything, she was always stuck watching them with him."He asked me if I'd thought about it and all that and we talked for a long time. I asked a few questions and here we are, boyfriend and girlfriend. I've asked if we can take it slow and he's seems perfectly on board with that, thankfully."

She nodded. "Like I said, he'd do anything for you. I'm just glad that you're happy, B because you deserve it more than anyone." she told me, smiling brightly. I felt happy tears well and I smiled and nodded back. She chuckled and pulled me into her arms, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, you've got your own imprint, get your hands off mine." Paul called playfully as he and Brandon walked back in from the kitchen. Both of us giggled and wrapped our arms around each other tighter.

"Sorry, Baby, I've found a more beautiful, better version and I'm sorry to say that we've just hit it off." Jennie replied, smiling innocently at Brandon. Paul growled menacingly.

"Billie, get your sexy ass over here." he commanded seriously, though a smile was playing on his lips. I bit my lip and shook my head, resting my head on Jennie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Jennie's got this something...that you haven't. I've found I can't like without it." I teased. He growled again and stalked forward and I would be a total liar if I said that the sight wasn't a complete turn on. I smirked and cuddled closer to Jennie.

"You _really_ don't want to do this, Beautiful." he warned in a menacingly dark tone. I felt my body shiver and I bit my lip. Jennie giggled. "Alright, I warned you."

I gasped and shrieked as he lunged forwards and began to tickle me to high heaven. I twisted and turned in an attempt to get away but he was relentless, moving wherever I went whilst he laughed boisterously. I could hear the other two giggling from the other sofa as I screamed, trying to Push his hands away from me.

"PAUL! Stop! Let me go! Argh!" I shrieked, panting. He laughed darkly and continued.

"Apologise." he demanded.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!" I laughed. He growled, moving from tickling my sides down to my hips, where I screamed louder.

"Just say the words. I'm. Sorry. Paul. I'm. Yours. That's all it'll take to end this sweet torture." he persuaded me, making the other two laugh harder.

"I'm s-sorry, Paul!" I shouted, begging him to stop as my sides began to ache with the effort not to pee myself.

"Na-ah! You didn't say them all!"

I groaned in frustration and he laughed. "I'm sorry, P-Paul...I'm y-yours!" I shrieked and finally the torture ended, leaving me gasping for air. He pulled away settled down near my feet with a smug look on his face. The other two were crying with laughter and I scowled at them both the best I could. It only made them laugh harder though. I lightly kicked Paul in his thigh, making him chuckle. "You're not very nice, Buster!"

"I warned you." was his simple reply and I huffed, standing to my feet.

"I really need to pee." I groaned, rushing towards the downstairs bathroom and leaving them laughing in my wake.

* * *

**YAY! She accepted the imprint! So what do you think? Did it go like you imagined? I'm kinda nervous about this chapter to be honest :/**

**Please leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it! It motivates me :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	34. Fruity Shopping

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Because you guys were so awesome in reviewing the last chapter, I have decided to get this out to you extra early! I hope you appreciate this because I highly appreciate every review you guys sent me! Let's see if you can do it again!**

**So this is a fun chapter, the calm before the storm you could say for the next one, unfortunately guys! Sorry! :(**

**I've finally signed up to Photo Bucket, something I've wanted to do for a while now but never got around to doing so pleas,e go check the pictures out! I put some up for all my stories, or most of them so far, including new character pictures of people like Anna and Jennie, etc. GO CHECK THEM OUT!**

**There's also a polyvore available of the outfits the girls buy for each other! :D**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're awesome so go check them out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Fruity Shopping**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Christmas was approaching fast and I hadn't bought one single present for any of my family members. I wanted to chalk it up to school work, or the emotional roller-coaster I've been on these past couple of weeks. Another part of me wanted to blame Paul because he was such a damn distraction from anything and everything but to tell you the truth, I've just been darn lazy. I knew it had to be done though, that's why Jennie, Anna, Livi, Dyl, Harry and I were going Christmas shopping tomorrow.

I'd promised Dyl that I'd take him because he needed to get Mom and Dad's present. I figured I'd take Harry to do the same. Jennie and the girls didn't mind at all. They loved them as much as I did. They were both excited to be coming to Port Angeles with us and both had ideas about what they were going to get people. Mom had let them draw some money out of their bank accounts and I was more than willing to make up anything that they needed. I was determined for them to have a good day.

Jennie, Anna and Livi were all over at my house so that we could leave earlier in the morning. We just settled down for a movie night with my brothers and the 'Rents when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to me, smirking and I blushed, knowing as well as they did who was going to be on the other side of the door. I quickly sprang up from my seat, making everyone snicker at my eagerness. I just stuck my tongue out at them and continued towards the door. I flung it open and sure enough, there was my Paul, grinning like a fool, albeit a cute fool, on our doorstep.

I smiled brightly and crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. "And since when did you ever knock on our door?" I asked, teasingly. He smirked.

"Since I had to make sure I stayed on a certain wolf's good side. I never anticipated that I'd see Seth Clearwater as a superior." he mused, thoughtfully but I knew he wasn't too bothered about it because a smile was playing at the corner of his mouth. I heard Dad's laugh from the living room and rolled my eyes. I grinned before rushing forwards, sliding my arms around his waist as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss as I always do and kissed him back.

"Mmm, hello." I greeted, finally. He chuckled.

"Hello yourself, Beautiful." he replied, lightly. I giggled as he lifted me off my feet slightly so that he could walk into the house and shut the door behind him, where he placed me back on my feet. I pouted.

"I never invited you in." I teased. He laughed, pecking the tip of my nose.

"You were going to though." he retorted, mirthfully. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Very sure of yourself there, Mister."

"Of course. I wouldn't be Paul Meraz otherwise." he quipped and I rolled my eyes and grinned, amused.

"Come on, we were about to watch a movie. Watch with us?" I offered, holding out my hand. He grinned and nodded

"Yeah, let me just get a drink." he replied. I nodded and walked back into the living room. Jennie caught my eye and grinned, making me blush. Before I could even sit down in the chair though, hands gripped my waist and pulled me down on a lap. I looked back and grinned at Paul, who looked innocent. Several people in the room greeted Paul and vice versa and then the movie was started.

Paul kept his arms around me for the entire movie, making sure that I didn't go anywhere. It wasn't like I wanted to though. I needed his touch as much as he needed mine. That was something that grew when I'd accepted the imprint, just like the feelings thing, which still crept me out a little, especially when he got angry because I always felt like I wanted to hit something. That in itself was freaking weird but I wasn't a violent person.

We kissed a couple of times throughout the movie but not for long. Both of us were aware of the 'rents in the room, as well as my little brothers. I didn't need to subject them to seeing their big sister snogging her boyfriend. It still felt a little weird saying that, even after this past week. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that my boyfriend was a man that was sexy as hell, a lot older than me and went by the name of Paul Meraz, a known ladies man back in 'his day'.

A couple of days ago, he'd told me everything he wanted to about his past, before I was born and when I was little and I took it all in like a freaking sponge, wanting to know everything I could about him, which was so much! He had so much life experience, twice the amount I'd had and it was all fascinating to know. Trust me, he had countless stories to tell as well so I never got bored. I could listen to him talk all damn day if I could get away with it.

We were taking it slow like I'd asked and not once has he tried to Push. I knew that I has only been a week but I just had this feeling that that didn't matter. I mean, I was his imprint, this was a lifetime thing, right? He wasn't going to jeopardise that for anything. The farthest we'd gone was making out and that was totally fine with me. He was freaking awesome kisser, but I guess he's had a lot of practice throughout the years.

People would think that I was jealous of the girls in his past but truthfully I wasn't. I mean, some of them were even before I was born and just a little girl. I couldn't judge him for that. Besides, all the girls have made Paul into the person he is romantic wise and made him into such a good kisser so how could I possibly complain? I couldn't so I didn't let it bother me. He was mine now; he'd pledged himself to me through the imprint alone and that, now that I truly have it, is enough for me.

I hadn't even realised I'd fallen asleep until the movie ended and I was lightly shaken awake by Paul. I slid my eyes open to find him looking down at me with loving eyes and I smiled brightly, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He grinned and deepened it slightly before pulling back, helping me sit up before he hopped off the sofa.

"I'm gonna go have something to eat. You want anything?" he asked, pecking my lips. I smiled but shook my head aware of my three best friends' eyes watching us intently. He smiled and nodded, walking away into the kitchen, leaving me with the girls. They all smirked at m and I blushed.

"So it's going well then?" Livi asked, mirthfully. The other two giggled as I blushed deeper.

I nodded, biting my lip. "This past couple of weeks has been magical. I never even imagined how it would be. I couldn't have. I totally see why every imprinted couple has acted like they have. It's...it's perfect." I gushed, smiling to myself. Jennie giggled and flopped down next to me on the sofa, where Paul had vacated, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"It truly is, Sister, it truly is. I know that it's the same for him too, being in his position as well." she assured me, making me feel even better about this relationship. I smiled and nodded.

"So, shopping tomorrow! Everyone know what they're getting people?" Anna asked, excitedly. Livi groaned, shaking her head.

"Mostly but I have no _idea_ what to get Brandon. What do you get your big brother?" she asked, perplexed.

"Don't you have this problem, like,m every year?" Jennie giggled. Livi nodded.

"You could always get him condoms. Help Jennie out too." Anna teased, making Jennie blush crimson, me giggle and Livi shriek with disgust.

"EWWW! I'm not buying my brother condoms!" she shouted, making the person ascending the stairs freeze and turn to look at us questioningly. I smiled innocently at Dad, who had his eyebrow cocked.

"Hey Daddy, we're just talking. Please ignore us." I called, making him shoot me one last look before continuing up the stairs. When he was gone, I burst out into laughter, triggering the other two. Livi was slumped over on the sofa, face buried in the cushion beside the one she was sitting on and making embarrassed groaning noises.

"Anyway, thanks for that, Anna. He's totally going to tell my Dad now." Jennie laughed, not fazed by that thought at all.

"I dunno. Since Uncle Sam's not phasing anymore, or not as much, he's less likely to read it in Dad's mind and I could always ask him not to. I'll make sure you're covered." I promised her. She beamed and hugged me sideways.

"That's why you're my favourite best friend." she told me, making the other two shout in protest. I giggled with Jennie for a minute before she straightened up with an excited look on her face.

"Okay, so I have an idea to make this shopping experience a lot more exciting." Jennie told us, capturing our entire attention. We all smiled at her to continue. "Okay, so I thought that we could buy our Christmas presents for each other based on a theme."

"Ohh, I'm liking this already. Speak on, Jen." Anna encouraged excitedly.

"Okay, well, I don't know what kind of themes but the one that is chosen for me, say, is what you guys buy a present based on. But...and here's the catch...they've all got to co-inside with each other, meaning work together." she explained.

"So whatever we buy you has to work together and become one big present from all of us?" Livi asked, smiling. Jennie nodded, excitedly. I grinned.

"I love that idea! What should the themes be?" I asked, enthusiastically.

"Lets make it something random." Anna suggested, thoughtfully.

"What about fruit?" I suggested, cocking an eyebrow. They thought about it for a minute and I went on, "We could throw a bunch of screwed up papers into a hat, all having different types of fruit on. We all pick one and that's the one the others have to buy based on. Including the fruit itself but it could also be the colour of the fruit, giving the presents a colour scheme as well. For example, with an apple, it could either be red or green. Or with a grape. Purple for plums, peach for...well, peaches and so on."

"B, you're a genius!" Jennie praised, jumping up to rush up the stairs. I frowned after her in confusion until she came back down with one of my beanie hats and a sheet of paper. "Anyone got a pen? I forgot to grab one."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Livi plucked a pencil from behind her ear. We ll looked at her questioningly. "I was drawing this morning. I forgot to take it out when I was finished." she explained, blushing.

We all chuckled at her and then began to shout out different kinds of fruits so that Jennie could right them down on the individual pieces of paper she'd just tore up. She closed her fist around the top of the beanie, effectively sealing it before shaking it a few times to mix up the papers. Then, she grinned wickedly and opened the top, offering it up to Anna first off.

She grinned and closed her eyes, delving her hand straight into the beanie with excitement. We watched as she plucked one out and hastily opened up the paper, squealing when she saw what it was. "Yes! AWESOME! I'm bananas!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, just as Dad was walking down the stairs. She blushed and he chuckled.

"You sure are, Anna, you sure are." he laughed as he strolled into the kitchen, chuckling to himself. We all sat frozen for a second before bursting out laughing. Anna grumbled at us but still looked excited to be bananas.

"How are bananas a good choice?" Jennie asked, dubiously. Anna giggled.

"Jen, you know that my favourite colour is yellow...or pink." she replied, matter-of-factly. Jennie smiled and nodded, her excitement obviously making more sense now. Jennie shook up the bag again before offering it up to Livi, who wasted no time in picking hers, with her eyes shut of course.

"Freaking awesome! I'm oranges!" she announce,d doing this weird victory dance in my mom and dad's front room. We all giggled and she sat back down. Jennie hand the beanie to Anna, so that she could pick. Anna shook up the beanie and offered it to Jen.

She took her time with hers, wanting to get a good one. I just rolled my eyes at her and waited patiently. Finally she pulled one out and practically shook with excitement as she fiddled with the paper, struggling to get it open. Once she did, she tried to re-enact Livi's victory dance, adding in a jump here and a hop there. We were all peeling with laughter.

"What are you already?" Anna laughed, impatient and excitedly.

"APPLES!" she screamed, happily. "Oh, I want red apples though, not green! Eww!"

I giggled. "Okay, we'll make sure they're red. Now, it's my turn." I announced, urging Anna this way so that I could choose. She grinned and scooted closer so that I could reach. I didn't take half as long as Jennie and plucked one straight out. "Haha! Plums, which means purple! My favourite colour!"

"How is it that we all managed to get our favourite colours? Did you rig it?" Livi asked Jen, suspiciously, though I knew that she was beyond happy with her fruit so she wasn't complaining. Jennie giggled and shook her head.

"No, of course not. But it is pretty cool." she laughed, kissing her piece of paper.

"Alrighty, I think we should go to bed so that we can start early tomorrow. I'm really excited about this." I told them. They all giggled and nodded, getting up for the stairs immediately. I was about to put my foot on the bottom step when two warm arms wrapped around my waist and his hot breath fanned across my ear, making me shiver. I smiled to myself.

"Well now, you're not planning on going to bed before giving me a goodnight kiss, are you?" Paul whispered into my ear, making me giggle this time and turn in his embrace, smiling up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And what would you do if I said that was precisely my plan?" I teased, smirking. He growled.

"I'd have to stop you ad take one for myself." he replied, playfully. I giggled and puckered my lips playfully, closing my eyes as I waited for him. He chuckled and not a second later, he was kissing me, softly. My playfulness evaporated at his touch and I smiled into the kiss, moving my lips in synch with his as his hold around my waist tightened.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing across my bottom lip and I granted him access immediately. It was funny. I thought that it would be awkward and everything after accepting the imprint but it still wasn't. It came to us so naturally, making me believe even more that this was real and oh so good for me. I smiled wider into the kiss and reluctantly pulled back, knowing that my family was only few feet away from us in the kitchen. I giggled when he pouted down at me but he didn't try to kiss me again.

"I can't believe I won't see you all day tomorrow." he mumbled, sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're having breakfast here, aren't you? And you'll see me later on, after we get back from shopping in PA." I reminded him. He nodded but still looked like a kids stuck inside on a wet weekend.

"But not all day."

"Oh Paul, you big baby." I teased, grinning as I kissed the tip of his nose. He glared playfully.

"I've only just got you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." he grumbled, stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"I do too but I have Christmas presents to buy, including yours. I can't buy that if you're with me." I told him. Hi eyes sparkled.

"Christmas present? And what, pray tell, will you be buying me?" he asked lowly, making my insides quiver. I smiled.

"Mind your own business, Mister." I ordered, tapping the side of my nose. He pouted. "Listen, I've got a long day tomorrow so I'm going to say good night."

"Good night, Beautiful." he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose with mine. I smiled and nodded.

"Night, Paul." I replied quietly, kissing his lips lightly before climbing the stairs. I waved down at him from the top before disappearing into my room, seeing that the girls had already made their selves comfortable and Anna was Anna was already asleep. I rolled my eyes at her. She could seriously be lazy.

"What was the hold up?" Livi asked, snuggling into a pillow.

"I know." Jennie said, smirking. I blushed but rolled my eyes, changing into my pyjamas.

"It wouldn't be a certain bass-ass, sexy wolf, would it?" Livi asked, smirking the same as Jennie, who nodded. I threw my shoe at her but she only caught it giggling.

"Just go to sleep, nosey parkers. We got a big day ahead of us." I ordered, making them giggle but comply. I smiled in spite of myself before climbing into bed behind Livi. I snuggled into her back and closed my eyes. Sleep caught me soon after.

In the morning, I was practically the last one up. I'd slept through all three of the girls clamouring out of bed as well as Dyl entering with a racket. I knew that Paul had relaxed me a lot last night with his kiss goodnight so I slept like a baby. I always do when he sees me off to bed. Jennie was already dressed in some black jeans and plain t-shirt. I guess she didn't feel like getting dressed up today, but then we were only going to spend part of the day stripping and dressing again anyway. I could hear Anna having a shower and I swear I heard Livi laughing downstairs in the kitchen.

Dyl was dressed, playing with Harry on my bedroom floor when I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Both saw me and sprang to their feet. "Billie, you're awake! Come on, we've got to go shopping for Christmas!" Dyl shouted, waking me up that little bit quicker. I giggled as he clamoured onto the bed, helping Harry up afterwards because his stumpy legs couldn't get him up by himself. Harry crawled until he was snuggled into my side and I kissed the top of his head and Dyl's cheek.

"Morning, baby brothers. Did ya sleep well?" I asked, yawning. Harry nodded quickly.

"Yep! Me dream that I get a ice cream at Port Angeles. Annie buys me some." Harry informed me, making Anna giggle as she entered the room as he said it. I grinned at her and she approached the bed, picking him up into his arms.

"Well, we'll just have to see what I can do then, won't I, Buddy?" Anna crooned, tickling his side. He giggled and wiggled to be put down. She did so and he toddled off out the room. Thankfully, Mom was walking past so I knew that he wouldn't fall down the stairs. Wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately. It was the same with Dyl as well.

"Come on, B, you need to get ready!" Jennie shouted from the bedroom door just before she disappeared down the hall. I rolled my eyes but complied, pushing the covers from my body and hoisting myself out of bed. I stretched largely and groaned in pleasure as some of my joints popped. Dyl giggled, obviously hearing them and I smiled at him. I grabbed a towel from my cupboard before heading into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I dried off and decided to follow Jennie's lead, dressing into some comfortable fitting light blue jeans and a stripy red and white tank top. I slide my socked feet into some tennis shoes before pulling my wet hair into a messy bun. My hair curled naturally when it was wet so it didn't look half bad. I passed on the make up, slipping on my sentimental jewellery before leaving my bedroom.

Everyone was eating when I stepped into the kitchen and my parents smiled at me in greeting. "Morning, Baby Girl. Long day. Eat something." Mom ordered, putting a plate of pancakes on the table for me. I smiled and thanked her.

From my right, Paul stepped up to me with a bright smile on his face. I smiled back, lifting onto my tip-toes to meet hi halfway for a good morning kiss. We both smiled brightly when we pulled away and he led me towards the breakfast table, seating me next to him whilst keeping a hold of one of my hands. We both ate one handed, almost naturally, whilst my family spoke around me. I smiled to myself, thinking how perfect this was. Paul saw me and smiled too, bring my hand in his up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

After breakfast, I said (and kissed) a final goodbye to Paul and waved at my parents before the boys climbed into my Mini. The other three were going in Jennie's car because there were six of us. I helped both of them fasten their booster seats, Dyl being happy that he'll only need his for three more years. He hated the seat because he was much taller and broader than the average nine year old. I doubt that Mom was going to even see him through the three remaining years. Even now, he was a little too big for it. I'd say he has six more months in it, tops. He'll be happy about that.

Once I buckled myself in, I allowed Jen and the others to pull out first and then followed them. Throughout the whole drive, we listened to Harry's cartoon music. He loved 'Special Agent Oso' and 'Handy Manny'. On occasion he'd watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse but it often got on his nerves. I thought it was weird because Dyl freaking adored that show.

You'd think that after going through it with Dyl and now Harry, it wound have driven me crazy but I genuinely enjoyed it. I was slightly embarrassed to say that I could get just as engrossed into 'Handy Manny' as Harry. Dad often teased me about it when he caught me.

The sun soon came out on our way towards PA so I pulled the car over and wound the car roof down. Dyl and Harry then spent the rest of the journey pretending they were on a fast ride, or a roller-coaster, screaming with their hands in the air. I just giggled the entire way, ignoring the amused smiles and weird looks I received from passing cars.

We reached PA in not time and I drove to a little pizza place where we'd agreed to meet up if we got separated. I could see Jennie's car already parked in the parking lot and I pulled in beside her. I glanced in the window and saw them there. I waved and caught their attention. They waved back.

I helped the kids out and they charged into the place, also seeing them. I smiled after them, locked the car and followed. Harry was telling them about the 'roller-coaster ride' on the way here and they each gave me questioning looks. I laughed and waved them off, saying I'd tell them all later. They nodded and we all sat down.

"Are we eating pizza now?" Harry asked, hopefully. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Not yet, Bud. You just had breakfast but I promise we'll come back here for lunch, okay?" I told him. He seemed placated by that thought and nodded. "How's about some milkshake for shopping though?"

Both boys cheered and I took that as a yes so I ordered a strawberry milkshake for Harry and a banana one for Dyl. I got myself a bottle of coke and paid, seeing that the girls had already got what they wanted. After that, we decided to walk since we were only a block from the high street. I held Harry reins, not wanting him too far away from me or getting lost. We went into some clothes stores, only trying a couple of pieces on whilst trying to keep an open mind on what to get each other. I suggested that we buy each other a complete outfit for the new years party that Jacob and Nessie were hosting and they'd all agreed.

The boys got Mom some jewellery that I helped them pick out, a necklace and earrings that matched. I noticed the matching bracelet and decided to make that my own present. That way it'd be like it was from all of us. Harry insisted that we get her some flowers as well. I had to convince him that we'd have to get them the day before Christmas or the morning of so that they didn't wilt before she'd had enough time to enjoy them. I promised that I'd take him myself to get them. He did get her some chocolate though so it helped placate him on the flower front.

I helped Dyl pick out some vintage t-shirts for Dad, some slightly rude but he didn't understand them, thankfully. I knew that the wolves would get a kick out of them though so I let him get them. I'd just have to explain to them that I picked them out. Harry bought him a 'Best Daddy' mug and some of his favourite chocolates that I doubt was going to last five minutes after being unwrapped on the day. Jennie took them away so that they could get mine and wouldn't know about it.

I took that chance to pick up some of Dad's favourite aftershave, some characters from Pixar's Cars® for Dyl because that's what he was into right now I also saw the Cars®2 DVD and bought that for him too. For Harry, I bought some DVDs for 'Handy Manny' and 'Special Agent Oso' that I knew he didn't have and I knew that he'd go ape over them. Lastly, I bought them a junior chocolate selection box each because every kid should get chocolate for Christmas, just like Easter.

Since Jennie was gone with the boys, the other two and I took our chance to shop for her as well. We knew that she wanted red and Anna saw this amazing dress that we all knew she'd love. Livi bought her a red clutch and some Michael Antonio heels, ones that we've known Jennie's wanted for a long time as well. That left me with finding her accessories. Being true to her red apples theme, I bought her some red apple dangle earrings with a apple pendant to match. I bought her some new red nail polish and a red hair flower to complete the outfit. For icing on the cake, I decided to go all out and buy her some Nina Ricci perfume that was in a red apple bottle. It smelled divine.

When Jennie returned with the kids, she eyed our bags with much interest but we wouldn't let her peek not matter how much she begged. She just scowled at us, making us all laugh. Livi decided that she wanted to go next so we told her to take the kids to a nearby park to play for half an hour. She complied immediately and the three of us remaining went o the hunt for her outfit.

She was oranges so it wasn't hard to find stuff for her. I knew that the hardest was going to be Anna, because she was yellow and you can't really find much stuff that colour. We found a lovely orange 'Sarah Dress' and some dancing shoes that fit perfectly with it. I paid for those. Jennie bought her a clutch and her perfume whilst Anna was left with accessories. I think she did it magnificently.

We met up with Livi at the park and she was bouncing with excitement about our purchases but like with Jennie, we didn't reveal a thing. Harry ran up to me with a huge smile on his face and something closed tightly in his hands.

"What you got there, Harry, Baby?" I asked, curiously. He giggled and opened his hand. The four of us squealed when a fat wiggly worm was revealed but our reaction only made him peel with more laughter. I scowled at him playfully, handing my bags off to Jennie before chasing after him. He shrieked with giggles and ran away, forgetting all about the worm and dropping it as he ran. Dyl was on top of the jungle gym, laughing his ass off as he watched.

Once I'd finished chasing him, I looked around for the girls but they were missing. I figured that maybe they'd took their chance and left to shop for me so I stayed here with the kids a little longer, pushing the both of them in the swings and sliding down the slide with Harry on my lap. We must have stayed there for about half an hour and the girls were still not back. I sighed and pulled my phone out, deciding to text them but found a text waiting for me instead. I grinned when I saw the sender.

_Hey Beautiful I miss you! I hardly even lunch and I want you home :(_ - Paul

I grinned brighter at Paul's message, feeling my heart swell with the news that he was missing me. I missed him too. I quickly hit reply.

_Awe, poor Baby :( Don't worry, I miss you too :) x - _Billie

After sending his reply, I continued onto texting Jennie.

_Hey Jen, I'm gonna take the kids back to the pizza place for lunch. Meet me there when you've finished :) x – _Billie

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket before calling for the kids, "Come on, Boys, let's go eat some pizza!"

They cheered and came to me instantly. I took Harry's reins and we walked the short distance to the pizza place. Harry was led away by Dyl to find a table whilst I placed our order. I didn't order for the girls, not knowing if they were anywhere finished yet. I searched for the kids after I'd placed my order, finding Dyl lifting Harry into a booster seat at the table. He grinned at me, obviously proud that he'd been able to do it and I kissed his forehead when he took his seat.

"I ordered you half a Hawaiian pizza. That okay?" I asked, even though I knew it was. He grinned and nodded. "Harry, you want some cheesy pizza?" I called to him. He gasped dramatically and nodded, clapping his hands excitedly. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you guys get everything you wanted to get for people?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jennie helped us get yours and you were our last person to get for. Mom helped us get Grandma and Grandpa's earlier on." Dyl explained, slurping his milkshake.

I nodded and then jumped when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I wonder why I didn't feel his last text? I pulled my hone out and smiled as I read his text.

_:D Good! That's means you're thinking about me :) You having a good time? xx – _Paul

_:) You're always on my mind, Paul and yeah! We're eating pizza in a minute :P xx – _Billie

As you are always on mine :D _:'( But pizzas my favourite xx – Paul_

I giggled and shook my head at his silliness.

_If you want, when I get home, I'll make your a pizza from scratch. Home-made xx - _Billie

_Mmm! Can't wait! :D See you soon, Baby. I love you xxx – _Paul

_Love you too xxx – _Billie

_:D – _Paul

I giggled one last time and put my phone away just as our pizzas were arriving. I smiled and thanked the waitress, requesting a refill of our drinks as we began to chow down. Not ten minutes later, the girls entered the place, looking around for us until Livi pointed us out and they made their way over with bright smiles on their faces. Jennie sighed, plonking down beside me with a kiss on my cheek. I grinned at her and continued to eat my Veggie Lover's pizza. Anna leaned over the table towards me, excitedly.

"You are going to love your dress!" she squealed, making a few people look at er nearby but she ignored them., I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Why would you say that when I'm not allowed to see if for another week?" I protested, pouting. They all cackled and Anna shrugged.

"Dunno, just thought I'd say." she replied, smirking. I scowled at her and threw a piece of pepper at her. She just giggled and threw it back.

"Did you order for us?" Jennie asked, looking towards the counter. I looked guilty.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know how long you'd be and I didn't want it to get cold." I explained. She smiled and nodded, hoping up with Livi to head to the counter. Anna smirked at me over the table, looking mirthful.

"So...Has lover-boy texted you yet? I'll be very surprised if he hasn't." she giggled, making me blush. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, he has." I admitted. She giggled.

"I'm never going to get over it. I can't believe you are with _the_ Paul Meraz." she gushed. I chuckled and nodded. "i heard he was a legend with the ladies back in the day."

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me about a few." I told her. She cocked an eyebrow but it was Jennie, who was returning to the table, who answered.

"He told you about his past sexcapades?" she asked, incredulously. I nodded, shrugging one shoulder. "You're acting as if that's no big deal. If Brandon told me about his then I would have hunted them down and killed the little bi-atches."

I giggled and shrugged again. "I know, maybe I would have if it was different but I know that Paul's mine now and he's not going anywhere so I've got nothing to be jealous of, right?" I told them. Jennie beamed.

"You got over your abandonment issues fast." she exclaimed, happily. I giggled.

"Yeah...It's easy with Paul. He makes me feel so wanted and loved, you know?" Jennie nodded.

"Totally."

"You know, I feel totally left out here! I'm not a wolf or an imprint!" Anna complained, quietly. We all giggled and pouted at her mockingly.

"Oh please, Anna, you're just as much a part of this group as the rest of us." I assured her. She grinned and smiled thankfully.

"Okay, so what are you going to get lover-boy for Christmas?" Jennie asked me, obviously referring to Paul. I blushed and shrugged.

"I dunno...What do you get your boyfriend who is twice your age and a wolf?" I asked, trailing quieter nearer the end. They all giggled and shrugged.

"I don't know...Maybe buy him something totally guy-ish." Anna suggested. I looked at her blankly.

"Oh of course, Anna because I was totally eyeing this make-up kit for him earlier. Duh, of course I'll buy him something guy-ish." I laughed, shaking my head. She rolled her eyes. I shrugged. "I'll think of something. Mark my words."

"He likes cars." Dyl piped up besides me. I looked down at him to see him shrug nonchalantly. I smiled.

"Thanks for the idea, Bud, I'll think on it." I replied, ruffling his hair.

"I was thinking I'd get Brandon something we'd both enjoy." Jennie announced, smirking devilishly. We all giggled and Dyl looked on with a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked, curiously. I giggled harder and kissed the top of his head

"Trust me, Bud, you don't want to know yet. You'll find out when you're older." I promised him, making the other three cackle. He just pouted and shrugged, diving back into his pizza.

We all finished our lunch, laughing and joking. Jennie kept teasing Dyl about his messy pizza splattered shirt, making him pout and sulk, much to our enjoyment. Harry was chatting away to himself, cutely and Anna had pulled Livi extra close, whispering conspiratorially. I had a sneaky feeling that she was trying to get Livi to tell her about her presents when we got them but I could see Livi giggling and shaking her head. No chance, Anna, no chance.

After we finished, Dyl decided that he wanted his ice cream so Anna took both boys to an ice cream parlour a few shops down from the pizza place. Of course, with Anna out the way, we decided to shop for her Christmas presents. So, she was bananas so that meant yellow. We looked around for a little bit and found the cutest pleated shirt skater dress and some bright yellow heels with an ankle strap. Livi paid for them whilst I searched out accessories. I found some neon yellow nail polish, a star pendant and dangle earrings. I thought that a neck scarf would suit perfectly with the look so I picked one of them up as well. Jennie bought her perfume and clutch, rounding up the rest of Anna's Christmas present.

I was still stuck on what I was going to buy Paul for Christmas. I truly had no idea whatsoever. I kept Dyl's mentioning of cars in my head as I searched around but as of yet, I still hadn't come up with anything. Then I spotted an engraving place and the cogs in my head began to turn. I bit my lip and told Jennie that I'd be back in a minute before crossing the busy street and entering the shop. It wasn't very busy so I could look around at my heart's content. There was an elderly man behind the counter, half watching me go around the shop and half reading his newspaper. I smiled at him and he nodded back.

I saw everything from key-rings to pens to plates to photo frames but that's when I spotted it. There staring right back at me was a beer glass. No, I know that you're wondering what's so special about this beer glass but I can tell you that it was the howling wolf etched into it that caught my eye. I bit my lip, wondering if he'd like it and I knew that he loved drinking beer every night with the game. Maybe he'd appreciate it. I jumped out of my musings as the elderly man appeared next to me.

"I could etch a name into that if you wish." he offered, friendly. I smiled up at him and that made my mind up. I nodded and carefully picked up the glass. He smiled and walked towards the back of the shop where a work bench resided. "Now, I'll start it now and you can either wait here or come back in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, right, erm...I'll come back, if that's alright." I told him, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course, not to worry." he agreed and waved to me as I exited the shop.

I figured that I'd shop around for some cut off shorts for him because I knew he was running low. He had a handle on his temper and therefore his spontaneous phasing but sometimes, Quil and Embry still liked to rile him up and see if they can get him to combust like old times. I've often told them off for it in the last two weeks. I bought him a few pairs of those before spotting a couple t-shirts that I knew he'd like. I bought some bits and bobs for some of my other family members like Uncle Sam and Embry, Aunt Violet and Emily, my cousins, etc. After that, I went back to the engraving place. The man behind the counter smiled as I walked in and on the counter in front of him lay a navy blue gift box with white ribbon, its lid off. He picked the glass out as I approached and held it up for me. I beamed.

"Now, that's amazing. Thank you." I praised. He smiled brighter, blushing slightly as he nodded.

"That's $12, please young lady." he told me, putting the glass carefully back into the box and closing the lid. I smiled and happily handed over the cash to him. He ran it through and handed me my receipt before bagging the gift box, handing it to me with a pleasant smile. "Thank you, Young Lady."

"Thank you." I called as I exited the shop.

Walking down the sidewalk, something caught my eye in one of the shops. It looked to be a car accessory shop of some kind but I paid no attention to that. It was the poster for an event in Seattle that held my attention. I bit my lip, entering the shop and walking up to the counter. The young guy behind the counter looked up, shamelessly eyeing me up and down before stopping t my face. I smiled and he tried to smiled back seductively. I mentally rolled my eyes. He had nothing on Paul.

"Well hey there, Beautiful. What can I do for you?" he asked and I didn't miss the innuendo behind his words. I ignored it though and smiled wider.

"I happened to see that poster in the window. Could you tell me how much the tickets are?" I asked politely. I glance at the poster and smiled.

"$13 for adults and $6 for children. Why, are you interested?" he asked and again, I didn't miss the innuendo. This guy fancied himself as a ladies man. I just ignored him.

"Well, no, not me personally but could I get three adults tickets, if you sell them here?" I asked, smiling. He grinned and nodded, reaching beneath the counter for a ticket book. He tore three off and I handed him the $39. he rang it up and handed me the tickets, making sure to graze my fingers with his.

"Thanks, come again, yeah?" he asked, trying to be sexy. I stifled a giggle and shrugged, taking the tickets before turning towards the door. "I'm Shamus, by the way."

"Oh, right, well...it was nice doing business with you, Shamus. Bye now." I called back, finding it hard to hold back my full out laughter that was dying to come out.

I chuckled to myself all the way to the ice cream parlour, where Jennie and Livi had gone to when I left them last. I saw them sitting outside at one of the tables and was still chuckling when I saw down. The girls looked at me in question.

"What's tickling you?" Anna asked, smiling. I shook my head.

"Nothing...I just got hit on by a guy named Shamus, that's all." I giggled, biting my lip. They all giggled.

"So what did you buy him?" Livi asked, curiously.

"An engraved beer glass. It had a wolf that's howling at the moon on it with his name underneath. I got him some cut offs because he's running low as well as these." I told them, handing them the tickets to see. They all grinned.

"Nice thinking. He'll love them!" Jennie praised. I grinned and nodded, tucking the tickets back into my pocket.

"That's what I'm counting on." I replied. I turned to the kids. I laughed out loud when I saw the state of Harry's shirt. He had chocolate ice cream smeared all the way down it and his face was no better. I glanced at Dyl, thankful that his t-shirt wasn't bad but his face was in the same state. "You having fun?"  
"Yeah! Look, Billie, me have ice cream!" Harry cheered, thrusting his cone at me. I giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're shirt's loving it as well." I teased. He giggled and shrugged, placing his attention back on his cone.

"Are we done yet? Can we go home?" Dyl asked, hopefully. I looked at the others and they shrugged, nodding.

"Yeah, we can if you want, Bud. Finish your ice cream and we'll head off. There's no way I'm letting you in my cream seated car with those hands." I teased, pointing at his sticky hands. He giggled and nodded, rushing through his cone.

When they were finished, I wiped them down and led them towards my car. I waved the girls off as they pulled out the parking lot before me and I helped both kids into their seats. Once I buckled myself in, we were off back home. The boys were a lot more quiet on the way back because they'd had a long day. Harry was dozing off by the time we hit the La Push border and I doubted that Dyl was very far behind him.

Pulling up in front of my house, I saw Dad out front with Jacob, looking under the hood of Mom's car. Both looked up when I pulled in and Dad came straight over, helping me out the car.

"Hey, Lea-Rae, did you have fun?" he asked, kissing my cheek. I grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I always have fun shopping." I replied, giggling. He chuckled and nodded I gestured towards the back-seat. "Harry's asleep. He's getting a little big for me to carry him now. Could you?"

"Of course. Hey Big Man, you had fun with your sister?" he asked Dyl, who was climbing out the car. He nodded.

"Yeah! We played at the park and we had pizza and ice cream1 I got your Christmas present and Mommy's." he enthused. Dad chuckled and ruffled his hair before reaching into the car for Harry. I waved over at Jacob, who answered in kind with a smile on his face.

"huh, where's my pizza and ice cream?" Dad asked, pouting at me. I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"Order some if you really want some." I told him. He pouted harder but took Harry into the house. I went to the back of the car and got out my bags.

"Here, let me take some of them for you." Jacob offered, already wrapping his massive hand around about five bags. I smiled up at him in thanks.

"Thanks, Jacob. How's Nessie?" I asked. He grinned.

"She's good. Her mom and Aunt Alice are playing Barbie with her, even though Bella hated it when she was human." he laughed. I cringed.

"Poor Nessie. Wouldn't want to be her." I giggled. He nodded. "Where's Paul?"  
he smirked at me with a knowing twinkle in his eyes and I blushed, smiling lightly. "He's on patrol until five. He didn't expect you to be coming home so soon." he explained. I nodded.

"Cool, that'll give me time to make his pizza bread for the home-made pizzas I promised him." I replied. Jacob chuckled.

"How come he gets home-made pizza and I don't?" Dad complained, huffing. I shrugged.

"He's my boyfriend."

"I'm your father." he shot back, playfully.

"And your point is?" I quipped, smirking. He scowled and huffed as he walked away. Jacob laughed beside me, shaking his head.

"you want these up in your room?" he asked. I nodded and thanked him again as I entered the kitchen. Mom kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Sweetie. Have fun?"

"Yup." I replied, looking in the cupboards. "Is it alright if I take some ingredients for home-made pizza to Paul's house so I can cook for him for when he gets off patrol?"  
"Sure, Honey. You eating with him?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." I answered, pulling out everything I need and putting in into a bag to take. I had a quick snack before kissing both parents goodbye and heading toward s my car.

Paul's house was on the other side of the reservation and it was empty when I got there. Paul had given me a key to his house a long time ago, saying that I was welcome to go in if I ever needed to get away from some place. That key was on the same keyring as my car key so I always had it with me. I unlocked the door one handed, the groceries in the other and let myself in. I inhaled deeply, smiling as Paul's delicious scent hit me in force. He smelled so good.

I got straight to work in mixing up the dough for the pizza base. It was a quarter to five and Jake said that he got off at five so I mixed the tomato purée and prepared all the toppings. Paul's favourite pizza was meat lovers, which was quite obvious considering we were talking about Paul here. I made him three large ones and myself a medium veggie lovers before slipping them all into Paul's large oven. I smiled and set the timer for the pizzas before crushing up some digestive biscuits for the chocolate swirl cheesecake that he loved.

I was just slipping the big cheesecake into the fridge when Paul strolled in through the back door. He froze when he caught sight of me before a huge grin spread across his face. I pulled out a beer, knowing that he'd want one and I could only just put it on the counter before he had his arms around my waist, spinning me around on the spot. I squealed and laughed, holding tightly to his shoulders as he let me down to my feet. His grin only widened as I kissed him on the way down.

"Well, this was a surprise. I didn't expect you to be here, cooking for me as well." he murmured as his forehead rested against mine. I smiled and shrugged.

"I did tell you I'd make you some pizzas, which will be done in about 10 minutes, by the way." I informed him and he smiled, inhaling dramatically before groaning.

"You are the best, Baby." he praised, pecking me on the lips. I grinned and reached around him, picking up his beer and offering it to him. "You know just what I like."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" I quipped, smirking. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, opening the top of the beer against the edge of the counter top before taking a sip.

"I love it when you say that." he commented, smiling.

"Say what?"  
"Girlfriend." he clarified. I grinned.

"That's what I am so why not?"  
"Exactly. I'm gonna go have a shower before dinner. I'll be back soon." he told me, leaning down for a kiss before heading up the stairs. I smiled after him before I got to work getting out plates and whatnot.

Paul re-entered the kitchen just as the timer went off and he smiled, sitting at the kitchen table as I pulled them out and onto the plates. He inhaled and hummed in appreciation as I set down his first pizza and he dug in immediately.

"These are the best, Baby. Thank you." he praised and I smiled in happiness.

We finished off dinner and he retired to the living room as I cut him a huge slice of cheesecake. When I followed him through, he'd lounged out on the sofa, feet splayed across its cushions. His eyes lit up as he spotted the cheesecake and I giggled because he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed me in thanks before inhaling his cheesecake, moaning and groaning in appreciation with each bite. Once we'd finished them, he stopped me from taking the dishes back into the kitchen and pulled me down to him so that I would be laid down with my back against his chest.

I smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, burying his face into my neck and inhaling deeply. He sighed in contentment and I lay my hands to rest on his forearms, entwining my legs with his. It was a cold night and very grey. Paul seemed to think that we might have snow tomorrow but we'll wait and see.

"Sleep over tonight?" he whispered into my ear and I sighed.

"You know my Dad will never let me." I told him. He sighed.

"Say you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you or something. Just please? I've missed you today." he replied, quietly. I bit my lip and thought about it. I knew that my Dad wouldn't mind me staying over if I'd fallen asleep, which I've been known to do. The thought of spending the night with Paul was oh so tempting that...I just had to. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But you'll have to call him later on and say. It's not good me doing it." I told him and I could feel him beam against the skin of my neck. I smiled too.

"I know, Baby, I'm not stupid." he chuckled before planting a kiss against my neck. I sighed a moan and he groaned in response, kissing me there again. He pulled away and looked down at me over my shoulder. I smiled and he leaned down to take my lips with his.

The kiss was slow and gentle, neither of us wanting to rush it or take over. It was sweet, a side of Paul I was becoming more and more accustomed to. His hands drew small circles on my stomach, sending wave after wave of fire through me with each pass. His tongue lazily sneaked forward, brushing up against my top lip and I opened them slightly, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned lightly as it lapped at my own, unhurried and tantalising. I traced his lips with my tongue, gently pushing until I was granted access to his mouth. He moaned as I licked the roof and he sucked on it gently.

It was then, as his hand crept up to hold my cheek gently, that he deepened the kiss, pulling my tongue deeper into his mouth as he applied more pressure into the kiss. He pushed against my tongue, the fight for dominance beginning but I wasn't going to back down so easily. I turned so that I was facing him on the couch before I pushed him to lay on his back. He hummed in approval and I smiled into the kiss, slipping my leg over his hips so that I was straddling his body without ever breaking the kiss. He groaned when he realised what position we were in but I just smiled wider.

His hands found purchase on hips, kneading gently and I moaned into his mouth. I balanced myself with both hands on his chest, making sure that my fingers were able to brush over his clothed nipples gently. He groaned and bucked up into me, deepening the kiss even further. His hands began to venture away from my hips, moving upwards. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt before the very fingertips slithered beneath the fabric. He went slowly, waiting to see if I'd stop him but his touch on my body was amazing. No, I didn't want him to stop just yet.

My muscles quivered as he slowly trailed his fingertips along my sides, lifting my shirt slightly with his movements until they slid across to my stomach. I giggled a little and he smiled, knowing that I was ticklish there but he kept going, dipping his pinky finger into my belly button before coming to rest at the edge of my bra. I froze slightly since we've never been this far before and he felt my distress, beginning to pull his hands back but I stopped him, breaking the kiss and breathing hard into his face. He was breathing just as hard as me and I smiled.

"I'm sorry." he breathed, hard. I swallowed, trying to get a hold of my breathing. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay...it's okay. "i panted, biting my lip. He groaned, seeing me do so and pulled my head back down to his. He kissed me hard, nibbling on my bottom lip as his hand slid up that extra inch, cupping my clothed breast in his hands. I gasped and moaned as he kneaded it gently, pulling back from him. He watched me in awe, a smiling gently spreading onto his face as he kissed my face all over.

He captured my lips for a few more seconds, pulling back to give me one more peck before taking a deep breath. He slowly removed his hand from my breast, smiling all the while as I tried to get my breath back. I closed my eyes, concentrating and I felt his hands cup my cheeks. I reopened my eyes to see him smiling tenderly up at me. I smiled back, leaning down for one last kiss before unsaddling his lap. He sat up with me, never letting me get too far.

"I will never get tired of that." he sighed, happily. I giggled and shook my head at him. I knew that my face was bright red and that it was the cause of the silly grin on his face. I also knew that my hair was slightly frizzy.

"luckily, you won't have to." I replied, snuggling up to his bicep. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you, Billie." he whispered into my ear and my newly slowed down heart sped up again. I sighed in happiness.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that as well." I said, smiling up at him. He grinned and pecked the tip of my nose. "I love you too, Paul"

"Come on, you're tired. Let's find you something to where and you can _accidentally_ fall asleep under my covers." he said, chuckling. I giggled and nodded, climbing to my feet. He followed me up the stairs, never straying to far from me as we entered his bedroom. It was a lot more cleaner than what I expected a bachelor's bedroom to be but then, so was the rest of his house. Paul wasn't an ordinary bachelor though so I just chalked it up to that.

He sat me down on the edge of his bed, smiling at me over his shoulder as he made his way towards his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers, which made me blush just like always, and a t-shirt that was obviously too small for him and was from his pre-wolf days. It amazed me that after all these years, he still hadn't sorted his drawers out of old stuff. He kissed my forehead and left me to change. I guess he was calling my parents to say that I was asleep and I had no qualms over that.

I quickly got changed, folding my clothes up and placing them atop his dresser. I found a comb and brushed through my hair before entering the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before returning to the bedroom and climbing under his comforter. It wasn't very thick but he was a wolf with a temperature of 108.9 degrees so he didn't need a lot of covering. I knew that I wouldn't either because he'd warm me right up when he joined me.

I snuggled down, closing my eyes to wait him out. I was turning cold without him so hopefully he wouldn't take too long. I felt the bed dip behind me and I smiled, not moving from my position. I felt his hand on my waist and then his warm breathing on my neck a second later. I smiled wider, moving back into him and the warmth. He chuckled and circled his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest.

"Goodnight, Baby." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I smiled.

"Good night, my Paul." I whispered back.

I felt him burrow his face into the mass of hair at my neck and he began to hum, which sent me straight into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I felt was him kiss the place on my neck where my shoulder met my neck.

* * *

**Okay! So a fun chapter for you there. I know that this story has a lot of sad parts in it and I'm trying to measure it out :)**

**I hope you liked it and hopefully, you'll be as awesome as you were with the last chapter and send me another review! Please?**

**Don't forget to check out my photo bucket. The link is on my profile. There is some of the old pictures along with new ones of the characters, like Anna and Jennie. They're in a sub-album called characters and can be found on the right of the page.**

**Also check out the polyvore!**

**Thanks!**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	35. Simple but Beautiful

**Hey, hey, my lovelies! **

**I know that this chapter wasn't as quick as the last one but real life got in the way and I haven't been able to start writing it until a couple of days ago :/ I'm sorry. **

**There's a polyvore for Leah's wedding if you want to check it out :) It's on my profile :D**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Simple but Beautiful**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

Christmas was amazing. The week leading up to it, after our shopping trip was one of the happiest of my life my because there wasn't a minute that went by where Paul wasn't by my side, telling em I looked beautiful or doing things for me without me asking him to. He was always over at meal times and more often then not, I cooked for him at his house every evening. Sometimes Jennie and Brandon, Anna and Damon and Greg and Livi would join us but mostly, it was just me and Paul. It was amazing.

One of my most favourite nights was the night before Christmas Eve. It was just me and him and I'd cooked him a massive three course meal to celebrate the festive holiday as just the two of us. It was our first after all. He enjoyed the meal, of course and he'd told me to go and relax whilst he cleaned up and washed the dishes. I protested but he practically carried me into the living room and sat me down on his sofa, pulling off my shoes and socks before handing me the TV remote with a stern but tender look.

I must have dozed off because I was woken some time later by a soft, relaxing pleasure on the arch of my foot. Slowly, I roused me into the living and I looked to the other end of the sofa to see Paul watching the TV with my feet in his lap whilst he absently massaged my right one. He saw my movement and caught my eye, a soft, sweet grin taking over his face as he continued his ministrations. The TV was forgotten and even muted as we talked about everything and anything. We must have spent hours talking whilst he rubbed my feet, kissing my ankles and toes like they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

I slept that night in Paul's arms after I'd 'fallen asleep and Paul refused to wake me because I looked comfortable'. It was the best night with him so far.

On Christmas Eve, we all went over to Uncle Sam's house for a little party. Aunt Emily and Violet went all out and cooked a massive dinner, despite the fact that they would have to do it all over again the next day. Though, Christmas Lunch was hosted at our house this year so I had to do a lot of cooking myself, with Mom of course. Some of us exchanged gifts so that they could be opened first thing in the morning. Others decided that they'd wait until lunch to hand presents out. That night, Paul tried everything to get me to sleep at his house but I knew that both of my brothers would be heartbroken if I wasn't at home for Christmas morning and my parents didn't go for it at all anyway, as expected.

Christmas morning, I was woken up by the two devils at five in the morning. Five in the freaking morning! I was cranky for all of an hour. Mom and Dad refused to get up until six at least when they tried waking them up so I decided to cut all the vegetables that we needed later on that day.

Both of the boys were massive balls of energy, even at that time and they were a great source of amusement after I got over my crankiness. Paul was over at half five that day and I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't slept at all. He seemed just as excited as the boys but he soon assured me that it wasn't because of the presents, it was because it was his first Christmas as my boyfriend and vice versa. Obviously, that had put me into a better mood for the day as well.

I got a variety of things from clothes to CDs, jewellery to photo frames. Uncle Sam, Aunt Emily, Uncle Embry and Aunt Violet had chipped in to get me a $400 dollar gift card that I could spend at any clothes shop. Uncle Adam got me a $50 gift card for Borders, which I couldn't wait to spend. I loved the outfits and accessories that the girls got me. They knew me so well and they used it to their advantage.

My favourite gift though, as you could probably guess, was Paul's gift. He bought me a new docking station for my ipod because Harry broke my other one. He also bought me a new diamond necklace that I put on immediately. He also paid for an entire day at a spa because he said I deserved to be pampered and he hand picked a huge bouquet of flowers, all of different types.

He loved his gift, shouting out with joy when he saw the three tickets to Seattle's next Auto show on the 6th January. I knew that it was close to Leah's wedding but I figured he'd enjoy himself anyway. He deserved to get off the reservation. He'd already decided that he was going to take Jacob, because he'd kick his ass if he didn't and the other one was going to be Jared because they were best friends. He got a kick out of the cut offs and he loved the beer glass. He'd kissed me for entirely too long that morning considering we were in the same room as my brothers and parents but I wasn't complaining. He was very thankful!

So Christmas passed fast and we had found ourselves on the Eve of the New Year. Jake hosted a party, which was awesome! He'd gotten hold of some fireworks and they were set off from the cliffs as we all watched from the beach. It was amazing, especially wrapped up tightly against the cold in Paul's arms, kissing as a new firework was exploding. Like we'd said, the girls and I all wore the outfits from Christmas and Paul truly loved mine. He told me that I gave him the most excellent view of the evening, though he was staring at my cleavage as he said it. He kissed me at midnight for the first time and I truly felt like it was the start of something amazing. I just knew that this new year was going to be awesome because Paul was going to be at my side.

So here we were with only three days to go until Leah's big day. Everything was hectic and she was so nervous. There had been no end of times where I had to calm her down before she had a panic attack or hurt herself and apparently, I'm not the only one who has had to do it. Just like any other bride, she had to make sure that everything was perfect, even though she wasn't having a huge wedding.

She and Aaron had decided that they were going to be married in Grandma Sue's back garden because it was beautiful and big enough for the occasion. The reception was being held at their own house and afterwards, they were going to be flying to Italy for their honeymoon. We'd all chipped in so that they could spend a week there and they were so excited.

My bridesmaid dress wasn't anything truly immaculate but at the same time, it was perfect for this occasion. It was a simple strapless dress in a royal blue, which was the chosen colour scheme for the entire wedding. It ended at around my mid thigh and was extremely comfortable. Aunt Emily and the other bridesmaids will wear one as well with the same colour accessories.

Neither party was going to have an elaborate hen or stag do either. In the girls' case, we were all staying at Leah's house for a girl's night in, watching movies and painting nails ready for the next day. In the guys' case, they were heading to Paul's house for what I was sure to be a night of sports, poker, beer and probably a little Aaron ribbing since it was his 'last day of freedom' and all that. Like I said, neither wanted this whole occasion to be too elaborate, just the two of them and their family. They wasn't it simple but beautiful and from some of the plans I've been able to peek at, I knew that it was going to be.

The morning of the wedding, Leah and Emily were running around like headless chickens. Sue and Joan, Aaron's mother, were trying to get them to calm down otherwise they were going to pass out before the ceremony. Personally, I found the whole thing funny, as well as Jennie and Anna and all the other girls that stopped here last night for the hen do. I didn't know what was wrong with them or if anything had gone wrong with the plans, like the caterers or flowers or whatever but I knew one thing, I didn't want to get involved. No way.

"Do you think she's going to make it to the alter?" Jennie giggled as we brushed out our hair in the bathroom. Us bridesmaids were having our hair down and Jennie decided that she wanted hers the same. I smiled at her in our reflections and shrugged.

"Maybe, possibly. Who knows?" I giggled, shaking my head.

Returning to the bedroom, I slipped on my dress and shoes, looking at myself in the mirror. The dress really was cute, and like Leah wanted, simple but beautiful. I was so happy when she asked me to be her bridesmaid and I was still just as happy. I couldn't wait to get up there and stand with her. Leah has always been like a bog sister for me and it was going to be emotional getting to see her have her happy ever after with Aaron.

He was just a big brother to me as Leah was and cared for him a lot. It didn't even have anything to do with the fact that his little brother was my ex-boyfriend. Aaron was just one of those guys who you couldn't help but love because he was perfect and funny and amazing. Leah deserved him, especially after everything she'd been through.

I hadn't known the whole story about the whole Leah/Aunt Emily/ Uncle Sam love triangle up until a few days a go when I asked Paul about it. He was reluctant to say anything but in the end, gave up because there wasn't anything he could refuse me. I my heart bled for her when he explained but I also thought that she was one of the strongest women I've ever known, just like my Mommy and my respect for her grew after mine and Paul's talk. I never let it show that I knew and she doesn't know I do unless Paul had told her he told me but she chose not to say anything. It was in her past and I respected that she wanted to keep it there. After all, she was starting afresh. There was no point in dragging up bad memories.

The whole morning, Jennie, Anna and some of the younger wolf kids got ready with us, leaving the older women to fuss between them. I don't think any of us wanted to be subjected to their perfectionist ways because they wanted us all to look perfect for Leah's wedding and the photos. Mom had offered to do our hair and such but I quickly assured her that Jennie and I could manage ourselves and the younger girls. It didn't take long to get ready ourselves but the girls were a lot more restless than us, since it was a day filled with excitement. Gracie and Penny were the worst, since they were the youngest but Lilly and Megan were angels, sitting nicely for me to do their hair and natural coloured make-up. I left the two fidgets to Jennie, much to her disdain.

When we finally got to the Grandma Sue's house, after near catastrophe. Some how, Penny had gotten her hands on some chocolate and let's just say it didn't quite agree with the colour of her dress (which was yellow, by the way). So we had to run around to find her a new dress with only five minutes before we had to be at the house!

When we stepped out of the cars, Dad was waiting for us because he was graciously asked my Leah to walk her down the isle. He was all too happy to oblige and felt honoured for stepping in for Harry, or I guess it's Grandpa Harry to me. He complimented on each of us, giving out hugs and kisses. He pulled me in extra tight when he came to me and I revelled in my Dad's hold...until I saw Paul exiting the house behind his back and come walking towards us.

Dad laughed as I let him go quickly and watched as I ran to my imprint. Paul laughed, stopping so that he could catch me when I jumped at him. He held me close, spinning me a couple of times before placing my feet firmly back on the floor. He kept me close though and I tilted my head up. He chuckled, knowing what I wanted and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I vaguely heard a growl come from Dad behind us but we paid him no mind, kissing for another couple of seconds before pulling back, smiling. He looked me over, grinning.

"You look stunning, Beautiful." he complimented, making me blush. He laughed, kissing both apples of my cheeks before taking my hand. "Come on, we're walking down the isle together."

"Oh, are we?" I asked, surprised. No one had told me this but I was excited with the prospect. He grinned down at me and nodded. "How's Aaron?"

Paul laughed. "Nervous as fuck!" he nearly shouted and I gasped.

"Paul, shut up. Don't shout and swear!" I reprimanded and he looked down at me with mirth filled eyes as he apologised.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, stopping him at the way.

"Yes, fine, whatever. Is Aaron outside already? You know he's not allowed to see-"

"The bride before the wedding. I know. Yes, he's outside under the watchful eyes of the rest of the pack. He's not getting a glimpse in." he promised me and I ignored the fact that he cut me off. I smiled and nodded.

"How long do we have left before show time?" I asked, looking around for the clock.

"About ten minutes, I think." he replied, looking at the mantle in the living room. I nodded and straightened his tie.

"I don't know whether I've ever seen you in a tie. Have I ever seen you in a tie?" I asked, unsure. He chuckled.

"Yeah, once for Jake's wedding." he answered. I nodded, remembering.

"I guess I couldn't quite appreciate it back then, what with the imprint still being platonic and all." I mused and he hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, probably. Why are you saying I look good in a tie?" he asked, cockily. I rolled my eyes and he allowed me to push him slightly. He laughed but turned serious all of a sudden. "Have I told you you look beautiful today?"

I giggled. "Nearly, yeah but you used stunning not beautiful." I reminded him. He nodded.

"Well you are, beautiful I mean."

"Thank you."

"A beautiful bridesmaid for a devilishly handsome Best Man, huh?" he teased and again, I rolled my eyes, pushing him towards the back door as music began to play. He seemed to know that it was our music and brushed my cheek as he thread my hand through his arm. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I sighed. He smiled and led me out into the backyard, all our family looking on with smiles on their faces and making me blush scarlet.

As we reached the archway where they were going to be married under, I hugged Aaron to me. He pulled back and grinned and I assured him that Leah was fine and looked beautiful. That seemed to placate him for the seconds it took for Leah's music to come on and then there was no getting his attention because the entirety of his were fixed on his fiancée, soon-to-be wife.

Leah and Aaron's vows were simple but so beautiful and touched your very soul. My eyes were streaming with tears as they poured their heart out to one another and one look over at Paul told me he too saw the beauty laced within each word. His eyes shone with love and adoration with each word spoken and it was like he was saying those things to me through his eyes.

When the rings were in place on each other's hand and Aaron had kissed his bride, we all cheered and clapped, happily. Both the bride and groom had grins the size of Texas and I couldn't be more happy for the both of them. The confetti was thrown and we took loads of pictures whilst everyone else took off towards Leah's place for the reception dinner and after party.

Paul wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight to his chest as he buried his face into my neck. He inhaled deeply as I smiled and leaned back into him, placing both my hands on his at my waist. He smiled against my neck before kissing the soft skin there. A shiver coursed through me but I remembered where I was and tutted at him, he chuckled.

"You look so beautiful today. Have I told you that yet?" he whispered in my ear, hotly. I shivered again and then grinned, turning in his arms to face him. He pulled back and grinned.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice but it's still nice to hear as well." I teased, giggling. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.

"You look devastatingly beautiful." he murmured against my lips before deepening the kiss. I gasped into his mouth and his tongue slid in, exploring avidly as I clung to his shoulders. I moaned as he flicked the roof of my mouth with the tip of his tongue and I pulled him closer.

He grinned into the kiss before pulling back, both of us panting to catch our breaths back from the mind blowing kiss. I pouted though and he chuckled, leaning forward slightly to peck the pout away, which made me smile. He let go of me before draping his arm across my shoulders, protectively and lovingly.

"Come on, Beautiful, let's go celebrate a wedding." he suggested, pulling me along towards the car park. I giggled and nodded, letting him lead me to his truck and help me in. With one last peck on the lips, he closed my door and climbed in the other side before heading towards the Tamah house. We held hands the entire way, stealing glances and smiles at and from each other which would make the other chuckle every time.

It was effortless with Paul and I knew that he had everything to do with that. I loved that he had this massive temper and short fuse and yet, he was nothing but a calm, loving gentleman with me and only me. In a way it was flattering. I loved how he always searched me out in a room if I wasn't standing or sitting next to him, just to see for himself that I was alright. I loved how when I spent the night with him, he never let me get up in the mornings, never letting me out his arms for anything. He was so much more loving and lovable in the mornings, not to mention adorable and cute. I loved it how whenever I made him a meal, he kissed me thank you before, during and after and never let me clean up. I was always banished to the living room, not that I was complaining. Sometimes, we'd even cook together and that was spectacular. Working alongside Paul was even more natural than just being with him. We just fit but I guess, he'd have never imprinted on me if that weren't the case.

"What you thinking so hard about over there?" Paul asked, switching his gaze between the road and me. I smiled at him and shrugged. He chuckled. "Oh please, don't stop sharing your thoughts now. I'd never be able to take it."

I rolled my eyes at him and took a deep breath. "Just thinking how amazing you are." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Please, do go on." he teased. I giggled, slapping his arm but not enough to hurt me in the process. He chuckled.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about what I loved about you." I told him, shyly. He looked over at me with those same, familiar emotions shining in his eyes as he smiled, brightly.

"You love me?" he asked, smirking. I bit my lip through a smile and rolled my eyes.

"You know I do." I replied, chuckling.

"I love you too." he murmured, squeezing my hand in his and the rest of the ride to the house was silent, comfortably so.

Everyone was already here when we arrived and Dad raced over with Dyl behind him, wrenching my door open to pull me into a hug. "Hey, you looked beautiful up there." he complimented, setting me on my feet and I smiled up at him as I hugged Dyl tightly.

"Thanks, Dad. Though was a blubbering mess." I giggled. He grinned.

"Grandma Sue and your Mom weren't much better and they were sat either side of me. Imagine what I had to put up with." he teased. Mom came up beside him, poking him in the chest in reprimand before turning to me, grinning.

"My grown up girl. You look stunning but I already said that earlier in the morning. Did you have fun?" she asked, wrapping an arm around my waist as she led me into the house. I smiled and waved at some people as we passed them into the kitchen. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was awesome. Their vows were beautiful!" I gushed. She nodded empathetically.

"I know! They were weren't they! I was crying my eyes out!" Aunt Emily laughed from the kitchen counter. She was uncovering a load of food. I noticed that there was a ton more in here and about five more out in the living room but then, we had a house full of wolves as well as guests so what could you possibly expect.

"I think we all were." Grandma Sue chuckled as she entered from the back yard. she came over and hugged me. I smiled up at her.

It wasn't much longer until the newly-weds arrived. Everyone gathered out front to greet them and we cheered again as more confetti rained down on the as they were getting out of the car. Leah and Aaron embraced everyone and thanked us all for coming, even though none of us would have missed it for the world. The reception dinner was more like a buffet, what with al the wolves being able to eat more than a two or three course anyway. It was just easier that way. Once everyone had their fill of food, apart from some of the wolves, we all retreated towards the back yard where it was set up with a dance floor, a DJ booth and other party/wedding paraphernalia.

When I stumbled across the cake, I fell in love with it. It was a simple three tiered cake that Grandma Sue made and it was decorated with royal blue ribbons and roses. It was simple, but beautiful. It was perfect for Leah and I wondered if she'd actually seen it yet. I knew the wolves had though. I could see them eyeing it from all directions but Grandma Sue would have a duck fit if she found a finger smudge and I giggled at the thought of what she might do in retaliation.

"Whatcha laughing at?" a male voice asked from behind me and I spun around to see none other than Caleb smiling at me, looking dashing in his tux. I smiled at him and launched myself in his arms. He laughed and hugged me close to him. Damn, I missed him more than I thought.

"Caleb, oh my God, I didn't even think that you'd be here!" I shouted excitedly. He chuckled.

"Well yeah, it's my big brother's wedding. Silly gal." he teased, pulling back from me and kissing my cheek. I blushed "How have you been? I've missed you."  
I smiled. "I missed you too, Caleb. I've been awesome, actually." I replied. He grinned.

"I heard you got yourself a new boyfriend." he teased, wriggling his eyebrows. I blushed even more and he laughed.

"I may have." I mumbled, fiddling with my hands as looked at the floor.

"That's good. Really, Billie, I'm glad you're happy." he told me, sincerely. I looked back at him and smiled, thankfully. He smiled back and a silence took over us for a second.

"So...How's Texas? I've noticed the twang to your voice. Picking up local ways, are you?" I giggled. He blushed this time, making me giggle harder.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I have. I don't notice it anymore since I live over there and don't think about it until someone mentions it." he admitted, sheepishly. I nodded. "How are your parents? I saw Joan earlier but I haven't had a chance to catch up or talk to her yet."

"Oh, they're good. Dad just got another promotion and Mom's getting into textiles right now. They're good." he said, nodding way too many times. I could feel the awkwardness creep over us for the first time since he appeared and we smiled at each other, slightly.

Of course, it only got worse as Paul came sweeping up to me from my left and I rolled my eyes at the intense jealousy in his eyes as he glared at the side of Caleb's head. His arms came around me instantly and I blushed as Caleb cocked an eyebrow.

"Paul Meraz? He's your new boyfriend?" he asked, incredulously. I bit my lip and nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking concerned and worried for me. "Isn't he...a little old for you?"

"I'm just right for her, actually. So butt out of her business." Paul retorted, pulling closer to him. I sighed.

"Paul, be nice, please? Caleb, ignore him. I promise he's alright for me, kay? There's nothing to worry about." I assured him, sincerely and I guess he saw it in my eyes because he smiled genuinely. I smiled back and he nodded.

"Oh, okay then, if you're sure. I guess I'll go talk to Aaron and Leah. I haven't yet." he said, turning and walking away from us. Paul was still glaring at the back of his head and I slapped his chest, bringing his attention to me. His eyes softened out of his glare.

"What did you go and say that for? That was mean." I groused. He huffed. "You were jealous." It was statement but he shrugged anyway. "Yes, yes you were but it's okay. I'm yours and you know it so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." he grumbled, still put out. I sighed and grasped his hand, pulling him towards Leah and Aaron to say congratulations. He followed willingly but after a second, he pulled me to a gentle stop. I turned and looked at him, confused. "'I'm alright for you'? Did you mean to say that?" he asked, frowning with hurt and sadness. I frowned in confusion again, wondering what the hell he was going on about before I understood completely. I sighed, moving to standing front of him with my arms around his waist as I looked up into his face. The sadness there broke my heart so I had to right it. He looked away for me.

"Paul, look at me." He did, reluctantly. "You're perfect for me." I stated, sincerely. "I know it, you know it and the entire pack knows it. Stop doubting; it's not like you."

He peered into my eyes for a minute before sighing and nodding, seeming more placated, thank God. He grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way to the happy couple. I could see I in Paul's eyes, the relief when we saw that Caleb wasn't here anymore. Perhaps he used them as an excuse to get away? But anyway, I was thankful as well because then I wouldn't have to deal with a jealous Paul, even though it was quite sexy, to be honest. When we reached them, it was from behind and I quickly wrapped my arms around Leah's waist, making her jump and laugh as she peered over her shoulder at me. She turned around and hugged me properly.

"Hey! You did amazing up there, Sweetie!" Leah praised and I blushed. Both Aaron and Paul chuckled at me as I did so.

"Hey, Treasure. You look amazing but, I'm afraid to say, not as amazing as my beautiful wife." he said, not looking sorry at all. I mock glared at him but then shrugged, grinning.

"I suppose I could let you off with that just for today, Aaron." I giggled, wrapping him up in a hug. I squealed as he lifted me up of my feet and swung me around. I slapped him on both shoulders as he put me back down, grinning like a fool. "Congrats, guys. Oh but just so you know, you made me blubber and that's just not sitting well with me. I'll get you back somehow." I warned them, mock glaring once again. They both laughed, not seeming sorry for making me cry. I wasn't the only one anyway.

"I'm just glad that I can call this woman my wife. Finally. I've been waiting along time for this but knew it would happen the first time I laid eyes on her at the beach." Aaron told us both, hugging Leah from behind. She was positively glowing and it suited her so well.

"Dude, you're such a pussy." Paul griped, making Leah scowl at him, Aaron shrug and me turn to him with an eyebrow cocked.

"And, what does that make you, Paul Meraz?" I asked, reproachfully. He hesitated, looking torn and alarmed as if he'd forgot that I was stood beside him. I raised my other brow to meet the other and his face melted as he draped an arm across my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

"Okay, so we're both pussies, we could make a club, Aaron, invite all the other imprinted guys." He laughed and Aaron joined in, nodding. I rolled my eyes with Leah though we were both smiling.

The afternoon was a freaking blast. Leah and Aaron's first dance was magical. It was like they were in their own bubble. I suppose they was because I would be if it was me and Paul out there. They cut the cake with the wolves watching on and practically salivating with anticipation. It was delicious, though it was almost a sin to cut it up at all since it looked beautiful. I danced with a ton of people – Dad, Uncle Sam and Embry, Aaron (of course) and even Grandpa Charlie but mostly I danced with Paul. If I wasn't dancing with anyone then I was in his arms or lap at the table. He never left my side apart from dancing and even then, his eyes were trained on me. I felt very loved and special throughout the whole night and I loved him for it.

Despite the fact that it was a celebration, one by one the wolves traded off with a patrol. An hour here and there for each of them, apart from Leah since she was the bride. Jake didn't want to take any chances and leave the Reservation unprotected. I had to admit that he was right and even though I didn't like to think about it, I knew that we hadn't seen the last of Omar. It was just a shame that the wolves had to protect us from their own kind and not their enemies. The fact that it was my uncle that was always causing trouble just made me sick as well.

I'd hoped that the patrols would have been rendered useless because there was no trouble but when a loud warning howl pierced over the music, I felt Paul stiffen beneath me. In turn, so did I and fear coursed through me, my eyes going wide as Paul quickly manoeuvred me onto the chair as he stood hastily. I knew he had to go but it didn't stop me from trying to cling onto him. He paused, turning to look at me and his expression softened at the sight of mine. He dropped down to his knees and cupped my face in his hands.

"I need you to promise me something." he demanded, gently. I gulped but nodded. He closed his eyes briefly before connecting with mine again. "If you hear a second howl and you _feel_ that it's from me...you run. Promise me that you will. Run to safety, to where we discussed because if I howl...that means he's here and I'll need to know that you're okay so that I can concentrate on keeping them away from you. Promise me. Promise me _now_."

"I promise. I promise but please, _please,_ be careful, be safe. I love you." I spluttered, pulling him in for a deep kiss before he was wrenched away by Uncle Embry. I watched helplessly as they dashed off into the forest, leaving me trembling with fear and uncertainty. I looked down at my hand, where he'd slipped something to me and saw a key, _the_ key. I gulped, biting my lip.

Leah made a bee-line for me, Aaron right behind her and they both wrapped me up in their arms. Leah looked down at me with a meaningful look and I knew that she'd heard what Paul had said. I nodded at her and she returned it, seriously. I couldn't stop trembling as silence overtook the yard. I glanced around, noticing in panic that Aaron's family was still here, looking terrified at the sudden change in atmosphere. Aunt Emily was trying to keep their mind off it even though I could clearly see by her face that it was all she could think about. Caleb caught my eye and looked at me in question but I just shook my head. I knew then that they'd have to be told, there was no way passed it.

I don't know how long we waited. I have no idea what was happening. All I knew was that my boyfriend, my soul mate was out there fighting something as well as my family and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. It terrified me, to be rendered so useless and helpless in events like this. I could see in Leah's face that all she wanted to do was to go and help her brothers but instead, her arms tightened around me.

The only sound for what seemed like a life time was heavy breathing, light sobs coming from other newer imprints and the beating of Aaron's heart as he pressed me up against his chest in protectiveness. I felt like I was going to pass out from the silence alone when a fierce, terrifying howl pierced the air again and every ounce of air left me in one fell swoop as Paul's fear and urgency pulsed in my chest. _That's_ what he meant by feeling it was him. He was telling em to run.

He was telling em to run!

Panic coursed through me and I looked up at Leah. She met my gaze and nodded and the key within my palm cut into my skin as my hand tightened around it. With a squeeze on the shoulder from Aaron and a slight Push from Leah, I was gone, running across the yard with several people shouting my name, only to be silenced by Leah. I dashed around the house, sprinting down street after street to Paul's house.

I JUST RAN...

**Paul's Point of View**

Thanks to Collin standing at the trees lining Leah's property, I knew that Billie had done what I'd asked, after a minor panic attack, and had run. My heart ached and soared at the same time. Aching because I could feel that panic, worry and fear surging through her harshly and soaring because she had done as I had asked. Relief flooded me as she ran though, to the place I'd set up for her in an event just as this. My house was one of the few houses on the Res that had a basement and she now had the only key to that basement. The door was within a cupboard, conveniently and was very difficult to find.

I knew that she'd be safe there until I could get to her again and I vowed that I would.

_Paul, how many can you see?_ Jake asked as what looked like fifty wolves sprinted past us, almost ignoring us as they became closer and closer to Leah's property. I could see through Sam's mind that the black wolf that we'd confronted the last time was here as well and dread coursed through me. He was so strong, too strong for even Sam or Jake. I had a feeling that this was going to be bad.

_I have no idea, Man. They're moving too fast. Why aren't they acknowledging us. I mean, Quil's already took one of them out and it's like they don't care!_ I replied, sprinting after the wolves, snapping and clawing at all and any I came close to. They paid me no mind; it was like I was a fly and they tolerated me. It pissed me the fuck off.

_We need to get back to the house. It's obvious their main goal is to get there and we need to protect the girls._ Craig demanded, already charging back there. We all followed suit, our minds on our imprints as fear coursed through us like an echo or disease. It was like we fed each other's fear, making us all pick up our pace.

It was weird how we were able to follow the crowd and they didn't even care. It was like they were robots, programmed for the one main goal of breeching the Tamah property. It was eerie and disturbing. We still fought them, Embry and Seth being able to take another three out but the remaining wolves never batted an eyelash. They simply dashed through the forest, emotionless and silent other than the occasional growls and snarls as my brothers and I tried to engage them in fights. They weren't interested.

I don't know how we managed it but most of my brothers and I had managed to make it back to the property before any of the invaders were even close. I phased, pulling on my shorts as I launched myself back into the yard. Everyone's eyes snapped to me as I peered around the yard, seeing that Billie was long gone. Despite the situation, relief coursed through me stronger. She'd listened. Leah came marching up to me.

"What they hell is happening?" she demanded, angrily. I knew it was something else that her anger was directed at. I growled in that same anger because I was right with her. The fucking scum, having the fucking nerve to come to our home and literally run my imprint into hiding!

"Omar and a fuck load of wolves. They're heading right here, Leah. Get the imprints and children in the house." I commanded, urgently but it was too late.

It was like everything turned slow motion and I watched as a silhouette of wolves descended from the woods like a freaking colourful blanket, all snarling and growling with rage and feral. I growled back instinctively and I could hear my brothers do the same. Screams came from children, squeals of shock from the unknowing Tamah family but I couldn't worry about them right now.

No, our main fear, concern and priority was the little boy shrieking and squirming in the tight hold of Omar not fifty feet away from us. Tyrone stood at his side with the black wolf standing proudly beside him. Mel screamed shrilly, unadulterated terror and fear causing her entire frame to tremble and fall to the ground as she peered upon her 9 year old son being manhandled by a monster. A symphony of enraged growls coursed through the yard and I crouched, snarling as I so much wanted to rip this fucker Billie has the dishonour to call an Uncle and get Dyl to safety.

"Daddy! Help! Ouch, you're hurting me!" Dyl shrieked, trying to punch, kick and squirm his way free but we all knew that Omar was far too strong for him. His face streamed tears and the look he gave Seth was enough to bring any man to his knees, let alone a father but he managed to stay up right, growling harder than ever at his sons captor.

"Now, now, is there really any need for such a bad welcoming? Why were we not invited to the female's wedding? Are we not kin by ancestor?" Omar's voice boomed across the yard, though it had a calmness and nonchalant tone to it. It made us all growl. He chuckled. "I guess so then. Come now, Brother, you'd stand against me?"

"You're no brother of mine. Erik would be turning in his grave at your actions against this tribe, his daughter's new family." Adam snarled with Greg echoing him. Omar bared his teeth. I guess Adam struck a nerve.

"I have no interest with that that scum of a brother would be doing in his grave. He was dead to me the minute he left with our mother. Father would be turning in his grave at his actions, praising me for mine." Omar snarled, viciously.

"Mom raised us, you better than this, Omar. What the hell are you thinking?" Adam asked, exasperatedly. Omar shrugged.

"For too many years had our _brother_ kept that girl from us. TOO MANY YEARS! HER WHOLE LIFE! I'm just getting back the time I'd lost with my niece, is all." Omar finished, calmly. Adam snorted.

"And what, this is the way to go about it? Tell me, Omar, do you really think Billie would come within a hundred feet of you with what you've done? You have her little brother captive in your arms aright now. This is unforgivable in her mind." Adam told him, enraged and I nodded, knowing that he was right. If there was one person that you didn't hurt, upset or mess with, it was Dyl or Harry. The passion she has for her little brothers rivalled that of an imprint. That's just how much she cared for them.

"It was quite clear to me that pleasantries we going to get me nowhere, hence the uninvited wolves caging you in your own territory right now. "It pains me to think that you'd choose them over me, Brother. Truly."

"I'm not choosing them, per se, I'm choosing Billie. Yes, Jake and his Pack are good guys but Greg and I would follow that girl anywhere. This has nothing to do with this pack and everything to do with Billie." Adam growled.

"Being here has made you soft, Little Brother. I'm disappointed." Omar griped, shaking his head, mockingly.

"You're wrong, as usual, _Big Brother_. Being here has made me stronger, it's allowed me the one thing you haven't been able to, to get to know my niece. Coming here, leaving _you_, was the best thing I've ever done and I'd do it again for that girl." Adam spat, angrily. Omar's eyes narrowed as his arms tightened around Dyl, restricting his air supply. His hands began to pulled at his arms, as his air escaped him and his breathing became shallow.

"oh my God, please! Stop! Let him breathe! Please!" Mel shrieked, clawing at Seth's grip to get to her son as he turned blue in the face.

Fear spiked for her and the boy but something else was overshadowing it and I felt a frown fall on my face as my hand pressed to my chest. Gone was the fear and panic I'd felt from Billie up until now. Gone was the feelings of unrest and uncertainty and it was all replaced with...determination? Bravery? Courage? What the hell was she feeling all this for? Dread crept up on me and something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms began to stand on end and my fear was recognised and strengthened when the one voice that should not be anywhere near here screamed from the tree line. My eyes widened and I tried to launch myself at her as Billie stepped out from the shadows of the trees but Quil and Craig held me back. I fought against them but between them, they had be retrained.

What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't be here! She promised! BILLIE!

**Billie's Point of View**

"Omar!" I shouted from behind the horde of evil men and wolves surrounding my entire family, wolf, imprint and child alike. Snarls and growls were exchanged at an exceptional rate but somehow, my family had been subdued.

Paul told me to run but really, how did he expect me to stay away whilst this was happening in my wake? Would he if I were in his shoes and he in mine? No, he wouldn't and I knew that for a fact so how can he expect me to do the same thing? He shouldn't. I knew he was trying to get me to safety because we all knew who they were here for but I just couldn't do it.

My heart spiked in fear for them but an unusual amount and force of determination and courage coursed through me, making me think that there was something that I could do and that I can help them. I needed to help them, after all these wolves were here for me, weren't they? Why else would they come? The sight of Dyl in Omar's arms was nearly enough to send me to my knees but I kept firm, determined not to let them see the fear and terror that was still under the surface.

I had to think quickly. Even with the positive emotions coursing through me, I hadn't come with a plan. I had no idea how to help, only that I had to. All I knew that I had to do was to come up behind them. I ran as far out as I could and circled behind them, behind Omar and my brother. If above all else, I needed to get him safe. He was the second most important person in my life and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. I still couldn't believe they'd have the audacity to do such a thing! How dare they touch him! Scare him! They had no right to lay their filthy hands on him and I would make them pay one way or another. No one treats Dyl this way, not even me!

At the sound of my voice calling his name, Omar turned, his face amused and twisted into a sick, sadistic grin as he lay eyes on me standing not twenty feet from him. I sighed in relief as Dyl suddenly gasped a huge gulp of air and knew that Omar had loosened his hold on him. I heard the worried and desperate pleas of my family to run, Paul above all of them, asking me why and to get the hell out of there but I couldn't. Not now. Not even if I wanted to. They'd catch me and the helpless, panicked look in Paul's eyes told me he knew that they would.

Omar's pack never shifted their gazes from my family but Tyrone, the other alpha, and the huge black wolf by his side turned their gazes to me with Omar, all three scanning my body up and down with avid interest and mirth. I tried not to shudder in disgust as the wolf's breathing hitched and quicken upon seeing me, his eyes blackening with lust as he eyed me with feral and licked his dirty lips.

Snarls sounded from my family, also seeing the wolf's reaction to me and I could see Craig and Quil holding Paul back, his body almost a blur as he shook with rage and shouted profanities at the ignorant wolf. Omar seemed amused with the reactions I could invoke from everybody around him and he chuckled, darkly. Tyrone continued to look me up and down like a prize or trophy of some kind and it made me physically sick, my body shuddering with disgust the longer he looked at me. I tried to ignore him and the wolf as my little brother was my main concern.

"Billie, don't! It's not safe! They came here for you! Please run!" Dyl warned, panicked as he squirmed in Omar's arms, his eyes wide and his breathing laboured, despite the fact that he was trying to be strong for Mom and me. Omar growled at him and Dyl whimpered in fear, making my Dad growl. Mom was falling apart in fear and tears in Aunt Emily's arms, frightened for her little boy. _Don't worry, Mom. I'm gonna help him...Somehow. _I shook my head at him but otherwise ignored him.

"Shut the fuck up, Boy." Omar snarled, shaking him slightly. Dyl cried out in pain as sickening crack pierced the air and I felt rage build tighter within me. Omar turned to me, a fake, sickly sweet smile on his face. "Niece, how nice it is for you to join us. We were wondering where you'd gotten to and was about to send out the search party but thank you for making our job so much easier. You always were a clever, helpful girl for Daddy, huh?"

"Don't you talk about him! You have no right!" I shouted, angered by my father's name seeing out his sick, twisted mouth.

"No right? Silly girl, the man was my brother. I have all the right in the world." Omar replied, patiently.

"Why are you even here? You should just leave us alone!" I gritted, roughly. He smiled, darkly.

"But, Billie, we only wanted to come wish the happy couple good luck with their lives. Why so much hostility? After all, it is a celebration!" Omar mocked as one of the wolves wrenched down some banners and balloons, tearing into them and making them explode upon impact with its razor sharp teeth.

Several of us jumped, squeaking slightly and it only came to Omar's amusement. I glared at him, to which he laughed out loud at.

My eyes widened as the huge black wolf took a step forward, growling when I took one back. His eyes were shining with darkness and lust and I shuddered, turning my face away from him as he towered over me. His strides were so long that he made it to me in two, circling me once as if appraising me before snuggling into my neck. I gasped, pushing him away and he growled, lowly, almost like a reprimand. I glared at it and I could practically feel my family hold their breath as the scene played out before them.

"Ah, down be like that, Niece. He only wishes to greet his future mate." Omar crooned and bile forced its way up my throat. I swallowed it back down as roars and growls of rage came from my family.

"You little fucker! Get away from her! She's mine! Get the fuck away from her. I'll kill you! I'll tear up up so small that we'd never be able to find all the pieces to burn, Mother Fucker!" Paul thundered, pulling on Quil and Craig's arms but they kept him still. He thrashed and snarled with ire, trying desperately to get to Omar, to rip him to shreds.

"Yours, is she? Yes, well...not anymore." Omar laughed, smirking evilly. That only served to irate Paul even further and his form was blurring.

"Ah, get the fuck away from me, you sick fuck!" I screeched, punching the wolf's muzzle away from my crotch with disgust and disdain. He roared, snapping at my hands and stomach and I was barely able to jump back quick enough to avoid his sharp teeth.

"It'd be wise of you not to piss of your future husband, Billie...He's known for his roughness." Tyrone droned with dark mirth.

"I'd marry him only if hell froze over. I'll never be his." I shrieked, backing myself into a tree as the wolf descended on me again, snuffling my entire body and I was utterly helpless against it. My family's gnarls and growls were like a permanent rumble that shook the ground.

"Oh but you will be and when you are, the pups you will give him will be immaculate." Tyrone laughed, diabolically. The thought of baring this filthy mutt's pups made me sick to my stomach and I had to swallow the bile that had come up into my mouth as my face grimaced with disgust. The wolf was growling in approval of the alphas words and again, he tried to snuffle my crotch but I batted him away.

"Don't fucking touch her, you filthy mutt! You disgusting, vile trash!" Jennie shrieked, thrashing in Jared's arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched,

"Please, not my sister, just let her go. Don't hurt her." Dyl cried, wriggling in Omar's hold and my heart broke for him.

"Please, Omar-"

"Uncle Omar." he gritted, glaring. I swallowed against the smart-ass retort that was begging to come out.

"_Uncle _Omar, please, just let him go. He's done nothing wrong. He's only nine; he's my little brother. Please?" I begged, helplessly and Tyrone laughed, darkly. I glared at him but he just smirked. Omar was still looking smug about the 'uncle' thing but I looked passed it. Underneath, he was thoughtful and cunning. I held my breath as I waited for what he was about to say.

"How about this? A trade. Your precious little brother in exchange for you. You come with me and we leave your family alone. We had no intention of hurting them but it just came to that. Of course, you can make it all end if only you say the word." Omar bargained, smirking triumphantly even though I hadn't said a word yet. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by deafening growls and shouts of profanities.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word, Billie! You're not going anywhere with him!" Jennie shouted, adamantly with anger and fear saturating her voice and eyes as they pierced mine. Her anger was directed t me and it made me bristle. It wasn't like she came up with any bright ideas!

"Look around you, Jennie! Who do you suppose we're getting out of this? Does it look like I have a choice? Can you see Dyl right now? Can you see his face?" I shrieked, my voice rising with fear and hysteria with each question and I could feel myself shake with fear for my little brother and anger at this whole situation.

"B, we'll figure it out! Don't say a word!" She shouted back, pushing against a massive native man, only to be pushed back into Jared, who caught her before she could hit the ground. Uncle Sam growled, stepping up to the man and they were the same size. He pushed but the man punched, knocking Uncle Sam back into Philip before he sprang back up with his own punch. Two other men charged forward, retraining some of my other wolves as they tried to help my Uncle, who was pinning faced down to the ground with his hands behind his back. He was growling and snarling, struggling with all his might.

"Well, put it this way...either she comes with us or...the little runt dies." Omar spat fiercely as he cupped Dyl jaw tight and roughly. I gasped in horror and fear but it was drowned out by my mother's.

"Please, no! NO! Oh my God, Dyl, please, Omar, no, don't, please!" she wailed pleading, trying to claw her way towards Omar but she was no use against Dad, who looked just about ready to pounce anyway. Omar didn't seem deterred by Mom's pleas and simply shrugged, turning his burning eyes to me. I gulped, my heart racing in my chest as my breathing was reduced to pants.

"They are the stipulations and I don't have all day." he said, calmly.

My heart hammered and my mind worked over time. My eyes flickered from Dyl, to Mom, to Jennie until finally resting onto the love of my life. Large, dark orbs burned into mine, so much emotion smouldering in their depths – anger, frustration, fear, anxiety, pleading, adoration, devotion and most brightest and important of all, love. My eyes reflected them perfectly and for only a moment, it was only me and Paul here. It was like everyone else fell away.

His head shook infinitesimally, his brow puckering with worry and fear and I bit my lip, shaking. I shook mine back and I saw terror and fear spark in his eyes at dangerous levels. He struggled against Craig and Quil, shaking his head more fiercely, more demanding. When I didn't respond, he stepped forward, his restraints loosing grip on him for a second but soon subdued him again. I gasped as a brick coloured wolf snarled and snapped at Paul to get him back.

Pure rage ignited in his eyes and everything seemed to slow down in slow motion. My eyes widened as Paul's form exploded, sending the brick wolf hurtling tough the air and slam into a tall, thick tree. Craig and Quil had jumped back just in time thankfully but my attention was again captured by the wolf as his painful, agonised howl pierced the air. For a split second, everything was still.

And then there was chaos. My family simultaneously phased after pushing the wives/imprints and children away from them. Omar and Tyrone fell back, taking Dyl with them as the black wolf snapped at my heels, almost as if to get me moving. I pushed at him boldly with all my might but he didn't move, growling commandingly. I looked around Leah's yard, seeing wolf on wolf – snapping, clawing, biting, pouncing, at each other as growl after vicious growl escaped each of them. There was no telling whom belonged to which side but I recognised Jacob's russet form tearing into a wolf that was half the size of him and then Dad's sandy form fighting off any and all wolves that came close to the humans behind him.

My eyes scanned the crowd frantically until they were jolted to a stop on a pair of dark eyes, set in a dark silver wolf. My heart sped and my mind reeled as he cut and tore his way towards me, no wolf standing a chance against the sheer force and rage that excluded out of him in hot waves, nor the brutal blows he caught them with. Three wolves stood before him, his eyes not leaving my form as he slashed through one, effortlessly.

I suddenly found myself airborne, restrained by a pair of scolding hot chains as the person tore through the forest at an unprecedented speed. Paul's howl of rage and agony ripped through the air and I struggled and struggled against my captor. Cries and howls of my family reached me as I was strapped to the back of the black wolf, whilst somehow still running at top speed and then everything went black as a heavy fist struck the back of my head, hard.

The last thought I had was the wish that Paul not hate me for what I'd done...

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. I'm evil. There's a cliff hanger...oh well :)**

**But if you review, it'll encourage me to work faster on the next chapter (It's nearly done, by the way :D)**

**Check out the poly for the wedding on my profile!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	36. Glimpses

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So I'd like to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! You guys a freaking amazing and I wouldn't even be motivated to write if it wasn't for you guys so pleas,e keep it up! :D**

**Massive shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're amazing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Glimpses**

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

_Billie! Billie no!_ I bellowed through the pack mind as my love, my imprint was snatched and manhandled right before my eyes by that Bastard, Omar. My heart shattered as their forms grew smaller and smaller whilst I was subdued by the two wolves separating me from her. I snarled and gnarled as my teeth, claws, paws tore into them but they weren't fucking going down! I howled with rage and fear for my imprint as her form disappeared from my sight.

_Paul, we'll get her. Push through!_ Seth shouted as he tore the throat out of a dark brown wolf, a whine escaping his lungs as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

_What do you think I'm trying to do? These dicks won't go freaking down!_ I snarled, tearing into a hind flank of a grey wolf. I whined as claws tore into my side but steadied myself, knocking a brick wolf to its side as I wrenched a piece of its shoulder off. It howled in pain and I revelled in it.

_Paul, above you!_ Quil bellowed and I looked up in tie to see a lithe grey wolf launching itself from a high boulder and onto my back. I gnarled as its teeth sank into my neck but I threw it off, pressing my paw into its heart as I tore away its throat.

I was suddenly rendered unhelpful and motionless as a fierce jolt of pain coursed through me and I howled, feeling as if my very soul was tearing apart. _Billie! She's gone! The bastard took her! No, Billie, Baby, no!_ I cried out, the pain intensifying with every millimetre that was put between us. I was hardly able to defend myself against a russet wolf's attack but thankfully, Jacob was right there, tearing it to shreds.

Wolves all around us suddenly began to disperse, retreating back into the woods in every direction as their alphas drew back. My brothers raced after them, vengeance and determination surging through the pack mind like a poison, clouding our minds and mixing with the rage that was burning deep within our hearts at one of our own being taken from us. My Billie.

My mind was only one place, focused on one thing as I bolted at high speed through the forest, dodging branches and jumping over fallen trees like they weren't even there. All the while, my nose followed the mixture of Omar and Billie scents blindly. My mind raced as my paws raced faster. Other presence joined me and I knew that my brothers had fallen into formation with me at its peak. Jake was to my right, Sam to his right. To my left was Jared, and then Embry. All the others fell behind us.

I came to a skidding halt as Billie's scent veered into two different directions, one east and the other west. One was mixed with Omar's scent and the other with the fucking black wolf scum that brushed up against my Billie.

_Jake, what do we do? _Embry asked, panicked. I growled as every second we wasted here, I knew they were gaining distance between us.

_Split up! Paul, you're with me. Take the route you feel most confident with._ Jake ordered, following my lead as I growled and barrelled to the east. Jake, Embry, Seth, Sam and Jennie followed me as I pushed myself further and faster than ever before.

I don't know how long we ran since time didn't register with us right now. Billie's name was like an echoed mantra across the whole pack mind, bouncing off each other's minds. It was the only thing we were thinking. Instincts took over me awhile back and I was no longer man, but a fierce, determined, enraged wolf that was on the war path to find his mate and kill the bastards that took her.

_Fuck! This trail ends at a damn secluded beach! Have you still got yours?_ Quil asked, agitated and angry. We all growled and I pushed myself faster now that I knew that we were on the right track. I'm coming for you, Baby. Hang on!

I could hear cars on the highway and my heart raced. Fear spiked as every step we took, took us closer to the road side but the scent was heading that way. Getting too close, Jake sprang in front of me to stop me in my tracks. I growled at him and tried to dance past him but he matched me every time, preventing me from going any further.

_What the fuck are you doing?_ I bellowed angrily as I snapped at him. He growled in warning.

_You can't go out there like this. You'll expose us all!_ He groused, bitingly. I gnarled, viciously. It was easy for him to say! _No, it's not actually. I care for Billie just like the others but we cant go out there! We have a secret to protect!_

_I don't give a fuck! My imprint is out there, Jake. MY IMPRINT! I have to find her! _I yelled, fiercely. Again, I tried to dance my way passed him but it was then that Embry joined Jake to block my way, the look of distress and defeat on his face. NO! No, no, NO! I refused to accept defeat. I needed to find her!_Fuck off, Embry! Let me passed. I need to find her! We need to go after her! She's out there all alone! Please?_

_Dude, I'm sorry. I want to go get her too but if this trail leads onto the highway then not only will you expose us if you go out there but it'll be likely that they had a car waiting. She could be long gone by now. Paul, I'm sorry but she's gone. I'm so sorry._ His voice trailed off in severe pain, loss and grief. The tears in his voice made it tremble and I could see in his mind just ow much he wanted to follow but the minds of my brothers echoed his words, even Sam and Jennie. Pain, agony and sorrow were the choice emotions echoing between us and it crippled us all. Agonised, grieving howls penetrated the air around us and I could vaguely hear cars on the highway screech to a halt or swerve with surprise at the mournful sound.

_NO, YOU FUCKERS, NO! I WILL NOT ABANDON HER! SHE'S MY IMPRINT, MY EVERYTHING! I NEED HER! THERE'S NO WAY I HELL!_ I bellowed, falling to the ground as overwhelming amounts of loss, grief and agony coursed through my body, taunting every single nerve ending that it had to offer.

My mind, my very soul begged me to get up, to go after her but my body wasn't co-operating at all. It was like it had shut down on me and there was no way to get back up. I knew that Jake and Em were right, even though it was deep, deep down and the excruciating pain the truth caused was unbearable. But my wolf refused to accept it; he refused to accept the fact that his imprint was lost because we could both feel her. I whimpered with the fear and panic coursing through her as well as the pain of being so far away from me that was building with each mile. Her worry for me escalated as she sensed my own emotions through the imprint bond. It was like a vicious cycle.

_Paul, come on, let us help get you up. We need to go home._ Jake murmured, nudging my ear with his muzzle as he whined. I growled in protest but even if I was willing, my body wasn't moving from its spot, not yet. _Paul, Man, there's nothing we can do. We need to regroup. The girls are are probably going mad with worry. Let's go home._

_'The girls'? The girls? Yeah, it's alright for you guys! Your imprints are safe and sound at fucking home! MY IMPRINT IS OUT THERE WITH A FUCKING PSYCHO AND YOU WANT _GO HOME_?_ I rumbled, the new surge of anger making me able to spring to my feet and snap at my alpha.

_THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO RIGHT NOW, PAUL! WE NEED TO GO HOME AND REGROUP! COLLIN AND PHILIP ARE INJURED!_ He shouted right back, his own anger and failure creeping up on him for a second before he was able to compose himself. His voice evened out, becoming softer as if he was speaking to a wounded animal. Well shit, I practically am. _Paul, I want to go search for her as much as you do but I have a lot more people to worry about right now. If there was any other choice, I'd be right behind you but we don't even have a trail to follow anymore. Just come home, rest, eat and then we'll come back out. Please?_

_Fuck this, Jake. I'm not going home, not while she's out there, panicked and scared shitless. I have to do something. I need to find her. You can't expect me to anything like sleep or eat when I knew she's not safe. Think if it was Nessie, or Claire, or Emily, or Kim, or Violet, or Susie, or Megan. _I ranted, pacing back and forth as I growled. _Don't you dare fucking lie to me and say that you wouldn't feel exactly like this if it was them! Don't stand there and lie to me and say that you'd be willing to go home to SLEEP and EAT when they are out there._

_Fuck you. Go home. Eat a fuck horse and sleep like a baby. Give the fuck up but NEVER expect me to do the same whilst she's still out there!_ I snarled before shooting off into the dense greenery, my main and only focus being to find my imprint, my baby, my Billie.

**Jared's Point of View**

The Pack was a fucked up mess. Sam was constantly angry, angry with himself for 'allowing' Billie to be taken, even though it was nobody's fault. His anger was always causing him to phase and that was seriously beginning t piss of Emily, who was OCD with cooking for the pack and everybody to keep her mind of the intense worry and fear she had for her Niece. Jennie spent a whole lot of time phased, missing three weeks of school until Sam forced her to go back. Yeah, that was a bad day when that kicked off. Jennie wasn't happy. If she wasn't phased or at school, she was in the arms of her imprint, bawling er eyes out for her lost best friend and sister.

Levi was a lot quieter than normal, which was pretty much silent, day in, day out. H threw himself into his school work and despite everything that was going on, he was no getting straight A's in all his classes. Tyler had taken it amongst himself to cheer up his twin brother and his younger sister, who was on a fraction of the bubbly mini-Emily she had always been. Nowadays, she just sits in her room, playing silently with her dollies because anywhere else in the house, you could hear Jennie and Sam going at it all the time, or Emily and Sam as she got onto him about phasing, which only resulted in him doing just that anyway and that served to piss her off even more.

The littler wolf kids were sad that Billie wasn't around anymore and that their older relatively were either fighting, crying or silent but in the most part, they didn't really understand the severity of Billie's absence. They were innocent in that way. What I wouldn't give to be in there shoes right now. All of my brothers were angry all the time, disappointed in themselves and pissed off, phasing whenever they thought about their failure to keep Billie safe, to protect a brother's imprint. Jake was throwing himself into his pack duties as alpha, embracing his birthright with everything in him.

No one hardly dared to go anywhere near the Clearwater house anymore. Mel was constantly sobbing with the loss of her daughter, which upsets Harry whenever he saw her. She tried to confine it to her bedroom but the feelings creep up on her so suddenly that she could start sobbing right in the kitchen as she was making dinner that no one was going to eat apart from Seth, even then it wasn't very much. He was constantly angry with himself, beating himself up about how things went down and disappointed in himself that he hadn't followed Paul to look for Billie. His sense of failure was hard to stomach whenever you were phased with him; it was almost enough to bring a wolf to his knees. It was heartbreaking to hear his thoughts.

The worst out of all the Clearwater family was definitely the oldest son. Dyl had been horrendously physically sick since the night Billie had been taken. He was so thin, too thin since he couldn't keep down anything that Mel made him eat. He hardly slept anymore and practically lived in her bedroom, inhaling her scent from her sheets just to keep him sane. If I hadn't have known better, I would have said he was a wolf without us knowing because his actions were very wolf-like. He snapped at anyone who tried to enter her room. It's become like his new territory and was very possessive and protective.

Life at home was dull and depressing, not that I expected my family to be any different than the other pack families. Billie's kidnap hit us just as much as the others. Everyone of us could feel the pain radiating off my little princess, even Reuben though he didn't really understand why she was so sad, just that she was and it made him sad too. My Anna was dealing with this nearly as bad as Dyl.

There wasn't a night that went by where I don't hear her sobbing her little heart out into her pillow, trying to muffle them so that I wouldn't hear as well, but I do. I always do. It tore my heart shreds and my soul ached for her but there was never anything any of us could do. She locked her bedroom door every night, denying each of us the opportunity to comfort her. She obviously didn't want it but it was harder not to every night that went by.

There was one man that any of us couldn't bear bear to be around. One man that _could_ and _has_ reduced us to our knees with his tormented thoughts and heart breaking whimpering. Phasing with him truly was unbearable and even though it might have been harsh, we all avoided it at all costs. He was quiet. He was physically drawn, only a shell of the man I'd grown up with, the one I was on th wrestling team with in high school. He was angry. He was distraught. He was lost without her. He wasn't eating. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't patrolling, not that Jake made him. We all understood.

Billie was taken in early January. It was now the first of July. The day after she was taken and we'd regrouped, eat, slept and re-energised, we rejoined Paul and stormed into Omar's home Reservation but the whole place was deserted of any and all wolves. Yeah, we scared the crap out of the locals but we didn't give a shit. Our only focus was our Billie but she wasn't there. It was like Omar and his pack had abandoned their own tribe now that they'd gotten everything they had set out for – Billie. It frustrated us all to no end that we had no idea where Tyrone's territory was, where he lived because with Omar not being in his, it was very likely that they'd taken her to his land. It was no use though – we didn't know where it was.

That didn't stop him though. He never gave up searching for her, looking high and low for her along the western Canadian border, moving further and further in land when he came up empty and growing more and more fatigued, angry and desperate with every false trail and dead end. He was ruthless and relentless in his search, giving himself over to the wolf and the most primal of his instincts and senses. He fed of live animals, slept in dense bushes and spent his entire day running, searching. He was every bit savage now that we weren't. He'd given up his humanity in the hopes of finding his mate and I didn't blame him. I'd never give up if it was my Kim out there. It hurt to even think about it. He fought the pain to his last scrap of energy until he collapsed in a Canadian forest from exhaustion, grief and pain.

The most traumatic thing about the whole situation, after that first fortnight he as relentlessly searching for her, was watching Paul's fall from humanity and sanity, watching as he physically deteriorated, whining as he tossed and turned restlessly after he'd pass out from sheer exhaustion. We listened as he begged for Billie in his sleep, pleading for her to come back to him. It was horrific and definitely one of worst moments of my life...but we could remember everything, every little piece of him that fell away and the time it happened...

* * *

_**January 20th – Jared's Point of View**_

_The man was driven by the most feral, primal of instincts, overcome by rage, longing, desperation and intense determination. His mind was 100% wolf but both the man and wolf was constantly tormented by the fear, terror, panic and pain they could feel through the imprint bond. Everyday that goes by, it grew more and more intense and the rage within him was building and when he snaps, I doubt that the forest would be able to withstand it at all. _

_He hasn't spoken to us since we left him searching, which had to be the most disgraceful thing we'd ever done to a brother and his imprint. We should have stuck with him, we shouldn't have given up, no matter how tired, hungry or hopeless we were. It wasn't fair to him and definitely not to Billie. That was what fuelled us to storm Omar's home. Coming up with nothing there, Paul threw himself back into his search, more desperate than ever. _

_**February 14th – Sam's Point of View**_

_We all knew what date it was and what it meant but none of us celebrated as we would have done. None of us felt anything remotely close to happiness with Billie still gone and the sadness and loss only seemed to strengthen as time went on._

_Paul came home a few days ago, if only for a few hours. He stayed in Billie's room the entire time. Seth didn't even know he was in there until Dyl screamed as he walked in to her room as he always does after coming back from school. He tried to get him to eat, to sleep but to no avail. The only person that seemed relatively welcome anywhere near him was Dyl. They stayed in her room, silently as they laid on her bed. I knew that Paul remembered the intense connection Billie had with Dyl and perhaps he still felt it through Billie. Perhaps he thought that having Dyl near him was like having her there. _

_Paul left again though as soon as night fell, continuing his search until he collapsed the next day somewhere in a Canadian forest. We only knew that because his mind abruptly cut off from Quil and Brady's whilst they were patrolling, however tormented by his thoughts they were. They were scared shitless and had howled for back-up immediately. A art of me had hoped that it was Omar and his pack, that they were back but it wasn't but I was mortified to hear what the duo had to say about Paul and Jake immediately sprang into action. _

_Whilst Leah, Jennie, Andrew and Steven stayed to protect the reservation, the rest of us stormed through the forest like one entity, our main goal being to get to Paul before anything happened to him and bring him home. We found him faced down in a river and all of us had thought the worst in that one moment. The only thing that laid us to rest was the fact that Embry could still hear his heart beat. He was human and alive, but barely. The journey back home was long and gruesome but we made it, with Paul strapped onto Jared's back the whole way. _

_**March 8th – Jacob's Point of View**_

_Paul was volatile. You couldn't even ask him if he needed any water without him beginning to shake with pure rage and growl menacingly at you. Paul was once one of the proudest, strongest, opinionated and righteous men I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing but here he was, with a broken will, a broken heart and just physically broken. _

_He didn't eat. His once ripped, lean body was now thin, scrawny and sunken with famine and fatigue. His bones were near damn well visible and I could feel his ribs one time as he slept, passed out from exhaustion. He didn't sleep willingly, the nightmares rocking his very core until he wakes up screaming for Billie with an ice cold sweat covering the entire expanse of his scalding hot body. _

_Charlie had decided to get more involved, getting us to describe Omar and Tyrone's faces to a sketch person and alerting any and all law enforcement offices that would be willing to keep an eye out. He registered her onto a missing persons website, hoping to get a lead from there, maybe and even contacted the Canadian authorities to warn and ask them to keep a look out as well. He was going through a lot of trouble and effort and I knew that he wanted to do his bit because Billie was as much his grand-daughter as Nessie was now but I just didn't have it in me to tell him that if Omar didn't him or her to be found, then it wasn't going to happen. _

_**April 16th **_

_Nessie called her grand-father in this morning. We all hoped that Dr. Cullen could help Paul because the downward spiral he was stuck on was becoming tighter and he now couldn't even rest when he passed out from exhaustion. He constantly tossed and turned, whining and whimpering for it all to stop and for his imprint to come back. The sleeping pills that Carlisle had prescribed and we forced him to take were only doing so much as well. He still whined and whimpered but only occasionally and he was much more restful. _

_He refused to eat _anything_ and it was taking its toll on his body so whilst he slept, Carlisle had to inject him with vitamin shots to keep his nutrients up. It had to be that way because let's face it, Paul wasn't the type of guy to let someone do that when he was in his right mind, imagine what he'd do whilst he was in this state. In fact we didn't have to imagine anything the day after Carlisle administered his third shot. He had decided to try and fit an IV to make it easier and even before he got started, I didn't think that it was going to be a good idea but I let him do it. As soon as Paul woke up though, he ripped it from his arm, snarling and growling like I had expected. He nearly killed Carlisle that day for his efforts. It only took Philip and I to hold him back due to his weakened state, whereas normally it would have taken the two of us plus three more to subdue him properly. That alone should tell you how much he's deteriorated over the last few months. It truly was a sickening sight. _

_But Paul wasn't the only one who needed medical help anymore. Dyl had been rushed to hospital yesterday because he was just that sick with grief and worry. Mel had called Sam since we were over for a pack meeting, screaming for Seth to come home because Dyl was puking up blood or something. We all sprinted over to the Clearwater house and luckily, Dr. Cullen was in the area since he was treating Paul. E he was right on our trail and announced that he need to go to the hospital as soon as possible. Mel collapsed in shock and I ended up having to take Harry home with me so that Seth could concentrate on his wife and eldest son. _

_**May12th – Quil's Point of View**_

_Paul couldn't even get out of bed this morning. He was panting and crying out with pain whilst clutching his chest. His arms were shaking with the effort to get him sat up. He could barely keep his eyes open long enough to acknowledge half the pack watching hum until he passed out again, falling haphazardly to the side. He would have fallen from the bed if Embry hadn't have caught him._

_It was so hard to watch him be like this. This was the guy who made our lives a living hell with his angry, volatile nature. He was one of the funniest guys I'd ever know and knew more about how to please a woman that I'd ever dream of. I would have never admitted, but I'd always looked up to Paul, as an older brother and such. He was a great guy under that tough exterior and it wounded each and every one of us to see him like this. _

_My own heart was heavy with the loss of Billie. She was a great young lady and had brought this pack even more alive than before. Claire really loved her and these days, she'd hardly come out the house because she was that stricken with grief and worry. I hear all the imprints were like that now. I never truly grasped how much Billie was loved amongst us but with her absence, I could see that it was a massive amount. Hell, I didn't even realise how much _I_ cherished the girl. _

_**June 18th – Embry's Point of View**_

_Paul puked up blood today. He passed out straight after and we had to sit him up to prevent him choking on his own bloody vomit. Dr. Cullen was worried and stricken, which made me respect the vampire a lot more than I had, but he said that this was caused by the absence of his imprint and there wasn't a whole lot that he could do but keep him comfortable. It took us a while to realise what he meant by that but when he did, the room was stricken with sobs. _

_Paul was dying..._

_And there wasn't anything we could do about it. _

_**June 23rd – Seth's Point of View**_

_Dyl was discharged from the hospital on the 20th but by no means was he any better. He was pale and sickly. He vomited the best part of the day and hardly slept at night, even wrapped up in Billie's sheets. Mel slaved over him but there wasn't much that he wanted, rather than needed. With how much he was vomiting, he needed fluids. He hardly kept them down but he did his best. Despite his worry for Billie, I knew that he hated the grief he was putting us both through, not to mention his little brother, so he was trying to get better for our sakes. It's just...proving hard for the little guy. My heart broke for him. _

_After he'd puked up all that blood and passed out again, Paul hasn't woken back up. Dr. Cullen deemed him comatose late on the 19th when they couldn't wake him up and it was then that an IV was fitted. Every time we entered his bed room, it was like you couldn't breathe. The mere sight of him nearly made me sick or fall to my knees every time. The thought of Dr. Cullen only keeping him company wasn't any comfort whatsoever. In addition to a nutrient drip, he'd fitted a morphine drip to ease away his pain. _

_No one had the energy to keep their tears in when sitting at his beside. His whimpers and yelps in his sleep were weak and quiet but they tore at our very souls. Seeing any pack brother like this was heart wrenching, especially when you knew there was nothing you could do about it. I've never felt so helpless in my life. It was a feeling that was entirely foreign to me and it was the worst feeling in the world. I've always been able to help, whether it was mom in the garden, Sam around the Res or even Emily in the kitchen, I've always been able to and now, I was so out of my element because there was nothing to do but wait. _

_Fuck did I hate waiting..._

* * *

I sat at his side, staring blankly at his twitching, restless face as tears stained my cheeks, relentlessly. They'd started as soon as I set eyes on him, and they've never left him for as long as I've been here. It's been almost five months since Billie was taken and the search has been on going this entire time. We picked up where Paul had collapsed, not wanting to let a brother down but we were having as much luck as he did. We never gave up though, just like him. I knew he'd still be out there if he were able, which he was far from being.

A soft knock on the bedroom door had my gaze leaving Paul for the first time for two hours straight. I looked at the door, knowing that whoever it was would simply come in. I smiled tightly as I set eyes on Sam and I looked back at Paul to give him the privacy he granted so many others in my place as tears filled and spilled over his eyes. He cleared his throat but I didn't look at him. I swallowed hard, fighting back my own tears.

"Um, Seth, Emily cooked, if you want anything." he murmured, softly. It was as if anything louder was sacrilege in this room, like it would disturb Paul was his seemingly peaceful slumber. He's been still for days now, not even whimpering and if I couldn't hear his heartbeat or his breathing, I would be terrified and thinking he was...no, I couldn't even go there.

Instead of answering him, the words that escaped my mouth were ones that matched my thoughts of the past two hours. "Did you know that he'd have been my son-in-law?" I asked, staring at Paul with my elbows resting on my knees, my chin on my clenched fists. I could tell that Sam was taken aback my my random question but cleared his throat again, sitting on the other side of Paul without a word.

"Yeah, Seth, I knew that." he whispered cautiously. I nodded before chuckling dryly.

"I mean, if a complete stranger came up to us ten years ago and told us that he'd become my _son-in-law_ one day, we'd call him bat crazy and kick him the hell of our Res for drug usage." I said, shaking my head. I heard Sam chuckled, softly and nod out the corner of my eye. My face turned sombre and I felt more tears escape. "It's funny...because now, I can't bare the thought of him not being. My little girl isn't going to be able to be with her imprint and it kills me. It fucking kills me, Sam."

"I know, Seth. I know." he sighed, emotionally. I watched as Paul twitched in his sleep. It was the most movement he's made for a week.

"They didn't deserve this, Sam...especially that beautiful girl. She's been through so much shit. She deserved the happiness Paul brought her. It's not fair." I whimpered, burying my face in my hands. Sam didn't say anything. "What can we do, Sam? There has to be something!"

"I don't know, Seth. We're looking all that we can but...I don't know." he sighed, standing up and leaving the room. I sighed too, shaking my head with grief as I looked back at Paul.

I sat there for another hour, pack members coming in and out as they usually did but only stopping for a few minutes because the sight was too much. I ignored them, lost in my own swirl of thoughts until I felt my imprint's touch against my shoulder. Blindly, I reached around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She came willingly, wrapping her arms around my neck in silence. I buried my face in her neck, hating the face that my little girl could have this with her imprint one day.

"Baby, maybe we should go home. Being here isn't doing you any good. It's only making you sad." she whispered into my ear and I sighed, knowing that she was right but feeling like I shouldn't leave, for Billie. She seemed to read my mind. "I'm not saying to stay away but it's late and I know you're tired. Let's go home, eat and go to bed. We'll come back in the morning, I promise. Billie won't mind for a few hours, I know."

I deflated at her words, nodding as I cradled her against my body and stood. She held on, blowing one more kiss towards Paul before I carried her from the bedroom. Pack members littered the living room and some murmured good-nights as we made our way out. The drive home was silent. Neither of us knew what to say to the other. We'd both lost a daughter. Mom was still here when we pulled up to the house. I could sense that both kids were asleep but Dyl was tossing and turning with some nightmare. I sighed, hating how this was effecting him but we shouldn't have expected any different as memory serves.

I got out and helped Mel out, leading her into the house. Mom shot up from Charlie's arms as she saw us come in and she wrapped her arms around my waist, tightly. I smiled down at her, noticing her tears and wiped one away as it escaped. She smiled back and let go, pulling Mel into her arms.

"Hey Charlie." I murmured, nodding. He smiled, sadly.

"Hey, Kiddo. The boys are asleep. If you don't mind, I'm gonna get your mother home. She's exhausted." he said and I nodded, kissing mom on the cheek as he lead her out the house. I turned to Mel and we shared a sad, longing smile. She hugged me and I sighed, resting my chin on her head tiredly. My head shot up to the stairs as a loud whimper came from Billie's room. Mel pulled away and nodded.

"Go to him. I'm going off to bed." she told me, climbing the stairs.

I was right behind her after locking the doors and turning off the lights. I smiled at her as she turned to look at me from our bedroom door and then I pushed open Billie's to see him sat up in bed, crying to himself silently as he shook. I sighed, my heart breaking at the sight as I crossed the room to him. He reached out for me and I climbed up on the bed, pulling em into my arms, tightly.

"Daddy." he wept, softly. I held him tighter.

"It's okay, Bud. Go back to sleep. It's alright." I crooned, rubbing small circles onto his back. He cried for a few more minutes until I heard his breathing even out. I held him for a few more until gently laying him down, tucking the comforter around him before plucking a shirt from Billie's laundry hamper. I tucked it into Dyl's arms and he sighed, pulling it closer.

With one last look, I left him there, moving down the hall to our room to see Mel curled up into a ball, softly weeping. Silently, I slipped off my cut offs, climbing in behind her and pulling her back flush to my chest. A sob escaped her chest as she turned to face me, clinging on for dear life. All I could do was cry with her until we both drifted off to sleep.

**Sam's Point of View**

The Cullens wanted a meeting in the forest, or so Nessie told Jake, and there was no way in hell I was missing it. Apparently, the Pixie vampire, Alice, had caught a glimpse of Billie this morning, nothing ground breaking but it was something. The whole pack was abuzz from the information and it took everything in me and Jake to freaking stop them from darting straight to the meeting place as soon as we told them. The meeting wasn't until nine and it was only half eight. Emily had made breakfast and despite our eagerness and need to find out what this Alice leech had to say, we were dead hungry.

"How is Paul this morning?" Kim asked, solemnly. The guys' eyes dropped to the table. It was asked every day now, it shouldn't be a surprise when someone comes out with it anymore but it was and it still cut like a knife to think of one of my best friends, my second companion and my brother to be in the state he was right now.

"No change, I'm sorry to say. He called out to her again last night." Sue informed us but it was nothing new. He constantly called out for her now. It was heart wrenching whenever you were there with him.

"Why's Uncle Paul so sick, Daddy?" Gracie asked me with a cute confused expression on her face. I sighed, smiling at her softly as I brushed her hair out o her face.

"He just misses Billie, Sweetie." I replied, gently. A frown spread a cross her face before turning sad and her head bowed.

"Me too." she sniffled, biting the corner of her lip.

"Hey, Gracie, how's about we go to the park or something. I'll get you an ice cream." Jennie suggested, standing from her seat. I eyed her thankfully but confused.

"What about the meeting?" I asked.

"I'll phase with one of you eventually. Just tell me then." she said, shrugging before picking Gracie up in her arms and taking her from the kitchen. I sighed after the pair of them, hating that this whole thing was effecting my girls so much.

"Mom can we go to the park with Jen and Gracie?" Tyler asked, finishing his pancakes. I was surprised since, not so much Levi but Tyler definitely wouldn't be caught dead at the park with his older sister. Ever since he's grown up, he preferred to go with his friends and not with Gracie and Levi when they went with Jen.

"Ask your sister." was all Em replied and I shared a smile with her. I knew that she was just as worried as the rest of us about what Alice saw but she was hiding it well.

"Guys we best go. It's nearly nine." I announced, rising from my chair and kissing Em's scarred cheek before moving towards the back door.

Jake nodded to the others to do as I say, since I wasn't the alpha anymore but old habits die hard, I suppose. I'll always be bossy with the guys; I have done since this generation of Pack had begun and I doubt that I'll even stop after I've stopped phasing and become totally human. It was just part of me Jake was patient and understanding with me though. He understood that it wasn't going to filter out of me over night and he's already told me that as long as it doesn't contradict what he was already thinking, he'd go along with it and not override it. He was the alpha now and every decision had to have his nod of approval. I understood that and accepted it s did the others. It seemed natural to follow him, despite it being my previous position.

We all stripped and phased inside the tree line, Jake taking his natural lead towards the clearing we were meeting in just a few miles out. I ran to Jake's right, since I was still technically his Beta until I officially stop phasing. Leah was to his left. The run was short but it was loud. The pack mind was overcrowded these days, especially after the transformations of Delvin, Bree and Duncan. Jennie made a whole lot of difference as well. She was one of the loudest and I was kind of thankful that she wasn't here right now. I was also kind of glad that Jacob had taken over. Just a few more months (hopefully) and I would be rid of this pack mind, though I would kind of miss it, and I would be able to enjoy the privacy that you mind is supposed to have.

_Aw, we'll miss you too, Boss._ Quil teased, reading my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, making many chuckle. I've always hated it when they call me that.

_Yeah, now they're calling me it._ Jake grumbled. They all laughed again. I grinned.

_Fucking annoying isn't it?_ I asked, empathetically. He huffed.

_You're not joking._ He agreed. I could sense from the others' minds that they felt a rush of satisfaction that they were annoying the both of us. Bastards.

_Harsh, Sam. So harsh. _Craig laughed. I growled at him.

_Get focused. We're nearly there._ Jake called through the pack mind and we sobered immediately.

Despite the fact that the relations with the Cullens had transformed into somewhat familial, through Jake, we still had to be on guard because we didn't want our instincts to slip and take over, accidentally tearing one of them to shreds. I'm not sure how that would be received now, what with our strengthened relations. I mean, they can just put them back together, right? They'd be good as new and it'd be like nothing ever happened. If one of them were to be attacked and shredded, then it was down to being a total accident. For the most part, none of us felt any ill will towards them anymore. They were valuable allies.

Edward snorted, smirking at me. "You wouldn't have been thinking that a decade and a half ago." he chuckled.

"Saying what?" Nessie asked, curiously as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist. I ran back to the trees and phased, pulling my shorts on before joining them again.

"That we don't feel any ill will towards your family."I answered and Jake chuckled.

"Perhaps we should get on with why we're here? According to Alice, it's nothing solid or possibly nothing viable but she's seen flashes of Billie." Rosalie suggested, a scowl on her face. Ah, things never change. The shared smirk between Jake and I told em he was thinking exactly the same.

"What do you mean flashes?" Embry asked, stepping forward with a worried expression.

"Like just glimpses. They aren't full visions like I usually have. They're snippets, if you like. And very short ones; only a couple of seconds each, if that. They aren't very clear and that could be chalked down to her being with werewolves, wherever she is." Alice explained from the arms of Jasper, his face tight and strained with the mixture of emotions that the mention of Billie's name conjures up in us.

"Well, what do you see?" Jake asked, confused and thoughtful.

"That's the thing. They make no sense. Sometimes it's children and I'd recognise her hair or one time I saw the palm of her hand, where she has that scar from the knife incident with Paul. I don't ever seen her face. But whenever I see _anything_ of her, she's always with these children." she replied, frustrated.

"Children? What do they look like? How many? What age?" I asked, seriously.

"There's a little girl, a very little girl. She looks to be just walking; she's so shaky on her feet. She has short blonde hair and is the cutest child I've ever...glimpsed. And then a little boy, about five or six. He could easily pass off as a Quileute with his tanned skin, black hair. He's definitely of Native descent."

"One of Omar's wolves' pups?" Philip guessed, thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"It's possible." I agreed. "What else do you see? Anything that we could recognise and track the landscape? Try and figure out where she is?"

"Nothing of importance. There's just a load of trees and a reservation that looks similar to yours. There's no obvious landmarks or anything in anything that I've seen, which isn't much as I've said."

"Why are you seeing her now? I mean, you haven't for the last six months so why now?" Collin asked, perplexed Alice shrugged.

"I have no idea. I can't choose when to have visions. They come to me when they want to. I have no clue why I'm just beginning to see her, sort of, now." Alice replied, frustrated and put out. Jasper kissed the top of her head in comfort.

"You can't see everything Darlin'. You know that." he tried to sooth in his southern twang. I could see Bree and Leah smirk at it, blushing a little and it had always baffled me why women seemed to like that accent. Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Daddy, are you prying in minds again?" Nessie asked, disapprovingly. Edward looked innocent.

"No, of course not, Sweetie." he chuckled. Se sighed.

"We talked about this." she teased. Edward rolled his eyes and Bella giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Anyway, what does this mean exactly?" Jared asked, getting back to business. He wanted Billie home as much as the rest of us. Anna had been a mess and still was.

"We don't know what it means. But it has to be something otherwise Alice wouldn't have been getting the glimpses." Carlisle answered, thoughtfully. "I believe that we should keep our wits about us, prepare for the unexpected if I should happen."  
"We should probably step up patrol, just in case." Jake agreed, glancing at Leah and I, both of us nodding.

"That;s all there is to share, I'm afraid. I wish I was seeing more for you guys but I'm sorry." Alice apologised, sadly. Jasper hugged her back to him, comfortingly. Jake smiled at her.

"You've done amazingly, Alice. Thank you." he assured her. I nodded.

"Really, you have." I agreed and she smiled at me, thankfully. Carlisle looked at me, worriedly.

"How is he? I was planning to come up later, to check on him again." he asked. All us wolves deflated, our shoulders sagging and faces falling. I sighed.

"He's not good. He hasn't woken up yet. He still calls for her in his sleep. Other than that, we get no response." I informed him. He nodded, as if he expected nothing less.

"None of you truly knew how bad it could get if you were away from your imprint?" he asked, eyeing us all. We shook our heads.

"i know the most. Emily tried fighting it before she gave him to the pull. Neither of us wanted to...um, hurt Leah." I stuttered, glancing her way. She smiled and shrugged. I sighed. "It was a months tops. Nothing like the time that has passed by for Paul. We're worried. He's slipping by more and more each day."

"We don't think he'll last much longer." Embry mumbled, sorrowful. A sad, tense silence overtook the group as we thought about what that could mean and began thinking about Paul's life.

We were all slightly startled when Bella chuckled and we all looked at her confused. "I can remember when I slapped him, that day in Jake's back yard." she giggled, shaking her head with a goofy smile on her face. "He was so mad!"

Quil laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't break your hand like you did after Jake kissed you." he teased. she glared at him whilst Jacob blushed, smiling and Nessie groaned.

"Quil! That's my mother and my husband you're talking about! It's still fucking weird." she groused, pulling Jake closer to her and giving her mother a half playful scowl. Bella laughed, holding her hands up whilst Edward chuckled.

"Hehe, my bad. Sorry." Quil replied, not seeming sorry at all. Nessie huffed and Jake kissed the tip of her nose, placating her.

"We should get going. Collin, Em and Craig are on patrol, Quil, Bree and Steven afterwards." Jake ordered, giving Nessie one last kiss before pulling away and heading towards the trees. I turned to smile at Alice, thanking her again before running off after him.

_What _does_ this mean? _Quil asked, confused as we ran back to La Push.

_It means something big is coming, in regards to Billie and that was the supernatural's way of warning us, through Alice. Patrollers need to be quick on the job now, no slacking. 100% on the job. Got it?_ Jake demanded, sternly and we all replied, clearly.

In my head and heart, I knew that Jacob was right. I knew that something, whether good or bad, was going to happen in regards to Billie and we needed to prepare for whatever it might be. I don't know what it was going to be or how we even prepare but we had to because there was no way we could afford being ambushed like Omar had done months ago, taking Billie. No one else was going to be taken, or anything. If Omar and his pack came back for whatever reason, we'd be ready. When a lead about Billie comes up, we'll be ready.

Because it was about time was fucking home, where she belongs.

* * *

**Okay, so a very sad chapter. Probably not one you wanted but it was necessary, I'm afraid. At least it wasn't much of a cliff hanger, not as nasty as the last one :)**

**Please leave a review! You've been amazing in that department and I love you loads for it! :D**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	37. Wolf

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So, this chapter is...VERY important, you could say :D**

**Shout out to TeamCullen1600 and JonnyFleetxdxd! They're awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Wolf**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

**(The few weeks after she was taken)**

Time was a no show in this god forsaken place, the days and nights blurring together until I could no longer decipher between the two. This room, wherever it was, held no room for luxuries. It was what it was – a dungeon, a prison, isolation. The air was stale, the entire room void of light. Any windows that did line the blank, grey walls were blacked out, only allowing errant rays of sunlight through at certain points in the day. It was like they shone through to tease me, taunt me with memories of the outside, of freedom.

There was a bed, well if you could call it that. It was more like something you'd find in overnight jail cells where hammered people sleep off their drunkenness – a hard slab with a thin blanket and a hardly there pillow to keep you warm. Ha, hardly. My God, I was so cold, so, so cold. All I had on was my dress from the wedding and th room was freezing like...well, like a freezer, I guess. The thin blanket was practically glued to my shoulders in my attempt to fend off the chill but it didn't do much good.

As the days dragged on, I could feel my body succumbing to the fatigue it constantly battled with. All I seemed to be able to do is sleep. I'd be lucky if I was even able to stay awake for more than four hours at a time. I was just so, so tired.

I heard voices all the time, laughter and footsteps passing outside my door but they never stopped or came in, at least not whilst I was awake. Some times I wake up to a mouth-watering aroma filling the entire room and see delicious looking gourmet food sitting on a tin tray just inside the room door. It certainly wasn't food that was fit for a prisoner such as I but hell, I wasn't complaining or anything. It tasted freaking fantastic!

They didn't feed me all that much or that often, perhaps that's why it was such quality food but anyway, the deficiency had begun to take its toll on my body, especially its appearance. My body was scarily thin all over. My arms were like thin branches and my legs drawn and ugly. My face was a lot more angular, my plump, soft cheeks given away for sharper, rougher ones. My ribs were what bothered me the most. One bad fall and I doubt it would even take that to break one. They seemed so fragile. I was scared for myself. I had plenty of water though, which was essentially all that mattered. I doubted that they'd give me bathroom breaks so it was all as well that I had my own small toilet in the corner of the room.

I was unbelievably bored out of my mind here. There was absolutely nothing to do and in desperate attempts to amuse myself, I'd resorted to counting how many footsteps passed my door until I fell asleep. Another failed attempt had been me counting the dingy ceiling tiles above but I never got every far, to be honest. I even tried to hand brush my hair but that was a lost cause after my fingers became depressingly stuck through the first stroke.

I didn't know how long I've been here. I lost track after the first week. The days became monotonous and therefore, became unworthy of keeping track of. After that seventh day, I gave myself over to my thoughts, my terrified, maniacal thoughts...

I couldn't even imagine what my family was going through right now but my heart bled for them in what ever it was. I cried for all of them – my Dyl, my Harry, Mom and Dad, my aunts, uncles and cousin...My Paul.

Oh my God, my Paul...that name never failed to get my heart racing erratically within my chest, burning desire, love and passion throughout my body for him but it also ached helplessly, painfully. I called out to him, my hearts calls out to him every second but my soul...that is the loudest in its pleas for his presence, his love, for everything about him. Every moment I spent away from my imprint, the more it hurts, physically, emotionally and mentally. I felt like I'd go insane without him by my side and it didn't help that I was constantly in danger of thinking about him, 24/7 because when I thought about him...it just gets worse.

I missed his warmth, his touch, his scent. I missed his ability to make me laugh and feel happier, no matter the situation or mood I was previously in. I missed his kiss, his sweet, charming words and his irrevocable, unconditional love that he showed with the gentlest of caresses and the sweetest of gestures. I missed his smile, the flare of his nostrils when he's irritated or angry at one of his brothers and even the fact that I was the only person who seemed to be able to calm him down completely, quickly.

I just fucking missed him.

Where the hell was he? Wasn't he supposed to have rescued me by now? Was he even searching? Yes, he was, I knew it and I knew him. I had faith in the love he holds for me and I knew that he'd never give up on his search for me, not when he could feel I was still alive, of which I was certain because I could still feel the torrent of his emotions through the bond of the imprint. He was so anxious, worried and terrified for me. I hated that I sat here, helpless to ease all that he feels in his heart. But he'd come; I knew it.

Being here though, dwelling in this hell hole, I still couldn't bring myself to regret my actions at Leah's wedding reception. I had to do something to help and even though I hadn't expected to see my little brother the one in peril, thought I did the best I could to get him out of it. I needed to save Dyl and that's exactly what I'd accomplished. He was home and safe; sure, he was bound to be upset, sad and lonely but he was safe and that was all that mattered. His safety was my 100% first priority and I felt proud that I was able to pull through and prove that was the case.

I knew that he had to be angry with me; in fact, I knew they all had to be...especially Paul. I just knew that he was beating himself up over my kidnap, believing that he should have done more to protect and keep me safe. He probably hated himself and it hurt my heart to think he thought so lowly of himself

Metallic screeches of bolts unlocking brought me out of my masochistic daydreams and I felt my body tense against the cold, hard cement floor. This had never happened before. They didn't come in whilst I was awake. Surely, they knew I was? I stiffly lifted my head slightly to look at the thick, metal door keeping me from the outside world. I groaned, gingerly moving to sit up whilst twisting and stretching my ridged, sore limbs. They were so unyielding and popped when I was able to move them that mere millimetre. I'd been laid in the same position for such a long time, there was no surprise I could barely move at all. My thin, bony body ached and painfully sore at points where the bones were much more prominent.

I tensed further, my back becoming ramrod straight as the door opened slowly but I gasped, wrenching my gaze away from the door and my eyes slammed shut as a painfully bright light infiltrated the room, making it extremely hard to keep my eyes open even a millimetre for the shortest time. Squinting my eyes in an effort to adjust, I gasped as black silhouettes danced in front of the light, making their features blind to me but it was quite obvious that they were men. Judging by their size, it wouldn't surprise me if they were wolf-men. I began to panic and scramble away from the advancing silhouettes, whimpering as my muscles and bones strained with the effort. It hurt so much that I was shaking, badly.

"Aw, you poor baby." a deep, mocking voice crooned from the light as the black shadow crouched down in front of me. I whimpered again, trying to place as much space between us as possible but I was already backed up against a wall. I didn't recognise the voice and whereas part of me was happy and relieved that it wasn't Omar or Tyrone in front of me right now, the voice that had replaced them seemed ever more dangerous and sinister. The thoughts of what this man could do to me had me wrapping my bony arms around me, whimpering in fear and panic as I tried to mould myself with the wall behind me. A dark laugh startled me, making me bite my lip until I tasted blood.

"Oh, don't be afraid of me, Pretty Lady. After all, I'm going to be the one to keep you company for the rest of our lives. I'm going to be the lucky son of a bitch that gets to keep you warm at night, wrapped tightly in my arms..." the voice was getting nearer and nearer until I felt his sick, disgusting breath fan across my face. I turned my face away from it, holding my breath. I whimpered and closed my eyes as his fingertips trailed sickly down the side of my cheek, over my jaw and skimming over my neck until they stopped at the hem of my dress.

He palmed my breast too hard, causing me to cry out. Mistaking it as something sickly different, he chuckled, humming in appreciation. I tried feebly to bat his hand away from me but it was like hitting a brick wall; he was just to strong and my desperate pleas fell on his deaf ears. His right hand continued to palm my breast as his other picked up the trail he left off, skimming over my right breast and stomach. I felt bile gush into my mouth as his grubby hand cupped my centre through my dress and panties, making me shudder and shake my head. I pressed myself further against the wall as I felt his lips brush against my ear.

"...and better yet, Pretty Lady...I'm gonna be the one and only who is going to satisfy. Your. Every. Need." he whispered huskily, puckering his lips against my ear.

I gasped in utter mortification, pushing his hand away from me as hard as I could but he was just too damn strong. Disgusted and horrified, I let out a strangled cry, silently begging my family to find me, to save me from this horrible fate and this sick, sadistic, perverted man who seemed to be under the illusion that I was his.

* * *

_Present time...4th July..._

**Jake's Point of View**

Paul opened his eyes this morning.

Yeah, that's right, you heard me. Paul opened his eyes this morning. Sam, Jared, Craig and I were sitting at his bedside, just because we didn't want the poor guy to be alone day in day out, and having a whispered conversation as to not disturb him. Well, that was if he even realised we were here. We weren't so sure these days. He was so out of it. But anyway, we were talking and Paul suddenly calls out Billie's name.

Now, this wasn't unusual; in fact, this was very usual. He did this every hour or so without fail, so we didn't even bat an eyelid or a passing glance because if we did, we knew we'd catch a glimpse of the heart wrenching expression that always accompanied the exclamation. But when he groaned, which _was_ highly unusual, all our heads had snapped over to him, our eyes widening exponentially. Imagine our shock when we saw his eyelids fluttering against the harsh light in the room, his head flitting this way and that.

None of us moved for a second, overcome by total shock as we watched Paul struggle to open his eyes, or even lift his hand to shield himself from it. This was something every single one of us, including the imprints, had been hoping and dreaming for these last few months and here it was, happening right before our eyes. When we did thaw out, Craig darted for the curtains, yanking them shut so hard and fast that I thought he was going to rip them from the wall altogether. Relief coursed through me as the act seemed to dim the light greatly, helping our brother's eye dilemma. Sam and I sprung to his side, unsure of what to do with this situation.

"Oh my God, Paul, Man, are you alright?" Jared exclaimed, panicked. Paul groaned again, his eyes glazed over as they slide open, unfocused despite the more reasonable light in the room.

"Holy fucking shit!" Craig exclaimed, shaking his head he stood a little off, by the window, utterly helpless in the situation. Paul groaned again, louder.

"Billie..." he croaked, his voice raspy and hoarse from the months of disuse. He tried to sit up on his shaky arms but both Sam and I rested a hand on each of his shoulders, gently pushing him back down to the bed. It didn't take much.

"Paul, talk to us. What's going on?" Sam demanded, freaked the fuck out.

But Paul didn't reply. A steady stream of his imprint's name was the only thing escaping his mouth and he was trembling violently, though not in a I'm-about-to-phase way. It was like he was fitting out. His eyes flashed all around the room, never fixing solidly on anything as his head thrashed this way and that more frantically. The light pressure I felt against my hand suggested he was trying to fight against our hold on him but he was entirely too weak for that. It was the creepiest thing I'd ever seen in my life. The fact that this was Paul made it all the more worse.

"what the fuck?" Embry bellowed as he crashed into the room, probably hearing our ruckus. His eyes were wide, searching the room for danger but they grew wider at the sight of our brother.

"Call Carlisle. Now!" I yelled with my alpha tone tingeing every word. Embry nodded, gone like a flash of light and I could hear his hurried, clipped conversation a few seconds later from downstairs.

Meanwhile, Sam, Jared, Craig and did our best to restrain Paul's thrashing body. Sam and I at his head, pinning his shoulders to the bed whilst preventing his arms from flailing around and then Jared and Craig at his feet, pinning his hips and feet. His head continued in its thrashing and he was still desperately crying out Billie's name, each one rising in pitch and volume.

It didn't take Carlisle long to get to Paul's house, having been in the area to check on Dyl. Horse tranquillizers were the only things that put us out enough and for a long period of time without fail and that's exactly what he did as soon as he burst into the room. When they kicked in, the guys and I were able to let go of his limp body, sighing with relief. Carlisle checked over his vitals, stating that they were fine and that he'd just reacted badly to something he was probably dreaming. _Well, really, Dr. Fang? I would have never have guessed that he reacted badly to anything. Hell, that was Paul on his happiest day! Idiot. _Edward, who I hadn't realised come in after his father, just chuckled at my thoughts, shaking his head.

"What the fuck just happened?" Craig exclaimed, bend double with his hands propped on his knees whilst he regained his breath. His face was bright red, just like the rest of us.

"I have no freaking idea whatsoever but that was fucking weird." Jared huffed, eyeing Paul warily as if he was suddenly going to spring up and slaughter everyone before we had a chance to blink.

"You...You don't think he senses something of Billie, do you? That she's being...hurt or something?" Craig asked, paling and swallowing hard against the thought. I felt the colour drain from my face at his words and my realisation that that could very well be his problem; I just didn't want to accept that at all.

"it...could be a possibility, I suppose." I mumbled, begrudgingly. "But let's hope it was nothing of the sort. The only reason why we know she's alive is because of Alice's visions and Paul's still hanging in there, however weak he might be."

"You're right, Jake. I know that. I was stupid to even say-"

Craig was cut off by two urgent, shrill howls piercing the air outside. Two howls we instantly recognised as the present patrollers, Jennie and Brady. We all glanced at each other before bounding out the bedroom milliseconds on each other's heels. I knew Paul was out for the count so he was safe and these howls didn't sound like a joke; it was the real thing. The four of us burst out the back door, barely sparing the few wolf girls that were in the kitchen a side glance, before exploding out of our skins. Tendrils and scraps of our shorts fell around us.

"Fuck, that was my last pair!" Craig whined and I would have laughed if it weren't for the chaos that was the pack mind.

The entire mind was overrun by orders of attack, shouts of warning and murmured questions of confusion and shock. It took me a minute to focus but when I did, I took charge. "Shut up, all of you. Jennie, Brady, explain." I ordered, sprinting towards where they were running.

"We've got wolves. Not as many as last time, not nearly as many but a fair few." Jennie explained, t-boning a little grey wolf that was darting by her.

"It's weird though. None of it makes sense." Brady continued, perplexed. "They're chasing another wolf but they don't seem to want to harm it, just catch it. The wolf's running for its life but that's not the weird part...there are two children on the back of the black, white and brown one, very young children."

"Children? Are you sure?" I asked, shocked. He nodded.

"Positive. They're young. The oldest of them is a young boy, no older than five. There's a littler girl secured to his chest by some sort of straps." Jennie supplied.

"Alright guys, they've become our main priority. This is no place for children. Get them to safety. If that's not possible, keep the wolf carrying them protected at all times. Keep those wolves away from it. Jennie, Leah, see if you can't...contain it or something. The rest of you...kill some fucking wolf." I growled, having already picked up several scents that had been here on Leah's wedding day.

Growls and roars coursed through the pack mind along with howls of battle and my brothers and I pounced on the nearest wolf to us. Jared helped me take down a large fucker that put up quite the fight but was soon silenced as I was able to lock my teeth over his throat, effectively cutting off his air supply and suffocating him whilst Jared subdued the rest of his body until he went completely limp under us.

We never stopped, tearing through every wolf who crossed our paths, using the pack mind to keep tabs on where our brothers were so that we didn't accidentally rip the throat out of one of our own. I almost panicked actually because I had taken a small grey wolf with black spots on his back down and instantly thought it was Embry. I was only relieved from my tormented thoughts when Embry's thoughts coursed through my mind, reassuring me that it wasn't him I'd just brutally brutalised.

Through Leah and Jennie's minds, I tried to get a clear view of the wolf carrying the children on its back but despite that, it was fucking fast and proved difficult for the girls to pinpoint with their eyes. The wolf might as well not have them on its back the speed it was going; he rivalled Leah's speed and truly believed that he could out run her in a race. Leah growled at this but remained focused on her task.

From what I did see of the wolf, he was an expert at dodging and weaving through the thick undergrowth of the La Push forest. The children on her back swayed this way and that and I truly feared for them. That little girl couldn't be more than 18 months old and whereas she was strapped to the boy, the boy wasn't strapped to the wolf and therefore could easily slip off completely.

"He's not stopping and shows no indication that he even knows we're leading him to a secluded cave across the beach. We're going to corner it and try calm him down. Seems panicked, instinctual right now so we need to be careful, not for our sakes but the kids'." Leah informed me, sprinting close to the wolf's right hind leg, but trying not to be too aggressive either.

The little girl was crying, judging by her bright red, soaking wet face but the boy seemed calmed, collected and focused on doing everything he can to stay atop the wolf, moving with the wolf's body when it turned and whatnot. The wolf himself was dead set on what was going on ahead of it, oblivious of what he was running into, a place they were closing in on, fast.

"We've nearly cornered it but there doesn't seem to be anymore wolves on his trail." Leah announced.

"It doesn't matter; do _not_ let your guard down. We all know how slippery the fuckers can be." I ordered, finally being able to stop and access the whole situation thoroughly.

Most of us were able to do the same but Brady and Philip were still taking down a medium sized red wolf, who was showing that he wasn't going down without a fight. They managed to pin him beneath them both but Brady was too close to the wolf's jaw without realising it and got bit. He yelped, springing back as he shook his head. Philip almost lost his grasp on him but Craig was right in there, tearing the wolf's throat out with a growl. With a yelping gasp, the wolf, and what I believed to be the last of them, were dead but like I told Lee and Jen, I wasn't about to fall into a false sense of security and drop my guard.

"Quil, Em, Seth. All clear?" I asked, keeping my eyes alert as I scanned the surrounding forest. It was quiet as of now but that might change in a second.

"Yeah, no change here." They confirmed. I nodded.

"Collin, Steven, Del?"

"Clear."

"Nothing here either." Bree announced before I was able to ask and Dunc, Andrew, Sam and Jared all put in their own confirmations. I nodded satisfied.

"Any injuries?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Brady is. That red wolf bit him harder than we expected." Craig announced, standing over a passed out Brady just a few miles out. I sighed.

"Any one else?"

My leg's pretty mashed up but I can still walk and stuff." Steven informed me. "Bree's worse off though. She can't put weight on her right hind leg."

I frowned. "Bree?"

"I'm alright, Jake. Really." she assured me, not liking the spotlight on her, ever. I sighed and nodded but that didn't stop Delvin from storming over to her side, allowing her to lean on him, which she so obviously needed. Sometimes I forget that those two imprinted.

"Fuck! Jake get your ass here now! He's getting defensive of the kids when we try to approach him." Leah shouted, slightly panicked as the wolf snapped, snarled and growled at Jennie, who took a cautious step back.

My legs carried me before I could consciously take note of it with the others close behind me. I could see the girls through their minds as well as the wolf. I panicked for a minute because I couldn't see the children but relaxed slightly when I realised that they could still hear the little girl's wails. They must have been behind the wolf. They weren't going to get anywhere like this.

"Girls, fall back a little, give him some space but don't leave gaps for him to escape. Take submissive, harmless poses. We're nearly there." I ordered, their scents getting stronger the closer we got. There was something off though. Not with Leah's or Jennie's but the wolf's. It seemed...familiar somehow. It was sweet but that could have very well be because of the children But still very weird.

"I know what you're saying, Jake. It is weird, familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it." Seth agreed, thoughtfully.

"Guys, get your freaking old butts here!" Jennie shouted.

We ended all conversation and stormed the cave that they were currently residing in. the cries of the young girl echoed off the hollow walls, temporarily stunning us, what with our sensitive ears but they weren't the only sounds that caught our attention. Leah was right when she said th wolf was being defensive. He was snapping and growling to his heart's content, a warning clear as day in his eyes...those vaguely familiar eyes, I must say. I peered around the cave, happy that the girls were doing what I had told them, that they were lying at either side of the cave entrance. Not allowing him to escape but looking harmless at the same time.

"Line the walls and _look harmless_." I ordered the others whilst I turned my attention to the wolf pressed up near the back of the cave, children behind him.

He had suddenly become docile, eyeing the Pack as he moved further back into the children, forcing them into a cubbyhole in the cave wall before growling once. I thought it was directed towards us but I was surprised when the young boy nodded, pulling the little girl closer to his chest before turning his back to us so that she was protected between the boy's chest and the stone wall of the cave. The wolf then surprised us all further by sitting down directly in front of them, effectively boxing them in whilst his eyes remained trained on us, unblinkingly.

"What's he doing? Doesn't he see the huge pack of wolves facing him right now?" Quil asked, thoroughly confused.

"He's protecting...uh, _his_ young? Do you think they're his?" Jennie asked, thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"Whatever he's doing, he doesn't look willing to attack unless we threaten the children." I mused. "I'm going to phase."  
I didn't give them time to reply as I felt my form shifting to that of my two legged. I heard the wolf give a startled whine and it had dropped into a laying position, his paws tightly over his eyes. I frowned in confusion but also amusement as I slipped my shorts on some shorts that Seth threw to me, having shredded mine, but it didn't uncover its eyes for a short time.

"Alright...uh, I'm decent." I announced, ignoring my pack's sniggers as I watched the wolf uncover his eyes, cautiously. He then huffed indignantly, sitting back up. "I'm sorry. I should have given you, um, more warning, I guess...I'm Jacob Black, the Alpha of the La Push Wolf Pack. Could you possibly phase so that we could talk, face to face?"

The wolf growled his answer which was so obviously a no. I sighed, wiping my face with one hand as I tried to figure something out, a way to communicate with this wolf.

"Okay, fine." I replied, unsure of how to proceed.

"Please Mister, just let us go." a small male voice asked from behind the now growling wolf. My brow raised, not having expected to hear the boy speak to me at all. He then spoke directly to the wolf, his eyes reproachful as the wolf growled in warning. "Well you're not going to phase and talk to him and he seems too nice to just let him stand there, looking like a lunatic as he speaks to himself." I would have laughed at that, but I was still too shocked to react in any way, shape or form. Who was this kid?

The wolf huffed as if he knew the kids was right but wasn't at all happy about it.

"Don't worry, I won't move or say anything I'm not supposed to but can I at least see him? It's kinda rude, you know?" the boy asked, uncertainly. The wolf growled lowly but dropped down into a laying position, that still covered the boy's entire body from the waist down. "Hello, I'm Jack Mevrin. What's your name?"

I was momentarily stunned speechless by the fact that he was speaking to me whilst looking at me with his deep, bright blue eyes as well as his profound, flawless manners, especially for a five year old. But I caught myself, grinning brightly as I replied, "I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake, Jack."

He giggled. "We have similar names. That's funny." he laughed, his cheeks reddening whilst the wolf just rolled its eyes. This entire situation was bizarre.

"It certainly is, Buddy. And what's this Little Beauty's name?" I asked, eyeing the small child still strapped to his chest. He was still half turned towards the wall, only looking over his shoulder to peer at me but I could see her profile.

She had stopped crying now that things had considerably calmed down and was now nonchalantly peering around Jack at us whilst docilely playing with the fur at the scruff of the wolf's neck. Her ministrations seemed to calm the wolf further, which eased a lot of the tension in the room.

"This is Ellie May. She's only one and a half." Jack informed me, snuggling the girl closer as he smiled down at her briefly. It was obvious in the boy's eyes that he cared for her a lot. But then, for all I knew, she was his little sister, though they didn't look anything alike.

Jack had dark brown hair with a cheeky smile that spread across his whole face. His skin was fair, obviously not Native American but he had tinges of it here and there. His eyes were blue and seemed to be the only thing he shared in common with the blonde haired little girl he cuddled. She was truly a sweetie-pie. Her curls and ringlets fell to her shoulders and they reminded me so much of Nessie's when she was that age.

Her cheeks had a permanent red shine to them, making her look delicate and precious but also cheek and mischievous. Her lips were the richest red I'd ever seen and were shaped like a bow. The one thing that truly struck me though, despite them being the same colour as Jack's, was that her eyes were such a striking shade of blue, they almost seemed inhuman. I was so mesmerized by this little girl and if it weren't for the fact that I'd imprinted on Ness already, I'd say I'd just done exactly that.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I smiled at him again, "Okay, Jack and how old are you?" I asked, friendly. He grinned proudly.

"I'm four and three quarters." he answered, clear and proud of it. I chuckled, grinning but he was a little younger than I'd expected, not by much but still.

"So what brings you here all the way in La Push? Any ideas?" I asked, crouching down so I was more to his level. Jack worried his bottom lip, glancing cautiously at the wolf, who nodded his head.

"We were running from bad people. They chased us a long way but you made them go away...Thanks." he tagged on, as if it was an after thought. I chuckled and nodded.

"That's alright, Buddy. Couldn't let them get you or your sister, could we?" I said, smiling. He smiled too but then shook his head.

"Ellie's not my little sister but she's like one, I guess." he replied, looking down at the little girl who was currently peering curiously at my brothers behind me and with avid interest actually. With one glance behind me, I could tell that my brothers were just as captivated by this little girl as I was. I smirked, looking back at the boy.

It was then that I noticed the dark markings on his arms and neck. My mind chose a moment not to register what they truly were, as if in denial but with a few more seconds of observation, there was no mistaking the bruising, of which looked fresh, just a few days but maybe not even that. I felt my fists clenching in that very second and a vicious growl escaped my lips without my permission, causing my brothers and sisters to jump behind me as well as Jack to yelp in surprise. The wolf growled, his teeth bared as if in warning. I held my hands up in surrender and that soon quietened the wolf but Jack continued to stare at me with side eyes.

"Why did you growl, Jake?" he asked, nervously. I swallowed thickly, glancing at his bruising and barely suppressing another growl.

Through gritted teeth, I asked, "Jack, Buddy, what's going on with your neck?" I tried act cool and kind but the sight of it roused more reaction out of me than I had expected. Jack looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realisation. The wolf growled, as if reprimanding me.

Again, Jack waited for the nod from his wolf before answering me. "Mommy and Daddy are bad people...they hurt me." he whispered, paying close attention to Ellie's hair. She was still looking at the wolves behind me, more specifically Jennie, who I had to admit was the most beautiful out of the wolves here, barring this new one. "But Be-Be helped me get away from them so it's okay now."

"Did...Did they hurt Ellie May, Jack?" I asked, even more infuriated with that thought. His eyes widened as he shook his head faster than before.

"No! No, Be-Be wouldn't let Ellie anywhere near my house! She didn't like me going home but once, Daddy dragged me back." he protested, clutching to Ellie, who wriggled to loosen his grip slightly. He did.

"Jack...who is this Be-Be? Where is she? Do you think I'll get to meet her, maybe?" I asked, curious about this figure, this woman who was the key to their escape. Did they leave her behind? Did the wolf plan to go back for her?

Jack giggled. "Silly, Jake. Be-Be's right here. She's the wolf." he told me, patting the wolf on his-er her head.

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline as I considered his words. This wolf, who I'd assumed was a he, is really a she? That shouldn't have surprised me considering I had two sisters and a niece sitting right behind me in their wolf forms but it did somehow and I'm not sure why. Lee, Jen and Bree's heads sprang up from the floor where they laid, their eyes erect with interest as they too heard his words and were now listening intently.

"This wolf is female? This is Be-Be?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah. She's my bog sister but Ellie loves her like a momma." jack informed me, which Ellie then felt the to reiterate with, "Mamamamamamama..."

"See." Jack giggled.

"Jack..." I trailed off, unsure of how to voice the bizarre, out of this world, far-fetched ideas swimming around my head. I mean, it was possible considering all angles but could we really be that lucky? It would also explain a ton of other unexplainable things that has gone on these last few months as well.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"What...What is Be-Be's real name?" I asked, hesitantly. My brothers shifted behind me, mostly confused by my question but some also curious and maybe even thinking on the same brainwave as me.

"Her name's-"

Jack was cut off by a low but fierce growl from the wolf laying in front of him and the she-wolf, a.k.a Be-Be, rose to her feet, turning to look at him. He looked confused for a minute until she nuzzled at his back. I frowned for a minute until I saw a blue backpack I hadn't even realised that was strapped to his back. Jack nodded and the wolf laid down, her back still to us (which showed an unprecedented amount of trust on her part). Jack then sat Ellie in between the wolf's front paws before slipping the pack from his back and unzipping it.

While he rifled through it for a second, his face scrunched up in concentration, I watched as Ellie shuffled closer to the wolf's chest, using her head and fur to hoist herself up onto her chubby little legs. She then leisurely began to play with her muzzle, giggling as the wolf licked and nipped lightly at her hands. I grinned at the scene before me; it was like witnessing a wolf and her cub at their most intimate but then, I guess it was like that since Jack had said Ellie looked up to this wolf as a mother and by the looks of it, it didn't matter what form she was in, wolf or human. We turned back to Jack as he exclaimed in victory, pulling out a blue maxi dress (I blame Nessie and Alice for me knowing the name of it) and offering it to the wolf. She carefully reached forwards, taking the dress delicately into her teeth whilst taking extra care and caution not to catch Jack's fingers. He then picked Ellie back up so that the wolf could rise to her feet.

We watched with apt attention as Be-Be trotted off to a pillar near the kids but not to close. She was completely hidden from view and we all felt the shift in the air. I could hear our hearts beating with avid anticipation for some reason and our eyes were glued to the place where this human Be-Be was going to appear. She didn't for a short while but when she did...

I gasped deeply, recognising the long black hair, even with it being saturated with twigs and leaves. Her skin was a little darker than I remembered and her body was...older, you could say. As with the others, her transformation has aged her to her prime, freezing her that way until she stops phasing. But her eyes, they had aged also. They held secrets, sorrows, wisdom and regretfully, pain. What had happened? What had she been through for these last five or so months? How was any of this possible?

My brothers and sister were whining and practically falling over each other in their relief and excitement but however much it hurt, they didn't get any closer to our best friend, daughter, niece. She didn't say anything at all and we watched with wide eyes as she walked over to the two children, kissing Jack on the top of his head as he gently handed Ellie over. She cuddled the baby to her chest, closing her eyes briefly and inhaling as Jack wrapped his arms around her right thigh, looking at us with his soulful eyes.

Finally, Billie looked over at me, her violet eyes soft as she let her lips curve into a small smile. Her eyes scanned the rest of us, lingering on her father, Uncle Sam, Jennie and Uncle Embry slightly longer than everyone else. "Hello, Jacob." Her voice was like a shock to my system and I gasped again, shaking my head in disbelief.

"B-Billie? What-How?" I spluttered, perplexed and stunned at the sight before me. She sighed.

"I know that I owe you guys so answers and explanations and I will explain, I promise, but these guys haven't eaten since yesterday morning." she replied, pulling the children closer to her, protectively. My eyes widened with disbelief at her words and I nodded.

"of course, let's go." I agreed, frowning.

The guys behind me whined louder, more desperate, the closer she came to us and Seth crept closer, whimpering as he nuzzled her neck. I saw tears fill up her eyes as she looked at the sandy wolf. Her hand reached up and raked through the fur at his cheek.

"Hey Daddy...I missed you." she whispered, sadly. He whimpered loudly, which was echoed all around us as he leaned into her touch.

"Be-Be, I'm really hungry." Jack murmured, tiredly. We all looked down at him, worried. I cocked an eyebrow at Billie and she nodded, knowing what I was trying to ask.

"Hey, jack, you wanna come up here, Buddy?" I offered, opening my arms for him. He peered up at Billie in question and she nodded, encouragingly. He grinned, jumping as I lifted him into my arms and pulled him close. Instantly, he burrowed into my warm, his eyes closing. I chuckled and Billie beamed at me. It momentarily stunned me before I beamed right back at her. "Let's go."

Billie nodded, tucking Ellie's head under her chin before setting off out the cave at a brisk jog, gradually getting faster as she built up momentum. Rain had begun to fall whilst we'd took refuge in the cave but it didn't deter her, just as having the kids on her back didn't either. She sped up to a sprint as the rain picked up, obviously not wanting the little girl in her arms in it for a second longer than she could spare. The wolves were sprinting behind us, eager to get home and embrace our niece, to hear everything she has to say and is willing to share, and just revel in her appearance, however unexpected it may be. None of us could believe it. I could see them all staring at Billie as if she was about to disappear any second.

We've been running for ten or so minutes and the rain had let up significantly. We were all soaked to the bone but Billie had stopped briefly to pull a huge jacket from the back pack on Jack's shoulders and wrapped it around him before plucking out another for Ellie so they were both relatively dry. We all skidded to a halt as Billie stopped in the woofs behind a house we knew all too well, especially in the last five or so months. My heart ached with the inevitability of her seeing Paul as he is right now.

I stepped closer to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. She glanced at me with her brows furrowed but all I could offer her silent question was a small smile. "Come on, Billie."

She frowned deeper, worriedly. "What is it, Jacob? What's wrong with Paul?" she asked, alarmed as she took a step towards the house. My hand on her shoulder became a restraint as Seth and Embry stepped in front of her in their wolf forms. There was no changing the fact that she was going to see him eventually, but right now just wasn't the time. "What's going on?"

"Honey, it's not very wise to go in there right now. You're going to want to give him your full attention but you can't do that with these children in such conditions. Just come with us, eat something and put the kids to sleep and then...we'll bring you over to see him." I suggested, pulling on her shoulder slightly.

She didn't answer for a time, simply looking at the house with a frown on her face and worry clear as day in her eyes. I knew that if I could hear his erratic heartbeat, harsh panting and the endless stream of her name coming from his lips then I knew that Billie could too, thanks to her new wolfy senses. I sighed.

"Come on, Sweetie." I encouraged. She shook her head, adamantly.

"No, why is he breathing like that? Why is his heart so fast? He's calling for me; I should go to him." she said; her voice growing in pitch with every sentence as she began to panic.

"Baby Girl, he's not doing too well right now. Your absence has been very hard on him but now you're here, things are going to get a whole lot better for him." Sam explained, coming up beside us and hugging her as tightly as he could get away with without crushing Ellie.

"I want to see him. I need to see him. It's been so long. It hurts so much. Please?" she whimpered, dead set on getting to Paul but we stopped her again.

"Lea-Rae, baby Girl, come with me." Seth encouraged, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her stiff, slightly fighting body away from the house.

"But-"

"No Sweetie, later, please? Let's get these kids inside and warm before we do anything else, huh?" he cut her off, pleadingly. I peered down at Jack, seeing that he was asleep and I pulled him tighter to my chest.

"O-Okay." she mumbled hesitantly, still glancing over her shoulder at the out as Seth led her away.

"Jake, I think we should take them to my house." he suggested, looking down at his daughter in distress and obviously wanting her close to home. I nodded silently, also watching her.

Now that the initial shock of her return had almost vanished, my head was cleared and I was now able to look at her in more detail. She seemed no better off than Paul,physically, and seemed to be fuelled simply by the fact that she had two children to care for. Her bones were prominent beneath her skin. Her skin did look darker beneath the dirt and slight bruising from God knows what but it also looked dry and unhealthy. She looked ill, just like Paul and that's when I knew that the separation between them effected her just as much as it did him, her wolf.

"Mel's gonna freak." I murmured. Seth chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we got our baby girl back." he cheered quietly as he kissed Billie's forehead tenderly. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch before smiling up at him, brightly but tiredly. "But all the other girls are gonna freak too, and then there's Anna and Dyl."

"Oh, how are they? I've been so worried for them, for all of you. Please tell me they're okay." Billie pleaded, looking desperate and it was very tempting to lie to her. The only thing stopping us was the fact that she was going to find out eventually. Might as well tell her.

"Anna took it hard; Dyl took it harder. We'll talk later. Let us take care of you, Billie and these kids." Seth told her. She sighed but nodded, gnawing at her lip and I knew that he mind was still on her little brother and best friend.

Seth's house seemed empty as we came out the tree line into his back garden but I could hear Dyl's fitful sleeping on the second floor, along with the theme tune to Thomas the Tank Engine from Harry's bedroom. I heard a radio playing softly in the kitchen and Mel humming along, pausing to sniffle every few seconds or so.

"She's crying again." Seth mumbled, unhappily.

"I'm so sorry." Billie sighed, shamed. Seth kissed the top of her head in comfort as Sam rubbed her back softly.

"No, no, it's alright, Lea-Rae. It's not your fault." he soothed, gently.

"It is though, isn't it? I disobeyed Paul; I came back to help and put myself in danger. It's all my fault." She almost cried, shaking her head.

"Later, Lea-Rae. Let's get you inside, okay?" he told her. She sighed deeply, nodding as she allowed him to pull her towards the back porch. Ellie whimpered and stirred in her arms but soon calmed again after Billie cooed at her.

"Would you like me to take her?" Sam offered, gently.

The grip she had on the sleeping baby girl tightened as a low growl escaped her chest. I could practically feel the waves of protectiveness flowing straight off her body. "No, I got her." she snapped, eyes flashing with anger and distrust. Whoa, okay, what the hell was that? She deflated as soon as the words came out of her mouth, sighing defeated and remorseful as she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Extremely protective of her." Seth finished, cutting her off gently. She swallowed hard and nodded but anyone could see the protectiveness and love that she held for this little girl shining in her eyes. It was mesmerising. "Even more so than Jack, dare I say."

"Oh, I'm very protective of him too. I love them both with everything that I have but...she's everything to me, or at least a big part of my everything. She's...what kept me sane the entire time I was there. If it wasn't for her...i would have lost the will to carry on months ago." she whispered, burying her face in Ellie's hair and inhaling deeply.

Her words were deep and stunned the lot of us into silence. This one little blonde girl meant so much to my niece that she was her lifeline? A sudden but strong sense of pride, love and gratitude coursed through me for this little girl and I couldn't wait to meet her properly. She kept our Billie alive and I knew one person on this entire reservation who was going to be the most grateful of all. As if agreeing with me and my thoughts and feelings, my brothers and sisters whined around me, stepping closer to our niece, almost instinctively. Seth beamed at her, nodding as he kissed the little girl's forehead. That simple act seemed so much bigger for Billie because we could see the love shining brighter in her eyes as she looked at him, beaming.

Without another word, she made her way up the back porch steps, huddling the baby from the rain until she was under cover. Mel was in the kitchen, making coffee and she didn't know what was about to happen, whatsoever. My heart hammered in anticipation of how this was going to go down but anything could happen right now. She heard the back door creak open but didn't bother turning around from her task. She sighed, not even attempting to cease her tears.

"Hey Seth. Dyl's sleeping; he didn't eat much for dinner and Harry's watching Thomas in his room. He should drop right off any time now. Is everything in the all clear or do you have to go back out? Do you want coffee?"she asked lowly, her voice betraying the tiredness she tried to hide with her posture. We glanced around at each other, the other wolves having phased back human already and Seth was about to speak but Billie beat him to it...

"Mommy..." she whispered, a single tear cascading down her right cheek.

Mel gasped, her hand clutching her chest with surprise as she spun around from the counter. The cup of black coffee fell from her hand and smashed on the ceramic tiling of her kitchen floor, splattering the hot liquid everywhere when her eyes fell upon her eldest child, her only daughter, who had been missing for best part of six months, standing in the back doorway with a sleeping 18 month old baby girl in her arms.

"Billie?" Mel breathed in utter disbelief. Her eyes were wide like saucers, her whole body trembling with shock.

"hi, Mommy." she cried, walking further into the room. Mel's hands drew up to her gaping mouth, her head shaking in denial and shock.

"I'm dreaming." she stated, adamantly believing that she was.

"No Baby, you're not. This is real. This is our baby girl." Seth murmured, quiet but happily.

"It's true, Mom. I'm here. I'm alive and safe." She added with tears streaking down her face. She rushed up to an armchair that was sitting in a corner, laying Ellie down gently and making sure she was secure before turning to face her mother once again.

"Baby Girl...Sweetie, you're really here?" she asked, shell shocked. Billie nodded, slowly.

And then they were running, straight into each other's arms as they cried their eyes out and heart wrenching sobs escaped their mouths. They embraced rightly, clawing and clutching at each other as they dropped to their knees in the middle of the kitchen. The guys shifted behind me and I could smell the salt in the air that didn't just belong to the two wailing girls in front of us. I felt something wet fall across my cheek and brushed my fingers across it, capturing a tear in it's fall.

"Oh my God, Baby Girl. I've missed you so much! I was so worried. I can't believe you're here, Lea-Rae. My Baby." Mel sobbed, hiccuping.

"Mommy, I was so scared! It was so horrible! Hey hurt me! They kept me in this dingy room with no warmth and hardly any food! I was so scared!"  
"Shh, it's okay. You're home now. Nothing, no on will ever touch you ever again." Mel vowed, grabbing her face in her trembling hands and making her look her in the eyes, intensely. "We will protect you, Baby Girl. Daddy and I will protect you now."

"Mom...I'm a wolf now." Billie whispered lowly, bowing her head as if she was ashamed of that fact. We'd have to get to the bottom of that later, but then, there was so much that we needed to get to the bottom of. Mel's eyes grew ten fold as she shook her head, murmuring silent pleas under her breath for it not to be true. We all knew that, even though she accepted the fact that Seth was a wolf, she feared for her boys to become like him and now, when she least expected it, her daughter was the very thing she never wanted for any of her children.

"H-How?"

"Mom had the gene through her, Sam and Embry's Daddy and my Dad had it as well, through his Daddy." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes and nose.. Mel sighed, nodding as she knew that once it happened, there was no separating the wolf from the human. It stayed with each of us for life, even after we stop phasing.

"I love you no matter what. I'm just so glad that you're home; I don't care that you brought another side of you with you. I love you, Baby Girl." Mel cried, happily as she embrace her again, tightly.

"Momma, why you shouting?" Little Harry's tired voice asked from the kitchen doorway. None of us had even heard him come down, too captivated and entranced by the scene happening before us. I suddenly froze, unsuspecting of how Harry was going to take his big sister's sudden reappearance.

Billie shot to her feet faster than what I was used to seeing her moving, stumbling over the kitchen until she was stood directly in front of Harry's little body. He looked up at her...and just stared. She smiled brightly, though tears still shoved their way out of her eyes and after a solid minute of staring, she giggled, getting down on her knees and opening her arms wide for the young boy.

"Hey Harry, Baby Brother." She whispered strained but happily as she beamed at him hopefully. Harry thawed after only a second, letting out a cry of his own as he launched himself straight into his big sister's arms. He wasn't crying, no, he was giggling hysterically with an enchanting, 100 watt smile across his face that spread throughout the whole room. I beamed at seeing him more animated now than I have these past six months.

Billie's arms wrapped around the boy tightly as she climbed effortlessly to her feet. She spun him around in a tight circle, causing him to laugh louder than before and clutch to her just as tightly. Mel was silently sobbing with happiness in Seth's chest and his face shone everything that his wife was feeling. I could see Billie inhaling Harry's scent, committing it to memory so that she'd never forget it. We never everybody's scents off by heart. Everyone's.

"Billie, I missed you so much! Where did you go? I had no one to draw with! It's not as fun as it is with you and then I got the new Thomas DVDs and you weren't hear to watch them with me!" Harry gushed a thousand words a minute and I doubt if it weren't for her super hearing, she'd have missed every single one of them. "And momma was so sad! You know that I hate it when she's sad because it makes me sad too! And Dyl wasn't playing with me anymore because he missed you too much and Daddy was out searching for you all the time so he was never home! I'm glad you're home though! I missed you!"

"Baby, I'm sorry I went away. I didn't want to leave you, Dyl, Mom or Dad, I promise. I'll draw with you first thing tomorrow, okay? And we'll watched them Thomas DVDs, all of them." she promised, sincerely as she rocked him back and forth. "And I'm so sorry for making Mommy sad. I know you don't like it because I hate it too. I'm so sorry."

"No, Billie, it's not your fault. It's that bad man's!" he contradicted, shaking his head faster than what I thought was really healthy. She sighed heavily and we could all see that she didn't share his sentiments but she wasn't able to tell him that.

"Okay, if you say so, Buddy." She agreed, reluctantly.

"He's right." I told her, sternly. She nodded, shrugging and again we knew she didn't believe me.

"Where's Dyl? Is he alright?" she asked, very worried as she set Harry back down on his feet and peered into the living room for a glimpse of her biggest little brother.

"Oh, well...Honey, Dyl's sleeping. He didn't take all of this very well." Seth told her, delicately. He was hesitant to go into anymore depth though. She frowned, deeply, eyeing us all warily as if she knew that we were holding something back. And of course, technically we were.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Do you remember how sick he got the last few times he was worried about you?" She nodded, swallowing hard. "Well, he's worse than that, Sweetie. He's been very sick and even spent some time in hospital." Mel explained, anxious of how she was going to react to the information of her oldest brother being so ill. Billie's face drained of any and all colour and looked like she was about to be sick.

"B-But he's alright...I mean, he'll be alright...right? He's getting better?"

"He will now you're home, Sweetie." Sam assured her but received the opposite effect of what we were all hoping for. She grimaced, looking away as her eyes closed in shame. Tears fell mercilessly from her eyes once again.

"This is all my fault! I did this. Me! I'm a fuck up of a sister." She cried, yanking her hair hard with both her hands in frustration and weakness as her body shook slightly with anger.

"No! Don't you even dare think any of those things!" Mel bellowed angrily as she glared at Billie.

It startled the lot of us because shouting really wasn't her forte. She left that to Kim, Rachel and a couple other wolf girls. She, Vi, Emily, Susie, Claire and Bree were the passive, easy going ones that let their kids play in the mud, or paint the walls or eat candy at eight o'clock at night because they say and I quote: 'Oh for heaven's sake, let them get muddy, they're washable. Let them draw on the walls, they're washable too and if not, just paint over them. If they want cotton candy, let them because they're only kids once and I'll gladly stay up half the night with them so that they can have a fulfilling childhood.' Yeah, seriously, they've all pretty much said that and yes, it all happened and Mel really did stay up until three o'clock in the morning with Dyl after he ate a whole treat sized bag of M&Ms at nine o'clock at night.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Mel's shouting continued, "This is not your fault! It's that sick bastard's so don't let me hear you say that again! As for the other, you've been the greatest big sister those boys, and even some of the others kids if not all of them, could ever have, want or dream of. You do everything for them without complaining or expecting anything back from them and they look up to you as their idol! They love you with everything they have and it literally makes them sick to lose you! You could never be a fuck up of a sister...

"Being a big sister is one of the best things you excel in. Another being a best friend and daughter and a well valued confidant so don't put yourself down like that. We love you for who you are and you best not change one single aspect of who you are...or I'll kick you ass." Mel's voice became tenderer and loving as she gently pried Billie's hands from her hair to hold them tightly in hers. Billie chuckled slightly at her end comment but otherwise looked apprehensive of her mother's words.

There was a tense silence in which both women continued to cry quietly between them. I was still cradling Jack to my chest and he was still fast on. I heard a few sniffles behind me and knew that some of the guys had succumbed to their tears at this emotional scene. Me, I had started crying long ago.

"I love you, Mom. You're the greatest. You know exactly what to say and I love it." Billie whispered. Mel giggled.

"I try." she quipped, making both of them laugh.

Then the atmosphere shifted again as a shrill, heart moving cry penetrated the silence, snapping all our attention to Ellie, who was now sitting up in the armchair, her face bright red as she wailed. We could all see the confusion and fear shining in her eyes. Billie darted to her in less than a second, scooping her up before sitting back down in the chair. She sat her in her lap, pulling her close as she shushed and cooed into her ear, coaxing her to calm down because she was there now. Well now, her exact words were, 'Shh, Baby, Mama's here now'. Yeah, shocked us too. Not only did the baby think of Billie as her mom but so did she. The little girl calmed instantly, making us question her intentions. Of course, they were proved right as Billie laughed out loud, shaking her head at Ellie with her mouth open in shock and amusement.

"You little sneak! You just wanted some attention!" she laughed, tickling Ellie's side. She giggled hysterically.

"Mama, no! Mama, sop!" she screamed, wriggling in her lap. Billie just continued to laugh and tickle and we watched in awe until Mel leaned into me.

"Did that little girl just call my daughter 'mama'?" she asked, shocked. I nodded with a hummed affirmation. "And who is that little boy? Does he think of her as a mom too?"

"That's Jack and no, he doesn't. More of a sister but he came with them both." I whispered back, still watching the duo with a small, awed smile on my face but saw her nod out of my peripheral.

"Mama me hungwy." Ellie moaned, rubbing her tummy exaggeratedly as she pouted. Billie frowned but Mel answered.

"Do you want some mash an beans, Little One?" Ellie clapped her hands, cheering loudly as her head bobbed like a Churchill dog. "Does she like that? It appears so."

Billie nodded. "Yeah, Mom. Thank you. Neither of them have eaten since yesterday morning, like I told Jacob." she informed us and Mel was off like a shot, her face marred with a frowned so deep I was afraid they'd cause permanent wrinkles on her young face. She looked appalled at that information and was obviously on a mission to set that right.

"Should I cook Jack some?" Mel called from behind a cupboard.

"No, trust me, he'll be out until tomorrow morning. Once he's out, a freight train could pass through and he'd sleep through it. He's worse than Jacob." Billie called back, her eyes still on the little angle in her arms, who was now playing with the tips of Billie's hair. "Thanks though, Mom."

"Yeah, sure but I'm doing you some. You look..."

"I know, Mom, you can say it. I look freaking awful but I've had no choice in that. Please, do me some. I'm hungry too." Billie agreed and our hearts broke at her words. "Oh, bangers too?"

Mel chuckled. "Banger, mash and beans coming right up."

"You could do Ellie one but you'll have to cut it up really good. Mix it in with her mash, she likes that." Billie informed her, smiling at Ellie.

"Honey, surely you don't forget that I've raised two babies of my own, right?" Mel teased. Billie chuckled, rolling her eyes before yawning tiredly. Embry stepped forwards and Billie tensed slightly, gripping Ellie closer. Oh yeah, she's a momma wolf.

"Honey, why don't you give her to me so that you can go clean up ready for dinner? I'm sure you'll feel a bit better after a shower or bath and some clean, comfortable clothes on." he offered, hesitantly holding out his arms for the baby. Billie eyed them warily. "You know I'll never hurt you or her. I promise."  
Billie nodded slowly, smiling up at her Uncle as she stood and handed the baby over. She fussed slightly , being away from Billie but Embry calmed her down again, which seemed to placate Billie into relaxation and she nodded. "Thanks Uncle Embry."

He kissed her forehead. "Welcome home, Billie." he breathed with relief, inhaling her scent now that he was so close to her. Both Seth and Sam had done the same and I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't do it either. Billie smiled and left the room, glancing back at Jack and Ellie briefly before heading up the stairs.

"Go take Jack to Dyl's room, Jake. Dyl fell asleep in Billie's room again." Mel instructed lightly, smiling at the sleeping boy resting against my chest. I nodded.

I entered Dyl's room and settled Jack into his half made bed. He curled up into the pillows instantly on his side, a small smile on his face. I smiled and watched him for a second before making my way out the room. I didn't know whether he was afraid of the dark or anything so I left the bedroom door open a touch, just enough for some light to filter in and ebb his fear, if it existed. Leaving the room, I noticed a figure standing in Billie's doorway, frozen. It was her. Then I remembered that Dyl had fallen asleep in her bed again. I approached her carefully, biting my lip as I peered over her shoulder at the sleeping boy. He didn't look any better. Billie's eyes never left him but I saw her lips move out the corner of my eye.

"He looks...barely there at all." she whispered, creakily. I laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"He's had it rough and don't apologise, it's not your fault." I commanded, knowing that's exactly what she was going to do. She sighed.

"I hope he'll get better."

"He will. Now you're home. He's missed you." I murmured, fondly.

"I missed him too. I hope you're right." She sighed, smiling back at me. Oh, how we've all missed that smile.

"You go ahead and take that shower or whatever before I eat all your bangers and mash." I teased, pushing her shoulder gently. She chuckled quietly.

"Thanks, Jake."

"For what?"

"Helping me and the kids with those wolves. Carrying Jack home. Making me smile and feel better. Take your pick." she answered, nonchalantly but I could see the sincerity shining in her eyes.

"You're welcome, Billie." I replied, grinning. "Now shower...you stink."

"Hey, you Old Dog!"

"I'm not old, I'm experienced."

"is that what they call it these days? Okay then, experienced _old_ dog." She mocked, entering her room quietly.

I smiled after her, thinking how much she's brightened the house in only a few minutes of being back. She was something else. My heart clenched again at the thought of her heartache not being over, that she was still to do the inevitable.

She was going to see Paul, whether it was today, tomorrow or the next...she would eventually.

* * *

**Yay! Billie's back! And yes, she is a wolf but those who voted no, don't worry. Being a wolf isn't going to be a major part of her life. You'll see in the next chapter if you chose to stay as she talks to Jake about it. And of course, Paul and Billie are reunited next chapter as well but I don't know how Paul's going to be feeling or if he's even going to be awake when she's there, he hasn't told me how to write it yet :/**

**There's a picture of Billie's wolf as well as a banner that I made myself because I was bored :D They're on my PhotoBucket, and the link is on my profile (Characters link under A Wolf's Embrace) :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully enough to leave me a little review! Thanks!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	38. Answers

_**AAAARRRGGGHHH! WE BROKE 400 REVIEWS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU. ARE. AWESOME! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :DDDD**_

**Anyway...Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So you've been waiting a while for this chapter and for that, I sincerely apologise. College has just started again and it's my final year. I need to concentrate but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating! I always finish my stories! :D Thank you to those still with me; I love you all :D**

**A few new pics will be on my photobucket! Link on my profile under the AWE heading :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Answers**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

I jolted away, my breathing heavy as I peered into the darkness surrounding me. For that split moment, I panicked, thinking I was back in that torturous place of pain and misery but things were different. I was warmer, more comfortable; two things that I certainly wasn't back there. I blinked rapidly, trying to readjust my eyes to light in the room and began to point out certain things around me; a familiar vanity, posters and belongings that I haven't seen in the last six months but was ecstatic to see nonetheless.

I frowned in confusion for a minute before everything came back to me in one fell swoop. Me wolfing out; the evil wolves chasing me; the kids on my back; being cornered; coming home; everything. I remembered how Leah and Jennie cornered me in that cave and then the others coming as well. My wolf had been wary in the beginning but coats began to look familiar to me and then I recognised Dad, Uncle Sam and Jacob, mostly. I relaxed, even to a point where my wolf was able to turn its back on them and leave the kids to phase back. I phased in front of them. They know I'm back. I'm home.

An intense amount of relief coursed through me as I closed my watery eyes and smiled to myself. I was home. I was safe. I remember that my wolves killed those others and they made me safe again. Harry. Mom. Dad. Uncle Sam and Embry. Jennie. They all knew I was back and were so happy. I felt like a massive boulder was taken from my chest and I could breathe easier. It would be better and easier for me to protect Ellie and Jack here.

Ellie and Jack!

Panic rose inside of me again as I wondered where they were. Ellie always slept with me after Zain…Well, after he didn't anymore and not having her here with me now made me thinking she was in trouble. And Jack, where was he? He slept in the room next to mine. He was never too far away but I could sense that he was, or further away than he's ever been from me.

A warm body next to mine groaned and whimpered in its sleep and my eyes snapped over to it before widening as they took in Dyl's sleeping figure. Of course, that's right. I came for a shower and he was sleeping in my room. I remembered hearing someone tell Jake to bring Jack to Dyl's room because he was in mine so I knew where Jack was, or I think I do. That still left Ellie, my Ellie.

"Who is that?" Dyl groaned next to me, sitting up a little and narrow his eyes to see through the lack of light. I froze, having been gone so long it was like I didn't know how to act around him anymore. I was so different now, the experiences I'd been through making me so. "You smell fami-"

"Dyl?" I whispered, softly. I didn't want to scare him or anything. I didn't know how he was going to react.

He grew ridged in the silence after I called his name and I held my breath. My heart was beating erratically and all I wanted to do scoop him up and hold him until I was sure that this wasn't a dream to torture me, a dream I'd had so many times before about being reunited with my family, Mom and Dad, Harry and Dyl. It was silent for so long I thought that he'd gone back to sleep but his shrill cry made me jump, instantly combing the room for danger and the reason for his panic.

But it wasn't panic. It was joy and I knew that by the way he threw his arms around me, crying with happiness and hysteria as he shouted my name over and over into my ear. I ignored the ringing it induced and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to me as possible as I revelled in his scent. I was deprived of it for so long and now, it was so much stronger than before because I'm a wolf now. I felt tears streaking down my face as we sat there, crying to each other in relief and happiness to be back in each other's arms.

"Oh my God, Billie! I missed you so much! Don't go again, please! I don't know what I did but I'm so sorry. Please don't leave again." He wailed, melting into me. My tears fell faster at his words. He thought he did something wrong?

I pulled away from him, much to his protest but I didn't go far. With the morning light finally beginning to filter through the thin curtains, I was able to see him more clearly and I gasped at what I saw. He was so thin and pale. He looked seriously Ill but then, he has been seriously ill. An overwhelming amount of grief and guilt coursed through me and I pulled him back to me, resting my cheek on the top of his head.

"No, Dyl, you didn't do anything. I promise you, bud. I promise." I cooed at him, stroking his hair. He sniffled.

"But why were you away for so long?" he asked, lowly. I sighed.

"You know that Omar…he took me, right?" he nodded, slowly. "Well…it was just really hard to get away. I wanted to come home though, so much but I just couldn't; he wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry. I thought about you every day though, and Harry. There wasn't a moment that went by that I didn't think of how you were or what you were doing, whether you were taking care of yourself for me."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not taking care of myself. I've been so sick, Billie but I was only scared for you, scared that you weren't coming home and the more I thought about it, the worse I got until I had to go to the hospital. I'm sorry." He spluttered. I shook my head, softly as I peered down into his rich brown eyes.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault you were scared. I was too and no one blames you for any of this. You were a victim in this just the same as I was, okay. You lost your big sister for such a long time and you didn't know how to cope with that. Don't blame yourself, okay?" I demanded softly and he nodded. "Come on, let's lay back down for a little while, okay?"

"'Kay." He whispered, allowing me to pull him back down to the pillows and cover the both of us up. He laid his head on my chest and my arms remained tightly around him.

We talked about his sickness and how he couldn't eat very much, like he had a stomach full or rocks and didn't allow any room for anything else. He always slept in my room just to feel closer to me and my eyes tear up at that. He was just a shell of the young boy I was taken from whilst I was away and I hoped that now I was back, I would be able to coach him back to the way he was.

He made a comment about my warmth and how it was the same as Dad's but I don't think he made the connection between the two. I was hoping that he wouldn't but then, I never lied to Dyl; I told him everything so it was going to be hard to keep this way from him.

"Dyl, Sweetie."

"Yeah?"

"You know what Dad is, right?" I prompted, lowly. He nodded, peering up at me with bright, intense eyes. I smiled at him for a second, kissing the tip of his nose and making him giggle. It was like music to my ears. "Well, something happened to me whilst I was away and…I'm kind of like Dad now."

"How so?" he asked, curiously. I sighed.

"I can turn into a wolf, just like Dad. That's why I'm so warm, like Dad. We're the same." I told him, unable to meet his eyes. He jumped up and began to bounce on the bed, exuberantly. My eyes widened in shock before I began to giggle at his silliness.

"That's so cool! My big sister's a wolf!" he shouted, laughing. I shushed him, giggling as I pulled him back down on the bed next to me.

"Shh, Dyl. You'll wake everyone up!" I told him, shaking my head. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was only five to seven in the morning. He giggled, looking guilty. Sometimes I forget that he's only nine, almost ten years old. He's just a little boy, bless him.

"Sorry." He whispered, grinning. I rolled my eyes and began to tickle him, just because I could. He peeled with laughter and I giggled with him until we were both breathless. I let him go and he was still giggling to himself when I hopped out of bed. He looked at me worried, as if he thought he'd done something wrong again and I smiled at him, reassuringly. He smiled back.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Go wash your face and get dressed and then come down okay?" I told him and he nodded, hopping out the bed at the same time before going to the bathroom. I smiled after him before leaving my bedroom.

Everything was quiet, which I was no longer used to since everywhere I went when I was _there_, someone was always making noise. I shuddered at some of them noises. I looked up and down the hallway, wondering if anyone was up but I couldn't hear or sense anything so I shrugged, making my way towards the stairs.

Mom or Dad never really liked changed so the house looked exactly the same. It was refreshing, since where I was never felt like home. I was glad to be back. Mom even kept everything in the same place around the kitchen so I got straight onto making some omelettes for anyone who came by. Wolves were early starters and some may drop by if they smell food coming from the house.

I glanced around the fridge and cupboards, thinking what I could make Ellie for her breakfast since I didn't have any formula or appropriate food for her here. Then I saw the box of Ready Brek© in the cupboard and knew it would be perfect.

I went about mixing that up for her, just the way she always liked it and as I finished, Dyl came into the room, instantly searching for me and grinning when he saw me. I smiled back and pointed to the table, where three plates of high stacked with pancakes, omelettes, sausage and bacon sat in the centre. His eyes widened before he rushed right over to dig in. I smiled at him for a minute before a short cry brought me out of my reverie.

"Who was that?" Dyl asked confused as he frowned at the stairs. The cry sounded again. "It sounded like a baby so it couldn't have been Harry."

"No, it wasn't Harry, Sweetie. It's a little girl called Ellie. She came home with me and another little boy called Jack, who is nearly five. Ellie is like a daughter to me so be nice." I warned him, playfully. He looked shocked, as I had expected but I simply smiled at him, kissing his head as I moved towards the stairs.

Ellie was in Harry's room but there was no Harry in his bed. However placed Ellie in the bed knew that she wasn't ready for one yet and had reinforced the bed, temporarily with a side board so that she didn't fall out and placed cushion all around her so that she didn't bang her head or anything on the wall.

I smiled at my family's consideration and made my way over to Ellie, who was squirming this way and that on her stomach, like she couldn't turn around and was getting frustrated. I smiled fondly and cooed at her as my hands wrapped around her waist. She stopped whining and crying as she heard my voice, turning her head towards me and smiling.

"Hey there, Baby Girl. Did you sleep well?" I crooned, lifting her up into my arms and snuggling her close. She giggled.

"Good, Momma." She replied, sweetly. I smiled at her.

"How does some yummy porridge sound for breakfast? Do you want that?" I asked her, lightly as I made my way out the room. No one was awake still and I smiled. Everyone slept like the dead in this house.

She clapped her hands, excitedly. "Yum, yum!" she exclaimed, giggling all the way down to the kitchen.

As we entered, Dyl's eyes widened and I giggled at his reaction. When Ellie took notice of him, she pointed and shouted, "Jack!" I shook my head and corrected, "Dyl. He's my little brother. He's your Uncle Dyl." He seemed proud when I said that and I passed him to place Ellie in the high chair. I placed the bowl of porridge in front of her and allowed her to have fun with her breakfast. I mean, they're washable, right?

"She's really cute." Dyl pointed out, smiling as he watched her. I nodded, whole-heartedly.

"Definitely. She's even cuter when she's in an affectionate mood. You'll have to wait until tonight for that though." I informed him. He nodded, seeming excited. I smiled.

"Is anyone else up yet?" he asked, shoving a large piece of pancake into his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at me the best he could when I gave him a disapproving look. I shook my head.

"No, but I think I heard Jack moving about. He's in your room because you were in mine." I told him.

"He's in my bed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he wet the bed?" he asked, mortified and I wasn't expecting it so I nearly choked on a piece of bacon. I collected myself and shook my head, laughing.

"No, no. He used to but I helped him control it whilst I was away so don't worry. Your bed will be dry." I assured him. He nodded.

"Okay then, he can sleep in my bed."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be grateful for your permission." I teased. He scowled playfully and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Be-Be? You here?" Jack's voice floated down the stairs and I was instantly out my seat and at the bottom to greet him coming down. He grinned and hugged me tightly and then I took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

Dyl eyed him critically as we entered, trying to make heads or tails of him and I could see jack doing the same. They were both quiet, unsure how to address each other and I smirked to myself. They were so alike. They were going to get on great, I knew. I placed him next to Dyl, who blushed and continued to eat. I put a plate in front of Jack and he dug in as well. Silence gripped the room as we all ate but it was broken y Dyl's sudden shout.

"You have my pyjamas on!" he protested pointing at Jack's chest.

"Dyl, don't be so rude. Yes, he has. Mom or Dad probably changed him last night when he fell asleep. You don't mind do you?" I asked, eyeing the tow of them as they blushed. Jack looked down at his Batman pyjamas, looking remorseful and guilty. I Dyl sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout, really. I just like them pyjamas." He replied, remorsefully. Jack grinned.

"So do i! I love Batman!" he giggled.

And then it began. The whole table and kitchen was filled with talk of their favourite super hero, who they thought was the best villain and what they thought was their favourite episode. I rolled my eyes at the two but was ecstatic that they'd found something in common to talk about. I was sure that they were going to be great.

Not long after Jack came down, Dad made an appearance and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, cutting off my air supply for a minute before I realised that I could do the same to him. He laughed as I did, shaking his head as he said, "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"I know. It is weird." I giggled, smiling as I took a seat next to him at the table. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to eat.

"This is great, Sweetie. Welcome home." He murmured, kissing the side of my head. I leaned into him, revelling in my Dad's touch.

"Oh, Sweetie, you made breakfast! You didn't have to do that!" Mom protested as she entered the kitchen, rushing up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I shrugged and hugged her back, closing my eyes. "How did you sleep? Okay, I hope?"

"Yeah, Mom. Thanks." I nodded, smiling.

"She woke me up this morning." Dyl mumbled, eyeing his family. Mom and Dad looked surprised to see that he was eating what I knew to be his fourth pancake and I smiled at them.

"He seemed fine this morning. I think he'll be alright." I assured them. Mom had tears in her eyes as she kissed the top of his head in relief. Dad hugged me again.

"Hello, Jack. How did you sleep?" Mom asked, passing behind the boy. He smiled at her, politely.

"Good, thank you." He replied, just as politely as his smile. It made me smile. Despite his harsh upbringing, he was the perfect little boy, like my Dyl and Harry.

"That was Dyl's room you slept in last night. I don't know if you knew that." She said, smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah. We both like Batman." He grinned, glancing at Dyl, who grinned back. Mom chuckled.

"Momma! Me finished!" Ellie squealed, happily.

"No squealing, Sweetie. What did I say?" I reminded her. She smiled innocently and nodded in recognition. I smiled, kissing her cheek as I cleared her bowl up and placed her juice in front of her. She drank immediately. My parents had quietened suddenly and we having some sort of silent conversation before they both looked back at me, curiously.

"Billie, Sweetie, why does she call you Momma?" Mom asked me, hesitantly. I glanced at her and blushed, knowing that it must be weird for them to hear. I mean, how often does your daughter get kidnapped and then returns with a 'daughter' of her own, one who calls your daughter 'momma'? I doubt it was very often.

"Later, Mom, please? Maybe when Ellie goes for her nap? I don't want to discuss any of this in front of the kids. They've had it rough and I don't want them getting sad with what we talk about. So...later, I'll tell you all about the last six months later." I suggested. Mom and Dad nodded, sharing a worried and curious glance with each other.

"Billie can I show Jack my Batman Lego game?" Dyl asked, stretching up to put his dish in the sink along with Jack's. I smiled and looked over at Jack, whose eyes were wide with excitement.

"You have a batman game?" he shouted, happily. Dyl nodded and just like that, they were off like a shot, running up the stairs without waiting for my answer.

"Be careful!" Both mom and I shouted at the same time as both boys stumbled going up and we glanced at each other before laughing out loud. Dad smirked at us, shaking his head.

"That was weird." I giggled. She nodded.

I sat down at the table again and helped Ellie drink her juice because she was getting it everywhere; up her face, in her hair, down her top and on the high chair table. I smiled at her fondly the entire time, fussing over her when necessary and when I looked up, Mom and Dad were watching me, speculatively. I blushed and smiled at them, confused.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. They both shook their heads.

"Nothing. We're just…it's hard to believe our eyes at the minute. We can't believe that you're actually here but also helping a child drink as well. It's all just so bizarre and we're just trying to wrap our heads around it." Dad said, smiling softly. I smiled back, biting my lip as I nodded.

"It was hard waking up this morning because I didn't know where I was for a minute. It's hard to think that yesterday morning, I was waking up with a totally different warm body beside me." I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean like that?" Mom asked, hesitantly and worried. I could feel the table shaking slightly and I looked up to see Dad shaking with his hands clenched.

"Billie Meggan, you answer her this minute." he demanded, lowly. I frowned between him and Ellie, who was oblivious to my father's anger but that wasn't the point. They shouldn't be doing this with her in the room.

"Dad, please, later, okay? Not in front of Ellie." I sighed, turning back t her so that they wouldn't see the pain that the memories always enticed within me. They both sighed.

"You can't expect us to brush that comment off, can you? Surely?" Dad asked, incredulously. I sighed and looked back at him.

"I promised that I would tell you later. Just trust me, please?"

"I do trust you, Honey. I'm sorry." he sighed, brushing my hair back from my face. I smiled and leaned into his fatherly touch.

Oh, it's been so long since I've felt it and it felt so good. I opened my eyes and startled when I saw the tears swimming in his eyes. I gasped and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he circled my middle with his thick arms in a tight embrace. He sobbed lightly into my neck and my own tears began to fall down my face,. I glanced over at Ellie, who was still oblivious and then at Mom who was sobbing silently into her hands, tears streaking her own face.

"Daddy, please don't cry. I'm okay. I'm home. I'm not leaving anymore. I won't let anyone get close to taking me away ever again. I can now; I have the strength for it." I whispered into his ear, hoarsely. He just continued to cry and from the corner of my eye, I saw Mom get up and return with some tissues, handing one over to me. I smiled at her thankfully, wiping my eyes.

Dad's arms tightened around me a a fierce growl escaped his chest, making Ellie jump but she soon went back to messing with her empty juice bottle. "You can bet on it that you will never be taken from right under our noses again. I never felt so...helpless and like a failure when we couldn't find you. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "Daddy, it's not your fault. It's okay. Please, stop crying." I pleaded, feeling my heart ache with every tear he shed. He began to take deep breaths with his face buried in my neck. I knew that he was taking in my scent to calm him down. I'd done that to him before now. Scents were important to a wolf, something that I didn't understand until now. Each one defined home, friendship and loyalty. You knew who your pack was with one sniff.

I rubbed his back gently until he thankfully calmed down. I pulled his head back from my neck and wiped his face with the tissue in my hand, making his chuckle. I smiled at the sound before kissing both his cheeks. He did the same, sighing in relief.

"I missed you so much, Lea-Rae. So, so much." he breathed. I nodded and gestured over to Mom to join our hug. She gave me a watery smile and sat n Dad's other thigh as I was sitting on the other. Our three way hug lasted all of two minutes, when Ellie began to laugh. We all looked over to her, seeing that she'd managed to unscrew the cap off her bottle. I smiled at her, giggling.

"Clever Ellie." I called and she looked up at the sound of her name, smiling widely.

"She's a beauty." Dad chuckled, finally calmed down. I nodded.

"Yeah, she is." I sighed, happily.

We finished up breakfast and I helped mom clean up the dishes, seen as though I had dirty a god proportion of them. Like all the other wolves, one of the things that changed in me was my appetite. I ate like a horse now, or I could eat a horse, which ever way you chose to play it. I was so hungry all the time now, it was like I was never full at all. It was a pain in my ass, to be honest. I was dreading Mom's grocery bill now that she not only had another wolf to feed but two more children as well. Guilt consumed me but I fought it back, knowing that right now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"Billie, can we go to the beach?" Jack and Dyl asked together as they ran into the kitchen, though Jack called me Be-Be as he always does, instead of Billie. I smiled over my shoulder at them both, but was hesitant to let them out by themselves. I glanced at Mom, seeing that she wasn't fond of the idea either. She met my gaze.

"I'll call Aaron, see if he'll mind taking them or something. He adores Dyl so I know he'll love Jack as well." She said, walking towards the phone. I felt better knowing that Aaron would be with them. He'd take good care of them. I turned back to them.

"Okay but Uncle Aaron is going with you. Jack, don't worry, Aaron is a very nice guy so you'll be okay with him, alright?" I assured him and he nodded, biting his lip. He was trusting my judgement. "I want you both to go change into some swim trunks in case you want to go swimming okay? Dyl, can Jack borrow some?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I have two pairs of batman ones!" he told Jack before running back out the kitchen. I chuckled after them.

"Aaron said he's on his way. He can't wait to see you." Mom chuckled, smiling. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him too. He was like the big brother I'd never had, like Leah was the big sister I'd never had.

"I can't wait either. I hope he doesn't mind Jack coming along."

"No, of course not. He's curious about him, actually."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He seemed very excited for some reason." she chuckled. I smiled.

"Well, I just know that they'll hit it off. Jack's wonderful, who wouldn't hit it off with him?" I chuckled. She smiled.

"You're even better with the kids. The wolf girls are going to love you even more so now." Mom chuckled. I frowned at her, confused. "Oh, sweetie, you've always been a lot better with the kids than we have. You understand them better and they all simply adore you. None of them were as exuberant as they once were before after you were taken." She sighed, heavily. I frowned again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone sad."

"It wasn't your fault, Baby Girl. What matters is that you're back and everything can get to the way it was before...with a few changes." she added, smiling over at Ellie, who was watching us silent and contently. I smiled at her as well.

"We're ready!"

"Boys, it's sunny out for once. You need sunscreen on. It's in the bathroom, bottom shelf in the cupboard next to the sink." Mom ordered, smiling. They nodded and left again without complaint.

We worked in harmony for about another five minutes until I heard several cars pull up in the front driveway. I glanced out the kitchen window to see Aaron's familiar Corvette but also Uncle Sam and Uncle Embry's trucks. I watched as Leah and Aaron climbed out his car, Uncle Sam and his family climb out of his truck but I positively beamed as not only did Uncle Embry and his little family jump out but also Jared and Anna.

ANNA!

I was sprinting towards the door a second later and I yanked it open, nearly pulling it off its hinges s I don't truly know my own strength yet, just as Anna's head came up. We locked gazes for a minute, e standing on the porch as she stood frozen on the lawn beside her father. Everyone else was silent and still, though beaming at me. Minutes passed as we stared at each other, trying to make ourselves believe that this wasn't a dream, that we really were looking back at our soul sisters.

Then, the dam broke as we both squealed at the tops of our lungs, throwing ourselves towards each other until we crashed to the ground in a heap of entwined limbs. Anna was crying into my chest, sobbing about how she missed me so much and loved me more than anything. I couldn't even form the thoughts to put into words so I just held her closely, kissing her cheeks, forehead and hair.

Lilly, Gracie and Levi soon joined in and we'd become like a doggy pile in the middle of our front lawn. I kissed them all, so happy to see them. Gracie was so big now and Lilly was a sweetheart.

I heard sniffles from around us and knew that this emotional scene was affecting more than just us on the floor. I vaguely heard Jack as someone something and then Dyl answer that Anna was my best friend and sister and that we were so happy to see each other. Then there were hands on us and I looked up to see Jared and Uncle Sam.

"Come on, you guys. Get on up." Jared coaxed, pulling Anna up gently though she didn't let go of me as Uncle Sam helped the rest up. I smiled at Jared and he gave me half a hug, which was all he could manage with his daughter wrapped around me. He whispered thank you to me and I smiled.

"Good to see you, Treasure." Aaron called behind me, making me turn and smile.

"Hey, Aaron. Good to see you too. Thanks for taking the boys."

"It's no problem. I want to meet the little tyke who has captured your heart enough to carrying him home on your back for god knows how long from god knows where." he teased. I blushed, smiling.

"You mean two tykes." I reminded him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, right." He replied.

"So, you officially part of the bitch squad now." Leah laughed, making me smile and blush.

"Leah!" Uncle Sam admonished but she just shrugged.

"What does she mean?" Anna asked confused, speaking for the first time since she arrived. I looked over at her, wide eyed. I didn't want her to find out this way would she think of me differently now that I was like Jennie? Would she feel left out? I bit my lip, worried.

"Um...I, erm?" I stuttered, unable to get the words out but she made it so that I didn't have to.

"You're a wolf?" She asked, eyes wide and her mouth agape. I looked down and nodded, hesitantly. I felt her arms wrap around me as she laughed in my ear.

"That's awesome!" she laughed, excitedly. I looked at her, seriously.

"I don't want to be this, Anna. As soon as I'm able, I'm stopping, though I'll have to talk to Jake about it no doubt." I told her, sternly. I didn't dare look at Uncle Sam or anyone to see if they approved or not. "Not for myself, but for those to kids in the house."

"I heard about them. I want to meet them." She smiled. I nodded.

"Are we going to the beach yet?" Dyl asked from the porch as I smiled over at him.

"Yeah, Bud. Put a jacket on and then I'm sure Aaron will be ready to go." They rushed into the house to get their jacket.

Aaron and Leah hugged me one last time before they took both boys to the beach for the morning and probably afternoon if I knew my little brother. He'll find no end of things to show Jack and I hoped that they'll form a strong friendship over it. We all retreated from the front lawn into the house. Anna and the other kids stayed at my side, making all the others chuckle and the guys went to the living room. Things never change. Anna gushed over Ellie, saying she was cute and everything. Soon, she wanted out of the high chair and I took her into the loving room to play on the floor. I knew the guys would watch her perfectly and I smiled at them on my way back to the kitchen.

The rest of the morning, we talked trivially and cooked for lunch. I felt at bliss to be home again. I missed this place and I was never going to take it for granted ever again. It was like nothing ever happened, like I'd been here all along. Eventually, people began to flock towards my house, eager to see me again and greet me back. I did a whole lot crying for the rest of the morning and way into the afternoon.

Nothing of consequence was talked about, which I was thankful for but I knew that Mom and Dad hadn't forgotten about my comment earlier, about the warm body beside me, and they were constantly watching em with concern on their faces. I knew that Dad had also told them that I was only willing to talk whilst Ellie was asleep, which was fast approaching. She usually took her nap at around 2 in the afternoon and it was half one.

I was beginning to get shifty when all except two of the pack sat in the living room, waiting patiently. Leah was obviously with the boys and Philip was patrolling. Everyone else, including the wives, were hear and waiting for me to pick Ellie up and take her up for her nap. I couldn't bare the thought of them knowing all that I'd been through because some of it was awful but I knew that I would have to tell them otherwise they'd see it in my head when we phased together, after I'd given my allegiance to Jake and accepting him as my alpha.

I could feel the girls shooting me glances when I got closer and closer to two and I knew that there was no putting it off. I sighed, drying my hands on a dish towel and smiling over at them before heading to the living room. Everyone looked up at me as I entered but I didn't meet anyone's gaze, nervous about what's to come. Ellie looked up at me as I crouched down next to her and she beamed, clapping.

"Momma! Momma!" she squealed, happily. I smiled.

"Hey, Angel." I whispered, nuzzling her cheek. She giggled and I picked her up in my arms. "You ready for nap time?"

Promptly, she yawned and I chuckled. "Yea..." she murmured, dropping her head forward to my shoulder and closing her eyes. I kissed the top of her head as I made my way towards the stairs, ignoring everyone's eyes on me as they watched me interact with Ellie., I sighed, entering Harry's room. Only a matter of minutes now as Ellie was already asleep. Due to their heightened senses, they knew this and I couldn't hold it off by pretending either.

I crossed over to the make-shift bed, laying her down under the covers before making sure that all her directions were secure so that she didn't roll out or anything. I kissed her plump cheek and watched as she curled into herself and dropped into a deep sleep. I watched her for a few more seconds before sucking it up, closing the bedroom door too as I made my way back downstairs.

The kitchen was empty now and I knew that the girls had retreated to the living room as well, waiting with the guys for my return. I took a deep breath and entered the living room, every pair of eyes zeroing in on me instantly. I bit my lip and sighed, looking around each of them before going to take a seat between Uncle Embry and Jacob.

"So..." I hedged, nervously.

"We don't want you to be uncomfortable, Billie but we need to know what happened. I hope you understand." Jacob told me, apologetically. I nodded, slowly.

"I do, honestly. It's just that...some might be hard to hear." I admitted, looking down at my hands. Some wolves growled but kept their cool and waited patiently for me to begin. "I, um...why don't you guys just ask me some questions? It might be easier."

Uncle Sam nodded. "Where were you? I mean, where did they take you? We all ran to Omar's reservation in Alaska but it was pretty much deserted." he asked, curiously.

"Alberta. Wood Buffalo National Park. I only knew where I was because I actually made a friend over there. I don't know what happened to her though. She's...she's the whole reason why I'm even here right now. She helped me escape." I murmured, looking at my hands as grief surfaced in me for my friend.

"Who was she?" Quil asked.

"Clara...Meggan."

"Meggan? She was a relation of yours?"

"Kind of. Only through marriage. She...is...was...is Omar's imprint and wife." I informed them, sadly.

"Poor girl, being stuck with that guy." Bree chuckled, shaking her head she had no idea.

"It wasn't by choice. It was an arranged marriage that she was forced into. They're still common over there, in their tribe. Most of Omar's pack member's marriages were arranged and there was a lot of negative emotion running around within the pack. You thought that the Uncle Sam/Aunt Emily/Leah love triangle was bad, you should hear some of the stories behind their marriages." I chuckled dryly with that last part.

"Like what?" Craig asked, curiously. I looked at him.

"Take the S/E/L love triangle and substitute Uncle Sam for Omar, Aunt Emily with Clara and Leah with a girl called April. The stories are exactly the same, only imagine if Leah and Uncle Sam continued onto get married, have five children and even a dog. Imagine that Uncle Sam imprinted but kept it a secret from Leah, seeing Aunt Emily behind Leah's back and even producing a couple of kids between the two of them as well." I told them and gasps filled the entire room. Shame crossed Uncle Sam's face but I smiled at him. "Leah thought she had it bad but in the end, she imprinted, she had the ability to. April was human and unlike Leah, she wasn't able to take the pain of losing Omar.

"She killed herself, leaving her children behind." I finished, sighing. "Jack was her youngest child."

"Oh my God." Mom breathed horrified and I smiled, knowing that she was thinking about that little boy. He truly was amazing. He was the total opposite to his father, thank God.

"So...he's Omar's son? How long ago did he imprint?" Uncle Sam asked, incredulously.

I sighed. "Only four years ago. Jack was one when he left them to fend for themselves." I replied.

"That poor boy." Kim whimpered, sadly. Jared squeezed her hand softly.

"How do you know that Omar won't want him back?" Jacob asked from beside me. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. There's no way in hell he's going back with him." I growled, clenching my fists as they began to tremble in my anger. Uncle Embry reached out and took my hand, kissing it. My trembling stopped and I smiled up at him thankfully. He simply smiled back.

"What about his siblings? Don't they care?" Emily asked softly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. They never came around. Jack is the only one I saw. I do know that two of them left as soon as they turned 18, moving to England because they hated their father and tribe. The other two live with some other family on their new Res, pretending that Jack doesn't exist." I growled, hating how they could do that to their little brother.

"So...where has he lived?"

"With Omar, but more like a servant boy than his son. He was treated like crap. When I got there, he stuck to me like glue, knowing I wasn't like that rest of his 'family'." I made quotes around the words 'family' as they were far from that. "I began to think of him as my little brother, or another one at least." I amended, chuckling as I glanced over at mom and dad. They smiled.

"Dyl's starting to shine up to him." Mom smiled, excitedly. I nodded.

"I kinda hoped that would happen. It would have totally sucked if two of my little brothers didn't get along." I griped, smiling. Everyone chuckled. I turned sombre. "Jack didn't really have any friends there. He wasn't allowed for the premises and was home schooled since he turned four. That's why we're so close because we were each other's best friend there."

"Sounds like we owe a lot to this little boy." Uncle Sam smiled. I nodded, thinking how many times he's comforted me when he was left in the dark as to why and all those times where he was able to make me smile or laugh when the situation didn't warrant it.

"So...what happened to you over there?" Dad asked hesitantly, cutting into my thoughts. I tensed slightly before snorting dryly.

"That, is a loaded question, Dad. I don't even know where to begin." I told him, sadly. He sighed, pained.

"What about when you first got there? When you woke up?" Uncle Sam asked.

"When I woke up, I was alone in a dark room. I was barely dressed. It smelled awful and stale. I had a toilet and everything and kind of make-shift bed. The food might as well have been gourmet food but it was far and few between each meal. Time was unmeasurable so...I don't know how long I truly spent in there but I'm estimating around a month." I told them, thoughtfully. "I could hear laughter and footsteps at all hours so I must have been in some sort of house or something.

"After month, _he_ came in, claiming I was his mate and I was going to be wife and bear his children." I mumbled with disgust as I studied my hands. As I expected, vicious growls and snarls surrounded us at my words and I sighed, thinking about everything that had happened between the two of us.

"He was delusional. I hope you told him where to stick it." Craig grumbled, angrily. I didn't say anything.

"Billie? What is it?" Mom asked, worriedly.

"I had no choice." I whispered, causing them to gasp softly.

"What does that mean?"

"At first, I resisted. I mean, he still made me sleep in the same bed and everything, like a 'married couple' but I always ended up on the floor every morning because I couldn't stand sleeping next to him. When I began to stop eating and refusing to kiss him back when he forced his lips on mine, he took drastic measures."

"Which were?" Uncle Sam gritted, enraged.

"Ellie."

"Oh Jesus, tell me he didn't hurt her?" Aunt Violet shrieked.

"No, he didn't, not physically at least." I assure her, smiling. "He just...used her as bait, threatening to hurt her if I didn't comply with everything he told me to do or say or whatever. She was so small back then. She's 18 months now but she was only about a year old when she was brought in. My heart reached out for her instantly and I felt this bond with her. I practically raised her for the last four or so months. I had to protect her without fail and the only way I could do that was...to give in." I whispered, swallowing hard. "Her life was in my hands, I had no choice."

"It's okay, Sweetheart. We understand." Jacob soothed, brushing my hair. I nodded. "She's safe now so that's all that matters."

"Who is she? I mean, did she have any important parents or anything?" Craig asked. I tensed, knowing that they were going to ask this and yet it caught me off guard. Thinking about her parents made my blood boil and my hands began to shake more than ever. My eyes slammed shut in a desperate attempt to calm down but I couldn't chance it in case did, getting to my feet and marching towards the kitchen.

I leant against the kitchen counters, my hands clenching against the marble as I took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm myself. My mind was racing with thoughts travelling a mile a minute and I shook my head to dispel images of that bastard. He didn't deserve a daughter like Ellie. She was so kind, loving, affectionate and sweet and he was...he was a savage, relentless and mean. Her total opposite and her mother is no better. I met her once and she must have had saints for parents so that Ellie could inherit her kind nature because it certainly wasn't from them or his parents.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from it instinctively. My back straightened sharply as my eyes popped wide open. I spun around, startled and saw that Jacob, Uncle Sam and Embry, and Dad were standing a few feet away from me, being cautious but clearly worried about me. I sighed, turning away from them because I hated that they saw me like this. I was so balanced emotionally before I phased but now, I was ashamed to say that I wasn't like that anymore. I missed it. I pinched my tear-ducts, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out." I whispered, lowly. I felt the hand again but almost expected it so I didn't flinch this time. I sighed and peered over at Dad.

"It's okay, Sweetie. We don't know how old you are as a werewolf but it can't be that old. We understand." he murmured, smiling. I sighed again.

"A month." I stated, almost inaudibly but they caught it anyway.

"A month what?" Jacob asked, confused. I opened my eyes and turned to look at them.

"I've been phasing a month. When it first happened...I was with someone and he flipped out. Omar had a tight leash on me for the last month. I'll explain more in a bit. Let's get back in there." I suggested, taking dad's hand from my shoulder and squeezing it. He smiled back sadly and nodded.

When we returned, everyone eyed me worriedly as I retook my seat. This time, Uncle Embry sat where Dad was sitting and Dad took his place so I was sandwiched between Jacob and him. I smiled at everyone, apologetically before continuing.

"Sorry about that...What were we talking about?" I remembered, of course but I wanted to buy myself some time before I answered. This one would require a lot of explaining.

"Ellie. We asked wh her parents were." Quil reminded me and I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Well...that's complicated, really." I mumbled, wringing my hands. I knew I'd have to start at the beginning.

"Do you remember that jet black wolf that day, getting close to me and shit?" I asked. They nodded, some even growling at the memory. "This has everything to do with him. His name was Zain-"

"Was?" Steven asked, confused. I looked at him, nodding.

"I'll, um, get to that. Just wait." He nodded. "Yeah, his name was Zain. He was Tyrone's son and a total savage asshole. Sorry, mom but the language was necessary. There are so many choice words I could call him and that was the nicest." She nodded in understanding, looking like she even wanted to add her two cents as well. "He was the whole reason why they came back that first time after confronting you about your treaty with the Cullens and indirectly, the Denalis.

"To put it simply, he took a _fancy_ to me. He wanted me for himself so he went to his father, who happened to be the alpha of the pack aiding Omar. Tyrone used his allegiance with Omar to his advantage and made me part of the deal that they had struck beforehand. Tyrone helps Omar with the eradication of the Denalis and Cullens, stretching for your demise as well for your treaty with the Cullens, and then Omar returns the favour by allowing Zain to take me as his mate.

"Tyrone seemed to think that because he was my Uncle, Omar had a right to say who I married since Dad wasn't alive, like he was the next in line to make decisions foe me. Remember, arranged marriages are common up there so to Tyrone, it seemed reasonable.

"So that's what they agreed on, only Zain got impatient and demanded that I was taken and made his before Tyrone helped Omar, sealing the deal one their side. As you already know, Tyrone has yet to oblige his end of the bargain, since the Cullens and Denalis are still alive.

"So, I was taken and everything, held hostage for the first month but then they took me from that room and put me straight in life like nothing happened. I was expected to become the perfect housewife for Zain, give him kids and whatnot."

"Wait, housewife?" Mom asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Did-Did you actually get-"

"Married? Yeah, we did, much to my protest but this was after Ellie came into the picture so I had to. I had no choice. We married but I never took his name. That was one of the few things he granted me. As long as I wore his ring, it was fine by him. He didn't care what I called myself. He called me 'bitch' for his pet name for me so, yeah." I shook my head, lost in memories. There was so many.

"When I found out Ellie's parentage, I was shocked. I couldn't even comprehend how something so innocent and pure could be half like _him._ It didn't make sense. I met her mother as well and she was exactly the same as _him_." I mumbled almost to myself, dazed with disbelief. Dad grabbed my hand, rubbing it in support. I smiled up at him.

"Who, Sweetie? Who was her father?"

"Zain. Zain was her father." I whispered, tearing up. His eyes widened as he pulled me into his embrace. I curled up into him.

"He had a kid before he got you?" Craig asked, amazed.

I nodded. "Yep. And because I married him, I'm technically her step-mother. I was a damn right better mother to her in the last five months than her real one was since her birth, I'll tell you. She made me sick." I spat, disgusted.

"Who was she?"

"Omar's sister." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Wow. Okay, so doesn't that mean Jack and Ellie are cousins or something like that?" Duncan asked, confused. I nodded.

"Yeah. Jack's Omar's son and Ellie's Omar's niece. Not that he acknowledged either relationship. Both of them were just a means to an end to him." I spat, bitterly. It truly enraged me when I thought about it.

"So what happened to Zain?" Uncle Embry asked, curiously. I felt sick at the self-hatred and loathing that surfaced in me because I didn't want to feel it but I couldn't help it because I wasn't like that in my right mind. I didn't even hit people.

"I...I-I...I, um..." I stuttered, nervously. Dad squeezed my hand.

"In your own time, Sweetie." Jacob assured me. I nodded.

"I killed him." I blurted out, hastily. I glanced around everyone, never meeting their gazes but I could tell by their expressions that they were shocked and surprised. Dad's hand tightened around mine as he pulled me closer to him. "It was an accident. He was making em so angry and he was using Ellie to do it. You've seen how I am with Ellie and it enraged me when he had the audacity to actually pick her up by one hand and shake her. Hard.

"I saw red. I couldn't control it. I phased too close to him for a start, ripping him up pretty bad but then I just went at him in pure rage, running what he'd just done to Ellie through my head like a movie, letting it fuel my anger." I said, emotionless. Then my chin quivered and tears began to well. "And then after it happened, I never hated myself so much in my entire life. I actually killed someone and even though I hated myself for it, I couldn't' regret it and that made me hate myself even more."

I broke down in heart wrenching sobs as Dad pulled me up and onto his lap, kissing my cheek repeatedly as he murmured nonsense in my ear. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and I was bombarded by my mother's scent.

"Baby Girl, stop, this is nonsense. You did what you did because you had to. No one blames you, Honey. Anyone in your shoes would have done the same and we think no differently about you, okay? You were protecting Ellie. Just think where she might be if you hadn't." she whispered into my ear, making me growl at the thought. She shushed me, stroking my cheek.

"Don't blame yourself, Sweetie because you were protecting the one you love, your own. Wolves are so maternal, Sweetie. They'd kill anyone to protect their young and it is so obvious that she's yours. Not by blood, but it doesn't matter. Your wolf has taken Ellie under her wing and that is for life. Please, Baby Girl, stop crying." she whispered to me, softly. I clutched to her as my breathing slowly and calmed right down. My tears dried up but my body still quaked with slight tremors from my emotions. I began to relax against my parents, gaining my right mind.

"I can't talk about anymore. I need Ellie...I need Paul." I whimpered, helplessly as I curled in on myself. I noticed how everyone around me tensed at the mention of Paul and it pissed me off. I hated that they had prevented me from seeing him yesterday and now, they seemed reluctant to even talk about him? What was wrong? "Why are you all tense? Someone needs to explain what's wrong with Paul, right now."

"Honey, we told you. He didn't take to your kidnap very well." Uncle Em murmured. I growled.

"Neither did Dyl but I'm still allowed to see him. I want to see Paul, right the fuck now!" I screamed, springing off the couch in my rage. My heart ached to see him and the more I ached, the angrier I became. I needed him now. Uncle Sam got to his feet, palms forwards and approaching me slowly as if trying to calm an angry animal. I scowled at him.

"Just calm down, okay?"

"I'm perfectly calm, Uncle Sam. I just need to see Paul." I gritted, angrily but I knew that they could see I wasn't shaking. When it came to Paul, I was calm and relaxed all over.

"I'll take you to him, Billie." Jennie stated from beside her mother. Everyone's eyes snapped to her and I smiled thankfully at her. She stared to get up but Uncle Sam protested.

"Jen, you can't-"

"She's his imprint! Of course I can. Stop trying to protect her when she so obviously wants to see him, when she make decisions like this for herself. You can't keep them separated otherwise Paul will never get better it wouldn't help Billie either. Stop being so stupid, Dad, you know I'm right." Jennie gritted, seriously. I saw Aunt Emily smirked beside her.

"She's right, Sam. Imagine if it was me they were trying to keep you away from." she murmured, softly. Uncle Sam growled at her words. She smiled, triumphantly. "Exactly."  
He huffed defeated. "Fine...But prepare yourself. It's not pretty." he warned me, sparing me against nothing. I nodded seriously. All I could think about was seeing his beautiful face, touching his soft skin and just...being with him. I've missed him with every fibre of my soul. It was like my soul had stayed here with him and it was time my soul and I were reunited.

"I'm ready to see him. I've been ready for the last six months. Please?" I pleaded, trembling with anticipation and need. He watched me for a second before sharing glances with others around the room. They nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Emily, could you stay here with Ellie? I'm sure Billie would hate to leave her alone." he suggested, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Of course."

"If you look in the back pack we brought with us, you'll find her favourite stuffed wolf. She always has him after she's woken up and won;t calm down until she has him." I told Aunt Emily. She smiled and nodded in understanding, walking towards the back pack and pulling it out. I turned back to Uncle Sam, who was sharing a silent conversation with Jacob. They both nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Jacob commanded, smiling as he led em towards the back door.

* * *

**So there you have it. The mystery of the children has been revealed. I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope you guys liked it :)**

**There will be a picture of Ellie's stuffed wolf and Jack's Batman Pjs on my photo-bucket :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please be kind enough to leave a review.**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	39. Connections

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So this is the part that you've all been waiting for. Paul and Billie's reunion. I cried a little whilst typing this so I hope to extract such emotion from you all as well. :) Some of you very well many need tissues. **

**Just for some people to note, Violet Vengeance is going to be put on hiatus. For how long, I am unsure. I lost all my files for the story, including the complete chapter that I was to post so as you can imagine my moral for the story has depleted radically. I hope that all VV fans can understand but know that I'm not going to leave it unfinished. :) Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY…D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Connections**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"I don't know if I can do this." I breathed heavily as my head spun. The mere thought of seeing him had me spinning out of control. It had been so long. Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently in comfort as the other wolves watched on with sad expressions on their faces.

"Then don't. You want to be totally ready when you do go in there. It's not for the weak, Billie. If you think you're ready then take a deep breath and let's go but I know you can do this, Billie. You need to." He murmured into my ear.

I did as I was told, not bearing the thought of seeing him anymore than not seeing him at all. I didn't want to do either but I had to choose something and now. I decided that not seeing him would have been more painful than seeing his crumpled form so I sucked it up, taking a shaky step forward. Jake nodded to the others behind us as they followed but I paid them no mind, sensing Paul's strong and yet dwindling presence within the house and I was totally captivated by it. He was in there, only a stone throw away. After six months, I was finally going to see my wolf.

My chest could hardly contain my heart as it hammered against my ribs and my knees were so weak that I could hardly take the steps necessary to get to the back porch but I managed because I just had to see him. Now. With a burst of strength and courage, I almost sprinted that last few metres, yanking his back door open and ignoring the few people in the kitchen as I pushed through the house, like I was on fire. I might have been but I doubt I would have noticed, to be honest.

Not only did I follow his fast breathing but also the intense pull deep inside my chest and the tug of love and desire in the pit of my stomach. No one bothered to follow me, knowing that I needed to do this on my own.

I stopped outside his bedroom door, as I wondered how to approach this. Did I just walk in? Would he want me in there with him, seeing him so vulnerable? I knew that answer to that question as soon as I floated through my mind. He'd want me in there with him no matter what but would hate the fact that I'd see him so weak. Regardless, I found my hand clenched around the door handle, that one little inch away from opening it. I just needed that extra little push otherwise I'd never pluck up the courage to do it.

That's when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder again, and I jumped, biting back a squeak of surprise. I looked up to see Jennie standing close to me, her face grim with grief and sadness. I stared up at her, wondering how she knew I needed someone at that precise moment and swallowed hard, waiting for her to speak.

"He calls out for you all the time. He needs you in there, B. Don't keep him waiting any longer. Go in, B?" she whispered before turning back and heading back down the stairs without another word or glance.

I stared after her, dumbfounded that she knew exactly what to say, without even realising that I had begun to open the door until I came face to face with something that would forever be engrave on the very surface of my brain. Bile rose up my throat like hot, thick lava as my lungs shrunk and my knees quaked harshly beneath me before giving out, sending me toppling hard to the carpeted floor below in the bedroom doorway.

Spluttered, broken sobs forced their way from my throat, closing it off at the same time and choking me. Hard, frantic thumping on the wooden flooring in the hallway signalled someone's approach but my eyes were too blinded by tears to see who it was. I heard someone speaking frantically, ordering someone to carry me somewhere before I felt very hot arms pick me up bridal style. I resisted and struggled at first, begging them not to take me from Paul but murmuring in my ear and then a soft mattress told me that they'd taken me to the bed…to Paul.

I gasped, realising at the same time that he was literally only an arm's length away from my touch, from my hand. My arms shot out, searching for that familiar warmth. The memory of said warmth was one of the things that kept me sane whilst was away but when I reached the hard mass on the other side of the bed with my fingertips, that warmth was absent, replaced by a deadly cold that chilled me to the bone.

The spark of which I only felt whenever Paul touched me was no doubt there so I knew exactly who lay beneath my fingertips and yet, he wasn't there. He was a shell of my Paul, a cold shell of the man that I love beyond any earthly recognition. But he was still my Paul and I sobbed into his chest, silently begging him to come back to me, to come back to me right the fuck now. I needed him here with me. I felt like I would drown without him here, awake beside me.

Come back to me, Paul…please…

* * *

I felt someone watching me. My skin prickled and heated deliciously with their intensity and I honestly thought that I was going to be lit aflame. My mind was groggy, still too clouded and hazy to help me recall where I was. I could feel the comfortable bed beneath me and my body relaxed further into it, revelling in the feeling after so long without it.

My hand, as it started to do in the latter stages of my absence, began to roam across the bed, searching for that warm, spark-inducing body I'd begun to dream that was sleeping next to me every morning, wishing that it was and wanting nothing more. I half prepared for the familiar disappointment of feeling nothing but cold sheets beside me. Not even Zain laid next to me in the latter stages of my absence; apparently, it was too _hard_ and_ painful_ for him. 'He could forgive me for what _I'd_ done' was what he said. The fucker.

But imagine my surprise when those sparks of love, desire and hope prickled and surged straight up my arm, starting and growing rapidly from my fingertips and spreading to every nerve ending within my body before coming to rest at my core. I gasped as my fingers tightened around the forearm before I yanked them away; jolting up in the bed as my eyes shot open with shock and disbelief.

I couldn't believe my eyes as they were presented with the priceless sight of my wolf, his wide open and very much aware of the happenings around him…and who lay beside him. My heart filled with contentment and I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to make this creature in front of me as happy as can be. I would love him, worship him and keep him safe…

I imprinted on my imprinter, my wolf. YES!

We stared at each other for the longest time, unable to comprehend that the other was truly real and not a fragment of our imaginations or dreams. We tried to believe that our eyes were not lying to us but this was all too good to be true.

And then, like a lightning bolt, everything from the last few hours came crashing down on me and I knew that I could trust my eyes, that I could peer upon this russet god and truly believe that he was here with me, and very much alive. I watched mystified as Paul continued to look at me like I was a hallucination or a dream but with so much love in his eyes that it nearly brought me to tears. I craved throughout my entire absence to see those eyes; that love again.

I stayed completely still as I watched his hand cautiously lift slowly to my face, wavering in the air as if he was worried that if he touched me, I could vanish with a puff of smoke. His eyes never left my face, again probably afraid that I would disappear if he let me out of his tight for even a fraction of a second. I bit my lip harder with every inch his hand became closer to my face, my heart beating faster with anticipation of his touch, of the sparks.

Fireworks exploded brightly behind my closed eyelids as his skin came into contact with my cheek and I couldn't hold back the soft gasp that escaped my mouth. A whimper slithered from my wolf's throat as his other hand joined the one currently cupping the entire right side of my face. He seemed to be in a trance, one that I seemed to have caused. I knew this because he had me in exactly in the same trance and I knew it was everything to do with him.

Peering into his eyes, never losing contact, I knew exactly when he realised I wasn't a fragment of his imagination because thick, relentless tears welled in his eyes, spilling in the next second down his gaunt cheeks. He looked heartbroken, elated, surprised and pained all at the same time and I needed to know how he managed so much emotion at one time, if he was even managing at all.

"Billie…?" he whispered, choked. My eyes closed on their own accord at the sound of his rich, deep voice. Six months I've had to be without that deep, sensual baritone, the one that made me calm, happy, excited and aroused all at once. With my eyes still closed, I felt his fingertips trace the lines of my face, as if getting reacquainted with me all over again and re-committing me to his memory. The feel of his touch was indescribable. It was so…light and gentle, like I would break. "Billie…"

My eyes snapped open again, connecting instantly with his soulful brown eyes which were bursting with tears that intensified as peered at one another. My mouth dried and I swallowed convulsively, trying to dislodge the large lump I suddenly found closing up my throat.

"Billie…Baby…i-is it really y-you?" he breathed, swallowing hard. His hands shook so harshly that they practically vibrated my whole head.

A whimper escaped me as I leaned into his touch and nodded slightly. "My Paul…" I cried, launching myself into his arms. He froze for a fraction of a second before an abrupt, loud whine sounded in his chest as his arms wrapped around me tightly. My name became a mantra on his lips and I couldn't stop my heart wrenching sobs long enough to even take a breath. We clung to each other like glue, afraid that the other would disappear from this dream, from this miracle.

There had been so many times during my time away that I honestly thought I would never get the chance to hold this man in my arms ever again but here I was, holding him like my life depended on it. I couldn't believe this.

"Oh Baby…I can't- I mean how- This is just- Fuck! I can't even speak right now! I missed you so much, Baby. Every single day. It hurt so badly! I couldn't breathe, or even live without you, knowing that you were out there and most likely hurting." He gasped, kissing any place he could reach as he held me tightly to his chest. "I searched for you every day. I swear I did Billie but I was so tired. I hated myself, and my body, for giving up on me when there wasn't a second, even after I collapsed, when I gave up on you. I would have searched until my last breath for you, Billie. Please, please know that. I just feel so guilty-"

"Shh, Shh! Paul, sweetie, breathe for me, breathe with me, okay?" I coached, gripping his face in my hands and looking him straight in the eye. He needed to calm down before he hurt himself even more.

"Never did I doubt that you were out there, looking high and low for me, Paul. I knew that you would never stop searching for me. I believe everything you just said because I know that if the roles were reversed, I'd be doing exactly the same, thinking exactly the same. I'd never rest until I found you. The only thing that I regret was the fact that you ran yourself so thin that you collapsed right where you stood, endangering yourself. I really want to slap you for your stupidity but right now, I'm too pumped up and happy being here with you to be very angry at all. I love you so much, Paul. There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you, wishing that I was here with you, like I am now, in your arms."

"Billie…Oh God, I love you too. Fuck, I love you so, so much. Never leave me again, Baby, never again." he pleaded, burying his face in my neck and inhaling sharply. His entire body shuddered. I shook my head fast.

"Never. I'm here to stay whether you want me to or not. I'm not going anywhere." I vowed, kissing his bare chest.

"I will always want you here with me. I want nothing more. I want that to be a reality. I want to love you, cherish you and make you the happiest woman on this earth. One day, I vow to marry you and give you as many children as you could possibly want or wish for. I want to grow old with you and watch our grandbabies flourish right before our very eyes. I want it all with you and if I can't have it with you, I don't want it at all. You're it for me, Beautiful; there's no one else out there for me but you." He whispered, sobbing softly. I felt tears cascade down my face faster, heavier as I listened to his words. The pads of his thumbs wiped them away as he smiled at me softly, tenderly.

"I love you," was the only reply I could come up with, knowing that all else failed me. he gave a shudder of love and desire as he pulled me tighter to his chest and kissed the top of my head, affectionately.

We laid there in silence, revelling in each other's touch, love and presence. I could hear his heart beating a mile to the dozen beneath my ear and I smiled at the fact that I could still make him react that way, even after so much time apart. But then, what do they say? 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder?' or something like that, anyway. He sighed contently every other minute and I couldn't help but smile with each of them. He kissed any part of me as often as he could and I kissed his chest just as much. I never truly realised just how much I'd missed being in his arm like this but whilst I was away, I thought it was a lot and it was all I could think about.

A light knock at the door some time later made me realise that we'd fallen asleep, more content than ever before in each other's arms and relaxing each other to the point of unconsciousness. My jolt of awareness and surprise caused Paul to stir and wake, tightening his hold on me that little bit more for protection as we both looked towards the bedroom door, groggily.

Uncle Sam peered into the room, cautious and apprehensive like he didn't know what the hell he was going to find in here. His eyes burst with relief and happiness at the sight of us wrapped around each other with no hopes to de-tangling us any time soon. Every inch of us was touching and we were very much content with that.

"Guys…Hey guys." He whispered smiling joyfully as he stepped further into the room. Paul's arms gripped me even tighter, tucking my head under his chin and I kissed his chest to reassure him that I was fine, safe and still with him… I needed to ease away some of his stress before he attacked my uncle and as much as I was annoyed he'd disturbed such a precious moment, I doubt he really deserved to be savaged on.

I knew why he was acting like this. Due to our extended separation for a long period of time, he was bound to be over protective and cautious about everyone around him but me, thinking that they were here to take me away from him again. I knew this because there really was only two ways Paul reacted to things when they scared him.

One, like he was doing right now, was being protective over everything that meant something to him, which in this case, was me. The other way was to lash out in anger at the person closest to him, making them as scared as he was so that he wasn't alone in his emotions. It's his way of gaining control of a situation that was no longer in his control. Or at least, that's how I remember him reacting. Things may have changed but I doubted it. Regardless, I think I liked his protective side more than his violent side

"Easy Paul, I'm not here to hurt either of you. I just wanted to see how the two of you were fairing. Even from over here, I can see that you're starting to look a whole lot better. The both of you." Uncle Sam smiled and Paul relaxed beside me, albeit slightly.

"I have my Paul with me again, Uncle Sam. All is good again." I giggled; kissing Paul's cheek and making him smile brightly. "As long as I have him, that's all the matters."

He smiled wider, stroking my face softly with so much tenderness that I sighed in contentment, feeling light-headed. Uncle Sam chuckled.

"Good. We've all been so worried about the two of you. It's good to have everything back on track again." He sighed, relieved. I nodded, never taking my eyes of Paul's' deep brown ones. "Okay…So I'll leave you two alone but there's some breakfast ready on the table for the two of you downstairs. Practically everyone is here, waiting for you to show your faces but please, take your time. I don't want you rushing or anything, Paul." Uncle Sam ordered, sternly. Paul nodded, smiling at me.

We heard him leave the room but neither of us reacted, simply smiling at each other through sleepy eyes as his hand caressed my face softly and I drew lazy patterns on his chest with my fingers. I don't know how long we lay that way but I never wanted the moment to end. His eyes were so soft, softer than I've ever seen them as he looked at me. I knew that mine reflected his perfectly and showed him everything I was feeling towards him like his were towards me. he began to trail his finger down my cheek as his eyes dropped to the curve of my lips. His thumb traced the pout of my bottom lip before he leaned forward, slightly.

I swallowed hard, wanting this more than anything and feeling my heart beat out of my chest. His other hand came up to rest above my heart, feeling as well as hearing it. He frowned slightly at something, looking over my skin and then his hand on my chest with a curious expression on his face but he soon shook it off, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to mine, tenderly.

I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him close to me. He moaned, sliding his hand back into my hair and gripping slightly as he moved to hover over me slightly. His tongue traced my bottom lip and without hesitation, I opened up for him, eager to feel his tongue sliding across mine, to taste him. We didn't fight for dominance, content to just tease and tantalise each other, caressing each other with our love.

"God, Billie, I missed you so much…" he sighed into my mouth, rolling onto his back and bringing me with him so that I saddled his stomach. I could feel something hard prodding my ass and held back a moan at the sensation.

"Mmm, me too. So much. You have no ide- Well, I suppose you do have an idea." I giggled, shaking my head. He chuckled.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. I'm going to stick to you like another limb and you'll never get rid of me." he murmured, serious but softly. I smiled widely.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." I chuckled, leaning down to give him a chaste but deep kiss. He hummed, smacking our lips as we broke apart.

"I bet you do." He chuckled, slyly and I blushed. He laughed and the sound seeped deep into my body, relaxing every muscle, ones that I didn't even know I had. I sank into him, closing my eyes and smiling.

"God, I've missed that sound." I sighed. He chuckled.

"My laugh?"

"Mmm-hmm." I giggled, opening my eyes. He grinned.

"Good because you'll be hearing a lot more of it for the rest of your life." He told me, not really threatening because that's the only thing I want in the world.

"Again, I like the sound of that."

"Good." He replied, simply, pulling my head down to rest against his chest. I smiled, kissing the skin. He shuddered, making me giggle.

"You know what I'm dreading?" he asked, lowly. I shook my head.

"Having to go down there and enduring the entire family after I've been up here god knows how long." He chuckled. I smiled, pulling back to look at him. His eyes shined with amusement.

"Well, don't you worry, mister, I'll protect you." I teased, pinching his lips together, giggling. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, capturing my thumb and forefinger between his teeth gently but firmly. I squeaked, trying to take them out and he simply laughed around my fingers. I scowled at him. "Let me go right now, Meraz."

"And if I don't?" he asked, smirking the best he could with my fingers in his mouth. I smirked.

"I'll just have to think of something horrid to do to you and carry it out when you least expect it." I threatened, grinning. He smirked wider.

"Oh really? I'm intrigued with what you'll come up with. Make sure you make it good, yeah?" he grinned, cheekily.

"I will, don't you worry." I vowed, laughing. He joined in and wrapped me up again, turning us so that we were on our sides. He began to brush my hair from my face, smiling slightly.

"So beautiful."

"I know." I teased, smirking. He rolled his eyes, smiling wider. I giggled. The content silence that stretched between us was disrupted by the grumbling of his stomach. I cocked an eyebrow because it honestly thought he had some beast trying to break out of his stomach…and then I peeled with laughter, flopping onto my back and shaking with loud, belting laughs.

He joined in, shaking his head as he sat up on the bed and jumped off beside it. He smiled down at me, offering me his hands to help me up, as he did so effortlessly despite his fragile condition right now. I stopped, shocked once again by his body being only a 1/10 of what I remembered it by. He was so thin and his muscle mass had depleted greatly. His skin was as pale as a Native American's can become and he still looked so tired, illustrated by the deep purple shadows and bags under his eyes. Seeing my sadness and panic over his condition, he sighed, gripping both of my hands in his and squeezing gently. I expected him to speak but he didn't, making me look up at him, cautiously. He smiled softly.

"I'm fine, okay? I just missed you. I'll be back to my old self in no time. Just you watch." He promised, looking at me reassuringly. I inhaled deeply before nodding, momentarily placated. I vowed to myself that I would do everything I was able to help him become the Paul that I love. Well, I'd love him no matter what but I missed that old body of his as well. "Now, I can smell that food and for the first time, I actually want some so…come on."

I giggled, shaking my head as he led me from the bedroom by my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his, not planning to let it go any time soon. He'll just have to eat with one hand, I'm afraid. We took our time manoeuvring down the stairs and towards the kitchen, since he was still a little weak but once we entered, we were greeted by shouts and gasps and laughter of joy. I looked away from Paul briefly to note that _everyone_ was here in his large kitchen, ready to greet us.

Some wolves moved forwards to help me with Paul, who had been leaning on me a lot more than I had realised. It must have been my new wolf strength, making things seem less taxing than it used to be. I just smiled and shook my head at them, telling them silently that I was fine and could manage. They smiled and retook their seats, everyone watching as I helped my wolf into his seat at the table and then retrieved his large plate of food. I moved to sit in the seat next to him but he grunted and pulled me into his lap, smiling at me. I blushed but settled in, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It's great to see you up and about, man. We've missed you." Jared smiled, widely. Paul nodded, shovelling food into his mouth, not having eaten for a long time. I watched him eat, feeling contentment and happiness wash over me. I could do this every day.

"We'll have to get you phasing soon, air out your wolf a little." Jake suggested, eyeing Paul and I. He nodded, still concentrating on his food. Jake glanced at me, a question in his eyes that I could read well. I hesitated, wondering just how I was going to break it to Paul that I was a wolf just as he is. Would he be mad? Disappointed? Happy? I had no idea how he'd take it. I shrugged, unsure of when to tell him but then Jake cocked his head towards Paul, thoughtfully. He wanted to tell him now?

"Um…Paul?" I said hesitantly. Unlike when Jake and Jared spoke, Paul turned his entire attention to me, dropping his fork in the process. I swallowed hard and he frowned, pulling me closer to him in comfort.

"Yeah?" he asked, worriedly. I glanced around the others, seeing their encouraging expressions. I took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you." I sighed, fiddling with my fingers. He grasped both hands in his, stilling them.

"Something bad?" he asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't decided yet and I don't know how you're going to react." I mumbled, concerned. He nodded and waited for me to go on, his face guarded but then, open to anything I have to say. I bit my lip, unsure of how to say it.

"Billie, I think you should just say it." Jake advised, sighing. I looked and nodded at him before locking gazes with Paul. His held so much worry and question.

"Paul, I um…I'm a, erm…" I trailed off, closing my eyes and mentally prepared myself. With my eyes still closed, I blurted, "I'm a wolf now."

As I half expected, his whole body became ridged under my own and I gulped, dreading his reaction and what he was thinking. Would he hate me now? Leave me? My heart ached at the thought and I prayed that that wasn't the case. I wouldn't survive anymore time without him. Everyone was quiet in the kitchen, only the sounds of the kids playing in the living room penetrated the air. I held my breath now, waiting for him to explode or _something_. I wished that he wasn't taking so long.

Panic and sorrow began to build up inside me as the time stretched on, honestly believing that he hated the fact that I was like him and he hated _me_ now. Unable to stick around for his negative reaction, I moved to stand up from his lap but his arms were like steel girders around my waist, securing me to him without any hope of escape. I tried to pry is hands away but even at my best and his worst, he was still stronger than me. I sighed, biting my lip and waited for the inevitable, the one I was being forced to endure.

I squeaked as Paul suddenly stood from his seat, bringing me with him swiftly and I clung to his arms, not wanting to fall. Then I thought that I was being stupid because despite anything, he would never let me fall. I still clung to him though, afraid of what he was doing until I felt the cold air hit my face. I opened my eyes, seeing that we were now outside on the back porch. I frowned and then he jumped on the porch, landing in the middle of the garden.

Then he proceeded to let me go, spinning me around to face him and pulling my face up gently by my chin so that I would look at him. My eyes met his and I was surprised to see excitement and love shining there. Hope blossomed inside me and I smiled at him hesitantly. Out the corner of my eye, I could see our family gather on the back porch, watching anxiously. He smiled back, leaning in to peck my lips before stepping away.

Slight panic rushed through me until he spoke, "Show me." he demanded, smiling. I looked at him, stunned for a second before nodding and turning towards the forest. Once under cover, I stripped and thought about my time away, phasing instantly with the amount of anger it produced within me. I shook out my coat, noting the shagginess of it and knew that I would need a haircut, albeit a little one because I loved my hair.

"Come on, Beautiful. Don't keep me in suspense. Do I need to come in there after you?" Paul called into the forest and my wolf snickered, loving that he was just that – in suspense.

_You're an evil one, you know that? Go to the poor guy._ A voice laughed inside my head and I recognised it immediately. I gasped mentally.

_Jennie! Oh my God, Jen I missed you so much._ I gushed, feeling I would have cried if we were human right now. He chuckled mentally but I could hear the emotion and her own tears behind it as well.

_I missed you too, B. We'll talk later okay? Go see your man._ She ordered brightly. I giggled and nodded, turning my attention towards the garden again, where Paul had begun to pace back and forth, agitated and impatient for me to reveal myself.

"Billie, I mean it. I will come in there after you. Come out." he almost pleaded and I smiled, taking a deep breath before walking out the tree-line and into plain sight.

I heard his breath catch as he stood stock still, his eyes roaming over my wolf form like he'd seen a goddess in the flesh. I stood still as well, allowing him to take me in to his full extent. His eyes took in everything about me – my eyes, my fur, my height and size. He missed nothing and still didn't move. A wide smile erupted across his face gradually, the more he took me in. he took one slow, calculated step towards me, cautious even and I rolled my eyes. As if I'd ever hurt him.

He seemed to catch the motion and he chuckled, shaking his own head before quickening his steps. He stopped right in front of me and I sighed in disappoint as he was still slightly taller than me, only by inches though. He chuckled, knowing what I was thinking. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to make a move or something. He smiled and lifted his hand, placing it on my neck before raking his fingers through the fur there. My eyes closed. I never realised that would feel so good, even when Ellie and Jack did it.

"You're so beautiful, Baby." He murmured, lifting his other hand to the other side of my neck. I whined, making him smile wider. "I never thought that this was possible but now that I think about it, your Mom was Sam's sister and your Dad was Omar's so…you got the gene on both sides. It's just…so surprising. I'm sorry you had to go through the pain of it. I know it hurts that first time.

Oh, he had no idea…

_What the fuck was that?_ Jennie screamed in my head and I cringed mentally, forgetting that she was phased with me. I panicked, not ready to share that part of my life with anyone yet. _B, what the fuck? You need to explain! NOW!_

_Forget what you just saw, Jennie. Please? Just please?_ I pleaded, turning and running back into the tree-line, phasing quickly as she began to protest.

I pulled my clothes on quickly, trying to get myself under control after sharing something so intimate with my best friend, something so…painful. I took a deep breath, rubbing my face a couple of times before exhaling. That was not supposed to happen. I needed to fix this with her before she did or said anything to someone else. I was not ready for that to come out yet. Closing my eyes briefly with one last deep breath, I walked out from the tree-line, instantly being engulfed into a massive bear hug that didn't hurt nearly as much as it would have usually. I giggled, the altercation with Jennie forgotten as I wrapped my own arms around Paul's waist. I squeaked in surprise as he pulled me up off my feet, spinning me around in a tight circle. Then I was laughing.

"Paul! Stop! You're going to make me sick!" I shouted, wriggling. He laughed abut abided by my request, sliding me down his body back to my feet. His beaming smile made my heart flutter and being a wolf didn't seem so bad anymore, especially getting a reaction like his.

"That was freaking amazing. You are so beautiful, Baby. We'll have to phase together some time." he grinned, pecking my lips. I kissed him back, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we will. I can't wait." I giggled, laying my head on his chest. We stood there for a few minutes, revelling in each other once again until a loud cry pierced my awareness, making me stiffen and look towards the house.

A few seconds later, Jack came running out the house, looking for me. I let go of Paul and met the little boy halfway across the garden, fearing the worst. I steadied him as he stumbled, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Jack, Sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked, successfully keeping the panic out of my voice. He smiled.

"Ellie's crying for you. She hasn't seen you all morning and wants to know where you are." he explained , biting his lip as he studied Paul behind me. He was the only one that he hadn't met and I smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Okay, Sweetie, I'll go into her in a minute. But I want you to meet, Paul, my boyfriend." I introduced, turning and pulling him over to Paul gently. He stood ridged and confusion rolled off him in waves. He locked gazes with me and I smiled. "Paul, this is Jack. He came with me from where I was being held, um...hostage, I guess. He's like a little brother to me so I couldn't let him stay where we were."

The two guys looked at each other for a long time, assessing each other critically as I watched on nervously. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if two of my main men didn't get along. I don't know what I would do. But eventually, a small, shy smile spread across Jack's face as Paul's erupted into a large grin.

"Hey there, Jack. So you kept my girl safe for me?" He asked, friendly. Jack blushed scarlet but nodded as he tried to move behind me, shielding himself from Paul. I chuckled and picked him up in my arms, not allowing him to hide, though it didn't stop him from burying his face in my hair. I rolled my eyes at Paul, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's a little shy." I chuckled, gently trying to pry him from my neck. He just shook his head.

"He's cute, bless him. I can see why you'd want to bring him with you." Paul replied, smiling at the pair of us with a weird expression on his face. He frowned at him in question but he just shook his head dismissively. I shrugged in return, brushing it off. He'd tell me if it was something important.

"Come on, Jack. He won't hurt you. I need to go see Ellie so why don't you stay here and get to know Paul, huh?" I suggested quietly. He shook his head. I sighed. "Okay, you wanna come with me then?"

He nodded so I shook my head in amusement, smiling at Paul before turning towards the house. When I approached the back porch, Jack looked up and instantly spotted Aaron. I was surprised when he reached out for him and I looked between the two guys, wondering what the hell was going on. Then I saw their faces – it was like when I looked at Ellie and I knew then that jack was going to fit in perfectly here. Aaron smiled at me sheepishly when I handed the little boy over but I just smiled at him, kissing his cheek in acceptance, if you will. He beamed and cuddled the little boy to him, kissing the top of his head

I continued to smile all the way through the house, becoming more and more aware of the cries coming from the living room as well as the various voices trying to calm the little girl down. I felt guilt creep up on me for ignoring her for this morning and focusing my entire attention on Paul and vowed that I'd give them equal attention. I didn't know whether Paul was going to like that but I guess if he wanted to be with me, he'd just have to deal. Ellie and me came as a package deal now. A lot had changed since I was taken and Paul was going to have to learn fast if he was going to keep up.

"Ellie-May, what is all that noise now?" I called just before I walked through the living room doorway.

The voice silenced as I entered and I smiled at everyone before focusing on my little girl, whose eyes were flickering all over the shop to look for me. I giggled and her head snapped towards the sound, her eyes brightening exceptionally as she spotted me. She squealed in excitement and I quickly made my way over to her, scooping her up and blowing a raspberry on her tummy. She giggled and pushed at my head but I wouldn't relent. She started to tap my shoulders frantically and I pulled back, laughing. I was conscious of everyone watching us but I didn't take any notice of them, enjoying this time with my little girl. They began to chuckle at us, some whispering comments of awe to another.

"Billie?" Paul's confused, yet awed, voice penetrated the semi-silence and I spun around to face him, surprised and nervous about his reaction. Would he react differently when I told him that this little girl was mine? Maybe not biologically but mine essentially. Would he want anything to do with me? I just didn't know. I swallowed hard, looking between the two with caution and insecurity.

Everyone was silent as the three of us looked between one another, trying to assess each other's feelings and thoughts. Ellie-May soon became bored with it though and began to play with my hair as she always did. I gulped, smiling at Paul awkwardly as he took a step forward, carefully and thoughtfully.

"Paul...This is Ellie-May. She came with me and Jack..." I trailed off, not quite knowing how to reveal that I essentially had a daughter. Would he care that she wasn't his? He took another step forward, looking between us, analysing how we were with each other with a very thoughtfully and awed expression on his face.

He stopped right in front of us, his gaze now solely on Ellie as he watched her play with my hair. I bit my lip nervously. He cocked his head to the side, smiling slightly and she looked at him with her soulful blue eyes, beaming back in response. It was then that I saw the changed in his face, how it softened entirely and his smile grew wider. She reached for him and he hesitated, glancing at me as if in permission. I smiled and nodded, helping her into his arms and taking a step back. Anna moved to grab my arm, smiling up at me in support at this ground breaking event.

I watched in fascination and awe as they stared at each other intently, taking everything about each other in as she gripped his hair gently and he rocked her slightly. The connection that they seemed to have formed was amazing and hope flared up inside me at this whole thing being perfectly fine. They were both still smiling at each other widely.

"Hey there, Ellie. My name's Paul." he whispered, gently. My heart swelled and I beamed.

"Pauw." she replied, testing it out but then giggled at the sound of her own voice. Paul chuckled, pulling her tighter to him before he hesitantly glanced over at me, sheepishly. I just smiled, telling him without words that it was perfectly fine, that it was what I was hoping would happen. He grinned back and moved towards me again, sandwiching Ellie between us slightly. She reached for me again.

"Momma!" she squealed, making me freeze in shock and glance at Paul. He was looking at me wide eyed and then between us as if he was trying to find a resemblance. Other than his eyes, his frame was stock still with shock. Of course he didn't know what to make of any of this. Why would he?

"Momma?" he asked, shocked. I gulped and nodded, looking down in embarrassment and nervousness. Everyone was silent and still for a second before I felt a hot finger under my chin, pulling it up. I followed it, connecting gazes with Paul instantly. He was smiling.

"That explains soo much." he chuckled, shaking his head I frowned at him, confused. He chuckled harder. "I was confused and kinda freaked out that I felt this sort of...fatherly pull if you like towards Ellie, even though I'd never met her before. I was wondering why I would feel so strongly towards her so quickly but now that I know what you are to each other, it makes sense."

I stared at him blankly, still unsure of what he was trying to say. He sighed, brushing both of our heads. "She's a daughter to you, now a part of you. Me, as your imprint, want everything to do with you so it's only natural that I feel a connection to Ellie as well, because she has a strong connection to you, see? It makes perfect sense." he explained, grinning. I stared at him, dumbfounded and happiness soon crept upon me, making me smile widely. He grinned harder.

"What...I don't under stand." I stuttered.

"You're very much a mom to her. I can see it in the way you hold her, speak to her, even rock her when you don't realise you're doing it." he added, glancing down at my body, which was rocking as he'd said. I blushed. He chuckled. "You're a mom to her. I'm your soul mate and you are mine. It's only logical that I become the counter part to her from you...her, um, her dad, since we're destined to spend the rest of our lives together. You've got to admit that it just...it seems perfectly right."

I nodded dumbly, unable to believe what I was hearing. He wanted to be a dad to Ellie? Of course he does, he loves me. Why was I so surprised by this? I beamed at him, throwing my free arm around his neck and pulling him close in a tight embrace. Ellie giggled between us, wrapping a little arm around each of our necks as well.

"You mean it?" I asked, shocked but hopeful. He smirked and nodded.

"I want to be apart of everything about you, including Ellie." he replied, making him sound more perfect than I gave him credit for. I literally felt my heart swoon.

"You're so perfect." I breathed, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead on his shoulder I felt him smile into my hair and wrap his arms around the both of us, not just me. We stood there for a little while until Ellie became restless, wriggling to try and get down. I pulled back, kissing her cheek once before placing her on her feet. I steadied her for a second before she took right off, toddling towards Jack with her arms out. Paul and I smiled after her.

He turned back to look at me, his face dead serious which was the stark contrast to his previous expression. My heart twinged, thinking he only acted so nice because she was here with us and he really hated the idea of me having a daughter. He sighed, shaking his head as if he knew what I was thinking and pulling me back to him.

"I'm perfectly fine with Ellie, okay? More than fine. I already love her so stop thinking that way." he whispered in my ear, reassuringly. I nodded, pulling back with a soft smile. It wavered when I saw his expression hadn't changed.

"I want to know everything." he told me, sternly. I swallowed hard. "I mean it, Billie. I want to know everything that happened to you over there, no editing."

I sighed but nodded. "I'll tell you but...not yet, okay? Just let me get settled again before we talk. It's still hard to believe that I'm even here right now. I feel like I'm going to wake up and I'll be back _there_." I whispered, looking down. He pulled me back to look at him.

"It's real. You#re here and you're never leaving my sight again, got it?" he commanded. I giggled, nodding.

"Of course. as if I would want to." I replied, rolling my eyes. He grinned and we both laughed when his stomach growled again, breaking up the moment. I rolled my eyes again, patting his stomach as if to settle it back down. He swatted my hand away, smirking. "Go on and eat some more. I'm gonna stay in here and spend some time with my cousins. God knows I've missed them."

he smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss my cheek softly before making his way to the kitchen. I smiled after him before turning around to the kids and doing what I said I'd do. About half an hour of that, we were all startled by a loud bellowing of my name. I tensed, recognising the voice and knew that Jennie had come off patrol. She marched into the living room like a woman scorned just as I stood to my feet. Paul was right behind her, ready to throw himself in front of me if she were to attack, which I highly doubted. I sighed calmly, knowing that she was about to make a scene. Nothing ever changes and Jennie will always be her dramatic self.

"Jennie, calm down. There are kids in here." I warned her, sternly. She looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious right now? You think _that_ and you're telling em to calm down? What the hell was that, B because I _know_ it's not what I thought it was. Please, tell me it wasn't!" she shouted, outraged and slightly hysterical. I remained calm, letting her rant it out of her system. "I mean, what the fuck! That's just...awful and sick and down right agonising! That just cannot be real, no one could survive that pain, that guilt. It's some sort of twisted imagination or something!"

She grew quiet, staring at me as if to implore me to tell her that it was some made up imagery but I couldn't do that. What she saw was very much real and it didn't surprise me that she didn't believe me. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to know yet, if ever. I stared at her blankly, offering up nothing as we stared each other down. She began shaking her head as if she couldn't believe I wasn't telling her it was one big joke. Why would I think something like that as a joke? I didn't have the mind to even think of something so...painful and sick just for a joke. It was immoral.

"B...Please, tell me it wasn't real." she croaked as her emotions got the better of her. She was trembling but not about to phase. She was holding in the sobs. She had already attracted the attention of the whole house and Paul was looking between us as if we were crazy. The kids had been redirected a long time ago by Aunt Emily and Mom. I shook my head.

"You need to stop." I gritted, only slight frustration seeping into my voice. She looked taken aback and then angry.

"You can't be serious!"

"Some one needs to explain-"

"I mean, you can't think something like that and just _not_ expect me to say something about it!" She screamed, cutting off Jacob and making everyone in the room shift nervously. I daren't look at them in case they saw the story in my eyes.

"Yes, Jennie, I do because it's none of your freaking business. Did it ever occur to you that it was too painful for me to talk about, huh? You have no right bringing this up in front of everyone, making them all worried about me when I can't offer them an explanation as of yet to calm them down! No fucking right, Jennie!" I shouted back, clenching my fists as they started to shake. Paul rushed up to me, grasping my hand sin his and I calm immediately, the trembling easing away with his touch.

I knew I was blushing with anger and embarrassment, horrified that she'd brought something so personal and horrific up in front of our entire family. She had no right and from the ashamed look now creeping onto her face, I knew that she was starting to get that she had been out of order and was no realising the implications of her words and actions. I glared at her harshly, hoping to convey my severe irritation and disappointment to her. She bowed her head lower, submissively.

Paul tugged at me, forcing me to meet his worried gaze which held so many questions, ones that I couldn't answer right now. I put on a smile, knowing that he'd see through it anyway. His eyes narrowed, telling em that he'd done just that. I sighed.

"What's she going on about?" he asked, curious and worried. I shook my head, imploring with his eyes to drop it. I wasn't ready to talk about this.

"Nothing. She doesn't know what she's talking about." I told him, glaring at her. She scowled.

"The hell I don't! I know what I saw!" she gritted, giving me a glare of her own, despite the shame in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down.

"Jen, shut the fuck up. Now." I growled in warning, hearing the desperation in my voice. Her eyes softened, obviously hearing it also and she ducked her head again in submission.

"Does one of you want to explain what the hell that was about?" Uncle Sam asked, glaring between the two of us with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. I gulped and Jennie gave me an apologetic smile. I ignored her though; this was her entire fault. They were worried and I could do nothing to placate them – I wasn't ready to provide the reassurances that they needed.

"It's nothing, Uncle Sam...She just knows something that I didn't want anyone to know about yet, something that happened whilst I was away and she wants an explanation that I'm not ready to give her, or anyone, yet." I explained, lowly. He nodded in understanding, a lot more than I had expected before he turned to Jennie with a disapproving frown.

"There may be a lot of things that she still needs to tell us, that might be painful for her to retell. We're just going to have to be patient and let her tell us when she's ready. Whatever you saw, you ignore it or try to wait until she is ready to explain it to you." he told her, shaking his head. She nodded, chastised.

I took a deep breath, fighting back the memories that Jen had conjured up with her words and demands before looking up at Paul again. He was watching me intently and I smiled up at him, trying to be reassuring.

"I'll explain everything to you, okay? Just give me some time.'m not quite ready but when I am, you'll be the first to know." I murmured to him, hopping that he'd understand. He watched me for a few more seconds before smiling and nodding. I sighed in relief, happy to have such an understanding, perfect man to call my own.

Not long after her outburst and Uncle Sam's reprimand, the Uley's went home with one last hug with me. That seemed to be the other families' cue, leaving one by one and all hugging me as they did. All the kids begged me to play with them some time and of course, I promised them that I would. I'd always have time for them. Everyone left until it was just my parents, my three brothers, Ellie and Paul left. Well, it was his house.

"I have to admit, Sweetie, everything Jennie said has me worried for you but I trust you when you say you'll explain so we'll be patient for you." Dad told me, hugging em to his chest. I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Just remember that your mom and I are here for you if you ever want to talk. None of us know what horrific things you had to go through over there but we won't judge you if you want to get them off your chest, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, well your mom, brothers and I are going to go home. There's a game on and the boys have play dates. Do you want us to take Jack-"

"oh, he went with Aaron and Leah. I let them take him and they said to just tell you that they had. I hope you don't mind." Mom said, nervously as she entered the living room again. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah,t hat's fine. They're so cute together. He'll be happier with them anyway." I told her, smiling. She nodded and hugged me.

"We'll be expecting you later on for dinner. Half seven so don't be late, young lady." she told me, trying to be stern. I chuckled but nodded, promising her I'll be there promptly.

With that and a few teary goodbyes between me and my brothers, my family felt, leaving me, Paul and Ellie, who was now playing with some building blocks that Mom had brought over for her to play with. I looked around the living room, missing the noise of the kids but revelling in the piece and quiet also. I felt two warm arms wrap around my middle from behind and I smiled, leaning back into him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I shivered from his warm breath on my neck.

"Hey." he whispered, making em smile at his cuteness. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Hey." I giggled quietly, pecking his lips. "I missed you"

"Me too. I love you."

"Always," was my simple reply and I knew that it would always be that way.

Damn, it's good to be home.

* * *

***Hides behind a book, nervously* I really want to know what you guys thought about this one. It was hard to write! I hope you enjoyed their reunion as much as I loved writing it! :D**

**Send me your thoughts in a review, I implore you :D Please**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	40. Family

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So, sorry this was a little later coming out than I wanted it to. I was actually planning the sequel before I did anything else with this one. Yeah, you read right. Most of you want me to end this after the next few chapters and then start a sequel so that's what I'm going to do :D Just to let you know now, the sequel will be called A Wolf's Love :D I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY… D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Family**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View **

"Paul, you're not allowed to phase yet. You know that. I promise I'll be back soon but I really need to go to this pack meeting. Jake might need to talk about some things." I tried to reason with my Paul, who had his thick, warm arms wrapped around my torso, preventing me from taking one more step whilst he still sat on the sofa. I rolled my eyes at his pouty, puppy dog face when I looked at him over my shoulder. "Those eyes don't work on me, Mister."

"I know! They used to though. I blame Ellie. She must have used them on you too much and you've become immune." he grumbled, pouting harder. I laughed and Ellie looked up at the sound of her name being said, smiled and then looked back down at her building blocks. I smiled at her fondly. Little did Paul know that Ellie's eyes still worked like a charm on me.

"You do realise that I will be able to break this hold easily since you're not at your full strength yet, don't you?" I reminded him, smugly. He glared and then smirked.

"Ah, but do you really want to break it?" he asked, slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Right now, yeah because I don't want Jake on my ass for keeping them waiting." I replied, pulling on his hands again. He laughed.

"Admit it, you don't want to go any more than I want you to." he said, smugly. I sighed, turning in his arms and saddling his lap in one motion. He looked surprised and then his eyes darkened, his hands finding their place on my hips as he pulled me closer. I smirked at him, feeling a subtle bulge in his shorts that was becoming not-so-subtle. He was going to have to rein that shit in with Ellie in the room, I swear to God.

"You're right. I don't want to go. All I want to do is spend the rest of my day with my two most important people but Jake beckons me and I need to show up otherwise we're both going to have a pissed off alpha to deal with."

"Why will I have to deal with him?" Paul asked, defensively.

"Because, dimwit, who do you think he'll think was holding me up? He's alpha for a reason and knows a lot more than we'd like to believe. Besides, you're my imprint. Who else is going to hold me up?"

"No one, because you are mine, Missy." he growled lowly, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply. I sighed, moving my head slightly to give him more room but then pushed on his shoulders. He sighed, pulling back and looking put out. I giggled.

"Yes, I am but right now, I need to go." I repeated, agilely hopping off his lap before he could get his arms back around my waist to stop me. He glared at me playfully and I grinned, leaning down to Ellie-May to kiss her plump cheek. "Mommy will see you later, Baby. Promise. Be good for Daddy, okay?"

"Ba-Ba, Momma." she replied distractedly as she tried to match up her number blocks in the right order. According to her we counted like this: 1,4,2,3,5,6,8,7,9,10. Eh, we could work on that though, bless her. She was trying and was doing fantastically.

"I'll see you later, Baby. I love you." I called on my way to the kitchen, blowing him a kiss. He smiled soft but was still reluctant to let me leave.

"Yeah, okay, Beautiful. I love you too. Be safe." he called back. I smiled.

"Always."

I phased quickly, hating the rush and the weirdness of my bones snapping and changing. It was really the most painful physically the first time but still...every time I phased, I got flash backs and I could really do without them to be honest but it was something I was going to have to live with for the rest of my life, something I would never forget.

Everyone was there when I arrived, breaking through the tree line from the north. I hadn't realised Jake wanted to do this in human form and I'd stepped out in my wolf. I froze when they all just stared at me, eyes wide and bright smiles on their faces. I was sure that I would be blushing right now if I was human and I was grateful that I wasn't. I whined my protest to their staring before turning to go back into the trees to phase but they all shouted 'No!' at the same time, making me freeze again.

"We didn't quite have time to look at you properly that first time, B. Get your cute but over here and let us have a look at you." Leah called, almost running towards me in her excitement. I huffed, rolling my eyes as I turned to face them again. I stepped further into the clearing before sitting down on my hind legs. Leah grinned at me.

"You're stunning, as I expected to be honest. You're the smallest though." she mused, scratching her chin. I growled at her, making her laugh.

"Leave my niece alone, Leah. Just because you're not the smallest anymore." Uncle Embry laughed, stepping up the other side of me to run this large hand through my fur at my neck. My eyes closed and a low rumble escaped my chest in response without my permission. Again, if I were human, I'd be a tomato. That was so embarrassing. They were all chuckling at me.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Craig cackled, teasingly. I growled at him, glaring. He held his hands up, still laughing his ass off. Fucker. Thankfully, Jake slapped him upside the head for me and he was close enough for me to butt his shoulder in thanks. He laughed, shoving me back slightly.

"You're welcome, Kid. But Lea's right. You're stunning. It shouldn't really be a surprise to us that you went wolf, to be honest. Your mom had the gene from Josh and your Dad's family was wolves too." Jake reasoned, shrugging. I nodded, having realised that. He nodded. "Go on and phase. We want to know what happened over there before you ran so prepare yourself if you need a minute, okay."

I tensed and Uncle Embry felt it, rubbing circles on my shoulder in comfort. He was right; I wasn't ready to tell them what happened in those last few weeks, especially around the time of my phase but I knew that they needed to know. Some of it at least. Surely, they would understand if there were some things that I just _could not_ talk about. Tough luck if that wasn't the case. I looked back at Jake and I knew he could see the reluctance in my eyes but I nodded, turning to trot back into the forest to phase. My bones rearranged themselves and it still felt fucking weird but I dealt with it, pulling my sun dress over my head and smoothing it out before making my way out the tree line.

They all smiled as I came into view and Jennie rushed forward to hug me tightly. I tensed, still not sure how I felt about her at the minute. I hadn't spoken to her for the last couple of days, since that blow out in Paul's living room and to be honest, I was still a little pissed that she'd brought it up again. I knew that she was concerned about me because if the roles were reversed, I would be the same but I would have accepted the first time when she told me that she didn't want to talk about it but she pushed and pushed and it got her nowhere except to piss me off.

I stayed still with my hands by my side as she tried to squeeze the life out of me. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go on about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, or something! I don't even know what I was trying to do. I was just frightened and worried for you! Please forgive me!" she cried with her face buried deep into my neck. The others looked on with confusion and curiosity, none of them even knowing as much as Jennie about two days ago and for now, that's how I wanted it to stay.

"Jennie...You hurt me really bad by bringing that out in the open, even as little as you did. It wasn't your place and now, they're all expecting an explanation that I'm not even ready to give Paul yet." I whispered, emotionally. She sighed, pulling back to reveal her tear streaked face. She wiped her cheeks down, nodding.

"I know I realise that. I'm so sorry. Just...please, let me make it up to you!" She pleaded, helplessly. I sighed.

"It better be good." I told her, giving her a stern look for a minute before a small smile tugged at my lips. She squealed and pulled me back into a hug, making me chuckle. "I mean it though."

"Of course! I'll do anything you ask!" she shouted, happily. I nodded, wiping away a few tear stains that she missed, smiling. She smiled back. "I really am sorry."  
I nodded again. "I know. Just drop it, yeah?" she nodded and we both turned back to the others, still watching closely and clearly eavesdropping.

"Well, I guess we got an answer for one of our questions." Jake chuckled, shrugging. "When you're ready to explain that, we're all ears, okay?"

I peered down, nodding as Jen placed her arm over my shoulder in comfort. The tears that were begging to get free were pushed backwards and I forced a smile on my face to look back at them. "I doubt it'll be soon, Jake. Sorry."

"That's okay. Take your time. We understand that there might be some aspects of your time away that you won't want to talk about but know that we're all here when you do." he told me, softly. I nodded, smiling thankfully. "Now, what can you tell us about how you escaped?"

"I think...I'm going to have to start from the very beginning for you to understand. Just...bear with me, okay?" I pleaded slightly. Jake and the others nodded patiently.

"When I was taken from here, I was unconscious as you can probably remember. When I came to, I was in some sort of dungeon room. That's the only thing I can think to call it. I told you about it before. I was in there for about a month, as I've said before and then I was married into his family, against my will under the pretence that if I didn't Ellie would get h-hurt and I just couldn't allow that so I went along with it. I'm still Billie Meggan. I didn't take his name, thank god. Well...we..._he_...consummated the marriage-"

Several gasps and growls echoed across the clearing and I snapped my mouth shut, not quite meaning to tell them like that but now, expecting them to react the way they have. They needed to get it all out if I was going to continue. I wasn't even finished. Several of them were extremely close to phasing and my Dad and uncles even had to escape to the forest to do that before they shredded their clothes. I waited patiently and silently for them to come back but when they did, they pulled me into a tight, bone-crushing hug and stayed right beside me when they let go.

"The little fucker. I'd kill him if you hadn't beaten me to it. How dare he lay a finger on you!" Dad growled ferociously. I rubbed his arm, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm okay. He was surprisingly gentle and even though I hated every second of it, cried throughout it, he never hurt me physically." I told him. He nodded, still shaking slightly. "Of course, that doesn't stop me from wishing I could resurrect him just to kill him again." More growls echoed my sentiment.

"Anyway, I became what he wanted me to be, simply for the fact they had Ellie over me. I would do anything for that girl and so I did. I played the prefect little housewife and the sick fucker loved every second of it. We slept in the same bed but after that first night, he was thoroughly convinced that I'd let him at me again willingly the next time and we simply slept night after night. That ran out a month later when he realised his assumptions were incorrect. There was this woman called Clara Meggan-"

"Oh, you mentioned her before, right? She is Omar's wife and imprint, you said." Uncle Embry interrupted, earning glares from various others until he shut his trap. He smiled at me, guiltily. I giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, Clara. We became fast friends after I was taken from the room after that first month. We truly connected on a whole other level and it was nice to have someone so friendly to go to in such a dark place, you know? She was one of my crutches there and I would be forever grateful to her...I don't even know if she's alive now." I mumbled to myself, sadly. Dad squeezed my shoulder.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" he asked, quietly. I sighed.

"I'll get to that." I promised him. He nodded. "She could see how unhappy I was and knew everything that Zain was doing to me. She sympathised and empathised with me. Her and Omar's marriage wasn't consensual either. Theirs was arranged like a lot of marriages up there still. Even though she was happy somewhat in her own marriage, or maybe content was the word to use, she didn't want me to go through a life like her s so...we began to plot."

"To plot?" Jake asked, curiously. I nodded. "Your escape?"

"Well...it wasn't really a spur of the moment thing, you know? It was kinda...planned? I suppose." I hedged, biting my lip. He nodded and waited for me to go on. "At the start, we obviously didn't take into account that I would sprout fur any time but the plan was, because Zain and Omar trusted me a lot more, kinda of, nearer the end of my stay, they allowed me more freedoms like grocery shopping, going out with Clara and other woman, etc. she was just going to distract the pack whilst I took off whilst I was out or something. I suppose it was a naive plan but we were so desperate then...for reasons I'm not quite ready to tell you. It ties in with the Jennie thing, what she wanted to know about..."

Jake nodded, understanding that I didn't want to talk about that detail and ushered me on, gently.

"Before I was set to go out to the grocery store, Zain came home from where ever the hell he went off to and began to talk some shit, saying how we were the perfect family and everything. I must have been making so protesting noises or something because his demeanour totally changed and he then had me pinned up against the wall, hard" -Everyone growled- "He began to ask me whether or not I believed him or whatever and I flat out told him no. He knocked me around a little bit, trying to knock some sense into me as he'd called it but he realised that it was getting him nowhere, that he beat me so often that it had no effect on me anymore.

"That's when he went after Ellie...And you know that if you go after Ellie, you deal with me. I've already told you how he died and how I phased. After that, his father and Omar came in, gob smacked about the whole scene in front of them. Again, for reasons I can't explain right now, I was in severe pain and not just from the phasing. Something was...happening to me, my body and I couldn't take it. I collapsed with the pain and when I woke up, I was in the room again, from the beginning, and Omar was sat in a chair in the corner, watching me closely.

"He began to tell me how proud he was of me, how proud _Erik_ would be. The nerve of him, speaking about my father like he had any right to. I told him so but he just laughed at me. He told me that Tyrone wanted to rip me to shreds for killing his son but he wasn't going to let him do that...Cutting some of the story out, coming back to the unexplainable things, he tried to sympathise with me about something, offer me comfort even but I told him to screw himself, knowing that he didn't care at all. I could see it in his face.

"He left after that, left me to my own torturous thoughts. I'm not sure how long I stayed in the room but thinking back, it must have been about two weeks. Somehow, Clara had convinced Omar to let me out and I was ordered under her strict eye and care. Omar was an idiot. He had no idea of our friendship and I knew that if he had, there was no was in hell he'd have left me alone with her." I laughed, shaking my head at the thought of Omar's oblivious nature. If it's not about him, it doesn't matter.

"So what happened then?" Jared asked, frowning with concern but I could also see the curiosity in his eyes.

"We planned. Again, anyway. This time, we had my wolf to help us and eventually, we found an opening in their patrol schedule. Being who I was, I wasn't allowed to patrol or do anything whatsoever with the wolf pack. Omar feared that I would run if I did so he kept me indoors. My wolf didn't like that one bit, let me tell you. But anyway, we had about a five minute window for me to get phased, Clara to strap Ellie to Jack and then Jack to me. Then she had to put the back pack on his back.

"We were cutting it close but I managed to get a few miles between me and their reservation before they knew I'd escaped and was on my trail. I don't know if they knew Clara's involvement and that's why I don't know whether she's alive or not because if they knew, she wouldn't be alive right now. They have killed her for treachery. I came straight here and the rest, you can pretty much recall yourself." I finished, smiling up at Jacob who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Well fuck..." he mumbled, raking his hand through his hair. Dad pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck for comfort. As a wolf myself now, I knew how scents could be extremely comforting for us, especially those of our families. I burrowed into him, smiling lightly at being back here, in my Dad's arms. It's been a long time. "We can't imagine how much pain you've been in and from what you've told us, vaguely, we know that it doesn't end there."

I nodded. "Yeah...it gets uh...kinda bad." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry. We're not going to make you tell us. We understand you're need for time and to get your head around everything. Thanks for sharing so much. I understand better now." Jacob smiled, nodding to me. I smiled back. "There's something else that I wanted to talk to you about, well, two someone's really. Ellie and Jack."

I nodded, biting my lip with worry because I had no idea where he was going with this. He sensed my apprehension and concern but smiled, reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to know what was happening because it's obvious that they're going to need guardians. Now, I know that for all intents and purposes and especially to your wolf, Ellie is your daughter...but by the state, you're only 17 so you can't adopt her, at least not yet."

My heart clenched and my head bowed with utter sorrow as the words I knew that were true spilled from his mouth. I already knew that I wasn't going to be able to adopt Ellie. I was under-age and it was out of the question. The thought of her going to another family, another town, city or heaven forbid, state, made both me and my wolf in sadness, not literally for me but you get the picture. I wanted her with me always and I knew that it couldn't happen. What the hell was I going to do?

"Now, don't be getting ahead of yourself in there now, Billie. Hear me out first." Jake called, breaking me from my reverie. My head snapped up and I looked at him, surprised. He smiled. "Now, as I was about to say, we don't want her to go anywhere because I know how hard it would be for you to say goodbye and stay away from her so the only other solution is for one of us to adopt he-"

"I will." a deep baritone I'd recognise anywhere come from behind me and I spun around quickly, seeing Paul standing at the tree-line, panting. I knew he'd phased and he shouldn't have, the fucker but he was here now and it couldn't be helped. I rushed up to him, letting him lean on me slightly. He was still entirely too weak, despite the fact that he could still probably snap the forearm of a fully grown man with his bare hands.

"What the hell are you doing here, Paul? You're not supposed to be phasing!" Jacob shouted, exasperated. I shot him a glare, despite him being the alpha and he just sighed, holding his hands up and turning away. I turned back to Paul.

"He's right though. What are you doing here? And who's with Ellie?" I asked, worriedly as I helped him over to the group. Jared and Philip came over, taking him from me as they were stronger. Paul smiled at me apologetically.

"I took her to visit Jack at Aaron and Leah's." he replied, still out of breath. I sighed, helping him sit on the grass so that he could catch it back. I settled next to him and everyone else followed our lead, sitting around us. "I hope you don't mind. You too Leah."

"No, of course not. Jack wanted to see Ellie anyway." Leah shrugged, nonchalantly and I nodded.

"Now what will you do?" I asked, confused. He peered over at me, a light in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before but he smiled at me, taking my hand.

"I'll do it...I'll adopt Ellie." he announced, looking me straight in the eyes and my breath caught, registering his words properly. He was willing to adopt a child for me? Wait, was it for me? He grinned at me. "I know that you love her and I loved her the moment I set eyes on her. We could be a family, Beautiful. Let me adopt her."

"But...but...are you sure? I don't want you doing this just because you don't want to see me sad. This is gaining a daughter you're talking about. That's a lot of responsibility. Are you sure?" I asked, unsure but hopeful. He chuckled.

"I'm not just doing it to stop you from being sad. I love her too. I'm positive, 100% sure, okay? I can take the responsibility too. I was a wolf before you were even conceived, remember?" he chuckled but then grimaced, "That made me sound soo old." he whined. We all laughed.

"Not to mention a cradle robber or something." Uncle Embry laughed, shaking his head Paul flipped him off and Quil smiled at him empathetically. Duncan was chuckling but I also saw understanding shining in his eyes too. He loved his Megan. She was 13 now and beginning to like boys. Hell, I began to notice Paul at about 14, 15 years old. Nope, not long now at all.

"And you really _are_ that old, Paul." Craig cackled, falling backwards with his laughter. Paul glared at him but he knew he was true. Who knew I'd like an older guy?

"Piss off, the lot of you." Paul laughed, shaking his head, I kissed his cheek, smiling.

"You'd really do that? Adopt her?" UI asked, grinning with awe, love and hope. He smiled back, sincerely.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? I adopt her, she wouldn't be going anywhere and we'd both be extremely happy. You know that I already regard her as my daughter, Billie. Let me do this." He implored, pleadingly and there was no doubt in my mind, to be honest. Words escaped me so I just flung my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly as I squealed and straddled his lap. He laughed, pulling me closer as we embraced tightly. He knew what I was trying to say.. "You're welcome, Baby. I love you and Ellie. She's our little girl now and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. Thank you. You're amazing, simply perfect." I cried into his neck, totally overwhelmed by my emotions right now. I couldn't believe that he not only wanted to do this for me but wanted it just as much. He was fantastic. I was conscious of the others watching closely but I paid them no mind. All that mattered was Paul and what he'd just offered me. H made me the happiest woman on the planet.

"Shh, Baby, calm down, okay? Don't pass out on me." he chuckled nervously as he rubbed my back soothingly. It didn't take a genius to detect the worry and concern in his voice and I tried my best to do as he asked but it was so hard. I was rather hysterical right now so I understood his concern. I concentrated on my breathing and controlling my tears of joy. We all sat in silence for a while as I calmed down enough to be deemed safe and okay. I pulled back from Paul, smiling sheepishly and he just chuckled, pulling me in for a chaste kiss. We heard low groans from behind us and I giggled.

"Be shushed, Uncle Sam, Uncle Embry, Dad." I laughed. They just groaned again, making everyone else join in. hearing Paul's laughter was amazing and I found that I wanted to spend the rest of my life making him do it again, not that I didn't already know I wanted that.

"It's just...weird." Uncle Embry whined. "I mean, I grew up with him, kinda."

"I _did_ grow up with him. Imagine how I feel?" Jared laughed, shaking his head. I giggled.

"Was it weird for you and Claire as well, Quil?" I asked, curiously. He shrugged.

"Not so much for us but for Emily and Sam." he replied, chuckling. Uncle Sam groaned again, nodding.

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Damn, you're practically going to be a great Uncle and that really _does_ make him sound old." I tagged on as an afterthought, making everyone laugh again. Uncle Sam pouted.

"You're so mean, Billie." he chuckled, trying to sound put out but not quite managing it. I laughed, shrugging.

"Oh well." I replied, lightly.

"Okay, okay, back to business, guys." Jacob chuckled, watching the family banter happening in front of him with a content smile on his face. It looked like the truly was embracing the full extent of his alpha-hood. We all looked at him expectantly, wondering where his thoughts were going to take him next, if I didn't already know. "Okay, so that's little miss Ellie-May done and dusted...What about Jack? Do you want to adopt him too?"

Paul looked up at me expectantly, obviously leaving the choice up to me despite the fact that he'd be the one adopting him. I knew that cared for Jack just s much as I did Ellie but it was more brotherly, not maternal. Would it be weird if we adopted him for a son when I didn't' feel that way? I was sure it would be but what if I didn't have any other choice? Well, no, looking around this circle of family, I knew that I had one other choice to choose from.

I glanced around the group and they were all watching me for a decision but I just didn't know. Then, my eyes caught on Leah, who had her head down as she bit her lip and picked the grass between her legs. The tension in her entire body was palpable and I knew that she was listening intently for my answer, with her breath held so that she didn't have a chance of missing it.

There was no denying or ignoring the intense connection between Aaron, Leah and Jack. They clicked on a whole new level, just like me and Ellie or even Ellie and Paul. I knew that they loved each other greatly in such a short time. It would devastate me if someone else other than Paul or I had adopted Ellie and I knew that Leah would take it just as hard with Jack. She loved him like a son and he really needed to experience that kind of love for the first time in his life. I looked back to Paul and he smiled at me in understanding, like he knew exactly where my thoughts were at. He nodded slightly and I smiled.

"I don't know, Paul. I love him and all, just as much as Ellie but...it's more of a sisterly love, you know? I don't know whether it'd be weird adopting him as well or not." I mused; keeping up the suspense for Leah despite the fact that I knew it was slightly cruel. I bet she didn't mind when we reached the end of the conversation. Paul smirked, knowing what I was doing and thankfully, played along.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Definitely sisterly, brotherly on my part. It wouldn't seem right." Paul nodded, appearing thoughtful. I smiled, pecking his lips before turning back to look at the pack. Leah was a nervous, anxious mess but I knew that she'd leave us to our decision and she really was trying to hide it.

"I could think of a good home for him to go to though." I replied, suggestively. He grinned and nodded. Leah had tensed as soon as the words left my mouth and I didn't think I heard her breathing. Uncle Sam glanced between the two of us and then Leah before a smirk over took his face and he nodded. "See, there's this happy couple that he just..._adores_ in such a short, short time and I was wondering if they'd be willing to or not."

"Perhaps, why don't you ask?" Paul chuckled, resting his head on my shoulder as we both looked at Leah, who seemed just about ready to cry. I felt bad for her and knew that I needed to put her out of her misery.

"Lee-Lee..." I whispered, feeling my own tears pool in my eyes as her head snapped up to me, her eyes wide with fear and longing as she tried to hold it together. She swallowed hard, wiping off her face before her tears fell. With one last nod from Paul, I beamed at her. "So how's about it? Fancy becoming a mommy with me?"

She just stared at me as her body became ridged with shock and surprise. I watched in amusement as she didn't say anything for the longest time but when she thawed out, she squealed at the top of her lungs, launching herself at me and knocking the both of us off Paul and to the ground. I laughed at her joy and relief feeling my tears fall but this time with happiness. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as we became a horrible, blubbering mess in the middle of the clearing with our family watching on.

"Oh my God, Billie. You have no idea what you've just given me. Oh God, Aaron's going to flip! I can't wait to tell him, to tell JACK! Oh, I hope he'll be okay with it! What if he doesn't want me and Aaron for parents? What if he wants you two?" she asked, panicked by the thought but I sat us both us, holding her by the shoulders as I looked her in the eye.

"Leah, calm the hell down or I'll slap you, okay? Do be serious. That boy loves you guys. It's clear as day whenever you're seen together. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll want nothing more than to live with and be a family with the two of you. Don't worry about a thing, okay? And yes, Aaron is totally going to be off the walls. I heard him telling Jack yesterday that he was going to teach him how to ride a bike today. Really. He wants this and so does Jack, I know. Just chill out." I ordered, beaming brightly. She laughed and hugged me again, sobbing lowly into my neck for a while before she pulled back and wiped her cheeks. She climbed to her feet, offering me her hand before she was engulfed in hugs for the pack. Paul was saved until last, where she thanked him as well.

He chuckled. "Don't thank me, Lee. I have no problem with what Billie has decided and she's right; it is clear as day who much you three love each other." he replied, hugging her back. She nodded, sniffling. "Now, if Jake's done, why don't you go find your new family?"

Leah beamed with excitement, peering towards Jake for the go ahead. She laughed and nodded. I blinked and she was gone, running through the forest long before the scraps of her dress hit the clearing ground. I chuckled, shaking my head as I stepped into Paul's arms and snuggled close.

"That was a gracious thing you just did for Leah, Billie." Uncle Sam praised, smiling proudly. I grinned.

"I only did what was right and what felt right. She deserves him, Uncle Sam. She deserves Aaron and Jack and I was glad that I could give her that."

"You sure you're gonna be okay with just adopting Ellie?" Paul whispered in my ear. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, truly. I'm 100% sure about it, okay? Jack is my brother. Ellie is my daughter. It's how my wolf sees it and how I feel it. No problem." I assured him and the others. Paul leaned down and kissed me long and softly. I smiled and pulled away.

"Okay, so that's the kids done and dusted. There's nothing else if you don't want share anything else, Billie." Jake said, smiling softly. I thought about it for a second before something sprang to mind.

"Actually..." I hedged, biting my lip as I blushed. Paul chuckled and kissed my red cheek.

"Yeah, Lea-Rae?" Dad asked, grinning.

"There is one more thing..."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. Spit it out." Uncle Embry laughed, folding his arms.

"Well...whilst I was with Omar and whatnot, I was only ever allowed to concentrate on four things – Zain, the kids, housewife-y duties...and my education." I explained, blushing deeper. They waited patiently and I continued, "See, Omar wanted me out and away from education so that I can concentrate more on Zain so...he kinda made me study a lot...like hard-core. What I'm trying to say is...I could, if I wanted to, graduate this year."

They all stared at me with slack jaws, proud smiles and shock, wide eyes. I shifted nervously, glancing up at Paul and happy to see that he was one of the proud smilers. He tightened his arms around me before leaning down for a deep, passionate kiss. I grinned as he pulled back and turned to face the others.

"That's...Well, that's fantastic! You've always been too smart for your own good and now you can graduate early! Jen and Anna aren't going to like the fact that you're leaving them but they'll get over it. My smart niece is graduating two years before she should!" Uncle Embry shouted, pulling me away from Paul and into a tight hug. I giggled and was passed around the pack like a rag doll, albeit a precious, well cared for rag doll. When I was finally put back down, I was in Paul's arms right away.

"We are so proud of you, Billie. Well done. Wait, you are going to graduate, right?" Uncle Sam clarified, unsure. I grinned.

"I might as well. I want to spend all my time with my new family anyway so it works out perfectly." I replied, smiling up and kissing Paul quickly.

"Sounds like a plan. When's graduation again?" Paul asked.

"In about a week. You're cutting it close but no matter what, we'll get you into that ceremony." Uncle Sam assured me. I nodded, having total faith in him.

"Now, I'm so excited!" I shrieked, grinning.

"I can't believe you get to graduate with my boyfriend. I'm so jealous right now." Jennie pouted, good naturedly. I giggled.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, Jen." I told her, matter-of-factly. Jennie scowled at me.

"Did you just call me ugly?" she asked, menacingly. I smirked and shrugged.

"Oh shit…" I heard Uncle Sam mumble.

"Perhaps, what you gonna do about it?" I asked, tauntingly. She glared and before I knew it, she was sprinting towards me. I screamed and began to run into the forest with the others laughing behind us.

**Paul's point of View**

We watched with amusement as my Billie and Jennie sprinted and chased around the clearing. Jennie was shouting good natured profanities at my girl whilst she dodged her best friend and sister expertly. I was mesmerised with how fast she moved, how her body twisted and bent so gracefully and effortlessly. The beautiful smile on her face lit up her eyes and it had been so long since I'd seen that light. It truly was a beautiful sight. The small smile on my face was permanent and I knew it wasn't ever leaving my face.

"So…_Daddy_, you sure about this?" Jared teased, slapping my shoulder. I chuckled, partly because of the name he called me and partly for the fact that he wasn't nearly as strong as he used to be and I could see him fighting the urge to rub his palm from the sting of the impact with my shoulder. I smirked at him.

"More than ready, jay. How's the hand?" I taunted, grinning. He scowled.

"Just remember back in the day I could beat your ass." He bit back, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, if you say so." I chuckled.

"Seriously though, Paul. Are you ready for this? I know you wanted to make Billie happy but is it what you want?" Sam asked me, seriously. I became serious as well so that they knew I was being so.

"Sam, I am more than ready to take on Ellie. Yeah, I want to adopt her so that Billie never has to say goodbye but now that I've said I'll do it, I want nothing more for myself. I'm nearly 35 years old, I think it's time I settled down, don't you think?" I chuckled. The others laughed.

"Can you explain what it felt like when you saw Ellie?" Embry asked, curiously. I glanced at him, feeling the goofy smile spread across my face. They all laughed but I just joined in, shaking my head.

"I don't know how to, really. I guess…I dunno, I guess it's like you guys seeing Jen and whatnot for the first time. That's the only thing I could describe it as. Everything ju7st…fell into place? My wolf just…claimed her and now he and I view her as our pup." I tried to explain but couldn't' help feeling I failed epically. The others were nodding though, as if knowing exactly what I was saying.

"Alright, sounds like the real deal." Sam chuckled, shaking my head before pulling me in for a hug.

"Just be thankful that you don't have the sleepless nights, green poop and baby sick." Embry laughed, his eyes glazed over with his memories. I laughed.

"I lucked out there, huh?"  
"Definitely." Jared nodded.

"I can't believe she's graduating!" Craig exclaimed, shaking his head with a grin. I grinned in response. My girl was so smart! "I mean, didn't she skip eighth grade as well?"

"Yeah, she was a freshman with Jennie. She's just too smart for her own good but that reminds me, I need to call the elders to get her in the ceremony. I'll see you later. Congratulations Paul!" Sam called, shaking Jake's hand before waving and leaving with Jared. They drove over here as they don't phase anymore. They were still exceptional at hiking though so they got here just fine.

"Okay, well that was all so you guys can head off to do whatever. I need to go check on Nessie; she's been acting a little strange lately." Jake informed us and we frowned.

"How so? Is she alright?" Quil asked, worried for our brother.

He shrugged. "She's gotten a little weak to be honest. Carlisle's keeping an eye on her but we don't know what it is due to the fact she hasn't been sick a day in her life. I'm sure she's fine." He said, though we think he was trying to convince himself for that fact.

"We're sure she will be but keep us posted, yeah? Call us if you need anything." Embry ordered, giving him a hug. Jake nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Philip, Steven you're on patrol until noon." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the woods.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an imprint to save from her sister." I said, running off in the direction Jennie and Billie went into the forest.

"Don't phase, Paul!" some of the guys called and I knew to learn from my mistakes. I was still too weak to phase but give me a few days and I think I'd be ready. It _hurt_ to come over here, even after I phased.

"Yeah, yeah!" I called back, shaking my head as I jogged through the woods.

It didn't take me long to get to the next clearing, where two wolves were play fighting on the middle. I stood near the edge, just watching as my beautiful wolf tackled and nipped the black spotted cream wolf. The smile on my face was wide and I laughed under my breath at the sight of my girl besting a more experienced wolf. I'd take a gander that Billie was even faster than Leah with the way she moved. I felt something stir in my shorts but I repressed it. Now certainly was not the time.

Suddenly, Jennie looked up and barked to Billie, who looked up. Her wolfy grin made me chuckle and she trotted over to my, circling around before sitting right in front of me and cocking her head to the side. I've never seen anything more amusing or cute. I grinned and stepped forwards, slipping my fingers into the fur either side of her neck. So soft…Her eyes closed and the familiar rumble of pleasure sounded in her chest, making me proud to have enticed it out of her.

"Hey Beautiful. You win?" I asked, chuckling as Jennie's wolf huffed behind us. She whined and Billie momentarily turned to her. Assumingly, they had a conversation in their heads and with one last huff, Jennie jogged off into the forest, probably towards Brandon's house.

I was glad to have some alone timer with my imprint. We had so much time to make up and I couldn't wait to do that. She whined at me, cocking her head to the side before standing up. I frowned slightly, wondering what I did before I realised she wanted to phase back. I nodded and turned around, resisting the urge to take a peek behind me as I felt the shift in the air, telling me she was now human. I heard the ruffle of her clothes as she pulled them on and I felt that familiar tug in my crotch again.

Everything was silent then and I frowned, wondering if it was okay to turn around but not because I didn't want her to be made from trying to catch a peek. So I just waited until I was jerked forwards as she jumped onto my back, making us both laugh. She wrapped her limbs around my body and my hands came back to rest on her thighs, holding her up. I looked at her over my shoulder and she grinned.

"Hey." She giggled.

"Hey there, Beautiful." I whispered back, smiling also.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always." We said together, making me chuckle and she laughed. I tapped her thighs to get her down and she took the hint, sliding down and I turned to face her, not hesitating in capturing her face with my hands and kissing her deeply. She sighed into it, relaxing in my arms and they circled her waist, pulling her flush against me. She giggled at the suddenness of it and the sound went to straight to me. God, I wanted this woman so much. And she was a woman and mine.

We kissed for a long time with her wrapped around me and at some point, we'd even sat down on the grassy ground. When she pulled away, she looked so beautiful all flushed and out of breath. I chuckled, brushing the hair off her face as I kissed her chastely.

"Ellie will be wondering where her mommy and daddy are." I whispered, feeling contentment settle in my chest. Her smile was blinding.

"Yeah…Thank you so much." She breathed, closing her eyes. I nodded, kissing her before helping the both of us to our feet. Since I couldn't phase, we walked back towards the house, hand in hand and comfortably silent. I loved that neither of us felt the need to fill the silence with talking and that she loved just being with me. Nothing annoyed me more than an over-talking chick and I was glad that my imprint was exactly the opposite.

When we got home, Leah was there with Aaron, jack and of course, our Ellie. I grinned and made a beeline for her as she lifted her hands up to be held. I picked her up, snuggling her close. Knowing that I was about to adopt this little girl made me love her even more.

"Hey! Come here you! Thank you for what you've done." Aaron gushed, pulling Billie to him for a tight hug. She giggled and hugged him back, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. "You have _no_ idea how happy you've made me."

"You're welcome, Aaron. You both deserve this and we know that you love him. Have you told him yet?" she asked, glancing at Jack who was watching the trio curiously. Leah shook her head but I had a feeling that that was about to change.

"Jack, Buddy, come here for a sec." Aaron called, sitting down on the couch with his arms open for him to climb into his lap. Jack did so without any hesitance, cementing our decision for them to adopt him as he was so comfortable with them, like they were meant to be.

"What's up, Aaron?" he asked, curiously as he fiddled with his hands in his lap. He looked quite nervous to be honest and I felt bad for the kid. Billie sat down next to me on the other couch, kissing Ellie on the cheek. She crawled into Billie's lap and I wrapped my arms around the both of them, pulling them close to me. "Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

Aaron chuckled as Leah shook her head. "No, you're not in any trouble, buddy. We just wanted to tell- well, ask you something." He replied, thoughtfully. This wasn't going to work if jack didn't want this but I was sure that he would. With the look on Billie's face, I knew she thought the same.

"Okay…" he said, hesitantly and waited patiently for them to speak.

"So…you know Leah and I love you very much, right?" He nodded, biting his lip.

"I loved you guys too," he whispered, blushing and Leah's smile was bright and tears filled her eyes. Aaron kissed her cheek.

"That's really good, Jack. We were wondering…if you wanted to stay with us…permanently." He asked, hesitantly. I knew they were scared of his answer btu jack just frowned.

"Permanently…doesn't that mean forever?" he asked, hopefully. Leah giggled and nodded. Jack smiled. "Would…would you be like…my mom and dad or something?"

Aaron beamed with pride as Leah's tears spilled from her eyes. I heard a sniffle from Billie and I kissed the top of her head, knowing that this scene was playing on her emotions with having to look down at her face. I knew she was crying too.

"If you would like that, yeah. We'd be your mom and dad but only if you want to." Leah wept, snuffling. Jack frowned at her, crawling into her lap and wrapping his arms around her neck. She pulled him closer instantly and just like I have, Aaron wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Don't cry, mom. I want to. Really, I do." He whined, frowning at her tear streaked face. She gasped as her eyes widened before a huge smile over took her face. I smiled down at Billie and as if she read my mind, we both stood up from the couch, Ellie on Billie's hip as we walked into the kitchen. The trio still sat was oblivious, revelling in their new family bliss.

I went to the fridge to some drinks as Billie slid Ellie into her high chair. I decided to get a banana to chop up for Ellie as well and got a knife out the draw. Billie came up beside me, cutting up some more fruit for the rest of us and I handed her a bottle of water, to which she thanked me for with a kiss on the cheek. I placed the chopped banana on Ellie's high chair tray and she dug right in, giggling at the sliminess of the fruit. I also gave her a Sippy cup with her favourite summer fruits juice in it.

"They look so happy." Billie sighed, smiling. I nodded, stealing a piece of kiwi from the chopping board. She slapped my chest and I was going to have to get used the fact that she could actually hurt me now as I rubbed the spot. She pouted and kissed it as an apology. "Sorry, I don't quite know my own strength yet."

"Don't worry about it, beautiful. You're a pup and I'm weaker now anyway. When I'm back to full strength, you'll never get one over on me." I smirked. She cocked an eyebrow.

"There are many other ways I could get one up on you without brute force, Mister." She threatened and I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"You can try, Babe."

"Oh, I will."

"Momma, finished!" Ellie shouted at the top of her voice and I smiled at her.

"Ellie, Sweetie, use your house voice, not your park voice, remember? We're not outside so you don't need to shout." Billie scolded lightly and Ellie nodded, smiling innocently.

"Okay, Momma. I finished now." She repeated, speaking at her regular volume.

"Good girl, drink some juice and then we'll go and play some, alright?" she replied, smiling. Ellie cheered quietly and clapped her hands before reaching for her cup and taking a long pull. I turned to Billie, who seemed to be oblivious to my staring and I smiled. A minute later, she must have sensed me because she looked up with a cocked eyebrow. "What's up? Have I got something on my face?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Nope, your face is perfect. I was just…you're so natural with her."

"How do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I dunno…you're just so at ease and know just what to do with her. It's amazing to watch." I told her, snuggling in behind her. She sighed and leaned back into me, feeding me a piece of apple over her shoulder. She giggled as I nibbled on her fingers. "Yum, apple with Billie spice."

She laughed loudly. "Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that. You're so weird."

"I like the term unique best but you've gotta admit, it sounds delicious." I chuckled. She just shook her head, smiling with amusement.

"Momma, we go play now?" Ellie asked hopefully as she placed down her empty Sippy cup. I took it from her, kissing her plump cheek.

"Yep. Paul, could you finish this off for you three?" she asked, lifting Ellie from the chair and smiling over her shoulder on the way towards the living room. I nodded and began chopping, putting all the fruit into a huge bowl because let's face it; we were going to need a hell of a lot of fruit to feed the three wolves, one human man and an energetic little boy in the house. A few seconds after Billie went into the living room, Aaron came strolling in with an added spring in his step as he plucked two beers from the fridge.

"Who said you could drink my beer?" I teased, smirking. He shrugged, popping the can with a smirk off his own whilst handing me the other. I popped it too and took a sip. "So…we're daddies now. Feels fucking awesome doesn't it?"

Before he could answer our girls' voices shouted, "Paul Meraz! Language!"

I rolled my eyes at Aaron, who was laughing his ass off silently as I shouted my apologies. Just to Aaron, I said, "They've already started. God help us. Let's hope they don't start a swear jar."

"Hey, between the two of us, you'll be the only contributor of that." Aaron jibed, shaking his head with amusement. So yeah, he didn't curse. Like, ever and I did every other sentence. I shrugged.

"True."

"Bu to answer your question, yes. It's feeling effing amazing. I wanted that little boy for my own as soon as I saw him. I'm glad Billie was able to let us adopt him. I don't know if Leah would have survived if she couldn't." Aaron stated, shaking his head. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know what you mean entirely, Man. As soon as I saw Ellie, my wolf and I both knew that she was ours, blood or not." I agreed. He nodded.

"So, when are we going to make it official? Get the adoption papers?" He asked, excitedly. I shrugged.

"Whenever but the sooner the better, really. I want everyone to know that she's mine."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What you two old men talking about in here?" Billie asked, making Leah giggle.

"Old? _Old? _I'm not old.I'll have you know I'm only 23!" Aaron protested, indignantly. I laughed.

"Yeah, see, I don't have that excuse. I'm old." I admitted, shaking my head. "But damn, I don't feel it."

"I'm glad you don't feel it or look it. That would just…be weird." Billie giggled. "At least with you looking like you're still 25, I can push our age gap to the back of my mind, not that it particularly bothers me anymore."

"Good. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me." I told her, seriously. She nodded.

"I'm not. Believe me."

"Anyway, back to the question. I heard adoption papers mentioned so what _were_ you talking about?" Leah asked, excitedly. Aaron smiled at her.

"We were just thinking about when to get the adoption papers." I told them. Leah squealed.

"Now! Let's go get them now!" she shouted, happily. I rolled my eyes.

"House voice, Leah, not your outside voice." Billie teased, rolling her eyes as well. Leah stuck her tongue out at her and I chuckled.

"We could get them tomorrow. I want them as soon as." Aaron decided, making Leah squeal and hug him tightly. We all laughed and I noticed how Billie's was a little bit forced. I looked at her, frowning slightly in confusion and question. She shook her head at the same time I figured out what could be wrong.

"Beautiful, the day will come when you can adopt her too. Just be patient." I told her, smiling softly. She sighed and nodded.

"I know but…I just want her to be mine now."

"She is yours, Billie. You don't need the state to tell you that." I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It'll be only a matter of time." I assured her. She smiled and hugged my side.

"You're right."

"Whoa, did you guess record that or something? She said I was right." I teased, making lee and Aaron chuckle and Billie to poke me in the side. I smiled, kissing her cheek.

Billie smiled as she picked up the bowls of fruit, placing them on the table so we could all sit down to eat. Leah and Aaron sat opposite to us, hands together as they ate with their other. I didn't even realise that Billie and I were just the same and I smiled, feeling contentment wash through me at this scene right here. I couldn't wait until the little girl in the next room was mine officially and after that was accomplished, there was only one other thing that mattered to me…

…getting my family under my own roof.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Ellie will be Paul's (and Billie's). Jack will be Leah and Aaron's. Billie is graduating at 16, in her junior year (remember she skipped eighth grade) :D I hope you liked the chapter and enough to leave me a little review ;D**

**What do you think has happened to Billie when she phased? Answer in a review and I'll give you a juicy preview of the next chapter :D I doubt you'll guess though ;)**

**I'm still working on the sequel to this and there will be about one more chapter plus an epilogue to this story. Thank you to all who had voted on the poll and I hope you like what has been decided. :D**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	41. Futures

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So, well done to those who guessed right! I honestly thought no one would get it but I have some extra smart readers out there :D They got their tid-bit from this chapter, which I hope they enjoyed :) However, just to let you guys know, the real reason is not going to be revealed until the sequel. I have plans ;D**

**There's going to be one chapter after this one and then the epilogue. :'( So sad D:**

**A polyvore will be available for this chapter as well :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Futures**

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

"Alright girls, Greg, you can go. This will be an original pack member meeting only." I called to the trio, who pouted but stood up to leave whilst everyone else was looking at me in question and curiosity. They'll just have to wait and find out.

I watched silently as Billie kissed Paul goodbye, both of them smiling happily and I loved seeing them like that. It made me smile every time I saw them two together because I knew that they deserved this. They had waited for such a long time to get to where they were now and it was about time that they had. Jennie had to practically drag her away from her imprint as they took entirely too long to say goodbye. The rest of us were chuckling and with a smile and eye roll, she finally succeeded in pulling her best friend away. Billie and Paul pouted, making the rest of us laugh harder at their display, even Sam, Embry and Seth. Greg followed after the retreating girls, throwing a wave over their shoulders on their way out and we were left alone.

Everyone looked at me expectantly and a rare but familiar blush over took my face. "Okay, so I sent them away because I want to talk about something that will be a surprise to them. I'm sure y'all agree whole heartedly when I say what it is. It's nothing bad, guys, so don't look so worried." I added, laughing at their wary faces.

"Alright Boss, hit us." Craig said, clapping his hands together. I glared at him. I could totally understand why Sam glared at us whenever we called him that because it was damn right annoying as fuck! Sam caught my gaze with a smug smirk and I couldn't help but reply with a small smile. He chuckled and shook his head and I returned my glare to Craig.

"Don't tempt me." I threatened, making everyone laugh as Craig blushed. "Anyway, I've been thinking about the pups' futures." I announced.

"Okay, what about them?" Sam asked and I had a feeling that he knew where my thoughts were taking me.

"I don't want them to have to give up what we had to – going off to college and whatnot. I understand that my imprinting on Ness has forced the Cullens to stick around a lot longer than what they would have done and I'm sorry for that, though for imprinting, obviously. We all know that Jennie or Billie wouldn't have phased if they weren't around so-"

"Jake, that's not your fault and you know it. You couldn't have helped imprinting on Nessie anymore than we could help imprinting on our girls." Embry protested about my self-blame, frowning.

"Either way, it's not fair for them having to give up everything to protect the Res. They deserve the futures that we never got, that we had to give up. Sam, I know that you don't want Jennie to have to give up a scholarship she could potentially gain in the next year like you had to and I'm sure, Seth, Adam, you wouldn't want that either." All three nodded and even some of the other wolves with pups nodded their own agreements.

"It would suck. I felt like failure having to give that scholarship up. No way do I want Jen to go through that. And Brandon got a full scholarship for his math and sciences and Jen would never want him to give that up either. I'd love for her not to have to suffer for years whilst he's at college." Sam explained and I nodded, along with some others.

"Lea-Rae is so smart. It'll be a shame to waste that by her not going to college." Seth added his two cents in.

"So what are you suggesting, Jake?" Paul asked, excited for Billie but there was an edge to his voice, like he knew what I was going to say but was dreading it for some reason. I smiled at him.

"I'm willing to release Jennie, Billie and Greg from active wolf duty so that they can attend college. We have enough wolves to protect La Push thoroughly even without them so it wouldn't be a problem. Two, three, possibly four years at college can be granted, easily. I know that Brandon is waiting a year to cash in on that scholarship, waiting for Jennie to graduate. Billie will probably want to wait for Jennie too. I dunno about Greg. But I want them to get that experience, to be college students and live the college life without having to worry if the Res is going to be attacked my vamps. If the elders don't like it, then screw 'em. I'm Alpha now; they'll just have to deal." I finished, shrugging as others laughed.

"Jake, dude, are you sure?" Jared asked, smiling brightly at the possibility of his daughter going off to college, even if she phases, which we hope won't happen. I nodded.

"Positively, 100% sure. And I figured that by the time their four years are up, they'll have to come back here, obviously, and perhaps Tyler, Levi and even Dyl, can start thinking about where they wanna go as well. Then when they come back, Harry and the others can go too. I realise that more of you are going to start to retire by then but I'll work it out and as long as nothing major happens here at the Res, it'll be no problem whatsoever." I told them and they were all beaming at me. I laughed as Embry shot up, dragging me with him for a massive hug. I hugged him back, slapping his back before pulling away.

"That is fantastic! The elders probably won't like it though, just sayin'." he laughed, grinning. I shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm Alpha now. They'll just have to deal." I repeated, nonchalantly. I was then pulled into hugs from each pack member and I was glad that I seemed to have made the right decision about this. I truly believed strongly for what I'd just said though. I hated that being a wolf took all those choices away from me and the pups had the right for the futures we weren't granted. I'd deal with the elders if they couldn't see eye to eye with me, though I'm sure my Dad and Sue will at least. This was going to happen, whether people protested or not.

When everyone sat back down again, I noticed how Paul was eerily quiet and that he was the only one that hadn't hugged me or reacted to the news in anyway. I saw some others eyeing him speculatively as he looked down at his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked fidgety and I think I knew what his problem was. I felt a smirk over take my face and I shook my head slightly. He was an idiot to believe that I'd put them through that again. I got his attention.

"Hey, Paul. You're not happy?" I asked, wiping the smirk off my face as he looked up so that he wouldn't know I was messing with him. He looked conflicted.

"I, well, yeah. I'm happy for B and the others, of course I am. It's just...no, I mean, it's nothing. It's stupid." he mumbled, frowning as he looked back down at his hands. I shared glances with the others, seeing their amused faces as well and Sam gave me a look as if to say 'put the poor guy out of his misery already'. I chuckled silently before looking back at Paul.

"Hey." I called and he looked back up at me, hesitantly. "Stop being an idiot."

He frowned and then looked pissed. "Who the fuck you calling an idiot?" he growled, clenching his fists. I chuckled along with the others.

"Calm down and I'll tell you why you're being an idiot." I told him, shaking my head. He glared but shut his mouth, waiting for me to speak. I turned serious, knowing, despite my teasing and amusement that this was bothering his greatly and I knew that he was worried where he stood in this. I was giving his imprint the chance to go to college and said nothing about him being excused as well.

"Paul, what kind of Alpha do you think I am if you think I'll put the two of you through that again?" I asked, seriously he stayed silent, looking slightly ashamed but a bit hopeful as well.

"Sorry, I just..."

"Paul, did you really think I'd keep you from her for about three whole years, barring holidays? That's why you're an idiot, if you think so. When I said 'Billie' going off to college, I really meant 'Billie and Paul' going off to college. You're kinda of a packaged deal now anyways, right? If I say one, I mean both." I chuckled, smirking at Paul's shocked face but he nodded dumbly. I chuckled harder. "Seriously, Paul, you'll be going with her. I doubt she'd go if you couldn't anyway, even if we let her. She doesn't want to go through that pain again any more than you do.

"I...I don't know what to say." he mumbled, stunned. I smirked.

"Just say thank you and stop acting like an idiot." I ordered and he grinned, finally jumping to his feet to give me a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jake. I was worried there for a second." he chuckled, nervously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Again, you're an idi-"

"Idiot, yeah, I got that." he finished, glaring at me playfully. We all laughed and his whole body relaxed from its tense position.

"Alright, so it's settled. The pups will go to college either this September or the next, along with Paul." I summarised, proudly. They all whooped and such with excitement, making me chuckle.

"That had to be your best idea yet, Boss." Quil grinned, making me glare at him.

"I swear to God, the next person to call me that will feel my fist in their face." I growled, only half joking.

"Oh, you don't really mean that, Boss."

Brady hadn't even gotten the whole name out before I was on my feet, chasing him out the back door and into the woods with the guys peeling with laughter in our wake. Collin even called his twin a dumb fuck. The fucker was fast but he couldn't run forever.

**Billie's Point of View**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jennie asked as the three of us stood in my kitchen. Well, I was cooking lunch and they were watching but that doesn't really matter. I shrugged along with Greg. I honestly had no idea.

"I had no clue. They're old men who grew up together. They could be talking about anything." Greg laughed, taking a seat that the kitchen table. We giggled.

"Yeah, but what possibly be talking about that warrants our alpha kicking us out the house?" Jennie pouted, put out. I laughed.

"Has anyone told you how whiny you are? Or nosy?" I asked, teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

Oh, like you aren't thinking the same thing, the both of you. I've just got the guts to speak it out loud." she bit back, pouting. I giggled.

"No, you're just nosy enough. Oh, Ellie, Sweetie, don't put that in your mouth please?" I called to the little girl sat in her high chair, scribbling on a piece of plain paper with a neon green wax crayon. She looked up at me, crayon still in her mouth and I cocked an eyebrow. She removed it quickly, smiling innocently and I made me smile widely. She's gotten away with so much in the last few days with Paul than I ever let her get away with when we were 'there', especially now that she's walking.

"Okay, Momma." she replied, going back to her colouring. The other two smiled at her as well and Greg shook his head

"I can't believe you have a daughter or that Paul is adopting her too." he chuckled, smiling. I grinned, thinking of my Paul fondly.

"I know, it's crazy but it's all I want now." I sighed, happily. He nodded.

"Well, I'm going to head off. I need to meet Livi at the diner." he announced, getting up from the table. I smiled back and nodded at him.

"Okay, tell her I said hi." I told him. He nodded.

"Oh, ask her what time Brandon gets home from their grandpa's house and then text me, please?" Jennie asked as he made his way out. He waved, telling her that he heard her. She sighed, taking a seat next to Ellie. "I haven't seen him all morning. I'm having withdrawals."  
I chuckled. "I know all about them, babe. He'll be back tonight, no sweat." I assured her and she looked guilty. I shrugged her off. "Don't even say sorry, Jen. I'm okay...for the most part."

She eyed me critically and I smiled, plating the omelettes I'd made for lunch. Breakfast for lunch, yum. "You sure? You know you can talk to me, right? Even just about the smaller stuff of what happened?"

I looked up at her for a long time before nodding. "I know. It's just hard to think about." I mumbled, sadly. She nodded and squeezed my hand. "I mean, no one should have to go through that, you know? It hurt so much and..."  
"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she replied, frowning at the tears in my eyes. I squeezed her hand back.

"I know. I will soon but...probably not just yet." I told her. She nodded in completely understanding before digging not her lunch, happily. I smiled at her ability to change moods on a whim and sighed as I wished I had that same ability.

"Look, Momma, picture." Ellie's sweet voice crowed softly as she clumsily held up a picture of a typical child's picture. A house in the background, me, Paul and her...and a dog. Naturally. I grinned.

"You're so clever, Baby. Wanna help me put it on the fridge so Grammy, Pops and Daddy can see when they get home?" I suggested and she nodded hastily. I chuckled, lifting her out the chair before taking her over to the fridge. She struggled to pick up a magnet but did after a second, sticking the picture to the fridge. I beamed widely, proudly and placed Ellie on her feet. She immediately toddled off towards the living room, probably in search of her letter and number blocks. Constantly learning, my little girl.

"Is it totally wrong to already think that I want one?" Jennie asked after a minute of silence. I looked at her, confused.

"Want what?" I asked.

"A Baby." she replied, nonchalantly. I almost spat some of my omelette out and took a sip of water as I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" I gasped, shaking my head. She nodded.

"Totally. I mean, she's so cute. It just brings the maternal side out of me." she told me. I chuckled.

"Uncle Sam better not hear you say that." Jennie paled.

"The guy'll kick my ass if I came home pregnant." she laughed and I joined in.

"Have you told Brandon about your closet yearning?" I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"He knows I want kids in the future, though it'll be after I stop phasing." she tagged on. I nodded. I knew for a fact that Leah and Aaron had been trying for a baby for the last couple of months. Leah had told me yesterday that she wanted to test her theory of us females being infertile and shit. So far, no luck for the happy newly-weds but I'm not sure if they'll continue with them adopting Jack now. We'll have to see. "B wants them too but we have time."  
"I know for a fact that if Ellie wasn't in the picture right now, Paul and I wouldn't be getting pregnant anywhere in the foreseeable future. Five, six years maybe. I wanna get working before I start on a _bigger_ family, you know?" I told her. She nodded.

"How do you feel about...you know...not going to college?" she asked, looking down at her empty plate. I sighed, biting my lip as I pushed my own away, suddenly losing my appetite.

"It sucks, of course it does but the Res needs protecting, you know? It's why we phased." I mumbled, shrugging. He sighed angrily.

"Yeah, I know but it's not like we're the only wolves! I can't believe that Jake can't spare us for three measly years just so we can get a stupid education! Thanks to this stupid curse, I can't go to college with my boyfriend. Brandon's leaving in a year, expecting me to go with him and I haven't even had the guys to tell him otherwise. That's the whole reason why he's waiting, under the pre-tense that I'm leaving with him." she growled, standing up to pace the kitchen. I felt sorry for her, for us and Greg and all the other kids that'll phase and not be able to go and better their lives. It's just not fair.

"I know how you feel, Jen. Well, probably not totally with me being with Paul, who is older but, I know it sucks not going. We both have so much potential. It just seems like a waste." she nodded. "It can't helped."

"It fucking sucks." she whispered, flopping back down in her chair with tears in her eyes. I pulled her in for a hug.

We sat there for a long time, with the noise of Ellie playing in the living room as our background noise. I hadn't even realised my eyes closed until we jumped apart from the back door opening. I looked up to see Dad entering with Paul and I smiled, standing up to greet him. I kissed Dad's cheek before wrapping my arms around my imprint's waist. He seemed happy, which was good because that means that the meeting was about anything too bad or taxing. I peered up at him and he smiled, leaning down for a deep kiss.

"Hey there." he greeted after pulling back. I pecked his lips once more.

"Hi, how was the meeting? Any of consequence?" I asked, leaning him towards the table before taking his and Dad's lunch from the oven. Paul held up a finger to hold on a second before taking off into the living room. I smiled, hearing him greet Ellie, who he brought back in to the kitchen with him. He sat her on his lap as he took his seat at the table, eating with one hand.

"Um...kind of. You'll find out soon enough though, Lea-Rae, don't you worry. The both of you will in fact." Dad added, smiling at Jennie, who gave him a suspicious look. He chuckled. "Where's your mom?"  
"She went to the store with Dyl and Harry." I replied, sitting beside Paul and taking Ellie from him to sit on my lap so that he could eat with both hands. He smiled at me gratefully, tucking into his lunch faster.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked the three of us, nonchalantly. I shrugged, looking up at Paul who had a smirk on his face. I eyed him suspiciously and that smirk grew. I slapped his arm.

"Come on, spill. What are we doing?" I asked, laughing.

"We are going to the attorney's office." Leah's voice floated through from the hallway seconds before she walked into the kitchen with Aaron on her heels. I cocked an eyebrow at her, tilting my cheek upwards so that Aaron could kiss my cheek as customary. It actually amazed me that Paul never batted an eye when he did it but was a jealous, possessive beast when other guys who weren't pack tried to talk to me. It amused, baffled and awed me all at the same time.

"We are?" I asked. She nodded like a bobble head dog, making us all chuckle.

"Yup. Remember, we actually said we'd go yesterday but Mom ended up needing Seth and I so we had to put it off. But, this afternoon, we're all free!" she shouted, grinning.

"House voice, Leah." Paul, Aaron, Dad and I said at the same time, making her blush and us look at each other before bursting out laughing. Ellie giggled too, but looked at us like we were crazy. She obviously had no idea what we were laughing at but wanted to join in anyway. "Anyway, let's totally go. I want that little boy to have our name."

"I don't see why not, as long as Billie's up for it. What do ya say, Beautiful?" Paul asked me, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. He beamed. "Alright then!"

"Ouse voice, Daddy." Ellie reminded him sweetly and we all looked at her shocked and amused before bursting out laughing, including Paul. We kissed her cheek simultaneously, making her giggle.

My cheeky little girl...

An hour and two phones calls to Paul and Aaron's attorneys, we were in the car, Paul, Ellie and I, on our way towards Seattle to meet with them. The four hour ride was surely going to be enough time to draw up the papers. We'd decided to stay overnight, thinking that it wasn't fair to Ellie or Jack, who was with Aaron and Leah in their car, to make the four hour journey back.

It was going to be a graduation celebratory night, as Paul and Aaron had called it. We were going to wing it when we got there because it was hard to plan something that had been such a spur of the moment. It was going to be fun but partly because I was with Paul and Ellie. Everything is better with them both by my side.

On the ride there, I couldn't help but feel slightly down, knowing that I was going to be adopting Ellie in the trip like Paul was. Paul had picked up on it as soon as we'd set off but didn't say anything about it, just wrapping his arm around me whilst he drove behind Aaron's car. I wanted her to be mine. Now. A part of me couldn't help but think it wasn't fair that Paul got to adopt her and I didn't but then I felt guilty because this wasn't about me, it was about Ellie and she deserved this. I just had to deal with it. My time would come.

About two hours into the ride, Ellie woke up from the nap she'd fallen into when we set off. She was restless so we put on her children's songs for the remained of the ride. Paul and I exchanged annoyed, amused and happy glances for the entirety of the remainder of the trip as she attempted to hum and sing along to them but we wouldn't have it any other way. Ellie's happiness was our happiness.

It was about three when we arrived but our appointments weren't until half four so we decided to take the kids to a park or something and get in a few hot dogs and whatnot. As we all smiled at Jack helping Ellie crawl through the toddler jungle den, we spoke about nothing in particular, eating and wrapped up in our guys' arms. Jack and Ellie had ice creams (as well as Paul and Aaron, the big kids) and we decided to spend the last thirty minutes we had before the meetings shopping for the kids. At the minute, they were wearing Dyl and Gracie's old clothes, since I brought nothing of theirs with me. How could I? But they were going to need their own so we split up. Paul and I took Ellie towards the girl section whilst the other two took Jack off to the little boys' section.

Shopping with Ellie was actually quite amusing not only to us but to the other shoppers as well. She see something, squeal at it, pick it up and jump up and down until she'd spot something else and drop the thing in her hand, forgetting it entirely as she repeated the process with the next item. We went around picking up after her, dumping everything she seemed to like in a basket to purchase. We didn't even have the chance to pick something up and ask her if she liked it because she'd have spotted it seconds before we could even approach it. Shopping with Ellie was simple and easy. Paul was going to love that when she was older.

We met Jack and the other two at the purchase counter, seeing that they'd picked up as much as we had to buy. Ellie was attempting to gush about everything she picked up but really, there was just so much that, despite the clueless expression on Jack's face, he smiled and nodded along with her without actually taking any of it in. We all paid and loaded both cars, which took a good ten minutes on its own. Well, the guys loaded the bags, we loaded the kids. Looking at my watch, I saw that we now only had fifteen minutes before the meetings.

"Baby, we're gonna have to go now. We've got fifteen." I called to Paul. He nodded.

"Alright. Let me load this last bag." he called back, shoving it in with a little effort before slamming the trunk shut. I giggled and climbed into the passenger seat. Paul got in the other side a second later. "Did we have to buy so much?"

I laughed. "She needed a lot and besides, remember what happened when you tried to put those sandals back?" I told him, smirking. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." he nodded, looking at Ellie in the rear-view. "My little Shopaholic, Ellie."

"What that?" she asked, confused.

"You like to spend daddy's money, baby girl." I told her. She grinned and nodded, sweetly. We both laughed, shaking our heads before I grasped his hand. "Come on, let's go make you an official daddy."

He beamed and nodded, leaning in for a kiss before he started the engine and drove towards the attorney's office. Leah and Aaron were already there, waiting for us to arrive and when we got out, the guys led the way with us girls behind, holding onto our respective kid's hand.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the secretary asked, eyeing our men speculatively. It didn't surprise me that Aaron got as much attention as Paul, despite him not being a wolf. Paul smiled pleasantly and I actually think that she swooned. I bit back my giggle, catching Leah's eye.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Paul Meraz. I'm here to see Tony Harrison?" he replied and she nodded, staring for a second before shaking her head and looking towards her computer. She typed something before nodding.

"Half past appointment?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Okay, just take a seat over there and he'll be with you as soon as he's finished with his meeting." she replied, trying to be seductive. "Let me know if I can do anything for you."

"Whatever." Paul replied vaguely, already with his back turned as he led me towards the chairs in the very nice waiting area. We heard Aaron go through pretty much the same ordeal as Paul, only Leah actually growled at the poor woman. That time I did laugh.

"This is it, Baby. You're going to become a Daddy. I hope you're sure about this. I don't want you doing this just to appease m-" Paul placed his hand over my mouth, giving me a reproachful but amused look as he shook his head.

"Baby, we talked about this, okay? I love Ellie just as much as you do. I want this. Yes, I can't lie to you and say that part of this is to please you, but that doesn't mean I don't want it as much as you do." He murmured to me. I sighed and gently pulled his hand away from my mouth and into mine, smiling softly.

"Okay, I won't bring it up again, as long as you're sure." I replied, happily. He grinned.

"100% sure, Beautiful. This is all I want." He said, leaning down for a chaste but passionate kiss. I smiled into it, stroking his cheek as I pulled back. "I love you."

"Good. I love you too." I replied, giggling.

"Always." We said together, making the other smile.

"That has to be the most nauseating thing I'd ever had to witness." Leah gagged, flopping down next to me on the comfortable couch. I giggled, turning towards her and then glanced at the secretary. She was still looking over here, totally oblivious to my gaze as she eyed up our men, lustfully.

"She is rather…um…forward and sleazy, no?" I chuckled. Leah nodded but looked at me, smirking.

"Well, yeah, she is but I was referring to the two of you." She laughed, making me gape and slap her arm. She cackled. Aaron and Paul just shook their head, smirking.

"Like you and Aaron are any better, Lee." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Paul laughed, pulling me into his and kissing the top of my head. I felt a smile breaking across my face and cursed his abilities to make me feel better instantly.

"No, we aren't." Aaron laughed, pulling Lee into him and making her grin.

"Mr. Meraz?" a deep but friendly voice called from an open office door. My head snapped up as my heart sped. This was it, it was time. Paul, sensing my anxiety, squeezed my hand before standing the two of us up. "Hello, I'm Tony Harrison. Please, call me Tony."  
"Call me Paul." He replied, taking the lawyer's outstretched hand. Paul gestured to me. "This is Billie Meggan, my girlfriend. I hope you don't mind her joining us."  
Tony smiled at me and shook my hand as well. "No, not at all. Come on through." He replied pleasantly and we stepped into his office, giving Leah and Aaron an anxious look. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Ellie-May. Ellie say hello." I encouraged lightly and she looked up from playing with Paul's hair, smiling sweetly at Tony, who instantly smiled back. She got another one, the sucker.

"Hello, Mr. Tony." She greeted, quietly. He grinned.

"Hello, Sweetheart. You're very pretty." She blushed.

"Thank you." She giggled, hiding her face into Paul's neck and making the three of us laugh.

"Alright, come and take a seat. What brings you in today?" tony asked, taking a seat behind a large oak desk. I smiled, taking one of the seats in front of his desk and Ellie crawled into my lap. Paul sat.

"Oh, yeah, I'm actually here to adopt Ellie." Paul told him, nervously. Tony smiled, though he looked shocked between the three of us.

"Really? So you're not the biological parents? Either of you?" Paul shook his head. "Right, okay. Sorry, I would have never guessed. She looks so much like you, Billie." Tony chuckled and I felt pride grow inside of me. Paul glanced and smiled over at me, sensing it and he squeezed my hand.

"Thank you." I chuckled, shyly. He grinned.

"Okay, so you're both looking to adopt. I'll just draw up some papers for you." He informed us but Paul stopped him.

"Oh, it's just me adopting at the moment. Billie will be but she's not eighteen yet." Paul told him, smiling apologetically at me. I smiled back, shaking my head slightly despite the sadness building up inside. Tony, again, looked shocked.

"Right, sorry. So just you then. I'll just get these papers from the printer. We'll have to fill them out here or you can take them home. We'll both have to sign them as well as another to be a witness. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly. Is it alright if I ask someone with us to come in and sign?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a jiffy." Tony left the office and Paul stood to go to the door.

"Hey, Leah, Aaron?" he called, making both look up surprised.

"Yeah?"  
"We need someone to sign these papers as a witness to the adoption. Could you?"

"Sure, as long as you do ours." Leah giggled, grasping Jack's hand and leading him towards us in the office, Aaron behind them. Tony arrived back at the same time and Paul made introductions.

I stayed silent, feeling obsolete whilst Paul went through the papers with Tony, even Aaron and Leah giving their two cents. I just stared at Ellie as she played with the edges of my hair in my lap and every once in a while, Paul would frown at me slightly or offer me a reassuring smile. This was hard for me, despite being happy that Paul was doing this. To watch it happen when I knew I wasn't a part of it, hurt. I wanted to be a part of it and never before had I cursed my age more than I did now. Eventually, we made it through the papers quite easily and all the parties that mattered signed them. Both Leah and Aaron included.

"Okay, so I'll get these processed. It could take up to a week or up to a month or longer depending on how fast we do it, obviously. You'll require a home visit, to check that your home is suitable for the adoption and whatnot as well as a personal and family background check to see if there's any skeletons. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. Thank you so much, Tony." Paul replied, grinning happily as they shook hands again.

"You're welcome. Billie, when the time comes and you wish to adopt her too, just come on back to me and we'll add you to these adoption papers, providing these get approved of course."

"Okay, thank you." I murmured, smiling lightly. He smiled back and led us to the door.

"Good day." He nodded, before turning towards Leah and Aaron still in the room. "And what can I do you for…"

His voice trailed off as he shut the door behind him. I remained silent as we re-took our seats in the waiting room. Ellie crawled off to play with the few books and toys they had in the corner and Paul wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. I sighed and buried my face into his ribs.

"Hey, don't worry; we'll come back, okay? We'll get you added when you turn eighteen and all will be okay, I promise. She'll be yours again in no time, Billie." He whispered into my ear and I sighed, nodding. I knew he was right but it wasn't now. She wasn't mine now and I just didn't like the fact that I had to wait.

"I know. My eighteenth birthday just feels so far away though. I want her now."

"She is yours, Beautiful, whether a piece of paper says it or not. You and your wolf knows this so stop worrying. You're still very much her mommy." He reassured me, hugging me tightly.

"Momma, look!" Ellie shouted, holding up a Peter Rabbit book in the air. I smiled brightly and Paul squeezed my shoulder, as if saying 'I told you so'. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before pulling away to join Ellie on the floor.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes whilst we waited for Leah, Aaron and Jack to be done. Paul and Ellie between them soon made me forget about the fact that a piece of paper wasn't going to state that she was mine. I knew Paul was right and that's all that matters. As long as my wolf knows it, I don't need the piece of paper. I could wait until I'm 18. Paul seemed to be able to sense this change in me and smiled, widely over the top of Ellie's head.

"You are now looking at Leah and Aaron Tamah, Mom and Dad of Jack Tamah." Leah announced smugly as she strutted out the lawyer's office. A few of the working staff laughed at her announcement and her obvious smugness and I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly. I looked down at jack, seeing that he was smiling as brightly as his new parents. He obviously wanted this and it made me feel even better about our decision not to adopt him.

"You're not actually parents of him yet, Lee. Sorry to burst your bubble." Paul laughed, picking Ellie up swiftly as she giggled and clutched to him. Leah pouted and Aaron did his best to punch him in the arm, covering up the fact that it hurt him more than Paul rather well. We both laughed.

"You're so mean, Paul." Leah whined, huffing. Aaron kissed her cheek, smiling broadly.

"We should totally celebrate!" Leah squealed, earning amused and annoyed looks across the whole law firm. She paid them no mind though, grabbing my hand and rushing me out the building towards the cars. The guys laughed behind us, leading the kids as fast as they could walk.

"Lee, we have the kids with us. What could we possibly do?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes with Paul.

"There's a family restaurant around here, isn't there? Doesn't it have a children's inside play gym or something?" Aaron asked, peering around the busy street. Jack jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Let's go!" he shouted, excitedly. We all chuckled and it was pretty much decided. We loaded the kids up in our respective vehicles and Paul followed Aaron towards the restaurant. Ellie had become sleepy halfway there and by the time we were parked in the car park in front of the restaurant, she was fast on. Paul and I shared an awed smile and we decided that instead of just taking her out the car seat she was in, Paul took the whole thing out the car so that she could sleep inside the restaurant. We obviously weren't going to leave her in the car.

When we entered the restaurant, jack was straight off towards the play area and we saw that he made fast friends with the other kids there before we even had the chance to sit at a table. Aaron and Leah were watching him with reverent eyes with loving smiles and I knew that that was going to be Paul and me when Ellie was older.

"Okay, so what are we having?" Paul asked, picking up a menu. I rolled my eyes at him. He and his food. "What? Oh, you're as hungry as I am so don't you roll your eyes at me, Missy."

I blushed and we both know that he was right. Being a wolf messed up my eating habits and I was gladder than ever that our metabolism was so fast that we didn't put on any weight. Hell yes! Paul smirked at me, knowing he was right. Aaron and Leah laughed.

"Okay, whatever. Jack loves cheese pizza so we might as well just get pizza." I told them and they all nodded in agreement. This place was going to earn a hell of a lot of money.

Paul and I managed to make our way through three and a half pizzas, whereas the others made their way through only two and a half, most of which was eaten by Leah. Aaron couldn't fathom how we could eat so much, despite knowing about our wolfy side.

"You know, sometimes I'm super jealous of you guys." Aaron grumbled, pouting playfully as he folded his arms over his chest. Leah giggled and kissed his cheek as Paul and I smirked.

"I like you just the way you are, Aaron. Believe me, you don't want this curse." Leah told him, smiling fond but somewhat sadly.

"Oh, come on Baby, it's not all a curse. Like the eating thing. Sure, it's a curse for my wallet but whatever." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Leah laughed, shaking her head as she sipped her banana milkshake. Aaron grinned, shaking his head but stayed silent, a sure sign that she had got one over on him even though she'd said nothing at all. Paul and I laughed at their antics and Leah winked at me.

"Momma, play, play!" Ellie shouted, pointing over at Jack, who was diving int a ball pool at that precise moment. I laughed and rose from my seat, getting ready to play with my little girl. Paul rose with me, grasping my hand after I'd picked Ellie up and making our way towards Jack.

About an hour and intensive, hardcore playing later, we decided to call it a night as both Ellie and Jack were flagging and we needed to sort out sleeping arrangements. Paul and Aaron went off to call a few hotels whilst we stayed inside with the kids. Ellie had placed her head on my chest and her eyes were closed. I knew she wasn't asleep though because she was still playing with my hair absently. Jack held Leah's hand but his head kept lolling forwards as he dozed. They were too cute. A few minutes later, the guys came back and Aaron picked Jack up, letting the boy lean on his shoulder to go to sleep. Leah took his spare hand and Paul wrapped his arm around the both of us.

"We have a hotel reservation just up the road. We got separate rooms." Paul whispered in my ear as both of us were now aware that Ellie had fallen fully asleep. I smiled and nodded. He guided us out the restaurant by the small of my back and rather than waking her up, I just got into the front seat of the car with her still against my chest. If it was a longer journey, I wouldn't have risked it but it was literally about three establishments down. We reached the front of the hotel in three minutes and Paul helped me out, careful not to wake Ellie. I smiled up at him and we shared a light kiss.

"I'll go check us in." Aaron told us, leaving Leah with us. We made our way in a minute later, after Paul had gotten our luggage for tonight and tomorrow. Aaron had two key cards in his hands as we approached him and he handed one to Paul. The commotion in the lobby had woken Ellie but she was still quiet and sleepy.

We made our way to the fourth floor, where our rooms resided and they were conveniently opposite each other. Aaron said he had specifically requested it and both me and Leah pecked his cheek for the good work. And then Paul pouted.

"Where's my kiss?" he grumbled, sulking. I rolled my eyes and Leah snorted.

"Don't count on me." she replied, scrunching up her nose. Paul rolled his eyes this time, looking down at me expectantly. I sighed, shaking my head before leaning up and pecking his lips.

"I swear to God, sometimes you can be such a baby, Paul." I chuckled lowly. He stuck his tongue out.

"I think you just proved her point." Leah laughed.

"I guess we'll have to get this one inside. She's just about asleep again."

"no me Momma. Me wakey." Ellie murmured quietly.

"Little girls like Ellie should be nan-nites right now." I told her, softly. She giggled sleepily.

"We'll take her." Leah offered, grinning slyly as Aaron plucked Ellie from my arms, where she soon settled down again and closed her eyes as she laid her head on Aaron's other shoulder. I frowned in confusion, glancing at Paul.

"Why would you do that? Don't be silly, she'll sleep with us." I replied, chuckling slightly as I reached to take her back from Aaron but Leah pushed my arms back down, smiling.

"Nope, no you don't. We don't mind one bit. You let us take her then _you guys_ can enjoy your night. Alone." She told us, grinning as slyly as her husband. It took me a minute to catch on to what she was trying to get across but when I figured it out, I blushed thirty shades of red. Both Leah and Aaron laughed and I couldn't even bear to look at Paul, whose presence I could feel behind me. I gaped at the couple in front of me, lost for words due to their insinuation.

"Well…that's awfully generous of them, isn't it Beautiful?" Paul murmured in my ear huskily as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me flush to his chest, so I could feel just how much he really appreciated their offer. I fought back my gasp and the other two saw right through me, snickering at Paul's persuasion techniques.

"Paul…" I protested feebly as I pushed back to get him off me. They all laughed loudly as jack peered on curiously confused and Ellie remained blissfully oblivious, playing with Aaron's hair. She had a fetish about hair, that girl. Paul just laughed, pulling me back against him.

"Seriously, B, you guys deserve this, okay? You _need_ this, the both of you. Take this time to be together and then tomorrow, we'll make our way back to La Push." Aaron pleaded, grasping one of my hands.

"I say we take them up on their offer." Paul suggested, nipping my ear. I pushed his head back, smiling in amusement as the other two smirked.

"Of course you do." I grumbled, giving him a look.

"We're not giving you an option so we won't take no for an answer. Just shut up, smile, say thank you and let Paul sweep you off your feet tonight. Trust me; Leah knows what she's on about." Aaron laughed, giving me a stern look. I opened my mouth to protest but then sighed in defeat. I mean, why was I fighting this so much? I wanted to spend the night with Paul so what was my problem?

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

"Positive, now go before we push you both in the room and destroy the key card and its devise so you can't get out until morning." Leah threatened, smirking. I held my arms up in surrender, making her smirk wider and the guys chuckle.

"Okay, so…we'll see you in the morning?" I trailed off as a question, making Leah roll her eyes. I knew what my problem was now; I was worried to leave Ellie for any time.

"You question me on it one more time and I'll kick your…butt." She threatened again, changing her words at the last second as she glanced at the kids.

"Fine, bye. Ellie, Sweetie, give Mommy a kiss." I said to my little girl as she remained in Aaron's arms. He handed her over and Paul pressed her gently between us, resting his hands loosely on my waist so she was caged in between us.

"Where Momma and Daddy go?" she asked quietly as she played with my hair. I smiled with Paul over her head, loving that she had taken to calling him Daddy as fast as she had calling me Momma.

"You're gonna go stay with Aunt Leah and Uncle Aaron in their room, okay? Jack will be there and you can have a sleep over with him like you used to." I told her smiling.

"But where you be?"

"Right across the hallway, Princess. We won't be far, we promise." Paul assured her as I nodded along.

"Ellie go wit Momma and Daddy."

"Not tonight Sweetie but we'll see you tomorrow, we promise." I told her and she sighed, nodding in defeat. I hated to leave her but Lee and Aaron weren't going to let this drop.

"Okay Momma." She whispered, sadly. Paul pulled us closer, kissing her cheek.

"We'll pick you up in the morning. You'll have fun with Aunt Leah, Uncle Aaron and Jack." He assured her, kissing her cheek again before handing her over to Aaron. I gave her one last kiss as he took my hand. Ellie waved as did Jack.

"Be good, the both of you. We'll see you all in the morning. Thanks again, guys." I said to Leah and Aaron. They smiled and waved, almost pushing us towards our door. I blushed and Paul chuckled.

"I'll make sure they all stay out of trouble, don't you worry Billie." Aaron called, chuckling as he kissed my blushing cheek. Paul laughed, pulling me towards our hotel room door so that he could slide in the key card. With one last smile, Paul took my hand and led me inside the suite without a word.

I bit my lip in nervousness and anticipation as he shut the door resolutely behind us, locking the two of us alone in here together with the whole night stretching ahead of us. I had no idea where it was going to go, where we would end up or what was going to happen. Nothing was said between us as he moved around the hotel room, placing down bags, taking off his shoes and then his jacket. I stood by the door, wringing my hands together lightly.

Finally he stepped into the middle of the room, playing with the belt he'd just slid out from the belt loops of his shorts as he peered at me with gentle, loving and speculative eyes. We stared at each other, not in awkwardness or discomfort but just this innocent, speculative silence. We appraised each other in the still, silent room. Then he cocks his head to the side like the canine we both were, and smiled at me softly. I returned it shyly and he chuckled, making his way towards me slowly.

* * *

**So, a lot of important milestones have either occurred or have been announced in this chapter and they play a huge part in the sequel. I hope you people are taking notes :D I hope you liked it as well and I bet you can guess what's happening in the next chapter... ;D**

**There is going to be a polyvore for their trip to Seattle so check it out! :D**

**Please, be kind enough to leave a review! **

**Thanks**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	42. My Wolf's Embrace

**Hey, hey, my lovelies! **

**So I'll warn you now, this chapter is going to be mostly lemony goodness right from the start. The ending will be safe but I'll tell you when the goodness has ended :) this will be the LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! But there will be an epilogue too :D**

**There will be a new photo on my Photobucket as well as a new polyvore for you guys to check out by the end :) please do!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DOWN'T OWN TWILIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY…D:**

**Without further ado…Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

_Finally he stepped into the middle of the room, playing with the belt he'd just slid out from the belt loops of his shorts as he peered at me with gentle, loving and speculative eyes. We stared at each other, not in awkwardness or discomfort but just this innocent, speculative silence. We appraised each other in the still, silent room. Then he cocks his head to the side like the canine we both were, and smiled at me softly. I returned it shyly and he chuckled, making his way towards me slowly. _

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**My Wolf's Embrace**

* * *

**Billie's Point of View**

"Hey Beautiful." He murmured quietly. I smiled back at him.

"Hello, Paul." I whispered, ducking my head as he stopped in front of me. His fingers tucked under my chin, gently tugging my head up so I'd face him, to look him directly in his smouldering eyes. He smiled tenderly, caressing my cheek with his thumb. My eyes closed on their own accord as it trailed over my bottom lip, freeing it from my relentless teeth. A sudden urge overtook me and I licked the tip of his thumb, sucking it into my mouth as I peered at him under my eyelashes. His eyes darkened considerably and I could see that he was battling with his wolf to stay in control.

*****LEMON***STARTS*****

Slowly, he slid his thumb out from my mouth and I released it with a pop and slight nibble. He growled lowly before taking a deep breath.

"You're playing with fire, Little Pup." He rumbled deep within his chest as he stared at me intensely. I smirked and he cursed under his breath.

"It's a good job I know my fire safety then, isn't it _Old Dog_." I replied, lowly. His eyes narrowed.

"You know, technically, if you wanted to play opposites with the pet names, I would be _Big_ Dog in this scenario." I teased, smirking sexily. I rolled my eyes before returning his smirk with a mischievous one of my own.

"Does that reflect any aspect of you…Old Dog?" I asked, coyly. He grinned cockily as he caught onto what I was really asking and his eyes darkened exceptionally. They were pitch black with lust with an under line of love and devotion missed in.

I gasped as he grabbed my hips, spinning me so my back crashed to his chest softly. My head lay back on his shoulder as he buried his face into my neck, inhaling sharply before groaning. I bit my lip as he grasped my thighs at the apex, either side of the one place I desired them to be more than ever. I just about fainted as he lifted me slightly, pulling my hips up and back into him as he trust his own into my ass.

"Why don't you tell me, beautiful? Would I be worthy of such a pet name, do you think?" he taunted, whispering in my ear huskily. I moaned.

"Oh my God…Paul." I gasped as he replayed the movement when I never answered him.

"Well?" he chuckled, sexily.

"God yes…Fuck, Paul." I moaned, grasping back at his neck with one hand as my other dug into one of his forearms. He pecked the skin at my neck, making me shiver.

"Shit, I love it when you curse. So unlike you, Beautiful but so sexy." He groaned, nipping my earlobe. "You smell so fucking good. So ready for me."

"Yes…Just for you." He growled as his hands became possessive from where they still remained, though his thumbs were inching closer to my centre, stroking tantalisingly.

"You fucking bet just for me. You're mine, Billie and I don't mind reminding you if you need me to." He growled in my ear.

"Fuck…"

"Well, do you need reminding?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"You sure?" he breathed into my ear, almost suggestively. Oh fuck, he _wanted_ to remind me…

"Maybe…"

"I think I should. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?" he chuckled, teasingly and something else snapped inside me, making me scowl at his playful tone. Without giving him time to react, I spun around in his hold, still flush up against and his hands came to rest against my backside, which he wasted no time I squeezing gently. I bit my lip.

"Why should I say it? What good would it do for you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes narrowed and I knew that he knew I wanted to play this game. He smirked.

"A better question would be 'what would it do for you?'" he growled, licking my neck.

"Well, maybe I don't want to say it." I replied flippantly, pulling away from his hold completely, no matter how hard it was for me to do. He followed me with his heated gaze, clearly turned on by this teasing. I turned away from him, smirking at him over my shoulder. "What would you do then?"

He growled and rushed towards me but I danced out the way, giggling as his hands met thin air. I shook my finger at him. "That wasn't very nice, you know. You could have bowled me over." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I've told you once, Beautiful and I'll tell you again. You. Are. Playing. With. Fire." He growled, lowly as he prowled towards me, slowly. I'd be lying if I said the whole scene wasn't exciting and oh such a turn on for me. I loved seeing him like this, like this animal. It wasn't very often I saw him come out to play.

"And I told you one before, _Babe_, it's a good job I know my fire safety." I quipped, smirking challengingly. He growled and this time, I had no time to move away from his grasp as he was too fast, pinning me up against the wall with his broad, warm body. He pressed his fore arms either side of my head, his nose brushing against mine as he smirked devilishly at me. My breathing was heavy and I've never been so turned on in my life.

"Let's play then, Beautiful." he murmured before capturing my lips with his in a searing kiss that had my toes curling. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck as I fisted his hair and tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled back slightly, denying me and I whimpered. He chuckled, grasping my waist before hoisting me up the wall. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he growled in appreciation, bucking his hips into my core lightly. My body shuddered at the feeling and I clutched to him tighter.

His tongue brushed against my top lip before forcing itself into my mouth, without permission. I had nothing to complain about; I was only going to let him in anyway. The fact that he took his entrance made me all the more turned on. He goes after what he wants. His tongue explored my mouth, twirling with mine, flicking at the roof of my mouth and tracing my teeth and cheeks like this was the very last time he'd ever get to do this. I gave all dominance to him. His hands began to shift under to shirt, lifting it as they trailed upwards towards my bra. I moaned as he cupped one of my breasts and kneaded it gently. I bucked into him and he growled.

"I think this has to go. What do you think, Beautiful?" he breathed into my ear as he began to pop the buttons on my blue shirt, slowly, from the bottom. All I could do was nodded dumbly, trembling in anticipation of feeling his bare chest against mine. He made quick work of my buttons and cursed under his breath as my leopard print, black lacy bra was expose for his enjoyment. I sent a silent thank you out to Leah as she had been the one to force me into buying it for him. I just knew by this reaction that he was going to love the matching panties. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He nipped at my ear as he pulled me from the wall far enough to slip the shirt from my shoulders, throwing it across the room and soon forgotten. His eyes were pitch black with lust and desire as he took in my nearly bare chest, tracing the lace at the swell of my breast with a cocky smirk on his lips. He caught my gaze and smirked wider.

"Have you been shopping for me, Beautiful?" he asked, grinning. I blushed, looking down. He laughed and pulled my face up to look at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I mumbled, blushing deeper. He pushed me closer to the wall, every inch of him surrounding me as he bucked into my core, making me gasp and cling tighter to him.

"Well, I fucking love it. I need to let you go shopping with Leah more often." he growled in my ear.

I just mewled, nodding as he attached his mouth to my neck, at that spot where my neck met my shoulder. He sucked on it hard and I bit my lip, throwing my head back with the sensations. He grinned against my skin and set me back down my my feet before dropping down to his knees. He began to trail kisses down my chest, tracing the side of my bra with his tongue before moving further down. He kissed my belly button as his hands ran up and down the outside of my thighs. My panties were slick and they were only getting slicker as his ministrations continued.

When his mouth reached the waistband on my skinny jeans, I held my breath, wondering what his next move was going to be. I bit my lip against a moaned as he popped my button with his teeth and then proceeded to tear down my zipper in the same manner. His throaty groan as he inhaled told me he liked what he'd discovered as well as the curse under his breath. I felt some sort of pride well up inside me at his reaction, glad that I could entice it out of him.

"You're so fucking sexy, Billie. Try to kill me." he whimpered that last part to himself and I giggled. He glared up at me playfully. "Is that your intention, Little Girl, huh?" I just smirked, not saying a word.

"Oh, these most definitely have to go." he moaned, hooking his hands in my skinny jeans as he began to pull them down my legs. His lips was tight between his teeth as he took me in inch by inch, including the dark wet patch on my panties. Again, he muttered something about killing him. I stepped out of my jeans and he threw them away, again forgotten as I stood in front of him. His face was level with my stomach and he placed a soft kiss there. I smiled down at him before smirking. Something flashed in his eyes as I pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to his back as I crawled over to straddled his waist. His hands found my hips immediately and it took every ounce of control in me not to grind down onto him.

"This doesn't seem fair, you know." I told him, thoughtfully. He raised his eyebrows in question, a sexy smirk still pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Why's that?" he chucked, lowly. I fingered the waist band of his shorts, smiling wickedly

"You still have clothes on." I whispered, grinning cheekily. He growled and tried to grind into me but I held fast, moving up with him to avoid his hips. He pouted and I giggled. "Patience, _Babe_."

He glowered at me as I giggled again and began to peel his shirt off. He sat up suddenly and threw it the rest of the way off, revealing his gorgeous chest to me. I smiled down at it, watching as my hands roamed across it like silk. His eyes closed and he moaned as my fingers traced around his nipples. I watched his face, fascinated by his reactions. I was unable to help myself from leaning forwards and capturing his lips with mine, our lips melding together hard as our teeth gnashed together in our passion. His hands groped my backside as I struggled to unfasten his shirts, fumbling as my hands trembled with desire and anticipation.

When I growled in frustration, he chuckled lightly, pushing me onto my back on the hard wood floor of the hotel room as he sat up on his knees. He grinned down at me as he slowly unbuttoned and zipped his shorts. My eyes were fixed on his movements, my heart hammering with want and need to _see_ him and _now_. I had to bite my lip in an effort not to shout at him to hurry the hell up already. When he undid them, he reached down for my hands, placing them on his waistband and together, we pulled them down, slowly. My eyes widened as I saw, for the first time, how large he was. He was fucking massive! Sudden doubts began to course through my mind but he silenced them immediately with a light kiss and some reassuring words.

"It was made for you, Beautiful. Don't be scared." he murmured, lovingly. I peered up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes and I nodded, smiling lightly. He grinned and pulled back again, kicking off his shorts so that he was fully naked hovering over me, still in my intimates. A hair length away from my lips, he grinned and said, "Now who has too many clothes on?"

"Oh, who?" I asked, peering around us, innocently. He growled and pressed his erection into my thigh, making me moan.

"I think we should do something about this, Beautiful. What do you think?" he growled in my ear and I shivered as his warm breath cascaded down the side of my neck. I could feel my nipples hardening in response.

Before he could even blink, I had him pinned down on his back as I straddled his waist again. He peered up at me with wide eyes and I giggled, triumphantly. He tried to turn the tables but by some miracle, I pinned him back down again, piercing him with my eyes and clearly telling him to stay the hell where he was. His eyes darkened even more if that was even possible and it was obvious that Paulie loved being dominated, even if it was once in a while. My wolf purred at that thought even though the thought of _him_ dominating _me_ was a much better, mouth-watering thought. Just to tease him further, I lent forwards, pressing my breasts against his chest as I kissed him, barely touching my lips with his. He tried to press his harder to mine but I sat back up, making him growl in frustration.

"Do you know what I think?" I asked, smiling down at him innocently. He stared at me with a slight scowl. He obviously didn't appreciate my teasing but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. "Well, do you want to know?"

"Pray tell what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours." he grumbled but I could see a slither of a smile forcing itself onto his lips. I grinned back down at him as I began to draw random patterns on his chest with my fingertips, occasionally circling his nipples with my nail and making him shiver deliciously. Every. Single. Time. He grinned suddenly and began playing with the edge of my panties. I felt goose-bumps prickle across my back and thighs at his touch and he smirked but I wasn't about to let him distract me.

"_I_ think…...we should order room service." I suggested straight-faced as I hopped up off him on the floor to strut over to the phone on the bedside table before he had the chance to protest or prevent me. He gaped widely at me, his eyes wide but piercing as he sat up slowly, predatory.

"You, Little Pup, are a cock tease, you know that?" he said, standing and making no move to hide himself from me whatsoever. The sight was erotic, seeing him just stood there without a care in the world with his large hands on his hips and my mouth watered. I shook myself and smiled innocently, turning my back on him as I picked the phone up off its cradle, placing it at my ear.

I felt him behind me as I began to order and turned when I got to the end, biting my lip lightly as I requested as innocently as I could manage, "Yeah, could you bring some sherbet dip and chocolate sauce with all that as well? I've got a little bit of a sweet tooth. Thanks." I saw his Adam's apple bob a couple of times before I turned back around and smirked to myself. "Five minutes? That is good service, thank you very much."

I hung up and faced Paul again, who looked to be in a daze almost. I giggled and tried to side step him but as soon as he saw my movement, I was airborne and then I crashed onto the bed with him instantly hovering over me, sucking on my collarbone. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his head to fix him in place.

"Mmm, Paul…Room service will be here any minute." I breathed, not really wanting him to move even an inch, unless it was his lips across my skin. he only hummed in response, beginning to trail kisses down my chest. He pressed a kiss to both of my clothed peaks and I arched up into him, moaning. He growled in response, trailing his hands behind me to get at my bra clasp. I bit my lip as I felt it release and watched as he watched me hungrily, slowly moving the straps down my arms and pulling the leopard print away from my skin. His breath hitched and he groaned deeply, leaning forward to capture one of my taunt peaks into his mouth without a second thought. I gasped loudly, arching up into him for more, just _more_. I needed more.

He suckled on my peaks, one after the other until he felt they'd had ample attention each before grinning up at me, predator-like. My eyes body quivered under his gaze and my panties became wetter. He inhaled sharply before chuckling, moving down the valley of my breasts to my belly button, where he dipped his tongue inside. I gasped, fisting his hair as he chuckled against my skin.

"I've _got_ to remember you like that." He laughed, peering up at me from under his eyelashes with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Then two things happened simultaneously. One, I gasped as he hooked his fingers either side of my panties, moving them down only an inch before a knock resonated through the silent room, making the two of us jump and look over at the door to the suite. Well, Paul glared but that didn't really matter. I almost regretted calling it until I smelt the chocolate sauce from the other side of the door and I saw the glare on Paul's face from his position above my still panty covered mound.

I giggled before crawling out from under him quickly, wrapping a thin sheet around my torso so that I could open the door without much of a second thought. Of course, I realised my mistake as I caught a glimpse of the young guy's face out in the hallway after I'd opened the door, his eyes widening comically as he let them fall across my body, lustfully. My leopard print panties, which were still on full show for the boy, not only to appeal to Paul, I seems. I heard Paul's fierce warning growl from across the room as the guy, no older than me, began to blush and splutter over his words as I just stood there, too shocked to move.

I yelped in surprise as a duvet was launched and wrapped around my whole body hastily and a warning growl, louder this time, issued from my right which nearly made the guy piss his pants as he laid eyes upon an angrily, possessive Paul, who was stood behind me to cover his own body from the guy's gaze. He glared him down, obviously not pleased by his ogling.

I unfroze before bursting out laughing. Paul shoved me behind the cover of the suite door as he snatched out things from the terrified kid's hands and then proceeded to slam the door in his face, harshly. I continued to keel over with laughter, the quilt falling from around me to the floor. Paul's face wasn't making it any easier for me to calm down as he stood with his arms crossed, scowling at me.

"Thought that was funny, did you?" he asked dangerously calm. My wolf, as his submissive, perked up her little her, alert to our wolf's obvious upset and irritation.

"Oh come on, Paul, even you have to admit that that was hilarious." I gasped, trying to recapture my lost breath. He simply stood there with his arms crossed, face blank but his eyes burning. "Paul, no harm was done."

"No harm? The little fucker got an eyeful of my girl!" he growled. Was it totally wrong of me to find that unbelievably sexy right now, even in this situation? Because, fuck, it was!

"Paul, calm down. It was fine." I laughed. He growled pressing me fully into the wall with his face at my ear. I gasped at the feel of his skin against mine and the painfully large bulge pushing into my hip.

"No, no it wasn't _fine_." He whispered forceful and heatedly into my ear. I shivered as his warm breath cascaded over my skin and his hands began to pull mine above my head. Then, as he trailed his hands from the tips of my fingers, slowly down to my hips, where he grasped tightly, he growled, "_This_ is _mine_. For me! No one else! So, it wasn't fine, far from fine. I truly need to remind you of that…and just who you're dealing with."

"Oh my God, Paul, yes, please…God yes!" I cried as he pulled me up the wall, spreading my legs to wrap tightly around his waist as he ground his hot, hard member into my core, connecting our centres perfectly as he hit my engorged bud. He did it again and I cried out in pure pleasure.

"Yes, that's right, Beautiful. Only _I_ can do this for you. No. One. Else. Just me, understood?" he murmured, breathlessly. I mewled, nodding. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yes! Paul, please..." I gasped; overwhelmed with the pure ecstasy he was shooting throughout my entire body. He groaned, capturing my lips in a heated kiss as he cupped my butt with his large hands. I squeaked slightly, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck as he peeled me away from the wall, walking me blindly over to the queen sized bed.

He began to throw me onto it but I kept my tight hold around his neck, bringing him down with me. We were both laughing hard and he pulled back to say something but suddenly seemed lost for words, struck dumb as he stared at me lovingly. I steadily stopped my giggling, watching him watch me with wonder as he his fingers stroked my cheek. He had a small, tender smile on his face. He looked so happy and content. I could feel it all in my chest – both his and mine.

"Did I say how beautiful you look today yet?" he asked, only just above a whisper. I smiled.

"No," I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

"Well, you look gorgeous today, Baby."

I giggled. "Okay."

"You do. You don't believe me?" he cocked an eyebrow, leaning up on his knees as my legs remained wrapped around his waist. I simply shrugged to his question.

"Well, you should. I don't know how many times I've told you before but if I have to, I would gladly tell you every day for the rest of our lives." He whispered, sincerely excited about doing just that. I smiled.

"You're so soppy, Paul." I giggled softly and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss me deeply.

"Only for you." He replied, sitting back up.

We lay there in silence, simply watching each other as his hands brushed across my skin, tenderly. I stayed still, letting him have this moment. Then his brow puckered as he glanced down at my stomach, tracing the scar that still resided at my belly button. I swallowed hard but didn't try to push him away and cover myself up. I just held my breath as he surveyed my other scars, seeing that they too were also remaining.

He looked at me confused. "That's odd." He mumbled. I frowned as well, wondering what he meant by that.

"What is?"

Well, when the others phased, even me in fact, we lost the scars we had, that were there before due to the healing thing. I just find it strange that you still have yours." He explained, thoughtfully. I bit my lip, staying silently for a while until I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Was…Was you hoping that they would disappear?"

He gave me this weird look. "No. I don't. I love you and your body just the way it is so don't even go there." He demanded, sternly. I nodded, blushing. "I don't think anything other than it's strange that they didn't vanish. I _do not_ care that they are still there."

He punctuated his statement by kissing my belly button, the scar there. His tongue flicked out and I gasped, clutching his head as I arched up into him like before. He chuckled lowly, satisfied with himself.

"Oh yeah, you fucking love it." He laughed, licking me again and swirling his tongue inside. I moaned loudly.

"Mmm, Paulie, I want you." I breathed wantonly. He growled against my stomach, nipping slightly.

"One day, you're going to be swollen here with my baby." He stated, kissing my lower stomach tenderly, as if I already were. All I could do was hum in agreement and appreciation as he picked up where he left off, hooking his fingers into my panties.

He paused and I glanced down at him, seeing the question in his eyes along with the desire, lust, need, love and adoration. I moaned and nodded, closing my eyes in anticipation as he began to slide the cotton down my thighs. His growl told me he liked what he saw, how ready I was for him. He yanked the panties all the way off before throwing them hap-hazardously. His eyes remained on my centre and I swear he licked his lips.

He sat back on his haunches, sliding his hands up and down my thighs as he openly appraised me with hungry eyes. Pride shot through me as I watched his reactions to me, especially below his waist. Then, as time drew longer and longer, he was still appraising me and I began to feel uncomfortable. I shifted and squirmed beneath him and his gaze snapped to mine. I almost gasped with what I saw there. Never before had I seen such an intense level of desire or love being aimed my way. It made my insides tingle and quiver and I squirmed again with the thought of what was to come and the promises his eyes held.

"Hey." Paul murmured, crawling back over me so he could look at me in the eyes. I peered right back, cautiously. I hadn't any idea what he thought of me, physically. He didn't say a word until now. "You're stunning, okay? I could stare at you all day if I could get away with it and never, for a second, become bored or lose interest. Beautiful, fucking gorgeous." He implored, smiling tenderly. I nodded, smiling back with love and relief. I had no choice but to believe him when he spoke to me like that; he made it so hard not to.

I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest at the rate it was going and it was only picking up faster and faster with every millimetre as he began to trail kisses down my chest again, kissing my two peaks and dipping his tongue into my belly button one last time before descending lower, getting closer to the one place no one has ever been before. I was clenching at the bed sheets, something I hadn't been aware of until Paul took them in his at our sides, peering up at me.

"Relax, Beautiful. You're safe with me here. I won't hurt you." He promised and I nodded, knowing he was right. I wasn't afraid of him. I'm afraid that he was going to stop this beautiful torture. He chuckled loudly and then I realised that I'd said my thoughts out loud and I blushed. "Believe me, Beautiful, there's no way in hell I'm stopping now. I'm so close to tasting you and you smell divine. I need to taste you; can I?"

I whimpered, closing my eyes in anticipation as I nodded, bucking up into him impatiently. His chuckle was infuriating, to be honest. He just needed to get on with it already!

"Patience, Beautiful." He murmured, chuckling lightly. I groaned in frustration.

"Paul, don't tease me. Please don't." I pleaded; feeling like I needed to explode or something. I was so close.

"Patience," was all he said before crawling down my body, kissing every inch of skin he could reach on his way. I held my breath as he kissed the top of my trimmed mound before flicking his tongue out for an experimental lick. Nothing could have ever prepared me for his reaction…

He groaned loudly, his tongue diving deep into my folds as he grasped one of my thighs and threw it over his shoulder whilst pushing the other outwards by my knee. I was wide open for him, to his pleasure and mine. Then he really went to work, licking, sucking, nibbling, swirling every inch of me, collecting every drop that I had to offer as he growled into my heated skin. the vibrations it sent through me had my gasping, moaning and arching into him until he restrained my hops, fixing me against the mattress so I was under his complete mercy. I screamed out as the coil in my stomach began to tighten deliciously and I wanted nothing more than my release.

"Oh my God, Paul…more." I moaned, bowing my head back with the intense waves of pleasure he enticed deep within me. He growled again, making me moan louder.

"Fucking shit, you taste so good, Baby…So fucking good! Better than I had imagined." He groaned against my skin, making me writhe at the vibrations once again. "I can't get enough."

"Please…Please!" I didn't know what I was begging for but Paul seemed to.

I cried out with surprise and pleasure as he inserted a warm finger into my core and whilst it didn't hurt whatsoever, it had come totally unexpected and had me arching off the bed, despite his restraints on me. My reaction seemed to please him as he growled appreciatively, looking briefly to take me in.

"Shit, Baby, you look so beautiful right now." He moaned, sliding his hand up to cup my breast and knead it gently.

"God, Paul…please." I cried, desperate for my release but it still being too far to reach. I've never wanted something so bad.

"What, Baby, what you want?" he purred, devilishly. He hovered over me now, grinning down at me as his lone finger hooked, tickled and moved within me, keeping me right on the edge but never pushing me over. I did my best to glare at him bit how could you glare at the man who brought you so much pleasure, even if he'd withholds your orgasm from you?

"Stop teasing…I can't take it. Please?" I moaned; my eyelids heavy as I stared back at him. Without breaking eye-contact or faltering his movements, he inserted another finger with his first, making me bite my lip against the wail that was desperate to escape me.

"Is that better?" he chuckled, amused.

"No…I need more." I panted, desperately.

He seemed to sober up, becoming serious again as he leaned down and pecked my lips before moving back over my mound. I groaned as he flicked my clit before suckling it into his mouth. With the combination of his two fingers moving in and out of my centre and his mouth, tongue and teeth on my clit, my walls were quivering as my release was literally seconds away. Without warning, he inserted a third finger into me and sucked hard on my clit, growling simultaneously. The many extreme sensations was too much and I exploded around his fingers, tearing the bedsheets as I clenched them in my fists and arching up off the bed as I screamed his name out into the room.

He rode out my orgasm with me, taking out his fingers so that he could lap up everything that I gave him until I became too sensitive and I just couldn't bear anymore. I panted hard, never feeling something so intense before in my life as he moved to lay beside me on his side, casually sucking on the fingers he'd had inserted in my core.

When I opened my eyes, I saw spots for a few seconds before I could focus on Paul's smug, pleased grin. He licked his lips once more before leaning over and taking my lips with his. At first, it was weird because the thought of tasting myself, especially from _there_ sounded disgusting but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and combined with his taste, I was moaning into his mouth and deepening the kiss. He groaned, wrapped his arms around me before moving on his back., he pulled me with him so I was forced to straddle him. I hovered directly over his hips and I blushed. He chuckled.

"You let me do that to you and now you're blushing?" he asked, incredulously, which only made me blush harder. Surprisingly, he didn't laugh again but smiled up at me tenderly, almost in understanding. "I know you've never done this before..."

"Oh my God..." I groaned in embarrassment as I tried to move off him but he held me fast, looking up at me with patience whilst he waited for me gather myself some.

I wasn't naïve. I knew Paul has had many sex partners in his young alone. I had no right to assume or think that he's a virgin like I was but the thought of him knowing _I_ wasn't experienced, at all, was just horrifying. I placed my hands over my face but he held them back too, frowning up at me.

"Don't be silly, Billie. There is no need to be embarrassed, not abut this. Come on, this is me, Paul, the guy you can tell anything to." he reminded me, chuckling. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that he was right. He smiled. "Honestly, I love that I'll be your first and so does my wolf. A lot."

I blushed deeper but smiled slightly. "Really?" I asked, uncertainly. He grinned wickedly and grabbed my hips, pulling me down to brush against his crotch. We both moaned as he nudged my clit and I closed my eyes. God that feels so good...

"God yeah..." he moaned, closing his eyes briefly before grinning. "And, because it's your first time, Baby, I think you should be the one in control."

My heart swelled at his consideration but it also quivered. "But...I-I don't know what to do..." I mumbled, ridiculously embarrassed.

"That's alright. I'm here. I'll guide you. I'll be gentle, I promise. I would never hurt you and if I do, I need you to promise that you'll tell me, shout, scream, whatever. Just find a way to tell me because that's the last thing I want to do, okay?" he told me, sternly. I bit my lip and nodded, smiling softly.

"You're so perfect." I sighed. He chuckled.

"Careful, my ego is easily stroked, so you know." he teased, putting me at ease with his cocky but simple words. I giggled and slapped his chest. He laughed for a second before turning serious but tender. I watched him watch me until he reached over to the bed side table, picking up a silver foil packet. I blushed, realising it was a condom and he smirked at me. "Don't want any wolf babies just yet."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No, no way." I rushed, scared. "I mean, not saying never or anything because...well, I don't even know if you want them or not but I do...Oh God, do you? You don't do you? Oh God..."

He stared at me for the longest time with a slight smile of amusement on his face. I blushed, knowing that I had totally just rambled on and he cleared his throat, smiling wider. "Eventually, but not just yet." he replied and I nodded, agreeing completely. He grinned and gently pushed me to sit up. I watched, fascinated at he split the packet open with his teeth, rolling the condom down his length effortlessly. He smiled up at me, pulled me back to my original position as he brushed my cheek. He crooked a finger at me. "Come here."

I bit my lip but did as I was told, leaning forwards so that my chest rested against his and his lips captured mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever received. I moaned quietly, requesting entrance to his mouth, which he gave instantly. One of his hands left my hip, trailing gently down my thigh in between us. I tensed slightly as I felt him grasp himself. With his other hand, he brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers, shushing me and telling em that I was fine. I believed him. I closed my eyes and nodded, biting my lip. He sighed.

"Are you sure, Baby? I don't want you to rush into this." he whispered, tenderly. I opened my eyes again and smiled.

"I trust you; I love you. I want this." I assured him softly and he nodded, placing himself against my entrance before placing both of his hands back on my hips.

"Okay, you ready?" he murmured, panting slightly. I nodded, swallowing tightly. He locked eyes with mine as he slowly slipped the tip of his member into me, stretching me deliciously. It didn't hurt one bit. I gasped as he pushed in a little further, feeling nothing like I've ever felt before. "You okay?"

"My God...keep going, please." I breathed, smiling at him. He nodded and glanced down, watching himself disappear into me and he bit his lip, groaning.

"Fuck, that's so hot..." he moaned, glancing up at me to check I was alright but I wasn't – I needed more.

"More, Paul. Please?" I pleaded, bracing my hands against his chest as I sat up a little. He nodded and watched my face as he slid all the way home. I cried out as he broke through my barrier, falling forwards against him. He shushed me, pinning me tightly against his chest whilst kissing away a stray tear that escaped my eye.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." he said, sadly. I shook my head, burying my face into his neck. We laid there for a few minutes, controlling our breathing and taking in each other's scent whilst he ran soothing trails up and down my spine with his hands. The pain soon ebbed away and I found the courage to sit up a little, looking in the eyes. He assessed me strictly, brushing my hair away from my face as he did. "Are you okay? Don't lie to me, Baby. I'll stop if you need me to."

I shook my head fast, sitting up a little more and placing my hands back on his chest. He watched me carefully and the sudden urge to move took over me, causing me to shift my hips in experiment. He gasped and threw his head back, letting a low growl escape. His reaction made something in my stomach begin to coil and found that it was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I bit my lip and moved again, making him growl louder and snap his gaze to mine. The look in his eyes...so primal. I felt my wolf quiver with excitement.

"You need to stop teasing...before I decide to take things into my own hands." He threatened through gritted teeth. _That doesn't sound like such a bad idea..._ I thought to myself, biting my lip. I nodded anyway, leaning further forward before moving again, but this time I didn't stop. He moaned deeply, gripping my hips, without guiding for now. "God...you are so tight. Better than I ever imagined."

"Paul..." I gasped, feeling the overwhelming pleasure course through my body. He was large but he stretched me deliciously, perfectly. It was just another indication, another piece of evidence that he was perfect for me, meant for me.

"You look so sexy up there, Beautiful, riding me." he murmured, panting. I blushed, feeling it spread all over my face and down my chest. He moaned, obviously watching it and he bucked up into me, disrupting the rhythm. I gasped as his hands became guides, gripping me a little tighter as he move me over him, faster. "Is this alright?"

"Fuck yes...I need more, Paul. Please?" I cried, craving something I couldn't quite identify but my wolf agreed with me totally. He growled and before I could blink, he was over me, maintaining our established rhythm as he now pushed into me, panting heavily.

"Fucking amazing!" he barked, aroused. All I could do was moan in response, wrapping my legs around his waist. The new angle had me gasping with every thrust and that coiled in my stomach was winding tighter and tighter. I felt like I was about to explode.

"Paul...?" I gasped, slightly scared. Never before, even from this experience, have I felt something like this before. My senses were in overdrive and all I could focus on was this large man above me. He groaned.

"It's okay, Baby. Just let go; let it happen." he whispered in my ear before nibbling it gently. He continued to thrust into me, deeper, harder and faster but nothing he did seemed to be able to knock me off that last inch left of that ledge. I was growing frustrated and I think he could feel that. "Having a little trouble there, Baby?"

"I need more. Something." I panted, breathlessly. He hummed, burying his face in my neck as one of his hands moved in between us. He began to rub circles my clit and just when I thought I was a goner, his teeth grazed and then pierced the skin at that special place on my neck, where it met my shoulder and I saw stars.

My whole body tensed beneath him and I screamed out his name, writhing under him as scorching hot flames of ecstasy shot through my veins, turning my mind to mush and my limbs to jelly. I felt his tense above me, his teeth still clasped on my neck as he bucked once, twice, three times into me and he shuddered, growling in my neck as he released in the condom. It was weird because I could feel it, but not. He bucked a couple more times before becoming still above me.

He released my neck from his teeth and surprisingly, it didn't hurt one bit. He peered down at it before licking the wound. It began to feel funny and recognised that it was healing, a little bit faster than what was normal, even for a werewolf like me. After he'd finished to his satisfaction, he smiled down at me before pulling out and rolling onto his back. I was still boneless so I just watched, satisfied as he slipped out of bed and walked casually over to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on and off. In the next second, he was making his way back over to me, smiling broadly.

I smiled back at him, itching for him to get back in bed so that I could cuddle with him. He pulled the cover back a little and climbed in, instantly pulling em into his side and tilting my head up to look at him. His eyes ran over my face, looking for something with his face serious before it broke out into the most beautiful smile that I couldn't help returning. He smoothed my hair away from my face as he kissed me deeply before pulling to his chest and reaching over to turn of the bedside lamp.

No words were needed. I felt how much he loved me with the way he held me, how his face buried itself into my neck, nuzzling against my new mark and his he melded his entire body to the back of mine, making sure I was safe and secure against him before we fell asleep.

But most of all, I could feel it in his embrace; how his thick, warm arms circled around me tightly, protectively and how he never left an inch of space between us. I felt safe here; I felt secure; I felt wanted and loved. It was a perfect embrace – my wolfs embrace.

*****LEMON***ENDS*****

I was woken in the morning by the harsh sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains. Damn, couldn't this hotel afford thick curtains? What if I had a hangover or something? I shook my head and smiled, burying my face into the warm, smooth chest beneath me, I heard a chuckle and blushed, knowing that Paul was awake. I didn't move but he didn't seem to mind, running his fingers through my hair leisurely as he breathed in my scent. I felt so content here. I never wanted this to end.

"Morning, Beautiful. How did you sleep?" he whispered into my hair. I just hummed, still slightly tired. He chuckled. "That good huh?"

"What time is it?" I groaned, kissing his chest.

"Almost ten. I heard Leah and Aaron get up with the kids about half hour ago. They text me saying they were taking them out for breakfast and that we should take our time." he told me, quietly. I smiled.

"That was nice of them...I missed Ellie last night. Seemed weird with her not sleeping in here with us." I mumbled. I felt him nod.

"Yeah, a little...but then, did you really want her in here with what we were doing?" his voice trailed off suggestively and I blushed deeper, remembering every aspect of last night. It had been a perfect first time. I just didn't know if I was sore or not, quite yet.

"I guess not..." I giggled, smiling. He chuckled.

"Didn't think so...So, how are you feeling?" he asked with an edge of concern in his voice. I looked up at him, taking in his beautiful sleepy face as he assessed me as well. I smiled.

"I'm okay. Last night was...amazing and perfect. Thank you." I breathed, kissing his chest again. He grinned, lifting my face up higher so that he could kiss me deeply. I moaned and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I let him explore and I hummed, pleasurably. I pouted as he pulled away, panting slightly as he grinned at me. "Why'd you stop?"  
"God, Woman, you're insatiable. One night and you've turned into this? What have I done?" He teased, laughing. I slapped his chest, grinning in spite of myself. He chuckled and pecked me once more. "It's ten, as I've said and I told the others that we'd meet them down at the restaurant at about 11."

I huffed, pouting harder. "Well...you have no business doing. Maybe I wanted to stay in bed, wrapped up in my wolf?" I asked him, smirking. He grinned.

"As amazing as that sounds, we can't. We have to have breakfast and then drive back to La Push." he reminded me. I groaned, burying my face back into his chest. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry but we have to. Sorry for bursting our amazing bubble."

"I guess you're right...I call the shower first." I said in a rush as I hopped out of bed, forgetting my nudity. I froze, feeling Paul's' intense, smouldering gaze on my entire body and I shivered, biting my lip.

"Go get that shower before I drag you back in here and have my way with you." he growled, almost throwing the covers off him. I squealed and ran towards the bathroom, hearing his loud laughter echoing through the room as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

The warm water of the shower was refreshing against my achy muscles. Oh, don't get me wrong, it was a _good_ ache but still, an ache and I may have taken longer than I should have in there. After deciding I should probably leave him some hot water, I stepped out and in front of the bathroom mirror in my towel. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt a small smile tug at my lips. _I was glowing_. I actually looked happier than I've ever been before. Who knew sex could do that? No, it wasn't just sex. Paul made love to me last night. So amazing.

Sighing contently, I swept my hair across my left shoulder, glancing in the mirror briefly but my eyes locked on something at my shoulder. They widened slightly at the sight of a large bite mark, right where Paul had bit me last night. My hand came up and traced it, transfixed with it. I was surprised that it looked _healed_ but then remembered that I was a shifter with extra fast healing abilities. But then, surely it would have healed properly, until it had totally vanished? A frowned marred my features as I assessed it in the mirror with confusion heavy in my expression. Finding that I couldn't come up with a decent enough explanation, I turned towards the main room and called,

"Paul?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" he called back, curiously. I bit my lip.

"Come here a sec?" I asked, still staring at the mark. A second later, the bathroom door opened and he stood behind me with his hands instantly finding my waist.

"What's up, Baby?" he asked, looking at me in the mirror. I met his gaze briefly before looking back down at my shoulder. His gaze followed mine and understanding crossed his face.

"What's this?" I asked, curiously. He bit his lip, watching me in the mirror as if to gauge my reaction. I smiled at him lightly, surprisingly not mad at him, just curious as to why it hadn't healed and why he'd bitten me at all. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what it is."  
He hesitated. "It's my mark." he mumbled, leaning down to kiss my ear. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Well...I guess, it's kinda how other shifters recognise you as, um, mine. I dunno if you've smelt it or anything but it smells like me. Any shifter who gets close will be able to smell me on you, indicating that you're taken, mated." he explained and I nodded, mystified at its meaning. I began to stare at and trace it in the mirror. He watched me and became shifty, unable to read my expression. He probably thought I really was mad at him. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't control it. I _had_ to, Baby. My wolf _compelled_ me to do it. I'm so sorry if you hate it...but I can't take it back. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, stop it." I admonished, turning away from the mirror to face him. He looked so apologetic for something wasn't even mad at him about. I cupped his face with my hands, smiling gently. "I'm not mad. I don't care that you bit me. To be honest, I _like_ it, okay? Don't be silly."  
he looked unsure. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to resent me for it." he mumbled, self-chastised. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, I couldn't resent you for anything. I could be angry with you but I could never hate or resent you. I love you. So this bite states that I'm yours; it only shows others what we both know." I chuckled lightly, smiling brightly. He looked at me for a long while before smiling brightly too, pulling me into his arms as he kissed the top of my head.

"You're really not mad?" he double checked. I shook my head. "Thank God. When I saw it this morning, I was kinda worried but now, I know I was-"

"Silly." I finished for him, peering up at his face before pulling him down for a deep kiss. He moaned into my mouth, grasping my backside through the towel before lifting me to sit on the counter edge. He pushed my legs apart, stepping in between them as his tongue snaked into my mouth. I moaned this time, feeling it explore every inch of my mouth unabashedly.

"How sore are you?" he moaned, pulling away from my mouth slightly. I frowned at him, confused and then gasped as he cupped me through my towel. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. "Here, how sore?"

"A little, not enough to make you stop." I breathed, pulling him closer.

*****SHORT***LEMON***STARTS*****

He groaned. "Good." he gasped, ripping my towel from across me as I pushed down his boxer briefs with my toes. My head lolled back as I let out a loud cry, feeling him slide into me so easily, effortlessly. I was so wet and ready for him. He cursed under his breath and dropped his face to my shoulder. I bucked wantonly twice into him as he nuzzled the bite mark he'd left on my neck and then licked it. I let out a throaty moan as he did it again and began to pull out of me, entering me again just as slowly.

"Fuck, Beautiful, you're so tight! Fucking fantastic." he growled, enclosing his mouth around my mark and sucking gently. I screamed as my climax was abruptly forced up on me and my limbs clutched him to me as I writhed against his body. He growled lowly, releasing into me whilst he bit that same mark once again, triggering another, albeit smaller, orgasm from me.

*****SHORT***LEMON***ENDS*****

I felt against him, exhausted once again and he let my shoulder go, panting into the skin there. He pulled out, grabbing a wash cloth from beside us and wiping the both us down from our combined releases. He threw it into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom before scooping em up in his arms. I held onto him as he walked me back to the bed and sat me down gently, kissing me softly as he let go and smiling brightly.

"I'm gonna go shower. Get dressed before I get back in here or we won't be driving back with the others today." he threatened, grinning at me from over his shoulder as he walked stark naked back to the bathroom. I bit my lip through a smile, asking myself how I'd gotten so lucky. _Thank you Taha Aki!_ I shouted out in my head.

I sighed content and happily as I got to my feet, pulling open my suitcase. I heard Paul's shower start and tried not to think about the water droplets cascading down his russet skin as he washed himself down. I shook my head. _No, Billie, get dressed. I don't want to but we need to get home today._ I scolded myself, yanking out a matching bra and panty set and hurriedly slipping both pieces of fabric on before I could give into the temptation that was nagging at me to just ignore Paul's warning and lie on the bed, waiting for him.

_Fuck, one night of sex and he's turned me into the horny teenager I never became..._

I pulled on some dark skinny jeans and plain white t-shirt, slipping a brown waist belt on as well. I slipped my feet into some brown boots and deemed myself dressed just as the bathroom door opened and Paul stepped out in nothing other than his towel, hung low on his hips to show off his sexy 'v'. I bit my lip and turned away to the mirror again, pulling my hair up into some sort of messy bun. So I couldn't be bothered to brush it yet, sue me. He looked up and instantly caught my gaze in the mirror, smirking as he saw me ogling him unashamed. I blushed and rolled my eyes, focusing on my hair. His chuckled moved across the room with him, towards his own suitcase.

"Has Aaron or anyone called?" he asked with his back to me. I turned in time to see his scrumptious buttocks disappearing underneath the fabric of his boxer briefs and I had to bite my lip in a weak effort to hold back my moan. When I didn't answer him, he turned whilst adjusting himself comfortably, looking at me with light questioning on his face. "Baby?"

"Oh, right..." I spluttered, turning my head towards my own case before moving over to close it. "No, no one called but I suppose we'll have to get going in a few minutes."

He chuckled lowly. "Miss. Meggan, were you checking me out?" he asked, his voice rising slightly in accusation and cockiness. I blushed and kept my back to him so he couldn't see it. He laughed louder, coming to stand behind me. I could see that he'd put on some jeans and a t-shirt and felt mild disappointment course through me. He whispered in my ear, "I believe you were. That's naughty, I'll have you know."

"Then call me a bad girl, Mister Meraz." I cooed, pushing back at him until he let go and I turned to smirk at him. He growled lowly and moved to grab me again but we both froze as his phone began to ring. I smirked and chuckled at him again, zipping up my case as I sat on it whilst he cursed under his breath and answer his phone.

"What?" he answered, irritated. "Yeah, we're just about ready. See you in a few."

He hung up and I smiled at him. I rolled his eyes. "Leah?" I guessed. He nodded.

"Always was an impatient SOB." he grumbled, making me giggle. A small smirk pulled at his lips as he picked up his case. "Come on, beautiful. Best not keep them waiting much longer."

I nodded and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me towards and out the hotel room door. We took the elevator to the lobby and I stood with the suitcases as he checked us out. When he was done, he took my hand again and led the way out to the parking lot. We loaded the trunk before heading back into the hotel, towards the small restaurant they had in there. It didn't take long to spot Leah, Aaron and the kids, who were sat with their backs to us as we approached. I smirked at Paul, making him smile as I let go of his hand and crept up behind Ellie. She was eating so jam toast and a banana, suspecting nothing. Leah and Aaron smiled at us over the kids' heads and I winked at them.

"Hey, baby Girl. You miss mommy?" I whispered in her ear and she squeaked, dropping her toast and spinning her head around to look at me, close to her face. She looked shocked for a second before the most beautiful smile over took her face and she reached towards me, giggling.

"Momma! Mornin' Momma!" she shouted and I chuckled, lifting her up out the high chair she was sat in, ignoring her sticky face as I kissed her cheek. She grinned.

"Morning Sweetie-pie. Were you good for Uncle Aaron and Aunt Leah?" I asked, nuzzling her neck. Damn, I missed her last night. She nodded against me.

"Yea. Me and Jacky buiwd a big tent!" she squealed, clapping. I grinned at her precisely as Paul stepped up beside us, capturing her whole attention. "Daddy! Momma, look, it Daddy!"

We all laughed and I nodded as I handed her over. Paul wrapped her up against his chest, kissing her chest with a huge smile. "Hey, Princess. Missed you." he murmured to her. She nodded.

"Me miss Momma and Daddy too." she admitted. I smiled.

"Was she alright?" I asked the other two, who were watching us with large smiles. They nodded hastily.

"Perfect little angel, just like her Momma." Aaron chuckled, smiling. I nodded. Leah smirked at me.

"How was your night?" she asked, suggestively and I felt the blood flood to my face. She cackled along with the other two as I buried my face into Paul's rumbling side. He kissed the top of my head before guiding me to sit down. He sat Ellie back in her chair, beside him and sat down himself. I glared at Leah.

"That's none of your business." I told her, scowling. She grinned.

"Well, that's what I thought but we heard about it anyway." she replied, devilishly. It took me a minute to realise what she was getting at but when I did, I groaned in embarrassment, burying my face in hands. The other three laughed whilst Jack and Ellie looked on in mild curiosity.

"Geez, Billie, why are you so red? They only asked about your night." Jack giggled, obliviously. I smiled at him, shaking my head and Paul laughed, pecking my cheek.

"I know. Let's just eat, shall we?" I suggested, glaring at the couple sat opposite us.

"Holy shi-uger. Is that what I think it is?" Leah asked in shock as I leaned over Paul to get some toast, exposing my shoulder to her. I blushed and pulled back, glancing at Paul as I nodded. He seemed smug but also watched me, seeing if I thought any differently about it. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Yep. He marked me, or whatever." I affirmed and Aaron looked on confused.

"What's the deal with it?" he asked Leah. She smiled.

"It's how we claim our mates. We bite them and the bite carries our scent. Other shifters identify us as your mate through the bite mark and know you're off limits." she explained with a blush of her own. Aaron smiled, not seeming opposed to the idea at all. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy grin.

"Does it hurt?" he asked me, interestedly. I shook my head, flushing once again.

"No actually. Quite the opposite." I giggled, embarrassed. He cocked an eyebrow in question and I nodded. He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nice." he chuckled, appreciatively and I rolled my eyes once again.

We finished breakfast quickly, wanting to get on the road back to La Push so we'd get home at a decent hour. I buckled Ellie into her car seat whilst Paul hopped in the drivers' seat. The other two hadn't checked ot yet and as they walked out the hotel lobby, we waved to them before driving off. There was no point waiting for them, right? They waved back and we then had a long four hour drive ahead of us. Ellie fell asleep about three hours in, due to her exciting two days and long night. Paul and I held hands the entire ride and he pulled mine up to his mouth, kissing it sweetly. I smiled over at him.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked, smirking. I giggled.

"Good, thank you. Satisfying." I replied, grinning back at him. He chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad that your first time. that counted anyway, was what you wanted it to be." he murmured, softly. I smiled.

"Paul, it would have been everything I wanted it to be, even if it was totally different than how it turned out, because it was with you." I told him, quietly. He grinned over at me, smiling brightly as he kissed the back of my hand again. The rest of the drive was quiet and the last hour passed us by without fast and comfortably.

When we pulled up in front of Mom and Dad's house, Dyl came rushing out, opening my door before I'd barely had my belt unbuckled, pulling me out the car. I laughed, pulling him into a hug as I kissed the top of his head. He grinned up at me and I could see how much he missed me by his eyes.

"Hey, Buddy. How's it going? Miss me?" I giggled, letting him go so that I could get Ellie from the car. She was still asleep so I just unbuckled the car seat and carried her towards the house.

"Yeah, it was so boring." he whined, walking in the house behind me. I smiled and waved at Mom and Dad before hopping up the stairs to put Ellie in her own bed. She wouldn't be asleep much longer anyway.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Dyl. You had Harry to play with." I laughed, giving him a look. He shrugged. "And then you had your cousins so don't give me that."

"Yeah but it wasn't the same with you gone." he pouted, crossing his arms. I giggled, grasping his hands as we made our way back down stairs.

"Hey Sweetie, did you have a good trip?" Mom asked as she set three plates of food down on the table for Dad, Paul and I. I smiled and nodded, kissing Dad's cheek as I sat between him and Paul. Paul grabbed my hands under the table and smiled at me before eating again.

"Yeah, thanks. It was refreshing to get away from the Res of a while." I replied, biting into a burger. She smiled and nodded whilst Dad pouted.

"We're not that bad." he grumbled and we all giggled at him.

"Certainly not but when you're all together, it can get quite torturous." I teased, grinning his way. He scowled and threw a piece of lettuce at me. I laughed and threw it back.

"No throwing food in my kitchen!" Mom warned, glaring at the two of us. I held my hands up.

"He started it. Don't look at me." I laughed. Dad stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, real mature, Dad, real mature."

"I'll have you know, I'm quite mature for my age." he pouted, matter-of-factly. We all laughed at him.

"Spiritual and actual age of a 31 year old, physical age of a 25 year old and the mental age of a 10 year old, right Dad?" I quipped, grinning devilishly. He poked my side but couldn't fight the smirk on his face. Mom and Paul laughed at the both of us.

We finished lunch much in the same manner, throwing little jibs at each other, back and forth. Paul even joined in at one point and restarted the mini food fight with Dad. Mom seemed to have amnesia at that point because she joined in too, forgetting her earlier warning to the two of us. I helped Harry finish his lunch before I helped Mom clean up whilst the guys retired to the living room o watch the afternoon game. They offered to help but both Mom and I knew that they'd be more in the way than any help. I had to teach Paul how to use a vacuum cleaner.

After we'd finished the cleaning, we joined the guys, who decided t be awesome and turned the game off so that we could all watch a movie. After a mini-argument/heated discussion, Mom and I won with our choice of Pearl Harbour, making the guys moan and groan beside us. We both soon silenced them with a kiss and they watched the rest of the movie with a smile on their face with us girls wrapped up in their arms. The boys played in their rooms, being careful not to wake Ellie up but it didn't matter after the movie finished because her light cry had me and Paul looking towards the stairs.

He moved to get up but I placed my hand on his chest, pecking his lips with a smile. "It's alright. I got her." I offered, standing up he smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand before looking back at the TV. I made my way up stairs, calling out to Ellie long before I entered her room so that she'd calm down sooner. As I hoped, her cries stopped to mere whimpers and I smiled at my beautiful girl, stood up against the side of her crib with a red, tear streaked face, when I entered our room.

"Momma." she cried quietly as she reached towards me and I smiled as my heart swelled. I pecked her cheek, lifting her from the crib as I held her close and wiped the left over tears from her cheeks. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rocked her, peering out the window.

"Did you have a nice sleepy?" I murmured to her. She nodded.

"Me sweep good." she replied, quietly.

"Did you have fun with Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Leah, Uncle Aaron and Jack in Seattle?" she nodded.

"Yeah. Momma?"

"Hmmm?"

"We buiwd a fort again wike Auntie Weah and Unca Aaron do?" she asked hopefully. I giggled.

"I'm sure Daddy will build one with you if you ask him super nicely." I assured her, knowing Paul would do anything for this little girl. She nodded, resting her head back on my shoulder. I smiled and turned so that I could change her bum but stopped short, seeing Paul stood in the doorway with his arms folded as he leant against the door frame. A small smile pulled at his lips and it widened when I spotted him. I smiled back, blushing as I didn't know how long he'd been standing there and he chuckled, drawing Ellie's attention towards him.

"Daddy, we buiwd fort?" she asked, hopefully and I had to chuckle and kiss her cheek. Paul nodded, pushing off the door frame and making his way towards us. He kissed my lips as his arms wrapped around the both of us, pulling us to his chest as he looked at our daughter.

"Yeah, Princess, we'll build one later and we'll all sleep in it. How's that sound?" he chuckled, stroking her hair. She beamed.

"Reawwy good, Daddy!" she squealed, clapping. We both chuckled, smiling brightly at her then at each other. When she was done clapping, she rested her head against Paul's chest and sighed. "Me wove you, Daddy."

Paul's answering smile was blinding and I felt my heart swell even more. "I love you too, Princess. And we both love Mommy, right?" he added, looking back at me. I smiled and felt tears prickle my eyes. He grinned and wiped just under my eye, capturing one before it fell. Ellie nodded vehemently, looking at me from her place on Paul's chest.

"Yeah, me wove momma too." she agreed, sucking the tip of her index finger. I closed my eyes and nodded to myself, knowing that that was all I wanted, for them to love me. Paul's hand on my cheek prompted me to open my eyes and instantly connected with his eyes. He smiled tenderly as his thumb softly caressed my face.

"I love you, Beautiful." he whispered before leaning forwards to press his lips to mine in a sweet, tender kiss. I sighed, closing my eyes as I lost myself in the kiss and this man's touch.

This. This is what I've always wanted, what I've always needed; someone to shower with the immense love I was capable of giving and for that same person to be there when things became too hard, being there for me even before I was even aware of what was happening. I needed Paul; from that very first time I connected eyes with him, I needed him and there wasn't a day, an hour, a minute or second that went by when I wasn't sending silent prays and thanks to our ancestors, to Taha Aki himself for gracing my life with this amazing man and a future that was just about to begin and flourish.

* * *

**D': That's the last of it D': Cry with me people! Just kidding :) So that was the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue in a few days, hopefully and a few days after that, hopefully, I'll be posting the new sequel!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and would be kind enough to leave a little review. Doesn't have to be long. **

**Billie's leopard print underwear will be on my photo-bucket, of which the link is on my profile :) The polyvore for their outfits will also be on my profile so go check them out! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	43. The End of the Beginning

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**So here's your epilogue. Sorry it took so long. I was doing some stuff for the sequel in between writing this **** That's why it took me so long so I hope you like it :)**

**Please, for one last time, show me your love and appreciation by leaving em a review! Let's see how many this sotry can end on :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILGITH! UNFORTUNATELY... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**End of the Beginning**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

My Lea-Rae was graduating today. Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either. It feels just like yesterday that she was only 12 years old, moving in here with us and now, only 4 minute years later, she was preparing herself to face the big bad world all on her own for the first time. It was two years too early but it is what it is. My little girl was graduating and I didn't like it one bit.

I knew that Sam and Embry felt the same as I did. They were happy for her but couldn't help feeling it was way too soon. Mel was just excited and a little emotional; she busied herself around the kitchen, cooking the food for the after party we were throwing Billie and Brandon so that she could keep the happy, yet somewhat sad, tears falling from her eyes. Dyl was curiously confused but happy that everyone else was happy, nonetheless. Harry was, well, he was blissfully oblivious, as always. That kid had and lived in a world of his own, full of pirates, cowboys and aliens.

Jennie was annoyed that she has to fend for only herself through senior year, even though she still had Damon, Anna and Olivia. Oh, and Greg. However, she claimed that it wouldn't be the same without Billie, which I suppose I could understand. Don't get me wrong though, Jennie was over the moon for Billie, and envious that her best friend, who was one year younger and was supposed to be two years her junior in regards to school grades, was smart enough to be able to graduate before her. All week she has been grumbling about it in the pack mind, driving us all nuts, especially Jacob.

We still hadn't announced it to Billie, Jennie or Greg that Jake has lifted them all off the active duty roster so that they could go to college but all that was going to change at the party. It was safe to announce it at the party because it was a wolf pack exclusive party, plus Damon, who was practically wolf pack now anyway. Why, you ask? Well, he and the girls had decided to go hiking and camping in the woods. We let them because we knew that they'd be safe with both Billie and Jennie with them.

Long story short, Jennie blew her gasket because Damon was play fighting with Brandon and accidentally slammed him into a tree trunk and bruised his side. Now everything was in the open for Damon and he took it surprisingly well, even going as far to say that it would be awesome if his girlfriend was a wolf as well. Sam and Jared had not been happy with the exposure of the family secret or his comment.

But back on topic, we were all excited to tell them because Jennie had let slip the conversation she and Billie had whilst they were excluded from the original pack member meeting, the meeting we'd actually discussed the very thing they were speaking about at exactly the same time, whilst she was patrolling with Craig and Quil one evening about a week ago. They thought that they weren't allowed to go but boy were they wrong. They could go if they wished and I knew for a fact that my Lea-Rae wanted to go. I've had to fight so hard to keep this from her these past three weeks and Paul, well; he's had an even harder job. By nature of the imprint, it was hard to even keep a _small_ secret from your other half but Paul was going exceptionally well, though with masses amount of difficulty.

It was half past eleven and Billie and the girls still hadn't come down from getting ready for the one o'clock ceremony yet. It was being held on the football/baseball field at the high school because miraculously, it was holding out to be quite the sunny day here in La Push. The family was waiting anxiously for her to get down here so we could see how beautiful-er she'd made herself. Mel and I kept sharing overjoyed and prideful grins across the kitchen table as we helped the boys eat their lunch.

"Dad, why's everyone making such a big deal today?" Dyl asked, curiously confused as he took a bite of his sandwich. I smiled at him.

"Because Billie has finished school. She doesn't have to go back unless she chooses to. When she walks across that stage today, she'll get a piece of paper saying that she never has to go back." I explained, watching his eyes grow wider and wider with every word I spoke.

He grinned with excitement. "Ever? She won't have to go back?" he shouted. Mel and I chuckled, nodding.

"Yep, and when you're as big as she is, you'll never have to go back either, unless you chose to go to university." Mel explained. He pouted.

"But why can't I leave now?" he whined.

"Because you're smart but not smart enough. We promise to kick up as much fuss for you when you graduate as we are for your sister." I promised, ruffling his hair. He nodded and smiled, seeming placated by my words and everything became quiet for a few minutes in the kitchen until we heard a ruckus on the second landing. I beamed, knowing we were about to see a beautiful picture.

"Oh, I hear Billie coming down!" Mel exclaimed excitedly as she picked up a camera and then Harry from his high-chair before high-tailing it towards the front hall. I chuckled but moved as fast as my wife with my eldest son trailing behind me just as excited as I was. "Oh, Baby Girl, you look beautiful! So gorgeous! I can't believe you're graduating today!"

Tears prickled in the back of my eyes as they widened, peering at my gorgeous little girl whilst she descended the stairs so gracefully with Anna, Jennie and Livi trailing behind her, all looking beautiful in their own rights. All four girls had radiant smiles on their faces. Mel sniffled, passing Harry off to me so that she could snap away with the camera. I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her whilst beaming at my daughter. She was spectacular, blushing madly under all our gazes.

"Wow, Billie! You look so pretty!" Dyl yelled, running forwards to hug his big sister tightly. She blushed deeper but hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Thanks Dyl." She giggled, smiling shyly. I stepped forward, kissing her cheek softly. I loved that she kept her make-up light, sticking with natural and light tones just to highlight her already stunning features. She didn't need it at all but she always insisted on as much.

"Oh, Lea-Rae, you look so beautiful. Paul's going to be stunned but also blow the roof on all the other guys looking at you at graduation." I laughed, envisioning Paul holding two unfortunate, unsuspecting guys off the ground in a choke hold as he glared at all the others, threateningly. A chuckle escaped my mouth at the picture without my say so and Billie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You were imagining it, weren't you?" she accused, smirking. I shrugged, unapologetic. She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry; I was too."

We both laughed and I pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek softly. She pulled back, beaming and Mel flagged us to turn to face her, so that she could snap a picture of us. Jennie even took Harry from me so that it'd be just the two of us, father and daughter. Mel then proceeded to arrange and rearrange us numerous times for a variety of pictures: the four girls together, Billie by herself, Billie, Mel and I, Billie and the boys on their own. When she was satisfied, she pulled our daughter into her arms and sobbed for a few minutes whilst Billie did her best to comfort her. Billie smiled at her, pulling back after saying something in her ear and they both laughed, glancing at me. I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously but allowed them their mother/daughter secrets.

Looking back through the pictures on the camera, Mel exclaimed, "Oh, these pictures are amazing1 Seth, remind me to get prints for, well, _everyone_." She giggled and I rolled my eyes, smiling and nodding in agreement.

"I'll have to get off soon so I can get my robe and hat and whatever at the school. "Billie announced, nervously. I nodded. "Where did Paul say he went?"

"To get your graduation present and then drop it off at his house. He'll be there for the ceremony, Sweetie, I assure you, even if I have to hunt him down and drag him there myself but I doubt he'd miss it for the world. Don't worry." I assured her and she nodded, smiling.

"Okay then, let's get off." she sighed, smiling nervously. I wrapped a hand around her waist before leading her out to the car. Mel still had to get the boys ready for the ceremony so I was just going to have to come back and pick them up. The girls rode with us though and I helped all four in before hopping in myself.

"You ready?" I asked Billie, reaching over at grasping her hand, giving it a little squeeze in the process. She took a deep breath, smiling over at me as she squeezed me back.

"No but we have to go." she sighed, giggling. I smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand once more before pulling out the driveway.

My little girl's graduating...Why does that make me feel so _old_?

**Paul's Point of View**

My Billie was graduating today. I couldn't wait to see her walk across that stage, as the young, beautiful woman that she's become with her head held high and that amazingly gorgeous smile on her face as she collected her diploma two years before she was meant to. If someone told me a year ago I'd be celebrating my 16 year old imprint graduating, I'd call them barking mad but here I was, buying (sort of) my imprint's graduation present with the careful and precise guidance from my almost 2 year old daughter.

There's another thing – If someone had come up to me a year ago and told me that I was going to adopt a one and half year old little girl who rode my imprint's wolf back all the way from Ontario a year later, I would have had them committed.

"OH, Daddy, wook at dat one!" Ellie squealed, pointing at one particular graduation present possibility within many. I crouched down beside her, grinning.

"You like that one, Princess? You think Mommy will as well?" I asked, smiling between her and the present. Ellie clapped, nodding as she squealed. "Alright then, if you're sure. You sure?"

She nodded again. "Yep, me ser!" I nodded, picking her up before heading over to the clerk. She looked up at our approached and smiled at us pleasantly.

"Hello there, did you make your decision, Mr. Meraz?" she asked, kindly and I nodded. "Okay, why don't you point it out for me?" I did with Ellie and the Clerk nodded. "A very good choice. A very good choice indeed. Follow me and I'll get it ready for you. Would you like to purchase anything for it whilst you're here?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever you'll think will be the best. I haven't a clue what to get so have my complete faith in you." I chuckled and she joined in before nodding and going to retrieve the present and everything that's needed for it. We waited patiently, surveying the rest of the store with much interest on Ellie's part. She seemed to be in her element in here and I loved watching her facial expression as she looked around.

"Daddy, we get two?" she asked me, sweet and innocently with those precious doe eyes that seemed to be us Quileute's Achilles Heel. First, Jake was forced to bow their every whim from his imprint, Nessie and even her mother, Bella. Then came Kim, torturing Jared with her pretty doe eyes and even Sam had fallen victim from his wife and daughters. Now, I had Ellie as well as her mother. I swear it was something girls were taught at school in secret without us guys knowing. All I knew was that they were lethal and if I wasn't careful, I would be leaving this store with half its contents. I had to bite my tongue as it was as a weak effort to not give in to the precious little thing in my arms.

"I don't think so, Princess. One is plenty." I told her gently, trying not to pay attention to her cute pouting face.

"But Daddy-"

"No, Princess, Daddy said no." I cut her off as softly as I could, stroking her hair back as I kissed her plump cheek. She sighed but nodded just as the clerk came back out with the package and a couple of bags. I smiled at her, thankfully.

"There you go, Mr. Meraz. I've put everything you will need in there for you." She said, sanding me the package and bags. I smiled and placed Ellie on the floor so that I could take them all and I could pay. She toddled off immediately, giggling to herself.

"Be careful, Princess." I called after her, keeping her in my sight until she was no longer as I reached into my back pocket for my wallet. I looked back at the clerk, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that. How much?"

"That's alright, young man. That'll be $29.45, please?" she replied and I gave her the cash, receiving change as a 'thank you'. I answered in kind, smiling as I trekked through the store to smell out my daughter. I found her at some tanks, giggling her head off at what was inside.

"Princess, let's go." I called, taking her hand and gently prying her away from her fixation.

"Wook, Daddy! Pretty!" She shouted, pointing inside the tank.

"Very pretty, Princess. Come on, we should go get ready for mommy's ceremony." I said, coaxing her away from the tanks, this time successfully. At the mention of Billie, she nodded, beaming as she toddled ahead of me towards the front of the store. I waved and nodded at the clerk on our way out. "Thanks again."

"No, thank you, Mr. Meraz. Be sure to come back if you're in need of anything else. Bye-bye for now, Ellie-May." she called and waved to my little girl, who smiled and waved politely back.

After placing the package and bags in the trunk, praying that it would be alright, I helped Ellie into her car seat and then hopped in myself. I started the ignition and Ellie's music sounded throughout the car instantly. I had to suppress an eye roll as I smiled at Ellie's attempts to sing along in the rear-view. She clapped and bounced in her seat with a bright smile on her face. _I could totally ge__t used to this._ I thought, pulling out of the parking lot and driving home.

Home. Billie still hadn't moved in with me, partly due to the fact that I hadn't asked her yet. I was worried that she'd be worried what people would think and didn't want to put her on the spot or anything. I wanted nothing more than to have her and Ellie under my roof but knew that I would have to be patient. I knew that Sam, Embry and Seth had no problem with it, having spoken to them about it a couple of days ago and they agreed with me waiting to ask her, thinking the same as I did about her self-consciousness.

At the minute, Ellie was still sleeping with Billie in her room at Seth's house, despite the fact that I was practically her legal guardian now, but I was working on a nursery for her at my house, _ready_ for them to move in. She'd taken a liking to butterflies, frogs and lily pads so I'd centred it around those themes with light green walls, soft white coving and skirting boards and a nice cream plush carpet for her sensitive feet when she's toddling around the place, playing. I couldn't wait to get her in there. Seeing her sleeping in her crib that first night was going to be amazing. Hopefully, it was going to be before Billie's 17th birthday. Any longer than that and it would be too long since I wanted them there and settled for Christmas, our first Christmas together.

"Daddy, who's that?" My little girl asked from the back-seat as she pointed towards our house. I frowned at her through the rear-view before following her finger to see a black Mercedes parked across the street from our house. I frowned deeper, not recognising the person stepping out the vehicle but figured it was someone of importance judging by their attire and the leather book pad they were holding in one arm.

I pulled into the driveway, taking my time with turning off the engine and getting out as I kept my eyes on the figure walking towards us. For some reason, anxiety and nervousness began to bubble up inside of me and I climbed out the car, slowly. I kept my eyes on Ellie through the car window as I opened her door and unbuckled her. The figure stopped at the end of the driveway, just watching us and it was very unnerving.

"Okay, Princess, jump down." I ordered, gently helping her to the gravel below.

She reached back for her rag doll, given by Leah after the little rascal had gotten into her childhood room and rummaged through her stuffed toys from when she little. She had taken a liking to it so Leah gave her it, much to her delight. I reached in and retrieved it, handing her it before she shouted thank you, toddling off towards the porch. I watched cautiously and protectively as she climbed the few steps as best she could before running over to the porch swing that I'd installed for whenever Billie was around. She then climbed up onto that and began to speak to her doll, contently. I smiled and shook my head before approaching the back of the car.

"Mr. Paul Meraz?" a light, wispy voice asked from behind me, only making me jump a little as I hadn't expected her to speak to me yet. I stood up straight and turned to look at her. Yep, definitely someone important. I smiled at her, polite but somewhat guarded.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Can I help you?" I asked, confused but polite again. She smiled brightly and offered me her hand. I took it, shaking it hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Martha Devon. I'm with Social Services. I'm under the understanding that you filed for adoption of Ellie-May Mathews about three weeks ago. I'm here to check out the premises." Martha introduced and explained swiftly but kindly. I felt my heart speed up at her words. She was from Social Services? Shit! They'd said they come for a surprise visit, something about us not being able to prepare for it and cover up whatever we may want to hide but fuck, did it have to be today of all days? Regardless, I smiled at her politely and nodded.

"Oh, hello. Yeah, we got a call about it. They don't call it a surprise visit for nothing. Were you waiting for very long?" I asked, opening the trunk of the car to get the package and bags. She eyed the package curiously and I smiled. "Billie's graduation present. She's actually graduating in, like, 50 minutes."

"Oh, sorry to come on such a busy day for you all." she apologised, seeming sincere. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to come in?" I offered, gesturing towards the house as I made my way to the porch. Ellie was still sat where she was and after placing the bags and such just inside the door. I walked over and lifted her up. "Ellie, I want you to say hello to Martha." I told her, entering the house and standing before our visitor. She smiled and waved but hid her face in my neck slightly, appearing shy. I rolled my eyes as I knew that totally wasn't the case. "Okay, Miss. Shy. Why do you go put Donna (her rag doll) in the living room whilst Martha and I chat?"

She nodded and I let her down, watching as she toddled over tot eh living room, obediently. Turning back to the social worker, I saw that she was smiling slightly.

"You seem close." she observed and I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck as I smiled.

"Well, yeah. She's my princess." I admitted, becoming shy myself. She chuckled. "I mean, she's perfect. I love her so much already and I know that Billie, my girlfriend, also does."

"And Billie's not here right now. Do you think she'll speak to me afterwards, maybe?" she asked, unsure. I nodded.

"I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Okay, so first, could I possibly take a look around the place?" I nodded and left her full rein of the house. I prayed that she found it suitable to their specifications.

"Ellie, Sweetie, come eat." I called from the kitchen about fifteen minutes later as I placed a Kraft cheese sandwich, excluding the crusts, on her high chair table with a few Quavers. She came toddling into the kitchen with Donna a few minutes later and I lifted her up and into the chair so that she could eat. "After you've eaten that, Princess, we'll have to get ready for Mommy."

"Okay." she replied easily before taking a small bite. At that moment, Martha came walking back in, smiling.

"Everything okay?" I asked, nervously. She smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Meraz. You've got nothing to worry about. Your house is immaculate." she praised, smiling. I felt the edge to my nervousness ease away a little but I knew we weren't accepted yet. I smiled, gratefully and prideful.

"Thank you. Sorry I left you to it. I had to get Ellie something to eat." she nodded in understanding and kinda seemed pleased with my words. Brownie points for me, maybe? Hopefully.

"That's quite alright. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I nodded, making my own sandwiches. I hope she didn't think I was being rude or something but we were cutting close to the start of the ceremony. We only had 35 minutes to get ready and to the football field. I watched as she took a seat next to Ellie at the kitchen table and opened her folder type thing, looking over it for a few seconds before smiling up at me.

"Okay, so tell me a little bit about yourself, Paul. Home life and such." she prompted, pen at the ready. I bit my lip.

"Right, well, I live alone. Well, for now. I was hoping that Billie would move in with me soon. I haven't asked her yet but her family seems to think they'll be no problem. My parents weren't really around and my Mom died in my teens. My dad I only saw a handful of times. I help out around the community with Sam Uley and the other elders. I'm actually an electrician, sort of. I take on jobs here and there for when people need my help and if I'm not doing that, I'm working as a mechanic with Jacob Black at Black Auto Repairs or with Sam, like I said, at his construction company."

"Okay, what about family networking? I know you just said about your parents but what about other family members? Are there any younger children for Ellie to play with, so on so forth?" she asked, jotting a few things down. I glanced at my daughter, seeing that she was eating merrily and paying no attention to Daddy's interrogation.

"Um, no blood brothers or sisters. I'm an only child and so were my parents so I have no aunts, uncles or cousins either but I have my friends. Over the years, we've sort of looked out for each other and we know each other better than we know ourselves. They've become my brothers and some of them even have kids of their own so Ellie will have plenty of kids to play with. She's not alone or anything. My family already loves her anyway so there are no problems there." I told her. She nodded.

"That actually sounds amazing. How many friends do you have?" she asked, curiously. I smiled.

"Oh, there's a whole bunch of us, around 15 of us, give or take a couple. Of course, there's their partners too so there's loads of us. With this place being so small, we're constantly around each other and can tell each other anything. We're that close."

"Wow, that's amazing. Okay, well, what about your financial status. We will be running checks on your credit and everything, as well as your criminal records and such. But what about that?" she asked, trying not to sound too nosey but I knew that she was only doing her job and I needed to give the information to pass as suitable to adopt Ellie.

"Oh, we're pretty stable. I wasn't one of those teens that went out drinking every other night so I was able to save up a lot. I was also required to work pretty young as well to help support me. I still have most of my inheritance from my Mother and Grandparents and I haven't been spending much of the money I earn from doing all those different jobs. So we're secure. I also own this house as well. I could get you the deeds if you'd like." I offered, raising my eyebrows. She smiled but shook her head.

"Nope, we can get that from your credit reports. That's fine." she declined.

"I don't know whether it counts or anything because she's not officially adopting her but Billie's quite stable too. I know that she and I are for the long run, marriage and all that she-bang so don't worry about us separating or anything. She lost her parents when she was younger so she has all their assets and her inheritance and such." I added, just to be sure. She nodded, also jotting that information down.

"Okay, well, I have all the information I need to get from you. The rest we can get from the checks and whatnot. Your house is stable and suitable, and from the information you just gave, I can honestly say that the adoption could very well be a sure thing. As long as nothing comes up on your record and to be safe, Billie's record then you should be fine." she informed me. I felt my face stretching into a massive grin and she offered her hand to me. She chuckled as I totally bypassed it and pulled her into a tight hug. She looked a little flushed as she pulled back and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, so much. Thanks for coming out and everything." I told her, grinning. She smiled and nodded, waving to Ellie as I walked her to the door.

"You're welcome. I can see that Ellie-May will be in good hands. Good day, Mr. Meraz." She bid farewell, waving as she made her way towards the car. I was still grinning like an idiot as I watched her get in her car and drive away. At that moment, Sam and Craig came walking up the sidewalk, glancing at the car curiously before turning to see me standing on the porch like a freak.

"Paul, man, what's up?" Craig asked, lopping up the porch steps to slap me on my back. That seemed to knock me out of my daze and my grin became impossibly larger, making them share an amused but confused look.

"Paul?"

"Do you know who that was?" I asked, lowly as I turned to enter the house again. They both followed, shaking their heads. "Only our frigging social worker, working the adoption!"

"What? No way! They chose today of all days to come?" Sam asked, smiling. I shrugged. "So how was it? How'd it go?"

"House is good. Money is good. Family structure is good. They're going to check our criminal records and double check my financial standing but she said it was pretty much a sure thing if nothing comes up, which it won't." I informed them, giddily. Sam laughed.

"You'd have thought with how you were as a teenager you'd have _something_ on your record, nights in jail or something but you're clean." He laughed and Craig cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously? After all the stories I've heard about you, you have nothing whatsoever on your criminal record?" he asked, stunned. I laughed and shrugged.

"Nope and I wasn't that bad, just a typical teenage kid with a bad temper and short fuse." I defended myself, chuckling. They both shared a look and eye roll and I flipped them both off.

"Anyway, you need to get a move on. You and Ellie were supposed to be at our house about four minutes ago. You realise what time it is, right?" Sam asked, looking over at the clock. I followed his eye line and felt my eyes widen. It was four minutes to one and we still weren't ready. Shit! We're so going to be late! Shit, shit, shit!

"Shit!" I shouted, turning towards Ellie to get her ready. Sam grasped my shoulder, gesturing towards the stairs.

"I'll get her ready. Go. Is her outfit laid out or something?" he asked, lifting her out the chair and I was already halfway up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, it's the red dress and shit." I called back, rushing into my room.

We're going to be _soo_ late! Fuck!

**Billie's Point of View**

Where the hell was he? It was five past one, the ceremony had started and they were already on 'I' name students. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago _before_ the ceremony started and they weren't. Where the hell were they?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and peered back to see Brandon smiling at me. "I'm sure they're on their way. I just texted Jen and she said that they were running late from some sort of home visit. She didn't say from whom." He informed me and I sighed, nodding as I bit my thumb nail nervously. He batted my hand away from my mouth gently with a reproachful look. "Jen will kill you if you destroy your nails. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. I just need to chill." I nodded, smiling. He nodded and retook his place in line.

Peering over into the audience, I could see my entire family sitting right across the middle, except the two that matter the most. Paul and Ellie were running late I was due to go in in like two minutes. They were approaching 'M' names fast and I feared that they weren't going to make it in time. Someone caught my eye and I smiled as Dyl and Lilly waved at me, standing up from their seats beside their parents. I waved back, prompting my other family members to wave. I blushed as other members of the audience turned to look at me and my family and dropped my hand.

I looked at Uncle Embry, asking him with my eyes where Paul and Ellie were and he just shrugged, looking apologetic. I sighed and nodded, hoping they'd get here soon. Minutes went by and they still weren't here. Uncle Sam and Craig had arrived about three minutes ago, flashing me apologetic smiles as they sat next to Emily and Jerry. I felt my heart speed up and I just _knew_ that he wasn't going to make it. Where the hell was he?

But everything can't go my way…

"This next student shouldn't necessarily be here today but her hard work has caused her to progress exponentially. She has been absent this past year but that hasn't stopped her from achieving excellent grades in her exams and graduating one of the top in this year's graduating class. She's had a tough few years but she's held strong and is now one of the most sincere, kindest, smartest people I know today. Please, stand and help me welcome to the stage to collect her future, Miss. Billie Meggan, who is graduating at the mere age of 16." Principle Meyers announced, clapping near the end as he turned slightly towards me, which was my cue to step up on stage.

I took a deep breath and walked up on stage, hearing the audience hooting and hollering at my appearance. I blushed deeply at all the attention and glanced over at my family who were all on their feet like all the rest, towering over everyone as they cheered, whistled, shouted, clapped for me, doing anything and everything to make as much noise as they were able. I walked the stage carefully, keeping my eyes down slight as a lump swelled in my throat. He wasn't here. He missed it. I smiled up at principle Meyers and shook his hand with my right as I took my diploma in my left.

"Well done, Billie. You deserve this." He whispered into my ear before stepping back and clapping loudly. I smiled again and nodded, holding my diploma up towards the audience slightly and making them go wild.

Waving hands caught my attention and I looked towards my family to see them all trying to capture my attention like they had, pointing beside them where he was standing with my little girl hitched onto his hip. Even from here, I could see that he was panting and I knew that he had run here with Ellie. I felt a wide grin erupt on my face for the first time since wrapping my hand around my diploma and I waved back, happy that he hadn't missed it at all. Talk about cutting it close though.

As I walked, I watched as he brought his hand up to his mouth, kissed it and moved it towards me whilst mouthing 'sorry'. I just smiled because he had nothing to be sorry for, except for his tardiness. He was here. He didn't miss it. That made me happier than receiving my diploma ever could. I sat with my fellow graduates on the set seating at the other end of the stage as the Principle continued to read out the rest of the names. All the while, I maintained eye-contact with my Paul, seeing the pride, joy and happiness for me shining there as he stared back. Sometimes I'd look to Ellie when she waved and I would wave back but my attention was mostly on my imprint, who I loved more than my life.

The Valedictorian gave his speech, a young guy who I didn't know and I was moved by it but the downer side to it was the fact that I knew I wasn't going to be one of those graduates he spoke about who would be going off to University this next year. I had too much responsibility here and I couldn't see Jacob allowing us to go. But I smiled, happy for the ones who were able to go off the Res and fulfil their dreams. After a few more congratulating words from the Principle, the Valedictorian gave us our cue to throw our caps up by grasping his.

"One…two…three…!" we all chanted and screamed as a shower of caps was launched into the air, including mine and rained down on us like a blanket of blue. I giggled as I dodged them coming down and laughed with joy as I was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug.

"We're graduates!" Brandon shouted in my ear, happily. I laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I replied, excitedly. He grasped my hand.

"Come on, we best go meet the family otherwise we'll have a stampede on our hands, coming straight for us." He chuckled, pulling me of the stage. We were hugged by our other classmates and were wished well for our futures. I'd lost touch with most of them with my time away so I didn't anticipate speaking to them again any time soon.

We heard our family before we saw them and they came rushing up to us from behind. I was gripped into a tight embrace, lifted off the ground and swung around in a tight circle, making me gasp and squeal as I held onto some think forearms until they let me down. Laughter erupted around us and I wobbled as I was placed back down on my feet. I turned and glared at Craig, who didn't look sorry at all and shrugged.

"Congratulations, Baby Girl! I'm so proud of you!" Mom shouted, gleefully as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm kinda dazed right now. I can't believe I just graduated." I laughed, shaking my head. Dad pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, believe it. You looked amazing up there." He said, proudly. I blushed and nodded.

"Hey there, beautiful." A deep voice wrapped around my at the same time two warm, familiar arms did. I grinned and turned into Paul's embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck as he hugged me tightly to him. "You were fantastic! I'm so sorry I almost missed that!"

"Where were you? I thought you were going to." I admitted, slapping his chest slightly. He looked sheepish and thoroughly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. Ellie had blackcurrant juice before we were about to set off and she spilt it all over my white shirt. I had to change. We ran here. I'm so sorry." He spluttered, ashamed. I pecked his lips.

"Don't. You made it here and saw me graduate. That's all that matters. I'm happy that you're here." I told him, all forgiven. He grinned and pulled me into a deep kiss until many of our family members cleared their throats. I didn't have to look at them to see their amusement and I blushed.

"You look divine, by the way." He whispered in my ear, huskily and I blushed deeper, smiling up at him.

"Momma! You wook so pretty!" Ellie shouted from Uncle Sam's arms and I turned to her like she was a homing beacon, reaching for her automatically.

"Hey, Baby Girl." I cooed, cuddling her close before kissing Uncle Sam on the cheek. "You look pretty too. Did Daddy dress you?"

"Nope. Unca Sam did." she answered. I nodded.

"I didn't think he did." I dead-panned, teasingly. Paul tried to look offended but the smile told me he was amused. He was useless dressing her. He dressed her in totally outrageous things. Jennie had picked out her dress, which was red and I was sceptical of letting Paul dress her in it. He would have found some way to make it outrageous.

"I take offence to that statement. I can dress my daughter just fine, thank you very much." He defended himself, poking my side. I laughed.

"I'm not arguing with that fact. You just have a tendency to dress her in neon colours or something totally outrageous." I laughed, giving him a look. He grinned and shrugged.

"Ha, true." He agreed, tickling Ellie's side and making her giggle.

"Right, enough standing around. We have a party to get to. Come on." Aunt Emily ushered, grinning at me as I groaned. She really didn't need to throw me a party but I suppose it was inevitable. We were speaking of Aunt Emily and I just knew that Mom and Aunt Violet had something to do with it too.

Everyone hugged me again before Paul ushered me towards his car with Ellie still in my arms. I frowned as I thought he'd run here but when I asked him, he said that Uncle Sam drove it here. He was then going to drive back with Emily and the kids. I nodded and put Ellie in her seat before getting in too. The ride home was filled with Ellie's music and Paul's constant praise for graduating. All in all, I felt pretty happy and proud that I'd made my family proud today. Pride was practically radiating from Paul's being and the caress of his hand in mine between us told me how much he loved me. I hoped he could feel the same in my touch.

Pulling up to the house, I was amazed at how fantastic and beautiful Aunt Emily and the others had made the place. There was fairy lights wrapped around the porch railings and banners decorated the house everywhere. The flowers under the windows and across the yard looked even more beautiful and balloons saying 'Congrats Kids!' swayed in the slight wind of the day. I stepped out the car, smiling brightly at the house as Paul circled around and took my hand. I grinned over at him, excitedly and he chuckled, pulling me towards the front door. I pulled him to a stop as another car pulled up and Brandon and Jennie stepped out, smiling as brightly as us.

"Hey, looks awesome, huh?" Jennie squealed. "I helped mom earlier."

"Yeah, thanks. You ready for this, b?" I asked, chuckling. He shrugged, nodding slightly.

"You know me. It'll be you who suffers more under the attention, not me." he laughed and I blushed, not denying a thing.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Paul told me, pulling me to the door and opening it wide. He let me in first and even though I was expecting it, I jumped and laughed as a loud 'SURPRISE!' echoed through the room. Brandon laughed at my expense behind me and then we were engulfed into more hugs from our friends and families.

"Does it feel good? Graduating was a relief for me." Uncle Embry laughed, pulling back from our hug as he kissed my cheek. I giggled and nodded.

"It's nice not to be in school anymore." I agreed, shrugging.

"I bet. I hated the whole experience." Quil grumbled, laughing and most of the wolves nodded along.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you have an attention span as big as a fly's and you didn't concentrate long enough. Instead, I bet you spat spit wads and kicked the backs of chairs before denying it when they called you out on it." I teased and everyone burst out laughing. Quil blushed.

"Who did you know?" he asked, surprised and slightly crept out. I laughed harder and Jacob slapped his friend on his back.

"She pinned your school experience to a 'T'." he laughed, causing Quil to punch him.

Quil said something back to him and they wandered off, pushing and laughing with each other like they were still a couple of teenagers. Uncle Embry even joined in. People then began to break off, chatting and eating food and I was left alone with my Paul for a few minutes. Something occurred to me and I turned to him.

"Hey, what's this home visit I heard about from Brandon? Everything okay?" I asked Paul, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's perfect. It was the Social Worker who is working the adoption. She wanted to check my place out and ask a few background questions. Don't worry, everything was fine." He assured me as I peered at him worriedly. I nodded, biting my lip.

"You're sure? What did she say?"

"I'm positive. She just asked about our family structure, my past and financial standing. They're gonna do some checks to double check that and then do a criminal check on the both of us, just to be safe." He informed me, calmly. I nodded, listening intently. "She also expressed that she thinks it's a sure thing as long as nothing crops up on the criminal checks, which it won't." he tacked on at my wide eyes. I sighed and nodded before grinning.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if she was take-"

"_Don't_ speak like that. Everything will be fine, I promise." He assured me and all I could do was grin and kiss him deeply, as not believing him just wasn't an option. He was so sure of it so how could I not? "Now, come on, this is your graduation party, well and Brandon's, so let's go enjoy ourselves."

The food was soon uncovered and all the humans and women were told to dig in first. I took full advantage of being both a woman and one of the guests of honours at going at the very front, packing my plate high so that Paul could pick of it whilst he waited for his turn. He grinned at me, not even asking before he plucked a chicken leg from the pile, wrapping an arm around me as I sat next to him on the sofa/ then he was up like a shot when the wolves were granted free reign and came back with two plates to share between us, along with my one. We laughed as Craig, Steven and Embry shared jokes and many other told stories to keep us entertained. They all tried to get Brandon and me to give speeches but I flat out refused, useless in public speaking. Brandon, however, made a spectacle of his speech, doting on Jennie and just being a complete sap which earned him a few teasing comments from the wolves but he didn't seem to care.

Then, Jacob stood up with his beer held high as he smiled at both Brandon and I. I noticed that he shared a significant look with the others in the room, like they all knew something we didn't.

"Alright, first things first, I want to congratulate the two graduates for, well, graduating. We all know that the both of you have worked hard and graduated as two of top students in the class. We're proud of you and I hope you're proud of yourselves as well because you should be. You're both amazing and fantastic people and I personally can appreciate and am privileged to have had the opportunity to be in Billie's min. It's truly in spectacular.

"So many people in our family dote on the both of you. Brandon, I know you've grown close to Aaron and Delvin, being the only three male imprints. Billie, you're like our own exclusive wolf pup wrangler. You can control those kids better than their parents can and we all appreciate it." Jacob laughed, grinning at me as I blushed. Everyone laughed as well, agreeing whole heartedly with him. "You also bring so many smiles to all our faces and we are truly, honestly going to miss the amount of joy you can bring into a room with when you go away."

I stood stock still in confusion and wariness as I had no idea what the hell he was going on about. Going away? Where was I going? Paul's arms tightened around me slightly but I felt his excitement and his calmness to our alpha's words so I didn't get too panicky. People all around the room were looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction. Oh yeah, something was definitely going on here that we didn't know about.

"Going away? Where am I going?" I asked, perplexed. Many people chuckled around the room and Jacob's grin widened as he laughed.

"Well, the elders, the original wolves and I have been talking and we thought that it was best, and only fair, that you weren't stripped of the possibilities and opportunities that we were when we had phased for the first time. As your father, uncles and friends, we didn't you or any of the other pups to have to give up the hopes for a better future just because you spout fur and walk around on all fours occasionally." Jacob explained, smiling and the excitement saturated his voice. "So, either staring this year or the next, which ever you decide, you along with Jennie and Greg, who are the next to graduate, will have the option of…college. You can apply and go to any college that you wish and not have to worry about your responsibilities back here at home. We realised that taking on so many before you're even 18 years old can be challenging and we think that you should all have the chance to be teenagers before you knuckle down.

"Go to college, to the parties, get drunk until you puke and just enjoy life like kids your age should because when you come back, you'll be placed back on the active wolf and patrol roster and the hard work starts. Billie, I know that you already have a sense of responsibility with Ellie so take this as a chance to spend every single minute with her, helping her grow into a beautiful, smart little girl. Also, take the chance to help the imprint between you and Paul grow stronger. Take time for yourselves and spend it like a family.

"As you have probably gathered, Paul will have the option to go with you as well, which we all know he will. We never expected you to go without him and suffer from the distance so to give you this opportunity, he has to go too." Jacob assured me softly and smiled as I just gaped at him, totally stunned with what I was hearing.

I couldn't actually believe my ears. Jacob had taken me, us, off the active wolf roster so we could go to college like they were denied by the elders when they first phased. He was offering me the chance to go out and get the future my parents (both dead and alive) wanted for me. Careers, courses, universities flashed through my mind as I thought of all the possibilities and opportunities. This was a once in a life-time opportunity because I knew that I had responsibilities here and Jacob would need me back here as part of the pack or whatever. There was no leaving again when I come back, not really.

"I…I mean, y-you can't be serious!" I spluttered as a shocked excitement took over my whole body and a grin began to stretch at my lips. He chuckled.

"I'm serious, I assure you. You, along with the others, deserve this and I hope that you'll take full advantage." Jacob said.

"Oh my God…Oh my God, I'm going to college!" I screamed turning and throwing my arms around Paul as he laughed boisterously in my ear and swung me around. Others were laughing around us but I paid them no mind, focused on the man around me. "We're going to college! I can't believe this! Thank you so much, Jacob!"

He laughed. "You're welcome. Just be sure to come back." He joked, grinning. I laughed and ran up to hug him tightly. He did the same as Paul and swung me around before being placed back down on the floor. Others then came up and hugged the life out of me and I'd never felt more loved in my entire life. They all wanted me to do well and come back a successful woman with a future. They'd have no idea how much that means to me.

"B! We're going to college!" Jennie screamed at me as she pulled me away from Aaron, hugging the life out of my ribcage and squealing. It took me a second to realise I was joining in. We laughed as Greg jokingly joined in and then pulled us both up and into a bone crushing hug. Well, it would have been bone crushing had we not been wolves.

"Hold on a sec, I thought you were going anyway." Brandon queried confused and Jennie tensed.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I kind of wasn't allowed to since I was a wolf, well still am but anyway, we had responsibilities and such back then but now, we have the best alpha ever and he's letting us go!" Jennie cheered whilst smiling apologetically at the same time. He just stood there with his arms closed with an expressionless face. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want to disappoint you or prevent you from going. You have a scholarship and I would have felt so guilty if you hadn't have gone without me."

Brandon sighed as a small smile crept onto his lips and he opened his arms for her step into. She practically ran into them. "At least you're going now. It would have sucked if you didn't go with me, if I did at all." He mused, kissing her head. She smiled and pulled back before turning and beaming at me.

"We should totally buy a house or something and the six of us should, like, room-mate together! Oh, with Ellie, of course. It would totally be awesome! There's so much to do!"

"Uh, Jen, don't you have to graduate first?" I reminded her, carefully. I watched as her expression blanked.

"Stupid high school!" she shouted, making all of us laugh. "I'm so jealous of you right now! I can't believe you graduated before I did, and with _my_ imprint!"

"Jealousy and envy is a sin, Sister." I teased, earning a shove and laugh from her. I giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you." I promised and she smiled. Then I turned to Paul, seeing he was smiling at my excitement and enthusiasm. "If that's alright with you, of course."

He chuckled. "Whatever you want, Beautiful. We can go whenever you like." He assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Yeah, we'll wait. Maybe that's best since Ellie's still so young and I just want to be able to spend her baby years here and just the three of us." I told him, smiling. He grinned and kissed me again.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course, you can come live with us when you go to college too, Anna." I said to my best friend, who stood beside us with her head slightly bowed whilst she picked at her nails. She looked up, surprised before grinning.

"Cool. I can't wait." She replied. "But it's going to suck not being there with you right from the beginning."

I know but at least we'll experience some of it together." She nodded, grinning excitedly.

"Alright the, so congratulations to each of you and let's hope that you get into any and many colleges you apply for. Good luck. To Billie and Brandon!" Jacob toasted, taking a sip of his beer.

"To Billie and Brandon!" Everyone chorused, lifting their drinks before taking a sip as well. I blushed and Brandon grinned under the attention. Everyone applauded as Paul pulled me into a kiss, lifting me up and swinging me around i9n our excitement. I pulled away and giggled.

"I love you." He whispered, reverently as he placed me back on the floor. I smiled.

"I love you too."

Music then began to play and I was pulled towards the dance floor by none other than Paul. Peering over his shoulder, I could see that Brandon had commandeered Jennie for a dance as well. I grinned, looking back up at Paul in time for him to leave a peck on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as we danced to the slow song resonating across the yard. I sighed contently, leaning into him and resting my cheek on his warm chest as we swayed from side to side.

"Did I tell you how proud of you I am today?" he murmured softly into my ear. I smiled.

"Once or twice." I giggled, smiling up at him. He kissed me.

"I love you, Billie…I'd follow you to the end of the earth and then some. I can't wait to share the next stage of your life with you and our little girl. You make me so happy and proud and I owe Taha Aki everything for gracing my life with such a beautiful, smart and loving imprint."

"Paul…" I sighed, tearfully. I peered into his eyes, hoping he could see everything in my eyes as I could in his. "My Paul…"

"Yours. Always." He sighed, resting his forehead against mine as our eyes closed.

We danced a lot for the duration of the party, lost in our own little world that was only burst occasionally by bathroom breaks and little brothers who insisted on a dance with their big sister. Paul was reluctant to even let me go then so imagine his reluctance when my dad, uncles and the other wolves wanted a dance. He let them, though I felt his eyes on me the entire time we were apart, even though he was dancing for the entire time I was.

I had one hell of a time dancing with all the wolves, who were determined to embarrass me with every dance but I dealt. The worst was with Craig, who began to ball dance with me in the middle of an upbeat song. People were laughing at us from all directions and I'd never been redder in my entire life. I danced with Jacob more than once to show my appreciation to his amazing graduation gift and promised him I'd make his favourite peanut butter cookies every day for the next month to show it further. To say he was excited about that was an understatement and some of the wolves who had overheard moaned and whined about them not having any of their own cookies. Tough.

When I did eventually step back into Paul's warm embrace, he didn't let me go for _anything_. We followed me everywhere, not that I cared but I drew a line at him coming in the toilet with me to pee. We both danced with Ellie, who was held between us and masses amounts of pictures were taken. Aunt Emily and Hanna, Brandon's Mom, promised us that they were going to make a photo album with them all in so that we could take them to college with us.

"I have a surprise waiting for you at home." Paul whispered in my ear as another slow song came on and he pulled me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him, curiously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm, and I think you'll love it." He told me, matter-of-factly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I try and guess?" he shrugged.

"You can try." He agreed, smirking. I rolled my eyes and went silent, thinking for a minute.

"Okay…it is food?" he laughed and shook his head. "No, okay. Clothes? Jewellery? Because if it is, you shouldn't have."

Nope, no clothes or jewellery and technically, I didn't spend a dime on the actual present, only its many accessories." He told me, smiling. I frowned, wracking my brain for something that you didn't have to pay for and had loads of accessories. I couldn't help it; my mind went down that route and I cocked an eyebrow at him again, smirking slyly.

"It's not…you know…is it?" I asked, shyly. He laughed, throwing his head back and I blushed. He shook his head.

"Well, no but that doesn't necessarily mean there won't be any." He told me, huskily through a smirk. I blushed harder and bit my lip. He kissed me, soundly before pulling back.

"Okay…I have no idea. A clue?" I pleaded, fluttering my eyelashes. He chuckled.

"Nope. You'll see, as long as you agree to spend the night with me tonight." He said, raising his brow. I nodded, already figuring I was anyway. He grinned. "Good. You'll just have to wait but if it makes any difference, Ellie helped me shop for it."

"Ellie? I thought you said you didn't buy it?"

"I didn't and yes, Ellie so it's nothing incriminating or anything. I promise you'll love it." He promised me, resting his forehead on mine. I sighed and allowed him his opportunity to surprise me.

"Daddy, we go home and show momma da present?" Ellie asked from Uncle Sam's arms. She must have told him she wanted us and he'd brought her. I smiled at Uncle Sam as I pulled her gently from his arms. He smiled back and left us alone.

"You want to go home? Are you tired, Princess?" he asked, lovingly stroking her hair. She shrugged, which told us that she was.

"A wittle but I want momma to see the –"

Paul's gently covered her mouth as she was about to reveal the present's nature and I silently cursed him as he gave her a teasing look. "Don't spoil the surprise, Princess. We can go home if you want." He told her. "Why don't you go say thanks and bye to everyone whilst i get her things together, Beautiful?"

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I promised, kissing his cheek before making my rounds around the family, thanking them for coming and celebrating the graduation with us. I walked up to Jacob from behind and hugged him tightly. He chuckled, turning. "Paul, Ellie and I are going to get of so I just came to thank you again."

"Billie, really, you don't have to keep thanking me. I've only let you do what you'd have naturally done if you weren't a wolf. If you insist on thanking me, go to college and come back with a qualification in…_something_." He told me, kissing my cheek. I sighed and nodded but couldn't help hugging him once more.

"Well, thank you anyway." I said, stubbornly and he just rolled his eyes, pushing me slightly towards Paul.

"Go on. Enjoy your surprise." He laughed and I eyed him suspiciously.

"You know don't you?" I asked, accusingly. He laughed with the others standing with him.

"Oh, Billie, we _all_ know., though we haven't actually seen it. " He confirmed just as Paul stepped up beside me.

"And don't bother asking because they're not spilling anything." He told me, grinning. I huffed and pouted. Everyone chuckled and I grasped Paul's hand, pulling him towards the back gate.

"Come on then. Thank you all for coming!" I shouted to the garden and received a loud course back as we walked out the gate.

The drive home was charged with mystery and excitement. I was really curious as to what he'd gotten me. Ellie was fast asleep in the back-seat and I knew that she wad own for the night. Paul was smirking the entire ride to his house and it was beginning to piss me off until he pulled up into his driveway. I quickly hopped out and rushed towards the front door, since I had a key but laughing, Paul caught me around the waist, effectively stopping me as I huffed.

"Ah, ah, ah! Why don't you go see to Ellie and put her to bed whilst i get everything ready inside?" he suggested, grinning. I scowled at him slightly before nodding and he let me go. He watched me critically just in case I tried to get past him. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car whilst he entered the house quickly.

I tried to keep an ear out for what he was doing but he was silent as a mouse. I sighed and opened the car door, cuddling Ellie against me as I protected her from the cold. I walked into the house, peering around curiously but Paul was nowhere to be seen. I just sighed and decided to do what I was told, taking Ellie up to her bed and tucking her in. I kissed her little forehead goodnight before closing her door softly.

As fast as I dared, I quickly descended the stairs and went into the living room, seeing that it was vacant. Next destinations, kitchen and I called Paul's name on my way. His answer from the kitchen told me I was heading in the right direction and I sped up, feeling the excitement growing inside me.

When I entered the kitchen, I hadn't been prepared to what I was presented with. My mouth hung open in shock as I peered at Paul stood in the middle of the kitchen, a round silver bowl and cute bone patterned pet bed at his feet whilst he held the cutest, more adorable little puppy in his arms. It was curled up against his chest, sharing his warmth and I felt my heart melt at the adorable sight. I bit my lip and walked forward, slightly dazed, until I came chest to chest with Paul. He was smiling at me, watching my reaction as he absent-mindedly stroked the little German Shepard puppy's back.

I was in complete awe as he passed the puppy over to me and I took it eagerly, cuddling it up to me as a bright smile erupted on my face. I buried my face into the top of its head and it burrowed into me, like a pup would its mother and my heart was practically a puddle of goo on the floor at our feet. I inhaled the puppy's scent, which was like all other's. I loved the smell of puppies. Paul's hand scratching the puppy's ears reminded me that he was there and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God, Paul…You got me a puppy?" I asked, breathlessly. He smiled and nodded, slowly. "It's-He's so cute. You're so cute, little puppy. I can't believe you did this. I love him already. Thank you so much, Paul…"

"I'm glad I got it right. Ellie picked him out. I just couldn't think of anything to get you and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered you saying that you could never get a dog because one of your parents was allergic so…I thought it would be a nice time for you to have one." he explained and I pulled him in for a deep kiss whilst stroking his cheek.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I love this. Oh, I love him." I cooed at the little puppy. He looked up and licked my chin, making me swoon even more.

"He loves you already too." He chuckled. "What you going to name him?"

"Name him? Oh god, I don't know. What do you think?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Pongo?"

"No...you got that off 101 Dalmatians from when Ellie asked you to watch it with her the other day, didn't you?" he laughed, shrugging and obviously not denying it.

"Jake?"

"You're kidding?" I dead-panned, glancing up at him.

"Yeah...I just realised that too." he laughed, shaking his head. I giggled.

"I just had visions of me calling for the dog one night and both he and Jake came walking in with their heads cocked to the side in question." I laughed, waking up the puppy and he fussed a little at my excitement. Paul laughed as well, grinning widely.

"Could totally see that...Right, okay, erm, Butch?"

"Um…no."

"Okay, well, you think of some." he chuckled, shaking his head at my dismissals. I giggled and looked down at the beautiful puppy sleeping in my arms.

"Well, it's not use naming him something like Patch or Pongo because you got to think that he's gonna be a massive dog when he grows up...So, what about...Rex? Kwoli? Victor?"

"Victor?" Paul laughed, giving me a weird look. "Nah, sounds like a posh, trim name for a German Shep, right? No, I like Kwoli. Do you know what that means in Quileute?"

I grinned and nodded "Of course. I heard Billy say and explain it to Nessie one time and it stuck. It means 'wolf' right?"

he nodded, smiling. "Yeah. That name is actually perfect. I think we should call him Kwoli."

I looked down at the puppy, who had gone back to sleep and said, "Kwoli, good boy, Kwoli." his head snapped up and he looked at me with his head cocked to the side. The sight was so adorable and I giggled. "Yeah, he likes it, I think. Kwoli it is then."

"Alright...Why don't you put Kwoli in his bed and then we can go to ours? I'm beat." he punctuated his statement with a loud, wide yawn which made Kwoli's head cock even more to the side and his ears stand on end. I giggled and moved over to his bed, placing him down in its plushness before pulling away.

Paul grabbed my hand and began to led me towards the stairs but a low whine captured my attention from behind me and I I swear I saw Paul roll his eyes. I turned back to look at Kwoli, who was sat up in his bed with the most adorable case of a puppy dog eyes that over-challenged even the wolves'. I felt myself pout without permission before turning back to Paul, questioningly. He peered between me and the dog before rolling his eyes and stalking towards him. He picked the puppy up in his arms, holding him close as he smirked at me.

"Come on then." he sighed, trying to sound frustrated and reluctant but I knew he hated the idea of leaving him down here as much as I did. I giggled and climbed the stairs, entering his bedroom. I changed quickly and hopped into bed, where Paul was already laid, trying to keep Kwoli at the end of the bed with a stern look and a pointing finger. Kwoli whined and flopped down, propping his head on his paws as he looked between us.

I pulled the cover back and crawled into bed and Paul had his arms around me instantly, pulling me close to his chest and inhaling deeply. I sighed contently, burrowing into him as my eyes closed involuntarily. I didn't even realise how much today had taken its toll on me until now and I was just about asleep.

That was, until we felt something trying to burrow itself in between us. Together, we both pulled back slightly, peering down to see Kwoli wriggling up the bed using his two front legs. The puppy dog eyes were still in place and we laid still as we watched him force himself between us and then curl up into my chest before promptly falling asleep without trouble. Paul and I glanced up at each other amused because bright grins overtook our faces and we shook our heads, chuckling. Then Paul began to grumble under his breath about a third party in our relationship and I just knew that Kwoli was going to demand my attention just as much as Paul does.

With that thought, I gladly replaced my head on the pillow, pulling Kwoli closer as Paul wrapped his arms around the both of us. Between the soft pants from Kwoli in my ear and the soothing breeze and sound of Paul's light snores, I dropped off to sleep easily, think about how everything was now laid out for us and I couldn't wait to follow and see where the path stretched before us would take us, just as long as I had my wolf and my daughter by my side.

Oh, and Kwoli...

* * *

***Sniffles* It's now truly over. I hope that you all enjoyed this story and continue on to enjoy the sequel, which will hopefully be posted by next Wednesday. There's still a bit to do before hand so I'm going to get right on with it :) Please, to show your appreciation and love for this story, leave me a review and let's see how many reviews it can get on its final chapter. It would make my day :) **

**The polyvores for Billie's graduation and their new puppy, Kwoli will be on my profile and photo-bucket :) Please check them out! :D**

**Love y'all! You're amazing! Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, favourite-d or alerted this story. You make me feel that my work is appreciated and it makes me want to write more for you guys to enjoy in the future! I want to say a special thank you to TeamCullen1600, Luli Cullen, Miss F Cullen, lilmaher and Angel N Darkness for sticking with me the longest and giving me some of the best reviews that made me smile and laugh for days straight! You're simply fantastic!**

**Please, if those who want to read the sequel don't have me on author alert, then please do so. Thanks!**

**See you in A Wolf's Love!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	44. AN SEQUEL!

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**For those who didn't put me on Author Alert, the sequel has no been posted, if you want to go check it out!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


End file.
